


The Service of the Demon

by Scarlet_la_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU Anthology, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Butler!Ciel, Demons, Detectives, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy elements, First Time, Hate to Love, Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Romance, Weston School Arc, Xenophilia, bottom!Sebastian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 383,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_la_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_la_Rose
Summary: Сиэль, потеряв семью, остался без средств и вынужден искать работу. Его жизнь под угрозой, потому роль дворецкого у мрачного хозяина кажется ему идеальной перспективой. Им оказывается некий Себастьян Михаэлис, позиционирующий себя как аристократ с древнейшей фамилией, однако на самом деле он — демон, вынужденный отбывать наказание на Земле с 1351 года.





	1. Требуется дворецкий

**Author's Note:**

> [Read this story in English!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675348) Translation in progress.
> 
> Иллюстратор: [Katrin-Vates](https://katrin-vates.deviantart.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиэль, потеряв семью при пожаре три года назад, остался без средств и вынужден искать работу. Его жизнь под угрозой, потому роль дворецкого у мрачного и уединённого хозяина кажется ему идеальной перспективой.

#### Около полутысячи лет назад, 1351 год.

— Суд установил, что подсудимый, Великий Маркиз Баатора, подчинённый Восьмого Дьявола, демон Андрас, распространил Чёрный Мор по Европе. Убедительных доводов в своё оправдание подсудимый не привёл. Суд приговорил признать Великого Маркиза Баатора, подчинённого Восьмого Дьявола, демона Андраса, виновным в совершении преступления, предусмотренного пунктами «А» и «Б» из части первой статьи четырнадцатого кодекса Баатора. Похищения двух и более душ с отбыванием наказания в пятьсот сорок три года пребывания в Мире Людей, а также в течение этого срока подсудимый не может поглощать души. Приговор обжалованию не подлежит.

После этих слов раздался громкий удар молота, звук которого разнёсся по всему залу Дьявольского Суда. Андрас холодно взирал на Ваалберита, который только что вынес ему столь неприятный приговор. Такое происходило уже не впервые, и никто не был удивлён подобным раскладом событий.

Вопреки всем мифам и слухам об этом мрачном измерении, Ад не являлся чем-то столь безнравственным, что не имело каких-то определённых правил и устоев, которые были обязаны соблюдать все без исключения. Разумеется, не все были довольны такими обстоятельствами. Демоны — своевольные по своей сути существа, бунтари от рождения, они не любили мириться, хоть и с узким, но сводом ограничивающих законов, которые кто-то всегда обязательно нарушал.

Пожалуй, если не все, так большая часть баатезу прекрасно знали о буйном характере Андраса. Этот воинственный демон всей своей сущностью ненавидел мир людей, что вполне объясняло его истинную должность. Он — дух войны. Именно его острый меч рождал распри и битвы. Именно благодаря его кровожадной воле будущее миллионов людей терпело крах. И вот, наступил тот момент, когда Андрас действительно перегнул палку. Девять Высших Дьяволов приняли довольно своеобразное наказание, да и они сами не питали теплых чувств к людям и жнецам, поэтому дали Андрасу относительно короткий срок. Однако он по-прежнему оставался недовольным. Словно обидчивый ребёнок, он злился на всё и вся.

Как же это унизительно. Больше пяти веков находиться с этими омерзительными созданиями и слушать их безмозглые речи. Это было воистину страшным наказанием, так как он терпеть не мог центральный мир. Торчать с этими тварями было ещё хуже. Андрас злился. Он безумно злился на этот прескверный приговор, до утробного кровожадного рыка. Он даже душами питаться теперь не мог!

Подумаешь, распространил этот мор. Кому вообще должно быть дело до обычных людей? Разве что жнецам, но разве они, баатезу, не подчиняются собственным законам? В конце концов, он — демон войны, он вытворял вещи и посерьёзнее. Однако Астарот решил ужесточить правила, которых и так практически не наблюдалось в данном мрачном измерении. Мысли об этом заставляли Андраса дрожать от злости, стискивая длинную мантию в кулаках.

— Нечего было быть столь жадным и поглощать столько душ разом, — Аластор заковал Андраса в кандалы, мерзко ухмыляясь. — Твоё наказание вполне заслуженное, так что нечего злиться на Высших за их решение, Великий Маркиз.

Андрас стиснул зубы от злости ещё сильнее. Сейчас его всё откровенно выводило из себя. Это чёртово судебное помещение, которое больше смахивало на величавый дворец, наполненный законами и правилами. Это место было слишком вычурным для подобных заседаний, что не на шутку раздражало. Хотя нет, больше всего его бесило тихое хихиканье Мефистофеля, который сейчас надменно смотрел на него, откровенно издеваясь, предвкушая его скорое наказание. Андрас знал почему он здесь. Осознание этого факта ещё больше выводило его из себя.

Мефистофель, он же демон лжи и обмана, именно ему поручили следить за деяниями Андраса на Земле. Сам Мефистофель относился к ней гораздо снисходительней, нежели Андрас. Он нередко навещал Землю, задерживаясь там иногда и на достаточно приличный срок, причём, по собственному желанию. А понимание того, что любопытный взгляд этого существа будет следовать за ним чуть ли не повсюду, Андраса просто выбивало из колеи. Однако он с достоинством примет своё унизительное наказание, несмотря на то, что за вынесение подобного приговора мог с наслаждением растерзать на части абсолютно любого демона, случайно оказавшегося рядом.

Холодно окинув взглядом присутствующих, Андрас со злостью выслушал произнесённые ему слова:

— Твоё земное имя — Себастьян Михаэлис. Пока не отбудешь это наказание, дорога в Ад тебе закрыта.

#### Лондон, 1893 год.

В эти дни Лондон был особенно дождливым. Тёмные тучи закрыли всю небесную гладь, делая его унылым и безжизненным. Мрачные, не пропускавшие даже каплю солнечного луча, они навевали какую-то тоску и странную меланхолию. Ветер порывисто дул в спину непутёвых прохожих, а деревья покачивались в такт потокам прохладного воздуха. Наблюдая за подобным зрелищем, любой человек мог отвлечься и предаться каким-то мечтаниям, а то и значимым для него воспоминаниям.

Это было довольно привычное состояние теперешней викторианской Англии, а подобное настроение часто сопровождало её жителей. Все люди настолько разные и одновременно похожие друг на друга. Казалось, такие несовместимые вещи, но именно такими являлись все человеческие создания. В чём смысл их существования? Никто из них этого не знает, возможно, ответить на этот вопрос может только сам Создатель. А быть может, ответа не знает даже он? 

Жизнь и Смерть. Эти два понятия древние, как и весь мир. Эти явления сопровождают каждого человека. Каждое существо вступает в этот мир под руку с радушной Жизнью, а уходит уже с мрачной Смертью, и каждый по-своему. Кто-то долго и упорно сопротивляется, кто-то сразу же сдаётся, а кто-то хладнокровно принимает этот факт и спокойно встречает Костлявую Госпожу.

«Как же её встретили мои родители?» — подобным вопросом часто задавался Сиэль, безотрадно следя за прохладными каплями, которые катились по мутному от дождя стеклу.

Тонкие пальцы изящно скользнули по хрупкому фарфору и поднесли чашку к губам. Сиэль сделал маленький глоток, а затем с тяжёлым вздохом поставил её на журнальный столик, зарываясь пятерней в свои сизые волосы. Он озадачено смотрел в газетные объявления о работе. Стоящей должности он всё никак не мог найти, а это безумно осложняло и без того его несладкое положение.

— Чёртова Англия…

Несмотря на то, что викторианская эпоха была достаточно благоприятной для экономики из-за отсутствия войн, безработица всегда была и будет существовать, усложняя жизнь ищущему пропитание населению. Разумеется, некоторые вакансии всегда были нужны, а от того и пополнялись с каждым днём. Порой на улицах нельзя было обойтись без каких-либо происшествий, ибо кто-то обязательно навязывал себя, отчаянно пытаясь завлечь и тем самым хоть немного заработать. Проституция уже давно набрала свои обороты, и самое ужасное, что в ней погрязли не только женщины, но и некоторые мужчины, хотя правительство подобного рода распутства не одобряло. Представив себя на месте одного из подобных опустившихся созданий, Сиэль скривился от отвращения.

Граф Сиэль Фантомхайв. Сложно представить, какой фурор раньше производила эта достопочтённая фамилия на людей из совершенно разных слоёв общества. Когда-то у Сиэля было всё. Родительское тепло, богатство, слава, прекрасная невеста и великое будущее. Фантомхайвы — они же цепные псы самой королевской семьи, их род привязан к титулу и издавна почитается в самых элитных кругах. Будущее Сиэля было предопределено с самого начала, но всё решил пожар, пламя которого поглотило его благополучие, дом и семью.

Это случилось три года назад, зимой, 1890 года. Будучи избалованным пятнадцатилетним юношей, Сиэль никогда не думал о том, что судьба человека может в корне измениться всего за несколько минут. Та страшная ночь была особенно неспокойной.

— Просыпайтесь, молодой господин! — откуда-то прозвучал безумно тревожный вопль. Медленно приоткрыв глаза, Сиэль непонимающе перевёл свой взор на склонившегося над ним дворецкого.

— Танака, в чём дело? — Сиэль недовольно посмотрел на него, а, почувствовав едкий запах гари, округлил глаза и затребовал ответа.

— Вы должны немедленно убираться отсюда, иначе они найдут и вас! — Танака скинул одеяло и начал спешно одевать Сиэля, а тот подозрительно прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на пожилого человека.

— Кто «они»? — с напряжением спросил Сиэль, чувствуя, что ситуация принимает очень серьёзный оборот.

— Нет времени объяснять, господин, — Танака спешно застегнул пуговицы камзола и помчался к секретному рычагу, открывающему потайной выход из спальни Сиэля. — Вы должны срочно бежать из особняка!

— Но… — Сиэль подошёл к потаённому выходу и замер в нерешительности.

Его мучили сомнения. Этот ход был на самые крайние случаи, а это значит, что сейчас ситуация опасна, как никогда. Он понимал, что сейчас не время для вопросов, но безумно боялся за своих родителей. 

Хотя отец постоянно твердил ему спасаться самому в первую очередь. Ведь ситуация неизвестна, а для спасения близких всегда нужен был план.

— А что будет с моими родителями? — Сиэль требовательно посмотрел на дворецкого, но тот горько опустил голову.

— Я не знаю, мой господин. Но помочь вы им ничем не сможете.

Где-то вдалеке послышалась странная возня. За ней последовал звон бьющегося стекла. Глубоко вздохнув, Сиэль побежал по туннелю, всё дальше уносясь из особняка.

— Отправляйтесь к Анжелине Даллес-Бернет! Только она сейчас сможет помочь Вам в такой ситуации! — прокричал вслед Танака и закрыл проход.

Выбежав, Сиэль, словно тень, как можно незаметнее отправился к конюшне. Мучительное отчаяние охватило его, но он не мог позволить эмоциям взять над ним верх. Фантомхайвы всегда преодолевают все трудности с высоко поднятой головой. Вскочив на чёрного жеребца, он помчался к своей тёте, не оглядываясь назад. 

Краем глаза Сиэль увидел подозрительное зарево. Обернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на особняк, он пришёл в ужас. Пламя охватило всё его поместье, заживо сжигая слуг и его родителей в своём дьявольском пекле. Руки Сиэля ослабли, и он чуть не свалился с лошади. Стиснув кулаки до хруста суставов, он с ненавистью прошептал:

— Я отомщу им… чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Пришпорив лошадь, он помчался прочь.

Сиэль растерянно встал с кресла и подошел к зеркалу. Взгляд начал медленно скользить по собственному отражению, поражаясь тем внешним изменениям, которые произошли с ним за последние три года.

Ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать лет. Он немного подрос, однако тело всё ещё сильно напоминало подростковое, даже не смотря на достаточно высокий рост. Тёмно-серые пряди заметно удлинились и теперь доставали своими кончиками до плеч. Часть волос по привычке закрывала одно око, тем самым подчёркивая второе. Глаз, который когда-то отливал радостной синевой, сейчас заметно потускнел, отображая все пережитые им страдания.

Сиэль растерянно провёл рукой по своему отражению и тяжело вздохнул. В его движениях по-прежнему присутствовала особая грация, которая явно выдавала его когда-то значимый статус.

А ведь тот ужасающий пожар не был концом его несчастий. Около месяца назад скончалась его тётя. Хотя выражение «скончалась» не совсем подходило в данный контекст. Тут скорее подходит «умерщвлена». Самым интересным было то, что её смерть также произошла при весьма странных обстоятельствах.

Мадам Ред нашли в её собственном кабинете. Её горло было перерезано — понятно, что убийца действовал быстро. В ту смену она как раз не принимала больных, что было очень удобно, однако в такое время в клинике повышенное внимание, потому очень странно, что преступнику удалось сделать всё скрытно от других. Занимаясь очередным отчётом, она и не заметила, как подобрался злоумышленник.

Сиэль абсолютно не мог понять мотивов преступника, но что-то ему подсказывало, что пожар в его поместье и смерть его тётушки как-то связаны друг с другом. А учитывая, что на шее жертвы была вырезана пятиконечная звезда, видимо, позже, ибо насильнику сначала надо было прикончить женщину, дело принимало оборот ещё более таинственный.

Сиэль вляпался, причём, по-крупному. Он инстинктивно понимал, что сейчас его жизнь под угрозой. Даже в этом доме, где ещё недавно хозяйствовала Анжелина, находиться небезопасно. Но ведь если вечно жить с такими страхами, то недалеко и вовсе до паранойи добраться. К тому же, он не привык сбегать от опасностей, но бездумно ничего не предпринимать в свою защиту тоже было глупо. А расследование смерти родителей он не мог начать из-за внезапно обострившейся проблемы после гибели его тёти.

Ему нужна была работа.

Сам Сиэль был весьма неприхотлив в своих требованиях, поэтому ему вполне хватило остатка тех денежных средств, что были у его покойной родственницы, чтобы спокойно прожить этот месяц. Но время шло, деньги были нужны. Причём срочно. При этом Сиэль горячо желал такую работу, чтобы не часто пребывать на людях, ибо для его ситуации это было бы весьма опасно. Сиэль был далеко не глуп и понимал, что на него вскоре откроют настоящую охоту. Если уже не открыли, разумеется.

Поёжившись, Сиэль вернулся в кресло и вновь принялся за изучение вакансий, которых и так было катастрофически мало. Он буквально прожигал взглядом газету, пока, отчаявшись, уже хотел было закрыть её и не смотреть дальше, однако неожиданно на глаза попалось одно объявление, которое стало для него светом надежды:

«Требуется дворецкий»  
В поместье Михаэлис требуется дворецкий.  
Обязанности: Беспрекословное подчинение своему господину.  
Требования: Женщина/мужчина от восемнадцати лет.  
Особые пожелания: Навыки в ведении хозяйства.  
График работы: Семь дней в неделю.  
Условия работы: Работа с проживанием.  
Зарплата: 7500£

— Что за бред, — проговорил Сиэль, нахмурившись, когда пробегал глазами по пункту «Обязанности».

Это было действительно странно. В стандартных вакансиях обычно пишут совершенно другое. К примеру, если бы вдруг хозяину дома нужно было, чтобы Сиэль владел латынью, то он бы с гордостью мог похвастаться этим умением. Но здесь было иначе, и данный подозрительный пункт его сильно напрягал. Продолжив вчитываться в эту чушь, Сиэль дошел до графы «Зарплата». Тут-то пришла очередь изумленно присвистнуть. Оплачиваемая сумма была поразительно крупной, что вызывало ещё больше подозрений. Далее шли контакты, как можно связаться с тем самым работодателем.

Сиэль коварно прищурился и коснулся пальцами подбородка. В его хитрой голове начинал рождаться очередной план:

«Это просто идеальный шанс. Если я заполучу эту вакансию, то организую как безопасность для себя, так и весьма выгодное положение. По всей видимости, это поместье довольно богато, раз его хозяин так бездумно разбрасывается столь большой суммой. Не грешно ли будет не воспользоваться этой возможностью?»

— В любом случае, это самое приемлемое предложение из всех, что я до этого видел, — пожал плечами Сиэль, разговаривая сам с собой.

Может, в будущем его и ждёт уйма испытаний, но сейчас, пожалуй, он лишь допьёт свой чай.


	2. Наёмный дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хозяином оказывается некий Себастьян Михаэлис, позиционирующий себя как аристократ с древнейшей фамилией, а его истинная сущность является секретом. Сиэль устраивается к нему на работу.

Пасмурность этих дней всё же сказалась на погоде Лондона. В этот раз природа не обделила этот и так сумрачный край и навеяла на него череду обильных ливней, которые шли уже три дня подряд. Не везло тем людям, которые могли попасть под влияние этой стихии совершенно незащищёнными. В лучшем случае — промокнуть до нитки.

Все эти дни Сиэль находился в своем жилище, надеясь переждать столь неспокойное время в тепле и уюте. К его же превеликому сожалению, этот обильный дождь длился уже четвёртый день, а ведь он надеялся проснуться рано утром и ожидать более-менее приемлемую обстановку. Увы, этого не произошло. Более того, ливень даже не думал утихать, и о его точном окончании можно было лишь предполагать. Сам Сиэль не был намерен уступать своё возможное место на службе у того таинственного графа, поэтому, наплевав на все неудобства, решился искать тот самый особняк. Ведь это не шутки — раз судьба подкинула ему такой шанс, так почему бы не попробовать? Тем более, когда на такую вакансию наверняка будет немало претендующих. Сиэль готов был биться об заклад, что большинство его потенциальных соперников в данный момент также никуда не планировали выбираться. Это явно значило, что сейчас то самое время.

Сиэль тщательно подготовился к поездке. В такую погоду было бы самоубийством выйти без крепкого зонта, прочной непродуваемой куртки и высоких сапог. Одевшись, как следует, Сиэлю предстояло решить ещё одну сложную задачу. Стоило найти какое-нибудь средство передвижения, так как сам он дороги точно не знает, и будет опасно во многих смыслах появляться в такое время совершенно одному в неизвестной местности.

Изрядно помотавшись в поиске стоящего экипажа, он всё же смог найти то, что ему было просто необходимо. На окраине дороги, около старого и потрёпанного жилища, стояла небольшая карета. По всей видимости, бедняга-возчик отчаянно ждал какого-нибудь пассажира, в надежде заработать хоть немного. Продрогший, он смиренно ожидал, что судьба смилостивится над ним. К его счастью, так и случилось.

— К особняку Михаэлис, — произнёс Сиэль, платя кучеру за дальнейшую дорогу и садясь в карету.

Кучер удивлённо посмотрел на подошедшего к нему мальчугана, а затем перевёл свой взор на ту сумму денег, которая сейчас оказалась у него в ладони. Он явно дал ему больше, чем требовалось, однако не придавал этому никакого значения и ждал, когда перевозчик приступит к своим обязанностям. Кучер посмотрел на Сиэля с большой благодарностью во взгляде, но, не смея более затягивать ожидание, смиренно кивнул и взялся за поводья.

— Я довезу вас, сэр… спасибо вам, — прокряхтел он и погнал лошадь в нужном направлении.

Всю дорогу Сиэль размышлял о дальнейшем будущем. Его терзало множество вопросов, на большинство из которых он не знал ответа. Но, как ни крути, сейчас он должен подумать о себе, и эта возможная профессия может решить многие его проблемы, если он сможет её заполучить. Но разве Сиэль Фантомхайв проигрывает? Во имя чести и памяти своего рода, он должен был показать себя с самой лучшей стороны.

Предвкушение чего-то нового и неизведанного крепко запало ему в душу. На сердце было какое-то странное чувство, словно его ждёт необычное и увлекательное приключение. Его интуиция всегда была достаточно сильной, однако в этот раз это ощущение было в стократ мощнее. Прямо как перед тем самым днём. Но, на удивление, Сиэль не волновался и не боялся. Ни капли. Он чувствовал, что двигается в нужном направлении, а, значит, стоит идти лишь вперёд.

Внезапно карета остановилась, и Сиэль услышал грохот тяжёлых сапог. Видимо, они уже прибыли, и кучер спешил открыть дверь перед ним. Схватив свой зонт, он поторопился выйти наружу, с волнительным предвкушением ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.

— Спасибо вам, сэр, — сказал кучер и поклонился, придерживая рукой потрёпанную шляпу, дабы за ворот не попали холодные капли дождя. — Это здесь.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Сиэль и, раскрыв зонт, дождался, пока кучер вновь сядет за экипаж и отведёт его на должное расстояние.

Когда кучер скрылся, Сиэль принялся осматриваться. Его взгляд тут же приметил зловещее строение, покрытое чёрной черепицей. Два трёхэтажных крыла здания расходились от четырёхэтажной центральной части, где находился парадный подъезд. Отделка и внешний декор особняка впечатляли роскошью и богатством; вокруг был ухоженный парк и конюшня. По своей красоте и великолепию особняк мог даже конкурировать со старым поместьем Фантомхайв. Хмыкнув, Сиэль направился прямо ко входу.

Слушая шум ливня за окном, два демона сидели в креслах, о чём-то увлечённо разговаривая. Их освещало пламя камина. Мирно потрескивая, подрагивающими отблесками огонь выхватывал из темноты лица то первого, то второго. Оба безмятежно вкушали «Шато Лафите», размеренно ведя свою беседу, которая была довольно тосклива. Ну, почти.

— Дворецкий? Себастьян, поверить не могу, что тебе твоих горе-слуг не хватает… — Мефистофель иронично усмехнулся, вальяжно расположившись в кресле напротив Андраса. — Тебе же последний год остался, к чему такие сложности?

— В том-то и дело, Мефистофель. Раз уж меня сослали в эту дыру, то я обязан отыграться на них как следует… — Себастьян растянул губы в своей любимой кровожадной улыбке и глотнул немного красного вина. Он с сожалением про себя отметил, что до сих пор не может прочувствовать настоящий вкус этого напитка. — Ох уж и не повезёт тому, кто откликнется на подобное предложение.

— Я тебя уже миллиард раз просил не называть меня так в этом измерении, — его взгляд оледенел, и он, последовав примеру собеседника, с удовольствием отпил немного вина. В отличие от Себастьяна, вкус он чувствовал, причём должным образом. — Фаэлен Роберте — называть меня следует только так.

— Забылся, изволь меня простить, — Себастьян нагло подпёр подбородок рукой и вздохнул со скуки. Даже спустя пятьсот сорок два года пребывания в обществе этого баатезу, он до сих пор терпеть его не мог. Но, разумеется, не слишком часто это афишировал, потому что другой компании у него-то особо и не было. — Что-то тихо сегодня… моя прислуга всё не может ничего натворить.

— Естественно, — Мефистофель похихикал. — С твоими странными наказаниями, в конце концов, кто угодно станет гораздо опытнее даже в самых сложных ремёслах.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я хочу себе дворецкого? — Себастьян пытливо приподнял одну бровь.

— Несомненно, — театрально вздохнул Мефистофель. — Как думаешь, кем он окажется?

Раздался звонок. Демоны удивлённо посмотрели друг на друга, с усмешкой слыша, как непутёвая горничная Мейлин спешит встретить посетителя. Вот сейчас они и узнают ответ на этот вопрос.

— Что ж, изволь откланяться, сейчас я не буду мешать, — Мефистофель усмехнулся, а затем направился в сторону ближайшего зеркала, исчезая в нём наполовину.

— Я тебя тут никак и не держу, — холодно хмыкнул Себастьян.

Где-то в коридоре послышались шаги. В комнату вбежал запыхавшийся Финни, намереваясь предупредить Себастьяна о прибывшем госте.

— Господин, к вам пожаловал молодой человек. Он говорит, что хочет увидеть вас лично, — с волнением в голосе проговорил Финни, наблюдая, как плотоядно вытянулось выражение лица Себастьяна.

— Я приму его.

Спустившись по винтовой лестнице, Андрас направился к причине своего беспокойства. С приближением к тому самому молодому человеку, демон напрягался всё сильнее. Он учуял этот запах. Запах новой, восхитительной души. Настолько чистой, что зрачки Андраса сузились, а глаза загорелись огнём. Его сущность настолько превосходна, что Себастьян сразу понял, что именно её он хочет получить. Срок наказания практически подошёл к концу, и от этого улыбка расходилась ещё шире.

Сам визитёр оказался слишком уж… хрупким, и кого-то ему сильно напоминал. Им оказался парень с пепельными волосами, пятнадцати-шестнадцати лет на вид. Его плащ промок, хоть и не так сильно, как ожидалось в такую погоду. Похоже, Сиэля кто-то сюда подбросил. Но сам паренёк стоял прямо, уверенно глядя перед собой, с достоинством аристократа. Опомнившись, Себастьян поспешил успокоить рвущееся наружу торжество, что было довольно сложно, но не для него. Он принял самый безобидный вид, на который только был способен. Сиэль же был спокоен и невозмутим.

Андрас не мог поверить в реальность своей бешеной удачи. Больше всего он мечтал о том, что, как только отбудет своё наказание, найдёт того, кто сможет утолить его безумный голод. И вдруг, чёрт возьми, его обед сам пришёл к нему и, скорее всего, собирался оставаться с ним надолго. Сладкое предвкушение заполнило всё его нутро. Желая найти подтверждение своим ожиданиям, Андрас поспешил уделить гостю внимание.

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной? — Себастьян посмотрел на посетителя с лёгкой озадаченностью во взгляде. Тот кивнул.

— Я по объявлению о работе, — Сиэль достал из-под пальто вырезку из газеты в качестве подтверждения своим словам. — Я по поводу вакансии дворецкого.

Себастьян прищурился. Вытаскивая клочок газеты из своего внутреннего кармана, тот невольно показал свой фамильный перстень, благодаря которому Себастьян вспомнил, где видел его раньше. Вскинув брови, Себастьян незаметно усмехнулся тому, как же всё-таки порой бывает непредсказуем этот мир.

«Фантомхайв, значит…»

Вновь прокрутив последнюю фразу, Андрас растянул губы в блаженной улыбке. Увидев такую мину собеседника, Сиэль недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— О… — протянул Себастьян. — Что ж, тогда не отказались бы вы поговорить со мной об этом за чашечкой горячего чая?

— Не откажусь, — кивнул Сиэль. Подобное ему было сейчас просто необходимо, ибо ненастная погода могла бы заставить его слечь в постель. Он был слаб здоровьем, особенно в детстве, поэтому это бы пошло только на пользу.

— Мейлин, — Себастьян подозвал к себе служанку. Та вздрогнула и, слегка покраснев, подбежала. — Прими у нашего гостя верхнюю одежду и повесь просушиться.

— Да, господин, — девушка смиренно кивнула и, обслужив Сиэля, поспешила выполнять указание.

— Что ж, — Себастьян перевел свой взор на парнишку. — Пройдёмте со мной.

Андрас повёл Сиэля в гостиную, ещё раз успев убедиться в правдоподобности своих предположений, наблюдая за ним. Сиэль уверенно шагал по его особняку. В его взгляде не было никакого замешательства, которое обычно бывает у простых горожан. Чем больше было мимолётных подтверждений догадкам Андраса, тем шире становилась его незаметная в темноте коридора улыбка. Сейчас он был гостеприимен. Он не хотел открывать Сиэлю свой характер и намерения раньше срока. Пока что он создаст иллюзию галантности, скрыв свою истинную натуру.

Подойдя к нужной двери, Себастьян щёлкнул пальцами, тем самым приготовив всё к будущему чаепитию в одно мгновение. Подобное он своим слугам сейчас бы не доверил. В данный момент его целью было показать себя и своё окружение с лучшей стороны.

— Располагайтесь как дома, — Себастьян провёл гостя к накрытому столу, сев за одно из стоящих рядом кресел.

Сиэль хмыкнул и опустился на одно из сидений, при этом с лёгким недоумением замечая, что чашка всего одна. Видимо, для него.

— Вы не будете? — Сиэль внимательно посмотрел на Себастьяна своими глубокими синими глазами, а тот еле заметно усмехнулся.

— Не люблю чай, — он иронично пожал плечами и взял миниатюрный чайник в руки, наливая тёмно-коричневую жидкость в чашку собеседника. — Это индийский чёрный Дарджилинг, приятного чаепития.

— Благодарю, — Сиэль сделал небольшой глоток. Терпкая жидкость приятно обожгла язык. Впрочем, он уже хотел приступить к разговору, поэтому решил не тянуть с ним: — Что насчёт моего вопроса?

— Назовите мне своё имя, — Себастьян хитро посмотрел на Сиэля. — И… возраст, пожалуй.

— Сиэль, мне восемнадцать, — Сиэль пожал плечами. Улыбка Себастьяна стала ещё хищнее, но он предпочел её завуалировать за заинтересованностью.

— Не смотришься ты на восемнадцать… Что ж, допустим. А фамилия? — Себастьян выжидающе посмотрел на него.

Тот вздрогнул. Очевидно, он раздумывал, назвать настоящую или же солгать. Ну уж нет. Себастьян не даст ему такой возможности.

— Можешь не отвечать, — он усмехнулся. — Я и так уже догадался.

— Каким образом? — Сиэль еле заметно вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел на Андраса. Тот вздохнул, словно не разумея, как можно не понять элементарную вещь.

— Фамильный перстень на твоей правой руке, да и манеры… всё слишком очевидно, — Андрас не сводил своего пронзительного взгляда с собеседника, из-за чего тот чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. — Верно, граф Фантомхайв?

Казалось, подобное заявление любого бы выбило из колеи. Его вывели на чистую воду, это так. Но разве Фантомхайвы теряют своё хладнокровие даже в таких ситуациях? Себастьян ждал, что Сиэль растеряется и не будет уверен в своих дальнейших действиях, а это было бы довольно весело. Возможно, забавно наблюдать за растерянностью наследника такого знатного рода, да не суждено.

Сиэль спокойно поставил чашку на блюдце, а затем поднял на Себастьяна свой взгляд. В нём нельзя было прочитать даже лёгкое подобие испуга или смятения. Его бесстрастность была мастерской. Это занятно позабавило Себастьяна, ведь теперь он претендовал не только на вкусную душу после отбывки своего наказания, но и на весьма строптивого мальчишку, которого изрядно погоняет за весь этот год.

— Что ж, вы правы. У меня сейчас весьма сложное положение, поэтому я вынужден искать себе занятие подобного рода, — Сиэль скрестил пальцы в замок и вздохнул. — Как вы понимаете, я владею достаточным уровнем навыков, поэтому, думаю, смогу сгодится на эту роль. Могу ли я узнать ваше имя?

— Себастьян Михаэлис, — довольно улыбнулся Андрас, тем самым мимолётно показав свои клыки. — Вы наняты. С завтрашнего дня я жду вас у себя в резиденции в пять часов утра.

— Благодарю за уделённое внимание и гостеприимство, я изо всех сил постараюсь сослужить вам достойную службу, — Сиэль встал из-за стола и поклонился. — Пожалуй, я пока что пойду.

— Несомненно, — саркастически кивнул Себастьян. — Мейлин проводит вас, — кивнул он в сторону смущённо стоящей рядом со входом девушки.

«Что ж, теперь начнётся настоящее веселье».

Сиэль проснулся рано утром, около трёх часов. Солнце не взошло, и комната всё ещё была погружена в приятный полумрак. Сиэль должен был тщательно подготовиться к предстоящей поездке, которая грозила обернуться довольно нестандартным поворотом событий. Приведя себя в порядок и позавтракав, он начал собираться в дорогу.

Разочарования и тоски Сиэль не чувствовал. Его родной особняк и так давно сгорел, а это место ему совсем не родное. Так, временная площадь проживания. Полностью собравшись, Сиэль направился искать очередное средство передвижения.

Как ни странно, но долго провозиться в поисках ему не пришлось, ибо около того самого места, где он ещё вчера подловил одного из извозчиков, был тот же самый кучер. Заметив знакомый силуэт издалека, он поклонился Сиэлю и с радостью распахнул дверцу кареты.

— Рад снова видеть вас, сэр, — поклонился человек. — Куда на этот раз?

— В особняк Михаэлис.

— Вас понял, сэр.

В этот раз они добрались куда быстрее. Ливень, шедший три дня до этого, практически стих, оставляя после себя лишь стекающие с ветвей деревьев и крыш капли влаги. Ветер слегка завывал, принося с собой не пронизывающий холод, а лёгкую прохладу.

Когда кучер остановил лошадь, натянув вожжи, и цокот копыт стих, Сиэль открыл дверь и вышел наружу. Ступив на дорогу, Сиэль уверенно отправился к резиденции, которая уже встречала его своей мрачно-холодной красотой. Он не оглянулся на кучера, а тот развернул карету и помчался от этого места прочь. Конь нервно рвал из рук кучера поводья, всякий раз оказываясь на этом месте. Он чувствовал зловещую энергетику, исходящую из особняка.

Сиэль приблизился к крыльцу, и двери дома тут же раскрылись, а на входе его встретила уже знакомая горничная.

— Проходите, мистер Сиэль.

Девушка повела Сиэля в его новую комнату. Заметив излишнюю суетливость, неумелость и простоватость служанки, Сиэль задумался о том, что её уровень не соответствует увиденному в замке аристократизму. Может, остальная прислуга покрывает её грехи? В конце концов, пока она вела его по коридору, то успела задеть одну вазу, но шедший сзади парень смог вернуть эту часть интерьера на место. Это навевало довольно нелепые предположения.

— Это ваша комната. Господин Себастьян будет ждать вас в своём кабинете — второй этаж, первая дверь справа, а сейчас вам следует привести себя в порядок, — Мейлин поклонилась и немедленно покинула помещение, оставляя Сиэля в полном одиночестве.

Сиэль осмотрелся. Комната была очень скромной, без излишеств. Такой, какая и подобает слуге, но и не слишком убогой. Односпальная кровать, широкое зеркало, письменный стол и комод были основными частями интерьера. Но окно выходило прямо на сад, что не могло не радовать. В конце концов, разобравшись, где и что находится, Сиэль пришёл к выводу, что его всё устраивает, и он взял в руки свой новый костюм, лежащий на кровати, а потом подошёл к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на своё отражение.

— Вполне неплохо.

Жилетка и чёрный фрак-ласточка удивительно хорошо сидели на нём, будто самостоятельно подстроившись под все очертания его не совсем мужских пропорций. Последним штрихом были белоснежные перчатки дворецкого, поверх которых Сиэль надел два золотых кольца, с коими никогда не расставался. Отныне и скрывать их смысла не было.

В кабинете Себастьяна раздался негромкий стук в дверь. Тот тут же оторвался от созерцания пейзажа за окном, что порой и было его единственным занятием. Довольно вскинув брови, он произнёс:

— Проходи.

В проёме тут же возник изящный силуэт Сиэля. Тот зашёл в комнату и поклонился, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений своего нового господина. Андрас усмехнулся, замечая, что эта пресловутая униформа Сиэлю очень даже идёт.

— Я жду ваших дальнейших указаний, господин, — сказал Сиэль, однако покорности в его голосе практически не слышалось. Так, всего лишь показная.

«Над этим придётся поработать», — садистски решил про себя Себастьян.

— Для начала тебе следует представить твоих подчинённых, которыми ты теперь будешь руководить и… наставлять, — мысленно усмехнулся Себастьян, но внешне оставался всё также невозмутим. — Мейлин, Бард, Финни!

Себастьян позвал трёх человек, двое из них Сиэлю не были знакомы. Не прошло и минуты, как в кабинет вошли слуги, весьма причудливые на вид.

— Познакомься со своими новыми коллегами, — Себастьян иронично посмотрел на них, а те съёжились, словно совершили какой-то проступок. — С Мейлин ты уже знаком, она работает горничной и у неё не совсем хорошее зрение, так что за ней нужно тщательно присматривать. А эти двое, — Себастьян указал на мужчину и молодого парня, последний был ненамного старше самого Сиэля, — это Бард и Финни, они — повар и садовник. Тебе всё ясно?

— Да, господин, — кивнул Сиэль.

— Что ж, это радует, — Андрас усмехнулся. — Бард, тогда я жду свой завтрак, а ты, Сиэль… проконтролируй его.

— Н-но, господин? — Бард шокировано посмотрел на Себастьяна, что немного удивило Сиэля.

«Что такого в том, если он попросил приготовить ему завтрак?»

— Делай, как я говорю, — холодно ответил Себастьян.

Спустя пятнадцать минут раздался взрыв. Сиэль вздрогнул от неожиданности и помчался на кухню. Он оставил Барда всего на пять минут, желая помочь Финни, который совсем не мог дотянуться до верхних веток кустов. Их следовало подстричь.

— Бард, что ты, чёрт возьми, натворил?! — Сиэль ошарашено смотрел на разгром, устроенный этим горе-поваром. Он ведь понятия не имел, что выйдет именно так!

— Простите, мистер Сиэль, но… мой господин очень и очень редко просит меня готовить ему еду, вот я… и хотел побыстрее… — Бард стыдливо опустил взгляд.

— Теперь убирай то, что ты здесь натворил, а я сам приготовлю завтрак, — Сиэль быстро взял себя в руки и уже собирался приступить к выполнению проваленного поручения, как…

— Что тут произошло? — в обугленную кухню вошёл сам Себастьян, осматривая её с наигранно недоуменным выражением лица.

— Бард сейчас немедленно уберёт этот разгром, а я приготовлю вам трапезу, господин, — Сиэль уже собрался вытаскивать нужные продукты, как его остановил Себастьян.

— Не стоит, — Андрас растянул губы в хищной мине. — Раз я тебе дал задание проследить за Бардом, а ты его не выполнил… убери здесь всё сам.

Сиэль потерял дар речи. Мало того, что на него взвалили ответственность за ошибку этого непутёвого слуги, так ещё и заставили убирать всё здесь самому. Ему — последнему наследнику рода Фантомхайв! Однако стоило проявлять выдержку, тем более, в первый день.

— Конечно, господин, — невозмутимо ответил Сиэль и приступил к выполнению задания, но в душе он всё ещё был в бешенстве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### ㅤГраф Михаэлис
> 
> ㅤ _Лишённый крыльев и свободы,_  
>  ㅤ _он был печален и молчалив,_  
>  ㅤ _пил красное вино и развлекал_  
>  ㅤ _себя различными пакостями._
> 
> ㅤИллюстратор: [CountAloisTransy](https://vk.com/countaloistransy)


	3. Неопытный дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян Михаэлис специфичен, эпатажен, строг к любой оплошности, отнюдь не скупится на наказания и удивляет Сиэля странными приказами. Пока тот знакомится со всеми контрастами работы дворецкого, Себастьян получает письмо из Баатора.

Наверное, не сложно было догадаться о тех чувствах, что испытывал сейчас Сиэль. Ненависть? Нет, пожалуй, это слишком сильно. Недовольство? Нет, это как раз таки наоборот — слабо. Злость? Уже ближе, но всё равно не то.

Раздражение. Когда в твоих руках находится отвратительно пахнущая тряпка, которую ты должен тщательно смочить водой, чтобы оттереть всю ту грязь, что оставил после себя неумелый повар, губы смыкаются в твёрдую линию, чтобы не позволить вырваться тихому шипению изо рта. Справившись с этой пакостной задачей, Сиэль поспешил вернуться на место произошедшего инцидента. Сейчас он сам не понимал на кого злился больше: на Барда или на заставившего его убирать всё это господина.

— Ну уж нет.

Вероятно, лишь благородное происхождение и строгое воспитание не позволяли Сиэлю ругаться вслух так, как он в мыслях изредка себе позволяет. Его весьма вывела из себя вся эта обстановка. К тому же, в этом поместье работает горничная, и убирать — её работа. Отбросив тряпку на пол, Сиэль недовольно посмотрел на свои перчатки. Всё-таки их было необходимо сменить, а потом уже приступать к приготовлению того самого завтрака.

Он и не заметил, как тень, которую отбрасывала одна из скульптур, стала чернеть и увеличиваться в размерах, пока с тихим смехом не переместилась в место образовавшегося беспорядка.

И уже размеренно стуча невысокими каблуками по мраморному полу замка, Сиэль возвращался из своей скромной комнаты с новой парой перчаток, намереваясь наконец приступить к исполнению намеченного. Пусть Себастьян и отказался от еды, Сиэль всё же понимал, что он тоже человек и ему требуется утолить голод.

Кулинарные навыки долгое время были у него «так себе», но дворецкий Анжелины был слишком неуклюж. Они никогда не общались с Греллем, как того и звали, особенно, когда он подозрительно исчез после кончины Анжелины. В любом случае, дурными яствами Сиэль питаться не привык, потому приходилось учиться обслуживать себя самостоятельно. Первые недели и месяцы это было сложно, но со временем его навыки стали улучшаться.

Внезапно внимание привлекла непутёвая горничная Мейлин. Сиэль с недоумением посмотрел на плоды её трудов. Девушка натирала раму картин чем-то чёрным, подозрительно напоминающее крем для обуви. Брови Сиэля невольно поползли вверх…

— Эм… Мейлин, а что это ты делаешь? — Сиэль подошёл к ней и внимательно рассмотрел результаты её работы.

— Полирую рамку этой прекрасной картины, конечно же! — радостно ответила Мейлин и принялась работать в два раза усерднее, что только усугубило ситуацию.

— Но ведь… у тебя в руках крем для чистки обуви! — Сиэль изумлённо уставился на девушку. Та резко побледнела.

— Это всё из-за этих очков! — она отчаянно посмотрела на него. — Я уже давно прошу позволить господину носить мне новые, что я приобрела ещё около двух месяцев назад, но… стоит мне надеть их, он каким-то неведомым образом возникает рядом и приказывает мне их снимать. Теперь всё дошло аж до угрозы сломать их вовсе… — всхлипнула горничная и заметно поникла.

— Что ж… это довольно странно.

Сиэль немного растерялся: ещё одна необычная особенность его господина. Он словно не хочет, чтобы его слуги могли работать должным образом, а именно — не устраивать хаоса и наводить реальный порядок. Но, как дворецкий поместья Михаэлис, он должен быть строг и рассудителен ко всем грешкам его подопечных.

— В любом случае, попроси Финни или Барда отыскать тебе нужное средство и немедленно убери всё, что только что тут натворила, — твёрдо заключил Сиэль и отправился на злосчастную кухню, чтобы выполнить свои обязанности.

— Есть! — прокричала Мейлин ему вслед, приставив ладошку ко лбу.

Тяжело вздохнув и проведя двумя пальцами по векам, Сиэль отправился дальше. Стоило поспешить, ведь он и так порядком задержался, а пунктуальность и скорость — одни из важных качеств любого дворецкого, хотя… господин Себастьян так и не указал ему конкретное время, за которое тот должен был управиться. Однако размышления юноши прервало совершенно другое. Стоило ему завернуть за угол и добраться до кухни, как он был повергнут в шок. Всё было чисто! Идеальный порядок, словно кто-то убрал эту разруху по волшебному взмаху руки! Сиэль не мог поверить своим глазам. Как это произошло? Ведь подобный хаос было невозможно убрать за такой короткий срок… или же он слишком задержался? Кто это мог сделать? Сиэль ошарашено провёл рукой по покрытию стола — она была без единого пятнышка. Идеально.

— Может, Бард? — предположил Сиэль, ведя внутренний монолог.

В обычной ситуации он мог бы заподозрить ту же горничную, однако… учитывая то, что в виду недавних обстоятельств она была рядом с ним и, как бы выразиться помягче, была весьма неуклюжа и невнимательна, она не могла совершить такой подвиг. А по-другому это назвать было никак нельзя.

Нежданно-негаданно, к нему присоединился сам Бард, который так же ошеломлённо смотрел на наведённую чистоту, которая удалась Сиэлю за такой короткий срок. Ну, это были лишь его заблуждения.

— Мистер Сиэль, а как вы справились со всем этим? — мужчина нервно достал из-за пазухи сигарету и поджёг её, затянувшись и принявшись демонстративно нервно курить. Сиэль удивился пуще прежнего, когда услышал эти слова.

— А разве не ты всё это сделал? — Сиэль не мог поверить своим ушам. — Неужели, Финни… кстати, перестань курить, тем более в помещении, — обрывая свои размышления, заключил он. Да уж… и не поймёшь, что тут творится.

— Нет, это определённо сделал не…

Фраза Барда оборвалась на полуслове. Раздался звонок, очевидно, что поместье решил навестить гость, и стоило его встретить. Сиэль тут же направился в сторону главного входа. Взявшись за широкую ручку массивной двери и потянув её на себя, он встретил очень необычную личность. Человек, что стоял на пороге, дружелюбно улыбнулся, однако в его улыбке промелькнуло нечто… фальшивое. В тигровых глазах можно было разглядеть лукавый блеск, направленный исключительно на парня. Сиэль не растерялся и уже хотел узнать цель визита, как его прервал недовольный и даже слегка раздражённый голос:

— Фаэлен, что тебе понадобилось на этот раз? — по лестнице спускался сам Себастьян, надменно взирая на посетителя, не скрывая своего истинного отношения к нему. Сиэлю оставалось лишь опустить голову в почтительном поклоне и отступить назад, пропуская гостя в дом, а затем закрыть дверь. Мефистофель лишь усмехнулся и горько покачал головой.

— У меня к тебе важный разговор, — после этих слов Мефистофель поправил изумрудный платок на шее и засунул руку в карман своего чёрного двубортного пиджака, извлекая оттуда небольшой конверт.

Взгляд Себастьяна тут же изменился с негодующего на недоумённый. Даже не обратив внимания на стоящего около порога Сиэля, он подошёл к сородичу. Сиэль так и оставался на месте, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, но тем самым находясь поблизости и наблюдая за всем происходящим. Его заинтересовал этот человек, ведь он мельком успел услышать от слуг то, что их господин скрытный и малообщительный. Себастьян взял послание в руки, скользя по нему взглядом. Но стоило ему увидеть красную печать со своеобразным символом, как его лицо тут же изменилось. Однако он не забыл о задании, которое дал своему дворецкому сегодня утром. Даже в присутствии Мефистофеля, он хотел унизить Сиэля. Хотя нет, именно в присутствии Мефистофеля он бы и хотел это сделать.

— Сиэль, ты полностью убрал тот разгром? — Андрас повернулся лицом к своему слуге, привлекая к себе внимание. Мефистофель при этих словах похихикал в кулак, однако никто этого не заметил.

— Разумеется, господин, — Сиэль приложил руку к груди и поклонился, однако взгляд от Себастьяна не отрывал, дерзко смотря ему в глаза. Тот холодно хмыкнул, внутренне злясь, что не смог поставить своего неопытного слугу в нелепую ситуацию, и вместе с этим откровенно недоумевая, как он смог выполнить его поручение. — Быть может, вы голодны? Вы сегодня не позавтракали… — наигранно растерянно заключил Сиэль.

— Нет, еды не требуется, — тот выставил правую ладонь, что сейчас не была облачена в чёрную перчатку, и внимание Сиэля привлекли странные чёрные ногти. — Принеси красное вино в мой кабинет ровно через пять минут. Не раньше и не позже.

— Слушаюсь, — Сиэль поспешил откланяться, засекая время на своих небольших карманных часах.

Оставшись наедине, двое демонов направились на второй этаж. Атмосфера между ними была довольно напряжённая, впрочем, это было неудивительно. Себастьян понял, что его ждут вести _оттуда_. В конце концов, добравшись до нужного места, он прошёл в помещение и опустился в своё излюбленное кресло, Мефистофель же по привычке сел напротив, решив начать разговор первым, зная, что от самого Андраса этого вряд ли дождёшься.

— Это же тот самый, верно? — Мефистофель кивнул в сторону первого этажа, где, предположительно, находился маленький слуга. — Как успехи?

— Он работает у меня всего один день, однако он подозрительно легко справился с первым же заданием, — Себастьян нахмурился, а затем перевёл свой взгляд на собеседника, подозрительно прищурившись. — А не ты ли помог ему, случаем?

— Всего лишь мимо проходил… — пожал плечами Мефистофель, загадочно улыбаясь. Но, встретив грозный взгляд Андраса, снисходительно улыбнулся и произнёс: — Торжественно клянусь, что эта шалость более не повторится.

— Демоны не лгут. Все, кроме тебя и тебе подобным… — Себастьян недовольно поморщился. — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так терпеть вас не могу?

— Естественно, — Мефистофель беззаботно пожал плечами, проводя рукой по чёрным волнистым с фиолетовым отливом волосам. Но вдруг его лицо приобрело серьёзное выражение. — А сейчас… — договорить он не успел, ведь в дверь постучали.

— Ровно пять минут. Ну, разумеется… — Себастьян вздохнул и громко сказал: — Входи!

Дверь тут же открылась, и в комнату вошёл невысокий юноша, катя перед собой тележку с бокалами для вина и самим напитком. Андрас тут же хищно посмотрел на него, намереваясь устроить очередную подлянку. Поддев ногой край ковра, который был ближе к нему, он встряхнул его, заставляя тяжелую ткань пропустить по себе небольшую волну. Она незамедлительно добралась до Сиэля, что и послужило причиной того, что дворецкий споткнулся, чуть не уронив бокалы на пол. Если бы не ловкость, которой он удержал тонкое стекло, посуда была бы разбита. Подобное могло бы вызвать насмешку, но… вид Сиэля был столь невозмутимым, что это пришлось просто не к месту. И Себастьяну это не нравилось.

— Прошу прощения за свою неаккуратность, — Сиэль тут же поднялся и, как ни в чём не бывало, поставил бокалы на столик перед сидящими. Затем взял в руку один и уже принялся наливать в него вино, как резко поморщился от острой боли.

Всё-таки, один из бокалов треснул. Так как он был довольно причудливой формы, то её изъян было заметить действительно тяжело. Стекло проткнуло перчатку дворецкого, ткань которой мгновенно пропиталась кровью. Демоны принюхались. Этот запах нельзя спутать ни с чем, вот только… в этот раз он пах несколько иначе. Но ни Андрас, ни Мефистофель не подавали виду, в то время как Сиэль неловко улыбнулся и согнул порезанный указательный палец правой руки.

— К счастью, у меня есть запасной бокал, — Сиэль тут же достал его с нижней полки столика и выполнил свою задачу. Неплохо, на первый раз. Затем он обратился к Себастьяну: — Господин, разрешите откланяться?

— Направляйся в сад и помоги Финни подстригать розы, — кивнул тот и еле заметно усмехнулся.

— Будет исполнено, — Сиэль поклонился.

Когда дверь за дворецким захлопнулась, Себастьян тихо засмеялся. Он знал, что садовника сейчас попросту нет в поместье, ведь он послал его в город за новыми семенами. А так как погода ухудшается, то он задержится там надолго, в отличие от Сиэля, разумеется. Собирались тучи, скоро должен был начаться ливень. Жаль, что в поместье будет не так просто попасть. Однако одна вещь не давала Себастьяну покоя. Запах. Он отличался от остальных.

— Ты тоже это почувствовал, не так ли? — Андрас сверкнул своими красными глазами и посмотрел на Мефистофеля. Тот растянул губы в улыбке.

— Всё вполне возможно. Но поговорить сейчас нам следует о другом, — Мефистофель кивнул в сторону письма. — Тебе следует прочесть его именно сейчас.

Эти слова демона вызвали любопытство у Себастьяна. Взяв конверт в руки, он провёл по нему длинным чёрным ногтем, орудуя им вместо ножа. Вскрыв печать, он изъял оттуда письмо.

— Неужели? — он посмотрел на Мефистофеля со всей серьёзностью, последний кивнул.

— Правила изменились, Себастьян, — он горестно вздохнул. — Жнецы стали возмущаться: демоны забываются, поглощая множество душ, как ты когда-то… — как бы невзначай напомнил он, чем вызвал злобный взгляд своего собеседника, — они нарушают равновесие, и необходимо было принять меры. Теперь можно лишь заключать контракты, — жёстко закончил он.

— И кто издал этот указ? — Себастьян старался держать себя в руках, однако это нововведение безумно злило его. Так, что кисти, державшие письмо, сжались в кулаки, когти впились в бумагу, угрожая прорвать её. — Неужели Астароту было мало тех суровых наказаний, коим он нас подверг?

— Видимо, мало, — Мефистофель сделал пару глотков вина. — Что ж, теперь ничего иного нам не останется. И кстати… — после этих слов он встал из-за стола. — Я немного голоден. Пойду, поищу нового контрактора.

Себастьян ничего не ответил ему. Он был в растерянности и вместе с этим крайне разгневан. 

Он ненавидел людей. Презирал всей своей чёрной сущностью, хотя за последние века научился терпеть их. Но души он поглощал лишь тогда, когда человек был в критическом состоянии, и жнецы могли просто не уследить за ним. Хоть они работают очень слаженно, всегда были лазейки, которыми Себастьян пользовался весьма успешно. Здесь же было другое. Теперь им это попросту не позволено, ведь не только Андрас успешен был в этих хитростях.

Многие его сородичи не приветствовали контракты — им было мерзко служить таким созданиям, тем более, для очевидных и столь банальных вещей: деньги, власть, сладострастие… Омерзительно. Себастьян не знал, сколько подобных эпитетов он сможет припомнить, чтобы хоть как-то описать свои эмоции. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что всё его недовольство и бешенство не опишет ни один из них. А он чертовски голоден! И в данный момент он хочет лишь одну душу: ту, которая сейчас работает на него и находится где-то совсем рядом в саду.

Себастьян рассчитывал, как отбудет свой срок, поставить Сиэля в какую-нибудь опасную для жизни ситуацию, или повлиять на его здоровье. Так, чтобы склонить его тело к стадии медленного умирания и извлечь душу. Сейчас Себастьян мог попрощаться с этим планом. Правила более не позволяют сделать это, а нарушив их, он не протянет ещё пятьсот лет без подпитки. Слишком сложно. И как же неприятно осознавать, что он будет вынужден служить этому мальчишке. А о том, чтобы куда-то отпустить эту душу не было и речи. Он заполучит его. Любой ценой. Но сейчас… почему бы не повеселиться, когда есть время?

— О… — протянул Андрас. — Вот и начался ливень…

Когда Сиэль покинул поместье и пришёл в сад, то сразу же стал искать Финни, которому его послали помочь. За десять минут Сиэль обошёл всю территорию парка, но так никого и не обнаружил. Бесполезно было и то, что он громко звал садовника по имени, но тот не слышал, потому Сиэлю ничего не осталось, как управиться со всем самостоятельно.

Погрузившись в работу, он совершенно не следил за погодой, которая портилась с каждой минутой. Снова. Сезон первых ноябрьских дождей — это вам не шутки и, похоже, сегодня кому-то не повезёт. Первые капли начали падать с неба так стремительно, что Сиэль мог лишь удивлённо вздрогнуть, а затем уже понять, в чём дело.

— Вот угораздило же меня… — Сиэль тут же оставил работу и помчался в дом.

Дойдя до чёрного входа, Сиэль мысленно проклинал чёртову непогоду. Дверь каким-то непонятным образом была закрыта, а он по неопытности не взял с собой ключи от входных дверей. Стоило проверить центральный вход.

Содрогаясь от холода, он помчался к главной двери, но и она оказалась заперта. Что ж, теперь он окончательно утратил шанс проникнуть в здание и там переодеться — «по-тихому» попасть в дом уже точно не получится. Неловкая ситуация… а ведь день так хорошо начался. Звонки громкие и, вероятнее всего, в таком состоянии его увидит господин, а этого Сиэль хотел меньше всего. Но другого выхода нет.

Мейлин на всех парах мчалась ко входу. Дворецкого по близости не было, так что это задание пришлось выполнять ей. Кстати о дворецком. Он как раз-таки и оказался за дверью. Промокший до нитки и жутко недовольный. Уж что-что, а сырость Сиэль давно ненавидел.

— Мистер Сиэль, как с вами это приключилось? — девушка удивлённо хлопала глазами, отходя в сторону и пропуская парня в дом. Тот вздохнул и откинул со лба мокрую чёлку, являя свету оба прекрасных сапфировых глаза.

— Мне сейчас не до этого, Мейлин, — он хотел поскорее направиться в свою комнату дабы переодеться. Одно радовало: задание он выполнил, хоть и один. Вот об этом он сейчас и вспомнил: — Кстати, ты не знаешь где Финни?

— Господин Себастьян послал его в город за семенами ещё около часа назад. Разве вы не знаете? — она непонимающе посмотрела на Сиэля.

— Понятно… — растерянно протянул он, понимая, что что-то тут точно не сходится. Ведь Себастьян точно послал его в сад намеренно, да и он не должен страдать склерозом, чтобы не знать, куда отправил своих слуг.

Внезапно Сиэль опомнился и уже хотел направиться в свою комнату, как… его остановил тот, на глаза которому он сейчас не хотел попадаться больше всего. Слуга не должен представать перед господином в таком состоянии. Но, Дьявол, у этого самого господина есть способность появляться где угодно в самые неподходящие моменты!

— Сиэль, что с тобой произошло? — Себастьян наигранно озадаченно приложил руку к подбородку, заинтересованно глядя на слугу. Тот недовольно прикусил губу.

— Прощу прощения за появление в столь неподобающем виде… — Сиэль приложил руку к груди и поклонился. — Сейчас я исправлю этот нюанс.

— И что же послужило причиной, позволь узнать? — Андрас изогнул правую бровь, всем внешним видом ожидая ответа. Он знал, что дворецкий стыдится истинного повода. Подумаешь, промок. Всё было немного иначе.

— Я оставил ключи в своей комнате, прошу меня простить, — Сиэлю было неловко в сложившейся ситуации, ибо он ощущал себя ребёнком, которого отчитывают за какой-то проступок. В любом случае, он допустил ошибку, а в этом нет ничего хорошего.

— Что ж, это послужит тебе уроком в дальнейшем. Но сегодня, как дворецкий, ты был крайне нехорош, — Себастьян с особым удовольствием произнёс последнее предложение, зная, как не понравится это Сиэлю. И был прав, заметив, как тот морщится. — Приведи себя в порядок и приготовь мне ванну.

— Да, господин… — Сиэль кивнул и отправился в свою комнату.

— Что ж, почему бы и нет… — произнёс Андрас, смотря на удаляющуюся фигуру, медленно проводя языком по губам. Горничная, всё ещё находящаяся неподалёку, от такого зрелища заметно смутилась.

Переоблачившись в сухую униформу, Сиэль набирал воду в ванну. Единственное отличие от обычного вида — на нём не было чёрного фрака-ласточки: он сейчас лишний. От пара, исходившего от ванны, волосы увлажнялись, и длинная чёлка неприятно липла к лицу. Сиэль то и дело заправлял её за ухо, но некоторые пряди всё же упрямо падали на лоб. Это выглядело довольно мило.

— Всё уже готово, не так ли? — Себастьян появился за спиной столь бесшумно, что Сиэль вздрогнул против воли. Мгновенно опустив глаза, он слегка покраснел от того, что Себастьян сейчас стоял перед ним в одном полотенце.

— Да, милорд, — Сиэль поспешил отвернуться и, поклонившись, хотел покинуть помещение. Тем временем, Андрас успел погрузиться в горячую ванну, прикрывая веки от удовольствия.

— Разве я тебя отпускал? — произнёс он, приоткрывая один глаз и смотря на Сиэля. Тот удивлённо замер и развернулся.

— Господин, разве я вам ещё нужен? — Сиэль был в откровенном недоумении, а это мужчину весьма веселило.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помыл мне голову, — внутренне посмеялся он, зная, что этот позор Сиэль будет помнить ещё очень долго.

Сиэль ничего не ответил, лишь тяжело вздохнул: что ж, таковы условия. Подойдя к Андрасу, он зачерпнул немного воды в рядом стоящий кувшин и склонил голову мужчины немного назад, чтобы пена не стекала на лицо. Смочив волосы, он налил немного шампуня себе на руку и начал тщательно намыливать чёрные пряди. Смакуя удовольствие от массажа, Андрас расслабился и откинул голову на бортик ванной. Он любил эту процедуру и, вместе с этим, знал, что происходящее заставляет Сиэля чувствовать дискомфорт и неловкость. Ну разве не прелестно?

«Неужели он не в состоянии помыться сам?!» — думал Сиэль, отчаянно краснея.

Ясное дело, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, да и ситуация была весьма… странная. Он, восемнадцатилетний парень, работает дворецким и сейчас купает своего взрослого господина. Причём, тот садистски наслаждается этим, словно зная, что всё это уж слишком смущает бедного Сиэля.

— Достаточно, Сиэль. Дальше, — прервал его старания Себастьян, поворачивая голову в его сторону.

— Что «дальше»? — Сиэль откровенно растерялся, не понимая, к чему клонит его искушённый господин.

— Возьму губку и продолжай ниже, — Себастьян пожал плечами и указал взглядом в сторону покоящегося на бортике ванной предмета.

— Да, господин… — Сиэль растерянно произнёс эти слова и поспешил выполнить приказ.

Он взял ту самую губку и окунул её в воду, затем нанёс на неё немного геля. Вспенил и неуверенно провел ею по мужским сильным плечам. Пожалуй, большего унижения он в своей жизни ещё не испытывал. Однако пока что всё было терпимо. В конце концов, он же не барышню купает, а уж подобного он бы точно не выдержал. Ему ещё повезло, что Себастьян молчит. Нет ничего такого, что могло бы вогнать его в краску ещё больше… Пока.

В подтверждение опасениям Сиэля, так и произошло:

— Ещё ниже, — произнёс Себастьян, когда руки Сиэля добрались до обмывания его груди. 

— Ещё? — Сиэль вконец растерялся. А когда до него начал доходить смысл этих слов, алый румянец тут же залил его щёки. 

Раздался громкий треск и звон бьющегося стекла, отчего высокое палладианское окно рассыпалось так, словно его снесли одним ударом тарана. Сиэль мгновенно отвлёкся, а Себастьян подозрительно прищурил глаза. 

Битое стекло рассыпалось по полу. Эффектно приземлившийся гость сделал несколько шагов. Его глаза угрожающе сузились. Он нашёл того, кого искал.


	4. Строптивый дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Беда не приходит одна. Устроившись к Себастьяну на службу, Сиэль подверг себя ещё большей опасности, так как по странному стечению обстоятельств недоброжелатели мгновенно узнали его местоположение. Проблемы растут, когда на Сиэля сбрасывается ответственность за проступок, который он не совершал, а подозрения, которые крутятся вокруг окружающей Себастьяна череды странностей, — сгущаются.

Визитёр появился столь внезапно, что Сиэль даже не успел опомниться, как тот занёс свою красную бензопилу и обнажил острые зубы. Себастьян вздохнул. Сейчас снова начнётся. Удивительно, что он его с самого начала не заметил. Наверное, роль сыграло его нестандартное положение. В ванне его можно увидеть очень нечасто. Было ясно, что Сатклифф пришёл сюда не просто так. А, проследив за кровожадным взглядом зелёных глаз, Себастьян грозно свёл брови на переносице. Подобное проявление интереса не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Сиэль, принеси мне и нашему гостю вина. Не заставляй нас ждать, — спокойно произнёс Себастьян, кивая дворецкому в сторону выхода из помещения. Сиэля стоило немедленно отправить куда-нибудь. Он не мог позволить ему увидеть это.

К превеликому неудовольствию Андраса и к везению Сиэля, Грелль тут же обратил внимание на него, лежащего в ванне. Стоит ли говорить, что вся увиденная ситуация чуть не довела его до потери сознания? Во всяком случае, это отвлекло его от Сиэля, который совершенно перестал понимать происходящее вокруг.

В дом ворвался человек. Более того, через окно, когда комната находится на втором этаже. Затем эта личность включает свою красную бензопилу, а хозяин поместья не повёл и глазом. «Всё чудесатее и чудесатее», — вспомнил Сиэль размышления Алисы из книги, изданной около двух десятилетий назад. Сейчас выражения наиболее подходящего и не подберёшь.

— Слушаюсь, — растерянно произнёс Сиэль, не смея ослушаться, и поспешил выполнить указание.

Его заметно напрягло странное поведение и не менее чудаковатый внешний вид Сатклиффа, который сейчас смотрел на Себастьяна. Себастьян оскалился, хотя это выглядело очень комично, если учитывать, что он сейчас принимал ванну в полном неглиже.

Сиэль уже давно замечал странности в поведении Себастьяна. В мыслях он именно так его и называл, не собираясь мириться с обязательной формой обращения. Себастьян очень странно себя вёл, а смысл и логика его действий были загадочны и непонятны. Вот, к примеру, взять хотя бы горе-слуг поместья, которые уже давно должны были вылететь из особняка, как пушечное ядро. Но нет, несмотря на все их промахи, они всё ещё здесь. Более того, все очевидные попытки их стараний, можно даже вспомнить те самые новые очки Мейлин, пресекались на корню.

А ещё Себастьян ничего не ел. Ни разу. Сиэль до сих пор не замечал, чтобы тот поглощал какую-либо пищу. Он ничего не употреблял кроме вина, хотя и не выглядел совсем истощённым. И всё же, если присмотреться, то что-то странное действительно было. Словно он жаждет чего-то. Наблюдая за ним, Сиэль чувствовал, что это далеко не конец всех сюрпризов.

Оборвав поток собственных мыслей, он вышел из комнаты, направляясь в винный погреб. Себастьян, проводив Сиэля взглядом, поспешил сконцентрировать внимание на Грелле, который посмел так бесцеремонно вторгнуться в его имение. На удивление, тот исчез со своего прежнего места, но Себастьян явно ощущал его присутствие. Это могло означать только одно. Следующие слова стали подтверждением его догадок:

— Ты ведь отослал его, чтобы он нам не мешал? — Грелль положил свои руки к Андрасу на плечи, начиная массировать их. — Я совсем не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, да ещё и в таком виде… 

— Убери свои руки, — холодно произнёс Себастьян, заставив жнеца отстраниться.

Тот вздрогнул от обжигающей ярости в голосе Себастьяна и невольно отступил на пару шагов, второго тут же начали обволакивать клубы пара. Он испарял воду вокруг, не позволяя увидеть себя обнажённого и постепенно облачаясь в привычное одеяние.

— Ты ведь появился здесь не просто так, что послужило причиной? — закончив принимать вид, который и подобает графу, он шагнул из ванной и двинулся на Грелля.

— Я бы рассказал… но, боюсь, и так уже порядком задержался, а у меня есть задание, — Грелль с наигранной досадой протянул эти слова и двинулся к выходу из помещения, напоследок обернувшись: — Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты не мешал мне. Прояви сдержанность, не думаю, что какой-то мальчишка будет тебе столь важен, так что…

Грелль развернулся на каблуках и уже намеревался направиться к своей цели, но Андрас преградил ему путь, ни в коем случае не собираясь пропускать в сторону погреба, где сейчас находился Сиэль. Кстати, он там не должен особенно задержаться, соответственно, Себастьян должен действовать быстро. Это создание надо немедленно убрать из дома и выяснить: на кой чёрт ему понадобился обычный человек? Себастьян очень сомневался, что Сиэль находится в списке потенциальных смертников, а это значило только одно: у Грелля на него немного другие планы.

— Э-э, а ну, пусти меня, — Сатклифф недовольно посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Я обещаю справиться быстро, ведь тогда освобожусь гораздо раньше и буду в твоём распоряжении, — мужчина игриво захлопал глазками, из-за чего Себастьян мог только тяжело вздохнуть, не теряя бдительности.

— Зачем он нужен тебе? — произнёс Андрас, прищурившись. — Это ведь не входит в стандартную часть работы жнецов, соответственно, есть другая причина.

— Я не могу рассказать тебе, Себастьян, как бы ни хотел, — Грелль обиженно надул губы. Постепенно его вид стал становиться угрожающим: — Да и… я не могу позволить себе задержаться на работе с таким пустяком, это подпортит обо мне впечатление.

Резко крутанувшись вокруг собственной оси, Грелль активировал свою бензопилу и тут же рассёк ею воздух, намереваясь распилить Себастьяна, но тот с лёгкостью увернулся. Оружие прошлось по дуге, задев стоящую рядом скульптуру, веером рассыпая крошку белого мрамора. Косы Смерти — специальная атрибутика жнецов, которые те хранят как зеницу ока. Нет того, чего не могло бы разрубить это оружие, разумеется, если это не касается другой Косы Смерти. И хоть Себастьяна не слишком сильно волновал интерьер его жилища, подобного проявления наглости он терпеть не мог. Это удар по самолюбию и это стоит немедленно исправить.

Нечеловеческая грациозность, скорость и изворотливость движений у Андраса всегда были на высоте. Его род деятельности, как военного демона, требовал наличия этих качеств. Уловив момент, когда Грелль слегка отвлёкся, он переместился прямо под руку, держащую оружие, намереваясь перехватить, но Сатклифф оказался несколько проворнее и в ту же секунду перекинул пилу в другую руку. Держа предмет в левой ладони, он вновь замахнулся, на этот раз припирая Андраса к стене и вынуждая его защищаться, удерживая пилу обеими руками.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты тратишь и своё, и моё время, защищая мальчишку, — недовольно протянул Грелль, приближая своё лицо к лицу Себастьяна. Последний и не моргнул, продолжая спокойно противостоять натиску Косы Смерти, хоть это было и не просто. — Эта мелюзга не заслужила такого внимания к себе! Мне даже немного обидно. Ты предпочёл его мне!

Андрас устало закатил глаза, слушая столь свойственные Греллю, но такие скучные вещи. Он знает его каких-то лет десять, но всего за этот катастрофически малый срок, тот успел уже порядком поднадоесть своими разговорами. Пора с этим заканчивать.

— Из года в год ты продолжаешь твердить об этой мерзости, — поморщился Себастьян, а затем коварно усмехнулся. — И как всегда не способен просчитать все возможные действия своего противника.

Коса Смерти тут же оказалась в воздухе. Андрас выбил её из рук оппонента, избавившись от атаки, моментально перехватил оружие и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Как это предсказуемо, Грелль всегда проигрывает слишком быстро. Вероятно, если бы тот не страдал нескромной слабостью к его персоне, то был бы превосходным лекарством от вечной скуки. Увы, спасибо, но нет. У Себастьяна появилась другая игрушка, которую он не намерен ни с кем делить.

На лестнице послышались шаги. Опомнившись, Андрас понял, что и так задержался непозволительно долго. Дабы спровадить помешанное на крови создание из дома поскорее, он вышвырнул пилу в окно, зная, как дорожит ею Сатклифф. Расширив глаза от ужаса, последний схватился за голову и немедленно бросился туда, откуда и пришёл, намереваясь вновь вернуть себе драгоценную вещь. Устало проведя ладонью по лицу, Себастьян прислушался. Сиэль был совсем близко, что ж, ему наверняка будет интересно увидеть весь этот разгром. Хотя, если проявить откровенность, то Себастьяну было глубоко наплевать. А вот и он.

— Господин, я принёс вам… — Сиэль запнулся, увидев просто чудовищный беспорядок, да и… не только. Одетый в костюм Себастьян, стоящий посреди комнаты, а так же отсутствие странного гостя, поразили его совсем не меньше. — Вино, — это слово он выговорил уже гораздо тише остальных, но, взяв себя в руки, произнёс: — А где…

— Мистер Грелль? — Себастьян ответил ему совершенно спокойно, а вместе с этим у Сиэля сердце ёкнуло, когда он услышал то самое имя. Андрас продолжил: — Ему пришлось нас скоропостижно покинуть.

— И что же здесь произошло? — Сиэль не мог скрыть своего изумления, это было слишком странно. — Да и почему Вы…

— Тебе не обязательно знать это, — надменно оборвал его Себастьян и взял бокал в руки, глотая вечно сопровождающее его красное вино. Что ж, в этом мире он пока что более ничего не может себе позволить.

Вкус напитка начал ощущаться лучше, а это не радовало Андраса. Он понимал, что это могло означать только то, что он невольно, но немного закрепился в этом измерении. И это, чёрт возьми, портило его настроение. Этот мелкий нюанс так некстати произошел именно под конец его испытания. Он не хотел привязываться к Земле, зная, что это будет играть против него самого. Эти человеческие создания до сих пор не вызывали в нем тёплых чувств. Хотя, он должен был признать, что люди весьма интересны… Особенно, если исходить из примера мальчика, стоящего прямо перед ним. Впрочем, не стоит предаваться размышлениям именно сейчас.

— Убери здесь всё, — Себастьян обвёл рукой помещение, демонстрируя Сиэлю огромный объём работы. И, чёрт возьми, он издевается?

Да, это было именно так. Он уже собирался уходить, не обращая внимания на растерянного Сиэля. Тот похолодел от такого приказа и гордо вздёрнул подбородок.

— Это не входит в мои обязанности, — Сиэль спокойно прожигал взглядом спину хозяина поместья, тот остановился и медленно повернул голову в его сторону.

— Что ты только что сказал?.. — его зрачки угрожающе сузились, и Сиэль вздрогнул, но стоял на своём.

— В нашем доме есть горничная, следовательно, это её работа, — Сиэль намеренно не прятал взгляда от Себастьяна. Да, в конце концов, за кого этот напыщенный граф его принимает?! Он не какой-то лакей или служанка! Он дворецкий, он имеет право руководить слугами, которые находились у него в подчинении.

— Что ж, хорошо, — голос Андраса стал ледяным, и вот тут дрожь Сиэлю было сдержать очень сложно.

Себастьян резко разжал руку с бокалом, из-за чего тот выпал и ударился о пол, разбиваясь на множество маленьких осколков. Остатки вина брызнули во все стороны мелкими каплями.

— Тогда чтобы всё было убрано не позже, чем за час. Оставшиеся слуги с радостью помогут тебе в этом… — продолжил Себастьян, гадко ухмыляясь. Он прекрасно знал, что с этими тремя бедствиями работать будет в несколько раз сложнее. — Мейлин, Бард, Финни!

Неуклюжие работники появились в течение минуты, зная, что их хозяин совсем не любит ждать. Зайдя в комнату, все до одного очень удивились. Ну, разумеется. Ванная комната была в таком ужасном состоянии, что и подумать страшно о том, что здесь могло приключиться. Под ногами валялись мраморные осколки скульптуры, некоторые из них превратились в пыль, будто по ним старательно потоптались. Когда-то поражающее своей чистотой, огромное, шикарное окно теперь было разбито вдребезги. На белой эмали ванны были трещины и сколы, будто её рубили топором, а одна из её четырех когтистых лап как-то подозрительно шаталась.

— Г-господин… — Мейлин ошарашено смотрела на весь ужасный разгром, не понимая, как это всё могло случиться. Остальные двое неизменных крушителей полностью разделяли её чувства. — Что тут стряслось?

— Всего лишь небольшой беспорядок, — невинно пожал плечами Себастьян, а затем перевёл свой взор обратно на Сиэля: — Они в твоём распоряжении. У тебя осталось ещё пятьдесят восемь минут.

— Да, милорд, — поклонился тот, уставившись в пол, прикусив край губы. Неприятное ощущение. Кажется, этот человек начинает его раздражать.

Себастьян не собирался покидать слуг, но всё же он предпочел остаться незаметным. На этот раз ему очень хотелось понаблюдать за тем, как его дворецкий проявит себя в качестве руководителя. Сможет ли он управиться с этими сверхнеуклюжими созданиями? Он никогда намеренно не заставлял выполнять их свою работу качественно, и вот сейчас это сыграет не на руку Сиэлю. Каким образом он заставит их работать слаженно и заставит ли? На этот раз он внимательно проследит, чтобы никто не вмешался со стороны, как в прошлый раз произошло с Мефистофелем. Сейчас тот наверняка развлекается с очередным недолговечным контрактором. Это радовало, ибо очень редко выпадали моменты, когда Андрас не был под его постоянным присмотром.

Контрактором. Себастьян готов был всем сердцем проклинать то, на что он теперь был обречён. Он будет вынужден служить этому мальчишке. Почему бы не попытаться склонить его душу на тёмную сторону? Это бы весьма облегчило его задачу. В конце концов, столь прекрасному деликатесу всё ещё не хватало некой остроты… Коварно улыбнувшись, он уловил момент, когда на него никто не смотрел, и слился с тенью небольшого комода, не успевшего пострадать в их небольшом бою с Сатклиффом. Кстати, следовало за последним проследить. Он не хотел, чтобы этот надоедливый жнец снова внезапно нарушил его покой. Придётся ненадолго отлучиться, а потом вновь вернуться сюда, чтобы полюбоваться предстоящим смехотворным зрелищем.

Быстро переместившись к разбитому окну, он незаметно выскользнул из поместья. Оттолкнулся от края подоконника, пролетел три метра и прыгнул на соседний. И всё же, даже в этом мире были свои прелести. Весьма прискорбно, что Андрас не умел их воспринимать, слепо видя лишь ненавистное его сути измерение. А ведь потемневшее небо выглядело таким прекрасным. Сумеречная пора была восхитительна во всех смыслах, а сейчас особенно, ведь небо покинули все тучи. Может быть, завтра не будет дождя.

Очень жаль, что под воздействием наказания он не способен овладеть своей силой в полной мере. Себастьян так давно не летал и безумно истосковался по этому невероятному ощущению свободы, которое овладевало каждой клеткой его тела. Когда он парил в воздухе, то мог забыть о всякой кровожадности, которая неизменно сопровождала его изо дня в день. Но, к его отчаянному сожалению, сейчас это было непозволительно. Радовало только то, что этим мучениям остался всего лишь год.

Себастьян запрыгнул на крышу здания и стал на самый её край. Он окинул взглядом свои земли. Ох, по сравнению с владениями в Бааторе, они были невероятно скудны. Впрочем, не стоило сейчас предаваться ностальгии.

Андрас тихо выдохнул, и в его руке материализовалось небольшое чёрное перо. Он вскинул кисть, отпуская пёрышко и наблюдая, как то превратилось в мрачного ворона. Птица громко каркнула, взмахнув крыльями, и приземлилась к Себастьяну на плечо. Пожалуй, этих созданий он любил даже не меньше, чем кошек. Они были так же восхитительны.

— Найди Грелля Сатклиффа и следи за ним, — негромко произнёс Себастьян своему питомцу. — Если он снова будет намерен направиться сюда или приблизиться к тому мальчишке, то сообщи мне об этом.

Ворон громко каркнул и взмыл с плеча Андраса, устремляясь вперёд и скрываясь в объятиях наступающей ночи. Шелест его крыльев растворился в порывах ветра, оставляя первого в полнейшем одиночестве.

Оторвавшись от созерцания удаляющейся птицы, Себастьян поспешил вернуться к наводящим порядок слугам, чтобы вдоволь насладиться потешным зрелищем. Себастьян точно не ошибся. Всё это выглядело действительно весело. Особенно, если принять во внимание то, что бедный дворецкий уже был испачкан в какой-то непонятной смеси. Мейлин что-то на него разлила, и теперь отчаянно размахивала руками, пытаясь оправдаться.

— М-мистер Сиэль! Прошу прощения, сейчас я всё это вытру! — горничная завозилась, с растерянностью и ужасом в глазах наблюдая за растекающимся по жилетке дворецкого шампунем.

— Сделай это быстрее… — выговорил Сиэль сквозь зубы, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Однако это получалось с трудом, учитывая, что Бард с Финни тоже особого толка не принесли, а времени им оставалось всё меньше. Он не хотел провалить очередное задание просто из-за собственной гордости.

— Конечно! — девушка схватилась за тряпку. Мокрую. Ей она и начала пытаться оттереть шампунь с костюма. От контакта средства с водой мыльная жидкость вспенилась, и сейчас Сиэль был укрыт пеной, словно мылся под душем. Осознав, что натворила, Мейлин покрылась холодным потом. — Я… я сейчас!..

— Достаточно, — оборвал её Сиэль. — Я сам справлюсь, просто убери вино с пола, более от тебя ничего не прошу.

— Слушаюсь… — виновато пролепетала та, поспешив приступить к выполнению указания.

Весь намыленный и уже слегка утомлённый нелепым поведением слуг, Сиэль хотел поспешить вернуться к работе, если бы Мейлин не разлила на него тот самый шампунь в течение первой же минуты. Достав мешок, он раскрыл его и поставил на пол. Взял совок с метёлкой и начал сметать осколки в мешок для мусора.

Что ж поделать, если из-за чувства собственного самолюбия он не мог позволить себе сделать работу плохо. Дворянская гордость много для него значила. Он так старается быть достойным слугой — это его стремление быть во всём лучшим, как раньше. Как дворецкий по имени Сиэль, коим он являлся сейчас, и как граф Фантомхайв, уже потерявший своё былое могущество и благосостояние. Без сомнений, если бы у него был более… не такой привередливый и подлый господин, то он был бы восхитительным дворецким. Но, увы, когда имеешь дело с самим Андрасом, то стать кем-то достойным уважения было практически нереально.

Но Сиэль хотел приступить к расследованию дела своей семьи, а это значило, что требовалось заслужить от Себастьяна доверие и хоть немного положительное отношение к себе. Как бы ни было грустно, но Сиэлю казалось, что Себастьян и вовсе не собирался его куда-либо отпускать из поместья. Но его, графа Фантомхайва, никто не будет держать в четырёх стенах без его на то согласия.

Собрав осколки в совок, Сиэль высыпал их в стоящий рядом мешок. Хотел продолжить, но тут за спиной возник Бард.

— Я могу забрать его? Он уже, вроде как, лишний… — почесал затылок мужчина и вздрогнул от раздавшегося за спиной шума.

Сиэль и Бард синхронно обратили внимание на его источник. Им оказался Финни, который выносил основание разбитой скульптуры. Тяжёлым предметом он задел дверную раму. Сиэль и Бард горько покачали головами.

— Уноси, — кивнул Фантомхайв, возвращаясь к уборке. — Только аккуратнее, не задень и не сломай ничего по дороге.

— Сейчас, — вздохнул тот и поднял с пола мешок. Сиэль же с облегчением отвернулся и осмотрел проделанную работу. Не так уж и плохо, от самого заметного они уже избавились. Бард тем временем поставил мусор на пол и стал собирать несколько мешков в обе руки. — Погодите минуту.

Вот тут и произошло то, чего Сиэль ждал меньше всего. Именно тогда, когда они практически со всем справились, Бард неаккуратно взял в руки те самые мешки и задел ими Сиэля. Толчок был достаточно силён, чтобы свалить Сиэля в злосчастную ванну. Тот оказался в глупой ситуации, когда его ноги нелепо торчали вверх выше головы. Сам Бард как будто этого и не заметил. Он поспешил скрыться с места происшествия как можно скорее, нагло оставляя Сиэля один на один с произошедшей неприятностью.

Раскачивающаяся ножка под его весом сломалась, ванна наклонилась, заставив упавшего панически ухватиться за края руками. Сиэль готов был поклясться королевой Викторией, что в голове у него родились в этот момент самые длинные и бранные выражения. Чудом он смог удержаться от их произнесения.

— Только не это… — обречённо простонал Сиэль, выбравшись, и с ужасом посмотрел на разваленную ванну.

— И как это случилось?

Сиэль инстинктивно обернулся на голос. В дверном проёме стоял не кто иной, как его господин — Себастьян Михаэлис. Вид у него был очень недовольный, хотя во взгляде можно было прочитать явную насмешку и… торжество? Это весьма смутило Сиэля, ведь было ощущение, что тот только этого и ждал.

— Эта ванна и так потерпела весомый ущерб, так что не удивительно, что она развалилась после того, как… — Сиэль запнулся, неловко отводя глаза в сторону. Заметив такое выражение лица, Андрас растянул губы в злорадной улыбке. Да, он ликовал, он добился этого, но ему было мало.

— После того, как?.. — вкрадчиво интересовался Себастьян, подходя к Сиэлю и приподнимая пальцами его подбородок.

— После того, как я её сломал… — мрачно произнёс Сиэль, отводя взгляд и пытаясь вырваться из ощутимой хватки. Его тяготила вся эта атмосфера. Неприятно, когда кто-то вторгается в его личное пространство, да ещё так… нагло и по-собственнически не позволяет освободиться.

— Ах, вот как?.. — коварно сузив глаза, Андрас провёл языком по верхней губе, продолжая удерживать Сиэля. Какое-то короткое время прожигая того взглядом, Себастьян словно задумался о чём-то, а затем его осенило. Он резко освободил Сиэля и схватил за руку. 

— Пойдём. Провинившихся слуг требуется наказывать.


	5. Ускользающий дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиэль в тисках и фигурально, и в буквальном смысле слова. Череда вскрывшихся фактов убеждает его, что, как бы ни была тяжела служба дворецкого, он вынужден остаться, ведь на кону разгадка смерти родителей.

— Куда Вы меня тащите? — Сиэль возмущённо смотрел на руку Себастьяна, крепко державшую его за запястье, пытаясь вырваться.

— Скоро увидишь… — лукаво протянул тот в ответ, ведя за собой Сиэля через просторный коридор.

Сиэль был напряжён и недоверчиво смотрел на затылок Себастьяна, который шёл впереди него, не оглядываясь и явно что-то замышляя. Тот вёл себя слишком странно и непредсказуемо. Неординарные в бытовой обстановке приказы и распоряжения, никак не поддающиеся логике. Да и не только это! В самом особняке происходят абсолютно необъяснимые и ненормальные события, которые нельзя причислить к ряду привычных вещей. И вот, сейчас он опять-таки не понимает ход мыслей своего хозяина. Что же Себастьян задумал?

Они остановились около одной из дверей, и Андрас открыл её, заводя Сиэля за собой в помещение. Вопреки ожиданиям, внутри было не так уж и жутко. Не слишком примечательное и довольно просторное, в нём практически отсутствовала вся мебель. Единственное, что осталось, так это неестественно массивный шкаф и стоящая в метрах четырёх от него софа. Дурное предчувствие не оставляло Сиэля, тем более, когда в таком месте может оказаться всё, что угодно: от набора для вязания до средневековых орудий пыток.

— Становись рядом со шкафом, напротив софы, и сними с себя эту мыльную жилетку, — Себастьян указал на нужное место, скептически глядя на покрытую пеной одежду. Сиэль недоумённо изогнул брови, но, пожав плечами, расстегнул пуговицы. Он решил не возиться и просто скинул жилетку сразу на пол, перемещаясь туда, куда приказал ему господин.

— И что дальше? — Сиэль устало вздохнул, не понимая, к чему весь этот цирк. Хотя Себастьян рассматривал его столь заинтересованно, что это начинало очень сильно настораживать.

— Сними с себя рубашку, — беззаботно произнёс тот, хитро стреляя взглядом. — Галстук можешь оставить.

— Что ж, — растерянно выдавил из себя Сиэль, но решил выполнить приказ. В конце концов, пока это не вышло за рамки приличия.

Аккуратные пальцы стали бережно расстёгивать пуговицы, обнажая торс всё больше и больше. Ткань была влажной, так что с ней следовало обращаться медленно и осторожно, чтобы неаккуратными касаниями не нанести ей ущерб. Самого Андраса, казалось, эта медлительность ничуть не раздражает. Скорее, наоборот.

Сиэль закончил и послушно отбросил рубашку куда-то в сторону, а на его теле всё ещё висел тот самый, чёрный, как смоль, галстук. Он контрастировал с бледной кожей, и это выглядело даже несколько вульгарно.

— Покрутись на месте несколько раз и вытяни руки в стороны, — Себастьян внимательно наблюдал за полуобнажённым Сиэлем, тот потупил взгляд. Себастьян напрягся: — Пошевеливайся, я очень не люблю ждать.

Вздрогнув, Сиэль обречённо вздохнул и послушно расправил руки, сделав два оборота вокруг себя, а затем возвращаясь в исходную позицию. Андрас тихо засмеялся: взгляд Сиэля был таким недовольным. И как же ему не терпится узреть дальнейшую реакцию Сиэля на его сюрпризы… Он-то заставит его помучиться. Параметры Сиэля были очень близки к изначальным требованиям. Но одного взгляда со стороны мало. Нужно было что-то иное.

Встав с софы, Себастьян подошел к нему и немного наклонился, тот вздрогнул и сильно напрягся. Ещё одно странное действие со стороны Себастьяна, это уже начинало всерьёз пугать. Но это был далеко не конец. Его руки легли на бёдра Сиэля, а затем переместились на талию. Обхватив её, он заметил, что большие и указательные пальцы его ладоней не сомкнулись в обхвате. Но Себастьян всё равно был удовлетворён результатами и отпустил Сиэля, получая несравненное эстетическое удовольствие.

— Садись, — о чём-то призадумавшись, Себастьян коротко кивнул в сторону низкого пуфика, подойдя к дверцам шкафа. Сиэль даже не догадывался, что задумал его нынешний господин. Более того, у него не было ни единой подсказки. Но следующий вопрос вызвал неподдельное недоумение, хотя был задан ровным и спокойным тоном: — Сиэль, ты когда-нибудь носил корсет?

— Нет, и не собираюсь, — когда Сиэль начал понимать, куда клонит этот тип, он начал всерьёз задумываться о том, нормальный ли этот граф Михаэлис вообще?

— Но… — после этих слов Андрас взялся за ручку таинственного шкафа и открыл её.

Сиэль пришёл в ужас, когда увидел, что именно хранилось в нём. Платья! Женские, чёрт возьми, платья, и он хочет надеть одно из них на него! Нет, это уже переходит все границы! Тем временем Себастьян взял одно из них, оттенка кобальта, и выставил перед собой, демонстрируя его Сиэлю.

— Если мы не затянем его на тебе, то ты не сможешь надеть этот восхитительный наряд… — в предвкушении протянул Себастьян, приближаясь к Сиэлю, тот в ужасе вжался в сидение. Нет, это уже слишком!

Один лишь Всевышний знал, что могло бы произойти, если бы не раздался стук в дверь. Извинившись, в комнату вошла Мейлин. Её вид был весьма комичным. Она держала в руке корзину с бельём, которая полностью закрывала ей обзор, а горничная и без того была порядочно рассеяна.

— Господин, куда мне следует отнести это? — с ощутимой усталостью в голосе произнесла она, но Себастьян ей не ответил. Он был недоволен, нет, он был чудовищно взбешён! Сиэль же времени терять не собирался, как и терпеть подобное обращение к себе.

— С меня хватит! — Сиэль резко подскочил с дивана. Обогнув служанку, он выскочил за дверь и прямо в таком неприличном виде направился к себе в комнату.

— Г-господин?.. — девушка не могла увидеть того, что происходило, из-за своей массивной ноши.

Себастьян всё ещё не обращал на неё внимания. Тяжело вздохнув, он зашвырнул платье обратно в шкаф, а затем захлопнул его одним взмахом руки. Как же он наивен и безрассуден. Вернётся. Никуда он не денется, а догонять его он не намерен.

— Отнеси их в прачечную, — произнёс Себастьян, направляясь в свою спальню.

— Слушаюсь.

Себастьян действительно не думал, что всё так обернётся. Печально. Каждое из этих платьев имело свою историю и каждая его бывшая обладательница теперь покоится под тяжёлым слоем земли. Он сделал для тех девушек огромную услугу, когда помог им уйти из этой жизни красиво — послужив ему игрушкой на одну ночь. Все они мечтали о прекрасном будущем, которое проведут с неотразимым спутником. Они были так бесстыдны, когда, не задумываясь, отдавались в его объятия. Все они были очарованы его обаянием, наивно полагая, что они особенные для Себастьяна и тот будет с ними всегда. Но ведь демон, который по своей сущности и специальности являлся воином, никогда не мог преодолеть эту дикую тягу к разрушениям и уничтожению всего рода людского.

Андрас был кровожадным, при всём этом особо отличившимся он дарил незабываемый уход из жизни. Во время слияния царапал их тела, чуть ли не до костей вгрызался зубами в хрупкие плечи и слизывал багряную кровь, ненадолго успокаивая свою изголодавшуюся по душам сущность. Это позволяло ему поддерживать себя и наслаждаться сладостью только что утерянной невинности. Всего этих нарядов у него было около трёхсот семнадцати. Число было весьма внушительным, однако неудивительным, ведь мало за чем он мог глушить скуку здесь на Земле.

Его любимое платье было особенно интересным. Его бывшей хозяйке было всего пятнадцать лет и она, по совместимости, являлась одной из шести дочерей самого Людовика XV. Андрас до сих пор насмехается над ней. Принцесса? Абсурд! Пустое слово, которое должно означать принадлежность женской человеческой особи к некой высшей иерархии, да вот не отличалась она от простых смертных ничем. Такая же наивность, её так же просто было соблазнить. Единственный плюс в том, что последствия были такими увлекательными, и во французском королевстве был тогда внушительный переполох.

Она мечтала быть его первой и последней, мечтала, что он никогда не оставит её, вопреки тому, что Людовик изменял её родной матери с многочисленными любовницами. Но она, как и все другие девушки, ничем не смогла его зацепить, чтобы тот сделал для неё хотя бы малейшее одолжение.

Пребывая в ностальгических мыслях, Cебастьян не заметил, как добрался до ещё одного прекрасного места в особняке. Пройдя в музыкальный зал, он взял в руки свою скрипку.

У неё, пожалуй, была самая интересная судьба, которую он помнит до самых мельчайших деталей. Этот инструмент изготовил сам Антонио Страдивари, лучший скрипичный мастер всех времён, и ведь это было неудивительно. Лишь избранные знали историю юноши, который с тринадцатилетнего возраста был нешуточно увлечён этим сложным занятием. Ходят слухи, что Антонио продал свою душу дьяволу, так как звучание изготовленных им инструментов было неземным, чарующим и уникальным. Многие из этих легенд были правдой, и лишь немногие знали истину. А Мефистофель, который тогда и заключал контракт с этим человеком, пожалуй, знал её лучше остальных.

Взяв в руки скрипку со смычком, Себастьян присел на табурет из чёрного дерева. Опустил плечи, положил скрипку на левое и, резко взмахнув кистью, начал исполнять свою любимую мелодию, так ласкающую слух своими насыщенными нотами, а потом возбуждая его переходом в более страстные и яркие тональности. Это был ещё один великолепный способ скоротать время.

Сиэль отчаянно не хотел, чтобы его видели, когда он был в таком виде. Это же было просто возмутительно. После такого ему следовало немедленно где-то скрыться, чтобы обдумать всё происходящее. И сделать это как можно быстрее, учитывая, что в этом доме кроме него самого работают ещё три человека, которые появляются в самых неожиданных местах и в самое неподходящее время.

С трудом добравшись до своей комнаты, он быстро накинул на себя новую рубашку и пальто, а затем выбрался из особняка, направляясь в местный парк, чтобы всё хорошо обдумать. Он уже не представлял, как дальше работать. Недаром сумма оплаты была бесстыдно высока, об этом следовало догадаться. Если условия работы такие унизительные, то он не собирается находиться в этом особняке. Он граф Фантомхайв и не заслуживает к себе такого отношения.

Отойдя от особняка на приличное расстояние, он заприметил небольшой заброшенный парк. Это здание находилось на окраине Лондона, местность была довольно пустынной. Ветер сейчас был сильным и прохладным, благо Сиэль догадался накинуть на себя пальто. Ступая по каменистой дороге, он заприметил одиноко стоящую лавочку и решил опуститься именно на неё. Дойдя до скамьи, он устало присел и расслабился. Натерпелся же он с Себастьяном. И за такое короткое время!

Поразительно, но этот странный человек всё же смог вывести обычно хладнокровного Сиэля из себя. Теперь он всерьёз задумывался над дальнейшим развитием событий, если продолжит работать у него. Это совсем не радовало. Он же совершенно не занимается расследованием дела, что серьёзно угнетало. Из-за излишней загруженности он не мог себе этого позволить, но сейчас он выкрал самому себе «окно». Сначала Сиэль собирался навестить своего старого знакомого, который точно должен был знать, к кому обратиться, чтобы узнать нужную информацию.

— Интересно, — протянул Мефистофель, прищуриваясь и наблюдая за Сиэлем. — Даже жаль его, он просто не сможет сбежать, как бы ни хотел.

Издав тихий смешок, Мефистофель направился в сторону места, где сейчас находился сам Андрас. Интересно, что же у них такое произошло, что вынудило Сиэля покинуть особняк?

Всё-таки отсутствие голода — это прекрасно. Предыдущая душа, возможно, была даже слишком сладкой, но была довольно неплохим перекусом. Кратковременный контракт никогда не бывает лишним, особенно, когда он уже хорошо знает в них толк.

Мефистофель обнаружил Себастьяна в просторной комнате с хорошей акустикой, явно посвящённой для игры на музыкальных инструментах. Тот играл на скрипке, так трогательно забывшись в мире мелодий, что пока не почувствовал его присутствие в комнате. Мефистофелю было откровенно забавно наблюдать за ним. Порой этот демон хочет казаться даже слишком кровожадным и беспощадным, но может дорожить такими обыденными вещами. Будь даже эта скрипка изготовлена тем самым человеком, чью душу Мефистофель уже давным-давно поглотил.

— И долго ты собираешься пребывать в этом меланхоличном настроении? — засмеялся он, материализуясь в сидячем положении прямо на рояле. Себастьян, оторвавшись от своего занятия, недовольно сверкнул глазами.

— Слезь оттуда немедленно, ты действуешь мне на нервы, — он поднялся с табурета и положил скрипку в предназначенный для неё чехол.

— Такое ощущение, что ты «с горя» играешь, — ещё больше начал глумиться тот, нагло располагаясь на рояле во весь рост. — Неужели так переживаешь, что этот мальчишка покинул тебя?

— Не неси чушь, — Себастьян раздражённо передёрнул плечами и отвернулся. Да уж, счастье без его общества было действительно недолгим. — А почему ты уже здесь? Обычно твои контракты растягиваются на более длительное время.

— Этот человек был весьма легкомысленным, — пожал плечами Мефистофель. — Он готов был сделать всё, чтобы его маленькая сестрёнка выжила, а та была очень тяжело больна.

— У тебя могут быть проблемы со жнецами, если она была у них в списке, а она, скорее всего, была, — безразлично произнёс Себастьян, поморщившись при упоминании об этих созданиях. Недавно один из них ему покоя не давал.

— Я всё уладил, — усмехнулся Мефистофель. — Мне не о чем волноваться. Зато теперь я сыт, — он хитро посмотрел на Андраса, облизываясь, из-за чего тот злобно оскалился и отвернулся. Мефистофелю нравилось нервировать его, а ещё больше — насмехаться над его беспомощностью перед собственным голодом. — Что же у вас такое произошло, что это заставило его покинуть тебя?

— Я всего лишь хотел посмотреть, как он будет выглядеть в платье… — невинно пожал плечами Себастьян. — Наряд Генриетты Французской очень бы ему подошёл.

— Тогда не удивительно! — заливисто засмеялся в кулак Мефистофель и, всё-таки соизволив спрыгнуть с рояля, цокнул языком. — Хоть имя одной своей любовницы ты соизволил запомнить.

— Это всё из-за её излишне громкого имени, ничего особенного в той девочке я не увидел.

— Как и в остальных смертных, — деликатно напомнил ему Мефистофель. — А зря, некоторые из них бывают особенно интересны. Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь это.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — презрительно повёл бровью Андрас. — Все они будто серая масса. Ничем друг от друга не отличаются, все желают одного и того же.

— Опустим эту тему, — тяжело вздохнул Мефистофель, понимая, что спорить с самым упрямым обитателем Баатора просто бессмысленно. — Как ты рассчитываешь заставить его вернуться к тебе?

Андрас сначала ничего не ответил. Усмехнувшись, он расстегнул верхние пуговицы своей шёлковой нарядной рубашки и запустил туда руку. Затем он достал оттуда медальон на длинной серебряной цепочке, с ярким синим камнем внутри. Глаза Мефистофеля расширились, и он с горячим интересом ждал ответа.

— Это вторая часть синего бриллианта, часть которого сейчас находится на пальце Сиэля. Этот медальон достался мне от Рэйчел Фантомхайв, и, разумеется, мальчишка захочет узнать, откуда он у меня, — Себастьян загадочно улыбнулся. — А ему придётся сильно постараться, чтобы получить хоть крупицу известной мне информации.

— Порой я поражаюсь твоей подлости, — усмехнулся Мефистофель. — Как ты думаешь, где он сейчас?

— Думаю, на верном пути.

На улицах Лондона, сейчас было гораздо больше народа, чем ожидал бы увидеть Сиэль. Дождь наконец-то прекратился, и погода была лучше, чем обычно. Разумеется, горожане выбрались в свет, хотя на улице было не так уж и тепло. Солнце совершенно не грело, его нельзя было разглядеть за плотным покровом облаков, скрывающих голубой цвет неба серым, будто свинцовым, покрывалом. Стараясь лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимание и не попадаться никому на глаза, Сиэль направился в запланированное место.

Он давно искал источник информации, которая помогла бы ему в расследовании. Человек, которого он собирался навестить, мог бы помочь в поиске осведомителя, а тот, в свою очередь, дать зацепку. Мысли о своём положении отошли на второй план. Пора заняться текущими делами и уделить внимание собственным заботам. Другую работу найти хотя и было сложно, но всё-таки возможно. И это будет следующим шагом, который предпримет Сиэль. Сейчас он шёл по намеченному плану. А вот и его мрачное заведение.

— Гробовщик, ты здесь? — Сиэль зашёл внутрь, осматриваясь и пытаясь приметить хоть какие-то признаки жизни.

— Я нахожусь здесь большую часть времени, — прохихикал тот, выходя из тени помещения, в котором раньше Сиэль не смог его разглядеть.

— Это меня радует, — облегчённо выдохнул он. — Мне нужно задать тебе вопрос.

— Давно ты не навещал меня. Ты ведь не забыл, какая плата за информацию? — радостным голосом пропел Гробовщик, улыбаясь в предвкушении награды.

— Я просто скажу тебе, что сегодня на мне хотели затянуть корсет, — Сиэль устало прикрыл глаза рукой, горько усмехнувшись. По всей видимости, Гробовщик представил его в том самом женском корсете, вследствие чего по заведению прокатился громкий хохот.

— Ох, граф, — Гробовщик провёл по своей щеке очень длинным чёрным ногтем. — Я засчитываю эти слова, шутка была весьма впечатляющей. Ну а, собственно говоря, на какой вопрос я должен ответить?

— У моего отца было множество сомнительных знакомых и людей, с которыми он близко общался. Есть ли те, которым он мог бы полностью доверять? Может, есть подозрения, что кто-то из них замешан во внезапном пожаре? Мне сейчас нужна любая информация, — Сиэль требовательно смотрел на Гробовщика, тот загадочно улыбнулся.

— Такая личность действительно есть. Тебе нужен Себастьян Михаэлис, именно он должен знать о том таинственном событии даже больше, чем ты рассчитываешь, — Гробовщик усмехнулся, а Сиэль покрылся холодным потом. — Если ты правда хочешь раскрыть дело своей семьи, то тебе нужен именно он.

До особняка Сиэль добрался, когда на улице уже окончательно стемнело. До него только сейчас дошло, что это был всего лишь его первый рабочий день. И он уже пережил столько ошеломительных событий и мечтал уволиться. Что будет дальше и подумать страшно, учитывая, что он безумно устал, а дворецкому отдыха полагается совсем немного. На другое он рассчитывать попросту не мог.

Однако сейчас его волнует не это. Было позорно появляться перед Себастьяном именно сейчас, после того, как убежал от него, ничего не объясняя. Тот-то обязательно припомнит ему этот факт. Ещё больше Сиэля нервировало то, что этот мрачный и таинственный мужчина, о котором он пока знает очень мало, и есть тот человек, который был ему просто необходим.

Говорят, тот, кто владеет информацией, владеет миром, — теперь Сиэль по-настоящему понимал истинный смысл этих слов. Всем своим существом он так и жаждал мести! Он должен был получить эти знания любым путём, вот только что ещё его хозяин захочет от него потребовать?

Подойдя к входной двери, Сиэль неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, но, решившись, достал ключ и открыл дверь. Сначала обстановка показалась спокойной, так что он облегчённо вздохнул и уже хотел было незаметно проскочить в свою комнату, как…

— Сначала незаметно уходишь, а затем так же незаметно возвращаешься и не даёшь мне никаких объяснений.

Ещё буквально секунду назад место около лестницы пустовало, а сейчас там каким-то образом оказался Себастьян, скрестив руки на груди. Он недовольно цокнул языком и покачал головой, строго глядя на своего дворецкого и ожидая его ответа. Сиэль невольно сжался под его взглядом.

— Прошу прощения, господин, — пролепетал Сиэль, склоняясь в извинениях и прикладывая руку к груди. Сейчас он чувствовал себя очень неловко. Он не знал, как объясняться перед ним. Тот лишь грозно прищурился.

В следующую секунду он резко схватил Сиэля за чёрный галстук, который тот не успел снять, и грубо притянул к себе. Этим самым Себастьян вынудил Сиэля вскинуть голову и по инерции прижаться к нему, подчиняясь грубому, властному движению. Он заметил, как зрачки говорившего сузились, а радужка глаз стала полыхать алым пламенем. В этот момент Сиэлю стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Хотел сбежать от меня?! — прошипел Себастьян ему в самые губы, наматывая галстук на ладонь.

— Н-нет, — соврал Сиэль, судорожно сглотнув. Он был слишком близко. — И в мыслях не было.

— Лжёшь, — усмехнулся Себастьян, резко ослабляя хватку. Сиэль тут же воспользовался этим и отступил от него на шаг, пошатнувшись. Первый вкрадчиво произнёс: — Тебе напомнить главное условие нашего контракта? «Беспрекословное подчинение своему господину». Такую сумму нужно отрабатывать соответственно, а твой побег из особняка был максимально неприемлемым.

Последние слова для Сиэля были самыми неприятными. Он не любил, когда его отчитывали. Противно было осознавать, что Себастьян прав. Он действительно поступил слишком импульсивно и необдуманно. Есть только одно решение этой проблемы, это было крайне неприятно для Сиэля. Стоило наступить на глотку своей гордости и принести извинения, если он всё же решил распутать дело своих родителей. А для этого ему придётся вновь заработать доверие своего господина.

— Я признаю, что мой поступок был неподобающим для дворецкого дома Михаэлис, — Сиэль опустился на колено перед Себастьяном и покорно склонил голову. — Милорд, приношу свои извинения.

Себастьян холодно хмыкнул и подошёл к своему слуге поближе. Тот не спешил задавать вопрос про его семью… Хочет добиться его расположения? Он даст ему шанс исправить свой промах. На чём они там остановились?

— Встань, — Себастьян кивнул головой, разрешая ему выпрямиться во весь рост. Тот подчинился и выжидающе посмотрел на него. Андрас усмехнулся. — Ты же помнишь, на каком моменте ты сбежал от меня? — он хитро изогнул одну бровь, наблюдая, как бледнеет Сиэль. — Продолжим с того момента, на котором мы остановились.

Сиэль раздосадованно посмотрел на него. Сглотнув, он снял с себя пальто, а затем принялся за пуговицы рубашки, правда, уже другой. Расстегнув все, до последней, он сбросил её на пол, оставаясь в чёрном галстуке на голый торс и брюках. Как неприлично.

— Так-то лучше, — облизнулся Андрас и схватил Сиэля за руку, вновь сопровождая его в гардеробную. Прекрасное завершение первого рабочего дня для дворецкого, ничего не скажешь.

Больше всего Сиэль боялся того, что кто-нибудь его увидит. Уважение слуг он моментально растеряет. Всё казалось просто кошмаром. Нет, в таком положении он не дворецкий, а дешёвая игрушка. И сейчас Сиэль был не уверен, готов ли он в дальнейшем к подобным фокусам. Больше всего его мучила загадка пожара и возможность получить хотя бы малейшую ясность в этом деле. Он уже столько времени пытается найти хотя бы малейшую зацепку, но всё без толку. Ради этого он попытается продержаться столько, сколько сможет, даже если…

— А теперь затянем его, — Андрас в предвкушении блеснул алыми глазами и выставил корсет перед собой.

«Да он же самый настоящий садист!» — отчаянно подумал Сиэль, стискивая зубы.

— Повернись, стань лицом к стене и обопрись на неё, — отчего-то слова Себастьяна стали звучать на тон ниже, приобретая более… Сиэлю было действительно странно об этом думать. Взяв себя в руки, он приготовился к самому худшему.

«Это всего лишь корсет… всего лишь корсет…» — мысленно повторял Сиэль, словно молитву.

Но эти слова тотчас вылетели из головы, как только его бёдра и талия оказались под мощнейшим давлением, а сам корсет стал беспощадно затягиваться вокруг его торса. Чудовищные ощущения! Выдержать этот сдавливающий захват сможет не всякая привыкшая дама, а фигура Сиэля была всё-таки больше юношеской. Порядком натерпевшись и достаточно унизившись, он не собирался выказывать неудовольствия и сопротивляться происходящему. Он выдержит это, выдержит, это всего лишь корсет.

Дыхание стало затруднительным, вдохи и выдохи неглубокие, стиснутая грудная клетка не давала возможности набрать достаточное количество воздуха в лёгкие. Себастьян с азартным блеском в глазах затягивал шнуровку на корсете. Физическая сила демона была просто огромной, рёбра Сиэля словно зажимали в тиски; мучения, которые он испытывал, представить было страшно. Казалось, ещё немного, и кости грудной клетки затрещат под напором силы рук мучителя и шнуровки корсета.

«Надо же, терпит! А если вот так?» — злорадно думал Андрас, усмехаясь. Затем он удвоил свои усилия, затянув «орудие пыток» ещё жёстче. И это было так невыносимо удушливо, что Сиэль не выдержал:

— Г-господин… пожалуйста… не так сильно… — Сиэль зажмурился, стискивая ладони в кулаки.

— Ты был слишком импульсивен… — ласково протянул Андрас, хитро сощурив глаза, и положил ладонь ему на талию, орудуя второй рукой. Затем прижал Сиэля вплотную к себе, и прошептал на ухо, вынуждая того покрыться холодным потом. — Это твоё наказание… так стерпи же его.

Стиснув зубы, Сиэль прижался лбом к холодной стене и с мучительным ожиданием ждал, когда же, наконец, окончатся эти пытки. Впрочем, это случилось довольно скоро. Через несколько минут Себастьян отпустил его, и измученный Сиэль уже хотел было облегчённо вздохнуть, да только не мог это сделать из-за отвратительного корсета. Он задыхался в нём! И это было ужасно. Господи, когда же он сможет дождаться простого отдыха. Так и сойти с ума можно.

— А теперь давай приступим к платью, — Себастьян держал в руке тот самый кобальтовый наряд. — Тебе помочь его надеть, или сам справишься? — насмешливо произнёс Себастьян, глядя на Сиэля. Тот возмущённо нахмурился. Он не хотел, чтобы этот человек ещё и надевал на него платье — это так унизительно.

— Я сам справлюсь… — с ощутимыми нотками раздражения в голосе произнёс дворецкий и взял платье из рук Себастьяна.

— Как хочешь, — безразлично пожал плечами тот, посмеиваясь и наблюдая, как Сиэль скрывается за ширмой, а затем оттуда слышится возня.

Интересно, как долго он будет мучиться с этим замысловатым нарядом? Барышни с подобным справляются ловчее, а часто при помощи фрейлин и слуг. Прошло пять минут, а Сиэль всё не покидал своего укрытия. И, кажется, Андрас прекрасно понимал почему. Упрямый Сиэль, разумеется, он не мог застегнуть застёжку лифа на спине сам.

— Что ты так долго? — устало вздохнул Себастьян, приближаясь к перегородке.

Сиэль услышал его шаги и в панике попытался справиться быстрее, только ничего не вышло. Он не мог дотянуться до злосчастной застёжки, старался изо всех сил, но ничего не получалось. Понимал, что не сможет сделать всё сам, а просить помощи было безумно стыдно. Однако Себастьян догадался о его положении и незаметно оказался позади него. Сиэль от неожиданного прикосновения к спине резко дёрнулся и взмахнул руками. Перегородка с грохотом свалилась на пол, а сам Себастьян не придал этому и малейшего значения.

— Сейчас я тебе помогу… — опустив одну руку Сиэлю на бедро, второй он медленно, но ловко, начал застёгивать платье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅤГосподин Себастьян  
> ㅤВдохновлено Сценой Корсета  
> ㅤИллюстратор: [Miriche](https://www.deviantart.com/miriche)


	6. Старательный дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян Михаэлис оказывается не таким уж и нелюдимым, несмотря созданную вокруг себя атмосферу мрачности и коварства. Он поручает Сиэлю подготовку к предстоящему вечеру.

Сиэлю было стыдно. Нелепое и смешное положение вгоняло в отчаянное смущение, а чертовская усталость плохо сказывалась на самочувствии. Глаза слипались, он уже равнодушно относился ко всему, что происходило вокруг, и едва ли не спотыкался о мебель в комнате. И всё же до последнего продолжал сохранять вертикальное положение, несмотря на то, что за окном уже была непроглядная тьма.

Время близилось к часу ночи, а, учитывая, что ему положено просыпаться на службу в шесть часов утра, ситуация приобретала оборот действительно паршивый. Первый день был прожит просто ужасно, хотя нет, пожалуй, ещё нет. Эти мучения ещё не закончились, а ведь он на ногах с трёх часов утра. Господи, сколько же ещё? День тянется как вечность. Скоро он просто не выдержит.

Сиэлю сейчас безумно хотелось спать, нужен был отдых, ведь день выдался слишком насыщенным. А тут ещё и такое непривычное, сковывающее движения платье… Себастьян сейчас ведёт себя по-настоящему подозрительно, медленно застёгивая этот злосчастный наряд. Но его действия Сиэлю, который успел достаточно намучиться, теперь безразличны. Он чувствовал себя марионеткой, подчиняясь любому действию со стороны, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. В конце концов, он всего лишь слабый, бессильный мальчишка.

— Хороший мальчик… — Себастьян с неприкрытым удовольствием продолжал надевать на Сиэля женское платье, чувствуя лёгкую ностальгию по тем бесстыдным временам.

Андрас действительно забыл про время и про то, что люди совсем не так выносливы, как они, баатезу. Для этих жалких насекомых отдых ночью необходим. Он с увлечением исполнял свой замысел, желая заставить Сиэля покориться ему и сломаться, работая на него. И хоть эта миссия была только начата, сегодняшняя «порция» была вывалена на него даже с весомым переизбытком.

— Кажется, я зашёл сюда не вовремя.

Внезапно появившийся в дверном проёме Мефистофель разрядил обстановку в комнате. Валяющаяся на полу ширма сейчас абсолютно ничего не скрывала. Дворецкий одет в платье, а его господин двусмысленно ухмыляется и помогает этот наряд застегнуть. Довольно щекотливая ситуация, ничего не сказать. Всё приобретало совершенно неприличный смысл, не говоря уж о ракурсе их расположенных друг к другу тел, и Сиэль это прекрасно осознавал. Стоило ли описывать его мысли, когда он понял, что его увидели в таком положении?

О репутации Сиэль всегда думал в первую очередь. Его ещё некогда румяное лицо побледнело в течение нескольких секунд, покрываясь холодной испариной. Охвативший стыд невозможно было скрыть, он и стал последней каплей. Слишком много событий за день… слишком много эмоций, и он слишком долго на ногах и в заботах. Похоже, Себастьян действительно переборщил с заданиями на сегодня, да и сам Сиэль усугубил катастрофичность ситуации, так необдуманно сбежав сегодня со службы. Руки, которыми он опирался о стену, ослабли, и Сиэль попросту упал без чувств.

— Сиэль? — на лице Себастьяна было неподдельное удивление, он ведь совершенно не думал, что Сиэль так быстро выдохнется. Пронаблюдав за этой картиной, Мефистофель нервно хихикнул.

— Себастьян, а вот сейчас ты действительно перестарался, — Мефистофель прискорбно покачал головой.

— Такое ощущение, что мой особняк для тебя словно проходной двор, — недовольно произнёс Себастьян, склоняясь над впавшим в бессознательное состояние Сиэлем и поглаживая пальцами подбородок.

— Я ожидал, что ты уже свыкся с фактом, что мне приходится постоянно следить за тобой, — иронично изогнул брови Мефистофель, усмехнувшись. — На твоём месте я бы сейчас позаботился о дворецком. Довести его до такого состояния в первый же день… У тебя слишком грандиозные планы на него? — после этих слов Мефистофель лукаво изогнул бровь и заливисто рассмеялся.

— Это замечание было излишним, в конце концов, я не какой-то мальчишка, за которым нужно постоянно присматривать, — при этих словах Себастьян недовольно покосился в сторону Мефистофеля, на что тот лишь удручённо вздохнул. — Какие же эти создания слабые.

— Вот именно. Тебе не кажется, что ему уже пора бы хоть немного поспать? — произнеся этот вопрос, Мефистофель развёл руки в стороны. — Если всё будет продолжаться в таком же темпе, то твоя игрушка протянет совсем недолго.

На это высказывание Себастьян только хмыкнул. Однако втайне осознал, что Мефистофель прав. Неужели он действительно переборщил? Сиэль сейчас находился в обморочном состоянии и не мог даже добраться до собственной постели. Себастьяну к утру он нужен был ещё живым, так что придётся отнести Сиэля в его спальню. Лучший способ, который он и избрал окончательно, — просто взвалить его на спину. Потому он закинул Сиэля к себе на плечо, а тот безвольно повис головой вниз, и руки его расслаблено раскачивались в такт шагов Себастьяна.

Наблюдая комичность этой сцены, Мефистофель лишь слегка хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. Зрелище было одновременно и смешным, и жалким, Сиэлю можно было только посочувствовать. Андрас явно не ставил задачу обращаться с ним вежливо и предусмотрительно, ведь заботиться о жизни кого-то из людей был не намерен.

Проводив Себастьяна взглядом, Мефистофель загадочно улыбнулся, а затем, сняв с головы цилиндр, исчез, шустро запрыгнув в него.

Сиэль оказался довольно лёгким, что Андрас практически не чувствовал его тяжести на своём плече. Хотя по пути Себастьян успел уронить Сиэля пару раз, относясь к нему так же небрежно, как к мешку с картошкой. Несчастный успел получить несколько несерьёзных ушибов, так что у него на утро явно будет болеть голова, что только усугубляло его и без того несладкое положение. Впрочем, Себастьян, наконец, смог донести его до спальни.

За окном была уже глубокая ночь, до подъёма Сиэля осталось всего несколько часов, которых, разумеется, ему для сна не хватит. Андрасу на ум стали приходить на редкость отвратительные методы разбудить Сиэля с утра так, чтобы ещё больше напакостить.

Положив Сиэля на кровать, Себастьян с любопытством оглядел его. Тяжелое платье, стесняющее все движения, и столь узкий корсет, который наверняка душил Сиэля, выглядели безумно привлекательно и на удивление шли ему.

Тяжело вздохнув, он перевернул лежащего на кровати Сиэля на живот, а затем расстегнул затрудняющий дыхание корсет. Из-за потери крепления тяжёлый подол платья соскользнул вниз, открывая вид на… брюки дворецкого? Видимо, Сиэль был весьма смущён обнаружить под пышными юбками женское бельё и не решился снять штаны. Андрас усмехнулся. Это не дело. Чтобы Сиэль смог расслабить тело и отдохнуть хоть немного, его требовалось освободить от всей одежды. Интересно, какая первая мысль придёт ему в голову, когда он проснётся на утро совершенно раздетым и почувствует, что у него болит буквально всё тело?

Непривычно ласково проводя руками по затянутому корсету, Андрас тянет за шнуровку, наконец-таки освобождая Сиэля из душного плена этих тисков. Он крепко спал, ему и в голову придти не могло, чем конкретно сейчас занимается Себастьян. Тот лишь хитро улыбнулся. Сейчас Сиэль выглядел таким умиротворённым, хотя… если приглядеться, то нечто выдавало в его лице явную тревогу.

Себастьян не придал этому никакого значения. Он лишь продолжил свою процедуру раздевания, намереваясь перейти к другому предмету гардероба, а именно — к штанам. Пуговицы находились сбоку, поэтому, расстегнув их, он потянул штаны вниз, полностью обнажая бессознательного Сиэля.

Очертания его фигуры были плавными, изящными, словно выточенными из мрамора, и до удивления пропорциональные. Недаром его тело так удачно вписывалось в корсет. Нельзя было сказать, что Андрасу это не нравилось, скорее наоборот.

Себастьян не отказал себе в удовольствии прикоснуться к его приятной на ощупь коже, предварительно стянув зубами перчатку с себя. Неплохо для существа, которое является всего лишь человеком. На ум невольно приходили воспоминания о его похождениях, и именно сейчас снова захотелось подойти к этой черте. Сиэль был чертовски невинен и развратен одновременно. Так хотелось испробовать его на вкус.

— Нет, ещё не время, — Себастьян нашёл в себе силы оторваться от него. — В конце концов, ему действительно нужно отдохнуть. Жертва гораздо интереснее, когда сопротивляется.

Несмотря на это, Андрас решил остаться понаблюдать за своим дворецким из-за безмерной скуки. Либо так, либо снова раздражающее общество Мефистофеля, которое у него уже несколько сотен лет в печёнках сидит. Спустя время на его лице отразилось откровенное недоумение. Сиэль ёрзал по кровати из стороны в сторону, его ресницы дрожали, выдавая явное беспокойство. Себастьян просто не смог скрыть тихого ироничного смеха: Сиэль в данный момент был как никогда открытым и просто не мог замаскировать свои эмоции под маской хладнокровности. Пребывая во снах, он не контролировал собственные чувства. А ведь они спешили вырваться наружу.

Сиэль сквозь сон почувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд. Он незамедлительно распахнул глаза и приподнялся на кровати. Себастьян не был готов к такому повороту событий, ибо он вообще не рассчитывал на то, что Сиэль в состоянии проснуться сейчас. Уставший и обессилевший он должен был спать, но, видимо, ощущение направленного на себя взгляда чудовища слишком чутко чувствуется даже сквозь сон.

В короткое мгновение Сиэль направил свой взгляд туда, где стоял Себастьян. В темноте он смог разглядеть направленный на него внимательный взгляд двух горящих адским пламенем глаз. Сиэль тут же покрылся холодным потом и зажмурился. Затем снова посмотрел на то место, где ещё минуту назад, как ему показалось, стоял сам Дьявол. На сей раз ничего сверхъестественного Сиэль не увидел, но жуткий холодок остался.

— Что же со мной происходит… — Сиэль устало прикрыл глаза и вновь откинулся на подушку. Ему осталось так немного времени, требовалось хоть немного поспать.

Утро Сиэль встретил отвратительно. Голова раскалывалась, а если пощупать макушку, то можно было обнаружить два серьёзных ушиба. Но это были далеко не все «прелести». Всё дело в том, что его «милосердный» господин прекрасно понимал, что Сиэль просто не сможет проснуться самостоятельно, а будильник, скорее всего, оказался бы бесполезным. Он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как приказать Мейлин заявиться к нему в покои ровно в пять часов утра. Но, естественно, не просто так. Себастьян сказал ей разбудить своего ненаглядного слугу при помощи кувшина, наполненного ледяной водой. Так как девушка страшилась ослушаться его, то согласилась пойти на такой шаг.

Она тихо прокралась в комнату, но не решилась посмотреть на спящего Сиэля. Сейчас он выглядел даже слишком милым. Увидев это зрелище, она бы точно не смогла облить его холодной водой. Впрочем, делать она этого не стала и прекрасно исполнила поручение Андраса, этим самым обеспечив Сиэлю в конец отвратительное настроение.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, такое?! — такой злобный крик уж точно разбудил ещё и мирно посапывающих в своих постелях Финни и Барда.

В принципе, ничего удивительного в возгласе Сиэля не было. Вряд ли у кого-то было бы замечательное расположение духа, если бы его будили холодной водой, да ещё и не дав достаточно времени восстановить силы. Что ж, такова работа дворецкого, а служить в особняке Михаэлис было особенно сложно. Сиэль понял это на горьком опыте безумного первого дня, а также твёрдо уяснил, что его хозяин весьма непрост и непредсказуем.

Но вспоминать, что всё это — лишь начало, ещё хуже, даже чем вспоминать во всех подробностях изощрённые унижения от этого ублюдка. Почему он не уволится? А разве ответ столь неочевиден? Он просто не может бросить толком и не начатое расследование, и раз в этом был замешан Себастьян, то, что бы этот омерзительный тиран не выкинул на его долю, Сиэль обязан справиться с этим. Какой бы ни была игра, но свеч она, определённо, стоит.

Сиэль обречённо вздохнул и откинул промокшую простынь. Неприятное ощущение холода вызвало дрожь, по телу пробежали мурашки, и он поторопился раздобыть одежду. Ему повезло, новый, а главное, сухой костюм мирно покоился на стуле, сразу же попавшись на глаза. Подобная проделка, как ни странно, была делом рук Себастьяна.

Несмотря на то, что он, как суровый хозяин, не планировал помогать своему дворецкому абсолютно ни в чём, Себастьян всё же проявил небольшую заботу. Нужно отдать должное, но с Сиэлем первый день вышел действительно нескучным и поразительно разнообразным.

Когда Сиэль закончил утреннюю процедуру переодевания, в дверь постучали. Это снова была горничная. Стук был не слишком сильный, скорее, аккуратный.

— Мистер Сиэль, господин Себастьян просил передать, что Вам необходимо подготовить наш зал к предстоящему вечернему приёму, — после этих слов она всучила Сиэлю лист с подробной инструкцией того, что требовалось сделать. Сиэль быстро пробежался по нему глазами и озадаченно нахмурился.

— Вот вам и малообщительный граф Михаэлис, — Сиэль несколько раз прокашлялся в кулак, а Мейлин лишь недоумённо развела руки в стороны, мол, нам не понять мотивов этого психа.

— Я слышала, что подобные мероприятия он устраивает каждое десятилетие, причём каждый последующий раз должен быть краше предыдущего, — девушка нахмурилась. — У него их уже много было, кажется… Он это сам нам мельком сказал.

— Но это же бред чистой воды! — не сдержал всплеска возмущения Сиэль. — Ему от силы дашь лет двадцать пять… максимум, тридцать. Да и вообще, почему он не вручил мне эти указания лично?

— Ну… мне пришлось подойти к нему ещё ранним утром, а он куда-то спешил, — Мейлин смущённо опустила взгляд, вспоминая, что именно тогда она и наполняла водой злосчастный кувшин. — Сейчас его нет в особняке, но он строго наказал Вам проследить за нами и подготовить всё к наступающему пиршеству.

— Пиршеству? — Сиэль удивлённо вскинул брови, попутно складывая листок с указаниями и пряча его во внутренний карман своего фрака. — Но ведь тут совсем не указан список желаемых им блюд… — он даже немного расстроился, ведь хотел продемонстрировать свои таланты владения кулинарным искусством. Это бы лишь повысило его авторитет в глазах господина.

— За всё то время, что я работаю здесь, я уяснила одну важную вещь: всегда нужно чётко следовать инструкции. Если список блюд не указан, то его быть и не должно, — она ободряюще улыбнулась.

Сиэль тяжело вздохнул. Намечался ещё один тяжёлый день, ведь на предстоящем пиршестве наверняка будет серьёзная публика, а им ещё требовалось перенести в рояль из музыкального зала на втором этаже в зал для приёмов на первом. Если он сможет справиться со всем за короткое время, то будет свободен. Себастьян явно что-то скрывал. Сиэль промышлял обыскать его рабочий кабинет в надежде найти там нечто полезное. Но, чтобы перейти к этому, нужно было выполнить возложенное на него задание. Он готов.

За час они смогли справиться более чем с половиной начатой работы. Хотя Финни пару раз ухитрился споткнуться на лестнице в силу своей неуклюжести. Из-за его громоздкой неловкости на ступенях остались царапины, но они благополучно прикрывались ковром, так что переживаний по этому поводу Сиэль не испытывал. Рояль они также смогли донести в целости и сохранности до главного зала, а также благополучно прикатить в центр. Сиэль позволил себе присесть, чтобы немного отдохнуть. 

Сиэль был доволен ходом дел. Круглые столы, накрытые светлыми скатертями с еле заметным цветочным орнаментом и золотой отделкой, были расставлены в положенном порядке по всей аудитории. Тона выглядели успокаивающе и хорошо контрастировали со светло-каштановыми стенами, покрытыми узорами. Все предметы были расставлены аккуратно, камин приятно потрескивал.

Однако Себастьян не появлялся аж до вечера.

У Сиэля складывалось впечатление, что он вообще зря тут работает, но если бросить всё и уволиться, так до конца ни в чём не разобравшись, загадка останется неразгаданной навсегда. А если он ошибается? А если Себастьян действительно что-то знает? Уйдёт — потеряет всякий шанс раздобыть информацию, которая может хоть ненамного приоткрыть завесу тайны.

Желая скоротать ожидание, Сиэль сел за рояль и наиграл на нём первые аккорды. Спустя некоторое время из-под пальцев начала рождаться нежная мелодия. Она наполняла своим звучанием аудиторию и расходилась за её пределы. Сиэль окончательно забылся, внимая лишь собственным движениям кистей. Это длилось около минуты, но Сиэль потерял счёт времени. Ему казалось, что он исполнял её час и уже просто не мог остановиться.

— Разве я разрешал тебе играть на нём?

От звучания этого властного голоса внутри всё похолодело. Сиэль прекрасно понял, кому он служил и подчинялся, и от этого впал в полную растерянность. Взяв себя в руки, он тут же прекратил, смолк и убрал руки с клавиш. Нет, он не упадёт в грязь лицом даже сейчас. Мигом поднявшись с табурета и захлопнув крышку рояля, дворецкий решительно посмотрел на господина. Тот стоял в двух метрах от него и прожигал его испепеляющим взглядом. Злобы во взгляде Андраса не было, скорее, какая-то скрытая усмешка. Вопреки обстоятельствам, Сиэль не собирался молчать:

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — он опустился на одно колено, продолжая играть показную смиренность, и скромно выговорил: — Я не смог побороть соблазн и не опробовать его.

— Что ж, это не страшно, — Андрас растянул губы в улыбке и пожал плечами. Вот только странные лукавые искорки в его глазах даже не планировали исчезать.

Внезапно взгляд Сиэля привлёк какой-то блеск на груди Себастьяна, и, приглядевшись, он понял, в чём было дело. Его рубашка была расстёгнута примерно на половину, обнажая синий бриллиант, который висел на серебряной цепочке. Мельком посмотрев на кольцо на собственном пальце, Сиэль был ошарашен.

— Откуда он у вас? — Сиэль с напряжением смотрел на украшение, а Себастьян хитро улыбнулся.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать это? — он озорно выгнул бровь, уже точно зная, каков будет ответ.

— Разумеется, — Сиэль решительно кивнул. Он чувствовал, что это и есть недостающая часть мозаики, ради которой он перерыл весь кабинет в его отсутствие. Андрас задумался, по нему стало понятно, что ему в голову пришла идея. По столь коварному выражению лица Сиэль понимал, что она ему не понравится. 

— Пойдём, — Себастьян поманил Сиэля за собой, и они направились в сторону гардеробной. — Приём скоро начнётся. Думаю, тебе пойдёт новая роль.


	7. Дворецкий на балу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бал в особняке Михаэлис сильно отличался от тех, что устраивали в эпоху викторианской Англии. Сиэль оказался в толпе кровожадных баатезу, каждый из которых был способен запятнать его честь, дух и веру.

#### 13 ноября, пятница, 1893 год.

Малая стрелка часов на циферблате практически достигла отметки «VII». За окном поместья заметно повечерело, тёмные силуэты деревьев были еле видны. Они лишь иногда выдавали своё местонахождение легким покачиванием от порывов прохладного ветра. Приём должен был начаться в течение всего нескольких минут, однако все тридцать шесть гостей никогда не приходили раньше положенного. Особо важные и привередливые позволяли себе опоздать, но Себастьян никогда не беспокоился. Он чётко знал: они придут. Они придут, так как в этот раз в честь последнего отбытия на земле Себастьян подготовил особое кушанье, правда, к его же великому сожалению, сам он не мог его сейчас себе позволить.

За такое продолжительное время Андрас действительно научился терпеливости. Хотя, скорее всего, это ему только казалось. Он всегда был жадным и ненасытным, впрочем, это не мешало быть ему одним из лучших воинов Баатора. Хотя прислужники Вельзевула часта напоминали ему о том, что, если исходить от масштаба поглощённых душ ещё в далёком 1351 году, то их господин будет весьма не против принять его к себе на подчинение. Но всё же, несмотря на все свои наклонности, Андрас продолжал быть верен Ваалу. Ибо если выбирать между гневом и чревоугодием, то первое явно одерживало верх.

Себастьян довольно часто возвращался мыслями к Баатору. И чем чаще это происходило, тем сильнее его сущность вновь желала стать свободной. Несмотря на проведённые в заключении уже пятьсот сорок два года, Андрасу казалось, что весь его ожидающий срок пролетит так же мучительно медленно, как и все предшествующие. Право, сейчас было не лучшим вариантом предаваться ностальгическим раздумьям, ведь оставалось почти семь минут, а слуги успели покинуть поместье буквально несколько секунд назад. Все, кроме одного, которому сейчас было явно не до того, чтобы смиренно ожидать Себастьяна и его гостей в холле.

Разумеется, по правилам этикета дворецкий всегда должен находиться неподалёку. Конечно же, он так же должен первым встретить гостей при входе, но… в связи с особой экстравагантностью назревающего мероприятия, Себастьян поручил Сиэлю несколько другое задание. Хотя не менее опасное и даже чересчур смущающее. Но всё это будет позже, сейчас же нужно дождаться ещё кое-кого.

Андрас громко свистнул, тем самым заставляя одно из окон широко отвориться. Холодный ветер тут же ворвался в зал, намереваясь потушить собой все свечи и погрузить всё окружающее во тьму. Но не смог, так как те по какой-то причине не потухли. Вдруг послышался слабозаметный шорох, начал проявляться чей-то маленький силуэт. И вот, спустя мгновенье, в аудиторию влетела чёрная птица. Она громко каркнула, а затем, сделав пару кругов у Андраса над головой, приземлилась к нему на выставленную вперёд руку.

— Ты вернулся вовремя, Раум, — Андрас довольно ухмыльнулся и мягко провёл пальцами по его тёмному оперению. — Прими свой полный облик.

Послушно каркнув, существо взлетело на невысокое расстояние, а затем начало медленно опускаться вниз. Вместе с этим тело ворона начало явно менять форму. Силуэт заметно удлинился, затем тёмные перья начали сыпаться с него один за другим, преображаясь в странный красно-чёрный костюм, который был расписан красным орнаментом, отдалённо напоминающим узор скелета. Теперь Раум ступил на мраморный пол уже человеческими ногами, обутыми в изящные красные лаковые ботинки на небольшом каблуке. Напоследок взмахнув всё ещё птичьими крыльями, тем самым превращая их в человеческие руки, он тряхнул своими короткими тёмно-пепельными волосами и возвёл на хозяина преданные карие глаза.

— Я узнал то, о чём Вы меня просили, Ваше Сиятельство, — Раум смиренно склонил голову перед Андрасом и приложил руку к груди.

— Это может и подождать. Я желаю, чтобы ты встретил гостей, как подобает, и… — после этих слов Себастьян развернулся и, окинув взглядом украшенный зал, два раза громко хлопнул в ладоши: — Нужен оркестр!

— Многого ты хочешь в этом году, — материализовавшийся перед Андрасом Мефистофель закатил глаза. — Хорошо, что это последний приём, который мне придётся спонсировать.

— Это также входит в твою обязанность, — Андрас иронично пожал плечами. — В конце концов, должен же я хоть что-то получать за то, что вынужден постоянно пребывать в твоём обществе. 

— Тогда мог бы попросить меня ещё и украсить главный зал вместе со всем поместьем заодно, — язвительно проговорил Мефистофель, скрещивая руки на груди. — Удивлён, что мне пока что пришлось иметь дело только с «ужином» и напитками.

— Попросить? — Себастьян презрительно изогнул бровь, вновь намереваясь устроить очередной раунд по колкостям, но, к сожалению, сейчас на это не хватало времени. — Ну уж нет, я не позволю себе опуститься до такой низости. Я подчиняюсь лишь Ему, остальные для меня пустое место — им я и приказываю.

— Твоя дерзость тебя до добра не доведёт, Андрас. Мне будет очень интересно наблюдать за тобой, когда ты всё же подпишешь контракт, — ответил Мефистофель. Лицо Себастьяна заметно помрачнело. 

Издав смешок, Мефистофель щёлкнул пальцами.

Музыканты появились. Комната начала визуально увеличиваться, стены расти, а потолок ещё больше возвышаться. Он принимал форму купола, в центре которого висела огромная люстра с двумя сотнями свечей. Каждая из них была на узорчатой золотой подставке. Бывшие до этого светло-каштановые стены стали теперь гораздо темнее, приобретая слегка красноватый оттенок. Белые скатерти стали чёрными, хотя не изменили своего золотого узора. Сами столы теперь стояли у стен, а на них возвышались главные напитки этого вечера. Ими являлись как и обыкновенный богатый выбор всевозможных вин, так и человеческая кровь, которая пользовалась особым спросом. Хотя достать её в таком количестве и не вызвать подозрений было бы достаточно трудно, разумеется, если бы не полностью свободный Мефистофель. Таким, как он, находиться в мире людей было действительно сплошным удовольствием, вот только это самое удовольствие может очень легко надоесть.

Это были далеко не все прелести назревающего вечера. В праздничном зале больше всего выделялась небольшая сцена. На ней было шесть шестов, около каждого из них находилось по девушке, которых Андрас с Мефистофелем выкупили в достаточно уютном борделе. Ещё двадцать из них расположились на размещённых по всему залу небольших софах, а оставшиеся десять были готовы разносить напитки. Внешний вид каждой был весьма вульгарным и чересчур откровенным. А в завершение образа на лицах были чёрные ленты, через которые нельзя было ничего разглядеть. Благодаря этой маленькой хитрости, ни одна из них не могла чётко понять, что происходило вокруг. Исключением были только своего рода официантки, но их ленты были всего лишь немного прозрачнее, не позволяя видеть большее, чем просто силуэты. Теперь девушки отличались друг от друга только цветом волос.

В завершении банкета душу каждой должен поглотить один из пришедших демонов. Те наивно полагали, что их выкупил один очень богатый человек и устроил некий праздник, на котором им и придётся проявлять все свои умения и навыки; отчасти это было так, но вот о своем истинном предназначении ни одна из них не догадывалась. Иными словами, большая часть кропотливых трудов Себастьяна была сделана впустую, лишь ради одной его прихоти. Неизменным остался только чёрный рояль, который сейчас стоял неподалёку от того самого оркестра.

— Ступай, — Себастьян кивнул Рауму, который после этих слов почтённо поклонился и в следующую секунду стоял на своей позиции.

— Я не думал, что у него хватит сил на человеческий облик в этом измерении, — Мефистофель заинтересованно смотрел на Раума, который, из-за своей чисто-чёрной длинной мантии и мерцающего бледного лица, стоял у входа, как фонарь.

— Это не совсем так. Он слаб, так как сейчас слаб я. Потенциал моей силы скован наказанием, следовательно, его тоже, но она не исчезла. Я редко приказываю ему принять такую форму, но… скажем, раз в год он вполне в состоянии пробыть человеком несколько часов, так как он может сохранять и накапливать энергию, как резерв.

— Но на предыдущих мероприятиях я ни разу не видел его в людской форме. Обычно, — Мефистофель усмехнулся, закатив глаза, — ты не выгонял своих человеческих слуг, которые, кстати, после такого были уже не в работоспособном состоянии. Где же твой новый дворецкий?

— Я его слегка загримировал, — зрачки Себастьяна сузились, почувствовав надвигающуюся на поместье тёмную ауру. — Впрочем, не суть. Они почти здесь.

Андрас растянул губы в предвкушающей улыбке, в то время как каминное пламя стало увеличиваться в размерах. Среди него промелькнула пара тёмно-зелёных глаз, а затем ещё ниже появилась чья-то лукавая усмешка. Огненное лицо начало приобретать всё более отчётливую форму, вместе с этим начал проявляться чей-то силуэт человеческой фигуры. Но вот из самого камина вышел не человек. Хищно облизываясь, новоявленный баатезу медленно ступил на мраморный пол, а затем так же неторопливо выпрямился, полностью являя хозяину поместья свою горделивую стать. Первым появился Аббадон. Несмотря на то, что этот демон принадлежал к более высокому сословию, он не собирался опаздывать, ведь организатором мероприятия был его давний приятель. Самодовольно хмыкнув, он одёрнул лацканы изумрудного камзола и направился к Себастьяну. Подойдя к нему на более близкое расстояние, он выставил правую руку в приветливом рукопожатии.

— Рад снова видеть тебя, Андрас, — Аббадон улыбнулся, чувствуя, как Себастьян жмёт его ладонь в ответ. — Как не погляжу, с каждым десятилетием ты всё голоднее и голоднее. Но всё ещё в хорошей форме, этим я, пожалуй, могу выразить своё почтение.

Мефистофель отвернул лицо и закатил глаза. Его всегда раздражали знакомые Андраса по службе. Все они были примерно похожего темперамента, а именно: напыщенные, заносчивые, упрямые до ужаса и порой почти такие же колкие, как и он сам.

— Взаимно, Аббадон. А ты всё так же поразительно пунктуален. Я же знаю, что ты слишком часто бываешь занятым, однако уделять мне время при первой же возможности не скупишься, — Себастьян иронично пожал плечами.

Внезапно Раум, смиренно стоя около входа в особняк, очнулся и громко провозгласил:

— Они едут, милорд!

В подтверждение словам Раума где-то недалеко послышался громкий топот копыт чёрных жеребцов. Их было пять, первая пара везла по песчаной дороге величественную карету. На остальных трёх было по всаднику. Те с явным азартом спешили к поместью, пришпоривая своих лошадей. Один из них так ловко и изящно направил своего скакуна, что обогнал на нём всех последующих демонов. Весело засмеявшись, пуская за собой высокие столпы пыли, он резко притормозил жеребца и, спрыгнув с него, приземлился около самой парадной лестницы. Эффектно поправив пёстрый нашейный платок, он вошёл в тут же отворённую перед ним дверь. И был удовлетворён, что его прибытие было сопровождено громким звучанием оркестра, а также тем, что к нему подошла одна из прелестнейших особ. Она держала на золотом подносе бокал, о страшном содержимом которого даже не догадывалась. Справлялась барышня со своей работой неплохо, учитывая, что её полупрозрачная повязка позволяла различать лишь очертания предметов.

Гость притянул к себе девушку, сделал пару глотков и, облизнувшись, направился к трём баатезу в центре зала. Андрас обречённо вздохнул. В конце концов, то, что кто-то мог уступить своё место другому демону, было довольно предсказуемо. А правила этикета требовалось соблюдать.

— Изакарон, я польщён, что ты почтил нас своим присутствием здесь, — Себастьян улыбнулся, впрочем, довольно холодно.

— Разумеется, Великий Маркиз, я не мог не прийти, — он слегка склонил голову, признавая высший статус находящегося перед ним существа. И он не мог не уделить внимание остальным: — Аббадон и Мефистофель, я также приветствую вас, — первый лишь кивнул, ибо не собирался растрачиваться своим царственным вниманием на каждого, а второй просто дёрнул уголком губы. Несмотря на то, что приглашённых было тридцать шесть, в связи с непредсказуемостью событий Баатора, кто-то из гостей мог не прийти. Оттого и отдавал своё приглашение кому-то иному. Изакарон был в числе таких, однако его это не смущало и он спокойно поинтересовался: — Когда начнутся танцы?

— Совсем скоро, — усмехаясь, ответил за Андраса Мефистофель, чем вызвал его колкий взгляд. Себастьян прекрасно понимал, почему. Остальные демоны начали переступать порог, некоторые просто открывали окна снаружи и запрыгивали в них.

Вечер начинал оживать. Каждый из гостей был просто обязан поприветствовать главного организатора этого события. Все они выглядели практически как люди из-за наложенного табу на трансформацию в мире смертных, их было чуть больше тридцати, некоторые опаздывали. Почти все присутствующие здесь были коллегами Себастьяна, их деятельность была связана с войной, поэтому основную массу гостей составляли лица мужского пола — баатезу выбирали себе пол в зависимости от должностей. Женщин-баатезу было намного меньше, однако их политический статус был гораздо выше, так именно их силами восполнялись ресурсы легионов. Таковых присутствовало только две.

Каждая жертва была тщательно приготовлена и подана в самом лучшем виде. Девушки из публичных домов обычно не задавали лишних вопросов, их не требовалось накачивать наркотическими веществами для помутнения рассудка, а, имея некий опыт, они были более раскрепощены, поэтому прекрасно подходили на роль десерта. Не наскучат за пару минут, и на целый вечер вполне сгодятся — то, что и нужно для игрушек одноразового пользования. 

Гости, возведя свои бокалы, смотрели на Себастьяна, который собирался произнести тост:

— За последний вечер! — Андрас вскинул бокал, лукаво сверкнув своими алыми глазами, а затем призывно сделал большой глоток, намеренно не чокаясь, чему тут же последовали остальные.

Мефистофель махнул рукой в сторону дирижёра, и оркестр заиграл другое произведение. Многие из гостей решили перейти в центр зала, чтобы погрязнуть в танцах и разврате. Однако сам Себастьян на подобных мероприятиях в основном обсуждал важные политические вопросы, так как это было его редкой возможностью пообщаться с коллегами и узнать о происходящем на родине. Проведение этих помогало ему поддерживать свой статус, не теряя влияния в кругах знакомых даже в период наказания. 

— Андрас, это торжество не менее грандиозное, чем предыдущие, я польщён, что снова присутствую на нём, — Небирос пожал руку Себастьяну. Сейчас он заменял его в качестве главнокомандующего армией Восьмого круга, пока тот был временно отстранён от дел. — Нашему господину тоскливо, войн значительно меньше, чем в золотые годы твоего меча.

— Но мы прибыли не только ради того, чтобы похвалить тебя за предоставленное гостеприимство. Я бы предпочёл обсудить это в более уединённой обстановке, — Саргатанас продемонстрировал Себастьяну конверт с алой печатью. Себастьян смутился. Это уже второе важное послание за этот год от Астарота, именно им были писаны все кодексы Баатора.

— Пройдём в мой временный кабинет, — Андрас направился на второй этаж.

Сиэль растерянно осматривал своё отражение в зеркале, тщательно исследуя каждый оголённый участок кожи. Руки неуверенно проводили по плечам то вверх, то вниз. Этими движениями Сиэль с некой отчаянностью хотел создать иллюзию защищённости, хотя прекрасно знал, что сейчас ему мало что может помочь, кроме него самого. В данный момент он просто не узнавал самого себя в отражении перед ним. А это было не удивительно, учитывая, что он был одет в новый чёрный корсет и неприличную летящую полупрозрачную юбку, которая оголяла одну из его ног.

Право слово, сейчас единственным утешением было то, что в таком образе никто не смог бы узнать его, некогда графа Фантомхайва. Любой сейчас увидел бы распущенную девицу, услуги которой всегда можно было бы получить в дешёвом публичном доме. Хотя нет. Назвать свой костюм дешёвым у Сиэля просто язык не поворачивался. И одно дело увидеть в таком какую-нибудь симпатичную даму, другое дело — видеть в роли этой же дамы самого себя.

В первую очередь Сиэль сейчас был именно дворецким, себя таковым он упорно считал. Вот только очевидно, что его мнение расходилось с мнением его господина. Ведь дворецкий в этом доме работает сразу за всех! Сначала уборщица, затем садовник, снова уборщица, даже мальчик для битья, если вспоминать те жестокие наказания, и, наконец, девушка лёгкого поведения. Последнее явно не должно было входить в стандартный перечень всех услуг. Теперь Сиэль окончательно понял, что означал тот пункт «Обязанности: беспрекословное подчинение своему господину», — хуже и не придумаешь.

А при всём этом, сам Себастьян ещё совсем недавно деликатно намекнул Сиэлю, что тот серьёзно рискует вылететь с должности. Ничего так и не узнав, потратив столько сил впустую и полностью потеряв шанс хоть как-то ухватить эту слабозаметную нить по расследованию гибели его семьи. Что и говорить, когда Себастьян приказал ему сделать _это_ , Сиэль натурально потерял дар речи. А что он мог поделать, если сейчас в заложниках находилась одна из самых ценных существующих вещей — информация.

О том, что ему конкретно придётся делать, Сиэль узнал около трёх часов назад:

— Сегодня вечером здесь будет множество важных гостей. Ты выступишь для них, но при этом ты будешь одет так же, как и мои юные помощницы… — Андрас издевательски хохотнул, наблюдая за недоумением на лице Сиэля. Он поспешил пояснить: — Я вновь затяну тебя в корсет, а также желаю видеть тебя в…

После этого Андрас стушевался и мигом выглянул за пределы зала. В следующую секунду он самолично продемонстрировал юную девушку, которую можно было с уверенностью причислить к одной из путан. Хитро смотря на бледнеющую мину Сиэля, он несильно сжал её плечо, второй рукой проводя по её открытому наряду, демонстрируя его.

— Вы имеете в виду… — Сиэль сам боялся своих предположений, на его репутацию и без того теперь можно было отыскать достаточное количество компромата. Андрас только растянул губы в предвкушающей улыбке и сделал несколько кивков головой.

— Именно так, Сиэль. Ты будешь выступать в этом. Выполнишь приказ — получишь поощрение от меня в виде ответа на интересующий тебя вопрос.

Разумеется, задание, которое ему придётся выполнить, казалось Сиэлю самым худшим из всего возможного. Ему предстояло спуститься в зал прямо в разгар вечера, который сейчас и устроил Себастьян. И не просто спуститься, а продемонстрировать свои умения владения роялем. Фантомхайвы не сдаются и преодолевают все трудности, но… в женском платье это очередное издевательство.

В действительности, выполнение тех заданий, как таскание рояля вместе с Финни с одного этажа на другой, можно посчитать простейшей детской забавой. Нет, даже скорее затишьем перед бурей, учитывая, что тогда работа не несла за собой никаких постыдных последствий и умыслов. Но вот Сиэль был уверен, что этим новым заданием его хозяин намерен отыграться за все те часы спокойствия в его отсутствие. Даже страшно представить, что бедного Сиэля могло ждать. А что если кто-то из гостей захочет «познакомиться» с ним гораздо ближе? Формально они же ничего не нарушат, ведь внешний вид Сиэля в этот момент говорил сам за себя.

— Проходите, это здесь, — чей-то еле слышный голос донёсся из коридора, и Сиэль вздрогнул.

Он нахмурился, когда распознал возню в соседней комнате. Именно там и находился кабинет Себастьяна.

Вдруг послышался чёткий хлопок двери, а это могло означать только одно: кто-то действительно прокрался в кабинет, только вот Сиэль не был уверен, действительно ли это был Себастьян или же кто-то иной? В противном случае, если кабинет захотел исследовать один из пришедших гостей, то это явно нужно прекратить.

Тихо прокравшись в коридор, Сиэль начал медленно двигаться в сторону нужной двери. Осторожно переступая на цыпочках шаг за шагом, следя за длинным подолом юбки, который очень мешал. Из-за этого Сиэль всерьёз рисковал быть пойманным, к тому же длинные локоны накладных волос то и дело лезли в глаза. Неудобно, но ничего не поделаешь — любопытство у Сиэля было повышенным столько, сколько он себя помнил.

На самом деле у Сиэля никогда не было привычки подслушивать, вернее, он этим не слишком-то и злоупотреблял. Было пару раз… ну, или чуть больше. Это разницы не имело ровно никакой. А что если это дело будет относиться непосредственно к нему? Ведь Сиэль прекрасно помнил о подозрительности Себастьяна и о том ожерелье, которое просто не могло попасть к нему в руки просто так. Явно что-то было скрыто от него, что-то, до чего Сиэль упорно пытается додуматься, вспомнить, но оно то и дело ускользает.

Судорожно выдохнув и аккуратно прислонившись своим ухом к двери, Сиэль начал слушать.

Заняв своё привычное место во главе письменного стола, Андрас взглядом пригласил сесть демонов в кресла напротив. Те, разумеется, опустились вниз. Их вид был несколько странным, можно сказать, заговорщицким, и Себастьян отчаянно хотел понять почему. Всё же, когда тебя навещают сами Саргатанас и Небирос, ясное дело — что-то серьёзное. Эти мысли настолько увлекли Андраса, что тот полностью сосредоточился лишь на двух гостях. Он даже не почувствовал, что запах его желаемой души несколько усилился.  
Впрочем, остальные явно тоже были не безразличны к происходящему. 

Саргатанас вновь продемонстрировал тот самый конверт и положил его прямо перед Андрасом. Всегда приходилось использовать только такую форму передачи прямых указаний или сообщений, ибо истинный общий язык Баатора звучал слишком мрачно в этих краях и мог навлечь за собой немало бед. Стоило обычному человеку лишь увидеть эти письмена, как он серьёзно рисковал помутиться собственным рассудком. Древний алфавит, давно уже забытый людьми, он пробуждал только самые мрачные воспоминания и самые тайные страхи.

— Что ж, думаю, что на сей раз новости Вас не слишком разочаруют, — Саргатанас ухмыльнулся и скрестил пальцы в замок, опираясь руками о подлокотники и заинтересованно поглядывая на демона напротив.

— Тебя не забыли. Кое-кто замолвил за тебя пару слов, — Небирос ободряюще улыбнулся непонимающему Себастьяну, на что тот пожал плечами и вскрыл письмо своими чёрными ногтями. И, стоило его глазам пробежаться по тексту, как…

— Сокращение срока? — сейчас на лице Андраса было такое наивное недоумение, что его коллеги засмеялись.

— Именно, — демоны произнесли эту фразу синхронно. — Ещё семь дней… Себастьян? Так тебя здесь зовут, верно?

— Верно, — удивлённо поджимая губы и прожигая взглядом письмена, Себастьян ещё несколько секунд отходил от некого изумления, но затем его настроение резко переменилось. Он тяжело вздохнул и тихо засмеялся. Саргатанас и Небирос переглянулись, а Себастьян лишь надменно закатил глаза.

— И это «послабление» вы дали мне только сейчас? Ха-ха, ну естественно. Когда же, кроме как в последний год, когда я отмучился уже пятьсот сорок два, — Себастьян нагловато откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди.

Всё же его строптивость проявлялась только сейчас. Недаром Андрас сам всегда упорно зарекается, что подчиняется лишь Ваалу и никому более. Сиэль, стоя за дверью, заметно напрягся, услышав цифру «пятьсот сорок два». Если все слова правдоподобны, то дело принимает оборот более чем странный. Скорее, сверхъестественный? В это время Небирос обречённо выдохнул, прекрасно понимая, что подобные проявления характера были ожидаемы. Саргатанас же недовольно поджал губы — то, что он не любил такое поведение, было ещё слабо сказано. Но в действительности они не имели права сейчас угрожать временно заточённому на Земле демону. По своей силе он им ничуть не уступал. А вот в упорстве явно превосходил.

— Довольствуйся тем, что получаешь, Себастьян, — слегка раздражённо щурясь и издевательски медленно произнося человеческую… скорее кличку, тем самым вызывая явное недовольство Андраса, Саргатанас надменно хмыкнул. — Неделя гораздо лучше года.

— Разницы практически никакой! — всплеснул руками Себастьян, но потом всё же усмирил свой пыл. — Что ж, раз все дела улажены, то предлагаю продолжить пиршество.

Именно после того, как Себастьян произнёс эти слова, Сиэль по ту сторону двери побледнел от ужаса и поспешил скрыться с места преступления. Он услышал достаточно. Теперь информацию требовалось немедленно осмыслить. Вот только когда он резко рванул в сторону, летящая юбка попросту поднялась ввысь и зацепилась за ручку двери. Сиэль почувствовал, что земля уходит из-под ног.

«Дьявол! Только не сейчас, только не это!» 

В таком костюме паника начинала лишь возрастать в несколько раз, от чего движения становились ещё более порывистые. Фортуна ещё сыграла добрую шутку в некотором роде, потому что железная ручка была круглой. Её движения не были особо заметны, оттого у Сиэля оставался шанс на спасение. Но, естественно, всё требовалось сделать быстро. Вот только никак не получалось, а ведь костюм, в котором нужно было потом выступать, рвать нельзя. Собравшись с духом, Сиэль прислонился к двери и начал медленно освобождать ткань из плена. Особняк был настолько богато обустроен, что некоторые драгоценные камни были даже здесь. И именно они медленно рыли могилу бедному Сиэлю, ведь он всё ещё никак не мог справиться с такой, казалось бы, простейшей задачей. И чем больше он возился, тем сильнее ему казалось, что шаги приближаются. Ужас нарастал.

— Мы не можем, — улыбнувшись, Небирос горестно поджал губы. — У нас слишком много работы. Идёт пересчёт войск, а также заполнение личных физических параметров абсолютно каждого баатезу, — после воспоминания об этом, весь вид Небироса заметно помрачнел. Ну, это было не удивительно, такие задания действительно чересчур утомительны.

— У меня участь не легче, — зло усмехнулся Саргатанас. — Работа с архивами…

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Себастьян — только этих слов было достаточно. — Тогда до встречи.

Напоследок проследив, как два демона направились к тут же вспыхнувшему каминному пламени и затем вступили в него, сливаясь с ним, Андрас довольно улыбнулся и направился к выходу. Вот теперь, когда он ни на что не отвлекался, запах души отчётливо ощущался. И это не могло не насторожить. Отдалённо понимая, что к чему, Андрас резко открыл дверь и… послышался громкий треск. Напротив ошарашенного Себастьяна у стены растерянно сидел Сиэль, побледневший от ужаса.

Похоже, в полёте тот приземлился на пятую точку, тем самым выдав себя с головой. Что ж, а выглядел он сейчас действительно не так уж и плохо. А не задумывался ли Сиэль вообще о том, что так широко расставлять ноги, даже если это получилось случайно, неприлично? Сейчас его было не отличить от девушки, хотя это не играло какой-то особой роли. Ну, разве что увидеть Сиэля лишний раз с отчаянным смущением на лице стоило действительно многого.

— Поднимайся, — прожигая его ледяным взглядом, Андрас подпёр рукой подбородок, заинтересованно скользя по нему своими пальцами.

Сам Сиэль, судорожно выдохнув, прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. Опираясь о находящуюся позади него стену, он начал подниматься на ноги. А на таких высоких каблуках это было сделать совсем непросто. Для него. Но Себастьян, уловив это волнение, широко улыбнулся, начиная приближаться к Сиэлю, от чего тот сильно насторожился. Подходя всё ближе, Андрас облокотился одной рукой у Сиэля прямо рядом с головой, чуть ли не припечатывая того к стенке. И всё равно, несмотря на такую угрожающую близость, Сиэль смог взять себя в руки. Видимо, разобрался, что к чему. Понял, что Себастьян попросту не терпит слабаков. Что ж, однако ломать дух таких упорных он любит ещё больше.

Ладонь прошлась по щеке, ласково приподнимая лицо Сиэля чуть выше. Андрас усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Сиэль стушевался.

— Однако тебе всё равно придётся объясниться, что же ты делал здесь, — Себастьян резко отстранился, отходя на пару шагов и выжидающе смотря на Сиэля. Тот в искусстве лжи был на самом деле не так уж и плох, а его актёрские таланты были действительно на высоте. Он и решился проявить их в данный момент.

— Господин, я могу заверить Вас, что всего лишь направлялся на первый этаж, — Сиэль заговорил так уверенно, что Андрас почти поверил. — Я собирался начать выполнять своё задание, но спешил, не справился с платьем… В результате юбка зацепилась за дверь, которую Вы в последствии так резко открыли.

— Если бы я не знал насколько велика твоя пронырливость вместе с нежеланием как раз-таки спускаться вниз, я бы спокойно тебе поверил, но не сейчас, — иронично усмехнулся Себастьян, тем самым вогнав Сиэля в еле заметное смущение. Внезапно его взгляд помрачнел. — Что именно ты слышал?

От ответа Сиэля зависела его дальнейшая судьба, ведь Андрас вполне готов прикончить свой собственный ужин раньше времени, если на кону стояла секретность существования их расы. Чересчур любознательные личности нередко платили своими собственными жизнями, а то, что весь древний род Сиэля занимался раскрытием самых мрачных дел, того не оправдывало.

— И советую тебе на сей раз не врать мне, в противном случае, я тут же распознаю ложь в твоих словах.

— На самом деле я действительно хочу раскрыть дело моей семьи, и Вам это прекрасно известно, — Сиэлю надоело такое пренебрежительное отношение, он вновь начинал показывать характер. Это он продемонстрировал своими скрещенными руками на груди, дерзким взглядом в сторону синего бриллианта в медальоне своего господина. — Но это не значит, что я бы стал заниматься шпионажем. Мне сейчас в таком состоянии, — показательно схватив один из сизых хвостов на голове и сжав его, — делать это совершенно неудобно. Прошу прощения, господин, но не в этот раз, — язвительно проговорил Сиэль, резко отвернувшись.

Да уж, в связи с моральным изнеможением от таких насыщенных событий, настроение Сиэля менялось действительно с бешеной скоростью. Это напрягало, но Сиэль ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его просто выводил из себя чуть ли не каждый предмет в этом особняке. Душа отчаянно стремилась вновь стать тем, кем он был на самом деле. То есть графом Сиэлем Фантомхайвом, а не дворецким на побегушках. Но поделать ничего нельзя. Этот чудовищный этап нужно пройти. А всё ради того, чтобы после успешно вырваться из грязи.

Очередной раз коря себя за проявление несдержанности, стиснув зубы и сжав руки в кулаки до хруста костей, Сиэль резко опустился на одно колено, преклоняя голову перед своим господином. Однако Себастьян готов был поклясться, что всё это выступление было только ради того, чтобы скрыть излишне яростное выражение лица. Но это было ещё не всё, Сиэль вновь продолжил, вдруг очень тихо заговорив:

— Позвольте мне переодеться, в связи с этой ситуацией мой… наряд стал выглядеть неприлично, чтобы появляться в нём на людях.

«Так ли на людях? — иронично засмеялся Себастьян в собственных мыслях, многозначительно осматривая эту самую потрёпанную юбку. — Не страшно, выше обычной шлюхи там его никто не посчитает. Вполне сгодится».

— Если твоя юбка стала заметно короче, — после этого Андрас показательно развернулся, заставляя Сиэля прожигать ненавистным взглядом его спину, — это не значит, что тебе не придётся выступать. Иди, поднимайся на сцену и играй, гостям очень скучно. Я же буду наблюдать за тобой, если ты не придёшь, то… — Себастьян развернулся в пол оборота, выставив медальон на цепочке. — То даже не рассчитывай, что я расскажу тебе про него.

— Что ж, я готов, — сделав глубокий вдох, Сиэль взял себя в руки, начиная уверенно двигаться в сторону лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж.

И чем дальше, тем хуже ему становилось, ведь неизвестность мучила. Сиэль не имел никакого понятия о том, что вообще может дальше произойти и как отнесутся к его появлению все остальные. Он был уверен на все сто двадцать процентов, что Себастьян никого не предупреждал о том, что заставит его выступать. На самом деле, он действительно не видел резона в этом приказе. Сейчас в таком костюме его никто серьёзно не воспримет. Но и не узнает, это был хоть какой-то плюс.

Но это не решало проблемы, ведь у Сиэля было уверенное чувство, что, скорее всего, Себастьян послал его выполнять это задание именно по той причине, чтобы опозорить и унизить. Сиэль не был глупцом, ранее жил в более элитных условиях и прекрасно помнил, какое общее впечатление складывалось про проституток. По большей части их не считали за людей, видя в них только вещи для удовлетворения плотских утех. Их жизни никого не беспокоили ровно до тех пор, пока не начнутся, к примеру, массовые убийства.

Но в принципе-то их презирали. И Сиэль прекрасно осознавал, что презирает их вместе с остальными. Так посмотреть, другого отношения к себе они не должны были заслуживать. Но вот карты легли так, что сейчас наследник древнего рода, чьи предки были на услужении самих королей и королев Англии, вынужден был работать дворецким и исполнять одно из заданий, которое практически приравнивало его к этим самым проституткам.

Наконец, окончательно спустившись в зал, Сиэль потерял дар речи. Это торжество явно было не совсем обычным. Если на обычных мероприятиях царила изысканность, то здесь распущенность была главным звеном. Мало того, что атмосфера окружающей обстановки была по большей части интимная, ибо такое впечатление создавало именно небольшое количество свечей. Так ещё и гости были немного… не такими.

Лишь посмотрев по правую сторону от себя, Сиэль узрел двух целующихся девушек. И вот одна из них, видимо, играющая роль госпожи, бесстыдно сжимала грудь своей партнёрши. Затем её рука забралась под её откровенное платье, начиная быстро ласкать именно там, где покрасневший до кончиков волос Сиэль и предполагал. Внезапно она отстранилась и запрыгнула на подоконник, широко расставив ноги и притянув лицо юной любовницы следом, после прижимая её голову к промежности и закатывая глаза от блаженства. На дальнейшее Сиэль предпочёл не смотреть, хотя распутные звуки всё равно слышались излишне отчётливо.

Подумать только, а ещё совсем недавно он считал себя вполне взрослым для лицезрения таких вещей. Видимо, возраст всё же останется лишь цифрами, ибо он к такому явно был не готов.

Прекрасное впечатление. Первое, что он увидел на пиршестве Себастьяна Михаэлиса, это девушек, вступающих в гомосексуальную связь. Уже за одно подобное представление он чётко возжелал покинуть это место. Любому было ясно, что это мероприятие совсем не такое, как остальные. Находиться на нём совершенно не хотелось.

Большинство странных гостей танцевали, крепко прижимая к себе девушек, которые почему-то были в чёрных наглазных повязках. Некоторые отдалённо сидели где-то на софах и потягивали из бокалов необычные ярко-алые вина. Хотя у некоторых из этих отдыхающих персон между ног явно сидело по проститутке, и они явно выполняли один из своих первоначальных долгов. Нет, это было явно слишком. Теперь Сиэль был более чем уверен, что его хозяин… необычный? Нет, слишком просто. Распущенный? Тоже не подходит. Странный? Всё не то. Сиэль сейчас не мог подобрать подходящего эпитета, но был уверен: человек, устраивающий столь откровенные и пошлые мероприятия, далеко не входил в ряд обычных. Скорее всего, он и имел некие очень даже тесные связи с преступным миром, раз позволяет творить подобное на собственных балах.

— Что ж, а вот и он, — нервно проговорил Сиэль, замечая тот самый многострадальный рояль, который ещё недавно они с Финни так упорно таскали.

Изо всех сил стараясь не мешать танцующим парам, Сиэль продвинулся к музыкальному инструменту. Он отчётливо чувствовал на себе чей-то прожигающий взгляд, но, уже не сомневаясь в его хозяине, упорно не желал оборачиваться. В конце концов, добравшись до рояля, Сиэль сел за него, чем тут же привлёк внимание многих гостей, в том числе и дирижёра оркестра. Тот одним взмахом своей палочки приказал оркестру умолкнуть, хотя это было только из-за того, что издали сидящий на софе Андрас повелел так сделать. В обычной ситуации демон бы ни за что не уступил какой-то проститутке. И стоило ли говорить, как же потешно это выглядело, как только Сиэль начал играть? Владел-то он этим умением прекрасно, но никто не собирался ценить это должным образом. Все видели лишь девочку, вдруг решившую блеснуть своим талантом, отойдя от простой «должности».

Спустя пару минут демоны откровенно засмеялись. И не из-за глупой ситуации или чьей-то шутки, а именно над Сиэлем, который с самого рождения привык к почтительности и уважению. Верно говорят в народе: нет страшнее смеха, чем смех над тобой.

— Как же долго он держится, — Мефистофель с толикой уважения во взгляде наблюдал за моральными страданиями Сиэля, пока тому приходилось играть. — Всего второй день, а ты уже подвёрг такому. Всё же для таких гордых личностей, как он, это одно из самых тяжёлых наказаний.

— Я не ищу лёгких путей! — с азартом смотря, как лицо Сиэля искривляется в ещё большем отвращении, слушая презрительный визг толпы, Андрас расслабленно попивал кровь. — На самом деле этот медальон действительно имеет весьма интересную историю. Узнав эти факты, он сможет многое прояснить для себя. Но ведь эта информация не должна достаться ему так просто.

— Зато чем больше ты его терроризируешь сейчас, тем сильнее становится его ненависть к тебе. А ведь всего лишь неделя, и… — Мефистофель резко замолчал, ведь внезапно перед ними появился Раум, который низко кланялся в извинениях, явно намереваясь сказать нечто важное.

— Я тебя слушаю, — прекратив наблюдения за Сиэлем, Себастьян перевёл взгляд на Раума, что теперь выпрямился и требовательно смотрел на него.

— Ваше Сиятельство, мне осталось пребывать в этой форме совсем немного. А разговор, который я подслушал, действительно был долгим. В обличье ворона я смогу преподнести вам информацию не так подробно, как могу сейчас.

— Ох, я запамятовал, — закатил глаза Себастьян и чуть наклонился в сторону, позволяя слуге подползти к нему, чтобы все прошептать на ухо. — Меня слишком сильно отвлекли. 

Приложив ладошку к губам, чтобы никто со стороны не понял, о чём идет речь, Раум заговорил. Андрас сейчас уделил всё своё внимание повествованию, не замечая, что Сиэль уже закончил играть. Тот, не обращая внимания на обидные фразы, а ведь демоны на них совсем не скупятся, аккуратно закрыл крышку рояля. Гордо задрав подбородок и отвернувшись от незнакомцев, он стойко выдержал это испытание позора. Сейчас же он хотел отдохнуть от него, поэтому и собирался направиться в свою комнату. Уже спускаясь со сцены, он внезапно оказался прижатым к какому-то гостю. Одному из демонов очень не понравилось, что одна из малышек забыла «своё место». И он намеревался проучить «её».

— Видимо, ты не понимаешь, что твои руки должны быть вовсе не на клавишах, — пошло улыбаясь, баатезу прищурился. Сиэль же побледнел от ужаса и начал яростно вырываться. Баатезу, не ожидавший такого, невольно выпустил Сиэля из своих объятий.

Оркестр продолжил игру, и это послужило неким сигналом. Под ошарашенные взгляды остальных Сиэль рванул к выходу, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Демоны недоумённо наблюдали за этим представлением. Они могли бы вполне поучаствовать, но доверили это дело Баллисаргону, что сейчас яростно дышал, явно намереваясь вступить в погоню. Себастьян заметил краем взгляда этот переполох. Сначала он тяжело вздохнул от того, что придётся помогать своему слуге выкручиваться из той ситуации, в которую его сам же и впутал.

Как вдруг кое-что понял.

Преследователем был именно Баллисаргон. Демон со Второго Круга, один из подчинённых Асмодея, что специализируются на похоти и всяческом склонении человечества к греховным удовольствиям. Если ничего не предпринять, то душа и тело Сиэля рискуют серьёзно пострадать, а этого нельзя допустить.

— Мальчишка только мой! — ненавистно прорычал Андрас, резко срываясь с места и игнорируя растерянный взгляд Мефистофеля и Раума. Губы первого растянулась в ироничной улыбке.

Тем временем Сиэль, интуитивно почувствовав, что гость не желает отступаться от него, потерял всякое приличие и просто начал расталкивать танцующие на его пути пары. Ещё непонятно, как ему удалось пробежать на таких каблуках хоть несколько метров, учитывая, что он, естественно, отродясь не умел на них ходить. Но отчаянное желание скрыться было настолько велико, что, воспользовавшись относительной галантностью преследовавшего его демона, который не хотел вызывать ещё больше переполоха из-за какой-то человеческой распутницы и аккуратно обходил каждого танцующего, резко прислонился к стене.

Он задрал сначала одну ногу, тем самым быстро снимая туфлю, после проделав те же действия с другой. Отбросив обувь в сторону, Сиэль на всех парах побежал на второй этаж. Краем глаза он с ужасом заметил, что преследуемый выпутался из роя танцующих пар и с азартом продолжил гнаться за ним. Выражение его лица было настолько полно некой звериной ярости, что несчастный Сиэль не уследил за чьим-то разбитым бокалом на полу.

Осколки впились в оголённые ступни, причиняя невероятную боль, и Сиэль упал на землю. Он смог добежать до одного из коридоров, но в особняке сейчас слуг не было, оттого в них очень безлюдно. Вот неподалёку показался чей-то силуэт, принявшись неспешно приближаться к Сиэлю. Тот, разумеется, мог бы отползти, но это будет выглядеть так жалко, что он не собирался этого делать. Много чести.

Кто-то подошёл к нему, и Сиэль упрямо посмотрел незнакомцу прямо в глаза.

— До чего же ты себя довела, малышка… — Баллисаргон опустился на пол рядом с Сиэлем.

Тот скривился в отвращении и отвернулся. Баллисаргон провёл своей рукой по оголённой ноге Сиэля, отчего тот стиснул зубы и резко отвел её от потенциального насильника, не желая, чтобы его мерзкие руки прикасались к нему. Отвратительно.

— Ну-ну, ты не должна себя так вести. Позволь мне научить тебя быть хорошей девочкой, — последнюю фразу он произнёс с нескрываемой яростью, явно не собираясь более терять время.

Но чей-то сильный удар ногой заставил его отлететь на довольно приличное расстояние. Физически он нисколько не пострадал, но вот страх всё же присутствовал. Возжелав увидеть, кто же именно позволил себе подобную дерзость, он совсем не ожидал встретить хозяина торжества. Андрас горестно смотрел на покалеченные ноги Сиэля, а тот делал то же самое, только смотря на первого, как на привидение. Он совершенно не ожидал его увидеть прямо здесь и сейчас.

— М-милорд?.. — Сиэль непонимающе глядел на Себастьяна, а Баллисаргон так же удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Что тут происходит? — Баллисаргон поднялся с земли, озлобленно смотря на Андраса. Какого дьявола он вдруг оторвал его от собственного ужина?!

— Баллисаргон, спускайся вниз, тебя это не касается. Забудь всё, что только что здесь произошло и… — после этого Себастьян приложил руку к груди. — Прими мои извинения за случившееся, но её тебе трогать не позволено.

— Ты хочешь мне сказать, что сейчас заступаешься за человеческую шлюху? — рассмеялся Баллисаргон, уже давно было известно, что он не привык держать свой рот на замке, а эмоции под контролем.

— Нет, — мало кто был действительно способен заткнуть Андраса, и он это собирался наглядно продемонстрировать. В конце концов, он прекрасно помнил, что превосходил Баллисаргона по статусу. Улыбнувшись и одарив соперника самым презрительным взглядом, на который был только способен, Андрас произнёс: — Она одна из чистых, — отчасти это была правда, — эта девочка не для тебя. Такой сладкий приз я уготовил гостям по рангу гораздо выше.

— Что ж, тогда прошу прощения за причинённые неудобства, — Баллисаргон холодно хмыкнул и направился в зал первого этажа. Там как раз должна была начаться его самая любимая часть подобных мероприятий. Музыка стала более тихой, соответственно, это могло означать только одно: сейчас на вечере будет править массовое соитие.

Себастьян и Сиэль остались наедине. Первый с лёгким недовольством смотрел на его ступни, которые были изрезаны кусками стекла. Тот только морщился от боли, но старался держаться. После того позора, что он недавно пережил Сиэль более не хотел показывать слабость перед Себастьяном. А тот понимал, что ему тоже пора спускаться вниз, но оставлять тут Сиэля в таком состоянии совершенно нельзя. Этим он рисковал вновь подвергнуть его возможности стать опороченным. Естественно, собственничество Андраса такую вероятность совершенно не допускало.

Тяжело вздохнув, он измученно прикрыл глаза, параллельно с этим наблюдая, как Сиэль уже практически достал самые крупные осколки из своих ног.

— Я донесу тебя до комнаты, сейчас ты не в состоянии ходить, — Себастьян уже было протянул свои руки к пострадавшему, намереваясь поднять его.

— Не стоит, господин, — Сиэль дерзко посмотрел Андрасу в глаза, отталкивая его руки от себя, тем самым неслабо удивляя последнего. — Моя комната находится неподалёку, не собираюсь обременять вас, милорд. Благодарю за такую несвойственную вам благосклонность, но я сам дойду.

Сиэль не растерялся и оторвал два больших куска ткани от своей уже достаточно пострадавшей юбки. После он ловко перевязал ими свои кровоточащие стопы, прикусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы из него не вырвалось и звука хоть каких-то мучений. Маленькие, еле заметные частички стекла по-прежнему были у него в ногах, но разбираться Сиэль с ними будет уже несколько позже. Сжав руку в кулак, другой же опёршись о стену, Сиэль начал подниматься, игнорируя хмыканье своего хозяина. После, окончательно поднявшись и сделав первый шаг, гордый Сиэль резко сорвал с себя накладные волосы. Этим движением он обозначил то, что исполнил приказ и более не намерен притворяться тем, кем вовсе не является.

— Я выполнил задание… — обернувшись в пол-оборота, Сиэль обратился к Себастьяну, пристально прожигая его взглядом. В нём явно можно было прочитать заметную горечь и еле скрытую насмешку. Сиэлю было действительно интересно, доволен ли Себастьян тем, что недавно произошло. — Когда я приведу себя в должный вид, то намереваюсь услышать вашу историю об этом медальоне.

Наблюдая за слегка шатающимся Сиэлем, Андрас странно поджал губы. Всё же сейчас он действительно проявил невероятную стойкость характера и мужество.

— Какой же великолепный контраст. Я желаю именно его душу и получу её, чего бы мне это не стоило, — медленно зашагав в противоположную сторону, направляясь на разыгравшееся пиршество, Андрас саркастически улыбался. — Что ж, Сиэль Фантомхайв. Сегодня действительно ты справился. Однако у тебя впереди ещё целая неделя. Сможешь ли ты выдержать её?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Второстепенные герои
> 
> [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a7274cc27d0a07be76a111aa0827b8e8/tumblr_inline_pnh8snMtsn1wufy17_1280.png)[](https://pp.userapi.com/c845120/v845120674/14a56a/eEz2kr2uXNY.jpg)[](https://pp.userapi.com/c850236/v850236367/e6adb/Xt6Cd90EUYw.jpg)
> 
> Спасибо потрясающей [Modestartist](https://vk.com/modestart) за изображение этих персонажей!  
> Они нужны, чтобы помочь читателям разобраться в иерархии Баатора.  
> В дальнейшем сюжете они будут играть активную роль.


	8. Вальсирующий дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бал продолжается. Себастьян, недооценив силу своих чувств, вынужден отбивать Сиэля у конкурентов. Тот, узнав, что Себастьян действительно связан с его прошлым и с его семьёй, жаждет узнать правду в обмен на одно желание.

— И что же тебе нужно от меня? — Мефистофель недовольно посмотрел на Аббадона.

— Не обольщайся на свой счёт, в обычной ситуации я бы ни за что не подошёл к тебе просто так.

— Ходит слух о подозрительном исчезновении наследников рода Сильвестри. И, по известной мне информации, последним, кто имел отношение к истории их семьи, был именно ты.

— Ах, кажется, Андрас будет не слишком доволен увидеть здесь своего старого знакомого, — не обратив на Аббадона никакого внимания, Мефистофель наблюдал, как Аластор, главный экзекутор Восьмого Круга, публично расчленял одну из выкупленных на бал игрушек. Именно он когда-то надел на Себастьяна наручники. — Я прекрасно помню, что он не был в числе приглашённых, вот, однако, «приятный» сюрприз.

— Не смей уходить от вопроса, Мефистофель! — характер Аббадона был подобен тому самому пламени, из которого он первым ступил на празднество. — Я повторюсь: имеешь ли ты к той семье отношение?

— Вот оно как. Какой переполох сейчас творится на Восьмом Круге, что даже один из самых безразличных к окружающим проблемам демон так напряжён, — Мефистофель засмеялся, подлив масла в огонь. Однако, заметив угрожающий взгляд Аббадона, устало вздохнул.

— Что ж, если ты о том моём последнем контракте с Алессио, то будь уверен, этот мальчишка хоть и носил фамилию этого рода, нужной кровью не обладал, — пожав плечами, Мефистофель откинулся на софу, выставив руку вперёд и принявшись разглядывать кольца на своих пальцах. — Но зачем же ты интересуешься этими _людьми_? 

— Целью твоего контракта с тем юнцом было излечение его тяжело больной сестры, которую отравила собственная мачеха, — Аббадон поморщился, понимая, насколько незначительной эта информация была в рамках проблем Баатора, тем не менее, это дело поручил ему сам Ваал, так как оно имело подозрительно-грязный почерк. 

— Радует, что мне не придётся тебя просвещать в данном вопросе.

— Кьяра Сильвестри была похищена. И это уже семнадцатый случай, хотя смертные не бьют тревогу, ибо закономерности в этих исчезновениях они не видят. И, даже если это всего лишь люди, игнорировать такое является высшей степенью беспечности. 

— Советую тебе воздержаться от обсуждения этого вопроса, если Андрас не должен о нём узнать, — Мефистофель бросил на Аббадона безразличный взгляд, подкурив сигару. — Он направляется сюда.

Себастьян выглядел более чем удовлетворённо. Это было заметно по его улыбке, по тому, как он плавно двигался, не теряя присущей себе мужественности и агрессивности. Его настроение было таким приподнятым, словно он совсем недавно съел чью-то душу.

Окинув взглядом бальный зал, он заприметив двух знакомых, сидящих в отстранении от всех.

— Если вы не развлекаетесь у меня на вечере, то я вполне могу подумать, что подготовил его далеко не самым лучшим образом, — Себастьян подошёл к ним и кивнул в сторону демонов позади, выжидающе скрестив руки на груди.

— Смотрю, твой настрой сильно поднялся, — Мефистофель язвительно взглянул на Себастьяна. — Надо же, впервые наш диалог начался без привычных колкостей.

— Я могу вполне их сейчас тебе обеспечить, — фыркнул Себастьян. — Но не хочу сейчас тратить на это время, я в слишком хорошем настроении.

— Пожалуй, я прислушаюсь к твоему совету, — Аббадон засмеялся и поднялся, чтобы направиться к одной из непорочных, в данный момент танцующей на шесте. — Я и не сомневаюсь в том, что ты подготовил для меня более сладкое угощение, чем для остальных, — самодовольно вздёрнув подбородок и оскалившись, он уже заприметил своими ярко-зелёными глазами одну из жертв.

— Хм, а вот я, пожалуй, сыграю в покер, где и сорву куш в виде нескольких душ. Мой аппетит несколько больше, а одной девочки мне не хватит, — Мефистофель также удалился от Себастьяна, к его явному облегчению. У него осталось ещё несколько незавершённых дел.

— Нет, всё же мальчишку нужно запереть. Да и медикаменты бы ему не помешали, иначе он свалится раньше, чем я успею вдоволь поиздеваться над ним.

Шагать с такими повреждёнными ногами было мучительно, но Сиэль стойко двигался в сторону своей небольшой комнаты, чтобы, наконец, хоть немного морально отдохнуть и побыть в одиночестве. А заодно и привести себя в порядок, ибо сейчас не только его внешность нуждалась в поправке, но и физическое состояние. Вот та самая долгожданная дверь, отворив которую, он окажется в столь полюбившейся скромной комнатке. Единственное место, в котором Сиэль сейчас не чувствовал того вездесущего прожигающего взгляда. Место, в котором его могли не беспокоить хоть иногда.

Сиэль был растерян из-за того, что какая-то небольшая каморка сможет полюбиться за всего пару дней. Он на протяжении стольких лет спал на пышных перинах, ел только самую вкусную и полезную пищу, а также одевался только у элитных дизайнеров. Даже после потери особняка, проживая лишь на одно состояние собственной тётушки, Сиэль смог не опуститься до уровня обычного буржуа, сохранив множество старых привычек и предпочтений. Хотя в данный момент последнее практически не удавалось.

На самом деле, он был действительно удивлён тому факту, как скоро человек может ко всему привыкать. У Сиэля целыми днями не было даже минуты на отдых, кроме редкой возможности поспать. Уже выведав, насколько придирчив его хозяин, он прекрасно понимал, что всё должно сиять, а гордость, самолюбие и нежелание быть кому-то чем-то обязанным не позволяли выполнять работу некачественно. Ну и, само собой, нужно было удовлетворять банальные человеческие потребности в виде приготовления пищи и других нужд, на что тоже было необходимы и время, и силы. К сожалению, полноценно поесть и принять душ Сиэль смог лишь на второй день перед самым началом преображения в новый наряд. Себастьян не скупился на еду для слуг, чтобы у них было как можно больше энергии для выполнения его коварных замыслов, несмотря на то, что сам почти не ел. Или вообще не ел, но Сиэль пока не мог представить, как это возможно. Из-за обилия работы он трудом привыкал к новому графику и банально не успевал себе готовить. 

Сразу же по возвращению в свою комнатушку он плюхнулся на постель. Сейчас Сиэль даже не обращал внимания на искалеченные ноги, ведь в лежачем положении боль практически не чувствовалась, а телу было так хорошо. Долгожданное расслабление. Наконец-то.

Спокойствие длилось совсем недолго, ибо буквально через каких-то десять минут дверь широко отворилась, а появившийся в проёме Себастьян бесцеремонно кинул Сиэлю на кровать какой-то тяжёлый ящик. Из-за этого неосторожного действия у того наверняка будут синяки на запястье. Впрочем, Себастьяну было на это наплевать. 

— Убери всё то, что ты здесь заляпал, твои ступни запачкали мой драгоценный пол. Также в коридоре тебе потом придётся оттирать ковры, ибо я не желаю, чтобы горничная упала в обморок при виде тех пятен, — Себастьян оперся о дверной косяк, выжидая, когда Сиэль обернётся и обратит внимание на занятную вещицу в его руках.

— Запираете?

Сиэль не скрывал раздражения, особенно посмотрев на небольшой золотой ключ на длинной цепочке, который Себастьян вертел в руке. 

— Милорд, а как же Ваше обещание? 

— Сначала приведи себя в порядок, я не хочу тратить своё время на тебя, тем более, когда ты выглядишь так жалко, — Андрас резко закрыл за собой дверь, из-за чего порыв ветра погасил несколько свечей на канделябре.

Оставшись в полумраке, вновь наедине с самим собой, Сиэль горько поджал губы. Почему-то именно в этот момент, после такого обидного жеста, он ещё больше почувствовал себя покинутым, кем, собственно говоря, и являлся. И вот, если некоторое время назад ему было на это абсолютно наплевать, в конце концов, Сиэль уже долгое время был самостоятельным, то сейчас собственное одиночество почувствовалось ещё больше.

А ведь действительно, после того, как сгорел его дом, кроме тётушки Сиэлем практически никто не интересовался. Всем было словно наплевать на его исчезновение. Да и Анжелина так много работала, что на племянника у неё было слишком мало свободного времени. При таких условиях Сиэль окончательно не замкнулся в себе только из-за чрезмерной гордости.

Баловали его до пятнадцати лет мама не горюй, а когда он остался один, пришлось учиться самостоятельности. В таком темпе Сиэль научился делать всё сам. Заваривать чай, готовить еду, подстригать розы, убирать, разбираться в медикаментах. Из всех вселенских премудростей он не научился только готовить блины и отбиваться от комаров.

Повернувшись к рядом лежащей аптечке, так щедро оставленной Себастьяном, Сиэль положил её к себе на колени. Где-то за пределами комнаты послышался странный свист. Сиэль поморщился и заметно напрягся от этого странного звука, хотя тот был таким мимолётным, что несколько мгновений спустя уже вылетел у него из головы. Сиэль поспешил вернуться к медикаментам.

— Самое необходимое. Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего.

Коснувшись указательным пальцем подбородка, Андрас нахмурился. Сейчас было необходимо продумать дальнейший план действий, ведь он уже изучил, каким непредсказуемым может быть этот строптивый мальчишка. Следовательно, нужно предпринимать меры несколько иначе. Хотя не только характер Сиэля давал столько осложнений. Разумеется, скрыть раненного смертного очень сложно в разгар такого пиршества. И когда какой-нибудь гость окончательно расправится со своим кушаньем, то, почувствовав новое, возжелает приступить к нему. Тем более, сейчас Сиэль сильно искалечен, запах его крови стал ещё ощутимее, а результат этому Себастьян заметил, когда только вернулся в зал. Демонов словно тянуло в этом направлении, они чуяли, что здесь есть нечто весьма аппетитное. И не только кровью. В конце концов, даже тридцать шесть опороченных красавиц не смогут заглушить этот тонкий аромат души, которой Себастьян не хотел делить ни с кем. 

Помимо пришедших была ещё одна проблема. Баатезу, который до сих пор не появился и, по свойственной себе привычке, сильно задерживался, издавна славился своим большим аппетитом. Сиэль мог запросто попасть под прицел. Обычно он приходил ровно к двенадцати часам, а сейчас было уже полпервого ночи. Сомнительно, но Андрас не исключал возможность опоздания. Щелкнув пальцами, он призвал Раума.

— Твоя человеческая форма понадобится мне под самый конец вечера, так что сейчас лучше снова обратись в ворона. Это будет гораздо удобнее в рамках нового задания для тебя.

Обратившись, Раум сел к Андрасу на плечо, намереваясь слушать указания. Себастьян резко провёл когтями по двери в каморку Сиэля, и тот, растворяя небольшое количество нашатырного спирта в тазе с водой, весьма нервно покосился в сторону выхода из собственной комнаты. От такого резкого и противно высокого звука стало не по себе. 

— Сейчас ты должен проследить за ним, — Андрас кивнул в сторону двери. — И сообщить мне, если кто-то всё же посмеет посягнуть на него.

Раум послушно каркнул и, сорвавшись с плеча, приземлился на подоконник окна рядом с комнатой Сиэля. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Андрас поспешил вернуться в праздничный зал, где его уже наверняка заждались.

Добравшись до гостей, Себастьян был совершенно не удивлён тому, что увидел. Все словно были в своей стихии, теперь не было ни одного скучающего демона, и даже Мефистофель был поглощён очередной партией в покер. Он уже обыграл некоторых, в том числе и неопытного, но острого на язык Изакарона. Последний был явно расстроен, ведь ему довольно полюбилась собственная наложница, он не собирался расставаться с ней просто так. А Мефистофелю было лишь всласть обставить этого нагловатого молодого баатезу, ведь тот не понравился ему ещё с первой минуты своего появления.

Теперь же он играл против Аббадона, и Андрас этого совсем не ожидал. Хотя у Мефистофеля, очевидно, дела шли не столь сладко. Ставки всё летели, он не брал карт из центральной колоды, а это значило, что либо у него слишком удачная комбинация карт, либо он намеренно мошенничает, делая вид, что всё более чем удачно. Вдруг Аббадон решился раскрыть карты. На кону стояли не только души развратниц с бала, а и условные, которые проигравший был обязан позже отдать победителю.

— Вскрываю! — Аббадон отбросил свою комбинацию рубашкой вниз, закрывая игру, с волнением ожидая, когда противник раскроет свои карты.

— Ха-ха, Фулл Хаус*, неплохо, — Мефистофель с улыбкой осмотрел тоскливо лежащих трёх королей и двух дам. — Однако моя всё равно сильнее.

Он открыл Каре*, состоящее из четырёх тузов, и одного последнего короля, которого и не хватало Аббадону для более сильной комбинации. Тот яростно стукнул по столу кулаком.

— С тебя триста душ! — Мефистофель рассмеялся. — Ну-ну, мне казалось, что ты умеешь держать свои эмоции под контролем. А если вспомнить недавние правила… триста контрактов — это совсем не шутки!

— Я верну тебе долг, можешь не сомневаться.

Несмотря на свой опыт, Аббадон не смог обыграть Мефистофеля. Это было не удивительно, учитывая его специфику деятельности. Мефистофель был родом с Флегетоса, Шестого Круга, баатезу которого специализировались на лжи и шулерстве, что в большинстве мест Баатора крайне порицалось.

Себастьян зло посмотрел на Мефистофеля, чувствуя, что хочет поставить его на место. Он как никто другой понимал, с каким отвращением относится Аббадон к заключению контрактов с людьми. Может, с немного меньшим, чем у него, но это чувство было совсем не слабым. 

Однако Себастьян был не так беспорядочен в выборе еды, чтобы играть на одно лишь количество человеческих душ, которые, к тому же, наверняка окажутся второсортными и практически безвкусными. Его условия были бы другими, но позволившими ощутить не меньший вкус победы.

Заметив снисходительный взгляд Мефистофеля Себастьян усмехнулся: недооценивает его? Под заинтересованные взгляды толпы, он присел прямо на освободившееся перед соперником место. Намечалось нечто интересное. Сам хозяин торжества собирался выступить против непобедимого игрока!

— У меня будут несколько иные условия, чем обычно, — Себастьян спокойно положил руки на стол.

— И какие же? — замысловато тасуя использованную колоду карт и вытворяя с ней необычные фокусы, Мефистофель прищурился.

— Если моя взяла, то сумма отыгранных душ снимется с Аббадона. У меня нет никакого желания, чтобы во время моего возвращения в Баатор он прохлаждался где-то на Земле. Без него будет тоскливо, — Себастьян удрученно вздохнул. Мефистофель удивлённо скосил губу, а Аббадон, находящийся неподалёку, ошеломлённо развернулся.

— Надо же, как благородно, — он холодно хмыкнул. — Однако, Андрас. Ты сильно рискуешь. Сам ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что в случае моего выигрыша тебе придётся все эти души отрабатывать… — последнее слово Мефистофель произнёс по слогам с нескрываемым удовольствием и насмешкой. — Причём даром. И после такого длительной отработки в качестве наказания. Уверен, что всё так же хочешь сыграть против меня?

— Уверен, — ответил Себастьян, вздёрнув подбородок. После этого на столе материализовалась свежая колода карт. — Теперь нам необходим дилер, который и раздаст карты.

— Что ж, пускай это будет Аббадон, — Мефистофель с озорством посмотрел на напряжённого демона, который стоял позади Себастьяна. — Конечно, твой выиграш в его интересах, однако если он попытается мухлевать, я замечу.

— Не будь обо мне такого низкого мнения, — усмехнулся Аббадон, распаковывав свежую колоду карт и начиная её старательно тасовать. — Кстати, уж тебе-то об этом заикаться точно не следует, — он понимал, что такой плут, как Мефистофель, не мог играть честно. 

Каждому из игроков было роздано по пять карт. Сразу после того, как Аббадон справился с возложенной на него задачей, он положил оставшуюся колоду в центр стола между участниками. А затем тут же отошёл на несколько шагов, чтобы больше не вмешиваться. Себастьян взял свою пятёрку карт, сложив веером. Комбинация вышла не самой удачной, но и не безнадёжной. Только начало игры, и вполне можно отыграться. Сейчас на руках у него была Пара*, бубновая и крестовая дамы и три дополнительные карты. Он понятия не имел, какие были у Мефистофеля карты, тот был непроницаем, как и он. Оба соперника мастерски умели не выдавать свои эмоции, и если один был закалён во множестве кровавых распрей и битв, то другой действительно всерьёз увлекался азартными играми. 

— Ставлю пятнадцать душ, — Себастьян смело выдвинул две фишки белого и красного цветов. Эти предметы были далеко не для людского покера, ибо на них были изображены стандартные письмена Баатора. 

— Так сразу? — Мефистофель удивлённо посмотрел на подопечного. Когда дело доходило до азартных игрищ, то он всегда был сосредоточен и серьёзен. — Впрочем, как тебе угодно. Колл, — последнее слово означало равную ставку. Дело уже пошло быстрее, хотя обычно старт начинается где-то душ с пяти. Заигрываться не стоило, особенно теперь.

Однако их это не остановило. Взяв по новой карте, они вновь и вновь повышали ставки. Комбинации на руках менялись, чуть ли не с бешеной скоростью, фишки летели, и количество душ стало просто заоблачным. Это зрелище привлекло много внимания, тем более, когда у Мефистофеля наконец-таки появился интересный противник. В конечном итоге у Андраса сложилось желаемое комбо, он уже собирался раскрыть карты, как…

— Вскрываю, — зловеще прошептал Мефистофель, внимательно следя за выражением лица Андраса.

Себастьян из последних сил сдержался, чтобы не побледнеть. Мефистофель собирался вскрыть карты первым, что говорило о наличии очень сильной комбинации. Себастьян не терял самообладания. Вот показалась первая пара, крестовый и червовый короли. Он смутился, у него самого на руках была пара этого же достоинства, оставшиеся пиковый и бубновый короли. Затем вторая — два туза, червовый и пиковый. Это судьба такие озорства выбрасывает? Второе совпадение, вот только от пятой карты теперь зависело всё. Так как две пары были одинаковы, последняя дополнительная карта должна была решить исход игры. У Андраса на руке была дама, а если у Мефистофеля окажется джокер…

— И валет, — заключительно произнёс тот, окончательно раскрыв пятёрку, выжидающе смотря на Себастьяна.

Себастьян несколько мгновений провёл абсолютно без движения, а затем злобно рассмеялся, с гордостью демонстрируя свою комбинацию.

— С тебя двести пятьдесят душ сверху! Ты же любишь заключать контракты, это не должно быть проблемой, — издевательски хохотнул он и встал из-за стола, устало запустив руку в свои волосы. Мефистофель усмехнулся, окинув Себастьяна пронзительным взглядом. Свой проигрыш он воспринял… спокойно.

Двери широко распахнулись, а бесцеремонный гость переступил порог и зашагал в сторону главного зала величественной походкой. Его статная фигура слишком выделялась на фоне остальных, а длинные белоснежные волосы при свете свечей отливали перламутром. Он был надменен, самовлюблён и обладал нешуточной гордыней. Это весьма дерзко совмещалось с его внешностью, ведь Ананель, как его звали, был альбиносом, что среди баатезу встречалось очень редко. Его алые глаза встретились с практически такими же, только несколько темнее.

Себастьян холодно повёл бровями. Он полагал, что сюда заявится Агалиарепт, командир армии Баатора с Нессуса, Девятого Круга. Срок пребывания на Земле кончится несколько раньше, а требовалось обсудить несколько вопросов. Но почему-то сейчас сюда явился его младший брат. 

— Какая неожиданность, Ананель, — Андрас соизволил выдавить из себя вежливую улыбку. — Честно сказать, я ожидал здесь увидеть Агалиарепта.

— Мой брат сегодня не может присутствовать, у него нашлись кое-какие дела, — надменно вздёрнув подбородок, произнёс Ананель. 

— Отчего же? — подозрительно прищурившись, Себастьян скрестил руки на груди.

— Это касается лишь баатезу Нессуса, но у него нашлись дела несколько важнее. Впрочем, я смогу ему передать необходимую информацию.

Обстановка между Себастьяном и Ананелем накалилась, это почувствовали многие. Хотя были и те, которым как всегда было все равно. Мефистофель непринуждённо тасовал колоду карт, которые из той постоянно выскальзывали. Запастись козырями перед началом нового раунда никогда не было лишним. 

— Что ж, понимаю, со всеми бывает, — снисходительно ответил Себастьян.

Ананель был весьма молод, расценивал силу демонов исключительно по старшинству Круга, который они населяют, и, по его мнению, на первом месте был его собственный. Когда-нибудь он поймёт, что это далеко не так, Андрас знал это слишком хорошо. Очень жаль, что из-за наложенных наказанием ограничений он не мог проявить свои умения, чтобы поставить Ананеля на место. Да и по всем обычаям нельзя было так просто нарушить правила гостеприимства. Всё же он в первую очередь гость, лишь слишком острый на язык.

— Тогда предлагаю нам обоим пройти в более благоприятное для разговоров место, к чему смущать посторонних? — Себастьян украдкой обвёл взглядом зал, отправившись к креслам у камина.

Ананель последовал за ним, теперь уже без скрытности оглядываясь по сторонам. Он явно кого-то искал, но намеченная перед ним цель так и не появлялась перед глазами. И это его заметно нервировало: Ананель словно хотел сорваться куда-то, и Себастьян, пристально наблюдая за ним, решил его немного разговорить.

Добравшись до комфортных кресел, Себастьян опустился в одно из них, гостеприимно приглашая Ананеля последовать его примеру. Тот недовольно поджал губы, но всё же присел. Себастьян соизволил начать разговор первым.

— Я полагаю, что у вашего брата были очень веские основания, чтобы не явиться сегодня сюда, — Себастьян мягко провёл ладонью по ручке кресла, поворачиваясь к собеседнику.

— Очень веские, можете не сомневаться, Великий Маркиз, — внезапно Ананель стал вести себя несколько приличнее. — Я готов вас выслушать, и гарантирую, что вся информация останется только между нами и Агалиарептом.

Себастьян не мог доверять Ананелю, хоть и большая часть баатезу не лгали. Но это всё равно не могло быть причиной разглашения некоторых нюансов, оттого Себастьян решил обговорить только самое необходимое. Когда настало два часа ночи, их беседа перешла в другое русло. Они заговорили про собственные увлечения, а когда Ананель рассказал про свои, имеющие исключительно кровопролитный характер, Себастьян вздохнул, понимая, что завидует.

В данный момент те вещи, которые его действительно прельщали, не могли занимать его свободное время. Разве каждодневная тренировка, которая помогала не терять военные навыки, могла сравниться с реальной битвой? Он не мог вновь ощутить ту эйфорию, разливающуюся по телу, когда находишься в центре сражения. Когда отсекаешь одну голову за другой, окропляя свой меч кровью и кашей из внутренностей. Безжалостно кромсаешь плоть, ломаешь кости, выплёскиваешь всю свою ярость и чувствуешь себя по-настоящему свободным. Как же давно это было. Сейчас он может лишь смеяться над людскими слабостями или же пытаться сделать сильного человека слабым. Кстати, чем он сейчас и занимается.

— Благодарю за занятную беседу, Андрас, но я соизволю ещё немного попользоваться вашим гостеприимством и заняться трапезой, — поднявшись с кресла и развернувшись вполоборота, Ананель улыбнулся.

Но что-то странное было в этой улыбке, что-то фальшивое. Себастьян почувствовал это, смотря вслед его удаляющейся спине. А тот вскоре совсем пропал из поля его зрения, сливаясь с толпой. Андрас устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Жажда становилась всё невыносимее, а сейчас это ещё больше ощущалось. Каждый, не считая тех, кто проиграл Мефистофелю, утолил или утоляет свой голод, некоторые и по нескольку раз, а вот он сам не мог.

Единственной причиной, по которой он так долго держался, был огромный запас душ, которые он поглотил в том самом XIV веке. Их масштаб был нереален, и Себастьян готов был поклясться, что первые несколько десятков лет он абсолютно не чувствовал разницы. Позже голод начал медленно, но верно просыпаться, а к концу XVIII века это ощущение стало невыносимым. И так продолжается до сих пор. Новые правила действительно доставляли ему массу неудобств. Одной простой души будет мало, а ради желаемой придётся позволить застегнуть на себе ошейник.

Ананель не был намерен приступать к пиршеству, которое ему уготовил Андрас. У него имелось задание куда существеннее, чем поглощение очередной души. Он должен был найти _его_ , но не мог уступить это задание кому-либо другому, хотя, насколько было известно, к Сиэлю очень близко смог подобраться Грелль Сатклифф. 

Вернувшись в фойе, он стал принюхиваться. Такой странный, терпкий запах, немного отдающий медью. Он витал в воздухе и вёл на второй этаж, а после в один из коридоров, где чувствовался особенно резко. Ананель довольно улыбнулся, когда добрался до «отправной точки».

На тёмно-зелёном ковре виднелись осколки стекла, а также там, где они находились, пол был несколько темнее, чем в других местах. Словно кто-то пролил напиток, а потом бросил стакан и хорошенько по нему прошёлся. Но ведь на самом деле это было не так, и Ананель знал истинную причину. Аромат не спутаешь, это именно тот человек, который был нужен.

Ананель присел, взяв в руку один из особенно крупных осколков, испачканных в крови. Ананель не сумел сдержаться и облизнул его. 

Стоило ему ощутить этот вкус, как зрачки сузились сами по себе, пальцы затряслись, отпустив стекло, а он сам начал подниматься с пола. Губы растягивались в плотоядной улыбке, глаза горели пламенем, а обоняние обострилось до невозможности. Он тут же сорвался с места и направился к нужной цели. Ананель и не заметил, что на одном из настенных канделябров сидела чёрная птица, которая взлетела в воздух сразу после того, как почувствовала присутствие чужака.

Ворон летел с огромной скоростью, рассекая крыльями воздух. Необходимо было срочно предупредить Андраса о надвигающейся опасности! Кто ж знал, что эта предосторожность действительно понадобится, а ведь враг не такой уж и безобидный. Тем более, когда он одной крови с самим Люцифером — это не шутки. Раум и сам так просто бы не отделался, допустив подобную оплошность. Наказания Андраса всегда были особенно жестоки, а если учесть, что демоны не погибают от ранений, пускай и тяжёлых, то можно было лишь гадать, насколько болезненной могла быть его дальнейшая участь.

Раум залетел в зал, принимаясь искать Себастьяна глазами. Заметив его тоскливо сидящую у камина фигуру, он с удвоенной скоростью помчался к нему. Стоило Рауму приземлиться к Себастьяну на плечо, как тот вздрогнул и резко обернулся в его сторону и тут же выругался. Сиэль уже второй раз попадает в неприятности. 

Себастьян помчался к нему, игнорируя чьи-либо удивлённые взгляды.

Он не собирался делить его ни с кем!

Первый удар был намечен прямо в голову противника. Ананеля, который уже тянулся к ручке двери, откинуло к одной из статуй. Сыграл эффект неожиданности. Надо признать, сейчас Ананель не совсем ожидал увидеть здесь Андраса. Ему казалось, что он смог скрыться из поля его зрения.

Себастьян, прищурившись, снял с себя чёрные перчатки, твёрдо осознав, что в противном случае запачкает их, и эффектно поправил свой чёрный сюртук. Ананель резко поднялся с пола. 

— Тебе действительно настолько важен этот мальчишка? — Ананель недоуменно выгнул бровь. — Андрас, неужели за всё это время твоего заточения здесь ты сумел привязаться к человеку? Ну же, не утруждайся сам и не задерживай меня.

— Разумеется, — иронично улыбнулся Себастьян, наигранно неловко дёрнув плечом. — Я не собираюсь терять такое великолепное угощение, а мой аппетит способен утолить лишь он. Даже не думай, что тебе так просто удастся заполучить его. Кстати, — вид Себастьяна стал театрально печальным, — эту дверь так просто не открыть. Даже магией и силой.

В подтверждение своих слов Себастьян достал из кармана сюртука маленький золотой ключик, а затем, озорно улыбаясь, положил его себе в рот и проглотил.

— Правда, ещё один имеется у моих слуг, но где они сейчас находятся, не знаю даже я сам, — он неловко развёл руки в стороны. Ананель холодно хмыкнул и выпрямился. — Уверен, в причине отсутствия Агалиарепта замешан именно ты. В конце концов, так просто на мой приём попасть нельзя. И чем же таким ты его смог занять? Он крепкий орешек.

— У меня есть дела поважнее, чем разговаривать с тобой, — Ананель сорвался с места, прижимая Андраса к стене.

Себастьян азартно улыбнулся. Теперь он сможет сразиться с тем, кто способен хоть немного занять его время. Хотя так пренебрежительно к ситуации относиться было нельзя. Положения демонов разные, и если сила Ананеля ничем не скована, то Андрас мог полагаться лишь на физические приёмы и навыки. Никакие фокусы ему сейчас не под силу, а о том, чтобы парить в воздухе, и речи быть не может. Однако это значило, что он собрался проигрывать.

Себастьян оттолкнул соперника от себя, тот отлетел к противоположной стене, но не получил никаких повреждений. А вот стена позади — да. По каменной поверхности пошли трещины, и не сложно было догадаться, что Сиэль уже давно не спит и сейчас понятия не имеет, что происходит. За дверью непонятный грохот, он — единственный здравомыслящий в поместье человек. Когда ключ повернулся с обратной стороны, а затем дверь отворилась, ошарашены были все.

Мало того, что Себастьян понятия не имел, откуда у Сиэля оказался запасной ключ от собственной комнаты, а ведь он ему этот предмет не вручал, так ещё он увидел его в такой ситуации! Ананель просто озверел. Резко развернувшись в сторону ничего не понимающего Сиэля, он хотел было схватить его, но Себастьян прижал демона к дверному косяку собственным телом, после сильно сжимая горло и не пуская его к цели. Сиэль не мог выговорить ничего вразумительного, он просто отошёл от места битвы на пару шагов и застыл. 

— Раум! — резко развернув голову в сторону своего ворона, сейчас сидящего на чьей-то каменной голове, Себастьян продолжал удерживать противника. — Немедленно отвлеки его!

Птице не нужно было повторять указание второй раз. Без какой-либо скрытности, прямо на глазах у Сиэля, он спрыгнул с изваяния уже в человеческой форме и подбежал к нему, шустро заскочив в комнату. Деликатно улыбаясь перед Сиэлем, глаза которого вот-вот грозились вылезти из орбит, он закрыл за собой дверь, выпрямился и… застыл. Смотрел куда-то перед собой и прикидывался статуей, полагая, что так Сиэль не будет обращать на него внимания.

— Вы кто такой? — нервно пятясь назад, задевая собственным телом комод, Сиэль смотрел на него, как на привидение. 

— Я слуга Великого Маркиза, — произнёс Раум, вгоняя Сиэля в ещё большее недоумение. — Ох, совсем забыл… — неловко улыбнувшись, он достал из внутреннего кармана фрака платок и колбу с какой-то жидкостью. — Тебе стоит поспать, Сиэль. Всё, что ты видел — всего лишь сон.

Пролив немного хлороформа на ткань, Раум воспользовался шокированным состоянием Сиэля и быстро приложил материю к его лицу. Сиэль тут же ослабленно закрыл глаза, его ноги подкосились. Он бы уже упал на пол, но его тело подхватил Раум, после аккуратно укладывая на кровать. Особого отвращения к человеку тот не чувствовал, ведь они сейчас находились в очень похожих положениях. Кстати, скоро бал закончится. Энергии осталось совсем немного, а некоторые «особые следы» за гостями было необходимо убрать.

Вновь уменьшаясь в размере и покрываясь перьями, Раум погрузил комнату во тьму.

— Неужели за всё это время ты так отвык от манер? — Ананель иронично закатил глаза, не обращая и малейшего внимания на ладони Андраса, что сейчас покоились у него прямо на глотке. — Здесь мало места, так что предлагаю перебраться куда-нибудь на улицу и там уже сразиться так, как подобает.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться за свою грубость. Ты посягнул на мою собственность, — Себастьян отошёл на несколько шагов, отряхивая края шёлковой блузы. — Намекаешь на дуэль?

— Именно, — Ананель самодовольно выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Победитель получит душу и тело Сиэля Фантомхайва, а проигравший более не посмеет посягать на него.

Андрас мельком взглянул на находящиеся неподалёку часы. Уже было полтретьего, времени оставалось совсем немного, оттого и стоило поторопиться.

— Сначала я бы обговорил все условности. А так как, если исходить из положения, оскорблённым вышел я, то право выбирать оружие за мной.

— Как угодно, — холодно проговорил Ананель, надменно взирая на Себастьяна. 

— Битва будет на шпагах. Так как твоих подчинённых на моём приёме нет, то я выберу беспристрастное лицо для нас обоих, — Себастьян поморщился от лёгкой неприязни, но затем решительно произнёс: — Мефистофель!

Тот появился тут же, материализовавшись около повреждённой стены и устало откидываясь на неё. Очевидно, что он был недоволен тем, что его снова так нагло отвлекли, но не явиться он не мог. Таковы правила. Опять придётся тратить своё драгоценное время… обречённо проведя пальцами по закрытым векам, он недовольно посмотрел на них.

— И что же от меня требуется на этот раз?

— Нам нужен секундант, — Себастьян нервно отбивал ритм ногой, так как время всё шло, Мефистофель же так просто ни за что не согласится.

— Что за ребячество? — он закатил глаза. — Решил вспомнить былые времена?

— Не совсем, скорее отстоять собственность, — стрельнув глазами в сторону комнаты Сиэля, Себастьян ухмыльнулся. Мефистофель саркастически сощурился.

— Вы всерьёз решили устраивать дуэль из-за человека? — он смотрел на баатезу, как на слабоумных, после скосив глаза в сторону Себастьяна. — Признаться, Андрас, вот от тебя я такого не ожидал.

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, как я ко всему этому отношусь,— он раздражённо ударил ногой по полу. — У нас не так много времени.

— Как угодно… 

Полем для битвы выбрали самую удалённую часть парка. Там, где шум не будет сильно доноситься до гостей, чтобы лишний раз их не беспокоить. Место, где и должен был произойти бой, было очень тёмным. Ясени, растущие на большом расстоянии друг от друга, но при этом размещённые в хаотичном беспорядке, сумели скрывать от посторонних глаз выбранный участок. Кустарников в той части территории практически не было, хотя около десятка скульптур, стоящих в тени некоторых деревьев, могли сбить прохожего с толку. В такой мрачной атмосфере их легко можно было спутать с грозными воинами, держащими копья. А тучи на небе полностью заслонили собой луну, из-за чего её серебристый свет не мог освещать землю.

Демоны хорошо видели в темноте, более того, некоторые намеренно избегали света. Такие демоны обитали в основном на Девятом Круге Баатора, так как он был самым отдалённым и глубоким. Их называли «светоненавистниками» или «люцифугами». Ананель принадлежал именно к ним, хотя всё же иногда мог пребывать под дневным светом, однако это создавало ему массу проблем. Поэтому он и явился на бал, когда на дворе была глубокая ночь. 

Противники предварительно обсудили все условности. А также Мефистофель, который постарался отнестись к делу хоть чуточку серьёзнее, хотя этот «цирк» его безумно смешил, заверил демонов драться хотя бы до первого ранения, — к чему отдавать жизнь за смертного? — звучало очень даже резонно.

— Так как ты оскорбил того, чья основная сила сейчас сдержана заклятьем, то ты не имеешь права пользоваться магией, — устроившись на одной из веток дерева, провозгласил Мефистофель, обращаясь к Ананелю. — Я оглашу начало дуэли щелчком пальцев, ветер может заглушить ваши голоса.

Ананель молчал, а Себастьян подготавливал к бою клинки. Через некоторое время он бросил одну из шпаг Ананелю рукоятью вперёд. Приняв боевую позицию, соперники стали друг против друга. 

Мефистофель щёлкнул пальцами.

Этот поединок отличался от человеческой дуэли. В отличие от людей, баатезу физически были способны на большие приёмы, оттого не видели смысла сдерживать себя. Ананель оттолкнулся от земли, подпрыгивая в воздух метра на три, так, высота деревьев не могла скрыть кратковременно парящий в воздухе силуэт. Он замахнулся клинком, хотел ударить сверху, но Себастьян отразил его атаку, подпрыгнув навстречу, не позволяя клинку рассечь себя. После Андрас вновь опустился на землю, с молниеносной скоростью оттолкнулся от находящегося позади ясеня, затем от другого, перемещаясь к противнику и собираясь нанести первый удар. Ананелю пришлось немало постараться, чтобы уклониться от такого выпада. Корпус чуть ли не касался земли, в то время как он сам стоял лишь на одних носках, всю силовую опору переключив на них.

Себастьян снова грозился нападать, но Ананель резко выпрямился, перед этим перебросив шпагу в другую руку, и отбил оружие. Ни за что нельзя было позволить себе пораниться, ибо тогда это бы считалось поражением. Но вот победителем в этой дуэли он был выйти обязан, иначе он провалит задание!

Ананель злобно усмехнулся и ударил по земле ногой. Грунт начал трескаться, образовывалась глубокая расщелина. Себастьян чуть не свалился в неё, тем самым едва не открывшись для атаки, но, когда Ананель намеревался прыгнуть за ним и нанести ранение, Себастьян схватился за небольшой выступ. Он послужил опорой, и Себастьян вырвался на поверхность, запрыгивая на ветку одного из деревьев.

Мефистофель искоса взглянул на Себастьяна. Тот был спокоен, этими фокусами его не удивить. Бывало и хуже, правда, дело не двигалось, что было плохо. Теперь осталось пятнадцать минут, требовалось немедленно возвращаться в особняк, чтобы проводить гостей. Нельзя же оставить хоть кого-то без внимания. Крепче сжав шпагу в руке и хищно оскалившись, Себастьян спрыгнул с дерева, летя прямо на врага. Он уже целился тому в грудь, а скорость была слишком высока.

«Не успеет!» — воодушевлённо подумал Себастьян, уже готовясь нанести финальный удар.

Но вдруг за спиной Ананеля раскрылись чёрные крылья. Злобно усмехнувшись и заприметив растерянность Андраса, он взлетел высоко в воздух, заслоняя своим тёмным силуэтом луну, ещё недавно выбравшуюся из объятий туч. Себастьян выругался. Мефистофель не уследил за чёткой договорённостью из-за своего безразличия к ситуации, Себастьян беспечно упустил этот момент, и враг блефует в открытую. 

Ананель, принадлежащий к демонам-светоненавистникам, начал распространять мрак вокруг себя. Ночное небо, чьим светилом служили некоторые не сокрытые облаками звёзды, начали блёкнуть. Дымка вокруг Ананеля стала расползаться всё больше и больше, а затем густеть, превращаясь в чёрный туман. Мефистофель напрягся, но решил ничего не предпринимать — они с Себастьяном дерутся не насмерть.

Когда тьма полностью заволокла территорию схватки, Себастьян с напряжением понял: теперь ему придётся полагаться лишь на слух. Сказать честно, его положение было не просто неприятным, а очень трагичным. Он не мог летать, не в состоянии колдовать, хотя последнее и так у него выходило не особо хорошо, и теперь враг решил отнять ещё и зрение. Летает Ананель бесшумно, перья его чёрных с перламутром крыльев были мягки и гибки. Если они и издавали характерный свист при рассекании воздуха, то сейчас их заглушал ветер. И хоть Себастьян сильно рисковал проиграть, одну маленькую деталь Ананель упустил. 

У противников были идентичные шпаги. Обе принадлежали Себастьяну, и на каждой было по золотой цепочке. Цепь была обкручена вокруг рукояти несколько раз, при любом движении звенья ударялись друг о друга, издавая характерный металлический звон. 

Себастьян усмехнулся. Так просто он не проиграет, даже находясь в таком отвратительном положении.

Проходит несколько секунд, всё кажется спокойным, во мраке не слышно и шороха. Где-то в паре метров раздался свист, похожий на рассечение воздуха шпагой. Ананель тоже не видел его, но, благодаря возможности летать, был в выигрыше. Себастьян смог уловить этот слабозаметный звон цепочки, это и помогло ему уклоняться в течение двух минут от ударов разнообразного ракурса. Опыт решал всё, любой другой демон в таком состоянии уже лежал бы раненным на земле. На ничью Себастьян был отнюдь не согласен, поэтому использовал одно из своих самых сильных оружий — ум.

Прокручивая воспоминания по поводу тех ударов, которые наносил Ананель сверху, Себастьян понял: в определённую секунду тот бывает в одной и той же точке. Ему стоило лишь просчитать правильное время и не промахнуться! Тогда-то он и сможет выйти из схватки победителем.

Прошла минута. Враг снова замахнулся — Себастьян уклоняется. С другого ракурса — идентично. Отсчёт пошёл.

«Три…» — отходит на пару шагов, выжидает.

«Два…» — замахивается, представив перед собой визуальную точку, в которую и нужно будет попасть. В кромешной тьме, без ориентира, целиться было очень сложно.

«Один!» — отпускает шпагу из руки, вспоминая навыки метания копья. К чёрту условности! Плевать на дуэльный кодекс, враг сам нарушил массу правил, когда стал использовать неподвластное оскорблённому преимущество.

И тут раздаётся злобное шипение, Андрас не промахнулся. В следующую секунду послышалось, как нечто сваливается на землю, а затем тьма, окружившая всю территорию, начала рассеиваться. Спустя минуту все стало, как прежде.

Мефистофель спрыгнул с ветви дерева, шумно приземляясь на землю.

— Так-так-так, — начал он, медленно направившись к Ананелю.

Последний тут же поднялся с земли, а когда Андрас увидел, куда ранил Ананеля, то не смог сдержать смешка. Шпага проткнула крыло насквозь, и тот свалился на землю, не сумев стерпеть такое слабое ранение. В своё время Андрас мог летать и с двумя повреждёнными крыльями, которые пронзали вражеские стрелы. Какое же кровожадное было время.

— Ты проиграл, от этого не спасло даже твоё шулерство, — взгляд Мефистофеля выражал откровенную насмешку.

— Я соберу суд! — Ананель зло выдернул шпагу из своего крыла. — Я так просто не отступлюсь.

— Интересно же, на каких основаниях, — чужеродный властный голос заставил троицу обернуться и посмотреть на его обладателя.

К полю битвы приближалось две фигуры. Одна совсем маленькая, птичья, Андрас сразу же понял, кто был одним из пришедших, и поэтому не удивился, когда к нему на плечо присел Раум. Очевидно, что тот истратил всю энергию. А вот вторым оказался Аластор, и настроение Себастьяна понизилось — они друг друга недолюбливали. Аластор не мог простить ему оскорбления во время прошлого судебного процесса, — к слову, из-за них Себастьяну дали ещё 43 года, — а Себастьян хранил обиду за те проклятые наручники. Тем не менее, сейчас присутствие Аластора было кстати.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Ананель надменно вздёрнул подбородок, развернувшись лицом к Аластору. Грузная фигура того могла выглядеть немного пугающе, но сейчас он не был настроен агрессивно.

— Перед законом равны все. А если и соберёшься явиться в ДС, то будешь отнюдь не потерпевшим, а подсудимым, — под «ДС» Аластор подразумевал Дьявольский Суд, внезапно из его кармана показались так болезненно знакомые Себастьяну наручники, только на этот они были надеты на Ананеля. — Ваалберит решит, какой приговор тебе вынести. Ты воспользовался магией, тем самым увеличивая разницу в силе между тобой и оскорблённым. Это непростительно для дуэли. Андрас, — Аластор перевёл взгляд на него, загадочно улыбаясь. — Благодарю за великолепное празднество, рад, что срок твоего наказания скоро окончится.

— Рад, что ты остался довольным.

Себастьян немного неловко улыбнулся, всё же не такие слова он ожидал услышать от того, кому он в Бааторе, помнится, неплохо так в последний момент лицо начистил. На Ананеля, чьи кисти рук сейчас были в наручниках на цепочке, которую держал Аластор, сейчас никто и вовсе не обращал внимания. 

— Тогда до встречи, — Себастьян прошёл на пару шагов вперёд и пожал руку старому знакомому.

— До встречи в Аду.

Аластор развернулся в противоположную сторону, ведя за собой Ананеля. С каждым шагом их силуэты становились всё прозрачнее, пока окончательно не растворились в воздухе. Себастьян понял, что нужно проводить остальных.

Проснулся Сиэль рано утром, снова не самостоятельно, но на этот раз не по вине горничной. Причиной был какой-то странный резкий звук. А когда Сиэль, протерев глаза, перевёл взгляд на стоящие рядом часы, то увидел, что сейчас было без двадцати пять. Это утро можно было спокойно назвать таким же отвратительным, как и предыдущее. Причиной пробуждения был гром. Когда за окном мелькнула вспышка, Сиэль поёжился. Он боялся его с четырёх лет, но из-за дикой усталости не мог в полной мере ощутить страх.

Откинув одеяло в сторону, Сиэль с удивлением обнаружил, что он спал в униформе дворецкого. И совершенно не помнил, что было вчера. Ступив ногами на пол, он поморщился от острой боли и заметил, что ноги были перебинтованы. Это послужило неким щелчком, и вот, Сиэль уже медленно воссоздавал образы вчерашнего дня. Всё оборвалось на том, что он помнил лишь женское платье, разбитый на полу бокал и навязчивого гостя. А ещё Себастьяна, который очень странно себя вёл.

Но это было не всё, тем более, Сиэль не мог припомнить, когда же всё-таки успел переодеться и забинтовать ноги. Найти ответ на этот вопрос ему помог маленький золотой ключ, который покоился на прикроватной тумбочке. Вот тут-то он вспомнил, как шёл до своей комнаты. Как позже вытаскивал осколки стекла из ступней, а, разобравшись с ними, переоделся. Было явно ещё кое-что, в голову шли три странных силуэта, но вот вспомнить, кем они являлись конкретно, было сложно.

Разбираться с этим у Сиэля не было времени, и раз он проснулся раньше, то требовалось немедленно уладить свои дела, а затем потребовать у Себастьяна объяснений. Он вчера, видать, был так занят на том празднестве, — о нём Сиэль тоже предпочёл бы не вспоминать, — что не смог рассказать.

Ходить было терпимо, поэтому, наведя утренний марафет, Сиэль направился в зал, чтобы посмотреть, насколько он неубран. А затем и раздать указания слугам. Наверняка они уже вернулись.

Увидев всё это «великолепие» при дневном свете, Сиэль нервно засмеялся. 

— Даже от этого психа я такого не ожидал.

— Убирай, — Себастьян, оказавшийся за спиной Сиэля в нескольких шагах, ухмыльнулся. — За «психа» ещё отыграешься, а я понаблюдаю, прислуги всё равно сейчас нет.

— Да как вы!.. — Сиэль ошарашено развернулся.

И тут до него внезапно дошло, чего тот хочет. Ах так, значит? Выполнять ещё одно задание, так и не получив обещанную информацию за предыдущее? Нет, если он всё же остался тут работать, то не за просто так.

— Можете понизить мне жалованье, однако я не собираюсь продолжать работу, пока не получу ответа на свой вопрос, — Сиэль скрестил руки на груди. Он не какая-нибудь игрушка.

— Вспомнил, значит, — Себастьян растянул губы в ироничной улыбке, начиная медленно приближаться к Сиэлю. Тот стоял на месте, однако в глазах можно было угадать едва заметное смятение. Сиэль так и не знал, как правильно вести себя в его присутствии, оттого был либо покорным ягнёнком, либо упрямым ослом.

— Именно. Разумеется, получив эту информацию, я исполню задание.

Сиэль незаметно медленно выдохнул, так как Себастьян стоял всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, при этом так странно на него щурясь. Плотоядно? Нет, безумие, он же не какой-нибудь вампир, хотя если бы так оно и было, то Сиэль полагал, что не удивился бы.

— Пожалуйста, — пожав плечами, Себастьян расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц, вновь демонстрируя медальон, словно в насмешку. — Честно говоря, мой ответ будет короток: его вручила мне Рейчел Фантомхайв.

— Вы были знакомы с моей матерью? — Сиэль ошарашено раскрыл рот. Нет, он предполагал, что Себастьян имеет к его семье прямое отношение, но не настолько.

— Более того, я лично знал твоего отца.

— Расскажите мне о них!

— Только после того, как ты уберёшь это безобразие, и… — Себастьян окинул Сиэля загадочным взглядом, — окажешь мне небольшую услугу. Я буду ждать тебя у себя.

Сиэль предупредительно стукнул в высокие белые двери кабинета и взялся за золоченую ручку. Сердце билось с учащённой скоростью, пряди волос падали на глаза, ещё больше нервируя этим и раздражая. В его голове бешеным потоком пронеслись предположения о том, что может потребовать от него Себастьян. Что же будет на этот раз? Даже приблизительно он не мог себе представить, что пришло в голову этого извращённого в издевательствах типа. Оставалось выдержать и это, и главное — не оплошать.

На стук из кабинета отреагировали не сразу. Выдержав некоторую, значительную для Сиэля, паузу, из-за двери раздалось глухое: «Войдите!»

По тону Сиэль не смог угадать настроение Себастьяна. Слишком коротко, бесстрастно. Он стоял спиной. Его поза ничего не выражала. В ней не было ни задумчивости, ни издевательской расслабленности, ни напряжённости. Только спина, обтянутая дорогой тканью чёрного костюма, только скрещённые на груди руки, которые не давали вошедшему ни одного намёка на развитие дальнейших событий. Он смотрел на пейзаж за окном, и казалось, что ничто не могло отвлечь его от этого занятия. Сиэль замер, опасаясь нарушить его спокойствие и тем самым ещё больше разозлить.

— Прибыл в нетерпении получить ответы на мучающие тебя вопросы? — раздался бесстрастный голос Себастьяна у окна. — Не торопись. Сначала я удовлетворю одну свою небольшую прихоть. Ты должен будешь постараться.

Сиэль напряжённо выпрямил спину, замерев в ожидании оглашения этой «прихоти». Слишком много для последнего времени необычных, эксцентричных выходок устроил Себастьян. Слишком много такого, с чем бы он ни желал столкнуться в своей жизни никогда. Вспомнить хоть недавние события на балу.

— Я слушаю Вас и готов исполнить указания, — его голос не дрогнул, но звучал немного глуховато.

Лёгкость и грациозность, с которой Андрас развернулся к нему лицом, была просто невероятной. Аккуратные движения, они притягивали взгляд. В такие моменты Себастьян мог бы очаровать любого, и Сиэль не был исключением. Он владел собственным телом так, словно наслаждался каждой его мышцей.

— И ещё… — отблеск огненно-красных глаз обжёг замершего почти у входа Сиэля. — Я не хотел бы ни единого требования объяснения своих приказов с твоей стороны.

Сиэль с трудом выдержал этот взгляд и не отвёл глаза. Ответить что-либо после такого отпало всякое желание. Несколько шагов, которыми Андрас сократил расстояние до Сиэля, были движениями крадущегося опасного хищника, настигающего свою жертву. Он был великолепен: никакой суеты, лишних движений или волнения. Андрас наслаждался моментом, когда заворожённая, загипнотизированная им жертва просто отслеживает его глазами, ожидая своей участи.

— Надеюсь, мой дворецкий искушён в танцах? — спросил Себастьян бархатным и обворожительным голосом. В его глазах мерцало пламя.

Сиэль почувствовал, что от этого голоса внутри него прокатилась тёплая волна, вызывая страх и удовольствие одновременно. Из-за бархатной тональности тело охватила истома, которая не предполагала никакого сопротивления. Сиэль едва нашёл силы легонько склонить голову, не отводя глаз от него.

— Вальс! — громко объявил Себастьян у самого уха Сиэля, вдохнув в того движение, как в заводную куклу.

По телу Сиэля сладкой волной прокатилась дрожь, по щекам разлилась опаляющая жара. Он смутился, ведь это самый настоящий румянец! Наверняка Себастьян заметил эту слабость.

Сиэль готов был поклясться, что сейчас он провалит задание, потому что мышцы его тела были скованы, он сам чувствовал себя беспомощным пленником этого монстра, который мучил его с поразительной жестокостью и методичностью. Он запутается в собственных ногах, запнётся о ковёр в центре кабинета. Он не сможет сделать это.

Вальс — самый неприличный и развратный танец света. Его откровенные объятия, когда партнёр прижимается к партнёрше так страстно, как, должно быть, это делается при поцелуе. Что за странные желания у Себастьяна? Ведь он — не девушка.

— Я буду вести, — уточнил Себастьян, словно прочитав его мысли. — Не вздумай проявить хотя бы малейшую инициативу. Ты же помнишь, кто тут господин?

Он близко, настолько, что Сиэль может видеть, как ровно и спокойно вздымается его грудная клетка на вдохе. Сердце Сиэля отбивает рваный ритм волнения, хаотично бьётся, кажется, слишком громко. Себастьян может услышать. Как бы Сиэль не уговаривал себя успокоиться и вынести и это испытание с честью, дрожь не отступала.

Безумство. Рука Сиэля в шёлковой перчатке взлетела на уровень их плеч, как положено при вальсе. Ладонь, затянутая в белое, охвачена рукой в чёрном, властно, жёстко, но не больно. Словно блестящие чёрные крылья ворона накрыли тело испуганного голубка.

Сердце ухнуло, остановилось, подкатив к горлу и напрочь остановив дыхание. Чувства обострились до предела. Кажется, Сиэль почувствовал его опаляющее ровное, но безумно жаркое дыхание, от которого по затылку пробежались мурашки. Вторая рука властно обхватила талию Сиэля, стирая оставшееся между ними крохотное расстояние. Теперь он чувствовал его тело. Гибкое, ловкое, сильное тело, которое завладело волей Сиэля и заставит двигаться себе в такт очень скоро.

— Ты ведь не забыл про такт? — вопрос влился в него новой волной дрожи, то ли от ужаса, то ли от удовольствия. Что с ним сейчас происходит? — И раз, два, три…

Одновременно с первым ударом сердца бедро Себастьяна заставило Сиэля сделать небольшой шаг назад. Раз. Ещё один удар, шаг вальса. Сейчас вокруг было всё так тихо, лишь шёпот Себастьяна был единственным источником звука. Такой низкий, томный… он что, соблазняет его?

Три. Тело партнёра чувствуется каждой мышцей. Себастьян и Сиэль слились дыханием и сердцебиением. Вдох. Кажется, они борются за воздух, втягивая его в расширяющиеся грудные клетки, тем самым становясь ещё ближе друг к другу.

«Это действительно неприличный танец…» — заметил для себя Сиэль.

Он никогда не думал об этом. Разучивая его с придворными фрейлинами, никакого наслаждения от этих объятий и движений он не получал. Путаясь в их юбках, старательно продумывал расстояние и направление следующего шага, потому что именно он вёл. Он не мог сделать то, что сейчас сотворил его господин. Сиэль не мог владеть партнёршей в полной мере.

Но сейчас владели им, как не прискорбно и не страшно признать такое.

— Ты отличная партнёрша, — тихо, вкрадчиво, голосом ниже, чем у него обычно, сообщил ему Андрас. На губах его играла улыбка, такая неоднозначная и загадочная, что Сиэль не смог различить в этих растянутых уголках губ никакой иронии.

Сиэль отвернул голову в сторону, силясь скрыться из поля зрения Себастьяна, в глазах которого плясали огоньки настоящего, пожирающего всё пламени. Как при пожаре, том, что сжёг его прошлое. Раз, два, три…

Сердцебиение, дыхание, ритм движений были захвачены Андрасом с лёгкостью, как будто жертва его издевательств отдавалась сама. В когти, в лапы хищника, в мощную убийственную пасть. Сиэль готов был поклясться, что в шуме крови в собственных ушах он слышит музыку. Это вальс. Раз, два, три…

Их движения по ковру кабинета были размашистыми, кружащими Сиэлю голову. В этом танце он терял ориентацию в происходящем, его поглощала другая реальность. Мир, в котором его мучитель владел им не для издевательств и вечных пыток. В этом измерении Сиэль был так же подчинён ему, но с каким-то неведомым, пленительным удовольствием. Это было упоительно страстно: следовать за едва уловимым движением его мышц, чувствовать, как он дышит, впитывать его желание, чтобы всё было так, а не иначе. Сиэль еле заметно подался вперёд, прижимаясь к груди партнёра, силясь уловить ритм его сердца. Сиэлю казалось, что это доставит ему физическое удовольствие, и он не смог удержаться от соблазна. Рука Себастьяна двинулась с талии, подталкивая всё тело к томительной близости.

— Ты вошёл во вкус? — усмехнулся Себастьян.

Он опустил Сиэля в мягкое кресло на очередном па вальса, оборвав ритм и шум танца в ушах жертвы. По телу Сиэля прошёлся холод: что это было? Наваждение, сумасшествие, бред воспалённого мозга. Он не мог так отвратительно вести себя.

Сиэль почувствовал, что щёки заливаются краской снизу вверх. Он нахмурился и уцепился побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в подлокотники кресла.

— Теперь… — Сиэль не узнал свой голос и растерянно кашлянул. Тонкий, дрожащий — это не его голос, он так не разговаривает.

— Тебе понравился этот вальс? — вкрадчиво прошептал Себастьян, склонившись над ухом Сиэля, которое мгновенно покраснело. — А тебе так пришлась роль партнёрши… неужели, обучаясь искусству этого танца, ты всегда был в пассивном положении?

Сиэль затравленно посмотрел на Себастьяна. Что это он имеет в виду? Разумеется, это было не так, но ответить что-либо Сиэль сейчас был просто не в силах.

— Мне нужно… ненадолго отлучиться, милорд, — Сиэль чуть ли не выбежал из кабинета.

Ноги путались. Стараясь как можно тише захлопнуть дверь комнаты, Сиэль помчался прочь. Ему нужно было побыть одному, всё обдумать, успокоить всколыхнувшийся разум и выгнать Себастьяна из головы. Его навязчивый образ не покидал Сиэля, сводил с ума. Ему казалось, что тот преследовал его, словно собственная тень.

А ему и не казалось, ведь Себастьян последовал за ним.


	9. Эмоциональный дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Помимо сильных сторон, Себастьян с Сиэлем познают слабости друг друга. Терпение Сиэля на исходе, а голод Себастьяна растёт.

До сих пор чувствуя это умопомрачительное головокружение, Сиэль незаметно добрался до холла первого этажа. Чтобы убежать из особняка, хватило бы и нескольких шагов, входная дверь была всего в паре метров. Но Сиэль не торопился это делать, ведь уйти — означает проиграть.

Сиэль опёрся о стену позади и, согнувшись, упёр руки в колени, немного наклонившись вперёд. Дыхание было судорожным, сердце билось гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Он нервно сглотнул слюну, прокручивая в голове недавние события. Порывистые движения, захватывающие разум прикосновения.

Сиэлю было уже восемнадцать. Пускай разумом он определял себя как юношу, но телом всё ещё оставался мальчишкой. И этот диссонанс играл с ним злую шутку.

Чёрт, и почему же Себастьян на него так странно влиял? Его образ ни на секунду не выходил из головы, хотя и в реальности он словно был повсюду. Как и сейчас.

— Ты уже передумал услышать ответ на свой вопрос?

Сиэль почувствовал, как над ним нависла чья-то тёмная фигура. Не было сомнений, кто явился. Подняв голову, Сиэль убедился, что это был Себастьян, который смотрел на него с таким азартным блеском в глазах, что Сиэлю стало немного не по себе. Но он не мог показывать слабость.

— Разумеется, нет, господин, — Сиэль боялся встречаться с ним взглядом, Себастьян словно видел его насквозь. — Прошу прощения за свою бестактность.

— Поверь, меня самого твои порывы ничуть не тревожат. Если бы я не любил оставаться должным, ты бы выполнил очередное задание за просто так, — Себастьян дёрнул плечом, и Сиэль поджал губы.

— Я слушаю Вас, милорд, — он вздохнул, внутренне укоряя себя за собственную растерянность. 

— Познакомился с твоим отцом я совершенно случайно. Если не ошибаюсь, то он по приказу Виктории расследовал дело о подозрительном исчезновении двух юных наследников рода Транси, у меня же на примете были реальные подозреваемые.

Мысленно переместившись в события трёхлетней давности, Себастьян невольно вспомнил, что инициатором согласия на помощь Винсенту являлся всё тот же Мефистофель. Себастьяну претило помогать людям, но Мефистофель настоял, объяснив это связью со своим очередным контрактором. Ценой того, что внимание Мефистофеля станет в отношении его персоны значительно ниже, Себастьян согласился. 

— И это всё? — Сиэль не мог скрыть разочарования, и Себастьян зло прищурился.

— О… — он растянул губы в ироничной улыбке, что весьма смутило Сиэля. — Ягнёнок жаден до информации? Что ж. А помнишь ли ты, Сиэль, как тебе досталось это кольцо? — указав глазами на перстень с синим бриллиантом, Себастьян заставил Сиэля отвести взгляд.

Сиэлю тогда только что исполнилось пятнадцать. И, если не лукавить, в то время он имел характер весьма непокорный и своенравный. Он не был тем, кто не мог видеть дальше собственного носа, но являлся одним из тех, кто переоценивал свою персону и был склонен к хитрости. Его последний проступок был действительно позорным.

Хотя именно из-за этого фамильный перстень сейчас покоится не в неизвестности, а на пальце настоящего наследника. И всё же Сиэль не мог забыть то, как без разрешения отца забрал кольцо. Однако в тот момент на дворе была глубокая ночь, его никто не видел, а Винсент был не из тех людей, кто стал бы рассказывать семейные неувязки кому-то постороннему.

— Откуда Вы это знаете?! — отшатнулся Сиэль от Себастьяна, неосознанно повысив голос и вжимаясь в стену за своей спиной. Тот и бровью не повёл.

— Я могу расценивать это как новый вопрос? — он решительно шагнул в сторону вжавшегося в стену Сиэля, тем самым сократив расстояние между ними до минимума.

Себастьян незаметно сглотнул слюну. Эта душа. Вот она, свободная, полностью в его власти. Нужно приложить совсем немного усилий, и желаемое будет принадлежать ему. Встретил бы он этого смертного каких-то веков шесть назад… Сейчас же всё было намного тяжелее, ибо на голову разом свалилось множество связывающих его обязательствами ограничений. К большой печали, теперь так просто поглотить Сиэля не получится. А Себастьян слишком упрям, чтобы так легко отступаться.

— Нет, милорд, — настороженно ответил Сиэль — Себастьян находился в непозволительной близости. — Что вы делаете? — он нервно косился на ладонь Себастьяна, почему-то стиснувшую его плечо.

— Как же я устал от этой игры в кошки-мышки, — Себастьян резко выдохнул, обдавая Сиэля горячим воздухом из своих лёгких, и Сиэль окончательно растерялся. Он был уверен, что после недавнего приёма, где увидел достаточное количество выходящих за рамки приличия выходок, его уже ничто не удивит. Но нет, поведение Себастьяна было ещё более непредсказуемым и неординарным.

Себастьян был на голову выше Сиэля. И для того, чтобы исполнить задуманное, ему необходимо было немного наклониться.

Ощущение времени замедлилось, на лице Сиэля теперь читалось полное непонимание происходящего, что сильно забавляло Себастьяна. Наивный человек, его судьба уже предрешена. Если душой заинтересовался самый воинственный демон Баатора, то её будущее обречено на крах. 

Сиэль не дышал. Облизнув верхнюю губу, Себастьян немного приподнял голову Сиэля, кончиками пальцев поддев его подбородок.

Однако дверь в особняк распахнулась, а в холл ввалились радостные слуги. Себастьян резко отстранился от Сиэля. Тот, мертвенно бледный, слабо покосился в сторону остальных. Мейлин и Бард держали в своих руках какие-то большие свёртки. Финни держал точно такие, только сразу с десяток.

— Мы достали их, господин! Как Вы и распорядились! — счастливо пролепетала горничная. Андрас довольно улыбнулся.

— Тогда несите их в гардеробную, — Себастьян повернул голову в сторону Сиэля. — Следуй за ними, затем распакуй костюмы и дожидайся меня.

Себастьян развернулся и направился в сторону зала, слуги ушли на второй этаж. Сиэль ничего не ответил, растерянно отправившись выполнять поручения.

Мейлин, Бард и Финни свалили мешки с одеждой на диван и сразу ушли, оставив Сиэля в одиночестве. Обречённо вздохнув — интуиция подсказывала, что это задание тоже окажется нелёгким, — он начал аккуратно раскладывать вещи, чтобы каждый наряд можно было рассмотреть, и Себастьян сразу решил, что ему примерить. Сиэль очень надеялся, что предстоящий вечер будет гораздо спокойнее. Утро ещё было приемлемым. Пусть уборка особняка была и очень хлопотной, но она позволила Сиэлю побыть в одиночестве хотя бы чуть-чуть. А о том, что было после неё, он не желал вспоминать. Это… слишком. Бедный Сиэль сам не мог разобраться в том, что чувствовал. А странное поведение Себастьяна только усугубляло ситуацию.

— Что ж, неплохо.

Голос Себастьяна раздался со стороны камина, и Сиэль оглянулся на того, неожиданно стоящего в центре комнаты. Странно, а ведь Сиэль не слышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь, будто это произошло совершенно бесшумно. 

— Спасибо, господин, — поблагодарив скорее из-за приличия, Сиэль, приложив руку к груди, поклонился.

Себастьян в задумчивости разглядывал вещи, потирая указательным пальцем подбородок. Уж что-что, а выглядеть он завтра должен будет безупречно. А ещё это отличная возможность потрепать нервы этому забавному мальчишке примерками. В конце концов, почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным?

Развернувшись к зеркалу, Себастьян снял с себя свой чёрный сюртук. Он небрежно швырнул его прямо в руки Сиэля, не обернувшись. Тот, не смея ничего сказать против, раздражённо выдохнул и повесил сюртук на вешалку.

Себастьян начал расстёгивать рубашку, краем глаза наблюдая за отражением Сиэля в зеркале. Тот отвёл взгляд, но почему? Сиэль видел Себастьяна и в более откровенном виде, если вспомнить задание с ванной. Да и не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы застать своего господина в столь неприглядном и откровенном облике. Он — дворецкий, он не должен видеть что-то постыдное в таких представлениях. Но всё-таки Сиэль был смущён. 

Расстегнув последние пуговицы, Себастьян снял с себя рубашку и, как и в прошлый раз, швырнул её Сиэлю. Рубашка попала ему прямо в лицо. Резко сорвав её с себя, Сиэль раздражённо поправил волосы и стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть. Его сейчас в очередной раз унизили. Потная ткань… чёрт, это слишком!

— Не повреди её, — холодно заметил Себастьян, наблюдая, как Сиэль стиснул рубашку в своих руках, грозясь порвать её по швам. А яростный блеск обиды в его глазах только позабавил, так что Андрас решил подлить масла в огонь. — И пошевеливайся. Мне нужна новая, так что возьми ту, чёрную, и неси сюда.

Ничего не ответив, Сиэль отложил белую рубашку на неподалёку стоящий табурет. Затем взял с дивана необходимую и подошёл к Себастьяну. Тот повернулся к нему и выжидающе развёл руки в стороны, указывая, что Сиэлю следует надеть на него одежду, а не просто подать. Его ещё и одевать нужно? Как будто взрослый мужчина не способен об этом позаботиться. Он точно издевается.

Пытаясь контролировать эмоции, Сиэль зашёл за спину Себастьяну, надевая на него эту чёрную рубашку. Задание выполнено.

— А как же пуговицы? — надменно ухмыльнулся Андрас, потешаясь над смесью ярости и смущения Сиэля.

— Ох… — тот опустил голову, чтобы скрыть своё неприкрытое недовольство на лице. — Прошу прощения, милорд. Будет исполнено.

Дрожащими пальцами Сиэль начал продевать пуговицы в предназначенные для них петлицы. Первая пошла хорошо, а вот вторая всё не поддавалась. Так как он начал сверху, то никак не мог спрятаться от насмешливого выражения лица Себастьяна. Тот снова находился в опасной близости и подмечал каждую его нелепую заминку, что заставляло Сиэля ещё больше нервничать. Он шумно сглотнул слюну, это действие не осталось незамеченным. Благо, с верхними пуговицами было покончено, остались нижние, и для большего удобства Сиэль должен был присесть.

Он опустился на одно колено и начал расправляться с последними двумя. Себастьян лукаво изогнул одну бровь, ведь сейчас можно было отчётливо увидеть, что некоторые пряди волос Сиэля повлажнели. Это не удивительно, ведь в нём сейчас смешалось столько разных чувств: от нескрываемого стыда до жгучей раздражённости. Сиэль терялся, не мог решить, как правильно будет действовать в дальнейшем.

Внезапно Себастьян, намеренно или нет, двинулся бёдрами немного вперёд, вынуждая Сиэля нечаянно опереться ладонью о его пах. Бедный Сиэль, его щёки сразу же заалели; он поспешно убрал руку и, наконец, расправился с последней пуговицей. Выполнив задание, он тут же поднялся и отошёл от Себастьяна на несколько шагов.

— Слишком мрачно для такого важного мероприятия… я же хочу вызывать доверие и расположение, — с досадой констатировал Андрас результаты примерки, ведь во всём особняке и так преобладали тёмные тона. — Нужно что-то ярче! — быстро расстегнув пуговицы на рубашке, отчего Сиэль успел немало удивиться такой поражающей проворности пальцев, Андрас снял с себя не устроившее его одеяние и отбросил в другой конец гардеробной. Напоследок не забыв уточнить: — Положи её на диван.

Отлично. Себастьян бросил — Сиэль убрал, другого ожидать не следовало. Сиэль раздражённо цыкнул и направился к откинутой вещице. Себастьян умудрился забросить её на один из шкафов. Теперь за ней ещё и лезть.

— Пошевеливайся.

Через несколько минут Себастьян недовольно покосился на Сиэля, который стоял на табуретке, смешно подпрыгивая, изо всех сил пытаясь достать рубашку. Себастьян не смог сдержать тихого смеха: как же жаль, что в данный момент не представлялось возможным запечатлеть эту картину в истории! Всё же исполнить желаемое у Сиэля получилось, однако внезапно он потерял равновесие и свалился. Весь красный от стыда, Сиэль поднялся и неловко поправил упавшую на глаз чёлку. Затем положил вещь на диван и отошёл на прежнюю позицию, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

За рубашкой была блуза, а за ней чёрный камзол. Что-то из этих вещей Андрасу не нравилось, он так же швырял их Сиэлю, заставляя складывать, а потом снова возвращаться и застёгивать пуговицы, которые уже плыли у Сиэля перед глазами после такого насыщенного дня.

Себастьян не мог не заметить его пониженную активность. Сиэль жутко устал, успел пережить как моральные, так и физические испытания, и надолго его хватить не могло. Так прошёл час, затем другой. Одежда как будто не кончалась. Уже было десять часов вечера, он мог только и мечтать о том, как свалится в своей комнате и укроется под одеялом.

Себастьян всё ждал, пока Сиэль либо сам попросит его отпустить, либо совершит какую-нибудь совершенно глупую ошибку, которая и должна была стать последней каплей. Себастьян только сегодня не мог позволить себе пытать Сиэля чуть ли не круглосуточно, ведь завтра утром тот будет нужен ему действительно бодрым, а к обеденному времени он не должен успеть переутомиться, чтобы не оплошать.

Вот Сиэль подаёт Андрасу тёмно-синий фрак. С трудом помогает натянуть на одну из его рук рукав, затем намного дольше, чем при первой попытке, возится с другой. И вдруг ослабевает, оступается и падает назад. 

Если бы не поддержка Себастьяна, то Сиэль просто свалил бы высокое стоячее зеркало позади. Себастьян резко развернулся к Сиэлю, перехватывая его и не позволяя упасть. Это происшествие немного взбодрило. Тот мгновенно вскочил, тщетно пытаясь побороть слабость и усталость. Тихо извинившись, он отошёл на пару шагов и продолжил смиренно стоять, но его глаза слипались. Себастьян вздохнул.

— Свободен, — холодно ответил он, разворачиваясь к зеркалу и поправляя кремовый нашейный платок. — Утром ты мне не понадобишься, но к восьми будь в холле и приготовь дилижанс: нам необходимо будет отправиться в город.

Сиэль сильно удивился, когда услышал этот приказ, но был несказанно рад перерыву. 

— Да, милорд…

Дверь за Сиэлем закрылась, Себастьян откинулся на диван. Завтра снова придётся навещать главный офис, разбираться с документами… Чёрт, ведь Мефистофель ничуть не облегчил его жизнь. Методично из года в год приходится работать ради этого мусора, который любой демон может легко наколдовать. Кроме Андраса, ведь мало того, что он магией владел не особо умело, так ему её за счёт наказания ещё и сильно ограничили. Максимум, что он был способен создать из ничего, — это бронзовая монета. Да и голод стал по-настоящему мучительным. Себастьян не понимал, как держится. Существовать одними лишь мечтами, предвкушая, как поглотит душу, ради которой, пусть и скрепя зубами, готов пойти на контракт, было невыносимо. 

— Я больше не могу терпеть!..

Подлокотник дивана затрещал от сильной хватки, но Себастьяну было наплевать. Жажда ощущалась слишком явно, радужка глаз вспыхнула пламенем, клыки немного удлинились, ногти заострились, а чёрные пряди волос заметно подросли. Себастьян удивлённо подошёл к зеркалу и рассмотрел собственное отражение. Внешность начала меняться, это хороший признак. Это значит, что его наказание скоро отступит, и он сможет не сдерживать свою силу.

Андрас мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Одни мысли об этом были такими захватывающими. Он уже знал, что сделает сразу же, как только с него спадут оковы. Хоть и они не в состоянии запретить всё. И если поглотить желанную сущность он не в состоянии, то почувствовать её вкус — вполне. Медленно втянув носом витающий после Сиэля запах, он хотел было отправиться к нему, как вдруг в дверном проёме возник силуэт.

— Не стал бы я этого делать, — Мефистофель покачал указательным пальцем и обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Уйди с дороги, Мефистофель, — помрачнел Андрас, отстраняя его и хватаясь за ручку двери. — Я не намерен сейчас слушать твои нравоучения.

— Как знаешь, — он беззаботно пожал плечами и мягко улыбнулся. — Только ты никогда не прислушиваешься к моим советам, в итоге ещё больше осложняя себе жизнь. А уж поверь, в _этом_ мире я разбираюсь гораздо лучше, чем ты.

— Что ж, выскажись, — протянул Андрас, оборачиваясь и прислоняясь к деревянной двери спиной. — Интересно, зачем мне себя сдерживать? Неужели ты привязался к этому мальчишке?

— Можешь не беспокоиться, Сиэль мне безразличен, — Мефистофель уловил ревностный контекст вопроса, но злить очередной раз Себастьяна не хотелось. Если тот увидит в нём своего потенциального соперника, то хлопот с ним после окончания наказания не оберёшься. — Однако ты вообще задумываешься о том, какие у вас с ним будут отношения в дальнейшем?

— Мне всё равно, — надменно бросил Себастьян. — Главное — его душа, остальное меня не волнует.

— Тогда будь готов и к тому, что, если овладеешь парнем без его на то желания, он может относиться к тебе с момента заключения контракта как к оружию, — грамотно заметил Мефистофель, выражение лица Себастьяна стало осмысленнее. — Он самостоятельный, в таких услугах, которые ты сейчас требуешь от него, не нуждается. И он легко может приказать тебе держаться от него на определённом расстоянии, а ослушаться ты никоим образом не сможешь. Теперь понимаешь, о чём я?

Самое неприятное было в том, что Мефистофель был прав. Теперь Андрас и сам это осознал, однако в его арсенале были утеряны не все лазейки. Неужели его следующая цель — совратить Сиэля?

Он должен был сделать это так, чтобы Сиэлю понравилось. Чтобы он после не был в силах отдать приказ о собственной неприкосновенности. Когда это станет жаждой, самым горячим желанием, — сопротивление, сломленное силой страсти, отойдёт на второй план.

— Как жаль, что завтра у меня важная встреча.

Отворив перед Себастьяном дверь дилижанса, Сиэль запер её и сел на место кучера.

— Куда направляемся, милорд? — он оглянулся, придерживая узду.

— Улица Блекберри, дом второй, — донеслось из кареты, а Сиэль вздрогнул, услышав знакомый адрес.

Спустя некоторое время, остановив карету возле искомой улицы, Сиэль оглянулся в поисках нужной вывески, чтобы удостовериться в своих догадках. Так и вышло. Прямо на трёхэтажной постройке красовалась большая надпись «Фантом». У Сиэля были смешанные чувства с тех пор, как только они сюда приехали. С одной стороны, было так приятно вновь навестить такое родное место, но с другой: что понадобилось Себастьяну здесь? Сиэль не знал, кто являлся новым владельцем фирмы, но зато точно помнил, что тот не менял название и по какой-то причине не разглашал свою личность. 

Он отворил дверь дилижанса, выпуская Себастьяна на улицу. Тот явно был недоволен приездом. В его взгляде читалась… обречённость? Забавно, Сиэль не мог припомнить такой эмоции в Себастьяне. Он последовал в здание, на ходу приказав стоящему рядом охраннику посторожить карету. Однако когда Себастьян зашёл в кабинет… тот оказался практически пустым. На столе лежали бумаги, опрометчиво оставленные без присмотра. Но тут случилось кое-что неожиданное. Себастьян подошёл к столу и сел за него, устало подпирая рукой подбородок и беря в руку один из листков, начиная рассматривать.

— Опять проверка этих отчётов… — он устало накрыл ладонью лицо и тихо, измученно заныл. Сиэль ошарашено смотрел на него. За всё их недолгое знакомство Себастьян никогда не показывал своих слабостей. А тут откровенно скулил за бумагами.

— А почему Вы?.. — на лице Сиэля сейчас было такое недоумение, что это у любого могло бы вызвать снисходительную улыбку. 

— В смысле? — Андрас сначала не понял вопроса, но затем, сопоставив его с некоторыми фактами, саркастически изогнул брови и улыбнулся. — Ах, это… да, забыл предупредить. Сейчас компанией владею я, — он внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Сиэля, и в его глазах плясали искры.

Что вообще происходит? Что за огромное количество странных совпадений? Сначала он устраивается на работу, затем Гробовщик говорит, что нужный ему человек — это именно Себастьян, который знал Винсента, а теперь ещё и владелец компании.

Сиэль успел возненавидеть Себастьяна. С самого детства его готовили к этой роли, во главе фирмы «Фантом» должен был быть именно он, но судьба решила иначе. Вместо того, чтобы Сиэль смог унаследовать фирму и сделать всё для её процветания, она оказалась в руках у Себастьяна. Который, в отличие от него, наплевательски ко всему относился, словно его заставили. Брезгливо скривив лицо, он взял следующий листок и взялся за проверку.

Человеческие обязанности. Тупые, скучные, ради денег, обычного мусора, производимого людьми. На Земле почти стёрлись действительные понятия об истинных ценностях.

Но Себастьян привык к роскоши. И если он не мог сейчас вернуться в свою уютную башню на горе Восьмого Круга, то мог хоть немного преобразить место, где заточён сейчас. А на это нужны деньги. Из воздуха в данный момент их не достать, Мефистофель не собирался этому способствовать, так что пришлось искать человеческую должность. Да получше, ведь ограничивать себя Себастьян не собирался.

И как только место в фирме опустело, а настоящий наследник к тому моменту был утерян, Себастьян подсуетился и выкупил компанию за все сбережения, что у него накопились за довольно-таки приличный срок. Он планировал нехило разгуляться в последний год. Уступать фирму Сиэлю он не планировал, а у того просто не было средств, чтобы вернуть её себе. Вскоре тот и вовсе вылетел у него из головы. А о работе Андрас думал столь нечасто, что не вспомнил об этом, даже когда Сиэль устраивался к нему. Вот же ирония. Сиэля можно было бы пожалеть за такую «удачливость», чего Себастьян никогда не сделает.

— Как так вышло? — не в силах наблюдать за тем, как Себастьян сидит за Его столом, в Его кабинете, Сиэль отвернулся, стискивая зубы. Как же ему сейчас хотелось ударить этого мерзавца!

— После того, как скончался Винсент Фантомхайв, я неминуемо завладел компанией. Так что… — усмехается, — если ты всё же хочешь вернуть «Фантом» назад, то тебе придётся его у меня перекупить, — а вот это было реальной насмешкой, ведь ситуация и так очевидна: сейчас Сиэль не мог.

Один ответ лучше другого. Прекрасно, Себастьян издевается, осознанно или нет, но каждая его фраза ощущалась слишком остро. Этот тип позволяет себе с таким пренебрежением говорить об его отце. Да как он смеет?

Снова раздался шелест бумаги. Сиэль немного повернулся и подозрительно скосил глаза. И стоило ему увидеть эту картину, как на губах возникла злорадная усмешка. Прямо на письменном столе красовалось жирное пятно разлитых чернил, которые, разумеется, заляпали важные документы. А их ведь так трудно достать. Ну же, Сиэль очень хотел увидеть, как разозлится Себастьян.

Но этого не случилось. Он только удручённо вздохнул и по какой-то причине засунул руку под стол. Сделал это Себастьян для того, чтобы Сиэль не увидел, как он колдует себе партию новых листов. 

Он вынул руку, и Сиэль нахмурился.

— Что ты стоишь? — Андрас посмотрел на Сиэля с презрением и возмущением. — Вытирай! Неужели ты не в состоянии понять столь элементарные вещи?

— Конечно, господин, — выдавил Сиэль сквозь зубы. 

Смоченная водой тряпка прошлась по столу. Чернила не стёрлись полностью, и Сиэлю пришлось ещё немного поработать. Андрас с интересом наблюдал, как сконцентрированное лицо Сиэля с каждой минутой приобретало всё более озлобленное выражение. 

Хитро улыбнувшись, Себастьян вдруг заправил сизые пряди ему за ухо. Тот вздрогнул и перевёл подозрительно напряжённый взгляд на Себастьяна — опасался его.

— Почему ты всегда прячешь второй глаз? — Себастьян пристально рассматривал синеву радужки ока, которое обычно пряталось за волосами. Сиэль сглотнул слюну, чувствуя его пальцы на виске. — Так-то лучше, — заключил Себастьян, смотря на заправленную за ухо чёлку.

Сиэль прищурился. Этот тип ещё будет приказывать, с какой ему причёской ходить? Нагло отодвинув руку Себастьяна, он резко потряс головой. Волосы снова вернулись в привычное состояние, а стол стал чистым. Довольствуясь тем, что смог показать хоть крупицу характера, не перегнув палку, Сиэль напоследок провёл по столу сухой тряпкой, отстраняясь от Себастьяна. Тот был немного удивлён таким лёгким проявлением строптивости, но это ему даже понравилось. У Сиэля явно есть воля, особенно перед ним, а значит, что он будет хоть немного интереснее других смертных.

— Не смею вас больше отвлекать, — отойдя и поклонившись, Сиэль направился в уборную, чтобы отложить тряпку и сменить запачкавшиеся перчатки.

— Я уже практически закончил, — отозвался Себастьян. — А вот ты не задерживайся. По прибытии в поместье ты должен будешь подготовить обеденный стол на четырёх человек. Нам нужно встретить людей поставщика, ты же умеешь готовить, верно?

Сиэль закатил глаза, стоя к Себастьяну спиной. Наконец-то этот тип приказал ему готовить еду. Удивительно, как он до сих пор не отощал.

По прибытии Сиэль вернул дилижанс на стоянку и завёл лошадь в стойло. Всё, с этим делом покончено, зато теперь ожидало другое. Момент настал, теперь Сиэлю придётся проявить свои качества повара. Этого, признаться, он ждал давно. Хотя если раньше целью было заслужить большее расположение Себастьяна, то сейчас Сиэль вообще не был уверен, что его можно чем-то удивить. Ведь все старания либо оканчивались крахом, либо успешно игнорировались. Но выхода не было, нужно готовить. А ещё следить за слугами, ведь Сиэль в одиночку никак не справится, а добиться помощи от тех оболтусов довольно тяжело.

Кстати, тех самых «оболтусов» долго искать не пришлось. Троица находилась на кухне и бездельничала. Бард устало валялся около сваленных мешков с мукой, покуривая сигарету. Мейлин перебирала столовые приборы, хотя явно не по делу, а из простого интереса и чтобы убить время. Финни просто смотрел на пейзаж за окном. Сиэль тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, в этом доме не найдётся человека, с которым он сможет нормально поговорить, во всяком случае, от своих помощников он этого уже не ждал. Они не были глупыми людьми, но Сиэль считал себя для них слишком серьёзным. 

Разбудив их громкими хлопками в ладоши, Сиэль подозвал каждого к себе и начал раздавать указания. У них оставалось всего два часа.

И как же всё-таки было скучно в этой стране. Монотонные, серые пейзажи практически не менялись, солнце выглядывало слишком редко, а эта прохлада, вечно осенняя свежесть никогда не исчезала. И так было всегда. Андрас понял, что англичане прекрасно соответствовали погоде всего Туманного Альбиона. Недаром после смерти короля Альберта воцарился культ смерти. 

Тоскливо лежа на каменном широком парапете балкона, Себастьян выставил руку вперёд, разглядывая свои чёрные ногти. Заостряются на глазах. Обычно какие-то пять дней для него были сущим пустяком, но сейчас даже такой короткий срок тянулся невыносимо медленно. Простой час мог показаться вечностью.

Просто он слишком устал.

Но время шло, и те самые два часа пролетели довольно скоро. Себастьян убедился в этом, когда услышал очень тихий, еле слышный топот копыт. 

Себастьян приподнялся со своего места, поворачиваясь и смотря на горизонт. Где-то вдалеке виднелась карета, которая явно направлялась сюда. Брезгливо поморщившись и закатив глаза, Себастьян спрыгнул с ограждения и стал спускаться на первый этаж. На лестнице он убедился, что Сиэль неплохо справлялся. Краем глаза можно было разглядеть, что стол накрыт. И даже еда оказалась очень хорошего качества. Неплохо…

Сиэль стоял у входа, изредка поглядывая на свои часы на золотой цепочке. Без пяти два, он заранее приготовился. В другой ситуации Себастьян бы обязательно усложнил ему выполнение задания, но не сейчас. Сначала они разберутся с людьми компании поставщика, а вот потом… Себастьян мог гарантировать, что дальнейшая участь Сиэля будет очень интересной.

Спустя несколько минут раздалось громкое ржание лошади. Было ясно, что гости уже прибыли, и, как только раздался звонок, Сиэль тут же открыл дверь, встречая людей.

— Здравствуйте, мы рады видеть вас. Проходите, — Сиэль вежливо улыбался, пропуская гостей в дом. Один из них, низкорослый упитанный мужчина, подошёл к Себастьяну и выставил руку для рукопожатия. Тот с наигранной улыбкой сжал ладонь коллеги в ответ.

— Рад видеть вас, мистер Михаэлис, — незнакомец достал из кармана небольшой шёлковый платочек и утёр им запотевшее лицо. Андрас внутренне брезгливо скривился, но, естественно, вежливо проигнорировал такое поведение.

— Взаимно, мистер Кендал, — Себастьян отпустил руку мужчины из хватки. — Не хотите ли Вы отобедать со мной сейчас, ведь как раз самое время? А заодно и решить все вопросы.

— Заманчивое предложение, не могу вам отказать, — улыбнулся тот в ответ. Себастьян кивнул, и они впятером направились в зал.

Стол был накрыт, закуски лежали на четырёх тарелках. Три гостя сели за один конец длинного стола, Себастьян же разместился напротив. Сиэль разливал в бокалы вино, вежливо улыбаясь. Гость странно уставился на него, Сиэль явно кого-то напоминал ему.

— Молодой человек, мы с вами где-нибудь не встречались? — после этого вопроса в свою сторону Сиэль грустно усмехнулся. Вполне вероятно, что отец имел с ними дело.

— Мне многие так говорят, мистер Кендал. Но, боюсь, это лишь совпадение, — он поставил бутыль с напитком на стол.

Андрас брезгливо уставился на свою порцию еды. Ну уж нет, человеческую пищу он есть точно не будет даже для вида, ибо терпеть в глотке совершенно бессмысленное присутствие этих жирных кусков он был не в силах. А вот напиток принять ещё можно было. В конце концов, ему не привыкать. Когда Сиэль покончил со своим занятием, то сразу же разместился за спиной у Себастьяна, ожидая дальнейших указаний. После кратковременного диалога гости принялись за еду. Один из них в удивлении заметил, что хозяин приёма ни разу не притронулся к пище. Заметив его любопытный взгляд, Себастьян мягко улыбнулся:

— Я не голоден, — и показательно сделал глоток красной жидкости из бокала.

Сиэль напрягся: он даже сейчас не ел. А вот это уже было ненормально. Удивительно, как ему доверяли гости, так как всё это сейчас навязчиво смахивало на попытку отравления. Вероятно, у Себастьяна было очень хорошее обаяние. Хотя Сиэль чувствовал от него лишь дерзость и запах дорогого парфюма, возможно, марки «Guerlain», которой симпатизировала сама Виктория.

Спустя некоторое время, когда были поданы и остальные блюда, а гости уже расправлялись с обедом, Андрас решился нарушить молчание. Он устал ждать.

— Что ж, предлагаю перейти к истинной цели нашего вечера, то есть к сделке, — сложив пальцы в замок, он уставился на своих торговых партнёров.

В таком деловом духе и завершался обед. Сиэль мотался по залу, передавая нужные рукописи то людям поставщика, то Себастьяну. В конечном счёте, когда те отвлеклись на перепроверку договора, а Сиэль направлялся к ним, Себастьян подставил ему подножку. Да причём так заметно, что Сиэль, естественно, споткнулся, но сумел удержаться на ногах. Гости происшествия не заметили, а вот у последнего буквально затряслись кулаки. Он резко повернулся к Себастьяну, встречая лишь его невинный, будто у монахини, взгляд. 

Сиэль сам не ожидал, что эта невинность станет для него последней каплей. Себастьян терроризировал его недолгое время, но этого было достаточно, чтобы сильно уязвить его самолюбие.

Сиэль взял себя в руки и отошёл на несколько шагов. Вежливо улыбнулся немного смущённому таким спокойствием Себастьяну и подлил ему вина. Тот к нему не притрагивался, продолжая оговаривать заключение сделки. Но Сиэль подлил напиток далеко не просто так, впервые решаясь на крайне дерзкий шаг. 

Он взял бокал с вином, нагло забрав его прямо у Себастьяна. Тот непонимающе обернулся в сторону Сиэля, окинув его удивлённым взглядом. 

Сиэль вознёс бокал у Себастьяна прямо над головой и перевернул. Жидкость вылилась на его чёрные волосы и испачкала дорогой костюм.

— Прошу прощения, милорд… — едко улыбнулся Сиэль. Его истинный характер вырвался. Месть сладка.

Минутная тишина. Гости были поражены произошедшим представлением.

Себастьян молчал. Поражённый, удивлённый, разозлённый. Сиэль даже не подозревал, в какие проблемы себя ввязал. Себастьян обязательно преподаст ему урок хорошего послушания. Но позже. Нужно не терять самообладания и проводить гостей. 

Печально улыбнувшись, он достал из кармана белый шёлковый платок и промокнул им лицо. Теперь его внешний вид был лучше. Хотя запачканная одежда на такой статной личности выглядела совершенно непрезентабельно.

— Дорогие гости, прошу прощения, но вечер закончен, — Себастьян встал из-за стола, люди напротив понимающе неловко улыбнулись. — Рад был видеть вас, простите моего дворецкого, просто он ещё слишком юн.

— Мы понимаем, — Кендал прощально пожал ему руку. — Благодарим за восхитительный обед.

Раздался хлопок двери, сейчас звучавший, как приговор, и Себастьян с Сиэлем остались наедине. 

— Сиэль… — Себастьян смеялся, качая головой. Сиэль нервно сглотнул слюну и отошёл на несколько шагов. Себастьян стал приближаться к Сиэлю, вынуждая его двигаться всё дальше и дальше и, наконец, упереться спиной в стол. — Ты хоть понимаешь, какие у тебя проблемы?! — зрачки Себастьяна сузились; его ладони яростно упёрлись в стол, заключая Сиэля в кольцо.

— Мне надоело подобное отношение! — закричал в ответ Сиэль. Раз уж начал дерзить, то придётся заканчивать.

Сиэль рванул в бок, желая вырваться. Но нет. Себастьян азартно ухмыльнулся и придавил его бёдрами к столу. Не ожидая такого бесстыдного действия с его стороны, Сиэль резко выдохнул и широко распахнул глаза. 

Себастьян не хотел сдерживаться.

Он жёстко схватил Сиэля за волосы на затылке, оттягивая, заставляя того зажмуриваться и невольно приоткрывать рот. Ладони Сиэля переместились Себастьяну на грудь. Но тот игнорирует это, ибо уже понимает, чем всё кончится. Запах души усилился. Её хотелось немедленно поглотить, испить до последней капли… Но Себастьян не мог, поэтому был только один способ сгладить желание.

— Дай мне почувствовать её вкус… — Себастьян судорожно дышал, его хриплые слова отозвались в ушах Сиэля слишком отчётливо. О чём он, чёрт возьми, говорит?.. 

Сиэлю больно, ощущение, что эта тварь сейчас вырвет ему скальп. Но вдруг рука резко отпускает волосы из хватки.

Себастьян целует Сиэля в губы с невероятной жадностью, заставив его как можно шире открыть рот. Сиэль поражённо распахивает глаза, шипит и пытается отпихнуть Себастьяна. Бьёт кулаками по его груди, перемещается из стороны в сторону, но без толку. Себастьян прижал его к столу, и Сиэль вымазался в креме пирожных, задев их напряженной и сотрясающейся спиной.

Себастьян хватает Сиэля за руки, стискивает их над головой, лишая того всякой возможности двигаться. А Сиэль и не пытается. Он слишком поражён произошедшим, чтобы начать противодействовать. Себастьян яростен, порывист, нетерпелив и до безумия ненасытен. Он наслаждался этой кратковременной близостью. Не поглощал душу, но пробовал на вкус. И это было прекрасно. 

Он слишком долго не испытывал это. Полтысячи лет — слишком долгий срок для такого испытания. Он ведь сейчас окончательно потеряет контроль!

Сиэль великолепен. Этот терпко-сладкий вкус, изысканный, неповторимый и непохожий ни на какой другой. И Себастьян, несмотря на горькое отчаяние, понял, что ради _этого_ готов пойти на свой первый в жизни контракт. 

Спустя десять минут Себастьян так и не отпустил Сиэля. Он начал терять рассудок; клыки внезапно слишком удлинились. По собственной неосторожности он прокусил его губу. Это было очень болезненно, и Сиэль, замычав, резко задёргался. А Себастьян, почувствовав вкус крови, и вовсе сошёл с ума.

Утробно зарычав, он улыбнулся. Его жадность усилилась до невозможности, и он захотел поглотить душу. Забыв про наказание, про все те новые ограничения. Он решился.

Сейчас. 

Сейчас!

Громкий звук пощёчины вернул его в реальность, и Себастьян ошарашено посмотрел на распростёртого под ним Сиэля. Тот дрожал. Ему было страшно. Он не понимал, что происходит, вот и не смог сдержаться. Теперь на лице Себастьяна красовался яркий розоватый след удара. 

Себастьян отшатнулся от Сиэля. Подумать только, спустя столько лет… он чуть не потерял контроль!

Себастьяна больше не было рядом. Оставшись в одиночестве, Сиэль провёл языком по повреждённой губе, пробуя на вкус собственную кровь. Приподнялся, сидя на обеденном столе. Его руки непроизвольно потянулись ко рту, принявшись водить по нему. Кровь всё ещё сочилась, начиная стекать на подбородок.

— Немыслимо…


	10. Дворецкий, по рукам и ногам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян практически теряет рассудок после их с Сиэлем первого поцелуя. Срок наказания близится к концу, его сила и жажда становятся всё опаснее, а Сиэль вынужден быть рядом.

Издавна считалось, что Баатор — это абсолютное сосредоточие Зла и Порядка. Мир тёмный, жестокий, где нет места свету. И где каждый должен подчиняться своду законов, не смея противостоять ни одному из них. Всё относительно. Даже в этом измерении со своей строгой иерархией уравновешенность не могла царить вечно.

Сказать честно, такого переполоха в Бааторе не было давно. Даже во времена, когда был свергнут Прежний Восьмой, демоны выступали гораздо меньше. С Первого Круга по Седьмой было относительно спокойно. Жители Девятого были ослеплены своим величием, к тому же они обладали одной из занимательных способностей — долговечностью. Ходили слухи, что последователи Люцифера могли обходиться без подпитки душами около нескольких тысячелетий, и именно поэтому от них не было слышно практически никакого недовольства.

Исключением являлся Восьмой Круг, где демоны были одержимы злобой и жестокостью. Где агрессия и ярость ценились больше всего. Самые лучшие и кровожадные воины были именно с этого Круга Баатора. А также все без исключения недолюбливали людей, некоторые и вовсе питали к ним лютую ненависть.

Смертных терпели, смертных презирали. Но когда именно ради них пришлось пойти на уступки — начался хаос. Он разрастался, как становящиеся всё больше и больше круги от брошенного в озеро камня.

Новый закон Астарота вызвал дикое недовольство со стороны жителей Восьмого Круга. Они были возмущены настолько, что со своим воинственным настроем желали развязать настоящую войну. И хоть в Бааторе их и так было несметное количество, если на сторону противостояния выйдет сам Ваал, то дело примет оборот по-настоящему серьёзный.

Сам Ваал не собирался торопиться. Как бы он не любил массовое кровопролитие, в битве, прежде всего, нужна тактика. Соответственно, если и собирать армию, то нужен был точный план, а воевать против Астарота — дело серьёзное. Плюс не все его подчиненные были на месте, а без такого воина, как Андрас, обходиться нельзя.

Аббадон направлялся в главный дворец, где сейчас и находился его господин. Он был в ярости. Он обожал сражения, но когда этому массовому сумасшествию предавался каждый второй демон Восьмого Круга, это было просто ужасно. Оголодавшие без душ, упрямо не желающие идти на контракты демоны начали пожирать друг друга. И это происходило буквально на каждом шагу.

— Безумие, — всадник на чёрном жеребце остановился на несколько секунд, чтобы осмотреть странное скопление демонов в ущелье около главного дворца.

Аббадон мерзко скривился. Это зрелище было ожидаемым. Несколько более слабых бесов были загнанны в угол, когда другие, более сильные, безжалостно нападали на них. Жалобный писк одного из низших был тут же прерван чьим-то громким рёвом. Предсмертный клич был заглушен в несколько мгновений, Аббадон лишь поморщился от отвращения. Глупцы, пожирание более слабых сородичей абсолютно ничего не принесет. Либо подчиняйся, либо умирай, либо развязывай войну — другого выхода не нет.

Он двинулся дальше, объезжая каменные расколы, перепрыгивая через глубокие ущелья и уклоняясь от огромных валунов, что осыпались с высоких гор. Уже привычно, атмосфера на этом Круге всегда была неустойчивой.

Жеребец остановился около высоченного строения. Казалось, этот мрачный дворец тянулся к самим небесам, хотя в действительности эта теория была абсурдной. Обитель Ваала находилась рядом с Великим Обрывом, что всегда был переполнен кипящей лавой. Аббадон спрыгнул со скакуна, последний издал угрожающее ржание и несколько раз ударил по земле копытом. В такой форме питомца оставлять нежелательно, ведь один из сумасшедших демонов может покуситься на него. Пожирают даже низших бесов, а их вкус и без того слишком отвратительный. Аббадон кивнул животному и в следующие мгновение тот обратился в сокола, затем поднялся в воздух и сел к демону на плечо.

Аббадон поднялся по ступеням и вошёл во дворец. Пройдя несколько коридоров, что тянулись друг за другом, он, наконец, добрался до главной залы, где и сидел его хозяин.

— Я здесь, Мессир, — Аббадон опустился на одно колено.

— Что ты узнал? — властный низкий голос отдавался эхом от стен, Аббадон с наслаждением прикрыл глаза: он здесь, рядом с господином, там, где и должен быть.

— На днях я схватил одного из демонов среднего сословия, — он начал подниматься с земли, после того как Ваал повелительно махнул рукой вверх. — Он хотел совершить очередное похищение, но у него это не получилось, так как я поймал его с поличным. На запястье пленника я обнаружил символ пятиконечной звезды… Теперь я точно знаю, кто в этом может быть замешан.

Ваал поручил Аббадону задание, в котором он и должен был найти того, кто причастен к этим странным похищениям. Имя потенциального подозреваемого было Зепар. Этот демон сумел прославиться тем, что только ему одному, помимо Левиафана, удалось сбежать из тюрьмы ДС, несмотря на то, что вокруг него была мощнейшая охрана. Он был незаметным. Накапливая силы в таком прогнившем месте, существо смогло скрыться, обратившись в какое-то мелкое насекомое. Хотя было непонятно как, ведь на демоне были специальные наручники, которые не позволяли колдовать. От наручников был ключ, соответственно, сбежавшему помогли свыше. И оставался главный вопрос: зачем?

— Последователь, который некоторое время находился у меня в заложниках, сказал кого точно они ищут, но вот ради какой цели… выпытать я это у него не смог.

— Мне нужны имена, Аббадон. Обычными смертными демоны, помимо контрактов, не интересуются. В них должно быть кое-что ещё, — Ваал нахмурился, у него были предположения. Но они настолько безумны, что лучше вслух о них пока что не говорить.

— Они действуют хаотично. Похищаемые разных национальностей и возрастов, хотя в основном преобладают дети. Несмотря на такое разнообразие, всех жертв кое-что объединяет. Все без исключения владеют длинной и богатой родословной. Отпрыски аристократических семей. И вот, что забавно… — Аббадон усмехнулся. — Похоже, одна из целей этой организации — Сиэль Фантомхайв. Кажется, он сейчас работает на Андраса.

— Не думал, что он настолько привык к людям, что теперь живет с ними под одной крышей добровольно. Однако… у меня нет никакого доверия к ним. Именно поэтому нельзя позволить, чтобы смертный пострадал. Что ж, Андрас позаботится об этом.

Если у него не найдутся дела поважнее.

Сиэль понятия не имел, сколько просидел на этом столе. Мгновение, минуту, час… Неизвестно, но мальчишка и не хотел знать. А всё потому, что ему было не до этого. Разум затуманен, реальность ощущалась смутно. Он никак не мог вернуться в реальность, просто застыл. Не шевелился, только ослабевшими, заалевшими губами что-то шептал. Понять что не мог даже он сам. Вскоре посторонний голос возвращает Сиэля в действительность, он не мог не обернуться на него:

— Господи, что здесь произошло?!

Мальчик перевёл растерянный взгляд на горничную, что сейчас стояла в нескольких метрах от него самого. Она была в шоке, да и не удивительно. Ведь представшая перед ней картина была отнюдь не будничной. Смятая скатерть, осколки разбитой посуды на полу, а, в завершении всего, Сиэль, который по какой-то причине находился совсем не там, где положено, и в очень неважном виде. Он не торопился слазить со стола, равно как и приводить себя в порядок. По какой же причине этот стойкий юноша находился в таком состоянии? Мейлин горела трепетным желанием узнать, но вот сам парень делиться произошедшим с ней не собирался.

Сиэль спрыгнул со стола, и, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой потрёпанный вид, направился в сторону своей комнаты. Ему было всё равно, он не мог в данном состоянии решать, что правильно, а что нет. Да если бы на него сейчас таращились все жители Лондона, казалось, Сиэль был бы также ко всем безразличен. А всё потому, что сейчас его мысли занимал лишь один «человек». Правда, девушку он вниманием всё равно не обделил и напоследок сказал:

— Убери здесь всё, а мне нужно отдохнуть…

Голос Сиэля был тихий, еле слышный, хотя та смогла разобрать отданный ей указ. Она не смела более беспокоить мальчика, так как нельзя было не заметить, что произошло что-то очень неприятное для него. Да и сумасшествие обстановки это с лихвой подтверждало. Прошептав тихое: «Да, мистер Сиэль», она молча принялась за работу.

Мейлин уже бы забыла про это происшествие, но, убирая тарелки со стола, она не могла не обратить внимания на одну очень странную вещь. Длинные глубокие царапины, как будто здесь буйствовал хищник, а не обычный человек, привели её в самый настоящий ужас. Ведь наивная девушка и понятия не имела, Кому они могли принадлежать. И не догадывалась, а от этого становилось лишь страшнее. И теперь мысль о том, что Сиэль знает, в чём дело, не отпускала. Этого ли он так испугался? 

Это была одна из тех немногих ситуаций, когда Сиэль никак не мог взять свой разум под контроль. С детства он отличался завидным хладнокровием, которое ему прививал Винсент. Как будущий глава рода Фантомхайв, юнец обязан был идти по стопам отца, перенимать его знания и навыки. Да и сам Сиэль был не против, он успешно мог манипулировать людьми и использовать их эмоции для личной выгоды. Обычно, чтобы провернуть что-то подобное, нужна была неординарная ситуация. Человек теряется, не может совладеть с собой. Мальчишку учили противостоять этому. Чтобы не случилось держать маску, не показывать своё истинное лицо. А если уж такое и произойдет, то не терять разума, продолжать трезво оценивать обстановку. Потому что всегда нужно знать, что делать дальше.

Сиэль был очень недоволен собой сейчас. Мало того, что во время всей его службы, он позволил себе показать свой характер, эмоции… чего только стоил тот недавний проступок за обедом. Так теперь он не мог совладать с собственными мыслями, а вот это было настоящей неприятностью. Однако как бы мальчик себя ни упрекал…

Что он мог сделать в такой ситуации? Разве он бездействовал? Нет. Наслаждался происходящим? Отнюдь! Пути назад нет, прошлое не воротишь и не изменишь. Произошедшее было невероятным, бесстыдным до безумия, которое принять совсем непросто. Этот тип осквернил его губами, перечеркнув все родительские предрассудки и возбудив его личные тайные желания.

Себастьян успешно втаптывал в грязь его гордость, причём с каждым днём всё прогрессивнее. И если вначале это были задания, изматывающие, безумные, но… всё это было относительно на грани разумного. Все первые требования являлись сложными, трудновыполнимыми, порой смущающими, но реальными. Их хотя бы можно было приписать к перечню тех приказов, которые ещё могли входить в обязанности обычного дворецкого. Впрочем, разумеется, не все. Исключением являлись те истории с платьями. Но опять-таки, они были больше похожи на то, что его господин… «всего лишь псих», как бы абсурдно это не звучало.

А вот теперь Себастьян стал сумасшедшим. Подозрительным, странным человеком, логику и чудаковатое поведение которого, мальчику пока что понять было не дано. А хотел ли он? Действительно желал ли он узнать эту личность поближе, чтобы тем самым подобраться к истории своей семьи?

Ясно одно: отсюда надо бежать. Без оглядки, отбросить постыдные воспоминания и, наконец, освободиться.

Но если бы всё было так просто. Как назло, совпадений стало великое множество. Кошмарное количество… Он должен это терпеть? Судьба издевается над ним. Откровенно потешается, хохочет, схватившись руками за живот. Его господин был суров, чудаковат, обладал множеством странностей и непонятных наклонностей. А с недавних пор находился сразу на всех путях, которые вели к разгадке, как очень неприятное дополнение.

Однако как бы мальчишка не пытался отвлечься, главное происшествие не могло так забыться. Да и напоминанием послужила боль в губе, когда Сиэль к ней вновь прикоснулся. Стоя перед зеркалом в своей скромной уборной, парень очистил рану от следов крови влажным полотенцем, а сейчас нанес на вату перекись водорода, чтобы продезинфицировать рану. Она была небольшая, но вот, как назло, очень заметная. Сиэль зашипел, средство неприятно пощипывало. Правда, пройдёт укус явно не за один день. Что ж, замечательно. Это превосходное напоминание того недавнего безумства, а ведь Сиэль готов был многим пожертвовать, чтобы выбросить его из головы.

— Чёрт!.. — он не сдерживается и ударяет кулаком по стене со злости. Как же отвратительно! Он просто игрушка, а противостоять этому не в силах. Себастьян захватил в кулак все нити, не отпускает, а ведь именно они и были надеждой ухватиться, чтобы добраться до того запутанного клубка событий.

Необходим был новый вопрос. Ведь нужна такая формулировка, которая дала бы как можно больше информации. Однако Сиэль сейчас не мог её придумать. Да и видеть своего хозяина хотелось меньше всего, мальчишке уже хватило.

Этот поцелуй был настолько странным, что только при одном воспоминании мог снести крышу окончательно. Сиэль не хотел его вспоминать, но не получалось. В этом особняке всё напоминало о Себастьяне, следовательно, и о той казусной ситуации.

Очень неловко. Как теперь смотреть ему в глаза? Ведь юноша был уверен, что у самого Себастьяна не будет с этим никаких затруднений. Он слишком дерзок.

Внезапно раздался грохот. Сиэль был очень удивлен, но было такое ощущение, что сотрясалось буквально всё поместье. Землетрясение? Нет, бред. Это явно было чем-то иным, а в доказательство послышалась очень громкая ругань. Кажется, Себастьян был в ярости, у Сиэля по телу пробежался неприятный холодок. Очевидно, что свою злость он сейчас вымещал на одном из слуг, ох… мальчик был очень рад, что не оказался на месте того. Так как ему хватило, определённо.

Вдруг послышался громкий хлопок двери. Он был такой силы, что даже на первом этаже, ведь комната дворецкого находилась чуть ли не под кабинетом, стены несколько секунд натурально тряслись. Вот он. Свирепый Себастьян Михаэлис действительно страшен, и Сиэль не хотел познакомиться с таким его состоянием чуть ближе.

Надежды слуги подтвердил Финниан, который спустя несколько минут, как утих шум, явился в комнату. Перед этим он нервно постучал, но, не дождавшись ответа, ворвался к удивлённому таким поведением, парню. Он был напуган, его светлые взъерошенные волосы торчали дыбом, а сам он тяжело дышал. Сиэль вопросительно изогнул бровь, мальчишка, извиняясь, покачал головой и выпрямился.

— Господин просил передать, чтобы Вы не беспокоили его до завтрашнего утра, — рвано глотая воздух, с трудом проговорил парень. Сиэль не слабо удивился: с чего бы это? Он ведь и минуты спокойной жизни ему не давал. Но нельзя было сказать, что эта новость его огорчила. Совсем нет, это ведь именно то, чего он так ждал.

— Что ж, спасибо за информацию, — Сиэль игнорировал свои эмоции, чтобы его голос не звучал слишком довольным. Финни ненароком осмотрел его внешний вид и был немного озадачен.

— Что с вами, мистер Сиэль? — Финни инстинктивно провёл пальцем по своим губам и этот жест помог ему понять, что же тот имеет в виду. Сиэль потупил взгляд.

— Ничего особенного, а теперь, будь добр, оставь меня.

Финни пожал плечами и развернулся к выходу из комнаты. Но вдруг раздался громкий звонок, он оповещал о том, что прибыл гость. Сиэль закатил глаза от усталоси: даже когда сам Себастьян решил его не беспокоить, это делает кто-то другой.

На пороге оказался тот, с кем Сиэль уже встречался раньше. Это был мужчина, по росту чуть ниже Себастьяна. Выглядел он эксцентрично, броско, но при этом он сохранил удивительный баланс дерзости цветового сочетания так, чтобы это не выглядело слишком вульгарно. Его тигровые глаза сияли хитрым блеском, улыбка была равнодушной. Даже заприметив Сиэля перед собой, он кого-то искал. Первый потупил взгляд.

— Ах, это Вы…

Растерянный голос мальчишки заставил пришедшего обратить внимание на него, тот с лёгким недовольством опустил взгляд на юношу. И, разумеется, не смог не заприметить припухлость на губе, которая и стала ответом на все вопросы. Мефистофель улыбнулся и прошёл в особняк.

— Я заглянул сюда ненадолго, — он тут же засунул руку во внутренний карман фрака, доставая оттуда очередное послание. При этом смотрел на мальчика так дерзко, словно прекрасно знал, что у того недавно произошло с его знакомым. — Передай это письмо Себастьяну, у меня для него очень важное сообщение, — Мефистофель непонятно из-за чего захихикал после своих слов. Сиэль бросил странный взгляд на гостя. Одним словом: чудик.

И последний с лихвой это доказал, после того, как спокойно прошел в гостиную и развалился в кресле перед камином, возложив ноги на кофейный столик. На немое возмущение Сиэля тот только умиротворенно помахал ладонью и беззаботно заверил, что Себастьян не против его пребывания здесь и такого поведения. А после попросил мальчика принести ему вина, на что последний только пожал плечами и отправился исполнять указание.

Вот только следовало вернуться к Мефистофелю в гостиную, как Сиэль тут же поморщился от специфического запаха. Приятный, но очень дурманящий, ясное дело, он курил не обычный табак. А вот Сиэль разбирался в этом достаточно неплохо, так как в будущем ему бы пришлось иметь дело с преступным миром. Этот аромат нельзя было спутать. Каннабис? Если бы особняк принадлежал ему, то этот тип не смог бы быть таким беспечным. Но сейчас мальчишка ничего не мог сделать, лишь стоял и смотрел, как мужчина подносит трубку ко рту, и, затягиваясь, после выпускает густой дым. Наверное, единственным положительным качеством Андраса было то, что он не курил. Через некоторое время Мефистофель допил вино.

— И всё же, где Себастьян? Мне казалось, что он присутствует, — Сиэль понимал, что если он даст правдивый ответ, то, скорее всего, тот попросит его позвать Себастьяна сюда. А мальчик так не хотел его видеть!

— Нет, Вы ошибаетесь, сейчас его здесь нет, — спокойно изрёк мальчик, и, казалось, Мефистофель поверил ему, как послышался грохот.

Тот самый, что был и до разговора с Финни. Но на этот раз ещё яростнее. А после громкий рык. Как будто Себастьян притащил в поместье дикого зверя, который вышел из-под контроля и сейчас «игрался» со своим хозяином. В действительности, Сиэлю очень нравилась такая перспектива, но… этот шум очень хорошо опроверг его недавние слова. 

Мефистофель смотрит на дворецкого, злорадно хмыкая, а во взгляде так и мерцают искры насмешки. Юноша неловко прокашлялся.

— Господин Себастьян сейчас плохо себя чувствует и попросил меня передать, чтобы его никто не беспокоил, — убедительно сказал мальчик, положив руку на сердце: — Даже я сам.

— Я не удивлён, — надменно усмехается мужчина, после поднимаясь с насиженного места. — Однако чем раньше ты передашь ему это послание, тем будет лучше, — снова смеется, парня это уже начинает напрягать. Всё дело в том, что он задумал очередную шалость. А раз Андрас сам не сдержался, то пускай и платит по счетам. В конце концов, Мефистофель его предупреждал.

Странный гость попрощался, а Сиэлю ничего не оставалось, кроме как проводить его и… морально готовиться к тому, чтобы навестить Себастьяна. Он сейчас был в отвратительном настроении, это прекрасно слышно, да и сам Сиэль отчаянно желал не связываться с ним сейчас. Он всё ещё не отошёл от недавнего происшествия и, очевидно, первый тоже. К тому же мальчик понятия не имел как себя вести, что говорить, да и как смотреть Себастьяну в глаза после этого?

Не было толка в том, чтобы продолжать размышлять об этом и дальше. Всё нормально, это просто письмо. Он просто быстро пройдёт в кабинет, оставит его и ничего больше…

Так Сиэль успокаивал себя ровно до того момента, пока не дошёл до самого кабинета. Вот тут парнишке стало по-настоящему страшно, так как Себастьян не успокаивался. Он буйствовал с удвоенной силой, даже не стоило прислушиваться к тому, как рвётся в кабинете бумага и ломается мебель. И ещё уйма посторонних звуков, которые вместе составляли из себя какофонию ярости. Сиэлю стоило больших усилий взять себя в руки, чтобы не убежать и не запереться у себя в комнате. Он медленно вознес кулак и… спустя ещё буквально минуты ожидания, наконец, постучался. На какое-то время грохот прекратился.

— М-милорд… я могу войти? — он обозначил своё присутствие. 

— Убирайся! — голос был настолько взбешенным, что Сиэль не сразу узнал в нём своего господина.

Настолько злым он его не помнил даже в тот момент, когда провернул то озорство с вином. Разумеется, о том, что было в качестве наказания за сей проступок, он предпочел не вспоминать. Но указание было не исполнено, а раз он пришёл, то и завершит начатое. Хотя это было сложно, и парень даже не подозревал насколько опасно. Он наивно играл с огнём, тем самым раззадоривая Себастьяна ещё больше.

— Но у меня важное сообщение от мистера Фаэлена, это будет очень быстро, господин, — он сам не понимал, на что сейчас шёл. Не осознавал, что в кабинете сейчас не подобие человека, а чудовище, которое из последних сил старалось сдерживать свою невыносимую жажду.

Хотя в ответ от Себастьяна не было слышно и шороха. И так как это продолжалось больше минуты, Сиэль открыл дверь.

Представшая перед ним картина была настолько неожиданной и пугающей одновременно, что юноша с трудом удержался от желания закричать. Два книжных шкафа, что стояли по обеим сторонам от двери, сейчас были свалены. По всему кабинету, который сейчас с трудом можно было так назвать, валялось множество мусора, хлама, бесчисленное количество осколков дорогого стекла и ошметков бумаги, которые когда-то были страницами из книг. Кресло перед письменным столом сейчас находилось в неизвестности, хотя по огромному пробою в окне Сиэль догадался, что оно валялось сейчас где-то в пределах сада. Конечно же, теперь в плачевном состоянии.

Стены были пусты. Картины, что недавно их украшали, валялись на полу. У большего числа позолоченные рамы треснули или вовсе сломались. Штора превратилась в лохмотья. На ней были заметны следы от длинных когтей, так что можно было догадаться, из-за чего она порвалась. В комнате уцелело несколько вещей: камин, стол и кресло, на котором и восседал сейчас главный виновник разрухи. И, пожалуй, его вид был ещё страшнее, чем всё помещение в целом.

Громкое прерывистое дыхание Андраса сейчас было единственным, что нарушало тишину. Лица не было видно, так как он закрыл его ладонями, хотя Сиэль даже так смог заметить значительную разницу: на руках были скорее не человеческие ногти, а звериные когти. Как у сокола, который приготовился схватить свою добычу и растопырил их. Да и вообще с внешним видом было явно что-то не так. Волосы выглядели более взлохмаченными и неопрятными, чем обычно. Плечи мужчины судорожно подрагивали, а когда Сиэль неосознанно сделал шаг ближе, то услышал тихое, утробное рычание. Громкие вдохи и выдохи превратились в хрипы, а это не могло не вогнать юношу в заметное напряжение. Он громко сглотнул: с Себастьяном явно происходило что-то неладное.

— Я оставлю письмо здесь, милорд… — не смея подобраться к демону ещё ближе, Сиэль опустил его на сваленный книжный шкаф. Сделал он это быстро и уже собрался быстрее сматываться из этого места, как Андрас начал отводить руки от лица. Делал он это так пугающе медленно, что Сиэль успел трижды проклясть свой глупый поступок. 

— Я же… просил, — этот тихий, злой голос был настолько пугающим, что Сиэль неосознанно начал отходить к двери. Предчувствие было отвратительным, интуиция вопила о том, что нужно уходить, причём быстрее! Но поздно. Зверь уже разбужен, и сдерживаться ему было тяжело. — Не приходить ко мне сегодня.

Убирает руки, вцепляется когтями в деревянное покрытие стола и буквально впивается в Сиэля взглядом, пожирая глазами и не скрывая своего аппетита. Мальчик был наркотиком, почувствовать то опьянение хотелось вновь. Но Себастьян не мог забываться, всё-таки он слишком долго томился на Земле, чтобы позволить какому-то смертному побудить его к нарушению сразу двух законов.

Но как же парнишка его сейчас злил! Он издевается над ним?! Специально продолжает находиться здесь, ещё больше распаляя его тёмную сущность. Дразня чувство голода, заставляя ощутить эту болезненную, раздирающую пустоту, которую нужно было срочно наполнить какой-нибудь энергией. Терпеть не было сил, и Себастьян просто срывается с места.

В следующее мгновение его руки сомкнулись на шее Сиэля, вдавливая того в стену. Андрасу стоило только приложить силу, как она под натиском его ладоней свернется, а из молодого чувствительного тела уйдёт жизнь. Но Себастьян был не настолько безумен, чтобы так прощаться со своим будущим обедом.

Сиэль инстинктивно зажмурился и забрыкался, пытаясь вырваться. Это позабавило Себастьяна, и он лишь сильнее начал вдавливать парня в стену, вместе с этим наклоняясь к нему и тихо, чётко выговаривая:

— Ты вновь нарушил мой приказ. 

На самом деле заниматься рукоприкладством было совсем не в духе Себастьяна. Он считал это низким по отношению к таким слабым существам. Так что долго забавляться этим не стал. Через несколько минут он отпрянул от Сиэля, вынуждая бедняжку разразиться громким кашлем и опереться руками о свои дрожащие колени. Чёрт, да что же это за отношение?! Признаться, особой боли Сиэль не чувствовал, но морально унижен был в очередной раз.

А лица он не потеряет, ни за что. Ведь Себастьян именно этого и добивается.

— Прошу прощения за бестактность… милорд, — он с острой холодностью посмотрел на мужчину и выпрямился, отряхивая фрак. — Это больше не повторится.

И на этот раз он не был намерен находиться здесь. Он исполнил задание, больше от него ничего не требовалось.

Ладонь легла на дверную ручку и, сжав ее, хотела уже повернуть, как вдруг на кисть мальчишки опустилась рука Андраса, жестко сжимая. Сиэль удивился этому, а после ощутил себя прижатым им к двери. Резко стало так тесно, Себастьян был слишком напорист и излишне близко прижался к нему, из-за чего тот снова начал задыхаться.

— Ну уж нет… Так просто ты отсюда не уйдёшь, — шепот Себастьяна был низким, томным и полным желания. Сиэль побледнел, когда услышал его. Снова? Чёрт, опять эти странные действия. Очень душно…

Сиэль намеревался вырваться, он не хотел ничего объяснять. Наперекор хватке Себастьяна, он совершил попытку повернуть дверную рукоять. Не вышло, даже на миллиметр сдвинуть не удалось. Себастьян тихо презрительно рассмеялся. Сиэль услышал и от этого покраснел от злости. Да он же просто играется с ним!

— Отпустите, господин. У меня ещё много дел, я не хочу, чтобы остальная прислуга снова что-то испортила, — старается сохранять хладнокровие и спокойствие. При этом не смея даже увидеть лица Андраса, что находился в слишком опасном для них обоих положении.

— Ни за что, — его рот растягивается в восхитительной насмешливой улыбке. Парнишка теряется, ему не понравился ответ, и он даже не знает, как действовать дальше. Но точно понимает, что если всё продолжится в таком же духе, то пострадать он рискует даже сильнее, чем недавно в зале.

Андрас переходит в наступление. Хитро ухмыляясь, второй рукой он накрывает торс Сиэля, начиная плавные круговые движения. Какой же этот мальчишка был щуплый! Правда, эта хрупкость придавала ему своеобразный шарм, который так интересно контрастировал с его дерзким характером. Хотя и последний можно было приглушить, но вот недавний проступок очень хорошо показал, что Сиэль всё ещё не смирился. Что ж, ничего не остается, кроме как «приручить» его. Погрузить мальчика в пучину страстей, позволить ему привыкнуть к удовольствию, чтобы он в будущем не смог от него отказаться. Нужно просто немного себя сдержать, и старания окупятся с лихвой.

Сиэль от шока не знал, как правильно будет поступить. Такого откровенного бесстыдства в свою сторону ему терпеть практически не приходилось. Вырываться? На горьком опыте парень понял, что физически слишком уступал Себастьяну. А слушать он его точно не станет, ведь хозяином положения является именно он, а не кто-то другой. Но попробовать-то стоило! Сиэль не мог продолжать бездействовать, это было слишком низко для него самого. Это дело чести. Для аристократа нет такого понятия как «подчинение», когда ситуация принимает подобный оборот.

Сиэль сбрасывает нахальную ладонь и разворачивается. Снова брыкается, упирается, начинает отпихивать Себастьяна от себя, потому что просто не знает, как быть иначе. Он рос в благочестивой семье, он никак не мог привыкнуть к такому отношению. Андрас это видел и насмехался. Привыкнет, он всего лишь человек. Слишком слаб.

— Не отталкивай меня, Сиэль, ты не вправе мне противостоять, — Андрас искренне смеется над его наивностью. Ответ лежал на поверхности, его не стоило искать: Сиэль растерян и не знает, что делать. Самым верным решением будет продолжать наступление, поэтому своим следующим действием он окончательно вогнал мальчика в краску.

Опускает кисти рук на бёдра, сжимает их. Вместе с этим лицом он утыкается в волосы Сиэля, вдыхая этот пьянящий запах. Как сладко… он спускается немного ниже, так как по росту мальчика явно превосходил. Ладони продвигаются дальше, жаркими прикосновениями начиная поглаживать грудь. Себастьян не давал Сиэлю и минуты передышки, он продолжал действовать, вгоняя того в ещё большее смятение, не позволяя придумать наилучший способ выхода из этой ситуации. 

Касается губами шеи, жарко дышит. Мальчик краснеет и он не понимает, почему бездействует, а чем дольше это происходило, тем дальше заходил Себастьян.

Зубами он начинает ослаблять узел галстука. Приподнимает, переходит к пуговицам рубашки. Желает освободить Сиэля от одежды, не сдерживается, проводит языком по выпирающей ключице. Затем прикусывает её, ощутимо, болезненно, но чувственно.

— Да что Вы себе позволяете? — сбивчиво выговаривает мальчик, он ведь сейчас в ловушке, как загнанный зверь.

— Молчи! — Себастьн резко хватает мальчишку, а после, преодолев небольшое расстояние, опрокидывает его на стол. — Так-то лучше, — он нависает над ним, злорадно усмехаясь. Резко хватает его за бедра, пододвигает к себе вплотную и тут же прижимает его спиной к столу, чтобы тот не вырвался.

На это раз Сиэль пытается спихнуть Себастьяна с себя ногами, но всё не выходит. Готов свалиться на пол, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться. Андрас приближается своими губами к лицу мальчика. Не выходит, тот дёргается в разные стороны, мотает головой, упирается в него ладонями. И уже хочет закричать, но Себастьян затыкает его рот своей рукой, не позволяя Сиэлю издать и звука. Так дело не пойдёт, гораздо приятнее заставить его замолчать другим способом. Однако упрямец рвался, а это начинало сильно раздражать.

Незаметно наколдовать небольшое металлическое кольцо было нетрудно. Оно выросло прямо на краю стола, и ему можно было найти весьма удобное применение. Себастьян выдвинул один из ящиков и изъял оттуда длинную чёрную ленту. Впоследствии она обвилась вокруг запястий Сиэля и была крепко привязана к креплению. Себастьян отстранился, чтобы полюбоваться результатами своих стараний. Горячий, растрёпанный… мальчишка сейчас полностью в его власти. Взгляд Сиэля был полон обиды и ярости, ведь уже прекрасно понял, что этот мерзавец задумал с ним сотворить. Отвратительно, и даже попросить помощи не у кого — это было бы слишком низко для него, а Себастьян тут же нашёл бы способ, как прервать эту перспективу.

Поэтому Сиэль решает молчать. Он не станет унижаться окончательно, хотя надежду на спасение до сих пор не потерял. Ему нужно только разорвать эту чёртову ленту!

Зрачки уменьшились от ужаса, когда Себастьян порвал жилет его униформы. А тому забавно видеть такие эмоции, он заходит ещё дальше. Разводит ноги Сиэля в стороны, придвигает его ещё ближе к себе и надавливает своим естеством ему на промежность. Сиэль красный от стыда и ярости, он ведь не может ничего сделать!..

— Не волнуйся, я буду чуть осторожнее, — хищно шепчет Андрас, принимаясь за расстегивание пуговиц на его рубашке. Сиэль сжал зубы от злости. — Тебе понравится, я обещаю, — он мягко улыбается и припадает чувственным поцелуем к оголенной коже груди. Чем больше пуговиц он расстегивал, тем ниже спускались его губы.

— Сомневаюсь, милорд, — Сиэль горько усмехается и брезгливо отворачивается. — Вы мне отвратительны.

— Вот как… — голос Андраса леденеет от злости: этот мальчишка ещё смеет огрызаться? Но он держит себя в руках, зато теперь довести Сиэля до экстаза будет ещё приятнее. — Тогда предлагаю проверить эту теорию, — он обворожительно улыбается, — на её прочность и достоверность.

Мягко поглаживая тело Сиэля своими руками и изредка царапая его когтями, Себастьян коснулся ремня на штанах Сиэля. Тот непонимающе дернулся. Себастьян что, правда решил зайти настолько далеко? Второй подтвердил опасения Сиэля. Сняв ремень и отбросив его в другой конец комнаты, он снял с мальчика брюки, после беззастенчиво обхватывая его орган рукой.

— Ах ты, маленький лжец… — Андрас не сдержал презрительной усмешки. — Возбуждён и всё равно противишься? Тебе стоит быть более честным, я научу тебя откровенности.

Не позволяя Сиэлю опомниться, Себастьян взял член в рот, вынуждая того буквально взвыть от резких ощущений. Это было так необычно, он никогда не испытывал что-то подобное. А ведь Себастьян не терялся, сразу действовал слишком решительно, не давая Сиэлю и шанса прийти в себя и начать сопротивляться. Очевидно, что мальчишка был невинен, так как на такие ласки реагировал слишком остро. Но упрямство у него было не менее слабым. Он захлопнул рот, сжал зубы, готов был прикусить себе собственный язык, но только не поддаться. Не издать те чувственные стоны, которых Себастьян так добивался.

Андрас принял правила игры, но происходящее не могло оставить к себе равнодушным и его самого. Влечение сущности сейчас было только к этому мальчику, все остальные померкли на его фоне. 

Андрас на какое-то время прервал свои действия, оторвавшись от органа мальчишки. Он приподнялся, кажется, на лице Сиэля промелькнуло еле заметное недовольство, хотя он из-за всех сил пытался его скрыть. Тому сейчас было противно. Мало того, что он по собственной глупости не ушёл тогда, хотя Себастьян предупреждал, так ещё и неосознанно получал удовольствие от происходящего. К превеликому разочарованию или наоборот, Себастьян был слишком умелым любовником.

А Сиэль чересчур неопытным. Повезло хотя бы с тем, что он находился не в таком юном возрасте, и терпеть представлялось возможным.

Но очень сложно, а ведь Андрас не прекратил. Он со жгучей пылкостью прижался к губам Сиэля, прикрывая глаза от наслаждения. Накрыл его член рукой, возобновляя ласки. И долго, упоительно целовал, ускоряя движения, с насмешкой замечая, что парень начал неосознанно подаваться и толкаться в сжатый кулак. 

Андрас почувствовал, как начинает снова терять контроль над своей сущностью. Нет-нет!.. Сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя было срываться, если он не хотел спугнуть своего неопытного партнёра. Он разорвал поцелуй и с удвоенной скоростью начал двигать рукой, внимательно наблюдая за Сиэлем. За каждой толикой блаженства, промелькнувшей у него на лице. Он был прекрасен в своей непокорности, в своей стыдливой робости и невольному повиновению.

— Хватит… господин, пожалуйста… прекратите это!.. — сладостный голос, ещё немного и он превратится в молящий. Мальчик судорожно дышал, его телу определенно нравилось, что творил с ним Себастьян, но разум противился. Всё равно. Он не хотел сдаваться, ведь если всё закончится, то этот позор Себастьян будет припоминать ему очень и очень долго.

— Уже сдаёшься? — Андрас засмеялся, его движения стали более старательными. Ха, доставить удовольствие смертному — сущий пустяк. Они слишком слабы перед сладострастием.

— Дьявол!.. — Сиэль прикусывает губу, слишком сильно.

Острая боль помогла вернуть немного сил трезво мыслить. Сиэль почувствовал, что лента на его запястьях начала поддаваться. А вот Себастьян на это внимания не обратил. Он спустился ниже, проведя по оголенному торсу графа Сиэля, оставляя слабые яркие полосы. Он прекрасно видел, что мальчишка на грани, поэтому бесстыдно наблюдал за собственными действиями. А от пошлого насмешливого взгляда Себастьяна Сиэль был готов умереть со стыда.

— Ну же, тебе осталось совсем немного… 

Удивительно, как мальчик ещё не сорвался. Однако ненависть к этому типу не вытеснит даже причиняемое им удовольствие. И Сиэль усмехается: Себастьян не за того его держит. Сиэль птица более высокого полета.

Раздаётся треск ткани. Андраса это смутило, и он на мгновение оторвался от Сиэля, приподняв голову. То, что произошло дальше, было самым неожиданным.

Полураздетый мальчик не теряется, и, чтобы сохранить хоть последние остатки гордости, со всей силы ударяет Себастьяна кулаком прямо по лицу. Тот отшатывается. Не то чтобы эта атака была очень сильной, но вот ожидать её Себастьян сейчас никак не мог.

Сиэль тяжело дышит. Весь красный от смущения, ярости, смятения и страха от того, что последует за таким непоправимым дерзким поступком, он быстро спрыгивает со стола и натягивает на себя штаны, ловко застегивая ремень. Слишком странно, слишком стыдно… у него большие проблемы, ведь Андрас и без того был не в ангельском настроении. Сейчас же он снова был в ярости. А потому что этот жалкий, хрупкий мальчишка позволил себе такое. Да ещё и после всего того, что он с ним сотворил. 

Удар был хорошим. Сиэль заехал ему в нос, у обычного человека он был бы беспощадно сломан, но Себастьян не так-то прост. Этот щенок поплатится за свою дерзость. 

— Ах, ты…

Себастьян медленно поднимался с пола. Весь трясся от ярости, уже мысленно продумывая, насколько жестоким будет следующее наказание для Сиэля. Тот побледнел, ведь на горьком опыте успел понять, что кто-кто, а Себастьян будет действовать очень изощренно. Не было никаких предположений по поводу того, что он может выкинуть. А это было самым жутким. Сиэль запахнул жилет фрака и рванул в сторону выхода. Конечно же Себастьян был быстрее… Издевательски придерживая дверь ладонью, чтобы мальчик не мог вырваться, он тихо смеялся, качая головой.

— Не отпущу так просто, ты слишком плохо себя вёл, — Андрас наклонился к Сиэлю и взял его голову за подбородок, приподнимая и заставляя посмотреть себе прямо в глаза.

Тот упрямо отвернулся, не позволяя Себастьяну совершить задуманное. Как же ему хотелось сейчас провалиться прямо здесь! Чтобы скрыться, он и так достаточно мучений пережил. Кажется, кто-то услышал его мольбы. Дверь с обратной стороны отворилась, а не ожидавший такого Себастьян нечаянно убрал руку, тем самым пропуская наглого гостя в комнату. Им оказался Бард, который, по всей видимости, хотел незаметно заглянуть в кабинет, чтобы проверить самочувствие хозяина и лишний раз не тормошить. Бард был несказанно удивлен, что, как только он это сделал, из помещения выскочил Сиэль и тут же унесся в неизвестном направлении. Он совсем не ожидал увидеть Сиэля здесь, да и в таком растрёпанном виде. Пожав плечами, он перевёл своё внимание на собственного хозяина.

— Что тебе понадобилось? — чуть ли не прошипев этот вопрос, так как ярость вскипела в демоне с ещё большей силой, когда этот нахал посмел прервать всё именно в такой момент!

— Да ничего особенного, просто беспокоился о вашем самочувствии, — добродушно засмеялся он, почесывая светлую макушку рукой.

— Пошел вон, — мрачно отчеканил Себастьян, буквально выпихивая удивленного Барда за дверь и захлопывая ту прямо перед его носом.

Теперь Андрас был уже совсем не рад, что в его доме помимо дворецкого были и эти трое. Со временем интерес к слугам полностью пропал. Их роль стала незначительной: усложнять Сиэлю жизнь, пока он работает в этом особняке. Но ведь даже поступки людей не всегда угадаешь. Если бы Бард сейчас не появился, то Сиэлю было бы потом очень «весело». Даже слишком. Себастьян устало покачал головой. Времени у него оставалось всё меньше.

Скептически осмотрев полуразрушенную комнату, Андрас одним взмахом руки вернул всё в прежний вид. Так-то лучше. Прямо на письменном столе теперь покоилось и принесенное юношей письмо. Он подошёл к нему и взял в руки, после разрывая конверт и доставая оттуда очередное послание. Вот только стоило ему прочитать текст, как кулаки затряслись от гнева.

_«Ты слишком нервничаешь, расслабься. Мальчишка ещё как дней пять_   
_никуда не денется, а твои прямые обязанности никто не отменял._   
_Тебе необходимо встретиться в Ваалберитом, чтобы подписать все бумаги._   
_Если ты вздумал сразу после освобождения наслаждаться своей свободой,_   
_то наивно ошибаешься. О, я уверен, что тебе понравится!_   
_Ваалберит будет ждать тебя на нейтральной территории. Не опаздывай._

_Мефистофель._

_P.S. Надеюсь, ты хорошо повеселился. А теперь с большим удовольствием могу сообщить,_   
_что из-за этого задания Сиэля ты не увидишь до обеда следующего дня!»_

Себастьян сжёг письмо, наблюдая за рассеивающимися в воздухе всполохами. А затем зашёл в камин, покидая особняк. 


	11. Похищенный дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Опасности со стороны растут. Сиэля похищают в отсутствие Себастьяна и отправляют на аукцион в качестве товара.

— Это должно быть где-то здесь…

Свитки пергамента, документы, летописи — всё было свалено на полу в кромешном беспорядке. Но тот, кто устроил его, явно не планировал останавливаться, вываливая на пол ещё больше мусора, вырывая листы из дорогих книг. Высокая лестница шаталась под весом тела Грелля, а тот беспечно нетерпеливо пританцовывал прямо на деревянной перекладине. Он искал одну важную вещь, но пока добраться до неё не мог. Рональд только скептически смотрел на окружающую разруху, поднимая некоторые книги с пола и перелистывая их страницы со скуки. В конце концов, ему это надоело и он, устало, по-детски заныв, позвал напарника наверху заканчивать со своим муторным занятием:

— Грелль, ну, сколько можно-то? — пнув со злости один из свитков, Рональд подошёл к нему. Тот только отмахнулся.

— Чёрт, не видишь, что я занят?! — Грелль с ещё большим раздражением стал выбрасывать ни чем не заслужившие такого обращения издания из книжного шкафа, пара из них чуть не свалились Ноксу прямо на голову, что очень разозлило того.

— Я согласился тебе помогать не ради этого! — он подошёл к лестнице, на которой стоял Грелль и, озорно улыбаясь, начал шатать ее: — Слезай уже! Ты и так ничего здесь не найдёшь, а нам ещё нужно успеть уйти отсюда.

— Да погоди ты! — кричит Грелль, вцепляясь в одну из полок мертвой хваткой, так как ещё немного, и главная опора исчезнет из-под ног, а это великий риск свалиться. Но тут на глаза попадается зеленоватый корешок нужной книги. Грелль вздрагивает и тут же тянется к желаемому. Слишком резко. Схватив книгу, он потерял равновесие.

Не обращая на скулящего под собой Рональда никакого внимания, Грелль поднимается, опираясь своей рукой прямо о лицо того. Тут же встряхивает одежду и волосы, приводя себя в порядок, затем заодно впивается в книгу глазами, а, открыв, начинает судорожно перелистывать страницы, чтобы найти желаемое.

— Вот оно! Я так и знал! Я не ошибся!

На странице, которую рассматривал Сатклифф, красовался мальчишка лет пятнадцати, с пепельными волосами и ярко-синими глазами. Надменный холодный взгляд и дорогая одежда выдавали в нем настоящего аристократа. Только его имя по какой-то причине было зачёркнуто.

— В чем дело, Грелль? — Нокс медленно поднялся с земли, недовольно хмурясь из-за своего былого положения. Грелль обернулся и поманил товарища к себе.

— Тебе эта личность никого не напоминает? — Грелль подозрительно скосил глаза в сторону напарника, тот пожал плечами.

— Абсолютно никого, да и к чему беспокоиться? — Рон провёл рукой по надписи. — Его имя перечеркнуто, следовательно, его уже нет в живых.

— В этом и всё дело! — Грелль всплеснул руками. — По всей видимости, произошла «утечка». Я недавно видел этого мальчишку живым, а когда сверился с этим документом, то у меня и вовсе не осталось сомнений.

— Сомневаюсь, что наш нынешний босс допустил бы подобную оплошность, — Рональд скептически хмыкнул. — А у меня нет желания копаться в его «грязных вещичках».

— Ну, как знаешь… — Грелль пожал плечами, усмехаясь. — Вот только что ты скажешь на вознаграждение, которое достанется тому, кто доставит Сиэля Фантомхайва прямиком нашему господину.

Грелля порадовало, что Рональд явно заинтересовался предложением, оттого быстро перелистнул страницу, как бы переключая своё внимание на других потенциальных жертв. Пожелтевшие страницы книги трепались под его пальцами, одну из них Грелль неосторожно порвал. Рональд, после того как услышал о вознаграждении, не мог думать о чем-то ином. Он остановил руку Грелля и возвратился на страницу с тем самым мальчишкой.

— А ведь действительно… — он невольно присвистнул, нервно усмехаясь.

— Много нулей, правда? — задорно вторил ему Грелль, тут же захлопывая книгу и кладя к себе за пазуху. — Решено! Я уже и так понял, что ты согласился!

Очередное похищение жнецы решили устроить в воскресный вечер, пятнадцатого ноября. На улице было ветрено и, из-за позднего времени суток, гораздо холоднее, чем обычно. Они вели себя очень осторожно, на это было несколько причин: во-первых, человека нельзя было спугнуть. Один раз ему уже удалось уйти, второго раза быть не должно. А во-вторых… В этом особняке всегда пребывала одна таинственная личность. Себастьян Михаэлис, который ни за что бы не позволил и пальцем притронуться к своему дворецкому. Собственник считал, что наказывать и издеваться над Сиэлем Фантомхайвом мог только он. Однако жнецы не знали, что сейчас этого самого «собственника» в доме просто-напросто не наблюдается. Мальчишка уязвим как никогда, злоумышленникам это было только на руку.

Раздался треск дерева, один из жнецов нечаянно наступил на ветку. Такой резкий звук в ночной тиши звучал невероятно громко, мирно сидящий на ветви одного дерева ворон, неторопливо приоткрыл один глаз. Грелль недовольно обернулся к смутившемуся собственной оплошности парню:

— Ты такой неуклюжий! — он злобно шикнул. — Мог бы хоть сейчас последить за тем, куда прёшь!

— Препираешься и рискуешь привлечь к нам ещё больше внимания!

А так и вышло. На внешней территории всегда находился маленький, прыткий слуга. Он всегда должен был предупреждать своего господина о возможных опасностях. Раум не мог превращаться в человека, но скорости и незаметности у него было не занимать. Птица замахала крыльями, готовясь к очередному длинному путешествию, но… Чья-то цепкая рука мигом перехватила Раума, стискивая и не давая совершить задуманное. 

— Ну-ну, тихо…

Незнакомец провёл пальцами другой руки по оперению на макушке Раума, тот трепыхался, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться. Своим клювом он атаковал держащую его ладонь, раздирая кожу, из-за чего на кисти злоумышленника начали появляться раны. Но, почему-то, это создание, от которого отходила энергия простого смертного, было совершенно спокойно. Мужчина не морщился, снисходительно смотря на жертву в своих лапах и не торопясь её отпускать.

— Не советую тебе вырываться, дружок, я не отпущу, — он широко улыбнулся, показывая нечеловечески длинные клыки. Раум смутился не на шутку. Что за чертовщина? Он не простой землянин, вампир? Нет, сейчас это большая редкость, да и энергетика не соответствовала. — Твой хозяин мне всё усложнит, так что…

Он обхватил Раума двумя руками, а потом прижал к ветке дерева. Тот не мог вырваться, телом не пошевелить. Свободными крыльями он отчаянно размахивал в воздухе, но, естественно, всё равно не мог взлететь. И потом до Раума дошло, что неизвестный обхватил его неспроста. Одно из крыльев захватили, затем перед го глазами показался кинжал. Он сейчас был так беззащитен, в человека не превратиться и даже силой фамильяра не воспользоваться.

— Ты ничего мне не сделал, я не стану тебя убивать, — Велиал усмехнулся, но его оранжевые глаза азартно сверкнули. Его оружие переместилось к неподвижному сейчас крылу. Хотя птица и пыталась его вырвать, по инерции быстро махая другим. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты связался с Андрасом.

Часть перьев полетела вниз, зрачки жертвы сузились в ужасе. Только не это! Всё произошло слишком быстро. Этот тип подрезал ему крылья, теперь он толком не сможет летать! Осознав это, Раум забился вдвое сильнее, краем глаза наблюдая, как жнецы сумели прокрасться в поместье. Плохо дело! Если бы он был в человеческой форме, то точно бы завыл от безысходности, но сейчас из клюва рвались только редкие карканья. За первым крылом последовало второе. Когда Велиал удовлетворился результатом, то отпустил несчастного из своей хватки. Теперь пострадавший на большие расстояния летать точно не мог, а до того места, где сейчас был Себастьян, добираться очень долго. В нынешнем состоянии и вовсе невозможно. Тем временем, Велиал бесшумно спрыгнул с дерева.

— Хм… мне повезло. Эти двое не слабо облегчат мне задачу, — он поправил каштановую челку, которая закрывала один из его глаз. — Тогда лучшим вариантом будет переместиться прямо в «Electi». Он будет доволен, если я справлюсь с поручением несколько раньше срока.

Странная личность, происхождение которой Рауму пока было не ясно, направилась в совершенно противоположную от особняка сторону, а затем оседлала одну из лошадей Себастьяна, что разозлило Раума не на шутку. Подлец скрылся из виду, а он так и не понял его цели. Что ж, тогда придётся связываться с Ним.

Грелль и Рональд таки смогли прокрасться в особняк незамеченными. Но когда они попали в дом, то сразу же растерялись, не зная в какую сторону двигаться. Плюс присутствовало опасение того, что хозяин может вдруг появиться, а тогда уж двум горе-преступникам придется совсем не сладко. Единственным выходом было особо не шуметь, а вместе с этим и как можно скорее добраться до цели. В здании было очень темно, понятное дело, что прислуга и, скорее всего, сам хозяин уже спали. Время подходящее, теперь требовалось умело им воспользоваться.

Пол не скрипел, непрошеные гости поначалу двигались бесшумно. Но… тут уже виновником предстоящего переполоха был сам Сатклифф. Он неосторожно задел краем своего красного плаща стоящую на маленьком журнальном столике вазу. Естественно, предмет зацепился, а два жнеца в темноте не заметили этого. Когда раздался громкий звон, оба поняли, что произошло.

— Так значит, это я неуклюжий? — насмешливо протянул Рон.

— Плевать мне на какую-то вазу, — Грелль раздражённо сжал кулаки и направился дальше.

— Ну, разве что она могла привлечь немало внимания, а мы не можем так рисковать, — Нокс беззаботно пожал плечами, явно радуясь, что за сегодняшний вечер Грелль напортачил больше, чем он.

Кажется, Рональд был прав. Где-то послышались шаги. А после, в конце коридора, два парня увидели сияние. К ним направлялся дворецкий, держа в руках канделябр со свечами. Очевидно, Сиэль подумал, что слуги что-то натворили на ночь глядя. Но чем ближе он подходил к тем двум силуэтам, тем сильнее начинал понимать, что они вряд ли напоминают хоть кого-то из трёх слуг. Сиэль оказался от жнецов буквально в паре метров. Те растерялись и затаились, ожидая, пока мальчишка подберётся к ним ещё ближе. Грелля это забавляло, и он не сдержал широкой улыбки. Его острые зубы, напоминающие акульи, выглядели очень страшно, а когда хищное лицо осветила ещё и свеча, то мальчик понял, что это некто совсем иной. Он не сдержал вскрика ужаса, так как узреть нечто подобное посреди ночи он совсем не ожидал. Канделябр выпал у Сиэля из рук и упал на ковер. Тот тут же воспламенился, а такая ситуация стала сигналом для двух неопытных похитителей. Оболтусы очнулись и схватились за головы.

— Хватаем его и убегаем! Если сейчас сюда заявится мой Себастьян, то миссия снова провалится!

Грелль принялся топтать воспламенившуюся материю, так как если начнётся пожар, то запах гари не скроешь, а он выдаст их с головой. Нокс только закатил глаза и достал из кармана небольшой шелковый платок, заранее пропитанный хлороформом. Сиэль был растерян. Он не знал кто эти существа, не снится ли ему происходящее вовсе, да и вообще осознанно реагировать на что-то сейчас он не мог. А стоило ему вдохнуть ядовитые пары, как разум начал туманиться, чувства притупляться… через несколько минут он провалился в сон и повис на руках Рона.

А вот у Грелля дела обстояли гораздо хуже. Сам не заметил, что, когда пытался потушить ковер, зацепил каблуком одну из трёх горящих свечей. Та покатилась и в результате пожар только разросся. Делать было нечего, и они тут же скрылись из особняка со своей добычей, а запах гари не мог оставить трёх работающих в нём слуг. Мейлин, Бард и Финни появились спустя несколько минут и быстро разобрались с проблемой. Они были наивно уверены, что мистер Сиэль и господин Себастьян уже мирно спят в своих кроватях, даже не подозревая о том, что произошло. Прислуга разошлась по комнатам, но в здании сейчас кроме них не было и души.

— Грелль, а разве о Сиэле никто кроме нас не знал? — сидя на месте кучера и наблюдая за дорогой впереди, Рональд обратился к лежащему на карете парню, что наблюдал за ночными звездами, непринужденно подложив руки под голову. Тот встрепенулся.

— Даже не знаю. Эта книга была запрятана не там, где я её видел впервые, так что всё может быть, — Грелль пожал плечами, разглядывая огни, что сейчас находились от земли столь далеко. — Именно поэтому я так долго и возился.

— Что ж, уже всё равно. Мы почти приехали.

Лесная дорога кончалась, деревья начинали редеть, а где-то на горизонте показался отчётливый огонёк света. Небольшое здание, внешне это был простой селянский домик с немного потрёпанной крышей, одноэтажный. Непримечательное место.

Нокс остановил карету и спрыгнул с сиденья кучера. Грелль открыл дверь и понес бессознательного мальчишку в здание, в то время как другой жнец поспешил завести лошадь в стойло и найти для кареты более неприметное место.

Но вошли в маленький домик два злоумышленника вместе. Сиэль на руках одного из них не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Сейчас он и не осознавал, во что влип, и если сторонняя помощь не поспеет, то… всё окажется слишком плохо.

Рон и Грелль закатали манжеты на своих рубашках, открывая метки на запястьях. Символ пятиконечной звезды был своеобразным пропуском, поэтому страж в чёрном плаще, закрывающий его лицо, кивнул и без всяких вопросов позволил пришедшим пойти дальше. Жнецы направились в небольшую комнату, что в обычном здании подобного типа служила бы спальней. Но за деревянной дверью была лестница. Строение было из тёмно-зеленого мрамора, сам проход каменный, из светлого кирпича. Коридор вёл куда-то вниз и выглядел дорого. Любой, кто увидел бы его, сразу понял, что тут что-то нечисто. Жнецы двинулись вниз и оказались в большом помещении с тремя коридорами, а после свернули налево.

Организация «Electi», ей же и принадлежало это странное место, была очень необычной даже среди потусторонних существ, и о ней мало кто знал. Истинная её цель для людей, работающих в ней, была непонятна. Разумеется, кроме особо приближенных лиц.

В «Electi», что значило «Избранный», работало немалое число существ, разных рас и с разными целями. В основном это были демоны и жнецы. В самой организации ни те, ни другие практически не пересекались, так как большую часть времени пребывали на заданиях. И все были довольны, потому что для каждого была выгодная плата. Соль в том, что для того, чтобы получить вознаграждение в виде душ или же реальных денег, нужно было доставить человека, входящий в круг «особенных».

Такими людьми являлись обычные аристократы. Разумеется, не все. Именно поэтому в главной библиотеке, в которую можно было добраться, если идти по правую сторону коридора, хранились списки всех тех, кровь которых была истинной, действительно ценной.

Легенда о «голубой крови» или же «королевской» была не выдумкой, только непонятно почему люди так боготворили её и считали чем-то внеземным. Одно это словосочетание вызывало множество ассоциаций, прививающих ему самые необычные и сверхъестественные свойства. Глупости, она ничем не отличалась от обычной помимо немного иной химической структуры.

Непонятно почему, но такой металл как медь для демонов всегда имел свойства весьма неординарные. В больших количествах он был для них опасен, хотя баатезу не чувствовали из-за этого особого ущемления. Золото, серебро, платина и прочие драгоценности их волновали куда больше, чем обычная медь.

В чем была особенность этого вещества? Оно ослабляло волю любого демона, позволяя брать над собой власть. В этом и заключалось главное и единственное отличие голубой крови от обычной. Людям, которые ей обладали, заключать контракты было в каком-то плане доступнее. Демона гораздо легче контролировать.

И встаёт вопрос: зачем такие люди понадобились самим демонам?

— Переписывай! Ты этот документ собираешься подавать самому Астароту, ни одной кляксы, ни одной корявой буквы! Всё должно быть идеально!

— Да сколько это будет продолжаться, в конце то концов?! — Андрас зарычал от ярости, не сдерживаясь и снося стопку чистых листков с письменного стола своей рукой.

Ваалберит смотрел на него как на первокурсника, который толком не знает, как себя вести. Андрас уже успел изрядно потрепать ему нервы за каких-то несколько часов. «Одичал», — мысленно смеялся Ваалберит, теребя бороду и поправляя очки в роговой оправе. Бумажные листы медленно опускались на землю, паря в воздухе. Многие сдувало ветром и уносило в непроглядную ночную даль. Два баатезу решили встретиться на нейтральной территории, подальше от Лондона, но и не в Бааторе. Вершина Статуи Свободы в Нью-Йорке, построенная семь лет назад и пользовавшаяся у людей невероятной популярностью. В принципе ничего особенного в этом месте демоны не заприметили, но оно было удобной осмотрительной точкой, и если захотят появиться непрошеные гости, то они обязательно заметят это.

— Прекрати, ведёшь себя как недоразвитый бес, — Ваалберит устало прикрыл ладонью лоб и щёлкнул пальцами другой руки. Разруха, которую устроил Себастьян, исчезла, и он пододвинул строптивцу чернильницу, чтобы тот обмакнул в неё перо. — Пиши с красной строки: «Именем Девяти Дьяволов, правителей Девяти Преисподних, Владычицы Первого Круга Баатора — Малболга, архидемонессы Наамах, Властителя Второго Круга Баатора — Диса, архидемона Асмодея, Властителем…»

— Да прекрати нести эту чушь! Меня уже тошнит от этих формальностей!

Андрас не сдерживал себя, нисколько. Подписание договоров, бумаг, указов… да чего угодно! Это всегда было ему отвратительно, он и, живя бок о бок со смертными, постоянно с этим сталкивается. Столько правил, условностей… Скоро Андрас не выдержит! В его голове уже рождалась мысль, как бы расчленить этого старого демона и отправить на корм к низшим бесам. Но тот терпел, потому что прекрасно знал, что когда придёт на встречу с этим упрямцем, то не будет никак по-другому.

— Я не отпущу тебя ровно до того момента, пока ты не оформишь всё это. Возьми себя в руки и не позволь мне окончательно разочароваться в тебе, — Ваалберит устало откинулся на высокое тёмно-синее кресло, материализуя в воздухе золотую чашу с непонятной жидкостью и принимаясь пить. Хоть как-то успокаивало, с Андрасом ещё немало нервов потратить придётся.

— Если бы я не был так предан Ваалу, то давно бы укочевал в Бездну. Абраксас бы гостеприимно принял меня на своем Семнадцатом Круге… — раздражённо постукивая длинными ногтями по поверхности светлого стола, Андрас медленно выводил каждую букву сложного, непостижимого человеческому уму алфавита. Ваалберит вздохнул.

— Лучше соберись, или я могу подумать, что ты тянешь время, а уж у меня к тебе вопросов будет достаточно, — он засмеялся. — Уверен, что хочешь услышать каждый?

— Тихо, не мешай. Мне осталось совсем немного, — несчастный Андрас, для которого подобное было наивысшим мучением, с таким отчаянием произнёс эти слова, что Ваалберит невольно усмехнулся.

— Что ж, поздравляю с пережитой пыткой, — довольно принимая исписанный лист из руки мрачного как туча баатезу, судья осмотрел его и поставил печать. — Теперь тебе осталось лишь пять дней, уж дотерпи спустя пятьсот лет.

— Старик, признавайся, сколько ты существуешь в нашем тёмном мире? Демоны не стареют, но у тебя можно заметить отчетливую седину, — Себастьян умело перевёл тему, а заодно и вернулся в собственную стихию: разве он мог не поиздеваться над нынешним надзирателем?

— Прекрати говорить такие мерзости. Я погорячился, ты нисколько не изменился, — недовольно скривившись, он откинулся на кресло и скрестил руки на груди, Себастьян закатил глаза.

— А чего ты от меня ожидал? Думаешь, полутысячелетнее проживание со смертными могло хоть как-то присмирить мой пыл? Ошибаешься!

— И всё же, я вижу в тебе какие-то перемены. Не могу понять в чём, но ты не такой как прежде, — Ваалберит заинтересованно погладил бороду пальцами.

Андрас же отошёл к самому краю огромного факела, где они сейчас с Ваалберитом находились, и оперся об ограждение балкона. Морская гладь, казалось, тянулась в непроглядную даль. Где-то на её поверхности плавали судна, в каютах которых спали моряки. Эти люди, они везде. Это не его мир, и Себастьян устал здесь находиться.

— Мне надоело. Я возвращаюсь в особняк, и прошу не беспокоить меня чем-то подобным в ближайшие пять дней.

Андрас развернулся и направился вниз по лестнице, чтобы добраться до очередного, более удобного пункта перемещения. Ему не нравилось общаться с Ваалберитом. Всё напоминало о том отвратительном дне, когда ему только подписали приговор и надели наручники.

Ваалберит не смел его останавливать.

Добрался до особняка Себастьян за каких-то несколько минут, перемещение заняло очень малое количество времени, и он вновь очутился в своём кабинете на втором этаже. Себастьян прошёл вглубь комнаты и на некоторое время остановился. Что-то было не так, демон это чувствовал. Взгляд упал на настенные часы, стрелки циферблата показывали два часа ночи. Хотя сейчас этот факт Себастьяна особо не волновал. Было другое. Энергия изменилась и запах исчез.

_«Неужели?!..»_

Он выскочил из своего кабинета как ошпаренный. Буквально за несколько секунд благодаря своей нечеловеческой скорости добрался до комнаты Сиэля и, не постучав, распахнул дверь. Тихо. Лишь за окном завывал ветер. Но мальчишки не было.

— Ты его здесь и не найдёшь.

Андрас развернулся на источник звука, коим, несомненно, оказался Мефистофель. Тот, показывая своё отъявленное безразличие к происходящему, разглядывал чёрные аккуратные ногти на своих руках.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Себастьян нахмурился, ему не понравились слова Мефистофеля, а это апатичное отношение к себе раздражало ещё больше.

Он сначала не ответил, только как-то странно пожал плечами. Но потом он выставил вперед свою ладонь, провёл над ней другой, и спустя мгновение на руке у него оказалась чёрная птица. Андрас пораженно распахнул глаза: конечно же, он узнал в этом маленьком создании Раума, только тот по какой-то причине выглядел несколько не так. Сам Раум не хотел выглядеть слабым перед своим хозяином, поэтому постарался подняться и даже смог подлететь к Себастьяну на плечо — на небольшие расстояния летать у него получалось.

— Он видел, как его похитили, так что сможет тебе описать внешность злоумышленников.

Баатезу прислушался к своему питомцу. Раум прощебетал ему интересную вещь: на Сиэля покушался снова тот же самый Грелль, но на этот раз он был не один. И в силу так неудачно сложившихся обстоятельств, на сей раз он смог совершить желаемое. Чёрт, дело плохо. Раз ему не хватило первой угрозы, значит, цель может быть действительно веской. Но ради чего, чёрт возьми, он устроил этот фарс?

«Был кто-то третий…»

— Что? — Андрас скосил удивлённый взгляд в сторону Раума, тот продемонстрировал свои искалеченные крылья и горько покачал головой. Но не закончил свой вердикт и прошептал Андрасу кое-что ещё. Следующая фраза предназначалась уже Мефистофелю: — Энергетика принадлежала не демону, не ангелу и даже не жнецу. Представителем другой расы он навряд ли бы мог быть, хотя очень напоминает человека. Но это не он, точно не он. И мне это не нравится.

— Я подозреваю того, кем это существо действительно может быть. Но… могу ошибаться. Впрочем, — Мефистофель саркастично усмехается, хитро смотря на своего подопечного. — Мне ведь не придётся утруждаться, так? Ты всегда был безразличен к смертным. Так что предлагаю забыть эту историю, и оторваться на полную катушку в оставшиеся неполные пять дней.

— Ну уж нет… — выражение лица Себастьяна с каждым мгновением становилось всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Раум поспешил слететь с его плеча, так как в такой момент тот был очень опасен, и первый рисковал пострадать сам. Себастьян злобно посмотрел на Мефистофеля, разумеется, тот издевался! — Он — моя собственность! И я его никому не отдам!

— Как пожелаешь, — Мефистофель примирительно дёрнул плечом. — Но тогда я отправлюсь с тобой, ибо к тому «третьему» у меня проснулся нешуточный интерес.

Когда Сиэль впервые распахнул свои глаза, то поначалу не мог сообразить, где точно находится. Вокруг была лишь тьма. Тьма и холод, который мальчишка чувствовал всем своим телом. Это ужасное ощущение было повсюду, от него никак не скрыться и не спрятаться. Жуткий озноб, на коже были мурашки. В попытках согреться и защититься, он обхватил собственные колени руками. Сколько он так просидел в одном положении — было неизвестно. Может, час. А может, и целый день. Не сразу Сиэль почувствовал странный дискомфорт в области шеи. Что-то было не так, какое-то удушающее чувство. Когда его это не на шутку взволновало, то он дотянулся до места рукой и почувствовал… ошейник? Но какой бы странной не была вещица и тот факт, почему она на нём, всё это не беспокоило Сиэля — его сознание затуманено, взгляд расфокусирован. И пока что было трудно решить, что делать дальше. Как спасаться и стоит ли?

Сиэль оказался среди числа тех тридцати людей, которых сбывали на аукционе каждый год. Из-за чего? Причина была проста: пять процентов добытых жертв, всегда шли на продажу. Организация действовала в пределах людских владений, соответственно, нужны были деньги. Средства для реализации дальнейших планов, улучшения скрытности, а так же независимости от остальных. И так как покупателями были всегда обычные люди, то «Electi» продолжала существовать, не привлекая к себе подозрения со стороны Высших, Низших и даже Нейтральных могла обходить стороной.

Но, разумеется, не всегда. Иногда некоторые улики удавалось обнаружить, хотя после… всё благополучно исчезало, планы менялись, «главная точка» перемещалась, а хозяина «Electi» всё никак не могли найти.

К большинству схваченных относились не более чем как к своеобразным сосудам и обращались соответственно. Конечно же, за исключением всех тех, кому предстояло быть главными звёздами аукциона. Повезло ли тем, кого ждала такая судьба? Возможно, это и оттягивало их кончину на неопределённое время. Но кому из жертв могло понравиться подобное, когда с детства каждый жил в роскоши? И привык властвовать, а не пресмыкаться. Ответ прост: эта участь для них равносильна смерти.

Товар держали в клетках. Сиэль уже отдалённо начинал понимать, где возможно находится, хотя «здравый смысл» по-прежнему твердил, что происходящее — обычный сон. Но время шло, сначала было тихо, и за это время мальчик окончательно сумел придти в себя.

Первое действие, которое он попытался сделать, было самым элементарным — встать. Сиэль схватился за один из железных прутьев, опираясь и начиная подниматься. Он не был катастрофически слаб, нет. Но его ещё мутило, и мальчик был не уверен, что всё получится благополучно с первого раза без какой-либо поддержки. Оказавшись в вертикальном положении, он сумел выпрямиться во весь рост — высота клетки позволяла. И когда Сиэль окончательно проснулся, то точно начал понимать, что так быть не должно. Разве он, дворецкий, должен находиться здесь? Да, Себастьян мог устроить очередной «розыгрыш», поместив его сюда, но… атмосфера была слишком напряжённой, а если прислушаться, то и вовсе становилась похожей на ночной кошмар.

Странные скрипы, звон металла, когда трясут цепями другие заключенные, и хриплые угнетающие стоны — не единственное, что можно было расслышать. Какие-то непонятные шорохи, возня, иногда даже грохот. Сиэль интуитивно чувствовал, что так быть не должно. Почему так холодно? Странно, что он заметил это только сейчас, но когда провёл руками по собственному телу, то осознал, что оно не прикрыто ничем.

— Что за чёрт? — настолько неординарный факт вызывал скорее шок и смятение, чем смущение. Парень схватился за прутья, клетка, в которой он находился, была накрыта чёрным полотном. Оттого Сиэль точно не знал, стоит ли звать на помощь прямо сейчас. Ведь и предположения насчёт места, в котором он мог находиться, также было без понятия.

К горю или везению, Сиэль очнулся именно в тот момент, когда заявился надзиратель, проверяя состояние заключенных. Нет, на самом деле к заложникам обращались гораздо мягче, чем к обычным жертвам неизвестного сатанинского ритуала или простым преступникам. Это тюрьма, где царила не жестокость и кровожадность. Здесь главенствовало уныние, потерянность и неопределенность. Со временем узники переставали бороться, свыкаясь со всем, что преподнесёт им судьба. А с теми, в которых ещё пылало пламя надежды, которые пытались выбраться и искали выход, не церемонились и вкалывали препараты самого разного качества и направления. Главное — чтобы не трепыхались.

Какой-то неотесанный грубый мужчина внимательно осматривал каждого из пленников, приподнимая чёрную ткань, аккуратно, чтобы те не увидели лишнего. Прелесть в том, что никто из людей не мог осознать, где находится вплоть до начала представления. И увидеть своих «сородичей», которые находились в такой же ситуации, для них сейчас было непозволительно. Но аукцион начнётся совсем скоро, поэтому надсмотрщик должен был проверить состояние каждого и устранить неудобства при надобности.

Сиэль слышал звук громких шагов приближающегося к нему незнакомца. Он был медленным, громким, к нему примешивался ритмичный ударный стук, как будто он синхронно ударял железным молотом по чему-то тяжелому. Вдруг ткань слегка приподнялась, Сиэль невольно посмотрел на него. Тот увидел, что он очнулся, и его реакция была молниеносной. В следующую секунду Сиэль впал в абсолютную апатию.

Громкий удар молота оповестил всех присутствующих о начале аукциона.

— Рад поприветствовать всех на этом вечере, — человек в чёрном плаще поздоровался с пятью клиентами, его лицо было закрыто маской неизвестного мифического создания, из-за этого ведущий выглядел весьма эксцентрично. — Сегодня у нас тридцать лотов, предлагаю приступить к первому.

Обычно этими самыми пятью клиентами всегда были обычные смертные, так называемые «ложные аристократы», кровь которых была самой простой, но каждый обладал нешуточными властью и богатствами. Чтобы не допустить шулерства, никто из демонов или других тварей покупателем быть не мог, ибо «Electi» прежде всего зарабатывала на смертных, их было куда проще обдурить. 

Велиал, демон с Шестого Круга Баатора, он же один из главных соратников самого Сатаны, смог без труда попасть на одно из этих собраний. Демоны Флегетоса — официальное название Шестой Преисподней, или же «Огненного Ада», в основном специализировались на чёрной магии и тонкостях мошенничества. А так же именно они лучше всех могли обдурить разум как простым смертным, так и своим сородичам. Большинство почти не лгали открыто, лишь многое умело не договаривали, но были и такие, которые дерзко нарушали этот закон, без вреда для самих себя.

Не сказать, что жители этого Круга были дружелюбными, а подобное среди баатезу, как демонов самого агрессивного вида, вообще являлось абсурдным, но в войнах они практически не участвовали. Сражаться против них было очень «неудобно», да и Владыка обладал мощью настолько устрашающей, что мог бы с лёгкостью повздорить с самим Люцифером. Дерзкие баатезу, способные создавать материальное буквально из ничего на самом высшем уровне. Например, Велиал смог бы с легкостью возвести в мире смертных целый город из золота, в придачу наколдовать жителей и практически никто бы не заметил, что они бездушны. Но всё же баатезу Флегетоса предпочитали с такими вещами не шутить. Именно они могли с лёгкостью нарушить равновесие в мире людей и для Земли были самыми опасными врагами. Даже похлеще агрессивных демонов с Восьмого Круга. А всё потому, что они могли спокойно пребывать в мире людей, порой творя всё, что им вздумается, и это нередко вызывало печально известные стихийные бедствия.

Чёрная магия — не единственное увлечение баатезу под покровительством Сатаны. Производство ядов, зелий, отваров различного свойства. Одни на подобии тех, что вызывали мощнейшие галлюцинации, другие создавали мнимые ощущения удовольствия. Были также те, которые выполняли защитную функцию: например при перемещении в какое-то измерение, демон, в зависимости от среды в которую попал, обычно получал физические повреждения. Производимые снадобья устраняли это неудобство.

Конечно же, у них также существовали «тузы в рукаве». Лишь избранные знали о существовании особо мощных препаратов, способных притуплять демоническое чутье и собственную тёмную ауру. Особо приближенные слуги нередко проворачивали самые разные фокусы под носом у высокопоставленных баатезу, притворяясь обычными смертными.

Велиал был с похожей миссией. Его господин поручил ему задание доставить к нему пару-тройку тех самых Избранных. Их кровь могла стать новой составляющей, было бы интересно проверить её свойства. Марать руки Велиал самостоятельно не хотел, а перекупить товар было гораздо проще. И поэтому, приглушив одним из зелий свою тёмную сущность, он проник на чёрный рынок. В течение двадцати четырёх часов никто из демонов не почует в нём представителя собственной расы.

На самом деле это задание было возложено не только на него одного. Но по определенным обстоятельствам, его главный конкурент сейчас был вынужден отойти от службы. Впрочем, Велиала это не смущало, так как он уже давно желал завоевать к себе большее доверие.

— Лот двадцать пятый: Флёр Девальер, француженка пятнадцати лет, покладиста и послушна. Владеет умением игры на виолончели, скрипке, фортепиано и… — ведущий сделал несколько секундную паузу, нагоняя легкую интригу. — И на стеклянной гармонике, чересчур редкое умение! Помимо этого она владеет четырьмя языками, прекрасно поёт.

Демон подошёл к бедняжке, которая сейчас была в одной полупрозрачной накидке. Светлые волосы пленницы были аккуратно уложены, на лицо был нанесен лёгкий макияж — каждую жертву, естественно, тщательно готовили. Сейчас девушке было всё равно, настолько безразличной ко всему её сделало долгое пребывание в одиночестве, а также специальные препараты, туманящие разум.

— Она совершенно чиста, ещё совсем девочка, на её теле нет ни единого изъяна!

Как правило, заключенные «Electi» были действительно красивы, организация и зарабатывали на них предостаточно. За Флёр они смогли получить приличную сумму, а ведь впереди было ещё тринадцать прекрасных лотов, обычно самый лучший всегда показывали в конце.

Ярко-оранжевые глаза Велиала устало потухли, и он даже скучающе зевнул. Рабыня его не привлекла, ибо если её кровь и годилась, то аромат души оставлял желать лучшего. Монотонный, скучный. Очевидно, что девчонка за время своей недолгой жизни жила в четырех стенах, мало успела повидать, была неинтересной. Пожалуй, наблюдать за алчностью в глазах тех людей, с которыми Велиал сейчас сидел за одним столом, было куда увлекательнее.

Один из мужчин, пожилой человек лет пятидесяти, довольно курил дорогую сигару, радуясь только что приобретённому товару. Велиал иронично повёл бровями, откидываясь на кресло. У него на счету было уже двое заключенных, нужен третий. Но пока выбрать всё не удавалось.

Столько разных людей и все с одной судьбой — удивительно. Никто из них и представить не мог, что окажется в такой ситуации. Разыскать не могли никого, многие уже давно считались пропавшими без вести. Но разве одержимые низменными желаниями люди задумывались об этом? Разумеется, нет. Этот мир уже давно был больше склонен ко злу, чем к добру — в этом великая заслуга демонов. Однако пока на Земле всё ещё существовали преданные Господу и чистой вере существа, этот мир не погружался в кромешную тьму. Но, когда подошла очередь предпоследнего лота, Велиал поёжился. Что-то надвигалось, хотя ему могло и казаться. Кажется, местные демоны тоже это почувствовали, но шоу продолжалось, его нельзя было прерывать!

Вдруг ведущий посмотрел на посетителей с хитрым блеском в глазах, сейчас явно начнётся что-то интересное, Велиал заинтересованно подпёр рукой подбородок и заинтересованно уставился на сцену.

— Хочу представить вашему вниманию ещё одного интересного человека, — личность в маске немного посторонилась, чтобы пленника смогли увидеть во всей красе. — Лот двадцать девятый: Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Велиал вздрогнул и нахмурился. То ли он уже слышал это имя, то ли косвенно мог быть с ним знаком. Он поспешил перевести свой взгляд на сцену, чтобы поскорее рассмотреть приведённого смертного. Это был красивый юноша, стройный и бледный, от него как будто веяло аристократической грацией. В его синих глазах не было испуга, лишь злость и отвращение к происходящему. Нетрудно было догадаться, что действие препарата на него закончилось, и сейчас он всеми силами старается сопротивляться. Но… даже внешне понятно, что физически мальчишка не сильно развит, оттого вырваться из крепких рук, что удерживали его, он не мог.

— Англичанин восемнадцати с половиной лет, образован, умён, владеет множеством разнообразных навыков, — Сиэль рвался, поддавался плечами вперед, надеялся наивно убежать, но без посторонней помощи это у него точно не выйдет. Ведущий усмехнулся и, подойдя к нему, показательно взял его за подбородок и наклонил лицо немного вперед, показывая чёрную ленту, которая сейчас служила своеобразным кляпом. — Весьма остёр на язык, из-за этого его пришлось немного присмирить.

Этот непокорный блеск в глазах мальчика, очевидно, заинтересовал многих присутствующих. И Велиал был не исключением, ведь принюхался и понял: душа пришлась ему по вкусу, из-за чего на губах растянулась довольная улыбка. Это и был тот самый третий, которого он искал. Денег у него полно, отдать за Сиэля он готов был любую цену. И поэтому он первый поднял руку, дерзко выкрикивая:

— Триста процентов стоимости!

Ошарашенные гости посмотрели на импозантного участника вечера, Сиэль посмотрел посланнику Велиалу прямо в глаза. Биение сердца учащается, он не понимает, что с ним происходит. Он чувствует, что этот клиент не похож на остальных, да и на многих людей вместе взятых. Мужчина слишком напоминает Сиэлю Себастьяна — от него исходила такая же опасность.

Проходит несколько секунд, первый удар молота.

— Что, никто не хочет посоревноваться? — ведущий игриво посмотрел на гостей, многие были смущены первоначальной планкой стоимости. Но кое-кто решил не сдаваться.

— Триста пятьдесят процентов!

Велиал усмехается:

— Четыреста.

Пораженная пауза, спустя некоторое время звучит второй удар. У Сиэля по телу пробежался холодок.

А Велиал ждал с нетерпением, его взгляд становился всё более хищным, он медленно облизывался. Как только молот пробьет «три», он сдерживаться не будет.

Ведущий занёс руку.

Моментально всё было ввергнуто в кромешную темноту, свечи в зале потухли под одним порывом ветра. Гости растерялись, в том числе и ведущий представления. Велиал грозно свёл брови, его планы нарушали в самый неподходящий момент, глаза угрожающе вспыхнули. Какого чёрта, когда он уже нашёл нужного человека, кто-то посмел прервать представление?!

Слышится свист, глухой стук тел о землю. Свечи вокруг сцены зажигаются вновь.

— Хочу извиниться перед вами, господа, но этот мальчишка уже принадлежит мне.

За спиной Сиэля появился не кто иной, как Себастьян Михаэлис, игриво смотря на всех присутствующих. Он совершенно не стыдился того, что так грубо прервал церемонию. На самом деле, он сейчас был безумно зол. Кто вообще посмел похитить его собственного дворецкого под покровом ночи прямо из особняка?! Андрас мягко проводит руками по телу Сиэля, другая скользит выше, к лицу. Когда изящные пальцы касаются чёрной ленты, осторожно вынимая её у мальчишки изо рта, он наклоняется к Сиэлю ближе и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Даже не думай, что тебе удастся скрыться от меня. Я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был.

Сиэль в растерянности и безумно смущен. Настолько нереально, что он даже и представить не может. Он узнает этот голос и низкий, до бесстыдства томный шепот… Несмотря на всё то, что Сиэлю пришлось стерпеть от Себастьяна, сейчас именно ему он был несказанно рад. Но, конечно же, его внезапное появление было слишком неожиданным. Он оборачивается, ошеломленно смотря на него, самодовольного.

— Да как Вы тут оказались?!

— Ты действительно хочешь это знать? — Андрас хитро улыбается, ведь ответить на этот вопрос не солгав вряд ли получится.

— Себастьян, заканчивай эти любезности, — перед обомлевшей публикой появляется ещё один персонаж. Голос был откуда-то сверху, люди инстинктивно посмотрели на потолок и… на серебряной люстре сидел некто. Мефистофель, по-детски качая ножками, уныло смотрел на Андраса, не обращая никакого внимания на остальных. — Мы уже достаточно здесь натворили, не хотелось бы поднять основательный шум.

И тут один из гостей поднимается со своего места, размеренно шагая и направляясь прямо к сцене. Велиал не мог не узнать тех демонов, с которыми ему сейчас пришлось столкнуться. И этот факт безумно его смешил! Он в один миг оказался на сцене напротив Андраса, элегантно поправляя свою каштановую челку. И первым делом он насмешливо посмотрел вверх, где и находился его главный соперник.

— Ты и так уже отошёл от дел, — Велиал обратился к Мефистофелю. — Не советую тебе сейчас путаться у меня под ногами вместе со своим подопечным.

— Отошёл от дел? — Мефистофель моментально спрыгнул с люстры и оказался на сцене бок о бок с Себастьяном. — Если меня насильно приковали к этому упрямцу, то это не значит, что я перестаю быть верным Повелителю.

— Подопечный?! — моментально вспылил Себастьян, невольно впиваясь своими когтями в плечи Сиэля от злости. Тот зашипел от боли, и Себастьян опомнился.

То, что Сиэль находился в сознании, определённо было демонам не на руку. Мефистофель прикоснулся указательным пальцем ко лбу Сиэля, и тот моментально повис на руках Себастьяна. А вот это осложняло задачу уже тому. Велиал его разозлил, у него буквально чесались кулаки, но отпускать мальчика было ни в коем случае нельзя. Что ж, есть только одно решение. Мефистофель уже знал, что собирается выкинуть Андрас. Допустить это было ни в коем случае нельзя.

— Даже не думай вызывать его на дуэль! — из двух зол Мефистофель выбирал меньшее. Велиал был ему до омерзения отвратителен, потому что с самого начала именно этот он составлял ему главную конкуренцию. — Он похож на меня, сражаться с ним честно уж точно не получится, — Мефистофель закатил глаза, Велиал саркастически засмеялся.

— Что за чертовщина тут творится?! — демоны были в зале не одни, кто-то из посетителей аукциона осмелился подать голос и сейчас горько об этом жалел. Все трое баатезу смотрели на него как на подноготную пыль, Мефистофель горько покачал головой.

— Я порой испытываю к людям даже некоторую симпатию, но такие особи у меня не вызывают и малейшего уважения. Тем более, когда они так мешают, — он уже выставил руку, чтобы усыпить оставшихся людей, но они вдруг сами закрыли свои глаза. Мефистофель переводит недовольный взгляд на Велиала, тот смеётся.

— Мне даже пальцем шевелить не стоит, я всегда был лучшим учеником, — самодовольство в его словах было неприкрытым, Мефистофель фыркнул.

— Мне жаль тебя, ты так и не изменился, да и мнение твоё никто не разделяет кроме тебя.

Мефистофель не сдавал позиции, а Андрас буквально кипел от гнева. Какого чёрта?! Мало того, что его тошнит от первого, так сейчас появился ещё и второй демон, столь похожий на него. Ко всему прочему именно Велиал был замешан во всех неудобствах сегодняшнего вечера. Он позволил себе покуситься на его Сиэля, а так же покалечить фамильяра. Именно сейчас он позволяет себе такое небрежное к нему отношение. Игнорирует? Ох, безразличие к своей персоне Андрас терпеть не мог.

Опасения Себастьяна не оправдались. Велиал прервал свою словесную дуэль, внезапно размахиваясь и ударяя его прямо ногой со всей мощи. Себастьян такого совершенно не ожидал, Сиэль выпал у него из рук, сам он отлетел к стене позади. Слышится грохот, падает ширма, Велиал презрительно поводит бровью и поднимает юношу на руки. Он хотел уйти, но разве от Андраса так легко скрыться?

Тем более, когда он действительно разозлился.

Себастьян медленно поднимается, отряхивается. Его глаза гневно горят, клыки и когти удлиняются, он доволен, ему нравится происходящее. Наконец-то начнётся настоящий бой. Он размял кулаки, Велиал горделиво вскинул подбородок. Главный приз в виде смертного мальчишки сейчас покоился на столе, а обитатели Баатора были не прочь за него посоревноваться.

Мефистофель расположился на одном из кресел и предпочёл понаблюдать за боем со стороны. Главное их с Велиалом отличие было в том, что если первый и любил физические драки, то Мефистофель их не выносил. И не из-за того, что был слаб, а потому, что, привыкнув к магии, что-то делать самостоятельно практически не хотелось. Всё было так просто: повёл пальцем и готово. Мефистофелю такой образ жизни совершенно не надоедал, хотя кулаками размахивал он всё равно не так уж и мастерски.

Новый грохот, на это раз падает уже Велиал. Но моментально встаёт, уклоняется от следующей атаки, а Себастьян не отступает. Перемещается на стену позади, отталкивается от неё, повторно летит на соперника, собираясь нанести удар. Сейчас он похож на хищника, грациозного, величественного, но при этом кровожадного и жестокого. Велиал отклоняется корпусом назад и, именно в тот момент, когда Себастьян оказался прямо над ним, подпрыгнул, припечатывая его буквально к потолку. А затем начал наносить удары, один за другим.

Камень трескается, Андрас рычит. Он физически гораздо слабее, чем обычно, но сдаваться не собирается. Отпихивает Велиала от себя, да так резко, что тот падает точно на пол, умудряясь нанести удар сверху. У Андраса получилось, коленом он попадает Велиалу прямо в живот. Весомое повреждение, тот сплевывает кровь, а Андрас тяжело дышит — он такой взбалмошный на свою же голову, драться без подпитки очень тяжело.

Агрессия возрастала с каждой минутой и оба демона разозлились не на шутку. Они тяжело дышали. Дрались теперь не из-за смертного — никто не хотел оказаться в проигрыше. В конце концов, противники начали ослабевать. Каким чудом Себастьян ещё выдерживал на Земле такое количество состязаний, при этом не имея способа восполнить свои силы, было не ясно. Объяснение только одно: жадность. Андрас ненавидел делить собственную добычу, он нашёл идеальную душу и сделает всё, чтобы её сохранить, а после поглотить.

Себастьян снова отвлекается на Сиэля, что было на руку второму. Велиал изворачивается и ударяет его прямо в солнечное сплетение. Себастьян отлетает к колонне позади, повреждение было весомым, он сейчас толком не мог дышать. А его противник на этом не останавливается и, чтобы добить конкурента, достает шпагу, которую ранее в бою не использовал. И сейчас не должен был — бой ведь рукопашный. Но Велиал ранее не обещал драться честно, оттого и не чувствовал угрызения совести за то, что собирался делать.

Следующая атака была молниеносной. Велиал попадает Себастьяну прямо в грудь, приковывая к колонне. Тот не мог уклониться, ибо не успел отойти от предыдущей атаки. Вот теперь дело серьёзно, Андрас в очередной раз успел позлиться на себя за собственное безрассудство. Он совершенно не думает о последствиях! Он привык побеждать, порой даже не задумывается о силе противника перед ним. И уже не впервые, ведь та атака Сиэля в кабинете действительно была непредсказуемой.

— Чёрт… — Андрас обхватывает оружие двумя руками, начиная медленно вытаскивать из себя. Он на грани, практически полностью истощён. О том, как долго будут затягиваться его раны, и подумать страшно. А тем временем Велиал уже практически приблизился к Сиэлю. Это отчаянная ситуация, теперь Андрасу важно выйти не победителем, а сохранить собственную добычу. И поэтому, злобно рыча и шипя от боли, он выдёргивает оружие из себя.

Звон откинутой шпаги привлекает внимание Велиала, тот оборачивается. Это было его главной ошибкой, ведь в этот момент его лицо «поздоровалось» с вражеским кулаком. Себастьян протягивает дрожащие руки к Сиэлю. Тот начинает приходить в себя, его веки дрожат, вот-вот, и он откроет свои глаза. Раздался рассерженный рёв, Велиал был взбешён. По его самолюбию ударяло то, что ему смог составить неплохую конкуренцию демон, который сейчас так ослаблен и толком не должен драться вообще. Сохраняя остатки здравого смысла, Себастьян хватает Сиэля на руки и бросается в противоположную сторону, прямо в пылающий камин. 

Сиэль и Себастьян буквально кубарем ввалились в кабинет. Мальчишка, который только что успел прийти в сознание и которого Себастьян защитил от огня плащом, был отброшен к соседнему шкафу и ударился головой. Перед глазами всё плыло, ощущение времени потерялось. Он был растерян, но всё же начал основательно приходить в себя. И чем больше он возвращался в реальность, тем подозрительнее становились окружающие его звуки. Спустя несколько минут Сиэль смог расслышать хрип. Или… нет, что-то другое. Но это было похоже на тихий рев раненного животного, отчего бедному мальчику стало жутко. Если бы он не осознавал, что находится в особняке, а тем более, в кабинете Себастьяна, то мог бы запросто подумать, что сейчас находится в клетке со свирепым медведем.

Он решился узнать в чём дело, поэтому поднялся с пола и осмотрелся. Увиденная картина повергла его в самый настоящий ужас. На кресле около окна сидел Себастьян Михаэлис, его деспотичный господин, и сейчас был в отвратительном состоянии. Он тяжело дышал, практически не двигался. Веки с длинными чёрными ресницами сомкнуты, губы приоткрыты, из уголка которых текла кровавая струя. Он вцепился когтями в кресло, разрывал ткань, кое-где виднелась вылезшая обивка.

Сиэль был напуган таким его состоянием. Сейчас Себастьян казался ему таким… беззащитным. Совсем не агрессивным, как в обычное время. Не было этой холодной издёвки в его глазах, острой насмешки и обидного презрения. Но что-то с ним было не так. Из-за темноты в кабинете Сиэль не смог сначала рассмотреть весь ужасающий вид Себастьяна. И, стоило ему подобраться ближе, как к горлу подступил комок.

— Господин? — парень подошел к Себастьяну, тот слегка приоткрыл один глаз. На губах мужчины запечатлелась ироничная улыбка.

— Не подходи ко мне, если не хочешь быть съеденным.

Мальчик смутился такой странной фразе, но наивно не распознал ее значения. «Наверное, бредит», — возникло предположение в его голове, следовательно, он не остановился. Сиэль наклонился к Андрасу, тот устало выдохнул и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Либо он прикинулся безобидным, либо у него действительно было очень мало сил.

Темно, Сиэль понятия не имеет где свечи, камин подозрительно резко потух, а чтобы его вновь зажечь придётся потратить немало усилий и времени. Так что мальчик, волнительно сглатывая слюну, дрожащей от смятения рукой проводит по груди Себастьяна, ощупывая её. Что-то тёплое, он вздрогнул и моментально поднёс руку к своему лицу. Она перепачкана в крови, Сиэль леденеет от страха. В следующую секунду слышится звук разрывающейся ткани.

— Милорд, как Вы только…

Андрас ранен, причем серьёзно. К сожалению, спустя такой длительный период голодовки плюс ограниченные возможности из-за наказания делали его регенерацию очень слабой. Обычные раны заживали почти как человеческие, а в данном случае он действительно мог умереть, но самодовольному глупцу об этом даже мысль не приходила. И если бы Сиэля не оказалось рядом, то исход был бы весьма плачевным.

Сиэль знает, что в одном из ящиков письменного стола Себастьяна лежит аптечка. Так и оказалось, и сейчас единственное, что он мог сделать — это остановить кровотечение. Первый моток бинтов был сложен в несколько слоев и плотно прижат к ране. Затем другим Сиэль начал ловко перевязывать грудь, предварительно слегка отодвинув Себастьяна от спинки кресла. Так работать было удобнее, хотя мальчишка всё равно старался действовать как можно осторожнее. Андрас шипел от боли, жмурился и стискивал зубы. Повреждение чувствовалось даже острее, чем у смертных, соответственно и ощущения гораздо неприятнее.

Вскоре с этим было покончено, и мальчик завязал узел, чтобы бинты не разъехались. Себастьян тяжело дышал, дрожал, не мог открыть даже глаз. Непонятно почему, но Сиэль действительно беспокоился. Это было скорее чувство долга перед хозяином, настоящий слуга не мог оставить его в таком положении в столь плачевный момент. Но задание сделано, Андрас выглядел куда спокойнее, хотя из его груди по-прежнему вырывались болезненные хрипы. 

Сиэль развернулся, но Себастьян не позволил ему сделать это.

В следующее мгновение Сиэль ощутил на своем запястье чужую руку. Она была такой холодной, словно принадлежала мертвецу. Себастьян был чудовищно истощён, а сгладить тяжёлое самочувствие мог только Сиэль, поэтому так просто отпустить его тот был не намерен. Себастьян тихо смеётся над наивностью Сиэля, а затем, когда тот обернулся, резко тянет на себя. Мальчик бесстыдно падает к нему прямо на колени, и даже новая вспышка боли последнего не смущает.

— Как же много с тобой хлопот… — воспользовавшись замешательством Сиэля, Себастьян притягивает его к себе, мягко накрывая его рот своим.

Этот поцелуй был мучительно тягостным, разливающим по телу мягкое, непонятное чувство. Казалось, что соприкосновение губ рождало что-то стискивающее грудную клетку сладкой болью. Ощущения разливались по телу, достигая самых кончиков пальцев, рождая в них теплое, едва ощутимое покалывание. Сиэлю, неожиданно для самого себя, захотелось сжать его одежду в кулак, потянуть, впитывая непривычное состояние, накрывшее его яростной волной, стирая звуки и свет вокруг.

Но на этот раз Себастьян не позволил ему забыться. Он отстранил Сиэля от себя, за окном поднималось солнце. Уже наступило утро, небо имело приятный светло-розовый оттенок. Однако румянец на щеках Сиэля был намного ярче. И когда спустя мгновение он сорвался с места, спеша поскорее покинуть кабинет, Себастьян тихо рассмеялся. Мальчишка даже не представляет, как забавно выглядит со стороны. Правда очень жаль, что Себастьяна это мало волнует.

Оставшаяся неделя для него будет ещё более безумной. А всё потому, что Себастьян Михаэлис в своих пытках весьма изощрён.


	12. Дворецкий меряет температуру

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несокрушимый граф Михаэлис внезапно заболел после тяжёлой схватки. Сиэль должен не только подчиняться, но и находиться в непосредственной близости, чтобы лечить его, опекать и защищать.

Утро выдалось таким же отвратительным, как и вечер накануне. Кто бы мог подумать, но эта вещь сравнялась по своей скверности даже с подписанием документов! А по какой причине? Все потому, что Андрас ещё ни разу в жизни не чувствовал такую слабость в теле. Присутствовало ощущение, будто из него выкачали как минимум девяносто процентов всех жизненных сил. И это отвратительно, ведь в данный момент он больше походил на беспомощного смертного, чем на опасного хищника, что обескураживал лишь одним своим появлением и заставлял сердце жертвы биться, а голову покорно опускаться, склоняясь перед мощью главнокомандующего армией Восьмого Круга Баатора.

Как же давно это было! Но какое прекрасное было время! В мире, где небо горело лишь красным цветом, где вечно царил закат, где не было ни дня и ни ночи. Там, где главенствовала сила и ненависть. Там, где можно было почувствовать жизнь, находясь в вечном движении, наслаждаясь выбрасывающемуся адреналину в кровь. И сражаться. Бороться без устали, уклоняясь от смертельных атак, нанося сокрушительные удары, и не сдерживаться. В Бааторе незачем скрывать свою силу, ни к чему и щадить кого-либо, ведь слабым было предначертано умирать.

И Себастьян помнил это время. Отчаянно желал вернуться, считал минуты и секунды по пальцам, лишь бы сократить, утешить это безумное желание оказаться на родине, в своей истинной стихии. Под управлением Ваала он вёл себя как несдержанный пёс. В том мире Андрас не был на привязи. Там он мог исполнять приказы с особым желанием и удовольствием, а порой позволять себе чуть больше дозволенного. Себастьян чувствовал нехватку этого ощущения. Он жаждал почувствовать собственную мощь, опасность, когда он может совершить всё и справиться с любым препятствием! Однако в данный момент об этом было стыдно даже мечтать.

Сейчас Себастьян полулежал в своем тёмно-бордовом кресле, усталым взглядом наблюдая за минутной стрелкой на чудом уцелевших после недавнего разгрома часах. Кстати, на стекле, скрывающем сложный механизм, была заметная трещина. Но пока что у Андраса не было сил даже на то, чтобы избавиться от неё. Такая маленькая, по сути, вещь, в который раз заставила его попрекнуть себя в собственной беспомощности и поглумиться над воистину не демонической слабостью, которую Себастьяну иметь было просто непозволительно.

Но ведь, вот упрямец, он не желал что-либо предпринимать. Само как-нибудь утрясётся, ага, как же. С нынешней регенераций надеяться на что-то хорошее было настоящей детской наивностью. Но Себастьян был в некотором роде не хуже полугодовалого ребенка. Со своей жуткой капризностью, непокорством и колкостью на язык. О, будь тут хоть один из Девяти Дьяволов, то он немедленно бы посмеялся — строптивость Андраса трескалась с каждым новым приступом кашля. А затем снова усиливалась, ведь он слишком непреклонен, а может и глуп, чтобы так просто отступиться от собственных принципов.

Так что Андрас, через силу, но заставил себя придти в состояние работоспособности. Во-первых, он никогда не давал себе слабины, а во-вторых… Что ж, Сиэль очень хорошо помог ему отвлечься в тот день в офисе компании «Фантом». Андрас напрочь забыл о некоторых нюансах, и, сказать честно, не слабо напортачил в заполнении человеческих договоров. Ну а что в этом было такого странного, если он прежде никогда с такими скучными обязанностями смертных не сталкивался? Конечно же, ко многому он относился откровенно наплевательски. Но, если к коту под хвост полетит большая часть торговых соглашений, то пиши пропало: уважение к себе будет потеряно, а уж презрения от обычных людей Себастьян потерпеть не мог.

Что ж, делать нечего. Раз из особняка выбраться необходимо, то так и быть. Тяжело вздохнув и измученно напоследок проведя по лицу рукой, Себастьян поднялся с кресла, невольно поражаясь, каких усилий стоило только одно это действие. Чёртов Велиал! Вполне возможно, что его шпага могла быть пропитана каким-то ядом. Баатезу с Шестого Круга всегда были непредсказуемы, лишь Сатана в силах предугадать следующий трюк любого из своих подчинённых. И самое отвратительное, что предугадать в какую сторону будет протекать реакция не представлялось возможным. Себастьян не имел и малейшего понятия, сколько ещё проведёт в таком состоянии. К сожалению, скорость его регенерации оставляла желать лучшего. И, конечно же, было весьма наивно полагать, что Сиэль сможет покрыть каждое неудобство: такую боль сладостным вкусом не затмить, разве что облегчить себе страдания.

Было около девяти часов утра, наверняка все слуги уже на ногах, а Сиэль стряпает какую-то человеческую муть на кухне. Что ж, это отличный шанс не попасться ему на глаза и по-тихому улизнуть из жилища. Не приведи Господи, чтобы мальчишка увидел Андраса в таком отвратном состоянии, ибо сейчас, бледный, с хриплым голосом, он выглядел даже хуже, чем ранним утром. Напоминая теперь даже не свирепое чудовище, а полудохлую гусыню. Потрясающе. Из опасного остроклювого хищника в гусеобразное нечто.

Андрас, весь потрепанный и изнурённый, держась за перила лестницы, спускался вниз. Каких трудов это ему стоило — сказать сложно. Сам он ни за что бы не признался себе в том, что только эта прогулка от кабинета до главных дверей, что вели из особняка, окажется до смешного тяжёлой. Вот мужчина уже вытягивает руку, чтобы коснуться ручки двери. Всё, он сделал это. Теперь оставалось лишь немного податься вперёд, чтобы освободить себе путь на свободу, но… Рвущийся из горла кашель был такой громкости, что наверняка не мог бы оставить никого к себе равнодушным. 

Несчастный раненый Андрас мысленно ругался на всех известных ему языках и диалектах. Какого дьявола его тело подвело в такой ответственный момент?! В каком-то смысле Себастьяну повезло: на устроенный шум прибежала не вся его неуклюжая свита, а только Сиэль. Мальчишка с отчётливым недоумением смотрел, как его несокрушимый господин вот уже полминуты не может успокоиться от раздирающего грудь кашля.

— Милорд, как Вы себя чувствуете? — он осмелился подать голос, настороженно хмурясь. Вопрос Себастьян расслышал, вот только ответить он смог на него лишь секунд пятнадцать спустя, голос трудно было успокоить.

— Издеваться надо мной вздумал?! — мало того, что у него было отвратное самочувствие, неприятная ситуация, так ещё и эти слова вывели его из себя. Омерзительно! Этот сопляк застал его в такой неудобный момент и задает столь глупый вопрос! — Не советую тебе сейчас меня трогать, я не ручаюсь за свои действия.

Угроза была таковой лишь на словах, хотя большинство демонов не лжёт. Доля правды в высказывании Себастьяна была: а вдруг он неожиданно упадёт в обморок?

— Ни в коем случае, мой господин. Но с таким самочувствием Вы не можете находиться здесь, вам нужно лежать и поменьше волноваться.

Сиэль скептически смотрел, как некогда уверенный и полностью здоровый Себастьян пытается изо всех сил прийти в себя, но у него не выходило. У бедняги на лбу выступил холодный пот, а сам он стал странно покачиваться из стороны в сторону. Спустя несколько секунд до Сиэля дошло, что тот буквально готов упасть навзничь. Подумать только, как же он был слаб! Сиэль немедленно спохватился и быстро переместился к Себастьяну за спину, поддерживая и не позволяя свалиться. Это ежесекундное бессилие вывело второго из себя. Он немедленно отпихнул от себя Сиэля, а затем вновь крепко взялся за ручку двери, решительно настроившись покинуть особняк сейчас же.

— Не мели чушь, я не собираюсь валяться в постели весь день и терять кучу времени! Мне нужно разобрать эти чёртовы бумаги! Я не… какой-то жалкий… — Себастьян уже собирался вступить в очередную словесную битву, но вдруг его голос сел, последнее слово он произнес с жуткой несвойственной ему хрипотцой. А потом снова разразился кашлем.

Сиэль удручённо выдохнул. Ну, прекрасно, только этого ему не хватало. После всего, что между ним и Себастьяном произошло, первый никак не мог назвать другого ребенком. И что сейчас? Капризничает, упирается, не хочет пойти на уступки, которые просто необходимы. Сиэль устал, этот тип никак не может позволить ему спокойно жить. Всегда что-то новое, то безумные задания, то безумные действия… 

Мальчишка хлопает себя по лбу: он самый настоящий дурак! Почему же он сразу не направил его в постель? Только ребенок бы не понял, что такое ранение обычным бинтованием не окупишь. Но он нужные меры с самого начала не принял, потому что растерялся. И было очень стыдно вспоминать по какой причине. Если бы Сиэль не был закален чередой смертей своей семьи, потери дома, имени и принадлежащих ему богатств, то давно бы свихнулся в таком месте. Однако разумно полагать, что если Себастьян не вылечится, то никакой информации в дальнейшем ему и не светит. А ведь он его последняя надежда!

— Как ваш дворецкий, я не могу позволить Вам находиться здесь в таком состоянии, — Сиэль галантно поклонился, вежливо разворачивая Себастьяна обратно к лестнице. Весь мрачный и хмурый, тот подчинился. Но только на этот раз. — Можете не беспокоиться, я исполню любой ваш приказ. Господин, Вам нужно отдохнуть, Вы слишком много работаете, — отрепетированные в мыслях вежливые слова мальчик говорил с большим недовольством, хоть и мастерски скрытым. Он ненавидел любезности с неприятными ему людьми, однако в нынешней обстановке это необходимо.

— Не нуждаюсь в такой опеке. Способен и сам дойти.

Андрас тихо зарычал от злости, меньше всего он хотел сейчас казаться Сиэлю беспомощным. Этот мелкий уже успел увидеть достаточно много, не хватало ещё, если его будут под руку в собственную спальню вести. Ну и, разумеется, свою особую грацию он не потерял даже сейчас. Себастьян медленно выпрямился, вздёрнул подбородок, а затем, приложив усилия, начал подниматься по лестнице, даже не держась за перила и не оборачиваясь. Сиэль вздохнул: а чего ещё ожидать от его господина?

Вероятно, но Сиэль забыл подумать с самого начала о том, что одного укладывания Себастьяна в постель будет слишком мало. А как же смена бинтов? Как же горячее питье, холодный компресс на лоб и новая чистая одежда? Ах да, сама слежка за особняком и неуклюжей свитой также оставалась на дворецком, причем плохо справиться со всем этим он не мог. Пообещал, да и в его интересах было выполнить возложенную на него задачу как можно лучше. Что делать бедному смертному мальчику? Ответ: работать! И начать следовало с самого Себастьяна.

Андрас прошёл в комнату и хитро посмотрел на мальчишку. Ухаживать за ним собрался? Да будет так, интересно, как он со всем справится. Проведя рукой по волосам и откинув со лба непослушные чёрные пряди, мужчина снял с себя фрак и отбросил его куда-то в сторону. Все это выглядело так небрежно, Сиэль сначала невольно застыл в проёме двери, из-за чего привлёк к себе внимание и заставил Себастьяна задать ему вопрос:

— Так и будешь стоять столбом? Или твоё недавнее рвение мне расценить как простую показуху?

Себастьян хотел было громко рассмеяться, но хрипота не позволила это сделать. Он только поморщился, но насмешливого взгляда алых глаз от парнишки не отвёл. Тот сразу вспыхнул от смущения, но, сглотнув комок в горле, подошёл к хозяину. Естественно, что всячески находясь с Андрасом наедине, Сиэль чувствовал совсем не свойственную ему неловкость и растерянность. С заданием затягивать было нельзя, а когда Себастьян вдруг зажмурился от боли, прикусывая нижнюю губу, Сиэль поспешил подойти к нему и принялся за расстегивание пуговиц на рубашке.

— Прошу прощения. Я задумался, — мальчик внимательно смотрел, как с каждым движением его пальцем ткань одежды расходится в стороны, открывая влажную от пота кожу. А затем показался край бинта, уже совсем не белый, это юношу и напрягло. Вскоре, когда материя была отброшена в сторону, Сиэль горько посмотрел на заалевшую ткань и покачал головой. — Сожалею, но мне придётся заново делать перевязку.

— Поступай, как хочешь, только не слишком надоедай мне, — Себастьян устало вздохнул, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу и невольно делая несколько шагов назад. Теперь он сидел на кровати, ожидая, когда мальчишка поскорее приступит к своей задаче. Себастьян был спокоен, пока.

— Да, милорд, — Сиэль поморщился от такого обращения, хотя уже и начинал к нему привыкать.

Аптечки в комнате не было, это мальчик понял спустя пять минут, которые потратил на бесплодные поиски. Всё это время Андрас был невероятно спокоен. Опираясь на руки, он откинулся немного назад, открывая взору часто вздымающийся от судорожного дыхания торс. Кажется, он задремал. Что ж, тем лучше, тогда Сиэль может быстро навестить кабинет и взять нужные медикаменты. Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, другой приоткрыл глаза, растягивая губы в легкой улыбке. Приятно, что тот и не подозревает об истинной природе Себастьяна. Можно так легко притвориться спящим и понаблюдать за ним.

Впрочем, долго ему ждать не пришлось. Шустрый малый быстро нашёл необходимое и спустя несколько секунд его аккуратные руки коснулись запачканных бинтов на груди. Первый моток был снят, следовал второй и так по нарастающей. Было заметно, что Сиэль очень волнуется. Он так старался делать всё правильно, действовать медленно и аккуратно, причинять как можно меньше боли. Вдруг парень нечаянно дернулся, так как стоял, низко наклонившись, а в одном положении всё время было находиться затруднительно. Часть присохшей ткани, которую Сиэль ещё не успел смочить, оторвалась очень резко, причинив Андрасу этим немало боли. Он крепко зажмурился и усмехнулся. Его не могло не забавлять то, что воистину детские ранения причиняют ему столько неудобств.

— Осторожнее… — Себастьян медленно громко выдыхает, этот томный звук заставляет Сиэля вздрогнуть и осторожно поднять глаза на него. Сколько же лукавства и небрежности в его взгляде, казалось, издевательства над мальчиком стали у него на уровне инстинкта, и им не могла помешать никакая болезнь. Как будто помогая, Себастьян накрывает кисть Сиэля своей, кладя её обратно на бинты. — Спешка сейчас — лишнее.

— Да, это моя оплошность, прошу прощения, господин…

Сиэль опускает голову, ему не хочется смотреть на Михаэлиса, сейчас вся эта ситуация по какой-то причине вгоняет его в краску. 

«Он слишком близко, опять…» — у бедняжки начинают заплетаться пальцы, он всё больше волнуется.

Всё-таки у Себастьяна потрясающая способность: всячески смущать его в самых невинных, казалось бы, ситуациях. Заставляя сердце биться так бесстыдно громко и быстро, даром, что повидал на своем коротком веку слишком много преступных и ужасающих событий. Почему же так происходит? Почему от этого пронзительного взгляда всегда хочется спрятаться? Провалиться сквозь землю, если это поможет укрыться от этой тёмной ауры и одновременно странно манящей. Сиэль, подобно мотыльку, невольно рвался к желаемому. Правда, на сей раз главной мишенью был не Свет, а Тьма. А суть мальчишки и не противилась, как будто сама ждала того момента, когда демон искусит её и позволит вкусить греховный плод, ступив на тропу порока.

Но сейчас Сиэль лишь дворецкий. Он должен справиться с заданием, в конце концов, это далеко не первая трудность, с которой придется столкнуться.

Остаётся совсем немного, рана почти открылась. Юнец неопытен, но сейчас старается причинить Себастьяну как можно меньше боли, не жалеет жидкости, чтобы ткань отставала мягче, а Андрас всё равно чувствует. Ощущения слишком яркие, острее обычных. Было время, когда драться приходилось несколько лет напролёт, тратя энергию каждый день, не поглощая души. Регенерация была так же катастрофически низка, вот только даже в тот далекий момент, когда в груди Андраса могло торчать около двадцати стрел, он все равно достойно сражался, почти не чувствуя ущемлений. Либо баатезу отвык от такого безумного стиля жизни, либо рана была не совсем простой. А значит, что-то подмешано и ранил его не простой клинок.

Следующее действие мальчика ощущается особо сильно. Ткань полностью снята, повреждение закрывает лишь плотный моток бинта, а он пристал к телу крепче остальных.

— Сочувствую, но сейчас Вам придется потерпеть, — Сиэль начинает смачивать бинты, но этого определенно будет мало. Андрас зло закатывает глаза: за что ему достались эти мучения?! Больше всего его раздражала не эта колкая боль, а зависимость от какого-то смертного.

«Сейчас вам придется потерпеть», — мысленно коверкал фразу Сиэля Себастьян препротивным голосочком, морщась от неприязни. Как будто он ребенок, чтобы ему все по пальцам объяснять?

— Мне плевать, действуй, — он откидывается немного назад, подставляя грудь, чтобы Сиэлю было удобнее. Сделал он это не зря, ведь тогда парень смог переместиться на кровать, придерживая моток и заранее подготавливая рядом с собой несколько чистых. А, кстати, Сиэль не боялся причинить боль человеку, больше предпочитал гуманность, а осторожность и милосердие оставлял только до какой-то неопределенной поры.

Мальчишка положив одну руку Андрасу на грудь и резко оторвал сложенную в несколько слоев ткань. Пусть и достаточно влажная, она все равно полностью не могла отлипнуть от травмированного места. Тот тихо зашипел, а после по неосторожности выставил левую руку вперёд. Зло впился когтями в простыню, начиная водить ей по кровати, оставляя длинные рваные полосы. Сиэль смотрит на это с немым удивлением, а затем на его лице появляется нервная улыбка.

— Милорд, я после обязательно подпилю Вам ногти, — заменяя старый бинт на свежий, а потом, принимаясь за новую перевязку, смеётся мальчик. — Я полагал, что Вы следите за своей внешностью.

— Только попробуй это сделать, маленькая сволочь, и я тебе кишки ими же вспорю, — ох, как же и разозлило Андраса это замечание! Он не сдержал ругательства, а Сиэль, чей настрой недавно поднялся, остановил свои методичные действия, так как наловчился и почти закончил свою задачу.

— Как Вы меня назвали… господин? — обмен «любезностями»? В сторону Сиэля ещё никто так не выражался, а Себастьян до этого себе такого не позволял. В мальчишке начинает тихо закипать ярость, если общение продолжится в таком духе, то она начнёт воистину клокотать. — Я не думал, что удостоился подобной «чести», — вместе с ярым сарказмом юнец порывался отбросить аккуратность в сторону, не заботясь более о том, что будет чувствовать сам Себастьян.

— Мне снова повторить? — Андрас растянул губы в саркастичной улыбке. — Я был уверен, что у тебя замечательный слух. Или так понравился комплимент, что жаждешь услышать его заново?

Сиэль был готов поклясться, что где-то на задворках сознания он услышал звон бьющегося стекла. Ах, нет, скорее всего, это были его хладнокровие и сдержанность. Но не будь он графом Фантомхайвом, если бы не смог поумерить свой рвущейся наружу острый темперамент. Ничего, придёт время, и ему не придётся сдерживаться. А пока что следует потерпеть.

— Я закончил, господин, — юноша сделал слишком резкие движения ладонями, из-за чего бинты сдавили грудь Андраса чересчур сильно, и Сиэлю пришлось собственноручно ослабить ткань. Себастьян на момент резко зажмурился и сжал зубы, усмехаясь. Вот скотина, это была его маленькая месть? — Теперь Вам нужно ложиться в постель и отдыхать, у Вас впереди тяжелый день, — Сиэль был так приторно любезен, особенно с этой фальшивой улыбкой на лице.

— Я тебя чем-то разозлил? — с издёвкой спросил Андрас, накрываясь одеялом и подкладывая руки под затылок, искоса смотря на него. Тот доставал холодный компресс, чтобы после положить его мужчине на лоб. Что сказать, такой вопрос для гордого мальчишки был весьма неприятен. — Ты был так осторожен с самого начала, а после…

— Спите. Я скоро вернусь проверить вашу температуру, — Сиэль всунул Себастьяну под мышку градусник и положил на лоб прохладную ткань. — Вам скоро станет лучше, вот увидите. А я пока что займусь своими прочими обязанностями.

Сиэль предпочёл оставить сей вопрос без ответа и поскорее покинуть комнату. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Себастьян успел заприметить сжатые до хруста костяшек кулаки. И поэтому он исчез из помещения через несколько мгновений, оставляя Себастьяна лишь недоуменно поглядывать на торчащий градусник и уныло сверлить взглядом потолок. Однако странный прокатывающийся по телу жар не мог оставить Андраса без внимания. Его обоняние внезапно начало обостряться, температура повышаться. Глаза затмило туманной дымкой, стало заметно тяжелее дышать. А ещё этот сладкий витающий в воздухе запах… обычно так ярко души он чувствовать не мог, такое случалось лишь при более близком контакте с Сиэлем. Но сейчас-то его в комнате не было, так какого происходит эта чертовщина?

— Что за непонятное чувство?..

Андрас положил ладонь на холодную повязку и провёл по ней. Вдруг зрачки вспыхнули алым, он резко сорвал предмет с себя и поднёс его ко рту. Словно щёлчок, но с этого мгновения его грудь стала вздыматься гораздо чаще, он задрожал от непонятного раздирающего глотку ощущения. И голод, и жажда — всё одновременно, и это на крайней степени истощения. Пожалуй, желание испить душу Сиэля доселе было и так невыносимым, но сейчас… _Это_ было чем-то другим, намного сильнее. Оно подчиняло своей воле Андраса полностью, способное превратить его в настоящее оголодавшее чудовище, в кошмарного, не поддающегося человеческому разуму монстра.

Повязка была отброшена в сторону, Себастьян заметался на кровати, ворочаясь то вправо, то влево, резко мотая головой. Из груди рвался рык, глаза закатывались, меняли цвет ежесекундно с кроваво-красного на ярко-розовый. Он просто пылал! Если бы мальчик сейчас заявился и потрогал его лоб, то мог бы ошпариться. Только странно, что это короткое наваждение закончилось так же резко, как и началось. Андрас и опомниться не успел, как жар прошёл. Что-то странное, он не мог это объяснить, но та одержимость, что длилась несколько минут, прошла как по мановению волшебной палочки.

И в этот момент в комнату заходит Сиэль, понятия не имея о том, что творилось некоторое время назад. Себастьяну повезло, он вновь сумел сохранить секретность своей сущности, однако после такого, пусть и кратковременной сумасшествия, не могло не остаться «следов». Мужчина сумел свалить прикроватную тумбочку, все стоящее на ней содержимое полетело на пол, некоторое разлилось, запачкало вещи. А кому всё убирать? Разумеется, Сиэлю Фантомхайву!

— Вам так не лежится, милорд, и Вы предпочли разгромить всё, до чего в состоянии дотянуться? — мальчик был «приятно» удивлён таким беспорядком. Прекрасно, прибавилась очередная работа. Как будто слуг, что постоянно норовят напортачить, ему мало?

— Всё равно же тебе прибираться. Так что меня как-то не колышет, чем конкретно убивать своё время, — Себастьян широко, нагло улыбается, Сиэль закатывает глаза: как же этот тип выводит его из себя! Себастьян это замечает, и его улыбка становится ещё шире: — Ты и так показал себя сегодня не с лучшей стороны, к чему же такое поведение? Может, ещё и губы надуешь, как пятилетнее дитя?

— Это не в моём стиле, милорд.

Сиэль подошёл к нему и, отбросив в сторону край одеяла, взял градусник. Стоило взглянуть на цифры термометра, как вещь чуть не выпала у мальца из рук. Сорок один с половиной градус по Цельсию! Это ненормально. Критическое состояние, Себастьян просто не мог сейчас быть в сознании! Наверняка произошла какая-то ошибка. Чтобы рассеять сомнения, Сиэль положил на лоб болеющему собственную ладонь.

— Да у вас же смертельный жар! — с ужасом спохватился мальчик. Он и понятия не имел, что всё так плохо. — О нет… только не это! Я не могу позволить Вам умереть!

Андрас был единственным, кто мог рассказать всё, что Сиэлю было необходимо. Если источник информации будет потерян, то дело провалится. Поэтому охватившая Сиэля паника возникла отнюдь не на пустом месте. Но мальчишка быстро берёт себя в руки и наверняка в голове перебирает все известные способы, которые помогли бы сбить температуру. Вдруг раздался грохот, как будто где-то что-то взорвалось. Крики Финни и Мейлин скрасили обстановку, слуга побледнел. Он же не должен сейчас отходить от демона и на шаг. А видимо, придётся.

— Не беспокойтесь, я улажу все неприятности очень скоро и немедленно вернусь к Вам, — он развернулся и шустро покинул помещение. Теперь ему придется со скоростью света придумывать решения проблем, масштабности которых иногда могут позавидовать заядлые террористы. Сразу не скажешь, но эта тройка определенно не так проста. А всё потому, что даже обычные простофили не сжигают половину парка!

Благо пожар длился недолго, комната Себастьяна находилась с другой стороны, а на улице поднялся довольно сильный ветер. Он уносил дым высоко в небо, и обоняние Андраса в данный момент не сумело его уловить.

И началось… суматоха, неразбериха на каждом шагу! Сиэль носится по всему особняку, ищет чёртов спирт или хотя бы что-то похожее. Почему-то его в обычном месте не наблюдалось, неужели Бард куда-то перепрятал? В такой-то момент! 

«Мистер Сиэль, помогите!.. Мистер Сиэль, как это лучше сделать? Мистер Сиэль, я правильно справляюсь с заданием? Мистер Сиэль!..» — голоса прислуги барабанили у Сиэля в ушах, его сердце билось, он рвался к Себастьяну, чувствуя, что тому нужна помощь. А вокруг безумство. Мейлин роняет посуду, где-то на улице недоедает лошадь, а за всем нужно следить, ничего не забывать. И при этом Себастьяну всё хуже и хуже с каждой минутой. Если продолжится в таком же духе, то всё рискует окончиться очень плохо. Сиэль это понимал.

Но, как не удивительно, Сиэля отвлекли именно в этот момент. Это развитие событий было настоящим везением. Он отвернулся и не заметил вспыхнувшего хищного блеска в глазах демона. Когда он положил свою руку Андрасу на лоб, того словно прошиб разряд тока, вызывая непроизвольную, томительную и сладкую дрожь. Он тихо застонал, потянулся навстречу, преодолевая вспыхнувшую резкую боль в области грудной клетки. <

«Он был так близко!..»

Себастьян впервые испытывал к кому-то такое влечение. Сейчас он слаб, однако помимо души мальчика, ему невыносимо сильно, до безумия хотелось и его тело. Будь у него на то достаточно энергии и реакции, он бы немедля схватил его за руку. Притянул к себе, утопил в собственной ласке, сжал в объятиях, утоляя собственное жгучее и слегка болезненное желание. Плевать на ранение, это удовольствие было бы сильнее, затмило все остальные ощущения.

Повалить Сиэля на кровать, накрывая своим телом. Судорожно ласкать руками, наслаждаясь волшебным ароматом, целовать белоснежную кожу. Оставлять отметки своих страстных поцелуев, гласящие о том, что Сиэль принадлежит лишь ему одному полностью и безраздельно. И искушать, впитывать удовольствие мальчишки, слышать его сбивчивые, сладкие стоны, смотреть, как блаженно закатываются его глаза полные такого же, как и у него самого, вожделения. Заставить поддаться, уступить запретному, охватывающему внезапно пороку, отбросить стеснения и предрассудки. Эта связь с дьяволом, она порочная, всепоглощающая. Любовники тонут в наслаждении друг другом, поддаваясь искушению обладания. Как великолепно… демон Андрас до невыносимости хотел почувствовать, как суть мальчика бесповоротно портится под ним.

Похоть обычно была ему не свойственна. Самым лучшим угощением помимо лакомых душ были отрицательные эмоции людей, их ненависть и злость друг к другу. Её было так легко вызвать, она так приятна на вкус. Но сейчас одного этого Себастьяну мало. Сиэль и так постоянно злился, а если внешне этого и не показывал, то Себастьян всё равно мог ощутить. И понять, злится ли юноша, было легко: как только Андрас чувствовал основательный прилив сил, то это значило только одно — Сиэль злится, недоволен, обижен. Да что угодно. Исход был одинаков. В такие моменты энергия передавалась к Себастьяну, притягивалась, словно к магниту. Поэтому, чем ближе был Сиэль, чем чаще он злился или переживал, тем сильнее напитывался Андрас. И это помогало ему существовать.

Но на сей раз он жаждал другого. Одних питательных веществ не хватало, чтобы покрыть все убытки. Зато, если бы у него был разнообразный рацион, то и силы получал бы он больше. А вместе с этим и энергию, позволяющую двигаться дальше. И как же это было сложно! Сколько времени ему ещё придется выуживать эти жалкие крупицы силы?

— Вот же маленький ублюдок!.. — резко выдыхает Андрас, ударяя по лежащей рядом подушке рукой. — Он сведёт меня с ума!

— Забавно слышать подобное от тебя, — Мефистофель тихо посмеялся, со странно-тёплой насмешкой смотря на своего подопечного. — Ну и задел же он тебя, однако. На всех то зелье действует по-разному, а у тебя… подумать только! Лихорадка и желание смертного, забавно.

— Да почему же ты вечно появляешься в такое время! Я не хочу тебя видеть сейчас, — Андрас возмущенно посмотрел на Мефистофеля, что сейчас нагло сидел на подоконнике, беззаботно смотря на пейзаж за окном, — немедленно покинь мой особняк!

— Да брось, неужели тебе не интересно узнать, что произошло с твоим недавним соперником? — хитро вскинул брови он, немного разворачиваясь, свешивая ноги и прислоняясь спиной к стеклу. — Особенно когда он решил испробовать на тебе один из самых неприятных препаратов.

— Треклятый Велиал, какого чёрта он вообще здесь появился?!

Андрас горел во всех смыслах. От болезни, от гнева и возбуждения. И не знал, как справиться со всем сразу. А сейчас сюда заглянул ещё и его надзиратель! Меньше всего он хотел видеть здесь Мефистофеля, к тому же с новостями про ещё одно противное создание. Всё же неприлично быть таким вспыльчивым, Андрас постарался немного взять себя в руки:

— И что за препарат? Ты же сам видишь, в каком я состоянии, — недовольно заключил он, раздражённо скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты стал слаб, он понизил твою и без того низкую способность восстановления, а также сделал более уязвимым к физическим атакам. Ранить бы тебя сейчас повторно, и дорога в Небытие обеспечена.

Послышался страшный грохот, кажется, за дверью свалилась какая-то массивная вещь. Так и было: Финни, нёсший две большие статуи, пострадавшие в его же неумелых руках, нечаянно уронил их. Обломки валялись прямо около входа в спальню Себастьяна. Бедный Сиэль, который уже собирался проникнуть к нему в спальню, остался позади, вынужденный ожидать, пока неуклюжий садовник уберет беспорядок, который сам и учинил.

— На усилившийся голод это тоже распространяется, — тяжело вздохнув, продолжил Мефистофель. — Твои чувства обострены. Душами для подкрепления физической силы питаться ты не можешь, сочувствую, но восстановление затянется.

— Не будь обо мне такого мнения, я не из тех, кто… — хотел было начать свою лепту упрямец, но Мефистофель, иронично усмехнувшись, поспешил спустить демона с «Небес» на Землю.

— Да ну! Ты так же думал, когда начал сражаться против него? Я тебя предупреждал, что он не борется честно. Сейчас он тебе не мешает, так как моя прямая обязанность также и защищать тебя, — Мефистофель закатил глаза, хлопая себя по лбу. — О чем думал Совет, когда назначал на эту должность меня? Я не собираюсь вечно вытягивать тебя из всех проблем, только в особо критических ситуациях.

— Мне твоя опека и без того не нужна! — огрызнулся в ответ Андрас. — Я прикован к тебе цепью наказания, которая гниёт с каждым часом. Скоро я освобожусь, и тогда…

Мефистофель закатил глаза, растянул губы в хитрой издевательской улыбке и поспешил прервать мечтания Себастьяна.

— И не надейся, что, как только освободишься, начнётся былая беззаботная жизнь. На двух начальных Кругах сейчас проблемы, кажется, намечается очередной переворот. Правда… именно этот рискует понести за собой неприятности и доставляет небольшие хлопоты уже сейчас.

— Какие ещё «проблемы»? Да не смеши меня! Малболг и Дис — самые спокойные Круги Баатора! Им даже было глубоко плевать на новое правило Астарота, как мне известно, — Андрас не сдержал веселого смеха, Асмодея волновали лишь телесные наслаждения, он вообще не ввязывался в какие-либо войны.

— Разве? Ох, как же ты отстал от жизни, — сделав укор на последней фразе, Мефистофель достал из кармана сюртука курительную трубку и со скуки начал подбрасывать в воздух. Себастьян остро стрельнул взглядом в его сторону. — Старшая сестра Наамах — Лилит, весьма своеобразная особа и взбунтовалась. Наамах младше её по уровню, но из-за связи с Асмодеем, очень крепко держалась на престоле Малболга. Теперь её власть рушится, Лилит ликует, она в шаге от того, чтобы взять господство. 

— А нам-то, какое дело? Бабьи ссоры, честное слово. Что архидемоницы Баатора, что смертные женщины — они друг от друга практически ничем не отличаются. И мне плевать, какая именно будет держать власть Малболга, я предан лишь Мессиру.

— Ты понимаешь, что эти две «бабы», как ты соизволил выразиться, могут нарушить равновесие? Наамах слабее Лилит, но если последняя полагается лишь на собственные силы, то первая обратится к мужу. Асмодей не станет это терпеть, и из демона, которого заботит только похоть, мы получим очередного воинственно настроенного соперника. А он ведь не слаб, свергнув Лилит, поймёт, что в состоянии пойти дальше, — Мефистофель устало прислонился к оконному стеклу, наблюдая за горизонтом. — Сильные демоны пожирают слабых на Восьмом Круге, с Девятого поступают угрожающие сообщения от Люцифера. Кажется, его голод просыпается. На Землю он ни за что не поднимется, а его последователи тоже начинают высказывать недовольство. Нам хватает проблем, а из-за переполоха на начальных Кругах мы оторваны от других шести Низших измерений! И если развяжется кровопролитная война, то порядок Баатора разрушится, наш мир станет приближаться к Хаосу и будет рисковать смешаться с Бездной. Однако… — после долгой речи Мефистофель пожал плечами и выпустил клубы дыма изо рта. — Меня это совершенно не волнует. У меня и моего Повелителя есть парочка запасных вариантов. А вот у тебя их не находится, на Маладомини проблемы и не мне их решать.

— Меня удивляет твоя беззаботность. Неужели тебе настолько наплевать? — Андраса выводило из себя подобная халатность. Мефистофель — демон, почему же он настолько безразличен к Баатору?! — Человеколюб, — презрительно выплюнул это слово Себастьян, вкладывая в него самое что ни на есть оскорбительное значение. Которое тот, кстати, совершенно не воспринял.

— Меня не впечатляет слушать упреки от прикованного к постели слабака, ни на что не способного в теперешнем состоянии. «Человеколюб»? Да, пускай! Зато я не брезгую заключать контракты, я могу легко подстроиться под любое бедствие, меня никогда не будет мучить голод. И глупец тот, кто из-за собственной гордыни и предрассудков предпочтёт умереть во имя протеста, так ничего и не сотворив. Если баатезу не переступят через своё самолюбие, то погибнут. Все, кроме меня. Тогда мне лишь больше достанется, — иронично засмеялся Мефистофель.

За дверью послышалась возня. Каменные статуи были почти унесены, ещё чуть-чуть и проход откроется. Значит, Сиэль будет здесь с минуты на минуту. А Андраса коробило от мировоззрения подобного Мефистофелю создания. Да как он может?! Это же так мерзко! Его настроение скатывалось к чертям.

— Я презираю тебя. Ты никогда не осмелишься пойти против правил. Ты никогда не борешься за своё существование, предпочитая либо смириться с происходящими вокруг тебя проблемами, либо попросту наплевать на них, — холодно произносил Себастьян, подкладывая руки под голову. — Мне сейчас даже противно разговаривать с тобой. Сваливай из этого места к чёртовой матери! — радужка глаз Андраса вспыхнула, а когти угрожающе вцепились в одеяло.

Мефистофель насмешливо улыбнулся и подошёл к огромному зеркалу, стоящему напротив кровати Себастьяна и просунул в него руку. Для каждого демона был удобен индивидуальный метод перемещения. Для Себастьяна — огонь. Для Мефистофеля всё, где он хоть немного способен увидеть собственное отражение.

— Ваал не Властелин Вселенной. Ты обязан это понимать. Астарот тот, кто по могуществу ничем ему не уступает. Ты жалуешься на правила, лежа в своей постели на земле смертных. Одолей его, тогда у тебя появится шанс изменить историю! Однако сейчас ты больше напоминаешь несмышлёного мальчугана, воинственно настроенного, но так и не могущего поднять настоящий меч и пробудить пламя новой войны, — это были последние слова на сегодня, которые произнёс Мефистофель. После он скрылся в зеркале, оставляя Себастьяна абсолютно одного.

«Всё же он самый отвратительный из всех известных мне демонов», — с колкой неприязнью заключил Себастьян, морщась от отвращения и откидывая голову на белую подушку. Кажется, у него снова поднялась температура, и именно сейчас в комнату вошёл Сиэль, чтобы это проверить.

Он зашёл в комнату тихо, крадясь подобно мыши, чтобы ненароком не разбудить спящего Андраса.

Спящего? Он умело притворялся, практически не двигаясь и старательно держа глаза закрытыми. Но Сиэль не знал об истинной задумке милорда, так что подошёл к нему, кладя повторно руку на лоб. Мальчик надеялся, что то странное явление могло быть ошибкой. И, как ни странно, температура действительно спала. Сиэль нахмурился и низко наклонился к Себастьяну, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Оно не выглядело безмятежным, отнюдь. Кажется, Андрасу снилось что-то неприятное, он иногда легко морщился, тяжело и судорожно дышал. Так и было, но истинной причиной такому поведению были совсем не кошмары, а старания Себастьяна, который еле сдерживался, чтобы не схватить Сиэля в охапку. Но долго мучить себя не пришлось, ведь тот быстро отстранился.

«Так продолжаться не может, — думал Сиэль, гладя пальцами подбородок и скользя изучающим взглядом по комнате. — Только в городе есть необходимые лекарства. Что ж, придётся отправиться за ними».

Сиэль покинул Себастьяна, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Тот тут же приоткрыл один глаз, выдыхая от ярости к собственному бессилию, и провёл длинными когтями по одеялу, разрывая ткань. Сколько же ему ещё терпеть, пока этот чёртов недуг отступит?

— Я очень доволен этой постановкой, графиня Мессер, — произнёс высокий мужчина, подавая руку своей прелестной спутнице и помогая ей забраться в дилижанс. — Надеюсь, Вам тоже пришлось по душе наше совместное времяпровождение?

— Неплохо, но… ничего особенного за сегодня я не увидела, — красавица в пышном бежевом платье надменно вздёрнула подбородок и отвернулась к окну.

Впрочем, ничего приятного в этот понедельник президент обувной компании Эдвин Кимберли и не ждал. Обычный день, который он мог провести, сидя в своем офисе был многообещающим, ведь составить компанию на очередную в оперу в исполнении Ирэн Диаз согласилась прелестная графиня Мессер. Для Эдвина, влюбленного в последнюю без памяти, было невероятной радостью и честью сопровождать её на это мероприятие. Этот ноябрьский день мог стать незабываемым для Кимберли, если бы не несколько нюансов. 

Первое: в процессе общения выяснилось, что у госпожи Мессер, Аделайн, оказался лишний билет и никто, помимо мистера Эдвина не мог отправиться с ней. Второе: приглашение было не искренним, а всего лишь по причине того, что вышеупомянутая особа ненавидела выбрасывать деньги на ветер. Это вынудило её пригласить в театр мужчину, запомнившегося ей как человек, разливший вино на своего приятеля и разглядывая подол её прелестного лазурного платья на одном из очередных вечеров в её имении.

Теперь графиня была очень разочарована. Ей не понравилось ровным счётом ничего. Игра актеров показалась слишком нудной и неуклюжей, музыка в исполнении оркестра фальшивой, а сам Кимберли ещё больше неопрятным и неотесанным. Преувеличенно, разумеется, ведь многие промахи президента компании были только из-за жуткого волнения и не такие страшные. Но они были, и девушка придиралась ко всему. А также не стеснялась высказывать своё мнение, раз за разом втаптывая в грязь беднягу Эдвина, раня его сердце всё больше и больше.

А каково человеку, влюблённому в графиню по уши, склонному к безумным непредсказуемым поступкам? С мистером Кимберли шутки плохи, но строптивица не понимала и не желала это понимать.

— Совсем ничего? — в резко растерянном голосе Эдвина послышалось колкое разочарование, Аделайн пожала плечами, так и не желая поворачиваться к нему. Тот не хотел прекращать разговор. — Тогда, как насчёт собраться в следующий раз на другое выступление? Уже за мой счёт, графиня Мессер. Александр, улица Линвистон 17А, — последнее он уже произнёс, обращаясь к кучеру.

— Конечно, сэр, — дилижанс тронулся, девушка возмущённо смотрела на Кимберли.

— С таким никчемным человеком как вы?! Нет уж, с меня достаточно! Отвезите меня домой, немедленно! — не сдерживаясь, возмущённо выдала девица.

— Никчёмным? — это слово из её уст прозвучало настолько оскорбительно, что у человека затряслись кулаки.

Эдвин старался держать себя в руках, окончательно опозориться ему не хотелось, а больному брату нужны лекарства. В первую очередь мужчина решил заехать в аптеку к своему старому знакомому. Он был проверенным человеком, мистер Кимберли ему во многом доверял, а тратить деньги на каких-то дорогостоящих, но неизвестных врачей ему совсем не хотелось.

— Сожалею, что сумел произвести на Вас, графиня Мессер, такое впечатление. К сожалению, мне придется Вас задержать. Я должен заглянуть в местную аптеку, — карета остановилась, и молодой человек поторопился быстрее покинуть её, чтобы остыть.

После такого оскорбления в голову лезли низкие непрошеные мысли. Эдвин торопился уйти прочь от этой барышни, чтобы передохнуть от неё хотя бы пару минут. Сердце билось слишком быстро, обида плотно засела в душе.

— Зачем Вам понадобилось туда, мистер? — скептически оглянулась на него Аделайн. — Не хочу тратить своё время и ждать Вас слишком долго.

— Мой младший брат болеет, здесь есть опытный лекарь, я хотел бы навестить его, — натянув фальшивую улыбку, обернулся Кимберли, придерживая дверь кареты.

— Вы серьёзно?! — тут же спохватилась Аделайн и привстала со своего места, и, под недоумённый взгляд Эдвина вышла из дилижанса. — Моя мать в последнее время неважно чувствует себя, быть может, этот человек сможет помочь чем-нибудь и мне?

— Вполне вероятно, мисс, — взгляд невольно скользнул по её аппетитной фигурке, как только та продефилировала мимо Эдвина, направляясь к знакомой лавочке.

В глазах мужчины появился хищный блеск, он обернулся к кучеру и взглядом дал понять, что тот некоторое время может быть свободен. Повторять Александру не стоило и он, шустро спрыгнув со своего места, направился в ближайший бар — редко доводился момент, когда господин так спокойно отпускал его погулять по городу.

— Вы всегда будете со мной так холодны, милая Аделайн? — он примкнул к своей спутнице сзади, как только та подошла к лестнице, и, положив ей одну руку на бедро, схватил её за руку.

— Что Вы себе позволяете?! — она обернулась, в её взгляде читалось отчётливое возмущение, человек засмеялся. — Немедленно отпустите меня!

— Не стоит вырываться, дорогая, — Кимберли сменил тактику настолько резко, не ожидая таких действий даже от себя самого. — Здесь сейчас так тихо и пустынно… я бы хотел научить вас хорошим манерам, — он резко развернул графиню лицом к себе, невольно продвигаясь к лестничным барьерам. Естественно, та начала вырываться, даже не подозревая, какая опасность находилась сейчас прямо за ней.

— Сожалею, но нужного лекарства у нас не будет, — полноватая женщина досадно покачала головой. Сиэль устало выдохнул: как же ему надоела эта бедность! Практически ничего нигде не найти, даже в Лондоне!

— Вы не знаете, где его ещё можно приобрести? — в синих глазах мальчика пожилая дама прочитала такую надежду, что не могла позволить себе ничего не предпринять.

— Вот адрес, — она всучила Сиэлю листок с написанным корявым почерком наименованием, мальчишка вымученно улыбнулся, чего ещё ожидать от аптекарши? — Возможно, у мистера Роберта Стивенсона окажется нечто подобное, его лавка как раз работает.

— Что ж, спасибо Вам за помощь, — он благодарно поклонился и поспешил выйти из аптеки, походу стараясь разобрать странные письмена.

«Линвистон 17… а это ещё что за символ?» — неловко усмехнулся парень, вертя в руках записку, даже переворачивая её, будто такой ракурс осмотра чем-то может ему помочь. Раздался удар колокола, юноша вздрогнул. Уже двенадцать часов дня, подумать только, он в городе уже около двух часов, нужно поторопиться.

Сиэль смог найти нужную ему улочку. Она была довольно безлюдна, что было либо к счастью, либо к невезению. В таких местах до него никому нет дела, хотя могло быть и наоборот. Он предпочитал соблюдать осторожность и двигался быстро, скоро скользя взглядом по номерам домов. Вот мелькнул тринадцатый, следом пятнадцатый и, наконец, парень нашел строение с двумя корпусами. В корпусе Б находилась пивная, в другом же всё выглядело куда спокойнее. Теперь-то Сиэль и разгадал тайну того странного иероглифа, это была обычная буква «А».

Около аптеки было пустынно. Сиэль спокойно подошёл к лестнице и начал подниматься по ступеням. А вот о перила опереться не осмелился. Они походили на копья своими длинными и заостренными наконечниками. Даже немного жутко.

— Здравствуйте! — громко произнёс мальчик, его тут же встретил добрый улыбающийся старичок, очевидно, уже доживающий свой век.

— Что Вам угодно, молодой человек? — престарелый Роберт Стивенсон постучал сухими пальцами по деревянной поверхности прилавка, разглядывая мальчугана, навестившего его.

— Обычное жаропонижающее, — усмехнулся Сиэль. — Я уже обыскал три аптеки, но ни в одной не смог его найти. И, наконец, меня направили к Вам. Очень надеюсь, что Вы не разочаруете меня.

— Вы пришли по адресу, мистер, — обернувшись к большому складу со склянками, всевозможными порошками и настойками, Роберт хотел узнать имя гостя, ведь его посещали достаточно редко.

— Не хотел бы называть своё имя, сэр, — Сиэль извиняющее улыбнулся, аптекарь снисходительно покачал головой.

— Что ж, не удивительно, что этого лекарства нигде нет. В городе гуляет вирус, он положил не только простых горожан, но даже некоторых из знати.

«То-то мой господин простыл так некстати», — мысленно закатил глаза парнишка, улыбаясь. Ему нравилось это место. Так спокойно, и, кажется, мужчина был адекватным и понимающим.

Со стороны улицы раздался сначала громкий топот копыт чьей-то лошади, а затем недовольные голоса каких-то людей. Мужской и женский, Сиэль недовольно поджал губы: ему не хотелось становиться свидетелем какой-то семейной ссоры. Старик возился в поисках лекарства, Сиэль нервно топал ножкой, так как голоса усилились, и два силуэта, кажется, вышли из кареты. Несколько минут всё было спокойно (рот упирающейся на улице девушки был заткнут, она перестала кричать, но не прекращала вырываться). Роберт поставил нужное снадобье на лавку и Сиэль вынул несколько монет из мешочка, чтобы оплатить товар.

— Огромное спасибо вам, сэр, — улыбнулся Стивенсон, провожая удаляющегося слугу взглядом. Тот взялся за ручку двери и обернулся:

— Это Вас я благодарю за сотрудничество, хорошего вам дня! — довольный своей покупкой, Сиэль выходил из аптеки, как вдруг раздался громкий крик.

Вольно или невольно, но мальчик стал свидетелем жуткого несчастного случая. Аделайн Мессер, девушка двадцати лет, она напоролась на один из лестничных барьеров, нечаянно подавшись назад. Копьеобразный предмет пронзил её со спины, на некогда бежевом платье расплылось алое пятно. Мужчина, что удерживал её за плечи несколько минут назад, валялся на земле за несколько шагов и со страхом смотрел на Сиэля, который оказался на месте преступления совершенно случайно.

— Это ты убил её! — раздался истерический крик, тот недоуменно изогнул бровь. Он видел в своей жизни слишком многое, чтобы страшиться подобного явления. Но ситуация отвратительная, так и есть. — Это ты сделал, мерзкий оборванец, ты!

На крики зеваки собрались с молниеносной скоростью. Сиэль не успел опомниться, как через несколько минут около когда-то безызвестной аптеки собралось внушительное количество людей, среди них оказался и комиссар Скотланд-Ярда Лорд Рэнделл, вместе со своим юным помощником Фредом Аберлайном. Убийство или несчастный случай, но он затронул девушку из богатой семьи, и это дело не могли оставить так просто. Сиэль Фантомхайв попал в число подозреваемых, которого застали на месте происшествия.

И что теперь делать? Юноша был не глуп, несчастным случаем полиция произошедшее не посчитает. В мире людей правят деньги. Кому как не наследнику рода Фантомхайв знать, что именно самые непримечательные горожане обычно становились «козлами отпущения»? Вот только на этот раз Сиэль сам находился в низшей касте общества. А это значит, что подозрения могут пасть на него.

— Прошу пройти с нами в участок, сэр, — из толпы вышел мужчина в квадратных роговых очках, поправляя на голове цилиндр. Сиэль знал этого человека не понаслышке. Он сильно растерялся, ведь тот точно должен был запомнить его лицо.


	13. Объятый пламенем дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Сиэля проблемы с законом, из-за чего он рискует выдать свой самый главный секрет. Себастьяна навещает гость, и теперь его жизнь в двойной опасности.

В обеденное время в Лондоне всегда было большое скопление людей, хотя некоторые улочки оставались пустынными всегда, невзирая на обстоятельства. Улица Лингвистон тоже когда-то была одной из тех нелюдимых частей города, о существовании которых знали считанное количество человек. Но всё меняется, и это не исключение.

Мефистофель, сидя на крыше одного из зданий, наблюдал, как знакомое ему лицо скрывается в полицейском дилижансе под присмотром трех людей из Скотланд-Ярда. Сиэль Фантомхайв, который стал одним из подозреваемых, был поразительно спокоен. Его холодный, уверенный в себе взгляд выражал полное безразличие к происходящему. Мальчишка знал, что был невиновен, его совесть и душа чисты. Впрочем, к этому сам демон лично никакого отношения не имел, просто так совпало, что во время его своеобразного отдыха произошла вся эта ситуация, а баатезу слишком ленив, чтобы слазить с насиженного места. При особом желании он мог бы помочь мальцу, составить ему превосходное алиби и сдобрить вещественными доказательствами, которые сотворил бы буквально из воздуха, но… ему не хотелось тратить свои магические способности на смертного, у которого уже есть потусторонний покровитель. Кстати о том самом покровителе! Он ведь до сих пор валяется в своей спальне, даже не подозревая о том, что только что произошло.

— Хм… может рассказать ему? — Фаэлен задумчиво гладил пальцами свой подбородок, наблюдая за тронувшейся каретой с дворецким внутри неё. — Ну уж нет! Пускай сам вытаскивает его из каждой переделки, с меня хватило того раза. А я уж лучше… — встал он, балансируя на самом краю крыши, едва ли готовясь сорваться вниз, потягивая затекшие конечности. — Найду кого-нибудь поинтереснее.

Демон собрался покинуть удобное место для обзора, где проторчал около двух часов, и отправиться в очередное путешествие, скажем, в Австро-Венгрию.

— Да, это определённо отличная мысль, — умиротворенно покачав головой, демон достал из кармана небольшое складное зеркальце. Он уже хотел коснуться его поверхности пальцами, но неожиданно появившееся справа свечение прервало изначальную задумку.

Появившийся портал красноватого цвета не мог не привлечь к себе внимание. Благо, что всем было интереснее рассматривать труп погибшей девушки вместо того, чтобы поднять свои головы и поглядеть вверх. Мефистофель недовольно скосил губу при таком представлении. Кому он, дьявол его дери, нужен? Пока Андрас заключённый на земле, а Роберте его надзиратель, то никто не имел права отрывать его от возложенных обязанностей. Которые мастер лжи и обмана выполнял очень недобросовестно.

— Мефистофель, прошу проследовать за мной, — портал расширился, показывая часть огненных просторов, что были по его сторону. Это был Шестой Круг Баатора — Флегетос и старые знакомые последователя Сатаны сейчас выглядели очень недовольными и рассерженными. Фаэлен закатил глаза, Небирос нетерпеливо рыкнул. — Не заставляй меня ждать, ты, маленький обнаглевший прохвост.

— Да, ладно-ладно, — примирительно поднял руки Мефистофель, иронично посмеиваясь. — Не злись, Небирос, это тебе совсем не к лицу.

— Вот как! — тот час вспылил он, отходя в сторону, пропуская лжеца. Один шаг вперед и демоны находились на родном Круге Роберте, вне человеческих земель. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, что ты натворил?!

— Если вздумал меня отчитывать, то, будь добр, веди себя повежливее. Так как это моя территория, — в тигровых глазах заиграло малиновое пламя, а его клыки удлинились до такой степени, что стали едва ли не залазить на нижнюю губу. Недовольство Небироса не улетучилось, так что вместо него приступил говорить Саргатанас.

— Мефистофель, — холодно начал он, присаживаясь на каменный выступ, смотря на раскаленную яму на горизонте.

Она была известна тем, что из плавящихся в ней нечистот вырывались белые языки настолько горячего пламени, которые могли повредить тела даже закалённым к таким условиям баатезу. Разозленный посланник Ваала сел неподалеку, дело касалось его коллеги, уж очень Небироса бесил этот человеколюбивый и лживый тип.

— Все эти пятьсот сорок два года ты смирно выполнял свои обязанности, не знаю, правда, насколько добросовестно, — последователь Астарота скосил недовольно-подозрительный взгляд в сторону сидящего рядом демона. — Но выполнял. И что сейчас?

— Куда ты клонишь, Саргатанас? — ухмыльнулся лжец, саркастично изгибая брови. — Я не вижу никакого просчёта за собой.

— Не видишь, значит? — вспылил Небирос, перебивая Саргатанаса. — Что ж, тогда позволь прояснить! Андрас сейчас в шаге от того, чтобы кануть в Небытие, настолько тяжелое у него состояние. У тебя был доступ ко всем противоядиям, тем более что вещество, сразившее его, изобретено именно здесь. И тебе даже мысли не пришло, чтобы им воспользоваться!

— Астарот изначально был против того, чтобы лишать его магической силы, но так настоял Совет, а их голос, как знаешь, хоть и вторичен, но властью обладает немаленькой, — Саргатанас вступил сразу же, как Небирос решил на некоторое время замолчать, понимая, что ещё немного, и он вцепится Фаэлену в глотку. — Мой господин прекрасно знает, насколько этот демон важен для Ваала и не желает развязывать настоящую войну. Что же сейчас делаешь ты… Оставляешь без присмотра! Он может умереть с минуты на минуту, а ты, подумать только, собираешься навестить очередную человеческую достопримечательность, которая даже самого прогнившего грешника не стоит, — презрительно заключил он, излюбленным жестом откидывая волосы со лба.

— Не достопримечательность, а интересное государство, говорят, там много высококачественных душ, — Мефистофель успешно проигнорировал все отпущенные ему обвинения, заострив свое внимание только на последнем предложении.

— Прекрати относиться ко всему настолько наплевательски, — голос баатезу с Седьмого Круга опасно похолодел. — Ты думаешь, что вечность сможешь «гулять» из одного измерения в другое? Не выйдет, и я вместе с Советом об этом позаботился.

— Хочу заметить, что на протяжении более тысячи лет мне это удавалось. А таких угроз… — баатезу беззаботно откинулся на землю, кладя руки себе под голову, смотря на пролетающие над головой огненные вихри. — Я их и по пальцам сосчитать не могу. Сомневаюсь, что ваша что-то изменит.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим. Если ты не справишься с возложенным на тебя заданием, то есть допустишь, что с Андрасом что-то произойдет, твоя магическая сила будет аннулирована и ты, так и быть, не полностью исчезнешь, а заживёшь жизнью простого смертного, — Небирос с особой сластью и злорадностью вынес такой вердикт, Саргатанас согласно кивнул головой, признавая достоверность высказанного.

— Меня не так-то просто лишить силы, — Фаэлен самодовольно улыбнулся. — Слишком много кому я нужен, да и меня не так просто словить, — в доказательство своих слов лжец исчез, погружаясь в землю, а потом оказался у демонов над головами, даже не используя крыльев, чтобы летать. Шагая по воздуху как по невидимой платформе, он, смотря на собеседников сверху-вниз, выдал: — Это мой Круг, здесь мне подвластно всё. Потому что Он не против этого.

— Ты видишь власть лишь одного из Девяти, но что прикажешь делать остальным? Если другие восемь Верховных подпишут «положительно», то ты обречён, — Саргатанас пожал плечами. — А они могут это сделать, Сатана не тот, кому принадлежит здесь абсолютно все.

Мефистофель помрачнел, отворачиваясь от посланников двух Верховных, уставившись на языки белого огня. Спустя некоторое время, раздраженно цыкнув, он выдал:

— Бес с вами, так уж и быть, — поднявшись с земли, Фаэлен достал из кармана занятный ярко-оранжевый кристалл.

— Камень телепортации?! Чёрт возьми, ты хоть представляешь, как их сейчас трудно достать! Откуда у такого, как ты, он оказался? — посланник Ваала ошарашено смотрел, как демон проводит минералом по воздуху, рисуя оранжевую окружность, которая начинала светиться и превращаться в сгусток золотистого тумана.

— Мой Господин очень благосклонен ко мне и разрешил его немного «поносить», — фальшиво улыбнулся Мефистофель, ступая в портал.

— Терпеть его не могу, — брезгливо бросил Небирос, как только врата за Мефистофелем закрылись. — Он тратит всю магию, едва ли я мог бы перемещаться, если бы не твой кристалл.

— Они были открыты именно здесь, сейчас их всего двадцать. И все равно удивительно, что ему доверили второй по старшинству, — вздохнул другой баатезу, подбрасывая в руке зелёный камень.

Вдруг грунт, на котором стояли два демона, начал покрываться трещинами и раскалываться, за спинами посланников тут же раскрылись крылья. Из недр земли начал появляться огромный монстр с двенадцатью щупальцами разной длины, завитыми рогами и тремя пастями с острыми как бритва зубами. Чудовище направлялось к грешникам, намереваясь начать терзать их тела до тех пор, пока не насытится. Баатезу безразлично отвернулись от этого зрелища, не желая тратить время на наскучившие им вещи. Сейчас на каждом Круге было неспокойно, происходящее не удивляло никого.

И Маладомини был не исключением, когда на нём проснулся очередной вулкан, начиная выплескивать кипящую лаву на всю округу. Сейчас климатические условия, бывшие до этого и так очень жесткими, обострились, и существовать стало труднее ещё в несколько раз. Кто бы мог подумать, что какой-то новый закон понесет за собой такую массу совершенно непредсказуемых последствий, а свалившиеся бедствия на головы несчастных баатезу не могли предвещать спокойного разрешения всех проблем. Голод, вынуждающий заниматься настоящим каннибализмом, был не единственным ненастьем в этом мрачном, когда-то уравновешенном мирке. Круг начинал смыкаться, ведь даже те демоны, которые всё же решились пойти на контракты, попросту не могли нормально переместиться на Землю. Порталы, ведущие в Мир Людей, начали работать гораздо хуже, едва ли можно было сохранить энергию для перемещения по самим Девяти Кругам. ОДМ, или же Орден Демонов-Магов работал в поте лица, но у них все равно не выходило вернуть силу телепортации на прежний уровень, что было как назло сложнее всего сделать именно на Маладомини. Как уже было давно известно, способности к волшебству у последователей Ваала были всегда катастрофически низкие. Существа, помешанные на силе и оружии, воинственно настроенные, большинство из которых живет принципом: «борись, выигрывай, не сдавайся до самого конца». А жажда нарастала, достигала предельного уровня, когда даже самые непокорные обстоятельствам воины готовы были пойти на уступки. Потому что бесконечно противостоять было невозможно. В краю, для которого битвы и сражения неотъемлемая часть, сила постоянно расходовалась, а восполнить её можно было только одним способом.

Невероятно, но сейчас едва ли можно было просто проникнуть на Землю, чтобы оттуда достать целительной подпитки в виде сути простых людей. Доступ был практически замурован, ОДМ позволяло себе тратить средства лишь на особей высшей касты, а что же тогда делать низшим демонам, простым рядовым и тем же бесам? Пожирать друг друга или умирать мучительной смертью? Одно из решений было ужаснее другого, но большинство, естественно, были склонны к первому.

— А ведь вопреки всему кошмару, город Гренполи сейчас наоборот процветает. Естественно, вся суматоха Абигору только на руку, — полуулыбается Ваал, откидывая голову назад, лежа в своей ванной. Аббадон приготовил её из недавно мучавшихся грешников, теперь же мягко окунал белую губку в красную жидкость, после начиная проводить ей по груди Властителя Гнева.

— Что есть, то есть, Мессир, — улыбается демон в ответ, наслаждаясь каждой минутой своего нахождения в этом месте, наполненным странным паром с металлическим запахом. — Академия обучения заключения контрактов с людьми сейчас процветает, ведь желающих поступить туда стало гораздо больше. Обстоятельства вынуждают.

И это было правдой. То место, которое в Маладомини когда-то вот-вот должно было покрыться пылью и зарасти черным плющом, проснулось и сейчас пользовалось невероятной популярностью. Абигор практически единственный демон с Восьмого Круга, который относился к контрактам более, чем положительно. Когда-то соратники называли его психом, брезгливо отворачивались, даже не допуская мысли, чтобы опускаться до такого. Правда, обучение в этой академии было обязательно для всех демонов высших чинов. Ради того, чтобы в любой момент и при любых обстоятельствах они могли утолить голод своего господина. И да, сложно поверить, но Андрас обучался в этом месте и совсем не скверно. По десятибалльной шкале его навыки подлетали едва ли не до одиннадцати с половиной. Скорее всего, демону войны всё удавалось, так как он хотел поскорее сбежать из этого бреда, по его мнению. А лучшим ученикам всегда можно было освободить себя от обязанностей чуть раньше.

— Я голоден, — прервал воспоминания об «однокурснике», который всегда являлся главным конкурентом Аббадона Ваал. — Отправляйся на Землю первым классом и достань мне душу высокого качества.

— Слушаюсь… — с тяжелым вздохом оторвался от хозяина Ангел Бездны, медленно и с явной неохотой вынимая руки из алой жидкости, которой была наполнена ванна. — Я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее.

— Только… — Ваал схватил собирающегося покинуть его за руку, из-за чего тот вздрогнул и обернулся. — Найди Андраса. Сообщи ему обо всем и передай, что как только его наказание истечет свой срок, я немедленно жду его у себя.

— Как прикажите, Мессир, я сейчас же отправлюсь на Землю и исполню Ваш приказ, — он поклонился и подошел к краю каменной террасы, что находилась прямо над Великим Обрывом, готовая, казалось, сорваться вниз.

В мгновение за спиной демона появились огромные чёрные крылья, подобно тем, что были у драконов в страшных древних преданиях. С наслаждением выгнувшись и потянувшись, как дикая кошка, Аббадон довольно утробно зарычал и, разогнавшись, взметнул высоко в воздух с громким свистом. Парящие в воздухе обломки камней ему были не страшны из-за покрывающих тело железных перьев и удлинённых, густых, чёрных, немного спутанных волос. Когда баатезу находился в режиме полета, то его чувства всегда обострялись, и истинная форма невольно вырывалась наружу, как бы он не старался ее сдерживать, желая не представать перед хозяином в «непрезентабельном» виде. Своими хищными, подобные соколиным, глазами, он высматривал нужное ему строение. Пролетев несколько сотен метров над землей и изящно уклонившись от воздушных ям, он заметил каменный замок, словно высеченный в скале, ко входу в который прилагался мост ведущий через ров с острыми как бритва скалами. Ангел Бездны приземлился прямо на пороге, одергивая золотисто-коричневый плащ, и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая назад длинные чёрные локоны. Два охранника отступились тотчас, как завидели «правую руку» их правителя, склонив свои безобразные головы. Воин и пальцем на этот знак уважения не повел, лишь направился внутрь.

— Мне нужен портал на Землю, поближе к Лондону, — обратился он к одному из ответственных за перемещение. Исходя из нынешней ситуации дорога что туда, что обратно, тратила очень много энергии.

— Одну минуту… — было видно, что бес растерялся, как только увидел какой важности баатезу перед ним. Но вот была проблема, энергии сейчас едва хватало даже на него. И нужно было решить что делать. — Я сейчас вернусь, подождите немного! — маленький демон унесся вглубь горы, в поиске главного ОДМ, так, что волосы от порыва ветра прикрыли на его голове маленькие чуть завитые рожки. Аббадон закатил глаза, он ведь так не любил ждать.

— А-а-а, рад снова тебя видеть, Аббадон, — навстречу Нечистому вышел Ипос, демон-прорицатель и ясновидящий, его уровень магии был самым высоким на всём Восьмом Круге, поэтому он добился такой значимой должности. — Очередное задание, верно? Проголодался наш повелитель, а грязную работенку всегда свешивают на тебя, — прохихикал он, накручивая на палец прядь светлых волнистых волос.

— Андрас в своеобразном «отпуске», приходится служить за двоих, — пожал плечами собеседник, хотя не сказать, что отпущенная фраза оставила к себе сильно равнодушной. — Ипос, не следует заговаривать мне зубы, я тороплюсь.

— Я всё понимаю, но, к сожалению, сейчас обстановка вынуждает нас действовать очень аккуратно, — ясновидящий потер двумя пальцами прикрытые веки, устало качая головой. — У нас почти не осталось магической силы для обратного пути, ибо Флегетос в последнее время тратит больше, чем нужно. Если ты отправишься на Землю, то вернуться сможешь минимум через полтора дня.

— Мне плевать на то, какие у вас проблемы, я должен попасть туда немедленно, — баатезу рассерженно скрестил руки на груди. Он хотел раньше покончить с заданием, ведь тогда снова можно будет вернуться в замок Властителя Гнева.

— Что ж, следуй за мной, — мягко улыбнулся Ипос, пожимая плечами и разворачиваясь, ведя за собой Аббадона.

Стоило углубиться в ядро горы, и перед демонами возникли две колонны, идеально ровные, высеченные из черного мрамора с золотым орнаментом мифических, неизвестных людям, животных. Пространство между колоннами было порталом, самым мощным и точным, единственным, который сейчас был дееспособен. Путь к нему пролегал через шаткую, невероятно узкую металлическую дорожку, чуть толще обычной проволоки. Забредя смертный в такое место, как его ступни и тело тут же бы перерезало напополам. Демонам же пройти по такому не стоило ровным счетом ничего, и поэтому Ангел Бездны, нисколько не колеблясь, направился к проходу, между которым воздух был будто гуще, больше напоминая серебристый полупрозрачный туман. Шагая по дороге как по лезвию ножа, что, несомненно, было самой точной аналогией, воин сохранял удивительное равновесие, ни на секунду не сомневаясь и не смотря вниз. Туда, в самую пропасть, куда если кинешь камень, то никогда не услышишь эха его падения. Говорят, глубины Горы Отчаяния, что служила центром Ордена Демонов-Магов, вели в низ, в мрачные недра Баатора, в Нессус — Девятый Круг. Но отправляться туда Аббадону сейчас было точно не нужно, а его цель прямо перед ним.

Демон ступил на лестницу из трех ступеней, и, пройдя каждую, стал между колоннами. Как только он это сделал, то Ипос дал знак двум демонам с маленькими остренькими рожками и кудрявыми черными волосами. Маленькие и шустрые, они очень напоминали человеческих мальчишек, подлетели к двум колоннам с двух сторон на воробьиных крыльях. А затем в два небольших проема места телепортации было вставлено по одному светящемуся шарику разных цветов. Один красный, другой синий. Как только бесенята это сделали, то тут же бросились прочь от портала, разлетаясь в разные стороны огромного зала. Колонны засветились, туман между ними стал сгущаться, скрывая демона от посторонних глаз. Через несколько мгновений, когда пелена рассеялась, Аббадона больше не было в гипостиле.

— Надеюсь, с ними не будет особенно много проблем, окажись они вместе… — под «ними» Ипос подразумевал Аббадона и Андраса. И остерегался он верно, ведь эти демоны, сражавшиеся на войнах бок о бок друг с другом, уж очень любили шалить.

Себастьян не помнил, сколько провалялся в этой человеческой конуре, и, кажется, у него даже получилось немного поспать, что было само по себе удивительно. Он медленно разлепил глаза после долгого сна. То, что он находился в таком состоянии некоторое время, уже было очень плохим знаком. Баатезу обычно не спят, а если и спят, то только в крайней степени истощения их организма. Мерное тиканье полных оборотов минутной стрелки заставило Андраса обратить свое внимание на циферблат. А после ужаснуться, как же много времени он провалялся без дела. Пять чертовых часов! Демон измученно заныл, почти заскулил, переворачиваясь на другой бок, и накрылся одеялом с головой как маленький человеческий детёныш. Так неудобно и неуютно. Все тело горит, потеет. Несмотря на то, что ужасно хотелось подняться с постели и вернуться к излюбленному хобби в виде терроризирования смертных, воин не мог этого сделать, как бы не старался. Странное самочувствие, будто из Себастьяна медленно уходят силы, по крупице, но их становится всё меньше и меньше.

— Сиэль! — прокричал Великий Маркиз охрипшим голосом из последних сил, надрывая горло. — Немедленно иди сюда, мерзкий мальчишка! Какого черта ты прохлаждаешься, когда я в таком состоянии?!

Но на гневные возгласы никто не пришел, разве что кроме робко приоткрывшей дверь горничной. Мейлин неловко мялась на пороге, не решаясь пройти дальше, но нужно было просветить хозяина в том, что дворецкого всё ещё не было.

— Его сейчас нет в особняке, м-милорд… — пропищав тоненьким голоском как мышка, девушка тут же скрылась в тёмном коридоре, даже не задумываясь, что может мужчине сейчас хорошо бы сменить компресс или постелить чистые, не влажные от пота, простыни.

— Какого Дьявола!.. — зажмурился от злости и безысходности Михаэлис, впиваясь в подушку под ним длинными острыми когтями. — Чтобы я ещё раз так…

Почувствовалось прикосновение чего-то прохладного и очень легкого к самой макушке. Дьявольский дворянин невольно раскрыл глаза и захотел узнать причину таких странных ощущений. Отбросив одеяло и посмотрев в сторону, он увидел сидящего на подушке ворона, грустно гладящего своего хозяина подрезанными перышками. Себастьян горько усмехнулся.

— Если вздумал меня жалеть, то лучше тебе оставить эту затею, ибо по освобождению я выпорю тебя так, что кости будут видны.

Андрас никогда не был мягок по отношению к своим слугам, Раума и вовсе не щадил, хотя не сказать, что воин плохо к нему относился. И ворон понимал, что его господина не изменить, но не мог ему не сочувствовать. Несмотря на все пережитые мучения и унижения, всё равно не переставал быть ему предан. Наверняка маленькому слуге хотелось чем-то ему помочь, но на земле в такой форме он максимум был годен для передачи информации, а сейчас… с подрезанными крыльями еле-еле мог вообще летать. И до окончания наказания Себастьяна его регенерация будет бесстыдно, позорно мала.

Маркиз перевернулся на спину, кладя руки поверх одеяла, вновь начиная буравить взглядом потолок. Долго он так не продержался: буквально через несколько минут его веки начали закрываться, а тело стало казаться таким тяжелым, будто налилось свинцом. Снова захотелось спать, сил не оставалось ни на что. Себастьян намеревался вступить очередную схватку с чудищами из снов, но странный звук и свет привлек к себе гораздо большее внимание. Когда аристократ перевел свой усталый взгляд немного влево, там, где находилось печально известное зеркало, показалось свечение. Михаэлис понимал, что, скорее всего, его старый знакомый захотел навестить его снова. И поиздеваться, так? От этой мысли Маркиз готов был кусать уголок подушки от злости, впрочем, он так и поступил.

— Пытаешься злиться, но даже пальцем пошевелить не можешь, — презрительно хмыкнул Мефистофель, подходя к прикроватной тумбе, ставя на нее странную тёмно-фиолетовую склянку. Разумеется, он был очень недоволен, что его отчитали, и он вынужден помогать этому оболтусу.

— Что это ещё за мерзость? — поморщился Андрас, как только демон откупорил бутылочку с непонятным содержимым и до носа воина донесся отнюдь не божественный аромат.

— Лучше тебе не знать, из чего сделан этот отвар, — закатил Фаэлен глаза, наливая жидкость в золотую чашу. Себастьян скривился от отвращения и отвернулся, мастер лжи заметил такой жест. — Славно. Если ты собираешься продолжать прикидываться неподвижным бревном, то можешь не пить. Я своё дело сделал, — Роберте отошёл на несколько шагов и облокотился спиной о сзади стоящий комод. Себастьян бросил в его сторону подозрительный взгляд.

— С чего я могу быть уверен, что это не яд, м-м-м? — мужчина саркастично изогнул брови, приподнимаясь и беря ёмкость с лекарственным веществом.

— Поверь. Если бы я на самом деле хотел тебя отравить, то давно бы это сделал, а не мучился более полутысячи лет, — на губах Мефистофеля появилась ироничная усмешка, Андрас тяжело вздохнул и поднёс к губам отвар, начиная пить.

Первые секунды не чувствовалось практически никаких изменений, только солоновато-горький вкус и странная обжигающая теплота в горле. Но затем Маркиз ощутил приятную легкость, которая начала стремительно распространяться по всему телу. Вдруг рана на груди стала очень сильно жечь, и баатезу невольно откинул одеяло от себя, чтобы схватиться за перебинтованное место. Себастьян начал хрипеть, он буквально чувствовал, как ткани начали стягиваться, слипаться друг с другом и зарастать. Остатки крови запекались, некоторые бинты чуть не вросли демону в грудь. Михаэлис яростно оторвал их от себя, отбрасывая куда-то в сторону. Повреждений это практически не принесло, ведь раненое место с обезображенной кожей преображалось. Зелье, которым напоил его Мефистофель, ускоряло регенерацию в несколько десятков раз. В результате все нанесенные до этого травмы зажили в считанные секунды, а сам Андрас чувствовал себя теперь просто великолепно.

Грациозно выгнувшись и утробно зарычав, он медленными изящными движениями встал с постели, потягиваясь. Он снова владел своим телом как прежде, определённо, это хороший знак.

— Я потерял много времени… — дьявольский дворянин одним усталым жестом откинул со лба нависшие длинные черные волосы и подошел к огромному шкафу.

— И многое пропустил, — деликатно покашлялся Фаэлен в кулак, внимательно следя тигровыми глазами за подопечным.

— О чём ты? — почти безразлично спросил его Себастьян, хватая вешалку с белой блузкой и щелкая пальцами так, что предмет гардероба моментально оказался на нём.

— Да так… — демон достал из внутреннего кармана фрака курительную трубку и затянулся. — На твоего дворецкого, кажется, собираются повесить преступление в виде убийства одной смертной. То-то он задерживается, — пожал Роберте плечами, отворачиваясь от воина, специально не обращая внимание на его вмиг вспыхнувший взгляд.

— Они собираются сделать «что»?! — Великий Маркиз чуть не сломал несчастную вешалку напополам, его собеседник усмехнулся и решил подлить ещё больше масла в огонь.

— Скорее всего, к утру твой дворецкий станет обычным заключённым, а тюрьма… насколько мне известно, то далеко не каждый человечишка выходит из него с незапятнанной душой.

— Глупцы, они сами не знают, какой приговор себе подписали, — резко отвернулся к зеркалу Михаэлис, быстро затягивая черный галстук.

— О-ля-ля, Себастьян, неужто я слышу в твоем голосе ревность? — тихо засмеялся лжец, наблюдая за агрессивными и методичными движениями демона у зеркала.

— Что за бред ты несёшь?! — в ответ раздалось слишком неестественно резкое высказывание. И Мефистофель понял, что это показатель самой натуральной фальши. А значит, он был прав. Кажется, и сам Андрас понял, что просчитался, так что посмешил немного поумерить свой пыл. Но лишь внешне. — Просто меня выводит из себя тот факт, что кто-то может причинять ему вред помимо меня.

— О-о-о, ну тогда спешу тебя разочаровать, вред помимо тебя ему может принести чуть ли не каждый второй, — беззаботно развел он руками, невинно улыбаясь. Баатезу с Восьмого Круга посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — он азартно размял кулаки и, быстро переместившись к окну, раскрыл его и запрыгнул на подоконник.

Спустя несколько секунд демон уже перемещался по веткам деревьев, направляясь в город. Мефистофель тяжело вздохнул, смотря вслед удаляющемуся силуэту. Как же это было предсказуемо. Шумела листва от холодных порывов ветра, нередко чувствовался прямо-таки морозный холод. Поздняя осень, скоро эта золотая пора закончится, и город погрузится в снежную сказку. Зима — новое начало, пора перерождения, то время, когда с Себастьяна должны пасть томительные оковы. Михаэлис ненавидел зиму. За все лета, которые он тут находился, этот сезон был для него самым скучным и хлопотным. Вспомнить только сколько смертных стучалось к нему за одну лишь неделю. Сколько бродяг надеялось остаться на ночлег, чтобы под покровом темноты стащить хоть что-то из его богатств. Урвать себе кусок той роскоши, в которой демон жил, не понимая почему смертные так одержимы этим. Деньги — какой же это мусор! И то, что ради них каждый второй мог сделать всё, что угодно, лишь показывало, какой у людей дурной вкус.

Но _он_ определённо отличался от остальных. Не только качеством души, а она была у него превосходная, но и тем, что у мальчишки в первую очередь были совершенно другие ценности. Он желал мести, он умел ненавидеть, он мог погрузиться в этот мрак и остаться идеальным. Он — совершенство, которое хотелось оберегать и ждать часа, когда можно будет саморучно расправиться с ним.

Андрасу было плевать, что ситуация ему практически неизвестна. Плевать, что он сломя голову рванул следом за Сиэлем Фантомхайвом, как маньяк, одержимый своей целью. Он не мог допустить, чтобы другие люди низкого сорта посмели тронуть его, заляпать его суть своими низкопробными душонками.

Баатезу окончательно зациклился на мальчике, даже не задумываясь о том, что снадобье, которое дал ему Мефистофель может действовать положительно лишь первое время. Великий Маркиз желал одного — вернуть то, что принадлежит ему. Если Его Сиятельство что-то присваивает себе, то не будет собираться делить Это с кем-то другим.

Даже если это обычный смертный.

_Горько-сладкое чувство внутри_   
_Охватило собой, что нет сил._   
_Я кричу: «Так умри же, умри!»_   
_И зачем ты пришло, если я не просил?_

Приглушенный свет. Стул, прикрученный к полу, не сдвинуть с места. Обстановка странная: следователь, очевидно, ожидал, что подозреваемый будет волноваться, как это обычно бывает. Губерт Браун мастер своего дела, впрочем, всё только начинается. Ещё будет достаточно шансов загнать мальчишку в тупик. Кстати последний наоборот уверен в себе. Он сидит ровно, взгляд синих глаз не выражает никакого волнения или страха, лишь спокойно смотрит на следователя. Сиэль Фантомхайв знает, что он невиновен. И куда бы ни попал, нужно держаться достойно. Это даже чем-то это напоминает игру в шахматы. Ничего сложного: на твоём лице не должно промелькнуть ни единой эмоции, а действия должны быть четкими, уверенными и отточенными. Что ж, с ответами в данной ситуации — аналогично.

А также он прекрасно лжёт, во всяком случае, фальшь в его голосе распознать людям не дано.

— Для протокола допроса назовите ваше имя и фамилию, место рождения, дату рождения, место работы и жительства, — следователь приготовился заполнять сведения, граф усмехнулся. Конечно же, он знал, что так будет. И придумал все заранее, черта с два он выдаст свои настоящие данные!

— Мартин Норд, Эдинбург, 1875 год, рыбак, Кадис-стрит 2А, — говорит без запинки, идеально выученные слова. Самая простая часть пройдена, дальше придётся включать логику. Поймают на вранье — проблем не оберёшься.

— Знакомы ли Вы с потерпевшей Аделайн Мессер? — Губерт уставился на человека перед ним, и в этот момент юноша поблагодарил себя за то, что перед выходом решил переодеться. Господин болеет, а парню уже осточертел этот костюм. Что ж, он надеялся вернуться быстро, но, видимо, не судьба.

— Нет. Я её увидел впервые около той самой аптеки, кроме имени и внешности, мне про неё ничего неизвестно, — дворецкий говорил спокойно, с толком и с расстановкой, ожидая следующего вопроса.

«Как встретились?», «Говорили ли?», «Что произошло далее?», «Где находились?», — вопросы следователя были предсказуемы, и даже немного начинали раздражать. Это элементарно! Неужели так сложно догадаться, а у него, между прочим, мало времени. Милорду всё хуже и хуже с каждой минутой.

— Когда в последний раз виделись?

— Мистер Браун, в день её убийства, я видел её первый и последний раз. Более того, изначально не приближался к ней даже метра на три. Спешу вас разочаровать, но я не признаю своей вины в произошедшем. Это несчастный случай.

Конкретных доказательств у следователей не было, равно как и достойного алиби подозреваемого. Аптекарь не смог в точности описать человека, который навещал его, а имени не знал. Сиэль не назвал настоящего в тот момент, решил умолчать о нём и сейчас. Все странные взгляды Лорда Рэнделла в свою сторону Фантомхайв упорно игнорировал, не приведи Господь, если тот удостоверится в своих подозрениях, мальчишка слишком много наврал, обратной дороги нет. Если его выдумки раскроются, то всё примет слишком неприятный оборот.

Но вскоре Лорд Рэнделл покинул помещение, ссылаясь на то, что ему ещё нужно участвовать в судебном разбирательстве, что будет проходить этажом ниже. В комнате осталось трое человек, допрос не оканчивался, Сиэлю задавали вопросы все каверзнее и каверзнее, да такие, что даже ему как графу Фантомхайву сложно было придумать и выдать моментальный ответ. А ведь время учитывалось, любая неестественная задержка могла выдать парнишку с головой, однако дворецкий умело подстраивался, не поддаваясь психологическому давлению со стороны незнакомцев. Единственное, что его сейчас волновало — это циферблат на деревянных, немного потрепанных недорогих часах. Время тянулось слишком медленно, а ведь слуга так и не знал, что сейчас чувствует его господин.

Слишком хорошие оправдания были у «Мартина», чтобы так просто обвинить его в произошедшем. Вот только был один неприятный нюанс: родственники погибшей настаивали на том, чтобы найти и покарать преступника, в то время как тот самый мистер Кимберли успешно откупился, снимая с себя все подозрения. А на Скотланд-Ярд начали поступать жалобы, работникам грозили урезать их зарплату, если они не найдут виновного. И тут такой кадр: подворачивается — неизвестный деревенский мальчишка, какой-то приезжий сынок рыбака, с неизвестным именем, бог знает, что именно он забыл в этом городе. Искать его, возможно, и не будут. И даже если он оправдан, то кого это волнует, когда настоящего алиби у оборвыша нет. Этим шансом можно воспользоваться, чтобы репутация Скотланд-Ярда не пала.

— Послушай, Джон, — обратился Губерт Браун к сидящему рядом с ним следователю, — мне совсем не прельщает отгребать за убийство какой-то богатой цыпочки. А ведь ты прекрасно знаешь, какие последствия будут у нас всех, если мы не посадим преступника? — без всякой скромности начал такой разговор человек. Сиэль явно не был похож на среднестатистического злодея, как такой хилый паренек вообще мог внушить кому-то страх?

— Ха, я улавливаю твою мысль, но предлагаю это обсуждать не здесь, — Джон Уилкинсон встал изо стола и направился в сторону двери, Браун направился следом. Никто из них не обратил внимания на Сиэля Фантомхайва, который буквально испепелял своими глазами спины мужчин. Ему, естественно, не понравилось начало разговора, было несложно догадаться, о чём пойдет речь после.

Дворецкий тяжело вздыхает, прикрывая глаза, и немного шевелит затекшими от наручников руками. Конвоир бросает на него подозрительный взгляд, но потом быстро отводит его, продолжая смотреть в какую-то точку перед собой, делая вид, что юноши рядом с ним просто не существует. Нет-нет-нет, так продолжаться всё это не может, Сиэлю определенно нужно придумать, как отсюда вырваться. Он — граф Фантомхайв, черт подери! Он не будет сидеть в клетке!

Однако с обстоятельствами ничего не поделаешь, сейчас Сиэль не имел той власти, которая позволила избежать бы ему участи стать ложно обвиненным. Дверь приоткрылась, оттуда показались силуэты уже знакомых следователей, которые сейчас предвкушающее потирали руки.

— Что ж, мистер Норд, у нас есть для вас новости, — издевательски начал Губерт, дворецкий бросил на него высокомерно-презрительный взгляд и горделиво вздернул подбородок. Следователь, заметив такой жест, иронично ухмыльнулся. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но тут…

Раздался взрыв, где-то внизу, да такой, что все здание Скотланд-Ярда будто взбудоражило мощной ударной волной. Никто из полицейских не понял в чём дело, Сиэль тоже напрягся; когда такое происходит, то это совсем не нормально. И вдруг, как по мановению волшебной палочки кого-то свыше раздались крики людей, свистки полицейских, послышался страшный грохот и панический визг.

— Дьявол! Исчадие Ада! — эхом раздавались голоса людей одержимых страхом.

При всей ситуации, сам виновник переполоха тоже сначала еле-еле сообразил куда попал. Аббадон появился слишком неожиданно, во всей красе и вычурности. Как только в самый разгар судебного разбирательства судья занес молот, чтобы ударить им, маленькая тень на земле от предмета начала стремительно увеличиваться и расти, пока не приняла силуэт какого-то существа. Это был демон, а в связи с тем, что перемещение вышло не из самых благоприятных, его истинная форма частично показывала свою суть. И что думать простым смертным, когда в зале вдруг возникает создание, способное навевать один лишь страх и ужас. Его длинные растрепанные волосы, что касались самого пола, выглядели колючими и острыми. Клыки, подминающие нижнюю губу, и руки, покрытые бронзовыми перьями. И длинные острые когти металлического цвета, готовые вспороть живот любому, кто посмеет лишь тронуть этого монстра. Ангел Бездны совсем не ожидал, что появится здесь, где огромное количество неготовых к такому смертных. По всем правилам потусторонние врата никогда не появляются в настолько людных местах. Произошла оплошность. Маленькая, но она вызвала безумную неразбериху.

С первых рядов послышался крик какой-то женщины, что породил большую часть паники. Люди, сидевшие на первых рядах, моментально начали срываться со своих мест и нестись в сторону выхода, многие последовали их примеру. Аббадон ничего не мог поделать с этим, только выставил правую руку перед собой, желая узнать причину такой взбалмошной реакции. Да, опасения оправдались, сейчас он был далеко не в самом привлекательном виде. Щелкнув пальцами, он принял стандартный человеческий вид, но людей было не успокоить. Они ломились в выход из судебного зала все вместе, разом. Как сардины в банке топтались около одного места, по глупости кто-то наверняка пострадал и покалечился. Полицейские, находившиеся неподалеку, не могли их утихомирить, как бы ни старались.

Финальная неприятность возникла в тот самый момент, когда какой-то пожилой мужчина не рассчитал силы и взмахом своей руки задел канделябр с горящими в нём свечами. Да так, что тот отлетел в сторону огромной шторы, которая моментально загорелась, как только пламенные языки коснулись её самым кончиком. Огонь начал разрастаться со скоростью света. Это сияющее действо в глазах простых людей порождало страх и отчаяние. Из-за безумной суматохи пожарники не смогли прибежать в нужный момент и пробиться к источнику бедствия. А время шло, обратное не воротишь. Миг, когда можно было сохранить всё, был утерян. Прямо на глазах сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда документы вспыхнули, помещение пропиталось гарью, а люди уносили ноги прочь от пожара, думая в этот миг лишь о самих себе и о том, как бы потушить загоревшуюся на некоторых одежду.

Сиэль почувствовал пугающе знакомый запах гари ещё несколько минут назад. Ещё в тот момент сердце мальчишки отчаянно забилось, он заметно растерялся прямо во время допроса, что заставило следователей отнестись к нему с ещё большей подозрительностью. Как же дворецкий сейчас хотел ослабить эти чертовы наручники, которые ему закрепили о спинку стула. Слабозаметный душок чего-то палёного ощущался как смрадное зловоние. Аристократ ничего не мог с этим поделать, призраки прошлого начинали стремительно возвращаться к нему, терзая запятнанные воспоминания мрачными фактами, которые никак уже не изменить. Маска непробиваемой хладнокровности разбилась в считанные секунды. Граф начал задыхаться, в буквальном смысле. Он словно был там, в ту самую ночь, и смотрел, как умирают его родители. Панический страх превращал уверенного в себе, казалось бы, несокрушимого молодого человека в растерянного подростка, готового забиться в угол, лишь бы скрыться от ужасных видений.

— Мартин, Вы признаете свою виновность или нет? — на повышенных тонах спросил следователь, намереваясь услышать из уст парня положительный ответ. Их психологическая пытка до этого не приносила никаких результатов, но вдруг юнец стал вести себя совсем не так. На его лбу выступил холодный пот, он несколько раз жмурился. Кажется, сейчас добиться «признания» будет гораздо проще.

— Нет! — подозреваемый истерически замотал головой, тряся кулаками за спиной, инстинктивно пытаясь освободиться. — Я же сказал, что невиновен! — он перевел страшный взгляд в сторону двери. — Отпустите меня!

Мужчины раздраженно цыкнули, так и не признается, упрямец! Они не собираются лишаться денег из-за какого-то дворового мальчишки! Вдруг за дверью послышался громкий топот, а затем она широко распахнулась. В комнату тут же ввалились клубы удушающего дыма, а в проеме показался бледный как приведение Фред Аберлайн.

— Немедленно покидайте здание! Мы горим, черт меня дери! — человек быстро развернулся, очевидно, чтобы сообщить эту новость остальным.

Ведущие допрос переглянулись, а затем втроем посмотрели на привязанного к стулу Сиэля. Тот не знал, что от них ожидать, парнишка только и мог, что дергать руками, со страхом косясь в сторону двери, внутреннее надеясь, что он сумеет скрыться от этого кошмара.

— А с ним что делать? Оставлять его здесь? — Джон выжидающе посмотрел на Губерта, тот зловеще усмехнулся.

— В огне сгорят все подтверждения его виновности и следы преступления, это так. Но… — мужчина показательно развернулся, направившись в сторону выхода. — Сомневаюсь, что мадам Мессер понравится, если она увидит «преступника» гуляющим на свободе.

Взгляд графа Фантомхайва помрачнел от злости. Как же низко… смертных всегда в первую очередь волнуют деньги, где бы они ни находились. И эти так называемые «борцы против беззакония» были ещё хуже обычных людей.

Теперь дворецкий остался один, обездвиженный. Комната начинала стремительно наполняться дымом, кислорода становилось все меньше. Сиэль усмехнулся, когда понял, насколько глупой вышла вся эта ситуация. Подумать только, один поход в аптеку обернулся таким!

Мальчишка не был намерен сдаваться, несмотря на то, что он даже руками пошевелить не мог. Фантомхайв даже сейчас пытался не терять голову и искать выход. Но время бежало слишком скоротечно, огонь приближался, запах настолько пропитал местность, что стал душить ещё сильнее, чем в первые минуты. Теперь в сердце поселилась не только паника, но и отчаянное желание спастись. Если бы не треклятая гордость и здравое понимание того, что поблизости, скорее всего, уже никого нет, мальчик непременно бы позвал на помощь. Но кому он такой нужен?

— Сын Цепного Пса королевы, почти что граф Фантомхайв, — горько усмехнулся слуга поместья Михаэлис, запрокидывая голову вверх, смотря, как языки пламени сжигают всё на своем пути. — Отличная перспектива. Сгореть заживо в этом пропитанном обманом и алчностью циничных людей месте, — презрительно выплюнул эти слова упрямый аристократ, не желая верить и смиряться со своим положением.

— Как бы не так, Сиэль… — почти пропел эти слова демон за спиной. Стоило видеть лицо дворецкого в этот момент. Вмиг побледневшее удивленно-испуганное выражение, совсем уж ему несвойственное.

— Вы?! — Себастьян Михаэлис собственной персоной стоял прямо за ним, алчно щурясь и пугающе облизываясь. Сколько же ещё сюрпризов выкинет этот чокнутый тип? — Как Вы тут оказались? Вы же… Вы же больны!

— Правда? — грациозно повернувшись, Михаэлис встал прямо перед дворецким, очень низко наклоняясь. Это действие было резким, слуга от неожиданности сильно подался назад так, что стул покачнулся. Юноша мог чувствовать дыхание хозяина на своем лице, ему было не по себе от этого. — А мне так не кажется… Я чувствую себя превосходно.

Со стороны послышался треск, демон и мальчик инстинктивно обернулись на звук. Загорелась одна из книжных полок, в результате чего она со всем воспламенившимся содержимым обрушилась на пол. Это побудило подняться волну пыли и ещё больше густого тёмного дыма, запах которого стал невыносим. Слуга закашлялся, дергая руками, пытаясь прикрыть рот, но получилось лишь низко опустить лицо так, что малец касался подбородком груди. Михаэлис смотрел на это зрелище с наслаждением, осознавая собственное превосходство. Демоны в простом огне не горят, для некоторых он был наоборот чем-то вроде целительного вещества. К этим «некоторым» и относился Андрас. Он не торопился высвобождать Фантомхайва, тот и так слишком много проблем ему вечно приносит. Плевать, пока баатезу рядом с ним, парнишка не погибнет. Не посмеет. А проучить его следует.

— Ты каждый день будешь попадать в какую-то дрянь, да, Сиэль? — повторно пропел демон его имя. И граф уже ненавидит его за это. — Мне каждый раз придется тебя из неё вытаскивать?

Слуга упрямо отвернулся от прожигающего взгляда мужчины перед ним. Он не хотел думать, не хотел понимать, как это существо оказалось здесь. Но он обязательно возжелает разобраться с этим после. Сейчас же просто не та ситуация и обстановка. Глаза слезились от высокой температуры, из горла рвался очередной поток кашля, в итоге бедняжка не сдержался.

— Ответь мне, я не потерплю безразличное отношение к себе, — воин резко развернул лицо смертного в свою сторону, хватая того за подбородок уже излюбленным жестом.

Мальчишка недавно кашлял, его покрасневшие глаза, и тянувшаяся ниточка слюны изо рта выглядели слишком соблазнительно. Михаэлис не сдержался и провёл по мокрому месту пальцем, растирая жидкость. Со стороны это могло показаться как проявление нежности, но хищник просто играл с добычей, мастерски издеваясь, обескураживая каждое мгновение, что находился рядом.

— Мне приходит на ум, что Вы либо поразительный дурак, либо самый настоящий псих! — а на что это было ещё похоже? Он сидит прикованный к этому стулу, дым почти пропитал всю комнату, вполне возможно, что и выхода уже не будет. — Я понятия не имею, как Вы оказались здесь, но раз так… какого чёрта вы бездействуете?! Или вздумали героически погибнуть вместе со мной? — тихо хихикает дворецкий. — Вся ситуация настолько абсурдна, что мне просто смешно!

— А разве я не должен проучить тебя за то, что ты доставляешь мне так много проблем, а, Сиэль? — низко шептал Андрас, заходя мальчику за спину и кладя руки к нему на плечи, едва впиваясь в них своими длинными когтями.

От этих прикосновений дворецкому стало очень не по себе, но в данный момент его беспокоил лишь тот факт, что он по-прежнему обездвижен! Слуга яростно стиснул зубы, понимая, что от этого ублюдка помимо издевательств, вряд ли чего-то дождешься. Он резко задергался, кидая панический взгляд на приближающиеся языки пламени, пытаясь вырваться из тисков наручников.

— М-м-м… тихо, ты же так можешь сломать свои прелестные ручки, — насмешливо проговорил Маркиз, аккуратно скользя своими ладонями по спине парня вниз, касаясь тех самых наручников. — Ну-ну, прекрати дергаться, я сам справлюсь, так уж и быть, — рассмеялся баатезу, исподтишка смотря на то, как нервничает маленький граф и нетерпеливо подается корпусом вперед.

В руке Лукавого материализовался маленький железный ключик, благо, магия позволяла создать его. Этот предмет тотчас был вставлен в дупло замка наручников, и вот, одно движение, и юноша уже довольно растирает затёкшие ладони. Теперь нужно было сматываться и как можно быстрей. Комната для проведения допроса особенна тем, что в ней нет окна. Это и осложнило первоначальные поиски Фантомхайва в здании, а так же играло против героев злую шутку сейчас: путь оставался только через официальный вход, а он… Книжный шкаф свалился так некстати, замуровывая в горящей комнате демона и человека. На последнего уже почти накатился очередной приступ паники, ведь теперь выхода и не было видно вовсе. Но поразительное хладнокровие его хозяина внушало Сиэлю храбрость, и он промолчал, наблюдая, как Себастьян подходит к огромному предмету. А потом (поразительно!), хватается голыми руками за охваченный пламенем участок и отодвигает в сторону. Не морщась от боли, не испытывая никакого страха, в два счета освободив дорогу на свободу, хотя нормальный человек такую громаду без хлопот и длительной подготовки сдвинуть не может. Кто же он такой?!

— Да как же вы… — ошарашено смотрел на происходящее дворецкий, не веря и не желая верить своим глазам.

Послышался приглушенный свист полицейских. Логично предположить, что этот знак предупреждал горожан о том, что с минуты на минуту тут появятся пожарники. А ведь их не должны заметить, дьявол его дери! Потом будет столько вопросов, просьб вспомнить всё, что происходило. О них могли бы написать в газетах, их личности бы раскрылись… как будто Андрасу нужны такие хлопоты! Нет уж.

— Черт, у нас мало времени! — зарычал он от злости, хватая удивленного такой реакцией дворецкого за руку. — Нас не должны увидеть!

Бежать пришлось в сторону черного входа, так как путь через официальный был слишком опасен. Там огня больше всего. Пулей вылетая из кабинета, оба не раздумывая свернули направо, желая добраться до лестницы. Мальчик молился всем богам, чтобы она не была охвачена пламенем. Но дорога до нее была нелегка, несколько раз демону и человеку приходилось уклоняться от падающих горящих обломков, а слуге ещё и стараться не дышать угарным газом, который был очень опасен. Во время их дороги Михаэлис додумался соорудить из воздуха влажный платок, который он немедленно передал парню. Сиэль так и не смог понять, откуда этот чудак смог его достать, но сейчас времени на размышления не было. Прикрывая лицо и стараясь не заблудиться в здании Скотланд-Ярда, они бежали, не оглядываясь. За их спинами слышался угрожающий треск, дым непроглядно застилал обзор. И если бы Себастьян не держал аристократа за руку, то тот бы давно заблудился. Чувство, как рука хозяина крепко держит его ладонь в своей, помогало мальчишке надеяться на лучшее. Общая беда сплачивает, если бы юный граф не был настолько злопамятен, то готов был бы простить своему господину все те брошенные колкости в его адрес и даже некоторые унизительные задания. Как бы не так, это негласное перемирие будет распространяться только до тех пор, пока они не найдут выхода из этого огненного кошмара.

Наверное, после Фантомхайв будет задумываться о том, почему же страх смог покинуть его именно в такой момент, а ведь он предстал перед своим главным врагом — пламенем. Оно снилось ему в кошмарах, несколько месяцев подряд после той _особенной ночи_. Но сейчас было что-то непонятное. Фантомы обращенного в пепел благополучия оставили его, словно их что-то отпугнуло. Неужели всему виной Себастьян Михаэлис, который отважно пробивался через стихию, не отпуская его руку не на мгновение?

Людские голоса, вероятно, тех же пожарников послышались прямо перед ними. Андрас резко остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам, повезло, что для демонического зрения дым был не страшен. Слева был коридор. Каким-то чудом огонь до него пока что не добрался, можно было броситься в него, немного переждать, а потом уже вырваться на свободу. Так демон и поступил.

Великий Маркиз ринулся в сторону, вырывая Сиэля из нескончаемого потока дыма. Чем дальше они продвигались в этой темноте, тем легче становилось дышать. В итоге Фантомхайв, почувствовав это, резко отвел мокрый платок от своего лица, начиная жадно хватать воздух. Спустя полминуты одышки он непонимающе посмотрел на Его Сиятельство. Тот стоял прямо перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, выжидающе смотря в сторону и прислушиваясь к громкому топоту спасателей, которые углублялись прямо в здание.

— Почему мы остановились? — до человеческого слуха не могло дойти то, что сейчас они уже не одни. Вопрос Фантомхайва прозвучал слишком громко и неожиданно, да так, что Андрас буквально нутром ощутил, как кто-то остановился, намереваясь заглянуть в этот самый коридор. Нет-нет, их не должны увидеть!

— А почему же ты такой… громкий? — раздражённо прошипел баатезу юноше в самое ухо, закрывая ему рот рукой. Мальчишка задергался, пытаясь вырваться. — Я отпущу тебя, но перестань дергаться!

Кивка согласия со стороны дворецкого ждать не пришлось, ибо тот укусил Михаэлиса, отчего он был вынужден убрать ладонь. Дело было не в боли, демону такие повреждения не страшны, но это было неожиданно, уж точно. Отпрянув от аристократа на несколько шагов, дьявольский дворянин саркастично хмыкнул, поднося кисть к своему рту и проводя языком по свежему укусу. При всем этом демон так соблазнительно улыбался, показывая длинные белые клыки, что Сиэлю который раз стало не по себе. Он, прерывисто дыша, прожигал милорда злым взглядом.

— Почему Вы преследуете меня? Почему Вы находите меня везде, где бы я ни был? — маленький граф смотрел на Андраса с таким искренним удивлением в глазах, что тот не смог не улыбнуться ещё шире.

— Я обещаю тебе ответить на этот вопрос, но чуть позже, — демон подмигнул, приложив указательный палец к губам. А из коридора они могли уже выбираться, люди ушли. Дым рассеивался, пожар скоро будет потушен.

— Насколько позже? — дерзко ответил Фантомхайв. — В последнее время я не могу добиться от вас ни одного вразумительного ответа, милорд. Как долго это ещё будет продолжаться?

— Сбежать от меня планируешь? — Михаэлису было смешно даже при мысли о подобном. — Ты пытался это сделать в первый же день. Поверить не могу, в первый! А потом снова вернулся… Спешу разочаровать, но тот шанс ты благополучно упустил. Теперь отпускать тебя куда-то я совсем не намерен…

С каждым разом эти слова приобретали все более угрожающий оборот. Себастьян подбирался к юноше всё ближе и ближе, пока не застигнул врасплох. Мгновение, и дворецкий в плену его рук, прижатый к стенке, задыхающийся от слишком тесных объятий.

— А что будешь делать сейчас, а, Сиэль?.. — Себастьян не уставал глумиться, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами слуги. — Ну же, попробуй выбраться… — продолжал он, тихо проговаривая эти слова парню в самое ухо.

— Ваши действия уже давно кажутся мне странными, милорд, — подозрительно посмотрел он на Андраса. Это так на него недавний адреналин повлиял? Его сейчас буквально тянуло высказать этому типу хотя бы часть того, что он о нём думает. — Либо Вы сумасшедший, либо одержимый чем-то, что я так и не могу понять…

— Одержимый? — широко улыбнулся баатезу такому предположению. — Что ж, вполне возможно…

Он осторожно отпустил свою ладонь дворецкому на колено, начиная медленно вести ее выше. Очень аккуратно, почти ласково… Маркизу нравилось обескураживать парнишку своими действиями, наблюдать, как его бледное аристократичное лицо пылает предательским румянцем, который идёт ему, без всяких сомнений. Веки слуги распахиваются, он переводит на Себастьяна удивленно-пугливый взгляд. Можно заметить, что во всех случаях их недвусмысленной близости он будто терял голову, не зная как поступить. Как только всё заканчивалось, то произошедшее юнец предпочитал забывать как страшный сон. Но оно возвращалось с каждым разом, например, как сейчас… Поведение этой личности дурманит ему разум, жертва теряется, а хищник наступает.

— Теперь я знаю, чем ты занимаешься в своё свободное время, — раздался знакомый саркастичный голос, Маркиз тут же отпрянул от мальчика, тяжело дыша. Он был настолько увлечен смертным, что даже не мог определить, что за создание находится позади. — Да ладно, неужели ты всерьёз решил заняться растлением малолетних?

Из темноты показался первый слуга Ваала — Аббадон. Он с весёлой улыбкой смотрел, как его соратник отходит от незнакомого мальчишки, а тот тут же вспыхивает, как только слышит слово «малолетний». Себастьян зажмурился и захлопнул рот ладонью, сдерживая рвущийся изо рта смех.

— Аббадон, какого черта тебя занесло в эту глушь? — хихикая, баатезу повернулся к старому знакомому, начиная идти к нему навстречу.

— Задание свыше, в таком месте распространяться о нём бы не хотел. Мне хватает той паники, которую я устроил своим «феноменальным» появлением, — Ангел Бездны неловко развел руками в стороны, посмотрев в сторону мнущегося у стены парнишки. — Что за подросток? — он хищно облизнулся, прожигая юношу взглядом. Маркиз заметил этот жест с опаской, но предпочёл пока особого значения ему не придавать.

— Ах, это… — воин уже хотел назвать мальца кем-то наподобие местного уборщика или мальчика на побегушках, но граф Фантомхайв предугадал этот замысел и решил действовать сам.

— Дворецкий Себастьяна Михаэлиса, к вашим услугам, — Сиэль гордо шагнул вслед вперед, ровняясь с хозяином, и поклонился. А затем глаза чертёнка исподтишка посмотрели на милорда, как будто говоря: «Не позволю, чтобы Вы принижали меня прилюдно, вам это не сойдет с рук».

— М-м-м… неплохо, — посланник Ваала саркастично вздернул брови, принюхиваясь. — Что ж… Себастьян. А у тебя неплохой вкус.

— Я польщён, — раздражённый происходящим Михаэлис прокашлялся в кулак, стараясь не показывать своего состояния. Его бесило, что этот человечишка оборвал его на полуслове. — Что ж, предлагаю вернуться в поместье, — быстро собрался он, обворожительно улыбаясь. — Полагаю, слуги нас уже заждались. Аббадон, почему бы тебе не составить нам компанию?

— С радостью, — зловеще ответил демон, потирая ладони в предвкушении. Вероятно, есть шанс завершить его задание намного быстрее.

— Сиэль, этот стакан плохо протёрт! Немедленно неси мне новый, гадкий мальчишка! — издевательски подзывал замученного дворецкого к себе Андрас, который носился по всему особняку туда-обратно, лишь бы только душа его господина была спокойна.

Бедняжке и так уже пришлось отыскать скатерть именно фиолетового цвета, которая почему-то оказалась на чердаке, куда он даже не заглядывает. Две тарелки из редчайшего сервиза из Индии, который юнец смог найти, изрядно помотавшись по первому этажу и догадавшись спросить о его местонахождении Мейлин. Ну и напоследок редкую вазу из Перу с диким орнаментом, описать который слуга был не в силах.

Всё это представление проходило на глазах дорогого гостя, который почтительно сидел за одним столом вместе с Себастьяном и смеялся над тем, как тот мучает бедного смертного, не давая ему и минуты покоя. Вся была проблема в том, что окажись Аббадон на месте Андраса, то поступал бы так же! Так что ему было очень уж весело наблюдать, как парнишка изо всех сил старается сохранять хладнокровие, но потом отворачивался и, думая, что его никто не видит, закатывал глаза и перекривлял все отпущенные ему приказы.

— Как прикажете, милорд. Вот вам новый, прошу прощения за свою оплошность, — зажмуриваясь и стараясь не смотреть на прожигающие глаза демонов, Сиэль как молитву повторял подобные фразы каждый раз, надеясь, что его мучения закончатся.

И вот это случилось.

— Свободен, — устало махнул рукой Себастьян, провожая Фантомхайва довольным взглядом. Надо было видеть, какое облегчение возникло у него в тот момент, поэтому он поспешил отвернуться.

— Твоя новая игрушка? — саркастически поигрывая бровями, повернулся к Маркизу Ангел Бездны, тот игриво дернул плечом, согласно кивая.

— Так что у тебя за задание? — Себастьян опёрся локтями о стол и скрестил пальцы в замок, выжидающе смотря на собеседника. — Как Мессир поживает, много ли у вас сейчас войн?

— Ха-ха… Он голоден, Андрас, — воин наколдовал себе чашу с высушенными внутренностями химеры и отправил себе в рот кусочек. Да… в этом плане Аббадон являлся практически таким же гурманом, как и Его Сиятельство. За одним маленьким исключением иногда он мог взять в рот нечто сомнительное, например, как сейчас. Себастьян поморщился, другой баатезу продолжил: — И передавал своеобразный «привет». Видать, он очередной кровопролитный переворот намечает. Желал, чтобы, как только истечет срок твоего наказания, ты вернулся в строй.

— Ну, разве что с одним маленьким нюансом. Я вернусь в Баатор только после того, как утолю свою жажду. Жить полтысячи лет без крошки во рту нелегко, хочу я заметить, — тяжело вздохнул Михаэлис, ворочая в руке тот самый бокал, который недавно принес Сиэль. — А вот насчет голода… да, сейчас это неприятное осложнение. Придется тебе терпеть какого-то смертного с его банальными и примитивными желаниями. Присмотрел себе кого-нибудь?

— Хм, я пока что думаю. Это не так-то просто, качественную душу найти действительно очень сложно. Особенно в этом захолустье, — горестно покачал головой Ангел Бездны. — Но… хочу заметить, тебе это удалось. Ты ведь не просто так держишь этого человека, правда?

— Именно, — довольно заключил дьявольский дворянин, откидываясь на спинку кресла и скрещивая руки на груди. — Проще держать его к себе как можно ближе. Готовить, пробуждать в его душе совершенно новые для него эмоции, тем самым изменяя вкус так, как того желаю я.

— У меня к тебе предложение, — внезапно Аббадон посмотрел на Андраса очень внимательно, призывая к вниманию.

— М-м-м… продолжай, — Себастьян умиротворенно прикрыл глаза, приготовившись слушать мужчину перед ним.

— В ближайшие четыре дня ты питаться всё равно не сможешь, а Мессир приказал мне это задание исполнить в самые кратчайшие сроки. То есть в течение этого дня у меня уже должен быть вариант, — начал он. — Почему бы тебе не отдать Сиэля Фантомхайва мне? Взамен я найду тебе пять, — он выставил перед собой правую руку с растопыренными пальцами, — пять новых душ превосходного качества. Я уверен, что ты не откажешь. Ведь это ради Него, Андрас.

Даже не дожидаясь ответа, нетерпеливый демон поднялся с места, намереваясь отправиться в комнату, где сейчас мирно дремал дворецкий после тяжелого дня. Аббадон оскалился, его когти растопырились, а из горла рвался утробный рык. Как только баатезу сорвался с места, желая отправиться к своей новой добыче, то не смог преодолеть и пары метров.

Реакция Себастьяна Михаэлиса была мгновенной. В два счета он оказался перед старым приятелем и ударил того прямо в солнечное сплетение, да так, что тот отшатнулся к столу позади, сваливая всё, что на нём было. Бокал разбился, скатерть запачкалась, а осколки той самой редкой вазы теперь крошил ошарашенный таким поведением своего соратника Аббадон.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?! — он не понимал, чем заслужил подобное. Для Андраса на первом месте стояли желания Мессира, а потом уже свои. Или же нет?

— Даже не думай приближаться к нему, понял? — на повышенных тонах бесстрашно ответил скованный наказанием демон. — Он — мой и больше ничей. Я не уступлю его даже нашему Властелину.

— Ты псих, Андрас, как можно так привязываться… Он же обычный смертный, бес его дери! — Ангелу Бездны было не понять, как можно относиться к человеку с такой привязанностью. Они все на одно лицо, как он мог отказаться от пяти точно таких же взамен?

— Мне плевать. Выметайся, это моя территория, — усмехнулся Михаэлис, скрещивая руки на груди. У него от злости заметно удлинились клыки, а глаза горели тем самым адским пламенем, заставляющим сердце противника сжиматься от страха.

— Забыл, с кем связался? — Аббадон выпрямился во весь рост, проводя рукой по волосам. В его глазах начал просыпаться знакомый азарт, старый, практически забытый. И Маркиз узнал это взгляд: маниакальный, сумасшедший и нетерпеливый. Такой, как в те далекие времена, когда они стояли бок о бок и ждали действий противника. — Я вызываю тебя на дуэль. Первый и последний раз.

Усмешка тотчас пропала с лица Себастьяна, кулаки сжались, зубы сомкнулись до скрежета. Как ему быть? Они были равными противниками столько, сколько он себя помнит! А сейчас он гораздо слабее из-за наказания. Но отказываться… значит потерять всё. Честь, уважение и Сиэля Фантомхайва.

— Я согласен.


	14. Дворецкий в качестве приза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян начинает осознавать, насколько Сиэль ему ценен, поэтому борется за него даже против собственного соратника. Их отношения с Сиэлем приобретают более близкий характер.

— Начинаю верить в теорию о том, что мечты исполняются даже у демонов, Андрас, — развёл Аббадон руками в стороны, которые буквально на глазах стали покрываться позолоченными латными перчатками. — Ты обречён на провал, и ты это знаешь. Ещё не поздно разорвать договор, неужели не проще отдать мальчишку мне?

— Даже не смотря на то, что сейчас моя истинная сила урезана больше, чем на половину, я не дам тебе слабины, — губы Маркиза растянулись в улыбке. — Ох, я и не сомневался в твоей честности, но… она ни к чему. Весьма наивно думать, что я не знаю твоих слабых мест и не сумею ими воспользоваться.

— Равно как и я. Не блефуй: я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, чего желаешь в данный момент и чего боишься. Проигрыша, Андрас. Ну-ка, скажи мне, сколько раз ты проигрывал за время всего своего тёмного существования? — ехидно засмеялся Ангел Бездны, воин напротив него заметно смутился. — Не можешь припомнить, верно? Твоя самоуверенность тебя и погубит, я не настроен отступать.

— Взбудоражить сознание противника плутоватыми речами и понизить его уверенность в себе. Твоя обычная стратегия, жертвой которой я никогда не становлюсь. И не старайся — бессмысленно, — Себастьян дёрнул плечом, не скрывая сужающихся от азарта зрачков и пламенеющую радужку. — Мне надоело болтать, это слишком утомляет.

— Тогда право выбора поединка за тобой. Только кто на этот раз будет нашим секундантом?

— Не думаю, что им вновь согласится стать Мефистофель, — Михаэлис закатил глаза, удручённо вздыхая. — Второй раз оказывать мне такую услугу этот псих точно не будет.

— С чего же ты это взял? — Мефистофель наполовину появился из стены позади демона войны, смеясь своим фирменным ехидным смехом. Кладя подбородок на скрещенные перед собой руки, как будто лёжа в воздухе, он невинно болтал ногами под недоуменно-недовольные взгляды баатезу Маладомини. — Как раз таки… разве я могу пропустить такое забавное зрелище? На чём там планируется бой? — Фаэлен и Аббадон синхронно повернулись к Себастьяну, тот саркастично изогнул брови.

— Шахматы.

Великий Маркиз Андрас никогда не отступал, даже когда ему казалось, что вся ситуация обречена на провал. Для главнокомандующего Первой армией Восьмого Круга Баатора были необходимы не только физические параметры и умение держать клинок в руках, но и способность быстро анализировать, составлять тактику нападения или защиты, а также всегда находить выход даже из самого отчаянного положения. Причем тот, который буден удобен в первую очередь Верховному, независимо от того, чего могут лишиться рядовые. И обычно это были шансы на дальнейшее существование, ведь Баатор не терпит слабых. А Круг Гнева и Жестокости — тем более.

Почему же шахматы? Себастьян был не глуп и прекрасно понимал, что его противник ждёт от него именно битвы на оружии. Нет, физическое соревнование против Ангела Бездны действительно было проигрышным, но ведь из любой ситуации можно было найти выход. Шахматная партия — это то, что автоматически делало равными по силе соперниками, ведь тут нужно лишь уметь пользоваться собственной головой, а не излюбленным демоном войны мечом. Трудно далось ли ему это решение? Разумеется, ведь его принятие служило очередным ударом по самолюбию, тщательно взращиваемому и подкрепляемому кровью своих врагов. Это противостояние было одним из немногих, где демоническая сила не требовалось. А его коллега не прост, соглашаться на реальную борьбу с ним сейчас — чистое, наиглупейшее безумие. Впрочем, такого решения от Андраса все равно не ожидал никто.

— Серьезно, что ли? — на раздавшееся насмешливое фырканье Михаэлис резко развернулся, прожигая Роберте убийственным взглядом. Тот лишь высунул язык, дразнясь, а потом бросил взгляд на настенный календарь. — Шестнадцатое ноября, ну и насыщенные же у тебя деньки! А этот войдет в историю, ты ведь ненавидишь шахматы. О-ля-ля, а ты в несладком положении, если идёшь на такое.

— Ох, заткнись, — такие «подколы» являлись уже довольно привычным делом за всё их долгое знакомство. И все равно этот тип с Флегетоса успешно умел давить Себастьяну на нервы. — Когда-нибудь я тебя за твою иронию и сарказм утоплю в озере Коцит.

— Самоуверенности в тебе море, но птица ты всё равно не моего полета, — Мефистофель холодно улыбнулся, выходя из стены полностью, и сократив расстояние между собой и Андрасом, свёл ладони в молитвенном жесте: — Времени у нас не так много, солнце скоро сядет. И, Себастьян, мне кажется, что ты забыл, кто сейчас твой противник?

— Нет, ни в коем случае… — Себастьян бросил мимолетный взгляд в сторону коридора, кого-то встретить там надеясь, а может и наоборот.

— Тогда приступим, — Мефистофель размял шею и вскинул ладонь.

Благодаря идеальному владению магией Искривления Времени и Пространства, в таком простом измерении как человеческое, Мефистофелю подчинялось практически всё. Впрочем, он не особо-то и увлекался, но прямо на глазах Андраса и Аббадона стены зала окрасились в кобальтово-синий цвет. Исчезли все посторонние предметы, включая черный рояль. Зато обеденный стол в одно мгновение стал шахматным, а из множества стульев осталось только два. Вспыхнула шестерка свечей, остальные скромно уступили полумраку, не решаясь акцентировать внимание на чём-то другом, кроме места грядущего поединка. Секунда, и над шахматной доской появилась клетка, прикованная цепью к потолку. Приз, должный быть отданным победителю, был уменьшен примерно раза в три и крепко спал в одной рубашке, даже не подозревая, где находится сейчас.

— Не благодарите, — Фаэлен беззаботно развёл руками в стороны. — Я не мог это не предусмотреть, а так мальчишка находится в полной безопасности. Никто и пальцем не посмеет его тронуть.

— Мне плевать, — Аббадон сел по одну сторону миниатюрного стола, бесцветные фигуры с его появлением тут же окрасились в черный цвет. — Просто я хочу разобраться с этим поскорее и забрать душу себе. Мессир так голоден… — Ангел Бездны медленно облизнул губы, Себастьян от этого зрелища поморщился, наверное, раз тысячу. Сегодня старый приятель не вызывал и малейшего уважения к себе.

— И здесь ты лишь потратишь время. Сожалею, но в этот раз нашему господину придется подождать, — Михаэлис сел напротив своего противника, и шахматы перед ним стали белыми. — Ха-ха, знаешь, кое-что мне в тебе всегда не нравилось.

— Что именно? — баатезу вскинул руку, приглашая Себастьяна начать: белые всегда ходят первыми.

— Ты как обычная собака, — одна из пешек сдвинулась на две клетки вперед, хотя демон к ней даже пальцем не притронулся. — До омерзения преданный и слабовольный, ты даже убиваешь врагов только «по милости Мессира». А строишь из себя независимую и несамостоятельную личность, хотя у тебя уже давно урчит в животе, — Великий Маркиз тихо рассмеялся, когда Аббадон напротив него лишь хмыкнул и выдвинул на поле черного коня.

— И это мне говорит тот, кто сейчас даже не в состоянии в воздухе парить?

Удар ниже пояса, Себастьян слишком дорожил своими крыльями. И когда их Андраса лишили, пусть и временно… баатезу был настолько зол, что помнится, у Аластора на груди осталась рубленая рана. Вот именно из-за этого грешка к изначальному сроку в пятьсот сорок лет было прибавлено ещё три года.

Цепь, удерживающая стеклянную клетку, издала характерное звяканье, демон-воин перенёс взгляд вверх. Глаза Сиэля были плотно сомкнуты, ресницы иногда беспокойно подрагивали: скорее всего, парень сейчас видит кошмары, ибо влияние инородной для человека магии всегда несло за собой какие-то отрицательные свойства. Дворецкий сжал руки в кулаки, стискивая край своей рубашки. На прозрачном дне показалось несколько капель жидкости, Себастьян догадался, что это могло быть. Сделав несколько ходов, рука мужчины легла на белого ферзя и, прежде чем выдвинуть его на шахматную доску, поднесла к самому лицу. Михаэлис задумчиво рассматривал замысловатую фигуру, поглаживая указательным пальцем маленькую корону. Нет, не то. Это не то, что ему нужно, однако баатезу всё равно поставил Королеву.

— Переходите уже к более решительным действиям, я не хочу тут торчать вечность, — находящийся неподалеку Мефистофель показательно сонно зевнул, слуги Ваала синхронно раздраженно посмотрели в его сторону.

— Только твоих комментариев нам тут не хватает, — Аббадон закатил глаза, кивая головой. Черный слон сдвинулся на несколько клеток по диагонали. Зачарованный воин встретился с белой пешкой и срубил ей голову с плеч.

— Да запросто, — Михаэлис саркастично улыбнулся, замечая, что этим ходом его соперник открыл своего коня. Белая ладья становится на клетку жертвы, и та рассыпается в прах.

Чем дольше демоны играли друг против друга, тем ниже садилось солнце. Закат кончился, уступая сумеркам, небо из оранжевого стало тёмно-голубым. Слуги тихо спали в своих комнатах, либо не заглядывая в зал по собственному желанию, либо что-то препятствовало этому. Однако обстановка с каждым ходом становилась всё мрачней и мрачней, свечи догорали. Беззаботным выглядел лишь Фаэлен, то и дело отпускавший язвительные словечки в адрес соревнующихся, вместе с этим попивая невесть откуда раздобытое вино и куря уже девятую сигару. Обычно все его издевательские шутки были направлены в адрес Себастьяна. Но тот непонятно из-за чего вдруг резко перестал на них реагировать, и это было не из-за его внезапного желания сосредоточиться на соревновании. Андрас постоянно бросал странные взгляды на своего слугу, тяжело дышал и даже несколько раз коснулся лба ладонью, проверяя собственную температуру.

— Что-то не так? — вопрос Аббадона был пропитан ехидством, Маркиз только мрачно помотал головой, отгоняя от себя непонятное чувство. Мефистофель вскинул брови и перевёл взгляд на висящую клетку, а после снова на Михаэлиса. И почему-то после этого лукавая улыбка расцвела на его губах.

— Не отвлекайся, — белый ферзь поставил защищающего вражеского короля слона под угрозу быть раскрошенным на кусочки.

— Лучше за собой следи, — усмехнулся противник. — Кстати, что с тобой? Ты весь бледный, — Ангел Бездны подозрительно вскинул брови, но что-то прошептав, сдвинул одну из фигур на несколько клеток вперед.

— Замолчи… — Себастьян накрыл ладонью лицо и судорожно вздохнул, облокачиваясь об обитую фиолетовым бархатом ручку кресла.

Аббадон лишь саркастически улыбнулся, а затем его черный зачарованный ферзь, сделав реверанс, проткнул своим копьем одновременно несколько противников. От Михаэлиса это, естественно не укрылось, и он не мог не возмутиться:

— Мы играем не по правилам Баатора, Аббадон! Ты же знаешь, что я сейчас не могу использовать магию! — клетка над доской шелохнулась от громкого голоса хозяина особняка, противник Андраса лишь вальяжно откинулся в кресле.

— А где именно это оговаривалось?

Ангел Бездны взмахнул рукой и буквально на глазах Себастьяна все его поверженные фигуры вновь воротились на поле битвы, а затем столпились у одного края шахматной доски. Маленькие черные воины угрожающе выставили свои оружия, захватив в плен слишком близко оказавшихся к ним белых. В считанные секунды соперники завладели полем, а затем повергли защищающих белого короля рыцарей. Демон войны задрожал от обиды и ярости. В Бааторе играют именно так: здесь нет правил, есть только марионетки, сражающиеся друг против друга в руках своих кукловодов. Обычно шахматы использовались для разработки военной стратегии или же просто для забавы. Но сейчас они были на Земле, где такого не было и в помине. И Маркиз уже давно привык к здешним скучным играм. А сыграть по-серьезному физически не мог.

— Мефистофель! — Его Сиятельство яростно ударил рукой по столу так, что доска пошатнулась. — Какого чёрта ты не следишь за игрой?!

— М-м-м? А он сделал что-то противозаконное? — беззаботно протянул Фаэлен, попивая странный зеленоватый отвар в наколдованном кресле-качалке. — Не мои проблемы, что вы толком не обсудили условия. А так… строить из себя борца за честность и порядок я ни в коем случае не собираюсь.

— Будь внимательнее, Андрас, — рассмеялся Аббадон. — Гляди…

Черные воины окружили белого короля со всех сторон, с мерзким хихиканьем выставив свои оружия вперед. Сейчас Себастьян Михаэлис, Великий Маркиз Восьмого Круга Баатора был похож на мелкого мальчишку, которого успешно обдурили за несколько секунд. Зелёные глаза Аббадона вспыхнули ярким пламенем. И в эту же секунду последняя шахматная фигура Андраса была повержена. Она свалилась на черно-белую доску с глухим стуком, а черные воины тотчас стали такими же как прежде: неподвижными костяными столбами.

— Шах и мат, — провозгласил соперник. И Михаэлис с мерзким чувством понял, что все это время, с самого начала он поддавался ему. — Теперь я желаю забрать свой законный приз.

Аббадон встал с места и потянулся к висящей стеклянной клетке. После этого он любовно погладил ее ладонью, что-то нашептывая. А Себастьян так и не верил в свой проигрыш. Только растерянно смотрел перед собой, но с каждой секундой его взор наполнялся яростью, а руки сжимались в кулаки так, что даже одетые на них черные перчатки немного разошлись. Роберте смотрел на это зрелище с интересом, в его глазах можно было прочитать озорной вопрос: «Что же ты будешь с этим делать, а, Себастьян?». И следующие действия проигравшего буквально сбили былого противника с ног. Андрас набросился на демона-соперника через весь стол, опрокидывая его на пол и смахивая за собой игральные фигуры. Клетка вылетела у баатезу из рук с громким звяканьем. Сам он оказался свален и придавлен к земле весом тела Себастьяна, руки которого сомкнулись у него на шее.

— Я требую реванша! — воскликнул он, смыкая свои пальцы у старого друга на шее, тот ошарашено смотрел на Маркиза. — Я не позволю тебе забрать Его! Только… — он начал задыхаться, а горло раздирал кашель. Аббадон удивленно вскинул брови и отпихнул баатезу от себя.

Удар был огромной силы: Ангел Бездны её не жалел, и Михаэлис врезался в стену позади себя, распространяя на ней трещины. Мефистофель весело хихикнул и, эффектно спрыгнув с наколдованного кресла в реверансе, снял с себя цилиндр, запрыгивая в него. Через мгновение ни демона, ни головного убора на полу не было, ведь он исполнил своё задание, пусть и не очень добросовестно. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Себастьян оттолкнулся от стены и статно выпрямился, смотря на старого союзника. Только подумать, сейчас они враги! А ведь когда-то сражались друг с другом плечом к плечу, атакуя вражеских демонов, пытающихся захватить замок их Властелина. Но ничего не поделаешь, времена и ситуации меняются, а в прошлое не следует оглядываться как смертным, так и потусторонним существам. И жить одним настоящим.

— Так ты всё-таки физически драться настроен? — усмехнулся Аббадон, расстёгивая пуговицы камзола.

— Позволь мне искупить свою невнимательность по старой дружбе, — Михаэлис обворожительно улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на капающую из его рта кровь. — Ну же, Аббадон… Ты же так давно хотел превзойти меня. А сейчас я клянусь не сдавать позиции — цена слишком велика.

— Ну раз ты настаиваешь… — оттолкнулся баатезу ногами от земли и подпрыгнул в воздух. Прямо у Себастьяна на глазах его нынешний соперник и враг стал приобретать другую форму, далекую от истинной, но способную доставить очень немалое количество проблем.

Перламутровая рубашка с серебристым отливом была разорвана в клочья, не выдержав натиска вырывающейся демонической сути. Мужское тело стало покрываться бронзовыми перьями, отражающие практически любое острое оружие. И без того длинные когти удлинились ещё раза в три, а белые клыки стали подминать нижнюю губу. Аббадон зарычал так громко, что стёкла задрожали во всем особняке. Прислуга могла бы проснуться, что Андрас с ужасом осознал: проблемы-то ему были совсем не нужны, ибо те людишки не так просты на первый взгляд. Взгляд вспыхнувших пламенем глаз Великого Маркиза был направлен в сторону второго этажа, наверх, где и спала вся неуклюжая троица. Этим самым он создал звуковой барьер, хотя для этого потребовалось много магии, которой в скованном наказанием демоне было и без того слишком мало.

А к тому времени зал заполнила тьма. Себастьян только и мог видеть темные очертания его соперника, который, настолько раззадорился, что принял самую мощную и страшную форму, которую это измерение позволяло. Свечи потухли полностью, но в кромешной тьме Его Сиятельство мог видеть отчетливый силуэт с длинными немного увитыми рогами, подобные носили на Земле черные горные антилопы. И ещё не было вещи, которой Аббадон бы не мог этим достоинством пронзить, причем в большинстве случаев насквозь.

В темноте послышалось жуткий тихий смех, известно, что когда баатезу приближаются по облику к своему первородному, то их характер и повадки меняются. Они словно временно сходили с ума, отдаваясь сидящему внутри них кровожадному безумству. И поэтому рассчитывать на милосердие было чистейшим абсурдом. Кажется, Великий Маркиз Андрас либо страшный глупец, либо сумасшедший. Верить в свою победу против такого противника бессмысленно. Но Себастьян… он, не смотря ни на что, верил.

— Тогда я сдерживаться изначально не собираюсь! — зло прокричал Аббадон, обнажая свой клинок, длинный и острый, которым на войнах в Бааторе он не единожды головы отсекал.

Азартный Себастьян, который практически существовал одной лишь импровизацией, зарёкся обязательно что-нибудь придумать, но… Чуть позже. Пока что он и так протянет. И не в таких проблемах бывал.

Слишком дорогое поставлено на кон, чтобы так просто отступиться. А проигрыша он не допускал.

Орлиные крылья распахнулись у врага за спиной, и он поднялся над землей. В следующий миг прямо над ухом Михаэлиса раздался свист, обозначающий, что клинок чуть не задел его. Но и Себастьян был не прост. Отважно развернувшись и уклонившись от нескольких выпадов сверху, каждый из которых сопровождался злым смехом соперника, Андрас подпрыгнул к Ангелу Бездны навстречу и ударил его ногой. Прямо в шею по кадыку. Демон зашелся кашлем и отлетел к одному из окон, разбивая стекло и выпадая на улицу.

— Плохо драться против того, кто знает все твои слабые места, верно? — усмехнулся Себастьян, с хрустом разминая пальцы на руках. Аббадон загадочно улыбнулся и поднялся с земли.

— Но вступать в схватку с противником, имеющим над тобой преимущество, ещё хуже, не так ли? — посланник Ваала провёл по измазанному кровью мечу языком, слизывая её, насмешливо глядя на раненного в мгновение демона.

И дальнейшие удары не заставили себя ждать, вынуждая Себастьяна уклоняться от них и прикрывать повреждённую руку одновременно, что было трудно. Демон Разрушения имел очень дурную привычку развлекаться с жертвами или же соперниками, если ситуация того позволяла. Поиграв немного, тогда намерено стараясь задеть именно предплечье, теперь он метил в грудь. А Михаэлис… его пробрал холодный пот в буквальном смысле, ведь он почувствовал резкий упадок сил. И неудивительно, враг приготовил ему хороший «подарок».

— Яд? .. — схватившись за горло, задыхаясь, мужчина прохрипел, а Аббадон лишь улыбнулся.

— Наша новая разработка. Через несколько дней и ты будешь в неё посвящён… — Нечистый подобрался к Андрасу совсем близко, припирая его к стене тем самым мечом. — Если, конечно же, выживешь, — колко проговорил он, отходя от Себастьяна на шаг и вознося оружие над его головой. — Я бы помиловал тебя. Но прекрасно знаю, что жалость к себе самому тебе противна даже больше, чем возможность кануть в Небытие.

— Верно мыслишь, обойдусь, — губы баатезу растянулись в прохладной улыбке, а взгляды слуг Ваала встретились между собой.

Зрительный контакт между двумя взведёнными до предела посланниками Ада стал связующей нитью, которая и послужила Михаэлису определенной поддержкой. Слишком много отрицательных эмоций противника всегда играли Андрасу на пользу. И поэтому, когда клинок оказался в нескольких сантиметрах от его шеи, то Маркиз просто отбил его рукой, что стоило ему ещё одной раны. Воспользовавшись замешательством, Себастьян оттолкнулся от стены позади себя и наградил Аббадона крепким ударом прямо в челюсть. Лукавый отшатнулся, но Его Сиятельству было ещё слишком рано ликовать. Тем более, когда падший решил отомстить ему атакой своих рогов. А вот знакомиться с ними вне зрительного контакта дьявольскому дворянину хотелось меньше всего.

Михаэлис чудом уклонился, а вместе с этим и похвалил себя за своё старое увлечение: изучать повадки и привычки как врагов, так и союзников — вот реальный пример, когда это необходимо. Он всё так же мог уклоняться, хоть этот навык он не растерял.

Но так битва продолжаться не может, ведь очевидно, что Аббадон так и не выдыхался, а вот Андрас… его положение далеко не самое лучшее. И очень неудобно, что у него даже не было оружия!

Пришлось скрыться в тени зала, чтобы хоть немного спланировать дальнейшую тактику. Враг искал его, как хищник принюхиваясь. То и дело его удары попадали в правильном направлении, но у Себастьяна получалось уклоняться от них снова и снова, благодаря своему отличному слуху. В конце концов, он остановился около разбитого в ходе битвы зеркала, тяжело дыша. А отчаяние все усиливалось, было не понятно как одолеть врага такой силы в данный момент, а ведь другого выхода быть просто не могло!

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — мужчина схватился за голову, едва ли не начиная выдирать пряди волос. Что же ему делать?! Он ведь совершенно безоружен!

— Ух, до чего же это соперничество тебя довело, — над ухом раздался знакомый голос, Андрас ошарашено поднял голову и перевез взгляд на разбитое зеркало, лежащее рядом.

Только вместо него оказался Мефистофель, с саркастичной улыбкой давящий осколки низкими каблуками своих сапог. А в руках у него был странный сверток.

— Я больше не секундант, так что вполне могу делать то, что считаю нужным, — улыбнулся он, вручая предмет Себастьяну. Тот подозрительно посмотрел на своего надзирателя.

— Что это? — он так и не решался снять с неизвестного тряпичное коричневое полотно.

— Твое спасение на ближайшие минуты. Используй его с толком, — Фаэлен пожал плечами и иронично повёл бровями. — Ах, да. Я позвал сюда кое-кого. Постарайся продержаться.

Исчез Роберте так же неожиданно, как и появился. Ему стоило сделать лишь щелчок пальцами, как его и след простыл. И Михаэлис вновь остался один на один с врагом, но на этот раз сражаться будет проще. И осознал он это, когда раскрыл подарок и обнаружил там серебристый меч. Письмена говорили о том, что скован он был именно в легендарном белом пламени самой горячей точки Шестого Круга и по силе не уступал оружию Аббадона.

— Чтобы я ещё раз боролся с помощью предмета, что дело рук этих тварей… — брезгливо скривился Себастьян, но клинок не отпустил. — Что ж, выбирать не приходится.

Он вырвался из темноты с оглушительным рёвом, бесстрашно нацеливаясь врагу прямо в грудь. Падший напротив него не ожидал этого и едва сумел уклониться, наклонившись к земле на самых носках. И улыбка затем растянулась у Аббадона на устах, когда он почувствовал своему оружию сопротивление. Неизвестно, что произошло с Себастьяном, но с этим порывом оковы сдерживающего его истинную мощь как будто треснули. А через трещину начал просачиваться алый свет, отражающийся у него прямо в глазах с узким зрачком. Алое пламя посветлело, приобретая розоватый оттенок. И ничего хорошего для посланника Ваала значить это не могло.

Но не суждено было завершиться этой битве. Вдруг яростно-низкий голос, непонятно откуда, зазвучал:

_Я не гневаюсь, нет, возмущен!_   
_Мне до вас никакого нет дела._   
_Кто-то будет в дальнейшем прощен,_   
_Наказанью не будет предела._

_Вы вассалы мои, даже в мыслях,_   
_Не должны быть вольны нарушать,_   
_Раз уж я в поклонениях числю,_   
_Значит, мог вам и приказать._

_Вы сцепились, подобно шакалам,_   
_Недостойно и глупо для вас._   
_Аббадон, даже в сложности малой,_   
_Не способен исполнить приказ._

— Мессир… — слышатся растерянные слова вышеназванного, а пространство начинает сгущаться.

_Мне претит примитивность такая,_   
_Вы в немилости в этот момент._   
_Так идите, в дальнейшем считая,_   
_Отпускаю, считая: на время вас нет._

И затишье.

Вдруг в воздухе материализовался портал ярко-зелёного цвета, из которого появилась знаменитая парочка с Кании и Маладомини — Саргатанас и Небирос. У первого было невероятно серьезное выражение лица. Он отошёл на несколько шагов, пропуская коллегу, что сейчас выглядел далеко не так спокойно, как он сам. Раздраженное, даже злобное лицо Небироса было по большей части обращено к Аббадону. Тот лишь отвернулся, пристыжено не желая заглядывать демону с Восьмого Круга в глаза, слишком уж на него подействовали слова Ваала. Особенно гневные и лишь в его адрес.

— Я выполнил это задание вместо тебя, Аббадон, — горделиво вздернул подбородок Небирос. — А ты слишком медлительный. Вот до чего доводит бессмысленное соперничество, да вы же готовы были уничтожить друг друга! А ещё «лучшие воины» Его Превосходительства!

— Тебе придется понести наказание, — холодно провозгласил Саргатанас. — Инициатором был ты, к тому же, Он сам того пожелал. Догадываешься, о ком идёт речь?

— Да, — раздался тихий голос Ангела Бездны в ответ. — Андрас, — он обернулся. — Приношу свои извинения за неудобства, больше я эту ошибку не повторю.

— Хм-м… нет, когда-нибудь мы закончим этот бой, но… не в этот раз, пожалуй, — Себастьян отбросил меч в сторону с улыбкой на лице и выставил вперед правую руку для рукопожатия, которую Аббадон с ответным выражением сжал.

— Тогда до встречи уже в Бааторе, сомневаюсь, что смогу появиться на Земле в ближайшее время, — горько усмехнулся Нечистый, хотя в его глазах поблескивал лукавый огонек.

Руки отцепились друг от друга, а трое демонов исчезли в портале спустя несколько секунд. Изнеможенный морально и физически Себастьян обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на лежащего на полу дворецкого, принявшего свой обычный размер.

— Как же с тобой много проблем… — баатезу любовно приподнял Сиэля Фантомхайва на руки и хитро улыбнулся. Всё так, как и должно быть.

Бережно уложив бессознательного мальчика на постель, демон присел рядом; сцепил пальцы в замок и подался вперед, упершись локтями в колени. В его голове проносилось множество мыслей. Размышления тяготели сознание, не позволяя Андрасу спокойно вздохнуть и расслабиться. Они охватывали хронологию всех событий: от слов Аббадона и его последующего наказания, до продрогшего и истощенного магией Мефистофеля дворецкого. И почему-то последнее особенно сильно мучило Маркиза, до такой степени, что Себастьян прикрыл лицо ладонями, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. После воздействия недавнего зелья, которое тоже было делом рук Мефистофеля, воин ещё с шахматной битвы чувствовал себя неважно. Вопреки всем стремлениям разума его тянуло к Сиэлю каким-то невероятным образом помимо воли и чувств. Возможно, это временное помешательство, наваждение, помутнение рассудка. «Лучший способ избавиться от искушения — поддаться ему», — знаменитые слова некого ирландского современника пришли невольно Михаэлису на ум, но имя мудреца он просто не удосужился запомнить. В этой ситуации он «распробовал на вкус» эти слова, ощутив их невероятно подходящий привкус в сложившимся положении.

Андрас выпрямился и оглянулся на дворецкого, медленно провел по простыне ладонью. Парнишка, разумеется, никак не отреагировал на движение — он был слишком слаб, однако в этом состоянии он вполне мог всё слышать и чувствовать. Он бы не смог сопротивляться, и оказался совершенно беззащитен. Навязчивая идея овладела Маркизом, избавляться от неё было выше его сил, да и желания уже не возникало. Его Сиятельство неторопливо расположился на кровати рядом с Сиэлем, вытянувшись около него в полный рост и повернувшись набок. В неровном пламени горящей свечи он наблюдал, как подрагивают длинные ресницы Фантомхайва, на бледных щеках которого были едва заметные следы от высохших слёз. Себастьян не стал сдерживать себя, склонил над его лицом своё, оставил цепочку легких поцелуев на замеченных дорожках влаги, опускаясь всё ниже, к приоткрытым устам. Замер, предвкушая их поцелуй, предчувствуя прикосновение, которое сведёт его с ума, накапливая нежность. Сладкое ощущение превзошло все его ожидания, вкус сводил с ума, затягивая в упоительный водоворот удовольствия. Безвольные, нежные и желанные губы мальчишки дарили ему фейерверк страсти.

Сиэль не двигается, но черты его лица постепенно теряют умиротворенное выражение, легко читается смущение. Любопытно, может, сейчас, в этот самый момент, его сны неудержимо связаны с происходящим на самом деле?

— Реальность намного увлекательнее, Сиэль… — улыбаясь, нежно шепчет демон у самого его уха, с неохотой оторвавшись от рта слуги и понимая, что его самоконтроль утрачивается в сладостной борьбе с желанием. — Я жажду подчинить тебя себе.

Михаэлис прикусил материю черной перчатки на кончике пальца, чтобы после одним резким движением сорвать ее с руки. Так же мужчина поступил и со второй. Освобожденными от материи руками он принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке дворецкого. Пальцы подрагивали от нетерпеливого возбуждения и предчувствия, на лбу выступала испарина, выказывая его непреодолимую страсть. Дыхание стало неровным, громким. Наконец, Себастьян осторожно отодвинул в сторону расстегнутую одежду, обнажая желанное. Он сразу же до мельчайших деталей исследовал взглядом торс Сиэля. Он немного поблескивал от пота, бледная кожа и изящные очертания, которыми наблюдатель мог упиваться вечно, делали его обладателя ещё вожделенней. Себастьян мягко прикоснулся к нему ладонью, следуя его совершенными линиями, едва касаясь, повел её вниз. Юноша отреагировал слабозаметным судорожным выдохом, демон слегка прикрыл глаза, принимая это за поощрение его движения. Лаская живот, он спускался всё ближе к низу, пока не наткнулся на пряжку ремня на брюках. Дыхание Фантомхайва потеряло ровный и размеренный ритм, Андрас низко снова склонился над его лицом, впитывая горячее дыхание и нарастающее желание юного дворецкого. Он выглядел ошеломительно прекрасно: полуобнаженный, влажная, бледная кожа, приоткрытые губы и приобретшие алый румянец щёки от которых было невозможно отвести взгляда.

Мужчина обнял дворецкого крепче и привлек его, разворачивая к себе. Возможно, Сиэль уже и проснулся, но воспринимал всё в полусне, частично от общего своего состояния. Его тело инстинктивно тянулось к нежности и даруемым ласкам, как беззаботный мотылек летит на огонь. Фантомхайв доверчиво подался к Великому Маркизу, прижимаясь к нему теснее, так и не открывая глаз. Демон улыбнулся и воспринял доверие, как поощрение, расправляясь с ремнём на брюках Сиэля и высвобождая на них последние пуговицы из плена ткани. Пальцы Себастьяна сомкнулись вокруг возбужденного члена мальчишки, тот тихо застонал и прижался к баатезу ещё теснее, не осознавая, что сейчас с ним происходит. Андрас ускорил движения, плавно скользя рукой по органу, не отрывая безумного взгляда от пылающего смущением лица юноши. От получаемых ласк запах его сути стал невыносимо притягателен. Обострился в несколько раз, из-за чего охваченный дурманом Михаэлис окончательно потерял голову.

— Я развращу тебя…

Себастьян упивался хриплыми, страстными стонами мальчика, вслушиваясь в них. Он полностью контролировал ситуацию, то разжигая страсть и вожделение до предела, то замирал, охлаждая её почти совсем, играя желанием и удовольствием. Рождал в смертном вожделение, склоняя к пороку. Он как будто наиграл на музыкальном инструменте полную чувств и эмоций композицию. Мелодией этого мотива звучала симфония хриплых надрывных стонов и чувственных всхлипов. Дворецкий содрогался от удовольствия, не осознавая, но понимая невероятную мощь и яркость своих ощущений. Дьявол виртуозно управлял своей новой скрипкой, владея каждой её струной, умело и вовремя задевая самую тонкую и трепетную.

Мелодия сорвалась в бешеный, неконтролируемый ритм, ее темп вышел за грань тактов. Фантомхайв не мог издать ни звука — демон накрыл его рот жестким, требовательным поцелуем. Пьянея от усилившегося в несколько раз привкуса его удовольствия и страсти, улавливая рвущийся из него стон. Границы реальности стирались, они растворились в разных мирах, полных блаженства. Сиэль во сне, а Себастьян наяву. Но оба чувствовали друг друга каждой клеточкой тела и слились в единой, неразрывной связи.

Минуты летят, проходят мгновенья, а Андрас уже играет крещендо на своей новой приме. Секунды смешивались с удовольствием, растягиваясь и не кончаясь, словно вечность. Сиэль содрогнулся на пике происходящего у демона в руках и слабеющими пальцами впился в край подушки. Маркиз с наслаждением слизал его семя со своих влажных пальцев, а затем поднялся с кровати. Он пресытился, теперь ему нужен основательный перерыв.

Дверь закрылась за демоном с громким хлопком, а изнеможенный смертный крепко уснул. Может, когда-нибудь Себастьян захочет помянуть произошедшее, только вот дворецкий о нем и не вспомнит. В памяти это стерлось, как след в зыбучих песках.

Себастьян Михаэлис имел несколько привычек, одна из которых была в том, чтобы избавляться от всех неугодных ему вещей. Проблемы необходимо устранять и одна из самых главных — его дворецкий. Нет, все дело было вовсе не в том, что с большинством заданий у мальчишки получалось справляться, а если и нет, то даже провал встречать с достоинством. Чтобы увидеть суть недостатка, следовало посмотреть на него под другим углом. А именно: на самого себя, конечно же! Впрочем, эта точка зрения Андрасу мало в чём помогла: он был слишком самолюбив и даже немного эгоистичен. Но как бы демон это не отрицал, факт оставался фактом. Он — зависим, одержим, помешан… и на ком? На смертном, а, вернее, на его душе. Она была до сумасшествия притягательной и, казалось, совмещала в себе всё то, отчего демоны голову теряют. Дурманящий аромат, терпко-сладкий вкус, превосходящий даже человеческое вино самого лучшего качества и выдержки, ну и… Разумеется, для такого азартного существа как Андрас, было очень важно, чтобы у награды была прочная и красивая обертка. Демоны, они же как дети в таких понятиях. Если вручить ребенку коробку конфет в сложной для вскрытия упаковке, зная содержимое, эти маленькие дьяволята сделают всё, чтобы его достать. И, что важно, чем труднее им приходится с подарком, тем желаннее становится скрытая от них сладость. До которой они непременно доберутся, если этому ничто не препятствует!

Но препятствие было, от которого сам Великий Маркиз Баатора не раз пытался достать зубами до локтей, и обычно у него это получалось. Чертово наказание, срок которого окончится всего лишь через два дня! Оно было уже невыносимо, настолько, что демон даже забыл о своей изначальной цели в последний год — издеваться над смертными, любыми, кто хотя бы под руку подвернется. Но как только в жизни Себастьяна появился этот мальчишка, дело приняло совершенно другой оборот.

Троица неуклюжих мальчиков и девочки для битья стала Михаэлису совсем не интересна. Порой, он и вовсе стал забывать об их существовании, используя только в крайних целях. Только для того, чтобы портить и без того тяжелую службу своему несчастному дворецкому. Что длится уже неделю, последний день из которой Сиэль Фантомхайв благополучно проспал.

— Вчерашняя тишина в этом треклятом особняке меня чуть не доконала, — недовольно проговорил Андрас себе под нос, злорадно смотря, как ведро в его руках всё больше наполняется водой. — Ну что ж… по нормам после воздействия магии он должен уже придти в себя, — Себастьян отправился к каморке дворецкого, мысленно предвкушая издевательства, которыми он щедро наградит мальчишку в последние два дня.

На днях Андрас обнаружил одну очень приятную для себя новость: на его голове стали появляться маленькие рожки, пока незаметные из-за густоты волос. Демон любовно касался их пальцами, не в силах дождаться того момента, когда эти малютки вырастут и увенчают его голову. Рога — ещё одна его гордость, ведь из-за особо жестоких войн и битв они стали прогрессировать и приняли совсем неординарную, даже благородную форму. Всего два дня до полноценной свободы, пусть и кратковременной. А контракт был не за горами.

Тем временем, будущий контрактер мирно спал в своей кровати, сжимая край подушки в пальцах сквозь сон. Тихо приоткрывшуюся в его комнату дверь он возможно и расслышал, но не поморщился даже из-за полоски света, упавшую ему прямо на сомкнутые веки. Затем некто очень осторожно подкрадывался к нему, боясь быть замеченным. Но парнишка упрямо не желал просыпаться, только поморщив нос. Иногда ему очень уж хотелось воротиться во времени на три года назад, как бы он не любил оглядываться в прошлое, где его будили как царевну в башне: то есть не трогали, ожидая, когда красавица смилостивится проснуться. Но не суждено быть этому, ведь Сиэль сейчас вовсе не принцесса, а Себастьян — не прекрасный принц. И по норме дворецкому следует просыпаться в пять часов утра, а не в семь, как сейчас.

Демон решительно был настроен отыграться за всё упущенное им время, не собираясь за оставшиеся два дня оставлять мальчишку даже на минуту в одиночестве. Свести простого смертного с ума за каких-то два часа? Запросто? Хотя… что-что, а довести до сумасшествия Сиэля Фантомхайва — вот это уже сложнее. Но баатезу не сомневался в своём успехе, тем более: нет способа отвлечься от одержимости дворецким лучше, чем подвергнуть его самым жестоким и унизительным издевательствам. И следует все начать с…

— Доброго утра, Сиэль! — издевательски протянул Андрас имя своего слуги, крича слова приветствия ему прямо на ухо. Реакция мальчика была даже слишком резкой. Весь промокший до нитки, он резко засунул руку под подушку, инстинктивно доставая револьвер. 

— Ах, это Вы… — мрачно прошептал Фантомхайв, не отводя дуло оружия от виска Себастьяна. — Не пугайте меня так милорд, а то случайно и выстрелить могу.

Мальчик невинно улыбнулся. Как будто ему было совершенно безразлично на то, что этот садист только что вылил на него целое ведро с ледяной водой, сказывались условия работы. И действительно: сейчас такое казалось мелочью.

— Вот как? Не испугал, меня так просто не убить, — рука мужчины аккуратно коснулась небольшой сжатой ладони. Впоследствии револьвер оказался отброшен на кровать. Сиэль загадочно посмотрел на Андраса из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, тот немного поддался вперед. — Но ты можешь попробовать, Сиэль…

— Довольно заманчивое предложение.

Вольно-невольно, парень откинул голову немного назад, тем самым открывая шею. Михаэлис с довольной улыбкой прошелся языком по ней, слизывая прохладные капли влаги. Дворецкий даже пальцем не повёл, впрочем, положительной реакции от него тоже ожидать не следовало. Надо же, неужели привык? Или просто потерял интерес?

— У меня к тебе новое задание, — баатезу саркастично повел бровями, оценивая полураздетый вид своего слуги. — Конюшня не мыта уже две недели, займись ей. И… да, не смей одеваться, — дьявольский дворянин выпрямился и направился к двери. Мальчишка тотчас растерялся.

— Две недели? Господин, позвольте поинтересоваться какое сегодня число?

— Восемнадцатого ноября, среда, — хмыкнул Себастьян, улыбаясь. — Не задерживайся, иначе за свою нерасторопность понесёшь наказание. Жду тебя через пять минут в конюшне, а ещё… не бери зонт, и без него справишься.

После громкого хлопка двери, маленький граф раздраженно перекатился на другой бок и затушил горящую свечку. За окном громко барабанил ливень, дворецкий измученно заныл. Теперь уже было непонятно, имел ли смысл переодеваться в сухую одежду, если ему все равно суждено попасть под дождь?

— Я определенно кое-что забыл…

Юноша поднялся с постели, попутно расстегивая пуговицы промокшей вещицы. Долгое время ему приводить себя в порядок не требовалось: слуга управился с этим за пару минут. Но в тот самый момент, когда он уже схватился за ручку двери, в оконное стекло как будто кто-то очень тихо постучал. Парнишка обернулся, но сразу заметить потревожившее его создание не смог. Но после в окне показались черные вороньи крылья, а еще мгновение спустя на подоконнике со стороны улицы сидела небольшая птица. Причем выглядела она так жалко, что Сиэль даже захотел отворить форточку, чтобы впустить малютку внутрь. Так он и поступил.

На удивление дворецкого, как только доступ в комнату был открыт, ворон не смог залететь в комнату по какой-то причине. Он только нелепо перебирал своими лапками, стараясь зацепиться за раму и поддаться вверх, чтобы затем уже пробраться внутрь. Но у него не получалось, а где-то вдалеке послышался гром… Слуга тяжело вздохнул и просунул руку, чтобы несчастный сумел зацепиться лапами за пальцы. Сделав рывок назад, он втащил птицу в комнату. Покрытый черными перьями малыш благодарно посмотрел на своего спасителя, и устало завалился на правый бок.

— Нет-нет-нет, так дело не пойдёт, — наследник Цепного Пса удручённо посмотрел на мокрые пятна, что оставил после себя этот паршивец.

Дворецкий внимательно взглянул на ворона, тот открыл глаза и одарил мальчишку таким по-человечески благодарным взглядом, что первый сразу же смутился, раздумывая: показалось ему это или нет? В результате выяснилось, что птица была ранена, и теперь вставал новый вопрос: что с ней делать? Очень сомнительно, что господин Себастьян бы позволил оставить это создание в особняке, но у Фантомхайва просто не было времени разбираться. Ибо еще через какую-то минуту его можно будет считать опоздавшим, а этот псих обязательно придерется к каждой мелочи.

— Сиди здесь, Чаки. И только попробуй кому-нибудь показаться, в противном случае будешь подан на стол! — и почему Фантомхайв был настолько уверен, что ворон его поймёт?

— Чаки?.. — Раум мог только неловко каркнуть, когда Сиэль уже выбежал на улицу, очень стараясь не опоздать. Маленький ворон в мире смертных практически ничего не понимал, так что мог только надеяться, что его новая кличка значит нечто очень благородное.

— Опоздал-таки.

Андрас сидел на деревянном ограждении около входа в конюшню, подпирая каблуком высоких кожаных сапог перевернутое ведро. Рядом с ним уныло валялась швабра, и тряпка, Бог знает, когда в последний раз мытые, ибо даже на расстоянии нескольких метров Фантомхайв чувствовал зловонный запах. Удивительно, что хозяин даже не морщился, а ведь по идее такой придира, как он, должен быть очень и очень брезглив. Сиэль вздыхает: ещё одна странность, кажется, этого типа он никогда не поймёт.

Парнишка только тяжело вздохнул, уже смиряясь с очередными порывами ледяного ветра в лицо и холодными каплями, падающими с неба. А вот сам Себастьян, кстати, находился под навесом. И никакая непогода была ему не страшна.

— Приношу свои извинения, милорд, — процедил юнец сквозь зубы, фыркая, чтобы смахнуть намокшие пряди с лица, баатезу от этого зрелища прохихикал.

— Нечего трепать языком, работай! — Маркиз нагло пнул ведро, которое по грязной земле покатилось прямо к Сиэлю, последний еле-еле удерживался, чтобы не вцепиться этому тирану в горло и не опрокинуть в грязь следом за собой. Ох, он обязательно это сделает! Только… не сейчас. — А я послежу за тем, чтобы ты проделал свою работу качественно. Колодец вон там, — мужчина указал ладонью с оттопыренным большим пальцем куда-то позади себя.

Удрученно вздохнув, Фантомхайв направился в указанное место вместе с грязным ведром и тряпкой в руках, перекривляя все слова Андраса, когда отошёл от него на достаточное расстояние. Сказать, что мальчик бесился, значит, ничего не сказать. В первую очередь Сиэль мечтал швырнуть дурнопахнущую тряпку этому самому ублюдку в лицо, а после гонять его до седьмого пота. Но не суждено, во всяком случае, сейчас. В данный момент Сиэль вовсе не господин, а Себастьян не его дворецкий. Всё в корне наоборот, и кто же должен страдать в этой ситуации? Конечно же, первый!

Под насмешливое хихиканье демона, парень наполнил ведро водой и направился в конюшню. Его Сиятельство ехидно бросил напоследок:

— Проверь бурого… не помню его кличку, в первую очередь — у него самая грязная конюшня, — Великий Маркиз спрыгнул и оперся о дверной косяк, смотря, как краснеет от злости и неуверенности лицо его дворецкого. Последний не мог не запомнить то дрянное создание: именно тот конь был самым неприветливым к нему три дня назад.

— А где специальные ботинки, господин? Мы с ним, — опасливо покосился маленький граф на того самого жеребца, который смотрел прямо на него и прожигал безумным взглядом, как будто говоря: «Только попробуй зайти, маленький ублюдок, и я тебе устрою».

— Справишься и без них, он совершенно безобиден, — Михаэлис развел руками в стороны и пожал плечами, продолжая беззаботно упираться о дверной косяк.

Да какое там «безобиден»?! Этот монстр уже ждёт, когда несчастный дворецкий зайдёт к нему в стойло, чтобы хорошенечко лягнуть и, хорошо, если все обойдётся только синяками. Но делать нечего, приказ есть приказ, а зная непредсказуемость господина Себастьяна, ослушиваться его нежелательно. Сделав глубокий вдох, юнец направился в стойло к своему новому врагу, чтобы вывести его из стойла прочь. Стоило ладонью коснуться дверцы, как жеребец уже поприветствовал его злым, может даже кровожадным ржанием. Это очень сильно смутило слугу, и он обернулся на Андраса, ища поддержки, даже зная, что это бессмысленно. Тот пожал плечами.

— Это мой любимчик, не приберешься в его стойле — лишу завтрака, обеда и ужина на три дня, — что-что, а эта перспектива была ещё трагичнее, ведь неизвестно откуда мальчонке ещё брать сил, кроме как из пищи. Учитывая, что он во время своих суровых графиков почти не спит. Сиэль поджал губы, но затем решительно открыл калитку.

И тут же об этом пожалел: безымянный жеребец выскочил на свободу как сумасшедший, начиная сносить на своем пути всё. Мальчишка страшно испугался и побежал от животного прочь, в обратную от Себастьяна сторону. Хотя уже жалел об этом: легче было бы натравить двух монстров друг на друга. Бурый конь опрокинул несколько бочек с неизвестным содержимым, а также перевернул корыто с налитой в него питьевой водой дном вниз. В итоге в конюшне было разведено ещё больше грязи, чем было до этого. А довольное бурое создание, как будто всё время добивавшееся именно этого, спокойно развернулась и направилась к выходу. Маркиз успел благодарно похлопать его по спине, и зверь ласково прикусил ему ухо. Фантомхайва это не на шутку взбесило: словно даже животные в этом особняке настроены против него! А самому Себастьяну от этого только слаще.

 _«За что мне всё это?!»_ , — мысленно взмолился мальчик, опускаясь на колени перед грязным ограждением и опуская тряпку в ведро с водой. — _«Это же отвратительно!»_

За стараниями юноши Андрас внимательно наблюдал, задумчиво поглаживая пальцами подбородок. Он перебирал в голове всевозможные пытки, решая, к каким из них позже прибегнуть, а к каким наоборот. На улице становилось прохладнее, и работать дворецкому с каждой минутой становилось всё трудней. Кожа под мокрой рубашкой покрылась мурашками, парнишка то и дело ежился, но упорно не прекращал работать. Себастьян смотрел на это с интересом, а его любопытный взгляд то и дело пробегал по выпирающим позвонкам на спине Фантомхайва. Это выглядело… заманчиво. Стоило только снять эту ненужную материю, и на обозрение открылось бы ещё больше прелестных вещей: угловатые плечи, торчащие ключицы, аккуратный плоский живот…

— Ты кое-что упустил.

Баатезу оказался совсем рядом, низко наклоняясь к дворецкому и указывая длинным пальцем на небольшую погрешность. Мальчик вздохнул, прикладывая влажную тряпку к указанному месту, принимаясь тереть.

— Недостаточно сильно, — усмехнулся воин, накрывая своей рукой юношескую ладонь. Сиэль вздрогнул, мужчина прислонился к нему ещё теснее, помогая оттирать пятно. — Старательнее, Сиэль, старательнее…

— Я бы и сам смог справиться, милорд, — парнишка закатывает глаза: и почему это двусмысленное поведение господина его уже совсем не удивляет?

После того, как всё было вычищено, а с этим пришлось провозиться как минимум четыре часа, было новое задание: уборка мусора! Которого в этом месте было навалом. Измученный слуга ничего не мог сделать, кроме как продолжить пахать на этой воистину каторге, мысленно продумывая какой вопрос он задаст Себастьяну следующим и какую устроит ему «случайную» месть.

И вот, когда Фантомхайв поставил очередное ведро с объедками яблок на землю, то случайно отвлекся на одну из лошадей. По собственной неосторожности он в следующий момент ступил не туда и… свалил ведро и свалился сам.

— Что и следовало ожидать от избалованного мальчишки, — рассмеялся наблюдающий за картиной Себастьян. — Неужто тебе ни разу не приходилось сталкиваться с проблемами такого рода? Ты скорее похож на неуклюжую цаплю, снующую туда-сюда и действующую на нервы.

— Мои манеры всегда были на высоте, — гордо хмыкнул юный граф, хотя контраст этого зрелища с кучей объедков был способен довести до смеха любого и демон не сдержался.

— Да ну! Это ведь тоже входит в понятие «высоких манер»? — глумился лукавый, саркастично поигрывая бровями, смотря, как мальчишка поднимается с земли и отряхивает одежду. А последний злился, причём неслабо. В его голове уже созревал план, как испоганить слишком уж хороший настрой его хозяина.

И вскоре этот шанс представился. Когда на небе тучи уже практически рассеялись, а дождь наконец-таки прекратился, Фантомхайв вычищал низкий забор. То и дело ему приходилось вытирать потный лоб рукой, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать отвратительные смешки Михаэлиса, разумеется, отпущенные в свою сторону. В конце концов, когда дворецкий был вынужден подобраться к нему слишком близко, этот наглый тип сделал одну из самых унизительных для Сиэля вещей.

— Почисти мне обувь, да так, чтобы они блестели как новые, — глаза Маркиза злорадно заблестели, а кончиком своего сапога он коснулся подбородка слуги.

Взгляд последнего стал яростным. На его шею упали крошки песка и мокрые капли грязи из-за того, что этот потерявший границы индивид очень сделал слишком уж неаккуратное движение ногой. Ногой… он как будто приравнял его к пыли под ботинками. Это взбесило парня даже больше, чем приказ надеть на себя женское платье. Одно движение: дворецкий берет в руку рядом лежащий совок и черпает в него как можно больше зловонной жижи. Другое: эта самая жижа оказывается у демона Андраса на лице, а его человеческий слуга ликует:

— Приношу свои извинения, мой господин… рука дрогнула.

Его Сиятельство не сразу сумел понять, что именно произошло, ведь такой дерзости он от мальца совершенно не ожидал. Вывело ли это его из себя? Да не то слово! Но разве он потеряет лицо в этой ситуации? Как и всегда — нет. Демон откидывается назад под недоуменный взгляд Сиэля и в изящном реверансе наклоняется к рядом стоящему чистому ведру с водой. Дальнейшим представлением юноша даже залюбовался, настолько потрясающе это выглядело. Андрас одним резким движением выплеснул всю жидкость себе прямо на лицо, смывая мокрый песок. Черные отросшие локоны промокли, и воин грациозным жестом откинул их с лица.

— Ты определённо сделал это зря.

Лукавый резко приблизился к низкому ограждению и, сделав упор на одну руку, перепрыгнул его, оказавшись рядом с сидящим на земле парнишкой. У проказника же была отчетливая мысль в голове: после такой выходки ему терять нечего, и он решил подлить ещё больше масла в огонь.

Маленький граф подставил Великому Маркизу подножку, снова удивляя его. Самодовольное выражение с лица мужчины тут же стирается, на его места приходит сначала удивлённое, а после уже и саркастичное — ему понравилось своё новое положение, даже не смотря на тот факт, что он снова был испачкан.

— Что, до сих пор не веришь? — Себастьян ухмыляется, нависая над распростертым под ним дворецким. Тот оторопел, ведь не предполагал, что его проделка обернётся именно так. А баатезу глумиться продолжал: — Маленький… несносный мальчишка, — пальцы демона сплелись с пальцами дворецкого, последний старался никак не реагировать, хотя хладнокровие в подобных ситуациях хранить всегда было сложно.

— Беру пример с Вас, хозяин, — Фантомхайв закатил глаза и даже саркастически улыбнулся, не пытаясь столкнуть наглеца с себя — не имело смысла, — но и не поддаваясь ему. А к чему теперь стесняться в выражениях? — Учусь вашей заносчивости, подлости и способности всегда действовать на нервы. Ах, ну да. Сотню-две отрицательных качеств я в расчёт не брал.

— Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь, Сиэль? — Его Сиятельство почти что рассмеялся, забираясь рукой слуге под рубашку, поглаживая впалый живот. — И забыл, что сейчас ты полностью в моей власти… — Маркиз разрезал прохладную ткань длинными когтями и показательно провел своим по мальчишеской груди, вызывая у того нервную дрожь.

— Даже такая власть не заставит меня подчиняться вам, — Сиэль не отворачивал лицо, упрямо смотря Андрасу в глаза, и иронично улыбался. — А потому мне не о чем, по сути, забывать.

— Ах ты, маленькая сволочь…

Выражение лица баатезу стало раздраженным. Он медленно провел языком по верхней губе и резко схватил Сиэля за волосы, отчего тот крепко стиснул зубы, но всё равно не поддался на физическую провокацию. Тогда Себастьян сделал следующее: сократив расстояние между их губами до минимума, он ощутимо прикусил нижнюю губу дворецкого. И медленно… неторопливо слизывал выступающую кровь, не обращая внимания на крепко зажмуренные веки Фантомхайва от отвращения к происходящему. Демон распалялся, не в силах сдерживать свою одержимость к человеческой сути под ним. Поцелуй не прекращался, монстр даже на какое-то мгновение стал странно осторожным и мальчик от удивления приоткрыл свои глаза. Вот только напротив Сиэль увидел неугасимую жажду: алое пламя в глазах с узким зрачком, казалось, сейчас вырвется на свободу и спалит его заживо. И дворецкий от страха тотчас задрожал.

Себастьян Михаэлис — истинное воплощение его кошмара. Он всё время вызывал к себе это странное, пугающее чувство, названия которому Сиэль никак не мог дать. Теперь глаза дворецкого на происходящее открылись. И хладный ужас тело его сковал.

— Ты станешь моим, Сиэль, — Андрас разорвал поцелуй, с усмешкой проводя длинным пальцем по тут же заалевшей губе. — И… пожалуй, я заставлю тебя ответить за свои слова и поступки. Сегодня ты принимаешь ванну вместе со мной.


	15. Пленённый дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян настаивает на совместном принятии ванны, а Сиэль знакомится с новым для себя чувством ревности.

От всплеска воды Андрасу пришлось выставить руку вперед, чтобы создать невидимый барьер и укрыться от летящих в него капель. Мальчишка сидел в самом центре большой круглой ванны, которую его щедрый господин поспешил приобрести сразу же после поломки старой. Он обхватил колени, стараясь прикрыться, и буравил Себастьяна едко-раздраженным взглядом. Ситуация накалялась, господин и дворецкий наблюдали друг за другом с небывалой внимательностью, продумывая в голове способы как в дальнейшем оппонента вывести из себя. Михаэлис скрестил руки на груди и ехидно вздернул подбородок: этот смертный напоминал ему маленького котёнка, который по детской неопытности шипел на всех вокруг, топорща пушистую шерсть.

— Мне интересно как долго ты будешь строить из себя эту показную невинность, — послышался тихий смех. — Нравится играть со мной в «кошки-мышки», да, Сиэль?..

— Только если «мышка» — Вы, — усмехнулся Сиэль, закатывая глаза и приближаясь к бортику ванны. Себастьян наклонился к Сиэлю, позволяя его пальцам вцепиться в собственный галстук и ещё ближе притянуть к себе. — Я не собираюсь проигрывать, милорд. Да и… вы определенно забыли, что я работаю тут за информацию. Поощрите меня знаниями и, возможно, я буду в Вашей власти.

Сиэль откинулся к противоположному бортику ванной и хитро прикрыл глаза, исподтишка наблюдая за Себастьяном. Он чувствовал, что владеет своими эмоциями гораздо лучше, теперь застать его врасплох будет не так-то просто. Хотя это парнишке лишь казалось — Михаэлис же так не считал. Его Сиятельство не мог упустить из внимания тот факт, что его слуга раскрепощается с каждым днём. Парнишка стал проявлять свой истинный характер: властный, непоколебимый, гордый и строптивый. Сиэль Фантомхайв рожден стать лидером, разумеется, слишком долго удерживать его волю было бы невозможно. Для обычного человека, конечно же. Великий Маркиз Андрас не собирается проигрывать, тем более смертному. И будет продолжать эпатировать его с каждой секундой. Искать нити и дергать правильные, чтобы владеть дворецким как марионеткой, вызывая поминутно то раздражение, то страх или смущение. Однако это задача совсем не так проста, как на первый взгляд. Сиэль не кукла, а реальный человек. И неугодные ему «нити» изо всех сил будет пытаться оборвать. Дворецкий сейчас лишь пешка в руках белого Короля, у которой есть все шансы, чтобы свергнуть владыку с пьедестала.

И для этого придется пережить немало испытаний, которые Андрас ему ещё преподнесёт.

— С огнём играешь, — Себастьян резким движением сорвал с себя фрак, разминая затекшую шею. А после выставил руку вперёд и поманил Фантомхайва жестом ладони к себе: — Тогда подойти ко мне, раз вздумал мне не уступать. Как будто я тебе расскажу всё за «просто так». Выдержишь всё, что я тебе на сегодня уготовил и тогда…

— Как будет угодно моему господину, — но покорности не было слышно ни в интонации, ни в движениях.

Он приблизился к Себастьяну. Хоть на лице юноши была вежливая улыбка, загадочный блеск в его синих глазах доказывал, что из сегодняшней партии проигравшим он стать не намерен.

Но и партия эта будет нелегка.

— Раздень меня…

И мимолетная хитрая улыбка расцвела у Андраса на губах. Как затаившийся в густых зарослях хищник, он ждал пока его жертва, завидев его, наконец, растеряется. Отчасти так и было. Ведь Сиэль… он просто застыл. Казалось, вся его былая решимость и самодовольство улетучились, забылись подобно черно-белому сну. Бедняжка даже не мог пальцами пошевелить, он просто стоял в этой чертовой ванне подобно каменному изваянию. А время летело, и его личный демон был весьма нетерпелив.

— О… неужто я тебя и впрямь смутил? — сладким ядом голос в разум проникал. Себастьян наклонился к Сиэлю и, взяв его руки в свои, положил к себе на грудь, помогая расстегивать пуговицы. — Ты уже делал это несколько раз, что же изменилось сейчас?

Прикосновения пальцев будоражили сознание. Движения, атмосфера и странное напряжение между слугой и его господином только нагнетали обстановку. Малец громко сглотнул слюну от волнения, но приступил к делу. Его руки подцепляли одну пуговицу за другой, медленно и осторожно высвобождая их из плена чуть влажной ткани. Сиэль старался не смотреть на Маркиза. Стоит отметить, на некоторое время ему получилось вернуть бывшее хладнокровие, даже азартный блеск вновь можно было разглядеть в его глазах. Но когда Фантомхайву осталась расстегнуть какую-то тройку пуговиц, демон с хитрой усмешкой коснулся своей ладонью затылка парнишки, сжимая сизые пряди. Их взгляды встретились.

— Продолжай, не останавливайся… — произнес Себастьян очень тихо, однако Фантомхайв эти слова разобрать смог.

Вода начинала остывать, а пена растворяться, но Сиэль не осознавал и не чувствовал этого. Он не мог опустить голову, не мог отвлечься ни на что другое, даже когда очень хотелось. Андрас был жесток, не давал спрятаться, обнажая не только тело своей жертвы, но и душу. Длительный зрительный контакт позволял ему любоваться, наслаждаться изяществом сокрытой от него сути. Она была подобна драгоценному камню, который постепенно получал нужную огранку. Вот форма уже начала вырисовываться, после заключения контракта Михаэлису останется лишь качественно доделать свою работу. Исправить недочеты, устранить шероховатости и неточности… все это такой пустяк! Он приложит любые усилия и сделает все, чтобы это сокровище стало принадлежать ему и увенчало его корону.

Рубашка полетела на пол. Сиэлю показалось, что это задание длилось не минуту, а как минимум час. Наконец-то он почувствовал своеобразную свободу. Себастьян отпустил дворецкого и, кажется, подобные действия у первого вошли уже в дурную привычку. Вспомнить, как демон прижимал его, переодетого в женское платье к стене; валил на стол, лишая любой возможности двигаться. Даже умудрился недавно застать врасплох в здании Скотланд-Ярда, наслаждаясь его беспомощностью. И, наконец, придавив к земле, наградить унизительным поцелуем. Теперь Фантомхайв начинал действительно опасаться того, что может быть дальше.

— Я закончил, — измучено поморщившись, юноша отвернулся от своего господина, когда рубашка упала на пол.

Дворецкий опустился обратно в ванну и собирался отплыть в противоположную сторону, но внезапно почувствовал крепкую хватку на своем запястье.

— Неужели?

Мужчина усмехнулся, резко притягивая слугу к себе. Воспользовавшись замешательством мальчика, Себастьян решил усугубить его нынешнее положение, положив его ладошку на свой пах. Сиэль широко распахнул глаза и поднял на милорда пораженный взгляд. Его Сиятельство не смог сдержать легкой улыбки — он действительно не понимает истинный контекст всех приказов? Или притворяется… а, быть может, просто не желает понимать. Михаэлис не позволил Сиэлю отпрянуть в сторону, хотя тот предпринял несколько попыток, чтобы освободиться. Рука дворецкого так и осталась на прежнем месте, касаясь пуговиц на ширинке брюк. Сейчас ему от отвращения и стыда хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Нет-нет… я приказал _раздеть_ , а не снять с меня только рубашку, — он поддался бедрами вперед, упиваясь своей властью над дворецким. Плевать на то, что она скоро закончится.

Совершенно оголённый, он сейчас был с Себастьяном Михаэлисом наедине. Причём последний вёл себя очень вызывающе, не стесняясь отпускаемых им дерзких приказов. Руки начинали буквально дрожать, но… опять-таки? Чего именно он боится? Это ведь просто обычный ремень.

Прикусив нижнюю губу от непонятного волнения, Сиэль слегка дрожащими руками схватился за металлическую пряжку. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Андраса, который, нисколько не стесняясь, внимательно наблюдал за манипуляциями дворецкого. Демону нравилось властвовать, быть ведущим в их игре. В этой особенной игре, интригующей, сводящей с ума, заставляющей кровь вскипать в жилах. Юноша был прекрасен в своей легкой робости и строптивости одновременно. Он был смущён, его щёки пылали, а дыхание было судорожным. И при всём этом в синих глазах можно было прочитать лишь ненависть к происходящему в высшей степени: этот контраст был потрясающим, и Себастьяна он безумно заводил. Фантомхайва хотелось подчинить себе, сломить его волю и упорство, что было очень сложно даже для самого демона Андраса. Однако… сейчас дворецкий выглядел таким милым, растерянным. Его растрёпанные волосы то и дело залезали на лицо, прилипая к влажному лбу, но мальчишка не обращал на это внимания.

Что-то пошло не так, кожаная материя всё не поддавалась, а пряжка ремня не могла сдвинуться с места и на миллиметр. Сиэль высунул кончик языка от негодования, а затем медленно провел им по верхней губе. Этот жест заставил Себастьяна почувствовать во рту болезненную сухость, ему захотелось вновь прикоснуться к этим бледным губам.

— Не поддается… чёрт, — последнее слово слуга выговорил совсем тихо, с заметным отчаянием. Он не мог справиться даже с этим простейшим заданием, как ему сейчас быть?! — Секунду…

— Поторопись, Сиэль, — Себастьян опустил свою руку дворецкому на макушку, тот на несколько секунд застыл, но вынужден был продолжить возиться с пряжкой ремня. Таков приказ. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мне пришлось помогать тебе, верно?

— Он застрял, — Фантомхайв стиснул зубы до скрежета, мысленно проклиная всех и вся. Удача сейчас явно не на его стороне.

— Как идеальный дворецкий ты сможешь справиться с этим недостатком, я уверен, — насмешливо протянул Михаэлис, задумчиво перебирая волосы Сиэля, постепенно спускаясь рукой ниже, начиная массировать чувствительную кожу за ухом пальцами.

По собственной неосторожности он провел ногтем слишком сильно, из-за чего появилась небольшая царапина. Дворецкий поморщился, Себастьян убрал руку и поднес пальцы к лицу, чтобы почувствовать едва уловимый, сводящий с ума аромат.

— Поторопись, у нас впереди много дел, — после этой фразы мужчина развратно провёл языком между средним и указательным пальцами, заставляя Фантомхайва нервно сглотнуть слюну в который раз за этот день и даже инстинктивно облизать вдруг пересохшие губы.

— Например, милорд?

Андрас сейчас выглядел привлекательно. Настолько, это не смогло укрыться даже от Сиэля. Что-то в этой личности было такое… притягательное, таинственное, властное. Смертный не мог не замечать, что его неосознанно тянуло к демону. Он постепенно запутывался в расставленных им сетях, не в силах понять, где допустил оплошность, не доглядел и попался на приманку. Эти навязчивые мысли испугали юношу, заставляя его слишком спешно опустить взгляд и чрезмерно усилить старания, дабы снять дурацкую вещицу.

— Я могу это расценивать как очередной вопрос? — Михаэлис загадочно улыбнулся.

— Вполне возможно, — упорно стараясь не смотреть на своего господина, мальчишка склонил голову немного набок. Пряжка вдруг немного поддалась.

— А готов ли ты заплатить за его ответ? — Великий Маркиз резко наклонился, сокращая расстояние между их губами всего лишь до пары сантиметров. Фантомхайв хотел отпрянуть назад, но крепко удерживающие его руки не позволили это сделать.

Звуки улетучились, тишину нарушали только падающие в ванну капли воды и громкое неровное дыхание. Человек был страшно взволнован, демон тоже. И если в первом влечение лишь зарождалось, то желание второго достигло пика. Руки тряслись от жажды обладания этой душой, а кожа покрывалась мурашками.

— Почему бы и нет… — Фантомхайв немного отклонил голову назад, неосознанно открывая взору Маркиза свою тонкую шею. Мужчина не выдержал и припал к ней губами.

Дворецкий пораженно распахнул глаза и тихо простонал, чувствуя, как Андрас прикусывает его тонкую кожу и втягивает в рот. Зрачки демона сузились, а пламя вспыхнуло в глазах. Воспоминания начали стремительно возвращаться к нему, он уже видел, как Сиэль сгорал от страсти в его руках. Крепко прижимался к его телу, сладко всхлипывал, поддавался бёдрами вперёд…

— Я больше не в силах терпеть, Сиэль.

Ремень порвался в считанные секунды. Себастьян снял его с себя так резко, что несколько шлёвок оборвалось. Брюки полетели на пол следом за рубашкой, дворецкий даже опомниться не успел, как оказался прижатым к бортику ванны в уже немного остывшей воде.

— Что вы?! .. — он забрыкался, пытаясь оттолкнуть Андраса от себя. Но демон упрямо не желал отступать от юноши, сокращая расстояние между их телами до минимума, вжимаясь в него, захватывая в плен своих рук.

— Я ждал… всё это время. Тебе не сбежать от меня, — мужские ладони жадно заскользили по телу Сиэля, начиная от спины и спускаясь всё ниже. — Ты принадлежишь лишь мне.

Фантомхайв вспыхнул от возмущения и стыда. Действия Андраса вышли из-под контроля, дворецкий с ужасом осознал, чего тот хочет. Руки скользили по его телу, заставляя инстинктивно подаваться навстречу блаженству. Но Сиэль изо всех сил пытался сдерживаться, более не позволяя ни одному звуку вырваться из своих уст. И Его Сиятельство понял это. Мужчина воспылал азартом, эта партия обещает быть интересной, причем весьма. Впрочем, Сиэль Фантомхайв был не таким легким соперником, как он предполагал.

Предыдущие слова вывели парнишку из себя, внутри начал медленно вскипать страх. Слишком прозрачны эти действия, а дворецкий уже не был ребенком. И по какой-то неясной причине сейчас сопротивляться было очень сложно, разум был охвачен дурманом, что сейчас с ним творится?

Оттолкнуть демона от себя было практически невозможно в нынешней обстановке — Андрас раззадорился, его глаза хищно блестели, а губы покрывали тело жадными, собственническими поцелуями, оставляя метки, говорившие, что Сиэль принадлежит лишь ему. Физически слуга был слабее своего хозяина. Впрочем, это не помешало ему внезапно укусить Себастьяна за плечо, этим самым заставляя того немного отстраниться.

— Я не ваша собственность!

Раздался хлопок пощечины. Сиэль видел, как прямо на его глазах Маркиз стал дышать громче, тяжелее. Он был раззадорен и разозлён, сопротивление жертвы ему не нравилось. Прелюдии осточертели, времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше, и всё равно этот упрямец упирался!

Демон тихо рассмеялся над тем, как жалко выглядят эти попытки сопротивления. Все смертные слабы, Сиэль Фантомхайв не исключение.

— Врёшь и себе, и мне, — Михаэлис вновь резко прижался к дворецкому, разводя своим коленом его ноги в стороны так, что тот чуть не задохнулся от этого внезапного ощущения. Что Себастьян заметил. Со злорадной улыбкой он накрыл своей ладонью член мальчишки, из-за чего тот сильно закусил губу. — Ах, как бесстыдно… Врать, очень нехорошо, Сиэль, — демон провел своим языком по острой юношеской скуле, дворецкий зажмурился. — На этот раз я доведу дело до конца.

Прерывая все попытки сопротивления, Андрас быстро задвигал ладонью, ласково сжимая в ней напрягшийся орган парнишки, отчаянно пытающегося сдержать хриплый стон.

— Прекратите это… — слуга отвернул голову, не в силах смотреть вниз.

— Ни за что, — надрывно произнес Михаэлис, неотрывно смотря, как бледные желанные губы приоткрываются, издавая сладостные хрипы. Настолько отчаянные, почти тихие… сейчас юный граф выглядел настолько притягательно, что Себастьян еле-еле держался, дабы не сорваться самому. Демону хотелось возбудить смертного до крайности, овладеть им прямо в этом месте, заставить изгибаться ему навстречу, хрипло выдыхать имя…

Стрелки часов едва застыли в одном положении, секунды растянулись в часы. Неторопливо и медленно, Себастьян почти что ласковыми движениями перенес свободную руку дворецкому на торс, мальчишка предпринял ещё одну попытку вырваться. Самым страшным было то, что Фантомхайв не мог понять: его сопротивление было реальным или наигранным? Он как будто потерялся в этом странном вихре безумия, который поглощал его полностью. Влечение начало загораться подобно первой утренней звезде, оно путало мысли, стирало границы сна и реальности. Неужели это безумная игра воображения?

Демон умело играл на страсти смертного, то немного успокаивая его, удерживая на краю, то приближая удовольствие. Трепетными прикосновениями губ к лицу, к шее, он заставлял мальчика уступить, поддаться. Фантомхайв закрывал глаза от блаженства, не в силах противостоять удовольствию от умелых рук. Он забылся, чувства и мысли отступили на второй план. Воспитание родителей, правила, обычаи… всё это растворялось в сознании подобно рассеявшемуся туману. Юный граф чувствовал лишь откровенные, желанные ласки и доводящее до исступления движение руки внизу живота… Нечто внутри вопило, кричало, умоляло прекратить. Но другое, увлекающее, вожделенное, запретное, оно желало продолжения этого бесстыдства, жаждало отбросить все принципы и уступить искусителю.

Губами Андрас спускался всё ниже, не забывая ласкать возбужденную плоть дворецкого своей рукой. Парень сейчас был на грани, его полуприкрытые от удовольствия глаза горели вожделенным блеском. Он сходил с ума в этих сильных руках, задевающих самые трепетные места его тела, заставляющие двигаться навстречу, уступать искушению и греховному удовольствию. Когда Себастьян прикусил его напрягшийся сосок, то бедняжка не смог сдержать тихого всхлипа, и сильнее подался бёдрами вперёд, навстречу движениям умелых пальцев.

Михаэлис держался из последних сил. Ему хотелось довести дворецкого до самого пика, и тогда… только тогда уже припасть к его сладостным губам, целовать неистово, вкушать его возбуждение, подобное терпкому, пьянящему вину. Мужчина уже тёрся своим пахом Сиэлю о бедро, этим ещё больше подливая масла в огонь. Фантомхайв опустил растерянный взгляд вниз, но из-за слишком тесных объятий и скрывающей постыдное действо воды с островками мыльной пены нисколько разглядеть не успел. Но эти руки, губы, тихие хрипы, рваное дыхание… это было настолько странно и приятно, что юноша не мог не уступить. Его глаза закрылись, уста наоборот приоткрылись. Еще немного и он сам попросит его продолжить, приступить к большему, но… Последние остатки гордости твердили, что этого делать, ни в коем случае нельзя. А финал приближался. Фантомхайв всхлипывает, прижимается к демону как к последнему спасению в этом жестоком мире, обнимает его за плечи, хрипло стонет и толкается бедрами вперед с невиданным доселе рвением. Ещё немного, ему нужно ещё совсем чуть-чуть…

Себастьян немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть маленькому любовнику в глаза. Он излюбленным движением оттянул его голову, сжав волосы на затылке. И чуть не сошёл с ума от этой страсти, которую прочитал в горящих вожделением синих глазах.

Сиэль громко дышал, хрипел. Руками он вцепился демону в плечи, оставляя на них царапины от своих ногтей. Маркиз стал подаваться бёдрами всё сильнее, а ладонью, ласкающую мальчика внизу живота, вдруг задвигал невыносимо медленно. Слуга надрывно простонал от разочарования, демон довольно улыбнулся. Этими манипуляциями он желал, чтобы Сиэль сам попросил его продолжить, вот только… юноша не был намерен сдаваться, и держался из последних сил.

— Скажи мне это, — Андрас облизнулся в нетерпении услышать желанное, но дворецкий был упрям даже сейчас. — Давай…

— Ну, уж нет… — усмехнулся мальчик, чудом умудряясь сохранять последние остатки гордости. — До подобной низости я не опущусь, да и… — Фантомхайв многозначительно посмотрел вниз. — Вы возбуждены не меньше, чем я сам, верно? И кто же из нас сейчас лукавит, господин?

В голове зародилась безумная мысль, дворецкий чуть не сошел с ума, когда понял, что захотел сделать. Они играют в «кошки-мышки» слишком долго, и всегда ведёт именно Себастьян. Однако… он столько раз испытывает его на прочность, как же он выдержит эту пытку сам?

— Как это некрасиво с Вашей стороны, милорд, — Сиэль развратно улыбнулся, проведя языком по верхней губе.

Внезапная идея вытеснила все остальные и даже заглушила былое желание. Любопытство — один из самых серьезных пороков Сиэля Фантомхайва, он не мог сдержать его. Парню хотелось попробовать взять игру в собственные руки — терять уже нечего, они и так слишком далеко зашли. Так почему бы не поиграть самому? К черту условности, он не отступится и раз у их безумного состязания такие правила, то он будет играть честно.

Демон Андрас немного просчитался, не обдумав собственные возможности. Играя со смертным, он забыл, что сам является пленником своей жажды. А если говорить откровенно, то его возможное положение может быть ещё хуже, чем то, к которому он желал Сиэля Фантомхайва привести.

Он поцеловал его сам, впервые. Себастьян ошарашено распахнул глаза, как только почувствовал чужие уста на своих. Мужчине пришлось отклониться немного назад, чтобы не упасть обратно в воду. Дворецкий набросился на него, сам, отвлекая от предыдущей затеи, вовлекая Великого Маркиза в совсем новую для них обоих игру, где пешка сама запутывается в расставленных Королем сетях… и находит, что это не такая уж и плохая перспектива.

Конечно же, Сиэль целовался ещё очень неумело. Вот только его ласковые движения губ, и чуть скованные манипуляции ладонями возбуждали Андраса не хуже, чем прикосновения опытных дьяволиц. Они поменялись местами: теперь вёл не Себастьян, а его собственный дворецкий, водя по сильному мужскому торсу руками, опускаясь ими всё ниже, не прекращая господина своего целовать.

Михаэлис пьянел от этой страстной близости, сгорал в пламени, рождённом им самим. Юноша тесно прижимался к нему, его кисти постепенно спускались к низу живота. Андрас готов был с ума сойти от охватившего его блаженства, так мягко… страстно. Горячее прикосновение теплых, желанных губ, сладко-терпкий вкус души и запах… зовущий, дурманящий. Всё в нынешней ситуации возбуждало Себастьяна, а когда мальчик обхватил его налитую желанием плоть, своей маленькой ладошкой… Андрас зарычал от вожделения, адское пламя из глаз готово вот-вот вырваться на свободу, а клыки удлинились настолько, что могли подмять под себя нижнюю губу.

Они сорвались, вцепились друг в друга оба, как дикие обезумевшие львы в битве за главенство над прайдом. Один хищник был физически сильнее, но у другого было то, от чего первый был готов голову потерять. Андрас схватил мальчишку и положил его на холодный пол прямо около ванны, попутно сваливая вешалку с махровыми полотенцами, что упали в воду, но до них сейчас не было никакого дела. Фантомхайв не был намерен отступать, и задвигал ладонью настолько быстро, не отрываясь от чужих губ, что Себастьян надрывно простонал дворецкому прямо в рот, не в силах скрывать собственное положение. Сиэль улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, чувствуя вкус победы.

Но Великий Маркиз никогда не проигрывал и не был намерен начинать. Та шахматная партия в итоге всё равно окончилась ничьей. Сейчас же было другое, но неужели ему составит достойную конкуренцию какой-то смертный?

Андрас заметил, что юнец всё время терся своими бёдрами об него, разумеется, глупо полагать, что его желание отступило. Отнюдь нет! Сиэль сейчас сам вот-вот сгорит в этом огне разврата, его тело желало таких же трепетных прикосновений. И демон даст ему их, ведь вручать свою корону кому-то другому он не собирался.

Себастьян ощутимо прикусил нижнюю губу любовника, разрывая поцелуй. Это сейчас лишнее. Чувствуя его душу, он становился уязвимее, а проигрыша допустить ни за что нельзя. Отстранившись от смертного, Михаэлис резко схватил его руки и завёл их у него над головой, удерживая своей одной. Затем припал к одному из возбужденных сосков губами, второй защемил между пальцами. Распростертый на полу дворецкий не сдержал отчаянного стона, ведь его влажная плоть соприкасалась с животом Себастьяна. Его Сиятельство понял, что вновь смог вырвать главенство в их состязании, и, не отпуская руки Сиэля из своей хватки, провёл ладонью ниже, широко разводя его ноги. Дворецкий испуганно округлил глаза и задергался, демон только прижался своими устами к его щеке, плавно очерчивая мокрую дорожку языком. Потершись указательным пальцем о его узкое отверстие, он ввел в мальчишку сразу два, начиная плавно двигать ими внутри его тела.

Ощущения были неприятными, Маркиз почувствовал, что возбуждение человека начинает пропадать. Держать его руки скованными над головой было более ни к чему, он вновь накрыл другой своей ладонью его вставший орган. Сиэль прикусил губы, Себастьян ухмыльнулся и стал тщательно прощупывать слугу изнутри, желая найти заветную точку. И у него это получилось некоторое время спустя, когда Фантомхайв успел оставить на нём свой первый засос. Это было скорее из мести, чем из-за обоюдного желания, однако второе не давало о себе забывать. Когда Андрас коснулся пальцами простаты, то парнишка вскрикнул от слишком яркого чувства, невольно обхватывая мужчину ногами.

Себастьян решил сменить положение, приседая на полу и подхватывая мальчика следом. Фантомхайв схватился руками за его плечи, изгибаясь и тихо всхлипывая, начиная инстинктивно насаживаться на пальцы всё сильнее. Но отголоски сознания твердили, что их игра ещё не закончена, а это значит, что отступать ни в коем случае нельзя. Дворецкий впился губами своему господину в шею и втянул в рот кожу, прокусывая её до крови. Андрас тут же завёлся и тихо прохрипел так, что чертёнок это услышал и решил отомстить. Он обхватил плоть Михаэлиса двумя ладонями, улыбаясь и постанывая, не прекращая действий.

Любовники буквально сгорали от нетерпения обладать друг другом окончательно. Они потеряли из виду всю реальность, что окружала их, и что где-то недалеко есть кто-то кроме них. Например, горничная, которая скоро поднимется, дабы напомнить своему хозяину о том, что гости вот-вот прибудут и их необходимо встретить. Тем временем карета от поместья находилась не далее, чем в километре, и скоро кучер остановит лошадей у парадного подъезда. Но Сиэль и Себастьян этого не осознавали, забыв обо всём, живя лишь наслаждением в этот момент, утопая в эйфории. Оба были на пике, громко стонали и прижимались друг к другу всё теснее. Они дрожали, готовые сорваться в любой момент. Сиэль уже прикрывает глаза и шепчет что-то невразумительное. Вот, Себастьян страстно выдыхает и не сдерживается, начиная целовать своего дворецкого, медленно, тягостно, сходя с ума в эти сладкие минуты. Их движения стали рваными, неконтролируемыми. Они практически сгорели в этом пламени, чтобы достичь финала им осталось всего несколько движений! 

— Господин Себастьян, — деликатный стук в дверь и голос Мейлин заставил хозяина и его дворецкого буквально взвыть от разочарования. — Мистер Кендал с семьей скоро будет здесь, вы просили меня предупредить об этом ещё вчера, — горничная замерла в ожидании ответа, а сам Себастьян сейчас готов был умереть от разочарования, равно как и дворецкий особняка Михаэлис.

— Да… конечно… — тяжело дыша, надрывно сказал Андрас.

Сиэль растерянно смотрел на него, закусывая губу. На его лице была целая палитра чувств, от неудовлетворенности и смущения до стыда и отвращения. И непонятно к чему или к кому.

— С вами всё в порядке, милорд? — подозрительно протянула девушка. — Мне нужно чем-то помочь?

Андрас тихо зарычал от раздражения: какого чёрта эта девица ещё здесь?! Резко встав на ноги и обкрутив бёдра полотенцем, он быстро подошел к двери и настежь распахнул её. Сиэль еле смог отшатнуться в сторону, чтобы Мейлин не увидела его. Последняя же сейчас готова была упасть в обморок от страха: Себастьян смотрел на неё с такой злобой, словно готов был порвать на части. И от смущения: вид мужчины сейчас играл немаловажную роль.

— В полном, — прошипел демон, натянуто улыбаясь. — Подготовьте всё к обеду. И только попробуйте оплошать, я вам все кишки выпотрошу.

И дверь перед носом горничной захлопнулась, той только и оставалось, как броситься на кухню со всех ног, чтобы приступить к заданию. А тем временем сам Андрас обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на начавшего одеваться Сиэля. Тот упорно желал не смотреть на него, Михаэлис мог только хмыкнуть. Воспользовавшись тем, что мальчишка на него не смотрит, он несколькими движениями руки облачился в новый костюм и приоткрыл дверь, оборачиваясь в дверном проеме:

— Сегодня у нас будут гости. Немедленно спускайся вниз и встречай их, я подойду немного позже.

Фантомхайв только застегивал рубашку, не намереваясь отвечать. Впрочем, демон этого и не дожидался, только закрыл дверь ванной с громким хлопком. Осадок после недавнего остался слишком сильный, а плоть до сих пор горела возбуждением. Как же дворецкому хотелось забыть это, но болезненное вожделение не отступало. Очевидно, что работать сейчас будет совсем не просто. Вновь задание с повышенной сложностью, что и следует ожидать от его господина.

Раздавшееся со стороны улицы ржание лошади оповестило всех, что карета с почётными гостями прибыла. Кучер спрыгнул и открыл дверцу дилижанса, помогая людям выбраться из него. Это был раннее появлявшийся Кендал Кларк, воротившийся в особняк с целью отпраздновать удачное торговое соглашение. Три дня назад они с Себастьяном договорились встретиться у него снова, правда, сам хозяин особняка был явно не рад такому факту. Но Андрас хотел завоевать доверие, так что выхода не было.

Полноватый мужчина ступил на землю, оглядываясь по сторонам, и достал из внутреннего кармана фрака платок, чтобы утереть им влажный лоб. Он очень волновался, сильно потел. Всякий раз, когда он приезжал в это место, его сердце начинало неровно биться, словно в ожидании чего-то таинственного, мрачного… Тёмно-серое здание не могло вызвать у Кларка положительных эмоций, оно как будто забирало всю энергию следом за собой. Правда, сейчас будет легче, ведь приехал он в это место не один.

Следом за Кендалом появилась ещё одна особа — Матильда Кларк, женщина около сорока лет, одетая в тёмно-зеленое платье с длинными рукавами. Весь её вид так и выказывал строгость и прохладность ко всему, что творится вокруг неё. Она была равнодушна и холодна как глыба льда. Как только Себастьян увидал её силуэт из окна своего особняка, то сразу понял: эта особа ничем не интересна, она выросла среди целомудренных законов и, очевидно, воспитывала ими всю семью. А это было особенно заметно, когда она отбросила руку своего мужа и вышла из дилижанса самостоятельно. Затем обронила веер и, когда бедняга наклонился, чтобы подать его ей, просто хлопнула мужа по затылку, скрещивая руки на груди. Леди себя так не ведут, но очевидно, что Кендал был подкаблучником, и эта особа уже давно поняла, что в семье ей подчиняется всё.

Однако эту серую композицию смогло разбавить появление последней, третьей личности — Аманда Кларк, молодая женщина семнадцати лет, она была дочерью двух предыдущих людей и, по всей видимости, отличалась от них очень сильно. И это касалось всего, будь то поведение или платье… две верхние пуговицы которого девица расстегнула, хитро улыбаясь, когда заметила, что на неё не смотрит мать. Она чуть обиженно надувала пухлые губки и накручивала на пальцы прядь рыжих волос, когда осматривала особняк. Эта девушка была своеобразной. Не дамой легкого поведения, но отнюдь не такой скромницей, как её родительница. Возможно, так она выражала протест ко всей окружающей её строгости. Правда к Аманде редко высказывали претензии на этот счёт: как хитрая лисичка, она успешно заметала следы после каждой из своих проделок.

— Папа́, — она обращалась к отцу, всегда делая ударение на второй слог, что сильно говорило об её капризности. — А как зовут этого «влиятельного человека», с которым ты так хочешь меня познакомить? — усмехнулась барышня, топая по земле каблучком чуть выше положенной нормы.

— Как?! — Кендал на месте чуть не подпрыгнул, Матильда тут же раздраженно на него шикнула: ей не нравилось, когда её муж так кричал. Кларк виновато потупил глаза и продолжил гораздо тише: — Зайчонок, разве я тебе не говорил его имя?

— Нет, папа́, — улыбнулась молодая особа в чём-то с сожалением, — Вы так разволновались, что забыли об этом.

— Хозяином этого особняка является граф Себастьян Михаэлис, молодой владелец одной из самых прибыльных торговых компаний в городе — компании Фантом.

— Звучит… впечатляюще, — иронично протянула Аманда, кашляя в кулак. Куклами она на удивление никогда не увлекалась, её пристрастием всегда являлся женский парфюм.

Истинной целью этого приезда было знакомство Себастьяна с Амандой, которое могло бы сыграть для Кендала весьма удобную партию. Граф Михаэлис прекрасно знал, что у Кларка была юная дочь, для которой подыскивали жениха. Как-то раз при их первом знакомстве около двух недель назад он даже высказался по поводу желания познакомиться с этой прелестницей, на что Кендал отреагировал очень радостно. Он и понятия не имел, что в тот момент несчастному демону Андрасу было очень-очень скучно жить в Лондоне, и он всего лишь хотел пополнить свою коллекцию платьев. Но сейчас обстановка поменялась, а Кендал… а бедный Кендал всё ещё питал надежды, ведь их помолвка могла бы покрыть его многие финансовые долги. Но, не смотря на всё волнение, он знал свою дочь и был уверен в ней. Для хлопотливого папаши было не секретом, что его Зайчонок была немного игрива. Вряд ли малышка упустит такой замечательный шанс и не попытается очаровать самого графа Себастьяна Михаэлиса.

— Добро пожаловать, — а дверь перед гостями открыл идеальный дворецкий Сиэль Фантомхайв, сейчас пребывающий в чуть более «приподнятом» настроении, чем обычно.

Но никто на это не обратил внимания, вся троица даже не поздоровалась с мальчишкой, а первым делом уставилась на богатый интерьер особняка, который поражал своей роскошью. С первого взгляда было ясно — здесь живет влиятельный человек. Впрочем, этот самый влиятельный человек уже спускался на первый этаж по лестнице, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Рад снова видеть вас здесь, мистер Кендал, — Михаэлис по правилам этикета сжал руку мужчины в рукопожатии, смотря куда-то в сторону.

Кларк этого не замечал, Аманда была немного разочарована, что внимание не было с первых секунд уделено ей, а внимательная Матильда поняла, что взгляд этого самого влиятельного человека был направлен на его собственного дворецкого. Между Сиэлем и Себастьяном до сих пор чувствовалось заметное напряжение, однако когда мальчик смутился таким знаком внимания и якобы невзначай прикрыл пылающее краской лицо прядями волос, дьявольский дворянин был вынужден перевести свой взор на гостей. Виновато улыбнувшись, он поспешил уделить внимание всем остальным.

— Взаимно, мистер Себастьян, — улыбнулся полноватый человек. Он снова начал потеть, его ладонь в руке Андраса заметно повлажнела. Когда тот почувствовал это даже сквозь свою чёрную перчатку, то был готов эту жалкую персону скормить дьявольским псам. Маркиз едва смог сдержать, готовую возникнуть у него на лице мину отвращения. — Хочу представить вам своих леди: моя супруга Матильда и… — Кендал как будто слегка растерялся, когда из-за его спины показалась Зайчонок, мягко улыбаясь и чуть-чуть прикрывая глаза. — Моя дочь Аманда.

Андрас задержал на девчонке взгляд дольше, чем положено, из-за чего та даже немного растерялась. Демон внимательно смотрел на юную особу, прожигая её глазами как будто насквозь. Он что-то обдумывал, в его голове рождались интересные идеи, и Себастьян выбирал, как же будет поступить правильнее. На самом деле в этой девушке не было абсолютно ничего необычного, но… Михаэлис бросил короткий взгляд на стоящего неподалеку от него дворецкого. Сиэль внимательно смотрел на него. Какая-то интрига была между ними, тайна, понятная лишь им одним. Они сейчас не просто слуга и его господин.

— Я польщен, что мой особняк соизволила навестить такая прелестная особа… — обольстительно протянул искуситель, беря её ладошку и оставляя на тыльной стороне поцелуй, который длился на несколько секунд дольше, чем обычно. — Меня зовут Себастьян Михаэлис, и я очень… — он бросил хитрый взгляд на Фантомхайва, которому, очевидно, эта сцена не понравилась. — Рад нашему знакомству.

— Взаимно… — ответила Аманда с легкой хрипотцой, впервые смущаясь из-за какого-то поцелуя руки.

Матильда деликатно кашлянула в кулак — какое бесстыдство творят эти молодые! Себастьян растянул губы в широкой обезоруживающей улыбке, сражая Аманду наповал. Но эта улыбка была адресована дворецкому, которому ничего не оставалось, кроме как немного поёжиться и подойти к Михаэлису.

— Прошу всех проследовать к столу, вероятно, вы проголодались во время пути, — он вежливо поклонился, как и подобает идеальному дворецкому.

Сиэль не мог не заметить того, как Андрас обращался с этой девушкой или как восторженно она смотрела на него. Возможно ли, что происходящее слуге не нравится? Нет, это полнейшая чушь! Какое Фантомхайву до них вообще дело?

И, правда, должно быть никакого. Даже когда Себастьян вежливо отодвинул стул перед юной дамой вместо него самого. Или как бы невзначай поднял упавший шёлковый платок, а затем, удаляясь, провёл длинным тонким пальцем по плечу Аманды. Всё это видел мистер Кларк, улыбка которого становилась всё шире и шире. Это также не могло укрыться и от миссис Кларк, которой такие откровенные действия не нравились, но она деликатно промолчала. И, конечно же, всё это видел дворецкий, находящийся по обыкновению у Себастьяна по правую руку и разливая в бокалы белое на этот раз вино.

— У вас прекрасный особняк, мистер Себастьян, — с придыханием произнесла девушка, лишь ради приличия пробежавшись глазами по интерьеру, чтобы не задерживать на хозяине этой красоты слишком длительный взгляд. — И очень ухоженный сад. В вашем доме, наверняка, умелая прислуга.

— Хм, может быть, — хохотнул Андрас при упоминании трёх оболтусов-крушителей. — Мистер Кендал рассказывал мне про Вас.

Они говорили друг с другом без всякого стеснения, хотя дворецкого немного смущало, что сам Кендал Кларк предпочитал тихо молчать в стороне. С Матильдой же было и без того всё предельно ясно. Она была скорее похожа на скульптуру изо льда, сидела почти в одном положении, а на лице никаких эмоций. Хотя, скорее всего, это только на людях. Миссис Кларк практически не притрагивалась к еде. В отличие от самого мистера Кларка, тарелка которого начинала пустовать буквально в считанные минуты, он периодически тянулся за новым блюдом, слишком часто подзывая к себе дворецкого, чтобы тот подлил вина ему в бокал. Очевидно, что так он старался скрывать собственное волнение. А ведь его сердечко билось с невероятной скоростью, как только он улавливал, что его торговый партнер бросает на Зайчонка слишком заинтересованные взгляды.

Но кое-чего Кендал заприметить не мог.

Всякий раз, когда дворецкий вновь оказывался у Себастьяна, второй, словно случайно дотрагивался до него. Дразнил легкими прикосновениями, из-за чего мальчишка, ещё находившийся в состоянии возбуждения, чуть не разливал на стол вино. При этом Андрас успевал флиртовать с Амандой, причем достаточно открыто. Он позволил ей подсесть к нему чуть ближе, так, что она могла коснуться его на уровне протянутой руки. Девица сразу же воспользовалась этим и стала, как бы из привычки крутить рубиновый камень на своем ожерелье. Незадолго до этого она расстегнула ещё несколько пуговиц, из-за чего платье стало иметь заметный разрез. Она хотела привлечь внимание Себастьяна к месту декольте, а заодно и хлопала глазками чуть быстрее, чем обычно.

И всё-таки Аманда явно была лишь девочкой, ведь замуж с таким поведением её явно никто бы не взял. Она скорее напоминала игрушку одноразового пользования, с которой интересно провести ночь, но не больше. Хотя сейчас глупышке этого было не понять, тем более, когда Себастьян вроде бы и поддавался её чарам. Так ей казалось.

— Я слышал, что Вы прекрасно играете на фортепиано, — Кендал всё же решился подать голос, крошки непрожеванной еды пачкали белый шарф на шее, Себастьян презрительно поморщился, как только увидел это зрелище.

— Да, это так, — произнес он немного сдержанно. Сиэль удивленно изогнул брови: он и понятия не имел, что этот циничный чурбан что-то смыслит в музыкальных искусствах. — И не только на фортепиано.

— Позвольте спросить, а на чем ещё? — увлеченную музыкой юную мисс этот факт сразил наповал.

Михаэлис прикрыл глаза, якобы задумываясь, хотя в это время он ласково провел ладонью Сиэля по бедру, пока никто не видел. За что и получил его легкий хлопок по руке с его стороны. Гости недоуменно смотрели на хозяина и его слугу, последний только поморщился и продолжил стоять возле милорда как ни в чём не бывало. Великий Маркиз хотел наказать упрямца полюбившимся ему методом за это, но сейчас явно был неподходящий момент.

— Мм-м… скрипка, виолончель, орган, арфа, — пожал демон плечами. — Это основные. А что вам угодно?

— Аманда ежедневно занимается с репетитором по нескольку часов, но дальше прелюдий зайти она не может, — ответил вместо дочери Кларк. — Ей пора осваивать концерты! Не сочли бы вы за грубость продемонстрировать Аманде свои умения. Возможно, послушав профессионала, она смогла бы перенять опыт.

— О… в таком случае я могу вручить ей ноты и помогать играть партию левой руки, которая довольно сложна, — хитро улыбнулся Себастьян, понимая, что при таком раскладе событий у него будет гораздо больше возможностей позлить Сиэля.

— Это было бы очень мило с вашей стороны, мистер Себастьян, — мисс Кларк наигранно неловко дернула плечом, её притворство не укрылось даже от дворецкого.

Кстати именно Фантомхайва Аманда начинала даже слишком раздражать, а такое мерзкое поведение — тем более. Двуличностью от этой особы просто разило, однако не это являлось самым раздражающим в этой ситуации фактом. Почему Себастьян так заигрывает с ней? Неужели такие девочки в его вкусе? Вздор! Сиэль начал убирать со стола опустившие блюда, яства с которых пропали в основном благодаря стараниям Кендала. Краем глаза он увидел, как Андрас поднялся со своего места, а затем помог прекрасной даме встать из-за стола, сопровождая её к стоящему в музыкальном зале роялю. Как стало известно раннее, этот зал находился на втором этаже (дворецкий до сих пор задавался вопросом, как рояль оказался там, учитывая, что несколько дней назад он и Финни несли его на первый), значит, Себастьян с Амандой останутся наедине, подальше от чужих глаз. Что ж, может оно и к лучшему: дворецкий сможет взять себя в руки и отвлечься от демона, который преследовал его буквально попятам.

— Сиэль, — обернулся Михаэлис к мальчику, когда тот воротился с кухни и застал собравшихся удалиться. — Ты нужен мне наверху: некоторые инструменты необходимо привести в порядок.

Дворецкий посмотрел на Себастьяна подозрительно-пронизывающим взглядом. Привести инструменты в порядок… серьёзно? Он прекрасно слышал от Мейлин, что та вчера убила целый день на то, чтобы настроить все музыкальные инструменты, стряхнуть с них пыль, а ещё и поменять шторы и помыть окна. Сиэль иронично усмехнулся: нет, он не глупец. Михаэлис желает его присутствия там явно не из-за этого. А вот если включать во внимание недавние события, то…

— Вот оно как, значит, — ухмыльнулся юноша, говоря эти слова так, что их не услышал даже Себастьян, ибо леди рядом с ним увлеченно говорила об их гениальном австрийском современнике — Иоганне Штраусе, в надежде, что этой темой сможет хоть немного его увлечь. — Как прикажете, милорд, — парень улыбнулся, лукаво смотря Его Сиятельству в глаза, тому этот взгляд не понравился.

— Пройдёмся наверх, леди, — галантно подал руку Аманде Себастьян, поднимаясь с ней по лестнице, Фантомхайв отправился за ними следом.

Сиэль уже был здесь раньше несколько раз, знакомый ему рояль стоял прямо в центре комнаты. Андрас провел мисс Кларк за инструмент, а сам отправился куда-то, чтобы достать ноты. Вместе с этим он мимолетно взмахнул кистью, из-за чего находящийся в углу контрабас немного запылился: вот так он и задаст работёнку своему маленькому слуге. Этот самый контрабас находился от рояля совсем неподалеку, вольно-невольно дворецкий будет видеть всё.

Воротившийся с нотами Маркиз только мимолетно встретился со своим дворецким взглядом, сразу же подсев к Аманде на небольшую скамью. Мужчина смог уловить вкус её приторных духов, которые чувствовались слишком явственно. Как будто девчонка вылила на себя сразу полбутылки парфюма.

— Возьми специальную тряпку и прочисти контрабас, в особенности гриф — сильно запылился, — без эмоций высказался Себастьян и открыл ноты, разыскивая нужный концерт. — Вам нравится Бетховен? — обратился он уже к девушке.

На самом деле Андрас не был особым ценителем музыки, а этими умениями владел только из-за того, что его жизнь на Земле была далеко не самой веселой и красочной. Очень часто свободного времени было слишком много, и отвлечься было практически не на что. Так он овладел сначала скрипкой, а затем и другими инструментами. Вместе с этим он автоматически запоминал имена известных музыкантов, так что поддержать разговор на эту тематику ему не составляло особого труда.

— Да, я была бы рада научиться чему-нибудь из его авторства, — Аманда кивнула Себастьяну, якобы заинтересованно уставившись в ноты после этого. Михаэлис бросил короткий взгляд на Сиэля, а затем приобнял прекрасную даму за талию, кладя свободную левую руку на клавиши. Мисс Кларк от этого знака внимания чуть в обморок не упала — настолько чувственными были прикосновения к ней.

— Тогда приступайте… — обольстительно прошептал демон девочке в самое ухо. — А я подхвачу.

Играла девушка не так прекрасно, как того от неё ждал Себастьян, если, конечно же, он вообще чего-то ждал. То ли это было из-за ужасного волнения, то ли из-за смущения, а может и из-за всего сразу. Михаэлис владел роялем прекрасно, чувствуя каждую его клавишу, умело комбинируя то черные, то белые, нажимая на правильные, рождая из-под своих пальцев воистину прекрасные звуки. Заслушался даже Фантомхайв, прекрасно слыша, что раздававшаяся иногда фальшь была лишь в более высоких тональностях, то есть в партии правой руки, которую взяла на себя гостья.

Андрас периодически смотрел на Сиэля во время самых «интригующих» моментов. Как-то раз дворянин попросил своего слугу поднести ему новую папку с нотами, чтобы, когда тот возвращался, то смог заметить, как Себастьян нагло поглаживает аккуратную ножку юной мисс. Но на это действие дворецкий почти никак не отреагировал. Показательно равнодушно поставив перед парой ноты, он лишь улыбнулся в извинении, якобы увидев чуть больше, чем ему полагалось. И такая реакция Михаэлиса разозлила. Он и понятия не имел, что Сиэля действительно задело такое отношение: словно этому мерзкому типу всегда всё сходит с рук. Фантомхайв в такие моменты чувствовал себя игрушкой, с которой забавляется один паршивец, вынуждая творить всё, что он прикажет. Ещё недавно они с Себастьяном творили такое, что забыть Сиэль был действительно не в силах. Остался неприятный осадок, словно дворецкий в тот момент потерял голову и стал творить глупые постыдные вещи, попавшись на приманку демона, как рыба на крючок. Плюс ко всему примешивалось непонятное чувство собственности, как будто Михаэлис не имел права даже забавляться с кем-то другим… как глупо. Сейчас милорд успешно опровергает это дурное заблуждение.

— Вы прелестно играли, — похвально покачал головой Андрас, передавая ноты Сиэлю, успев мимолетно провести своим пальцем по его предплечью.

Мальчишку это очень оскорбило. Было совершенно не ясно поведение демона, однако понимал Сиэль одно: это его не на шутку раздражает!

— Так почему бы нам не перенести послеобеденный чай в мой кабинет? — стоя с девушкой в дверном проеме, Себастьян как бы ненароком обернулся, чтобы посмотреть дворецкому прямо в глаза. И увидев в них тщательно запрятанную ревность, Михаэлис был почти доволен результатом. Хотя всё равно не до конца. — Я уверен, что там проведем время гораздо увлекательнее… — и Сиэль видел, как демон приобнял за талию юную гостью, скользя своей ладонью по её бедру, чуть подминая складки платья. Аманда покрылась румянцем и бросила на Михаэлиса томный взгляд.

— Да, мне кажется, что это действительно хорошая идея, — Аманда скромно пожала плечами, играя непонимающую невинность. Но Андрас прекрасно понимал, что это лишь показное, хотя… мысли и планы девицы на свой счёт его совершенно не волновали. Было другое.

— Сиэль, доставь нам цейлонский чай через пять минут, — Себастьян задумался, — и пирожные, пожалуй.

— Вы же не пьете чай, господин, — едко ответил слуга, ломая неизвестную вещицу в своих заведенных за спину руках. Услышав пугающий треск, дворецкий опасливо обернулся. А увидев, что это оказался длинный смычок от контрабаса, неловко улыбнулся и аккуратно спрятал его. — Что ж, будет исполнено.

Заказанный напиток дворецкий, наученный горьким опытом из-за своих опозданий, доставил ровно в пять, ни секундой позже и ни секундой раньше. Тихо приоткрыв дверь и закатив тележку в кабинет, Сиэль прошёл в комнату. Однако увиденное зрелище заставило мальчишку покрыться румянцем ревности, а руки, облачённые в белые перчатки дворецкого, до боли стиснуть ручку тележки, в попытке скрыть своё раздражение. И не просто раздражение, а ярость, пламенную, готовую вырваться из него на свободу в любой миг. Гневом дворецкий воспылал настолько сильно, что едва сумел взять себя в руки, дабы поставить перед парой две чашки на блюдцах и разлить в них цейлонский чай.

Себастьян медленно целовал даму в светло-голубом платье, прекрасно зная, что Фантомхайв сейчас всё видит. Также демон прекрасно понимал, что его слуга ощущает. Даже более. Андрас упивался этой энергией — горячим гневом людского сердца. Совсем не то, что настоящая душа, однако ценности стоило тоже не малой. Как будто нищему вдруг подарили пиалу риса, простого и безвкусного, но это было гораздо лучше, чем ничего.

Сиэль прокашлялся, тем самым убедившись, что всё не слишком плачевно и его голос не дрожит.

— Прошу приступить к чаю, господа, — он изо всех заставил губы растянуться в ничего не выражающей улыбке, отчаянно надеясь, что его разочарование сейчас не слишком читается на лице.

Великий Маркиз оторвался от особы и украдкой посмотрел на Сиэля. Определенно, этот человек умел держать свои эмоции под контролем. Себастьян чуть не подумал, что дворецкому стало резко на всё начхать. Но постыдно дрожащие кулаки, которые Фантомхайв поспешно спрятал за спину и длинная челка, что Михаэлиса так сильно раздражала, прикрывающая пылающее лицо, выдали своего владельца полностью! Дворянин добился того, чего хотел: узнал, что он Сиэлю отнюдь не безразличен. А это значит, что теперь демону Андрасу играть будет гораздо увлекательнее.

Но зачем останавливаться, когда он и так зашёл слишком далеко? Именно поэтому Себастьян встал из-за стола и подошёл к девушке, наклоняясь к её уху своими губами. Она была сконфужена происходящим, но сладостное желание уступить запретному, поддаться страсти, воплощением которой был этой таинственный человек, не отступало, а затягивая в свои сети. Правда, эти сети предназначались отнюдь не для неё.

— Вы прекрасны, миледи… — он отвёл её кудри от лица, начав покрывать шею Аманды поцелуями. — Я восхищен и очарован Вами.

Сиэль, чуть не сошел с ума от злости. Он помнил эти ласки. Помнил, как этот ублюдок прижимал его к стене, так, что мальчик был готов задохнуться. Помнил, как движениями своих рук он заставлял изгибаться навстречу. И… совсем недавно в каменной преграде из гордости, отполированной смесью хладнокровия и сарказма, появилась трещина. Это был собственнический инстинкт, который юноша не мог побороть, как бы ни старался. Тогда, около лестницы, он раскусил своего хозяина и понял, что тот задумал. Вот только когда дело приняло другой оборот, парнишка осознал, что слишком переоценил свои силы. Этот человек не имеет никакого права прикасаться к кому-то другому. Он принадлежит лишь ему.

Однажды корона упадёт с головы белого короля. Тогда Сиэль Фантомхайв станет новой фигурой и поставит ему шах и мат.

Но это время ещё не пришло.

— Быть может я смогу немного задержаться у Вас? Вы бы рассказали о себе чуть больше… мы же друг друга почти не знаем, — таким хитрым способом, лисичка хотела остаться у Андраса подольше. Себастьян ухмыльнулся и напрягся, чувствуя, как ярость его дворецкого снова возгорелась, причем с удвоенной силой.

— Я очень… сожалею, — вдруг послышался мелодичный голос мальчика, Михаэлис прикрыл глаза от удовольствия: он оправдал его желания. — Но у моего господина очень плотный график. Это невозможно.

— Вот как… — Аманда заметно поникла, Себастьян резко выпрямился и с довольной улыбкой посмотрел на Фантомхайва.

Юнец отвернулся, и низко опустил голову, все еще стыдясь того, что посмел заикнуться. Поздно, теперь он обо все узнал. Но, черт возьми, дворецкий не капли сейчас не жалеет!

— Ох, мне жаль, леди, — правда, досады в мужском голосе было не различить. — Мой дворецкий прав. Нам пора расстаться.

— Мы ведь встретимся снова, верно? — с повышенным интересом спросила она, дрожащими руками впиваясь в складки платья. Его Сиятельство только тихо насмешливо рассмеялся.

— Выпроводи эту семью из моего дома, Сиэль, немедленно, — жестко отчеканил Михаэлис, не обращая внимания на то, как губки барышни задрожали, она чудом держалась, чтобы не зарыдать. — А после… возвращайся. У меня будет к тебе разговор.

— Слушаюсь, мой лорд.

Уже смотря, как Кендал помогает забраться в карету своей достопочтенной жене и любимому Зайчонку, Сиэль вспомнил свою кузину. Аманда своим поведением чем-то напомнила ему ее… Капризную, игривую и способную расплакаться по поводу и без него. Впрочем, Фантомхайва ничуть не волновала судьба своей двоюродной родственницы, связь с которой он потерял сразу же, как лишился состояния и имени. Совершенно иное было в его голове, интригующее, азартное. Что же этот чудак собирается ему сообщить?

Как бы то ни было, он принимает вызов. И гордость не позволит себе потерять.

Стук кулака о дверь кабинета. Сердце мальчишки быстро бьется, он взбудоражен и слегка возбужден. Сиэлю кажется, что он уже слышит неровное дыхание Себастьяна; как тот теребит галстук на своей шее, пытаясь ослабить тугой узел, что вдруг очень сильно стал мешать. И дворецкий едва сдерживается, чтобы не сделать тоже самое.

— Проходи, Сиэль, — юноше мерещится или голос его хозяина и вправду охрип?

Дворецкий зашёл в кабинет. Широко раскрытое окно доказывало, что Михаэлису тоже не нравится приторный запах девичьих духов, от которого он поспешил избавиться. Отвлекая от созерцания пейзажа на улице, мужчина сделал повелительный жест ладонью, подзывая слугу к себе. Фантомхайв встал в центре комнаты, демон недовольно покачал головой и улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Ближе.

Мальчик немного смутился, но сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, впритык оказываясь у письменного стола. Себастьян одними губами выговорил: «Ещё ближе», на что дворецкий мог только поднять на него недоуменный взгляд. Андрас закатил глаза и хитро улыбаясь, схватил Сиэля за галстук, заставляя согнуться и упереться руками в стол.

— Я что-то не могу припомнить никаких заранее запланированных дел на сегодня, Сиэль, — саркастически рассмеялся мужчина, с удовольствием заправляя сизую челку Фантомхайва за ухо. Ему нравились его глаза, когда дворецкий убирал волосы, то выглядел воистину прекрасно.

— Правда? Что ж, это моя ошибка, господин, я перепутал дни, — хладнокровно солгал мальчик, не опуская глаз, но морщившись от прикосновений к его лицу.

— Вот как? — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Однако я ничего не планировал, как и на сегодня, так и на завтра… и на послезавтра. Мой график пуст и прозрачен как капля воды, что случилось, Сиэль?

Фантомхайв цыкнул от раздражения и вырвался, намереваясь покинуть кабинет. Теперь нервно ослаблял узел галстука не его господин, а он сам. Он запутался в этих сетях, не мог найти из них выхода, но чувствовал присутствие кого-то еще. Вторая жертва. Он пленен не в одиночку.

— Ответь мне! — демон резко поднялся изо стола, хватая дворецкого за руку. Тот обернулся с ревностной обидой на лице, как будто все тщательно запрятанные им чувства в момент вырвались на свободу.

— В таком случае я могу попросить их вернуться, милорд, — улыбнулся Сиэль той самой убийственной улыбкой, которой награждал либо соперников, либо предателей. В принципе, Себастьян сейчас относился к обоим типам этих людей.

— О… так вот в чем дело, — хитро демон рассмеялся, поворачивая дворецкого к себе. — Признайся мне. Ты ревнуешь?

— А если и да, то что? — дерзко усмехнулся слуга, и Андрас даже поразился резким переменам в его настроении. В его взгляде он читал властность и желание подчинить себе. Интересно… — То что, милорд? — подливая масла в огонь, повторил мальчишка свой вопрос. Себастьян ухмыльнулся: ответ пришел в его голову незамедлительно.

Который ему произнести не удалось. Через распахнутое окно в комнату залетел сокол, заставляя своим пронзительным криком господина и его дворецкого посмотреть вверх. Сиэль пришел в недоумение, взгляд Андраса похолодел.

Отойдя от Сиэля, он выставил руку, чтобы птица смогла приземлиться на неё. Подобно своему хозяину, аккуратностью она не отличалась. Так что, впившись одной своей лапкой в мужское запястье до крови, другую она протянула ему, вручая свернутый конверт. Как только Михаэлис под заинтересованный взгляд Сиэля взял его, пернатый воспарил в небо с поразительной скоростью, даже не попрощавшись. Маркиз резко разорвал конверт, с непониманием доставая оттуда две бумажки. А после и письмо.

_«Они ищут Вас. Покидайте поместье немедленно._  
_Здесь билеты на корабль. Даже не вздумай отказаться!»_

  
_Мефистофель._

— В чём дело, господин? — Сиэль удивленно смотрел на то, как Андрас со странным выражением лица читает обратную сторону послания, а потом странно усмехается. Дворецкому показалось, что нечто изменилось во взгляде демона… но что?

— Надеюсь, ты не страдаешь морской болезнью?


	16. Дворецкий на палубе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян с Сиэлем отправляются в захватывающее путешествие на круизном лайнере. Сиэль понимает, что в море есть вещи гораздо страшнее кораблекрушений и морской болезни.

— Морской болезнью?.. С чего такой внезапный вопрос, господин? — Сиэль из-за удивления почти забыл о недавней почти что ссоре, да и Себастьян, кажется, тоже.

— Нас ждёт увлекательное путешествие, — он зло усмехнулся, разрывая послание на несколько частей с такой яростью, что Фантомхайв действительно захотел узнать значение его содержимого: мальчишка уже успел понять, что обычно к таким вещам Михаэлис относится достаточно прохладно.

— С какой стати? Вы устали от городской суеты? — юнец хохотнул, делая акцент на нелюдимости своего хозяина.

— Нет, ни в коем случае… — Себастьян оглянулся в сторону окна, и некоторое время смотрел вдаль, о чём-то размышляя. — У нас мало времени, а «Синтра» отплывает ещё на рассвете. Собирайся. 

Себастьян покинул собственный кабинет так же быстро, как и сокол недавно в небо воспарил. Ошеломленному мальчишке ничего не оставалось, кроме как немедленно приступить к выполнению очередного приказа. Фантомхайв хотел спросить у Великого Маркиза в чём же дело, но понимал, что вразумительного ответа не получит. Во всяком случае, сейчас.

Сиэль не переставал удивляться — Себастьян вытворял нечто новое всякий раз. С самого первого для их знакомства он эпатировал и поражал, а иногда и проделывал такое, отчего кровь готова застыть в жилах. Помимо всего Андрас выглядел пугающе странно: мог просто так взять и сломать какую-то вещицу, даже не задумавшись; начать ходить кругами по комнате быстрым шагом, периодически поглядывая в окно или метать серебряные ножи в висящие на стенах картины.

У Сиэля было совсем немного вещей: чемодан, с которым он приехал в самый первый день, заметно опустел. Некоторая одежда была порвана, некоторая уже не подлежала восстановлению в связи с тяжёлыми заданиями. В результате помимо фрака дворецкого у него практически ничего не осталось, хотя из-за этого он особо не переживал. Во Франции надолго задержаться они не планировали, по словам самого Себастьяна. Которым Фантомхайв не особо-то и доверял, но делать нечего.

— Мы ненадолго, Чакки, — обратился Сиэль к ворону, сидящему на его письменном столе.

Тот с любопытством и одновременно недовольством смотрел, как дворецкий начинает медленно тушить свечи в комнате. Раум беспокойно метался по комнате из одного угла в другой, переживая за хозяина. Он хотел отправиться к нему, но подрезанные крылья почти не летали, бедняга-демон еле-еле мог запрыгнуть даже к мальчику на плечо. Чего он делать явно не собирался: если этот знак внимания заприметит Себастьян, то «Чакки» кранты.

Ворон решил сесть Фантомхайву на чемодан, когда тот уже закатывал его за дверь. Сиэль закрыл дверь на ключ, чувствуя небывалое облегчение. В этой каморке он чувствовал себя заключённым. Пора сменить обстановку, выбраться из этих стен. По плану они уезжали лишь на два дня, но всё равно у дворецкого было очень странное чувство. Оно подсказывало, что в это место он больше не вернется никогда.

Себастьян стоял прямо возле кареты на улице, терпеливо ожидая, когда Сиэль наконец-таки подойдёт. Предыдущая ночь была для мальчишки беспокойной, это было заметно по кругам под его глазами. День его службы начался с раннего пробуждения, хотя поспать он смог всего несколько часов.

Утренний ветер развевал черную накидку Андраса и его волосы, делая его похожим на какого-то принца из мрачной сказки. Обаятельного и привлекательного, искушающего главного героя. Сиэль поморщился от этого сравнения: между ним с Себастьяном и так царило нешуточное напряжение, он теперь даже опасался находиться с ним просто наедине.

— Слишком долго.

— Меня задержали. Но точного времени Вы мне не говорили, господин.

Сиэль был спокоен, в отличие от Себастьяна, раздражение которого было слишком заметно. Демон только хмыкнул и открыл дверь кареты, жестом приказывая дворецкому сесть в неё. Тот сразу же растерялся.

— Разве кучером сегодня буду не я? — он не понимал, с чего баатезу оказывает ему такую милость.

— Ни в коем случае, — Андрас улыбнулся, — сегодняшнюю поездку я не собираюсь доверять настолько криворукому человеку. Так что шевелись! — он снова скомандовал запрыгивать в дилижанс. Пораженный этим, слуга не смог отказать, грамотно решив оставить размышления над ситуацией на дорогу.

Михаэлис лихо запрыгнул на место кучера и взялся за поводья. Он торопился, старался не оглядываться назад. Любая задержка могла понести за собой фатальный промах, и всё, чего он добивался и что терпел, — потерпит крах. «Но!», — скомандовал громко Себастьян, тройка лошадей вскочила моментально, сразу же переходя на галоп. Дворецкий и опомниться не успел: карета тронулась с места в одно мгновение и понеслась настолько быстро, что её скорость практически можно было сравнить с рассекающей воздух пулей. Юноша не ожидал такого и по инерции врезался вперед, выставив руки перед собой. Если бы он этого не сделал, то мог бы запросто сломать себе нос.

— Вот ублюдок! — очередной резкий поворот спихнул аристократа с сидения, из-за чего тот сильно ударился головой.

Себастьян давно не входил в раж: сейчас ему казалось, что его прогнившее злобой сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Лошади выбивали искры из-под копыт, потрясающе лавируя, при этом не сталкивая с дороги друг друга. Ветер бил в лицо с невероятной силой, залетал под чёрный плащ и развевал его подобно огромным вороньим крыльям. Демон закрыл глаза и почти что почувствовал себя свободным, однако окунуться в полную безмятежность ему мешала невыносимая, впервые поселившаяся в нём тревога.

Андрас остановил карету прямо около лондонской гавани, резко потянув на себя поводья. Уже было семь часов утра, и к огромному везению демона и человека день намечался ясный. Хоть солнце в Англии никогда не было долговечным, сейчас такая погода буквально заряжала всех оптимистичным настроем. Или почти всех.

За всё это время беспрерывной поездки бедного дворецкого успело «вывернуть наизнанку» как минимум раза три. Юноша не сразу осознал, что качка прекратилась. Первое время он вообще не понимал, что происходит. Однако когда дверца дилижанса вдруг резко открылась, а откуда-то извне появилась чья-то рука, Сиэль сразу же был буквально вытянут в реальность. Не задумываясь о том, что своими бесцеремонными действиями мог наградить Фантомхайва парочкой синяков, баатезу лишь сдернул с головы чёрный капюшон, и жестом руки указал еле улавливающему происходящее Сиэлю тащить чемоданы.

— Отвези их на погрузку, — Маркиз закатил глаза, наблюдая, как парнишка, все ещё пошатываясь, поднимается с земли. — Живее, Сиэль. Отправка всего через полчаса.

— Как будет угодно, милорд, — ответил Фантомхайв скорее, чтобы отвязаться. А сам тем временем отправился в мини-путешествие по гавани, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом. После такого головокружительного приключения, это было лучшим лекарством.

Себастьян скептически проводил взглядом удаляющийся силуэт, и оглянулся по сторонам. Вид был чудесным, это утро так и дышало бодростью и энергией. Светло-голубое море с золотистыми бликами приветливо покачивалось, плавно подталкивая пушистую пену к каменным ступеням. Голубоватое небо у самого горизонта имело оранжевый оттенок. Солнце играло своими лучами с белыми, как вата облаками, а одинокие чайки парили над гаванью, иногда приземляясь на борт величественного круизного судна.

Михаэлис медленно втянул носом воздух, расстегивая длинный чёрный плащ. Это зрелище могло вдохновить писателя романтических приключений или художника-пейзажиста, правда сейчас в этом чудном месте вопреки волшебной атмосфере можно было встретить разве что грязных уличных бродяг, мнимых аристократишек и кричащих моряков. Среди всего этого сброда было огромное количество маленьких детей, визг которых вызывал у баатезу желание если не отрубить языки каждому, то хотя бы лишить себя ушей. Несколько секунд спустя ему на плечо приземлился Раум, до этого ехавший в дилижансе вместе с Сиэлем, делая и без того странный образ Себастьяна ещё чуднее. Обернувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никого нет поблизости, демон подошел к трём запряженным лошадям.

— Держать вас больше нет смысла, — Маркиз начал отстегивать вожжи, улыбаясь так, словно даже немного сожалеет об этом решении.

Бурый тоскливо заржал и подался навстречу мужской ладони, ласкаясь и тоскливо смотря демону в глаза. Андрас последний раз провёл своей рукой по его каштановой гриве, а затем полностью освободил лошадей. Теперь животных ничего не держало, стоило Михаэлису хлопнуть их, как они тут же заржали и сорвались с места, распугивая встретившихся им на пути жителей. Дальнейшая судьба питомцев Себастьяна уже не интересовала, захлопнув дверь опустевшего дилижанса, он направился навстречу недоумевающему Сиэлю.

— Разве слуги не должны были увести экипаж?

— Как видишь, нет. Это совершенно ни к чему, — Себастьян с умиротворенной ухмылкой оглядел ожидающий их круизный лайнер.

Голоса красивого британского английского, на котором говорили дворяне, и звуки более простого языка вперемешку с некрасивым диалектом низкосортных людей слились. Эта какофония позволяла прочувствовать особую разницу. Ту самую, из-за которой аристократы так презрительно относились к простому люду, а те с завистью или нелюбовью смотрели на них, проклиная свою нелёгкую судьбу. Толпа перемешалась, каждый боялся опоздать по разным причинам: для некоторых это был шанс познакомиться с высшим обществом, ведь в XIX веке такое развлечение среди знати было очень популярным; для других же отправиться в долгожданное путешествие, которое могло изменить их судьбу, показать насколько прекрасен открытый океан, и позволить почувствовать себя свободными.

Себастьян с Сиэлем стояли в самом центре площади, чудом умудряясь не наталкиваться на хлопотливых мамочек с детьми. Те утирали носики своим чадам, пока их мужья вовсю ругались с работниками судна: из-за такой суеты вещи многих потерялись, и каждый винил в пропаже кого угодно кроме себя.

Андрас решил завладеть вниманием дворецкого, вспоминая их недавние шалости и то, что теперь большинство проблем осталось позади.

— Ну что, Сиэль, готов к ещё одному приключению? — как в откровенном по викторианским меркам танго, Себастьян низко наклонил дворецкого, саркастично поигрывая бровями.

— Разумеется, Ваша Светлость, — юноша неловко оглянулся по сторонам, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас они явно привлекли к себе много внимания. — Только отпустите меня, сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы…

— Прошу всех поторопиться, мы отправляемся!

Себастьян как ни в чем не бывало отпустил Сиэля и направился на корабль. Последнему оставалось только пойти следом и выравнивать чуть сбившееся от этой внезапной близости дыхание. Вчерашний день дал о себе знать моментально, да так, что Фантомхайв даже зацепился за ступень лестницы, и если бы вовремя не схватился за перила, то свалился бы на Михаэлиса со спины. В этом случае их «красивое» восшествие на борт было бы с треском разрушено, но эту участь избежать удалось.

Ощутив под ногами мощь и силу творения рук и разума человеческого, Сиэль замер, завороженный красотой стройных линий такелажа, блеском совершенных линий судовых конструкций. Фантомхайв путешествовал на корабле только один раз жизни, в своих шесть лет, и с того момента прошло так много времени, что сейчас едва ли он мог вспомнить те неповторимые ощущения. Величественность витала в воздухе, сопровождаемая криками пассажиров и моряков. Грохот трапа означал, что была оборвана последняя связь с сушей и теперь все могли переместиться на главную палубу, чтобы попрощаться со своими родными и близкими.

— Палуба С, двухместная каюта «Double» № 11, первый класс, — пробормотал Себастьян себе под нос, разглядывая свой билет. После он достал билет Сиэля с удивлением замечая, что на нем было написано то же самое. — Надо же…

Андрас саркастично хохотнул, когда понял, какие именно места им подсунул Фаэлен. Демон прекрасно понимал, что по всем правилам дворецкий должен спать в отведенной каюте для прислуги. Но текст доказывал обратное, гарантируя Фантомхайву очень «весёлые» деньки. Это была одна из немногих шалостей Мефистофеля, которая играла Себастьяну на руку, а не против него.

— Желаю вам приятной поездки, господа, — выдал отрепетированную речь один из бортпроводников, с подозрением косясь на двух странных людей с не менее странной каютой. Однако, как говорится, клиент всегда прав.

— Взаимно, — Себастьян улыбнулся слишком приторно, Сиэль позади него закатил глаза. Поездка на пару с этим чокнутым типом явно не внушала ему радости.

Каюты первого класса обычно размещались на палубах от A до Е в центральной части лайнера «Синтра». Здесь располагались самые лучшие номера для самых лучших клиентов. Роберте раздобыл на удивление действительно отличные места. Но это же Мефистофель, от него нельзя не ожидать подвоха!

В котором Себастьян с Сиэлем убедились через каких-то несколько минут. Андрас подошёл к каюте под искомым номером 11. Ключ торчал прямо из замочной скважины, демон повернул его и отворил дверь, пропуская Сиэля за собой.

Эта каюта могла поразить своей роскошью даже бесстыдно богатых особ. Создавалось впечатление, что умелый художник вылил на стены вино лучшего качества, размазав его гладким алым полотном. Высокий кремовый потолок и сияние свечей в золотых канделябрах больше вносили в атмосферу мимолетную интимность, нежели дух азарта и воинственности. Мебель из чёрного дерева, розы в вазах, картины в стиле ренессанса… завершала столь прелестную картину дубовая двухместная кровать.

— Желаю приятного отдыха, господин, — скептически оглядев интерьер, дворецкий собрался покинуть Себастьяна, надеясь найти успокоение в каюте для прислуги. Она была хотя бы подальше от этого чудака.

— Куда собрался? — Андрас посмотрел на мальчика так, словно тот собрался сделать что-то возмутительное. Фантомхайв не понял причину такой странной реакции.

— Как «куда»? Неужели Вам не кажется, что я здесь явно лишний?

— Но… — с ехидной улыбкой Маркиз продемонстрировал Сиэлю его билет. — Мы прописаны в одной каюте.

Дворецкий медленно втянул носом воздух. Прикрытые глаза и складочка между его бровей усиливала широкую злую улыбку, обнажавшую его ровный ряд зубов. Он… этого ожидал, да, — лимит разочарования и удивления был исчерпан за какую-то неделю. Но это не мешало бедняжке всё равно надеяться, что на этом корабле он сможет от своего господина хотя бы немного отдохнуть. Лучик света в конце туннеля померк в одно мгновенье, обратив все ожидания Сиэля Фантомхайва в прах.

— Восхитительно… — в синих глазах помимо обреченности можно было прочитать и жуткую усталость.

Мальчик прикрыл ладонью рот, сдерживая зевок. Сонливость давала о себе знать, ночью поспать совсем не удалось, а препираться с Себастьяном — последнее, чего Сиэль бы сейчас желал.

Андрас изумился, когда его слуга вдруг без всякого ожидаемого раздражения, вспыльчивости и ещё целого ассорти чувств, таких свойственных Сиэлю в моменты особого разочарования, просто рухнул на постель, не потрудившись снять с себя даже фрак.

— Какие же люди слабые, — Маркиз закатил глаза, присаживаясь на другую половину кровати.

Сиэль и глаза не приоткрыл, упорно продолжая игнорировать любые действия Себастьяна. Даже когда тот аккуратно приподнял одеяло, накрывая им их обоих, и пододвинулся к юноше впритык, притягивая к себе смущающе близко. Чувствуя жаркое дыхание Андраса прямо у самого уха, Фантомхайв нервно стиснул край подушки своей рукой, надеясь, что удары его сердца не слишком слышны и не так сильно выдают его состояние с головой. Эти ожидания были слишком опрометчивыми — Сиэль сейчас напоминал скорее открытый учебник по элементарной математике, чем закрытый на несколько замков толстый фолиант. Все его ощущения были настолько по-человечески ясны, что для демона узнать истинную их причину не составляло особого труда. Стоило Себастьяну положить свою руку дворецкому на талию, как тот странно вздрогнул, проглатывая собравшуюся в горле слюну. Андрас облизал пересохшие губы, и забрался рукой мальчику под одежду, поглаживая ладонью его впалый живот.

Фантомхайв резко открыл глаза и дернулся в сторону, из-за чего Себастьян в который раз за этот день посмеялся над дворецким. Забавно видеть его сопротивление, — оно его ключ на относительную долговечность, ведь Андрас не любит держать надоевшие игрушки около себя.

— Неужели я так и не смогу нормально поспать, господин? — Сиэль скосил на Михаэлиса недовольный взгляд.

— Это ведь риторический вопрос.

— Отнюдь, нет.

— Ха, серьезно?

Мужчина навис над мальчишкой, дразня своей широкой насмешливой улыбкой. Фантомхайв закатил глаза и отвернулся от Себастьяна, заново устраиваясь на кровати и накрываясь одеялом с головой. Великий Маркиз только хмыкнул и расценил это действие как приглашение продолжить начатое. Он прижался к Сиэлю со спины, начиная покрывать трепетными поцелуями его шею, ища своими губами маленькое ушко.

— И почему я раньше не замечал, что ты носишь серьги? — Андрас провел кончиком ногтя по одной из бриллиантовых пуссет.

— Я был бы польщён, если бы Вы оставили меня в покое, хотя бы на пару часов. Для лучшей работоспособности мне нужно поспать, — Сиэль и действительно очень утомился, однако было очевидно, что его господин с этим фактом примиряться не хотел.

— Как будто я сделаю это так просто, — объятия не ослабли, демон начинал переходить к активным действиям, касаясь пальцами ремня штанов на брюках дворецкого. — В нашем-то положении.

— В каком ещё положении? — Фантомхайв, положил свои ладони поверх рук Себастьяна, не позволяя тем расправиться с аксессуаром — слишком много близости между ними за такое короткое время, и этот тип всё никак не мог угомониться.

Андрас саркастично изогнул брови, и в следующее мгновение каюту огласил его громкий издевательский смех.

— Ах, как жаль, что оно будет ещё таким недолгим… — Себастьян развернул мальчика к себе резко, едва не переломав ему кости в чрезмерно сильных объятьях. — Я не собираюсь упускать такой шанс, да и тебе же это нравится, — он самодовольно усмехнулся, проводя длинными пальцами по острому подбородку Сиэля.

Демон буквально почувствовал, как что-то внутри него было на грани вырваться на свободу. Оно как будто пронзало его органы изнутри раскаленными иглами, мучительно медленно прожигая себе путь. Эта боль разрасталась, путая сознание, заставляя сконцентрироваться лишь на ней. Мрачная сущность Андраса жаждала побороть сдерживающие оковы, сбросить, наконец, кандалы!

Себастьян Михаэлис сам не заметил, как оказался отброшенным к стене очень сильным ударом, непонятно Кто или Что смогло это сотворить. Однако когда Андрас приоткрыл свои веки, в этот момент показавшиеся ему невероятно тяжелыми, как будто налитые свинцом, он увидел странную картину: комната, которая в их владении каких-то минут пятнадцать, была разрушена практически полностью — из уцелевших вещей остались лишь комод и письменный стол.

— А вот это уже совсем не смешно, господин.

В дверях ванны появился Сиэль. Весь его вид был даже слишком фееричным, если взять в расчет его испуганно-подозрительный взгляд, почти порванную верхнюю одежду и разбитый затылок, к которому мальчишка прикладывал мешок со льдом. Себастьян поморщился и протянул руку к своему, чуть позже замечая на кончиках пальцев пятна крови. Впрочем, такие меры ему не понадобятся — регенерация заметно возросла.

— Кто-то подбросил к нам в комнату динамит? — поднимался с пола Себастьян, опираясь рукой о стену. Сиэль же морально готовился к тому, что Михаэлис опять заставит его убирать этот бардак.

— Ага, а ещё этот самый динамит подозрительно оказался у вас во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

Сиэль поднял с пола красивую статуэтку, чудом уцелевшую от мощной ударной волны. Андрас внимательно присмотрелся внешнему виду своего слуги, не понимая, что его ещё тревожит. Не разорванная одежда и даже не лёгкие травмы. Кстати именно «лёгкие», ведь, по идее, человечишка должен был пострадать куда серьёзнее и одной шишкой на голове да парой синяков бы точно не отделаться. Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Андрас заметил очень маленькую трещину на синем бриллианте перстня. Это его удивило, демон поспешил расстегнуть две верхние пуговицы рубашки, чтобы коснуться оставленного Рейчел ожерелья рукой. Такая же трещина, практически на том же самом месте. Все сходится.

— Я удивлен, что меня не размазало по стене, — подойдя к Себастьяну, Сиэль руками надавил ему на плечи, чтобы тот опустился в кресло. — А вот Ваше состояние не самое лучшее, позволите? — взгляд синих глаз был настолько внимательным и даже немного взволнованным, что демон лишь покорно кивнул, опуская веки.

Однако стоило рукам юноши лишь притронуться Михаэлису к голове, как тот вдруг резко распахнул глаза и, развернувшись в кресле, схватил Фантомхайва за запястья.

— Я передумал, — Андрас состроил наигранную улыбку, дворецкий недоуменно изогнул брови. — Лучше осмотри шею.

— Как угодно, милорд, — странно хмыкнув, парень обошел Себастьяна, склоняясь над ним. Сам Себастьян пришел в невероятное облегчение — на его голове был нюанс, а вернее два нюанса, наличие которых обнаруживать он перед Сиэлем не хотел.

Сиэль наклонился вперед, присматриваясь к нужному месту, правда, вопреки его опасениям, кожа была совершенно чиста, на ней не было даже царапины.

— Ничего… совершенно ничего, — проведя облаченным в белую перчатку пальцем по месту, где мог быть возможный порез, юнец бросил на своего господина быстрый взгляд и инстинктивно облизал губы.

Андрас засмотрелся на Сиэля, невольно начиная понимать, что что-то странное есть в нем, неуловимое, но страшно притягательное. Этого человека хотелось касаться всё чаще и чаще, играть с ним в их странную игру, понятную лишь им обоим. Простых объятий стало мало, поцелуи казались наркотиком, без которого невозможно протянуть и мига. Слишком сладки были эти мальчишеские уста и невыносимо трепетны были их прикосновения.

Неровный выдох Сиэля, его дрожащие ладони и немного спутанные пряди волос — все это выглядело так мило, что Себастьян даже внутренне посмеялся над своей реакцией. Подумать только, обычный человек смог его увлечь настолько сильно.

Они потянулись друг к другу инстинктивно, не до конца осознавая, что оба этого хотят. Дворецкий прерывисто дышал и смотрел демону в глаза, между их губами осталось каких-то пару сантиметров. Уста Андраса тронула легкая улыбка, он довольствовался происходящим и прекрасно понимал, что ему и Сиэлю Фантомхайву уже поздно поворачивать назад.

— Я прошу… прощения.

Себастьян и Сиэль резко развернулись в сторону незнакомого голоса. Его обладателем оказался молодой человек в униформе лакея, стоявший в дверях. Бедняжка стучал несколько раз подряд, но господин и его дворецкий так увлеклись, что не расслышали этого. Молодой мужчина не выдержал и вторгся в комнату, стоит заметить, что увиденное его шокировало — мало кто разносит каюту вдребезги за какие-то пятнадцать минут. Однако не менее странная внешность и положение клиентов его не заинтересовало совсем.

— Его Превосходительство приглашает всех на завтрак, а также желает поздороваться с каждым лично. Будьте добры подойти в обеденный салон «Bianco Fuoco» на палубе D через десять минут, — протараторил на одном дыхании лакей, прежде чем дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Себастьян устало закатил глаза, Сиэль неловко поежился, стесняясь вспоминать, как он чуть не поддался своей маленькой слабости. Демон шевельнул пальцами незаметно для дворецкого, материализуя в чемодане новый фрак. Разве его слуга мог выглядеть как оборванец?

— И зачем нам на этот завтрак? — мужчина поднялся с кресла и подошел к треснувшему зеркалу, скептически осматривая свой внешний вид, а так же испорченный интерьер каюты, с последним определенно нужно что-то делать… вот только было откровенно лень. — В любом случае, переодевайся, — он указал ладонью в сторону валяющегося около стены чемодана. Фантомхайв лишь пожал плечами и достал из чемодана фрак.

— Разве Вам не интересно познакомиться с капитаном? — юноша застегивал пуговицы своего костюма, оглядываясь на Михаэлиса; тот презрительно изогнул брови.

— Нисколько.

— И всё же это надо сделать, господин…

На лайнере «Синтра» все было оформлено по самому последнему писку. Ослепляющие белизной простыней скатерти, золотое сияние столовых приборов, изысканные люстры под потолком, освещающие великолепие столов и прекрасных букетов с белыми и красными розами на них, — все это бросалось в глаза. Снующие между столиков официанты в форменной одежде, аппетитные запахи яств со столов и кресла с бежевой обивкой и золотыми ручками, они так и манили к себе, гостеприимно приглашая принять участие в утренней трапезе.

Ультрамариново-синий камзол с орнаментом вышитым золотистыми нитками на рукавах, белая рубашка, нашейный платок, бриджи и высокие сапоги, — Себастьян Михаэлис определенно отличался от остальных своим внешним видом, его дворецкому оставалось только неловко шагать рядом с ним по правую руку, вежливо улыбаясь окружающим. Они привлекали слишком много внимания. Себастьян между делом бросал кокетливые взгляды в сторону молодых дам, а затем вновь смотрел на Сиэля, ожидая его реакции. И дворецкий терпел, хотя находиться в таком людном месте, где как минимум процентов сорок из пассажиров первого класса знали лично Винсента Фантомхайва, было сложно. Андрас как будто специально старался притянуть чужие взгляды к себе, а знакомых лиц кругом было слишком много.

— Лиззи?

Сиэлю на несколько мгновений показалось, как в толпе мелькнули знакомые золотистые локоны волос, однако их таинственная обладательница не показывалась. Мальчишку это не на шутку напрягло, так что он даже был рад, когда они с Себастьяном наконец-то добрались до главного входа в обеденный зал.

— Рад поприветствовать вас на борту круизного лайнера «Синтра», я капитан этого судна, Фаэлен Роберте, и постараюсь сделать вашу поездку безопасной и интересной.

Сиэль видел, как Себастьян поперхнулся, стоило ему услышать имя капитана корабля. Михаэлис до конца не хотел верить в это, хотя зная Мефистофеля, такая выходка была вполне ожидаемой. Этот демон был повсюду, он тенью следил за каждым его шагом, появлялся из каждого отражения. Эти последние два дня, которые Андрас так надеялся провести вдали от своего надзирателя, аукнулись ему в ещё большем масштабе. Над этим маленьким королевством, которым являлся круизный лайнер, шефствовал не кто иной, как Мефистофель.

Фаэлен стоял у красивых резных дверей в чёрном капитанском мундире с воротником-стойкой (в холодную пору было принято носить чёрный цвет, а ведь на дворе был уже ноябрь), золотыми пуговицами и погонами. Фуражка невероятно шла ему, придавая его немного взлохмаченным волнистым волосам более опрятный вид. Он приветливо улыбался каждому, пожимая всем руки, бросая фразы на подобие: «рад приветствовать», «добро пожаловать», «располагайтесь» и тому подобное. Себастьян с Сиэлем подошли к нему последними: первому не было никакого резона торопиться на завтрак — человеческую пищу он терпеть не мог, а с личностью, стоящей в дверях, встречаться не очень-то и хотелось. Но, в конце концов, это должно было произойти.

Мефистофель улыбался как сатир, прислуживающий Дионису и только что выпивший несколько бочонков наисвежайшего вина. Дернув фуражку, демон подал руку своему подопечному:

— Я польщён, что Вы посетили лайнер «Синтра», мистер Себастьян, — заметив в глазах Андраса такое разочарование и отчаяние, Фаэлен был готов схватиться за живот, но, хвала Дьяволу, приступы безудержного хохота удалось сдержать.

— Прекрати актерствовать! Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?! — Михаэлис свою руку в ответ не протянул, Сиэль же предпочел не вмешиваться в эту странную перепалку.

— Руковожу судном, как видишь, — Роберте развёл руки в стороны, пожимая плечами. Заметив убийственный взгляд Маркиза, он, ухмыльнувшись, выдал: — Ой, да брось. Ты серьёзно ожидал, что я оставляю тебя без присмотра?

— Разумеется.

— Как наивно, — Мефистофель вздохнул, кладя ладонь на ручку двери. — Впрочем, я предпочел бы обсудить всё за завтраком.

— Я не голоден.

— Правда? — Фаэлен скосил на Сиэля хитрый взгляд. — В любом случае так просто ты не отвертишься, я настаиваю, Себастьян, как капитан этого судна.

Уже через несколько минут Андрас и Мефистофель сидели за одним из столов. Сиэль, как и подобает достойному дворецкому, смирно стоял около своего господина, едва ли смея сделать лишнее движение, чтобы не дай Бог не оплошать. Несчастный не ел с самого утра, плохо выспался, многого натерпелся в карете… было очень сложно играть идеального слугу, когда ты простой смертный. У бедного мальчика слипались глаза, усталость так сильно подкашивала ноги, что когда никто не смотрел на него, он позволял себе опереться о спинку кресла, на которой сидел Себастьян. Он старался не подавать к себе никакого внимания, но предателем стал его собственный желудок.

— Что это? — Андрас развернулся к Фантомхайву, презрительно изгибая брови. Тот сильно покраснел и прокашлялся в кулак.

— Вам просто показалось.

Сиэль постарался бросать на еду как можно меньше взглядов, хотя аппетитные устрицы по-русски так и манили отведать хоть немного. Но нельзя… вдруг живот снова издал характерное урчание. Губы Михаэлиса начали растягиваться в злорадной улыбке, бедный дворецкий был готов умереть со стыда.

— Отошли мальчика в кафетерий третьего класса, он там явно найдёт, чем заняться, — Фаэлен подмигнул Сиэлю и перевёл на Себастьяна серьезный взгляд. — У меня есть новости, которые слышать кому-то постороннему очень нежелательно, ты же понимаешь о чем я?

— Так и быть, Сиэль, расправься со своей проблемой как можно быстрее и возвращайся сюда, — вздохнул Себастьян.

— Благодарю Вас, милорд.

Дворецкий развернулся в сторону выхода, идя не спеша, боясь задеть снующих туда-сюда лакеев. При мысли о пище, желудок счастливо урчал, правда, не на радость своему обладателю. Неловко сглатывая слюну, Сиэль наконец-то добрался до выхода, как вдруг до его ушей донесся визг какой-то молодой девушки.

— Прошу прощения, мисс!

Какой-то молодой человек, очевидно один из официантов, едва не кланялся в ноги красивой девушке в бледно-розовом платье. На груди барышни расплылось алое пятно, видать этот лакей пролил на нее бокал с вином. Впрочем, последняя не особо сокрушалась. Она только стыдливо прикрывала испачкавшуюся область своим веером, стараясь утешить беднягу, уже успевшего впасть в истерику. За этим скандалом наблюдали практически все посетители, не было сомнений, что к вечеру здесь будут ходить не самые деликатные слухи об этих двоих. Однако Сиэля беспокоило другое.

Он не мог не узнать Её, уже повзрослевшую и сильно похорошевшую. Девушка, которую он в последний раз видел три года назад, изменилась очень сильно. Элизабет Мидлфорд, его двоюродная сестра, а по совместительству и бывшая невеста, она была уже не той капризной девочкой-подростком, с неизменной улыбкой на лице. В её движениях исчезла неуклюжесть. Детская припухлость розоватых щечек, которые всегда были чуть больше, чем у остальных, спала, превратившись в аккуратный овал лица. Бутон расцвёл и стал прекраснейшим цветком — Лиззи выросла, превратившись в прекрасную девушку, настоящую леди.

Сиэль не был рад этой встрече, Лиззи, хотя теперь её уже стоило называть Элизабет, напоминала ему о прошлой жизни, к которой он не желал возвращаться, но утаенные загадки из собственного любопытства Фантомхайв стремился раскрыть.

И всё же дворецкий застыл в дверях, не смея оторвать глаз от грациозных движений её рук сжимающих веер; кстати, именно в этот момент он обратил внимание, что её безымянный палец правой руки по-прежнему пустовал. Ей уже девятнадцать, а она всё ещё не помолвлена? Значит ли это, что Элизабет всё ещё ждёт его?

На какое-то мгновение Сиэлю показалось, что их взгляды встретились. Лиззи смотрела прямо на него, на юношу в костюме дворецкого в дверях с пепельными волосами и глазами, которые она бы узнала из тысячи. Фантомхайв был готов поклясться, что услышал, как громко забилось её сердце, и треск веера, который она слишком сильно сжала в своей руке. «Узнала!», — досадливо воскликнул он у себя в голове, и поспешил отправиться в кафе третьего класса, надеясь, что Лиззи посчитает этот образ мимолетным видением, а не реальным существом.

— Элизабет, с тобой всё хорошо? — готовую свалиться навзничь сестру подхватил уже возмужавший Эдвард Мидлфорд, заботливо усаживая её в кресло и подавая стакан с водой.

— Да… просто пустяк. Показалось.

Стоя под холодными струями воды, Себастьян перебирал мокрые волосы пальцами. Звон капель о пол паркета и крик чаек за окном не позволяли ему насладиться долгожданной тишиной и одиночеством. Мефистофель неслабо озадачил его очередным посланием с того света, Великий Маркиз не был глупцом и понимал, что начинается что-то действительно серьёзное, и дело было не только в суматохе на всех девяти кругах. Неужели грядёт новая война?

В очень старые времена, их можно даже назвать древними, были самые страшные войны в истории всего Баатора. Тогда Андрас был всего лишь рядовым демоном, но подающим огромные надежды. Ему «посчастливилось» начать с самых страшных битв за всю историю, когда такого понятия как «Девять Кругов Баатора» или «Девять Верховных Дьяволов» не существовало. Были лишь отдельные группы ангелов; только что свергнутые с небес, они воевали друг против друга с невероятным жестокосердием и кровожадностью. Каждый хотел отвоевать лакомый кусочек территории для самого себя, не желая делиться ни с кем. И демон Андрас был среди них, сражался, не видя цели перед собой, желая постичь то, чего не суждено — одолеть всех противников и вызвать Господа на дуэль. Потребовать реванша, который мог перевернуть судьбу и возвысить собственный статус до невероятных высот.

Демоны чересчур самолюбивы и в своих силах был уверен каждый без исключения. Любой мечтал если уж не о захвате всемирного господства, то, как минимум, о владении измерением, хотя бы одним. В древности были лишь Зло и Хаос, между которыми Баатор держался долгое время наравне с измерением-соперником — Бездной. В результате два очень похожих и разных одновременно мира сливались друг с другом, образуя полную неразбериху, как между собой, так и во всём мироздании. И вот тогда Высший решил принять меры, чтобы разобраться с теми проблемами, которые он сотворил, свергнув мятежников с Небес. Но при этом, по-прежнему не допуская их к Высшему свету, предпочтя разобраться со всем изнутри.

Нескольким падшим была дарована сила, позволяющая подчинить себе остальных. Они должны были пойти друг другу навстречу и прекратить кровопролитие. И таких избранных было ровно десять: графиня-ведьма и демонесса распутства — Наамах, князь инкубата и суккубата — Асмодей, «повелитель мух» и князь чревоугодия — Вельзевул. «Солнечный Лжебог», «скупой царь», «чудовище с павлиньим хвостом» — Адрамелех. Предводитель глупцов и лентяев, князь празднества — Бельфегор. Князь лжецов и обманщиков, бывший первый помощник Бога и его «правая рука» — Сатанаил, он же Сатана. Хранитель темных писаний, наимудрейший из всех десяти — Астарот. Жестокий воин, не щадящий своих противников, князь гнева — демон Ваал. Самый прекрасный из всех, бывший архангел Рафаэль, князь гордыни — Люцифер. И, наконец, демон алчности и главарь морских простор — Левиафан.

Хаос был подавлен, каждый из десятки нашёл себе посредников. Андрас встал на сторону Ваала вместе с Аббадоном и ещё тысячей других демонов, выбравших своей целью склонение человечества на путь гневный и яростный. Народ был распределён, осталось разобраться с территорией. И снова судьба сыграла с падшими дурную шутку — слоёв было всего девять, никто не собирался делить свой с кем-то другим. Восемь Верховных из десяти успели обосновать себе владения, в то время как Маладомини продолжал пустовать. Ваал был заинтересован миром людей в то время, из-за развязавшейся войны под стенами Трои. И играя в кости с Аресом, он совершенно забыл о своих «низших» делах.

— Мессир, Вам не кажется, что пора возвращаться?

Однако Ваалу нешуточно подфартило, когда вернувшись в Баатор и оставив троянскую битву лишь на одного Ареса (который с ней не справился — противостоять самой Афине в одиночку было очень тяжело), он обнаружил, что Маладомини всё так же пустовал. Левиафан увлекся путешествиями, он бороздил моря и реки всех измерений, он забылся ещё больше, чем Ваал и это сыграло против него, подписав приговор поражения.

С возвращением Левиафана Восьмой Круг превратился в кровавое месиво. Андрас сражался против паучьего короля Зепара, первого слуги Левиафана, и этот бой был одним из самых тяжёлых, который Великому Маркизу приходилось переносить. Но час рассвета для приспешников Ваала настал, и Левиафана, проигравшего и опозоренного свергли в недра Восьмого Круга вместе с его главным последователем — Зепаром.

Оба демона сбежали совсем недавно, а с недавних пор стало известно, что среди них оказался ещё и Ананель, в прошлом известный как шпион Левиафана и его главный поставщик информации. История не могла повториться заново, ведь сейчас всё совсем по-другому, и в несладком положении находится весь Баатор. А новая война баатезу… сейчас ничего хуже и быть не могло.

— И всё ведётся именно к этому, — прискорбно поджимал губы Себастьян, обворачивая пояс пушистым полотенцем.

Его мокрые волосы так и остались лежать на голове в творческом беспорядке, не думая о том, что Сиэль уже должен был вернуться с завтрака, Андрас спокойно вошёл в комнату. Дворецкий управился с завтраком очень быстро, как и ему было приказано, и теперь застегивал на себе новую рубашку — в третьем классе один из пьяниц пролил на него пиво, и для Фантомхайва, привыкшего к более аристократичным условиям, это было настоящим унижением.

— Вы не хотите мне объяснить очередную странность, милорд? — завязывая галстук перед зеркалом, Сиэль увидел, как Себастьян в отражении облокотился рукой о дверной косяк и начал неприкрыто рассматривать его, что не на шутку начинало смущать.

— О чём ты? — состроив из себя ничего не понимающую невинность, Андрас даже не задумался, как налил себе вина. Сделав из бокала глоток, Михаэлис продолжил наблюдать, как юноша наводит марафет, чем-то эта картина ему эстетически нравилась.

— Ну как это о чём? — дворецкий развернулся со скрещенными на груди руками и резко выдохнул воздух, из-за чего его сизая челка на секунду взмыла вверх. — До завтрака каюта была похожа на свалку металлолома, а сейчас…

— А что сейчас? — развел Себастьян руки в стороны. — Подумаешь, у Фаэлена очень умелые работники. За завтрак управиться вполне возможно. Надеюсь, я ответил на твой вопрос?

Сиэль стиснул зубы и медленно втянул носом воздух, мысленно считая до десяти, чтобы нечаянно не взорваться. И вот так каждый раз!

Себастьян присел в кресло перед камином, попивая вино. Фантомхайв видел его в отражении с ног до головы, и его взгляд остановился на груди. Синий камешек привлек его внимание к себе, и… наконец-то Сиэль вспомнил.

— Уже прошло несколько дней… а я всё так же работаю, не получая ничего взамен. Сколько вы мне уже задолжали, а?

— Как будто я тебе что-то должен, — иронично улыбнулся Михаэлис, не отрывая своего взгляда от языков пламени, отражающихся в его глазах ярко-розовым светом.

— О… ещё как должны, — Сиэль возник прямо перед Андрасом. Опираясь руками о ручки кресла, он наклонился к нему, угрожающе сужая глаза и чуть ли не шипя. — Мы договаривались. Я работаю _за информацию_! Денег слишком мало, чтобы покрыть весь причиняемый ущерб!

— Ха-ха, добыча пытается пробиться в охотники? — принимая вызов, Себастьян поддался вперед, оказываясь к Сиэлю ещё ближе. — Не играй со мной, я прекрасно знаю, что ты не сможешь это сделать. Мой особняк для тебя крепость и защита, уволишься — и поставишь самому себе крест. Так что я вполне могу делать Всё, что мне угодно.

Спустя десяток секунд слишком затянувшегося молчания, Михаэлис стал считать себя победителем в этой партии, он был уверен, что поставил юнца на место. Но очевидно у того были другие виды на этот счёт.

— Знаете… — начал он, присаживаясь в кресло напротив и скрещивая пальцы в замок. — За всё наше недолговременное, но интересное знакомство у меня о Вас впечатление складывалось самое разное. От замкнутого в четырех стенах типа до сумасшедшего садиста с любительскими замашками. Однако… Теперь эту коллекцию пополнит ещё одно прилагательное: наивный.

Себастьян нахмурился, услышав этот вердикт, но не переставал улыбаться: ему было интересно, что этот мальчуган ему ещё скажет. А сказать было что, Сиэль продолжал:

— За завтраком я встретил одну особу. Вы догадываетесь, что на Вас сейчас работает помолвленный человек? — рассмеялся Сиэль. — Если Вы так уверены, что подарили мне укрытие, осчастливили и спасли меня, то глубоко ошибаетесь! Я к Вам не привязан ни деньгами, ни проживанием, ни чем-либо другим. А раз вы отказываетесь мне платить достойную плату, то…

К ревнивому огоньку в глазах Андраса примешался опасливый, неужели Сиэль и впрямь мог уйти? И почему весь риск их хрупких отношений слуга-господин стал понятен ему только сейчас?

Сиэль совершенно не хотел жениться на Элизабет, однако пришлось исхитриться, чтобы на его практически непробиваемого господина смогло хоть что-то подействовать. Ответным оружием была выбрана та самая ревность, которой он дразнил самого Фантомхайва вечером накануне. И, надо признать, в обоих случаях она сработала просто превосходно.

— К чему закатывать такие истерики, Сиэль? — Себастьян примирительно выставил ладони. — Тебе давно стоило сказать мне об этом, так что… я предлагаю пойти на компромисс.

— Какой ещё компромисс? — изумился дворецкий.

— М-м-м… его суть достаточно проста. Ты прощаешь мне все долги при одном условии: в течение следующего приказа я отвечаю вовсе не на один вопрос. А на неограниченное количество. И я обещаю быть предельно честным с тобой… — улыбнулся демон настолько широко, что его длинные клыки от глаз Сиэля не могли скрыться, однако парнишку таким было уже не удивить — привычное зрелище.

— Звучит заманчиво, — согласился он. Но уже подозрительно добавил: — Так какова цена?

— Массаж.

— Что ж… — было заметно, что дворецкий растерялся, однако это его не остановило: настроен он был решительно. Вдруг на его лице появилась странная ухмылка, и он взглянул на Андраса исподтишка. — Тогда ложитесь на кровать, а я сделаю всё, чтобы Ваш язык хорошенько развязался.

— Чем качественнее справишься с заданием, тем больше узнаешь. Эта процедура — моя слабость, — загадочно улыбнулся Себастьян, ложась на кровать и вытягивая руки вдоль тела. На немой вопрос в синих глазах он ответил: — Сандаловое масло в тумбе около стола.

Сиэль взял средство для смягчения рук, снял с себя перчатки, и, закатав рукава, налил немного жидкости себе на руки, чтобы старательно умастить ей руки. Андрас дышал немного неровно, закрыв глаза в ожидании желанных прикосновений. Парнишка замер в нерешительности, но пересилив себя, сглотнул собравшуюся от волнения во рту слюну и опустил руки Себастьяну на плечи. Чувствуя его напряжение, он аккуратно, почти нежно сжал их, массируя большими пальцами своих рук крепкую мужскую шею. Михаэлис растянул уста в блаженной улыбке, издав трепетный вздох.

— Я должен был спросить это ещё в самом начале, — посчитав эту реакцию верным знаком, решился нарушить тишину дворецкий. Себастьян приоткрыл глаза, одаривая смертного снисходительным взглядом. — Кто именно стал зачинщиком пожара три года назад?

— Я не смогу назвать конкретное имя — не уверен в… достоверности фактов, — Сиэль продолжил массировать шею круговыми движениями рук, то надавливая, то снимая нажим. Такие манипуляции Андрас воспринимал с превеликим наслаждением, чуть ли не по-кошачьему урча, но благоразумно сдерживаясь. — Но твой отец был замешан в смутных делах, жертвой которых стало огромное количество людей. Всему своё время, Сиэль, на данный момент это всё, что я могу тебе ответить.

Сиэль нахмурился, не понимая, по какой причине его хозяин не договаривает. Его любопытство разгорелось пуще прежнего, но, не желая запутаться в полученной неоднозначной информации, Фантомхайв пошёл по заранее продуманному пути развития диалога, задавая вполне ожидаемый вопрос.

— И это и было причиной? — усмехнулся слуга, замечая, что Себастьян изгибает шею навстречу его рукам. Так значит, у этого сумасбродного типа всё же было слабое место.

— Разумеется, — прост и ясен был этот ответ.

— Что именно за дела?

— А вот это мне практически неизвестно, — пожал плечами Михаэлис.

Сиэль резко выдохнул воздух, сдувая налезшую на лицо челку, и раздраженно скривился. С таким успехом он опять ничего не узнает, что-то не так. Гробовщик неспроста говорил, что Себастьян его последняя надежда, выходит — он спрашивает неправильно, а если пойти другим путем?..

Фантомхайв стал плавно переносить свои ласки на спину, поглаживая и растирая кожу. Спустя минуты молчания, которое Его Сиятельству ну уж очень нравилось, Сиэль начал её щипать. Демон резко раскрыл глаза и даже прикусил губу, чтобы обострить ощущения — дворецкий справлялся настолько успешно, что Андрас всерьез подумывал наградить его за это.

Казалось, что аромат масла полностью заполнил собой комнату и стал невыносимо терпким, дурманящим. Разум плавился под его влиянием, тело мягко гнулось навстречу нежным ладоням, сминалось, как глина в руках умелого гончара. Когда Себастьян позволил себе поддаться этой слабости и чуть не забылся, удовольствие нарушил внимательный голос:

— Тогда каким образом Вы причастны к моей семье?

Андрас хотел было нахмуриться, но словно угадывая его самочувствие, дворецкий спустился руками немного ниже, начиная надавливать ими на поясницу. Это демону очень понравилось.

— Я помогал твоему отцу в разбирательстве одного дела, — Себастьян понимал, что Сиэлю пора узнать правду. Но полностью раскрыть карты он не мог даже сейчас, ведь продвинуться в поисках они смогут не раньше завтрашнего дня. — Тебе стоит как-нибудь покопаться в семейных архивах, там ты найдешь много интересного. Винсент обратился ко мне как к человеку, много повидавшему на своем веку — производимые похищения я отслеживал, анализировал и выкладывал твоему отцу фактически «на серебряном блюдечке».

— И то были реальные имена?

— Совершенно верно.

Сиэль тяжело вздохнул, так как если связь между всем этим он и видел, то очень слабую. Что-то ускользало от него, и он не мог вспомнить и сформулировать это. Реставрируя память подобно разрушенному зданию, Фантомхайв никак не мог понять, что же останавливает его спросить самое необходимое. Язык заплетался, в голове была каша: как только дворецкий усиленно заставлял себя вспомнить, что ещё он видел помимо пламени в ту ночь, нечто темное всплывало из подсознания и путало собой всё. И так было почти всегда — мальчишка терялся. Возникла идея, что Гробовщик решил просто жестоко подшутить над ним, даря такой серьезный мотив для работы.

Пока они на этом корабле… Сиэлю никак не сбежать. Остается только ждать непонятно чего и работать, работать, продолжать работать…

И всё же. Кое-что мучило дворецкого на протяжении многих дней и ночей. Он желал узнать правду, хотя бы сейчас.

— А что же на счёт Вас, милорд?.. — не прекращая массажа, дворецкий склонился над Себастьяном, обдавая неровным дыханием его макушку.

— О чём ты? — Андрас приподнялся и развернулся к Сиэлю лицом, внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза. Тот цыкнул и поджал губы, покачивая головой.

— Вы странно себя ведёте всё это время. Не едите, почти не спите, появляетесь и исчезаете в самых неожиданных местах. А ещё эти Ваши… — юноша неловко улыбнулся и странно помахал руками перед собой, не в силах подобрать верное выражение.

— У каждого человека есть свои странности и причуды, — пожал плечами Себастьян. — Просто у меня их немного больше, чем у остальных.

— Нет, тут дело не в этом, — вдруг произнёс дворецкий. — Я уверен, что есть кое-что ещё… Так кто же Вы?

— Сиэль, я…

Второй раз за день Себастьяна с Сиэлем бесцеремонно прервал тот же самый молодой лакей. И если в первый раз демон хотел изрубить его на кусочки, то сейчас был даже рад, ибо ответить и не соврать было очень тяжело. По мнению Андраса, эта истина слишком нереальна для примитивного человеческого разума.

— В чём дело? — миролюбиво отозвался Михаэлис, мальчишка рядом с ним недовольно закатил глаза.

— Эм… — кажется, бедняга за дверью уже начал подозревать, что с этими двумя клиентами что-то не так. А то было не удивительно: раздетый Себастьян и полураздетый Сиэль в номере для молодоженов явно вызывали подозрение. Лакей неловко помотал головой, зажмурившись. — Его Превосходительство приглашает Вас отобедать с ним.

— Разумеется! — прокричал вслед закрывающейся двери Себастьян, кажется, тот молодой человек настолько растерялся, что даже забыл элементарные правила приличия. — Ну что ж, собираемся, — обратился он к Сиэлю. — А договорим мы уже после. Это приказ, я не желаю опаздывать.

Некоторое время спустя господин и его дворецкий вновь находились в ресторане «Bianco Fuoco», только их вид был отнюдь не такой радостный, как у всех остальных. Начиная с того, что выражение лиц Сиэля с Себастьяном было просто убийственным: первого тошнило от рябящих в глазах улыбок пассажиров и глупых шуток представителей «светского общества», а второго волновало лишь то, что он сейчас вынужден сидеть в этой дыре и ждать Мефистофеля. Которого, кстати, нет уже пятнадцать минут!

— Как же меня бесит это место… — бокал в руке Андраса уже вот-вот треснет, глаза огнём горят. — Всё так…

— Глупо? Примитивно? — иронично усмехнулся рядом Сиэль. — Полностью с Вами согласен.

Пожалуй, в этом вопросе они сходились.

— Если через две минуты этот идиот сюда не явится, то мы уходим! — резко заявил Себастьян, громко ставя бокал на стол. На этот раз в нём было белое вино, которое демон просто терпеть не мог. И даже этот маленький факт опускал его настроение до уровня «ниже плинтуса».

— Милорд…

— Что тебе, чёрт возьми, от меня надо?!

— Она направляется сюда.

Под «Ей» Сиэль подразумевал свою невесту Элизабет. Ещё несколькими минутами назад она явно успела заметить таинственного господина и его дворецкого, такого похожего на её пропавшего жениха. Девушка извинилась перед своими родителями и братом, и вышла из-за стола, придерживая платье. Людей было много, но она с бешено бьющимся в груди сердцем, с трудом скрывая охватившее её волнение, шла всё дальше и дальше. Фантомхайв успел заметить в толпе знакомые складки платья и светлый оттенок волос её высокой прически. Поначалу это его насторожило, однако когда Лиззи показалась полностью, уверенно идущей прямо к ним с Себастьяном… время бить тревогу. «Боже упаси, только не свадьба!», — так кричал несчастный у себя в голове.

— Ой-ой! — Андрас быстро смекнул в чём дело, когда увидел интересную леди на горизонте и вспомнил, что дворецкий упоминал о помолвке. Поставив бокал на стол, он быстро вышел из-за стола. — К черту эти две минуты, тебе не кажется, что атмосфера стала слишком угнетающей?

— Ещё как кажется, милорд, — благодарно посмотрел на Себастьяна Сиэль, кидая нервный взгляд в сторону изумленной невесты.

Пара двинулась к выходу из зала как ни в чём не бывало, стараясь не оглядываться. Эдвард направился за сестрой, желая разобраться в чём дело. Людей становилось всё больше: пришло время вторых блюд, официантов стало так много, что они подобно рою пчёл пестрили в глазах. И хоть такое оживление расталкивать было очень неловко, демон и смертный не могли себе позволить остановиться ни на шаг.

— Сиэль!

Дворецкий остановился, чувствуя, как внутри всё холодеет. Этот самый голос. Теперь не было сомнений в том, что это была именно Она.

— Прошу, подожди! — воскликнула Элизабет, срываясь на бег, высоко держа платье.

— Ну, уж нет! — пришла пора ревновать Себастьяну. И он схватил ошарашенного дворецкого за руку, начиная торопливо шагать к выходу.

Вот только стоило Андрасу обернуться, как он едва не воскликнул от удивления: юная леди была всего лишь в нескольких шагах! Парень вдруг оглянулся и… сомнения Лиззи окончательно рассеялись — она поняла, что это был тот самый Сиэль, которого она знала так долго и так давно. С кем играла в куклы в пятилетнем возрасте или танцевала одним прекрасным вечером на свои пятнадцать лет. Подростковая влюбленность не забылась, напоминая о себе все три года по ночам. Она пролила много слез, скучая по нему. И вот он прямо перед ней. Не видение, а настоящий.

Себастьян раздраженно зарычал и, решившись наплевать на все правила, отпихнул в сторону одного из официантов, вырывая их с Сиэлем далеко вперед. Лиззи вспыхнула и побежала дальше, чудом уклоняясь от летящих блюд и напитков: Михаэлис устроил настоящий кавардак, свалившийся на один из столов официант, подцепил скатерть, испачкал в яствах гостей и измазался в них сам. Не говоря уже о том, что одна из потерпевших была очень буйной и закатила в ресторане настоящий скандал.

Зато гости уж точно не скучали.

Мефистофель никогда не опаздывал, если на то не было личных причин. На неприятные ему встречи он никогда не торопился, приходя как минимум час спустя после их начала. С Себастьяном же всегда было по-разному, но сейчас он так легко выходил из себя, что Фаэлен не хотел упускать ни минуты беседы с ним.

— Раздражать его так увлекательно, — миролюбиво хихикал Мефистофель, выходя из своего кабинета и чинно шагая по палубе, как и подобает настоящему капитану.

Так бы спокойно и добрался бы до своей цели он, если бы не один тип, которого вполне можно было назвать настоящим психом. И его поведение удивило даже Фаэлена, а ведь он очень немало повидал за своё существование!

— Пассажира забыли-и! — истошно кричал кто-то за бортом. Удивленные моряки и их капитан поспешили посмотреть на это зрелище.

Неподалеку от их огромнейшего судна была лодка. По сравнению с «Синтрой» эта мелкая посудинка казалась просто крошечной, а сидящий на ней человек вызывал скорее смех, чем уважение, не укладывалось в голове как он смог преодолеть такое огромное расстояние, и при этом догнать лайнер. А ведь полагаться он мог только на силу своих рук. Как-то не по-человечески это было. И Мефистофеля позабавило не только это — сам «забытый пассажир» выглядел необычно, можно было даже сказать, экстравагантно.

Рассмотреть гостя, смогли только когда затащили его на корабль. Что стоило немалых усилий: снизить движение лайнера, бросить шлюпку (а ведь это восьмиэтажная высота), и наконец, захватить этого идиота, что всю дорогу безудержно хохотал.

Он ступил на палубу чёрными кожаными сапогами на толстой подошве и невысоком каблуке и взмахнул длинным чёрным плащом. Мефистофель оценивающе осмотрел его сверху вниз, с легким недовольством отмечая в уме, что гость был его немного выше, и дело не только в каблуках.

— Прошу продемонстрировать Ваш билет, сэр, — Роберте растянул губы в гостеприимной улыбке, чудак напротив выставил указательный палец вперед, прося его немного подождать.

— Так-так-так… одну минуточку! — он открыл свой плащ наполовину, начиная вытряхивать из него всё, что только можно было…, но только не билет!

Моряки и их капитан тяжело вздыхали, наблюдая за тем, как кучка «всякой всячины» пополняется, некоторые склянки разбивались и пачкали пол. Но вдруг в руках у человека появился маленький листочек.

— Вот он, второй класс, — гость снял с себя цилиндр, кланяясь, и протянул руку, вручая билет капитану лично.

Мефистофель сделал также, чтобы забрать нужный предмет, но стоило его пальцам соприкоснуться с пальцами незнакомца, как демон почувствовал что-то странное. «Он не человек», — это Фаэлену было ясно как дважды два, очевидно, что пассажир понял то же самое. Их взгляды задержались друг на друге, Мефистофеля привлек странный шрам на лице того.

— Бывший военный? — поинтересовался демон, внимательно разглядывая личность перед ним. Тот снисходительно покачал головой.

— Близко, но нет.

— Что ж, — Мефистофель протянул незнакомцу ладонь. — Мое имя Фаэлен Роберте, я капитан этого судна, — он дернул фуражку другой рукой. — Желаю Вам приятной поездки.

— Взаимно-о, — весело пропел тот и пожал демону руку. В этот момент оба поняли природу друг друга и одернули руки слишком быстро. — Хм, я оставлю своё имя при себе.

— Как угодно, — холодно ответил капитан судна. — Если поторопитесь, то можете успеть на обед.

— Благодарю за заботу! — сказал другой в ответ, разворачиваясь и махая рукой.

— Что же забыл жнец на этом корабле?.. — он гладил подбородок пальцами. — Да ещё и жнец в отставке. Нужно найти Андраса.

Гробовщик достал из-за пазухи маленький компас, не указывающий ни север, ни юг, ни запад, ни восток. Однако он увидел не то, что ожидал: стрелка крутилась по своей оси с бешеной скоростью, доказывая, что искомый объект хаотично перемещается и выследить его сейчас практически невозможно.

— И как же мне сейчас найти Сиэля? — он устало потянулся и сел на барьер, свешивая ноги за борт. — Но я не буду торопиться. Он сам ко мне придёт.

Тем временем Андрас добрался до дверей и выметнулся из них так, что они чудом не слетели с петель. Сиэль теперь бежал рядом с ним по главной палубе. Со стороны это могло выглядеть очень смешно: два убегающих мужчины, до смерти перепуганные одной юной девушкой, которая с раскрасневшимся лицом и растрепавшейся прической напоминала скорее химеру, чем прекрасную леди.

— Остановитесь же! — боевой характер Элизабет начинал просыпаться, связываться с ней сейчас действительно не стоило. Любой бы убежал.

Мисс Мидлфорд в конце концов поняла, что бег на каблуках в данный момент не принесет ей никакого успеха. Андрас и Сиэль отчетливо услышали, как стук её обуви о деревянный пол прекратился — теперь малышка неслась по палубе босиком.

Но она отставала от них, а демон и человек успели завернуть за поворот и оказаться на самом носу корабля. Но местность была открытая, укрытия было не видать. Однако Себастьян кое-что придумал.

— Мне спрятать тебя? — хитро улыбнулся он, обращаясь к Сиэлю.

— Если сможете, конечно. Я буду только «за», — прерывисто ответил дворецкий сбитым от бега голосом.

— Только тсс… — Андрас приложил палец к губам.

Сиэль почувствовал, как знакомая ладонь закрыла ему глаза. Спустя ещё мгновение в лицо стал бить ветер, сильный настолько, что дворецкому казалось, что он сейчас улетит. Рука переместилась с его лица на грудь, юноша решился приоткрыть веки.

И чуть не задохнулся от этого потрясающего зрелища. Перед глазами было только розоватое море и закатывающееся солнце за горизонт. Лайнер рассекал воду как будто напополам, расплескивая брызги в разные стороны. Ноябрьский ветер был невероятно холодным, но Сиэль Фантомхайв почему-то не чувствовал холода. Чьи-то теплые руки прижимали его к себе со спины, обнимая и не позволяя замерзнуть.

— Себастьян?..

Он был в том же самом длинном плаще, скрывающим их от любых глаз. Волшебник из темной сказки с почти что мантией-невидимкой прижимал к себе главного героя, не позволяя фурии добраться до них.

Элизабет действительно растерялась — чёрная развевающаяся ткань на удивление не привлекла её внимания. Она упустила их, не смогла успеть. Эдвард позвал её, спешащий к сестре на помощь со всех ног, и девчонка обернулась. Ей стало невероятно стыдно перед братом, что она заставила его так волноваться. Но образ Сиэля не мог исчезнуть у неё из головы. Лиззи на шатающихся ногах подошла к Эдварду и тотчас упала без чувств. Парень успел подхватить её, такую легкую и маленькую, на руки и двинуться прочь.

— Мне нравится этот день, — Сиэль Фантомхайв редко обращал своё внимание на такие вещи, но сегодня всё было не так как всегда.

И хоть в этот прохладный четверг у них были и взлеты и падения, дворецкий был доволен. Себастьян и забыл, что именно сегодня собирался устроить Сиэлю «райскую жизнь», но эти мстительные мысли покинули его, вводя в заблуждение. Его поведение начало меняться, и демон не мог этого не замечать. Нравилось ли ему это? Вряд ли.

— Что ты делаешь? — невольно боясь нарушить эту странную обстановку, Сиэль говорил едва слышно, но у Андраса был блестящий слух.

— Держу тебя. Ты же не хочешь упасть за борт? — он загадочно рассмеялся и прижал к себе мальчика ещё крепче. — Ты только подумай, какая там холодная вода… уже скоро декабрь.

— Да, возможно, — задумчиво ответил Сиэль, ненароком кладя свою ладонь поверх руки Себастьяна.

Их пальцы сплелись, а сердца словно бились в унисон. Ещё немного, и они станут одним целым. Здесь, на закате, это последний день их свободы. Человека, чья душа ещё не принадлежит потустороннему миру, и демона, который был уверен, что никогда не заключит контракт.

Они повернулись друг к другу инстинктивно. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало им, чего они оба хотят. Себастьян осторожно развернул к себе Сиэля, придерживая его за спину крепко-крепко. Если бы парень поскользнулся, то он бы без сомнений отправился за ним. Даже на дно океана, если так велит судьба.

Неизвестно кто первый потянулся к другому в обоюдном желании ощутить поцелуй. В такие моменты оба как будто теряли над собой контроль, забывались. Эти ощущения уносили их далеко за пределы реальности, как двух птиц в свободном полете, позволяя утонуть в мечтаниях и блаженстве. Сиэль закрыл глаза, обняв Андраса за шею, тот прижал его к себе в ответ, медленно целуя. Чёрная мантия развевалась на ветру, укрывая их от чужих глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### ㅤИллюстрация к завершающей сцене
> 
> ㅤПародия на сцену из «Титаника»  
> ㅤИллюстратор: [Mary Kerry](https://vk.com/club169342936)  
> 


	17. Дворецкий на грани смерти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оказавшись в смертельной опасности, Себастьян с Сиэлем намерены найти друг друга, чего бы им это ни стоило.

Дни становились всё короче, а ветер холоднее. Поздняя осень вот-вот должна была уступить свежей зиме, солнце на небе появлялось гораздо реже. Обстановка становилась серой и унылой, хотя в этих краях казалось: куда уж хуже? Дабы гости не скучали, было решено устраивать балы по вечерам. В итоге каждый день, начиная с шести часов, с величественного корабля должны были доноситься мотивы нежного вальса, торжественного полонеза или заводной мазурки.

Первый бал начался ровно в шесть часов вечера, когда небо уже потемнело, а звезды вот-вот должны были появиться на нём. Это событие обещало стать грандиозным — капитан корабля поражал всех своим изысканным вкусом, невероятной щедростью и яркой харизмой. Фаэлен казался простым людям скорее знаменитостью, чем обычным капитаном — строгим и скромным, не претендующим на обожание толпы. Он общался с каждым из гостей лично, мог поддержать всякую беседу и стать «душой» любой компании. А порой Фаэлен прикидывался официантом, поваром, музыкантом и даже дирижёром! Он был везде, его лицо было практически в каждом углу зала. Абсолютно каждый мог почувствовать себя кем-то большим, чем является. А когда Его Превосходительство награждал кого-то комплиментом… у оппонента захватывало дыхание, он не мог найти себе места от внезапного счастья. И, разумеется, гостям это нравилось. Потому что игра настоящего актера мастерская, её фальшь дано различить далеко не каждому, и таких исключений было мало.

Андрас не участвовал в общем оживлении по собственным причинам. Во-первых, Мефистофеля было Слишком много, даже больше, чем он привык. Данная ситуация достигла того уровня, когда терпеть было просто невозможно! Ну, а во-вторых, такое количество счастливых людей, причём искренне счастливых, выматывало Андраса. К душам частенько прилагалась очаровательная пряность в виде ненависти, но когда замест неё была радость, вкус был совсем иным — мерзким, как прогнившая рыба.

В такие моменты на Себастьяна особенно сильно накатывала тоска. Он чувствовал себя заброшенным в этот примитивный мир, где приходится жить бок о бок с ещё более примитивными существами. И спасало только чувство, что уже послезавтра он сможет овладеть собой! Взять над силами контроль, сломать прутья сдерживающей его клетки. Предвкушение разливалось по телу приятными судорогами, до покалывания в кончиках пальцев. Терпеть становилось всё тяжелее, ожидание достигло пика и стало невыносимым.

Но даже эта долгожданная свобода, мысль о которой терзает почти что пять с половиной веков, не могла не пронести за собой неудачных последствий. Контроль над Сиэлем Фантомхайвом сильно урезается, смертный возьмет бразды правления в свои руки, и теперь Себастьян будет уже не господином, а слугой.

И сейчас мальчишка стоит неподалеку и смотрит на ночную морскую гладь. Его взгляд задумчив и слегка растерян, его что-то терзало, сильно беспокоило. Потухшей звездой в его глазах читалась тоска, и демон не мог этого не заметить. В почерневшем небе крикнула чайка, и юноша вздрогнул, словно выныривая из своих дум. Беззаботный смех из яркого зала позади заставил его обернуться, а силуэт девушки в бледно-розовом платье танцующей со своим братом, нервно сжать перила и сглотнуть слюну. Андрасу не понравился этот взгляд: неужели его и впрямь волновала та девчонка?

— В чем дело, Сиэль? Ты выглядишь таким растерянным… — демон сразу пошёл в наступление, подходя к дворецкому со спины и кладя свои руки на ограждение. Фантомхайв снова выглядел как попавшийся в мышеловку зверёк, однако таковым он себя уже давно не ощущал.

— С чего в последнее время моё самочувствие Вас настолько волнует? — не отворачиваясь от романтичного потемневшего горизонта, тихо спросил Сиэль, изо всех сил стараясь не сильно дрожать. Правда, его волнение было слишком заметно.

— Негоже моему дворецкому быть столь задумчивым, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Это может дурно повлиять на рабочий процесс.

Фантомхайв на эту фразу скептически скривился и закатил глаза.

— И этот самый «рабочий процесс» включает в себя переодевание в женские наряды, а также мытье зловонных конюшен? — Сиэль скривил губы в ироничной улыбке и смахнул нависшую на лицо, уже подросшую сизую челку. — Ах, ну это я про вчерашние «водные процедуры» ещё молчу. Бросьте, милорд, Ваше отношение ко мне явно выходит за рамки обычного «господин-слуга».

Этот вердикт Себастьяна позабавил. И он, оглянувшись по сторонам, одним махом перелез за леерное ограждение, оказываясь к Фантомхайву лицом к лицу. Юнец от такой неожиданности отпрянул назад на несколько шагов, а затем снова подался вперед, начиная панически махать руками.

— Да что же Вы творите?! Вылезайте оттуда, живо! Вы можете поскользнуться и упасть! — он крепко сжал запястья Андраса в своих руках, будучи готов удержать его, если тот вдруг потеряет равновесие и свалится за борт.

— Вот как? И что, ты меня как принцессу спасать будешь, если я вдруг? ..

Михаэлис специально отпустил одну руку, имитируя скорое падение. Сиэль побледнел, демон лукаво улыбнулся, внимательно следя за его реакцией. Дворецкий не хотел выставлять свои чувства на показ, он упрямо молчал, вот только его перепуганное лицо разбивало маску фальши вдребезги. А истина была так трогательна и так проста.

— Не думаю, что Вы из тех людей, кто просто так стал бы играть со своей жизнью, — хмыкнул юноша, нервно ероша волосы рукой, пытаясь скрыть свои эмоции. Себастьян прыснул от смеха — этот вердикт был откровенно смешон.

— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — демон вдруг откинулся назад, опуская обе руки, и исчез у парнишки из виду.

Тот до смерти испугался и в момент подбежал к леерам, едва ли не выпрыгнув в море — он не знал на что был способен в данной ситуации этот безумный тип. Фантомхайв ожидал услышать устрашающий всплеск воды, но его не было. Вместо этого раздалось хитрое хихиканье откуда-то снизу и, приглядевшись, слуга узнал в этом покачивающимся силуэте висящего вверх тормашками своего господина. Себастьян держался о леера согнутыми ногами, но вечерний мрак не позволил разглядеть этот нюанс с самого начала.

— Вы полный псих, — устало заключил Сиэль, удрученно смотря вниз.

В следующее мгновение этот самый псих подался вверх и поцеловал его, игриво проводя по щеке дворецкого своей рукой с черными ногтями. Это было очень быстро и неожиданно. Баатезу не смог сдержать смешка, когда, уже находившись в вертикальном положении, смотрел, как щёчки его слуги заливал румянец. Сие зрелище было таким милым и по-детски простым, что даже чёрствый, казалось бы, Андрас не смог сдержать мягкой улыбки.

— Не делайте так больше… — тихо ответил дворецкий и отошёл на пару шагов в сторону, облокачиваясь о фальшборт спиной, стараясь взять над разбушевавшимися эмоциями контроль. И непонятно, к чему была эта его фраза: к «почти падению» или к поцелую.

Раздались громкие хлопки. Сиэль с уже стоящим рядом Себастьяном обернулись на них, видя, как сгусток света поднимался все выше в небо, пока не распался на множество маленьких искрящихся частиц.

— Салют! — прокричал кто-то из зала.

Тотчас после этого на палубе появилась радостная толпа с капитаном корабля во главе. В основном это были молодые юноши и девушки, так как их родственники постарше предпочти насладиться обществом галантных лакеев, игристого шампанского и медленной мелодичной музыкой. Наступил период вальса, вечер только начинался.

Раздался новый хлопок, Сиэль снова посмотрел на небо: теперь взмывающая звезда имела ярко-синий оттенок. Андрас рядом скривился от неприязни и скрестил руки на груди.

— И к чему так много шума устраивают эти людишки?

— Они счастливы, милорд, — иронично улыбнулся дворецкий: он в который раз убеждался, что его хозяину просто не дано понимать чувства чужих людей, пускай и самые простые. — Поглядите, это ведь не так и дурно выглядит со стороны.

Сиэль взглядом указал на танцующую интересную пару. Высокий мужчина с платиновыми волосами и бакенбардами кружил в венском вальсе молодую девушку, может, немного старше самого Сиэля. Её длинные черные волосы были заплетены в тугую косу, а ярко-зеленые глаза светились искренним счастьем. Партнер держал свою спутницу как будто навесу, её длинное темно-зеленое платье с орнаментом из серебристых ниток волочилось по полу, а силуэты аккуратных лодыжек было не видать. Кажется, девчонка обхватила мужчину за шею не просто так…

— Они так милы, не правда ли? — Мефистофель оказался между Сиэлем и Себастьяном, похлопывая ладонями в такт музыке, заводя толпу.

— Мне всё равно, — Михаэлис брезгливо отвернулся: чужое счастье было для него не самым приятным чувством, сознание уже начинало мутить.

— А что у неё с ногами? — поинтересовался дворецкий, обращаясь к капитану.

Фаэлен широко раскрыл глаза, удивляясь, что этот юнец решился заговорить с ним. Покровительственно улыбнувшись, он с удовольствием принялся рассказывать:

— Эта юная прелестница не может ходить с самого детства. И жила она у своего богатого папаши в поместье на окраине Лондона все свои шестнадцать лет, ни разу не выбираясь на свободу. Но однажды, — Мефистофель кивнул в сторону танцевавшего с той самой девушкой Вольфрама. — Объявился жених. И хоть он её старше почти на десять лет, он бережёт её как собственную дочь и водит на самые интересные события, дабы сгладить скучное прошлое.

— Ох, вот как. И как же зовут эту самую «юную прелестницу»? — Сиэль услышал, как эта девчушка залилась звонким смехом. Всё было столь ново для неё, что те ситуации, в которых было принято деликатно молчать, она неприкрыто хохотала на умиление Вольфраму и раздражению престарелых полненьких графинь.

— Всё, с меня хватит, — Себастьян повернулся к Сиэлю с Мефистофелем с настолько бледным лицом, что первый всерьёз подумал, что у его господина обнаружилась морская болезнь.

— С Вами всё в порядке, господин? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Сиэль, мы возвращаемся, — Себастьян развернулся и направился в сторону палубы С, дворецкий не возражал — такие шумные мероприятия он никогда особо не любил.

В их каюте определенно было куда спокойнее. Даже не смотря на то, что они с Себастьяном снова находились наедине, дворецкий начинал привыкать к его обществу и порой задумывался, что оно не так уж его и тяготит. Хотя в этом признаваться себе раньше времени не стоило. Были вещи, на которые Сиэль затаил серьезную обиду, и в силу своей чрезвычайной злопамятности не мог отпустить.

Андрас расположился около камина и прикрыл от изнеможения глаза. Выглядел он неважно, почти также, когда был серьезно болен. И дворецкому это не нравилось. Вот только он изо всех сил старался себя в этом убедить с циничной точки зрения: мол, следить за хозяином во время болезни — настоящая каторга. Однако всё равно иногда косил на него с волнением взгляд, пока, наконец, не утомившись, присел в кресло напротив.

— Тебе, наверное, было скучно в течение сегодняшнего вечера, — после десяти минут молчания демон пришёл в себя и с плохо запрятанной лукавостью посмотрел на своего слугу.

— Не особо люблю такие шумные компании, — Сиэль пожал плечами и перевёл свой взгляд на переливающиеся языки пламени в камине.

Андрас встал со своего места и направился к находящемуся неподалеку серванту, доставая из него бутылку бургундского, а также два бокала. Дворецкий не обратил на это никакого внимания, однако когда на небольшом журнальном столике приветливо звякнули стеклянные фужеры, а чуть позже раздался игривый плеск алой жидкости, он обернулся. Себастьян с мягкой улыбкой, скрывающей его темные замыслы, на лице, держал в руках бокалы, один из которых он протянул дворецкому.

— За новую эру! — торжественно высказался он, приподнимая бокал и призывая мальчика сделать то же самое.

— Новую эру? — недоумевал Сиэль, поднимаясь с кресла, и громко чокнулся с Себастьяном. Бокалы громко звякнули, напиток выплеснулся за края, смешиваясь друг с другом.

— Времена меняются, Сиэль… — обольстительно тихо произнес демон, не отводя пронзительного взгляда своих алых глаз от чуть неловко мнущегося напротив дворецкого. — Чем не повод выпить?

— Хм, почему бы и нет, — согласился Фантомхайв, с легким подозрением косясь на бордовую жижу. Правда, его хозяин с таким завидным рвением выпил всё вино в своем бокале за раз, что самому не приступить было даже стыдно.

Бутылка почему-то так и не хотела опустошаться, а все её содержимое Себастьян щедро подливал самому Сиэлю, казалось бы, забывая о самом себе. И оно, в самом деле, было так: баатезу не особо жаловал этот человеческий напиток, и максимум мог его только терпеть. Для «показательного выступления» он выпил первую порцию, даже немного приступил ко второй. А дальше… оставалось только ждать, уповая, что вскоре алкоголь вступит в силу. Всё-таки парнишке было уже восемнадцать. Детская пора отступила, можно побаловаться вещами и «повзрослей».

— Неплохое вино, верно? — игриво изогнул одну бровь Андрас, вознося в воздух бокал.

— Да… действительно… — язык у Фантомхайва заплетался, он не в силах был даже слова внятно произнести.

Демон внимательно следил за состоянием дворецкого, тот накрыл лоб ладонью, судорожно дыша. Его тело окутывал жар, а разум плавился. Юноша сжал ручку кресла, чуть раскачиваясь на месте. Алкоголь действовал на него сильнее, чем обычно. Этот тип, случаем, что-то не подмешал ему в вино?

— Держи, полегчает, — милостиво произнес Себастьян, подливая вина в опустевший бокал Сиэля. Тот облизал вдруг пересохшие губы, и залпом выпил всю предложенную жидкость, почти полностью теряя рассудок.

Заметив, что парень серьезно опьянел, Андрас растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

— Слышал ли ты о таком танце как «танго»?

— Нет, господин… ни разу, — Сиэль скосил на Михаэлиса вопросительно-задумчивый взгляд, тот склонил голову на бок, странно ухмыляясь.

— Я предлагаю тебе танец, — неожиданно предложил он своему слегка отрешенному собеседнику. — Это будет танец не из тех, к которым ты привык, но он тебя покорит. В свете ещё нет такого танца, но он однозначно завоюет души людей. В нём ритм страсти, в нём движения желаний…

Сиэль уставился на говорившего заинтересованным взглядом. Казалось, что действительность немного ускользала от его затуманенного вином сознания, но мужской голос он слышал отчетливо, словно эти слова сами раздавались у него в ушах.

Вдруг в голове Сиэля сквозь шум играющего на главной палубе оркестра стала рождаться мелодия, ритмичная, вплетаясь в мысли звучанием скрипки. Он даже мотнул головой, чтобы отогнать это наваждение, но громкость музыки только нарастала. Себастьян очень точным и быстрым движением снял пиджак и закинул его на плечо, в ритм звучащей музыки. Сиэль от неожиданности поднялся на ноги и удивленно посмотрел на него.

— В нём то, что мы переживаем в своей жизни очень часто, — продолжил Себастьян. — Страсть испытанная одним, часто находит отклик у второго и тогда… Это танго, и мы попробуем этот танец на вкус.

Андрас шагнул к Сиэлю, тот вынужден был отступить, потому что музыка продиктовала ему такт. Первый шаг назад, ещё один, и наступающий на него остановился, порывисто откинув пиджак в сторону.

Сиэлю показалось, что в каюте стало душно, он потянулся к галстуку, чтобы ослабить его, но Себастьян перехватил его руку, и легким, рассчитанным рывком, привлёк к себе, ошеломляя напором. Сделал шаг вперёд, удерживая партнёра за талию. Диктуя тому отклониться назад.

Они двигались в такт музыке, слышал которую, казалось, не только Сиэль, но и Себастьян. Дворецкий был немного растерян и ошеломлен странным танцем, но движения его партнёра заставляли его поддаваться ему, доверяться этим сильным рукам.

— В этом танце спор и доверие, — продолжил, склонившись над ним Андрас. Фантомхайв ощутил его дыхание на своей шее. — В нём извечная борьба с искушением, в нём всё то, что ты испытываешь в наших с тобой отношениях, ведь ты немного играешь? Покажи мне это, и у тебя выйдет…

Нарастающая сила музыки, диктующая ритм, затягивала Сиэля в водоворот движений. Он не сводил глаз с партнёра, то расходясь с ним на расстояние вытянутой руки, то вжимаясь в его тело, чувствуя его требование двигаться с ним унисон, под музыку. Сиэль мог бы списать такое откровенное поведение на легкое опьянение, но не мог, потому что происходящее под эту странную мелодию было как транс, как охватившее внезапно желание, с которым сложно совладать.

И если вначале он пытался двигаться, не выдавая своего состояния, немного уклоняясь от властных движений демона, то спустя некоторое время, он сам понимал, что отдался во власть тому танцу, в котором вёл Себастьян. К своему ужасу, даже испытывая от этого странное, жгучее удовольствие. Но звучащая всё настойчивее и страстнее музыка только усиливала это странное действо.

Музыка замерла в нём на самом торжествующем аккорде, когда казалось, что он пылает от одного взгляда своего партнёра, от его объятий. Он с трудом сообразил, что прижат к стене в довольно откровенной позе, чувствуя пахом колено Себастьяна, слегка отклонившись вперед. Их лица были очень близко друг к другу, словно вот-вот их губы сольются в поцелуе.

Осязание затмило собой слух, как только демон обнял его своими руками. Андрас скользил ладонями по его груди, подбирался к бёдрам, дыша ему в уста. Он издевался над самим собой, не позволяя коснуться Сиэля, дразня и себя, и его этими пьянящими прикосновениями, заставляя изгибаться навстречу.

— А я ведь помню… — вдруг судорожно начал Себастьян, надавливая коленом ещё сильнее, из-за чего его дворецкий прикусил губу от вожделения, обнимая своего господина за шею. — Как ты желал меня той ночью… как стонал от наслаждения, — демон коснулся губами виска Сиэля, оставляя на нём мягкий поцелуй.

Контраст нежных поцелуев с требовательными поглаживаниями рук был невероятно возбуждающим, мальчик закрыл глаза от наслаждения, невольно притягивая к себе Себастьяна ещё ближе, обхватывая его ногами. Сиэль как будто сошёл с ума, его тело сгорало в огне, и распространяющийся по телу жар становился невыносимым. Юноша закрыл глаза, блаженствуя, Андрас спустился устами к его шее, исполняя одно из желаний, — снимая галстук, наконец.

Сиэль не помнил и не понимал, о чём этот демон сейчас толкует, но эта близость, захватывающая, тягостная, она сводила его с ума, открывала новые границы их отношений. Страсть рождалась в душе смертного неутомимым костром, вскоре она поглотит его, и обратного пути уже не будет.

Мужчина смотрел, как мальчик своими дрожащими руками расстегивает его рубашку. Его действия были трогательны, чуть растерянны и нерасторопны. Пуговицы выскальзывали из повлажневших пальцев, он то и дело прятал взгляд. Такое по-детски невинное зрелище, Андрас облизал губы в предвкушении. Сегодня… сегодня исполнится его последнее желание.

— Это особенная ночь, Сиэль.

Демон бросил быстрый взгляд на находящиеся рядом стоячие часы: десять минут двенадцатого, у них не так много времени — утро девятого дня должно быть по-настоящему страшным. Мальчишка потянулся к нему за поцелуем, и Себастьян на это раз не смог ему отказать. Их губы встретились, нетерпеливо даря ласку, зрачки монстра сузились, вспыхнули. Пьянящий, непередаваемый вкус его губ, подобный привкусу алого вина, которым невозможно напиться, оторваться от него. Адреналин и возбуждение влились в кровь, рваными толчками сердца распространяясь по венам и сосудам в головокружительном темпе.

Некоторое время спустя они оторвались друг от друга. Сиэль издал сладостный всхлип, когда демон оставил его губы для вдоха. Он повёл дворецкого в спальню, попутно целуя в висок. Юноша не сопротивлялся, хотя действие алкоголя начинало проходить. Но терять было нечего, они много раз пересекали эту черту, и останавливаться больше не было как смысла, так и желания.

Их необходимость друг в друге возрастала с каждой секундой. Ещё немного, и их руки будут заключены в кандалы, но будут ли они против этого союза? Лишь будущее могло показать, в настоящем была лишь неизвестность. Она же шла бок о бок с мучением и блаженством.

Сиэль свалился на кровать, утягивая за собой Себастьяна. Кажется, он теперь понимал, где находится и что творит, однако это его не останавливало. Андрас навис над ним, даря новую порцию поцелуев. Парень принял их с жаждой, запуская демону в волосы пальцы. Мужчина скользнул ладонью вниз, накрывая возбужденный орган Сиэля сквозь ткань брюк, тот простонал у самого его уха, этим самым невыносимо заводя. Стон этот сладкой болью отдается у Себастьяна в голове. Михаэлис пылает, и смертный кажется ему самым прекрасным!

Юноша, доселе почти неискушённый, одержимый желанием, идёт на совсем несвойственные ему действия. Уже окончательно потерявший голову, он подаётся бёдрами вперёд. У Михаэлиса дух захватывает от близости со смертным, он обхватывает его бёдра ладонями, придвигая ближе. Имитируя поступательные движения, он начал распалять Фантомхайва толчками сквозь одежду, крепко держа, начиная тереться всё быстрее и быстрее.

Но это вскоре надоело Себастьяну, и он потянулся к брюкам дворецкого, чтобы снять их. Он хотел разобраться с последней преградой перед владением им, но… парнишка вдруг странно дернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. И Себастьян готов был погибнуть от этого взгляда прямо сейчас: такая яркая смесь чувств, желание, стыд, робость и отчаяние. Губы Сиэля приоткрылись, а руки уперлись демону прямо в торс.

— Я не хочу этого, Вы слишком далеко зашли… остановитесь.

Андрас тяжело вздохнул, но огонь в его глазах так и не угас. Объятия прекратились, однако демон никуда не исчез. И Фантомхайв нервно поджал губы — голова его хозяина была низко опущена, а руки стискивали простынь с такой силой, что становилось страшно.

— Ты всё ещё боишься меня? — он внимательно посмотрел дворецкому в глаза, от этого зрелища слуга готов был провалиться сквозь землю — слишком жутко сейчас выглядел его господин.

— Нет, милорд, — но Сиэль осмелел, наперекор собственным инстинктам. А чувствовал он себя сейчас настоящей добычей в лапах хищника, аура Михаэлиса была пугающей.

— Тогда в чём дело?

— Это слишком… — парень не сдержался и опустил глаза.

— Ах, вот как… — эти слова Андраса разозлили. Ведь они уже не единожды заходили далеко, так почему же именно в этот раз, в этот чертов последний раз он настолько противится?! — Ты стал забывать кто твой хозяин, — он странно улыбнулся и резко впился своими губами дворецкому в шею.

Тот захрипел и замотался из стороны в сторону: сказка о вампире воплоти начинала оживать у него прямо на глазах, как только он почувствовал, что острые клыки этого существа вонзились ему в шею.

Этот смертный и понятия не имел, что создание перед ним куда страшнее образа его опасений.

Слабости Сиэль не чувствовал, ведь, вопреки ожидаемому, кровь Себастьян не пил. Но боль была просто невыносимой, будто его кожа была маслом, по которому проводили ножом. Андрас оторвался от его шеи спустя несколько секунд, зализывая укус.

— Ты либо трус, либо эгоист, — произнес демон, оторвавшись. А затем, пресекая всякие возвращения со стороны его слуги, схватил ладошку мальчика и положил себе на пах. Сиэль широко распахнул глаза и поднял на господина растерянный взгляд. Михаэлис иронично ухмыльнулся. — Неужели, ты не чувствуешь _это_?

— Я… — бедняжка не мог даже связного предложения произнести: почему-то именно это действие со стороны Себастьяна смутило его до крайности.

— Я устал, Сиэль, я больше не могу терпеть… — с нескрываемым отчаянием протянул демон, расстёгивая ремень своих брюк. Внезапно взгляд Фантомхайва стал решительным.

— Хорошо, я сделаю это, — резко отчеканил он, так, что это было скорее похоже на одолжение, чем проявление покорности. — Но… — он расстегнул пуговицы чужих брюк. — Овладеть мной полностью Вы не сможете, милорд.

Себастьян понял, что сейчас дворецкий просто «смилостивился» и подобный унизительный расклад вещей его не на шутку возмутил. Но вдруг мальчишка освободил его напряженный орган из плена штанов и быстро задвигал своей ладошкой. Андрас прикусил губы, не отрывая горящих вожделением глаз от этого прекрасного зрелища. И ни одного слова не смогло слететь с его уст помимо стона наслаждения.

Сиэль был аккуратен и внимателен. Даже на какое-то мгновение Михаэлису показалось, что его слуга и впрямь старается доставить ему как можно больше удовольствия, если бы в памяти не всплывала его последняя фраза. Однако… даже она Себастьяна сейчас не волновала. Как только Сиэль сжал головку его члена чуть сильнее и провел по ней указательным пальцем, Андрас не смог сдержать судорожного выдоха. И, надо отметить, дворецкий этот звук полностью проигнорировать не смог. Он двигал рукой всё быстрее и быстрее, невольно возбуждаясь сам. Его щёки пылали, как сегодняшний розоватый закат, он облизывал губы, потом покрылся его лоб.

Себастьян следил за каждым его действием, прикусывая нижнюю губу, выставляя ровные зубы напоказ. Мужчина с блаженным вдохом-выдохом поддавался вперёд, ещё ближе, ещё теснее! Глаза демона загорелись ненасытным блеском, рот неосознанно наполнился слюной. Сиэль стал двигать рукой быстрее, чувствуя, что делает всё правильно и конец совсем близок. Резкое движение кистью без привычной белой перчатки, Себастьян блаженно стонет и зажмуривается, юноша начинает пылать от крайнего смущения. Движения ладошки ускоряются, сжимая его возбуждение и даря Андрасу наслаждение всё сильнее. Оно прокатывалось по мужскому телу волнами, совпадающими с ритмом бешеных толчков. Так невыносимо приятно, как доселе не было никогда! Себастьян забылся в удовольствии, закрыл глаза и громко протяжно простонал, чувствуя бесконечность и эту неповторимую страсть.

А ведь он демон, которому три с половиной тысячи лет! Однако в эти секунды, минуты, тянувшиеся подобно месяцам, он чувствовал себя низшим бесом, падким на удовольствия почти так же, как и обычные смертные. Аккуратная ладонь сдавливает его напряженный член, скользит по всей поверхности, сжимая верхнюю часть. Безумные движения бёдрами, воздуха уже не хватает.

Андрас рвался к пику, к исходу удовольствия, тонул в этом океане наслаждения. Приближаясь к разрядке, он всё крепче вжимался в мальчишескую руку. Его ярость и разочарование превратились в всепоглощающую страсть, вспыхнувшую в демоне неутомимым пламенем.

Трясущейся рукой он потянулся к краю рубашки Сиэля, тот не обратил на это никакого внимания. Мальчик громко дышал, стыдливо осознавая всю порочность своих действий. Сейчас было не так как вчера. Вся эта обстановка… тёмная спальня, шум моря за окном и стоны Себастьяна, была пропитана странной изысканной интимностью. Фантомхайв поднял на Андраса глаза. Почему-то сейчас, с этими растрепанными волосами, взмокшим лбом и судорожно открывающимся ртом он показался ему настолько соблазнительным, настолько красивым… Сиэлю достаточно чуть поддаться вперед, чтобы коснуться его бархатной кожи лица, притянуть голову мужчины к себе, впиться в манящие губы…

Ускоряя ласки, поддавшись невнятному порыву, дворецкий сделал это. Его губы коснулись чужих в трепетном прикосновении, и Андрас чуть не потерял рассудок в этот невероятный момент. Он чувственно целовал мальчика, зажмурившись от непередаваемых ощущений. Сиэль обнял его за спину одной рукой, подталкивая набок. Себастьян подчинился, в такой позе стало легче. Зарывшись пятерней в сизые волосы юноши, он хрипло стонал ему прямо в рот сквозь долгий поцелуй.

Ощущение ласкающей руки на члене сводит с ума, глаза непроизвольно прикрываются, даря мириады ярких красок. Губы испытывают жадные, трепетные прикосновения, вызывающие пылкое, невероятное ощущение. Сейчас не господин и дворецкий, сейчас они намного больше друг для друга.

Блаженство укрыло с головой, эйфория захватила, заставляя Себастьяна содрогнуться в экстазе. Он крупно задрожал, пачкая своим семенем юношеский живот. Сиэль всхлипнул, чувствуя горячую сперму на своём животе, Андрас опустил вниз свою руку, растирая белесую жидкость. Потрясающе… это облегчение, наконец, наступило, глаза от невыносимой усталости начали закрываться как у него, так и у дворецкого. И странная… то ли нежность, то ли волнение поселилось в Себастьяне, как только он увидел этот трогательный румянец у Сиэля на щеках.

— Спи, Сиэль… спи… — он поцеловал вконец растерявшегося мальчика в лоб и крепко обнял, накрывая обоих одеялом. — Ты сегодня со всем справился.

— Спасибо, милорд… — и было неясно за что он благодарил его, но эта странная ситуация просто выбивала почву из-под ног.

Парень закрыл свои синие глаза и невольно прижался к демону крепче, утыкаясь своим носом ему в грудь. Макушка его головы упиралась Себастьяну прямо в подбородок, позволяя тому чуть наклониться, чтобы вдохнуть мягкий запах его волос. Вскоре дыхание Сиэля начало выравниваться, а сердце биться куда медленней. И Андрас ещё долго смотрел в непроглядную темноту, не в силах перестать думать о том, что всё практически закончилось.

Всю ночь Сиэлю плохо спалось. Он ворочался во сне, хрипел и что-то невнятно бормотал. Он брыкался и даже успел сбросить с себя одеяло. Ему было очень холодно и страшно на тот момент, а лежащий рядом Андрас мог только предполагать, что за сон ему снится с четверга на пятницу. Когда вдруг его слуга прижался к нему особо сильно, словно ища в нем защиты, демон бросил осторожный взгляд в сторону окна. Пожалуй, у них ещё есть немного времени. Рассвет пока не наступил.

Себастьян позволяет Сиэлю во сне обнять себя крепче, и сам не сдерживается, тоже прижимая его к себе. Черт возьми, наверняка если бы мальчишка сейчас смотрел на это представление со стороны, то точно ударил бы обоих. Но очевидно, что дворецкий просто не в состоянии контролировать свои желания, когда спит. И мальчишка успокаивается, начиная очень трогательно тихо сопеть.

— Глупец, — усмехается тихо Себастьян, с неприкрытой иронией изучая теперь расслабленное напротив лицо. — Жаль, что твоя судьба окончится трагично, Сиэль.

Демон почему-то именно сейчас начинает впервые задумываться, какое у этого смертного красивое имя. Слишком красивое, слишком чистое. Оно подходило ему по всем параметрам, символизируя ту глубокую запрятанную красоту, которой Андрас больше всего мечтает завладеть.

Небо розовеет, стрелки часов как будто нарочно ускоряются. Себастьян понимает, что ему пора, иначе он может убить Сиэля ещё до заключения их контракта. До освобождения силы совсем немного, Михаэлис чувствует и понимает это. Его сущность будет полыхать в нём и пытаться выбраться на свободу с невиданной доселе силой, а это значит, что сейчас рядом с Сиэлем ему находиться нельзя.

Мужчина аккуратно отводит руки юноши от себя, начиная приподниматься с постели. Фантомхайв вновь задрожал и сжал край подушки в невнятном поиске защиты. Но Себастьян уже не может позволить себе оставаться в этом месте. Только не сейчас. Он не простит себе, если убьет свою добычу раньше времени в самый ответственный момент.

Андрас встал и подошел к окну, резко раскрывая его настежь. Ветер ворвался в каюту резкими холодными потоками, веки дворецкого вот-вот приподнимутся и он проснётся. Но демон приложил указательный палец к губам, шепча какое-то простейшее заклинание. И парнишка успокаивается, хотя бы на время.

Себастьян оттолкнулся от подоконника, взмывая куда-то ввысь. Демон чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела, как невидимые цепи начинают блекнуть и покрываться неприятным оттенком окисла, они теряют свою силу, совсем скоро их можно будет сорвать с себя.

Ворон залетел в комнату, приземляясь на спинку кровати. Время исполнять возложенный на него приказ.

Сиэль открыл глаза резко, схватившись рукой за грудь. Несколько секунд он молча буравил взглядом потолок, быстро моргая. Затем уже начал успокаиваться, понимая, что кошмары позади и реальность не так уж и страшна. Но забыть пугающие картины всё равно было трудно. Парень приподнялся на локтях и осмотрел каюту. Себастьяна рядом не оказалось, и, наверное, это сейчас было к лучшему: Сиэлю было неловко смотреть ему в глаза после того, что случилось.

Это пятничное утро было каким-то мрачным. Здесь сказывалась и приближающаяся зима, и странный туман за окном. Корабль сейчас со стороны больше напоминал призрак, чем роскошное судно. Обстановка была пугающей, страшной, таинственной. И не нравилось все это Сиэлю, тем более, после такого странного сна.

Ему приснилась вода. Она была повсюду, угрожала ему. И в этот раз, в той стихии, в которой юнец видел своё спасение и успокоение, он узрел опасность. Странную, тёмную. Воплощение океана, явившееся ему во сне, гласило странным голосом одно слово: «Верни…» Оно тянулось своими костлявыми бледными пальцами, покрытыми рыбьей чешуей к нему, угрожающе раскрывало огромную пасть с множеством зубов и странно смотрело прямо в глаза. Настолько пронзительно и жутко, что этот образ не мог освободить мальчишку от себя, вызывая головную боль и мурашки по коже.

Дворецкий инстинктивно потянулся к отцовскому перстню на руке. И стоило ему это сделать, как предмет тут же раскалился докрасна, вызывая непередаваемую боль. Сиэль зажмурился, и, стиснув зубы, стал пытаться снять его с себя. И всё-таки смог это сделав, отбросив украшение в центр спальни.

— Что за?! .. — он шипел, смотря на красный след на своем пальце. Что сейчас произошло, понять он не мог совершенно! — Это что ещё за шутки? — Фантомхайв встал с постели и подошёл к кольцу, низко наклонившись над ним.

Парень долго вглядывался в его глубокий синий камень, вдруг замечая небольшой изъян. Небольшая трещина, которую ещё недавно человеческий глаз не мог разглядеть, увеличилась. Однако… дворецкий тяжело вздохнул и хлопнул себя по лбу. Очевидно, он себя «накручивает». Видать, страх после пережитого кошмара был настолько силён, что теперь несчастный и видит в каждом углу странные тени, и слышит замогильный шёпот.

Сиэль уверенно поднял с пола кольцо, но когда уже собирался снова надеть его на руку, то вдруг застопорился. Впечатления были настолько сильные, что он решился позже положить его во фрак, а уже после надеть на руку. Всё равно такие украшения не следовало носить там, куда он вздумал отправиться на завтрак. Но на этот раз уже не в третий класс, а во второй.

Трапеза была самой простой: аппетитно поджаренные ломтики черного и белого хлеба, вареное яйцо и чай с лимоном и сахаром. Сиэль сейчас особо не претендовал на большее, задерживаться в незнакомом месте без Себастьяна ему, признаться, не хотелось. Потому что как раз таки во втором классе было больше всего смутьянов и самозванцев, но даже они вели себя куда приличные, чем пьяные людишки из третьего. Так что позавтракать тут вполне можно было.

Взгляд Сиэля остановился на мужчине в длинном черном плаще. Он был высокого роста, но на его голову был накинут капюшон, из-за чего рассмотреть его лицо не представлялось возможным. Фантомхайв не заметил, как неподалеку мирно приземлился Раум, которому было наказано следить за ним. Как и всегда, впрочем. Хотя сейчас это даже имело смысл.

Дворецкий сделал глоток сладко-кислого чая, как вдруг тот самый таинственный человек резко обернулся. Сиэль поперхнулся от удивления и стукнул себя пару раз по груди кулаком. Этот жест привлек странника и он, загадочно улыбаясь, а низкий капюшон позволял разглядеть лишь нижнюю половину его лица, направился прямиком к Сиэлю, держа блюдце и чашку чая в руках.

— Я могу составить Вам компанию, молодой человек? — ожидая положительного ответа, он сразу же отодвинул стул напротив Фантомхайва и присел на него.

— Как видите, я не против этого, — юноша натянуто улыбнулся. Ух, и не хотелось ему связываться с местным сбродом. Тем более, что такой человек уж точно не вызывал доверия к себе.

Парень явно не собирался развивать разговор с незнакомцем, начиная пить свой чай и прожевывать еду чуть быстрее. Впрочем, мужчина в плаще его быстро раскусил.

— Вы куда-то торопитесь? — Сиэль хотел положительно кивнуть, но его новый собеседник был хитёр. — Ох, как же жаль… — с невероятной грустью произнес он. — Я ведь так давно не общался с Людьми, было бы так грустно, если бы Вы покинули меня.

— Нет, я никуда не тороплюсь, — натянутая улыбка стала ещё шире. И мальчишка мысленно проклинал себя за эти слова.

— О, как прекрасно! — всплеснул руками собеседник, выплескивая чай на какого-то парня сзади себя. Тот обернулся с обидой и раздражением на лице, первый же только помотал ручкой, звонко хохоча. — Извини, малыш, я случайно, — и его смех стал ещё громче, из-за чего на них с Сиэлем стало коситься слишком много людей.

Фантомхайв посмотрел на истерично смеющегося перед ним типа взглядом, а-ля: сэр, Вы сумасшедший, и сейчас я бы хотел находиться в вашем обществе меньше всего. Странный человек, ничего не сказать. Скорее всего, он смог бы ещё посоревноваться с его господином за титул психа.

И он уже собирался сбежать под шумок, как вдруг мужчина в капюшоне резко успокоился.

— Интересный у Вас костюмчик, слугой работаете? — он достал из-под плаща печенье и с удовольствием откусил кусочек.

— Как видите, — немногословно ответил юнец, радуясь, что его чай скоро закончится. — А с чего это Вас так интересует?

— Да так… — прохихикал другой. А затем нагло пододвинут табурет возле другого стола, и положил на него ноги. Дворецкий неловко поджал губы: находиться в его обществе становилось всё труднее. — Просто редко встретишь человека с такой аристократичной внешностью и повадками на этой должности.

— А что, это так заметно? — эти слова бы польстили любому, и Сиэль не стал исключением.

— Ну конечно же, — незнакомец усмехнулся и закинул остатки печенья в рот. Затем коснулся руками капюшона. — Неужели ты не узнал меня? — он открыл свое лицо.

— Гробовщик?! — кого-кого, но именно его Сиэль ожидал здесь увидеть меньше всего. Жнец напротив него приложил свой указательный палец к его губам.

— Тшш… меня не должны видеть, — он снова накинул на себя капюшон, оглядываясь по сторонам. И Фантомхайву вдруг стало чуть легче, встретив здесь знакомое лицо, пусть и такое… своеобразное. — Здесь есть некоторые персоны, которым я показываться бы не хотел. Ох, наверняка, ты поймешь меня как никто другой.

— Однако во втором и третьем классе меньше гарантии, что меня узнают, — чашка с чаем опустела, но Сиэль уже уходить не хотел. У него было много вопросов к Гробовщику, в частности: почему же он подбил его на службу?

— Как там твоя работёнка продвигается? — ехидно спросил тот, словно прочитав мысли дворецкого. И в голову бедняжке сразу полезли воспоминания о минувшей ночи.

— Весьма… — он неловко прокашлялся. — Экстраординарно.

— Ох, вот как? — удивлённо вскинул брови Гробовщик. — И в чём же её «экстраординарность»?

— Мой господин очень непредсказуем на приказания, — Сиэль уже ненавидел своё богатое воображение и прекрасную память, которые выдавали его ярким румянцем на щеках.

— М-м-м… — задумался собеседник. — У тебя было такое рвение узнать всё необходимое тебе. Как успехи?

— Никак.

— То есть?

— Я… — Сиэль вдруг запнулся. Чашка с его чаем на тарелке свалилась на пол сама по себе. И эта участь не обошла стороной других: у всех посетителей кафетерия вдруг повалилась на пол посуда, а сам корабль, будто очень быстро и резко наклонился вбок.

— Прошу всех не беспокоиться, такое иногда случается! — хозяин заведения успокаивающе выставил ладони перед собой. — Не забывайте, мы на корабле. Ребята, действуйте! — он скомандовал официантам немедленно убрать осколки посуды.

— Случается, значит…

— Сиэль, — вдруг странно начал Гробовщик.

— В чём дело? — дворецкий недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— У тебя фрак горит.

Сиэль опустил взгляд на свой костюм и чуть не вскрикнул удивления. Прямо на его глазах фрак задымился. Естественно, это было настолько странно, что разбираться в этом людном месте было никак нельзя. Ничего не объясняя Гробовщику, он быстро выбежал из кафетерия. Тот мог только недовольно поджать губы и о чём-то призадуматься. Но эта ситуация определённо испортила его планы.

Дворецкий распахнул дверь уборной и начал снимать с себя фрак. Его действия были быстрые и точные, он до сих пор был уверен, что это какая-то шутка, ведь рядом даже не было свечей! Но прямо на его глазах вещь охватило огнем, Сиэль открыл кран, чтобы затушить его. Чувствовал он себя… полным идиотом. Присутствовало ощущение, что кто-то просто игрался с ним, выбрасывая самые непредсказуемые вещи, глупые, но проблематичные. Объяснения этому странному происшествию мальчик не мог найти.

— Я хочу уйти отсюда… — говорил он сам с собой, споласкивая лицо холодной водой. Этот день начался не самым лучшим образом, было не по себе, словно что-то должно было случиться.

Сиэль вдруг посмотрел внимательно на свои руки. Чего-то не хватало, чего-то очень важного. Внезапно какой-то импульс в его голове подсказал, где нужно искать ответ. Дворецкий нетерпеливыми движениями схватил испорченный фрак и засунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака. Теперь он понял, в чем дело, кольцо раскаливалось прямо на его глазах, когда Сиэль снова держал его в руках. От неожиданности юноша отбросил предмет в сторону и тот чуть не провалился в раковину. Вещица, которую он носил три года, не снимая со своего пальца, стала опасной.

Вдруг лайнер затрясло. Толчок откуда-то снизу имел невероятную силу, и Сиэль пошатнулся, чуть не врезаясь в угол раковины виском.

— Что происходит? — он ошарашено смотрел, как зеркало перед ним вдруг раскалывается на части, а кольцо снова будто пылает в огне.

Недолго думая, он схватил цепочку, оставшуюся от его фрака, и повесил на неё кольцо, желая разобраться с этим позже. Но слишком много странностей произошло за этот день, он хотел найти Себастьяна, чтобы рассказать ему. Хотя понятия не имел где он!

Сиэль, спотыкаясь, выбежал в коридор, и был сбит с ног каким-то бегущим незнакомым мужчиной. Он был одет в рабочую униформу, и его вид был настолько взволнованным и перепуганным, что до дворецкого начало доходить — что-то не так. От пассажиров что-то скрывают, но что именно?

Фантомхайв быстро поднялся с пола и отправился следом за ним. Это был простой моторист, но обычно все они были на самой нижней палубе корабля, там, где расположены все механизмы и паровые котлы. А направлялся он явно на мостик к капитану. В силу своего смятения, бегущий не обращал ни на кого внимания, Сиэлю ничего не стоило проследовать за ним до мостика. Но затем пришлось гораздо труднее, ведь экипаж судна был предельно осторожными здесь. Хотя людей было мало, даже слишком мало. Прокравшись вдоль стены и краем глаза заглянув в ходовую рубку, Сиэль смог заприметить лишь двух людей. Встревоженный моторист докладывал двум вахтенным помощникам капитана, находящимся в помещении.

— Давление в паровом котле по непонятным причинам выросло до критических величин, произошел взрыв, в результате него, в корпусе судна образовалась пробоина, внутрь корпуса поступает вода! — с сильной одышкой, глухо сказал работник, заставляя сидящих на посту двух штурманов серьезно встрепенуться.

Один из них курил сигару, пока не было рядом капитана корабля, и его вид был совершенно беззаботным до сего момента. Но после этих слов он закашлялся густым дымом и посмотрел на своего коллегу серьёзным взглядом. Другой штурман нахмурился.

— Почему же вы не воспользовались внутренней связью? — он старался сохранять хладнокровие, но последствия такого происшествия могли обернуться серьезной аварией.

— Внутренняя связь была нарушена, — его лицо стало ещё бледнее. — Осколок попал в щит коммуникаций, всё замкнуло!

— Подробности! — перебил его другой штурман. — Насколько велика пробоина?

— Мне неизвестна причина аварии, сэр! — он схватился за голову. Сиэль, находящийся в коридоре всё слышал отчетливо. И хоть в устройстве судна он разбирался плохо, любой мог понять, что произошло что-то очень серьёзное. — Клапан сброса избыточного давления расплавился, не сработал, давление возросло быстро и катастрофически. И его разорвало… — его голос ещё сильнее задрожал. — Пар… осколки полетели во все стороны, фундамент котла ослабил конструкцию корпуса и внешнее давление воды вогнуло его внутрь, зарывая металл. В машинно-котельное отделение хлынула вода!

— Кто-нибудь оценил скорость поступления воды? — штурманы побледнели, задали этот вопрос одновременно.

— Приблизительно два на два метра… — он опустился на пол каюты и схватился за голову, завывая от страха. — Да храни нас Господь! ..

— Успокойся, Чарлсон! — старший помощник капитана Арнольд Маккалистер прикрикнул на механика и свел ладони в молитвенном жесте — это помогало ему думать. — Кристиан, немедленно извести о происшествии капитана! Не в моих полномочиях отдавать приказы без него! Черт возьми… — он обратился ко второму штурману, Кристиану Картеру, и стукнул кулаком о свою ладонь. — Доставай аварийную папку, считай скорость поступления воды в корпус, готовь аварийную партию. Я пока займусь остойчивостью и объявлю сбор по тревоге.

— Есть, сэр! — он был младше его по званию, выбежал из каюты на всех парах, хватаясь за дверной косяк, чтобы сгладить разворот.

Сиэль, стоящий рядом, спрятался за дверь и чудом смог быть незамеченным. Он начал понимать, что случилось… неужели они тонут?!

Арнольд понимал, что каждую минуту их бездействия внутрь корпуса уже под напором хлещет вода. Он зашуршал бумагами, разворачивая схемы и чертежи, ведь пока рядом нет капитана, только он мог что-то предпринять. Боже правый… сколько ответственности сейчас на его плечах!

— Питер, — он обратился к прибывшему на мостик механику уже по имени. — Этот корабль на плаву всего лишь второй день! Он не мог просто так выйти из строя. Неужели на него ничто не могло повлиять?

— Ну…

— Говори как есть, черт возьми!

— Там оставалось только пять человек. Остальные отправились на завтрак, в числе которых был и я… — он пристыжено опустил голову, Арнольд угрожающе поджал губы и сузил глаза.

— Вот как? .. — его голос перешел на шипение. — Вы хоть понимаете, что отправившись набивать свои животы, подписали смертный приговор нескольким сотням жизней! А что же случилось с той пятеркой работников?

— Они, сэр… — Чарлсон вдруг запнулся, в каюту вбежал запыхавшийся Кристиан, однако вместо капитана у него получилось разыскать только пассажирского помощника, который ценности не представлял абсолютно никакой.

— Его Превосходительства нигде нет! — его лицо имело пугающий оттенок слоновьей кости, он еле-еле заставлял свой голос не дрожать. — И Дэвида с Дэнисом нигде не наблюдается.

— Что за бардак! — взорвался Маккалистер. — Питер… сколько отсеков уже затоплено? С какой скоростью это происходит?

— Пока что только один, но пробоина расширяется, следовательно, время урона ускоряется. У нас есть… полтора часа до полного затопления, и минут двадцать пока не заполнятся три отсека из тринадцати водонепроницаемых. Совсем скоро о таком определении как «непотопляемость» можно будет забыть, — он всплеснул руками.

Кристиан прокусил губу, осознавая весь ужас сложившейся ситуации. Пассажирский помощник, которого Сиэль узнал, ведь именно он и передавал им с Себастьяном указания от капитана, стал тяжело дышать, но Арнольд сумел взять себя в руки.

— В таком случае, господа, я понятия не имею, где сейчас носит нашего капитана, но своим бездействием мы теряем время! Кристиан, Эндрю, соберите людей и снаряжайте всех морскими жилетами, а затем ведите женщин и детей к шлюпкам. Мы должны спасти как можно больше жизней!

Рука старшего помощника капитана опустилась на кнопку тревоги, по всему кораблю послышались тревожные семь коротких и один длинный звонок, сопровождающийся по возможности спокойным объявлением: «Внимание! Тревога! Пассажирам собраться на местах эвакуации для оставления судна. Соблюдайте спокойствие. Следуйте указаниям персонала». Теперь Сиэль понимал отчётливо — они тонут.

Фантомхайв уже был в подобной ситуации. Когда спасение требовалось искать незамедлительно, молить только Господа, чтобы он помог тебе сохранить свою жизнь и чудом избежать катастрофы. В прошлый раз Сиэль не смог спасти дорогих ему людей, он жалел об этом все три года. И… неужели он оставит на корабле Себастьяна, который стал ему больше, чем просто незнакомец? Нет. Как его дворецкий, он не мог бросить своего господина в такой ситуации, даже если они друг с другом не очень ладят.

Мальчишка сорвался на бег, первым делом отправляясь в их с Себастьяном каюту. Он понятия не имел, где сейчас этот тип мог находиться, но вероятнее всего, что он окажется там. И юноша изо всех сил старался держать хладнокровие, уклоняясь от снующих повсюду работников судна. Масштабная паника ещё не успела начаться, так как толком никто не понимал, что происходит. Но Сиэль знал и осознавал, он слышал все лично, и мог представить, насколько серьезной оказалась эта ситуация.

Он ворвался в их одиннадцатую каюту подобно урагану, сносящему все на своем пути. Цепочка с кольцом неровно болталась на его шее, перстень отзывался яркими импульсами, а синий бриллиант то загорался пламенем, то потухал. Но Себастьяна здесь не оказалось. И вот теперь Сиэлю пришло время начинать паниковать.

Круизный лайнер огромен! Себастьян мог быть где угодно, начиная с ресторана первого класса, и заканчивая машинно-котельным отделением, но вот найти его в такой суматохе, это… это настоящее безумие!

Но мальчик всё равно идёт на это. Неважно куда бежать и где его искать, но он должен это сделать. Он унесся из каюты, кое-как захлопывая дверь за собой. В результате она так и не закрылась до конца, и Раум сумел вылететь оттуда. Он знал, где был Себастьян, но с его все ещё не полностью окрепшими крыльями, добраться туда было невероятно трудно. Однако нынешняя обстановка не предполагает поблажек. Мучительно размахивая крыльями как можно быстрее, он направился на нижнюю палубу, надеясь привести Великого Маркиза в себя.

— Только не это…

Андрас видел, как на его глазах все затапливает водой, но совершенно не помнил, что произошло до этого. Несколько часов подряд его мутило, энергия билась в нем через край, а истинная форма рвалась на свободу. Рога, которые до этого спокойно могли спрятаться за его волосами, выросли сантиметров на десять и продолжали расти. Когти и зубы теперь даже отдаленно не напоминали человеческие, а волосы удлинились до плеч. Как теперь показываться кому-то в таком виде он не знал. Пережить эти самые тяжелые мгновения перед полным преображением демон хотел в каком-то тихом месте.

Еще ранним утром он решил забрести прямо сюда. Как ему показалось, это место было самым отдалённым на всем судне, а пар от котлов и их жар служили укрытием не хуже непроглядного тумана.

Но он так долго отмахивался от человеческих знаний, что совершенно не воспринял идею о том, что именно Здесь ему находиться катастрофически запрещено. Андрас самолично обрёк корабль на потопление по собственной неосторожности. И когда он осознал, что натворил, было уже поздно.

Его воспоминания рассеялись с новым всплеском воды. Себастьян понял, что ещё немного и круизный лайнер пойдёт на дно. Нужно было разыскать Мефистофеля, ведь сейчас только он мог спасти их, закрыть проём и откачать воду из отсеков.

Карабкаясь по стене, чтобы избежать столкновения с ледяной водой, и перепрыгивая с место на место, он добрался до лифта, ведущего на верхний уровень. Пока что работники до сих пор оставались на своих постах, хотя надежда в их глазах на то, что они смогут хоть что-то сделать, угасала с каждым мгновением. Себастьян оказался в лифте вместе с ещё пятеркой людей, решившей бросить своих коллег. Однако стоило им увидеть облик чудовища рядом с ними, как они чуть не проглотили от страха языки. Андрас же только улыбнулся и подмигнул им, не чувствуя никакого угрызения совести за устроенную катастрофу.

Выбрался он из лифта первым, так как остальные пятеро мужчин едва не лишись способности трезво мыслить и после встречи с этим монстром толком не могли ходить.

— Боже мой! — какая-то горничная отшатнулась к стене, увидав перед собой Себастьяна. Облик его был жутковат и необычен, но до его истинной формы было очень далеко.

Раздраженно шикнув, Андрас наколдовал хорошо известный черный плащ, и накинул его на себя, чтобы привлекать как можно меньше внимания к себе. Он подбирался к капитанской каюте, до нее осталось всего лишь несколько шагов. Вдруг навстречу ему вылетел Раум, распахивая крылья. Себастьян непонимающе передёрнул плечами, но выставил руку вперед, чтобы ворон сумел приземлиться. Вид у него был взбудораженный.

— В чем дело? — нахмурился Михаэлис, а Раум вдруг на удивление ответил ему человеческой речью.

— Мефистофеля нигде нет, Ваше Сиятельство, — прискорбно произнес он. Изменения во внешности Себастьяна отзывались в нем побочными эффектами, одним из которым являлась настоящая речь.

— Как это нет? — смутился Андрас. — Он не мог оставить меня в самый последний день, а корабль тем более…

— Мне было передано, что это приказ свыше, а в дела Флегетоса я намеренно не вмешиваюсь.

— Потрясающе! — Себастьян яростно всплеснул руками, из-за чего стекла в рядом находящихся окнах потрескались и выпали. — Я так и знал, что этот прохвост сбежит в самый ответственный момент! Лучше и не придумаешь, дьявол меня дери! Плевать… — Себастьян взмахнул рукой, вынуждая Раума воспарить в воздухе. — Я найду Сиэля, а ты лети в какое-нибудь безопасное место. Как только наказание окончится, дай мне о себе знать.

Андрас знал, что Сиэль должен был отправиться завтракать в третий класс, так что путь держал именно туда. Он видел, как всеобщая паника вокруг него начинала нарастать. Как снуют туда-сюда пассажирские помощники, раздавая всем спасательные жилеты. Однако все понимали, что они едва смогут спасти их от холодной температуры воды. С главной палубы послышались крики и визг толпы, женщин с детьми справляли по спасательным шлюпкам на воду, иногда там оказывались и мужчины, сумевшие проникнуть на одну из лодок нечестным способом, например, заплатив деньги. И на всякий случай Себастьян присмотрелся в ту сторону, а вдруг там мог быть Сиэль?

Но его, как и ожидалось, там его не оказалось.

Демон ускорял свой бег, перепрыгивал по стене, иногда расталкивал оказавшихся на его пути смертных, думая только об одном человеке в этом момент. И он действительно переживал за него, хотел спасти. Где-то рыдал ребенок в углу, потерявший своих родителей в этой катастрофе. Наступало то время, когда пассажиры превращались в зверей и боролись только за свое выживание, даже если приходилось идти по головам. И никто не щадил другого.

Себастьян добрался до главного спуска в третий класс и к своему невероятному ужасу увидел, что он практически полностью затоплен. Лестница исчезла под водой, которая сейчас выглядела невероятно холодной. Он все равно нырнул под воду, сразу же начиная быстро грести руками и ногами. Но пока что было пусто, он не видел совершенно никого. И, несмотря на все это, Андрас продолжил поиски, ведь сейчас он больше всего боялся, что может просто не успеть.

— Сиэль!

Фантомхайв побледнел, когда за его руку схватились две девичьи ладошки, а знакомый голос эхом отдался в ушах. Стоило ему решиться обернуться все же к ней, как он почувствовал, как она крепко обняла его, положив свою голову ему на грудь.

— Сиэль… так рада, что смогла найти тебя сейчас… — любовно шептала Элизабет, прижимаясь к нему изо всех сил. Кажется, она больше никуда и никогда его не отпустит. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты оказался здесь! — она оторвалась от него и преданно заглянула в синие глаза, дотрагиваясь ладошкой до его щеки. — Но… сейчас нет времени разбираться с этим, а я нашла тебя. И больше никому не отдам!

— Постой, Элизабет, — Сиэль аккуратно отвел её руки от себя, опуская взгляд. Он ведь не мог пойти следом за ней. — Не торопись… со мной все будет хорошо, я обещаю. Но разговаривать здесь, правда, не время. Спасайся, а я найду кое-кого и тоже сяду в одну из лодок! Мы вернемся в Великобританию и там уже всё решим.

— Нет, ни за что! — слезы возникли у неё на глазах, она ещё крепче обняла Фантомхайва, из-за чего тот бросил волнительный взгляд в сторону, ища кого-то. Всё надеялся встретить Себастьяна. — Я не могу снова отпускать тебя, понимаешь?! Я три года искала, я не могу себе позволить отпустить тебя!

Сиэль и представить не мог, настолько его невеста может быть настойчивой и упрямой. Она схватила его за руку и потащила к одной из лодок, желая вытянуть с тонущего корабля.

— Вольфра-ам! — послышался настолько отчаянный и душераздирающий вскрик, что Элизабет остановилась, поворачивая свою голову в сторону.

Это кричала девушка в одной из лодок, протягивающая свои руки к одному из людей на палубе. Те, кто участвовали во вчерашнем балу, могли узнать её — Зиглинде, красавица-хромоножка, как её называли в высшем свете. Ещё на прошлом вечере она вместе со своим спутником кружилась в вальсе, громко и весело смеясь, но сейчас рыдала безудержно, смотря, как этот самый спутник остаётся на корабле, а её увозят от него. И она совсем не знала, сможет ли её Вольфрам спастись, ведь шлюпок оставалось всё меньше и меньше.

— Мы обязательно будем вместе, ни о чем не беспокойся! — старался утешить он её, но к собственному отчаянию сам осознавал, что его шансы на выживание очень невелики.

Она продолжала плакать, пыталась встать на ноги, чтобы дотянуться своими ручками до любимого и крепко обнять за шею. Но из-за своей хромоты у нее не получалось это сделать, и как же жалко на них было смотреть со стороны… Вольфрам потянулся к ней, но бедняжка не могла коснуться даже его родной ладони. И никто не помогал ей, а она продолжала безудержно плакать.

Элизабет понимала, что это значило. И она с отчаянием посмотрела на Сиэля, тот растянул губы в наигранно прискорбной улыбке.

— Я не смогу уйти с тобой. Во всяком случае, не сейчас, так что не задерживай меня, — он вырвался и только хотел продолжить свои поиски, как… Элизабет вдруг снова схватила его за руку.

— Элизабет, я же сказал т… — Сиэль не смог договорить, так как его губ вдруг коснулись другие. Женские, мягкие и нежные, но… не родные.

Она крепко держа его за руку, зажмурившись от стыда, но понимала, что если бы не сделала этого сейчас, то всю жизнь бы об этом жалела. Сиэль ошарашено смотрел перед собой, не до конца понимая, что происходит. Но даже когда до него дошло, он не смог закрыть свои глаза, а девушка этими мгновениями явно наслаждалась. Она оторвалась от него, когда дыхания уже не хватало, а спасатели начали угрожающе свистеть в свистки.

— Зато я сумела украсть твой первый поцелуй… — она пристыжено опустила глаза, а на её щеках расцвел румянец. Взгляд Сиэля поледенел, и только отличное воспитание позволило ему не отдернуть руку слишком резко.

— Лучше бы ты не тратила своё время на эти глупости, а провела бы эти последние минуты со своим братом. Он ведь тоже пока остаётся на корабле.

Сиэль развернулся и убежал в сторону спуска во второй и третьей классы, надеясь, что Себастьян сейчас находится там. Элизабет перевела растерянный взгляд на Эдварда, тот прикусил губы, чтобы не взвыть от разочарования. Знала бы его сестра, как это представление вывело его из себя.

Андрас весь трясся от холода и злости. Ему под руку попадались лишь окоченевшие трупы и какое-то ненужное тряпьё. Вода помутнела, мусор застилал глаза, и найти обратный путь становилось всё труднее. Но, даже обыскав каждый закоулок, Себастьян так и не смог найти Сиэля, за которого он сейчас переживал и волновался больше всего. Всё же поиски по-прежнему были бесплодны, демон осознал, что нужно выныривать из воды. Он сделал это, расплескивая вокруг себя брызги и расталкивая окоченевшие тела. Он промок до нитки и чудовищно устал — голод сказывался невыносимо. Больше всего он сейчас хотел прижать к себе Сиэля, ощутить его вкус на своих устах. Но всё это сейчас такая непозволительная роскошь. Он не мог найти мальчика, однако надежды по-прежнему не терял.

— Выбрался, наконец.

Следом за незнакомым голосом Себастьян почувствовал невыносимую раздирающую боль где-то в районе груди. До конца не понимая, что происходит, он ошарашено опустил свой взгляд вниз, замечая торчащее из груди лезвие косы. Раздался свист пленки, он начал вспоминать…

— То-то я все хотел узнать, что же так Сиэля у тебя приостановило, — Гробовщик возник перед стоящим на коленях Себастьяном, с ироничной улыбкой проводя костлявыми пальцами по его щеке.

Он действовал так неожиданно, Андрас даже не успел уклониться. Сила его начала стремительно тело покидать, из груди рвался кашель, на пол стала капать кровь. И Себастьян словно замер в пространстве, почти потеряв последнюю надежду, но…

Сиэль бежал по одному из коридоров нижней палубы. Он не знал, что за чувство им руководит, он мог верить только своей интуиции и инстинктам. А они подсказывали, что Себастьян совсем близко. Сердце билось настолько сильно, словно вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку, пальцы сжимались в кулаки, губы начинали трястись от страха. Мальчишка понимал, что на то, чтобы найти Себастьяна, у него были считанные минуты. Лодок становится всё меньше и меньше, а если они хотели успеть, то поторопиться было необходимо. Атмосфера становилась невыносимой и гнетущей до звона в ушах. Вдруг юноша расслышал чей-то хриплый голос. Пугающий, знакомый ему голос.

— Покажи мне свои воспоминания…

И он нашёл его. Слабого, раненного, протягивающего к нему свою руку. Сиэль не мог поверить своим глазам. Кажется, теперь в ловушке оказался не только Себастьян, но и он сам.

В воздух взмыла пленка воспоминаний. Вместе с пробитой грудью Андраса разбивалась на осколки ложь. Теперь Сиэль узнает.


	18. Перерождение дворецкого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лайнер терпит крушение, срок наказания подходит к концу, а Себастьян с Сиэлем продолжают бороться за жизнь. Воспользовавшись опасностью ситуации, Себастьян понимает, что обязан сдержать данное самому себе обещание.

— Можно сказать, я оказал тебе честь, — задумчиво произнёс Гробовщик, наблюдая, как плёнка жизни медленно начинает собираться вокруг Андраса, возвращаясь на своё место. — Не каждый демон может увидеть свой путь во всех красках. Хотя… — немного протянул мужчина, вытаскивая косу из Михаэлиса. — Демонам ведь это и не нужно. Они живут настоящим, никогда не думая о последствиях своих поступков. В этом вся прелесть. И пусть в настоящем лишь кровь, интриги и людская боль, создания Преисподней никогда не жалеют ни о чём.

Жнец ненадолго замолчал, о чём-то задумавшись, слегка покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— Что ж, — он вновь обратил взгляд зелёных глаз на приподнявшегося на локтях Андраса и подошёл, чуть присаживаясь перед ним на колени. — Можешь больше не утруждать себя хранением этой занятной вещички, — Гробовщик быстрым движением снял цепочку, с висящим на ней синим камнем с шеи Себастьяна, поднимаясь. Тот закашлялся густой кровью. — Мне она куда нужнее.

Михаэлис поморщился, собирая силы, которых практически не осталось, о чем свидетельствовал его внешний вид — рога отсутствовали, вся сила уходила на регенерацию. Он попытался подняться, но тут услышал, что кто-то быстро идёт в их сторону. Гробовщик, уже знавший, кто решил посетить их скромную встречу, усмехнулся, резко развернувшись и заставив мантию взвиться в воздухе. В то же мгновение, как его одеяние вновь коснулось пола, мужчина исчез, появляясь прямо за спиной побежавшего к своему господину Сиэля. Фантомхайв уже пересёк выход, так что Гробовщику ничего не стоило незаметно захлопнуть замок, чтобы запереть демона и человека на нижней палубе. Как и наложить защитные чары, разумеется, ведь Себастьяну какой-то кусок металла явно будет по зубам.

Сам слуга даже не обратил внимания на промелькнувшую мимо него тень, сосредотачивая всё своё внимание на еле-еле вставшем на колени Себастьяне, зажимавшем ладонью рану. И на какое-то мгновение в груди мальчишки словно что-то оборвалось, стоило ему увидеть кровавые разводы на разорванной в клочья белой рубашке и бледное лицо, чей оттенок стал напоминать скорее мертвеца, чем аристократа. Сиэль не знал, почему вдруг сосредоточился на полыхающих дикой яростью глазах, и почему мелькнула отдающая облегчением мысль: «Живой».

— Ты… где тебя носило, маленький ублюдок?! — Андраса трясло от злости, однако, теперь Сиэль точно уверен, что монстр перед ним его господин — так выражаться в его адрес позволял себе только он.

— Меня уже ничто не удивит, полагаю, — Сиэль покачал головой, мысленно прощаясь с целостностью своей психики и ясностью ума. — Теперь я на двести процентов уверен, что сошёл с ума, — он подошёл к Себастьяну и закинул его руку к себе на плечо.

— Отпусти меня! Я сам могу идти! — он попытался вырваться, но мальчишка крепко держал его.

— Не стройте из себя «взрослого и самостоятельного» мальчика, господин, — тяжело вздохнул дворецкий. — Сейчас явно не тот момент, чтобы Вы отвергали мою помощь. Корабль тонет, неужели Вы не осознаете всю серьезность ситуации хотя бы сейчас?!

— Тогда заткнись и не действуй мне на нервы! — разозлился Михаэлис ещё сильнее. — Я хочу побыстрее выбраться из этого дерьма.

— Постыдились бы в выражениях, — брезгливо поморщился Сиэль.

— Упрекать меня в этом сейчас? Ты серьёзно? — скептически скривился Себастьян. — Раз так настроен мне помочь, то быстрее шевели ногами: складывается ощущение, что не ты меня тащишь, а я тебя.

Фантомхайв опустил взгляд вниз и слегка смутился — так-то оно в целом и было. Шагать теперь оба стали активнее, стараясь не сильно зацикливать своё внимание на прибывающей воде, что было трудно. Но паника — это определенно не то, что смогло бы помочь в подобной ситуации. А кашляющий кровью Андрас со своим мерзопакостным настроением в данный момент явно никакого оптимизма не внушал. Сиэль удрученно смотрел перед собой, лицо его серело от раздражения всё больше и больше: то у Себастьяна штанина за что-то зацепится, то плащ ещё больше порвётся; всё это сопровождалось не самыми прекрасными выражениями, которые обычно этот тип старался держать в себе. И это выводило мальчишку из себя, рискуя разжечь скандал прямо здесь и сейчас! Он уже начинал жалеть, что вернулся — раз этот идиот находит в себе силы успевать ругать всё, на чём этот свет стоит, то и спастись бы как-то смог.

Сиэль просто ещё не знал всей скрытой от него «прелести». Ведь тот, кто сейчас больше всех возмущался, был во всём и виноват. Вероятно, узнав это, дворецкий бы взорвался.

— Кстати, что Вы делали в третьем классе? — насмешливо хмыкнул юноша, бросая в сторону Андраса быстрый взгляд.

— Поменьше болтай! — демон не хотел вспоминать, что именно волнение из-за Сиэля стало тому причиной.

— Кто бы говорил! — вспылил мальчишка, делая резкое движение корпусом назад, и от этого Михаэлис чуть не упал навзничь, но, слава Богу, этого не случилось. — Вы должны благодарить меня, что я не уплыл на лодке со своей невестой, а отправился искать Вас!

— Так ты… — голос Себастьяна начал понижаться до змеиного шипения. — Был со своей невестой?

— Вот только не нужно сейчас развивать очередную ссору на почве ревности, милорд, — из уст Сиэля послышался тяжёлый вздох. Затем он бросил колкий взгляд на Андраса. — Не я ведь флиртую с дамами на Ваших глазах.

— Тебя настолько задела та ситуация?

— И что с этого? — послышался обидчивый вопрос.

— Это так… — Себастьян задумался, касаясь пальцем подбородка. — Трогательно, — он рассмеялся, мальчишка побагровел от стыда.

— Всё, хватит. Нам нужно быстрее выбираться отсюда, — он метнул беспокойный взгляд назад, вода продолжала пребывать.

Следующие несколько минут они не разговаривали. Однако молчание между ними не было ни уютным, ни внушающим хоть какое-то ощущение безопасности. Тишина так и отдавала напряжением, заставляя то одного, то другого оглядываться назад, чтобы еще раз увидеть медленно заполняющую коридор воду, уже залившую ступени. И с каждым мгновением её уровень поднимался выше — медленно, но неотвратимо, отчего Сиэль заметно занервничал, стараясь идти быстро, насколько это было возможно.

Сглотнув, Фантомхайв заставил себя собраться с силами: ведь ситуация всё ещё не была критической, и, если они смогут пройти этим путём, то несчастье обойдёт их стороной. По крайней мере, мальчишка надеялся на это. Однако когда пара уже почти добралась до своей цели, мальчишка увидел перед собой… решётку. Закрытую решётку, в чём Сиэль убедился, едва увидев железный замок.

— Он же! .. — дворецкий побледнел. — Я точно помню, что дверь была открыта! — он схватился двумя руками за железные прутья, пытаясь расшатать их, будто это бы помогло добиться желаемого результата.

— Какого чёрта ты не уследил за этим?! — воскликнул Себастьян.

— Когда я бежал к Вам, дверь была открыта… — Сиэль прислонился лбом к холодному железу, пытаясь успокоиться. — Мы в одном из пяти коридоров. Третий класс держат в остальных четырёх, странно, что этот пустует. Но нас закрыли, как и всех остальных, чёрт… я не предусмотрел это!

— Но нам всё равно придется как-то выбираться отсюда.

Андрас отошёл на несколько шагов, осматривая местность и обдумывая их с Сиэлем дальнейший план действий. Случайно опустив взгляд вниз, он увидел, как носки его сапог уже оказались под водой. Прямо на его глазах она стремительно поднималась вверх. Себастьян тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну-ка, отойди, — демон махнул Сиэлю ладонью, призывая его этим жестом сдвинуться немного в сторону. Фантомхайв недоуменно вскинул брови, не понимая, как этот чудак собирается вызволить их на свободу.

Андрас был совершенно спокоен. Он самодовольно улыбался, словно предвкушая цирковое шоу, в котором он будет и конферансье, и главным артистом, а также реакцию зрителей на свой главный трюк. Уж в нём демон был уверен более чём. Себастьян показательно сцепил пальцы в замок и развернул ладони, разминая руки, громко хрустя костяшками. Фантомхайв на это представление закатил глаза, понимая, что его господина даже могила не исправит.

Вот только весь настрой Михаэлиса тут же испарился, как только он прикоснулся к решетке. Железные прутья раскалились докрасна, стоило демону прикоснуться к ним. Он отдернул руки быстро, тихо шипя от боли и злости, с непониманием смотря, как на его ладонях начинают появляться следы ожогов.

— Вот ублюдок! — Себастьян от боли и злости ударил по стене кулаком, из-за чего на ней стали появляться заметные трещины. Сиэль непонимающе свёл брови.

— Что с Вами?

— Я… — Андрас сглотнул слюну, тяжело дыша, с безысходностью смотря на прутья. — Сейчас я ничего не смогу сделать.

— Что ж, тогда единственное, что нам остается, так это найти другой путь, — вздохнул Сиэль, посмотрев назад и поморщившись.

Сейчас их путь был скрыт наполнившей коридор водой. От одной мысли, что ему придется искать путь почти вплавь, — вода уже достигла середины голени, — мальчишка вздрогнул.

Михаэлис какое-то время молчал, прикрыв глаза и явно что-то обдумывая, а потом резко открыл их, оглядывая помещение и лукаво улыбаясь.

— Слушай внимательно, Сиэль. Второй раз я повторять не буду. Этот коридор позади нас при спуске разветвляется на пять таких же, и каждый ведет в одно и то же место: столовую третьего класса. Там есть проход на палубу выше. Так мы сможем выбраться.

— Но проход точно закрыли, — сказал на это Фантомхайв, всё же спускаясь следом за Себастьяном, идущим более-менее самостоятельно.

— Оставь это мне. От тебя проку вообще нет никакого. И как я мог нанять такого неумеху? — Андрас показательно вздохнул, усмехаясь.

— Видимо, рассудок помутился, — фыркнул дворецкий, ощутив расползающийся по ногам холод.

Вода была просто ледяной, а из-за того, что его брюки были изготовлены из лёгкой шерсти, намокнув, они стали осложнять движения. Однако Сиэль этого не показывал, прикладывая все силы, чтобы поспеть за Михаэлисом, уже ушедшим далеко вперёд. С каждым шагом Сиэль чувствовал, как цепенеют его ноги. Но, тем не менее, юноша шёл, цепляясь за стены и с тревогой наблюдая, как вода достигает пояса. Еще немного и… «Точно уволюсь!», — подумал смертный, закашлявшись. «Если выживу»

И тут, случайно запнувшись обо что-то, Фантомхайв с грохотом рухнул прямо в воду, отчего та мгновенно разлетелась брызгами, ударяясь о металлические стены коридора. Михаэлис, обернувшись, увидел, как мальчишка с некоторым трудом поднялся, стащив с себя фрак и уронив его. Он тяжело дышал и подозрительно хрипел.

— Сможешь идти дальше, Сиэль? — спросил Андрас тихо, подходя к слуге. Тот лишь отрывисто кивнул, не доверяя собственному голосу. Себастьян, подозрительно на него взглянув, лишь вздохнул и поднял дворецкого на руки, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Господин! — возмущённо прошипел Сиэль, пытаясь спуститься и идти самостоятельно. Вот только это у него не выходило: демон держал его буквально стальной хваткой, не давая вырваться. — Господин, мне не тринадцать лет, чтобы меня на руках таскать!

— А выглядишь на тринадцать, — съехидничал Андрас, насмешливо глядя на нахмурившегося слугу. — И весишь примерно так же.

— Благодаря вашим заданиям, господин, у меня просто не было времени на еду, — проворчал дворецкий, задрожав от холода, хотя если бы он оставался в воде, было бы ещё холоднее. — Милорд, ваши раны…

— Не стоят внимания, — отрезал Себастьян резко. — Лучше побереги свои лёгкие, они тебе ещё понадобятся.

Он понимал, что состояние Сиэля, скорее всего, связано с какой-нибудь хронической болезнью, вызванной сильным стрессом и резким перепадом температур. Если всё дело в лёгких, то этот заплыв рисковал сказаться на дворецком даже не просто «плохо», а «очень плохо». Это означало, что у них будет только один шанс добраться до столовой третьего класса.

Фантомхайв вырвался и встал на ноги, очевидно раздражаясь от такой опеки. Из горла снова рвался кашель, и он наклонился, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы вновь не упасть.

— Тихо, Сиэль, — осторожно приблизившись, демон положил руку на спину своего дворецкого, аккуратно поглаживая. — Нам нужен боковой правый коридор, там будет меньше всего воды. Ты должен выдержать это, понимаешь?

— Да… — тихо проговорил Фантомхайв, всё ещё не поднимая головы.

— Хорошо. А теперь… дай мне свою руку, Сиэль, — сейчас вода Себастьяну была ровно по пояс, он спустился на две ступени вниз и выжидающе смотрел на дворецкого.

Отчаяние закралось в душу Сиэля, начиная безжалостно колоть его сердце иглами, пропитанными ядом под названием «Страх». Из подсознания начинали всплывать картины недавнего кошмара, черными нитями опутывая его волю и смелость, лишая тело возможности двигаться, рождая паралич. Мальчишка застыл в одном положении, смотря невидящим взглядом на протянутую ему ладонь. Меньше всего он сейчас хотел оказаться под водой!

— Но…

— Ну же! — не выдержал Андрас, неуверенность смертного перед ним не на шутку выводила его из себя. — Сиэль, нас почти что затопило, не вынуждай меня бросать тебя в одиночестве.

Дворецкий вздрогнул, переводя взор Михаэлису в глаза, наполненные решимостью и смелостью, заставляющие повиноваться. Да, такому Себастьяну можно верить, и плевать, что их дальше ждёт. Он не остановится, ни за что.

— Да… мой лорд, — аккуратная ладонь была вложена в другую. Андрас крепко взял Сиэля за руку, вынуждая его сделать несколько шагов вперёд.

Жидкость более низкой температуры Фантомхайв ещё припомнить не мог. Весь нижний коридор был затоплен, а проплыть его необходимо. Безумство… у них не будет даже шанса сделать глоток воздуха! Однако обстоятельства вынуждали действовать радикально. Сейчас поблажки не принимались, а иного выхода у них не было. Дворецкий отправился за своим господином, стискивая зубы от невыносимого холода. Холодная вода ледяными кинжалами впивалась в его тело с каждым новым шагом вниз по лестнице, создавая иллюзию, что его тело покрывается инеем изнутри.

— Задержи дыхание, Сиэль, мы погружаемся, — чётко произнес Себастьян, вынуждая мальчишку внутренне взвыть от отчаяния. Но тот мог только кивнуть, ни единого слова произнести не получалось — зубы стучали, холод был невыносим.

Сиэль нервно вздохнул, посмотрев на Себастьяна, и внезапно осознал, что боится его потерять. Насколько же этот непонятный человек стал ему важен за неполных девять дней… Нет, он ни за что в этом не признается. Даже себе.

Каждый из них осознавал: в предстоящем испытании оба могут друг друга лишиться, возможно, навсегда.

Поэтому они, не разъединяя руки, раскрыли рот, хватая воздух, который мог оказаться последним в их жизни.

Ситуация осложнялась ещё и тем, что у Сиэля было слабое здоровье. В детстве он часто болел. Так случилось, что с самого рождения у него были слабые лёгкие, аллергия на кошачью шерсть и астма. Ребёнком он всегда был капризным и упрямым, частенько выбегал на улицу без разрешения родителей даже в лютый мороз, вследствие чего и заболевал. Однажды зима выдалась особенно суровой, это был конец декабря. Минус двадцать градусов для Туманного Альбиона — это уже катастрофа, учитывая, что Англия страна с мягким климатом, и температура редко опускалась ниже минус десяти. В результате своё пятое рождество Сиэль отмечал в компании градусника, травяного отвара, тёплого одеяла и заботливой матери. Несмотря на все хлопоты над ним последней, это время всё равно было тяжелым — риск смертности был очень высок, тем более при астме.

И всё же общими усилиями, благодаря ответственности родителей и помощи опытной тетушки Анжелины, недуг удалось побороть. Последний приступ у Сиэля случался около четырех лет назад, с тех самых пор он стал относиться к собственному здоровью куда осторожней. Но сейчас было другое, и риск серьезно заболеть был очень высок.

Они нырнули глубоко-глубоко, оттолкнувшись от ступеней как можно сильнее. Вокруг была лишь тьма. Тьма и холод, которые сейчас выступали их главными врагами в битве за выживание. Сиэль почувствовал, что Андрас внезапно стиснул его ладонь гораздо сильнее, видимо, что-то доставило ему сильную боль. Юноша предполагал, что это могло быть: в воде показались темные разводы, и дворецкий бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на раненую грудь своего господина. Что ж, дела особенно плохо сейчас обстоят у них обоих.

Себастьян помахал Сиэлю под водой рукой, привлекая к себе внимание, а потом жестом указал то место, до которого им было необходимо доплыть. Посмотрев туда, парнишка от удивления чуть не выпустил изо рта весь воздух. До узкого прохода, что вёл на этаж выше, плыть нужно было как минимум метров шестьдесят. Без кислорода в ледяной воде… это просто катастрофа! Как же хотелось немедленно развернуться и убежать, но разворачиваться было некуда. Поздно, теперь осталось идти только вперед, хотя конечности уже начинали цепенеть.

Андрас быстро задвигал ногами, утягивая дворецкого за собой. Сиэль вынужден был поступить точно также, хотя бездействие в этой ситуации было бы наиглупейшим из всех возможных решений. Чем дальше они начинали плыть, тем холоднее и страшнее Сиэлю становилось. Вокруг была лишь тьма, мусор, устрашающие силуэты в виде затонувших пассажиров, на которые очень не хотелось смотреть, а иного не оставалось. Маленькие деревянные обломки, которые при попадании в глаза могли серьезно навредить роговице, порванные куски одежды, грязь и мусор. Плыть было трудно, смотреть через эту мутную ледяную жижу ещё труднее. А тело все никак не хотело привыкать. Движения становились всё медленнее, глаза застилала пелена, разглядеть, куда плыть было невозможно, а рука… вдруг Сиэль почувствовал себя потерянным. Он не знал, где находится Себастьян, и понятия не имел где сейчас сам.

Холодный поток воды сбил дворецкого с направления. Он резко распахнул глаза и с ужасом увидел, что его хозяин со страхом смотрит на него, находясь на расстоянии около двадцати метров. Сиэль с ужасом оборачивается. Корабль начинал тонуть, вода бурлила в нем неумолимо, и сопротивляться её течению было невероятно тяжело. Мальчишка потерялся, а сил уже не оставалось, чтобы плыть дальше. Тело стало безвольным как у забытой мастером куклы. Воздуха не было, паника нарастала, заставляя Сиэля барахтаться, как оказавшийся перед хищником беспомощный птенец. Только не здесь, он не может погибнуть так скоро!

Отголоски кошмара расцвели перед его глазами темно-фиолетовым маревом, бледное существо с когтистыми лапами тянулось к нему, олицетворяя собой его новый страх. Юноша забарахтался, пытаясь отогнать от себя видение, что синими лентами преследовало его до сих пор. Теперь огонь казался ему другом, а не врагом, таким далеким и таким нужным сейчас. С отчаянием, в последний раз взглянув на Андраса, Фантомхайв раскрыл рот, инстинктивно желая позвать его, и протянул руку вперёд.

— Себастьян…

Воздух заканчивался, медленно выходя из его рта пузырьками, исчезающими в окружающей мальчишку со всех сторон ледяной воде. Он ни о чём не думал: сознание медленно затуманивалось, не оставляя ни единой трезвой мысли, однако имя… Имя, прозвучавшее последним криком умирающего в общей могиле, понеслось дальше, возвещая о конце.

В тот самый миг, когда глаза его закрылись, а тело безвольно повисло в воде, кто-то, схватив его за руку, потянул на себя. Дворецкий очнулся, прекрасно осознав, кто сейчас являлся его спасителем. Себастьян держал его теперь крепко, с беспокойством всматриваясь в бледное лицо. Взгляд Сиэля был пустым и безжизненным, ему не хватало воздуха, а плыть им предстояло ещё около сорока метров. Но спасти его можно, разве они сдадутся сейчас?

Прижав к себе мальчишку под водой, Андрас коснулся его губ своими, буквально проталкивая оставшийся для себя воздух ему в рот. Веки дворецкого колыхнулись, и Себастьян удовлетворительно кивнул, обхватывая его двумя руками, начиная тянуть дальше. Они справятся, они сумеют это испытание вместе преодолеть.

Наконец-то показался искомый коридор и Михаэлис собрал все силы, чтобы доплыть до него и не остановиться прямо на финишной прямой. Сиэль был невероятно слаб, он не сможет выдержать еще одно такое испытание, Андрас знал это. Именно поэтому им сейчас оставалось лишь довериться удаче, в надежде, что здесь решётка будет не заперта.

Выплыть на поверхность оказалось труднее. Лестница была полностью затоплена водой, а ноги настолько окоченели, что прикасаться ими к холодному полу, дабы оттолкнуться, было мучительно. Но через несколько секунд из-под мутной бирюзовой глади показалась тень. Она стремительно росла, пока не превратилась в силуэты двух созданий, а ещё спустя секунду эти самые создания показались на поверхности. Себастьян вынырнул из воды с тяжелой громкой одышкой. Он начал жадно глотать воздух, наконец-то получив доступ к нему. Это испытание вымотало его, регенерация замедлилась ещё в несколько раз, а растущая в нем сила умерила свой пыл, уступая место жуткой усталости и изнеможению. Андрас перевёл волнительный взгляд на юношу в его руках и вздохнул от облегчения, когда увидел, что его веки колыхнулись, а затем медленно приподнялись, открывая два прекрасных синих глаза.

— Сиэль?

Вместо ответа дворецкий залился кашлем прямо у Михаэлиса на руках. Себастьян выпрямился, перевернув парня, чтобы тот стоял на ногах, согнувшись, и начал хлопать по спине. Холодная вода вырывалась из лёгких, Сиэль болезненно хрипел во время этого неприятного процесса, на его лбу появился холодный пот, а в теле озноб. Дурные опасения Себастьяна подтверждались — мальчишка начинает заболевать.

— Прошу прощения, господин… — прерывисто ответил ему Сиэль, желая улыбнуться, но улыбка получилось измученной и неискренней. — Всё, теперь мне легче.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это только начало? — серьёзно посмотрел на него Себастьян.

Сиэль поднял на него встревоженный взгляд, но боковым зрением вдруг заприметил движение. Себастьян поздно среагировал из-за своего усугубившегося состояния, как в их сторону толкнули какого-то мужчину. Перед ними было настоящее месиво, как минимум человек пятнадцать пытались выбить дверь, озверев как дикие животные. И тех, кто им мешал, отбрасывали в сторону.

Упавший на них задел Сиэля, из-за чего тот ударился о стену головой, чуть не падая в ледяную воду заново. Андраса это невероятно возмутило. Схватив дворецкого и вернув в прежнее состояние, хотя тот уже не был в состоянии даже говорить, он схватил неизвестного мужчину за шиворот и со всей силы швырнул обратно к остальным паникующим.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, во что мы ввязались? — усмехнулся Андрас, потирая ладони, словно в чем-то испачкался.

Фантомхайв только слабо качнул головой и подался телом вперёд, чтобы стать на ноги. Состояние у него было просто ужасным, он потянулся рукой к своему затылку, и вздрогнул, ощутив что-то тёплое на руках. Ладонь быстро переместилась до уровня лица, и видеть кровь на пальцах было неприятным зрелищем. Дворецкий раздражённо шикнул: он так окоченел, что не мог даже прочувствовать масштаб полученной травмы. Михаэлис подошёл к нему со спины, внимательно осматривая повреждённую поверхность.

— Тебе нужна медицинская помощь, причём срочно, — поджал губы он, переведя на закрытую решётку и пытающуюся открыть её толпу тревожный взгляд. — А ещё ведь возвращаться в Лондон…

— Если всё будет продолжаться в таком же духе, то до Лондона мы можем и не добраться! — вспылил Сиэль, морщась от неприятных ощущений: он пытался ощупать затылок негнущимися пальцами, и, кажется, на нём вскочила шишка. — В этой части корабля с закрытой решёткой возможность спасения сводится к нулю. Хотя если попробовать…

— Всё без толку, — пессимистично сказал незнакомый человек в почти что порванной в клочья рубашке Сиэлю, оглядываясь. — Нас, видать, уже и не собираются выпускать. Как собаки подохнем! — он сплюнул в их с Себастьяном сторону, дворецкий и его хозяин брезгливо поморщились.

— Мы могли бы сделать повторный заплыв и попытаться в другом месте, — начал Себастьян. — Но с твоим самочувствием я просто буду вынужден тащить на себе труп, что делать у меня нет никакого желания, — он надменно вздёрнул подбородок.

Родившись в аристократическом обществе, Сиэлю было особенно неприятно погибать в обществе таких неотёсанных незнакомцев. Они уже успели опротиветь ему своим бездействием, трусостью и грубостью. Максимум они могли бить кулаками, но в данный момент сложили руки, перестав бороться и подчинившись судьбе. И при всей красочности обстановки, был ещё один нюанс.

— Мне мерзко от мысли, что я встречу свою смерть в обществе этого сброда и Вас, — волей-неволей пришлось подойти ближе к сидящим у решетки (хотя разницы всё равно не было особо никакой), так как вода была уже выше пояса, такая же ледяная, хотя Сиэль уже привык к этой температуре. Что явно на его здоровье впоследствии скажется весьма дурно.

— То есть? — брови Андраса свелись под прямым углом, и он вплотную подошел к Сиэлю, тот, к неожиданности, обвил его шею руками.

— Я хочу Вам кое-что сказать, мой господин… — к огромному удивлению Себастьяна, дворецкий начал говорить так тихо и томно, будто соблазнял его в этот момент. Мужчина растянул губы в довольной улыбке, и прижал к себе юношу крепче, не обращая внимания на их пропитавшуюся водой одежду и странные взгляды незнакомцев.

— Говори… — улыбка на лице Михаэлиса становилась всё довольнее, в голову отчетливо возвращались картины минувшей ночи.

— Ничего хорошего на горизонте не намечается, как я погляжу. Почему бы не посвятить эти последние минуты приятному, тому, что я хотел сделать в течение этих дней с самого начала, — начал Фантомхайв, горестно смотря, как вода начинает заливать ступени их дороги на свободу за прутьями. Себастьян заулыбался ещё шире. — Я давно хотел…

— Да, Сиэль? — Андрас интимно провел пальцами по его щеке, из-за чего некоторые из сидящих у решетки десяти недотеп покрутили пальцами у висков, а уже немало повидавший дворецкий даже не смутился.

— Сказать Вам, что Вы самый неуравновешенный, деспотичный, сумасшедший и извращённый во всех смыслах человек, которого мне доводилось встречать за всю свою жизнь, однако… это было весьма увлекательным опытом. И если бы я мог отомстить Вам за всё, то сделал бы это с величайшим удовольствием, — дворецкий наклонил голову набок, едва сдерживая позывы самодовольного смеха: настолько позабавило его лицо Себастьяна. — Я ненавижу Вас, милорд.

— Чудно, — быстро взял под контроль бушующие эмоции Андрас, хотя некоторое сказанное Сиэлем его даже разочаровало: ему на какое-то время показалось, что он сумел укротить его до контракта.

_Вскоре сменятся их роли,  
Избран путь будет иной.  
Подчинившись его воле,  
Он останется собой._

— Но, Сиэль, — Михаэлис взял лицо дворецкого в свои ладони, заглядывая в его синие глаза так пронзительно, что тот сглотнул слюну. — Вспомни, как ты танцевал со мной, как обнимал меня, как…

Себастьян резко припал к его губам, начиная целовать несдержанно, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою страсть и жажду обладания. Вода начала подниматься быстрее, разнося по кораблю угрожающий плеск, предвещающий скорую погибель. Самодовольство, адреналин и удовольствие смешались в одну разноцветную палитру. Пелена красного и синего оттенков окутала их, кружа голову трепетностью и чувственностью прикосновений, заставляя забыть всё, что окружает их, создавая иллюзию, что ничего не существует кроме них.

Никого, даже когда на них смотрят больше, чем на просто сумасшедших. И лица посторонних нисколько не волнуют, ведь они живут лишь друг другом в этот момент.

— Как же я могу позволить тебе умереть раньше срока? — таинственно прошептал в губы дворецкому Себастьян, когда их озорство закончилось.

Сиэль смог ощутить иллюзию тепла, хоть на несколько секунд. Но как только господин отпустил его из своих объятий, тело моментально пробрал озноб. Болезнь просыпалась, а недавний поцелуй вскружил голову так, что мысли были похожи на бесформенную лужицу, и собрать их во что-то стоящее было сложно. Сидя в ледяной воде, Фантомхайв коснулся ладонью своего лба, понятия не имея, что у него сильно поднялась температура. В теле была жуткая, просто чудовищная слабость. Спать хотелось неимоверно, его веки опустились на глаза… Но не прошло и пары секунд, как он почувствовал, что кто-то взял его на руки, а затем понёс куда-то, неизвестно куда.

Демону ничего не стоит сломать прутья, главное — это его желание на это. Но Себастьян немного задержался, состояние Сиэля стремительно ухудшалось, и ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло. Андрас чувствовал, как минуты оборачиваются одним мигом, время ускорялось, стрелки на разбитых в катастрофе часах стали крутиться в бешеном ритме. Они выбрались из их первого серьезного испытания и Себастьян, собрав свою оставшуюся немногочисленную магию, накрыл ладонью Сиэлю грудь, побуждая возникнуть из его ладони очень маленький сгусток света. Сгусток впитался в бессознательного дворецкого, бледность его лица немного отошла, и он сумел раскрыть свои глаза.

— Наш путь ещё не окончен, Сиэль! Не смей бездействовать, иначе оставлю тебя прямо на этом тонущем корабле.

— Да, господин… — только и смог произнести он, встав на ноги.

Когда Себастьян с Сиэлем, наконец, смогли добраться до кормы, людей было куда меньше. Некоторые оставались запертыми в других решётках, а Андрас, в силу своей эгоистичности и безразличию ко всем земным отбросам, спасать их не торопился. Большинство женщин и детей уже успели усадить в лодки. Среди эвакуируемых порой оказывались и мужчины, отбросившие джентльменство, поддаваясь панике, страху и непреодолимому чувству самосохранения. Михаэлис и Фантомхайв переглянулись между собой, у последнего немой вопрос читался в глазах: стоит ли ему поступать также? И Себастьян знал ответ: однозначно, да! В этом мире всё до смешного просто — деньги решают всё.

— Как теперь будем выбираться, милорд? — мальчишка бросил на демона внимательно-обеспокоенный взгляд, успев заприметить его усмешку.

— Сиэль, ты бы стал ходить по чужим головам ради достижения собственной цели? — этот вопрос Андрас желал задать дворецкому давно. Очень давно, едва ли не с самого начала их знакомства. Ответ раскроет все карты и покажет, каков этот юноша на самом деле.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Фантомхайв, слегка приподнимая уголок губы вверх, а в его синих глазах можно было прочитать неприкрытую иронию. — Как поступал мой отец, так поступаю и я. Однако чтобы это себе позволить, нужны деньги или…

— Или физические данные, — Себастьян попал в яблочко, Сиэль поджал губы и бросил на него убийственный взгляд. — Раз не сработает последнее, обратимся к первому варианту, — он стал внимательно осматривать палубу, сохраняя поразительное хладнокровие. Вдруг он удовлетворительно хмыкнул и куда-то направился, попутно бросая своему слуге: — Подожди здесь.

Сиэль покорно остался стоять на месте, ежась от холода и с отвращением наблюдая происходящее на его глазах. Надо признать, зрелище было по-настоящему мерзким, где-то унизительным и отвратительным. Когда корабль тонет, первыми всегда бегут крысы. Так вот сейчас многие люди, как простолюдины, так и аристократы как никогда напоминали Сиэлю этих самых крыс. Неприглядная и паническая боязнь за собственную жизнь руководила как первыми, так и вторыми, шлюпок оставалось всего четыре, и за них началась настоящая битва.

В ход шло всё, начиная с денег и заканчивая настоящим оружием. Сиэль видел, как прямо на его глазах какой-то мужчина сбросил в воду полноватую женщину, чтобы освободить место в лодке. После чего мужчину чем-то огрел по голове другой и… Фантомхайв деликатно отвел глаза, предпочитая подойти поближе к последнему красивому, что осталось на этом обреченным на погибель судне — к музыкантам. Но помимо игры квартета, которая казалась сейчас особенно приятной, иногда раздавались странные инородные звуки откуда-то сверху. Сиэль тревожно поднял в голову вверх, щуря взгляд. Фальштрубы критически накренились, издавая ещё более громкий скрежет металла. Взрыв нанес собой огромный урон, ещё немного, и весь корабль, казалось, развалится на части. Похоже, основания труб, крепящие их к палубе, были разрушены страшной силой взрыва.

— Уже собрался погибать под музыку, как и подобает аристократам? — засмеялся вернувшийся Андрас, поправляя манжеты своей порванной рубашки, словно это помогло бы выглядеть ему чуть опрятнее, чем есть. Дворецкий кинул беспокойный взгляд на его рану.

— Погибать? Отнюдь. Проще дождаться, пока они *сами* не перебьют друг друга, — в синих глазах загорелся почти забытый за три года кровожадный огонь, Себастьян успел его заметить. Хотя мальчишка умело перевел тему. — Вы бы позаботились о себе, Ваш вид мне никакого оптимизма не внушает.

— А чего ты ждёшь в этой дыре? — вздохнул Михаэлис. — Брось. Я отдал последние деньги на места в лодке на другой стороне палубы, здесь нам искать нечего, — он бросил на пытающихся сбежать от бедствия презрительный взгляд.

— Что ж, хоть что-то хорошее, — Сиэль хотел кивнуть, но вдруг всем телом покачнулся вперед. Он бы упал, если бы Себастьян не успел подхватить его.

— У тебя же жар… — он положил ладонь ему на лоб, обнимая другой рукой за талию. Фантомхайв поднял на него глаза, прижимаясь к его груди своим подбородком. — Нам нужно немедленно вернуться в Лондон, пойдём.

Людей на противоположном борту было меньше, хоть и ненамного. Когда человека охватывает паника, его мыслительный процесс затормаживается. Он ищет спасения там, где оно кажется ему ближе. Так что многие бросились к оставшимся четырем спасательным шлюпкам на одной стороне, переворачивая их и ломая, в большинстве случаев оступаясь и падая за борт. Таков был путь тех, у кого в кармане не имелось и гроша. Многие богатые джентльмены договаривались с проводниками. А затем, как им и подобает, занимали места в шлюпках, находясь в полном спокойствии. Судьбы их жен были в безопасности — всех дам и детей первого класса успели посадить в шлюпки, а жизни каких-то простолюдин и вовсе не волновали.

Арнольд Маккалистер был одним из тех, кто сейчас руководил процессом эвакуации. Смерти людей, тонущий корабль… всё свалилось на его плечи, а капитан был неизвестно где, что не столько пугало, сколько поражало. Арнольд помнил, что шлюпок изначально было тридцать пять. До начала катастрофы не пропало ни одной, значит, Его Превосходительство никак не мог попытаться даже уплыть. Как будто сквозь землю провалился.

— Сколько у нас ещё осталось шлюпок? — Арнольд обратился к стоящему рядом Кристиану, из-за всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Но от беспрерывных молящих криков людей начинали трястись руки, а на коже появлялись мурашки.

— Семь. Четыре на той стороне палубы, но пассажиры вышли из-под контроля, хаос, их остановить невозможно. Я вынужден был дать распоряжение не пускать никого сюда, чтобы избежать аналогичной ситуации здесь.

Маккалистер опустил взгляд на свои вычищенные лакированные ботинки. Каблуки начали намокать в воде, хотя в настоящей ситуации часть корабля, где они с Картером находились, была самой безопасной. Времени оставалось всё меньше.

Раздавшийся грохот заставил всех до одного поднять свои головы вверх. Самая крайняя к носу корабля фальштруба, угрожающе покачнувшись, вдруг наклонилась и начала падать вниз, нанося кораблю ещё больше повреждений, этим самым вселяя в пассажиров настоящий ужас. На глазах у несчастных вода стала заливать собой главную палубу, унося вместе с собой множество жизней. Океан превратился в братскую могилу этим днём, потопив в себе все чувства и переживания неизвестных людей, людей со своими судьбами, которые оборвались в один-единственный день.

— Быстрее, Сиэль! Ещё немного и корабль полностью уйдет под воду! — крикнул остолбеневшему перед практически заполненной лодкой дворецкому Андрас.

— А Вы? .. — словно в трансе, то ли от лихорадки, то ли от замешательства, развернулся к Себастьяну Сиэль, смотря на него в трепетном ожидании ответа, пытаясь не сильно выдавать своё волнение и беспокойство. — Неужели, Вы не поедете?

Две лодки уже спускали на воду, первая была полностью заполнена, во второй ещё оставалось одно место, но все находившиеся сейчас рядом с ними тридцать человек переворачивали другую лодку вместе с сотрудниками судна.

— Юноша, пошевеливайтесь! Ваше место уже оплачено! — подгонял Сиэля один из рабочих, с которым Михаэлис как раз успел договориться.

— Господин, а как же Вы? — упрямо развернулся на месте Фантомхайв спиной к лодке, которая была его, казалось бы, последним спасением. Андрас только растянул губы в извиняющейся улыбке и сделал несколько шагов, чтобы оказаться к Сиэлю вплотную.

— А я поеду на третьей, — прошептал он, целуя мальчика в лоб. С этим губ его прикосновением в душу Сиэля закралось опасение: не прощается ли он? — Ну же, не медли! — резко отстранился Андрас от него и уверенно добавил. — Это приказ.

— Слушаюсь… — вынужденно покорно произнес дворецкий, прикладывая руку в рваной шелковой перчатке к груди.

Сделать первый шаг навстречу лодке оказалось даже слишком тяжело, ноги словно приросли к полу, и Андрасу пришлось Сиэля легонько подтолкнуть. Благодаря заботе хозяина, парень таки смог сесть в шлюпку, но делать это почему-то было невероятно тяжело. Сиэль оказался рядом со знакомым ему мужчиной с платиновыми волосами и бакенбардами, имя которого было Вольфрам. Тот пронзительно посмотрел на него своими янтарными глазами. Создалось ощущение, что этот странный человек знал про все его опасения, мечты, надежды и тщательно запрятанные где-то глубоко чувства, в которых Сиэль не мог признаться даже самому себе. Дворецкий поднял глаза вверх, останавливаясь на лице всё ещё находящегося на корабле Себастьяна.

Сердце забилось в отчаянии. Опасение, что его господин, возможно, не успеет спастись, становилось всё ярче и отчетливее, пока не превратилось в настоящий страх и панику. Перед глазами Сиэля пролетела вся его недолгая служба, которая продлилась не годы и месяцы, а всего лишь девять дней. И время как будто растянулось за эти дни в несколько веков.

Сколько же ему удалось пережить вместе с ним! От одних воспоминаний захватывало дух, зачастую до дрожи в кулаках из-за пробуждающегося желания растерзать этого типа, умело и изощрённо издевавшегося над ним. И Сиэль действительно желал этого. Он являлся кистью в руках безумного художника, его воспоминания — палитра, а сцена действия — мольберт. Себастьян Михаэлис старательно разрисовывал свою картину, то внося в неё яркие, совершенно дикие цвета, то оттенял всё чёрными красками. Мазок за мазком его творение оживало, и день за днём Сиэль сходил с ума.

Он ненавидел его. Во всяком случае, пытался себя убедить в этом, понимая с каждым новым заданием, что его господин воистину мерзопакостный человек. Но время шло, а ситуации бывали разными. Определенно, Себастьяну не везло на раны — даже сейчас он, стоя на палубе, смотрел на него с загадочной, что-то предвкушающей улыбкой, будучи раненным в грудь. Снова.

Пожалуй, именно тогда Сиэль впервые почувствовал волнение, вызванное именно Себастьяном и никем другим. Его хриплое дыхание, выступивший на лбу холодный пот и тяжелое состояние, тогда Сиэль был рядом с ним, являясь его единственной опорой и поддержкой. Даже когда он с лихорадкой лежал в постели, и, дабы не обнаружить свою беспомощность, совсем не подзывал его к себе. Как же странно было осознавать, что все ухаживания за Михаэлисом, которые тот не ценил и не собирался ценить, были от всего сердца и по собственному желанию.

Возможно ли, что Себастьян стал дорог ему?

Светодымовая ракета была пущена в воздух. Сиэль поднял взгляд на розоватое небо, следя за удаляющимся силуэтом устройства. Яркая дымка, испускаемая ракетой, напомнила Сиэлю его истинную цель. Он отправился искать Себастьяна, когда выбраться из корабля, отправившись следом за Элизабет, ему бы не стоило ровным счетом ничего. Путь в высший свет был заказан. Деньги, имя и почитание, всё это вернулось бы за счёт четы Мидлфорд и их влияния. Но этот путь… это не то, что Сиэль искал. Замужество за Элизабет нарушило бы все его планы. Он мечтал докопаться до правды, раскрыть преступление, случившееся в ту ночь три года назад. Где же это? Эта цель поблекла у Сиэля на глазах?

Нет, только не это, он ни за что не упустит этот шанс. Уехать без Себастьяна — потерять самостоятельность и последние шансы раскрыть то страшное преступление, мучавшее его в воспоминаниях наяву и в кошмарах по ночам. Он не бросит его! Ну же, почему третья лодка всё никак не может перевернуться?!

Вдруг спускаемые две на воду шлюпки угрожающе покачнулись. Вся толпа словно затихла — каждый не мог не почувствовать сильный толчок, вот только, чем был вызван этот толчок?

Вода хлынула со всех сторон, судно затряслось. Штурманы побледнели разом и дали команду действовать быстрее — отрезок времени, отведённый на план эвакуации, почти закончился. Непроницаемые отсеки затопило почти полностью, корабль вот-вот должен был начать погружаться под воду. И внезапно, корма с угрожающим треском, немного приподнялась. Даже под углом в каких-то шесть градусов люди потеряли над третьей шлюпкой управление, и прямо на глазах Сиэля, последний шанс Себастьяна на спасение за борт корабля упал.

— Прошу Вас, сохраняйте спокойствие! — воскликнул Кристиан. Первую шлюпку к этому времени успели спустить на воду, и она чудом приземлилась, умудрившись не задеть перевернутую рядом. — Мы сейчас же переправим людей из одной шлюпки в другую, сохраняйте спокойствие!

Но панику было не остановить. Лодка Сиэля затряслась, несколько людей набросились на канаты, пытаясь забраться по ним в единственное, по их мнению, спасение. А ведь спасательная шлюпка рассчитана на пятьдесят человек, на борту стояло тридцать, но в лодке Сиэля было аж шестьдесят. Сидящий рядом с ним Вольфрам бесстрашно встал на ноги и достал из кармана складной нож.

— Нужно пилить веревку! Если они нас потопят, то спастись не сможет никто! Опустимся на воду, тогда и можно будет перебраться в другую лодку, — как настоящий лидер, скомандовал он, и сразу по его просьбе на ноги встали несколько мужчин, достав из кармана ножи. Сиэль поднял голову на палубу, в надежде увидеть там Себастьяна. Но его не было. Нигде.

Он должен найти его! Они уедут только вместе и никак иначе!

Под общий гам и шум, Сиэль поднялся на ноги и сделал первый шаг вперед. Поначалу никто не обратил на него внимания, полагая, что он собирается помочь Вольфраму точно так же. Но мнение окружающих изменилось в одну секунду, когда Сиэль, разогнавшись, ступил на бортик лодки ногой и оттолкнулся от неё, совершая совершенно безумный, сумасшедший прыжок. Выставив руки вперед, он буквально влетел на палубу ниже, уже по колено затопленную водой.

— Сиэль?! — это был голос Себастьяна, дворецкий не мог его не узнать. Так значит, он все это время был где-то наверху!

Он побежал с невероятной скоростью, чудом удерживая равновесие, чтобы не свалиться лицом вниз в эту ледяную, воду. Голова гудела, разум туманился — у него была очень высокая температура, он вот-вот должен был потерять сознание. Но он не останавливался, он продолжал бежать, даже если его легкие раздирало изнутри невероятной болью, словно кто-то проводил по ним ножом.

Голос Себастьяна последней надеждой звучал у него в голове, подобно свистку спасателей. Сиэль сумел завернуть за поворот. Несмотря на то, что повсюду стоял треск ломающихся досок палубы, зловещий плеск воды и душераздирающие крики несчастных, в голове он слышал лишь один голос. Его голос. Вскрик его имени, пропитанный таким мучительным отчаянием, что это Сиэля просто поразило. Себастьян впервые звал его именно так.

Стоило мальчишке очутиться в том самом ресторане, где они еще недавно обедали с ним, он увидел бегущий к нему навстречу силуэт, оказавшийся Себастьяном. Сметая последнюю посуду со столов, задевая скатерти и перепрыгивая через стулья, они смогли найти друг друга и сжать в объятиях так, словно больше всего боялись потерять. Сиэль вдохнул ставший таким родным запах его тела, Андрас прижал к себе дворецкого невероятно крепко. Они застыли, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, их сердца бились в унисон. Фантомхайв издал тихий вздох, Михаэлис прижался губами к его макушке, поглаживая рукой по спине.

— Почему ты не уплыл, Сиэль? — оторвался Себастьян, хватая дворецкого ладонями за плечи. Тот прикусил губы, очевидно, обдумывая ответ.

— Дворецкий должен быть со своим господином до самого конца. Мы поедем вместе.

— Это, разумеется, очень трогательно с твоей стороны, — усмехнулся Андрас. — Но… Сиэль, третья лодка уже уплыла без нас.

Дворецкий изменился в лице. Сначала его вид был такой, будто он увидел перед собой нечто ужасное и даже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но… Прямо как назло, именно в этот момент его состояние ухудшилось, из его горла вырывался страшный, громкий кашель. Тело мальчика бил озноб. Он истратил последние силы на то, чтобы найти своего господина, и сейчас… Пошатнувшись, Сиэль отклонился назад, будучи готовым вот-вот упасть навзничь. Андрас оказался рядом в один миг, подхватывая дворецкого на руки. Смертный ослабевал у Михаэлиса прямо на глазах.

Себастьян сейчас как никогда понимал, что медлить нельзя. Обстановка была просто ужасной: стресс, холодный ветер и ледяная вода, оставаться здесь Сиэлю равноценно смерти. Именно поэтому Андрас так желал, чтобы тот поехал на лодке. Он бы смог отогреться, его самочувствие бы улучшилось, и не было бы риска, что тот мог умереть ещё до заключения контракта. Но теперь обстановка поменялась, а ждать спасения — слишком дорогая роскошь.

Лайнер затрясся. Андрас побледнел — ведь прекрасно понимал весь риск сложившийся ситуации. А она была страшна.

По расчётам, из-за того, что взрыв произошёл в центральной части корабля, то затапливалось судно равномерно. Однако основная проблема была в центральных отсеках, которые и тянули лайнер Синтра* ко дну. Вода выливалась из боковых, попадая в центральные, совершая на них основной напор. Центр начинал уходить под воду, а что оставалось носу и корме? Ответ страшен и безумен: сложиться вместе.

Прямо под ногами Себастьяна пол задрожал, а посуда начала валиться со столов. Андрас пришёл в себя и сорвался с места, перескакивая падающие предметы. Хвала его непревзойденной ловкости — судно начинало активно тонуть, центральные отсеки заполнились, нос и корма начинали постепенно подниматься вверх.

Оказавшись в центре зала, Себастьян осмотрелся по сторонам. Вода проникала в ресторан, смывая всё на своем пути, выламывая стекла. Казалось, что выхода не было нигде. Сиэль снова закашлялся, его бил озноб, состояние здоровья становилось все хуже и хуже с каждой секундой, демон утробно зарычал от раздражения: где же этот чертов выход?!

Официального не находилось и Михаэлис, недолго думая, прижал голову дворецкого к своей груди покрепче и, разбежавшись, выпрыгнул в одно из окон. Звон бьющегося стекла отрезвил Сиэля и тот попытался шевельнуться, на что Себастьян только раздраженно шикнул, держа его одной рукой, а второй вися на оконной раме.

— Если хочешь выжить, то не рыпайся, — строго сказал он, смотря, как под его ногами плещется океан — корма поднималась вверх пугающе быстро. Сиэль, успевший придти в себя и раскрыть глаза, чуть не закричал от ужаса.

— К-как Вы?..

— Молчи, — сделав резкое движение корпусом вверх, Себастьян отпустил руку.

Кажется, сердце Сиэля от страха сжалось до размера спичечного коробка. Пролететь целых несколько секунд без опоры в воздухе, когда между их телами и океаном была примерно пятиметровая высота, стоило дворецкому немалых нервов, ведь к такому экстриму он отнюдь не привык. Вдруг полёт вниз резко остановился, Фантомхайв бросил нервный взгляд вверх. Андрас держался рукой за крышу лайнера и… движение вперед, его ноги ступили на неё. С мальчишкой на руках, Себастьян продолжил бежать, осматриваясь по сторонам в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь, на что можно было бы приземлиться. Деревянная пластина привлекла его внимание. Хоть что-то полезное, учитывая, что лодок поблизости не было. Ни одной.

Сиэль уже давно проглотил язык, не столько поражаясь невероятной физической подготовкой его господина, сколько его решимости. Корма продолжала наклоняться, но Себастьян каким-то чудом умудрялся сохранять равновесие. Показался край лайнера.

— Задержи дыхание, — скомандовал Михаэлис, Фантомхайв не успел даже ответить, как почувствовал, что опора под ногами его хозяина исчезла, а холодный ветер стал бить в лицо с невиданной доселе силой.

Ещё одно мгновение, и Себастьян бы приземлился на желаемый объект. Но послышался громкий металлический скрежет, демон скосил взгляд в сторону и смертельно побледнел. Сломалась ещё одна фальштруба, которая оказалась прямо позади них, грозясь похоронить под собой. В воздухе не было ни единой возможности перевернуться, поэтому единственное, что Андрас мог сделать, это высчитать момент и оттолкнуться от громадной трубы ногами. К сожалению, они с Сиэлем всё равно упали в океан.

Как будто тысяча кинжалов разом впилась тело. Этот холод был несравним ни с чем, и он существовал повсюду. Везде, от него не сбежать и не спрятаться, оставался в сердце лишь надежды зарождающийся огонь. Вдруг Сиэль почувствовал, что остался в океане совершенно один. Он распахнул свои глаза, мотая руками и ногами, изо всех сил стараясь выплыть на поверхность и пытаясь найти Себастьяна, которого не было нигде. Холод врывался в тело сильными водными потоками, рот открылся, теряя последний оставшийся воздух. Шум воды звенел в ушах, конечности сводило судорогами. Но желание спастись не умирало, только не здесь, только не сейчас! Ещё не время!

— Вернись… — дворецкий протягивает руку, но вместо слов изо рта вылетают лишь маленькие пузыри.

Вода вливается в глотку, начиная заполнять собой истерзанные легкие. Кто-то невидимый словно проводил ледяным ножом по его спине, а может, это ему кажется?

Толчок. Нечто отбрасывает его назад и все надежды рушатся у Сиэля на глазах, когда он видит в воде тёмные разводы. Обломок корабля был принесён в его сторону течением, разбивая все мечты и цели в прах. Невероятная боль пронзила тело, и дворецкий заметался из стороны в сторону как насаженный на крючок червяк.

Он погибает?

Ощущения не могут обмануть, Сиэль чувствует, что его сердце вот-вот остановится.

Его душа металась подобно раненному зверю в клетке, отчаянно зовя на помощь. Кого угодно и что угодно. Главное выжить, главное спастись. И вот, когда Сиэль почти что потерял сознание, он услышал странный голос сквозь шум воды в его ушах.

— Не хочешь ли ты заключить контракт? ..

Слова сами раздавались у него в голове, хотя мальчишка не видел перед собой говорящего. И Сиэль почувствовал, что он сможет ему ответить, не прикладывая для этого никаких усилий.

— В чём заключается смысл того, что ты мне предлагаешь?

— В том, что ты обретёшь то, чего желаешь и на что надеешься, это не осудительно и не похвально одновременно.

— На что я могу надеяться и что могу утратить?

— Ты борешься за свою жизнь и это то, чего желаешь и просишь от провидения, не так ли?

— Хочу, но разве я не обречён? Я чувствую, что мой конец уж очень близок.

— В этом мире нет ничего невозможного, поверь мне. Каждое желание имеет свою цену, стоит только решиться на это.

— Но я не смогу дать и минимальной цены за то, чего бы желал…

— Ты думаешь, что это разрешается простыми материальными ценностями? Слишком просто ты всё понял.

— Что я могу отдать за это?

— То, что ты даже не замечаешь и на что не обращаешь внимания. Но оно есть в тебе, несомненно.

— Я не понимаю, о чём мы говорим.

— То, что ты не замечаешь, но чем жив — твоя Душа.

— И каковы же условия твоего контракта?

— Они такие, как пожелаешь сам, только один пункт остаётся неизменным, о нём я тебе уже сказал.

— Ты будешь обязан оградить и защитить меня от всех опасностей и никогда, ни в какой ситуации не перечить и не предавать, пока я не узнаю правду и не отомщу. Я хочу, чтобы ты исполнял любой мой приказ, и никогда не лгал даже во благо мне. Исполнишь свою службу с честью, тогда тебя и награжу.

— Печати наш союз соединят. Да будет так.

Себастьян под водой схватил мальчишку за руку, резко потягивая на себя. Веки юноши распахнулись. Рука Андраса загорелась сиреневым светом, и он безжалостно опустил её на правый глаз Сиэля. Прямо под водой вокруг них вспыхнул узор пентаграммы, на радужке глаза и тыльной стороне ладони появились две печати. Контракт был заключён.

_Я поклялся луной…  
Глаза того, кто никого не любит,  
Тот, кто жадною рукой,  
Устами скверны светлы души губит._

Время словно повернулось вспять. Андрас видел, как металлическая часть корабля сама вылетает из груди его теперь уже бывшего дворецкого. Кровавые разводы стали редеть, втягиваясь в тело Сиэля. Всё возвращалось на свои места, раны демона и смертного затягивались.

Прижав тело своего контрактера под водой, потерявшего сознание от невыносимой боли, Себастьян стал тащить его на поверхность, будучи уверенным в том, что теперь он его уж точно не отпустит. Никогда и ни за что.

Он вырвался из воды с громким победным кличем, который до этого звучал лишь на кровопролитных войнах и битвах. Голова Сиэля безжизненно колыхалась у него на груди, но демон чувствовал, как маленькое тело, сжатое в его объятьях, начинает теплеть и оживать. Небо постепенно становилось из розоватого оранжевым, корабль полностью ушёл на дно, растворяясь в океане, но навсегда оставаясь в памяти выживших людей.

— Забирайся.

Себастьян пораженно вскинул брови и резко развернул голову в сторону знакомого голоса. Прямо в метре от него в пустой шлюпке сидел Мефистофель. И Андрас бы незамедлительно на него накричал, если бы не жуткая усталость. За один день произошло головокружительно много.

— Пришёл-таки, — иронично усмехнулся Михаэлис, отпихивая руку демона от себя, и кладя первым делом в шлюпку Сиэля, а после уже и забираясь в неё сам. — Где же ты был, позволь спросить? — бросив колкий взгляд в сторону Мефистофеля, Себастьян пеленал парнишку в теплое покрывало. Фаэлен хихикнул в платок — Андрас и сам не замечал, как стал заботиться о своем новоиспечённом контрактере.

— Решил убить двух зайцев одновременно, — пожал плечами Мефистофель.

— В каком смысле? — Себастьян подозрительно сощурил глаза.

— Начальство вызывало, — послышался тяжёлый вздох. — Собрание в ДС… это никогда не бывает быстро. А я, помнится, Аббадону из-за тебя триста пятнадцать душ задолжал. Не люблю сидеть в должниках, знаешь ли. А морочиться со смертными тем более.

— И жнецы не возмутились?! — ревностно воскликнул Андрас, не желая себе в этом признаваться, но факт оставался фактом: фокусы его надзирателя зачастую поражали.

— Разумеется, нет, — пожал Фаэлен плечами. — В Бааторе дела обстоят просто отвратительно. В этот мир попадают от силы пятнадцать процентов всего населения баатезу, на перемещение остальных просто-напросто магии не хватает. А жнецам-то мы о своих проблемах предпочитаем не говорить, — усмехнулся Мефистофель. — Мы же не какие-то там неудачники.

— Не самые лучшие известия, однако, к этому всё шло. А… по какому поводу был совет?

После этого вопроса Мефистофель изменился в лице и бросил таинственный взгляд на перстень на пальце Сиэля.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какое сокровище сейчас в твоих руках…

— О чём ты? — изумился Себастьян.

— Андрас, — Мефистофель впервые обратился к нему по настоящему имени, и демон встрепенулся, понимая, что сейчас должно прозвучать нечто важное. — Ты же помнишь, что Сердце Океана было утеряно ещё во время войны за главенство над Маладомини?

— Разумеется.

— Последователи Левиафана ищут его. К счастью, сейчас основная их масса находится в Пандемониуме, иначе здесь вы бы стали для них невероятно легкой мишенью.

— С какой стати им понадобились мы? — Михаэлис непонимающе свел брови, Мефистофель лишь дернул уголком губы.

— Как будто я всё буду тебе рассказывать! — он резко захохотал. — Сам узнаешь, правда близка.

— Да как угодно, — закатил Себастьян глаза. — Меня отныне волнует совсем другое, — он повернулся в сторону Сиэля и хищно провел языком по губам. — Как же я голоден…

— Мы почти приехали.

Шлюпка Мефистофеля плыла против ветра сама по себе. Себастьяну стоило повернуть голову в другую сторону, чтобы увидеть, как приближается город. Заунывный тоскливый город, в котором началась первая история и теперь на её смену придёт вторая.

Как только лодка причалила к берегу, Андрас взял закутанного в покрывало Сиэля на руки и положил на землю, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Он был уже не таким бледным, его дыхание было долгим и спокойным, и Себастьян облегчённо прикрыл глаза. Время пришло.

— Ты готов? — стоя в тени дерева и наблюдая за закатом, обратился Мефистофель к Андрасу, таинственно улыбаясь.

— Да… — произнес тот с неимоверным блаженством, чувствуя, как последние лучи солнца касаются его лица.

Себастьян понимал, что именно сейчас кончается и время его свободы, и время заточения. То, чего он так боялся и противился с самого начала, сейчас он принимает как должное. Он встретил его десять дней назад, и кто бы мог подумать, что хотя бы эти последние десять дней в скучном мире смертных покажутся ему даже увлекательными и захватывающими. Но теперь пришло время платить по счетам. И, наверное, это и есть Судьба.

Этим утром Сиэль сразу заподозрил, что что-то явно не так. Открывая глаза и присаживаясь на постели, меньше всего он ожидал увидеть перед собой свою старую комнату, которая когда-то была сожжена дотла. Он протёр глаза в уверенности, что всё это ему явно снится. И даже когда потянулся за стаканом воды и нечаянно пролил её всю на себя, промахнувшись мимо рта, — кисть безудержно тряслась — он не поверил, что всё происходит наяву. Видение, мираж… что угодно, но не реальность.

— Это невозможно… — пораженно прошептал Сиэль, смотря на свои трясущиеся ладони.

— Нет ничего невозможного, — пропел над ухом лукавый голос.

Рука в белой перчатке аккуратно взяла стакан из его ладоней, Сиэль медленно поднял взгляд вверх.

— Доброе утро, господин.

####  _Конец первой части_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лайнер Синтра* — реальное судно, потерпевшее крушение в ноябре 1893 года, направлявшееся из Ньюпорта в Дартмут.


	19. Демон-дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян вынужден стать дворецким Сиэля из-за наложенного ограничения — демон не может поглотить душу, не заключив с ней контракт. Пока Сиэль хочет разобраться с тайнами смерти своей семьи, Себастьян выжидает момент, когда контракт будет исполнен, а его жажда — утолена.

— Рад, что Вы наконец-то проснулись, — новоявленный дворецкий вежливо поклонился, ставя стакан на тумбу с какой-то особой грацией.

Не ожидавший такого зрелища после пробуждения Сиэль чуть не проглотил язык. Себастьян, заметив столь откровенное недоумение, только вытащил из кармана платок, чтобы стереть с его нового господина капли воды.

— И уже успели облиться. Как же Вы слабы во время болезни, — приговаривал Андрас с легкой улыбкой, исподтишка смотря на вконец растерявшегося Сиэля. — Долго спали… хотя это и не удивительно. Пережитое сильно утомило Вас, а человеческий организм и без того очень хрупок.

— А что же произошло накануне? — вздрагивая от прикосновений холодной ткани к коже, Фантомхайв поднял на Себастьяна напряжённый взгляд. — Да и… что это с Вами? — Сиэль странно усмехнулся, бегло осматривая новый образ стоящего перед ним.

— Как? — наигранно удивился Андрас, чудом сдерживая позывы истерического смеха — лицо Сиэля было достойно запечатления на фотокамере, слишком несвойственным ему было такое откровенное удивление. — Вы не помните?

— Совершенно не помню, — Фантомхайв растянул губы в слабой улыбке, она вышла слишком нервной. Вид Михаэлиса натурально смущал.

— М-м, дайте-ка вспомнить… — Андрас театрально задумался, касаясь подбородка рукой. — Около тридцати шести часов назад Вы заключили со мной контракт, с пятью условиями: я защищаю Вас от всех опасностей, — он загнул первый палец руки, — никогда не перечу, не предаю, исполняю любой Ваш приказ и никогда не лгу. Пока вы не добьётесь желаемого.

— Но это же… — Сиэль смотрел на Себастьяна как на сумасшедшего. Однако, вопреки всему, что-то внутри ему подсказывало, что это безумие — реальность.

Андрас смятение мальчишки видел и решил ему немного подсказать:

— В этом мире нет ничего невозможного, поверьте мне. Каждое желание имеет свою цену, стоит только решиться на это, — мелодично проговорил Себастьян.

Произнесённая демоном фраза эхом всплыла из подсознания Сиэля, заставляя его сердце вдруг забиться в несколько раз быстрее, а тело ещё сильнее вспотеть. Голова стала болеть невыносимо, словно по его черепу изнутри били молотком. В попытке успокоиться, Сиэль стал массировать виски пальцами. Обжигающими импульсами память подбрасывала ему забытые картины. А в ушах послышался тихий звон, становящийся все громче и громче…

_«— Не хочешь ли ты заключить контракт?.._

_— Хочу, но разве я не обречён? Я чувствую, что мой конец уж очень близок»_

Сиэль зажмурился и стиснул зубы.

_«— То, что ты не замечаешь, но чем жив — твоя Душа._

_— И каковы же условия твоего контракта?_

_— Они такие, как пожелаешь сам…»_

Всё громче становились голоса. Мальчишка резко распахнул глаза и стал осматривать комнату совершенно безумным взглядом, пока не сумел заметить стоящего возле окна Себастьяна. Осенило. Фантомхайв, вцепившись в одеяло одной рукой, стал шарить другой под подушкой, пока не сумел нащупать искомый предмет. Всё так, как прежде.

Михаэлис непонимающе изогнул брови, когда у Сиэля в руках неожиданно оказался позолоченный револьвер. Ощущение оружия в руках определённо придало Фантомхайву уверенности, так что в течение нескольких минут он смог успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Теперь же с насмешкой смотрел на Андраса, подкидывая вещицу в руках.

— Докажи, — он бросил револьвер куда-то в центр комнаты, но Себастьян, благодаря своей реакции, всё равно его поймал.

— Что доказать?

— Свою верность мне. Если готов исполнить любой мой приказ, то выстрели, — довольный собой, он выжидающе скрестил руки на груди, предвкушая, что Себастьян сейчас признает поражение. — Выстрели себе в висок. Ты же, как я понимаю, бессмертен.

Андрас ухмыльнулся и, к неожиданности для Сиэля, игриво покрутил револьвером на кончике указательного пальца как мячом, а затем ловко поднёс его дуло к своему виску.

— Как пожелаете, — и он выстрелил.

Резкий звук, который Сиэль меньше всего ожидал услышать, заставил его впиться взглядом в тотчас свалившегося на пол Себастьяна. Вид медленно расползающейся по полу крови заставил его нервно сглотнуть слюну и стиснуть в кулаках край одеяла. Первые две секунды показались Сиэлю вечностью, он неотрывно смотрел на Себастьяна в неясной для самого себя надежде, что тот вот-вот поднимется, и постыдного страха, что жалеет о его скоропостижной кончине.

Но вдруг лежащее тело дернулось, Фантомхайв закусил губу. А ещё секундой после послышался смех, тихий, таинственный. И вот Андрас поднимается, тряся плечами в немом хохоте и скалясь, как сорвавшийся с привязи цепной пес. Он выпрямился, самодовольно улыбнувшись своему новому господину, а затем широко открыл рот. Свинцовая пуля перекатывалась у него на языке, после чего демон спокойно отдал как и её, так и револьвер Сиэлю.

— Любой каприз за Вашу Душу, мой юный господин, — Себастьян галантно поклонился и как ни в чём не бывало выпрямился, ожидая новых приказаний.

Фантомхайв тяжело вздохнул, проводя по закрытым векам двумя пальцами. А затем, отведя ладонь от лица, пронзительно посмотрел на Андраса.

— Пошёл вон, — едва не прошипел он, больше всего желая избавиться от мозолящего перед глазами объекта, то бишь от дворецкого.

— Слушаюсь, — Себастьяну ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться, и он немедленно развернулся к выходу.

— И… — напоследок приостановил его Сиэль, из-за чего Андрас обернулся, кладя ладонь поверх ручки двери. — Приготовь мне завтрак, я голоден.

— Что предпочитаете? — учтиво поинтересовался Михаэлис.

— Сам разберёшься, — отмахнулся мальчишка, раздражённо шаря рукой на тумбе, пока не наткнулся на канделябр. — Вон!

Ловко уклонившись от летящего в себя тяжёлого предмета, Себастьян шустро выскочил за дверь, напоследок успев схватить тот самый канделябр, дабы не наделать ещё больше шуму.

Сиэль же спустил ноги с кровати, осторожно вставая и слегка пошатываясь — ослабленный болезнью организм не хотел подчиняться своему хозяину. Однако упрямства Фантомхайву было не занимать: уже через несколько мгновений он стоял на том самом месте, куда упал, застрелившись, Себастьян, и придирчиво изучал расползшееся по ковру потемневшее пятно. Странно. Кровь свернулась, как у любого другого человека, но Михаэлис точно таковым не являлся, хоть это было и дико признавать.

К тому же, не может смертное существо выстрелить в себя и преспокойно ходить после этого! Тем более что дворецкий целился в висок.

Тогда кто же он? Сиэль не знал. И даже размышляя об этом, аристократ чувствовал холод, медленно окружающий его и словно говорящий, что во всё это лезть не стоит. Такое же чувство было у него и на корабле, когда приходилось цепляться за любую соломинку, дабы сохранить свою жизнь, что он, в общем-то, и сделал. Ещё с первого дня его, теперь бывший, хозяин порой внушал ужас одним своим видом — взять хотя бы случай, когда Себастьян болел и пытался выйти из поместья. Но до недавних пор Фантомхайв считал его человеком, пусть эксцентричным и немного безумным. Неужели горящее пламя в глазах ему не привиделось?

Сиэль Фантомхайв не верил в Бога. Откровенно говоря, после гибели отца как-то пришло осознание, что ему никто в этом мире не поможет, а после смерти тёти ситуация только ухудшилась — даже до службы в качестве слуги докатился. Но сейчас строки из Библии всплывали в памяти, укоризненно чернея на ветхих страницах. Почему-то его подсознание подсказывало стихи, связанные с избавлением от Лукавого. Постепенно юноша начал собирать разрозненные факты: даже то, что Себастьян отказывался от еды, но вполне мог разрушить кабинет в состоянии ярости. Сверхчеловеческая сила, скорость, реакция.

Всё это накладывалось друг на друга, смешиваясь, отчего Сиэль отошёл к окну и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, без всякого удивления видя свой сад. Абсолютно не потрёпанный временем и пожаром, выглядящий так, будто и не было этих трёх лет, в течение которых нога Сиэля не пересекала границы особняка. Разве что на день похорон родителей. Помотав головой и рвано вздохнув, мальчишка вернулся к постели, садясь и пытаясь сосредоточиться. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот соберёт эту головоломку, но всё время что-то мешало.

— Что… что же такое?

Вновь поднявшись, Фантомхайв подошёл к гардеробу, встряхнув пепельными волосами и мимолётно взглянув на своё отражение в зеркале. Челка взмыла вверх, скашиваясь набок, и Сиэль застыл, видя, что его правый глаз уже не был синим. Его цвет изменился, став фиолетовым, хоть и немного светлее по оттенку, а подойдя ближе, Фантомхайв увидел печать, олицетворяющую их контракт.

«Вот же демон!», — подумал парень, резко отстранившись, но потом вновь приблизился, изучая рисунок более тщательно и замечая, что тот словно светился изнутри, тем самым изменяя первоначальный цвет радужки. И теперь всё встало на свои места. Сиэль даже на мгновение подумал, что можно было догадаться раньше, но теперь его опасениям и сумасшедшим умозаключениям есть явное подтверждение — пентаграмма на глазу.

_«— Печати наш союз соединят. Да будет так»_

Его дворецкий — демон, пошедший с ним контракт. В конечном итоге даже стала понятна фраза Себастьяна: «Любой каприз за Вашу Душу».

Что ж, тогда… Сиэль нехорошо улыбнулся, застегивая пуговицу на брюках и доставая рубашку из комода. Он выжмет из этой сделки абсолютно всё, до последней капли. Себастьян Михаэлис ещё пожалеет, что пошёл на это.

— Вот настала и моя очередь, Себастьян, — негласно обращаясь к дворецкому, не зная, слышит он или нет, Сиэль застегнул пуговицы своего агатового удлинённого пиджака.

Он удовлетворённо рассматривал себя в зеркале несколько секунд, а затем вдруг вздрогнул, что-то осознав. И это осознание Сиэля явно не воодушевило, его лицо приобрело скептичное выражение.

— Ни на сантиметр не вырос, — обречённо покачал Фантомхайв головой.

Добраться до первого этажа Сиэль бы смог даже с закрытыми глазами. Особняк не изменился вообще ни в чём, абсолютно, словно и не было той катастрофы. Мальчишка, разумеется, задавался вопросом, как именно его новый слуга сумел восстановить повреждённое пламенем здание, ведь было прекрасно известно, что после случившегося пожара от особняка Фантомхайв остался только фундамент. Разве что небольшая часть стен уцелела. Однако стала такой ветхой, что даже местные искатели приключений лет десяти-тринадцати страшились подходить к этому месту — способные вдруг обвалиться кирпичи могли похоронить под собой. И чем больше Сиэль вспоминал это, тем сильнее мучил его вопрос: как же именно Себастьян сумел справиться со столь сложной задачей? Сил на реставрацию этого места явно потребовалось колоссальное количество. Возможно ли, что помимо сверхчеловеческих физических способностей было что-то ещё?

Новые подозрения Сиэля подтвердились, когда добравшись до обеденного зала, он увидел накрытый всевозможными угощениями стол. И этих угощений на одного Сиэля явно было много.

А неподалеку стоял тот самый Себастьян, буквально лучившийся самодовольством и гордостью, ведь он исполнил возложенное на себя задание даже не на сто процентов, а на все двести пятьдесят. Однако сам Фантомхайв такой радости своего дворецкого не разделял, последний с недавних пор вызывал к себе одно лишь недоверие.

— Я не знал, что Вы любите, так что решил приготовить сразу несколько вариантов, — Андрас отодвинул перед парнем стул с высокой спинкой, Сиэль, скептично скосив губы, всё же сделал навстречу несколько шагов.

— Надеюсь, ты ничего туда не подсыпал? — Фантомхайв сначала с недоверием косился на аппетитную яичницу-глазунью, а затем перевёл взгляд на находящегося по его правую руку Себастьяна.

— Не думайте обо мне столь дурно, милорд, — вежливо улыбнулся дворецкий и пододвинул к Сиэлю пустой стакан, подливая в тот апельсинового сока.

— А если я заставлю тебя это попробовать? — мальчик подозрительно сощурился.

— Я чувствую вкусы не так, как люди.

— Ничего не возьму в рот, пока не буду убежден, что не отравлюсь. Пробуй, — Сиэль кивнул в сторону овсянки.

Андрас чуть отвернул лицо, закатывая глаза, но покорно взял в руку тарелку с предложенным и зачерпнул в ложку немного каши. Фантомхайв смотрел на него во все глаза, дворецкий сглотнул слюну — содержимое тарелки приятных чувств у него не вызывало. Тем не менее, он проглотил отвратительно пахнущую для него овсянку и тут же незаметно поморщился. Вкус отвратительный, подобно тем «деликатесам», что так любил уплетать Аббадон.

— Пожалуй, именно к овсянке я не притронусь. Твоё бледное лицо меня не воодушевляет, — усмехнулся Сиэль, Себастьян только тихо вздохнул.

Из всего, что было на столе, внимание Фантомхайва привлекло ещё сносно выглядящее пирожное, ибо остальное было или слишком странным, или чересчур сытным — питаться утром традиционными английскими сосисками мальчишка явно не привык.

Михаэлис украдкой смотрел на то, как Сиэль, аккуратно поднеся ко рту угощение, слизал немного крема языком и бесстыдно обмакнул в него пальцы, поочерёдно посасывая каждый. Мужчина предпочёл от этого зрелища отвернуться, буквально чувствуя, каким жадным стал его взгляд, а мальчишка мог это заметить. Но… противиться этому представлению Себастьян был не в силах, ведь не секрет, что оно вызывало у него неподдельный двусмысленный интерес. Фантомхайв, словно не замечая демона подле себя, а может и специально игнорируя, провёл кончиком языка между средним и указательным пальцами. Они заблестели от слюны, Андрас еле заметно облизнул свои губы. Затем отвернулся, в попытке успокоить пробуждающееся вожделение, и вновь обернулся к Сиэлю.

— В чём дело, Себастьян? — а тот его настроение явно уловил, в разноцветных глазах заиграли бесенята.

— Неужели за три года Вы успели позабыть правила этикета? Так, — Андрас немного рассеянно кивнул на повлажневшие из-за слюны пальцы, — не едят.

— Ты работаешь моим дворецким, а не нянькой, — пожал плечами озорной мальчишка. — Так что держи язык за зубами.

Андрас только недовольно поджал губы, в то время как Сиэль продолжил уплетать пирожное за обе щёки — он так давно не ел сладкое. Себастьян на это зрелище старался не смотреть по понятным причинам.

— Кстати, хотел у тебя спросить. Как ты нашёл это место? — слизав остатки крема, Фантомхайв запил их горячим чаем, довольно облизывая верхнюю губу. Это положение ему определённо начинало нравиться, да и Михаэлиса теперь было дразнить куда проще… без риска для себя самого.

— Я же неоднократно бывал здесь до пожара, забыли? — Себастьян взял в руку опустевшую тарелку и подбросил вверх. Тарелка буквально растворилась в воздухе, что заставило Сиэля заметно напрячься. Магия, как он и предполагал. Интересный расклад…

— Нет, не забыл. Всего лишь решил уточнить, — пожал Сиэль плечами. — Вот только… не помню я тебя. Совсем не помню. Да и ты всё никак не можешь мне сказать, что именно вы расследовали с моим отцом.

— Естественно, не помните, — на удивление чуть ревниво выдал Себастьян, Фантомхайв удивлённо изогнул брови. Михаэлис усмехнулся. — Меня до сих пор поражает, как сильно Вы изменились за три года. Раньше… — он многозначительно посмотрел на Сиэля. — Вы были совсем не таким.

— И каким же? — с саркастичной улыбкой Сиэль подался чуть вперёд, пронзительно смотря на дворецкого. Тот позволил себе облокотиться рукой о стол, чтобы уровни их лиц были куда ближе. Бесстыдно, непозволительно близко.

— О, Вы так хотите это знать? — рассмеялся Андрас. — Что ж, я ведь обещал не лгать Вам. Как только я увидел Вас в первый раз, Вы показались мне избалованным, заносчивым и высокомерным мальчишкой. Да и всё Ваше свободное время было отдано невесте, гостями Вы практически не интересовались, — почему-то именно сейчас воспоминания о том, как Себастьян иногда замечал пятнадцатилетнего Сиэля, неумело танцующего вальс с Элизабет, приносили ему не самые приятные чувства. Но и на его счету было кое-что.

— Я бы не проводил с Элизабет дни напролёт даже под угрозой расстрела. Видимо, это твоя паранойя сыграла свою роль, — в Себастьяне Сиэль увидел себя, когда ещё в тот день у первого гостила Аманда. И это понимание Фантомхайва забавляло. — Ты как открытая книга. Не думал, что эмоции «нелюдей» так легко читаются.

Эти слова Андраса не на шутку задели.

— То же самое я могу сказать о Вас.

Михаэлис наклонился ещё ближе, из-за чего мальчишке пришлось немного отпрянуть назад — играющее пламя в глазах демона теперь было не игрой воображения и вызывало неподдельный страх.

— Думали, я не замечу истинный контекст Вашего недавнего поведения? Очень зря, мой господин, — Себастьян схватил Сиэля за руку, поднося его пальцы к своему рту и жадно облизывая их. Фантомхайв прикусил свои губы, демон с лёгкой улыбкой отстранился, мягко вытирая аккуратную юношескую кисть невесть откуда взявшимся шелковым платком. — Немного крема осталось… я избавился от этого недостатка.

— Что по поводу тебя… — Сиэль сделал глубокий вдох — эти игры уже начинали входить в привычку их обоих и имели более чем интимный смысл. — Ты снова ушёл от вопроса.

— Это было заданием Её Величества, не более. Ведь весь Ваш род уже давно находится у неё под каблуком.

— У таких как ты, похоже, отвратное чувство юмора, — Фантомхайв поставил чашку на блюдце, брезгливо морщась. 

— Но ведь Вы сами приказали мне не лгать, даже во благо Вам, — наклонился к уху Сиэля Андрас, прикладывая ладонь к губам. — Да и… — его шёпот стал приторно-сладким. — Мы оба знаем, что Вы последовали примеру своего «достойнейшего» отца. Причём не единожды и по собственному желанию.

Заметив, что Сиэль начал буквально трястись от гнева и стыда, Себастьян плавно поспешил сменить тему.

— Собственно говоря, именно это могло бы нежелательно отразиться на Вашей репутации, которую я обязательно восстановлю в ближайшее время.

— Моя репутация вполне может подождать несколько дней… — Сиэль с загадочной улыбкой обернулся на Андраса, тот вопросительно изогнул брови. — А вот с тобой я бы несколько вещей хотел уладить.

И явно разозлившись, а ведь Михаэлис взаправду упомянул далеко не о самых лестных фактах его личной жизни, Сиэль схватил рукой край скатерти и, к неожиданности дворецкого, опрокинул всё богатое содержимое на пол. Со злым весельем в глазах, Фантомхайв смотрел, как разбиваются стеклянные предметы да размазывается по мрамору еда.

— Убери всё.

— Сию минуту, — Андрас пожал плечами и уже выставил руки вперёд, чтобы несколькими простыми заклинаниями заставить всё исчезнуть, но…

— Без магии, Себастьян, я уже смог просечь главную «изюминку» твоей идеальности.

Сиэль встал из-за стола и, подойдя к Михаэлису, одними губами прошептал: «На колени». Себастьяну ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

— Итак, с этого дня ты мой дворецкий, — как само собой разумеющеюся сказал Сиэль, загибая большой палец правой руки. — А также эконом, шеф-повар, лакей, камердинер, садовник… горничная, — на неподдельный испуг в глазах Андраса Фантомхайв только захихикал, однако смилостивился успокоить беднягу. — Не волнуйся, я не заставлю тебя надевать женское платье, во всяком случае, пока.

— Вы так милосердны, Ваша Светлость, — Себастьян всегда знал, что ярость проще всего прятать под фальшивую улыбку.

— Это моя благодарность тебе за всё, — ослепительно улыбнулся Сиэль в ответ, правда, эта улыбка спустя мгновение превратилась в хищный оскал. — Работай! А как справишься с этим, завари мне чай. Самостоятельно.

— Да, мой господин, — Себастьян поклонился, заводя за спину трясущиеся кулаки.

Сиэль направился в сторону лестницы, намереваясь воротиться на второй этаж, и дворецкий, откровенно говоря, был только рад этому. Этот смертный успел уже потрепать его нервы, что определённо было ему не на руку. Михаэлис полагал, что сдерживаться будет проще… но Фантомхайв словно специально тщательно подбирал слова, фильтровал фразы, придавал им колкости и умело на этом играл. Как только звук каблуков стал очень тихим, а затем и вовсе пропал, Андрас облегчённо выдохнул, обречённо косясь на кучу осколков посуды и размазавшейся по полу еды.

Это задание было элементарным. Взгромоздить кусочки пищи и прочий мусор в успевшую пропитаться всевозможными напитками и жиром скатерть было несложно, равно как и избавиться от неё. Наполнив ведро водой, и дворецкий, и горничная начал старательно вытирать пол, зная, что каждый недочёт дурно сыграет на его пока что блестящей репутации, а поганить её Михаэлис был совсем не намерен.

Зато когда Себастьян отправился первый раз за свое существование готовить чай, Сиэль появился откуда ни возьмись.

— Каждую неверно заваренную порцию я буду заставлять тебя выпивать, — Фантомхайв присел за маленький столик, скрещивая пальцы в замок и кладя на них подбородок. Андрас смерил его убийственным взглядом. — Удиви меня! — Сиэль вздёрнул плечами.

Мало того, что Себастьян особо никогда не интересовался приготовлением этого традиционного английского напитка, так ещё и чурался пробовать его на вкус. А теперь перед ним стояла задача воссоздать то, что в светском обществе с гордостью величали Чаем. И не просто воссоздать, а приготовить так, чтобы его не побрезговал выпить один очень гадкий и избалованный мальчишка. Ну и подумаешь! Он, Великий Маркиз Баатора, сеятель войн и раздора, которому три с половиной тысячи лет, и неужели он не справится с этим?

Андрас уверенно схватился за дверцы шкафчика и Сиэль даже чуть удивился — настолько авторитетно сейчас выглядел его теперешний слуга. Но весь настрой Себастьяна Михаэлиса вдруг испарился… он увидел перед собой бесчисленное множество коробочек, пакетиков и шкатулочек. И в каждой из них — чай. Демон нервно проглотил слюну.

— Какой из этих сортов Вам больше по душе? — надеясь на подсказку, обернулся Себастьян в сторону юноши, выглядящего сейчас чересчур умиротворённо.

— Без понятия, — Сиэль повёл плечом. — Сам выбирай, ведь с завтраком ты угадал блестяще.

Андрас, пожёвывая нижнюю губу, решил довериться своей удаче и выбрал самый, как ему показалось, привлекательный сорт чая, лежавший в симпатичном бордовом мешочке, перевязанном золотой лентой.

Через некоторое время состряпав нечто похожее на чай и в надежде, что на вкус оно будет таким же, Михаэлис поставил перед Сиэлем чашку и блюдце. И как только заплескалась жидкость в чашке, Фантомхайв уже начал воротить нос.

— Выглядит… многообещающе, — Сиэль с отвращением посмотрел на плавающие в коричневой жидкости чаинки. — Ты забыл процедить.

— Одну минуту, — Себастьян прикрыл глаза, сдерживая готовое всколыхнуть в них пламя. Но мальчик вдруг схватил его за запястье.

— Не стоит, — поспешил утихомирить его он. — Я уже вполне могу понять каков этот… это на вкус. Что ж, — он взял чашку в руку и подтянул к себе дворецкого за галстук, чтобы было удобнее вливать эту мерзость тому в рот. — Чашечку за господина…

Андрас зажмурился, героически проглатывая мерзкий, переслащенный, неудавшийся чай. Сиэль с видом самого настоящего садиста крепко держал чашку у рта дворецкого, пока тот, собирая силы, превозмогая отвращение, пил. В конце концов, остатки пролились у Себастьяна мимо рта и Сиэль, довольный собой, отошёл от дворецкого на несколько шагов, разглядывая его. Михаэлис, не желая ничего говорить, только быстро утёр лицо и смахнул чаинки с фрака. Фантомхайв в этот момент оказался чуть благосклоннее и не стал подшучивать по этому поводу, а ведь мог. Знал бы кто-либо, как нынешние роли его воодушевляли! Сиэль снова почувствовал себя на вершине успеха, когда абсолютно никто не сможет встать у него на пути и всякий провинившийся падёт ниц. И будет долго и мучительно отрабатывать наказание, как сейчас это делал его новый слуга.

— Продолжаем, — как ни в чём не бывало кивнул Сиэль в сторону распахнутого буфета, где Михаэлиса радушно ждало ещё около сотни разнообразных сортов. Юноша уселся на высокий табурет, скрещивая ноги, Андрас на этот раз выбрал первый попавшийся.

Вторая порция получилась ничуть не лучше первой. И третья, и четвёртая…

— У таких как ты бывает расстройство кишечника? — сочувствующе поглаживал дворецкого по голове Фантомхайв, когда тот мужественно расправлялся с пятой неудавшейся порцией.

И хоть именно на этот раз чай вышел очень даже сносным, Сиэль решил милостиво отдать его Себастьяну. Для профилактики, и пускай хоть вкус запомнит. Михаэлис, зеленея и бледнея, терпел.

— Пока что с таким не сталкивался… — с громким звоном отставив чашку, демон уткнулся лицом в столешницу, громко дыша. Парнишка даже не попытался сдержать улыбки при виде этого зрелища: замученный им был похож скорее на пьяницу из дешёвого паба, чем на дворецкого семьи Фантомхайв.

— Что-то мне расхотелось чая, — беззаботно протянул парень, спрыгивая с табурета, и плавной походкой направился к выходу из кухни. Полумертвый демон и ухом не повёл. Его господин появился через несколько минут. — Вот список твоих дел на сегодня, — Сиэль положил перед Себастьяном листок. — Как управишься, дай мне знать.

Андрасу ничего не оставалось, кроме как приступить к изучению списка, слава богу, он уже начал приходить в себя. Фантомхайв вдогонку успел его порадовать:

— Хочу отдохнуть от твоего раздражающего общества до вечера. Но ты же сможешь ещё раз вычистить весь особняк, верно?

Себастьян не мог ослушаться приказа.

На это задание у него ушло гораздо больше времени, чем на приготовление чая. Воссоздать поместье заново было не так уж и сложно (хотя магии исчерпало на себя приличное количество), но явно проще, чем то, что Михаэлису приходилось делать сейчас.

С измученным стоном он скатился вниз по стене, тяжело дыша и перебирая пряди своих взмокших от пота чёрных волос. Как же это было тяжело и как много затрачивало на себя сил! Моральных сил — с физической подготовкой у демона проблем не было. Всё раздражало дворецкого, даже та же валяющаяся неподалёку от него швабра! Уже вечерело, особняк блестел чистотой, но Андрас еле держался, чтобы не взять в руки ведро с грязной водой и не вылить его на голову маленькому, терроризирующему его домашней работой гадёнышу. Ведь Михаэлис действительно полагал, что всё будет иначе.

Мефистофель часто любил засиживаться в его особняке до глубокой ночи, когда ему, очевидно, просто не было куда податься: в Бааторе служба, а даже человеческий свет порой утомлял. И Андрас, которому, признаться, в те моменты тоже было особо не так весело, оставался рядом с ним и… слушал его продолжительную болтовню, наблюдая краем глаза за пламенем костра в камине.

Все рассказы Фаэлена были наполнены красками, то ли ему так на контрактеров везло, то ли ему всегда так бесконечно фартило. И он никогда не был простым слугой, всегда кем-то больше. Взять того же Страдивари, скрипку которого Себастьян прихватил сразу же, как вернулся в свой особняк (не забыв перед этим укрыть Сиэля одеялом в имении Фантомхайв) и сжёг его, заодно и освободив старых слуг от обязанности ждать его возвращения. Мефистофель был его личным помощником и помогал в создании прекрасных инструментов, изысканных как по своему звучанию, так и внешнему виду. А у ещё одного османского султана он был настоящим джином при дворе, творившим такие чудеса, которые простым смертным и в самых богатых фантазиях не снились!

А кем оказался Андрас? Простым дворецким.

— Я справился с Вашим приказанием, господин, — уже стоя перед Сиэлем, который развязно попивал отцовское вино, Михаэлис поклонился.

— Чудно. Теперь сделай так, чтобы о моем возвращении стало известно королеве, ведь… законно всем этим, — парень обвел взглядом свою комнату, — я всё ещё не владею. И титул по-прежнему не получил… — его голос вдруг затих, и он трясущейся рукой поставил бокал на маленький журнальный столик. — Что-то… я спать хочу. Себастьян, расстели мне постель.

— Не стоило Вам налегать на вино в таких больших количествах, — Андрас взял в руку бутыль и поджал губы: бутылка была пуста ровно наполовину. Сиэль отмахнулся.

— Я уже не ребёнок, я вполне могу себе это позво… — он резко захлопнул свой рот, ладонью сдерживая начинающуюся икоту. Демон удручённо вздохнул.

— Время уже позднее, да и чувствуете Вы себя неважно, — подтянув Сиэля и вынудив его встать, Себастьян посадил его на постель и принялся расстегивать на нем жилетку. — Вам нужно поспать… господин?

Вдруг почувствовав, как ладони мальчика обхватили его лицо, Андрас инстинктивно поднял голову. Фантомхайв смотрел на него так пронзительно и странно, что демон вдруг облизал губы, желая почувствовать пьянящий вкус. Но вместо того, чтобы податься вперёд, он дотянулся рукой до сизой спутанной чёлки и заправил ту Сиэлю за ухо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть фиолетовую печать. У Михаэлиса захватило дыхание. Чем ближе метка к глазу, тем сильнее была между контрактером и его демоном связь, а в данном случае Себастьян практически чувствовал всё то, что испытывал Сиэль сейчас, находясь с ним невыносимо близко. И это ощущение было похоже на дурман.

Сиэль ещё ближе пододвинулся к Андрасу, практически касаясь своими тёплыми губами его губ. Демон весь напрягся, горячее дыхание мальчишки дразнило его, заставляло пробудиться то, что не следовало тревожить.

— Поцелуй меня… — так сладко и трогательно прозвучал этот приказ, у Михаэлиса пересохло в горле.

Он не мог ему отказать, зная, что тем самым нарушит одно из правил их сделки. Хотя сейчас это было так опасно… для них обоих.

Стараясь сдерживать рвущуюся изнутри сущность, уже скалившую клыки и пускающую слюни, Себастьян с необычайной осторожностью прикоснулся губами к губам Сиэля, сначала медленно проводя по их контуру языком, а затем жадно запуская его внутрь. Фантомхайв тихо простонал, огонь в глазах Андраса разгорелся сильнее.

— Нет… хватит, — отрываясь спустя несколько секунд, Михаэлис стиснул в руках простыню кровати. Сейчас он находился в таком состоянии, когда запросто мог бы убить Сиэля и завладеть его душой раньше времени. За что бы и жестоко поплатился. — Спите, Вы… устали.

У Сиэля сильно кружилась голова и долго удерживать возле себя Себастьяна он не мог. Укрывшись одеялом и моментально заснув, он уже не расслышал тихий хлопок. Михаэлис покинул комнату и спешил развеяться, иначе… будет очень неприятно разрывать контракт в первый же день.

Уже шагая по поместью, он чувствовал, как его тень на стене начинает расти, приобретая очертания странного существа с длинной закрученной, похожей на клюв головой и страшными кривыми когтями. Тьма преследовала его с каждым новым ударом каблуков, а коридоры вместо звуков тоскливо завывающего ветра постепенно начали наполняться тихим смехом. Себастьян неотрывно смотрел, как лунный свет пробивался сквозь находящееся напротив него окно. Его тень редела и скукоживалась, затихая, но не переставала следовать за ним. Она — отражение его внутренних желаний, существо с длинными клыками, голодно открывающее пасть.

В возвращении его способностей определённо были не только плюсы. Главный минус заключался в обострении всех пяти чувств, из которых обоняние стало особо сильным. И, как само разумеющееся, его жажда чудовищно возросла.

Но существовал один беспрецедентный плюс, который Себастьян желал опробовать уже более полутысячи лет.

Широко распахнув окно, встречаясь с серебряным ночным диском лицом к лицу, Себастьян с невероятным блаженством размял плечи и пальцы рук, хрустя костяшками. Он был охвачен предвкушением. Слишком долго ждал этого и вот, наконец…

Пламя вспыхнуло в его глазах ещё ярче, чем когда-либо. Казалось, что если он будет смотреть на кого-то слишком пристально, то сумеет его испепелить взглядом прямо на месте. Отныне сила, хранимая так долго внутри него, плескалась через край, не сдерживаясь. Зацепившись рукой за карниз, Михаэлис с азартным смехом запрыгнул на крышу поместья Фантомхайв, становясь на самый край одной ногой и раскачиваясь корпусом взад-вперёд как балансирующий на канате цирковой артист. Вдруг он резко остановился. Спустя такое долго время в нём даже появилась неуверенность, что он позабыл все навыки. Но нет. Оно никуда не ушло, оно существовало с ним всё это время, ну же, пришла пора дать себе почувствовать эту долгожданную свободу!

Пальцы Андраса прикоснулись к позолоченным пуговицам, выдергивая одну за другой из петель. Его губы были изогнуты в лёгкой улыбке, а глаза прикрыты от наслаждения одной мыслью, что он наконец-то сможет это сделать сейчас. Фрак дворецкого спал с его плеч, опустившись на черепицу. Рубашка опустилась на неё следом, и теперь Михаэлис стоял на крыше полураздетым. Напоследок он надавил ладонями на поясницу сзади и прогнулся назад, жмурясь от удовольствия, отчего очертания его пресса на торсе стали куда заметнее. Позвоночник приятно хрустнул, и теперь Себастьян был полностью готов.

Откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза, он расставил руки в стороны. Вдруг кожа на его спине стала разрываться и из-под неё вырастали длинные чёрные наросты, которые удлинялись и покрывались тёмными перьями, пока, наконец, не стали похожими на огромные вороньи крылья, едва не превосходя по габаритам их обладателя. Этот этап был очень болезненным, но Андрас почему-то получал от него странное мазохистское наслаждение — слишком истосковался по этим ощущениям.

— Наконец-то… — протянул он, отходя от края на несколько шагов, чтобы разогнаться.

Ночной ветер призывно громко свистел, приглашая вступить с ним в танец. Ступив вперёд, Андрас оттолкнулся от карниза и взлетел.

В небе громко шумели его крылья, но город уже спал.

Старания Себастьяна возымели успех. Уже вечером следующего дня в поместье Фантомхайв должен был состояться бал. Он обещал быть грандиозным, ведь до этого о самих Фантомхайвах не было слышно целых три года, и, признаться, мало кто до сих пор верил, что род был возрождён и его единственный, не так давно считавшийся умершим, потомок вернулся.

Местонахождение Сиэля Фантомхайва до этого момента скрывали и никому не разглашали, опасаясь возмездия со стороны врагов. О наследнике своего верного цепного пса забыла даже сама королева Виктория. Однако стоило тому объявиться живым и невредимым, словно он никуда и не пропадал, она подумала, что вновь взвалить большую часть грязной работы на него будет не таким уж и скверным решением. К тому же Фантомхайвы при дворе порядочно закрепились и их имя, как и имя Мидлфордов, уже давно шло близко с королевской семьей. Титул лорда Сиэлю был-таки возвращён, и его наконец-то могли полноправно величать графом Фантомхайвом.

Мальчишка чувствовал себя как никогда довольным и счастливым и, как это обычно бывает, с непривычки позволял себе немного больше, чем-то позволял этикет. Ему первое время хотелось шалить, развлекаться, чувствовать, что в этом мире есть один победитель — он сам. Нет, он не тешил себя заблуждениями, прекрасно зная, что в его теперешнем положении есть не только плюсы (с нашумевшим именем он стал доступнее недоброжелателям, и риск возрос), но… первое время он позволял себе некоторые вольности. Например, полулежал в кресле своего отца, положив ноги на стол и кидая в портрет дротики. Изображённая на нём белая кошечка с безвкусным розовым бантом показалась ему отвратительной. Теперь Сиэль старательно пытался попасть дротиками нарисованному животному то в глаз, то в ухо, за что Андрас его тихо ненавидел. 

— Не знал, что Вы так не любите кошек, — Михаэлис от такого жестокого представления предпочёл отвернуться, уткнувшись носом в списки приглашений.

— Терпеть не могу, — не отрываясь от увлекательного занятия, сказал Сиэль, попадая дротиком кошке прямо в нос. — Сама судьба распорядилась, чтобы я к этим мерзким созданиям и на пушечный выстрел не приближался — у меня аллергия на кошачью шерсть. Так что я доволен, что в твоём особняке этих пушистых монстров не оказалось, тогда бы я окончательно сошёл с ума, — Сиэль усмехнулся. 

— А я считаю их прелестнейшими созданиями, — столь приторный тон от Себастьяна можно было услышать чрезвычайно редко.

— Кошатник, — буркнул Сиэль.

— И Ваш преданный слуга, — Андрас с усмешкой закатил глаза.

Андрас именно сейчас вспомнил, сколько боли и разочарования принёс ему опыт ухаживания за этими прелестными животными. И заодно он в который раз убедился, что заботиться о живых существах было явно не то, в чём он был силён. 

Своего первого котёнка он обнаружил ещё задолго до того, как был обречён проскитаться на Земле более полутысячи лет. В то время он в который раз побудил разыграться очередной войне, на тот раз возникшей между Хорватией и Болгарией. И со скуки метая то в смертных, то в демонов ножи, он нечаянно прирезал одного гладкошерстного кота. Устав от «симпатичных» бааторских питомцев, Себастьян посчитал такое очарование настоящей находкой, правда, первый блин определённо вышел комом. Пообещав себе в следующий раз быть с ними осторожнее, он снова облажался. И не раз, и даже не два. С наступлением самого скучного времени за всё его существование, он часто пробовал себя в роли кошатника и постоянно что-то делал не так. Все его питомцы поголовно умирали от отравления, наверное, потому, что еда, которую Себастьян честно считал вкусной, для кошек совсем уж не шла.

Портрет свалился от чрезмерного количества дротиков и упал прямо на декоративный кинжал, что проткнул его насквозь. Сиэль засмеялся в кулак, Андрас недовольно поджал губы. Да, ему точно не везёт с кошками.

— Уже полдевятого, — Сиэль обернулся на Себастьяна, тот понял его без слов.

— Ваш новый костюм уже находится в гардеробной.

— Отлично, поможешь мне одеться.

— Как скажете, милорд.

Брюки Сиэль всё-таки решил надеть на себя сам, позволив дворецкому лишь застегнуть на них пуговицы, хоть у того, откровенно говоря, на это не было особого желания. Но, кажется, он начал постепенно вживаться в роль слуги… или был не такой раздражительный, когда приказы носили простой характер.

Но несмотря на свою самостоятельность, Сиэль не отказал себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за Себастьяном, когда тому впервые пришлось его одевать. Пуговицы белоснежной рубашки и серебристого жилета Андрас застегивал умело, и Сиэль внимательно следил за своим дворецким, стараясь не слишком долго задерживать на нём взгляд. Эта коленопреклонённая поза, чёрный фрак, перчатки… всё беспрекословно шло ему, а на ум невольно приходила поговорка «подлецу всё к лицу».

— Что-то смущает Вас во мне? — лукаво улыбнулся Андрас, успев заметить пристальный взгляд Сиэля.

— Нет, совершенно ничего, — вместо того, чтобы смутиться, Фантомхайв улыбнулся в ответ.

— Расставьте руки в стороны… — голосом, напоминающим горячий шоколад, произнес дворецкий, ласково проведя ладонями по предплечьям Сиэля. Тот уже в который раз успел осознать, что уже давно не имеет ничего против таких мимолётных прикосновений, хотя эта мысль и не могла так горячо радовать его. — Вот так. Этот наряд Вам очень идёт, господин.

— Кашемир? — крутясь перед зеркалом, Фантомхайв внимательно осматривал темно-синий двубортный сюртук, суженный в талии и доходящий почти что до колен.

— Именно, — с гордостью ответил тот. — А также… — он, вмиг оказавшись позади Сиэля, повязал ему на шею шелковый шарф. Затем отошёл на несколько шагов и довольно хмыкнул. — Ну вот, теперь Вы похожи на настоящего графа Фантомхайва.

— Ты-то как никто другой в этом разбираешься? — Сиэль обречённо вздохнул.

— Разумеется, — со стороны дворецкого послышался тихий смешок.

— Что ж… — Сиэль вновь развернулся к зеркалу, дабы поправить шарф на шее и ещё раз взглянуть на себя. Всё-таки он волновался.

— Кажется, сегодняшний вечер обещает быть громким, — улыбался Себастьян, рассматривая списки приглашённых, вот только стоило ему увидеть имя невесты его господина, как эта улыбка тотчас спала с лица.

— Это вполне ожидаемо, — пожал плечами Сиэль.

— Вы и леди Элизабет не забыли пригласить, — Андрас вдруг вспомнил жалкие попытки той девчонки догнать их с Сиэлем на палубе корабля, но всё же её имя много значило в жизни графа Фантомхайва… и это выводило из себя.

— Конечно же, она ведь моя невеста. И как я успел убедиться, до сих пор, — тяжело вздохнул Сиэль, ненароком дотронувшись пальцами до своих губ. Интересно… её поцелуи и поцелуи Себастьяна отличались. Сам Михаэлис, заприметив этот жест, ревниво стрельнул глазами.

— Не думал, что Вы так рвётесь под венец, — мужчина презрительно изогнул брови. Фантомхайв обернулся в его сторону.

— С чего ты взял? Я не давал тебе и малейшего повода так думать.

— Давали, причём неоднократно.

— Значит, их себе ты выдумал сам, да и… — развернувшись, юноша размеренным шагом направился к дворецкому, пока не оказался рядом с ним впритык. — Ты слишком часто вспоминаешь мою невесту. Неужто она тебе так приглянулась? — и хоть эти мысли вызывали скорее смех, чем ревность, Сиэль не погнушался спросить.

— Особа она, конечно же, соблазнительная, но её красоту не сравнить с Вашей, — Андрас, тоскуя по близости, намёков на которую не было уже несколько дней, нахально приобнял мальчишку за талию, сокращая пространство между ними до минимума. — М-м… — он без всякого стыда уткнулся Сиэлю в волосы, шаловливо скользнув одной ладонью чуть ниже. — Господин, я…

— Не время, — оборвал его слова Фантомхайв, не успев скрыть появившийся на щеках румянец. — До начала бала пятнадцать минут.

— Что ж, — с легким разочарованием отпрянув от желанного тела, Андрас достал из кармана чёрную наглазную повязку. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы гости увидели лишнее. И пусть начнётся вечер.

Как и предполагали Себастьян с Сиэлем, собралось огромное количество гостей. Во-первых, были приглашены чуть ли не все лорды Лондона, а во-вторых, эти самые лорды пришли в полном составе, посчитав своим долгом проследить «возвращение цепного пса на престол». И кстати, очень многие притащили с собой как жён, так и дочерей, надеясь, что молодому графу может приглядеться одна из них. Себастьян прекрасно справился с задачей «восстановить его честное имя», аристократы уже возлагали на Фантомхайва большие надежды. И многого от него ждали.

Первым в особняке показался Алистэр Чембер, что было даже немного удивительно — этот странноватый, помешанный на моде тип всегда появлялся одним из последних. Далее появились старые знакомые Винсента, пришедшие под руку со своими прекрасными или чуть менее прекрасными жёнами и дочерьми. Иногда с сыновьями — Сиэль ещё с лестницы успел заметить светлую макушку Эдварда, а в паре шагах от него Алексиса, Фрэнсис и, что было неизбежно, Элизабет.

Существовал ещё один неловкий факт, и его Фантомхайв осознал только в тот момент, когда спускался по лестнице навстречу гостям. Как минимум треть приглашённых была вместе с ним на лайнере, и, вполне возможно, что некоторые могли запомнить его лицо…

Сиэль сделал глубокий вдох. Он не отступится, уже подобравшись к финалу. Да и лорды не обращают внимания на чьих-то слуг, а вот у Себастьяна, кажется, были на этот счёт реальные проблемы.

Но они Андраса ничуть не смущали, вернее ему было вообще на общественное мнение начхать. Выучив новую улыбку — переслащёно-любезную, фальшивую, которая невероятно раздражала Сиэля, — он преспокойно встречал гостей на пороге. А сами гости старательно напрягали память, пытаясь вспомнить, где же им уже виделось это лицо.

— Приятного вечера.

Услужливо кланяясь, он иногда незаметно стрелял заинтересованные взгляды в сторону молодых дам. У девочек сразу же разыгрывалось воображение, они томно вздыхали, сражённые шармом и привлекательностью таинственного дворецкого. И мечтали заполучить в свой особняк такого же. Как же это было тягостно и порочно — вступать в связь с собственным слугой.

Андрас определённо пользовался негласной популярностью, но не у всех.

— Спасибо, что посетили мой особняк, мисс Де Клер, — приветствовав очередную семью, Сиэль, как и подобает аристократу, поцеловал руку шестнадцатилетней девушке с бронзовыми волосами и карими глазами. Успевшие заметить это Себастьян и Элизабет ревниво стрельнули глазами.

— Мы были ошарашены, получив Ваше приглашение! — вставил слово её отец, имевший рост практически под два метра, из-за чего Фантомхайв со своим метр семьдесят на его фоне чувствовал себя немного неуютно. — Кто бы мог подумать, что сам граф Фантомхайв…

Играл оркестр, после недолгой речи Сиэля все мало-помалу подтягивались танцевать. Себастьян, удручённо вздыхая, разносил по всему залу напитки. Правда, своё недовольство он старался не показывать, скрывая злую и рассерженную мину под обезоруживающей улыбкой. Уже не раз слышался тихий смех от компаний молодых женщин, что прятали смущённые улыбки за веерами и игриво стреляли в его сторону глазами. Одна особа даже не постеснялась эксцентричных методов, дабы познакомиться. Легонько подтолкнула его, из-за чего игристое вино Ламбруско запачкало её восхитительное перламутровое платье. Андрасу, как истинному джентльмену, пришлось достать из кармана платок и приняться вытирать зону декольте. Благо, конфуза не случилось — по странному стечению обстоятельств остальные девушки заслонили собой Себастьяна и игривую незнакомку, давая той возможность побыть с симпатичным молодым мужчиной наедине ещё немного времени.

Очевидно, что очаровать дворецкого барышня не смогла, тот и глазом не моргнул за весь процесс столь интимного занятия. Зато уходил от их маленькой женской компании он торопливым шагом — его тошнило от такого откровенного бесстыдства, даже невеста его господина была куда приличнее.

— Граф Фантомхайв! — окликнул вдруг Сиэля один из гостей.

Себастьян услышал этот голос и, оглянувшись по сторонам, смог-таки заприметить своего молодого хозяина, направляющегося прямо к позвавшему его. Михаэлису тот тип показался смутно знаком и поспешил оказаться поблизости, почувствовав неладное.

Мальчишка с расслабленной улыбкой повернул голову в сторону незнакомца и тут же побледнел. Подозвал его к себе не кто иной, как Вольфрам Гельтцер, тот самый мужчина, который был с ним на корабле в одной лодке. И он просто не мог не запомнить его. Сидел Вольфрам на софе, держа на руках свою молоденькую женушку Зиглинде. Та пока что не желала танцевать, а её внимательный муж ни на минуту не мог оставить девушку одну. Фантомхайву пришлось собраться с духом и подойти к этой паре.

— Здравствуйте, барон Гельтцер, — натянуто улыбаясь, произнес Сиэль, присаживаясь рядом с мужчиной. Тот приветливо кивнул, однако его янтарные глаза недобро блестели. — Я рад видеть Вас на моём вечере.

— Взаимно… — странно протянул Вольфрам. От этого голоса Сиэлю стало немного не по себе. — Вы так повзрослели, граф Фантомхайв… как-то давно мне посчастливилось увидеть Вас совсем ребёнком. Я Вас хорошо запомнил.

— Сожалею, не могу похвастаться тем же, — Сиэль извиняющее улыбнулся, болтавшая хромыми ножками Зиглинде задела его носками своих зеленых туфель. Юноша недовольно кашлянул в кулак и немного отодвинулся.

— Я хотел у Вас поинтересоваться, не встречались ли мы несколько дней назад? Скажем, на каком-нибудь мероприятии… круизе? — Вольфрам лукаво сузил глаза.

Фантомхайв на несколько секунд замолчал, будто задумавшись. Внешне его волнение было незаметно, но про себя он отчетливо понимал, что служба дворецким у бывшего графа Михаэлиса очень дурно может сказаться на его репутации. И вроде бы Себастьян все улики подчистил, но… вот такой вот фактор его невнимательности сейчас играет Сиэлю совсем не на руку.

К счастью, неловкую ситуацию поспешил исправить тот же Себастьян, якобы случайно оказавшийся рядом.

— Это невозможно. С графом Фантомхайвом по определенным обстоятельствам несколько дней назад Вы встретиться точно не могли, — тактично прокашлявшись, дворецкий вежливо вмешался в разговор, предлагая трём аристократам напитки. С подноса шампанское взяла только Зиглинде.

— Как это невозможно? — дерзко встрял Вольфрам, ухмыляясь. У него была блестящая память, что он всегда и знал. — Я точно помню юношу рядом с собой в лодке, и он был точной копией уважаемого графа Фантомхайва, — в попытке извиниться за свою дерзость, при этих словах Вольфрам смиренно склонил голову перед Сиэлем.

— Точной копией? — засмеялся Михаэлис. — И с повязкой на глазу? Сэр, спешу Вас разочаровать, но Вы ошибаетесь. Графа Фантомхайва с Вами не было в тот день. Так что милостиво прошу отставить расспросы в сторону…

— Верно.

Нагло прервал Себастьяна ещё один голос. Четверо синхронно повернулись в сторону его обладательницы.

— Ох, прошу прощения… — она виновато поежилась. Сиэль нервно сглотнул слюну, остальные трое, находясь под впечатлением внезапного появления, смотрели на неё как на привидение. — Я пришла украсть у вас кое-кого, — и она, подмигнув Себастьяну, схватила Сиэля за руку, потащив в центр зала танцевать.

Поднос в руках Андраса помялся, несколько бокалов пошатнулось и разбилось о пол.

— Простите… сейчас я всё уберу, — с поразительной ловкостью, он моментально собрал осколки стекла, даже самые маленькие, в одну из перчаток.

— Не страшно… — впервые подала голос Зиглинде, которую больше пугала сейчас не перспектива пораниться, а страшный вид дворецкого. Она надолго запомнит его глаза.

Себастьяну оставалось только стиснуть зубы, чтобы вдруг не зарычать и не испепелять ужасным взглядом девчонку, посмевшую позариться на его сокровище. Отвлёкся, упустил…

— Элизабет, что ты?!.. — Сиэль неловко оглядывался по сторонам, когда его волевая невеста решительно опустила одну его руку на свою талию, а свою положила ему на плечо.

— Я знала, что ещё встречусь с тобой, — восторженно шептала она и подтолкнула жениха начать танец, прижимаясь к нему настолько близко, насколько это максимально позволял этикет. Мальчишка двигался заторможено, что развеселило решительную особу. — О Боже, Сиэль, ты что забыл, как мы с тобой танцевали вечерами напролёт? Расслабься, это же я!

И Элизабет, схватившись рукой за своё светло-сиреневое платье, чуть отклонилась назад, касаясь бюстом торса партнёра. Тот не мог не заметить, что танцевавшая с ним похорошела за три года, но что-то в ней было не то…

Её завитые золотистые локоны красиво блестели, а зелёные глаза смотрели на Сиэля прямо в упор. Элизабет о чём-то до этого момента сильно не задумывалась, но когда она и её партнер провальсировали чуть дальше от центра и подобрались практически впритык к играющему оркестру, она захотела кое-что спросить, в напряжении сдавив его плечи. И уже даже открыла рот, чтобы это сделать, но её смутил взгляд Фантомхайва, направленный куда-то в сторону, совсем не на неё.

Себастьян, сдерживая ревностный оскал, внимательно смотрел на Сиэля, держа в своей руке опустевший поднос так, что тот вот-вот должен был сломаться. Мальчишку заинтриговали такие пламенные эмоции в его глазах, видать, дворецкий наконец-то ощутил какого это чувствовать себя третьим лишним. Что ж, хоть иногда Лиззи в его жизни окажется полезной. И будет прекрасным ключом в его мести, очередной и очень сладкой.

— Что-то не так, Сиэль? — её зелёные глаза смотрели в лицо жениха с трепетным волнением, но тот неожиданно повернулся к ней со странной, можно даже сказать злобной усмешкой.

— Все просто превосходно, Элизабет… — он томно шепнул эту фразу ей на ушко, на щеках у девушки впервые за сегодняшний вечер расцвел трогательный румянец. Себастьян напрягся ещё сильнее.

Чем дольше Сиэль танцевал с Элизабет, тем сильнее Себастьян начинал понимать, что к этому зрелищу отнюдь не равнодушен. Его кулаки сжимались всякий раз, когда он видел, что этот мальчишка, этот дерзкий, чёрт возьми, сводящий его с ума мальчишка прикасался к Ней. Их переплетённые в замок пальцы, руки, иногда во время головокружительных движений спадающие со своих положений… Андрасу казалось, что ладонь Фантомхайва скользит вниз по спине девушки, что тесно прижалась к нему. В зале остались только они втроём. У демона закружилась голова.

В зале потухли все свечи, оркестра не было, но музыка по-прежнему играла. Низкий тембр виолончели, её подхватывает скрипка. И Сиэль приподнимает свою партнёршу, сжав в руках её талию. Он ослепительно улыбается ей, пронзительно смотрит своими _двумя_ синими глазами. Та нежно сдавливает его плечи руками, прикусывает губы. Её волосы растрёпаны, а шлейка платья спала с плеча. И эта лёгкая беспорядочность делает Элизабет невероятно красивой. Она облизывает губы, когда парень опускает её, и неотрывно смотрит на приоткрытый рот Сиэля. Его Сиэля.

Себастьян не может двигаться. Его тело парализовало, а нечто внутри болезненно ныло и желало разорвать третью лишнюю на части. Однако сейчас третьим лишним являлся он сам.

Их губы сливаются в нежном поцелуе, и демон прикусывает от ярости свои, не замечая начинавшую сочиться из них кровь. Вдруг Сиэль отрывается от Элизабет и, крепко обняв её, вдруг зашептал на ухо, но слова Михаэлис слышал громко. Слишком громко.

 — Себастьян…

Что? Он назвал его имя?

— Себастьян, да посмотри же ты на меня!

Андрас резко распахивает глаза и видит перед собой совершенно безлюдный зал. За одним исключением: прямо перед ним, недовольно топая ножкой, стоял его господин. Демон быстро провёл языком по своей нижней губе, неожиданно ощущая знакомую горечь.

— Наконец-то. Теперь я уверен, что ты хотя бы не спишь с открытыми глазами, — тяжело вздохнул Сиэль, присаживаясь на стул за столик, на котором ещё когда-то стояли угощения. — Ты простоял в таком положении около двадцати минут.

— Такое с нами иногда случается, — как ни в чем не бывало, произнёс дворецкий, в душе находясь в серьёзнейшем смятении. Хотя _этого_ на своём счету он на самом деле никогда не имел. До этого момента. — И где все гости?

— Разошлись, — Фантомхайв пожал плечами. — Никому до тебя не было дела, вот я и не тормошил тебя. Твои физические особенности мне всё так же неизвестны, а прилюдно я в это предпочту не лезть.

— И правильно сделаете, — Андрас состроил ироничное выражение лица, мол, как же примитивны эти смертные.

Сиэль поёжился, вспомнив, как Михаэлис чуть не растерзал его на четвёртый день службы, а затем… Уголки губ Сиэля чуть приподнялись, оценивая пришедшую в голову идею. А посмотрев на Себастьяна и увидев в его глазах странную, звериную жадность, он воспылал азартом, чувствуя, как начинает бушевать адреналин в его крови.

— Себастьян, — вдруг обратился к дворецкому он, спокойно швыряя ненужную посуду куда-то в сторону, из-за чего та разбилась с громким звоном, и присаживаясь прямо на стол. Его рука потянулась к рубашке.

Михаэлис, до этого времени находясь под впечатлением неприятного видения, недовольно обернулся в его сторону. Однако такой хитрый, редкий для Сиэля взгляд приковал его внимание, и он вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Подойди ко мне, — неожиданно для Себастьяна, он поманил его рукой к себе. И сидя на столе с разведёнными коленями и чуть расстёгнутой рубашкой, он выглядел так порочно, а этот взгляд… Андрас улыбнулся. Что ж, тогда он принимает игру.

— Чего Вам угодно на этот раз, милорд?.. — опершись руками о стол, демон заглянул своему контрактеру в глаза, а тот, чуть отклонившись назад, вдруг сорвал со своего глаза повязку.

— Утром торжество у королевы, за обедом решение финансовых вопросов, разбирательство с отцовским завещанием… — по пальцам перечислял Сиэль, театрально вздыхая. — И теперь этот бал. День чрезмерно утомительный, не думаешь? — его глаза хитро заблестели, он вызывающе провёл языком по верхней губе.

— Я с Вами полностью согласен… — уже прекрасно осознавая, куда клонит этот мальчишка, он, запустив руку ему под рубашку, прикоснулся губами к очаровательно выпирающей ключице. Сиэль закатил глаза от блаженства.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне расслабиться, — тихо проговорил он, обняв дворецкого за спину. — Ты… — он тихо простонал, когда Себастьян втянул в рот кожу на его шее, прикусывая её. — Справишься с этим, не так ли?..

— Всенепременно, — отозвался слуга. — Я не разочарую Вас, и не сомневайтесь.

— Тогда приступай, — мальчик откинулся на стол, чуть подминая под себя скатерть. — И я не хочу, чтобы всё было так, как в прошлый раз, — и Себастьян, и Сиэль понимали, о чём шла речь.

— В тот момент я был не в себе, — руки дворецкого поддели пуговицу на ширинке брюк Сиэля.

— О… хочешь меня убедить, что в обычное время ты абсолютно нормален? — тихо посмеялся Фантомхайв, нетерпеливо выдыхая, когда Себастьян стянул с него штаны.

— А я всегда выгляжу таким монстром? — и хоть вопросом на вопрос отвечать было неэтично, Михаэлис позволил себе эту дерзость, мягко разводя в сторону стройные ноги. Сиэль закинул их дворецкому на плечи.

— Всегд… ах! — он зажмурился, когда Андрас ласково провёл по его напрягшемуся органу языком и крепко сжал его бедра руками.

— Меня обескураживает Ваша честность, — улыбнулся Себастьян, касаясь губами головки члена любовника. — Ваша… — он чуть сжал её во рту, распростёртый под ним Сиэль тихо простонал сквозь сжатые зубы. — Откровенность.

Он полностью заглотил его, заставляя Сиэля вцепиться руками в скатерть так, что она задралась, и оставшаяся посуда начала соскальзывать со стола. Однако громкий звон стекла и фарфора не привлекал ничье внимание, он только усиливал запал Себастьяна и обострял ощущения беспрерывно всхлипывающего от наслаждения Сиэля.

У него захватило дыхание. Действия Андраса возымели другой эффект. Что за странное непонятное чувство они вызывали? Он как будто сошёл с ума. Тело его словно сгорало в огне, ладони потели, дыхание стало горячим, практически влажным, рот наполнялся слюной. Словно ввели сильнодействующий наркотик. Странно… но почему-то именно в этот раз, в этот порочный раз, когда он не желал сдерживать себя, Сиэль уже не мог игнорировать ласки Себастьяна. Они ему нравились. Сейчас бороться с собственным запредельным вожделением он был не в состоянии, равно как и пытаться преодолеть зов собственного тела. Его разумом овладевала похоть, подобно яду, стремительно растворяющемуся в вине.

А демон снова был ведущим их бешеного страстного танца. Надавливая ладонями на внутреннюю сторону бедер, он быстро двигал головой, то отрываясь на некоторое время, чтобы посмотреть Сиэлю в глаза и увидеть там неутомимое терпение, то снова возобновляя хаотичные ласки, из-за чего мальчик мог только безудержно громко стонать.

Наплевать. Кроме них в этом особняке не было ни души. Ощущение его мягких губ, его тепла, это окончательно сводит с ума.

На сей раз наслаждение было настолько острым, что Сиэль, не сдержавшись, вцепился Михаэлису в волосы и точно вырвал у него несколько прядей. Андрас стерпел это, и победоносно ухмыляясь, слушал каждый стон своего господина, всё больше понимая, что усилия возымели успех. Сиэль стал падок на подобное, медленно его душой овладевал порок.

Та самая горечь.

Проглотив всё до последней капли, Андрас оторвался от тяжело дышащего под ним любовника, приподнимаясь на руках. Фантомхайв, взмокший и разгорячённый, лежал на столе с широко раскрытым ртом и глазами.

— После такого Вам нужно отдохнуть, господин, — Себастьян подхватил его на руки, у парня не было сил сопротивляться. — Пойдёмте, я приготовил постель.

Сиэль почувствовал, как вместе с приятным голосом Андраса медленно приходит умиротворенность, а следом за ней и сонливость. И даже не заметил, когда Михаэлис принёс его в комнату, положив на кровать. Он прикрыл глаза, уже практически не замечая деликатных касаний Себастьяна, который обтёр его мокрым полотенцем, а затем надел на него рубашку. И почувствовав тепло одеяла, он сразу же уснул, наконец, ни о чем не тревожась.

Фантомхайв так и не увидел, как одним движением его дворецкий перехватил ножку канделябра и вышел за дверь. Не узнал он и того, что при свете свечей Михаэлис вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака письмо, полюбовавшись восковой печатью королевского дома, и только затем, сложив его, задул огонь.


	20. Дворецкий раскрывает заговор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиэль знал, что месть сладка, однако не предполагал, что настолько. Себастьян продолжает терпеть издевательства, но на этот раз в новом костюме.

— Во имя торжества Силы и Могущества в обители, нам изначально подвластной, оберни силу свою против врагов наших во имя веры нашей. И память наследников воли Властелина нашего об имени твоём будет испепелена огнём всепожирающим, но пока обитать будет дух наш, ты — раб ничтожный, склоняющий пред нами колена, будь милостив в нашем желании вернуть то, что по праву и по воле принадлежит Властелину нашему и подданным его.

Зепар резко захлопнул книгу, напоследок пробежавшись глазами по тексту, дабы убедиться, что он ничего не упустил. И хоть слова каждого заклятия он помнил наизусть и даже некоторые написал сам, он всё равно всегда проверял точность и достоверность каждого высказывания, на случай, если вдруг что-то могло пойти не так. Его труд был хлопотным и опасным, так что внимательность и терпение являлись его самыми лучшими качествами.

Пентаграмма из тёмно-розового приобрела красный оттенок, заклинание активировалось, и заключённый в ней чистокровный истошно закричал. Зепар удручённо вздохнул и щёлкнул пальцами — голос пленника пропал, теперь тот мог лишь широко открывать рот да проливать редкие слёзы. Теперь Зепар был доволен, на сегодня это был последний заключённый, и это значило, что утомительная работа наконец-таки завершена.

Демон захлопнул дверь камеры, поворачивая ключ в замке на четыре оборота, и отправился к следующей камере, но уже с иной целью. В коридоре не было слышно стука его высоких до колен сапог, лишь странный шорох. Шорох, оставляемый длинными паучьими лапами, готовыми схватить и придушить врагов, если те вдруг вздумают подкрасться со спины. Зепар был очень осторожен и предусмотрителен, никогда не позволял застать себя врасплох, всё видел и чувствовал. Каждое своё действие он тщательно обдумывал и предугадывал чужое. Его долгая жизнь всегда текла по одному очень долгому и точному графику, в одном едином русле, скучно, однообразно… но Зепара всё устраивало.

Зепар остановился возле нужной двери, одна из его паучьих лап вложила в руку ключ, который сразу же оказался в замочной скважине. Прикованный кандалами к стене пленник дернулся, стоило ему услышать не воодушевляющий лязг металла, а затем очень тихие шаги и шуршание длинных лап.

— Не могу не признать, что твоя выносливость впечатляет, — Зепар украдкой посмотрел на молодого парня, кладя на стол серебряное глубокое блюдо. Тот презрительно усмехнулся.

— Фамильяры никогда не выдают секретов своих господ. Не держи меня за слабака.

— Подумать только, я вырвал тебе позвоночник, а ты всё так же упрямишься, — Зепар грустно покачал головой и подошёл к заключённому. — Так значит, ты не согласен говорить? У меня есть множество способов, как узнать необходимое, поверь.

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих блистательных навыках, — уголки губ Раума чуть приподнялись вверх. — Но пытай меня хоть вечность, местонахождения Его Сиятельства я тебе не скажу.

— Даже если я использую твою Печать Праведности? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Зепар, из-за чего слабая улыбка медленно сползла с лица Раума. — Да, я знаю, где она, — ответил он на негласный вопрос. — И не стоило тешить себя надеждами, что сможешь утаить её от меня.

— Как ты…

— Я вижу всё, — Зепар приподнял голову Раума за подбородок. Фамильяр смотрел на него с такой обидной ненавистью, что мужчина даже присвистнул. — Как это трогательно, я задел твои чувства. Извини, но играть с тобой мне порядком поднадоело.

Раум прекрасно помнил, как жестоко наказывал его Андрас, вздумав то растянуть на дыбе до разрывания суставов, то поджарить на жаровне так, что у него обугливались даже кости. Регенерация у него всегда была отменной, он мог вернуться в прежнее состояние спустя всего пару дней, даже будучи подверженным самым жестокими испытаниям. И очевидно, что сейчас в его истерзанное тело ввели яд. Очень сильный и действующий ему совсем не на руку — даже простая царапина затягивалась несколько часов, прямо как у обычных людей. И каждая пытка ощущалась так же. Но… но он не умирал. И это было по-настоящему мучительно.

— Открой свой рот пошире, — Зепар с такой силой раздвинул ему челюсти, что кожа в уголках рта натянулась и разорвалась. Раум захрипел от боли, мужчина глубоко засунул свою руку ему в рот, протягивая её глубже и крепко обхватывая пальцами нёбный язычок. — Нашёл.

Спустя короткое время на ладони у Зепара красовался окровавленный бледно-розовый отросток с высеченным на нём птичьим пером. Метка должна была указать ему правильное направление, и Зепар швырнул завоёванный элемент в серебряную посудину, заливая его специальной жидкостью из высокого графина. Часть тела должна была раствориться, а на поверхности возникнуть образ места, в котором находился искомый объект.

Голова Раума теперь безжизненно висела, касаясь подбородком ключиц. Рот был разорван, пленника безудержно рвало.

— Ну и смрад же здесь стоит, — брезгливо обведя взглядом заляпанное кровью помещение и самого узника, тело которого и так было истерзанно всевозможными пытками, Зепар нетерпеливо стал вглядываться в постепенно мутнеющую гладь.

За все эти три года организация по торговле аристократами разрослась, и слухи о ней ходили разные. Истинные намерения «Electi» никогда не разглашались, равно как и имена тех, кто должен был стать их следующей целью. Кровь смертных была сильна, но чтобы запланированный переворот имел право на осуществление, методы нужны были другие. Куда действеннее, соответственно и товар по качеству должен был иметь уровень «Превосходно». Ведь речь шла не о простых демонах, а о демонах-лордах.

Они никогда себя не выдавали, вот только три года назад всё пошло не так.

— Ты же знаешь, почему я милостиво трачу всё своё свободное время на тебя, мерзкий? — Зепар не обернулся на Раума, и без того зная, что тот его прекрасно слышит.

Естественно, фамильяр не ответил — не так просто говорить, когда горло сплошь заполнено кровью. Однако Зепар всё равно расценил это как молчаливое согласие.

— Я служу моему Властелину неизмеримо долго, скитаясь из одного мира в другой. О нас практически никто не знает, это место, — он обвёл помещение рукой, — секретно.

Жижа в блюдце всё не мутнела, однако он всё равно терпеливо ждал.

— И ты думаешь, новость об утечке меня могла так сильно порадовать? Разумеется, нет, — Зепар вздохнул. — Будь моя воля, не стал бы я тратить своё время на тебя, но один смертный для нас теперь потенциально опасен, и кто бы мог подумать, что отношение к нему имеет твой господин.

Когда и спустя несколько минут картина не просветлела, показывая один странный туман, Зепар начинал подозревать что-то неладное. И Раум знал причину. Вероятно, если бы он мог, то впервые бы рассмеялся, хотя обычно такой наглости себе никогда не позволял.

— Какой же ты… наивный, — подал тихий голос фамильяр и сразу же закашлялся.

— Что ты сказал? — отозвался Зепар, начиная раздражаться — что-то явно шло не так.

— Оно не сработает, — сказал Раум уже громче, когда осознал, что теперь он хотя бы мог говорить. — Чары, наложенные на место, такие же, как и три года назад. Упустили тогда, упустите и сейчас.

Через несколько минут блюдо было разбито. Зепар всегда легко раздражался, когда у него что-то не получалось. А когда этим «чем-то» оказывалось одно из важнейших заданий, то ситуация, соответственно, принимала оборот еще худший. Теперь Раум рисковал превратиться из измученного калеки в груду костей.

— Очень жаль, что я не придушил тебя сразу как увидел, — прошипел обезумевший от ярости, поднимая голову фамильяра за волосы. — Что ж, но ведь не поздно исправить эту оплошность сейчас…

— Господин!

— Чего тебе, Ананель? — закатывая глаза, отозвался Зепар, лишая себя радости помучить напоследок несчастного фамильяра.

— Вас вызывает Властелин, — Ананель был неприятно удивлён таким резким обращением.

— Считай, что тебе повезло на этот раз, — Зепар резко отпрянул от Раума, отряхнув свою мантию, и развернулся.

Он уже ждал его. Скользя тенью меж колонн, укрываясь от взглядов прислуги и коллег, Зепар добрался до главного зала, где по-королевски восседал Левиафан. И в этом тёмном, освещённом редким количеством свечей помещении, он был похож на сошедшего с небес ангела. Его платиновые волосы достигали практически до пят, а длинная жемчужная мантия закрывала ноги. Но вопреки всему светлому образу его ногти имели чисто-черный оттенок, выдавая истинное происхождение. Гетерохромными глазами он покровительственно посмотрел на своего самого преданного соратника, который уже стоял перед ним в коленопреклонённой позе.

— Я здесь, Повелитель.

— Встань, Зепар, — милостиво кивнул Левиафан и другой демон повиновался. — Ты же слышал о том, что Гробовщик совсем недавно вернул мне половину утраченного Сердца?

— Конечно же, господин, — Зепар попытался состроить что-то вроде радостной ухмылки, но она у него вышла странной с примесью ещё какого-то чувства. Зависть? Злость? Одно от другого в данный момент по-любому не сильно отличалось.

— Да… и я удивлён, что этот трофей принёс мне не ты, — Левиафан прикрыл несколько смешков ладонью, Зепар лишь пожевал губу. Его господин над ним намерено издевался, демон это успел понять. — Так следует ли мне тебя до сих пор называть своей «правой рукой»? Или же это почтенное место перейдет к Гробовщику за все его заслуги?

Левиафан посмотрел куда-то в сторону и Зепар инстинктивно проследил за его взглядом. А сделав это, очень сильно удивился, вдруг заметив недалеко от себя таинственно улыбающегося Легендарного жнеца, словно появившегося буквально из воздуха. Шагов Зепар не расслышал, хотя должен был. От его слуха ничто не укрывается. Странно.

— Нет, я не думаю, что стоит понижать должность этого забавного цепного пёсика, — усмехнулся Гробовщик, внимательно смотря на Левиафана. — Всё, что мне было нужно, я уже получил. Наш договор обуславливался лишь на двух пунктах. А ты же знаешь… я не привык находиться у кого-то в подчинении.

— Ступай.

Определённо у Левиафана было превосходное настроение, а ведь он очень не любил, когда его высокопочтенной персоне в чём-то отказывали. Хотя к Гробовщику у него всегда была масса исключений. В подтверждение исполненной сделки он погладил костлявыми пальцами висящий на шее медальон с синим бриллиантом.

— Благодарю за выгодное соглашение, — и вместе с этими словами у Гробовщика в руках оказался тёмно-фиолетовый камень. Секунда, и полы его плаща высоко поднялись в воздух, исчезая вместе со своим обладателем.

— Если ты так хочешь завоевать мою прежнюю симпатию к себе, то у меня есть для тебя предложение, — Левиафан обратился к Зепару, и тот cразу же оживился.

— И какое же, мой господин?

— Попробуй совместить два задания одновременно. Времени у нас не так уж и много, а жертв ещё нужно как минимум пятьдесят. Гробовщика же я освободил от обязанностей, — Левиафан гладил пальцами подбородок. — Стань директором Уэстонского колледжа — там учатся в основном аристократы из благородных семей, а заодно и найди способ, чтобы добыть вторую часть Сердца. Она нужна мне.

— Я прекрасно Вас понял. Какое человеческое имя Вы мне прикажете взять?

— Хм… Клод. Клод Фаустус, — ответил Левиафан. — Оно тебе прекрасно подойдет.

— Да, Повелитель, — Зепар поклонился.

— Почему ты все это время молчал, Себастьян? — Сиэль буравил дворецкого сердитым взглядом, в то время как тот совершенно спокойно смотрел в окно, слушая звонкий стук лошадиных копыт о камень.

— У меня было два обещания, — Андрас перевёл взгляд на Фантомхайва с удручённым вздохом. — Первое было дано Вашему отцу, и оно подразумевало собой неразглашение информационных тайн ни под каким предлогом. Но… — мужчина засмеялся. — Эти самые тайны были прекрасной наживой, чтобы всё это время держать Вас на крючке.

— Так… — раздражённо нахмурился парень, однако постепенно смысл слов Михаэлиса до него начал доходить. — То есть… ты изначально не собирался разглашать мне сведения?

— Какой же Вы догадливый, господин! — иронично произнёс Себастьян. — Именно поэтому все мои ответы были туманными, неточными и поверхностными. Уверяю, всё, что Вы знали на тот момент, мог бы знать любой хорошо покопавшийся в списках пропавших человек, — он фыркнул.

— Если я не расчленю тебя под вечер, то считай себя счастливчиком, — Сиэль убийственно улыбался, умело пряча под этой улыбкой всю свою ярость. — Что ж… — он вздохнул, отмечая про себя, что позже обязательно расспросит Себастьяна об этом. — А какое обещание было вторым?

— Второе я дал Вашей матери. Я пообещал вернуть Вам семейную реликвию — медальон, в случае, если Вы получите титул графа, разумеется.

Мальчишка после этих слов оживился.

— Ну и где он сейчас? Почему ты до сих пор не вернул мне его?

— Обстоятельства сложились не самым лучшим образом, — поджал губы дворецкий. — Во время кораблекрушения медальон был утерян, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Странно было то, что всякий раз, когда Андрас пытался вспомнить, как конкретно он позволил себе упустить медальон, его голова начинала необычно гудеть. Воспоминания превращались в одно неразборчивое месиво, и постоянно присутствовало очень противное ощущение, словно кто-то буквальным образом покопался у него в мозгах, забрал нужное и стёр все улики.

— Но если Вы прикажите, я найду его, — поспешил он успокоить Фантомхайва, хотя толком сам не знал, каким образом он собирается это сделать.

— Проблемы личного характера не должны касаться работы, — отрезал Сиэль. — Конечно же, ты найдешь его. Но только после того, как я исполню приказ Её Величества и раскрою дело. Сейчас эта цель для меня важнее остальных, к тому же… — он потёр кольцо на пальце. — Она ведь напрямую связана с моим отцом. Так что теперь даже не пытайся увильнуть, мне нужны все подробности — рассказывай.

— Поэтому Вы решили нанять кучера? — Себастьян усмехнулся. — Ваше любопытство ещё больше разгорелось во время разговора с королевой, и Вы захотели узнать всё при первом удобном случае?

— Правильно мыслишь. И хочу тебя заверить, все твои грехи прошлого я не забыл. Ты будешь их отрабатывать самыми жестокими методами, — парень многозначительно повёл бровями. — Так что начнём с малого, давай.

— Что ж, господин… Как уже сказала Её Величество, количество пропавших стремительно растёт и за последние три года было уже двадцать четыре таких случая, — начал Себастьян и достал из фрака свёрнутый пополам листок, который сразу же дал в руку недоумённо посмотревшему на него Сиэлю. — Вглядитесь в имена повнимательнее. Не замечаете ли Вы ничего необычного?

— Хм… — Фантомхайв внимательно разглядывал список имён, в этот момент его лицо приняло озадаченное выражение. — Не вижу ни одной фамилии, которая была бы мне не знакома. Все эти люди — чистокровные аристократы, однако необычно ли это? Причины могут быть разные, взять хоть ту, что каждая из семей напрямую или косвенно связана с тайной организацией Благородных Дьяволов, главой которой после отца теперь являюсь я. У нас достаточно врагов.

— Тогда Вам необходимо взглянуть на ещё кое-что, — загадочно проговорил Михаэлис, внезапно материализуя в руках ещё один листок. — Держите, — он протянул его Сиэлю, ненароком касаясь пальцами его запястья. Фантомхайв вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал.

— А это ещё что? — он поднял на Андраса изумлённый взгляд.

— Вы не до конца развернули его.

— Впечатляет, — Сиэль поджал губы. — Их тут больше ста, однако, знакомых мне фамилий я могу насчитать от силы две. Да к тому же все эти люди…

— Разной национальности, разного сословия и разной категории, но… — Себастьян многозначительно поднял указательный палец. — Каждый из них чистокровен.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это происходит не только в Англии?

— Именно, — довольно кивнул Михаэлис. — Информация, которую Вы держите сейчас в руках не полная, но уже проясняет множество моментов. Ей не владеет Её Величество, зато владел Ваш отец. Одна из тех вещей, которую я ему предоставил.

— А откуда ей располагаешь ты? — Фантомхайв вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.

— Я достаточно долго нахожусь здесь, милорд, и память у меня отменная. Я успел много где побывать и много чего повидать, а порой со скуки листал ваши дешёвые газеты, — демон фыркнул.

— Меня волнует другое, Себастьян, — Сиэль чуть подпрыгнул, когда карета проехалась по одной из кочек, слуга тихо усмехнулся при этом зрелище. — Все они аристократы, верно. Но неужели нет иного мотива для нападений? Сомневаюсь, что этот маньяк помчался бы в Китай, ради того, чтобы прирезать парочку невинных, — усмехнулся мальчишка.

— Слышали ли Вы о таком понятии как «голубая кровь»? — лукаво посмотрел на контрактера демон.

— Понятие слегка абсурдное, мягко говоря, — Сиэль иронично вздохнул. — Да и существует лишь в переносном значении.

— А вот тут Вы ошиблись, мой юный господин, — выражение лица Себастьяна стало ещё лукавей.

— О чём ты?

— О том, что это понятие не миф.

— Тогда постарайся прояснить, — скептически сказал Сиэль.

— Всё зависит от состава, — Андрас развёл руками в стороны. — Химический состав крови у всех людей разный, и есть категории, к которым относят каждый тип. С 1891 года известно три таких типа, однако есть ещё один нюанс, которые люди ввиду своей безалаберности просто упускают.

— И какой же нюанс? — недовольно скосил губы Фантомхайв, когда дворецкий уже в который раз недобро высказался по поводу их человеческой расы.

— Примерно на двадцать миллиардов красных клеток крови в организме человека приходится около трёх-четырёх с половиной граммов железа, — как само собой разумеющеюся произнёс Себастьян. — Но у некоторых людей этот микроэлемент напрочь отсутствует, и его прекрасно заменяет медь. К слову, именно в крови всех чистокровных аристократов содержится медь вместо железа. У Вас тоже, не сомневайтесь, — Михаэлис, довольный собой, кивнул головой. — Это и называется «голубой кровью». Просто потому, что её оттенок скорее не алый, а даже малиновый, но ведь люди любят всё приукрашивать.

— Допустим, — со вздохом кивнул Сиэль, переваривая информацию. — Но теперь встаёт вопрос: кому это нужно? Не думаю, что тут идёт речь о каком-то безумном коллекционере.

— Это продолжается уже около пятидесяти лет, но к нынешнему моменту случаи участились, — вздохнул Андрас.

— Пятидесяти? — заикнулся Сиэль. — И дело до сих пор не раскрыто. Любопытно…

— И ещё любопытнее, что это задание сразу же повесили на Вас, стоило Вам только объявиться, — Андрас саркастично посмотрел на собеседника. — Королева радушно приняла Вас, а как же иначе.

— Она просто поручила мне то, с чем не справился мой отец, — отмахнулся Фантомхайв.

— А заодно и освободилась от тяжкого груза, — пожал плечами дворецкий.

— Меня сейчас больше волнует, кто именно за этим стоит, — Сиэль скрестил пальцы в замок, задумываясь.

— Признаться, меня тоже это заинтересовало, — согласился Себастьян. — Всё-таки это дело уже давно меня преследует… В какой стране не окажусь — везде одно и тоже.

— Но…

Раздавшееся громкое ржание лошади и рассерженный крик кучера заставил Сиэля резко замолчать. Дилижанс сильно затормошило, мальчишка стал дёргаться, сидение затряслось. Андрас хотел было выглянуть в окно, чтобы узнать у кучера причину этой неувязки — всё-таки у смертных любое дело получалось абы как. Но вдруг послышался отвратительный скрежет колёс о землю при торможении. Ощутимый толчок заставил карету покачнуться, а бедного Сиэля буквально вывалиться из своего места и благополучно приземлиться в объятия дворецкого.

— Вам следует быть осторожнее, милорд… — обольстительно прошептал Сиэлю на ухо Андрас, когда тот нечаянно обвил его шею руками. Мальчишка смущённо покраснел.

— Вероятно, что-то случилось в городе, — он прокашлялся. — Себастьян, немедленно узнай в чём дело.

Дворецкий аккуратно посадил мальчишку на сидение и вышел из дилижанса, захлопнув за собой дверь. Сиэль слышал разъярённые крики каких-то горожан, а так же громкое оханье и аханье зевак, собиравшихся вокруг места происшествия. Через несколько минут воротился и сам Себастьян, вид у него был не слишком довольный.

— Произошла авария. Телега, что ехала перед нами, врезалась в другую, позади нас сейчас находится ещё одна. Пока их не оттащат, мы не сдвинемся с места, — Михаэлис закатил глаза, по нему было прекрасно заметно, что мысленно он в который раз упрекал человеческих созданий в их непутёвости.

— Замечательно, — Сиэль хлопнул себя по лбу. — Тогда скажи мне, где мы сейчас конкретно находимся.

Андрас высунулся из окна и оглянулся по сторонам, пока его взгляд не упёрся в деревянную табличку с названием улицы.

— Улица Даунинг 12А.

— Что ж, тогда всё не так плохо, — успокоился мальчишка. — На обратном пути я как раз планировал заехать в «Фантом», а мы сейчас находимся неподалёку.

— Тогда смотрите не свалитесь на меня и в этот раз, — дворецкий отворил перед Фантомхайвом дверь и подал ему руку, — Вы же так неаккуратны.

— Сотри эту саркастичную ухмылку с лица, она меня раздражает, — Сиэль руки Михаэлиса не принял и сам преспокойно спрыгнул с порожка, ни за что не споткнувшись.

Заметно похолодало, и Фантомхайв, поёжившись, обнял себя руками в попытке хоть немного согреться. Из-за разницы температур из его рта вылетал пар, когда он выдыхал воздух. Густые белые облака нависли над улицами Лондона, показывая, что вот-вот пойдет снег. На Сиэле была тёплая куртка, однако он всё равно по какой-то непонятной причине замерзал. И кивнув дворецкому в сторону нужной улицы, направился туда быстрым шагом, чтобы разогнать в теле кровь. Себастьян заметил это и улыбнулся. Затем ловко расстегнул все пуговицы своего чёрного пальто и накинул его на парня, игнорируя изумлённый взгляд того. Как раз ветер подул сильнее, но даже одетый в один лишь фрак демон не поморщился.

— На улице стало прохладно, — безэмоционально проговорил Себастьян, пытаясь сделать вид, что это мимолётное проявление его личной заботы ничего не значило. — Не хочу, чтобы Вы снова заболели.

Сиэль только со странной улыбкой поплотнее закутался в предложенную ему куртку, неосознанно прикрывая глаза, как только почувствовал знакомый запах. Теперь определённо стало теплее.

— Тебе и холод не страшен, — оглянулся на дворецкого мальчишка. — У тебя вообще есть слабые места?

— Они есть у любого существа, — спокойно ответил Андрас. — Но я по понятным причинам их разглашать бы не хотел. Но я скажу так — в этом мире одолеть меня будет достаточно непросто.

— Определённо ты не так идеален, как кажешься, — кое-что вспомнив, Сиэль хитро стрельнул глазами в сторону Михаэлиса, а затем завернул на другую улицу.

Весь оставшийся путь они не разговаривали. Идущий следом за Сиэлем Себастьян только и слышал разве что громкий стук его каблуков да редкие фразы случайно оказавшихся поблизости прохожих. Некоторые косо поглядывали на странную пару, но когда Андрас награждал их своим страшным взглядом, все сразу в испуге отворачивались. А граф Фантомхайв ничего не имел против. Как и Себастьян, он не особо любил общаться с людьми, лишь его статус обязывал. И вскоре они подошли к уже знакомому им обоим зданию, но Михаэлис, наверное, впервые смотрел на двери офиса компании без обречённости и страдания.

— Меня радует, что после тебя здесь ничего не изменилось, — удовлетворительно осмотрел кабинет Сиэль. — Хотя и прогресса не произошло, а это не есть хорошо.

— У меня была идея ввести в продукцию разнообразные виды оружия… но, поразмыслив, я понял, что в техническом прогрессе человечества участвовать совсем не намерен, — безмятежно протянул Себастьян.

— Ну, разумеется, ты ведь создан для того, чтобы все портить и мешать нам, — Фантомхайв присел за стол, вытаскивая нужные бумаги, кидая на Михаэлиса недовольный взгляд.

— Естественно, — Андрас пожал плечами. — Иначе я к пище и не отношусь.

Сиэль закрыл глаза, делая медленный вздох — ещё чуть-чуть, и он вцепится своими тонкими пальцами демону в шею. Чувство многостороннее и неясное, мальчишка вроде был и рад, что Себастьян находился у него в подчинении и над ним можно как угодно издеваться, но с другой стороны, когда это все кончится, то… Не хотелось об этом думать. О чём угодно, только не о смерти.

Посмотрев на бумаги, Сиэль тяжело вздохнул. Дворецкий тихо посмеялся.

— Одна из обязанностей графа, мой господин, от этого никуда не деться.

— Хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним, — Сиэль с садистской ухмылкой встал из-за стола и, схватив за руку опешившего Себастьяна, посадил его на своё место. — Ты же уже имел с этим дело. Как разберёшься со всем, возвращайся обратно, а я пока что передохну — обед у Её Величества оказался очень сытным.

И после этих слов Сиэль Фантомхайв развернулся, гордой походкой направившись к выходу. Сейчас он чувствовал себя настоящим королём. Старые проделки больше не сойдут дворецкому с рук, теперь именно Себастьян будет пресмыкаться перед ним, никак иначе.

— Я знаю как ты любишь заниматься этим, Себастьян, — напоследок подмигнул дворецкому Сиэль, Андрас же неподвижно сидел в кресле и неверящим взглядом буравил кучу отчётов, которые должен был проверить именно он, а не его господин. — Долго не задерживайся, мало ли что мне ещё в голову взбредёт. Удачи!

Неутешительно громко захлопнулась дверь, Михаэлис, проклиная всё, на чём свет стоит, обмакнул перо в чернильницу.

— Чёртов… чёртов мальчишка, — ругался несчастный, выводя букву за буквой и царапая стол свободной рукой. — Ну, ничего… я обязательно найду способ, как отомстить ему, — Андрас пытался думать оптимистичнее, но его дух падал, ведь в голову не приходило ни одной идеи, а раньше их было полно.

От злости демон слишком сильно сдавил перо в руке, оно треснуло и всё, что он написал — размазалось. Сиэлю повезло, что он успел отойти от офиса к этому времени на приличное расстояние. Из него послышался душераздирающий крик.

Маленькая стайка воробьев от страха сорвалась с дерева и устремилась в воздух, а бедный Себастьян в этот момент по-настоящему мучился. Всё-таки его господин тиран, каких ещё стоило поискать.

Некоторое время спустя Фантомхайв чётко осознал — его тихий час был даже слишком тихий. И безумно скучный, о чём говорило буквально всё: серая и унылая погода, мрачный кабинет и уже успевшая поднадоесть газета, которую Сиэль успел перечитать вдоль и поперёк. А за дело, порученное ему королевой, он решил взяться завтра и чуть позже поразмыслить над тем, откуда именно начать расследование.

Себастьян вернулся совсем недавно. Это Сиэль успел понять, когда услышал, что за неаккуратно распахнувшейся дверью его особняка раздался рассерженный голос дворецкого, проклинающего, несомненно, своего «милосердного» господина. А сам Фантомхайв, хоть и не был доволен таким выражением чувств своего слуги, когда тот наивно предполагал, что он его совсем не слышал, но всё-таки эта злость как нельзя лучше говорила о том, что наказание выдалось удачным.

Чего и ожидалось от Сиэля Фантомхайва, разумеется. Но отдыха Себастьяну он давать был не намерен.

Свернув газету, Сиэль невоодушевлённым взглядом покосился на тоскливый пейзаж за окном и подпёр ладонью подбородок, раздумывая, чего бы эдакого приказать его дворецкому на сей раз. Заставить ещё раз отдраить особняк? Было. К тому же, это уже и не считалось за наказание, так как чёртов демон поразительно быстро привыкал к каждому новому испытанию и больше не совершал старых ошибок. Даже чай теперь готовил превосходно!

— Этот идиот ведь со всем справится, — недовольно пробубнил Сиэль, вытягивая руки вдоль стола и утыкаясь в него лицом. — Хотя…

Идея пришла ему в голову сама по себе, когда он вдруг снова вспомнил про то самое женское платье. Моментально оживившись, Сиэль предвкушающее потёр ладони с безумной улыбкой и быстро нашарил рукой рядом стоящий серебряный колокольчик — эту вещичку он использовал постоянно, дабы работать Себастьяну было ещё позорнее. Что, правда, действовало! Михаэлису, помимо дворецкого очень наглого мальчишки, не хватало чувствовать себя каким-то жалким официантом.

— Вызывали? — а колокольчик в руках Сиэля демона действительно раздражал. Об этом прекрасно говорили его поджатые губы.

— Да… — Сиэль нехорошо улыбался, соблазнительно прикусывая зубами нижнюю губу. Андрас недоуменно нахмурился: и чем на этот раз смертный попытается его «уделать»? — Себастьян, я долго думал об этом… это тяготило меня и не давало покоя, я всё время вспоминаю, как…

— Да? .. — настороженно спросил Михаэлис, наученный неловким опытом, что не следует ему вестись на красивые слова своего господина. Обычно это значило как раз таки что-то очень нехорошее для него самого.

— То платье ведь шло мне, не так ли? — он саркастично изогнул брови, Андрас прокашлялся — не нравилось ему, куда заходил разговор.

— Не могу не признать очевидное, — ухмыльнулся дворецкий.

— О, тогда это замечательно! — Сиэль неожиданно повеселел, чем вызвал у Себастьяна ещё больше странных подозрений. Которые со следующим приказом обратились в его самый страшный кошмар: — У нас тут платье горничной завалялось… не хочешь примерить?

Паршивец напротив вроде бы выглядел самим воплощением спокойствия, если бы не блеск в его глазах, который был даже пострашнее дьявольского… Андрас от нарисованных ему картин мертвенно побледнел.

— Не горю желанием.

— Твоё мнение меня не волнует, — вызывающе скрестив руки на груди, Фантомхайв откинулся на спинку отцовского кресла. А Себастьян в этот момент ещё и посинел… Сиэлю его вид безумно понравился. Так что он оптимистично воскликнул: — Ну-ну, не пугайся ты так! Я уверен, что короткая юбка тебе очень пойдет, да и чепчик с рюшами такой симпатичный… Тащи свою тушку в гардеробную, да возвращайся поскорей. Хочу на это посмотреть.

Бедный Андрас после этого душераздирающего приказания не сдвинулся с места.

— Помни об условиях контракта, Себастьян, — холодно продолжил Сиэль. Михаэлис прикусил губы, зажмуриваясь.

— Я… исполню Ваш приказ… — и демон на негнущихся ногах развернулся в сторону двери.

— И ноги побрить не забудь! Не собираюсь смотреть на твои заросли! — приказал Фантомхайв вдогонку.

А этот мальчишка был действительно жесток. Чёрт возьми, да он самое настоящее маленькое зло!

— Это противоречит этикету, — фальшивая улыбка Себастьяна сейчас выглядела страшно. — Да и неужели у Вас такая тонкая натура, чтобы приказывать мне это?

— Твои «прелести» будут некрасиво торчать из-под чулок — их тоже надень.

Этот деликатный приказ дворецкий оставил без ответа, ибо чувствовал, что вот-вот начнет буквально плеваться кислотой. А всё-таки замызгать прелестное личико его господина — себе дороже. На кого он работает?.. С недавнего времени Себастьяну начало казаться, что даже служить жестокосердному Люциферу было бы куда проще. И не так унизительно.

Себастьян с ужасом вошёл в гардеробную, скованный мыслью о том, что именно ему предстоит на себя надеть. Он не хотел вспоминать об этом приказе, не хотел думать, не хотел признавать. Дворецкий чувствовал: чем ближе он подбирается к заветному шкафчику с нарядом, тем быстрее бьётся его сердце, а кожа покрывается мурашками. Дрожащими руками мужчина потянул дверцу на себя и, зажмурившись, достал злосчастное платье.

И тут же отчаянно завыл от безысходности.

Симпатичный костюм служанки, в меру строгий и практичный, с симпатичными рюшками уж точно был не похож на повседневный наряд Себастьяна. К тому же меньше на несколько размеров!

С горя Андрас поплёлся в ванную комнату.

— Я убью этого мальчишку, — зло шептал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, проводя бритвой по ноге.

— Когда-нибудь… обязательно убью, — он уже с натянутыми на себя чулками стоял перед зеркалом и мужественно пытался влезть в наряд ему не по размеру.

— Ох, чёрт… — однако стоило Михаэлису надеть на себя тот самый злосчастный чепчик, как всё его очарование демона-обольстителя скатилось до дешёвого шарма многодетной домохозяйки.

Отражение нерадостно хмурилось ему, издевательски касаясь пальцами длинного фартука и задорных рюшей, которые Андрасу ну совсем уж не шли. Себастьян прикусил губы, проклиная как свою неудачливую службу, так и маленького паршивца, который всё это сейчас и устроил. Весь его внешний вид был воплощением абсурда, и демон это особенно почувствовал, когда сделал чересчур резкие телодвижения — платье трещало.

— Ты где там копаешься? — насмешливый голос Сиэля прозвучал как приговор.

Себастьяну пришлось собрать всю свою отвагу и бесстрашие, чтобы направиться в сторону кабинета Его Светлости, а Сиэль уже ждал дворецкого. Предвкушал и насмехался, представляя себе появление Андраса во всех красках.

Демону казалось, что его, как грешника, ведут на распятие. Нет, даже хуже. Более унизительной ситуации Михаэлис себе представить не мог. Двери кабинета теперь казались ему не повседневной частью интерьера, а вратами в личный ад. С персональным дьяволом, имеющим внешность ангела и характер озорного чертёнка. Наихудшее сочетание. Наихудшее для Андраса, разумеется. Так как Фантомхайв отлично исполнял одну из своих целей оторваться на слуге по полной. Ибо как Михаэлис над ним до этого издевался, злопамятный Сиэль забыть никак не мог. Себастьян провинился, так пусть и искупает свою вину! Причём самыми «действенными» методами.

— Входи, Себастьян, не стоит стесняться, — издевательски протянул Сиэль сразу, как услышал очень тихий стук в дверь. Андрас на той стороне коридора зажмурился и стиснул зубы, сдерживая отчаянный крик.

Определённо, на войне отсекать врагам головы было куда проще, чем сделать шаг в убежище этого маленького чудовища. Но переборов себя, Михаэлис очень неуверенно схватился за ручку двери и потянул её на себя.

Сиэль внимательно следил за происходящим, стараясь не упустить ни момента. Вот, дверь чуть-чуть приоткрылась, в щели можно было увидеть только горящий адским пламенем глаз. Затем проём расширился ещё на немного, показывая Его Светлости кусочек длинного белого фартука, достигающего практически до самого пола. Картинка оживала в голове Фантомхайва раньше, чем осуществлялась в реальности. Себастьян еще полностью не показался, а Сиэль уже зажимал ладонями свой рот.

— Как Вы и приказали, я… — ах, это душещипательное выражение на лице Михаэлиса! Этим мгновением исполнилось одно из потаённых желаний графа Фантомхайва.

Бедный Себастьян… бедный-бедный Себастьян сейчас стоял в самом центре кабинета, поджав губы и сгорая от стыда. В этом женском платье служанки, которое было сшито явно не на главнокомандующего демонической армией, а на престарелую горничную. Из-за этого в районе груди у Андраса некрасиво мялась ткань, так как под этот образ ему явно чего-то не хватало. Но говорить Сиэлю про то, что он вполне мог сменить пол, он ни за что не собирался! Мало ли как решит этим воспользоваться только что вышедший из пубертатного периода мальчишка… Аж мурашки по коже.

— Ещё бюст тебе нарастить, и вообще прекрасно бы было, — еле выговорил Сиэль и снова зажал рот руками, но теперь у него тряслись и плечи. И так просидеть парень был вынужден как минимум пять минут, так как чувствовал, что ещё немного и его голос станет похожим на ржание обезумевшей лошади.

Андрас всё это время злобно стискивал зубы и хмурился, так как знал — не ограничивал бы его контракт, и он бы придушил Сиэля на месте. Чтобы его ещё хоть раз заставляли…

— Что-то я никогда не замечал за Вами откровенное разглядывание дам, милорд, — огрызнулся Себастьян, не сдержавшись, когда Сиэль наконец-таки пришёл в себя.

— Подними-ка юбочку, Себастьян, — мальчишка был так весел, что даже проигнорировал предыдущую фразу Михаэлиса. — Хочу проверить, насколько качественно исполнено моё поручение.

Лицо Андраса после этих слов из красного стало багровым. Фантомхайв был готов поклясться, что видел, как у демона от злости из ушей начал валить пар!

Не смея возразить, дворецкий в платье горничной сжал в руках длинную юбку и потянул её вверх, больше всего желая сейчас вырыть могилу не только Сиэлю, но и себе. Взору парня открылись накачанные ноги, не по-мужски облачённые в высокие чёрные полупрозрачные чулки. И действительно, на них не было ни единого волоска.

Видела бы развлечения Сиэля королева Виктория…

— Повернись на месте несколько раз, я хочу полюбоваться, — мальчишка многозначительно заиграл бровями, по выражению Себастьяна же было ясно, что мысленно он этого самого мальчишку проклинал. — Кстати тебе очень идет этот чепчик! Их там было даже три, но твой выбор однозначно удачный.

Дворецкий предпочитал благоразумно молчать, ибо ему казалось, что любое, что он сейчас произнесёт — всё окажется нелепо. И покрутился несколько раз, как ему было велено.

— Что-то в тебе всё-таки не так, — встал Сиэль из-за стола, задумчиво потирая подбородок пальцами. — О! — его осенило. — Я знаю.

Он подошёл к Андрасу и под его полный недоумения взгляд, забрался рукой ему под юбку, пока не нащупал маленький тканный ремешок. Этот ремешок Фантомхайв надел на пуговицу, находящуюся у слуги на талии сбоку. Теперь юбка симпатично задиралась, показывая свету очаровательную ножку дворецкого дома Фантомхайв. По-особенному очаровательную, так как до женской ей явно было далеко.

— Бери тряпку и вытирай с полок пыль, а я… — Сиэль задумался, оглядываясь вокруг. — А я пока что почитаю. Так сказать, совмещу приятное с приятным.

Стоило Сиэлю устроиться в кресле, как дворецкий уже почувствовал на себе его взгляд. Андрасу хотелось в этот момент оказаться где угодно, хоть в кратере с белым всепожирающим пламенем Флегетоса, лишь бы не позориться. Даже обувь была ему мала и очень неприятно натирала, так как явно была не рассчитана на то, чтобы её носили мужчины вместо обворожительных молодых леди.

В таком безмятежном духе протянулись полчаса. Пока Фантомхайв делал вид, что мирно читает книгу, хотя на самом деле он внимательно следил за медленно расходящимся швом платья, Себастьян протирал корешок энциклопедии. Он изо всех сил пытался меньше ворочиться, так как понимал, что если он сделает хотя бы одно чересчур резкое движение, то ткань не выдержит. А это будет гораздо хуже, чем настоящая ситуация, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж хуже может быть?

Но судьба лучше всех знала на это ответ — может.

Раздался громкий звонок в дверь.

— Хм? — Сиэль оторвался от чтения книги и вопросительно посмотрел на Себастьяна. Тот буравил его напряжённым взглядом, как будто опасаясь чего-то. — Не думал, что к нам кого-то занесёт без предупреждения. Себастьян, сходи и посмотри, — беззаботно махнул рукой парень в его сторону.

Слуга издал тихий облегчённый вздох, и уже хотел было быстро переодеться, но мальчишка угадал его намерения.

— О, нет-нет-нет, — он поучительно покачал указательным пальцем. — Встреть гостя в таком виде.

Себастьян застыл на пороге каменным изваянием.

— Что? — он обернулся на своего господина, заикнувшись.

— У тебя плохо со слухом, мой преданный слуга? — наигранно изумился Фантомхайв. — Я хочу, чтобы ты встретил гостя в таком виде.

Себастьян предполагал, что Сиэль Фантомхайв способен на жестокость с самого начала их знакомства. Даже иногда его внутренний характер давал себе подтверждение громким словесным протестом или перевернутым стаканом с вином во время важного мероприятия. А еще гадёныш был очень наблюдательным и вспомнил о той вещи из немногих, которую Михаэлис терпеть не мог. Когда Сиэль завалил дворецкого проверкой документов в своем новом кабинете, то последний уже начинал мечтать о том, как будет расправляться с парнишкой перед его кончиной. Сейчас же Андрас всерьёз хотел разорвать этот контракт к чёрту и растерзать Фантомхайва на мелкие кусочки, возможно и не забирая души. Однако это бы значило, что всё, к чему Себастьян так долго шёл и стремился, развалится как карточный домик под дуновением ветра. Нет, Великий Маркиз Баатора кто угодно, но не слабак.

Михаэлис сделал один глубокий вдох, собирая всё своё отточенное хладнокровие, хотя в женском платье каждое действие казалось ему унизительным. Он здраво рассудил, что вторгшегося к ним человека обязательно убьёт чуть позже, а затем спрячет его бездыханное тело в какой-нибудь подворотне, тем самым избавившись от улик.

Но он сразу заподозрил что-то неладное, когда подошёл к самому порогу. Что-то начало подсказывать, что явившийся уже был ему знаком, причём очень и очень тесно. Надеясь, что это были лишь его беспочвенные подозрения, Андрас натянул на себя любезную улыбку и гостеприимно открыл перед незнакомцем дверь. Но перед незнакомцем ли?

— Добро пожаловать в поместье Фантомхайв, — поклонился Себастьян, а затем поднял глаза и увидел…

Мефистофель был той личностью, которая всегда появлялась либо в самый нужный момент, либо наоборот — ненужный.

Себастьян оторопел.

— Дьявол!.. — еле выговорил Мефистофель, сразу же после этого закрывая рот двумя ладонями, в попытке сдержать оглушительный хохот, хотя это сделать не удалось. На его глазах выступили слёзы, он затрясся как безумец, увидав лучшего военного Баатора в женском платье. Да ещё в каком!

Это был оглушительный позор для демона Андраса. Он больше всего сейчас хотел вытолкнуть Фаэлена за эту чёртову дверь вон, но ведь прекрасно знал, что так будет только хуже! Этот демон после не отстанет, будет дразнить его, издеваться… Хотя разницы не было. Что потом, что сейчас. Несчастному оставалось лишь стоять на месте и проклинать весь свет. Себастьян даже хотел заткнуть этого мерзавца силой, которой был уж точно не обделён, но с разочарованием понял, что битва будет неравной — Мефистофель не был поклонником ближнего боя.

— Ух!.. — отдышался он, вытирая слёзы, а потом сразу же посмотрел на Андраса. — Не смотри на меня так! Я не бью женщин, ты же знаешь это.

— Скажешь об этом кому-нибудь хоть слово, и я убью тебя, — несмотря на то, что внешне Себастьян больше внушал смех, чем ужас, своим взглядом он мог кого угодно сравнять с землёй.

— Не буду я об этом никому рассказывать, — Мефистофель, всё ещё не в силах избавиться от улыбки на лице, скрестил руки на груди и оценивающе посмотрел на Андраса. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы мой подопечный прослыл самым женственным мужчиной во всем Бааторе…

— Хватит! — вспылил Себастьян, а его лицо уже снова пылало от стыда и ненависти. — Ни слова больше, иначе поплатишься за то, что появился на пороге этого дома. И, поверь, когда дело касается моего господина, вопросы чести меня не волнуют, — он уже начал разминать кулаки.

— Спокойно-спокойно, — Мефистофель примирительно выставил руки. — Я здесь по делу.

— По какому ещё делу? — контраст хмурого лица Себастьяна с его одеянием мог свалить кого угодно наповал со смеху.

— О, а вот и граф Фантомхайв!

И действительно, прямо с лестницы спускался вышеназванный человек, смутившийся, как только увидел знакомое ему прежде лицо. Шаг Сиэля немного замедлился, ведь Мефистофеля он узнал. И снова появилось это неприятное ощущение — что-то было не так.

— Я услышал шум, — мальчишка поравнялся с мужчинами, оценивающе оглянув Мефистофеля и убедившись, что он не обознался. — Мистер Фаэлен? Не ожидал увидеть Вас здесь.

— Может, угостите чаем, граф? — хитро посмотрел на Сиэля Мефистофель. Мальчишка напрягся — его очень сильно смущало то, что этот человек отнесся совершенно спокойно к смене их ролей.

— Да, конечно же, — он не подал своего беспокойства. — Себастьян, ты знаешь, что делать.

— Да, господин, — Михаэлис поклонился, неловко слыша, что что-то в его платье явно порвалось.

— Пройдемте в зал, мой дворе… кхм, то есть моя горничная уже подготовила.

— У Вашей служанки поистине золотые руки! — спустя несколько минут восхитился Фаэлен, присаживаясь за стол и видя перед собой множество разнообразных аппетитных кушаний. Сиэль на этот раз позволил дворецкому использовать магию — хорошее впечатление дорогого стоит. Но несмотря на это, Мефистофель притронулся только к чаю. — Кстати, отличный чай, — он бросил на Себастьяна насмешливый взгляд.

— Давайте сразу к делу, — не желая больше тянуть резину, произнес Фантомхайв, скрещивая пальцы в замок. — По какой причине Вы здесь, и что Вам известно?

— В каком смысле «известно»? — якобы не понял вопроса мирно пьющий чай демон.

— Не стройте из себя дурачка, мистер Фаэлен, — вздохнул Сиэль. — Я успел запомнить Вас, и… как я понимаю, Вы знаете больше, чем следует?

— Намного больше, чем Вы можете себе представить, — Мефистофель широко оскалился, выставляя напоказ свои длинные клыки. Взгляд Сиэля в этот момент изменился и стал куда серьёзнее, демон удовлетворённо кивнул. — Вот, Вы догадались. Однако остерегаться меня не следует, я лишь хочу помочь.

— Это как, например? Мы в подачках не нуждаемся.

— Что ты задумал? — подал голос Себастьян, одёргивая постоянно слезавший с него чепчик. Раздражение бедняги выросло до катастрофического уровня, и он весь дрожал от злости.

— В Ваших же интересах прислушаться ко мне, так как мне прекрасно известно, что Вы ищите, — проигнорировав вопрос Себастьяна, Мефистофель откинулся на спинку стула.

— Вы следили за мной? — спросил Сиэль.

— Можно и так сказать, — демон сделал глоток чая. — Но если начнёте расспрашивать меня о том, откуда именно я всё знаю, то рискуете окончательно запутаться во всём. Просто слушайте меня и решайте, брать ли в расчёт то, что я Вам предоставлю.

— У меня не так много времени, как может показаться на первый взгляд, так что поторопитесь, мистер Фаэлен.

— Вот здесь, — Мефистофель достал конверт и дал его Себастьяну, — имена пропавших учеников Уэстонского колледжа.

— Уэстонского колледжа? — смутившись, переспросил Фантомхайв, принимая из рук дворецкого конверт и разворачивая его.

— Его самого! Граф, не смотрите на меня так, да, я прекрасно знаю, что Вы обучались в нём, — демон ухмыльнулся. — Вам следует просто сравнить эти имена с теми, которые предоставила Вам королева. Совпадают ли они?

— Не все, но… — пробегаясь глазами по двум листкам, до Сиэля всё больше и больше начинал доходить смысл происходящего. — Но последние имена полностью совпадают. Хотите сказать, что злоумышленник действует там?

— М-м-м… я всего лишь предполагаю, — задумался Фаэлен, заводя руки за голову. — Но сами подумайте — всё сходится, к тому же это не первый такой случай. Это продолжается последние четыре года, но почему-то именно в последние полгода количество жертв возросло чуть ли не вдвое.

— Это и правда странно.

Сиэль переглянулся с Себастьяном, второй буравил Мефистофеля подозрительным взглядом, но ничего не говорил. А Фантомхайв тем временем размышлял, как правильнее будет поступить — довериться сомнительному Фаэлену или же попробовать действовать самостоятельно. Вот только у второго варианта шансов было куда меньше, так как уже было прекрасно понятно, что это дело не из лёгких и простым ищейкам слишком трудно напасть на след. А причастность Уэстонского колледжа как никогда ясно и правильно ложилась на весь тот клубок подозрений и интриг, в котором уже давно запутался Сиэль.

Ровно четыре года назад он был вынужден прервать обучение по настоянию Винсента. Своё решение Винсент объяснил тем, что в этом месте становится небезопасно. К тому моменту успела бесследно исчезнуть пара учеников, и никто не мог этого объяснить. Директор как будто был не в курсе, уверяя следователей, что пропавшие мальчики оказались нарушителями, вышли за пределы колледжа в не отведённое для того время и не вернулись. А ученики отмалчивались. Раз в пять месяцев кто-то постоянно пропадал, но колледж по-прежнему не закрывался, потому что не было никаких улик.

Всё сошлось. Подозрительное исчезновение учеников, а после и покушение на него самого, незадолго после того, как он покинул колледж. А теперь и списки пропавших без вести. Совпадение ли?

— Ситуация наконец-таки начала проясняться, Себастьян, — обратился мальчишка к дворецкому. — Знаешь ли ты что-то по этому поводу?

— На удивление, тема колледжа не затрагивалась как с Вашим отцом, так и сегодня утром с королевой.

— И это ещё страннее, сомневаюсь, что родственники пропавших не били тревогу после их исчезновения.

— Но кто-то очень хорошо постарался, чтобы слухи не разрослись, — подметил Мефистофель. — Итак, граф Фантомхайв, все ниточки ведут в одно место, и это Вы видите сами. Что предпримите?

— Думаю, мне нужно доучиться неоконченный год, ведь дела следует доводить до конца, — Сиэль бросил на Андраса хитрый взгляд. — Я уверен, что Её Величество не удивится, услышав от меня это решение.

— Мудрый выбор! — похвалил Сиэля Фаэлен. — Только советую Вам быть осторожным, ведь ещё не известно с чем Вы можете там столкнуться… — загадочно произнес он.

— Отправитесь туда в одиночку, милорд? — с надеждой в голове спросил дворецкий.

— И не надейся, — съязвил Сиэль. — Тебя оставлять без присмотра не желательно, мало ли чего ты удумаешь в моё отсутствие.

— Это меня-то без присмотра оставлять не желательно? — встрял Михаэлис, деловито скрещивая руки на груди. — Это же с Вами обычно что-то случается, и кому потом приходится постоянно Вас спасать, м-м-м?

— Я вполне способен обойтись и без твоей помощи, неуравновешенный параноик!

— Вы это бы мне на том аукционе сказали, — фыркнул Михаэлис. — Или сотрудникам Скотланд-Ярда во время пожара, или…

Став невольным свидетелем разгоревшейся «семейной ссоры», Мефистофель незаметно встал со своего места и неторопливым шагом направился в сторону одного из зеркал, напоследок разворачиваясь в сторону господина и его дворецкого, что сейчас больше напоминали мужа и жену, обвиняющих друг друга в неверности. Правда, на «жену» больше смахивал Андрас из-за своего нелепого костюма.

— Всё-всё, остыньте, господин! — уже шутливо отмахивался Себастьян, когда мальчишка схватил его за лямки фартука. Сиэль после этого дворецкого сразу же отпустил.

— Идиот, — немного смущённо прокашлялся он. — Раз мы всё-таки определились с тем, что оба должны начать расследование в колледже, то нужно подумать, кого оставить здесь.

— В этом нет необходимости, — заверил Сиэля Себастьян.

— То есть как? — смутился парень.

— На этот особняк были наложены чары, запрещающие любому ступать на его территорию без разрешения хозяина.

— Как знаешь… признаться, я не хочу иметь дело с твоими особенностями, — Сиэль и так скептично относился к миру духов и тому подобному, а в данной ситуации был поставлен перед выбором. — Мы начнём завтра. Сейчас я предлагаю отдохнуть и… да, Себастьян, сними уже с себя этот костюм!

— Я полагал, что вы и не вспомните, — язвительно откликнулся Андрас.

 

Уже под ночь Сиэль сидел в кресле и без дела листал первую попавшуюся под руку книгу. Находиться в кабинете незаметно вошло у него в привычку, и почему-то всё никак не спалось. Фантомхайв чуть повернулся, хватаясь рукой за спинку, а ноги кладя на подлокотник. Несчастная книга была неаккуратно отброшена на софу у стены, в то время как парень отчаянно пытался придумать, чем же себя наконец-таки занять.

Над Себастьяном он сегодня поиздевался отменно. Одно платье горничной чего стоило, да и когда на руку неожиданно заявился Фаэлен, месть с уровня «Отлично» выросла до «Феноменально». Дворецкий весь оставшийся вечер был тише воды и ниже травы, Сиэль даже успел немного пожалеть о своем решении — покорный пес куда скучнее того, кто огрызается и сопротивляется, хоть и играть с последним намного опаснее. Нет, Андрас не сдался, Фантомхайв это превосходно понимал. Об этом ясно говорил его убийственный оскал, которым Михаэлис иногда награждал своего господина, предполагая, что тот его не видит в определённый момент. Себастьян желал мести. А Сиэль этим временем успешно реализовал свою.

Их отношения были странными. Безумными, хаотичными, страстными. Ни один из них точно не знал, что _это_ было такое. Ненависть взаимна, равно как и безудержное желание подчинить себе другого, овладеть им.

Сиэль спрятал лицо в ладонях, делая медленный вздох. Ему всегда было тяжело думать о том, что творится между ним и Себастьяном, но чем дальше он от этих мыслей убегал, тем сильнее они цеплялись за него неимоверным грузом, не желая отпускать.

Мальчишка чувствовал, что его затягивает в какую-то тёмную пучину. И выхода из неё не будет. Никогда.

Это чувство сводило с ума, интуиция кричала, что пора разрывать все контакты, бежать от этого прочь. Как можно дальше от Себастьяна и того, что в нём начинало постепенно пробуждаться. Ведь Сиэль чувствовал это.

С каждой минутой, с каждым часом он буквально кожей ощущал исходящую от своего дворецкого опасность. И от неё было никуда не деться, ведь люди для него — пища. Так было всегда, это не противоестественно и не противозаконно.

Но люди любят вступать в дуэль со злом, проверяя на нём свои собственные силы. Самоутверждаясь или разочаровываясь, исключением не был и Сиэль. Несмотря на все позывы страха и ужаса, накатывающего на него временами, когда он смотрел в его страшные глаза, Фантомхайв понимал, что поздно отступать. Контракт был заключён.

Сиэль встал со своего кресла, медленным шагом ходя по кругу вокруг стола и изредка поглядывая в окно. Вот-вот должен был наступить декабрь. Об этом говорили совершенно голые деревья, угрожающе покачивавшие своими длинными костлявыми ветвями и густые белые облака посреди ночного неба. Совсем скоро пойдёт первый снег. Сиэль любил снег, однако приход этого явления всегда означал совсем нерадостное для него событие. Что ж… оставалось лишь надеяться, что в виду своего безразличия дворецкий не потрудился запомнить дату его рождения, лишняя суматоха по этому поводу Фантомхайву была совсем не нужна.

И всё-таки Сиэлю не спалось.

Он сам не заметил, как оказался в другом крыле своего особняка и тем более, как случайно открыл дверь музыкального зала. На улице была глубокая ночь, а густые, закрывающие луну облака полностью рассеялись. Поэтому в аудитории оказалось очень светло — стеклянный купол на потолке пропускал лунный свет, образовавший на полу ярко-белый диск. Он заинтересовал Сиэля, который, заворожённый этим необычным зрелищем, решился сделать ещё шаг, закрывая дверь за собой.

— Ну здравствуй, мой дорогой друг, — обратился он к белому роялю, трепетно проводя по нему пальцами.

— А с неодушевлёнными предметами, Вы куда любезнее, чем с живыми, — раздался саркастичный голос откуда-то из темноты, Сиэль резко развернулся в его сторону.

— Я не заметил тебя, — ответил парень, оборачиваясь. — Почему ты здесь?

— Искал уединения, как и Вы, — Андрас показался из-за блестящей в лунном свете арфы, ступая лакированными ботинками по гранитному полу. — Впрочем… я сейчас же могу уйти.

— Нет, останься, — Сиэль окинул дворецкого заинтересованным взглядом и чуть улыбнулся. Затем присел на табурет, кладя бледные руки на клавиши, но пока не нажимая на них. — Я не всегда ищу одиночества. В данный момент я размышлял над тем, как смогу развеять скуку. И вот я здесь.

— О, так Вы снова прикажете мне нечто экстравагантное? — голос Михаэлиса поледенел. — За сегодня я, однако, успел убедиться в богатстве Вашей фантазии, — он подкрался к юноше со спины, опуская ладони на его хрупкие плечи, и чуть наклонился, чтобы тот смог расслышать его шёпот. — Не думаете, что доиграетесь, милорд?..

— Я не боюсь тебя, — хладнокровно ответил Фантомхайв, чуть отклоняя голову назад и тем самым кладя её Андрасу на плечо. — Я превосходно ознакомлён с условиями. Ты не можешь причинить мне вреда, плата за это слишком высока.

— Будь то платой безделушка или же Ваша Душа, конец всех ждет один и тот же. Однако перед смертью мне вольно делать с Вами то, что пожелаю я — контракт будет исполнен, — дворецкий скользнул руками ниже, обвивая талию Сиэля, и тот от накатившего умиротворения прикрыл глаза.

— Я знаю это, Себастьян. Но я из тех людей, кто прежде всего думает о том, как жизнь прожить, а не о том, как умирать.

— Интересная позиция…

Андрас встал на колени и прислонился лбом к спине Сиэля, не убирая рук. Мальчишка напрягся, но сопротивляться не начал, ему было интересно, что последует за этим дальше. И Михаэлис оправдал его тайные ожидания, неожиданно прижимаясь к человеку крепче и чуть приподнимая голову, чтобы вдохнуть знакомый запах волос. Зрачки глаз начали сужаться, а когти заостряться без его ведома, но он не отступал, одержимый неожиданным порывом оказаться к парню как можно ближе.

Сиэль принадлежал ему. Только ему, и никому больше.

Фантомхайв перевёл растерянный взгляд в сторону дворецкого, но тот неожиданно впился в его губы своими. Сиэль от этого сильно нажал на клавиши, некоторые пальцы вспотели и соскользнули со своих изначальных мест. Раздался протяжный и немного фальшивый аккорд… затем ещё один, и ещё.

— Вы мой… — Себастьян хаотично целовал его, одержимый жаждой и внутренним влечением, которое давно перестал сдерживать. Сиэль только молча поддавался, стараясь сосредоточить своё внимание на исполняемой им композиции, да всё не получалось. — Я никому Вас не отдам… никогда.

— Ты сейчас немного…

— Несдержанный? — засмеялся Андрас, нагло срывая с Фантомхайва пиджак. — Верно, ведь я голоден. И Вы представить не можете, какого это… Чудовищно, невыносимо.

Кажется, голос Себастьяна охрип. И обхватив Сиэля, он ловко положил его на закрытую крышку рояля. Однако Михаэлис был так резок, что парень чуть не соскользнул на пол и был вынужден обвить его спину руками, дабы не свалиться. Андрас пододвинул его на самый центр и навис над ним, опираясь на лакированную поверхность. Острые ключицы, худое стройное мальчишеское тело во всей своей порочной невинности и этот блеск в синих глазах!.. Ну как перед таким можно устоять? Его трясущиеся пальцы принялись расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— С… снова? — спросил Сиэль, пытаясь заглянуть своему слуге в глаза, чтобы прочитать его истинные мотивы. Вдруг действия Себастьяна стали немного… осторожнее?

Он боролся с самим собой, чудом опомнившись. Хотя желание наплевать на всё и сорваться прямо сейчас, было очень сильным. Но… пока что демон держался. Вот только трудно это было. А терпеть приходилось изо дня в день.

— Я слишком долго мучаюсь, Ваша Светлость, — Андрас резко прислонился лицом к его оголённому животу, громко дыша от перевозбуждения. — И вот Вы дразните меня своей идеальностью. Я на грани, мой господин. Ещё немного, и я потеряю рассудок.

— Сколько ты живёшь _так_? — мальчишка неотрывно смотрел в потолок и кусал собственные губы.

— Почти что полных пятьсот сорок два года, — Андрас от этого вопроса горько усмехнулся и прокусил до крови свои. — А ведь питаться таким как я необходимо как минимум раз в десять лет.

Воцарилась напряжённая тишина. Сиэль не знал, что отвечать Себастьяну, да и стоило ли. Но из услышанного его порадовать ничто не могло. Только подливало масла в огонь и напоминало о том, что его кончина неизбежна. Что ж, это необходимо принять.

— Так значит, мне запретить тебе приближаться ко мне? — саркастично посмотрел на дворецкого Сиэль, тот вздрогнул.

— Нет, господин… это лишние меры предосторожности, — он поднял на него пронзительный взгляд.

— Вот как? — вкрадчиво спросил Сиэль. — Но ты только что сам ясно дал мне понять, что моё присутствие тебе не на пользу.

— Нет-нет, я… — Андрас запнулся, делая один глубокий вдох. — Я клянусь держать себя в руках.

Печать на его руке вспыхнула под перчаткой сиреневым светом в подтверждение этим словам. Сиэль и Себастьян проследили за ней взглядом, затем снова посмотрели друг на друга.

— Я всё ещё не верю тебе, — Фантомхайв поджал губы. — Ты… ты остановился сейчас, но что будет дальше?

— Тогда позвольте мне доказать Вам, что я способен на осторожность, — Себастьян аккуратно провёл ладонью по напрягшемуся животу распростёртого под ним Сиэля. — Только… — он прикоснулся к нежной коже мальчика губами. — Позвольте, — посадив парня и зайдя ему за спину, Андрас стянул с него рубашку.

— Если ты… — уже хотел было упрекнуть дворецкого в чём-то Сиэль, да не смог — тот извернулся и снова поцеловал его, но в этот раз скорее для того, чтобы нагло заткнуть.

— Вам нужно научиться доверять мне, — оторвавшись, произнёс дворецкий. Сиэль недовольно пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Тебе я всегда буду доверять меньше всех, запомни это, — он закрыл глаза, когда Себастьян положил его обратно на рояль, предварительно подложив под его спину ту же рубашку. — Даже если ты никогда… не лжешь, — и судорожно выдохнул после сказанного — Михаэлис, перед этим сняв с себя перчатки, водил по его телу ладонями.

Сиэль выгнулся дугой, как кошка, когда Андрас специально поддел большими пальцами его ставшие твёрдыми соски. Дворецкий скосил на него томный взгляд, облизывая губы. Он знал, что Сиэль был чувствителен к прикосновениям, но сейчас он явно был более отзывчив, чем обычно. Занятно… чем чаще они вступали в эту интимную игру, тем сильнее Фантомхайв привязывался к ней. Страсть пробуждала в смертном новые границы чувств и ощущений, она увлекала, затягивала. Похоть уже пустила корни в его душе и плющом постепенно прорастала. Однажды на этом плюще расцветут цветы.

Себастьян полностью раздел Сиэля и немного отпрянул от него, чтобы успеть полюбоваться головокружительным зрелищем. Прекрасный. Он чуть не спутал мальчишку с ангелом — так маняще в лунном свете выглядела его молочная кожа. А глаза… один из них был уже не закрыт повязкой, очевидно, Фантомхайв сам снял её с себя — всё никак не мог привыкнуть. Глаза неестественно блестели, в них так и читалось смешанное с возбуждением предвкушение.

Всё-таки как же редко Андрас видел Сиэля обнажённым. И это понимание ещё сильнее щекотало внутреннего монстра. Тень жуткого существа заметно удлинилась и даже начала скользить по роялю, желая подобраться к соблазнительному призу. Она уже тянула к Фантомхайву свои лапы… но Себастьян вдруг наступил на тень каблуком ботинка и та, как будто уколовшись, раздражённо шикнула и уползла в другой конец комнаты. Почему-то после этого Михаэлису заметно полегчало, и даже голод словно притупился. Ободрённый этим успехом, он напоследок ещё раз провел по телу Сиэля руками, останавливая их на его угловатых бедрах. А после снова наклонился к его торсу, обдавая горячим дыханием один из сосков. Фантомхайв вздрогнул, Андрас посчитал это верным знаком. И с невероятной осторожностью прикоснулся к розоватой горошине самым кончиком языка.

— Ах… — не смог сдержаться Сиэль, радуя Себастьяна своим прекрасным голосом. Как же тому нравилось слушать его стоны… он хотел ещё.

Убрав одну руку с бедра парня, он облизал пальцы и зажал меж них обделённый вниманием сосок, не прекращая ласкать другой, теперь уже губами, нежно целуя. Сиэль широко распахнул глаза и сильно дёрнулся, словно по его телу прошёлся электрический разряд. Отчасти оно так и было. Кажется, эта область оказалась у него особенно чувствительной, что Себастьян прекрасно понял. И поэтому он не отступил, решая включить в действие свою правую руку. Пальцы осторожно проскользили с бедра на область паха, обхватив возбуждённый член. Андрас сглотнул слюну, Сиэль внизу оказался очень влажным. Дворецкий провёл по головке органа пальцами, растирая выступившие капли смазки, мальчишка эротично прикусил губы и зажмурился при этом.

— Вы сегодня более отзывчив, чем обычно, — тихо сказал Себастьян, восторженно смотря на появившиеся на груди Сиэля капли пота, которые он сразу же собрал языком.

— Тебе… — он резко выдохнул, когда демон снова поцеловал его в один из сосков. — Кажется.

Сиэль мотал головой из стороны в сторону и извивался на рояле как уж, не в силах контролировать себя и сдерживать эмоции. Глаза слезились от жара, в их уголках начали собираться прозрачные слёзы. И одна из них потекла по щеке на ужас своему обладателю, который отчаянно попытался незаметно смахнуть её с себя рукой, но Михаэлис остановил его.

— Люди слабы. Но эта слабость — не порок. Откройтесь мне, — он поцеловал его в губы, и Фантомхайв ответил ему, не сумев увернуться. Затем демон отпрянул, но всего лишь на пару сантиметров, чтобы чувствовать горячее дыхание Сиэля.

— Я не… — он попытался возразить, но Андрас зажал головку его члена меж указательным и большим пальцем, поддевая средним кожицу.

— Что… Вы?

Дрожь любовника под ним заводила Себастьяна, но он пообещал себя контролировать. Однако сейчас становилось трудно даже дышать. Рассудок мутился, в нос ударяло особенное сочетание запахов, свойственных только очень чистой душе. Клыки во рту удлинились на сантиметр. Что-то внутри него треснуло, и он чуть не предпринял ещё одну попытку сорваться. Но он поклялся… поклялся быть осторожным.

— Не слаб, — тихо ответил парень, когда Андрас чуть отодвинулся от него, задрав одну его ногу и кладя её себе на плечо. Вторая по-прежнему свешивалась с рояля.

— Предлагаю проверить это, — он внимательно заглянул парню в глаза, Фантомхайв только неотрывно следил за ним, рвано хватая ртом воздух.

И не получив ответа от Сиэля, он прикоснулся устами к колену его задранной ноги, начиная все ближе подбираться губами к заветному месту. Себастьян дарил мальчику поцелуи и прикосновения, ласкал его. Стремился показать ему, что он способен на аккуратность, что ему можно доверять. Пусть в последнем Сиэль и побоится признаться любому, даже себе. Мальчишка же пытался сдерживать стоны удовольствия, однако трогательные хриплые вздохи всё равно вылетали из его рта. Его тело плавилось из-за этих ощущений. Он постепенно переставал понимать, что происходит вокруг него и где он находится сам. Расслабление, безмятежность, эйфория.

— Я очень редко ласкал Вас здесь, — Андрас любовно провёл пальцами по сжатому колечку мышц, осторожно припадая к нему губами. Сиэль резко распахнул глаза, растопыривая пальцы на ногах. Демон удивлённо вскинул брови. — Надо же. Как я и думал, в этом месте Ваши ощущения более острые.

— П-прекрати… — всхлипнул Сиэль, издавая громкий протяжный выдох. Себастьяну он показался даже слишком эротичным.

— Это приказ или просьба, милорд? — Михаэлис хитро стрельнул глазами в его сторону.

— Это… а-ах!.. — Фантомхайв задрожал. Слуга бесстыдно очертил контур его сжатого ануса пальцем и просунул туда язык, начиная страстно вылизывать мальчишку изнутри. Всё, что Сиэлю хотелось сказать, бесследно растворилось в памяти.

Андрас не позволил ему отстраниться, крепко прижавшись к низу живота. Скулящий под ним Сиэль, обвив его ногами за шею, откровенно постанывая, не в силах сопротивляться порочным действиям своего дворецкого. Похоть, разврат, грех… всё смешалось в одно запретное месиво. Но получаемое удовольствие вытесняло страх и стеснение, вводя Сиэля в беспамятство и доводя до сумасшествия его слугу.

Себастьян старательно ласкал его, чуть ли не завывая от раздирающего его глотку голода. Этот вкус… сладкий и терпкий, он был незабываем, а ощущение, как мышцы судорожно сжимались вокруг его языка, умоляя больше не мучить этой безумной лаской, заставляло демона вцепиться в рояль когтями, в попытке хоть как-то поумерить жгучую жажду.

Сиэль откинул со лба взмокшую чёлку и громко простонал, резко вцепившись пальцами в свои волосы. Себастьян ввёл в него два пальца и сразу же начал быстро двигать рукой, прерывисто дыша. Его возбуждение стало нестерпимым, но он всё так же продолжал ласкать мальчика. Потому что Андрас поклялся и не мог нарушить своих слов. А Сиэль тем временем только и мог разве что облизывать свои губы, вскрикивать, когда слуга попадал по простате и туманно осознавать, что он… сдаётся.

Фантомхайв опомнился лишь в тот момент, когда его тело забилось в сладких судорогах. До разума мальчишки запоздало дошло, что контролировать себя он больше не может, равно как и сдерживаться. Сиэль сразу же залился краской от этого понимания и хотел попросить увлёкшегося Себастьяна остановиться, вот только вместо приказа из его рта вылетел полный отчаяния стон.

— Милорд? — Андрас посмотрел на Сиэля и провёл пальцами по своему лицу. Теперь они были испачканы в белой жидкости. Взгляд демона стал саркастичным. — Оу… что ж, такое случается. Однако я даже не дотрагивался до Вашего члена.

— Заткнись! — а Фантомхайв был готов умереть от стыда, и раздражённо пытался прикрыть дрожащими руками предательский румянец. — Это не то, что ты думаешь!

— Ну, конечно же. И кончили Вы понарошку, — рассмеялся Себастьян, доставая из кармана шелковый платок, чтобы вытереть им лицо. Сиэль же очень хотел придушить этого поганца, который смел сейчас насмехаться над ним. — Помните, что Вы говорили мне сегодня? «Хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним» — отличная фраза, господин.

— Не зли меня, Себастьян, иначе я заставлю тебя в следующий раз ублажать таким же образом Вольфрама. Заодно и посмотришь, сколько он продержится, — стоило Сиэлю эту красочную картину представить, как былой стыд как рукой сняло, теперь так и хотелось залиться истеричным хохотом. Однако как настоящий аристократ Фантомхайв держал такие порывы под контролем, хотя не мог не поиздеваться: — В отличие от тебя, его я не заставляю бриться.

— Ваша Светлость… — у Андраса аж мурашки по коже побежали. — Это будет уже слишком жестоко, не находите?

— Возможно, — не возражал парень. — Но ты-то меня в своё время не щадил.

— Как самому достойнейшему человеку, которого я встречал за всю свою жизнь, я бы не посоветовал Вам брать пример с таких личностей как я, — Себастьян быстро одел Сиэля и помог ему спрыгнуть с рояля.

— Неужели лесть не считается за ложь?

— А разве я льщу? Я не просто так выбрал Вас, господин, Вы…

— Полно, — отрезал Сиэль. — Я желаю отправиться спать, завтра у нас тяжёлый день. Ты ведь сообщил королеве? 

— Конечно, Ваша Светлость, — Андрас поклонился. — Но кем я буду на этот раз?

— Я уверен, что тебе прекрасно подойдет роль профессора.


	21. Дворецкий под сводом школы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новые цели требуют новых способов их достижения. Себастьян и Сиэль вновь пробуют себя в новых ролях, однако уже под крышей небезызвестного колледжа, находящегося неподалёку от реки Темзы.

Сиэль остановился перед воротами, являющимися единственным проходом на территорию колледжа, и задумался. На какое-то мгновение ему даже показалось, что если он сейчас войдёт в них, то точно попадёт в очередные неприятности, которые явно будут иметь весьма проблематичные последствия. Однако Сиэль, саркастически хмыкнув, посчитал, что неприятностей на его счету уже достаточно, и ещё одна им уже явно не повредит. Так что, сделав медленный вдох, Фантомхайв уверенно прошёл через них, вздрагивая от ощущения накатившего на него дежавю. Верно, ведь это место он уже посещал однажды, более того, был одним из учеников.

И стоило Сиэлю пересечь ворота, как он сразу замедлил свой шаг, морщась от нагло залетевших под его пальто холодных потоков воздуха. Не поднимая взгляда, он безмятежно поддел носком одной из туфель так некстати валяющийся на дороге камень, затем чуть стукнув по земле каблуком. Его дыхание стало ровным, сердце забилось в спокойном, размеренном ритме и даже пальцы на руках перестали дрожать. В элегантном жесте граф Фантомхайв коснулся ими своего цилиндра, поднимая взгляд.

— Чудное место. 

Уэстонский колледж — это школа, имеющая очень высокий рейтинг и входящая в первую пятёрку лучших учебных заведений во всей Великобритании, которая предназначалась исключительно для отпрысков аристократических семей мужского пола. Каждый ученик, имеющий честь получать в ней образование, обладал очень высокими показателями, как в точных, так и в гуманитарных науках, искусстве и спорте. Учащиеся гарантированно получали самое лучшее образование и не просто учителей, а настоящих профессионалов и знатоков своего дела.

Школа находилась недалеко от реки Темзы, построенная в готическом стиле, представляющая собой совокупность множества обширных помещений, часовни и четырёх студенческих общежитий, каждое из которых принадлежало одному из исторически сложившихся дортуаров. Студентов здесь воспитывали в условиях строгой дисциплины и рамках системы общепринятых моральных ценностей, которые уходят корнями в традиции. Юношей с раннего возраста обучают этикету, джентльменству, ибо в будущем каждый из них должен был возглавить элиту общества. Все имеющие средства горожане, — а обучение было очень дорогостоящим — посылали сюда своих чад, чтобы те смогли получить сей высокий статус. Ведь здесь и только здесь каждый мог получить все необходимые данные для вступления в самостоятельную жизнь, обещающую любому из них быть нелегкой, ведь они — аристократы.

На вдруг раздавшийся позади громкий скрежет металла Сиэль обернулся, замечая, что главные ворота захлопнулись и, пришёл бы он минутой позже, то непременно бы опоздал. Взгляд незакрытого повязкой глаза метнулся в сторону позолоченного циферблата. Ровно семь двадцать утра, через десять минут должны были начаться занятия. А ведь предстояло ещё найти кабинет, ибо мальчишка волей-неволей забыл запутанную структуру коридоров, и с первой попытки добраться до нужной аудитории у него вряд ли бы получилось.

Долго не задерживая своё внимание на часовне и избегая встречи с заинтересованными взглядами остальных студентов, Сиэль направился дальше, ко входу в колледж, крепко держа цилиндр рукой из-за внезапно усилившегося сильного ветра. Было очень холодно, и парень заторопился, так как то и дело попадающие за шиворот снежинки уже начинали раздражать. Вот только не успел он пройти и десяти метров, как неосторожно ступил на успевшую покрыться льдом часть дороги, вследствие чего потерял равновесие. И он упал бы назад, но появившийся как всегда вовремя Себастьян не позволил ему так опозориться в первый же день. А хотя мог бы, но, видать, свою месть он планировал свершить чуть позже. 

— Вам следует быть осторожнее, Фантомхайв, — низко наклонился к Сиэлю Андрас, придерживая его на руках.

— Благодарю Вас, профессор Михаэлис, — поспешил отстраниться от него Сиэль, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам — естественно эта сцена привлекла внимание посторонних. А Себастьян всё так же прожигал его лукавым взглядом. 

— С Вами так много проблем, Фантомхайв, — элегантно взмахнув своей рясой, Михаэлис развернулся в противоположную сторону, касаясь пальцами потемневшего, вероятно от старости, креста.

Сиэль со вздохом закатил глаза, стараясь не показывать своего волнения тихо хихикающим в кулаки ученикам и направился в школу, не замедляя шага, ведь уже начинал опаздывать. Себастьян Михаэлис, дьявольски прекрасный дворецкий, а сейчас и преподаватель Уэстонского коллежда, обернулся на Сиэля с загадочной улыбкой, задерживая на нём долгий пронзительный взгляд. И лишь немногие в этом взгляде могли прочитать помимо насмешки странную, неестественную для учителя напряжённость. Вероятно потому, что он чувствовал что-то в этом месте. Собой пока что не понятое, но знакомое. Аура этого колледжа была черна. 

— Ты прошёл по неудачному пути, — посочувствовал Сиэлю какой-то оптимистичный парень с кудрявыми рыжими волосами и нелепыми круглыми очками, причём так резко возникнувший рядом, что Фантомхайв от удивления чуть не поскользнулся второй раз. — Здесь единственный участок улицы, который не успели очистить ото льда, и это знают все. Я Макмиллан, — он приветливо подал руку, и Сиэль, который хоть и не желал заводить здесь особо близкие отношения, не смог не пожать её в ответ.

— Я Фантомхайв, — а заодно и подумал, что может всё сложилось не так уж и плохо — этот студент мог помочь ему добраться до кабинета… что там первым уроком? Биология? 

— Рад знакомству, — удовлетворённый ответом, Гордон Макмиллан вдруг задумался и уже озадаченно спросил: — Не встречались ли мы раньше? Мне кажется, что твоя фамилия мне знакома.

— Моя фамилия достаточно известна в некоторых кругах, так что в этом нет ничего удивительного. Ты тоже пятикурсник? — Сиэль не особо хотел распространяться о том, что уже учился в колледже раньше и поспешил перевести тему.

— Да, пятикурсник, — при этих словах Макмиллан статно выпрямился, а его губы изогнулись в горделивой улыбке, он весь заискрился самодовольством. — И не обычный, а помощник самого Дориана Уокера, префекта Сапфировой совы!

Сиэль удивился, внутренне радуясь своей хвалёной удаче, ибо ему просто пожизненно везло встречаться с полезными для дела личностями, обязательно бы сыгравшими ему в будущем неплохую роль. И он уже открыл рот, чтобы попросить Макмиллана показать ему кабинет, да тот вдруг оборвал его, бросая многозначительный взгляд куда-то в сторону. Фантомхайв обернулся.

Он не смог не заметить четвёрку студентов шестого курса с говорящими значками на их разноцветных пиджаках. Тот, что был в красном, по-особенному выделялся в основном тем, что его взгляд был не таким безучастным, как взгляды остальных троих. Презрительно озираясь по сторонам, он кивнул другим префектам, и вся четвёрка направилась к школе, словно не беспокоясь по поводу того, что у них на пути находились Фантомхайв и Макмиллан. А по грозному взгляду самого высокого парня, а так же обладателя самой пышной среди них всех причёски, можно было понять, что если ученики не уступят им дорогу, то они просто сравняют их с землёй. 

И хоть Сиэль превосходно знал правила колледжа, перспектива пресмыкаться даже перед префектами его совсем не прельщала. Он вскинул голову и упрямо стоял на месте, прожигая взглядом того самого светловолосого парня в красном пиджаке. Однако Макмиллан оттянул его в сторону и предостерегающе зашипел на ухо:

— Никогда не перечь префектам и не переходи им дорогу. Особенно этим двоим, — он кинул тревожный взгляд в сторону лидеров Зелёного и Алого дортуаров. — Видишь этого громилу? Это Вэйлонд Де Клер, очень задиристый и легко раздражающийся тип, если ему что-то не понравится, то он сразу вызовет оппонента на поединок, не предполагая отказа, а победителем всё равно выйдет он. Будь уверен, не отошли бы мы с тобой в сторону, и медпункт в первый же день был бы нам обеспечен, — Макмиллан покачал головой. 

Сиэль украдкой посмотрел на того самого префекта, который почему-то вызывающе улыбался именно ему. Фантомхайва от этой улыбки покоробило.

— А этого зовут Алоис Транси, — Макмиллан напряжённо покосился в его сторону. — В нашей школе он пользуется небывалой популярностью, хотя, как и ты, отучился здесь не все пять курсов, а только два. Он поступил сюда три года назад, но к этому времени успел выделиться и даже стать префектом Алого лиса, а, как известно, конкурс на эту должность в этом дортуаре самый большой. Ему всё всегда сходит с рук, он очень скользкий и хитрый тип. И все, кто мешал ему… со временем они куда-то исчезли. Вероятно, не выдержали давления, — выдвинул свою невинную теорию Макмиллан. 

— Исчезли? — встрепенулся Сиэль. — Макмиллан, а ты знаешь по этому поводу что-то? 

— Прошу прощения, — очень тихо произнёс старшекурсник в фиолетовом пиджаке, сразу после того, как больно задел Сиэля. Макмиллан озадаченно посмотрел на него с Фантомхайвом, который потирал рукой ушибленное плечо. 

— Незачем бросаться бессмысленными словами по сторонам, Арман, — надменно сказал тому Алоис, не оборачиваясь на стоящую позади него «двойку неудачников». — Дориан, на твоем месте, я бы получше следил за своей шестёркой.

— Это не твоё дело, Транси, — безразлично отозвался тот, безэмоциональным взглядом взирая на школу, хотя его взлохмаченные чёрные волосы постоянно спадали ему на лицо, но он не торопился убирать их. — Макмиллан сам знает, что ему нужно делать, я не привык держать помощников «на поводке». А вот ты слишком много болтаешь.

— Не стоит ссориться по пустякам, — недовольно покачал головой Арман, трогая пальцами браслет из разномастных камней на своей руке. — Это к неудаче. 

Словно в подтверждение словам Армана Готье подул сильный ветер, из-за чего пышная шевелюра Вэйлонда попала прямо на лицо Алоису. Тот раздраженно зарычал.

— Де Клер, причешись!

— Да начхать мне, куколка! 

— Кажется, нам пора… — неловко поджал губы Макмиллан, не желая становиться свидетелем очередной перепалки между префектами и кидая взгляд в сторону часовни. — О Господи, без трёх минут половина, мы опаздываем! Так что поспешим! 

Макмиллан, дернув за руку чуть не поскользнувшегося снова Сиэля, побежал в сторону колледжа, придерживая другой рукой всё время спадавший цилиндр. Фантомхайв, как ни странно, не отставал — время работы на Михаэлиса сказалось, — так что коридоры колледжа мелькали перед спешащими на первый урок юношами подобно калейдоскопу, сменяясь то лестницами на второй этаж, — которые преодолевались с трудом, учитывая спешащих на занятия учеников, — то узкими галереями, заставлявшими студентов ёжиться от холодного ветра. Мельком граф всё же отмечал, что со времен его учебы ничего не изменилось — те же серые стены без намёка на какие-либо украшения. Зато в студенческих дортуарах зачастую встречались и произведения искусства — причём подделок было меньше всего, как это ни странно, — и роскошная мебель, купленная на деньги благодарных родителей.

Хотя зачастую эти самые родители лишь ублажали руководство школы на благо последующих поколений собственного рода. Таким же образом когда-то поступил и Винсент, отправляя своё чадо учиться. И так поступит сам Сиэль, если Себастьян не заберёт его душу раньше.

Сиэль на какое-то мгновение замедлился, пытаясь отдышаться, но помощник префекта Сапфировой совы только вновь схватил его за руку, потащив следом за собой.

— Два коридора осталось, Фантомхайв! — воскликнул Гордон, резко поворачивая, отчего Фантомхайв чуть не врезался в стену, не сумев вовремя остановиться. — Нам нельзя опоздать!

И в это же время прозвенел звонок. Где-то наверху зазвучали колокола, а двери тех немногочисленных классов, находящихся рядом с бежавшими изо всех сил «совами», внезапно закрылись, словно по команде.

Макмиллан лишь выругался, перейдя на быстрый шаг и направляясь в одно из ответвлений коридора, в который они повернули минутой ранее. Сиэль последовал его примеру — сил у него уже прилично поубавилось. Наконец его провожатый остановился около одной из дверей, такой же безликой, как и все остальные, и негромко постучался.

Через какое-то время их единственное препятствие на пути в класс стремительно распахнулось, чуть не дав слишком близко стоящему Гордону по носу, и к ним подошёл… профессор Михаэлис, державший у себя на руках журнал в твёрдом переплёте.

— Мистер Макмиллан, — строго проговорил профессор, закрывая книгу. — Ваш статус помощника префекта не даёт вам право совершенно нахальным образом опаздывать на мои уроки. Если такое случится ещё хотя бы один раз, я лишу Вас этого, Вам понятно?

— Да, профессор, — стыдливо произнёс студент, склонив голову и покраснев.

— «У», мистер Макмиллан. На следующей неделе, — вынес приговор Михаэлис, переведя взгляд лукавых красных глаз на спокойно стоявшего Фантомхайва, который даже ухом не повёл на такой тон, оставшись безразличным. — Что же до вас, мистер Фантомхайв. Опаздывать в первый учебный день… Подумайте над тем, что первое впечатление всегда играет роль на дальнейшем знакомстве. «У». Сегодня. Надеюсь, вы всё уяснили, господа? — и дождавшись кивков, мужчина обернулся, отчего его чёрная ряса взметнулась над каменным полом и устремилась за хозяином, подошедшим к своей кафедре.

— Оставьте свои пальто в конце класса, — обратился он к парням. — Итак. С этого дня и до конца года четыре дортуара, а в данный момент Сапфировые совы и Алые лисицы, будут учиться вместе. Такое пожелание высказал сам директор и добавил, что для наибольшего понимая, студентов из разных общежитий следует усаживать вместе. С моей стороны, я возлагаю надежды на благоразумие не только своих подопечных, но и подопечных моего коллеги. Поэтому мистер Фантомхайв сядет рядом с мистером Келлером, а мистер Макмиллан — с мистером Роджерсом.

Макмиллан, повесивший верхнюю одежду, встрепенулся, услышав последнюю фразу, и явно захотел возразить, но неожиданно жёсткий взгляд профессора словно пригвоздил его к месту, заставив подавиться собственными невысказанными обвинениями. А насмешливый взгляд Келлера, его соперника и помощника префекта Алого дортуара, довёл до состояния тихого бешенства, но Гордон так ничего и не сказал, горделиво пройдя до своего места и вытащив принадлежности для письма, краем глаза замечая, что Фантомхайв сделал то же, будучи до безобразия спокойным.

— Что же… продолжим прерванное занятие. Мистер Келлер, раздайте тетради для практических работ. Мистер Фантомхайв, если у вас есть с собой тетрадь — пишите в ней, только подпишите её, — сказал учитель, проходя мимо и оставляя на парте лист с заданиями.

Как Сиэль уже успел понять, в классе было три ряда по шесть парт в каждом. За каждым столом сидели два человека, но при всём этом у каждого оставалось достаточно места, чтобы разложить всё нужное и не стеснить при этом соседа. На другом конце класса, где на специально предназначенной для этого вешалке висело его пальто, стену украшали портреты учёных — особенно Чарльза Дарвина — многих из которых Фантомхайв смог узнать. В остальном же класс был обычным — мебель была хоть и не такой старой, но всё же достаточно потрёпанной, а через высокие окна, пусть и закрытые, в комнату просачивался морозный воздух, холодивший ноги.

Сиэлю повезло со своим местом: он сидел на второй парте среднего ряда, однако Гордону — нет: его парта была последней в ближайшем к окнам ряду. Но участь навязавшегося товарища Фантомхайва не очень волновала, учитывая, что Михаэлис уже вернулся к доске за своей кафедрой и принялся что-то чертить на ней, в ожидании, когда Келлер закончит с порученной ему работой.

Наконец, помощник префекта Алого дортуара вернулся на своё место, даже не взглянув на Фантомхайва. Личность соседа была достаточно занимательной: длинные чёрные волосы, аккуратно собранные в низкий, лежащий на плече хвост — который мальчишка явно завивал из-за неестественных, но симпатичных кудрей; узкое бледное лицо, с выделявшимися на нём тёмно-синими глазами. В их радужке Сиэль приметил лёгкие голубые искры, собиравшиеся в «звёздочку» у самого зрачка. В остальном Лабберт — Фантомхайв случайно услышал имя — ничем не выделялся: прямой нос, чуть пухлые губы. Само изящество. Вот только… такой ли он идеальный, как кажется?

Если уж даже на старосту в Алом дортуаре огромный конкурс, то и на помощника явно не меньше. 

И чем же он так понравился Алоису Транси?

Впрочем, Сиэль собирался подумать над этим позже, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на мужчине, медленно подошедшем к первой парте второго ряда. Какое-то время Андрас молчал, словно позволяя взглядам учеников сосредоточиться на его тёмной фигуре, и только потом, медленно вздохнув, заговорил.

— Итак, господа, нам сегодня предстоит весьма объёмная работа. Как вы все помните, на предыдущем занятии вы проходили мышцы человека, однако тема сегодняшнего урока немного легче в плане понятий и одновременно с этим сложней.

Однажды один учёный по имени Клавдий Гален сумел доказать, что по артериям, — а тогда ещё не были открыты вены и капилляры, — течёт кровь, а не воздух. И с тех пор сосуды, по которым наша кровь движется от сердца к органам и тканям, донося необходимый клеткам кислород, называются кровеносными. Хотя он считал, что центр кровеносной системы находится в печени, а не в сердце, тогда никто не мог опровергнуть мнение великого человека. Но и заслуг господина Галена никто не умаляет — именно благодаря нему эта тема и получила развитие.

Себастьян говорил размеренно и чётко, неторопливо двигаясь по проходам между рядами. Однако даже если он находился в самом конце класса, все учащиеся слышали его бархатный голос и запоминали каждое произнесённое учителем слово. Словно зачарованные тем искусством, с которым демон владел собственным голосом, который мог за секунду поменять свою интонацию. Сиэль даже заподозрил магию, но, чуть помотав головой, смог скинуть наваждение.

— …С течением времени, Андреас Везалий смог опровергнуть большинство из догм Галена, однако всё же не все — тайна кругов кровообращения так и осталась таковой для обывателей. И её раскрыл Андреа Чезальпино, пусть и его заслуга приписывается Уильяму Гарвею. Хотя Гарвей только развил теорию Чезальпино и доказал наличие двух кругов кровообращения, в наше время известных как большой и малый круги. 

И открытия в этой сфере продолжаются до сих пор: так в 1891 году были открыты три группы крови, благодаря которой многие из вас могут найти себе донора при значительной потере крови. Но, как известно, первая группа является универсальным донором для двух других, так что советую себе заиметь товарищей, имеющих эту группу. 

— На этом мой краткий экскурс закончен. Остальную часть работы вы должны будете проделать сами. Перед вами на столах лежат листы с заданиями, просмотрите их.

Сиэль послушно просмотрел тест, и сразу понял, что дело ему предстоит не из лёгких — пусть некоторые ответы парень знал, но большинство вопросов предполагало чуть ли не миниатюрное эссе. Да уж, Себастьян явно издевался над учениками, задав слишком большое задание — даже Лабберт, до этого бывший достаточно безучастным, сейчас закрыл глаза ладонью, словно бы говоря «век бы этого листа не видел», и Сиэль был с ним абсолютно солидарен.

На последний же вопрос предполагалась обширная схема на целый разворот тетради, и в нём необходимо было раскрыть вопрос транспортной системы, включавшей в себя кровеносную и лимфатическую системы, а также их полное объяснение. Помимо всего этого — Фантомхайв уже мысленно стрелял в Себастьяна из револьвера, а потом отправлял его в Рай, — предлагалось начертить общую схему кругов кровообращения и расписать сердечный цикл, включив в него точное знание временных промежутков каждой фазы.

«Чёртов садист! — выругался про себя Фантомхайв. — И как он предлагает справиться с этим в одиночку за остаток урока?».

— Ах да, кстати. У вас всего сорок пять минут, — уже откровенно издеваясь, сказал Михаэлис, подходя к своему столу. И с наслаждением видя откровенную неприязнь в глазах своих учеников. — Но чтобы вы зря не тратили время, эта практическая будет выполняться в паре. Каждый из вас будет искать свою часть информации в учебниках, а потом списывать оставшееся у соседа. Однако предупреждаю… За каждую фактическую ошибку я снижу балл обоим. Могу снизить и за оформление, если вы до сих пор не научились пользоваться пером. Если же вы захотите получить дополнительную оценку, то постарайтесь написать больше, чем дано в вашем учебнике. И она может быть крайне скверной, если вы напишите неверную информацию, — профессор замолчал, взглянув на аудиторию крайне кровожадным взглядом. — Приступайте, ваше время пошло.

— Как распределимся? — спросил Лабберт очень тихо, кивая на злополучный листок, который Фантомхайв сверлил испепеляющим взглядом. — Я могу взять на себя с вопросами.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Сиэль. — Лучше уж я возьму, раз нам нужна положительная оценка. Он сказал, какие параграфы из учебника брать?

— Нет, видимо, хочет заставить самих искать по всему учебнику. Так мне схема? — помощник префекта элегантным движением завёл вылезшую из хвоста челку за ухо, вновь сконцентрировавшись на задании. 

— Да. Кстати, с чего это ты решил работать вместе? — нейтрально спросил Сиэль, листая учебник, успешно найдя нужную тему. И даже пять нужных тем, благо, они шли последовательно. — Сто девятая страница.

— Вот как? А ты почему решил, что есть повод? — Келлер тоже открыл страницу, начиная искать и попутно что-то записывая на черновике.

— Ты — Алый. К тому же, помощник префекта.

— Как будто это что-то объясняет.

— Будто это не объясняет всё.

— Туше, — Келлер покосился на новенького и неожиданно подал руку. — Лабберт.

— Сиэль, — Фантомхайв пожал руку в ответ, мгновенно расцепляя рукопожатие. — Так что за повод?

— Наш дражайший профессор. Он стал преподавать здесь совсем недавно, но уже прославился как сущий дьявол, — Сиэль от души согласился с ним, зная истинную природу Михаэлиса. — Он даже Алоису низкую оценку поставил просто за то, что тот слегка отошёл от темы в домашнем эссе. Мы слушали его жалобы большую часть чаепития, и, поверь мне, это не самый приятный концерт в моей жизни. А если для того, чтобы не получить не удовлетворяющую моих родителей оценку, надо работать с тобой, то так тому и быть. 

— Занятно, — протянул Сиэль. — Я знаю дополнительную информацию на большинство вопросов. Другое дело, готов ли ты рисковать, Лабберт.

Келлер усмехнулся, давая недвусмысленный ответ, и Фантомхайв кивнул, начиная отвечать, с лёгкостью выводя буквы на черновом варианте. 

Они работали молча, лишь изредка наполняя тишину за своей партой осторожными вопросами и такими же осторожными ответами. Келлер, заглянув к нему в черновик, казалось, остался доволен объёмом знаний Сиэля, вновь вернувшись к работе над своей схемой, действительно бывшей довольно обширной. Фантомхайв, увидевший её, лишь поднял бровь, мимолётно проглядывая краткие характеристики сосудов и без слов начиная вновь листать учебник, разыскивая очередной ответ.

Через полчаса листы обоих были заполнены всевозможными понятиями, порой даже на латыни, которые знал Сиэль — в конце концов, библиотека в доме у тёти была в основном на тему медицины. И теперь, поменявшись черновиками, каждый из них в силу знаний проверял ответы другого, поправляя неточности, либо что-то дописывая. Наконец, работа была готова к переписыванию.

Рука Сиэля немного ныла с непривычки, но он старательно вырисовывал сердце, рисуя два круга кровообращения и дополняя его названием начальных артерий и конечных вен. И Фантомхайв был вынужден признать, что рисовать он не умеет. Но вряд ли Михаэлис снизит балл за рисунок… хотя этот ублюдок может, в силу своей вредности.

Практическая работа была дописана почти одновременно: вот слегка размял шею Келлер, при этом оставаясь совсем неподвижным, а граф лишь вновь взял в руки тетрадь, начиная проверять с первого листа и оставляя перо на промокательной бумаге.

— Вроде всё, — спокойно произнёс Сиэль, также качая головой и чувствуя острое желание потянуться. Но он среди аристократов, так что этого он позволить себе не мог.

Макмиллан, всё это время сидевший с совсем незнакомым ему мальчишкой, с которым он, кстати, еле-еле смог найти общий язык и был вынужден писать работу в спешке, многое сокращая и урезая, чтобы хотя бы рассчитывать на «Удовлетворительно», смотрел на Лабберта с Сиэлем, недовольно кусая нижнюю губу. Было заметно, что эти двое отлично справлялись с возложенным на них заданием, бросаемые друг другу фразы являлись спокойными, а иногда даже подбадривающими. Что Гордона просто выводило из себя. 

Они с Келлером никогда особо не ладили и, скорее всего это было потому, что префекты красного и синего дортуаров постоянно соперничали друг с другом. А шестёрки всегда поддерживали сторону лишь своих хозяев, и они и впрямь считали своего префекта правым во всем. Хоть по Дориану и не сказать, что его вообще что-то в этом мире волнует, слишком безразличен он обычно ко всему был, но когда речь заходила о надменности Алоиса Транси, то он всегда высказывался, пусть и не так ярко, как того ожидают другие. У Алоиса и Дориана была одна схожая черта. Оба при разговоре могли увидеть корень проблемы и при необходимости «подрезать» его одной простой фразой. Этим умением каждый раздражал друг друга и не мог упустить шанса не встрять в перепалку. 

А Лабберт с Гордоном всегда за ними наблюдали, и каждый записал другого во враги. 

Обидно видеть то, что мальчишка, который привлёк его своим интересным нравом, так спокойно общается с недругом. Это вызывало в Макмиллане волну ревности и он прервал свою работу, со злостью отрывая от одного листка папируса маленький кусочек и начиная выводить на нем не самое доброжелательное послание. Которое затем очень ловко зашвырнул в сторону Лабберта и оно удачно приземлилось прямо на его дописанную работу. Макмиллан наивно предполагал, что остался перед профессором незамеченным, но наказывать шалуна Михаэлис не спешил — вдруг произойдет что-то интересное. 

Сиэль заметил, что Лабберт вдруг, удивлённо вскинув брови, взял в руку маленькое послание, стараясь незаметно развернуть его. И как только он это сделал, то, естественно, увидел текст не самого лестного содержания: «Что, подстилка, Алоис решил найти себе новую игрушку, и ты вздумал для начала сблизиться с ней?». Вздохнув, Келлер оторвал от своего листа папируса кусок и принялся писать ответ. Как только это дело было завершено, он, очень осторожно посмотрев на Михаэлиса, который в это время якобы читал книгу, развернулся и отправил это послание Гордону, не сомневаясь в том, что отправителем являлся он. Келлер не ошибся. Макмиллан с усмешкой развернул клочок бумаги: «А если и да, то что? Захочешь остановить меня? Валяй, второе «У» тебе придётся очень кстати».

Резко втянув носом воздух, Макмиллан оторвал второй кусок бумаги, яростно принимаясь строчить новый ответ. Он снова прилетел прямо к Лабберту и когда тот уже хотел было развернуть листок, его Михаэлис схватил прямо за руку, оказавшись у их с Сиэлем парты в несколько шагов. Поучительно качая пальцем, он раскрыл ладонь и потребовал отдать ему записку. Макмиллан покрылся холодным потом, а Лабберт, раздираемый любопытством, всё-таки отдал её учителю.

— «И остановлю, сукин сын», у-у… и кто тут у нас так «изящно» выражается? — процитировал Себастьян слова из записки, оглядывая насмешливым и кровожадным взглядом зал. Несчастные ученики, даже уверенные в своей невиновности, покрылись мурашками. А Гордон в этот момент больше всего хотел провалиться под землю. — Мистер Макмиллан, даже не пытайтесь спрятаться, я всё это время наблюдал за Вами. Однако, ха-ха, у меня и в мыслях не было, что Вы, молодой человек, можете позволить себе такое отвратительное поведение, — демон наигранно недовольно качал головой, а затем развернулся в сторону своей кафедры и со вздохом сел за стол. 

Себастьян спокойно раскрыл журнал, пройдясь указательным пальцем по списку фамилий и останавливаясь на букве «М». Под четырнадцатым номером был Макмиллан, и Михаэлис, взяв в руку карандаш, с невероятным удовольствием вывел на бывшей пустой клетке рядом с его именем витиеватую букву «У». А затем открыл скобку.

— За неподобающее поведение, Макмиллан, Вы получаете второе, — профессор написал в скобках цифру «2». А после перевёл взгляд своих глаз на ёрзающего на стуле мальчишку, что был красным как рак. — Вам определённо не везёт сегодня. Быть может, Вы хотите пояснить классу причину такой выходки? — выжидающе посмотрел на него Андрас, откидываясь на спинку стула со скрещенными руками на груди. О да… роль учителя ему определённо нравилась — какое потрясающее чувство, когда у тебя в руках власть!

Впрочем, его оптимизма Фантомхайв явно не разделял, прожигая Андраса недовольным взглядом и качая головой — этот тиран никогда не успокоится, бразды правления вверять такому как он, неуёмному садисту, просто нельзя! Как жаль, что Сиэль забыл о том, с кем имеет дело на какое-то мгновение, и поставил его в роли профессора. А ведь Себастьяну на этом месте не так уж плохо, вон, сидит и ухмыляется, раздирая несчастного Макмиллана глазами, а тот и слова поперёк не скажет. 

Гордон с понуро опущенной головой и плотно сжатыми губами стоял возле своей парты и ничего не говорил. 

— Что ж, тогда садитесь, — вздохнул Михаэлис, когда издеваться над несчастным студентом ему порядком поднадоело. — И подумайте хорошенько о своём поведении, мистер Макмиллан. Я не думаю, что мистер Уокер будет доволен, когда услышит о том, что его помощник позволил себе так некультурно выразиться в адрес мистера Келлера. Вам следует извиниться перед ним. 

Лабберт Келлер после этих слов учителя прямо-таки засветился злорадностью и выжидающе обернулся на бедного Гордона, который не знал, кому сейчас желать смерти — Келлеру или профессору Михаэлису? Остальные ученики смотрели на него по-разному. Кто-то с презрением, кто-то с сочувствием, а вот сам граф Фантомхайв… он вообще на него не смотрел. Что Гордона очень расстраивало, ведь он желал получить от этого мальчишки хотя бы негласной поддержки и не знал, что тот именно в данный момент планировал свою месть Андрасу, чтобы научить его хорошим манерам. Ибо Сиэля раздражало, что тот, стоило ему войти в эти стены колледжа, почувствовал себя, чуть ли не Богом! А ведь им был вовсе не Себастьян. По мнению Сиэля, разумеется. 

— И… извини меня, Келлер, — выдавил из себя Макмиллан, низко опуская голову, что всё равно не помогло ему скрыть румянец — у мальчишки пылали даже уши.

— Годится, садись, — безразлично сказал профессор, не утрудившись хотя бы посмотреть в его сторону. 

— Итак, — обратился он уже ко всему классу, заставляя всех поднять свои глаза на него и навострить уши. А Себастьян уже высматривал себе новую жертву. — Как вы все помните, на прошлом уроке у вас был зачёт с другим учителем, который многие сдали не так хорошо, как требуется. Так вот спешу всех вас обрадовать! Единственная тема, которая и завалила каждого, войдёт в экзаменационный зачёт в конце декабря. Разумеется, я и не надеюсь, что кое-что отложится в ваших мозгах… — он встал из-за стола, заставив практически каждого присутствующего в кабинете поёжиться от страха, и медленно зашагал меж парт. — Но всегда присутствует вероятность, что, повторив ту тему, ваши шансы возрастут. К тому же на носу рождественский турнир, и разве кто-то будет всерьёз готовиться? Полагаю, что нет. Так что… — он остановился возле второй парты среднего ряда, касаясь рукой спинки стула одного ученика. Сиэль даже услышал его дыхание, Себастьян с усмешкой скользнул пальцами к его плечу. — Фантомхайв, прошу Вас помочь в этом деле. К тому же вы единственный не присутствовали на прошлом экзамене, Вам будет полезно посодействовать мне. 

— Но при поступлении сюда меня уже тестировали на пройденный материал, профессор, — спокойно поднял на него глаза мальчик. — И именно эту тему я сдал на отлично. 

— И это всё равно не отменяет того, что вызвал я именно Вас, — злорадно ответил Андрас, заставляя Сиэля только поёжиться и удручённо вздохнуть. — К доске, живо!

Сиэль не мог перечить учителю, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Лабберт сочувствующе посмотрел на него, прекрасно понимая, что с их профессором шутки весьма плохи и наверняка тот не сможет обойтись без очередных издевательств над новым учеником. Однако… Фантомхайв спокойно встал из-за стола, задвинув стул, и направился к доске, всем своим видом внушая хладнокровие и безразличие. Он его действительно не боялся, и у остальных ребят это вызывало уважение.

Оказавшись возле доски, Фантомхайв посмотрел на Себастьяна, ожидая требований. Михаэлис же только стучал указкой о пальцы, почему-то молча, что немного напрягало. Впрочем, это молчание сразу же прекратилось, как только он отложил указку в сторону, к невольному облегчению Сиэля, ибо практически любой предмет в руках Андраса мог сойти за годное орудие пыток, ничуть не уступающее средневековому.

— Как вы все понимаете, мышцы помогают нам совершать физическую работу, — непринужденно начал Себастьян, уже навевая этими словами некоторым страх. — Мышечная ткань делится на три группы: поперечнополосатая скелетная, поперечнополосатая сердечная и гладкая ткани. Но сами мышцы делятся на две группы — скелетные и гладкие. Функционально они различаются тем, что скелетные мышцы осуществляют произвольные действия, которые контролируются полушариями мозга, а гладкие, соответственно, непроизвольные, и находятся под наблюдением вегетативной нервной системы. А вегетативная нервная система, в свою очередь, регулирует работу внутренних органов. Однако мы сегодня говорим о сознательной деятельности человека, так что рассматривать будем исключительно скелетные мышцы, состоящие из поперечнополосатой скелетной мышечной ткани.

Рассмотрим очень краткую рефлекторную дугу, — Себастьян встал позади Сиэля, показав всем присутствующим вытащенную из кармана рясы булавку. И уколол Фантомхайва в шею, отчего не ожидавший подобного подвоха парень дернулся в сторону. — Вот, что мы имеем — центростремительный или чувствительный нейрон отослал сигнал в центральную нервную систему и послал импульс центробежному или двигательному нейрону. В соответствие с этим, мышцы, один конец которых закреплён в так называемой точке фиксации, а другой — к костям или коже, и мистер Фантомхайв ушёл от предполагаемой опасности. Обращу ваше внимание на то, что это произошло за долю секунды. Итак, теперь, когда вы всё поняли, начнём повторение. Мистер Фантомхайв, встаньте на своё место и разведите руки в стороны, поднимите их.

Сиэль, понимающий, что серьёзного вреда Михаэлис ему причинить не сможет, всё же немного опасался, вставая в указанную позу. И понял, что боялся он не зря — Андрас встал слишком близко, благодаря чему Фантомхайв почувствовал пугающее давление у своей поясницы… и оно быстро нарастало, не оставляя даже малейших сомнений в том, что именно упиралось ему в спину. Осознание этого факта будоражило и чудовищно смущало мальчишку, тем более, что сейчас они с Себастьяном находились в кабинете, где больше пятидесяти учеников… А преподаватель прижался еще ближе, медленным движением положив руки Фантомхайву на грудь. Сиэль в напряжении сглотнул слюну, почувствовав это прикосновение.

— Грудь. У каждого человека грудные мышцы начинаются от трёх головок около дельты, — одна ладонь Себастьяна погладила верхнюю часть плеча правой руки и неспешно повела в сторону груди, растопыривая пальцы и мимолетно притронувшись к соску, отчего бедный Сиэль еле-еле удержался от того, чтобы не покраснеть на месте или не убежать подальше. Но сейчас мальчишка был словно в ловушке — вторая рука присоединилось к первой, начиная игру с левой стороны и медленно скользя вниз вдоль грудины. — Мышцы пресса, — ладони остановились чуть ниже грудины, невесомо поглаживая. Сам Себастьян немного отстранился, двигая при этом бёдрами, что осталось совершенно незаметным для всех, кроме самого Фантомхайва, который чувствовал это, пока ещё легкое, нажатие, усиливающееся с каждым мгновением. — Они начинаются чуть ниже грудины и идут к тазовой области, где и заканчиваются, — длинные пальцы погладили живот, немного затрагивая лобок, и двинулись к бокам, будто чувствуя, что выдержка одного парня уже практически истончилась. 

Ведь на этом сказались слишком откровенные приказы Сиэля, и теперь он против своей воли вспоминал о том, как они проводили с Себастьяном время в ванной, в спальне, в зале и в музыкальной аудитории… Бедняжка закусил губу и тряхнул головой, опуская на лицо чёлку к недоумению взирающих на него учеников. А тем временем Фантомхайв молился, чтобы никто не заметил его покрасневшее лицо. 

— Наружные косые мышцы начинаются у рёбер и тянутся к бёдрам, тем самым завершая область мышц груди, — Себастьян уже безо всякого интереса огладил бока, переходя от подмышек на руки и заставляя студента их опустить. — Как вы видели — руки мистера Фантомхайва уже начали дрожать, что говорит о напряжении. Мы не можем застыть неподвижно — это, увы, неподвластно человеку. Что же до рук… здесь мы рассмотрим три группы мышц: бицепсы, трицепсы и предплечья. Замечу, что именно мышцы предплечий отвечают за сгибание-разгибание, в то время как бицепсы и трицепсы — это двуглавая и трёхглавая мышцы плеча, соответственно. А теперь мышцы спины, — Михаэлис ловким движением повернул Сиэля к себе лицом, вновь оставшись никем не пойманным.

— Итак, трапеции. Трапеции начинаются от остистых отростков грудных позвонков, — мужчина почти успокаивающе помассировал указанные позвонки, ласкающим движением уходя в сторону и легко надавливая, — и заканчиваются к акромиальному концу ключицы и к гребню лопатки. За такую причудливую форму данные мышцы и получили такое название. Следом за ними — широчайшие мышцы, занимающие собой всю нижнюю часть спины, — демон провел ладонями вниз, вновь обхватывая мальчишку по бокам и дотягиваясь до нижней части. — И, наконец, ягодичные мышцы, — и Андрас резко схватил Сиэля за задницу, отчего тот едва ли не пискнул — настолько неожиданным стало подобное действие. Михаэлис неторопливо мял ягодицы, словно пробуя их на ощупь. — Они состоят из трёх мышц, но главная — большая — перекрывает собой две остальные.

И резко отнял руки, словно ничего и не было. Фантомхайв, который пытался всеми силами одолеть румянец на своих щеках, внезапно вновь почувствовал укол в шею и резко дернулся, попутно отмечая, что всё смущение куда-то ушло.

Себастьян стоял совсем рядом с той же булавкой.

— Запомните вот что, господа, — преподаватель обернулся к классу, взмахом руки позволяя парню сесть на место. — Мышцы всегда работают по принципу «всё или ничего». Они не знают полумер, поэтому, господа студенты… не будите зверя.

Как будто по команде раздался громкий удар колокола, возвещающий о том, что первый урок в Уэстонском колледже, наконец, завершился. И для некоторых учеников он был самым неприятным за всю их кратковременную жизнь. Себастьян Михаэлис пару раз хлопнул в ладоши.

— Всё, урок закончен. Сдайте мне свои тетради и можете идти, — он спокойно присел за свой стол, не обращая внимания на то, что многие ученики до сих пор сверлили его напряжёнными взглядами. 

Правда, именно Сиэль сейчас старался на него не смотреть и выровнять дыхание перед подозрительным взором Лабберта, который пытался оставаться к произошедшему в классе невозмутимым, как и все остальные. Но студенты не могли не заметить некоторых вещей, и это вгоняло их в смятение перед новым учителем. 

— Фантомхайв, — внезапно обратился к торопливо собирающему учебники мальчишке Андрас. Те, кто успели остаться в классе, все до одного странно покосились на Михаэлиса, но тот к этому оставался совершенно равнодушным. — Подойди ко мне, я хотел бы обговорить с тобой время отработки, — и улыбнулся так дьявольски, из-за чего бедные студенты поспешили поскорее покинуть кабинет.

— До встречи, Фантомхайв! — обернулся в дверях Келлер, Сиэль, уже стоявший возле учительского стола, кивнул ему. А Макмиллан, до сих пор отважно не уходивший, смерил Лабберта ненавистным взглядом.

— Мистер Макмиллан, я хотел бы попросить Вас не мешать нам, — обратился к парню Себастьян, заставляя того лишь недовольно скосить губы. — Если Вы не желаете заработать третье «У», то не советовал бы мне перечить.

Гордон посмотрел на Сиэля тревожным взглядом, не решаясь оставлять его наедине с профессором, ведь последний мог сотворить с несчастным ребёнком всё, что угодно, да и внушал своим видом непомерный страх. Фантомхайв кивнул ему, показывая своим хладнокровным видом, что за несколько минут с ним ничего дурного не произойдёт. 

— Что ж, я подожду тебя за дверью. До свидания, профессор, — он смиренно склонил голову, а затем быстрыми шагами покинул кабинет. 

Как только Сиэль услышал хлопок двери, то сразу же потерял приличие и навис над Андрасом, дерзко упираясь двумя ладонями в его письменный стол. Михаэлис только лукаво повел бровями, смотря на него со снисхождением. 

— Что это ещё за чертовщина, Себастьян?! — возмутился он, больше всего сейчас желая испепелить этого нахального извращенца на месте. — Ты хоть представляешь, как это выглядело со стороны? Да тебя же просто могут!..

— Успокойтесь, мистер Фантомхайв, — Андрас не хотел выходить из роли и этими словами заставил Сиэля встрепенуться. — Это была всего лишь демонстрация, не более того. Никакого скрытого подтекста или злого умысла в моих действиях не было. 

— Да какого черта?! Ты только что прилюдно… — он вдруг покраснел на умиление демона. — Не делай так больше! Ты — мой дворецкий, и я приказываю тебе больше не устраивать таких фокусов, тем более на уроке. 

— Просто Вы легковозбудимы, и советую Вам поучиться выдержке, ведь я к Вам напрямую ни разу не прикоснулся, — профессор Михаэлис поучительно выставил указательный палец вперёд. — Что по поводу отработки… вечером, приблизительно часов в семь, подойдите в мой кабинет. А сейчас не смею Вас задерживать, ведь, как мне известно, все ученики пятого и шестого курсов проходят медицинский осмотр.

— Медицинский осмотр? — прошипел Фантомхайв, подозревая, что вот-вот взорвется. — Ты это так надо мной издеваешься? 

— Что Вы, мистер Фантомхайв, — Андрас лукаво взглянул на него, откидываясь на спинку стула и чуть приспуская очки, давая увидеть вспыхнувшее в глазах яркое малиновое пламя и сузившийся зрачок. — Просто веду себя так, как мне приказал господин.

Сиэль на это ничего ответил, поморщившись и резким движением отстраняясь от стола. Он какое-то время стоял к своему слуге спиной, явно собираясь с силами, и Михаэлис с уже не скрытой усмешкой наблюдал, как медленно расслабляется напряжённая спина, а руки перестают дрожать.

— Как скажете, профессор Михаэлис, — уже абсолютно безразлично вымолвил мальчишка, уходя в конец класса и забирая свое пальто, только потом возвратившись к дверям кабинета и выйдя, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

Оставшийся же в классе Андрас облизнулся и оскалился в поистине кровожадной улыбке.

Сиэль в это время посмотрел по сторонам и, немного качая головой, последовал к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. 

— Фантомхайв! — позвал его Макмиллан, который, как оказывается, всё это время ждал его за поворотом, нервно поправляя сползшие на переносицу круглые очки. Сиэль лишь вздохнул, понимая, что от этого парня ему никак не отвязаться, даже если он этого очень сильно захочет. Тем не менее, знакомство с ним было выгодным, так что Фантомхайв мужественно собрал оставшееся у него терпение, кинув взгляд на поспешно подбежавшего помощника префекта.

— А что от тебя просил профессор Михаэлис? — спросил он, оглянувшись на тупик, где и располагался злополучный класс биологии. 

— Просто уточнил время «У», — Сиэль передёрнул плечами, не собираясь больше ничего говорить. Впрочем, это и не понадобилось: сочувственно покосившись на невозмутимого однокурсника, Гордон направился в сторону лестницы.

— Можешь мне не верить, Фантомхайв, но как лидер дортуара, профессор Михаэлис не в пример лучше — не такой… ужасающий. К тому же он всегда стремится помочь, однако на уроках просто сущий дьявол, — Макмиллан даже кивнул для большего эффекта и на какой-то миг замолчал, задумавшись. — Кстати, у нас сейчас завтрак, а после него — медосмотр.

— Медосмотр?

— Да. Раз в полгода — в преддверии рождества и в июле, — всех учеников собирают на медицинский осмотр. Младшие курсы уже прошли его на прошлой неделе, так что остались только пятикурсники и шестикурсники. Но он обычно не слишком долгий, — спокойно ответил юноша, сняв цилиндр и поправив растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы. — Ты — новенький, поэтому, думаю, с тобой провозятся дольше. И кстати, я вот всё хотел у тебя спросить… — паренёк, замявшись и неуверенно вертя в руках головной убор, спросил: — А вы с Келлером?..

Фантомхайв посмотрел на него холодным взглядом, немного поднимая бровь и безмолвно ожидая окончания фразы.

— Вы с ним… подружились? — невинно закончил Гордон, покраснев пуще прежнего.

— А это запрещено? — так же спокойно произнёс Сиэль, спускаясь по ступенькам.

Помощник старосты явно растерялся от такого ответного вопроса — он даже умудрился выронить цилиндр, бодро начавший скоростной спуск на первый этаж и остановившись только при ударе о стену.

— Но… — Фантомхайв с неким пространным удовольствием наблюдал, как медленно рушатся стереотипы в голове Макмиллана. — Но это же… он же из другого дортуара!

— И что? Это как-то влияет на характер, внешность?

— Нет, конечно, что за абсурд. Но дортуар же наша семья!

На это Сиэль не ответил, только покачав головой и подав Макмиллану потерянный им цилиндр.

— Это лишь устоявшееся мнение, — тихо сказал он. — Хотя, может ты и прав, — произнёс уже громче.

«Как будто я нуждаюсь в фальшивых братьях», — подумал Фантомхайв.

Остаток пути они шли молча, Гордон при этом обиженно надул губы, явно не смирившись и предвкушая возможность раз и навсегда отвадить своего знакомого от прочей живности, обитающей в колледже. 

Так же в полном молчании, они прошли путь до своего дортуара, не слишком-то и обратив внимание на всё не утихающую метель, кидающую в лица парней целые пригоршни снега, заставляя их морщиться. Но и оказавшись в тепле, скинув промокшие и потяжелевшие от этого пальто, ни Сиэль, ни Макмиллан не сказали друг другу ни слова.

Пройдя в столовую и сев за стол, граф налил себе чашку чая, немного отпивая и словно раздумывая над чем-то: синие глаза слегка отстраненно смотрели на чайник, стоявший почти прямо перед ним. И он действительно размышлял над тем, что ему, похоже, придётся извиниться. В конечном итоге, такими выгодными знакомствами не разбрасываются. Тем более, этот наивный простачок тоже может оказаться полезным в его расследовании. Фантомхайв громко вздохнул, привлекая внимание Гордона.

— Прости меня, — немного неуверенно произнёс Сиэль, — Просто я тут ещё не освоился, и мне многое непонятно. К тому же разделение на дортуары… — он покачал головой, будто сокрушаясь.

— Ничего, — облегчённо воскликнул Гордон, порывисто хватая Фантомхайва за руку и совершенно не замечая того, что этому прикосновению явно не рады. — Я тебе тут всё объясню, и мы обязательно подружимся!

«В твоих мечтах», — мелькнуло в мыслях графа Фантомхайва, прежде чем он уверенно пожал руку Макмиллану. 

Остаток завтрака прошёл в практически дружелюбной атмосфере. К тому же, помощник префекта болтал практически постоянно, рассказывая о правилах и обо всём, что было хоть немного связано с дортуаром Сапфировой совы. Так Сиэль узнал, что школа с каждым годом становится по какой-то причине тоскливее, а совы по-прежнему не выигрывали школьный турнир по крикету, проводившийся четвертого июля, ведь лавры доставались в основном лисам или львам. Однако так же Гордон знал о том, что префекты задумали провести какое-то зимнее мероприятие на днях, но о деталях не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

Вообще-то Макмиллан оказался не таким уж и хорошим информатором, но его собеседник не сильно расстроился, понимая, что лучшего ждать было глупо.

Наконец подошло время медосмотра — большинство студентов почти одновременно встали, направляясь на выход, негромко переговариваясь между собой и оставляя всю посуду на столах своим шестёркам. Так же поступили и Сиэль с Гордоном, забравшие свои подсохшие за час пальто и направившиеся в главное здание колледжа. Слава Богу, буря за это время поутихла, так что парни достигли точки назначения в рекордные сроки, обогнав многих своих однокурсников, еле перебирающих ногами после плотного завтрака. До медпункта они также добрались вовремя, встав в очереди одними из первых. 

Некоторое время они разговаривали, на этот раз на тему «У» у профессора Михаэлиса. Как утверждал помощник Дориана, преподаватель в качестве наказания давал огромную поэму и не отпускал, пока она не была переписана идеально сто раз. Зная любовь Себастьяна к издевательствам над смертными, Сиэль ничуть не удивился, согласно кивая. Но когда сам Фантомхайв в ответ спросил про Келлера, Макмиллан резко замолчал, сжав губы и не собираясь отвечать хоть что-то.

— О, вы только посмотрите! — раздался голос позади собравшихся, бывших преимущественно из дортуара Андраса. — Наши «совы» уже здесь! Никак ждёте возможности вернуться в своё общежитие и зубрить оставшиеся учебники? 

Обладателем ехидного голоса оказался Алоис Транси, на ходу поправлявший свой красный жилет.

— Впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от людей, спящих с энциклопедией под подушкой?.. — парень замолчал, окидывая всех презрительным взглядом, до тех пор, пока не встретил такой же взгляд, только не голубых, а темно-синих глаз Сиэля Фантомхайва, сдержанно отреагировавшего на его издевательскую речь. Алоис даже заинтересованно поднял бровь, по-птичьи склонив голову на плечо, однако в тот же момент в коридор из медпункта вышел фельдшер: 

— Мистер Фантомхайв здесь? — мужчина лет тридцати оглядел студентов в поиске нужной макушки, но смирился с тем, что новенького в такой толпе не найдёт. Покачав головой, которую обрамляли длинные красно-рыжие волосы, медбрат открыл папку, которую держал в руках.

— Да, — откликнулся парень, подходя медбрату и рассматривая тонкие черты. 

— Пойдёшь первым, — обратился он к нему. — Остальные в порядке очереди.

— А что делать, если наша очередь подойдёт, а Фантомхайв к тому времени не выйдет? — вновь спросил Транси, растягивая слова.

— Успокоиться, мистер Транси, и попросить у повара пирог с патокой, — отрезал мужчина, вновь заходя в свою обитель и приглашая Сиэля войти следом. 

— Итак, — фельдшер закрыл дверь и кивнул на ширму. — Ты уже учился здесь, верно? На тебя карта заведена, но заполнена… всего часть, — он пристально взглянул на Сиэля, стоявшего рядом с кушеткой. — Полагаю, ты не будешь разочарован, если я заведу новую? Иначе у директора могут возникнуть не очень приятные вопросы. 

— Делайте всё, что сочтёте нужным, — спокойно пожал плечами парень, усмехнувшись.

— Даже так. Вернёшься ли ты на следующий год? 

— Это ещё не ясно.

— Значит, не вернёшься, — фельдшер пододвинул к себе тетрадь и что-то написал в ней.

— С чего вы это решили? — спросил Фантомхайв, хоть и знал, что медбрат был абсолютно прав.

— Видишь ли, когда сирота, подобный тебе, говорит, что «не ясно», то это обозначает, что возвращаться он в любом случае не намерен. К тому же твоя фамилия мне знакома, — мужчина фыркнул, будто вспомнил нечто смешное. — В конце концов, именно я когда-то назначил Винсента Фантомхайва своим помощником, — и тут же сменил тему, явно не собираясь продолжать, — Сними пиджак и жилет, а также закатай левый рукав рубашки. Надеюсь, ты не боишься вида крови?

— Если её не слишком много, то да, — ответил Сиэль, послушно следуя указаниям и садясь на кушетку, доверяя левую руку медбрату. Тот пересел поближе, положив руку на металлический столик, и перетянул жгутом плечо Сиэля немного выше локтя.

— Могу дать морфия, чтобы было не так больно, — произнёс мужчина, заготавливая всё, что ему понадобится.

— Спасибо, но я потерплю.

— Сожми руку в кулак несколько раз, — отдал приказ фельдшер, доставая приличных размеров шприц и начиная обрабатывать место будущего укола спиртом. — Повезло ещё, что у тебя вену видно. Сожми, — и вонзил иглу в вену, начиная медленно набирать тёмную кровь. Фантомхайв, хоть и побледнел, но всё же не отвернул головы, наблюдая за этим и стискивая зубы от боли, пусть и не такой сильной, как мальчишка ждал.

— Ещё немного, Фантомхайв, — ответил он на взгляд Сиэля, готовясь убрать оружие пытки и взяв в руку смоченную спиртом ватку. — Ну, вот и всё, — медленно выговорил фельдшер, одним движением меняя иглу на ватку. — Согни руку в локте и держи.

Мужчина начал заливать собранную кровь в пробирки, помечая каждую номером, хоть Сиэль и был уверен, что он будет один с таким анализом, а затем выбросил шприц в стоящую рядом урну, оборачиваясь к парню.

— Ватку держать пять минут, не меньше. Пока проведём оценку зрения, роста и веса. А потом мы с тобой займемся обхватом груди, талии и бедер, и на этом закончим.

В течение следующих десяти минут Сиэль ждал окончания этого медосмотра. Несмотря на то, что врач так и не обратил внимания на закрытый повязкой глаз, только пометив в журнале и написав на левый глаз «1,0», но Фантомхайв едва удержался от того, чтобы передернуться от пытливого взгляда. Свой рост и вес юноша прекрасно знал, но фельдшер не принял их к сведению, погнав студента на весы. 

И когда эта эскапада наконец закончилась, Сиэль вздохнул с явным облегчением, на первый взгляд оставаясь совершенно безмятежным, как и прежде. Но, как оказалось, слишком рано он обрадовался — мучивший его медик, признавшийся, что его зовут Джозеф, — с садистской улыбкой шёл к нему с метром наперевес.

— Руки поднять и в стороны…

— Мистер Уитакер! — внезапно раздался голос Алоиса, вошедшего в кабинет и немного ленивым взглядом посмотревшего на Сиэля, бывшего в одной рубашке, не скрывающей всех достоинств его слишком худой для роста в сто семьдесят сантиметров фигуры. 

— Мистер Транси! — в том же тоне воскликнул Джозеф, отстраняясь. — Раз уж пришли, запишите свой рост-вес сами. Зрение знаете? Давно проверяли? — Транси на это сказал что-то про семейного доктора. — Запишите. А сейчас заполните форму мистера Фантомхайва. 

И мужчина вновь двинулся к застывшему в одной позе Сиэлю.

— Итак, обхват груди… восемьдесят два, — Уитакер медленно перенёс метр ниже, — обхват талии пятьдесят восемь и обхват бёдер восемьдесят три.

Алоис присвистнул.

— А у тебя размеры-то совсем ничего, — усмехнулся Транси.

— Если бы не заказывал пирожные на ночь, то и лишних сантиметров в талии бы не было, — ехидно заметил Сиэль, взглянув на лиса презрительным взглядом. — Видимо, не судьба.

Парень лишь поправил почти белые волосы, заправив прядь за ухо, и осмотрел Сиэля с ног до головы.

— Платье бы тебе пошло, знаешь ли. Только немного добавить объёма, и получится симпатичная и сексуальная дама. А вот на меня… увы, — Алоис псевдо печально покачал головой, заметив краем глаза, что Джозеф вышёл за дверь. — Увы, мне идут только чисто-мужские костюмы.

Сиэль чуть ли не скривился, настолько болезненным оказался удар, побудивший унизительные воспоминания о том, как Себастьян затягивал на нём корсет. Впрочем, Михаэлису он как раз отомстил, но вот Транси… Парень прищурился.

— А ты попробуй, — Фантомхайв на мгновение задумался. — Знаешь, моя невеста обожает розовый цвет. Платья, туфли, шляпки. Думаю, она могла бы одолжить тебе пару своих одеяний.

— Невеста или жених? Уж слишком много взглядов ты бросаешь на здешних красавчиков, — Транси придвинулся ближе, почти прижимаясь своей грудью к груди Сиэля, смерившего его ехидным взглядом.

— Если ты считаешь Макмиллана красавцем, это лишь говорит о твоём дурном вкусе.

— Да? — протянул Алоис почти шёпотом. — Тогда в качестве реабилитации… — и резко шлёпнул Сиэля по ягодице, заставив парня почти возмущённо вскрикнуть. Рассмеявшись, Транси, оправил пиджак и пошёл на выход, на прощание произнёс: — До встречи, красавчик!

Фантомхайв, ошарашено взглянув на закрывшуюся за Транси дверь, неожиданно улыбнулся и даже позволил себе короткий смешок, прежде чем вновь забрать свои вещи и начать одеваться. Жилет, пиджак… и вот он готов к выходу в свет.

Вышел из медпункта Сиэль с таким бледным лицом, что некоторые ученики даже боязливо поёжились в ожидании собственной очереди. Ибо за один первый урок Фантомхайв негласно прославился своей смелостью, особенно в отношении самого грозного учителя всего Уэстонского колледжа, и у многих сложилось впечатление, что напугать этого парня просто нельзя. А теперь по его виду этого было даже не сказать. 

Не обращая внимания на заинтересованный шепот между однокурсниками, Сиэль спешил как можно быстрее покинуть это место, однако не успел он сделать и пару шагов, как услышал чью-то громкую ссору, причём голоса её участников были ему отлично знакомы. Завернув налево и пройдя через толпу студентов Алого и Синего дортуаров, он смог заметить того же Макмиллана, на сей раз чем-то возмущавшегося при разговоре с Лаббертом. Фантомхайв с тяжёлым вздохом уже хотел бы развернуться в противоположную сторону, в надежде воспользоваться ситуацией и хоть сейчас отдохнуть от своего надоедливого спутника, но тот как назло его заметил. 

— Сиэль, подойди сюда, пожалуйста! — окликнул его Гордон, и названному ничего не оставалось, как подойти к нему, хоть это делать и очень не хотелось. Келлер в это время лишь крутил завитую прядь своих чёрных волос да элегантно постукивал по полу каблуком. 

— В чём дело? — Фантомхайв поравнялся с одногодками, выжидающе смотря то на первого, то на второго. 

— Неужели тебя не возмутил тот факт, что Алоис прошёл вне очереди, да ещё и настоял на приёме с тобой в одно время? — скрестил руки на груди Макмиллан, кидая на Келлера сердитый взгляд. Тот и бровью не повёл.

— Было неудобно, но не сказать, что это особо меня волнует, — хоть эта совместная процедура и впрямь показалась Сиэлю неприятной, но об Алоисе он сейчас хотел думать меньше всего. 

— Сейчас, Келлер, очередь Синего дортуара! — прошипел Макмиллан, вновь разворачиваясь к оппоненту. — Почему ты позволил ему пройти, когда вместе с Сиэлем должен был отправиться Дориан?

Фантомхайв только сейчас заметил мирно развалившегося на скамье Уокера, который происходящим был явно совсем не заинтересован, и его уж точно не беспокоило, что он, хоть и префект, пропустил свою очередь. Кажется, он мог просидеть здесь и полдня, продолжая любоваться на густые облака, так и не сдвинувшись с места.

— Я тебя умоляю, Макмиллан, — отмахнулся Лабберт, — я не слежу за Алоисом, и уж тем более не контролирую его. Решение моего префекта — моё решение, а в том, что Дориан не успел пройти, уже твоё упущение и только твоя вина. 

— Но ведь!.. — Гордон хотел обрушить на Лабберта ещё одну порцию обвинений, однако Дориан вдруг «проснулся».

— Да хватит уже, Гордон, — он устало смотрел на сразу же обернувшегося к себе помощника, прикрывая ладонью зевок. — Не торопись. Что ж ты вечно куда-то рвёшься? Как только подойдет моя очередь, я и пойду, а тебе советую позаботиться о себе. 

— Нет, — упрямо отозвался Макмиллан. — У тебя подготовка к рождественскому матчу, нам нужно управиться с этим как можно быстрей. Смотри, один из учеников вот-вот должен покинуть кабинет.

Так и случилось. Гордон с гордостью мог бы величать себя провидцем, ибо буквально через несколько секунд послышался тихий щелчок двери. Успокоившийся помощник префекта только-только собрался предупредить однокурсников, что необходимо было пропустить их лидера вперёд, но угрожающий топот заставил его повременить с этим решением. Гордон, Сиэль и Лабберт недоумённо оглянулись назад, а затем в испуге расступились — прямо на них бежал префект Зеленого льва — Вэйлонд Де Клер. 

— Посторонись, малышня! — как торнадо, он ворвался в медпункт вне очереди, к безудержной радости тут же победно воскликнувшего Саймона Оуэна, своего помощника, и к огромной ярости Макмиллана, зубы которого теперь напоминали работающую мясорубку.

Сиэль, практически носом почуяв запах беды, поспешил развернуться в сторону сквера по пути к учебному корпусу, чтобы там уже и навестить профессора Михаэлиса. Времени до семи часов оставалось совсем немного, Фантомхайв даже не заметил как быстро успел пролететь первый день. Видать, они слишком заболтались с Макмилланом в гостиной их дортуара, а затем ещё на медосмотре его успели задержать… взглянув на огромные часы над парадным ходом, Сиэль удостоверился в том, что у него в запасе осталось лишь семь минут, ровно столько времени, за сколько необходимо преодолеть путь к кабинету профессора, никуда не торопясь. 

Чем дольше Сиэль гулял по колледжу, тем больше убеждался, что это место уже совсем не то, в котором учился его отец, его дед и все его предки. То ли это погода такое уныние приносила, то ли на школу воздействовало что-то иное. Сиэль одновременно и хотел, и не очень хотел, чтобы этим «что-то» оказалась причина, по которой они с Себастьяном и приехали сюда. Всё-таки череда этих подозрительных исчезновений, и загадочные, хоть и мимолётные, слова Макмиллана об Алоисе, вероятно, могли быть связаны друг с другом. Оставалось лишь найти способ как внедриться в кучку префектов и узнать обо всём уже изнутри. Всё определённо не так чисто в этом месте как казалось. Это чувствовали и ни о чём не подозревающие ученики, и почти полвека отслужившие здесь учителя, и сам Сиэль. 

За размышлениями мальчишка не заметил, как оказался в уже знакомой части замка, возле нужной ему двери. Взъерошив рукой волосы, да так, чтобы чёлка всё равно спадала на прикрытый повязкой глаз, как этого не любит Себастьян, Сиэль уверенно постучался.

— Войдите.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — саркастично сказал Сиэль, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. — Ждали меня? — продолжил он чуть надменнее, совершенно спокойно подойдя к письменному столу Себастьяна, заполненному, кстати, кучей самых разных бумаг, и запрыгнул на него. 

— Да, — Андрас деликатно кашлянул кулак, стараясь не сильно выдавать своего раздражения — паршивец уселся своей пятой точкой на лист, на заполнение которого он потратил целых сорок минут. И всё размазал, разумеется. — Я был бы очень признателен, если вы, мистер Фантомхайв, спрыгните на пол. 

— Говоришь как офисная крыса, — закатил глаза Сиэль. — Заканчивай этот театр, эта работа на тебя дурно влияет. 

Андрас одним взмахом руки спихнул всё лишнее с письменного стола, однако предметы не упали на пол, а разлетелись по комнате, оставшись то на полках, то в ящиках гостеприимно выдвинувшейся шуфлядки тумбы. А затем уставился на парня ехидным взглядом, осматривая с ног до головы.

— Как и на Вас, милорд. Мало того, что окончательно правила приличия позабыли, так ещё и… — он быстро встал и в несколько секунд оказался позади Фантомхайва, удивлённо дернувшегося в сторону, когда его коснулась мужская рука. — Испачкались чернилами, ведь они не успели высохнуть, — он провёл ладонью от внутренней стороны колена к бедру.

— Ты же назначил мне отработку, — Сиэль чуть отклонился назад, касаясь макушкой торса дворецкого. И соблазнительно спросил: — Ну… и что ты со мной собираешься делать? 

На этот вопрос Михаэлис только улыбнулся и неожиданно разорвал близость, уходя в другой конец кабинета, чтобы с комода взять небольшую и безобидную на вид книжку. Затем он взял в руки указку и посадил смутившегося Сиэля за стол, чуть приспуская рукой очки на цепочке. 

— Приступайте, Ваша Светлость, — он открыл книгу на нужно странице, и по её содержанию, — а обложка книги была темной, название поначалу невозможно было узнать — несчастный студент догадался, что это была латинская «Илиада». Не обращая внимание на смертельно побледневшего Фантомхайва, Андрас даже специально обмакнул его перо в чернильницу, которое затем, как первокурснику, вложил в руку. — Я решил слегка облегчить Вам задачу. Я не буду заставлять Вас переписывать одно и то же стихотворение целых сто раз, как это обычно бывает. Так что решил выбрать произведение по размеру лишь слегка больше обычного, да и переписывать вы его будете один-единственный раз. 

— Ты с ума сошёл?! — у Сиэля после биологии и так рука устала порядочно, а в данной ситуации и вовсе говорить было нечего. — Я не успею с этим управиться за два часа!

— Успеете, если постараетесь. Я тестировал этот метод на одном наглом второкурснике около часа назад. Тот справился, хотя чуть в обморок не упал, — простодушно ответил Андрас, а Фантомхайв в этот момент от всего сердца сочувствовал несчастному, которого судьба жестоко отдала на растерзание Себастьяну.

— Будь уверен, как только мы вернемся в поместье, все пережитые наказания покажутся тебе раем, — едва не рыча, парень начал выводить буквы пресловутого алфавита, а учитель с ухмылкой наклонился к нему. 

— Это только доказывает, что у моего господина безжалостная натура, — он ласково коснулся пальцем его щеки, заправляя за ухо сизые пряди волос, а мальчик, что странно, даже не поморщился. — Никогда не задумывались, что презирая демонов, люди иногда ведут себя ещё ужаснее? 

Сиэль, ничего не ответив, отвёл глаза, утыкаясь взглядом в «Илиаду». Себастьян только усмехнулся, и подавшись вперёд, прикоснулся губами к губам ученика в быстром поцелуе, из-за чего тот покрылся слабым румянцем, но своего дела не прервал. Андрас только покачал головой и выпрямился, направляясь к выходу из кабинета.

— Вы ведь уже разработали план действий, верно? — он обернулся на Сиэля в самый последний момент, заставляя того поднять голову.

— Для начала я сближусь с префектами, тебе же остаётся только следить за качеством исполняемых поручений и держать секретность. Всё-таки… — снова посмотрев на лежащий перед собой листок папируса, Фантомхайв быстро смахнул рукой сидящего на нём небольшого паука. — В этом колледже происходит что-то странное, я это чувствую.

— И мы обязательно докопаемся до правды, господин. Как Ваш дворецкий, я это гарантирую.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ㅤКлод Фаустус и Алоис Транси  
> ㅤВдохновлено иллюстрацией Яны Тобосо  
> 


	22. Профессор-дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уэстонский колледж — это привилегированное учебное заведение для мальчиков, в котором происходит масса подозрительных исчезновений. Себастьяну впервые придётся ощутить настоящее давление конкуренции во всех смыслах.

Всю эту неделю Сиэль практически не мог нормально выспаться, так как по его меркам, пусть и немного завышенным, атмосфера колледжа была просто ужасной. И если смириться с ней лет в тринадцать-пятнадцать он ещё мог, то сейчас всё, будь то постельное бельё или храпящий над ухом сосед по спальне, восемнадцатилетнего парня просто до жути раздражало. Хотя самым неприятным, конечно же, были зверские методы кое-кого будить всех учеников. К примеру, эдак в пять-шесть часов утра, за час или два до официального подъёма, дверь их спальни распахивалась с пугающим хлопком, открывая взору бедных заспанных студентов сияющее злорадной улыбкой лицо профессора Михаэлиса. А затем раздавались прелестнейшие звуки оглушительного «Триумфального марша» Верди, причём Андрас милосердно исполнял его на трубе, специально над ухом своего любимейшего ученика — Сиэля Фантомхайва.

За что потом обязательно получал удар подушкой, а ведь Сиэль тоже благосклонно целился ей профессору прямо в лицо. И так проходило практически каждое утро. Несчастные совы за неделю-другую уже успели превратиться в жаворонков, правда, на это ушло немалое количество нервов. Хвала отважной выдержке учеников не воплотить в жизнь желание придушить бестактного профессора ночью подушкой в его же спальне. 

Так что утро большинство ребят предпочитали встречать за кружкой горячего чая с печеньем. Однако так как Себастьян из общей студенческой гостиной дортуара уходить не торопился, то многие предпочитали есть и пить как можно быстрей, чтобы избавить себя от возможности, не приведи Господи, нечаянно натворить какую-то глупость и схлопотать от Андраса очередное «У». А ведь этот тип даже к немытой кружке придраться может. 

Сиэля особо не заботили страхи своих однокурсников по поводу их эксцентричного преподавателя, так как он сам уже давно был к его выходкам закалён. Тем более мальчишка был уверен на все двести пятьдесят процентов, что Андрас не причинит ему вреда. К тому же, наученный горьким опытом, Сиэль пару дней назад отдал приказ не засчитывать каждую мелочь за ошибку. А так же ещё около пары десятков невинных приказов в виде помощи с уборкой столовой после первокурсников (а эту задачу Макмиллан особенно любил поручать ему) или приготовления сладких кексов для Дориана, правда, как минимум половину из них съедал тот же Макмиллан.

Обычно сладости Себастьян готовил ему по вечерам, а уже на утро приносил полную корзину с чем-нибудь необычным. Но так как при других учениках это все выглядело бы подозрительно, то оба, не сговариваясь, оставались в гостиной ровно до тех пор, пока посторонние не покинут её. И только оставшись наедине друг с другом, каждый из них мог хотя бы ненадолго сбросить уже приевшиеся маски ученика и учителя, хотя нельзя было сказать, что Андрасу его новая роль совсем не нравилась.

В данный момент Сиэль спокойно сидел на софе в той самой гостиной и пил приготовленный Себастьяном чай. Из-за того, что он очень близко находился к камину, телу было приятно тепло, и парень расслабился, откинув голову на спинку, перед этим поставив пустую чашку на стол. Тихий шум совсем рядом возвестил о том, что заказанные пирожные прибыли, а их создатель находится где-то поблизости. Так что даже почувствовав, что место рядом с собой перестало пустовать, Фантомхайв не торопился раскрыть глаза. Его ноги были чуть расставлены в стороны и до той, которая находилась ближе к профессору, дотронулась рука. Осторожно, но не боязливо. Движения пальцев, медленно скользящих по его коленке вверх были медлительны, но приятны и уверенны. Прикусив губы, Сиэль взглянул на Михаэлиса из-под чуть приоткрытых век, тот, как ни в чём не бывало, посмотрел на него в ответ. 

— Это ты так пытаешься извиниться за «ласковое» утро? — недовольно протянул Сиэль, поправляя рукой челку сизых волос.

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Андрас, слегка улыбнувшись. Хотя затем был честнее: — Хотя скорее я таким наглым образом пытаюсь завладеть Вашим вниманием, — и демон подсел еще ближе, прижимаясь к Сиэлю, который старательно делал вид, что не замечает его движений. 

— Тебе каждодневных вечерних занятий мало? — мальчишка лукаво посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Я полагал, что тебе, наоборот, в тягость возиться со мной — с таким энтузиазмом ты порывался отправить меня в колледж в одиночку.

— Ваша Светлость, я мог быть с Вами немного груб, но… — он положил свою ладонь Фантомхайву на бедро, плавно заводя её ему за спину. — Но будьте уверены, что Ваше общество меня ничуть не утомляет. В конце концов, Вы мой любимый ученик, — а затем, обхватив Сиэля за талию, посадил к себе на колени, зарывшись носом в его чуть растрёпанные волосы. 

— Оставь это, сюда могут зайти в любой момент, — Сиэль бросил осторожный взгляд в сторону закрытой двери, — да и устал я от… от этого. 

— От чего? — Андрас, поглаживая одной рукой живот парня поверх рубашки и жилета, мягко коснулся губами его шеи. — От моего общества? 

— Не совсем. Скорее, я решил взять от тебя перерыв, — но на удивление Фантомхайв вырваться из объятий не спешил, поэтому Михаэлис здраво принял это за показное недовольство. 

— Так полагаю, двух часов «на отдых» Вам хватит? — Фантомхайв над ухом услышал его обольстительный смешок, а затем выгнулся, тихо простонав от неожиданности — Себастьян коснулся кончиком языка мочки его уха. — Я ведь знаю, что учитель тригонометрии отменил свои уроки у Вашей параллели. Так что Вы вполне можете провести это время у меня, да и шарф вчера вечером забыли…

Сделав резкое движение бёдрами вверх, Андрас заставил Сиэля чуть расставить ноги и покраснеть от ощущения того, что упиралось в него снизу. Мальчишка неловко поёрзал на месте, этим самым вызвав в теле Себастьяна, который терпел целую неделю, новую порцию возбуждения. Михаэлис громко задышал, Фантомхайв без слов понял, что творилось с его дворецким и поэтому, желая поиздеваться над ним сильнее, вдруг положил свою руку ему на торс, начиная стремительно вести её к самому низу, пока не почувствовал, что она наткнулась на его пах. Андрас злорадно ухмыльнулся, осознавая какую игру ведёт с ним маленький чертёнок, и схватил его за руку, принимаясь тереться бёдрами о его ладошку. 

— Что я Вам говорил об осторожности в самый первый день, милорд?..

— Доброе утро, профессор Михаэлис! — раздался в метрах пятнадцати оптимистичный голос, заставивший Сиэля с Себастьяном резко побледнеть и отпрянуть друг от друга. 

Обернувшийся Фантомхайв сразу узнал Макмиллана. Благо из-за того, что тот в данную секунду стоял без очков, протирая их платком, пикантную сцену на диване заметить у него не получилось. Но силуэт профессора разглядеть он всё-таки сумел. 

Сиэль быстро спрыгнул с коленей Андраса, выравнивая дыхание, умело сделав вид, что между ними ничего такого не произошло. Себастьян только сдержанно улыбнулся.

— И Вам доброе, Макмиллан. 

— Гордон, разве у нас сейчас нет первого урока? — недоумённо посмотрел на только что одевшего очки Макмиллана Сиэль, заметив, что у него в руках оказались тетради и какие-то папки с листами.

— О, здравствуй, Сиэль. Да, урока нет, но совсем скоро собрание префектов, это для Дориана, — и он подхватил висящее на стуле пальто. — Я на минуту заглянул, что ж, увидимся на истории!

После того, как Макмиллан ушёл, крепко сжимая нужные для собрания бумаги, Сиэль и Себастьян не задержались в гостиной даже на минуту и, не переглянувшись, они встали из-за стола практически одновременно, разве что Фантомхайв замешкался, забирая портфель со сложенными там учебниками на сегодня. 

Апартаменты Михаэлиса, как знал Сиэль, занимали практически четверть второго этажа. Помимо кабинета, где предполагалось выполнять обязанности лидера дортуара и принимать выполнение «У», здесь находились: спальня, комната для умываний и крошечная гостиная с камином. Правда, Себастьян достаточно редко пользовался предусмотренными для преподавателей удобствами — ему это было попросту не нужно. 

А вот Фантомхайв, заходивший по поводу и без повода, — зачастую просто сбежавший из-под бдительного надзора Макмиллана, — часто оккупировал гостиную, выполняя там домашние эссе или занимаясь делами семьи. С последним ему помогал Себастьян, в такие моменты садившийся рядом и показывавший, на что надо было обратить особое внимание. И, как это ни странно, Сиэль в такие моменты словно чувствовал исходящее от Андраса тепло, дающее ощущение безопасности и спокойствия. Будто именно рядом с ним, с демоном, он мог хоть на минуту забыть, кто он есть и что обязан делать.

Хотя нет, всё это чушь.

Потому что чаще всего Фантомхайв чувствовал острое желание применить методы инквизиции на Михаэлисе и посмотреть, как тому это понравится. Или отдать ему большую часть бумаг — уже отработанный неоднократно метод.

Так и получилось, что к концу проведённой в общежитии недели, у Сиэля и его дворецкого сложилась своеобразная традиция — проводить хотя бы по два часа наедине по вечерам.

И сейчас, войдя в апартаменты, Фантомхайв тут же свернул в единственное помещение с диваном, усевшись на него и откинувшись на спинку. 

— Себастьян, сядь уже, — сказал Сиэль, даже не взглянув на дворецкого, что сразу послушно пристроился на той же софе. — И скажи мне, что ты думаешь насчёт этого, — Фантомхайв выудил из своего портфеля лист бумаги, передавая его Андрасу.

— Всё, что Вы здесь написали, вполне возможно, милорд, — спокойно произнёс демон, вновь окинув взглядом строки, написанные острым почерком. — Хотя некоторые имена вызывают вполне обоснованное сомнение.

— Да, но пока нет доказательств непричастности, исключить их я не могу. Вполне может оказаться, что за этими исчезновениями стоит Макмиллан, даже если поверить в это сложно, — Фантомхайв покачал головой, снимая ботинки и подбирая ноги под себя. — Хотя я скорее предположу Келлера или Транси, и всё же… прошла целая неделя, а круг подозреваемых не сужается.

Сиэль замолчал, прикрыв глаза и явно над чем-то раздумывая, не видя, каким взглядом на него посмотрел Андрас, протянувший руку и погладивший его по скуле. Парень тут же открыл глаза, взглянув на него и услышав скрип дивана, когда Себастьян медленно подвинулся ближе, напоминая пантеру. Большую хищную кошку, скрывающуюся в ночи и подкрадывающуюся к ни о чём не подозревающей жертве, обманывая её неторопливыми движениями. Фантомхайв ничего не говорил, просто наблюдал, как изящные пальцы обводят контуры его лица, касаясь так нежно и почти неощутимо, что граф почувствовал себя фарфоровой статуэткой, которая могла разбиться от одного неловкого движения. 

В эту секунду не было места смущению. В этот момент каждый из них потерял себя в глазах другого, не замечая ничего вокруг.

И Сиэль вновь чувствовал тепло, окружавшее его плотным занавесом и скрывающее под собой. Чувствовал, как в груди зарождается что-то, чему он не мог дать названия. Пока слабое, но уже не похожее на яркую и ослепляющую страсть, сквозившей между ними при каждой встрече, даже мимолётной. 

Однако Фантомхайв не хотел понимать и не хотел знать, что с ним происходит. Потому что это слишком многое может изменить.

Он даже закрыл глаза, пытаясь отстраниться от этого, но Михаэлис взял его за подбородок двумя пальцами, безмолвно говоря открыть их. И Сиэль послушался, позволяя Андрасу увидеть мечущиеся в синих радужках сомнения и эмоции. Такие невероятные и оглушающие, они одурманивали и заставляли забыться в них. Мальчишка поднял руку, до этого покоившуюся на диване, и слегка коснулся лица Себастьяна, застывшего под неожиданным касанием, а потом вновь опустил её.

Себастьян на удивление мягко поцеловал его, тут же разрывая поцелуй, и отодвинулся, тем не менее, оставаясь поблизости. Они постепенно приходили в себя, не смотря друг на друга и собираясь с мыслями. А Фантомхайв, чувствуя уходившее возбуждение, оставившее после себя лишь легкую вуаль неудовлетворённости, неожиданно быстро смог взять себя в руки и сказать то, что планировал сказать ещё десятью минутами ранее:

— Ведь в этом колледже есть подобный тебе?

— Да. 

— Сможешь ли ты его одолеть? 

Андрас хитро улыбнулся, поднимаясь со своего места и вставая перед Сиэлем, преклонил колено, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Если таков будет Ваш приказ, то я одержу над ним победу, милорд. 

— Чёртов самоуверенный ублюдок, — ехидно усмехнулся Фантомхайв. — Что ж, если ты этого исполнить не сможешь, пострадает моя репутация. Так что ты должен любой ценой не допустить этого. 

— Будет исполнено, мой лорд, — и демон склонил голову. Правда, в такой позе он был недолго — мгновение спустя он уже стоял, усмехаясь самодовольно.

— Не хотите посетить одно очень интересное мероприятие, Ваша Светлость? 

— Какое еще мероприятие? — подозрительно прищурился Сиэль, вновь надевая ботинки и поднимаясь.

— О, думаю, оно Вам покажется захватывающим и информативным, — профессор Михаэлис с совершенно неприкаянным видом подал Фантомхайву его пальто.

— Собрание префектов? — внезапно понял парень. — Но как?

— У меня есть свои методы, господин. Правда, нам придется пойти коротким путём, — и Себастьян перевёл взгляд на окно, намекая.

— Если ты ещё хоть раз кинешь меня в окно, убью, — заметил Сиэль, застёгивая пуговицы. — Хотя нет. Заставлю надеть гарнитур Элизабет. Розовый.

Андрас явственно вздрогнул, вспоминая о постигшем его унижении и в мыслях услышав смех Мефистофеля, оценившего наказание по достоинству. Но он заставил себя успокоиться, сдерживая полыхнувший гнев, и открыл окно, позволяя морозному воздуху проскользнуть в помещение.

— Но, по моему скромному мнению, мы уже прошли этот этап отношений, милорд, — съязвил дворецкий, поднимая Фантомхайва на руки и заставив того обхватить его шею. — Держитесь крепче.

С последним сказанным словом демон выпрыгнул из окна, наслаждаясь тем, как сильно сжал свои руки Сиэль, пытавшийся сдержать эмоции при падении, пусть оно и продолжалось недолго — Себастьян мягко приземлился на ветку растущей около его покоев ели и прыгнул с неё на другую, преодолевая расстояние быстро и почти незаметно для немного успокоившегося парня. Он двигался так плавно, что Фантомхайву показалось, будто Михаэлис летит по воздуху, расправив крылья. Падший ангел…

Мальчишка совершенно не чувствовал ледяного ветра, который должен был пробирать его до костей, и мог спокойно смотреть вперёд, видя проносящиеся мимо них зелёно-чёрные тени хвойных деревьев, высаженных с лёгкой руки одного из старост дортуара Сапфировой совы лет пятьдесят назад.

Впереди уже показались главные двери колледжа, когда Михаэлис поставил своего студента на ноги, и они вошли внутрь одновременно. Однако Фантомхайву пришлось следить за Себастьяном, уверенно шедшим впереди и в самый неожиданный момент поворачивающим в очередной коридор, почти не давая Сиэлю шанса сориентироваться. И если бы не внимательность Сиэля, привыкшего краем глаза следить за окружающим миром, то юноша неоднократно встретил бы своим лицом каменную стену.

Спустя несколько минут они стояли перед невзрачной дверью, которую преподаватель открыл, галантно давая мальчишке пройти первым. И он обнаружил кладовую или склад, судя по многочисленным коробкам, прислонённым к стенам, а также партам и нагромождению из сломанных стульев. Впрочем, одна стена, которая была общей с музыкальным классом, располагавшимся слева, не заслонялась ничем, а почти у самого потолка, посередине, располагался странный проём, небольшой, но в него вполне можно было посмотреть без неудобств. Сиэль даже подозревал, что с той стороны дыра прикрыта какой-нибудь картиной. 

— Надеюсь, ты туда не натюрморт повесил, — прошептал парень, осматриваясь.

— Как дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв, я не мог допустить подобного промаха. На стене висит портрет небезызвестного человека с почти такими же синими глазами, как и у Вас. Даже самый опытный художник не отличит.

— Твоя самоуверенность тебя когда-нибудь погубит, — заметил Сиэль, забираясь на парту, которую пододвинул Себастьян, и подтолкнул плотную полоску картона, прислоняясь, чтобы увидеть, что происходит в соседнем помещении. 

— А нет другого способа? — спросил юноша, отодвигаясь и возвращая картон на место.

— Если только Вы не хотите провести ближайший час на ветру, милорд, — саркастично сказал Михаэлис, прислушиваясь. — Кажется, мы подоспели вовремя.

— Хм? — Сиэль сосредоточился и даже прикрыл глаза, уже начиная слышать голоса, обладателей которых он видел минутой ранее, правда, немного смутно — не успел привыкнуть. 

Теперь же с каждой минутой он слышал их отчетливее, чем раньше. Но хотелось и видеть, а выбора особо не было — либо через картину, либо через окно, зная, что при последнем заболеешь почти сразу же, а Фантомхайву с его больными лёгкими это было совершенно не нужно.

Так что юноша снова отодвинул картонку, прислонился к картине лицом, стараясь не подаваться вперёд, и стал смотреть. Вот только в соседней комнате ничего серьёзного пока что не происходило. 

Алоис Транси ходил по всей — достаточно немаленькой, — музыкальной комнате, старательно обходя стоящие на специальных подставках виолончели и одинокий рояль, который показался Сиэлю достаточно неплохим. При этом Транси махал руками, словно желая кого-то ударить, и регулярно выкрикивая что-то наподобие: «Зачем я ему это предложил?!», «Как я вообще смогу?!» и всё в таком духе.

Видимо, подобное для остальных префектов и их помощников не было чем-то неординарным — Лабберт пристроился рядом с Тэйном Сомерсетом, помощником Армана, сидящим на танкетке. Сам Готье в это время поклонялся розе в горшке, стоящей на подоконнике: он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и что-то проговаривал про себя и время от времени наклонялся, отчего многочисленные браслеты на его предплечьях сталкивались друг с другом, издавая достаточно неприятное громкое звяканье. Правда, основная странность была в том, что растение цвело под стеклом в одном очень маленьком горшке. 

Чуть в стороне, балансируя на одной ноге, при этом ступня второй была поставлена чуть ниже колена, и разведя руки в стороны, стоял Вэйлонд, что периодически морщился и ворчал. Он несколько раз пытался пошевелиться, но Арман, который вроде был слишком погружен в молитву, мгновенно переводил взгляд на парня, и тот сразу застывал, словно громом поражённый.

— Арман, — протянул Де Клер. — Может, ты кого-нибудь другого используешь в качестве тотема?

— Лучше держись, — ответил вместо своего старосты Тэйн, зевая и дотрагиваясь рукой до прямых, как иголки, чёрных волос. — Когда он в таком настроении, его лучше не раздражать. 

— Знаю, — проворчал Вэйлонд, покосившись на свою «шестёрку». — Саймон, есть что сообщить?

— Помимо хоккея, который наш директор поставил в конце этой недели? — спокойный юноша с русыми волосами, уложенными в аккуратную прическу под горшок, сверкнул зелёными глазами, прежде чем смущённо окинуть взглядом присутствующих.

— Директор сошёл с ума! — крикнул Транси, резко остановившись рядом с сидевшим у стены Дорианом. — Все три года не было ничего подобного, всё было тихо и спокойно! Один бал, родители, ведомости и всё! Но нет, надо было мне попросить организовать мероприятие для привлечения внимания большего количество людей. И вот на тебе — хоккей! В Англии! Хоккей! Да это же варварство! «Это поможет сблизить дортуары, мистер Транси. Здоровое соперничество — это зрелище, мистер Транси» А то, как же… — Алоис даже язык показал. — А как платить, так сразу отнекивается. Ему всё мало после первого провала!

— Помолчи, Транси, — флегматично произнёс Уокер, поправив прядь чёрных волос. — Если директор так решил, не нам с ним спорить. К тому же, в чём-то он прав.

— В чём?! — Алоис стремительно развернулся к нему. — В том, что из-за этого соревнования нам придется занимать у совета попечителей? Потому что тех средств, что на балансе школы, уже не хватает! Сам посчитай! 

— Мы сможем всё уместить, если не будем настаивать на роскоши.

— Да ты издеваешься! Прибудет сама Королева, а ты говоришь не настаивать на роскоши? Да нас засмеют! И тебя, и меня, и наши семьи!

Дориан вдруг смерил его презрительным взглядом серых глаз, заставив Транси, почти нависшего над ним, отступить.

— На Королеву мы выделим достаточно средств. И на тех, кто способен сделать достаточный для колледжа вклад — тоже. Но остальные на красный бархат могут не рассчитывать, понимаешь, Транси? С твоей вечной тягой к транжирству, я удивлён, как ты до сих пор удерживаешься на посте префекта Алого дортуара, известного своей меркантильностью.

Алоис скривился, пытаясь найти достойные слова для ответа, но так и не смог, разворачиваясь к разозлённому представителю факультета Сапфировой совы спиной. Вэйлонд смеялся, совсем не сдерживаясь и совсем уже не обращая внимания на взгляды со стороны Армана, вынужденного прервать свой обряд из-за невообразимого шума. Казалось, он еле сдерживался от того, чтобы не начать кричать, но вместо этого сел на место поспешно вскочившего Сомерсета, привыкшего иметь дело с рассерженным Готье. 

— Так что ты говорил, Гордон? — Уокер повернулся к Макмиллану, стоявшему у стены.

— Я по поводу своего помощника, — начал Гордон, но не успел он договорить, как Транси, всё ещё на взводе, приблизился к нему.

— Ты ведь выбрал Фантомхайва, не так ли? — прошипел он. 

— Не Ваше дело, мистер Транси, — огрызнулся Гордон, отодвинувшись от него в сторону.

— Как раз моё, Макмиллан. Фантомхайва должны были зачислить на наш факультет, но вместо этого отправили к ботаникам, в дань семейной традиции. И теперь ты назначаешь его своим помощником?

— Это ещё не решено, Алоис, — ответил на это Уокер.

— Да брось. Мы оба знаем, что ты одобришь Фантомхайва, потому что он тебе понравился, — резко заметил Транси.

— Но, в отличие от тебя, я не давлю на него, а даю решать самому. Я лишь советую, повторяю — лишь советую обратить внимание на устойчивость к стрессам и оценки. 

Взгляд префекта Алого дортуара так и говорил: «Как будто ты и сам не знаешь».

— И… — не обращая внимания на безмолвное замечание Алоиса, Дориан продолжил: — Фантомхайв действительно лучшая кандидатура. Вдобавок ко всему, ему сама королева Виктория вернула титул графа, так что у него достаточно средств и связей.

— Как по мне, лучше бы Дориана и Алоиса поменять местами, — сказал Вэйлонд, с намёком пошевелив бровями. — Алый жилет на тебе смотрелся бы лучше, — обратился Де Клер к Уокеру, хотя второй вновь витал в облаках.

— Как по мне, у тебя совершенно нет чувства вкуса, — откликнулся Транси, показательно поправляя пиджак. 

— Итак, этот Фантомхайв однозначно станет помощником Макмиллана, — сказал Саймон, переглянувшись со своим старостой. 

— Это станет нашим провалом, — тихо проворчал Арман. — С его появлением многое изменилось. 

На Готье посмотрели сразу двое: Дориан, взглянувший неожиданно острым взглядом, и Тэйн, прикусивший губу. Алоис же слова префекта Фиолетового волка показательно проигнорировал.

— С его приходом, — Готье снял чётки из зёленых камушков со своего ремня и принялся перебирать, — в колледже появилось что-то новое. Что-то страшное, потустороннее…

— Кстати, о потустороннем, — прервал его речь Вэйлонд, ехидно ухмыляясь. — Как тебе наш новый преподаватель биологии? — и тут же рассмеялся, уловив, как поморщился Алоис, прикрывший глаза рукой.

— Не напоминай мне о нём. Этот учитель — сущий дьявол, — простонал Транси, забиваясь практически в угол — казалось, одно упоминание Михаэлиса заставило префекта впасть в депрессию. 

Лабберт, всё ещё сидящий на танкетке рояля вместе с Арманом, тихо посмеивался.

— А в чём дело? — вдруг спросил Тэйн самым беззаботным тоном, вызвав смешки у знающих.

— Если говорить вкратце, наша дорогая куколка впала у нового учителя в немилость, вызывая его раздражение на каждом уроке, — сказал Вэйлонд, бывший в курсе только благодаря Дориану, никак не проявлявшему своих эмоций. — И в результате, у куколки стремительно падает рейтинг. Благодари Всевышнего, что этим до сих пор не воспользовались конкуренты.

— Им легче дождаться момента, когда я закончу обучение, — сказал Транси, но не очень уверенно. — К тому же половину самых способных я купил с потрохами.

— И ты, совершенно не стесняясь, говоришь об этом? — недоумённо спросил Сомерсет.

— Половина здесь присутствующих об этом знает и так. Но, возвращаясь к Фантомхайву… сколько ты планируешь из него вытянуть, а, Дориан? 

— Пока не поступит предложение, Алоис, — со вздохом Уокер поднялся со своего места, собирая бумаги. — И сдаётся мне, что даже об этом мистер Фантомхайв скоро узнает. Так что на этом собрание объявляю законченным. В ближайшие два дня ты, Алоис, должен будешь предоставить мне первоначальную смету — посмотрим, на чём мы сможем сэкономить. Вэйлонд, предоставишь чертежи площади для хоккея. Арман — на тебе декорации. Я же надавлю на попечителей.

— Ты ведь сам говорил, что нам это не понадобится, — прищурился Транси.

— Лишние деньги ещё никому не мешали, — усмехнулся Дориан и, подозвав к себе Макмиллана, ушёл.

Сиэль медленно оторвался от картины, возвращая картонку на место, затем переглянувшись с Андрасом. Постепенно на его губах расползалась довольная усмешка, которая была так похожа на лукавую улыбку Себастьяна. Дворецкий заметил её и ответил Сиэлю тем же выражением, оба поняли друг друга без слов — всё шло именно так, как они предполагали и как желали. Стоило сделать лишь пару штрихов, чтобы у Дориана даже не оставалось сомнений по поводу его кандидатуры, и дело в шляпе. Всё-таки добиться многих целей гораздо проще, когда у тебя есть деньги и связи.

— Уже время завтрака, — негромко сказал Себастьян Сиэлю, на случай, если кто-то из префектов или их помощников ещё оставался в соседней комнате. — Я сопровожу Вас до столовой, — он подал руку парню, чтобы тот смог благополучно спрыгнуть с парты, однако Фантомхайв справился сам. 

— Я не хочу есть, Себастьян, — ответил ему мальчишка, осмотревшись и зашагав в сторону выхода. — У меня есть ещё немного свободного времени, и я бы предпочёл провести его в одиночестве.

Словив на себе колкий взгляд Его Светлости, Андрас только вздохнул. А затем, забравшись рукой под мантию, вдруг достал оттуда небольшое зелёное яблоко, и свистнув, чтобы заставить Сиэля обернуться в свою сторону, бросил его ему. Фантомхайв скептически скосил губы, но ничего не ответил, положив яблоко в карман своего пальто. 

— Поешьте, — предупредил его Себастьян, когда тот почти вышел в коридор и добавил, чуть улыбнувшись: — Если у Вас на моём уроке заурчит живот, то я сниму с Вашего дортуара баллы. 

— В таком случае, я специально умру от голода прямо там, чтобы моя душа тебе не досталась, — и Сиэль зашагал по коридору, не оглянувшись на дворецкого. 

Андрас лишь покачал головой, в мыслях посмеиваясь над опрометчивостью такого возможного поступка. А после достал из кармана очки на золотой цепочке, и надев их, перед выходом посмотрелся в зеркало, чуть взъерошив волосы. Отражением он был доволен.

Сиэль направлялся к небольшому парку, хоть и замёрзшему и многие его лавочки были покрыты тонким слоем снега, это всё равно было лучшим местом для того, чтобы прогуляться и всё обдумать. И чтобы добраться быстрее, Сиэль свернул с основной расчищенной дороги на другую, узкую и лишь немного протоптанную. Слушая тихий скрип снега под своими ногами, он неторопливо шёл в сторону одной облюбованной скамейки прямо под ныне безлиственной ивой, возле замёрзшей реки. Через несколько минут он добрался до неё и с особым наслаждением присел, приложив ладони ко рту, чтобы согреть их горячим воздухом. 

Это место было довольно неплохим, и в иной ситуации Фантомхайв был бы абсолютно безмятежен. Но новые и старые факты смешивались в одну кучу неразборчивых мыслей и Сиэлю приходилось очень стараться, чтобы думать рассудительно и не раздражаться из-за того, что расследование продвигается не так быстро, как того бы хотелось. Как только он вернулся в этот колледж, то всё словно замерло, как перестает сыпаться песок в песочных часах, если проём засорился. Список пропавших не пополнялся, подозреваемые были всё те же. Фантомхайв уже начал всерьёз подозревать, что некто прекрасно знает о том, что он здесь находится и что именно ищет, однако информация об этом была абсолютно секретной. Если только не… 

Сиэль вздрогнул, как будто почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд и инстинктивно поднял голову вверх — чутьё говорило, что наблюдатель был откуда-то оттуда, скажем, в одной из подозрительно мрачных и высоких башен, окна которых выходили прямо на парк. Как только Сиэль это сделал, бросив взгляд на одно из тёмных окон, что сейчас выглядело очень маленьким, что-то в его сердце ёкнуло от непонятного страха. В маленьком проёме на секунду мелькнули две красные вспышки, сильно напоминающие глаза Себастьяна. Вот только мальчишка знал, что сейчас он никак не мог там оказаться, а эта башня ему была совершенно не знакома. Фантомхайв поспешно отвёл взгляд, делая один глубокий вдох. Что ж, это всего лишь видение, ничего больше. 

Кольцо на его руке послало горячий импульс, из-за чего напряжённый сейчас Сиэль ощутимо дёрнулся. Но импульс был одним-единственным, и парень решил сбросить его на игру своего воображения. Всё-таки взбудораженному мозгу и тень покажется страшным чудовищем. 

Сделав ещё один вдох, Фантомхайв попытался расслабиться, хотя всё равно был так же напряжён. И поэтому, как только он почувствовал чьё-то прикосновение к своей спине, причём явно не Себастьяна, так как его он бы узнал, то смертельно побледнел и даже вскрикнул, подскочив на месте. Коснувшийся его заливисто рассмеялся, заставив Сиэля сконфуженно покраснеть. 

— Видел бы ты своё лицо! — Алоис даже схватился за живот, опёршись другой рукой о спинку скамьи. Сиэль закатил глаза и неудобно поёжился, всё ещё смущаясь такой откровенной реакции. Транси спустя несколько секунд пришёл в себя и обратился к Фантомхайву спокойнее, не прекращая улыбаться: — Позволишь мне присесть? 

Сиэль только пожал плечами и показательно уставился на раскачивающиеся деревья, не желая смотреть в этот момент на Алоиса. Второй аккуратно опустился рядом, положив одну руку на спинку, из-за чего Фантомхайву, поджав губы, пришлось нагнуться чуть вперёд, чтобы никаким образом не прикасаться к наглому Транси. Тот совершенно бесстыдным образом рассматривал его своими голубыми глазами как минимум минут семь, и, в конце концов, не выдержавший этого Сиэль рассерженно обернулся на префекта.

— Что ты делаешь? — Фантомхайв смело посмотрел на парня, но тот не отворачивался и всё так же продолжал на него глазеть со странной улыбкой. 

— Да так, просто видом любуюсь… — он многозначительно заиграл бровями, Сиэль непонимающе свёл свои. — А что нельзя?

— Это раздражает, — и Сиэль снова уставился на деревья, подметив, что в воздухе постепенно начал собираться туман.

— Надо же, с характером, — фыркнул Транси. И как будто специально подсел к Сиэлю чуть ближе, заставив того напрячься. — Теперь я точно уверен, что тебя определили не в тот дортуар.

Сиэль щекой ощутил чужой выдох и смутился бы, но уже был закалён Андрасом на подобные выходки. Однако стоило признать, что когда эти самые выходки выбрасывал кто-то другой помимо Себастьяна, то это начинало серьёзно настораживать. 

— И мой характер особенно распространяется на таких навязчивых типов вроде тебя, — Фантомхайв показательно отодвинулся. — А насчёт дортуара не уверен. Мне комфортнее в обществе рассудительных персон, а не вычурных дилетантов.

— Вычурные дилетанты? Определённо, каждый выходец Алого дортуара действует с размахом. Зато каждый из нас знает, как ошарашить противника и добить без колебаний. Вот, например, сейчас, — Транси наоборот резко пододвинулся к Сиэлю вплотную, продолжая прожигать глазами. — Ты боишься меня. 

— Нисколько, — он резко повернулся в его сторону и незаметно вздрогнул — лицо Алоиса было очень близко, мальчишка уже начинал жалеть, что этот тип, судя по всему, просто берёт его «на слабо». Но, не растерявшись, он не менее нагло ткнул своим указательным пальцем ему в грудь, этим самым чуть отстраняя от себя. — Однако я не рассчитывал на гостей и полагал, что буду здесь совершенно один. Так что твоя близость мне некомфортна. 

— Ты никогда не думал о том, что в Сапфировой сове тебе совсем не место? — Алоис спокойно развернулся в сторону аллеи.

Сиэль смело откинулся назад, следуя примеру шестикурсника, хоть и почувствовал, что Транси воспользовался этим, немного дотронувшись пальцами до его плеча. А затем засунул руки в карманы пальто, а нащупав то зелёное яблоко, ненароком вспомнил о Себастьяне. Непонятно почему, но на его губах при этой мысли появилась лёгкая улыбка. Пытаясь скрыть её, Сиэль откусил от яблока небольшой кусок. 

— И мысли не было. Зато мне очень интересно, что заставляет тебя считать так, — Сиэль скосил на Алоиса лукавый взгляд. 

— Ты отличаешься от них, — он пожал плечами. — Это сразу заметно. В тебе есть внутренняя сила, характер, ты прирождённый лидер. За тобой, — префект Алого дортуара пронзительно посмотрел на Фантомхайва, — хотят следовать. Поверь, у нас тебе будет куда лучше, я даже могу подговорить директора…

— Благодарю за столь заманчивое предложение, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, — парень безмятежно откусил от яблока ещё один кусок, не замечая, что по его пальцам начинает течь кисло-сладкий сок. 

— И какова же причина такого отказа? — немного обиженно спросил Алоис, бросив на стекающие капли жадный взгляд. 

— Всего лишь в том, что… — Фантомхайв вдруг замолчал, так как Транси, совершенно спокойно смотря ему в глаза, перехватил его руку. Схватил яблоко и с откровенным удовольствием принялся слизывать с его руки остатки сока. Причём он делал это так медленно и уверенно, что Сиэль от изумления растерялся.

— Продолжай, — совершенно спокойно префект посмотрел на Сиэля, явно показывая, что такое эксцентричное поведение ему характерно и он ведёт себя так вульгарно не в первый раз. — Так в чём дело? 

— Полагаю, в этом, — Сиэль отдернул руку, поморщившись. — Очень многие из Алого дортуара любят вмешиваться в личное пространство другого. Взять, к примеру, тебя, — и он спокойно выхватил яблоко из рук Алоиса, зашвырнув его парню прямо в лицо. 

Транси сказал что-то похожее на «Ауч!», чуть не свалившись со скамьи. Сиэль только рассмеялся в сжатый кулак, наблюдая, как префект Алого дортуара потирал ладонью ушибленный лоб. 

— Можешь считать это уроком, — Фантомхайв отвёл глаза, продолжая грызть это самое яблоко. — Не все из моего дортуара будут сдерживаться. Далеко не все. Поверь мне.

Где-то вдалеке появился высокий тёмный силуэт, но двое юношей сидели к нему спиной и не могли заметить. Глаза незнакомца вспыхнули пламенем от злости, он провёл языком по клыкам, размял шею, не замедляя шага. Однако снег под его ногами не хрустел, он словно плыл по воздуху, не издавая ни малейшего шума или шороха. Ряса стелилась за ним чёрным облаком, длинные ногти резко удлинились, немилосердно прорвав перчатки. 

Сиэль в этот момент буквально затылком почувствовал чьё-то лишнее присутствие. Странно, что ему в этот момент стало очень холодно, как будто кто-то невидимый навеял в его сторону леденящую вьюгу. Не понимая, что его так испугало, он захотел обернуться.

Но не смог, так как Алоис, в попытке отвлечь его, непонятно почему резко притянул к себе, и откинув сизые волосы с тонкой шеи, прикоснулся к ней губами. В этот момент ничего подобного не ожидавший Сиэль, мягко говоря, был шокирован. Но Транси, бесстыдно воспользовавшийся его смятением, только усилил напор, обвив руками его талию. Да так крепко, что Сиэль не мог даже пошевелиться, хотя пытался. Мальчишка начал вырываться, упёршись руками префекту в грудь. Алоис не давал ему даже шанса отстраниться, вдруг начав кусать его шею активнее, словно пытаясь от чего-то отвлечь. И это сработало. Сиэль не мог не вспомнить, как его так же мучил временами бывший господин, теперь носивший под рясой фрак дворецкого. 

Были моменты, когда они с Себастьяном на короткое время позволяли себе взять перерыв от посторонних дел, а ведь от расследования у Сиэля частенько начинала просто-напросто гудеть голова, и запирались в его небольших, но уютных апартаментах, на случай, если за это время кто-то вздумал бы им помешать. И в такое время Фантомхайв по-настоящему отдыхал, ведь ласки его дворецкого напрочь заставляли забыться и отвлечься от навязчивого задания. 

Иногда он даже приказывал купать его, так как скромный душ, да и за ограниченное время, ведь всему дортуару для того, чтобы помыться, приходилось становиться в очередь, капризного графа не устраивал. И тогда Андрас всегда брал его на руки, порой целуя в губы, ведь уже знал, что Сиэль не оттолкнет его — оба всё чувствовали, обоим это нравилось. И опускал в горячую пенную ванну, перед этим раздев догола. А затем мыл, бережно проводя губкой по его нежной коже. Он всегда был так осторожен в своих действиях, что Фантомхайв невольно поражался, как же Себастьяну удаётся держать свои желания под контролем, учитывая, что ответно Сиэль его не баловал. Причём, совсем. Но Михаэлис всё равно ласкал его, порой награждая скромным массажем, чуть разминая плечи. И целовал. Именно в шею, но не так как Алоис.

Сиэль помнил, как он всегда отзывался на эти прикосновения, позволяя себе хоть ненадолго представить, что он, как и остальные люди, имеет шанс на будущее. Отвлечься от душевных терзаний, как будто нет и не было никакого контракта, а Себастьян лишь обычный дворецкий, его преданный цепной пёс. 

Летать в мечтах ему не нравилось, но так получалось всегда, как только Андрас особенно нежно прикасался к нему. Даже сегодня утром, когда он…

— Не вырывайся… — неожиданно сказал Алоис, на секунду оторвавшись, а затем продолжил ласки, но уже мягче, словно что-то успокоило его. Или наоборот. — Всё пройдёт быстро, я обещаю. 

У незнакомца на губах возникла странная усмешка и он, коснувшись кончиком сапога замерзшей реки, сделал несколько шагов.

— О чём ты? 

— Просто молчи, я скоро закончу.

Алоис втянул носом воздух, кинул в сторону напряжённый взгляд и, увидев кивок, сглотнул слюну, но вдруг обхватил лицо Фантомхайва ладонями. 

Следящий за студентами довольно зарычал и уже хотел рвануть вперёд, но что-то заставило его резко остановиться. 

Сиэль видел, как медленно губы префекта тянутся к его губам. Он окончательно растерялся в этот момент, но взяв себя в руки, собрался, наконец, оттолкнуть Транси от себя, мысленно ругая, что позволил себе растеряться. Однако этого сделать не успел, ибо Алоис неожиданно сам отступился. 

Чёрным абрисом, Себастьян Михаэлис появился сзади Алоиса с Сиэлем и, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не размазать светловолосого мерзавца по этой самой скамье, отстранил его от Фантомхайва мягким движением. Сиэль удивлённо поднял на него глаза, замечая в других, алых, непередаваемую ярость. И ревность, полыхающую в них ярким огнём. 

— Мистер Транси, мне очень жаль, что я отрываю Вас от… — он прикусил нижнюю губу, даже не пытаясь скрыть клыки, и снова посмотрел на Сиэля. И Сиэль понял, что сейчас Себастьян едва сдерживал свою кровожадную натуру. — От своеобразных внеклассных занятий. Но у Вас вот-вот начнется урок латыни, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что Вы успеете добежать до класса за каких-то пять минут. 

Себастьян широко улыбнулся Алоису, сразу бросившему на него злой взгляд. Парень поднялся, как ни в чём не бывало отряхнул красное пальто с золотыми пуговицами и, засунув одну руку в карман, помахал Сиэлю на прощание. Андрасу пришлось вцепиться в спинку скамьи так, что она хрустнула, ведь демон вместо неё представлял, как сворачивает шею маленькому белобрысому ублюдку. И в таком положении Михаэлис стоял несколько минут, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда стройный силуэт скроется из вида, отворив дверь замка и войдя в неё. 

Сиэль только обнял себя руками и низко наклонился, почти прислонившись животом к сведённым вместе ногам. Невидящим взглядом он начал буравить оставленные Алоисом или Себастьяном, неважно кем из них, следы на земле. Странная ситуация совсем не вязалась с расследованием, однако мальчишке что-то подсказывало — в тот момент Транси не просто его обольстить хотел. Даже его слова несли какой-то иной, непонятный сейчас смысл. 

— То, что ты видел… — вздохнул Сиэль, не желая смотреть на Андраса, а тот, наоборот, испепелял его глазами. — Не важно. Я не придам этому никакого значения, и давай оба забудем об этом.

— Думаете, я забуду о том, что видел? — хруст дерева возвестил о том, что спинку скамьи Себастьян всё-таки сломал. — Я ведь могу…

— Ну и? — разозлился Сиэль, резко развернувшись к Михаэлису. — Чёрт возьми, и что ты можешь сделать?! Ты — моя ищейка, ты подчиняешься только мне. Никогда не перечишь, не предаёшь и не лжёшь — таковы условия.

— Но Вы всё время забываете про ещё одно условие, — прошипел в ответ дворецкий, резко склонившись над Фантомхайвом так, что тот даже вжался в скамью. — За всё это — Вы заплатите мне душой, которая _уже_ принадлежит мне. И я не позволю очернять её, во благо Вам, разумеется. 

— Только попробуй сопротивляться моей воле, демон, — Сиэль сузил глаза, Андрас склонил голову на плечо, не в силах скрыть насмешку. 

— В Вашей воле позволять кому угодно целовать Вас? Не ожидал от Вас таких дешёвых желаний, — и Себастьян схватил Сиэля за руку, буквально сорвав его со скамьи, заставив идти следом. Фантомхайв упёрся пятками в землю, пытаясь сопротивляться, однако Андрас продолжал тащить его.

— Да отпусти же меня, ублюдок! Немедленно, это приказ! 

— Нет, мистер Фантомхайв, — неожиданно обратившись к нему по фамилии, Михаэлис развернулся и окинул его поистине самым кровожадным взглядом, на который только был способен. — Сейчас я Ваш преподаватель. И в моих полномочиях преподать Вам урок, которого Вы заслужили. 

— Что ты!.. — он снова предпринял попытку вырваться из хватки, однако Андрас всё так же крепко его держал. 

— Выполняю Ваше поручение. Вы приказали мне быть профессором и я, из безграничного уважения к Вам, ослушаться этого приказа не посмею. Проходите.

Сиэль сам не заметил, что весь путь до школы они прошли очень быстро и Себастьян уже держал приоткрытой дверь. Решившись взять свои эмоции под контроль, хотя ярость в его душе всё так же клокотала, Фантомхайв сильно дёрнул рукой, чтобы наконец-таки вырваться, и с гордо поднятым подбородком прошёл в указанное место. Как оказалось, это был смежный коридор между кабинетами физики и химии, а если пройти ещё дальше, то можно было бы попасть и в кабинет биологии, которым, разумеется, заведовал Себастьян.

— У меня не так много времени, — Андрас завёл его в самый тёмный угол, где была наименьшая вероятность наткнуться на гуляющих во время перемены учеников. — До моего урока осталось менее десяти минут, но я всё успею, не беспокойтесь.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — чуть настороженно подал голос Сиэль, следя, как Себастьян ловкими движениями расстегивает пуговицы на его пальто. 

— Ничего дурного, мистер Фантомхайв, — поправив очки на переносице, он нетерпеливо сорвал пальто с Сиэля, быстро развязав его шарф. — Всего лишь… — он встал на колени, посадив мальчишку на себя, тут же нетерпеливо обняв его хрупкое тело руками. — Всего лишь исправлю ошибки мистера Транси, ведь удовольствия он Вам явно не доставил. Или… — Андрас поднял на парня ревнивый взгляд. 

— А если мне тогда и было приятно, то что? — усмехнулся Сиэль, встряхивая головой, чтобы смахнуть волосы с шеи и показать на ней темноватые следы. 

— Я же говорил Вам, что играть с огнём очень опасно. А Вы, непослушный ребенок… — Себастьян качал головой, снимая с себя перчатки. — Не поверили мне. Теперь и платите по счетам. 

И он резко запустил свои руки ему под рубашку, перед этим достав её из-под брюк, и так быстро, что Сиэль, конечно же, не заметил этого. Разгорячённые ладони, ведь Себастьян долго от злости стискивал их в кулаках, коснулись напряжённых от холода сосков, а губы нетерпеливо стали искать то место, которое Алоис посмел осквернить. Как только Андрас нашёл его, то, грамотно не желая повторять ошибок неопытного юнца, сначала медленно провёл по синеватому пятну языком, спустившись к ключице, затем снова поднявшись к шее. Фантомхайв сам не заметил, как покраснел, но темнота играла в этом плане ему на пользу, скрывая поалевшие щёчки от взгляда его ненасытного слуги. Себастьян провёл языком за ухом, помня, что неоднократно дразнив Сиэля этой лаской, тот начинал стремительно возбуждаться, и всегда как в первый раз. Себастьян был снова прав — от этого граф Фантомхайв дёрнулся и томно задышал, чуть попытавшись свести вместе ноги. Но они плотно обхватывали пояс дворецкого, и парень сам подлил масла в огонь, нечаянно или специально, потёршись об Андраса своим низом живота. 

От этого дворецкий тихо зарычал, начав теребить соски пальцами ещё яростнее и принимаясь хаотично оставлять на шее Сиэля засосы, один за другим. Обезумев, он желал доказать, что этот мальчишка принадлежит лишь ему, и, чёрт возьми, какой же у этого ребёнка был скверный характер! Он сам вынуждал наказывать его, поучать, но дворецкий из-за положения не мог себе этого позволить. Однако сейчас… Чем больше поводов будет давать ему этот гадёныш, тем чаще он будет искать лазейки и придумывать наказания. А ведь Сиэль когда-нибудь мог доиграться.

— Вы мой, Вы только мой… я не желаю ни с кем делить Вас, мой господин… — резко простонал Андрас, когда Сиэль чуть не потерял равновесие и чтобы удержаться, обхватил мужчину за талию ещё крепче.

— Тише!.. — громко шепнул парень, прижав голову Себастьяна к своей груди, пытаясь заставить его таким способом замолчать. — Кажется, кто-то идёт сюда.

— Плевать, — Себастьян принялся расстёгивать на Сиэле рубашку, теряя голову — как же был силён запах души во время его волнения или отчаяния…

— Нет! — заключив его лицо в ладони, Фантомхайв посмотрел Михаэлису в глаза. — Нас не могут увидеть, иначе всему расследованию придёт конец!

В эту секунду раздался громкий звон колокола и прямо мимо коридора, в котором находились Себастьян с Сиэлем, пронеслась парочка подростков, опаздывающих на урок. Сиэль вздохнул от облегчения, Себастьян от разочарования стиснул зубы.

— Немедленно отпусти меня и отправляйся на урок.

Андрас, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся с пола, аккуратно ставя Сиэля на ноги и отряхивая рясу. Недовольно постукивая по полу каблуком ботинка, юноша скрестил руки на груди и зло посмотрел на Себастьяна. 

— И что ты прикажешь мне делать с этим?! — сдувая с лица чёлку, Сиэль многозначительно указал на свою шею рукой. Михаэлис примирительно выставил ладони.

— Я не отпускаю приказы, я выполняю их. А сейчас, милорд, с Вашего позволения, я отправлюсь к третьекурсникам, сегодня они должны препарировать лягушек и, разумеется, с нетерпением ждут этого, — невинно улыбнувшись, Андрас одним взмахом руки привёл свой внешний вид в порядок, а вот на Сиэля магией поскупился. 

Мальчишка только и мог удручённым взглядом сопровождать медленно направляющегося в свой кабинет учителя да разминать кулаки. 

— Чёртов демон.

Некоторое время спустя Сиэль сидел на диване в гостиной дортуара и безмолвно ругал Себастьяна и Алоиса всеми нецензурными словами, которые только были у него в лексиконе. Именно из-за этих озабоченных ему пришлось перерыть весь чемодан в поисках злосчастного шарфа, ныне служившего прикрытием для его шеи.

И теперь Фантомхайв продумывал месть тем, кто заставил его надеть это колючее чудовище! Сиэлю предстояло носить его не один день, судя по оставленным засосам. Эта ситуация парню крайне не нравилась. К тому же странным был тот факт, что он всё-таки нашёл шарф, хоть и помнил, что не складывал его с остальной одеждой. Оставался один вывод — такой шарф ему «заботливо» подложил Себастьян, сделав очередную пакость своему господину. Хоть это и было довольно мелочно с его стороны, но Сиэль его не особо корил за это, понимая, что чем больше Михаэлис пытается ему отомстить за костюм горничной, тем больше способов юноша сможет придумать для наказания. 

Впрочем, Сиэль не собирался делать этого публично — в конце концов, видеть унижение Андраса исключительно его прерогатива. 

Отомстить же Алоису вряд ли получится — Фантомхайву необходимо было его расположение и помощь в самом крайнем случае. Помимо этого из него надо вытянуть всё и желательно обернуть в выгоду для сложившейся ситуации. 

Вот только как и когда?

— Фантомхайв? — Сиэль повернул голову в сторону позвавшего его голоса и увидел Дориана, стоявшего рядом и неторопливо пившего чай из своей чашки. 

— Мистер Уокер? Чем обязан? 

— Я был бы благодарен, если бы Вы составили мне компанию за чашечкой чая. И кстати, насчёт этого… Макмиллан, ты можешь идти. Сегодня ничего такого не будет, так что у тебя свободное время, — обратился староста к своему помощнику, который, как оказалось, стоял позади с самым печальным выражением лица. Увидев это, Дориан смягчился.

— Отдохни, Гордон. Ты и так перетрудился в последнее время. И не забудь, сегодня в полпятого будь на месте.

Макмиллан, уже ничего не сказав, лишь склонил голову и удалился в сторону столовой.

— Не обращай внимания, — произнёс префект, заметив взгляд Фантомхайва, и устало вздохнул. — Они опять встретили друг друга в тёмном коридоре. И не удержались. Еле успел их остановить от более решительных действий.

— А Вы не планировали разрешить проблему?

— Вы и сами обо всём знаете, — парень даже прищурился, окинув сидящего безмятежным взглядом. — Так и каков Ваш ответ?

— Что же… Я не откажусь от возможности. 

Поднявшись, Сиэль пошёл рядом с неспешно шагавшим в сторону лестницы на третий этаж Дорианом, продолжающим держать в руке чашку.

— Вы ведь прекрасный психолог, мистер Фантомхайв. 

— Можете называть меня по имени, мистер Уокер. 

— Тогда окажите мне ответную любезность, Сиэль. Итак, причина взаимной неприязни Гордона и мистера Келлера, заключается, хоть это и печально, в наших отношениях с Алоисом. Ни тот, ни другой не способны остановиться в своём стремлении к подражанию, и, увы, оба выбрали худший его вид. Когда директор выберет их префектами, оба дортуара погрязнут во взаимных оскорблениях, а мистер Оуэн спокойно заключит альянс с Сомерсетом и станет во главе колледжа. Не самое приятное наследие, но такова жизнь, — спокойно говорил Уокер, отперев дверь в свою комнату, находившуюся в конце коридора, и пропустил Фантомхайва впереди себя. Закрыв её за собой, префект прошёл к рабочему столу и пригласил своего собеседника сесть в кресло напротив.

Сев на предложенное место, Сиэль оглянулся, рассматривая кабинет, в котором он, судя по всему, оказался. Фантомхайв даже предположил, что у старосты апартаменты, подобные комнатам Себастьяна — по крайней мере, общая обстановка была достаточно схожей. 

— На самом деле, я хотел предложить место префекта Вам, Сиэль, — Дориан поставил на стол чайник и ещё одну чашку, наполняя её свежим чаем и пододвигая к парню. — Но, насколько я понял, в нашем колледже вас интересует другое, не правда ли?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. Я только хотел закончить своё обучение, а Уэстонский колледж показался мне лучшей альтернативой из всех. Его неоднократно рекомендовал мне мой отец.

Префект только улыбнулся краем губ и поставил свою чашку на стол. 

— Приму на веру. И всё же. За неделю вы смогли добиться того, чего многие добиваются годами. Ваш интеллект опредёленно достоин уважения, и я даже мог бы помочь вам, но… есть разница между тем, что я хочу сделать, и тем, что должен. Мне не нужны неприятности, поэтому я вам не помощник. Вы станете «шестёркой» Макмиллана, и только. Дальше Вам стремиться нет нужды. Однако настоятельно советую присмотреться к Алоису. Он далеко не так прост, как вы думаете, — Дориан откинулся на спинку стула, сложив пальцы рук вместе. — И я очень надеюсь, что мои действия не повлекут за собой выполнения мрачного пророчества Армана, в котором он обозначал вас как перемены. А в картах Таро перемены — это смерть.

Парень замолчал, сверля Сиэля пристальным взглядом серых глаз и встречая на своём пути достойное сопротивление — Фантомхайв и не думал уклоняться от немой битвы, и в синих радужках будущего помощника Макмиллана светилась решимость идти до последнего. Видимо, Уокер что-то такое понял, потому что его лицо вдруг расслабилось, переставая быть таким напряжённым. Судя по всему, Сиэль действительно пришёлся ему по вкусу. 

— А теперь, когда мы всё выяснили…

— Позвольте вас прервать, — вдруг начал Фантомхайв и, увидев спокойное внимание со стороны старосты дортуара, продолжил. — Как вообще проходит церемония посвящения?

— О, здесь нет ничего сложного. Разве что надо преклонить колено перед тем, кто выбрал Вас своим помощником. В данном случае, это Макмиллан, так что советую Вам немного поумерить свою гордость. Ещё вопросы?

— Почему, когда возникает сложная ситуация, вы тут же мчитесь к директору?

— Нет, Сиэль. Я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос и удержусь от каких-либо замечаний по этому поводу. Однако каждый из нас следует принципу трёх буддистских обезьян. 

«Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего никому не говорю», — мгновенно вспомнил юноша, кивнувший в знак понимания.

— Сейчас мы с Вами займёмся списком спонсоров, на которых можно будет надавить. Вообще, это работа Алоиса, но он может заткнуть кому-то рот только при помощи денег. 

— Вы же больше любите информацию в качестве меры укрощения, не правда ли? 

— Как и Вы, Сиэль, — ответил Уокер меланхолично. — За предоставленную дополнительно информацию буду благодарен.

— И что же включает эта благодарность? — так же спокойно произнёс Фантомхайв, просматривая списки.

— Скажем так, я смогу один раз прикрыть Вас. Но только в том случае, если дело будет связано с колледжем.

— Что ж, тогда… — Сиэль склонил голову на плечо. — Я укажу несколько имён, однако, если вы и будете связываться с ними, то моё имя не должно даже упоминаться.

На это Дориан ничего не сказал, только отпил чая из своей чашки и приступил к работе, вытащив из шуфлядки стола бумагу для написания писем. Сиэль, как и обещал, написал на отдельном листке имена нескольких не очень важных для его семьи должников и то, на чём их можно было поймать. Они работали молча — спустя какое-то время Уокер вызвал при помощи звонка своего личного лакея и написал письмо преподавателю истории, освободив Сиэля Фантомхайва от урока. 

Когда они закончили с именами, время уже близилось к обеду — стрелки на часах уже приближались к часу дня, а трапеза начиналась лишь десятью минутами позднее. 

— Что ж, спасибо за помощь, Сиэль, дальше я справлюсь сам. Советую Вам поспешить на обед, иначе для Вас не останется ничего вкусного, — Уокер усмехнулся, вновь зарываясь в бумаги с головой.

— Удачи Вам, Дориан, — пожелал Фантомхайв, поднимаясь и уходя, почувствовав спиной последний взгляд серых глаз.

А Себастьян только-только отпустил несчастных и смертельно бледных третьекурсников из своего кабинета и свёл ладони в замок, начиная буравить стену напротив глазами. Но это всё же лучше проверки эссе, из которых лишь несколько хоть немного соответствовали его стандартам. Хотя сам Сиэль на днях сказал ему, что его стандарты слишком завышены, на что Себастьян ответил, что эти малолетние смертные должны будут возглавить аристократию, сменив своих родителей, и такая встряска будет полезна. Фантомхайв с этим доводом не согласился, однако жертвовать своими нервами больше не стал, оставляя всё, как есть. В конце концов, домашние эссе самого Фантомхайва были всегда на высоте, и придраться к нему не мог даже сам Себастьян, с неохотой выставляющий отличные отметки в ведомость. 

Однако сейчас у него было более интересное занятие, к которому надо подготовиться. Часа, отведенного на обед, как раз должно хватить.

Михаэлис встал из-за стола, подойдя к двери кабинета и аккуратно прикрыв её за собой, и сорвался с места, тенью скользя к колледжу. Транси ещё пожалеет, что вообще решился притронуться своими грязными руками к его собственности! И, остановившись у самого входа в школу, Андрас вздохнул, стараясь немного успокоиться — всё-таки будет немного нечестно, если этот мальчишка не почувствует всю глубину своей ошибки. Демон пока ещё раздумывал над возможными видами мести, пытаясь найти самый мучительный специально для Алоиса, однако начальный план действий у него уже был.

— Профессор Михаэлис! — и Себастьян, только подошедший к лестнице на второй этаж, повернулся к стремительно идущему в его сторону заведующему учебной частью, сжимавшему в своих руках очень толстую папку с бумагами. От одного только взгляда на неё Михаэлису уже стало плохо, но он мужественно одолел это неприятное чувство, сосредоточившись на привлекшем его внимание человеке.

— У Вас ведь следующая пара у шестого курса Алого и Синего дортуаров? — спросил мужчина, и, дождавшись, утвердительного кивка со стороны дворецкого, продолжил: — Я заменил Синий дортуар на Зелёный. А Ваш отправится на… — мужчина открыл ту самую зловещую папку, отыскивая нужный ему лист. — На физику вместе с дортуаром Фиолетового волка.

— А Вы предупредили учащихся? — настороженно отреагировал профессор, которому, в общем-то, было всё равно, но надо было спросить для создания видимости беспокоящегося о факультете методиста.

— Да, я уже разослал префектам предупреждение.

— Что ж, тогда ко мне вопросов больше нет?

— Нет, профессор Михаэлис. Я всего лишь хотел пояснить временные изменения в расписании, — завуч стремительно удалился в сторону своего кабинета. Себастьян, пару минут смотревший в его сторону и абсолютно не понимающий, почему это должно его заботить, пожал плечами и начал подниматься по лестнице, вновь начиная думать о методах свершения возмездия. 

В своем кабинете смертных ждать пришлось не так уж и долго. Просидев за своим столом приблизительно минут пятнадцать, в отдалении он услышал приближающиеся шаги студентов. Встав и немного размяв шею, Андрас принялся чертить на доске огромную животную клетку, старательно вырисовывая все органоиды.

Ученики в это время активно заходили в класс, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, дабы не вызвать недовольство «дьявольского» профессора, как его прозвали с лёгкой подачи Транси, нахально усевшегося за первой партой рядом с Вэйлондом, который повторял материал и явно не собирался повторять ошибки своего соседа. Впрочем, Алоиса и так не особо жаловали на уроках биологии, но, пожалуй, сегодня Андрас клятвенно пообещал превзойти самого себя.

В отдалении прозвенел колокол, и все студенты разом поднялись, давая Себастьяну насладиться своей властью над ними.

— Садитесь, господа студенты. Итак, сегодня у нас с вами будет внеплановый зачёт по теме, которую мы проходили на прошлом уроке. Так как я собирался провести контрольную работу на следующем занятии, я рассчитываю на то, что вы подготовились в достаточной мере, чтобы блистать на сегодняшнем, легчайшем с моей точки зрения, опросе. Мистер Транси, — профессор хищно улыбнулся, глядя на своего «любимого» студента. — Будьте так добры, выйдете к доске и расскажите всё об изображенной клетке.

Де Клер, уловивший, видимо, намерения преподавателя, хмыкнул, рассматривая побледневшего Алоиса, не ожидавшего такого поворота событий. Но ему всё равно пришлось подняться со своего места и почти на дрожащих ногах приблизиться к кафедре, чтобы взять указку. Транси сглотнул, почти чувствуя исходящее от Андраса злорадство. 

— Клетку эукариот всегда окружает плазмалемма или цитоплазматическая мембрана. Она служит барьером, отделяя одну клетку от другой и не давая ненужным веществам проникать вовнутрь. 

— А как называется это свойство мембраны? И из чего она состоит?

Мальчишка замялся, не находя нужные слова.

— У животных клеток мембрана состоит из гликокаликса… — префект посмотрел на своих одноклассников, но ни один даже не пытался ему подсказать — Себастьян вполне мог назначить «У» даже за намёк. — У растительных клеток и грибов мембрана называется клеточной стенкой. 

— Это мы, мистер Транси, знали ещё на четвертом курсе, — строго отрезал учитель, не обращая внимания на посмеивавшегося за своей партой Вэйлонда. — На будущее: клеточная стенка у растений состоит преимущественно из целлюлозы, у грибов она же имеет в качестве основы хитин. Так же выделяется муреин, как составляющая часть мембраны у бактерий прокариотов. Дальше.

— Попал ты, куколка, — раздался смеющийся голос префекта Зеленого дортуара. — Помяни чёрта, что называется.

— Помолчал бы, — недовольно ответил ему Алоис.

— Мистер Транси. Для разговоров существует коридор, а не класс. И если Вы так резво отвечаете своему товарищу, то и рассказать об остальных составляющих сможете так же быстро, не правда ли? В противном случае мне придётся выставить Вам неудовлетворительную оценку и «У» в качестве назидания, — учитель поднял бровь, взяв журнал со своего стола и открыв нужную страницу. — Однако в таком случае, я поставлю Вам такую же оценку и за контрольную работу.

— Но по какой причине, профессор? — Транси почти взвыл, понимая, что от такого его итоговая оценка упадёт ниже некуда.

— А вы ответьте мне, мистер Транси, — Андрас с хлопком закрыл журнал, откладывая его, и, скрестив руки на груди, презрительным взглядом взглянул на испуганного парня. — Наш урок должен был состояться через два дня, и Вы должны были писать контрольную работу. Сегодня же простая проверка знаний. И Вы на данный момент её заваливаете такими темпами, что я не могу даже узнать, учились ли Вы всё это время или просто бездельничали. Материал на контрольную Вы не смогли бы выучить за два дня, и даже нечеловеческие способности Вам в этом деле бы не помогли. Вам есть, что сказать в своё оправдание?

— Но я, правда, знаю материал курса!

— Почему это тогда не заметно на практике? Знаете, третьекурсники сегодня препарировали лягушек. И они действительно знали весь данный мной материал, сдавая его перед практической в такой же форме, что и Вы сейчас. И ни один из них не провалился. Вы же не просто студент, мистер Транси, а префект. Такие зачёты не должны становиться для вас проблемой ни в коей мере. Скажите, мистер Де Клер, смогли бы вы сейчас назвать все органоиды клетки и кратко перечислить их функции?

— Конечно, профессор Михаэлис, — Вэйлонд даже показательно закрыл тетрадь, издевательски посмотрев на красного от стыда Алоиса.

— Тогда расскажите всё, что знаете, про эндоплазматическую сеть.

— Эндоплазматическая сеть — это органоид клетки, состоящий из одной мембраны и имеющий два типа: агранулярный или гладкий и гранулярный или шероховатый. На поверхности шероховатой ЭПС находятся рибосомы, чьей основной функцией является синтез белка, гладкая ЭПС же занимается тем, что синтезирует углеводы и липиды. Помимо этого функцией ЭПС является транспорт веществ.

— Вот, — Себастьян даже показательно показал рукой на префекта Зелёного дортуара. — Таким и должен быть ответ человека, претендующего на должность префекта своего факультета. Садитесь, мистер Транси, две неудовлетворительные оценки и «У». Без права пересдачи. Мистер Вэйлонд, прекрасный ответ, зачёт. Что же до остальных… в течение следующего часа я буду вызывать вас по одному и задавать вам по три вопроса. Ответите на все — и вы допущены на экзамен. Если нет — вас ждёт участь мистера Транси. Пятнадцать минут вам на подготовку, и учитывайте, господа студенты, что второго шанса у вас не будет.

Как это не показалось Себастьяну странным, но, помимо Алоиса, зачёт не завалил никто. Впрочем, таким исходом демон был более чем доволен — его месть свершилась и имела потрясающий размах.

Сиэль мирно пил свой чай в столовой дортуара, когда незаметно подошедший к нему Дориан неожиданно положил свою руку на его плечо. И, словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, кивнул, убирая ладонь и следуя на выход из помещения, не дожидаясь медленно поднявшегося Фантомхайва, который вздохнул, словно пытаясь не нервничать, и пошёл следом. Студенты, занимавшиеся тем же, что и он минутой ранее, разом посмотрели на стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру и переглянулись со своими соседями. Каждый из них, безусловно, понимал, что это значит. 

И хотя для некоторых из них это было поражением, а для других даже некоторым облегчением, и пусть завидовали третьи, все понимали, что уже ничего нельзя изменить. Раз выбор был подтверждён префектами, значит, так или иначе, но Сиэль Фантомхайв станет помощником Макмиллана, а со временем, возможно, и старостой. Это значило, что с этого момента, когда Фантомхайв вышел из дортуара, направляясь в часовню, где проходили посвящение лишь помощники префектов и их помощники, его статус изменится раз и навсегда.

Пусть даже он сам не до конца этого понимал.

Однако Сиэль понял это, когда двустворчатые двери раскрылись перед ним, и ему пришлось сделать первый шаг на пути осуществления целей, почти недостижимых для обычного человека. Но ведь рядом с ним всё это время был его дворецкий, словно в насмешку над Богом носивший на груди крест. Себастьян шёл рядом, отставая на шаг от Фантомхайва, и нёс в руках кодекс, принятый в Уэстонском колледже ещё его основателями. Его чёрная ряса развевалась по ветру, создаваемому быстрыми шагами, словно привлекая внимание запозднившихся студентов, которые останавливались, смотря, как троица становится перед дверями часовни, и вышедший вперёд Дориан открывает их перед Сиэлем, отступая в сторону и ожидая его.

Уокер внимательно наблюдал, как и остальная троица префектов стояла в конце комнаты и не проявляла даже малейшего признака нетерпения. Даже Алоис посмотрел, хоть и немного высокомерно, но холодно и почти равнодушно, не выдавая ни единой эмоции. 

Сиэль решительно вошёл в часовню, не оставляя времени на сомнения. Все его мысли, все его стремления и желания в этот миг объединились в одно, и это позволило на единственное мгновение проявиться настоящему Сиэлю, тому самому, в чьих глазах была уверенность, гордость и предвкушение победы. Но лишь один смог увидеть это. И Михаэлис никогда и никому не расскажет о том, что видел. Даже самому Фантомхайву. 

Макмиллан вышел вперёд, до этого находясь за скамьёй, и принял из рук подошедшего к нему Андраса кодекс. Подождал, пока его будущий помощник подойдет ближе, положив изящную ладонь на древний фолиант.

— Сегодня я принимаю клятву у того, кто доказал, что достоин. Кто доказал свою честь, свою доблесть, свой несравненный ум. Сегодня я, носитель традиций, передаю их следующему поколению, дабы моё дело продолжалось и ничто не было подвергнуто забвению.

И после этих слов Фантомхайв убрал руку с книги, прижав её раскрытой ладонью к груди и преклоняя колено.

— Я, Сиэль Фантомхайв, клянусь следовать пути мудрости, используя свои знания исключительно во благо общества, клянусь никогда не предавать своих товарищей по дортуару и колледжу до тех пор, пока наши пути не разойдутся. Клянусь с гордостью носить на своей груди цветок дортуара, принимая ответственность.

— Давай же поклянёмся Святому Георгию, — торжественно сказал Гордон, отдавая кодекс Арману, подошедшему с другой стороны, и, взяв цветок синей генцианы, помог Сиэлю подняться на ноги, — что отныне мы будем поддерживать отношения, которые принесут нам лишь пользу. Отныне и до конца школы, ты — мой помощник, Сиэль Фантомхайв. 

— Со всей покорностью принимаю. 

Макмиллан отошёл в сторону, давая слово квартету старост.

— Клянёшься ли ты следовать традициям Уэстонского колледжа? — спросил Алоис, сделав шаг вперёд и подняв алую розу на уровень груди. 

— Клянусь.

Транси отошёл к Гордону, вставшему сбоку.

— Клянёшься ли ты никогда не очернять Уэстонский колледж ни делом, ни поступком, ни мыслью? — продолжил Вэйлонд Де Клер, сжимая в своей руке зелёный остролист.

— Клянусь.

Вэйлонд встал напротив Алоиса.

— Клянёшься ли ты не забывать культуру нашего времени и нести её дальше, дабы ничто не было забыто? — Готье даже не приблизился, оставаясь на своей линии, но над значком факультета мирно покоился фиолетовый георгин.

— Клянусь.

— Мы принимаем тебя, Сиэль Фантомхайв, — сказали они хором. 

Сиэль открыл глаза, крепко держа синюю горечавку и склонив голову перед остальными старостами. Только Себастьян, стоявший в тени, смог увидеть скользнувшую по губам мальчишки удовлетворённую усмешку. И не сказать, что он не разделял её. 

Теперь они ещё ближе к своей цели. А это может значить только одно… вскоре они встретятся с тем, кто затаился в этом колледже.

Но никто из них не мог предположить, что один из тех, кого они ищут, находится совсем рядом. Крепко сжимая цветок дортуара, Алоис Транси, поправив форму, направился в сторону выхода, не обменявшись ни с кем из присутствующих даже словом. Особенно староста старался не смотреть на Дориана, который почему-то решил допустить на церемонию профессора Михаэлиса, которого Транси возненавидел.

Видеть самодовольную улыбку ублюдка, который, видимо, считал новый статус Фантомхайва своим личным достижением, было практически невыносимо. Проклятый лицемер! Да ведь он Сиэля терпеть не может — так, по крайней мере, префекту Алого дортуара рассказывали его шпионы, а Транси не подвергал их слова сомнению, ведь все признаки были на лицо. 

И староста был попросту в бешенстве, когда порог часовни следом за Сиэлем и Уокером перешагнул Михаэлис, улыбнувшийся крайне издевательски, словно угадывая каждую мысль юноши, который ни одну из них не мог высказать ему прямо в лицо, понимая, что это только ухудшит его нынешнее положение, бывшее отнюдь не радушным.

Даже теперь, когда всё закончилось, ему оставалось только уйти ни с чем, раздумывая над тем, как навредить этому дьяволу во плоти. Он даже подумывал использовать свои связи, чтобы выгнать проходимца с должности, но, несмотря на свою требовательность, Себастьян зарекомендовал себя как преподаватель высшего класса, и дискредитировать его было практически невозможно, если только…

Транси, выйдя из помещения, заметил, что Гордон направился следом за ним, а Сиэль вместе с профессором Михаэлисом невесть каким образом смогли оказаться впереди и уже поворачивали в коридор, ведущий к главному выходу из колледжа. Что ж, раз не удалось сегодня в парке с Фантомхайвом, то сгодится и этот.

— Алоис! — раздался знакомый голос Лабберта, подошедшего к своему старшему студенту и кивнувшего в знак приветствия. — Как всё прошло?

— С чего это тебя, Келлер, должны касаться дела _моего_ помощника? — с нажимом спросил Макмиллан, скрестивший руки на груди.

— Значит, всё прошло удачно? Что ж, иного от Сиэля и ожидать было нельзя, — спокойно произнёс Келлер, саркастично усмехнувшись.

— С каких это пор он для тебя просто «Сиэль»? — Гордон поморщился, отчего его достаточно красивое лицо вдруг стало уродливым. 

— С тех самых, Макмиллан. Не тебе решать, с кем Сиэлю общаться, а с кем нет.

— А ведь ты ошибаешься, Келлер. Теперь я могу решать за него абсолютно всё, заканчивая кругом общения. И ты не посмеешь мне помешать!

Алоис почти не вмешивался, с любопытством наблюдая за назревающей ссорой и всеми силами удерживая спокойное выражение лица — подозрения со стороны остальных ему сейчас совсем ни к чему.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим. 

— Смеяться последним буду я, дорогой Лабберт. Ты уже ничего не сможешь изменить, — махнув рукой, Гордон развернулся к своему оппоненту спиной и медленно пошёл, явно давая Лабберту повод для очередного рукопашного боя, вот только Келлер молчал, стиснув зубы. Макмиллан так и ушёл ни с чем.

— Думаю, Макмиллан слишком зазнался, — мрачно заметил Алоис, и, как ни странно, подошедший Дориан его поддержал:

— На этот раз ты прав. Небольшое наказание пойдёт ему на пользу.

— Ты уже давно распустил его, Дориан, — ехидно проговорил Де Клер, спеша в своё общежитие. — Надо было давно им заняться, но ты как обычно надеешься на сознательность и… ошибаешься! Определённо, это зрелище достойно зрителей! Арман, увидимся завтра на тренировке, остальным — до следующего чаепития. 

— Если только то, чего мы все боимся, не произойдёт раньше, — флегматично отрезал Готье, двигаясь в том же направлении и оставляя Дориана, Алоиса и Лабберта одних.

— Он не слишком корректно повёл себя, мистер Келлер. Я прошу прощения за него, — извинился Уокер, прежде чем удалился, будучи немного усталым на вид.

— Итак, Лабберт, ты же понимаешь, что Дориан не станет наказывать Макмиллана серьёзно. «У» для него не станет ничем удивительным, и он ничего из этого не вынесет. Поэтому, я думаю, что ты вполне сможешь изобрести способ лучше. Такой, что он на всю жизнь запомнит: не стоит препятствовать Алому дортуару в выполнении наших целей. К тому же, ты ведь не причинишь ему никакого физического вреда… — Алоис подошёл к своему помощнику сзади, мягко обнимая его за талию и шепча на ухо вкрадчивые слова.

— И что же ты предлагаешь? — слегка замедлено спросил Лабберт, словно одурманенный.

— Вызови его, Лабберт. И запри в полном одиночестве в каком-нибудь заброшенном классе, где ни одна живая душа не найдёт его. Даже если он станет молить о помощи, никто не услышит. А когда мы освободим его, Гордон не скажет ни слова о нашем маленьком развлечении, боясь, как мы опозорим его на глазах всей школы, сказав, что он обмочился, словно ребёнок, оставшись в абсолютном одиночестве, окружённый одной лишь темнотой. Выполнишь ли ты это задание, мой дорогой друг?

— Но ты ведь его освободишь? — вдруг спросил Келлер, очнувшись.

— Конечно. Ведь никто не планирует вредить ему серьёзно. Разве что… — Транси погладил его по лицу. — Разве что его самолюбию. Это только твоя месть. Так сверши же её!

— Как скажешь, — и Лабберт, отстранившись, побежал, с явным намерением поймать Гордона, планировавшего совершить обход вокруг школы.

— Лабберт, не забудь отдать мне ключ!

Даже если у Келлера и возникли сомнения, он отринул их. Ведь Транси не мог совершить ничего плохого, он же не способен на что-то по-настоящему скверное. А унижение Макмиллан переживёт. И ему действительно пойдёт это на пользу. Так что, не думая более ни о чём, Лабберт пошёл исполнять свою «месть».

А Алоис, удовлетворённо усмехнувшись, потянулся и пошёл в свой дортуар, планируя провести то время, что потребуется Келлеру на выполнение миссии, за чтением.

Собственно, именно этим он и занимался, закинув ногу на ногу и полностью погрузившись в мир, созданный писателем. 

Порой парень отрывался от строк и смотрел в окно, думая, каково там Гордону. Он даже мог предугадать его эмоции до единой, зная его ситуацию, как никто другой.

И Макмиллан будет бросаться на дверь, словно рассчитывая её выбить, сходя с ума от постепенно подступавшей к нему тьмы, вцепляющейся своими острыми когтями в его беспомощное тело, расцарапывающими кожу. Отчаяние медленно овладеет им, резонируя с абсолютным одиночеством, и Гордон, наконец, осознает. Что остался один, что никто не придёт на помощь. Что никто не услышит его криков.

Тогда он окончательно потеряет себя. Он ведь слабый, привыкший к всеобщему обожанию и доброжелательности. Столкнуться с миром, где всё совсем не так, с его изнанкой, грязной, отвратительной, мерзкой, будет для него сильнейшим шоком. Однако помощник всё равно будет надеяться, что кто-нибудь придёт и поможет выбраться из этого Ада, протянув руку помощи. Надежда всегда уходит последней, когда остаётся только осознание собственной ничтожности.

А потом приходит желание отомстить. Яростное, гневное, оно будет пожирать его, оставляя от светлого — Алоис был готов это признать, — характера лишь жалкие крохи. Однако и оно скоро перегорит, оставив пепел. Который застынет в ожидании собственной судьбы, пока очередное событие не всколыхнет в глубине души былые страх и боль.

Стоило двери его комнаты распахнуться, как префект тут же очнулся от размышлений, взглянув на своего неуверенного помощника, еле удерживающегося от того, чтобы убежать. Судя по всему, такого рода задания ему не пришлись по душе.

— Вот ключ, — и Лабберт, подойдя к нему, отдал маленький железный предмет. — Ты точно освободишь его?

— Непременно, Лабберт. Своё слово я держу, так что можешь спать спокойно. Свободен. 

Келлер вздрогнул всем телом, напоследок посмотрев в глаза старосты, и удалился, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

— Что ж, похоже, ещё один раз я его использовать не смогу, — с притворным сожалением проговорил Транси, протягивая слова. И встав со стула, повернулся к стене, где на стыке между ней и потолком прял свою сеть паук, лениво скользящий по нитям. — Задание выполнено, Клод.

Тень, на мгновение мелькнувшая позади паука, исчезла вместе с ключом, растворившимся прямо в руке Алоиса, не оставив после себя ни единого доказательства того, что он вообще когда-то существовал. А в комнате, где забившийся под парту Макмиллан спрятал свое лицо в согнутых коленях, стараясь не смотреть на окружающие его предметы, мрак начал медленно поглощать лунный свет, разрывая голубоватые лучи на части и не давая ему даже на секунду проникнуть в помещение. Спустя какой-то миг, когда посланники названного Клодом нашли свою жертву, лизнув самым кончиком руку мальчишки, из тени соткался силуэт высокого мужчины, неспешно подошедшего к хлипкому укрытию Гордона.

Демон усмехнулся, на мгновение показав свои острые клыки, а в красных глазах заиграло свой последний, смертельный танец малиновое пламя. Взмахнув рукой, отчего парта с треском влетела в стену, разломавшись пополам, Клод наклонился, дождавшись, пока парень не взглянул на него удивлённым взглядом с примесью детской надежды на спасение. И она мгновенно исчезла, стоило мужчине резко поднять его за горло, придирчиво рассматривая простоватое для аристократа лицо.

Казалось, он был недоволен — тени, закрывавшие окно, затрещали, но стоило взгляду обратиться на них, как все звуки утихли, оставив лишь судорожное дыхание Гордона, всеми силами цепляющегося за его руку и пытавшегося хоть как-то улучшить своё положение. Маленький наивный смертный.

Юноша едва удерживался от крика, однако стоило бедняжке взглянуть вниз, как он всё-таки закричал, увидев, как ненасытная тьма постепенно покрывает его ноги, оставляя после себя лишь жуткую иллюзию обглоданных костей. Гордон не выдержал напряжения и покраснел от стыда, почувствовав влагу на своих штанах. Однако ещё не оставил веры на спасение, попытавшись закричать снова, но рука, прежде зажимавшая его шею, мгновенно закрыла рот, а в воздухе повисли слова, такие страшные и резкие, словно прорезавшие его насквозь и вымораживающие всё, чего касались: горло бедняжки будто покрылось льдом. И даже страстно желая подать знак хоть кому-нибудь, из его рта вырывались лишь глухие хрипы. 

Перехватив свою жертву поудобнее, Клод вновь щёлкнул пальцами и, злорадно рассмеявшись, растворился в воздухе, на мгновение коснувшись украшавшего его шею ожерелья с сапфиром.


	23. Ревнующий дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Близится турнир; Сиэль учится катанию на коньках, и их отношения с Себастьяном сильно меняются. Во вражеском лагере они могут рассчитывать лишь на друг друга, и постепенно это заводит их на совершенно новую, опасную тропу.

Сиэль испытывал странное чувство тревоги. Казалось, что с каждой минутой его интуиция всё сильнее надрывается, пытаясь обратить его внимание на что-то. Но он просто оставался в гостиной дортуара и ждал, разбирая скопившиеся документы и исследуя окончательную смету, заверенную на днях Дорианом. Однако почему-то его внимание только ещё больше рассеивалось, а строки цифр постепенно превращались в непонятный шифр. И даже больше — все слова вдруг слились в одно большое чёрное пятно. Что-то явно было не так, но что?

— Фантомхайв? — Уокер негромко окликнул его и присел рядом на диван.

— Дориан? Я вроде бы говорил Вам называть меня по имени, — Сиэль посмотрел на него спокойным взглядом, не выдавая собственной нервозности. В конце концов, видеть его без маски может только Себастьян.

— Да, но сейчас такое вряд ли возможно, — ответил парень, прикрывая глаза. И в этом тоже было что-то неправильное. Словно всё шло не так, как должно. — Вижу, что Вы и по ночам продолжаете заниматься делами.

— Это издержки моего статуса. Хотя если говорить о статусе, то я хотел задать Макмиллану пару вопросов и взял документы для того, чтобы не ждать напрасно, — Сиэль посмотрел на часы, стрелки которых как раз остановились на цифре три. — Странно, что его до сих пор нет.

— Ты в этом уверен? — неожиданно тон Уокера резко переменился, становясь холодным и жёстким. Как будто его самые худшие подозрения вдруг начали оправдываться. Он даже перешёл на фамильярность, хотя раньше Сиэль не замечал за ним ничего подобного.

— Да. Я сижу тут с одиннадцати, но Гордон так и не появился.

И только тут Фантомхайв осознал, что только что сказал. Послушный уставу школы Гордон Макмиллан, никогда не позволявший себе так грубо нарушать правила и постоянно напоминавший об этом Сиэлю, не явился в гостиную после наступления комендантского часа. Дориан и Сиэль переглянулись, а после резко сорвались с места.

— Фантомхайв, ты к профессору Михаэлису! Я побегу за остальными! — кричал Уокер, выбегая из помещения и оставляя помощника Макмиллана наедине со своими рассуждениями. Впрочем, парень тут же поспешил, на ходу снимая свой пиджак и бросая его на спинку кресла — в конце концов, он сейчас мог только помешать. Сиэль довольно быстро добрался до апартаментов Себастьяна и вбежал внутрь, даже не постучав. 

— Себастьян! — позвал демона Сиэль, врываясь в гостиную и ожидая его появления. 

— Звали, милорд? — ехидно ответил Андрас, поправляя полотенце на бёдрах и явно не стесняясь своей наготы — разве что самая интимная часть была прикрыта.

— Ты… — почти прошипел студент, непроизвольно краснея и совершенно неосознанно оценивая стройное тело дворецкого, виданное им неоднократно. — Ублюдок!

— Милорд, если Вы стесняетесь моего внешнего вида, то почему так беззастенчиво рассматриваете? — Михаэлис лукаво улыбнулся, прекратив удерживать шерстяное полотенце, позволив ему немного соскользнуть и заставив мальчишку покраснеть пуще прежнего.

Впрочем, этот самый мальчишка тут же собрался, возвращая себе нормальный цвет лица, и посмотрел на мужчину серьёзным взглядом, проговорив лишь одну фразу:

— Макмиллан пропал.

— Тогда, господин… — и Себастьян взмахнул шерстяным куском материи, тут же представая перед Сиэлем в костюме лидера дортуара. — Нам надо поспешить.

— И почему ты не переоделся раньше, раз это занимает настолько мало времени? — спросил Фантомхайв, выходя из кабинета Михаэлиса в общий коридор.

— Вы меня позвали, мистер Фантомхайв, — тут же переключился на другую роль Андрас, даже не скрывая искр насмешки в своих глазах. — А промедление в этом случае подобно смерти. 

— Брось, чёртов параноик, — недовольно произнёс Сиэль, поморщившись. — Ты просто захотел сделать это. Но, — парень улыбнулся, предвкушая новые издевательства, — не думай, что тебе сойдёт это с рук. 

— Жду с нетерпением, мистер Фантомхайв. В конце концов, Вы мой лучший студент, — Михаэлис слегка оскалился, а потом внезапно поднял Сиэля на руки, спеша на место событий. Ведь они просто обязаны оказаться там первыми.

Так что Себастьян вполне открыто бежал по аллее почти до самого колледжа, вовремя заметив стоявших около главных дверей четырёх старост и трёх лидеров дортуаров, которые выглядели очень напряжённо. Поставив своего господина на землю, Михаэлис вместе с Фантомхайвом подошли к остальным, явно обсуждавшим план поисков.

— Спасибо за Вашу быструю реакцию, профессор Михаэлис, — сказал Себастьяну Дориан и обернулся к Сиэлю. — Последний раз Макмиллана видели в здании колледжа, совершающим ежедневный обход.

— Разве сегодня была его очередь? — спросил Себастьян, нахмурившись. — Патрулировать должен был Зелёный дортуар.

— Да, но в последнюю минуту помощник мистера Оуэна свалился с инфекцией. Сейчас он в изоляторе, так что его обязанность переложили на Макмиллана. Фантомхайва не привлекли к этому только потому, что он новичок, — Уокер быстро развернулся к ним спиной, явно не собираясь показывать свою тревогу и бессилие. Но и Сиэль, и Себастьян всё уже поняли, незаметно переглянувшись между собой.

— Так, студенты и коллеги, — Андрас вышел вперёд, окидывая каждого проницательным взглядом, особенно остановившись на Транси, что сейчас беззастенчиво зевал. — Нам предстоит обыскать всё здание колледжа, заглядывая в каждую запертую комнату. На случай, если наши опасения подтвердятся, вы должны закрыть ваши дортуары, как это сделал я, — дворецкий продемонстрировал всем маленький ключ от дверей общежития Сапфирового факультета. — Так как нас нечётное количество, то распределимся таким образом: территория Алого дортуара — первый этаж и подвальные помещения. Территория Фиолетового и Зелёного дортуара — второй этаж, часовня и музыкальные классы. И наша территория — третий этаж и чердачные помещения. 

— С чего это два факультета должны проверять второй этаж? — вдруг раздался голос методиста дортуара Зелёного льва. С Себастьяном профессор Гессе разговаривал редко, предпочитая игнорировать молодого преподавателя, но не упускал при этом и шанса опустить «сов».

— Если Вы обратитесь к своим извилинам, то вполне сможете понять причины такого моего решения. Впрочем, я не удивлюсь, если до Вас не дойдёт, коллега, — а последнее обращение Михаэлис протянул особенно приторно.

— На втором этаже классов и заброшенных помещений гораздо больше, — меланхолично сказал профессор Чарльз, методист фиолетового дортуара. 

— Именно! — даже немного радостно воскликнул Себастьян. — Я рад, что хоть кто-то в этой школе понимает течение моих мыслей.

«Надменная сволочь!»

— А теперь, уважаемые господа… Давайте найдём моего ученика, — Михаэлис сощурился и повернулся к зданию колледжа, открывая двери, и быстро вошёл в них, отчего длинная мантия взметнулась за ним, уподобляясь большим чёрным крыльям.

И никто не заметил, как Алоис передёрнул плечами, рассматривая поглотивший остальных участников поиска мрак школы, погружённой в ночную тишину. Определённо, его не должно заботить то, что он сделал. Но почему тогда так тяжело на душе? 

Транси прикрыл свои голубые глаза ненадолго, а когда открыл их, в них не было ни сомнения, ни нерешительности. В них вообще ничего не было, ведь всё уже завершено.

У каждого из них были сомнения. Каждый из них уже не верил в то, что Макмиллан ещё жив. И тем не менее, они не оставляли надежды, продолжая открывать одну запертую дверь за другой. Особенно в этом упорствовал Зелёный дортуар, чьи представители были крайне обижены речами Себастьяна.

Вэйлонд обыскивал каждое помещение настолько тщательно, что Арману и профессору Чарльзу не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как искать более дотошно. 

— Профессор Чарльз! — вдруг окрикнул мужчину Де Клер, выглянувший в коридор. — Подойдите сюда, пожалуйста!

— Вы что-то нашли? — лидер фиолетового дортуара был на редкость спокоен. Он неторопливо вошёл в класс, заметив, как остальные проникают в то же помещение. 

— Думаю, что ничего хорошего в этом нет, профессор, — немного устало проговорил Вэйлонд, сев на парту и что-то сжав в руке.

— Но Вы уверены, что это вещественно?

Вэйлонд посмотрел на него очень долгим взглядом, словно решая, как ответить на подобный вопрос. В конце концов, он не был настолько глуп, а найденный им предмет не оставлял простора для фантазии.

— Да, я уверен.

Профессор Чарльз лишь усмехнулся, повернувшись к Арману, тот тут же поспешил за остальными.

— Тогда, полагаю, нам стоит подождать соискателей. 

Еще несколько тяжёлых минут они провели в одиночестве, причём методист Зелёного льва приблизился к своему студенту и положил свою руку на его плечо в качестве поддержки. Он, конечно, не знал, что обнаружил ученик в этом заброшенном классе, который находился дальше всех остальных, но даже слишком серьёзное и столь редкое выражение лица для Вэйлонда Де Клера говорило само за себя. Впрочем, оно исчезло, стоило появиться представителям Алого дортуара. И шагали они так, словно вся школа была их личной территорией. При этом ни Транси, ни его методист не обратили внимания на слегка презрительное выражение, появившиеся на лице профессора Чарльза. Правда, оно было почти неотличимо от его обычного выражения лица, так что в этом не было ничего нового.

Когда же вошли оставшиеся члены их маленькой экспедиции, Вэйлонд с удивлением отметил отблеск вины в глазах Фантомхайва. Хотя, с чего бы ему, новенькому ученику, винить себя в пропаже Макмиллана? Но этот парень, надо признать, неплохо скрывал свои эмоции, оставляя на поверхности лишь жалкие крупицы, не позволяющие судить о его настоящей личности. 

— Так что вы обнаружили? — спросил Себастьян, опираясь спиной на стену около двери. Разглядывая комнату, он отметил немного передвинутую парту, на которой внаглую уселся Де Клер.

— Как я уже говорил профессору Чарльзу, то, что я обнаружил, может сказать только об одном, — парень швырнул предмет прямо Михаэлису, который в эту же секунду ловко схватил его и принялся разглядывать. Это оказалась запонка, но не простая, её нельзя было встретить на формах обычных студентов, а именная и сделанная полностью из золота с небольшой примесью серебра. Иными словами, это была фамильная драгоценность, передававшаяся из поколения в поколение в одной и той же семье. В семье Макмиллан, о чём свидетельствовал герб рода и большая буква «М». 

— Итак… — Михаэлис сжал руку, оглядев остальных. — Что мы будем делать, господа?

— Нам остаётся только прибегнуть к помощи директора, — недовольно заметил Алоис, не замечая взглядов Дориана, полыхнувших неожиданно сильной ненавистью. Зато это отметил Себастьян, прекрасно видевший всё со своего ракурса.

— Даже у лидеров дортуаров нет возможности, позволяющей беспрепятственно встречаться с директором, — проговорил Гессе усталым голосом. Ведь даже для взрослого человека бессонная ночь может сказаться дурно. Что уж говорить о детях.

— Предлагаешь отправить старост? — ответил ему на это Эдвард Ричмонд, лидер Алого дортуара. 

— Сейчас они слишком устали для подобного. Лучше дать им отоспаться и отправить с утра, — Альфред Гессе поморщился, видя скептическое выражение на лицах своих коллег. 

— Ты представляешь, какая шумиха поднимется, если мы это сделаем? Мистер Уокер, мистер Транси, пойдёте вы. Остальные — идите в дортуары и предупредите волнение учеников. Мистер Фантомхайв, мистер Готье, мистер Де Клер… вы должны молчать обо всём, пока не будет решения директора, — Михаэлис проследил взглядом за уходившими старостами и повернулся к своим коллегам. — Традиции превыше всего.

— Традиции превыше всего, — хором ответили профессора, покидая злосчастный кабинет. А Сиэль, напоследок переглянувшись с Себастьяном, пошёл следом. Гордона Макмиллана похитили или же убили, однако им придётся повременить до конца партии в ожидании решения главного игрока.

Впрочем, у них не было сомнений в том, что за пределами Уэстонского колледжа никто так и не узнает о пропаже. Кроме тех, кто расследует это дело изнутри, разумеется. Но Фантомхайв, направляясь в общежитие, понимал, что в смерти Макмиллана отчасти виноват и он. Ведь, начни он действовать раньше, с Гордоном, скорее всего, ничего бы не случилось. Хотя вполне вероятно и то, что они бы начали похищать больше юношей для осуществления всех своих целей до раскрытия.

Но, как бы то ни было, изменить прошлое для человека — абсолютно невозможно, и, живя в мечтах, нельзя познать существующий мир. Так что остается действовать по обстоятельствам. 

Теперь всё зависит от директора. Интересно, какое решение он примет?

И оно стало известно Сиэлю, который этой ночью так и не смог заснуть, всего лишь через три часа со слов префекта Сапфирового дортуара.

— Он планирует обставить исчезновение Макмиллана как планируемый уход из колледжа, — тихо сказал Дориан, сидящий в кабинете Михаэлиса, закинув ногу за ногу. Здесь же, помимо хозяина комнат, находился и Сиэль, стоящий у стены. — Все документы составлены и подписаны, а сами преподаватели и профессора — уведомлены постфактум. Похоже, директор надавил на родителей Гордона, так что те и слова возражения не скажут. Благо, у них не один ребёнок. И всё же, каждый ученик должен заново подписать контракт со школой, в котором будет пункт о невыдаче информации посторонним, особенно если это может навредить её репутации.

— Похоже, они решили всё замять. Это и неудивительно.

— Да. Но сделать это будет довольно сложно. Многие студенты напуганы исчезновениями. Причём, старшие курсы подобную картину наблюдали неоднократно, вот только сбежать от этого у них так и не получилось, — Уокер поморщился. — Создалось ощущение, словно весь этот колледж — паутина, а мы — всего лишь запутавшиеся в ней запуганные мухи.

— Довольно рискованное высказывание, — Андрас ухмыльнулся. — Полагаю, теперь школу охватит массовая истерия, а задача преподавательского состава — прикрыть это от взглядов общественности.

— Верно. Думаю, что предстоящий бал сможет успокоить их или дать ощущение безопасности. Однако не думаю, что оно продержится долго, — бесстрастно заметил Сиэль, испепелив взглядом ехидно оскалившегося Себастьяна. 

— В любом случае, этого будет достаточно, чтобы отвлечь их. Но… — Дориан вздохнул, как будто колеблясь. — Помимо этого, на собрании произошло ещё кое-что. Макмиллан теперь не способен выполнять свои обязанности моего помощника, поэтому ты, Фантомхайв, станешь им до конца этого учебного года.

Сиэль только кивнул.

— Что ж, мистер Уокер и мистер Фантомхайв. Был рад нашей беседе, а теперь, я думаю, вам пора поспешить на уроки, — Себастьян показательно открыл папку с документами, намекая, что дальнейшее присутствие парней будет нежелательно. Попрощавшись, староста и его новый помощник вышли из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Сиэль? Мне позволено перейти на «ты»? 

— Да. При нынешней ситуации такое вполне уместно, — Сиэль вздохнул, потерев виски. 

— Тогда с твоей стороны ожидаю того же. Но я вот что хотел у тебя спросить… — префект замолчал, увидев приближающихся студентов, выглядящих весьма нервными. К счастью, они не обратили на них внимания, спеша по своим делам. — Ты подозреваешь профессора Михаэлиса?

— Его? — Сиэль весело усмехнулся, будто Дориан сказал что-то забавное. — Именно он как раз вне подозрений.

— Почему? — Уокер остановился около двери в свою комнату, жестом пригласив Фантомхайва.

— Видишь ли… Я — почти единственный человек, которому довелось находиться рядом с ним в течение достаточно продолжительного промежутка времени, помимо уроков. И то, что я вынес из нескончаемых наказаний, так это то, что профессор Михаэлис — садист и педант, — парень усмехнулся, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Уокера. — Вспомни, какие задания он даёт и как потом их спрашивает. Он всегда требует знание даже малейших деталей. Но если узнать Михаэлиса ближе, то можно понять ещё кое-что. Он даже не представляет себя в роли преподавателя, и единственное, что ему нравится, так это власть, полученная им вместе с должностью.

Однако он учит. Буквально натаскивает навык поиска информации. Этим профессор радикально отличается от остальных преподавателей, стремящихся лишь отработать свою зарплату, — хотя Сиэль умолчал о том, что сам же приказал Себастьяну соответствовать своей должности, — Таким образом, он учит нас навыку выживания. А теперь скажи мне, Дориан, может ли человек, с такой дотошностью обучающий нас наблюдению и вычислению, не взять в расчёт запонку? — Фантомхайв слегка улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Уокер мрачнеет, погружаясь в размышления. — К тому же, в классе было нечто, не удостоившееся внимания остальных. Парта, на которую так беззастенчиво уселся Де Клер… Её двигали той ночью. Не могу сказать с уверенностью, просто ли её пододвинули или швырнули, однако около самых ножек я заметил длинные царапины, оставшиеся по неосторожности. 

Так что… — Сиэль поднялся с места. — Мы имеем дело с человеком, который небрежен в своих действиях или же настолько высокомерен, что не думает о последствиях собственных действий. Иными словами, никто из нас не сможет составить ему конкуренцию. Поэтому преступник всегда выходит невредимым. В конце концов, знание — это власть. И Вы, Дориан, лишь подтверждение этому правилу. А теперь я, пожалуй, отправлюсь на занятие. 

— Да, конечно. Кстати, Фантомхайв, у Вас ведь сегодня урок с профессором Ричмондом?

— Да, а в чём дело? Мне его поставили после обеда.

— Тогда Вам сильно не повезло, — Уокер оскалился. — Он заболел после нашей эскапады, так что сегодня это занятие взял на себя профессор Михаэлис.

Сиэль сглотнул, мысленно представляя весь тот ужас, что ему предстоит.

— И не забудь, что ты в команде по хоккею, так что после последнего урока приходи на каток.

— Я ведь не записывался? — Фантомхайв даже скривился, понимая, что опозорится перед всеми — кататься на коньках его никто не учил.

— Это само собой. Ты ведь мой помощник, поэтому должен уметь делать абсолютно всё. Как ты там говорил? Ах да, обращать внимание на детали. Так что будь хорошим помощником и не подведи меня, — староста улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку своего стула и наблюдая, как Фантомхайв с безразличным выражением на лице покидает его комнату, тихо закрыв дверь.

А сам Сиэль думал о том, что даже в самом замкнутом человеке может прятаться садист.

Остаток дня прошёл относительно спокойно, если не считать, конечно, того, что ко второму уроку вся школа знала о пропаже Макмиллана. Пусть паника и не была заметна, но для Сиэля не стало секретом то, что его одноклассники толпой побежали в медицинский пункт за успокоительным. К тому же некоторые открыто подходили к нему, спрашивая об этом, и Фантомхайв раз за разом проговаривал официальную версию, сам начиная верить в неё.

Однако воспоминания о ночи были слишком сильны для того, чтобы он хотя бы на миг забылся. Но также Сиэль помнил и о сегодняшнем уроке танцев, где Себастьян заменил другого профессора. Поэтому порой вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на предмете, помощник префекта раздумывал над своей участью, меланхолично постукивая пером по поверхности парты и вызывая этим недовольные взгляды со стороны студентов, подумавших, что стоило Сиэлю получить место Макмиллана, так он зазнался. Это, конечно, правдой не являлось, но напряжённые до крайности ученики направили весь скопившийся стресс на одно и то же чувство.

Неприязнь. И простая задумчивость для Фантомхайва обернулась огромными осложнениями: даже его одноклассники принимали в этом участие, выдавая оскорбления один за другим и портя тетради с работами. На обеде же всё стало ещё хуже: один из семикурсников поставил подножку, заставив бедняжку пролететь вперёд и упасть в тарелку, наполненную даже на вид отвратительной овсянкой. Сиэль благодарил удачу, что в это время никого, помимо его обидчиков, не было рядом, а подошедший Себастьян одним взглядом смог предупредить распространение столь постыдной для носящего титул графа человека информации. Впрочем, это не означало того, что сам Михаэлис не воспользуется подобным знанием, и сейчас Фантомхайву предстояло в этом убедиться: все ученики синего и алого дортуаров с шестого и седьмого курсов собрались в бальном зале в ожидании урока. И неожиданно увидели того, кого совсем не ожидали увидеть.

— Внезапная простуда профессора Ричмонда, несомненно, стала для всех большим горем, — Андрас с мнимым сочувствием смотрел на студентов с улыбкой как у чеширского кота и в предвкушении потирал ладони. От этого вида профессора, вселяющего в несчастных учеников один лишь страх и ужас, всем становилось не по себе. — Как видите, на его замену позвали именно меня, чему я безгранично благодарен.

Себастьян лукавил, не стесняясь, размеренно щёлкая каблуками о красивый пол из белого мрамора при каждом новом шаге и чуть поигрывая мантией, на что ученики только измученно вздыхали да закатывали глаза. Все ученики были напряжены и слегка напуганы. После недавних событий многие из них негласно сошлись во мнении, что все грехи удобнее сбросить именно на профессора Михаэлиса, так как именно он вызывал к себе меньше всего доверия. Слишком вездесущий, слишком пакостный, слишком идеальный. А о его широкой улыбке, открывающей воистину вампирские клыки, всего лишь за несколько недель в колледже стали слыть такие истории, что даже самый хладнокровный старшекурсник мог смертельно побледнеть, стоило ему эти самые истории услышать. Даже мантия, имеющая не тёмно-синий, а именно чёрный оттенок, олицетворяла собой могильный мрак и холод, а висящий на шее церковный крест профессору совсем уж не шёл.

— Как вы уже знаете, наш достопочтенный директор пожелал, чтобы помимо летнего турнира по крикету мы проводили зимний по хоккею.

Андрас замолчал, давая шанс большинству учеников, которые до сих пор об этом событии даже не подозревали, начать перешёптываться между собой, бросая в сторону преподавателя изумлённые взгляды. Впрочем, не прошло и полминуты, как он продолжил: 

— Правила аналогичны — рождественский бал и, разумеется, турнир. По поводу бала… — он окинул злорадным взглядом каждого студента, остановившись на не слишком высоком для своих лет мальчишке с повязкой на глазу. — Этот вечер невероятно важен в первую очередь для школы, так как он демонстрирует мастерство учащихся, их этикет и манеры. Учителя колледжа намерены вырастить из каждого истинного джентльмена, лидера, который в будущем, вероятно, поведет нацию за собой. Так что я… — Михаэлис сделал несколько шагов вперёд, оказываясь рядом с Сиэлем в упор. Некоторые с напряжением покосились в сторону Фантомхайва, тот и не шелохнулся. — Ни за что не могу позволить, чтобы хоть один из вас оплошал. Не так ли, мистер Фантомхайв? 

Сиэль чуть покраснел от стыда, когда до него дошло, на что конкретно намекал ему Андрас. Однако помимо них этого не понял никто, и довольный учитель, как ни в чём не бывало, отпрянул от ученика, поправив рясу. 

— Танцы — это не только способ самовыражения посредством телодвижений, — начал Себастьян, кивая двум старшекурсникам из дортуара Зелёного льва, и они тотчас вздрогнули, шустро направившись куда-то из зала, сопровождаемые непонимающими взглядами студентов. — Это также шанс показать себя с самой лучшей стороны коллегам и потенциальным сотрудникам или соперникам. Если вы не двигаетесь как цапли, конечно же, — сыронизировал профессор. — И от этого никуда не деться. Танец существовал и существует в культурных традициях абсолютно всех человеческих обществ. Так или иначе, вам придётся с ним столкнуться. 

— Как ты думаешь, Сиэль, — очень тихо обратился к нему Лабберт, как только Себастьян вдруг развернулся и направился в совсем противоположную от них сторону. — Наш профессор мог быть в этом замешан? Очень многие его подозревают. 

— Не имею никаких оснований так считать. А его странное поведение — не повод, — может даже слишком резко ответил парень, из-за чего помощник префекта скосил на него взгляд такой же подозрительный, но всё-таки вежливо промолчал. 

— А как по мне, — внезапно встрял в диалог Алоис, Сиэль измученно вздохнул — его раздражал даже голос этого высокомерного типа. — На счету профессора Михаэлиса есть несколько грешков, которые объяснить не может никто.

— Под этими грешками ты подразумеваешь неаттестацию по биологии? — усмехнулся Сиэль, оборачиваясь на префекта Алого дортуара. — Безмерно сочувствую тебе, Транси, однако такой участи удостоился только ты.

Алоис было хотел ответить, но вдруг Себастьян вернулся. Причём рядом с ним шёл методист дортуара Фиолетового волка, а позади плелись те самые старшекурсники, старательно катившие огромный чёрный рояль. 

— Профессор Чарльз согласился помочь мне провести этот урок в качестве концертмейстера.

Себастьян дал знак катившим рояль ученикам остановиться, те поспешили вернуться в строй к остальным, и кивнул какому-то хмурому учителю в тёмно-фиолетовой мантии. Тот, никак не отреагировав, присел за инструмент и поднял крышку.

— Говоря о вас, с сочувствием хочу заметить, что партнёрш для танцев в колледже не наблюдается, и дело вовсе не в возможном недостатке финансовых средств. Лет пятнадцать назад их специально приглашали на такие уроки, но вероятность нежелательных интимных связей подозрительно участилась, что не удивительно, — хохотнул профессор, разглядывая тотчас покрасневшие лица некоторых студентов. — Так что с того дня было принято решение, что мальчики будут танцевать друг с другом, меняясь ролями. Профессор Чарльз, вальс, пожалуйста. 

Вероятно, у методиста Фиолетового Дортуара был слегка испорчен слух, так как через несколько секунд под лица недовольно скривившихся учеников от мысли, что им придется танцевать друг с другом, раздался гром похоронного марша, который профессор Чарльз начал играть с завидным усердием и азартом. Студенты непонимающе переглянулись и посмотрели на профессора Михаэлиса, тот, закатив глаза, подошёл к своему коллеге и громко прокашлялся у него над ухом. 

— Вальс, профессор Чарльз. Как не прискорбно, но похороны некоторых учащихся наступят ещё нескоро, — демон горько покачал головой, оборачиваясь к юношам. 

— Разве, профессор Михаэлис? Впрочем, из-за вашего дурного вкуса вы могли и не заметить. 

— Дурной вкус, профессор Чарльз? — саркастично замечает Себастьян, крепко сжимая указку в своих руках. Наблюдая за этим, студенты торопливо отступают назад, ближе к стенам.

— Именно, профессор Михаэлис. Ученики могут праздновать, слушая неспешные ноты вальса, — мужчина даже сыграл немного, показывая различие. — Но они должны научиться находить свет во тьме. В конце концов, это ли не есть искусство?

— Соглашусь. Однако на данный момент им это без надобности.

«И кто тут ещё более ненормальный?», — меланхолично подумал Сиэль, скрещивая на груди руки. 

Как только музыка стала мелодичной и размеренной, Андрас стал высматривать себе очередную жертву. И в обычной ситуации он выбрал бы Сиэля, только если весь его внешний вид не говорил бы о том, что он уже прекрасно понимает, какая участь ему уготована. А всё-таки Михаэлис не хотел быть столь предсказуемым.

— Мистер Келлер, — обратился он к мальчику, что непонимающе нахмурился и перевёл на него неуверенный взгляд, — не откажите составить мне компанию — некоторые ещё ни разу в жизни правильно не вели даму, я обязан на примере показать как. 

Несчастный подросток, осознав, о чём именно шла речь, залился стыдливой краской под раздавшийся в этот момент насмешливый гул и свист. Сиэль не смог сдержаться и чуть приоткрыл рот в негласном удивлении, наблюдая, как бедный Лабберт, размахивая перед собой руками, отчаянно пятится назад. Вот только убежать от этого было невозможно, и сам Келлер прекрасно это понимал — стоящий Михаэлис в ожидании поднял бровь, издевательски улыбаясь и явно не собираясь облегчать ему задачу. И именно это заставило Лабберта подойти, старательно скрывая неуверенность, а порой и страх. 

В конце концов, только Сиэль мог спокойно отвечать Себастьяну, не опасаясь последствий. И даже когда профессор Михаэлис назначал наказания одно за другим, Фантомхайв просто выполнял «У» и оставался безмятежным, даже если возвращался с таких мероприятий глубокой ночью — именно этим мальчишка прославился не только среди своего факультета, но и среди остальных. Однако в связи с последними событиями, неудивительно, что Михаэлис даже не попытался спровоцировать Фантомхайва — сейчас это станет лишь очередным доказательством высокомерия для остальных. Келлер даже подумал, что это отчасти благородно. Но всё равно слишком жестоко по отношению к нему.

— Итак, раз уж мистер Келлер соизволил подойти, начнём наш урок. Многих из вас обучали с детства, так что вам должны быть известны две основные позиции, используемые в высшем обществе — закрытая и променадная. В мире также действует и ряд других позиций, однако Её Величество сочла их недостойными нашей элиты. На сегодняшнем уроке мы будем практиковать исключительно закрытую позицию и начальные шаги — этого будет вполне достаточно. Но, господа, не забывайте: у нас очень мало времени на подготовку, и если вы считаете, что вполне способны справиться со всем — я вас не держу, можете идти и заниматься своими делами. Однако стоит одному из вас даже попытаться опозорить Уэстонский колледж перед лицом королевы Виктории, и ваша прежняя жизнь покажется вам раем, по сравнению с тем, что я устрою для вас, — Андрас сощурился, презрительным взглядом окинув присутствующих и с удовлетворением заметив, как побледнели абсолютно все. Исключением были профессор Чарльз, меланхолично разглядывающий растущий в углу комнаты фикус, и Сиэль, который лишь внутренне радовался тому, что не он один пройдёт через этот позор. 

— Теперь, когда вы достаточно настроились, я покажу вам то, что мы будем практиковать. Мистер Келлер, надеюсь, вы помните начальную позицию? Для остальных напоминаю: ваша партнёрша, в данном случае партнёр, должен располагаться немного правее другого, а левая рука — лежать на правом плече, — Келлер, смущаясь и отчаянно краснея, встал в нужную позу, слыша протяжный свист со стороны Алоиса, явно сожалеющего, что не сможет запечатлеть этот момент в истории. — Ведущий, в свою очередь, держит свою левую руку на левой стороне талии. Оставшиеся свободными кисти, — Себастьян показательно поднял за запястье правую руку Лабберта, сплетя их пальцы, заставив своего партнёра буквально побагроветь.

— Когда каждый из пары встал в позицию, доминирующий партнёр должен первым шагом определить начало движения и сторону, в которую пара двигается в течение трёх па. После процедура повторяется раз за разом, пока мелодия не заканчивается. Достаточно просто, не правда ли? Но казусов возникает даже слишком много, и зачастую такое происходит из-за несогласованности движений. Именно поэтому каждый из вас должен научиться лидировать в любой ситуации и исправлять положение, даже если оно хуже некуда. В некоторых ситуациях подобное качество может оказаться важнее вашего положения в обществе. Оно способно и сохранить его, и уничтожить, — Андрас усмехнулся, взглянув на Фантомхайва.

— Итак. Сейчас я вам покажу пример доминирования опытного человека над неопытным.

Мужчина резко начал движение, абсолютно не спрашивая мнения у Келлера, который чуть не упал назад, размыкая позицию, но Себастьян, предвидев его, перенёс вес на другую сторону, давая тем самым возможность для парня вернуться в нужную позу и продолжить вальсировать. Странно, но на какой-то миг Лабберт почувствовал себя под полным контролем этого дьявола, ведущего его в танце удивительно нежно и властно одновременно. Михаэлис позволял партнёру двигаться, и при этом полностью доминируя и управляя мальчишкой в своих руках, словно марионеткой. Именно в этот самый момент Лабберт осознал кое-что.

Алоису никогда не достигнуть такого уровня контроля. Даже когда он вырастет и изменится, что вряд ли возможно, Транси не сможет манипулировать людьми настолько тонко и незаметно для них самих. Хотя, возможно, станет только хуже, если он когда-либо обретёт подобный навык. Особенно для него.

Но сейчас не время думать об этом. Келлер вздохнул и полностью растворился в танце, давая профессору Михаэлису вести его за собой. И не замечал, что Сиэль, до этого вполне спокойный, вдруг напрягся, сверля Себастьяна глазами и подмечая все изменения, происходящие с Лаббертом. Насколько органично смотрелись вместе достаточно высокий Келлер и Себастьян, показывающий идеал партнёра, выполняющего главную роль в танце. Мальчишка непроизвольно сжал руки в кулаки, стараясь, чтобы его злость не была замечена, но… даже зная, что Михаэлис никогда не нарушит контракт, Фантомхайв не мог сдержать собственную фантазию.

А уж когда этот ублюдок заставил Лабберта отклониться назад, Сиэль помрачнел и отошёл ближе к стене, стараясь не обращать внимания на провокации методиста Сапфирового дортуара, изобретшего более изобретательную пытку, чем просто унижение. Ревность.

Даже если Сиэль Фантомхайв не хотел этого признавать, но так оно и было на самом деле. Сиэль считал Себастьяна исключительно своей собственностью на время контракта, а этот случай показал, что всё не совсем так. Сейчас мальчишка не мог вмешаться в ход событий, если не…

— Эй, Сиэль! — окликнул его Транси, подойдя совсем близко и нахально склонившись прямо над лицом парня. — Как насчёт того, чтобы получить мою блистательную персону в качестве партнёра?

Фантомхайв, отведя волосы за ухо, пристально взглянул на него. Казалось, он о чём-то раздумывал, и с каждой секундой морщинка, возникшая из-за нахмуренного выражения лица, постепенно разглаживалась. 

— Что ж, будь по-твоему. Тебе придётся вести, Транси, — спокойно заметил Фантомхайв, вновь разглядывая Келлера с Михаэлисом — те как раз заканчивали очередное движение, и профессор как обычно был великолепен. — И, если ты не против, практиковать будем рядом с учителем.

Алоис сразу же немного смутился — ему явно не понравились условия Сиэля.

— Но почему рядом с ним? Я и сам могу тебя всему обучить!

— Он — учитель. Каким компетентным ты бы себя не считал, но он всё равно будет более прав.

— Хорошо, уговорил, — вздохнул префект и пошёл к площадке, не дожидаясь Фантомхайва, который, вновь обретя уверенность, улыбнулся краем губ, словно в предвкушении новой шалости. В конце концов, он тоже должен быть непредсказуемым для того, чтобы продолжать их маленькую игру до тех пор, пока одному из них не надоест подобное занятие. И если для этого потребуется находиться рядом с Транси, что ж, Сиэль был готов на это.

Его поступь приобрела грацию хищного зверя, из-за чего многие ученики просто расступались перед ним (хотя даже Алоису пришлось находить себе путь через толпу), а во взгляде проявилось что-то непонятное. Зато Михаэлис, увидевший его приближение и прочитавший выражение в глазах, еле заметно вздрогнул: это злорадство было ему отлично знакомо. В подобном настроении Фантомхайв заставил его одеться горничной, кстати говоря. 

А это могло значить только одно: парень уже придумал подходящую месть.

И когда Сиэль совершенно невозмутимо встал в позу _ведомого_ партнёра, а Транси собственнически положил руку на его талию, Андрас почувствовал, как внутри него закипает ярким пламенем ярость. Ему очень хотелось вспомнить былые времена, когда врагам можно было просто отрубить голову, если те смели посягать на собственность. Но сейчас статус учителя сковывал его по ногам и рукам. 

И вся власть, которую он имел, обернулась против него в одно мгновение. К тому же, Фантомхайв использовал Алоиса, пусть и знал, что Михаэлис его на дух не переносит. Хотя, он, скорее всего, и использовал это. Вот же манипулятор.

Себастьян усмехнулся, хотя его хватка определённо стала крепче, отчего потерянный в собственных мыслях Лабберт вдруг очнулся, с удивлением разглядывая помрачневшее лицо Михаэлиса. Цвет глаз того на какое-то время перестал быть красным, но покачавший головой Келлер подумал, что это всего лишь обман зрения, силой продолжая движение: мужчина, до этого бывший идеальным партнёром для танца, вдруг встал столбом, не обращая никакого внимания на удивлённых таким поворотом событий учеников. Но в основном их ошарашило даже не необычное поведение учителя биологии, а само существование такой пары, как Сиэль и Алоис.

Ведь негласное презрение Фантомхайва прекрасно замечали все, кроме самого Транси. И даже если его поведение было нейтральным, то в его взгляде всё прекрасно отражалось. Поэтому, для проницательных студентов это стало чем-то вроде бесплатного развлечения. Когда же до префекта Алого дортуара, наконец, дойдет истина? А может, он так и останется в неведенье? Но, судя по последним событиям, второй вариант более осуществим. К тому же, предложить встать в пару…

«Нет, до него точно не дойдёт», — мысленно заметил Дориан, вздыхая. 

Тем временем новая пара уже смогла встать в более-менее приличную позицию, а Алоис — начать танец. Однако, думая, что всё пойдет как положено, Транси серьезно ошибся. В конце концов, у Сиэля было право на злопамятность — постоянные приставания и пошлые намёки доставали его уже какое-то время, так что неплохо было бы раз и навсегда отбить у этого парня даже желание делать подобное.

И при первом же па Фантомхайв наступил префекту на ногу, всеми силами удерживая спокойное выражение лица и краем глаза наблюдая за своим дворецким, который злорадно усмехнулся при виде болезненной гримасы Алоиса. Однако при этом Сиэль вдруг сильнее сжал плечо, словно призывая не показывать эмоций, и Себастьян отвернулся, делая неаккуратный поворот — Лабберт, едва приспособившийся к резкой смене настроения учителя, запутался в ногах и едва не упал. Но Андрас, очнувшийся от своих мыслей, спас положение и вновь обратил взгляд на Транси, пусть и скрывавшего боль от остальных, а его лучший студент в это время давил старосте ноги. Причём, делал это так профессионально, что никто не мог сказать, просто ли он не умел танцевать или нарочно. Хотя Дориан, внимательно следивший за обеими парами, мог с уверенностью заявить: помощник всё делал с определённой целью.

И ему это прекрасно удавалось. Транси прямо-таки мучился от физической боли в своих ступнях и плече, которое Сиэль сдавливал с чрезмерной для его хилого тела силой. А демон же сгорал от ревности, даже не оглядываясь на Келлера, который изо всех сил пытался сохранить равновесие и не опозориться перед всеми своей неуклюжестью. Бедняжка Келлер. Именно ему невольно перепали все шишки, которые только имелись в арсенале Сиэля, да и Себастьяна тоже. Хотя Алоису перепало сильнее. 

Когда всё закончилось, и Сиэль решил, что с Транси достаточно, тот был практически без сил. Поэтому, больше ни слова не сказав, префект на какое-то время отошёл от своего партнёра прочь, словно не желая его видеть. Впрочем, Фантомхайв и не думал, что он так быстро оправится — слишком сильный удар он нанёс по его гордости. Да и Лабберт поспешно ушёл с тренировки, невзирая на возможное наказание со стороны профессора Михаэлиса или профессора Чарльза. Однако волноваться не стоило — методисты самозабвенно ссорились между собой, правда, с переменным успехом.

— Я же сказал — это необязательно! Вы хотите, чтобы у них психика пошатнулась так же, как и у вас, профессор Чарльз? — издевательски спросил Михаэлис.

— Кому и говорить про нестабильную психику, так это вам, коллега, — откликнулся на это лидер фиолетового дортуара с неожиданной прямолинейностью. — Ваши движения были просто отвратительны.

— Ой ли? 

— Или вы были так поражены мастерством ученика профессора Ричмонда, что позабыли, как переставлять ноги? Хотя, надо признать, ваш студент устроил просто потрясающее представление. Было весело наблюдать за этими потугами. И я вынужден откланяться. У меня следующая пара.

— Что же… Благодарю Вас, что помогли нам с аккомпанементом, — Себастьян улыбнулся, случайно заметив, как Алоис вновь подошёл к Сиэлю и начал что-то спрашивать.

— Похоже, что юного Транси одной болью не проймешь. Типичный представитель своего факультета, — спокойно подвел итог методист, посмотрев в ту же сторону. — До скорой встречи, профессор Михаэлис.

— До встречи, — Андрас, уже не наблюдая за своим коллегой, резко перевёл взгляд на Фантомхайва и с удивлением увидел, что он идёт рядом с префектом Алого дортуара, причём довольно спокойно. Сам Сиэль таким соседством явно был недоволен, однако отваживать настойчивого парня всё же не спешил, пристально наблюдая за его действиями. 

Демон, оглянувшись по сторонам и осознав, что на него никто не обращает внимания, поспешно вышел из зала, не заметив небольшого паука. Он повис под самым сводом и неторопливо вил паутину, пристально следя всеми восемью глазами за передвижениями слишком странного преподавателя. Игра всё ещё продолжалась, но в куда больших масштабах, нежели эти двое могут подумать.

Тем временем Михаэлис уже бежал по коридорам, преследуя парочку и мастерски используя все возможные укрытия. Для него пока были неясными намерения Алоиса Транси, но… он больше не позволит ему посягать на его собственность. Этот мальчишка и так уже пересёк черту. Однако был ещё и Сиэль, который не допустил бы слежки за ним — его господин становился слишком самоуверенным именно тогда, когда это абсолютно не нужно. И в данном случае, пусть Фантомхайв и видел нечто подозрительное в его поведении, но словно не соединял собственных смутных мыслей с тем, что имело место быть на самом деле.

Вероятно, в этом здании есть что-то, рассеивающее восприятие. Или кто-то, кто постоянно отвлекает их от самого главного. 

Неужели они постоянно ходят кругами?

Себастьян резко остановился, словно заметив что-то. Какая-то мысль мелькала на периферии и намекала на разгадку всего того, что происходит вокруг. Но в тот же миг она испарилась, будто её и не было, а Михаэлис вновь сорвался с места, думая на этот раз только об одном — о том, что Алоис слишком близко находится к Сиэлю. Но на этот раз Андрас отрежет ему каждую возможность для прикосновения.

«Он — только мой!» 

Однако чем дальше Михаэлис заходил, тем сильнее понимал — он не знает, куда успели уйти Транси и Фантомхайв, явно прошедшие тайными путями: таких было целое множество на территории колледжа. И даже преподавателям не каждый из них был известен — остроумные ученики при помощи денег родителей умудрялись приводить в закрытое учреждение рабочих и прорывать ещё один туннель. Хотя Себастьян сомневался, что директор не знает их все. Скорее всего, у него даже карта есть.

Андрас также попытался найти каждый из них, но это у него так и не получилось. Поэтому сейчас он просто не мог продолжить наблюдение. 

«Бес меня дери. Куда же они свернули?»

Ещё несколько секунд простояв на одном и том же месте, Себастьян закрыл глаза и попытался сконцентрироваться — у него было достаточно сил, чтобы просто найти этих двоих магическим путем. Но он не мог использовать её так рано, этот колледж до сих пор ему был слабо знаком. Магию слишком легко отследить, особенно другому демону. Но Михаэлис сильно сомневался, что парни успели уйти далеко — не та скорость. Если бы они следовали расписанию, то тогда бы…

Тренировка! Черт, они же могли пойти только в одно место. Тогда был только единственный тайный ход, которым студенты могли воспользоваться. На его счастье, именно этот туннель демон открыл одним из первых. Андрас отодвинул портрет, скрывающий его, и помчался прямо через него, не забыв закрыть за собой. Не было никакой нужды в том, чтобы остальные ученики знали о такой возможности. На его счастье, никто не находился рядом, так что сбавлять скорость, для обычных людей абсолютно невозможной, не было нужды. Через какое-то время впереди показался выход, и тут Себастьян уже пошёл достаточно медленно, сняв решётку с петель и выйдя наружу, оказываясь совсем рядом с беседкой префектов, использовавшейся в летнее и весеннее время.

Сейчас в ней не было нужды, но в более теплое время этот ход, скорее всего, активно использовался. И не только людьми. Михаэлис почувствовал магию, использованную где-то рядом с этим местом. Ещё один тайный ход? Да ещё и прикрытый слабыми чарами отвлечения внимания. Правда, они действовали исключительно на людей, да и то не на всех, а уж демоны так и подавно избегали их воздействия как нечего делать.

Вот только заклинание было слишком серьёзным для мира смертных. Этой магии не существовало, когда они только прибыли — иначе Себастьян нашёл бы его. Вот только зачем она понадобилась сейчас? Количество вопросов просто зашкаливает, а ответов почти нет. В любом случае, важно найти этот тайник. А Сиэль вполне может подождать несколько минут. 

Следуя ощущениям, Андрас немного отошёл от беседки ближе к растущим в отдалении деревьям и углубился в маленькую рощицу, исследуя землю. Ему приходилось прилагать усилие, чтобы не провалиться глубже в снег, но довольно скоро он нашёл то, что нужно. Почти около самого стадиона, который только обустраивался, располагался люк, открыв который, Михаэлис увидел ход, идущий далеко вниз. Защита тут стояла достаточно слабая, да и почерк… Пусть Себастьян и не был тем, кто разбирается во всяких магических штучках, однако различать демонов в плетении заклинаний мог. И здесь два разных ставили чары.

Через такой щит он вполне мог пробиться, если бы захотел, но… то, что Себастьян всё и всегда делает с размахом, повлияло и на снятие таких вот чар. Был бы тут Мефистофель, он-то уж точно смог бы снять блок незаметно. Однако этот проходимец исчез после того инцидента с костюмом горничной и больше не появлялся, видимо, решив, что сделал всё необходимое. Вздохнув, Андрас откинулся спиной на стоявшее рядом дерево и задумался, краем уха услышав странный шум со стороны катка, словно мешок с картошкой упал на лёд со всей силы. А затем послышался знакомый вскрик, который заставил Андраса явственно вздрогнуть и поднять голову, осматриваясь в поисках своего не менее знакомого ученика.

Несколько невысоких, ещё молодых елей, покрытых инеем, заслоняли ему весь обзор. Дворецкий поспешно отодвинул их ветви, чтобы застать вдалеке весьма интересную картину: прямо на заледеневшем озере, посреди недоумённых и чуть развеселившихся префектов, старательно пытающихся это самое веселье на своих лицах скрыть, чья-то хрупкая фигура неестественно металась из стороны в сторону, то поскальзываясь, то падая на месте. И Себастьян с ироничной улыбкой узнал в этом нескладно двигающемся силуэте, одежду которого уже напрочь запорошил снег, своего гордого и изящного господина. Впрочем, об изяществе Его Светлости именно на данный момент, Михаэлис бы с удовольствием поспорил. И не зря. 

— Сиэль! Немедленно приди в себя! 

Дориан не сдержался и повысил голос, удручённо глядя на своего нового помощника, проявлявшего себя исключительно с самых лучших сторон. До этого самого момента, разумеется. 

Остальные префекты молчали, хотя Вэйлонд порой и отпускал в сторону Сиэля насмешливые комментарии, но в целом предпочитал в стороне тренироваться с Саймоном. И, в отличие от Фантомхайва, Де Клер скользил по льду куда успешнее, лихо забивая во врата одну шайбу за другой, иногда промахиваясь. Оуэн неплохо справлялся со своей задачей вратаря и будь на месте Вэйлонда кто-то иной, то его успех был бы значительно выше. А Сиэль, который в данный момент выбрал своей главной задачей хотя бы научиться держаться на льду, мог только тихо завидовать и пытаться подняться, опираясь о железную клюшку рукой. Арман глядел на это и только подбрасывал в руках ещё одну шайбу, игнорируя жалобы Тэйна из-за слишком влажной погоды. Парень бесился из-за того, что его прямые волосы, в обычное время напоминавшие всем больше колючки дикобраза, начинали завиваться и превращаться в страусиное гнездо. 

Пожалуй, только Алоис с Лаббертом вели себя более-менее тихо. И на то была масса причин. Транси не разговаривал лишь потому, что был очень увлечён наблюдением за Фантомхайвом — тот так соблазнительно поворачивался и изгибался всякий раз, когда пытался подняться или сохранить равновесие. Мечтательный префект Алого дортуара только щурился с довольной улыбкой, а его помощник из-за этого частенько бросал на него подозрительные взгляды. Но сам также молчал, всё ещё не в состоянии забыть историю с Макмилланом, так подозрительно связанную именно с его проделкой. 

— Тебе явно стоит поработать над этим, — вздохнул Уокер, когда Сиэль особо резко поскользнулся и шарахнулся назад. Подъехав к нему, парень протянул руку, но Фантомхайв её не принял и предпочёл встать на ноги самостоятельно. 

— Мне нужно ещё немного времени, — ответил Сиэль немного срывающимся из-за тяжёлого дыхания голосом. — Я почти осво… — он споткнулся, этим самым подвергая свои же слова сомнению, и тяжело вздохнул. Этот опыт в его жизни был определённо не самым лучшим, однако… вспоминая даже слишком жестокую «дрессировку» Андраса, парнишка мог вспомнить деньки и похуже. 

— Турнир на следующей неделе, — Дориан бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону Зелёного дортуара. — Из-за обстоятельств сложилось так, что времени у тебя на подготовку, Сиэль, меньше всех. Но ты мой помощник, ты второй по важности в нашей сборной.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, — чуть расстроено кивнул Фантомхайв, поправив на голове теплую шерстяную шапку начинавшими коченеть от холода руками — не спасали даже перчатки, когда на улице было градусов двадцать ниже нуля. 

— Так дело не пойдёт, — Транси загадочно посмотрел на Сиэля и Дориана из-под полуопущенных густых ресниц, элегантно поправив рукава своего тёмно-красного пальто. После сделал шаг, ещё один, и свёл ноги вместе, по инерции подъехав к Фантомхайву, чтобы затем грациозно обогнуть и фамильярно положить руки на его плечи. 

— Я могу помочь тебе, Сиэль… — он нахально провел руками по телу мальчишки вниз, остановившись на бёдрах. 

Несмотря на то, что Сиэль по-прежнему дурно сохранял равновесие, именно в этот момент он сильно напряг мышцы ног, чтобы буквально вцепиться лезвиями коньков в лёд. Крепче стоя на ногах, его настрой стал увереннее и он повернул голову в сторону Алоиса, наградив его дерзким взглядом ярко-синих глаз. 

— С чего бы тебе беспокоиться обо мне, Транси? — сделав акцент на фамилии, обратился к нему Фантомхайв.

— Ты же разрешил мне вести на нашей тренировке по вальсу, — чуть поморщившись от воспоминаний, выдавил Алоис, краем глаза увидев насмешку, отразившуюся на лице Дориана. Тот даже не пытался этого скрыть, раззадоривая своего вечного соперника ещё больше. — Тем более, даже если ты хочешь быть моим противником, то твой нынешний уровень может этому помешать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — холодно проронил Фантомхайв, глядя на Транси сверху вниз.

— Твой нынешний уровень и в подмётки моему не годится. Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь мне хоть что-то противопоставить? 

Парни переглянулись. На лице Сиэля появилась натянутая улыбка, обманувшая, тем не менее, Алоиса, чья поза стала менее напряженной.

— А ты хочешь себе достойного врага, не так ли? — Сиэль склонил голову к плечу, прищуривая глаза.

— Верно. Ну, так что, Сиэль, — префект протянул руку Фантомхайву, не спешившему её принимать. — Будем учиться?

— Как скажешь, — и парень, скрывая довольный блеск синих глаз, принял рукопожатие, тут же его размыкая. 

— Э-э, нет, — на это действие заявил Алоис, вновь притягивая мальчишку к себе. — Я ведь теперь учитель. А значит, могу вести тебя, как мне угодно, не правда ли? 

«Вот мерзавец!» — мысленно заметил Сиэль, отчего его улыбка ощутимо задрожала, становясь больше похожей на гримасу злости. Впрочем, он смог взять себя под контроль, вновь становясь доброжелательным и немного замкнутым студентом. 

— Да, но… любое действие учителя регламентируется кодексом. Или ты хочешь прослыть педофилом, а, учитель? — последнее слово Фантомхайв протянул особенно издевательским тоном, не собираясь так просто сдаваться. — Так что придётся тебе поумерить свои животные инстинкты, Транси.

— Что ж, Сиэль, — осторожно сжав запястья, Алоис притянул этого упрямого мальчишку к себе, негромко шепча на ухо: — Думаю, ты стоишь любых обвинений.

— Не заигрывай со мной.

Транси усмехнулся и резко крутанулся, низко наклонив Сиэля спиной к земле, но крепко удерживая за талию. У последнего захватило дыхание, и он даже возмущённо раскрыл рот, чтобы подарить наглецу отменную порцию возражений, но вдруг запнулся. Он именно сейчас осознал, какие условия поставил ему этот белобрысый нахал, однако удивить или смутить этим Сиэль себя не позволит. А все потому, что подобное с ним уже случалось. 

Слегка провести пальцами расслабленной ладони по его спине, придерживая за талию, не позволяя упасть, и снова поднять, чтобы продемонстрировать таинственно-обольстительную усмешку на собственном лице. Таковы были действия Транси. Как только Сиэль разогнулся, он сделал шаг сторону. И снова ступил лёд, начиная скользить по нему с невероятной скоростью, утягивая Фантомхайва за собой как покорную куклу. Вот только это мнение было мнимым — стоило юношам преодолеть всего лишь метров пять, как Сиэль резко откинулся назад, не отпуская руки Алоиса. Из-за этого Транси сам едва не потерял равновесие и не свалился на лёд, но стоило ему взглянуть в лицо своего партнёра, как он увидел его чуть расслабленную улыбку и почти что прикрытые глаза. 

И он снова почувствовал этот самый взгляд, от которого всегда непроизвольно возникали мурашки на коже. Очнувшись, Сиэль принялся осматриваться по сторонам. Зацикленный на поиске чего-то, он почти потерял себя во времени, пока не увидел горящие пламенем глаза. 

Андрас жутко улыбался, чуть покачивая головой с заведёнными за спину руками. Но по его немного подрагивающим плечам, что было заметно даже издалека, Фантомхайв прекрасно понял: профессор Михаэлис злится, причём неспроста. Казалось, как только он ступил на лёд, то привлек внимание исключительно всех префектов и их помощников. Даже Алоис остановился, не пытаясь скрыть на своём лице недовольную гримасу. Сиэль в иной ситуации был бы абсолютно спокойным, так как знал, что это Себастьян и ничего сделать он ему не сможет. Правда, весь зловещий вид профессора эту теорию не подтверждал и даже не обнадёживал. С грацией хищника, нашедшего свою добычу, он подъехал к Алоису на невесть откуда взявшихся у него коньках, собственнически поглядывая на Фантомхайва. Дориан предпочёл не вмешиваться, все остальные делали вид, что странная сцена их не интересует, хоть и было совсем наоборот. 

— Позвольте спросить, мистер Транси, что это Вы делаете? — маниакально прищурившись, обратился к нему Себастьян. 

— Помогаю мистеру Фантомхайву научиться кататься на коньках, — преспокойно ответил парень, хотя вид профессора вызывал в нём вполне понятное чувство лёгкого страха, и пожал плечами. — А что, какие-то проблемы, профессор? — уже вызывающе обратился он к нему. 

— Разумеется, — вкрадчиво ответил Михаэлис и неожиданно оказался позади Сиэля, собственнически положив руки ему на плечи. Тот поднял на него недоуменный взгляд. — Мистер Фантомхайв — новичок, однако свои проблемы должен решать либо самостоятельно, либо, в крайнем случае, просить помощи старших. Если старший не справляется по какой-то причине… — тут он скосил хитрый взгляд на Уокера, тотчас закусившего губу, и снова вернулся взглядом к Алоису. — В таком случае, ответственность ложится на человека статусом старше, то есть на меня. Благодарю Вас, мистер Транси, но вы моего ученика в таком духе даже фигурному катанию не обучите. Взгляните на него — мистер Фантомхайв до сих пор на льду непрочно держится. 

— На этот раз решили преподать мне урок лично, профессор? — как только Андрас отвёл его от посторонних в противоположную сторону, парень лукаво посмотрел на него, изгибая бровь. 

— Разумеется, мистер Фантомхайв, до Вас ведь всё слишком долго доходит, — на этих словах он странно улыбнулся, Сиэль непонимающе сощурился, но сразу же расслабился, как только Андрас обхватил его со спины, заставив расставить руки в стороны. 

— Не бойтесь, всеми необходимыми навыками Вы уже владеете, освоиться будет совсем не сложно. 

— Может, есть какой-нибудь секрет? — шутливо обернулся на него Сиэль, горько думая, что даже старания Себастьяна не возымеют успеха — в этом виде спорта он казался себе таким безнадёжным. 

— Почувствуйте ритм страсти, Фантомхайв, — обдав шею горячим воздухом, ухмыльнулся Андрас. И произнёс ещё тише: — Отдайтесь своим желаниям, позвольте им завладеть Вами. Ведь это Вам уже знакомо… 

_«— Слышал ли ты о таком танце как «танго»?_

_— Нет, господин… ни разу._

_— Я предлагаю тебе танец. Это будет танец не из тех, к которым ты привык, но он тебя покорит. В свете ещё нет такого танца, но он однозначно завоюет души людей. В нём ритм страсти, в нём движения желаний…»_

Пробиваясь через потоки разыгравшегося чувства ностальгии, до ушей Сиэля стала доноситься музыка. Та самая, как в тот самый день. Странная мелодия, таинственная, нежная, загадочная и захватывающая, тело само расслаблялось под неё, но мальчишка не мог понять как это возможно.

— Снова ты?.. — Сиэль не мог сформулировать вопроса, так как толком и не понимал, что сейчас происходит или что Андрас создаёт.

— Доверяйте мне, милорд, — ещё тише, словно для того, чтобы не перебивать музыку, почти что шёпотом проговорил Себастьян, позволяя ветру приподнять свою чёрную мантию. И она обвилась вокруг парня плотным тёмным маревом, создавая иллюзию, что сейчас не учитель и ученик, а господин и его дворецкий стали едины. — И расставьте шире ноги. Вы же уже неоднократно это делали при мне, какая нынче проблема? 

— Заткнись, идиот, — краснея, шикнул на него Сиэль. 

Фантомхайв пытался отогнать от себя навязчиво-дерзкие воспоминания и расставить ноги, но они как назло норовили разъехаться дальше, чем нужно. Из-за этого Михаэлис присаживался и возвращал их в исходное положение, не забывая чуть задеть мальчишку в самых трепетных местах, а тот горел от стыда — он был уверен, что это все прекрасно видят. 

— Выбросьте посторонних из головы, Ваша Светлость. Сейчас на нас никто не обращает внимания, Вы только со мной, — Андрас дотронулся ладонями до предплечий Сиэля и стал вести ими вплоть до тех пор, пока не коснулся его кистей, чтобы, затем сплести свои пальцы с пальцами Сиэля. Как только мальчишка это почувствовал, то бросил на него странный, непонимающий взгляд. Снова это самое чувство. 

Почему же снова так быстро начинает биться сердце? Любое прикосновение Андраса постепенно рождало в теле тёплую, головокружительную истому, которой Сиэль просто не мог не подчиниться — она захватывала его полностью и как будто вытесняла собой всё. Все посторонние эмоции, бывшие и настоящие страхи, тревоги и сомнения, мучившие его каждый день, а иногда и каждую минуту. Но он никак не мог понять, что это такое, хотя уже несколько раз пытался, порой запираясь в его же спальне и приказывая в неё не заходить, ища уединения. Но как только Сиэль начинал об этом думать, то понимал, что любая попытка хоть как-то обосновать свои чувства и охарактеризовать их как обычную привязанность рассыпалась прахом у него почти что на глазах. Любая эмоция, необычно нежная, кажущаяся ему несвойственной и появлявшаяся исключительно при мысли о Себастьяне, сильно пугала и отталкивала Сиэля от себя самого. В душе зародилась отчётливая мысль, что всё это неправильно. Что то, что происходит с ним сейчас, не должно быть на самом деле или просто не должно быть с ним. Сиэль каждый раз старался заглушить свои желания и чувства, как дракон, пытающийся спрятать золотые сокровища под одним непрочным замком. 

И он не слепец. Он видит, насколько слаба прочность этого самого замка и как начинают возникать на нём почти незаметные, но всё же трещины, стоит Андрасу по-особенному нежно, не так, как обычно, коснуться его или просто посмотреть в глаза без намёка на ненависть и презрение. Интересно, почему они начинают так вести себя по отношению друг к другу? Какова этому причина и следовало ли её искать?

Непонятное им обоим притяжение. Порой пробуждающееся необоснованное желание поглотить друг друга стало их взаимной навязчивой идеей и опасением. Но один неверный шаг мог разрушить всё, и Сиэль не мог себе этого позволить. 

Его нога снова немного соскользнула с изначальной позиции, но, не дождавшись помощи Себастьяна, он самостоятельно вернул её на место. А затем резко остановился, заставляя демона опустить на него удивлённый взгляд. 

— Отпусти меня, — немного хриплым голосом приказал Сиэль и Себастьян, недовольно нахмурившись, подчинился, разъединив их пальцы и медленно отведя руки, всё ещё волнуясь, чтобы мальчишка не упал. 

Но этого не было. Ничего не ответив, Сиэль вдруг почувствовал, что обувь не доставляет ему и малейшего дискомфорта, а поверхность, на которой он стоял, теперь ощущалась куда надёжнее и прочнее. Сделав первый шаг самостоятельно, он, закусывая губы, сделал второй. Затем третий, четвёртый, пятый, шестой… Фантомхайв уже свободно двигался без чужой поддержки и даже разводил в воздухе руками. Он попробовал сделать поворот, что у него, к великой радости, получилось. Затем начал постепенно сводить ноги вместе, чтобы замедлить ход и уменьшать скорость скольжения, и в итоге уже спокойно стоял у бортика, пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Сиэль, у тебя получается? — подъехал к нему радостно воскликнувший Дориан, а парень в ответ ему только рассеянно кивнул, бросая в строну Михаэлиса напряжённый взгляд.

И словно прочитав мысли своего господина, дворецкий мягко улыбнулся и покорно склонил голову, поняв без слов, что сейчас ему здесь не место. Что ж, может оно и к лучшему. В конце концов, они оба понимают, что некоторое невозможно выразить словами, а иначе не получится никак. 

Как только Андрас пропал из его вида, Сиэль сделал один глубокий вдох и снова посмотрел на префекта своего дортуара. Тщательно скрываемая им в глазах тревога никак не могла спрятаться за решимостью, которая совершенно отсутствовала. Даже сейчас демон продолжал донимать его в мыслях, однако… 

— Давай начнём тренировку, Дориан. Мне пора собираться.

Спустя какое-то время выяснилось, что «совы» просто не способны работать в команде вообще. И это было даже не самое страшное. Остальные факультеты, наблюдая за их потугами, то и дело смеялись, не стесняясь обсуждать между собой каждую ошибку своих будущих противников. Единственными, кто не опустился до подобного, были «волки», которые устроили из обычной тренировки целое представление: то сложную фигуру покажут, то ленточки откуда-то возьмут, раскидывая их по всему полю. Сам Арман в это время экспериментировал с глыбой льда, медленно преображая её в произведение искусства. Впрочем, за этим никто не наблюдал. Лишь Фантомхайв изредка смотрел на процесс, но его тут же окликал Уокер, пристально следящий за каждым членом команды.

Наконец все, помимо «синих» ушли. Алоис при этом злорадно пожелал удачи, издевательски помахав ручкой.

— Вот, что бывает, когда выбираешь не тот факультет, Сиэль! 

Фантомхайв на это только фыркнул, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Итак, — сказал немного раздражённый Дориан, подъехавший к краю поля и подозвавший остальных. — Теперь, когда остальные дортуары ушли, я могу продолжить разработку стратегии для матча с каждым из факультетов. Хотя, на одной тактике и соответствующем поведении далеко не уедешь, поэтому я попрошу каждого из вас прилагать все усилия. Особенно это касается тебя, Сиэль.

Мальчишка на это равнодушно пожал плечами, буравя снег странно-отстранённым взглядом. Он вообще был поразительно флегматичен по отношению к насмешкам Алоиса после ухода профессора Михаэлиса, и, казалось бы, совершенно не замечал откровенной ненависти со стороны префекта, скользя по льду довольно уверенно. Впрочем, Уокера подобный прогресс только радовал — иначе у них бы и шанса на победу не осталось. Хотя как будто эта самая возможность вообще существовала.

— Да мы всегда проигрываем, — словно услышав мысли капитана, сказал Абраксас Розье, назначенный вратарём. — Так что можно сразу сдаться и отдать наше время остальным командам.

— Руководство жаждет зрелища, — бесстрастно заметил Сиэль, присаживаясь на скамью и оглядев своих товарищей холодным взглядом, заставив некоторых слабонервных передёрнуться. — Наша игра станет для остальных команд мотивом. «Я ведь не хочу быть как они», «Я не хочу, чтобы надо мной смеялись» и всё в таком духе. Мы станем жертвами для стай пираний, а высокопоставленные гости будут наблюдать за этим, абсолютно не желая даже находиться здесь. Но хуже всего то, что некоторые пожалеют нас, и нужна ли нам их жалость? Нужно ли презрение, которое каждый из них будет прятать?

— Нет! — закричали воодушевлённые подростки, вслушиваясь в речь Фантомхайва. Лишь Дориан, усмехнувшись, продолжал наблюдать за оратором с неким подозрением. 

— Тогда, господа, что же мы должны делать, чтобы не допустить этого?

Повисло неловкое молчание; парни переглядывались между собой, словно безмолвно обсуждая вопрос, а второй по важности игрок в команде даже не пошевелился.

— Показать им игру, которую они ещё не видели? — наконец сказал один из нападающих, видя согласные улыбки на лицах остальных.

Сиэль лишь благосклонно кивнул, хотя его выражение лица всё равно нельзя было назвать эмоциональным.

— Не только это. Господа, мы проигрываем уже столько лет, что перестали стремиться к победе. Вы уже заранее поставили остальных на ступеньку выше себя, но так ли дела обстоят на самом деле? Да, наши оценки не будут полезны, но знания... если правильно применить их, — мальчишка вытащил из-под скамейки маленькую доску с начерченным на ней полем, — и составить план, то мы собственноручно вырвем победу из лап наших соперников. 

— Фантомхайв?

— Да?

— Но что, если твоя стратегия не сработает? — Уокер прищурился, видя, как некоторые члены команды переходят на его сторону. В конце концов, каждый из них понимал, насколько легко разрушить многоходовую комбинацию.

— А кто сказал, что она будет одна? Если говорить в общем, то стратегия действительно будет одна, но тактик — гораздо больше. Когда — а я не сомневаюсь в этом — мы не сможем выполнить один из планов, в дело тут же вступает другой. Главное — вовремя сориентироваться, и не дать врагу захватить преимущество. На этом всё.

— Так... — Уокер прикрыл глаза, раздумывая. — Мы примем этот план. Однако их должно быть целое множество, чтобы выполнить то, что ты задумал. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Сиэль.

— Не совсем, — Фантомхайв заскользил в сторону центра арены, и другим пришлось сделать то же. — Но я сведу все возможные последствия к минимуму. Чего бы мне это не стоило.

— Что и следовало ожидать от моего помощника, — префект удовлетворённо усмехнулся, по пути погладив Сиэля по голове и стремительно набирая скорость, показывая своему ученику очередное движение. В конце концов, он обязан был научить Фантомхайва хотя бы основам, а дальше он и сам поймёт, что к чему. Однако, сам не понимая почему, но Уокер чувствовал странную уверенность, зарождающуюся внутри него. Как будто слова его помощника, на которые староста реагировал с предвзятостью и подозрительностью, всё-таки затронули важную струну души, давая невидимые крылья.

Хотя Дориан был скептиком и не верил в сверхъестественное, но в ту минуту юноша отдал все нити, которые имел, этому ребёнку, заразившему уверенностью всех и каждого. В будущем Сиэль несомненно станет одним из величайших серых кардиналов, и через неделю всё определится. Ведь хоккей — всего лишь первая ступень.

— Не отлынивать! — прикрикнул Дориан. — Не сомневаться! Следовать плану и верить, в конце-то концов!

— Да!

«Действовать на грани нарушения любых правил и законов, при этом прекрасно зная каждое из них... Действовать, сглаживая ошибки, но не отступая от плана... Действовать, опираясь на одно лишь понимание науки и слабое знание психологии людей — таков путь синего дортуара» — подумал Фантомхайв и злорадно усмехнулся, предвкушая лица других участников турнира. — «Что ж, мне остаётся лишь добавить недостающие элементы, и тогда игра станет поистине зрелищной. Впрочем, этого-то вы и ждёте, не так ли, господин директор?»

— Так, господа, на сегодня хватит, — заявил Уокер спустя три часа, когда Фантомхайв уже разлегся на одной из скамей, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и хоть немного отдохнуть — всё тело ныло, а колени ощутимо болели после многочисленных падений. В конце концов, он ведь был только начинающим, так что ничего удивительного. Остальные, впрочем, были не лучше — вратарь вообще на льду сидел, рискуя застудить себе поясницу. — Думаю, завтра тренироваться нужды нет, но послезавтра чтобы все были здесь вовремя. 

— Дориан! — взвыл Розье, поднимаясь на ноги. — Может, хотя бы дня два отдыха?

— А ты, Абраксас, будешь тренироваться с командой Вэйлонда завтра. Они уж очень тебя просили.

— Нет, только не это! — парень поморщился, медленно приблизившись к старосте. — Ты не посмеешь!

— Уже посмел, — усмехнулся Дориан, отстраняя Розье в сторону и присаживаясь на скамью рядом с Сиэлем, переодевая коньки на нормальную обувь. — Тебе, Сиэль, придётся пойти вместе с ним.

Лежащий только вздохнул, даже не пытаясь возражать. 

— В любом случае, сейчас, думаю, нам всем нужен обед и сон, так что предлагаю зайти в столовую колледжа.

— Ты имеешь в виду ту самую столовую, которой пользуется только администрация? — непонимающе спросил один из защитников, выглядящий как парень среднего роста, полностью закутанный в шерстяное пальто и пытающийся согреть нос.

— Да, её. К тому же, там соберутся команды остальных дортуаров, так что ведите себя прилично.

— И это говорит мне тот, кто вечно затевает ссоры с Транси, — заметил Фантомхайв, стаскивая неудобные коньки. Себастьян, похоже, специально такие выбрал... чёртов ублюдок. 

— Кто бы говорил, — как бы невзначай протянул Уокер, оглядывая своих товарищей. — Так мы идём или нет?

В этом вопросе все были единодушны, молчаливо следуя за своим командиром и даже не отреагировав на насмешки со стороны Алого дортуара, сев на свои места и принимаясь за еду.

— Неужели уже сдаётесь, а, господа ботаники? — спросил Транси, неторопливо подойдя к ним и усмехнувшись.

Сиэль неожиданно засмеялся, привлекая всеобщее внимание. 

— А вы... настолько уверенны в своём превосходстве, не так ли? — он обошёл Алоиса кругом, чувствуя взгляд голубых глаз, неотрывно следивших за ним. — И у вас есть на это право — в конце концов, мой факультет никогда не одерживал победу в любом из возможных состязаний, но... недооценивать врага значит сделать крупнейшую ошибку. Ведь никто не знает, — он положил руки на плечи старосты, шепча практически на ухо. — Кто из нас будет об этом сожалеть. 

И тут Сиэль почувствовал что-то странное. Когда Алоис прикасался к нему, это было достаточно неприятно, но... сейчас Фантомхайв почувствовал страх. Иррациональный страх, не подчинявшийся сознанию, возникший без каких-либо причин. Из-за Транси? Нет, не может быть такого. Но оно было. И именно оно заставило парня, сощурившись, отпустить плечи загипнотизированного префекта, напоследок взглянув ему в глаза. Может ли этот надоедливый мальчишка быть тем, кто нужен им? 

— Сиэль! Скорее иди сюда, пока всё не съели! — вдруг окликнул его Розье, налегающего на жаркое. Остальные факультеты, словно очнувшись от транса, последовали совету, а Сиэль, помотав головой и мгновенно забыв о своих подозрениях, присоединился к Дориану, не замечая понимающий взгляд с его стороны. И слегка напуганный взгляд Армана, скрывшего свое лицо капюшоном и взглянувшего под самый свод огромного зала, где скоро должен был состояться бал. Там, посреди почти невидимой в свете свечей паутины, танцевал на нитях паук, неторопливо свивающий очередной виток своей интриги.

— О, профессор Михаэлис! 

— Интересно, что он тут делает? — спросил Келлер немного смущенно, отчаянно стараясь не смотреть в сторону фигуры в черном, быстро идущего по проходу между столами. Севший рядом Транси лишь окинул его безмятежным взглядом, даже забыв съязвить на этот счет. Потом парень все-таки посмотрел на своего самого ненавистного профессора и, увидев, как тот практически обнял Фантомхайва со стороны и что-то ему прошептал, скривился, сжав несчастную салфетку в руке, словно желая прямо сейчас задушить мужчину.

— Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого, — задумчиво произнёс Транси, отбросив салфетку и также обращая взор на паука, усмехнувшись. 

Как только Михаэлис удалился так же быстро, как и зашёл, Алоис и Лабберт синхронно поднялись и приблизились к Фантомхайву, имевшему на редкость угрюмый вид, словно Себастьян назначил ему взыскание. Конечно, Транси радовался подобному стечению обстоятельств, однако он хотел бы знать, чем они вообще занимаются. Правда, пока для этого не было ни единой возможности. 

— Сиэль. Не хочешь прогуляться с нами?

— До сих пор хочешь переманить моего помощника на свою сторону, а, Алоис? Неужели так и не понял, что у тебя ничего не выйдет? — Уокер сказал это, даже не взглянув на своего оппонента. 

— Этого ты не знаешь, Дориан. К тому же недавние события показали, что на вашем факультете очень небезопасно. Впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от профессора-новичка.

— Не боишься случаем, куколка? Шутить с дьяволом опасно для здоровья, — хохотнул Де Клер, увидев, как на мгновение самоуверенное выражение лица Транси дрогнуло. — Говорят, что с последним шутником случилось нечто поистине страшное. Говорят, что ему до конца недели снились кошмары, изображающие его собственное убийство... У!

— Вэйлонд! — резко крикнул Алоис, резко подпрыгнувший. — Не смей! И причешись уже наконец!

— Попробуй, раз тебе это так надо, — префект зелёного дортуара тряхнул головой и взъерошил волосы ещё больше. — К тому же, Транси... ты ничего не сможешь сделать. Да и привлечь Фантомхайва тоже вряд ли получится. Слишком упёртый парень, — Де Клер поднял бокал с виноградным соком, чуть склоняя голову перед Сиэлем, добившимся его уважения.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим. Так что насчёт моего предложения?

— Для того, кто претендует на титул графа, ты ведёшь себя на редкость некультурно, Транси, — Сиэль медленно положил приборы на тарелку, повернув голову в сторону Алоиса. — И, тем не менее, мне ещё многое непонятно, так что... буду только рад.

— Что ж, тогда пошли. Незачем ждать.

Себастьян сказал, что Транси слишком опасен, но Сиэль просто не может сидеть, сложа руки. К тому же, вряд ли он сможет серьёзно навредить ему. Фантомхайв даже не заметил, как тень за доспехами, ровным рядом стоящих в нишах вдоль столов, шевельнулась, и блеснули ярким блеском красные глаза разъярённого демона.

«Этот мальчишка... Он, как обычно, не слушает!» — Михаэлис наблюдал, как Фантомхайв уходит, вместе с Алоисом и Лаббертом. Утешало только то, что остальная элита увязалась следом, пусть и имея разные цели. Но проблема сейчас была в слежке. Она привлекла бы слишком много внимания, так что... сейчас ему придётся отступить. 

Однако Себастьян всё равно собирался допросить Сиэля, как только он появится в его покоях. Но как же это странно... только Фантомхайв вызывал в нём подобное собственническое отношение к себе. Только из-за него Андрас сейчас сгорал от желания убить каждого, кто притронется к его сокровищу. Он хотел утащить Сиэля и заточить в замке, чтобы никто, особенно мелкая блондинистая зараза, думать не смел даже о малейшем взгляде на тонкую и изящную фигуру серого кардинала. Он — только его собственность.

Так было и так будет.

Себастьян медленно вышел из тени в уже пустое помещение — остальные студенты разошлись по общежитиям, не в силах пойти против распорядка. Андрас осмотрел помещение беглым взглядом, ни на чём не задерживаясь. Он всё ещё хотел забрать Фантомхайва, но постепенно желание уходило на второй план, и открыв глаза, учитель резко сорвался с места, направляясь в сторону маленькой рощицы у самого поля для хоккея. В конечном итоге, какая разница, обнаружат его или нет. О них и так уже все знают, но неплохо бы дать врагам понять, что они способны на многое. В любом случае, если он нападет сейчас, вряд ли они будут настолько бдительны, чтобы сразу отреагировать на снятие барьера. 

Наконец, демон приблизился к месту назначения и, вздохнув, продолжил свой путь к тайному ходу. Чем сильнее Андрас углублялся в рощу, тем пустыннее становилось вокруг. Внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам, вдруг вместе с шелестом листвы и завываниями ветра он услышал чей-то неразборчивый шепот, похожий на тихую тягостную песнь. Он моментально сосредоточился и остановился, стараясь не шуметь и не выдавать своего местонахождения, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это было напрасно, так как враг _уже_ нашёл его. 

Снежная вьюга закружила у Себастьяна перед глазами, а затем, обогнув, стала собираться в центре поляны, где деревьев было меньше всего. В этом вихре постепенно возникал чей-то изящный силуэт, высокий и утончённый. Как Михаэлис догадался, его новый оппонент охранял этот самый люк, значит, чутьё его не подвело, и в нём действительно было сокрыто нечто важное. То, что возможно могло бы привести их к разгадке тайны, засевшей в этом колледже и тяготящей учеников. Вдруг вьюга окончательно рассеялась и Андрас смог увидеть высокого юношу, настолько стройного, что его можно было бы запросто спутать с девушкой. Он был в маске, изображающей полумесяц, которая полностью закрывала лицо и оставляла открытыми лишь его два ярко-фиолетовых глаза и длинные серебристые волосы, что Себастьяна особенно заинтересовало — таким оттенком волос могли похвастаться лишь чистокровные люцифуги. 

— Ты настолько наивен, что думаешь, что я тебя пропущу? — размяв шею, незнакомец резко занёс две руки за спину и обнажил два длинных, устрашающих меча.

— Боюсь, наивным я могу назвать только тебя, — Андрас, чувствуя долгожданный азарт, с самым уверенным видом достал из-под рясы самые обычные серебряные вилки и ножи, как раз сегодня на обед подавали гречку и все орудовали ложками. Противник же не смог скрыть насмешливой улыбки — так жалко выглядело это зрелище. И тут же поплатился: Себастьян не привык размениваться на приветствия и вышиб его с изначальной позиции одним ударом ноги. — Ты пропустишь меня, не сомневайся. 

Михаэлис усмехнулся, поддёрнув рясу ладонью, но затем резко отклонился назад, как только увидел летящий в него ствол дерева. Он решил не заморачиваться и попросту разломал его в щепки, один раз ударив кулаком. В этот же момент около него пронёсся резкий порыв ветра, и с его головы слетело несколько прядей волос — очевидно, что враг предугадал это и теперь атаковал его мечами. Оттолкнувшись от земли так, чтобы взмыть в воздух и приземлиться на стоящее рядом дерево, Андрас хотел напасть сверху, однако и оппонент не отставал. Не уступая в скорости, он с точностью скопировал все его движения и приземлился на ветку напротив, чтобы затем, отскочив от неё, налететь прямиком на Себастьяна и заставить его вытащить ножи, чтобы не позволить одному из клинков рассечь его туловище пополам. 

— Сомневаться я себе позволю, уж прости, — голос незнакомца стал настолько слащавым, что даже несмотря на то, что он был в маске, Себастьян всё равно догадался, какое у него сейчас было выражение лица, и усмехнулся настолько кровожадно, что даже лезвия его ножей словно засияли малиновым светом, отражая яркий блеск демонических глаз. 

Демоны отпрянули друг от друга, и сошлись в воздухе вновь. Они танцевали один около другого, пытаясь заставить своего противника сделать ошибку, но Себастьян сохранял постоянную бдительность, ни на минуту не выпуская соперника из поля зрения. Да и неизвестный демон тоже был неплох — его атаки с дальнего расстояния даже пару раз застигли Андраса врасплох, но с помощью стволов деревьев и веток, служивших ему щитами, серьёзного ущерба удалось избежать (пара мгновенно заросших царапин — не в счёт). Однако понимая, что оба хороши, и на провокации ни один из них не попадётся, резко меняли тактику. 

Скрываясь за природной защитой, Себастьян использовал все преимущества своей тёмной рясы, стараясь не мелькать на снегу, служа отличной мишенью. Сумев подобраться к оппоненту, Андрас ударил соперника кулаком в грудь, заставив того отлететь на порядочное расстояние, и следом зашвырнул в него ещё восемь ножей, пользуясь тем, что в данном положении он не сможет перевернуться. Раздавшийся тихий треск оповестил о том, что противник врезался в дерево. Затем этот самый треск усилился и Себастьян понял: дерево напрочь падает, что рисковало привлечь много внимания, ведь именно эта сосна была самой высокой среди всех. Да и летела она именно в ту сторону, где стояло укрытие Михаэлиса, и ему пришлось быстро перепрыгнуть на другую, чтобы потом остановиться и чуть перевести дух, пытаясь разглядеть, куда же мог подеваться его любопытный противник. С каждой секундой демон невольно напрягался сильнее, смотря в ту сторону, где он вообще мог появиться. И угадал: мужчина в маске не заставил себя ждать, оказавшись на ветке соседней сосны. Поправив плащ, он скрестил руки на груди и высокомерно оглядел Андраса с ног до головы. 

— Что ж, неплохо… Однако я один из лучших по запасу оружия, и мне бы хотелось проверить на тебе кое-что. 

Отведя маску одной рукой, он открыл свою усмешку и облизал пальцы, запихивая их себе в рот. На дальнейшее зрелище даже Себастьян, привыкший к отвратительному запаху гниения плоти, смотрел не без брезгливости, а любой другой человек на его месте упал бы в обморок от вида постепенно расширяющегося рта и появлявшегося прямо из него длинного, отливающего насыщенным зелёным цветом эфеса меча, больше похожего на двух сплетённых змей. Его противник прогнулся в спине, окончательно вытаскивая новое оружие из своего тела, и, разогнувшись, направил его прямо на Михаэлиса, сумевшего увидеть фиолетовые узоры по всей поверхности лезвия, сразу осознавшего, что клинок отравлен. И, скорее всего, этот яд будет сильно отличаться от людских изобретений. 

Но разница сил оказалась слишком очевидна — из-за собственной невнимательности и даже безалаберности, Андрас оказался в затруднительном положении — деревья, которые он использовал как укрытия, перестали быть таковыми из-за длины меча, пронзающего древесину с невозмутимой лёгкостью. Битва двух равных по силе перестала быть таковой, становясь охотой... и жертвой в данной ситуации становился именно Себастьян, как бы ему это не нравилось. Миниатюрные лезвия Михаэлиса едва ли позволяли отразить атаку, однако когда демон резко оказался в воздухе, а отравленное оружие угрожало пронзить сердце, нанеся непоправимый урон, демон войны всё же смог отклонить удар, заставив его пройти по зоне рёбер, оставив огромную зияющую рану после себя. Андрас с грохотом полетел вниз, приземляясь на тонкий слой снега и едва сумев устоять на ногах — настолько серьёзными оказались повреждения и настолько сильной была боль, раздирающая его буквально на части. Но даже теряя кровь, он всё равно мастерски уклонялся и двигался, практически не сдавая позиции и не прекращая удары, пусть и немного замедленные. В результате враг выдохся и вскоре просто не смог продолжать атаку, напоследок успев ранить демона ещё один раз. 

— Не смей сбегать от меня! — рассердился Себастьян, как только заметил, что до этого боровшийся против него демон, осознав, что в силе явно уступает, идёт на попятную. 

И так как в отличие от врага, Андрас местность практически не знал, увидеть, как его истекающий кровью соперник скрылся во вдруг появившимся и тут же закрывшимся за ним люке, не стало чем-то необычным. Однако демон был разочарован — в таком потрёпанном состоянии он больше не мог продолжать задание и был вынужден на некоторое время прервать преследование. 

Уже сидя в своей спальне, он был невероятно разъярён.

— Проклятье! — Андрас резко зажмурился от злости, но затем с ещё большим остервенением вонзил иглу под кожу, прикусывая губы. — Мерзкая тварь, в следующий раз я доберусь до тебя. 

Глубокий порез от длинного ножа очень неприятно щипал и зверски кровоточил. Андрас еле-еле сумел добраться до собственных покоев незамеченным, так как рисковал оставить после себя множество нежелательных следов. И если бы он взял в расчёт то, что у врага вполне могло оказаться под рукой инородное оружие, то, скорее всего, таких потерь не было бы допущено. Однако силу одного из девяти клинков Нессуса, притом входящих в тройку сильнейших, предугадать было сложно. Откровенно говоря, Себастьян и не думал, что на этом задании он мог встретиться с чем-то подобным, даже более — у него и мысли не было. Естественно, на чём в этот раз дурно сказалась его чрезвычайная самонадеянность. Судя по всему, директор колледжа очень тщательно подбирал охрану и обычных людей на эту должность не нанимал. 

Тяжёлый вздох раздался посреди полутёмного зала. Михаэлис старательно орудовал иглой, придерживал края раны и следил, чтобы кетгутовая нить прочно затягивалась. А также одновременно с этим страшно корил себя, что позволил допустить такое упущение. Если бы кто-то сказал ему об этом каких-то пятьсот пятьдесят лет назад, он бы рассмеялся в лицо этому безумцу! Ибо одними из главных качеств в поединке всегда являлись его невероятная выносливость и быстрая регенерация, но теперь-то всё было иначе.

Откинув взмокшие от пота пряди со лба, он довольно улыбнулся. Залюбовался витиеватым швом на своём плече и с облегчением осознал, что основная проблема решена, но… не вся. Издав тихий стон разочарования, дворецкий прошёл к своему зеркалу напротив кровати и развернулся. На спине, приблизительно в районе лопатки, красовалась ещё одна рана. Скептически скосив губы, Себастьян закатил глаза, в который раз мысленно попрекая все недостатки и огромную ограниченность человеческого тела. Эти раздражающие безмозглые создания не могли похвалиться хотя бы достаточными физическими данными — вот, например, из-за переутомления, а Андрас иногда особенно сильно чувствовал человеческую усталость после усердной работы, всегда был необходим отдых, сон. Не слишком долговременный, но всё-таки его отсутствие очень неблагоприятно сказывалось в особенно нагруженные дни, такие как сейчас. Но нет же! Себастьян был слишком упрям, чтобы хоть когда-то уступить подобным слабостям. 

— Из-за него становится всё больше и больше проблем, — недовольно проговаривал обнажённый Себастьян, беззастенчиво расхаживая в таком виде из одного угла комнаты в другой. — А времени меньше. 

Вдруг его лицо приняло отчаянно-страдальческое выражение, стоило ему бросить взгляд на стопку желтоватых листков, благополучно ожидающих его на письменном столе. И это продолжалось изо дня в день. Каждый вечер Себастьяну приходилось пересиливать себя и браться проверять работы маленьких мразей. Ну а когда речь шла о первокурсниках, то тут и говорить было нечего. Абсолютно любой жутко бесил дьявольского профессора, а чтобы заткнуть всех и каждого, нужно было постараться даже демону, возрастом в три тысячи с половиной лет! Все эти до тошноты лучезарно улыбающиеся юные студентики, в силу своей детской непосредственности cтремились постоянно обратиться к учителю за дополнительным вопросом, чтобы узнать больше информации и «засветиться» среди своих сверстников. Михаэлису ничего не оставалось, кроме как нагружать их письменными работами, что хорошо действовало — именно в такие минуты затыкался абсолютно каждый. Правда, этот метод был самому профессору отнюдь не на руку. Ведь когда в своей тёмной спальне он сталкивался один на один не со своим обворожительным господином, а с бумажным наказанием, содержимое которого уже плыло у Андраса перед глазами, то больше всего жалел о заключении контракта и что вызвался служить какому-то обычному смертному мальчишке, пусть и с потрясающе соблазнительной душой. 

Этот самый мальчишка не на шутку раздразнил его сегодня, да, причём так, что демон вынужден был признаться даже себе — его хладнокровие в очередной раз сдавало позиции, он дважды чуть не сорвался, лишь по одной-единственной причине: собственничество. Андрас уже давно понял, что если к большей части смертных… поправка: если практически ко всем смертным он относился абсолютно наплевательски и максимум, что видел в них, так это своё персональное развлечение на худой конец, то с графом Фантомхайвом всё было иначе с самого начала их знакомства. Раздражая, унижая и дискриминируя этого человека, Себастьян всегда получал наивысшее удовольствие. И вместе с этим недооценивал его. Было излишне наивно полагать, что никто из смертных ещё не сумеет довести его до подобных эмоций, в обычное время ему не свойственных. Ярость, гнев, ревность, безудержная жажда и неутомляемая страсть — Михаэлис уже признавался себе откровенно, всё это он испытывал. Каждый день, каждую секунду, которую они проводили с ним бок о бок. Это одновременно и смущало, и забавляло, так как демон ещё не мог осознать — хорошо или плохо всё то, что он чувствует.

Больше всего напрягало то, что вышеперечисленные чувства являлись не полным спектром всех тех, которые он иногда питал к Сиэлю. В этот список не вошло одно, совсем непонятное для Себастьяна, но пугающе отчётливое, которое возникло совсем недавно. Постепенно пробуждающееся притяжение, что усиливалось в несколько раз, стоило мальчику оказаться где-то поблизости или слишком плотно засесть в его мыслях. Иногда оно было похоже на туман, который окутывал Андраса подобно одному непроглядному облаку. А иногда, наоборот, на огненные всполохи, обнажающие самые неожиданные и чуждые дворецкому чувства. И опять-таки, только если Сиэль в этот момент находился рядом с ним. 

Отведя полог шторы насыщенного тёмно-бордового цвета, профессор, потерев пальцами переносицу и чуть нахмурившись, напряжённым взглядом всмотрелся в уже опустевший корт, расписанный множеством бледных полосок от острых лезвий коньков. Грандиозная восьмёрка всея школы, в которой с недавних пор теперь числился и граф Фантомхайв, уже давно закончила свою тренировку, успела заскочить в столовую и теперь бродила неизвестно где. Пожевав щёку, Себастьян скрестил руки на груди и стал ходить в своей комнате по кругу, измеряя её напряжёнными шагами. Что-то было не так. Либо он себя снова накручивает, либо с Сиэлем и правда могло что-то произойти, особенно если брать в расчёт то, что они становились так дружны с Алоисом Транси… И почему же этот белобрысый сопляк вызывал в нём столько отрицательных эмоций?!

— Треклятая школа! 

Мужчина резко ударил кулаком по комоду, из-за чего несчастный предмет раскололся пополам, но Михаэлису сейчас на это было, мягко говоря, наплевать. Затем он присел на кровать, дрожащими от необоснованной ярости руками взял иглу и, мгновенно протянув в её ушко кетгутовую нить, стал не глядя зашивать несчастную рану под лопаткой. Но из-за своего неуравновешенного состояния, неожиданно возникшей злости, зачастую он был неаккуратен и только травмировал себя резкими движениями. Кожа натягивалась, рвалась, рана ещё больше кровоточила, но упрямец не останавливался, по-мазохистски продолжая калечить собственное тело, как будто это могло помочь ему заглушить яркие эмоции. И ведь их причину Себастьян превосходно понимал. Эта причина сейчас находилась непонятно в каком месте, и демона невероятно раздражало то, что он, чёрт его побери, действительно волнуется! Он мог сейчас сорваться, отбросив всё, и метаться как безумец по этому проклятому колледжу, чтобы отыскать желаемое. Мог, и всё равно не действовал, боясь, что этим обнаружит себя и свои чувства. Меньше всего Себастьян хотел себя сейчас раскрыть.

— Себастьян?

Рука демона дрогнула от внезапно раздавшегося из-за спины голоса, он резко развернулся в его сторону, даже не замечая, что простынь, до этого лежавшая на его бёдрах, соскользнула вниз. Вошедший, как всегда, без стука Сиэль моментально покраснел и вместе с этим растерялся, понимая, чем именно сейчас занимался его дворецкий. Поправив отросшую чёлку так, чтобы она закрыла его пылающее краской лицо, Фантомхайв, делая вид, что ничего особенного не случилось, спокойно прошёл к декоративному креслу и сел в него, отворачивая лицо. Но в эту же секунду тошнотворно-слащавая улыбка на лице Андраса так и просила повернуть взгляд в свою строну. 

— Я полагал, что Вы учитесь на своих ошибках, милорд. Входить в мои покои без стука не самое лучшее решение, — и он, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил зашивать рану, иногда облизывая губы, как только, оборачиваясь, сталкивался своими глазами с немного растерянным взглядом Сиэля.

Мальчишка выглядел так трогательно мило и невинно в своей робости перед ним. Хотя, если подумать, что он там ещё не видел? Они не единожды оголялись друг перед другом, однако Фантомхайв, будучи до сих пор малоопытным девственником, отвык от их интимных забав за две проведённые в колледже недели и сейчас вновь смущался, как в самый первый раз. 

— Я не обязан спрашивать твоего дозволения на что-либо, — по-детски насупился юноша, отворачиваясь к окну и делая вид, что искренне любуется пейзажем. — Спрашивать меня должен ты.

— Само собой, Ваша Светлость, — усмехнулся Андрас, — однако Ваш румянец говорит сам за себя — Вы смущены, к чему Вам вновь и вновь повторять одни и те же ошибки? Разве что, если Вы сами не нарываетесь, — снова этот лукавый взгляд, заставляющий Фантомхайва к смущению примешать ещё и лёгкое возмущение — дворецкий всегда мастерски дразнил его, а он, конечно же, понимал, что этот ублюдок имел в виду. 

Несмотря на то, что в первом этапе их словесной дуэли проигравшим выходил Сиэль, мальчик, поборов растерянность, уверенно встал с кресла, зашёл Андрасу за спину и аккуратными, почти что нежными прикосновениями пальцев отвёл его руку с иглой от кровоточащей области, негласно прося её рассмотреть. Демон тут же расслабился и не стал возражать. Прикрыв глаза и опустив плечи, он стал ожидать дальнейших слов Сиэля, что сейчас внимательно рассматривал его рану, слабозаметно грустно качая головой и шипя от боли, словно чувствует всё на себе. 

— Я не особый любитель подобной работы, да и медик из меня никакой, — он вздохнул, но вместе с этим присел на кровать и взял в руку иглу, которую держал Себастьян. — Хорошо, что хоть кетгут нашёлся, — он слабо улыбнулся, — впрочем, мне уже делать подобное не в первый раз. Однако бинтовать способен каждый, а тут уж прости. 

— Кто, как не преподаватель биологии, сможет найти у себя в запасе нужный материал для… — вдруг Михаэлис к своему собственному удивлению зашипел от боли, да так, что вздрогнул даже Фантомхайв. 

— Больно?.. — он перевёл на него волнительно-удивлённый взгляд. Он так часто думал, что у Себастьяна нет слабых мест, и такая реакция стала неприятной неожиданностью. 

— Оружие было инородным, — Андрас медленно прикрыл глаза, не желая концентрироваться на боли. Как только Сиэль стал обрабатывать рану, она стала ощущаться особенно остро, но это и не удивительно — клинок Нессуса пропитан ядом. Не смертельным для таких как он, но регенерацию отбивал напрочь и обострял чувствительность до такой степени, что боль ощущалась не слабее, чем у смертных. — Как Вы и предполагали, милорд, я не единственный в этом колледже. И могу сказать даже больше: таких как я, минимум двое. В лучшем случае. 

— Минимум? — положив одну руку поверх лопатки, собирая кожу, парень продолжил безжалостно орудовать иглой, стараясь игнорировать тёмную кровь, пачкавшую его пальцы. 

Долгое время он даже боялся её и всегда избегал подобной работы по мере возможности. Но почему-то именно состояние Себастьяна никогда не могло оставить его к себе равнодушным. Однако после всего, что они пережили, брезгливость и боязнь в этом плане являлась постыдной. 

— У существа, с которым я столкнулся в этот раз, не такая энергетика, как у того, кто обитает здесь и, вероятнее всего, занимает в нём главенствующую роль, — Андрас с подозрением осмотрел свою комнату по сторонам и прикусил губы, когда Сиэль проколол кожу с особенной силой. 

— Извини… — он чуть остановился, делая судорожный вдох. — Я постараюсь быть осторожнее.

«Неопытный юнец», — с ироничной насмешкой подумал дворецкий, но затем, дотрагиваясь подушечками пальцев до висков, сосредоточился и продолжил:

— Смею предположить, что даже сейчас он прекрасно знает, о чём мы говорим. Прекрасно знает, где мы и что от него хотим. Как я успел догадаться, в этом здании ему подвластно абсолютно всё, но раз он нас не останавливает… по какой-то причине он хочет подпустить нас к себе ближе и одновременно с этим не позволяет подобраться к нему раньше, чем он того захочет. 

— Так значит, ты не смог одолеть своего соперника? — с ехидцей спросил Сиэль, хитро поглядывая на Андраса. В отражении зеркала и один, и второй отчётливо мог видеть выражение лица другого. 

— Как раз наоборот, — ещё более ехидно отозвался ему Себастьян. — Вот только его преимущество было в оружии, а также лучшем знании местности. Оппонент успел скрыться, но сейчас находится в тяжёлом состоянии. 

— Ты успел рассмотреть его? — Сиэль затянул нить чуть сильнее, чем то было нужно, и из-за этого ему пришлось поддевать иглу, чтобы ослабить узел. Ощущения Себастьян испытывал не самые приятные, но он не подавал вида.

— Он был в маске, — демон вздохнул. — Я не смог её сорвать — это было единственным, что он оберегал настолько тщательно, но…

После этого Андрас посмотрел куда-то в сторону и Сиэль, последовав примеру, увидел его висящую на стуле рясу. А на ней ещё кое-что. Щелкнув пальцами, Михаэлис транспортировал улику прямиком себе в ладонь. 

— Волос? — мальчик нахмурился, не понимая, как эта маленькая вещица могла им хоть в чём-то помочь. 

— Не просто «волос», мой юный господин, — снисходительно ответил ему Андрас. — А _серебристый_ волос. Много ли у Вас знакомых с подобным цветом волос?

— М-м… — задумался Сиэль, начиная понимать, о чём толкует его дворецкий, — честно сказать, я не знаю ни одного. 

— И не будете знать, милорд, — вкрадчиво ответил Себастьян. — Такой цвет волос мало того что не характерен людям, так ещё и принадлежит совсем небольшому количеству демонов. Разумеется, подделку сможет сотворить любой. Но и равно как отличить натуральный экземпляр от неё тоже. 

— Я понимаю, о чём ты. Нам всего лишь нужно было бы найти того, кто непосредственно соответствует заданному критерию, — Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна, окончательно расправляясь с раной и затягивая последний узел. — Но, позволь спросить, какой с этого смысл, если ты сейчас сам сказал, что подделку сможет сотворить любой. Соответственно, врагу ничего не стоит изменить свой облик и отвести от себя все подозрения. 

— Да, так и есть, — согласился дворецкий и начал подниматься с постели, на что в эту секунду снова покрасневший Сиэль поспешил обвязать вокруг его пояса многострадальную простынь. — Но все демоны разные, их подвидов существует великое множество и у всех есть как свои преимущества, так и недостатки, — говорил Себастьян, пронзительно осматривая мальчишку с ног до головы, из-за чего тот ёжился, находясь не в самом выигрышном положении сидя. — Разумеется, некоторые вещи Вы попросту не сможете понять, большинство Вам и без того покажется слишком сложным. Но я могу сказать вот что. Это создание из того же мира, родом из которого и я. Я знаю его природу. В теперешнем состоянии он просто будет не способен на подобное, так как на преображение уходит колоссальное количество энергии. Но выносливость — его отличающая черта. Даже я не могу похвастаться таким её уровнем, так что, к моему сожалению, противник очень слаб, но по-прежнему будет существовать. А, следовательно, и находиться в этом замке. 

— Что ж… — Сиэль Фантомхайв поднялся с постели и, сделав несколько шагов, уставился на стекающие поверх оконного стекла капли, постукивая ногтями по крышке письменного стола. Вдруг он с довольной улыбкой обернулся к Михаэлису: — Себастьян, я тобой доволен, это какой-никакой, но прорыв. Мы наконец-то сдвинулись с мёртвой точки! 

— Господин, Вы здоровы? — Андрас уставился на мальчишку, как на привидение, которых, правда, не существовало, по крайней мере здесь. 

Сиэль недоумённо обернулся на него. 

— А что со мной не так? — парень чуть склонил голову набок, не замечая, что снова начинает засматриваться на привлекательную фигуру своего слуги. 

— Вы хвалите меня, — мужчина издал смешок. — Раньше за вами только колкости да издевательства наблюдались. Что-то с Вами произошло?

Сиэль вздрогнул, тихо сглатывая слюну, и впился ногтями в крышку стола чуть сильнее, но дабы скрыть свою растерянность, только чуть улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. 

— Со мной не произошло абсолютно ничего, — вопреки словам слишком быстро забилось сердце и мальчишка, стараясь сохранять спокойное выражение лица, направился в сторону двери, однако…

— Постойте, мой господин, — Андрас с наглой улыбкой загородил ему проход, обрезая все пути к отступлению, и этим самым чуть не вгоняя бедного Фантомхайва в полнейшую панику. — Раз уж зашёл такой разговор… я прекрасно помню. Вы странно вели себя сегодня. 

— Например? — Сиэль отвернулся, непроизвольно потянувшись рукой к галстуку и слыша, как его сердце забилось ещё громче и быстрей. 

«Чёрт возьми, догадается же!» — с отчаянием мысленно воскликнул Фантомхайв и вдруг почувствовал, что Михаэлис прижался к нему сзади, положив свою ладонь поверх его руки.

— Например, после урока катания на коньках… — тихо начал Себастьян, проводя носом по шее Сиэля и прижимая его к себе за талию другой рукой. — Или когда вдруг вызвались танцевать с Транси, рядом со мной. 

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, — со странной улыбкой развернулся к нему парень, прижимаясь к его груди вплотную. — Тем более, что большинство твоих подозрений всегда необоснованны и основная их причина — банальная ревность. 

— Как будто это чувство чуждо Вам, мой господин! — саркастично воскликнул Андрас, с силой подавшись вперёд так, что Фантомхайв впоследствии оказался прижатым к краю стола. Довольный демон хитро заулыбался. — Какое положение. Что-то это мне напоминает.

— Верно, — ухмыльнулся парень, ощущая как мужчина заставил его опустить обе руки вдоль тела и опёрся своими по бокам. — Только вот испачканной вином рубашки на тебе не хватает.

— А мне вот вспоминается несколько иная картина, милорд… — и Себастьян, очаровывая своей загадочной улыбкой, мягко надавил рукой на грудь Сиэля, желая, чтобы тот опустился спиной на крышку стола. На удивление, мальчишка упёрся в столешницу своими руками и воспротивился. Тогда демон немного смутился: 

— В чём дело? 

— Я… не сегодня, — Сиэль жестом приказал дворецкому отстраниться от него, на что тот нахмурился. Подойдя к зеркалу и убедившись, что его внешний вид годится для прогулки в стенах колледжа вне профессорской спальни, Фантомхайв снова направился к двери. Однако было наивно ожидать, что Себастьян так просто его отпустит. 

— Вы мне так говорите уже вторую неделю подряд, — дворецкий схватил парня за руку, заставляя обернуться. Сиэль так и сделал, уставившись на демона с видом обиженного на весь жестокий мир ребёнка. — Я устал, неужели Вам не ясно? Вы постоянно избегаете меня, постоянно дразните… Этот Транси. Считаете его ни в чём неповинной овечкой? Между прочим, именно на него падает большая часть всех подозрений! 

— Мы же только что решили на кого падают _все_ подозрения, — прошипел мальчишка и продолжил, чётко выговаривая каждое слово по слогам: — Ни смей повышать на меня голос. Никогда. 

Андрас со злобным рычанием отпустил Сиэля из своей хватки, чувствуя, как у него начинают дрожать руки: всегда, когда Сиэль огрызался, в демоне просыпалось неутомимое, жгучее желание доказать ему, этому юному паршивцу, что он его собственность. Что он принадлежит лишь ему одному и не смеет подпускать к себе остальных ближе, чем на шаг. 

А теперь ещё эта маленькая сволочь возомнила, что может спокойно гулять в стенах замка бок о бок с тем же Алоисом Транси, наедине. 

— Вы наивно полагаете, что я всегда смогу защитить Вас от всех опасностей в абсолютно любой ситуации, — начал Себастьян, постепенно оборачиваясь к мальчишке. Фантомхайв с напряжением увидел, как загорелись ярким пламенем его глаза. — Глупо. Чудовищно глупо, мой лорд. Вы сами не замечаете, что становитесь уязвимым для опасностей, Вы снова повелись на одну и ту же удочку. А с Вашей потрясающей способностью влипать в неприятности, я до сих пор удивлён, что ничего не случилось. 

— Потому что ты слишком себя накручиваешь, чокнутый параноик, — Сиэль спокойно преодолел оставшееся расстояние до двери, наконец-то взявшись за ручку и открыв её. Напоследок, он обернулся: — Я буду поступать так, как считаю нужным. Твоя задача — охранять и оберегать меня, несмотря ни на что. Не забывай это, демон, это одно из наших первоначальных условий, и я не собираюсь тебе про него напоминать, ведь в противном случае, моя Душа останется при мне. Поэтому в том, что ты допускаешь всё это, целиком и полностью твоя вина. 

— Не забудьте, что матч через три дня, — злорадно отозвался дворецкий. Сиэль остановился, недовольно взглянув на него. — Желаете ли позаниматься со мной персонально?

— Лучше умереть, — натянув на себя фальшивую улыбку, мальчишка захлопнул дверь. 

А Себастьян, оставшись в кромешной тьме и одиночестве, только тихо засмеялся, складывая пальцы с чёрными ногтями в замок. 

— Но я не отдам Вас даже Смерти, мой юный господин, — прошептал Андрас, зная, что Сиэль Фантомхайв его уже и не услышит.


	24. Дворецкий на соревновании

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая часть хоккейного турнира. Бой дортуаров Сапфирного Филина и Зелёного Льва. Алоис Транси, спустившись в подземелья Клода Фаустуса, получает от него новое задание, связанное с кольцом с синим бриллиантом в оправе.

Настенные часы с канарейкой громко забили два часа. Алоис поднялся со своего кресла и подошёл к зеркалу, чтобы причесать чёлку гребнем. После этого ритуала он повернулся к входной двери и взялся за ручку. Алоис молился, чтобы сегодняшний поход к Фаустусу обернулся для него удачно, хотя именно насчёт последнего очень и очень сомневался.

Однако до нужного места ему удалось добраться без происшествий. Транси без всякого трепета вошёл в маленькую церквушку, где не так давно перед квартетом старост стоял Сиэль Фантомхайв, и, подойдя к алтарю, находившемуся чуть позади высокого чёрного креста с распятием, прикрыл чуть затуманенные голубые глаза, склоняя голову. У него не было веры в Бога. И уже давно, но, несмотря на это, он продолжает молиться святым, тем, чьи благородные портреты помещены на иконостасе. И чьи лики обещают кары небесные тому, кто совершил хоть один грех. Однако юноша никогда не просил за себя — знал, что ему ничего не светит. А вот мученикам — да. 

Алоис вздохнул, поднимая лицо и оглядываясь на высокие витражи, пропускавшие лунный свет в безлюдное помещение и окрашивающиеся в различные цвета, выкладывая библейский сюжет прямо на полу. Он подошёл к одной из таких «картин» и протянул руку к золотым кольцам, окружавшим благородную голову Иисуса Христа, но тут же отдёрнул её, видя отбрасываемую ладонью тень, нарушившую общую гармонию. Алоис печально усмехнулся: и здесь ему нет места. Впрочем, так было всегда, так что Транси помотал головой, стремительно отходя в тень, и, достигнув мраморного алтаря, коснулся неприметного узора, наблюдая, как святилище отодвинулось в сторону, открывая винтовую лестницу, уходящую вниз.

Ещё раз вздохнув — на этот раз немного нервно, — он оглянулся и только после начал спуск, задвинув своеобразное препятствие, скрывающее тайный ход, при помощи цепи с кольцом, висевшим в самом конце пути. Алоис ещё какое-то время наблюдал, как медленно исчезает мягкий лунный свет, до этого служивший маяком, но, когда он исчез, мальчишка фыркнул, отворив деревянную дверь, ведущую в одно из самых секретных мест колледжа — апартаменты директора, также известного под именем Клод Фаустус.

Что ни говори, но даже гостиная, служившая прихожей, могла вогнать случайного посетителя в депрессию — готическая мебель, покрытая узорами в виде паутины; высокие стеллажи, на полках которых стояли высокие банки, наполненные чёрт знает чем — Алоис даже подозревал, что в одной из них находился человеческий тонкий кишечник; почти полное отсутствие освещения, разве что слегка чадившее пламя в камине позволяло сориентироваться. Однако сейчас интерьер интересовал Транси в последнюю очередь: его больше пугала дверь из чёрного дерева, ведущая в кабинет директора. Он уже подошёл к своим личным «вратам Ада», как услышал доносившиеся из комнаты голоса: судя по всему, на сегодня его казнь откладывалась.

— …Ты же его знаешь сам. Такой не станет действовать на свой страх и риск — любой его ход может стать для тебя последним. К тому же, учитывая, что маленький подручный зверёк освободился от ошейника, то он тоже доставит тебе массу проблем. Если, конечно, ты будешь настолько глуп, что раскроешься перед ними, — произнёс незнакомый голос, хотя Алоис был уверен, что говорил мужчина. Его тон был приторен и вместе с тем холоден, словно незнакомцу безразлично, но он просто привык выражаться именно так. Транси повёл головой, задумавшись.

— Сколько? — Раздался ответ Фаустуса, отдававший прямо-таки арктическим холодом, как будто его нисколько не взволновали плохие новости.

— Максимум — дня три. Моему сопернику, если он не потерял свою хватку, этого хватит с лихвой. Возможно, он даже заявится раньше, однако ничего предпринимать не будет.

— Уверен?

— Целиком и полностью. Надо признать, твои действия вызвали немало вопросов. Но пока они помогают достигнуть цели — у тебя развязаны руки. Кстати, ты уже нашёл _тот_ предмет? 

Транси пожевал губу, отойдя ближе к стене. Судя по разговору, один из противников, разыскивающих их, находятся в самом колледже, второй же, более опасный, прибудет через три дня… Неужели, это будет гость? Но бал же послезавтра! Времени осталось слишком мало, а он ведь не выполнил своё задание! Вот чёрт. Но о каком предмете они говорят?

— Да. Но возможности заполучить его пока не было.

— У тебя и не было? — Таинственный человек презрительно хмыкнул, явно обозначив своё мнение по этому вопросу. — Или ты просто доверил это своей нерасторопной игрушке? Мелковат он даже для смертного. Да и его душа — никчёмность.

«Значит, он демон», — мгновенно сообразил парень, почувствовав, как по спине стекает капля пота: для него подобные визиты никогда не заканчивались хорошо. Зачастую подобные мероприятия оборачивались очередным унижением для него, вследствие чего Алоис долго не мог успокоиться, срываясь на Келлере.

— Этот вопрос сейчас неважен. Предмет будет в срок.

— А его хозяин? — Нетерпеливо спросил демон, растеряв своё безразличие. На этот раз Алоис даже услышал желание отомстить, вот только оно было направлено даже не на упомянутого «хозяина предмета», а на кого-то другого. 

— Он для господина уже не так интересен. Неужели ты так сильно хочешь отомстить, Велиал? 

— Как будто ты можешь меня понять. Этот щёнок поставил меня в очень неловкое положение, и я просто обязан вернуть должок, — зло прошипели в ответ.

— Надо признать, что в том промахе виноват исключительно ты сам. Нечего винить за это кого-то другого. 

— Как и в твоей ошибке? Бедный маленький смертный, — протянул Велиал неожиданно мягко. — Неужели он думает скрыться из пасти зверя?

Алоис вздрогнул, неуверенно взглянув на дверь. Да, теперь сомнений не осталось: о его присутствии знают все заинтересованные лица, так что смысла скрываться с места преступления не было, как бы ему этого не хотелось. Тоном говорившего мальчишка не обманывался — каждый демон, заманивая жертву, говорит так, но, на самом деле, каждый из них считает людей существами второго сорта, которые, в большинстве своём, недостойны внимания их, падших ангелов. 

— Заходите, мистер Транси, — неожиданно позвал Клод. 

Дверь, словно слушаясь, тихо распахнулась, давая соучастнику войти в тёмное помещение: на столе стояла единственная свеча, освещавшая лица собеседников. На юношу, впрочем, ни один из них внимания не обратил: дверь так же неслышно закрылась, а взгляд Фаустуса, мимолётно посмотревшего на него, дал понять, что сейчас ему говорить нежелательно. Как будто сам Транси этого не знал. В последний раз, когда он высказался, ему пришлось почти пять часов провисеть вниз головой, пока не закончились переговоры.

Надо признать, этот урок он запомнил надолго.

— Итак, какова цена?

— Планируешь обойтись малой кровью? — Вернул вопрос Велиал, выглядевший как взрослый мужчина лет тридцати, прикрывший один из своих глаз каштановой чёлкой и игриво смотревший на Фаустуса, выглядевшего очень спокойным, хотя даже Алоис почувствовал, насколько первое впечатление обманчиво — от директора исходили волны сдержанного волнения, которые Клод скрывал весьма неумело.

А это могло значить только одно — на их поимку отправили довольно-таки опасных личностей.

Собеседник недобро усмехнулся, склонив голову к плечу.

— Сто двадцать, — сказал демон, облизнув тонкие губы.

Транси поперхнулся, стараясь сдержать кашель ладонью — даже такое проявление эмоций могло вызвать ярость. Но сто двадцать душ? Этого было даже слишком много за такое количество информации!

Клод Фаустус положил локти на подлокотнике, сцепив пальцы примерно на уровне подбородка и внимательным, оценивающим взглядом посмотрев на Велиала, отчего тот лишь сильнее выпрямился, не скрывая жажды в отливающих янтарём глазах, на одно мгновение полыхнувших пламенем Ада.

— А вот это — вряд ли, — наконец произнёс Зепар, расцепляя пальцы. — В конце концов, ты сам должен мне сто. Надеюсь, мне не надо напоминать тебе? А если ты так горишь желанием отомстить, я не так давно знатно позабавился с его фамильяром. Надо признать, он достаточно выносливый.

— В этом суррогате я не нуждаюсь, — брезгливо скривил губы Велиал, закинув ногу на ногу. — К тому же, если ты с ним уже развлекся, то вряд ли от него осталось хоть что-то, с чем можно работать.

— Твоя воля, — спокойно отреагировал Фаустус, кинув взгляд на прижавшегося к спинке дивана Транси и вновь обращая внимание на информатора. — Сойдёмся на двадцати? Или ты предпочтёшь уйти ни с чем?

Велиал явно был недоволен подобным исходом, однако лучше уж получить малую выгоду, чем вообще ничего. К тому же Зепар не тот демон, с кем можно торговаться: он сам кого угодно съест с потрохами и не подавится.

— На двадцати, — усмехнулся Велиал. — Но расчёт на месте.

Клод, подняв бровь, достал из шуфлядки стола мешочек и перекинул его сидящему напротив. Мужчина, раздражённо заведя длинный каштановый локон за ухо, подкинул свою оплату и, не говоря ни слова больше, встал из своего кресла, резко повернувшись на каблуках и направившись к выходу.

— На твоём месте, я бы здесь не задерживался, — заметил Велиал, напоследок презрительно взглянув на Алоиса, и закрыл дверь. В тот же миг ужасающая аура — по крайней мере её часть — исчезла, а мальчишка перевёл взгляд на Фаустуса, растерявшего всё своё спокойствие. В его лице сквозила напряжённость и даже озабоченность, но стоило мальчишке приблизиться, как Зепар тут же собрался.

— Полагаю, что у тебя так и не получилось выполнить задание? 

— Нет, — неловко ответил юноша, усевшись в то же кресло, в котором до этого сидел Велиал. 

— Так, — директор решительно поднялся, подходя к книжному стеллажу и вытаскивая один из фолиантов, крепко сжимая его в своих руках. — Что ж, теперь это не так важно. Через три дня нам придется бежать. Скорее всего, в главный штаб.

— На запад Лондона? Всё настолько сёрьезно? — Алоис встал, отойдя к противоположной стене и вальяжно устроившись на диване, закрывая глаза рукой. Ему не нравилось всё это. Откровенно говоря, он скорее бы предпочёл остаться в колледже, однако тогда придётся надеяться на милосердие их врагов, а Транси не собирался унижаться. Больше нет. Вот только интересно, кто из оппонентов находится сейчас в колледже? 

Обрывая его мысли, в комнату вошёл высокий мужчина с длинными серебристыми волосами, заплетёнными в толстую косу, доходящую почти до талии. Его фиолетовые глаза неспешно оглядели всё помещение в целом, прежде чем демон, прекрасно знакомый Алоису, опустился на одно колено перед Фаустусом, прижав правую руку к груди.

— Осталось не так много времени. Твои раны достаточно зажили?

— Да, повелитель, — приятный баритон Хананеля — именно так звали незнакомца — ласкал слух, но парень передёрнулся и показал коленопреклоненному слуге язык. — К сожалению, я так и не смог организовать торжественный приём для нашего гостя.

— Готовность два-три дня. Предоставь мне план завтра и призови тройняшек. Они нам здесь понадобятся, — Зепар вновь вернулся на своё место, начиная заполнять приглашения для важных господ. В конечном итоге, письмо, адресованное королеве Виктории, нельзя доверять кому-то из старост, даже Алоису. Особенно Алоису, учитывая его тягу к речи на грани откровенности. Клод усмехнулся про себя, краем глаза видя, как мальчишка попытался взять себя в руки — отчего-то этот ребёнок не переносил Хананеля ни в коем виде и причинял тому массу неудобств.

Хотя, надо признать, его детские выходки забавляли Фаустуса, да и Хананелю, с его регенерацией, они проблем не доставляли. Разве что в редких случаях, когда Транси расходился настолько, что ему срывало все тормоза. Как сейчас: напряжённый парень, сосредоточенно разбирающий всех своих знакомых и ищущий среди них шпиона, взял в руки дротик, принявшись вертеть его в своих руках и ожидающе смотря на заместителя директора, перебирающего личные дела студентов. Он даже походил на маленького лисёнка, который пытается загнать волка, не понимая при этом бесплодность своих попыток. 

— Тебе больше идет женский пол, ты знаешь? Он лучше соответствует твоему характеру, — заявил Алоис без всякого стеснения. — Впрочем, вряд ли бы ты смогла завести себе парня — уж слишком ты унылая. Хотя формы у тебя ничего.

— Я не могу изменить свою форму сейчас, повелитель. Это будет нерациональным поступком с моей стороны, — безразлично ответил Хананель Анафелоуз. 

— Такой же нерациональностью отличался твой проигрыш тому придурку, что нарушил границы твоего заклинания. Ты вполне мог победить, но нет. Ты жалок, — Транси повернулся к Клоду. — Значит, у нас осталось три дня?

— Даже меньше. Впрочем, поражение Хананеля является одной из причин бегства, — произнёс Фаустус, оставив перо на промокательной бумаге. — Как ты уже понял, один из преследователей сейчас находится в колледже, и именно он нарушил границы тайного хода. Это совершил тот же человек, которого ты ненавидишь, — Клод усмехнулся. — Хотя, человеком его назвать очень затруднительно. Но наша с тобой ненависть к нему практически одинакова. Люди говорят, что ненависть разрушает душу, однако, если вместо души лишь сущность, тогда что же уничтожает это чувство? О, связь людей и демонов древняя, как сам мир. Испокон веков амбициозные смертные заключали контракты с теми, кто мог исполнить их желания. Ведь они никогда не думали, что достижение целей возможно законными средствами. Знаешь ли ты, из-за какого желания Сиэль Фантомхайв пошёл на контракт с наречённым Себастьяном Михаэлисом?

— Сиэль и, — Транси лишился дара речи, его взгляд быстро мотался из стороны в сторону, в то время как стоящий позади Хананель злорадно хмыкнул. — Профессор Михаэлис? Этот… да как вообще? Тогда всё это время он обманывал меня.

Хананель, стоявший за креслом Алоиса, куда тот уселся, закатил глаза. 

— Подозреваю, что так, — мужчина явно издевался, даже не скрывая холодного блеска в янтарных глазах. 

— У них контракт? Но тогда разве была возможность получить душу в обход? — спросил Алоис, вспоминая своё задание. 

— Была. В этом заключалась задача Хананеля, но вы оба провалились. Так что душа Сиэля Фантомхайва нам теперь недоступна.

— Но за какое желание Фантомхайв вообще её заложил? 

— Около трёх лет назад его семья была убита, а сам Сиэль считался погибшим до последнего времени, когда он внезапно предъявил претензию на титул по факту принадлежности к аристократической фамилии. Это всё, что о нём известно широким кругам, — мрачно проговорил Фаустус, не задевая, впрочем, желания мальчишки.

Мальчишка прищурился, а после неожиданно поднялся с кресла и кинул дротик прямо в глаз Хананеля, отступившего на шаг и выдернувшего оружие из глазницы. Вытащив платок из кармана учительской робы, мужчина протёр вытекшую кровь, касаясь ранения ладонью. 

— Надо признать, эти двое подобрались даже слишком близко, — Зепар прикрыл глаза. — Если бы не этот бал, то нас бы раскрыли через две недели максимум. Разница не особо велика, да и подсчитывать убытки — не самое приятное занятие, так что начинай собирать вещи и отправь их с Хананелем.

— Понял.

— И вот ещё что. Если уж мы не можем получить его душу, нам необходимо его кольцо.

— Какое кольцо? — Алоис чуть наклонился вперёд, приподнявшись.

— С голубым бриллиантом в оправе. Ты должен достать его по возможности незаметно, чтобы Фантомхайв не сразу понял.

— Знаю, не дурак, — Транси скривился, совершенно не обращая внимания на стоявшего позади демона, решительно замотавшего пострадавший глаз бинтом, правда, бинт сползал вниз, обнажая обильно кровоточащую рану. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, на этот раз ошибок быть не должно. Иначе… — в глазах Клода загорелось малиновое пламя, затанцевавшее около узкого зрачка. Мальчишка вздрогнул, почувствовав, как на него давит иллюзия боли, причинённой этим существом во время немногочисленных провалов. И хотя первый раз, когда Фаустус поднял на него руку, был достаточно давно, Алоис до сих пор помнил это. Каждую секунду нескончаемого кошмара, который не заканчивался, обрекая на всё большие муки. Тогда его тело разрывалось буквально на части, хотя опыта по части унижений у него было достаточно, как он думал.

Но он понял, как серьёзно ошибался. Клод в бешенстве не заботился ни о чём, для него важным было спустить пар, и способ значения не имел. Были и пытки, после которых Алоис почти два месяца мог быть прикованным к кровати, не имея возможности пошевелиться, и секс, который причинял гораздо больше вреда, ясно давая понять: место никчёмных, недостойных жизни людей только внизу.

— Иди в спальню. Живо, — раздался холодный голос Зепара, вырвавшего юношу из его мыслей. — Хананель, ты понял, что тебе нужно делать.

— Да, господин, — мужчина мгновенно исчез из помещения. 

А сам Транси… нет, конечно, ему не было нужды говорить «да, господин» каждый раз, но ощущения от этого менялись мало. По сути своей мальчишка был слугой, правда, предназначенным для «особых услуг». Так что чувствовал Алоис себя просто паршиво. Ведь Фаустус в любой момент мог решить, что смертный ему больше не нужен, и просто свернуть ему шею.

Парень подошёл к двери в спальню, легко открывая её и переступая порог, ощущая, как с каждым последующим шагом сохранять трезвый рассудок становится всё сложнее — таким образом Клод не давал ему даже шанса на сопротивление. Хотя такой садист, как он, вполне мог с легкостью отменить наложенные чары. И Транси всё равно не смог бы ничего сделать. Какая же он тряпка. 

Алоис неловко коснулся пальцами форменных брюк, снимая их вместе с боксерами, и откинул подальше. Он печально усмехнулся, даже не оглядываясь и стараясь не обращать внимания на свою сильную дрожь. Страх предстоящего боролся со страхом возможного наказания в случае непослушания. В Транси давно боролись эти два чувства, но он всё никак не мог найти решения и страдал от неопределённости. Она лишала его возможности действовать самостоятельно, Клод всё решал за него. Фаустус многократно говорил ему, что физических недостатков у него мало, однако, как только разговор касался души, то несовершенство Алоиса проявлялась подобно сгнившему изнутри яблоку. Посему демона это не устраивало, и он предпочитал не брать больше, чем Транси сможет ему дать. Так что Алоис прекрасно знал, что произойдёт дальше, но при этом пальцы всё равно пришлось сжать в кулак. 

— На кровать. Лицом вниз, — скомандовал голос позади, и парень услышал шуршание одежды.

Закрыв глаза, префект прошёл к кровати, огибая резную спинку и забираясь на матрац. Встав на колени, Алоис опустил голову на прохладные простыни, пытаясь успокоиться. Усилием воли он расслабил напряжённые мышцы, застывая в ожидании. С каждой секундой он всё сильнее ощущал взгляд, медленно скользящий по изгибам его тела: по светлым волосам, разметавшимся по шёлку; по спине с красиво выпирающими на ней лопатками, а также по стройным длинным ногам, которые парень немного развел в стороны. И так же медленно сильные руки, холодные и чужие, коснулись его спины, прогибая и вдавливая в кровать.

В тот же момент, когда одна из ладоней зарывалась в его волосы, почти успокаивающе лаская кожу головы, Алоис почувствовал смущающее ощущение где-то внизу, когда Клод провёл пальцами меж его ягодиц и погладил одну из них, вдруг резко по ней шлепнув. Транси приглушенно застонал, прикусив нижнюю губу, но тут же другая рука резко вжала его голову в матрац так сильно, что на глаза невольно накатились слёзы бессилия и отчаяния. Алоис чувствовал, как начали трястись его пальцы, так что он вцепился ими в подушку, едва не прорывая ткань ухоженными ногтями. Разумеется, сейчас любые попытки бегства были тщетны. Рано или поздно это случится, так что необходимо принять действительность такой, какая она есть. 

Алоис услышал тихую усмешку Клода, а затем ощутил, как тот порывисто сжал в ладонях его ягодицы и развел их в сторону, чтобы коснуться входа в его тело кончиком языка. Парень тихо заскулил, зажмуривая голубые глаза и чуть подаваясь назад, навстречу ласкам, которые бывали крайне редко. Увидев этот порыв, Фаустус негромко рассмеялся и специально отстранился, напоследок укусив одну из ягодиц. Транси разочарованно задышал.

— Неужели надеялся, что я буду нежиться с тобой, щенок? — Схватив мальчишку за волосы одной рукой и потянув на себя, Клод достал ремень из чёрных брюк и звонко шлёпнул им по белой коже. 

— А-ах! — Алоис застонал от боли. 

Сдерживать эмоции практически не получалось. И когда Клод принялся хлестать его ремнем, то преодолеть желание разреветься Алоису стало ещё труднее. Он захрипел, зажав себе рот рукой, и прокусил кожу, пытаясь думать о чём угодно, лишь бы не о том, что этот демон творил с ним сейчас. 

Не прекращая шлепков, Клод натянул волосы сильнее. Транси закричал в ладонь, вызывая этим у мужчины блаженную улыбку.

Алоису было, разумеется, к подобному обращению не привыкать. Не впервой Хананелю приходилось залечивать его шрамы специальными мазями, чтобы в дальнейшем на коже даже не оставалось следов — то из немногого, о чем всё-таки беспокоился Клод, была физическая привлекательность его подданного. И не впервой приходилось видеть его таким — истерзанным, измученным и униженным. Таким, каким он станет к финалу пиршества демона, что сейчас беспощадно впивался своими зубами в его острое плечо.

— Стань снова моим, малыш, — ехидно шепнул на ухо юноше Фаустус, зная, как тот ненавидит подобное обращение, и толкнулся внутрь, вырывая из его рта жалобный вскрик. 

Клод двигался быстро, порывисто, наслаждаясь трепетом пленника в своих руках, заботясь лишь о собственном удовольствии. Изредка равномерные толчки замедлялись, позволяя Алоису почувствовать временное облегчение. В эти моменты Клод обводил пальцами изгибы его груди, нарочно не касаясь низа живота, и прокусывал тонкую кожу шеи, пробуя на вкус кровь.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно сказал Клод, отстранившись. — Из тебя бы вышла замечательная подстилка. Покорная, маленькая и податливая, готовая исполнить любое желание клиента, которой нравится, когда её насилуют и унижают, не так ли?

— Я… — парень содрогнулся, почувствовав сильный толчок, задевший простату, и с удивлением понял, что уже возбуждён. Неужели он опустился настолько? — Не подстилка. 

— Да неужели? — саркастично заметил Зепар, коснувшись рукой его члена, растерев выступившую влагу, из-за чего бедняжка ещё сильнее задрожал. — А это тогда что? Хотя, может, подобного для тебя недостаточно? — Он выскользнул из тела мальчишки, перевернув его на спину, и снова вошёл на всю длину, с неким удовлетворением наблюдая, как тот выгнулся. 

— Н-нет… — почти умоляюще ответил ему Транси, раскрывая рот на выдохе, когда Клод принялся грубо иметь его, шлёпая бедрами по широко разведённым в стороны ногам. 

— Ты. Подстилка, — язвительно повторил он. — И твоё наслаждение тому истинное доказательство. 

Ритм стал безжалостно быстрым, а движения — точными. Клод постоянно попадал по простате, заставляя пленника истошно кричать и метаться по простыням, комкая их во вспотевших ладонях. Алоис, всё-таки заплакавший от унижения и отчаяния, закрыл лицо руками, но Клод рывком схватил их за запястья, прижимая к кровати выше головы. Транси закусил губу, понимая, что этого монстр и хотел: чтобы он почувствовал себя тем, кем на самом деле являлся. Этот садист прекрасно понимал, когда надо замедлиться, заставляя его буквально изнывать от желания, а когда ускориться, вбивая в кровать. 

Это не облегчало его положения. Эмоции накатывали волнами, но от них было невероятно тошно. От удовольствия, приносимого этими руками, одна из которых неторопливо ласкала его член, а другая всё так же сжимала запястья, Алоису в глубине души было противно. Но… в данный момент он мог только кричать, устав сопротивляться и надеяться, что всё это кончится в один прекрасный день. А даже если и кончится, постыдные воспоминания будут преследовать его везде, оставляя зловонный шлейф после себя даже тогда, когда Транси попытается от них отстраниться. 

С каждым движением Клода Алоис чувствовал себя всё более истощённым. Мысли постепенно исчезали, оставляя мягкую тьму, легко поддающуюся эмоциям. Юноша просто не мог думать, подаваясь навстречу сильным толчкам и не пытаясь выбраться из крепких тисков. Ничего не было кроме поглотивших его эмоций и порочных чувств. В тот же момент, когда префект полностью отдался ощущениям, контроль демона стал источником эйфории, а финал, отозвавшийся вязким хлюпаньем внизу живота — всего лишь последствием. Сознание медленно уплывало. 

— Вымойся и иди в кабинет, — беспристрастно приказал Клод, стремительно выходя из помещения.

Транси всхлипнул, касаясь дрожащих губ и морщась. Он не мог сдержать эмоций в ванной, где недолго наблюдал за стекающими в водосток белесыми каплями. Вздохнув, паренёк покосился на своё лицо в зеркале и задержался, смотря на проявившиеся тени от постоянного недосыпа. Да и сам староста выглядел на редкость бледным. Но это сейчас не имело значения. 

Выйдя в спальню, Алоис неловко оделся и, одёрнув пиджак, прошествовал в кабинет, где за столом, заполняя очередные письма, сидел Клод. 

— Твоя жизнь под моим контролем, — напоследок сказал он, заметив, что префект Алого дортуара направился к двери. — Помни это. И не забудь про кольцо.

— Спасибо, я прекрасно всё помню. Будет исполнено, — мальчишка резко захлопнул за собой дверь, стараясь сохранить маску высокомерного аристократа на своём лице. Хотя даже она не могла ему помочь.

«Что же я упустил?» — Сиэль прикрыл глаза, задумавшись. После сегодняшнего утра его не покидало странное ощущение неправильности происходящего. К тому же, ему всё чаще казалось, что он оказался в дешёвой театральной постановке, где каждый выполняет свою роль, но выполняет плохо, оставляя случайному зрителю шанс отличить реальность от пьесы.

Юноша окинул взглядом украшенный бальный зал, не останавливаясь на студентах, преимущественно находившихся около префектов — что поделать, сам факт популярности некоторых учащихся пробуждает в остальных стадный инстинкт. Благо, что хотя бы к самому Сиэлю не стремились подойти. Сказывалась репутация холодного ублюдка, которого раньше выносил разве что Макмиллан. И было довольно досадно, что именно этот персонаж так скоропостижно исчез из его жизни. Однако, может быть, оно и к лучшему? Именно его исчезновение медленно, но верно подводило их с Себастьяном к цели, пока что ещё практически незаметной цели, плотно скрытой за туманной пеленой вопросов и загадок.

Итак, что они знают? Директор точно как-то связан со всем этим, но не он один — на его стороне демон с длинными белыми волосами — судя по реакции Себастьяна: такой цвет даже среди его народа редкость — и один из студентов, имеющих власть. Таких в этой школе всего восемь, включая его. Плюс, этот человек обязан обладать навыками манипулирования, а это сужало круг. Во-первых, выбывал Вейлонд и его помощник — оба слишком прямолинейны и не смогли бы достаточно долго скрывать тайну. Во-вторых, Тэйн и Арман оба были слишком зациклены на самих себе, да и слишком независимы для соучастия в подобных мероприятиях. Но этих двоих нельзя было исключать из списка до конца — и именно в их закрытости заключался подвох. Однако основными подозреваемыми оставались трое: Келлер, Транси и Уокер. 

Алоис и Дориан… вот кто вполне способен скрывать своё истинное лицо за маской. Собственно, это они и делают.

Сиэль пристально посмотрел на обоих старост: Транси, как обычно, вёл себя несдержанно, улыбаясь настолько похотливо, что парень скривился. Транси и действовал так же: беспардонно, одурманивая разум тех, кому довелось попасть в его паутину. Иногда он даже поглядывал на самого Сиэля, и, улавливая его взгляд, тот читал в нём отчетливую неприязнь и… опасение? Впрочем, Сиэль не желал грузить себе мозги лишними вопросами, так как Алоис, очевидно, переживает по поводу назревающего матча.

На самом деле, Транси не выделялся среди знати абсолютно ничем, кроме своей в какой-то мере распутной харизмы… и, дабы скрыть своё ничтожество, он заставлял людей действовать в соответствии с желаниями подсознания. В отличие от него, Дориан, который также являлся отличным психологом, предпочитал использовать несколько иные методы. Он говорил всё в лицо, и эта честность невольно вызывала призрачное доверие — даже сам Сиэль в какой-то момент ей поддался, однако, к своей чести, смог очнуться раньше, чем это чувство приобрело более чёткие очертания. К тому же, Уокер знал цену своему слову и выгодно отличался этим от того же Транси, сорившего словами направо и налево.

— О чём задумался? — Спросил его подошедший Лабберт.

— Ни о чём таком. О предстоящем… мероприятии, — ответил Сиэль мрачно. Мало того, что его размышления прервали, так он ещё о хоккее вспомнил. Чёрт, как будто ему мало проблем? 

— Мне вот что интересно, Сиэль, — вновь заговорил Келлер, становясь рядом с ним и складывая руки на груди. — Как вы собираетесь бороться, а? 

— А ты, видимо, считаешь, что мы и на борьбу не способны? — Сиэль вздохнул, искоса посмотрев на своего собеседника.

— Заметь, я этого не говорил, — юноша улыбнулся, обращая внимание на возвышение, куда вот-вот должен был подняться заместитель директора. — Но все знают, что Совы мало проявляют себя на спортивных мероприятиях. Ваш бой с кем бы то ни было ожидают только ради зрелища вашего полного разгрома.

Сиэль усмехнулся, склонив голову к плечу.

— На этот раз всё будет далеко не так просто, как некоторые предполагают. К тому же у Сов и без силы есть преимущество над остальными.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим. О, кажется, профессор Анафелоуз идёт. Я пойду к своим, — вежливо кивнув головой, Келлер растворился в толпе. Сиэль, подняв голову на его замечание, заметил промелькнувшую косу. Длинную косу, сплетённую из белых волос. 

«Неужели?! — Сиэль воззрился на возвышение, на которое неторопливо поднялся Хананель Анафелоуз, также известный как заместитель директора Уэстонского колледжа. Обладатель длинных светлых волос и фиолетовых глаз — ещё одной приметы, замеченной Себастьяном во время битвы. Сиэль сжал кулаки, стараясь не выдать себя даже случайным взглядом на Себастьяна, стоявшего чуть позади вместе с остальными методистами. — Значит, вся администрация замешана в этом… И почему я не удивлён?»

— Господа студенты! Сегодня вам предстоит защищать честь не только своего дортуара в борьбе за лидерство, но и честь колледжа! Вы являетесь основой нового, великого и сверкающего поколения аристократов, и теперь на вас ложится бремя власти и, — мужчина сделал трагическую паузу, на что Сиэль пренебрежительно хмыкнул: промывать мозги демон явно умеет, пусть и достаточно неуклюже это делает. — И ответственности. Для некоторых из вас этот опыт станет первым, для других — одним из многих. Но запомните — теперь ваша репутация обозначает не только вас самих, но и тех, кто стоит за вами и перед вами. А для тех, кто не примет мои слова серьезно, существует отдельная мера наказания. 

Сиэль заметил, как на этих словах Транси передёрнулся, словно уловив какой-то скрытый смысл. Дориан, теперь стоявший рядом со своим коллегой, остался полностью невозмутим.

— Итак, господа, о порядке проведения вступления…

Дальше Сиэль не слушал. Ему очень хотелось уйти прямо сейчас и подумать. Но, увы, такой роскоши он себе позволить не мог. И в то же время… мальчишка понимал очень отчётливо — в этой игре он пока проигрывает. Враг на два, а то и на три шага впереди него, и то, какой ход они сделают следующим, полностью изменит правила игры.

Но кто же всё-таки шпион среди студентов? Им вполне мог оказаться Дориан, вполне — Транси, да и Лабберт… Хотя, Келлер всё-таки не выдержал бы груза вины и сломался бы. Но были ещё Арман и Тэйн. Каждый из них непредсказуем. Каждый по-своему великолепен. И они все — отличные враги для него. 

Наконец, собрание закончилось, и ученики начали покидать зал, направляясь в общежития дортуаров для переодевания. Один Сиэль ненадолго замер, наблюдая за помощником директора, который, в свою очередь, со снисхождением взглянул на него и, усмехнувшись, удалился. 

Парень опустил голову, разглядывая начищенный почти до зеркального блеска пол, а после, оглянувшись по сторонам, ушёл. Он шёл быстрым шагом, легко избегая столкновений с кем бы то ни было. Стоило ему выйти за пределы главного здания, как он сорвался на бег. До общежития оставалось совсем ничего, но Сиэль знал — Себастьян, скорее всего, в своих апартаментах и, если он не поспешит, то может его там не застать. Он почти взбежал на второй этаж, где располагались комнаты профессора, как услышал голос Дориана:

— Фантомхайв! Адлер! Реви! Чтобы через сорок пять минут были в холе, иначе буду вытаскивать силой! — Кричал он с первого этажа. Сиэль, которому этого времени едва-едва хватило бы на переодевание, страдальчески вздохнул. Сегодняшний день точно его доконает, или это за него сделает завтрашний!

Сиэль пошёл в свою спальню, кинув косой взгляд на дверь кабинета преподавателя биологии. Что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Значит, не судьба, а права на ошибку у него больше не было.

Спустя какое-то время, когда трибуны от количества народа были готовы буквально разломиться пополам, Хананель, одетый в чёрные водолазку и брюки, выскочил на лёд. Он скользил коньками по катку и объезжал его, давая шанс полюбоваться замужним дамам на свою идеальную фигуру. Наконец, он достиг середины поля, очерченной длинной красной полосой и кругом в самом центре, и замер ненадолго, собираясь с духом. 

— Добрый день, леди и джентльмены, — он кричал, причём делал это очень эмоционально, отчего голос могли услышать даже те, кто находился вне пределов поля. — Сегодня нам предстоит увидеть нечто совершенно неординарное. Ведь наш колледж впервые решил отступить от своих традиций, и поле позади меня послужит не для простого катания и общего увеселения, а для соревнования. Называется оно «хоккей», и данное мероприятие послужит первым шагом на пути мирного сосуществования англоязычных стран — Соединённых Штатов Америки, Доминион Канады и Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Ирландии. 

Многие аристократы, сидящие на трибунах, терпеть не могли Америку — особенно после принятия конституции и Билля о правах — так что неудивительно, что после её упоминания, они потеряли всякий интерес, оставаясь на своем месте чисто из-за правил этикета. 

Директор такого заведения, как Уэстонский колледж, прекрасно об этом знал. Но ему было абсолютно всё равно, что станет со школой после него, ибо сам здесь задерживаться не собирался. Он вполне сознательно согласился на проведение этого совершенно варварского с точки зрения англичан события, надеясь, что это испортит репутацию этих маленьких паршивцев, которые бесили его всё это время. Особенно… Эти двое. Впрочем, Себастьян и Сиэль, вполне вероятно, отправятся следом за ним, как только обнаружат пропажу. Остаётся надеяться, что Алоис исполнит свою роль хотя бы на этот раз, иначе всё пойдёт к черту.

— Правила просты, — продолжил Хананель. — Семь игроков из каждого дортуара, и каждый из них действует согласно своей роли. По общим правилам, будет три периода по двадцать минут каждый и пятнадцать минут перерыва. Но, в виду неопытности участвующих, разрешается использовать запасных игроков в случае травмы. Порядок соревнований определён жеребьёвкой!

Итак, в первом поединке на этом поле столкнутся команды дортуаров Сапфировой Совы и Фиолетового Волка! Приветствуем! Команда Сапфировой совы! — с северной стороны на каток скользнули по порядку семь человек в сине-серебряной форме. — Адлер! Реви! Джефферсон! Рейвен! Крауч! Фантомхайв! И капитан команды — Дориан Уокер, префект факультета! Позиции: Адлер и Реви — передний и задний защитники, Рейвен и Крауч — нападающие, Джефферсон — центральный, Фантомхайв — вратарь, Уокер — ровер. Напомню, что ровер имеет право передвигаться по всей ширине поля.

Парни выстроились согласно позициям; один Сиэль, прежде, чем встать перед воротами, взглянул на Андраса, сидящего в первом ряду. Тот оскалился в ответ, кивнув в сторону Мефистофеля, расположившегося рядом выше и окружённого — кто бы мог подумать — толпой девиц с обеих сторон. Каждая из девушек была одета на грани приличия — подол платья закрывал ноги лишь до колена, что было неслыханной дерзостью, но на это никто даже внимания не обращал. Сиэль догадался, что демон применил магию к людям вокруг — сидящая неподалеку Элизабет не обращала на них вообще никакого внимания, хотя должна была, учитывая её ревность и консервативное воспитание. Вместо этого она мягко улыбнулась Сиэлю, желая подбодрить, и второму ничего не осталось, кроме как сдержанно улыбнуться ей в ответ. Впрочем, раз дела идут таким образом, Сиэлю было всё равно, даже если Мефистофель устроит оргию прямо на скамье. 

«Сомневаюсь, что нам дадут проявить инициативу, но… — Сиэль ещё раз взглянул на свою экипировку: она была намного крепче, чем у других игроков. — Надо сделать так, чтобы всё прошло гладко».

— Их противники: команда Фиолетового дортуара, — протянул Хананель, махнув рукой на южную сторону поля, где уже выстроились семь человек в фиолетовой форме. — Бергенсен! Эванс! Аверса! Уэллс! Де Реверо! Сомерсет! Капитан команды — Арман Готье! Их позиции…

Все игроки выстроились в две шеренги и приложили левую руку к груди. Вместе, они в унисон начали петь гимн Великобритании, причём делали это, на удивление, синхронно, отчего даже сидящие на трибунах поднялись со своих мест и, развернувшись к ложе, запели вместе с ними, стараясь попадать в такт.

«Дай людям кумира, и они сами его идеализируют. Придадут ему даже те качества, которых и в помине не было, а потом, видя несоответствия, сами же идут на него с обвинениями. Абсурд, но таковы люди. Им просто нужно от кого-то зависеть, кому-то подчиняться, — думал Андрас отстранённо, послушно вставая следом за остальными. — Хотя некоторые вполне удачно на этом наживаются». 

Наконец, песня закончилась, и все игроки встали на позиции, а зрители сели на места, приготовившись смотреть. Роверы встретились на середине поля, столкнув свои клюшки в очерченном круге и отведя их в сторону. Они напряглись, ожидая момента, когда судья бросит резиновую шайбу на лёд.

Шайба была брошена, Хананель стремительно откатился в сторону, видя, как Арман устремляется вперёд и отнимает шайбу у Уокера, который досадливо поморщился, скользя следом. По обе стороны от него скользили Уэллс и Де Реверо, отвлекая на себя внимание защитников, и ровер Волков, внезапно дерзко усмехаясь, рванулся в сторону Сиэля, пристально следя за каждым его движением. 

Однако, он забыл о Дориане, который мчался за ним и догонял, несмотря на усилия Аверса, оставившего центральную позицию и пытавшегося вывести старосту из боя — ведь именно он был сильнейшим игроком Сов. Но не тут-то было: Уокер сам ушёл от преследователя, заскользив по дуге, отчего Аверса не успел притормозить и с размаху врезался в деревянное ограждение, которое заслоняло трибуны. Оскалившись, префект кинулся наперерез своему главному противнику, держа клюшку чётко перед собой, а в его мыслях прокручивались слова Сиэля, которые юноша сказал им на одной из тренировок:

«… Если против нас выведут Волков, то это будет и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Хотя бы потому, что они, как и мы, предпочитают чистой силе стратегию. Однако на неё они ориентированы меньше, чем любой из нас, так что, скорее всего, команда будет работать только на ровера и на вратаря. Выведем их, и путь открыт. Но нельзя им понять, что мы задумали, поэтому будем действовать по такому плану…»

Дориан почти рассмеялся, когда впервые услышал предложение Сиэля — настолько абсурдным оно ему показалось. Но сейчас, когда впереди лишь замахнувшийся для удара Готье, он был готов поверить в него. И бросился вперёд, в последний миг свалившись прямо под ноги Арману, выбил шайбу из-под занесённой клюшки, отшвырнув её в сторону. 

Сиэль, приготовившийся к обороне, ухмыльнулся явно ошарашенному такому стечению обстоятельств Арману.

— И кто говорил, что всё предрешено? — Спросил он тихо.

— Шайба за пределами поля! — Воскликнул Хананель, подъезжая к ним. — Разыгрываем снова.

— Но… Господин судья, это нарушение! — Крикнул Уэллс, видя, как Аверса поднимают на ноги и уводят с поля, а на его место выезжает замена — Джаггер.

— Я не заметил нарушения, мистер Уэллс. Возвращайтесь на позицию, — холодно, как никогда напоминая директора, процедил Хананель, выходя на середину поля и дожидаясь капитанов. Роверы, обменявшись насмешливыми взглядами, последовали за ним, а Сиэль вновь улыбнулся, показав условный знак защитникам. Те согласно кивнули и, ударив деревянным орудием по катку, мгновенно собрались с силами. 

Что ж, продолжим. 

Вновь терпеливое ожидание двух одинаково настроенных хищников, и ни один из них не хотел уступать другому, бросив каждое мгновение собственной жизни на жребий судьбы. Но победитель всё равно один: Уокер, словно предугадав движение Армана, легко повёл шайбу выгодным для себя образом.

«Мы не будем перехватывать инициативу, даже если будет казаться, что мы это делаем. Главное — усыпить бдительность»

Арман стиснул зубы и, крепче сжав древко, бросился вперёд, старательно не замечая спокойной издёвки во взгляде Уокера. За ним, как за лидером, устремились остальные члены команды — один Сомерсет остался на воротах, пристально наблюдая за развитием событий. Клин Волков шёл на почти идеальную защиту Сов, и в этом столкновении вполне могли пострадать все, кто хоть немного в этом задействован, но…

Если остальных членов команды остановили, то Арман, мчавшийся на пределе собственных возможностей, был пропущен как Дорианом, так и Джефферсоном, и он сам не заметил, как оказался перед воротами.

— Что за чертовщина?.. — рявкнул Арман, пытавшийся остановиться: ещё немного, и парень бы врезался прямо в верхнюю балку ворот.

— Вот именно — чертовщина, — лукаво произнёс Сиэль, выбивая шайбу и посылая её Уокеру, который вместе с Джефферсоном помчался к Сомерсету, явно не ожидавшему подобного исхода: он даже чуть не уронил клюшку, но в последний момент смог собраться и сохранить достоинство. Правда, ненадолго: в тот же момент префект Сапфировой совы элегантным броском забил гол, открывая счёт. 

— Один: ноль в пользу команды Сапфировой совы. Разыгрываем! — Возвестил Хананель, возвращаясь на середину поля и ожидая, пока дежурный ученик принесёт ему улетевшую в сугроб шайбу. 

Наконец, шайбу принесли, и Хананель, взглянув на немного потрёпанных после десятиминутного боя юношей, ухмыльнулся, надеясь, что Сиэль будет в таком же состоянии. Впрочем, надежд на это было мало.

Вновь шайба на льду. И её вновь перехватил Уокер, который перебросил диск Джефферсону, но тут Уэллс и Де Реверо начали окружать его с двух сторон, зажимая у кромки поля, а самого Дориана увёл подальше Армана. Тот недовольно шикнул, однако, увидев, что шайба уже у Уэллса, помчался к нему.

Арман довольно быстро остановился, увидев перед собой все ту же схему: защитники и нападающие образовали купол вокруг ворот и Сиэля, отчего последний на мгновение перестал выглядеть обыкновенным мальчишкой, став не королём, но серым кардиналом, правящим из-за кулис и никогда не появляющимся на людях. Это было видно и в отношении команды к нему: даже Дориан предпочитал не вмешиваться, слушаясь его наказов и выигрывая.

Арман сильно сомневался, что Сиэль применит ту же тактику дважды, и медлил, раздумывая над своим следующим ходом. Они смотрели друг на друга, и если в глазах одного светилось безмятежное спокойствие моря, то взгляд другого напоминал ярость затухающего огня — этот раунд оставался не за Фиолетовым дортуаром, и тут поделать было ничего нельзя.

Префект замахнулся для заведомо проигрышного броска, но тут…

— Первый период окончен со счётом один: ноль в пользу дортуара Сапфировой совы! — Подытожил Хананель. — Перерыв пятнадцать минут!

Команда Сапфировой совы спокойно проследовала прочь на свою скамью, сразу же усевшись кругом: Сиэль что-то говорил Дориану, на что тот качал головой, а Арман, наблюдающий за этим, вздохнул и посмотрел на своих.

— Они — тяжёлые противники, — протянул Сиэль, поворачиваясь к остальным. — Как я говорил, главная задача для нас: вывести Армана как можно раньше. Уже сейчас мы отработали план А и Б, а их нельзя повторять дважды. Но количество козырей у нас ограничено, если мы планируем выйти в финал.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — В точно такой же манере заметил Дориан, в чьём взгляде Сиэль заметил понимание; у остальных, увы, даже намёка на это не было. 

— А вот что…

С каждым словом, произнесённым Сиэлем, общая атмосфера в команде менялась: впервые за долгое время в глазах семикурсников и шестикурсников появилась надежда, которую они тщательно скрывали, оберегая от пепла поражений прошлых лет. Сейчас приходило осознание, что у них есть шанс, и каждый из них приложит все силы, чтобы он воплотился в жизнь.

— Всем на поле! Перерыв окончен! — Оповестил судья, направляясь на свою изначальную позицию — середину поля. Следом за ним потянулись и команды, также выстроившиеся на своих местах и с явным напряжением наблюдая за движениями противника. 

Себастьян, тем временем, наблюдая за поединком, заметил движение сбоку и резко повернулся, увидев одну из девушек Мефистофеля, бесстрашно усевшуюся рядом с ним и выудившую откуда-то трубку.

— Твой малец? — Спросила она грубо, совершенно не заинтересовавшись поединком двух дортуаров.

— Полагаю, Вы и так знаете ответ на свой вопрос, — в тон ей ответил Андрас, на что девушка хрипло фыркнула и подожгла табак, закурив.

— Тут и смотреть не надо, чтобы это понять. Слишком плотоядным взглядом буравишь его, собственник ты наш, — засмеялась она, откидывая голову назад и выдыхая сизый дым, почти мгновенно исчезнувший. — Да и малец… под угрозой он. Судьба его не установлена, и ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что это значит. 

Девица замолчала, поднеся мундштук к губам. А потом, игриво усмехнувшись, вновь перескочила к Мефистофелю. Андрас ошарашено взглянул на Сиэля, который, не сдерживаясь, крикнул что-то Дориану, в этот момент ведущему шайбу. Сиэль явно был раздражён: что-то пошло не по плану, вернее, не по одному из планов.

Это действительно было так или, по крайней мере, так казалось. Расстановка сил осталась практически прежней, разве что Совы по большей части ушли в оборону, а атаковал один Уокер и, разумеется, у него мало что получалось. Или не получалось вовсе — это как посмотреть. Однако с другой стороны: Волки так и не смогли забить, потому что постоянно вмешивался кто-то из команды, причем делал это явно в соответствии с конкретным планом, потому что остальные даже не дёргались, лишь наблюдали на то случай, если что-то пойдёт не так.

И вот теперь Арман явно нацелился на Дориана, но не с целью выбить у него шайбу, а убрать его с поля вообще.

Именно подобного развития событий Сиэль никак допустить не мог.

— Джефферсон! — Тихо подозвал он центрального. — Ты знаешь, что должен делать.

Игрок медленно кивнул, и, нерешительно взглянув на Сиэля, метнулся к Уокеру, окружая его по дуге и крепко сжимая древко клюшки, держа её горизонтально. Как раз вовремя: в этот самый момент к капитану с двух сторон неслись Уэллс и Де Реверо, и избежать столкновения не было никакой возможности, однако Джефферсон успел вытолкнуть префекта, попав под удар, и упал навзничь, глубоко дыша. Дориан, упавший рядом, поднялся почти сразу, помог товарищу встать, но того тут же перехватили студенты, помогающие с организацией пункта первой помощи. Тогда староста помчался к Сиэлю, но, как ни странно, ничего не сказал, только вздохнул, видя, как на поле выходит Розье. 

Сиэль взглянул на Себастьяна, но тот сидел со странно взволнованным видом, словно что-то случилось.

«Надо будет его расспросить после. Если от меня вообще что-нибудь останется к тому времени»

В этот момент раздался треск деревянной ограды, Сиэль увидел летящий прямо к нему диск, пущенный Джаггером. Слава Богу, мальчишка вовремя сориентировался и отбил его прямо за пределы поля. Правда, ему показалось, что на какую-то секунду шайба сменила траекторию. Сиэль злобно посмотрел на профессора Михаэлиса, чей взгляд выглядел подозрительно невинным. 

— Шайба за пределами поля! Период окончен! Перерыв — пятнадцать минут! — Закричал Хананель. — Со счётом один: ноль ведет дортуар Сапфировой совы. 

На этот раз перерыв прошёл не без новостей: Арман выбыл-таки из-за травмы плеча — просто не успел уйти от засады, устроенной Розье, и теперь на его место вышёл какой-то абсолютно невзрачный юноша, имя которого Сиэль даже запоминать не хотел. Сам Арман с перебинтованной грудью и плечом каким-то образом оказался на противоположной трибунам стороне поля и теперь смотрел на выбеленную снегом лужайку. Основная угроза выбыла, остаётся только сохранить текущее положение и ни в коем случае не давать слабины. 

Надежда команды Сов всё больше укрепляла свои шаткие положения: теперь даже Дориан, до этого довольно скептически относившийся к воззваниям, мягко улыбался, склонив голову и искоса наблюдая за перемещениями Хананеля который метался от одного аристократа к другому. От былого напряжения в рядах элиты не осталось и следа — на его место встал азарт, и теперь гости с интересом следили за ходом игры, делая ставки между собой. Неожиданную популярность приобрела ставка на ничью и, соответственно, бонусное время — в конце концов, спортивный авторитет Сов и так был ниже плинтуса, а нынешнее выступление было даже слишком хорошим, чтобы длиться долго.

— По местам! — Раздался громкий голос Хананеля, привычно застывшего с шайбой в руках.

— Вперёд, господа, нам остался последний рывок перед финалом, — сказал Сиэль членам своей команды, подбирая клюшку со скамьи и видя победные усмешки на их губах. — Так давайте оставим их с нулевым счётом!

— Да! 

И всё же, никто не мог предсказать, как сложатся события. Тот день, когда Сиэль Фантомхайв впервые переступил порог Уэстонского колледжа, стал решающим для дортуара Сапфировой совы, который впервые за много лет вновь обрёл своё «чудо». Правда, это ему только предстоит доказать. Завтра, в финальном поединке.

— Давайте! — Кричал Розье, размахивая клюшкой, как флагом, и помчался по дуге за Джаггером, представлявшим наибольшую угрозу. К нему навстречу нёсся Крауч, который в последний момент избежал столкновения с противником, элегантно уйдя из-под удара. А вот Джаггеру не так повезло: Крауч, воспользовавшись случаем, увёл шайбу и теперь скользил к Сомерсету. Но надо дать зрителям шоу, и он его даст. Сомерсет поднялся на ноги, готовясь принять удар, однако вместо одного Крауча, на него неслись уже четверо: оба нападающих, Абраксас и Дориан, подстраховывающие с обоих боков и сзади.

— Вот чёрт… — выругался Тэйн, видя, как они перебрасывают диск друг другу, отчего у него двоилось в глазах. Но последний замах сделал именно Абраксас, мощным ударом отправляя шайбу в полёт в ворота и дальше. 

— Два: ноль в пользу дортуара Сапфировой совы. Разыгрываем! А нет, погодите… — Хананель отвернулся и начал совещаться с подошедшими учителями. — Что ж, — заместитель директора кашлянул. — Раз так повернулись события, и победитель очевиден… Дортуар Сапфировой совы первым проходит в финал с итоговым счётом два: ноль!

Реакция на это была эмоциональной: Сиэль устало улыбнулся, опустив голову; Дориан неожиданно для всех весело засмеялся, дав подзатыльник Розье, рассмеявшемуся следом за ним; Тэйн усмехнулся, подойдя к Арману, который за прошедшие двадцать минут с его выбывания из игры успел создать на снегу рисунок снежинки. Но отнюдь не такой простой, а гораздо более сложной, насколько вообще может быть порождённое фантазией творение.

— Они это заслужили, да? — Спросил Тэйн на редкость спокойно.

— Полагаю, так, — заметил Арман. — Мне интересно, что он придумает в качестве ответа для Транси.

— Ты думаешь, что?

— А другого исхода и быть не может.

Слова Армана оказались пророческими: следующий бой между дортуарами Зелёного льва и Алого лиса закончился полной победой Лисов, со счётом два: один. Самым захватывающим моментом во всём матче было столкновение Алоиса и Вэйлонда, ни один из которых не хотел уступать, что в итоге превратилось не просто в поединок силы, но и в словесную перепалку, за которой с интересом наблюдал Сиэль, всё же получивший достаточное количество синяков.

Но при этом, как признавались студенты, моменты боя между Волками и Совами оказались гораздо более захватывающими, чем позёрство Лисов и бахвальство Львов. Они были такими же доминантами, как и Дориан с Арманом, но отношение к командам сложилось абсолютно разное. Сиэль даже подумал, что Алоис похож на Армана: все в команде ориентировались на первого, но при этом каждый был сам за себя и отвечал тоже сам за себя. В команде Де Клера все члены были как три мушкетёра из романа Александра Дюма-старшего — один за всех и все за одного. 

— Что ж, — сказал Сиэль Дориану, стоявшему рядом. — Всё решится завтра. 

— Да. Не забудь про бал вечером, без тебя он просто не состоится, — Дориан довольно улыбнулся, на что Сиэль неловко поежился, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд Себастьяна. 

Интересно, рассчитывал ли он на что-то?

К слову, бал выдался таким же впечатляющим, как и разгром Фиолетового дортуара Сапфировым. Беспрестанное вращение пар в изысканном вальсе, от которого полы длинных платьев дам взвивались в воздух, на ничтожное мгновение открывая изящные лодыжки, украшенные туфлями на каблуке, и снова опускались, продолжая своё неспешное движение с очередным поворотом. Сияющие в пламени свечей украшения, подчеркивающие хрупкие плечи молодых леди; покровительственные улыбки старшего поколения, где каждый неизбежно был родственником другому и неважно, в какой конкретной степени это родство выражалось. Атмосфера всеобщего довольства, музыка, достойная лучших и только лучших, и…

Лицемерие, лицемерие и ещё раз лицемерие. 

Андрас стоял в углу и морщился из-за доносящегося до него смеха на высоких тонах. Для него балы не были чем-то особенным — всё те же лица каждый раз, те же натянутые на лица хищников отвратительно-фальшивые усмешки, тот же обвиняющий шёпот, если кто-то из присутствующих не отвечал стандартам: политика, одним словом. Сам маркиз обычно на таких мероприятиях старался не слишком портить себе репутацию — даже если та для него ничего не значила — ибо сохраненное положение в элитном обществе давало пропуски и на остальные подобные сборища. И, разумеется, Себастьян пользовался этим вовсю — только бы избежать пристального внимания Мефистофеля, который время от времени начинал придавать своим обязанностям надзирателя слишком серьёзное значение. Разумеется, такие периоды долго не длились: Фаэлену — или какое он там себе имя выбрал? — быстро надоедало такое времяпрепровождение, но до этого момента ещё надо было дожить. Хоть как-то. 

Поэтому Себастьян и использовал свою репутацию, чтобы добыть пропуск себе и своему гостю. 

Конечно, Мефистофель пользовался этим на полную катушку, обзаводясь десятком-другим завороженных его личностью пассий. 

Не было изменений и на этот раз: Мефистофель с небольшой стайкой леди вокруг себя — или это были ведьмы? — вошёл в зал, уверенно занимая зону, открывающую наиболее полный обзор на остальное помещение. Впрочем, Андрас почти сразу утратил к нему интерес: за прошедшее время уже насмотрелся. 

— О, кстати, молодой граф, кажется, очень симпатичный мальчик, не считаешь, дорогая? — раздался визгливый голос мамаши совсем рядом с ним. Себастьян раздражённо повернул голову в ту сторону, уже догадываясь, что увидит. 

— Он помолвлен, матушка, — смиренно отозвалась, судя по всему, дочь этой визгливой дамы, только отмахнувшейся от этих слов веером. Девушка, к слову, была весьма неплоха на вкус Андраса и даже чем-то напоминала Сиэля: тёмные волосы и синие глаза, сейчас наполненные раздражением и неприязнью. 

— Да что ты понимаешь, — уверенно заметила аристократка. — Любую помолвку можно разорвать, пока на них нет колец! 

— Простите мою непочтительность, миледи, — позволил себе вклиниться Себастьян, тут же обращая на себя внимание девушки, благодарно склонившей голову: видимо, уже не в первый раз сталкивается с упрямством матери. — Но его невеста — наследница маркиза Мидлфорда. 

Дама тут же заметно побледнела, резко посмотрев в сторону, где находились члены вышеупомянутой семьи: маркиз как раз раскланивался с каким-то мужчиной: Себастьян вроде узнал в нём заместителя министра внутренних дел, которому прочили место самого министра, благодаря связям в высоком обществе. В это время Элизабет, как и он последние несколько минут, не спускала взгляда с Сиэля, стоящего неподалеку в обществе префектов и девушек самых разных возрастов, хотя большинство всё-таки были его ровесниками или около того. Он вёл себя прилично. Умильно улыбался, вежливо склоняясь перед подошедшими к нему леди, целовал им руки и снова возвращался к прерванной беседе: то и дело от них можно было услышать смех Вейлонда, успевшего отметить успех Сиэля в своем первом матче и убеждавшего его провести битву между их дортуарами, на что тот только мягко отказывался. При этом вмешивался и Дориан, замечавший, что им ещё надо было сыграть игру с Алым дортуаром.

Естественно, что для остальных это сработало как прекрасный предлог для разговора с нашумевшим во время матча вратарём Сов. 

Андрасу, скрипя зубами, оставалось лишь отгонять этих тварей от Сиэля, который даже не замечал его усилий, всё это время общаясь со старостами. Чудо ещё, что рядом не было Транси. И с каждым разом Себастьян невольно задавался вопросом, а зачем вообще он прилагает столько стараний, если для Сиэля это ничего не значит. 

Именно так он и оказался в этом углу сейчас, наблюдая за страданиями его господина со стороны и посмеиваясь, когда тот, явно не в силах сдержать неуместное раздражение, слишком натянуто улыбался. 

— Андрас. 

Голос Мефистофеля раздался неожиданно близко. Себастьян, догадавшись, что слишком отвлекся, мысленно ударил себя по голове, прежде чем повернуться к нему. 

— Уже? — только и спросил Себастьян, прежде чем притворно вздохнуть. — Ладно, идём.

Тот лишь кивнул на это предложение, и оба представителя Баатора покинули помещение и, удостоверившись в том, что никого рядом нет, открыли маленькую дверь чего-то вроде кладовки, но побольше. Как только они вошли в небольшой закуток, атмосфера между двумя демонами сразу же изменилась. В ней перестала сквозить прежняя, относительно спокойная неприязнь и враждебность, исчезли даже те немногие положительные нотки, что присутствовали раньше; остался лишь один, безразличный по своей сути холод и сумрак, медленно расползающийся по стенам из дрожащих от неяркого пламени быстро затухающей свечи теней, отбрасываемых собеседниками.

— Итак, есть новости? — спросил Себастьян, одергивая душный воротник робы, и затушил фитиль единственного источника света окончательно: незачем кому-то знать, что в этой комнатушке кто-то есть.

— Не совсем, — Мефистофель уверенным жестом достал из внутреннего кармана портсигар и, достав одну из сигар, закурил. — Совет Мыслителей всё-таки состоялся, но закончился не так хорошо, как мог бы, — и затянулся, выдыхая неожиданно яркий фиолетовый дым, соткавшийся в смутные фигуры демонов, поднимавших руки — или их подобие — вверх, голосуя. — А у тебя какие новости?

Под Советом Мыслителей Мефистофель подразумевал группу демонов, имеющих прямое отношение к Верховному Суду Баатора.

— Ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь, Мефистофель, — презрительно выплюнул Андрас, сжимая губы, но всё же расслабился мгновением позже, прижавшись спиной к одной из стен. — В колледже совершаются похищения детей с «голубой кровью», и, судя по всему, за этим стоит наш сородич. И не один. Хананель — всего лишь одна из пешек, как и мальчишка, насчёт остальных неуверен. Более того, вычислить главного никак не выходит, словно что-то скрывает его от моих поисков. Так что насчет Совета?

Мефистофель лишь выдохнул очередное кольцо дыма, превратившееся в странную, похожую на морские волны, муть.

— А на Совете было дикое безобразие, — Фаэлен мило улыбнулся, явно показывая, кто за безобразием стоял. — До Них уже дошли слухи о похищениях, но пока это не стало настолько очевидно, никто даже озаботиться не захотел. А когда до Них дошли возможные последствия, это состояние переросло в массовую истерию и панику. Но даже при такой дополнительной мотивации имя того, кто это устроил, до сих пор остается тайной. Более того, враг действует настолько умело, что под подозрением все и никто в одно и то же время.

— В каком смысле?

— Зачинщик не входит в число известных демонов.

— Разве такое возможно? В архивах есть даже имена демонов Бездны, да и остальных измерений — тоже. Достаточно выяснить, к какой группировке они принадлежат, — Себастьян достал откуда-то бокал для вина, собеседник тут же вытащил бутылку явно из своих запасов.

— Ты не так понял. Противники не принадлежат ни к одному из крупных измерений, более того, в какой-то группировке, как ты выразился, они тоже замечены не были, — Мефистофель прищурил блеснувшие ярким алым огнём глаза, склонив голову к плечу. — Наши противники — одиночки, камикадзе, обезьяны, решившие поиграть с оружием, но не выяснившие, с какой стороны оно стреляет.

— Бред, — резко отозвался Себастьян и взболтал вино в бокале, оглядывая винные ножки на хрустальных стенках. — Демоны — существа крайне зависимые, особенно, когда дело касается миров и содержащейся в них энергии. Только благодаря последней, — он поднял руку, на кончике пальца которой радостно полыхнуло и потухло голубоватое пламя, — мы можем жить. Только жнецы способны «перерабатывать» энергию окружающего мира под себя и использовать её. 

Андрас замолчал, неторопливо покачивая бокал из стороны в сторону.

— А даже если бы демон намеренно отсоединился от собственного источника, то стал бы настолько слабым, что поймать и истребить его не составило бы особого труда. Как… с призраком.

Мефистофель удовлетворенно улыбнулся, обнажая острые клыки.

— У меня возникла та же идея. И я склоняюсь к ней больше, чем к другим идеям, высказанным сегодня на Совете. Но, — Мефистофель театрально развел руками, из-за чего тонкая дымчатая нить обволокла его тело и растворилась. Андрас мельком подумал, что на сигару явно применено одно из фирменных заклинаний в арсенале Мефистофеля. — Когда мне предоставили слово, Велиал — ты же помнишь, что он в бешенстве из-за отнятого мной места любимчика Повелителя? — резко оспорил каждый предоставленный мной факт. К моему величайшему сожалению, теория о непривязанном ни к одному из миров демоне была оценена советом, как несостоятельная. Других теорий, разумеется, не было. А если и были, то они не стояли моего внимания.

— Иными словами, Совет закончился тем же, с чего и начинался.

— Именно. 

В помещении воцарилось молчание. Казалось, оба демона погрузились в свои мысли, отгороженные друг от друга неторопливо уплотнявшимся дымовым облаком, но в случае Себастьяна, примешивались и неприязнь, окончательно укрепившаяся в нём после похищения Сиэля и ранения Раума. Эта эмоция разрывала его на части, призывая отвергать каждое сказанное этой сволочью слово. Однако Андрас всё-таки не мог отрицать некоторой здравости идей Мефистофеля, насколько бы сумасшедшим тот не был.

Впрочем, разве он не такой же?

Нет, далеко нет. Они слишком отличаются друг от друга. Даже если они и сошлись когда-то на почве назначенного ему наказания, это вряд ли бы произошло при иных обстоятельствах. И, тем не менее, они здесь, разглядывают своего собеседника, словно искаженное задымлением пространство может дать понять что-то новое.

Хотя этого, конечно, никогда не случится.

— И всё-таки, твоя идея далека от реальной. Даже просто осуществить её — уже на грани возможностей.

— Не будь так категоричен, Андрас, — отмахнулся Фаэлен, затушив, наконец, сигару и подойдя прямо к нему. — Скажи мне, тебе никогда не удивляло, что весь колледж пропитан демонической энергией, весь! От него исходит настолько подавляющее ощущение, что только дурак, не чувствительный к магической силе, может пропустить это мимо себя! Никто не обращает внимания, _насколько_ её здесь много. И её достаточно, чтобы даже наше чутье на сородичей заглушить. Но не просто заглушить, нет, тут что-то совершенно другое! Что уж говорить, я тебя-то еле почувствовал.

— И как ты прикажешь мне этому пресловутому чутью верить, а, Мефистофель? Если оно уже подводило меня бесчисленное число раз. Тем более, на войне демоны попадались на это сплошь и рядом, получая удар в спину.

— Тебе не напомнить, чем закончилась эта война? Левиафан сбежал, а мы остались при пиковом интересе, даже не имея в руках его источник! 

— Разве он ещё не сдох? — Андрас резво отошёл в сторону, стараясь не задевать вставшего на его место Мефистофеля.

— Никаких доказательств его кончины нет, — собеседник протянул это настолько приторно сладко, что Себастьян еле удержал себя от немедленного убийства паршивца. — Более того, о нём слишком мало известно даже Совету, так что вполне возможно, что источника не было на Бааторе с самого начала.

Мефистофель произнёс последнюю фразу настолько серьезно, насколько мог, явственно призывая Андраса вернуться к разговору, а не паясничать.

— Ходят слухи, что Совет пытается найти Сердце Океана. Но пока — безрезультатно. Слишком мощные заклинания на него были наложены.

— Это, я полагаю, связано с возможным выживанием Левиафана?

— Напрямую. Пока существует Сердце, Левиафан не умрёт, а чтобы продолжать собственное существование у него сил хватит даже не на одну тысячу лет. Однако пока вспышки его активности не было, значит, Сердце не у него, — Мефистофель резко замолчал, за дверью послышался шум, впрочем, быстро удалившийся. Видимо, некоторые пары решили не терять времени зря. — И если продолжать эту мысль, то получается, что кровь он использует именно для подпитки, чтобы не выдать себя, при поглощении — ведь всё шифруется жнецами — и собственную энергию не тратить.

— И опять же, это не доказательство твоей теории. Более того, всё это, — Себастьян даже руками развёл. — Может оказаться лишь одной большой западней.

— Может и так. Но медальон ты всё равно уже потерял, так что на тебя охотиться нет смысла. А вот на твоего хозяина — как раз наоборот.

— Брось, к кольцу это не имеет отношения. Тем более, Фантомхайвы вряд ли имеют недостаток в семейных драгоценностях. Да и мы не почувствовали в нём Сердца, если не помнишь. К тому же медальон, как я давно успел понять, украл жнец, так что не мои проблемы.

— Жнец в отставке, если не помнишь.

— Со своими претензиями обращайся в их управление, а ко мне не суйся, — Андрас снял очки с переносицы, потирая её пальцами. — Однако если считать твою теорию верной, то катастрофа началась бы именно в тот момент, когда медальон был потерян. Как ты это объяснишь, Мефистофель?

Мефистофель пораженно застыл, словно не видя нужды думать об этом до сего момента.

— Может… — он снова закурил, выпуская очередной клуб фиолетового дыма, сразу же приобрётшего очертания знакомого медальона. — Может, камень поврежден? Тогда на его восстановление потребуется огромное количество времени и энергии.

Он начал что-то бормотать себе под нос, лихорадочно обдумывая пришедшую ему в голову мысль.

— Это, безусловно, занимательно, — процедил Андрас, прерывая процесс. — Но пока не будет доказательств, я тебе не поверю. Ни на грамм.

Мефистофель резко застыл, оглянувшись на Себастьяна. Уголок его рта нервно дергался, отражая его состояние.

— Что ж, когда начнётся очередная катастрофа, тебе придется в это поверить, дорогой, — с особенной насмешкой Мефистофель протянул последнее слово, с удовлетворением замечая, как дернулся его оппонент. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе после этой фразы, можно было разрезать на части, но ни один из них не спешил нападать первым, видимо, предпочтя дождаться действий другого.

— Что ж, тогда, как я понимаю, разговор окончен? 

По тону этого вопроса Мефистофель четко понял, что отрицательного ответа Андрас явно не ждал.

Впрочем, тот его и не дождался. Стоило Фаэлену открыть рот, как его собеседник нагло развернулся на каблуках, торопясь как можно быстрее избавиться от его общества, по его мнению, чрезмерно утомительного и назойливого, на что первый только фыркнул и покачал головой. 

Андрас оказался в главном холе в считанные секунды, эффектно поддернув рукой развивающуюся чёрную мантию. Взгляды толпы старшекурсников, заприметивших заученную наизусть скользящую походку боковым зрением, нервно уставились на него. Они явно были под легким ударом из-за шампанского и общества девушек, цепляющихся за их руки, потому сильно разнервничались, как только им довелось столкнуться с грозой колледжа лицом к лицу в не совсем пристойном для аристократов состоянии. Хотя об их спутницах нельзя было сказать то же самое, ведь в отличие от них, девушки оказались скорее очарованными, нежели напуганными страшным, но дьявольски красивым профессором. 

Одна из них даже уронила свой веер от смущения, а Андрас, мстительно улыбаясь её сопровождающему, подхватил его прямо в воздухе и вложил в её раскрытую ладонь. 

— Впредь будьте аккуратны, мисс, — в поклоне коснувшись её руки легким поцелуем, как и подобало настоящему джентльмену, Себастьян немедленно удалился. Девушка, которой он позволил себе оказать честь, уставилась ему вслед страстно-влюбленными глазами. А её спутник, ученик седьмого курса, обидчиво засопел. Что ж, в этом был весь Андрас.

Он услышал голос Сиэля, находясь в совершенно противоположной стороне зала. Его шаг ускорился.

— Ох, уверяю, многие недооценивают силу Сапфирового дортура, и мне вовсе не стоило продавать душу за победу нашей команды в первом туре. 

Сиэль стоял в окружении команды и каких-то дам и мило, даже слишком мило, разговаривал с младшей сестрой Дориана, которой явно был не безразличен. Она строила ему глазки, всячески старалась завести разговор на любого рода тему и даже уместно шутила, что показалось Себастьяну в невероятной степени возмутительным. Как смеет какая-то пигалица даже пытаться завладеть вниманием его Сиэля? Однозначно, эту проблему нужно решить, и сейчас же. Однако стоило Себастьяну направиться в его сторону, как на горизонте возникли проблемы куда более значительные, чем какая-то малолетняя девчонка. Алоис Транси. 

И не только.

Краем глаза Андрас заметил, что он не единственный, кого привлекла блондинистая шевелюра старосты Алого дортуара. Вторая самая популярная обладательница такого яркого цвета волос стояла около входных дверей, сверля Сиэля странным взглядом и абсолютно не обращая внимания на все время отвлекавших её кавалеров. 

Себастьян окинул её мрачным взглядом, а затем обернулся, так как происходящее за его спиной было, по его мнению, куда важнее. Элизабет, времени не теряя, тоже решила направиться к ним. 

— Разве можно разговаривать с дамой в таком щекотливом положении, Сиэль? — Транси вульгарно — без воздействия алкоголя здесь явно не обошлось — отстранил прилипчивую даму и тут же занял её место, чтобы поддержать Сиэля под локоть. Сиэль при этом сильно поморщился, явно не обрадовавшись такой компании, но вдруг качнулся назад, отчего Алоис, как не прискорбно признавать, оказался рядом очень кстати и удержал Сиэля, спасая его тушу от участи оказаться в пиале с пуншем. — Смотрю, тебе совсем плохо. Позволь проводить тебя. 

Алоис, незаметно для остальных, неприлично обнял Сиэля за талию. Но Сиэль отстранился от него, лишая Алоиса возможности ещё сильнее распустить свои нахальные руки.

— Спасибо, Транси. Но, поверь, твоя помощь мне ни к чему. Лучше прибереги её для своей команды на завтрашнем матче. 

Алоис надулся, а Андрас готов поклясться, что помимо обыкновенной обиды смог ощутить яркую ненависть, гнев и злость. Слишком агрессивная реакция на простой отказ. Пожалуй, с него хватит.

— Но, Сиэль! — Дориан окликнул его. — Сейчас тебе и правда лучше не ходить одному. 

— Думаешь? — раздражённо отозвался Сиэль. — В таком случае я бы предпочёл пойти в сопровождении кого-то из Синего дортуара, нежели соперника, от которого накануне состязания не знаешь чего ожидать.

— Брось, Сиэль! — Алоис рассмеялся, примирительно выставляя ладони. — Я, может быть, далеко не самый бесконфликтный в этом колледже, но мне определенно можно доверять. Расслабься, я просто отведу тебя к твоей спальне. Лабберт где-то бродит, а мне скучно. 

— Не утруждайтесь, Транси, — прошипел холодный, преисполненный тихо оскалившегося бешенства, голос, заставляя Алоиса вздрогнуть всем телом, а остальных присутствующих — с удивлением взглянуть на неожиданно появившегося за спиной Сиэля методиста, искусно скрывшего истинную эмоцию под видимостью вежливой улыбки. 

Алоис не мог не обратить внимания на то, как моментально расслабились плечи Сиэля: из его позы ушло всякое напряжение, а взгляд, отражённый в синем глазу, стал практически невозмутимым. Практически, потому что Сиэль определённо был доволен увидеть своего цепного пса на своей стороне. И не мог скрыть этого удовольствия. 

Алоис вяло хмыкнул. Исходящая от Андраса опасность разливалась волнами вокруг него и Сиэля, захлестывая её случайными всплесками столпившихся вокруг их компании людей. Леди, уставившись куда-то в потолок с пустыми кукольными выражениями на лицах, механически отзывались на вопросы обеспокоенных родителей. А остальным студентам, привыкшим к постоянной угрозе со стороны профессора Михаэлиса, приходилось пытаться удержать подле себя некоторых особенно впечатлительных дам от вызова экзорциста.

«Я знаю, зачем вы здесь, — безмолвно говорил Алоис, скрестив руки на груди, и мрачно разглядывал одну из теней, почти незаметно обвившую ноги Сиэля. — Я знаю, кто _вы_ »

Ответное выражение лица Себастьяна ничем не отличалось от обычного. Вот только в глазах поселилось нечто презрительно-снисходительное, что говорило о том, насколько ничтожны попытки человека поймать с поличным демона, особенно когда он проявляет настолько собственнические чувства по отношению к контрактору.

— Да? Профессор Михаэлис, Вы считаете, что Фантомхайв не стоит беспокойства? Хотя именно Сиэль принес дортуару Сапфировой совы первую победу, знаете ли… — мальчишка замолчал, прикидывая, что говорить дальше. — Хотя я, в отличие от некоторых, предпочитаю честную борьбу.

— Да? — протянул Андрас с явным сарказмом. На этот раз ещё несколько человек упали в обморок от нежного бархата голоса обольстителя. — Похоже, у Вас и у меня понятия справедливости расходятся, что, впрочем, неудивительно. Говорят же, что у павших людей подобного чувства и быть не может, не так ли? Пойдёмте, мистер Фантомхайв. Я помогу вам.

— Да, конечно, профессор, — спокойно ответил Сиэль, не вздрагивая, когда рука демона-дворецкого легла на его плечо, ласково направляя к лестнице на второй этаж. 

«Один ноль в мою пользу, Транси»

«Аж противно», — подумал про себя Алоис, отворачиваясь и почти рыдая от злости. 

Да что эти двое о себе возомнили?! Нет уж, они играют на их поле, у них не получится обставить его с Клодом вокруг пальца, сколько бы усилий на это не пришлось приложить. Не здесь, не сейчас… И снова выполнение его миссии накрылось.

Транси, не замечая никого и ничего, помчался к выходу, толкая по пути Элизабет, как раз выходившую из бального зала. Девушка немного расфокусированно уставилась на быстро удаляющуюся спину, но, встряхнувшись, пришла в себя, принявшись выглядывать нужных ей людей.

«Неужели опоздала? Да нет, не могли они уйти далеко», — Элизабет вновь посмотрела по сторонам и, увидев на лестнице знакомую чёрную робу, помчалась следом, стараясь оставаться незаметной.

Аккуратно заведя Сиэля на веранду, ибо это было самым ближайшим и относительно подходящим местом, Себастьян помогал ему тошнить от переизбытка алкогольных напитков. Этот безрассудный глупец совершенно не видел меры в потребляемом, выбрав, по мнению Себастьяна, самый низкий и недостойный способ уйти от проблем, которые рано или поздно его всё равно достанут. 

Потому Себастьян, ни на йоту не желая щадить своего господина, сурово держал его над фасадом веранды, заставив скрючиться почти пополам, и сильно давил ладонью на спину, в то время как другая подпирала живот. Сиэль тяжело дышал, кашлял, иногда даже вырывался, когда его не совсем человеколюбивый дворецкий начинал действовать слишком грубо, отчего мальчишке казалось, что у него изо рта могла вылиться не только мерзопакостная жижа, но и желудок. Вот только потуги эти были слабы. Противостоять намерениям Себастьяна парень долго не смог и спустя минуту покорно повис в его руках, пока тот обращался с ним как с куклой, безжалостно заставляя извергать из себя остатки выпитого. 

— Ну и зачем Вы сделали это? 

— Просто мне… так захотелось. Да и ведь всё равно ты… кха… — откашлявшись, Сиэль слабым взглядом косится на Андраса, скептически поджавшего губы от такого зрелища. Да уж, вид наглой сволочи явно оставлял желать лучшего. Одна его нетрезвая улыбка чего стоит. — Ты всегда рядом. 

— Но ведь это не предлог. А если бы я пришел позже? Вас ведь так разнесло, даже представить страшно, что могло бы случиться, — Себастьян подает ему салфетку, однако Сиэль не принимает её, вдруг снова наклоняясь. На пол льется светло-красная жидкость, глаза Себастьяна закатываются. — Утрите рот. Боже, Вы налегли ещё и на вино… Ваш организм и без того похож на детский с такими-то параметрами, но пьёте Вы как зрелый мужчина. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто я законченный алкоголик. Вот только, мать твою, мне уже почти девятнадцать лет, я пью чрезвычайно редко, и могу себе это позволить! — Сиэль, попеременно икая, поскальзывается на заледеневшем от холода полу. Андрас ловит его, аккуратно усаживая на фасад. 

— Вот, — Себастьян надежно приобнимает Сиэля за спину, чтобы он не упал назад, и аккуратно вытирает его губы и подбородок платком. — Так намного лучше.

Сиэль резко пошатывается и, тяжело дыша, кладет руки Себастьяну на плечи. Себастьян вздрагивает, не в состоянии пошелохнуться на какую-то долю секунды, а потом тянется, чтобы, смахнув со лба несколько прядей чуть влажных волос, увидеть лицо, бледное, взмокшее и осунувшееся. Видимо, этот мальчишка и правда сильно перенервничал. Однако такой вариант — не выход, Сиэль понимает это какой-то частью души. Зачем же? 

— Вы замёрзнете здесь, милорд. Давайте я отнесу Вас в общую спальню, где Вы сможете отоспаться перед завтрашним. Грядет тяжелая схватка, — Андрас чувствует, как Сиэль притягивает его тело к своей груди и обхватывает талию ногами, отчего равномерное дыхание сбивается из-за ускорившегося ритма сердца, но Андраса это скорее пугает, чем смущает. Он пытается отстраниться от Сиэля, испытывая слишком необычные для себя ощущения. В груди неестественно теплело, в горле обильнее скапливалась слюна, и почему-то как-то по-глупому тряслись кончики пальцев. Какой-то совершенно дикий, непонятный бред.

— Нет… подожди с этим немного. К утру я в любом случае оправлюсь, со мной бывало и похуже, — Сиэль не дает ему такой возможности и обвивает руками его шею, повисая на нём, как доверчивый котенок. Последнюю фразу он произносит намного тише: — Да и не холодно мне, когда ты рядом, Себастьян…

Выдержка даёт очередную трещину, и руки Андраса ответно обнимают мальчишку. Каким-то образом это создание сумело проникнуть в его ещё более мрачную, чем сама Тьма, душу, и теперь прорастает, как навязчивый, но слишком приятный глазу сорняк. А вырвать его… а нужно ли? И, самое главное, получится ли? 

— Вы точно вдребезги пьяны, — не смотря на это, Себастьян позволяет себе положить ладонь на его макушку, чтобы начать перебирать волосы, мягкие и шелковые, слегка отдающие ароматом мяты и бергамота. Этот запах преследовал Себастьяна везде, даже когда ему, истомленному вечной нехваткой, приходилось срываться с крыши, чтобы улетать прочь. Запах вынуждал либо терять голову от ожидания, либо желать его источник, причем желать страстно, отчаянно и грязно.

— Заткнись, — Сиэль тихо смеется ему в ухо и утыкается своим лбом в его плечо. — Ты нравишься мне куда больше, когда не давишь на нервы и не занудничаешь. 

— Интересно. Значит, я в какой-то степени Вам даже нравлюсь? 

— Может быть… всё может быть… — Сиэль неопределённо улыбается, а Себастьян напряжённо опускает глаза, эхом слыша очередной стук сердца. Странно, слишком странно. И предчувствие, которое никогда его не подводило, подсказывало нечто совсем неладное. 

— Вы… — он прокашливается, так как голос становится немного охрипшим. — В последнее время Вы очень много нервничали, что довольно неудивительно, учитывая такой напряженный график работы. Однако Вы отвергали любую помощь с моей стороны, которая могла бы хоть ненамного расслабить Вас, и сейчас ведете себя так, будто за всё это время… соскучились по мне? 

— В который раз убеждаюсь, что ты явно не страдаешь пониженной самооценкой, — гладящие спину Себастьяна руки остановились.

— А вы — пренебрежением к лукавству, — а вот Себастьян перебирать волосы Сиэля не перестал, слыша, что дыхание и сердцебиение мальчишки ускорились. Все верно, Сиэль испытывает то же, что и он. — Полагали, что я не замечу? Вы всю неделю ходили сам не свой, украдкой смотрели на меня на уроках, будучи уверенным, что я не вижу этого. Избегали меня настолько яростно, что я откровенно не видел этому причины, ведь раньше моя близость не доставляла Вам проблем. Вы не могли так быстро изменить решение, значит, дело в Вас, а не во мне. Что происходит?

«Что ж, вот ты меня и подловил»

— А разве ты не догадываешься? — Сиэль поднял голову, внимательно посмотрев на Андраса, который в этот момент почему-то перестал шевелиться, словно увидел перед собой что-то воистину ужасное. Да, так оно и было. Только не в Сиэле дело, а в нём самом. И то, к чему клонил этот потерявший голову мальчишка, вызывало где-то внутри настолько странные ощущения, что накрадывающуюся панику Андрас даже словами не смог бы передать. 

— О чём Вы?.. — голос снова понижается до оробевшего хрипа, но Себастьян не контролирует его, ему совершенно не до этого. 

— О том, что ты не безразличен мне, идиот. 

Очередной удар сердца. Затем ещё один. Ещё. 

В ушах нарастает шум, отдаленно напоминающий жужжание пчелиного роя. Образы перед глазами размываются, смешиваясь в какое-то слишком яркое пятно. 

— Вы наверняка шутите. Вы пьяны, милорд, Вам явно следует отоспаться, — он заторможенно опускает Сиэля на пол, начиная медленно отходить назад, и машинально касается кончиками пальцев груди, сотрясающейся под прикосновением его холодной кожи. Невозможно. 

Сиэль делает несколько шагов вперед, не давая Андрасу даже шанса к отступлению, который сейчас больше всего хотел разобраться с творившейся в нём чертовщиной. Наглазная повязка спадает на пол. Андрас, заглянув в глаза Сиэля, с ещё большим напряжением понимает, что тот уже не пьян. Что снова врёт и играет. Придумав сомнительный путь к отступлению в случае неудачи, он уверенно идет на него с эскаладой, надеясь застать врасплох. 

— Ты что, струсил, Себастьян? — веранда узка, их тела снова могут ощутить тепло друг друга, а губы, находясь в опасной близости, у обоих чуть дрожат. 

Нет, Себастьян не струсил. Себастьян просто вчистую растерян, первый раз ощущая нечто подобное. Ему сложно признаться себе в этом, но сейчас, когда Сиэль задумчиво касается ладонью его подбородка, поглаживая его так, что воздуха в легких перестает хватать, он готов покориться ему полностью и признать, что зависим. Признать, озвучив это в его губы во время поцелуя, слишком сладкого, чтобы устоять, и слишком пьянящего, чтобы не обезуметь.

— Ничуть. Однако сейчас Вы вряд ли осознаете, что делаете, и я не желаю пользоваться Вашей слабостью. Это слишком нетактично с моей стороны. 

— А я желаю, чтобы ты ей воспользовался. Мое слово против твоего, конкуренция неравна, не находишь?

Дьявол.

— Я обещаю, что Вы пожалеете об этом наутро, — руки находят нежное тело и притягивают к себе. Даже шум вьюги не может перебить озорную усмешку Сиэля. 

— Целуй меня, Себастьян… — кончики волос заледенели от холода, но Сиэль не мерзнет, ничуть. По первому повелению жадные уста впиваются в кадык на шее, глуша полузадушенное рычание, и терзают, терзают, терзают кожу, как прикасается своими шипами к плоти ядовитый цветок. — А-а-ах… — рука Сиэля ложится Себастьяну на голову. — Да… да… целуй, целуй меня…

Сколько бы Андрас не пытался закрывать сознание от этих мыслей, их причина всё равно постоянно мелькала перед глазами и сейчас плавилась от сладострастия в руках, сжимающих подрагивающие плечи. Нет лекарства от зависимости. Она становится частью души. 

— Вы слишком распущены, господин, — азарт вскипает в крови, разогревая их тела. Андрас стонет, маскируя сумасшедшую усмешку в голодном прикосновении языка к ключице. — Но, — он отстраняется, встречая лицом разгорячённое дыхание, — мне это нравится. 

— Тогда дай мне свои губы… — Сиэль повелительно сжимает волосы Себастьяна в зажатом кулаке и тянется ко рту. — Ну же…

Бдительность притупилась под покровом накативших эмоций. Андрас не может ощутить присутствие чужого человека, смотрящего на них с шоком и ужасом. Андрас целует мальчишку, закатывая глаза от удовольствия, рычит и запускает свои руки ему под пиджак, чтобы приласкать ровную спину. Тот сильнее вцепляется в чёрные волосы и поглаживает его щеку, всячески демонстрируя не только абсолютное согласие, но и рьяное желание. Атмосфера накаляется исходящей от Себастьяна с Сиэлем страстью и горечью Элизабет, пораженно зажимавшей ладонью рот.

Она очень старалась ничем не выдать себя, хоть из горла рвалось болезненное икание от тихого плача. Глаза не верили происходящему, однако его было достаточно, даже если из-за непогоды не получилось расслышать разговор.

Странно и омерзительно. Других слов у Элизабет не находилось, чтобы дать данной ситуации характеристику, что являлась чистейшей воды ничтожеством по сравнению с тяжелейшим уроном, которое потерпело её сердце, когда в один момент рухнули все мечты и глупые надежды. 

Но и мыслей не было. Была боль, непонимание и неверие. Из-за них обстановку невозможно принять ежесекундно, как нагрянувший посреди лета снегопад. 

Бежать. Бежать сейчас же.

Ноги почти не двигаются, Элизабет проклинает чертовы туфли на самом высоком каблуке из её арсенала, когда они цепляются за шероховатую часть пола, отчего она едва не падает назад, чудом удержавшись за недалеко расположенные перила лестницы. Её пальцы подбирают платье, тело заряжается энергией от взыгравшего адреналина, она в панике бежит обратно, надеясь никому не попасться на глаза.

А ведь Элизабет пыталась ни на что не надеяться этим вечером. Как только до неё дошли слухи, что Сиэль, внезапно решив продолжить обучение, что уже само по себе было неожиданно, был избран помощником префекта, она сразу догадалась, что большую часть времени он будет сильно занят. Да и найти его среди такого количества народу было непросто. А когда всё же получилось… 

Добравшись до первого этажа, она достала из небольшой сумочки зеркало, чтобы привести свой вид в порядок. Причёска сильно растрепалась, глаза покраснели, а кисти рук по-прежнему тряслись от перенапряжения. Быстро такую проблему не решить, но Элизабет приложила максимум усилий, чтобы суметь с достоинством выйти в свет. В целом, у неё получилось, но чуткий Эдвард, завидев её, сразу понял: что-то не так. 

— В чём дело, сестра? — он подошёл к ней, но та оставалась в стороне, пряча глаза. — Что-то случилось? Ты вроде бы шла к Сиэлю.

— Кажется, кто-то на втором этаже не закрыл окно, и меня сильно просквозило, — голос Элизабет был мёртвым, как и взгляд. — А Сиэль… он занят. Видимо, напряжённое у него время, раз приходится удручать себя обществом преподавателей. Хочу уехать отсюда. Сейчас же.

— Хм? — Алексис и Френсис переглянулись между собой.

— Не хочу ещё больше заболеть, — постаралась прояснить ситуацию Элизабет.

— Что ж, — Эдварду ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. — Отец с матерью пока останутся, но, так как у нас две кареты, я могу тебя отвезти.

Благодарно приняв руку Эдварда, Элизабет направилась к выходу, игнорируя удивлённые взгляды посторонних и опечаленные со стороны поклонников. Кажется, ей уже плевать на судьбу финального матча, завтра она сюда больше не приедет. Сапфировый дортуар вряд ли выиграет, сколько бы ни надеялся на новое «Синее чудо» отец, а Сиэля какое-то время видеть попросту не хотелось. Хотя отвертеться от дальнейших вопросов ему не удастся, дело лишь за временем. А сейчас хватит новых разочарований.


	25. Побеждающий дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финал хоккейного турнира. Решающая схватка между дортуарами Сапфирного Филина и Алого Лиса. Сиэль неожиданно получает от Алоиса странную записку, в которой тот предлагает встретиться в библиотеке в глубокую ночь.

— Добрый день, леди и джентльмены! — Воскликнул Хананель, находясь на своём месте судьи: середине поля. — Я рад видеть вас всех здесь, на финале соревнования Уэстонского колледжа по хоккею! Итак, напоминаю, что в финал вышли две команды, так поприветствуем же их! Команда дортуара Алого лиса!

На поле, скользя с таким апломбом, словно они на приёме у королевы, выехали семеро, в том числе Транси, выглядевший слишком напряжённым, и Келлер, неловко улыбающийся.

— С ровером и вратарём этой команды мы отлично знакомы, так что нападающие — Докинз и Милори, защитники — Джекилл и Райх, центральный — Беринг. Что ж, а теперь обратите внимание на северную сторону! Команда Дортуара Сапфировой совы!

Сиэль, уже стоявший напротив Лабберта, только ехидно усмехнулся: они успели встать на позиции, как только Хананель начал объявлять членов отряда Алоиса. 

— В отличие от команды Алого Лиса, команда Сапфировой совы заменила только одного игрока — на место центрального Джефферсона встал Розье, остальной состав остался прежним. Нападающие: Рейвен и Крауч, защитники: Адлер и Реви. Что ж, господа, попрошу вас пожать руки друг другу в знак честного соперничества между вами за титул сильнейшего дортуара этого года! — Дориан безо всякого выражения на лице пожал ладонь Транси, а тот в ответ сжал ладонь Уокера слишком сильно. Дориан удивлённо посмотрел на Алоиса, а затем прищурился, что-то заподозрив. Как и Сиэль, скосивший на Алоиса подозрительный взгляд. Это тут же было замечено Лаббертом, на которого Сиэль обращал до странного мало внимания. Остальные члены команд брезгливо пожали друг другу руки, но тут же отъехали на свои прежние позиции, как и их капитаны.

— Итак, напоминаю правила: семь игроков, шесть из которых могут передвигаться по полю, пытаясь забить команде противника шайбу. В течение игры в случае травмы игрок заменяется соответствующей заменой, но не больше одного раза. Периодов всего три, каждый по двадцать минут, перерывы между ними — пятнадцать. Итоги соревнования подводятся в конце третьего периода. В случае ничьи, игрокам дается дополнительное время. Что ж, на этом всё. Разошлись по местам!

Уокер и Транси остались на середине, а их помощники встали на позиции вратарей, почти одновременно стукнув клюшками по льду. 

— Начали! — Судья бросил шайбу на каток.

Первым, на удивление, устремился вперёд Дориан, оскалившийся на яростное шипение Алоиса, помчавшегося за ним. Но Уокер тоже не лыком шит, умудряясь уходить из-под непрекращающихся атак Транси, постоянно шедшего на сближение и явно норовившего вывести его в самом начале игры. Следом за ним, защищая, скользили Рейвен и Крауч, которые, как могли, отстраняли от своего ровера Докинза и Милори, а Розье, тем временем, блокировал Беринга. Впрочем, в какой-то момент ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля, и Алоис неожиданно сильно толкнул Дориана, подсекая его (что было не по правилам) и заставляя упасть навзничь. Вместе с шайбой, парень понёсся навстречу Сиэлю, уже не видя, как быстро поднимается на ноги Уокер и, взглянув на судью, только вздохнул, собираясь. 

«Так значит заместитель директора на его стороне», — подумал Сиэль, напрягаясь: Транси скользил очень быстро, и его взгляд… это был взгляд человека, который пойдёт на всё ради исполнения своей цели. Но что же стало мотивацией?

В этот же момент Алоис замахнулся для удара, но его с обеих сторон окружили Адлер и Реви, один из них передал резиновый диск подъехавшему роверу, который тут же развернулся и по дуге направился к Келлеру. Транси, которого оставили без возможного гола, в бешенстве посмотрел на Сиэля, который лишь прищурился, разглядывая оглянувшегося назад префекта и оскалившего зубы.

Что-то дикое сквозило в атмосфере вокруг Алоиса, даже Сиэль почувствовал себя малость неуютно, уловив этот взгляд. И как только капитан команды противника ринулся к своим, взглянул на Себастьяна, сидящего на первом ряду, встречая настороженный взгляд: ему тоже не понравилось столь резкое изменение характера, тем более у такого, как Транси. Сиэль вопросительно поднял бровь, на что Себастьян сначала посмотрел на Алоиса, который пытался прорваться через созданный нападающими Сов заслон, и отрицательно покачал головой.

Сиэль сердито шикнул. 

Дориан тем временем уже подошёл на расстояние удара, следя за Джекиллом и Райхом, которые преградили ему путь, отвечая таким же холодным взглядом. Розье, в одиночку защищавший ровера от нападающих, стиснул зубы, а потом неожиданно подъехал к Дориану и, не ожидая, пока очнутся Докинз и Милори, ударил по шайбе, которая полетела прямо в ворота. Келлер просто не успел уследить, и диск пролетел мимо него за пределы поля.

— Один: ноль в пользу команды дортуара Сапфировой совы. Разыгрываем! — Возвестил Хананель, недовольно взглянув на разъярённого Алоиса: он мог помочь ему в выполнении его задачи, но этот ребёнок сам не захотел принимать его помощь. Мало того, Алоис ещё посмел высказать ему за его честное судейство в самом первом матче. Нахальный мальчишка!

Что ж, пусть он тогда сам решает свои проблемы.

Хананель обратил взгляд на спокойного Дориана, который в этот момент оглянулся на Сиэля, замершего на одном месте. Тогда староста отвернулся от своего вратаря, словно это было условным знаком, и саркастично усмехнулся, бросая вызов Алоису. Транси, исходивший яростью до этого, неожиданно успокоился, и в голубых глазах появилось раздражающее Сиэля выражение превосходства, как будто префект знал нечто такое, что позволит ему победить.

Сиэль, увидевший эту сцену, мгновенно напрягся, сильнее сжимая древко клюшки в своих руках. 

Шайба упала на поле, и инициатива тут же попала в руки Алого дортуара: на удивление сплочённо скользили Алоис, Беринг и нападающие, образовавшие что-то вроде квадрата; Совы же мгновенно сгруппировались вокруг ворот — единственным нападающим в который уже раз остался Уокер, чуть наклонившийся для большей устойчивости.

Но, как оказалось, это Транси предсказал: Беринг вырвался вперёд, вставая на место Транси, и Уокер вынужден был блокировать его, в то время как капитан с легкостью обыгрывал Розье, отвлёкшегося на Докинза, атаковавшего сразу двоих — его и Адлера. Реви, попытавшегося отразить удар, оттолкнули настолько сильно, что он врезался на полной скорости в Розье и Беринга, повалившихся вместе с ним на каток. А Алоис, освободившийся от противников, ударил, заставив шайбу полететь в ворота, но первый удар Сиэль отразил, пусть и неудачно: диск отлетел обратно к Транси, который только издевательски оскалился, направляя шайбу в верхний угол, спасти который Сиэль попросту не успел.

— Один: один! Первый период закончен! Перерыв пятнадцать минут! 

— Что будем делать? — Спросил Уокер у лежащего на скамье Сиэля.

Сиэль не ответил вообще.

— Сейчас Транси хочет вывести меня и Розье, как сёрьезных противников. К тому же они действуют гораздо сплочённее, чем вчера, — продолжил префект, оглядываясь на команду-противницу. Те находились около Алоиса, тихо говорившего им что-то.

— Не сомневаюсь, что им мозги промыли, — негромко произнёс Абраксас. — Фантомхайв, ты уверен, что мы и дальше будем следовать этому плану? Мы уже потеряли преимущество.

— Это, как ты говоришь, преимущество, ещё даже не установлено, — Сиэль усмехнулся, принимая сидячее положение. — Да, счёт равный, но пока это не так важно.

— В каком это смысле? — Староста сел рядом.

— Увидите. Главное, чтобы наше положение не ухудшилось, и тогда мы сможем переменить ход событий. Помните, если они забьют, мы должны будем любыми методами сравнять счёт. Судья на их стороне, а значит, попытается нас засудить. Так что действуем согласно правилам, — спокойно оповестил всех Сиэль. — И вот ещё что: следите за Транси. Все в команде ориентируются на него и на Беринга.

— Понял, — хором ответили остальные члены команды, за исключением Уокера, который тихо сказал Сиэлю:

— Этот план слишком рискованный даже для тебя. Неужели мы действительно пойдём на это ради одной победы?

Сиэль откинул голову чуть назад, показывая красивый изгиб шеи, и промолчал, лишь спокойно улыбаясь.

— Дело не в этом, верно? Тебе нужна победа, чтобы идти дальше. Нет, не так… — Дориан прищурился, разглядывая на диво невозмутимого юношу, улыбнувшегося краем губ. — Это твой Святой Грааль, то, к чему ты стремишься сильнее всего. 

— Зачем мне пустое ликование и уважение тех, кого я сам не уважаю? Или их восхищение мной? — Сиэль кивнул на трибуны позади. — Совсем наоборот. Мой Святой Грааль, — парень задумался, разглядывая поле сражения. — Его попросту не существует. Потому что освобождения от своих грехов мне уже никогда не найти. Что до цели… Этот секрет я оставлю при себе, если не возражаешь. И, похоже, нам уже пора.

— Перерыв окончен! Прошу команды выйти на поле! — В тот же момент закричал Хананель в громкоговоритель. 

Сиэль поднялся на ноги и, подобрав клюшку, направился на своё место. Он посмотрел на Себастьяна, который явно слышал весь их разговор и теперь невозмутимо улыбался. Хотя это выражение его лица уже не могло обмануть Сиэля — в конце концов, за те дни службы парень успел узнать своего работодателя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: сейчас Себастьян просто раздражён, что, в принципе, не так смертельно.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не узнает его настоящие мысли по этому поводу.

Вратарь перевёл взгляд на поле, наблюдая, как напряжённо смотрят себе под ноги Алоис и Дориан, ожидая, пока судья сбросит шайбу. Странно было то, что Хананель до сих пор этого не сделал. Вместо этого он пристально смотрел на склонённую голову Транси. Сиэль был уверен, что на какой-то миг в его сиреневых глазах промелькнул алый отблеск. Такой же, как в глазах Себастьяна, когда тот впадал в негласную ярость. 

Сомнения, которых и раньше практически не было, теперь исчезли полностью. Сиэль закрыл глаза, стараясь не слышать резкого скрежета коньков, скользящих по льду, и ругательств игроков, которые не сдерживались в выражениях, пытаясь перехватить инициативу друг у друга. Однако этот назойливый шум всё равно прорывался через все заслоны, и, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться, Сиэль всё сильнее злился. Сжав клюшку, он обратил свой взгляд на поле, где как раз в этот момент Рейвен врезался в деревянное ограждение, а шайбу практически мгновенно подбирает Транси, помчавшийся ему навстречу. В тот же момент наперерез ему кинулся Крауч, каким-то образом перехвативший диск, и передал его Уокеру, несущемуся следом.

Префект быстро развернулся, следуя к воротам противника по дуге, однако, к своему удивлению, встретил защиту, которую их команда применяла уже не единожды: играющим игроком на поле остался только Транси, остальные сгруппировались вокруг напрягшегося Келлера.

— Что делать будем? — Спросил Розье, оказываясь рядом. С другой стороны к нему приблизились Крауч и Латтимер, заменивший Рейвена на поле. — Это ведь не по плану, да?

Уокер не ответил.

— Эта защита не идеальна, и это мы прекрасно знаем, — пробормотал Латтимер, видя, как Алоис, ухмыляясь, встаёт перед своим центральным и стукает клюшкой по льду, приглашая.

— Но если они пошли на это, значит, прекрасно знают, что мы пойдём на прорыв.

— У нас нет на это времени, — холодно проронил Дориан; в его тёмных глазах блеснула сталь. — И не сомневаюсь, что всё пойдет так, как говорил Фантомхайв.

Капитан посмотрел на шайбу рядом со своей клюшкой, потом на Транси, склонившего голову к плечу и ожидавшему его действий. Парень злобно оскалился, видя прищур своего противника, а потом неожиданно ударил по диску, отправляя его за пределы поля.

— Шайба за пределами поля! — Тут же сказал Хананель, выходя на середину. — Разыгрываем!

Алоис ошеломлённо посмотрел на Уокера, который только хмыкнул, невозмутимо разворачиваясь и следуя на своё место. По пути Дориан даже не смотрел на Сиэля, зная, что увидит лишь довольный взгляд человека, уже просчитавшего ситуацию.

— Транси не будет излишне изобретателен в нашем бою, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Подозреваю также, что он пойдёт на использование приёмов других команд, в частности, защита Сов или атакующий клин Волков, разве что немного их подправит для эффективности. Разумеется, мы можем пойти на контратаку, — тихо проговорил Сиэль Дориану, следя за членами команды, рассевшимися вокруг него. — Но в таком случае придётся пожертвовать частью состава. Дориан, ты капитан, и как действовать в подобной ситуации решать только тебе. 

«Вот же наглый засранец», — подумал Уокер про себя, усмехнувшись. 

Уокер встал напротив Транси, уже подъехавшего к середине поля и сжавшего губы так плотно, что сомнений не оставалось — он рассчитывал на прорыв, если не сказать больше. Дориан почти рассмеялся, видя недовольное лицо соперника.

— Начали! — Хананель скинул шайбу на поле, которую вновь перехватил Дориан, обходя застывшего, как изваяние, Алоиса и направляясь к Келлеру в окружении двух атакующих и центрального.

На этот раз команда Алого дортуара не пошла на применение защиты: видимо, поняли, что каждый раз Уокер будет отправлять шайбу за пределы поля хоть до конца игры — упрямство старосты, пусть и редко проявляющееся, было весьма известно в широких кругах. А уж Лабберт хорошо знал его характер, пусть они и общались очень редко.

Докинз, Милори и Беринг кинулись к нему, разрывая защиту, а Дориан тем временем замедлился, пропуская вперёд Розье, Крауча и Латтимера. Соревнование с каждой секундой всё больше напоминало обычную драку, где не было места ни тактике, ни хоть сколько-нибудь вежливому отношению: игроки орали, ругались, язвили, и лишь немногие могли сохранять относительное спокойствие. Среди них оказались вратари и капитаны обеих команд.

Уокер скользнул мимо защитников, сорвавшихся ему навстречу, заставляя их столкнуться лбами, и ударил по шайбе, отправляя её в ворота, но Келлер, к сожалению, мгновенно встал на пути, отшвыривая диск к нападающим, которые держали оборону. Докинз, первый достигший желанного объекта, швырнул его Алоису, тут же направившемуся к Сиэлю, который крепче перехватил древко клюшки. Уокер попытался набрать скорость, чтобы перехватить ровера быстрее, чем тот достигнет защитников, но даже для него подобное было невозможно — он находился на противоположном краю поля, к тому же, из-за нападающих и центральных, всё ещё блокирующих друг друга, пройти без ранений и травм — затруднительно. 

Оставалось надеяться только на Сиэля.

Уокер поднял голову, чувствуя, как холодное отчаяние начинает медленно захлёстывать его с головой: он видел выражение, застывшее в синем глазе Сиэля, и оно напомнило ему первые дни тренировок.

Его помощник никогда не стоял на коньках; первые тренировки заканчивались катастрофой, за исключением той, на которую пришёл профессор Михаэлис. Но даже тогда Сиэль, падая, непременно поднимался на ноги и никогда не жаловался на боль или усталость: он просто поднимался и, вздыхая, смотрел незамутнённым взглядом прямо на него. Но теперь даже упрямство парня вряд ли могло повлиять на ситуацию — ведь, в отличие от него, Транси катался на коньках не впервые, да и Сиэль всё ещё мог поскользнуться на ровном месте.

— Держись, Фантомхайв! — Неожиданно для себя закричал Дориан.

Мефистофель, всё время до этого момента спокойно наблюдавший за игрой и потягивавший из трубки очередную порцию канабиса, встал с трибун и громко захлопал в ладоши, поддерживая Сиэля. Андрас на это ревниво закатил глаза: ему дико не нравилось, когда кто-то из его сородичей уделял Сиэлю слишком много внимания. Много, по его мнению, разумеется. Однако, несмотря на это, он всё равно зааплодировал на секунду позже Мефистофеля, принявшись буравить мальчишку задумчивым взглядом. Неожиданно для себя он осознал, что уже давно начинал смотреть на своего подопечного с какой-то необычной, несвойственной себе нежностью. 

Сиэль, что в этот момент напряжённо смотрел на поле, собираясь с духом, ощутимо вздрогнул. Он повернул голову в сторону трибун и замер. Андрас улыбался ему. Нет, не так, как обычно. В этот раз его улыбка была иной. Такая мягкая, с лёгким привкусом надежды, уважения и… 

Сиэль сглотнул слюну и судорожно втянул в себя воздух, не понимая, почему в этот момент отвечает Себастьяну такой же улыбкой. Может быть, просто так надо? 

Андрас усмехнулся, заметив реакцию Сиэля, на что тот невольно покраснел и резко отвернулся обратно к полю. 

Сидящие на втором ряду вместе с Мефистофелем девушки дружно загалдели, встали со своих мест и замахали руками. Сегодня их одеяние было ещё более дерзким, чем днём ранее: юбки едва прикрывали середину бедра, а грудь подчёркивалась глубоким декольте.

— Вперёд, Фантомхайв! — Буквально орали они, подпрыгивая на месте. Одна даже попыталась залезть на вставшего с места профессора Михаэлиса, вот только тот вовремя отступил, и девица упала вперёд, снеся часть деревянного ограждения своим телом.

Транси, тем временем, очутился на финишной прямой на пути к воротам и собирался ударить клюшкой по шайбе, но как раз в этот момент в него с силой врезался… судья. Хананель, который всё это время, совершенно не стесняясь, разглядывал милых дам, окруживших одного из гостей, оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что одна из них упадёт прямо ему под ноги. Виновница происшествия посмотрела на него таким похотливым взглядом, отчего все чувства несчастного мгновенно взбунтовались, а внизу живота ощутимо потеплело.

Однако спустя мгновение Хананель поспешно отошёл от упавшей девушки, стараясь держать себя под контролем, и, так получилось, что он попал в самый разгар событий, сбив Алоиса, почти забившего гол. Хананель смущённо посмотрел на Транси, не торопившегося вставать, и, взглянув на поднявшего бровь Сиэля, явно не ожидавшего подобного развития событий, разозлился: кровь раскалённой жидкостью растеклась по венам и артериям, заставляя его крепко сжимать кулаки. Заместитель директора почти не сдерживал себя, уставившись на вратаря Сов с таким гневом, что удивлённое выражение во взгляде Сиэля растаяло, сменившись подозрительностью, отчего Хананель понял: он попался, раскрыв свою демоническую природу. А что раскрыл, сомнений не возникало: пламя гнева до сих пор не хотело утихать, поэтому он обратил его на тех, кто сможет отреагировать на него без потерь.

— Могу я спросить, — Хананель подъехал к уже поднявшейся даме, что специально отошла подальше от поля, дабы незаметно отряхнуть своё платье. Леди тут же подняла взгляд на него, и в её карих глазах танцевали ехидные искорки. 

— Что-то не так? — Спокойно спросила девица, как будто не она семь минут назад пыталась повиснуть на шее Андраса и провалилась в этом.

— Почему Вы, как и Ваши… подруги, — с нажимом выговорил заместитель, хотя на его скулах появился румянец, стоило ему случайно обратить внимание на них. — Одеты не по правилам приличия?

— Ох, — вздохнула она, достав откуда-то веер и помахав им перед своим лицом, заставляя взгляд Хананеля подняться выше пышной груди. 

Невольно его взгляд упал на худощавую кисть, на четырёх пальцах из которой было по кольцу с редким драгоценным камнем. Впрочем, в районе декольте девушка тоже носила похожие украшения, которые тот заметил несколькими секундами раньше.

— Эти приличия… знаете, они так ограничивают. Так и хочется их нарушить, — леди с явным намёком посмотрела на него, а потом неожиданно оказалась позади, схватив его за косу и оттянув его голову назад. — А вам бы пошёл женский облик, — прошептала незнакомка ему на ухо таким тоном, что он не оставлял пространства для сомнений, другой рукой ласково скользя по груди. — Уверена, я бы могла потискать то, чего нет сейчас, — затем медленно опустила руку вниз, едва касаясь низа живота. — Впрочем, и в этом вашем облике можно найти нечто весьма интересное, — она усмехнулась, видя, как Хананель вздрогнул в её объятиях, а потом вылизала кожу за ухом, слыша задушенный стон. 

— Видите? — Спросила она своим обычным голосом, отстраняясь. — Приличия стесняют, особенно, — девушка окинула его томным взглядом, — таких, как мы.

Хананель, задыхаясь, остался на своём месте, напряжённо глядя на тонкие изгибы девичьего стана: платье было слишком облегающим, а тёмные волосы, струящиеся по плечам, блестели в лучах холодного зимнего солнца. Более-менее утихомирив своё либидо, судья уже хотел накричать на этих особ, что пошатнули его невозмутимость, но наткнулся на саркастичный взгляд Андраса и язвительный от смутившей его девушки: та, очутившись рядом с Мефистофелем, начала ему что-то говорить на ухо, нескромно обняв за талию. Сам Мефистофель, послушав, только тихо рассмеялся, посмотрев на Хананеля с такой ехидцей, что мужчина, кипя от злости и неутолённого желания, отвернулся, но остановился, услышав:

— Точно пойдёт, — от девицы, которая в этот же момент вернулась на своё место среди группы поддержки и начала что-то обсуждать со своими подругами. 

Хананель, поняв, о чём она говорила, зарделся. И тут же увидел недоумённые взгляды игроков, обращённые на него. Правда, такими они были у большинства: Сиэль смотрел на него откровенно равнодушно, а Алоис смутился, разглядывая свои коньки. Но недовольства в голубых глазах от этого меньше не стало.

— Что вы тут все столпились? — Истерично воскликнул Хананель, словно дама в тяжелые дни месяца. — Перерыв пятнадцать минут, счёт один: один, — и, убедившись, что на него никто не смотрит, пробормотал: — Чёртово мужское тело!..

Андрас, услышав последнюю фразу, закашлялся.

Дориан смотрел на своего помощника, как ни в чём не бывало лежащего на скамье и наблюдающего за плывущими по небу облаками.

— Что делать будем, а, Сиэль? 

Сиэль промолчал, флегматично наблюдая за тем, как поднялся с места Розье, подсев ближе к Уокеру, чтобы слышать разговор.

— Нам же нужен план Б, если провалится этот?

— Правда такова, что если провалится план А, мы с вами вылетим, господа, — спокойно замечает вратарь. — Второе место нам обеспечено, но не хотелось бы, чтобы до этого дошло. Запомните: должна остаться либо ничья, либо счёт в нашу пользу. Я могу провалиться, так что настраивайтесь на первый вариант.

— Но никто не знает, какое соревнование выберут для дополнительного времени! — Ответил Розье безмятежно, видя, как переглядываются Сиэль и Дориан.

— Тогда мы можем узнать, что для нас придумал господин директор.

Когда время перерыва закончилось и судья встал на свою позицию, отношения между командами обострились настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно: атмосфера на поле брани накалилась до своего предела, и не было никого, кто не почувствовал её. 

— А теперь, господа, послушайте меня внимательно, — неожиданно сказал Хананель, заводя руки за спину. — Третьего периода не будет; на поле остаются только вратари и роверы!

Игроки возмущённо закричали, в то время как названные только переглянулись между собой, понимая, что Хананель просто хочет ускорить ход событий. И всё же его решением были недовольны многие, в частности те, кто хотел сражаться до конца. В частности, этими людьми являлись члены команды Дориана, которые прекрасно понимали, что их шансы на победу стремительно убывают. В конце концов, Сиэль — не самый сильный вратарь, в то время как Лабберт имел достаточно значительный опыт. Да и сравнивая Алоиса и Дориана нельзя было сказать точно, на чьей стороне преимущество.

Теперь всё зависело от действий Фантомхайва и Келлера. 

— Мы попали, — сказал Розье, снимая коньки и облегчённо вздыхая. — Не знаю точно, что там затеял Фантомхайв, но вряд ли он рассчитывал на такую быструю смену событий.

— А если он на это и рассчитывал? — Вдруг заметил Адлер. — В конце концов, он предполагал два развития событий, и второй включал в себя дополнительное время. Вполне возможно, что он даже предугадал, какой именно тип дополнительного времени выберет администрация.

— Один человек не может знать всё! — Категорично заявил Крауч, презрительно скривив губы. — Не придавай ему тех качеств, которых у него нет.

— Капитаны и вратари, подойдите ко мне! — Вновь раздался голос Хананеля, а когда все названные собрались, продолжил: — Так как это должно было стать соревнованием для дополнительного времени, то и правила его немного другие. Поединок будет включать пять бросков от капитана-противника в ворота. Чем больше он сможет забросить, тем больше будет счёт. Замена вратаря или капитана производится только по согласию команды-противника. Это понятно?

Алоис и Дориан кивнули.

— Во время бросков, другой капитан и вратарь не имеет права вмешиваться, иначе будет дисквалифицирован. Так, ну вроде всё. Ах, нет: запрещается оказывать моральное давление на вратарей или роверов, — при этом Хананель так посмотрел на Сиэля, что стало понятно, из-за кого это правило вообще было введено. — А теперь, господа, по местам.

— Первым, согласно жеребьёвке, станет мистер Транси, капитан команды Алого дортуара, — судья перекинул шайбу Алоису. — Ведение шайбы предполагается с линии середины поля.

Транси, поправив шлем, скользнул к красному кругу в самой середине поля, бросив шайбу около своей клюшки, в то время как Сиэль занял свою позицию, стукнув собственным инструментом по льду. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, не совершая никаких действий: Сиэль по-прежнему стоял, чуть склонившись. В его глазах не было видно даже малейшего проблеска эмоций, а Алоис лишь крепче сжал руки на древке, оскалившись в усмешке. 

В воздухе медленно кружились снежинки, которые танцевали свой, абсолютно непонятный простым смертным танец: для них не существовало ни течения времени, безжалостного к этим маленьким произведениям искусства, ни напряжённого ожидания, повисшего в воздухе над полем. Внимание абсолютно каждого было приковано к двум маленьким фигуркам, готовым сражаться до конца, несмотря на любые обстоятельства. И с каждой секундой, проходившей для окружающих словно минута, напряжение нарастало. Оно словно искрилось внутри, вынуждая широко раскрывать глаза, впитывая неожиданное зрелище: из муторного и выматывающего крикета, на котором некоторые аристократы спали, не стесняясь, хоккей оказался совершенно ему противоположным. Накал эмоций, травмы участников, поединки до последнего — всё это оказалось слишком внезапным для консервативной английской элиты, до этого высказывавшейся об этом виде спорта с презрением.

Но если взглянуть на зрителей сейчас, то вряд ли даже демон сможет найти безразличное лицо: все, как один, ждали развязки.

— Приготовься, Фантомхайв! — Внезапно крикнул Дориан, видя, как Алоис стремительно сорвался с места. Казалось, Транси полностью преобразился: исчезла ранее присущая его движениям вальяжность и неторопливость, голубые глаза резко посветлели, а зрачки, наоборот, сузились. Да и выражение его лица было на редкость звериное, отчего Сиэль почувствовал себя немного неуютно. 

Алоис стремительно приближался к Сиэлю, крепко удерживая шайбу клюшкой. Он уже пересёк черту нейтрального вбрасывания, а чтобы добраться до конечной, ему требовалось буквально пара секунд.

Время словно замедлилось. Зрители затаили дыхание, еле успевая следить своими глазами за происходящим на поле. И только четверо демонов, внимательно следящих за обстановкой, видели каждое движение противников. Вот только объекты их наблюдений разделились надвое. Хананель, не стесняясь бушующего в своих зрачках пламени, и Клод, видевший всё из окна своей зачарованной башни, смотрели на стройную фигуру Транси, который вот-вот, казалось бы, забьёт гол. 

Андрас с Мефистофелем же следили за Сиэлем, взгляд которого пылал огнём не меньше, чем у самых настоящих демонов. Мефистофель, видя такую сильную реакцию Сиэля, заинтересованно хмыкнул и сцепил пальцы в замок. Этот смертный забавлял его своей странной непохожестью на собственных сородичей — людей, и, наоборот, потрясающим сходством с такими же, как он — демонами. 

— Потрясающая страсть, — тихо шепнул себе под нос Мефистофель, загадочно улыбаясь.

А Себастьяна, напряжённо вглядывающегося в по-настоящему волевое лицо Сиэля, просто заворожило. Сколько же скрытой силы было в этом человеке, сколько же энергии бурлило в его манящей крови… Себастьян вцепился длинными когтями в собственную ладонь. 

Это было поразительно. Единственный человек, какой-то смертный сумел настолько сильно изменить его судьбу, заинтересовать, заинтриговать и, что самое главное и неожиданное, заставить зависеть. 

Он стал его навязчивой идеей. Стал тем, кто навсегда приковал его взгляд не только к своей душе, но и к самому себе. 

Сиэль был океаном, в то время как Андрас — неугасающим пожаром. Однако последнего эта несовместимость нисколько не останавливала. Это лишь пробуждало в нём непреодолимый интерес и необузданное влечение. Хватит ли ему сил выпарить этот океан? Хватит ли ему энергии, чтобы целиком и полностью овладеть этим человеком? 

— Ты мой, Сиэль. Не смей проигрывать. 

Внезапный поворот событий буквально оглушил зрителей. Вместо того, чтобы начать атаковать, Алоис даже не планировал замедляться. Сиэль, просчитавший за несколько мгновений более пятидесяти возможных вариантов дальнейшего развития событий, был никак не готов к ещё одному. К тому, что целью Алоиса Транси была вовсе не победа на турнире. Целью Алоиса Транси был он сам. 

Транси сшиб его с ног, ввергая в шок абсолютно всех присутствующих. Некоторые поднялись со своих мест, включая Андраса и Мефистофеля. Демоны переглянулись между собой, Андрас даже предпринял попытку рвануть с трибуны, чтобы вмешаться в происходящее, однако ладонь Мефистофеля, оказавшаяся у него на запястье, остановила этот порыв. В немом непонимании Себастьян посмотрел на Фаэлена, однако тот выставил указательный палец, требуя немного подождать. 

Себастьян вырвал руку, но ничего предпринимать не стал. Однако перед его глазами происходила совершенно немыслимая картина: Алоис, абсолютно наплевав на правила игры и этикета, навалился всем телом на Сиэля, пытаясь схватить его за руки и вывернуть их у него над головой. Сиэль, инстинктивно принявшийся защищаться от подобной атаки, пытался сбросить нахального Транси с себя ногами, в то время как тот уже умудрился стащить с его головы шлем. 

Лабберт и Дориан, находившиеся на другой половине поля, ошарашено переглянулись между собой и снова посмотрели на происходящую несуразицу. Они были в полнейшей растерянности и не понимали, что им делать. Уокер быстро смекнул, что если это и был план Транси, то остальная команда была в него явно не посвящена: бледность бедного Келлера была видна даже сквозь шлем вратаря, он явно был напуган и шокирован происходящим. Но если это не план команды Алого дортуара, то… то что? 

Глаза Дориана подозрительно сузились. А всё потому, что Алоис Транси был, вероятно, самым последним учеником колледжа, который мог вот так просто взять и поскользнуться на льду. О его грации и равновесии знал буквально каждый. А это значило только одно: мотив у Алоиса был свой собственный и пока что никому не ясный. Видимо, этот мотив был чересчур важным, раз он позволил себе выкинуть подобное именно на турнире, пожертвовав всей своей репутацией и, скорее всего, местом префекта.

— Что ты творишь, Транси?! Остановись! — выдавил из себя Сиэль, в то время как Алоис схватил его правую руку, принявшись снимать перчатку. 

— Замолчи!.. — Хрипел Алоис, пытаясь удержать противника на месте всем телом. Несмотря на то, что Сиэль физической силой особо не отличался, Алоис тоже не мог сказать, что ближний бой был одним из его хобби.

Свою руку Сиэль вырвать-таки смог. А вместе с ней умудрился и отпихнуть от себя Алоиса, да так, что тот отлетел к противоположному концу ворот. 

— Ах, ты!.. — Разозлённый Транси вытер рукавом несколько капель крови с нижней губы: Сиэль нечаянно задел её, когда отталкивал его от себя, а на морозе повредить нежную плоть куда проще. 

— Судья! — Не выдержав, вскрикнул с трибун Себастьян, видя, как Алоис пытается встать на ноги. Причём, по его взгляду было вполне понятно, что всё это — далеко не конец. — Прекратите это безобразие!

Хананель лишь повернулся лицом к Андрасу с воистину злорадной улыбкой и дьявольским пламенем в глазах. Андрас, яростно оскалившись, в очередной раз утвердился в том, что помощник директора был явно не на их стороне. Впрочем, он другого и не ожидал, но…

Себастьян замер, словно его ударило молнией. Алоис и был тем самым подозреваемым, которого они так упорно искали с Сиэлем среди учеников. В ином случае судья бы воспрепятствовал такому откровенному нарушению правил. Михаэлис пока смутно осознавал, что к чему и какого эффекта Транси по-настоящему желает добиться, но то, что Сиэль в серьёзной опасности, понятно сразу.

Андрас поджал губы. Он не мог вмешиваться в драку, ибо судья сделает всё, чтобы переманить зрителей на свою сторону. Хананель был превосходным психологом, великолепно разбирался в мотивах людских поступков. Он знал, как достучаться до человеческого сердца и как помутить разум, чтобы всё подчинялось лишь ему. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было даже не просто в его навыках, а в особом даре. 

Помимо необычной наружности баатезу Нессуса отличались также уникальными способностями, которые в каком-то роде были схожи, но всё-таки отличались у каждого. Его предыдущий противник — демон Ананель, вполне возможно его родственник, мог распространять мрак на физическом уровне, лишая своего соперника зрения и рождая в нём страх. Однако способность Хананеля оказалась ещё проблематичней. Зрители просто не могли решиться что-либо предпринять. Они сидели в полнейшей растерянности, и то единственное, на что они были способны — это ахать и охать от удивления, но не более того. Себастьян не удивится, если спустя какое-то время они вообще забудут об этой части матча. А это будет не так уж и важно, когда враг получит то, что хочет.

Себастьян усмехается. Что ж, ничего не остается, кроме как играть по правилам врага. 

Сделав эффектное сальто, профессор Михаэлис выпрыгнул на лёд прямо в своих начищенных до блеска ботинках. Выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост, он язвительно посмотрел на Алоиса, который вместе с Сиэлем повернул голову в его сторону.

— Даже не пытайся, мальчишка. Только я имею право распускать руки на свою собственность, — саркастично заметил Андрас, поддевая края перчаток зубами и снимая их одну за другой. 

Печать на ладони Андраса полыхнула сиреневым светом, явно подтверждая слова её обладателя. Алоис, пробежавшись недобрым взглядом по стройной фигуре ректора дортуара Сов, внутренне помрачнел: очевидно, что Клоду было явно наплевать на то, какой ценой он должен выполнить своё задание, даже если бы это стоило ему жизни. Судя по дикому, воистину звериному оскалу наречённого, откупиться «малой кровью» ему явно не удастся. Чёрт. И почему же ему постоянно так не везёт? Транси уже начинал жалеть, что тогда, четыре года назад, когда Клод нашёл его, слабого и истерзанного, он поклялся служить ему верой и правдой. В тот момент он считал, что поступает правильно, видя в Фаустусе своего ангела-спасителя. Всецело вверив демону как свою жизнь, так и душу, которую тот пообещал поглотить чуть позже в качестве награды за преданность, он яростно жаждал отмщения. 

Теперь же он хотел только одного.

— О, профессор Михаэлис, никак решили посетить нашу небольшую встречу? — Твёрдо спросил Алоис, отъезжая назад и останавливаясь, краем глаза замечая странное выражение лица Хананеля, секундой позже начавшего падать на лёд и едва успевшего выставить руки, чтобы не упасть окончательно.

И в то же мгновение, когда ладони Хананеля коснулись ледяной поверхности, в воздух взвились, окружая поле, облака из снежной пыли; воздух странным образом потяжелел настолько, что Сиэль пошатнулся, стараясь удержаться в стоячем положении: от нехватки кислорода перед глазами всё поплыло.

— Ублюдок, — выдохнул Сиэль, закрывая уши и стараясь не обращать внимания на увеличивающуюся боль в висках. Краем глаза он заметил, как скорчился, зажимая голову ладонями, Алоис, сильнее склонявшийся к земле, да бледнеют на глазах оставшиеся капитан с ровером: на них, похоже, изменившаяся атмосфера давила гораздо сильнее.

Транси, как и Лабберт с Дорианом тоже оказались не в лучшем положении: из-за тяжёлых и достаточно выматывающих матчей они остались практически без сил, так что не прошло и полминуты, как капитаны свалились без сознания. На Себастьяна эта странная магия, впрочем, не повлияла практически никак — лишь немного сбилось дыхание, но и оно быстро пришло в норму.

Однако чары неожиданно распались сами собой: белая завеса улеглась, слой за слоем растворяясь в кристально чистом голубом небе, а Хананель, стоявший по ту сторону купола, выразительно оскалился, почему-то отворачивая лицо в сторону трибун, в частности, где на скамье, очаровательно улыбаясь, сидел Мефистофель, где-то раздобывший бокал с подозрительно алым содержимым. А вокруг него, внимательно смотря на разыгравшуюся драму, стояли ведьмы и делали ставки, собирая деньги у тех аристократов, кому не повезло купить билеты рядом с их местами. Последние, к слову, о краже наличности прямо из их кошельков даже не подозревали.

— Тайм-аут! — Яростно закричал Хананель, быстро подъехав к оставшимся на ногах. 

— Прошу прощения, профессор Михаэлис, — на грани вежливости прошелестел Хананель, вставая прямо перед Транси. — Это ничтожество вряд ли сможет противостоять Вам, так что я возлагаю большие надежды на то, что Вы выберете себе противника по уровню.

— Да неужели, мистер Хананель? — Андрас ехидно ухмыльнулся, откидывая перчатки назад и доставая откуда-то пару мечей. — Кажется, в прошлый раз мы не закончили.

— Абсолютно верно, — отразил ухмылку демон, собирая пряди в косу и откидывая её себе за спину, поднимая руку, чтобы поймать летящий к нему с трибун меч, чей эфес украшал крупный аметист. 

Они стояли, друг напротив друга, начиная ходить по кругу в одно и то же время. Будто танцуя какой-то свой неторопливый танец, ни Себастьян, ни Хананель не отрывали одинаково яростных взглядов, пылающих ярким малиновым пламенем, абсолютно не обращая внимания на своих подопечных.

— Вижу, души выбирать Вы совсем разучились, — заметил Андрас, самым паскудным образом усмехнувшись. — Впрочем, как и Ваш хозяин.

— Это отребье само решило служить нам, — голос Хананеля был очень тихим, хотя для Себастьяна не составило труда его услышать. — Вы бы видели, как пресмыкался этот человечишка, умоляя нас сохранить ему жизнь ради мести. Глупец. Да и Ваш «хозяин» тоже недалеко ушёл. Представляю, что бы я мог сделать с ним, окажись он в моей власти. Может, я бы даже оставил ему его тело, отрезав все лишние конечности. Тогда его душа стала бы терпкой и горькой, — Хананель облизнулся, издав кровожадный смешок. — Хорошая награда за мой труд, не считаете?

Андрас оскалился. Лезвия его мечей в холодном свете зимнего солнца неожиданно засияли кровавым светом Баатора.

— Позвольте мне выразить Вам благодарность, — интонации голоса Себастьяна внезапно сменились, лаская слух даже тех, кто не мог расслышать эту фразу в точности, — за Вашу огромную работу.

Себастьян моментально перешёл в наступление, каким-то совершенно немыслимым образом не поскальзываясь на льду. Клинки в руках отдавали приятной тяжестью, готовые растерзать противника в клочья, и лишь усилием воли Андрас не окунался всем своим существом в безумие, от которого будоражило кровь, а кончики пальцев ощутимо покалывало от соприкосновения с холодными до жути эфесами.

Сорвался.

Мечи скрестились в воздухе. Хананель ощутимо отодвинулся назад, пытаясь устоять под натиском оружия Себатьяна и одновременно краем глаза уследить за вторым. Он еле успел уйти от его удара, резко отъезжая назад и вовремя оттолкнувшись (на самом деле, просто заколдовав свои коньки), и атаковать уже самому. 

Резкий свист; белая коса качнулась, повинуясь лёгким и плавным движениям Хананеля: лезвие из неизвестного людям металла моталось из стороны в сторону, а блики, танцевавшие на нём, только ухудшали ситуацию, ослепляя. В таком виде судья был действительно дьявольски красив: полуприкрытые веками фиолетовые глаза, попеременно сменявшие свой оттенок на малиновый и обратно, иронично изогнутые уголки губ, а ниже — хватка изящной ладони, сжимавшая тяжёлый образчик холодного оружия.

«Стоп, — живо сосредоточился Андрас. — А где вторая ладонь?»

Один взмах правой руки, оказавшейся свободной, и Себастьян летит спиной вперёд, врезаясь в барьер между полем и трибунами, закашлявшись кровью — похоже, этот мерзавец вложил в удар достаточно магии.

— Вы только взгляните на это зрелище, — раздался знакомый манерный голос Мефистофеля, и мужчина почувствовал, как по его голове растекается что-то очень холодное, попадая на лицо — он вытер жидкость ребром ладони, с неким раздражением замечая тёмно-красный оттенок на нём. — О Себастьяна Михаэлиса вытирают ноги! Как вам такое, дамы? — Где-то рядом глумливо захихикали женские голоса, шептавшие какие-то презрительные прозвища в угоду демону. — Клянусь, кое-кто за такие кадры отдал бы немалую часть своей коллекции душ! О, я бы неплохо на этом заработал.

— Помолчал бы, Мефистофель, — саркастически улыбаясь, заметил Себастьян, рывком поднимаясь на ноги и отмечая жест Хананеля: тот, подняв всё ту же правую ладонь, зазывающе поманил его пальцем. 

Только сейчас до Андраса дошла мысль, что остальные зрители тоже видят это. И если бы только это.

— Мефистофель.

— М? — Вопросительно промычал его соотечественник, вытащив откуда-то пакет с человеческой кровью и вылив прямо в свой опустевший бокал. От приложенных усилий даже провел языком по губам, не обращая на Андраса, ровным счётом, никакого внимания. 

— Можешь поставить фильтр восприятия? — Себастьян скосил взгляд на него, одновременно наблюдая за оставшимся в полном одиночестве противником. Хананель как раз оглянулся на Транси, которому удалось-таки повалить Сиэля на лёд, но тот, сложившись практически пополам, толкнул старосту абсолютно неэлегантным пинком ног в грудь, заставив Алоиса проехаться по полю на заднице, и тут же встал (видимо, сказался опыт многочисленных падений), поднимая свою клюшку и заехав ей парню прямо по голове.

— Вот как надо! — не упустив возможность вонзить шпильку, едко воскликнул Мефистофель, откидываясь на спинку своего сиденья и положив правую руку (в левой он держал бокал) за спину очередной ведьме, тут же опустившейся прямо ему на грудь. — Даже твой подопечный дерётся лучше тебя, хотя я бы не отказался от шоу подольше.

— Я могу тебе это обеспечить, — тихо заметил Себастьян, считывая движения Хананеля, который на поражение Алоиса выразительно зевнул, показывая, насколько его это всё достало. — Только если ты поднимешь чёртов фильтр.

— Ну ты и зануда, — тоскливо протянул Мефистофель, запрокинув голову и отмахнувшись ладонью. — На твое счастье, я поднял его ещё в самом начале, — он пожал плечами, — так что с тебя шоу. И если ты закончишь всё второсортной драмой, то я покажу этой милой публике тебя в одном нижнем белье вместе с твоим контрактёром. 

— Ты ещё об этом пожалеешь, — кинул через плечо Андрас, возвращаясь на поле боя и взглянув в сторону Сиэля, стоящего около Транси и пристально посмотревшего ему в глаза.

«Только посмей проиграть, Себастьян», — так и читалось в его взгляде, и Андрас, так же молча, ответил: «Да, Мой Лорд», чуть склонив голову, вставая в боевую позицию.

— Обещаю, второй раунд так быстро не закончится, мистер Хананель, — самую малость иронично сказал дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв, направляя острие одного из мечей прямо на врага.

— Я надеюсь на это всем сердцем, профессор Михаэлис. В конце концов, то, как вы покинули меня минуты назад, мало отвечало Вашей репутации… — Хананель задумчиво погладил пальцем нижнюю губу, словно что-то вспоминая. — Маркиз Андрас, не так ли?

— Я бы спросил Ваше имя, если бы оно имело для меня хоть какое-то значение, — Себастьян самодовольно улыбнулся, пожимая плечами.

— Вот как, — равнодушно проронил Хананель, сверкая малиновым взглядом. — Не пожалейте о своём решении, профессор.

— Ни в коем случае.

С этого момента бой между двумя демонами окончательно превратился в какой-то фарс. Сиэль со стороны наблюдал, как мелькают неразличимые фигуры, сопровождаемые звоном скрещиваемых мечей, и слышал, как противно скрипели коньки Хананеля, успевавшего, тем не менее, притормозить и по окружности зайти на новую атаку. Правда, тут же встречаемый ласковым и сильным ударом от Себастьяна, прекратившего сдерживаться и ощутимо подавлявшего своего противника в грубой силе, всё сильнее отстраняя его ближе к краю поля. 

Для Себастьяна не было ничего особенного в том, чтобы поднырнуть под мечом оппонента, не сразу замечая это благодаря лёгкому повороту за несколько секунд до манёвра, и нанести неглубокую царапину на левую руку, стиснувшую эфес меча ещё крепче, чем прежде, собираясь нанести ответное ранение. Однако и тут — поражение: Андрас, явно выделываясь, почти прижимается спиной к спине Хананеля, поворачивается на каблуке, с лукавой улыбкой касаясь лезвием орудия тонкой кожи оставшейся абсолютно беззащитной шеи.

Хананель тоже оказался не совсем уж профаном: успев подставить клинок практически под самое лезвие Себастьяна и лишь чудом не оставляя себе очередную рану, судья выворачивается, отстраняясь от врага и вновь вставая на изготовку. 

Демон Андрас, впрочем, не сильно этому удивился: в его алых глазах не промелькнуло ни искры замешательства, лишь крайняя уверенность в собственных силах и нетерпеливое ожидание действий со стороны соперника.

— Что ж, — Хананель утёр со лба выступивший пот, — похоже, мне всё-таки придётся играть всерьёз.

Себастьян едва склонил голову к плечу, смотря на него так, будто тот был жалким насекомым под его ногами — в точности так Хананель взглянул на проигравшего Алоиса.

Всё вокруг неожиданно утонуло в тишине: Андрас настороженно осмотрелся, замечая, что кроме своего дыхания и слегка ускоренного биения сердца в грудной клетке, ничего не слышит. Он видел, как шевелились губы Хананеля, видел его удовлетворенную ухмылку и насмешливый взгляд, но даже шевелиться почему-то стало очень и очень сложно.

«Какой-то контроль? — задумался Себастьян, стараясь сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях, что было довольно сложно: он словно потерял управление над собственным телом. — Нет, это что-то другое».

Но что?

Этот вопрос эхом отдавался в голове, пока всё его тело судорожно дрожало, пытаясь удержать хоть какое-то влияние над ситуацией. Однако странное заклинание мешало даже на секунду осознать происходящее вокруг: ранее четко различимое лицо Хананеля начало расплываться прямо перед глазами.

«Неужели я… — темнота перед глазами возникла внезапно, смешиваясь с белым светом окружающего мира. — Проиграю? Вот так просто?»

Всё в глубине его сознания противилось этому, вставая на дыбы: вскипала пуще прежнего кровь, практически изгибались в болезненных судорогах конечности, скулы сводило от сильных усилий, прилагаемых медленно затухающим сознанием Андраса. Вдруг мимо пронеслись воспоминания о Сиэле. О тех временах, когда этот мелкий гадёныш служил ему, склоняясь перед ним в неискреннем поклоне, и взирал на него с неизменным упрямством в глазах. А потом и о тех, когда кланялся уже он, предлагая контракт тому, кого намеревался поглотить в честь своего возвращения в Баатор.

«Себастьян!» — в голове неожиданно громко прозвучал голос Сиэля, такой уверенный, дрожащий, холодный и наполненный тревогой.

Метку на тыльной стороне ладони обожгло, заставляя подчиниться неозвученному приказу: голова медленно повернулась в ту сторону, где должен был находиться Сиэль; затылок что-то обожгло на мгновение, и темнота перед глазами разошлась, позволяя увидеть.

И впервые за последнее время Андрас _видел_.

Сжатые в кулаки дрожащие руки и поза, в которой, почему-то, сквозило отчаяние.

Разметавшиеся из-за ветра и отброшенного на лёд шлема сизые волосы, тёмным ореолом окружавшие бледное лицо.

Потемневшие глаза, смотревшие на него с неподдельным страхом и волнением, и полуоткрытый рот. Себастьян также отметил его слишком бледный цвет губ да искривившееся в трудно скрываемой гримасе боли лицо.

И голос.

Голос всё повторял, снова и снова, одно и то же слово. Каждый раз, когда этот голос произносил его земное имя, оковы, окружавшие его, с оглушительным треском разрушались, вернулось зрение и обоняние, чуть позже — осязание, и наполнилась силой хватка ладоней. В груди разгорался непонятный даже самому Андрасу пожар, медленно заполнявший собой каждую полость его тела.

Самым последним вернулся слух. Только тогда Андрас понял, что его имя звучало и в реальности, пробиваясь в самые глубины сознания и насильно вытаскивая из оцепенения. А ведь он чуть не нарушил приказ.

Кончики пальцев обдало жаром.

Достаточно было лишь желания, чтобы волна магии вырвалась наружу огненным вихрем, с шумом обрывая те последние нити подчинения, что ещё оставались, устремившись прямо к тому, кто был их источником, и поглощая его. Того, кто не успел предпринять ничего в ответ, полностью положившегося на те странные чары.

Хананель закричал. Этот крик оказался музыкой для ушей Себастьяна, не стремившегося завершать заклинание, пусть то и требовало от него огромного усилия и примерно такого же объема магической силы. Естественно, последнего у него было не так уж и много, так что Хананель довольно скоро рухнул на поле, покрытый ожогами минимум второй степени и лишенный сознания.

Себастьян отстраненно подумал, что регенерация у его поверженного оппонента на редкость паршивая.

Мгновенно на поле выскочили ведьмы из компании Мефистофеля, унося Хананеля с глаз долой. Алоиса и остальных срочно подняли на ноги затерявшимся в кармане Себастьяна нашатырём, пока Мефистофель, не подав больше ни знака, снимал купол, ограждавший их развлечения от взгляда обычных обывателей.

Шум трибун усиливался, пока зрители наблюдали, как профессор обсуждал что-то с Сиэлем и Алоисом; последний лишь кивнул, удаляясь к Лабберту; Дориан в тот же миг подлетел к своему вратарю, выспрашивая что-то.

— Итак, дамы и господа! — разнесся по полю звучный голос Себастьяна Михаэлиса. — В сражении роверов и вратарей победил, и, соответственно, взял зимний кубок школы, — многозначительное молчание. — Дортуар Сапфировой Совы!

С последним прозвучавшим словом, на поле вылетели все участники от указанного дортуара, тут же поднимая на руки Сиэля, оказавшегося в центре внимания. Шум и гам, который, казалось бы, поглощал в себе даже мрачную атмосферу проигравшей команды, что предпочла уход наблюдению за чужой радостью.

Поодаль остались стоять лишь Андрас и Мефистофель. Первый с каким-то ревнивым неудовольствием провожал взглядом компанию ошеломлённых победой участников сборной Сапфировой Совы и их болельщиков, что зажали Сиэля со всех сторон, рассыпаясь в его честь комплиментами и благодарностями. А второй, одарив Андраса понимающим, хоть и не без насмешки, взглядом, допил остатки крови и перевел своё внимание на лежащего незаметно для остальных бессознательного Хананеля. Взмахом ладони заставив раствориться в воздухе теперь пустой бокал, он направился в его сторону, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Себастьян последовал за ним, кривя губы в самодовольной усмешке, а затем прислонился спиной к деревянному столбу, служащему опорой верхних трибун, не сводя с проигравшего взгляда. 

Мефистофель направил руку на распростёртого на льду демона, чьи серебристые волосы выбились из косы, а длинные ресницы слиплись из-за замерзшей влаги на них, и прошептал что-то невнятное. Некогда тонкие, сжатые в плотную линию губы Хананеля, соблазнительно припухли и приобрели ярко-алый цвет; и без того длинные ресницы стали ещё длиннее, а уши заострились на концах. Резкие черты лица, придававшие наружности Хананеля исключительно мужественную окраску, сильно сгладились, превратившись в очаровательно девичьи. Мужская накачанная фигура обратилась в привлекательную женскую, не обделенную пышностью груди и широтой бедер. И, в завершении всего, на голове появился слегка изогнутый рог, цвета слоновьей кости. 

— Барбело? — Себастьян изогнул брови в неподдельном недоумении. 

— Истинная форма заместителя директора заставляет задуматься, не так ли? — хихикнул Мефистофель, исподтишка взглянув на окруживших лежащую демонессу ведьм, в чьих глазах плескался влюблённый восторг. — В мужской трансформации её земное имя Хананель Анафелоуз, что ж, я добавлю это в отчёт. 

— А я же говорила, что женский облик пойдёт ему больше… — одна из них провела рукой по шелковистым серебристым волосам. 

— Очаровательно. Всю жизнь мечтал одолеть в схватке одну из пяти избалованных дочерей Люцифера, — закатил глаза Андрас, не скрывая сарказма. 

— Она уже более трехсот лет чтится как беженка, отказавшаяся служить Нессусу. Ты сорвал неплохой куш, Андрас, — покровительственно кивнул Мефистофель, отчего Себастьян заметно поморщился: стоило ему сделать что-то действительно полезное, как Фаэлен вставал на его сторону ради собственной выгоды, разумеется. — Совет будет благодарен тебе за поимку нарушительницы. 

Себастьян фыркнул. 

— Сейчас прям запрыгаю от счастья. Мне плевать, что там думает обо мне это общество снобов и выскочек. К ним в фавориты я никогда не напрашивался.

Себастьян вполне готов отвечать за свои слова, тем более что не скрывал к вышеперечисленным лицам своей неприязни. Помнится, именно из-за них он оказался в этой «дыре», которой, до сих пор продолжать называть Землю. Впрочем, в глубине своей сущности он не мог не признавать, что именно они стали причиной его встречи с Сиэлем. 

— В любом случае, — Мефистофель усмехнулся, — я вынужден отлучиться на некоторое время, чтобы доставить Барбело прямиком в Суд. Смотри не напортачь в моё отсутствие, — в подтверждение своим словам Мефистофель достал из кармана ярко-оранжевый кристалл, нарисовав привычным движением окружность прямо в воздухе и наколдовав вокруг тела Ханны сдерживающую цепь. 

— Не напортачу. А тебе, я смотрю, так понравилось быть «мамочкой»? — язвительно отпарировал Андрас, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Отнюдь. Просто твои неудачи слишком забавно выглядят со стороны, — Мефистофель непринужденно пожал плечами и ступил в портал. Секундой позже в воздухе вместе с ветром растворились и его спутницы. 

Себастьян раздражённо поджал губы: как же его бесил этот нахальный тип. 

Впрочем, это уже не имело никакого значения.

Оглянувшись, он успел заметить, что команда Сов еще только приближалась к зданию общежития. Ни секунды не медля, он стремглав догнал их, вливаясь в компанию и тем самым спасая Сиэля от навязчивого внимания фанатов. 

Сборная Синего дортуара произвела настоящий фурор. Об этом свидетельствовала не только их фактическая победа, но и настроение полнейшей эйфории, выражавшееся их буйным поведением, ликующими возгласами, а порой и даже слезами счастья. Команда-победительница вместе с окружившей её толпой товарищей по дортуару практически выбила входную дверь, навалившись весом в, как минимум, пятнадцать человек. Как только та распахнулась, шумно ударившись о стену с противоположной стороны, в центральную гостиную ввалилась толпа обезумевших от радости студентов вместе с их не менее довольным деканом. Юноши обнимались друг с другом, кричали от радости, бросали к потолку свои цилиндры, носились по комнате, как малые дети, и бросались конфетами во все стороны. 

А о членах сборной вообще говорить было нечего. Их просто внесли в гостиную как царей. Особо легких даже пытались подбросить в воздух, как это было с Сиэлем. Однако тот, не готовый доверить судьбу своей хрупкой шеи этим оболтусам, прилип к груди Себастьяна как банный лист, на что тот не сумел скрыть плотоядной улыбки. А воспоминание о взгляде его глаз, обращённых лишь на него, на Андраса, наполненных настолько искренним, настолько пламенным страхом и отчаянием, заставляло нечто внутри демона приятно теплеть, побуждая наполненное холодом и мраком сердце биться в несколько раз быстрей. 

Себастьян, конечно, понимал, что их задание было по-прежнему не завершено. Что расслабляться не следовало, даже если ответов стало чуть больше. Однако вид неловко мнущегося на месте Сиэля, который принимал поздравления своих товарищей по факультету, явно устав от такого огромного количества внимания к собственной персоне, не мог не вызвать его улыбки, пусть и практически незаметной. И, взревновав мальчишку к остальным, Андрас решил отвлечь их внимание весьма оригинальным способом. За несколько мгновений вернувшись в свои апартаменты и выудив из комода трёхлитровую бутыль шампанского, он принялся взбалтывать её позади спин ничего не подозревающих студентов. Как раз в тот момент, когда Дориан обернулся, чтобы поднять упавший со своей головы цилиндр, пробка вылетела с громким хлопком. Белая пена запачкала как пиджаки учеников, тут же обернувшихся в сторону декана, так и лицо Уокера. Впрочем, последний пребывал в слишком приподнятом настроении, чтобы начать возмущаться, так что первым схватил со стола пустой бокал, подставляя его под золотистую струю игристого напитка. Его поступок послужил примером для остальных, и спустя несколько минут почти весь дортуар держал вознесённые к потолку наполненные бокалы, по очереди выкрикивая тосты и оптимистичные пожелания.

К ним не присоединился лишь Сиэль, предпочтя одиночество в отдалённом углу зала, вместо общества стремительно пьянеющих англичан. Вчерашнего ему вполне хватило. 

— Ваша Душа так и мечется от неуверенности и беспокойства, — с лёгкой улыбкой заметил Андрас, оказавшись позади Сиэля. 

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся парень в ответ, пусть и немного нервно. — Задание не окончено, а это торжество… сейчас оно для нас как лишний груз. Отвлекает.

— Но… — голос Себастьяна стал гораздо ниже и соблазнительней, практически переходя на хрип. — Вы так перенапряглись в последнее время, милорд… — Сделав ударение на обращении, мужчина, прерывисто дыша, дотронулся пальцами до поясницы Сиэля поверх одежды, начиная вести их всё выше и выше, останавливаясь на его хрупкой шее. 

— Это… — Сиэль сделал медленный вдох-выдох, — не имеет значения. 

— Ах, как же, как же… — Себастьян прижался к Сиэлю сзади, перенося свою ладонь ему на подбородок. Надавив на него рукой, Андрас заставил голову мальчишки отклониться чуть назад. Так, чтобы он упёрся ему в плечо затылком, пока Себастьян почти неосязаемо касался губами его уха. — В таком состоянии вы едва ли способны держаться на ногах. О каком задании может идти речь? — Продолжил он, уводя Сиэля своим шёпотом как можно дальше от реальности и подводя как можно ближе к вратам порока. 

— Себастьян… — юноша прикусил губы, почувствовав, как мужская рука прижала его к себе за бедро, а затем легла на живот, совершая синхронные круговые поглаживания и надавливания. — Я не…

— Нет, Вы можете… — Андрас, тяжело дыша, тёрся о Сиэля грудью и промежностью, отчего тот не смог не покраснеть. Он забрался ладонями Сиэлю под одежду, принимаясь мягко, но ощутимо поглаживать его бедра и живот. — Я считаю, что Вам нужно по-настоящему отдохнуть. Я желаю подарить Вам истинное удовольствие… Только позвольте…

— Ах, Себастьян… — Сиэль практически потерялся в вихре жарких губ и рук, целующих его шею и ласкавших его тело. 

На протяжении длительного времени Сиэль старался игнорировать позывы собственного тела, не в силах противостоять гордости, которая крепко сдерживала его желания. Позволить слуге овладеть своим телом являлось чем-то совершенно низким, грязным, но от этого не менее заманчивым. Себастьян — жуткое воплощение всех самых скрытых пороков его тёмной души. Грешный, алчный, коварный, проклятый… исчадие Ада. Все перечисленные качества Сиэль ненавидел в Себастьяне так же сильно, как и любил. 

Чаша весов покачнулась в противоположную сторону.

Развернувшись к Андрасу, Сиэль обхватил ладонями его лицо, этим самым заставив все внутренние чувства и желания демона всколыхнуться с новой силой. Их взгляды встретились. Губы Сиэля подрагивали, выдавая его невероятное волнение. А сердце, бившееся о грудную клетку слишком сильно, было готово вырваться и впорхнуть Себастьяну прямо в ладони. Правильно ли? Они не знали. Сейчас решали желания.

— Мы… должны переместиться в мои апартаменты, господин, — практически прорычал Андрас. Один лишь Создатель мог знать, каких усилий стоили ему эти слова. 

— Полностью с тобой согласен, — Сиэль опустил робкий взгляд в пол, пытаясь закрыть волосами вспыхнувший на щеках яркий румянец. — Здесь нас могут заметить. 

— В таком случае, — Себастьян согнул одну ногу в колене, присаживаясь на неё, и вытянул правую руку ладонью вверх. — Вы позволите?

Сиэль нервно сглотнул слюну, видя протянутую руку демона, явно ожидавшего ответной реакции на свои действия. Мальчишка оглянулся по сторонам, дабы ещё раз убедиться, что на них никто не смотрит. Затем повернулся обратно и сделал медленный глубокий вдох-выдох, собираясь с духом. 

Неуверенно выставив вперед крепко-сжатый от волнения кулак, Сиэль, прикусив губы, заставил себя расслабиться и разжать пальцы. Его рука от руки Андраса была всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах. Юноша ощущал себя слабым мотыльком, всю жизнь державшимся от пламени на расстоянии. Он всегда мечтал слиться с ним воедино, но прекрасно понимал, что стоит ему сделать это, и его хрупкое тело сгорит в огненном танце, не оставив после себя даже следа.

— Себастьян, я… 

— Сиэль Фантомхайв здесь?! — Взволнованный крик Лабберта Келлера раздался так неожиданно, что многие празднующие от неожиданности пролили на себя шампанское. 

Андрас, секундами назад мечтавший о том, как наконец-таки сможет овладеть Сиэлем полностью, застыл в той же позе, в которой находился. Тело его начало биться крупной дрожью, лицо от ярости побагровело, а глаза, ещё недавно излучавшие откровенное обожание и вожделение, налились кровью, давая волю яркому пламени.

— Я убью его! — Резко выпрямившись, Себастьян показался из своего укрытия, направившись к Лабберту, так не вовремя оказавшемуся рядом. 

Мёртвенно бледный Сиэль тотчас испуганно повернулся в сторону слуги. Высокий мужской стан медленно направлялся в сторону ничего не подозревающего Келлера. Его тень, ступающая за ним следом, стала чернеть, распуская бесформенные с длинными пальцами руки. В зале воцарилось молчание. Внимание всех было обращено в сторону декана факультета Сапфировой Совы, что в данный момент свои мысли и действия совершенно не контролировал. 

— Профессор Михаэлис?.. — Лабберт испуганно вжался в дверь. 

— Что ж… — остановившись в нескольких метрах от человека, Себастьян наклонил голову в сторону, разминая затекшую шею. А затем выставил вперед левую руку, прорвав края шелковых перчаток длинными заостренными когтями. Рука была занесена в воздух, приготовившись нанести удар.

— Себастьян, нет!

Взгляды были перенесены на нового персонажа разыгравшейся ситуации. Сиэль Фантомхайв стоял в центре комнаты, тяжело дыша, с красным от гнева и страха лицом и стиснутыми в кулаки ладонями. Глаза Себастьяна сузились, но руку он по-прежнему не опускал. Никто из присутствующих не понимал что происходит: почему вдруг их профессор так странно стал вести себя и почему их однокурсник обращался к нему по имени. Дориан, до этого хохотавший в обществе своих товарищей, встал со своего кресла. По праву префекта он вполне мог потребовать объяснений как от их учителя, так и от своего помощника и от студента Алого дортуара, вторгшегося на их территорию без предупреждения. Но он не хотел этого делать. Неожиданная сцена, пропитавшая весь воздух напряжением, лишала дара речи. 

— Себастьян. Немедленно прекрати.

Голос мальчишки был твёрдым как никогда. Бесстрашно смотря чудовищу прямо в глаза, он не отводил взгляда, всем своим видом заставляя подчиниться. И демон, на какой-то миг потерявший голову от ярости, отступил. 

Тяжело дыша, Андрас плотно сжал губы и закрыл глаза. Усилием воли он заставил себя опустить руку вниз, а гнев, начинавший просачиваться сквозь его плоть чёрными сгустками, утихнуть. 

— В чём дело, Лабберт? — Холодно отозвался Сиэль, спокойно пройдя мимо Себастьяна к сбитому с толку ученику. Сам Себастьян, проследив за движениями парня взглядом, снова зажмурился и закусил губы. Дьявол, ну и почему всё снова вышло так?!

— У меня для тебя письмо от Алоиса, — сглотнув, уже более спокойно выдал Лабберт, нервно поправляя длинную выбившуюся из хвоста чёрную прядь волос. И, поклонившись перед всеми присутствующими, сказал: — Прошу прощения за внезапное вторжение, надеюсь, я никому не помешал?

Андрас, явно собирающийся что-то съязвить по этому поводу, уже было открыл рот, но Сиэль незаметно для остальных сильно наступил краем ботинка ему на ногу, заставляя заткнуться. Себастьян тихо зарычал.

— От Алоиса? — Насторожился Сиэль. — Я был уверен, что мы всё решили на поединке. Как-никак, он мне казался не одним из тех, кому дважды приходится закреплять элементарный материал, — он усмехнулся. 

— Моё дело — исполнить приказ… в ваши личные разборки я не вмешиваюсь, — дипломатично ответил студент Алого дортуара. Он протянул руку с письмом, передавая его собеседнику. — Что ж, на этом всё. Желаю приятных каникул, Сиэль. Ещё раз прошу прощения, — поклонившись, стройная фигура Келлера скрылась за дверью. Большинство студентов продолжило веселиться, на пьяную голову практически забыв, что произошло минутами назад. Сейчас их это не так уж и интересовало. 

— Хм… — Сиэль с интересом вынул из конверта с красивой печатью ровный лист бумаги, тут же впившись глазами в строчки, красиво и аккуратно написанные от руки.

_«Я хочу извиниться перед тобой. Мне кажется, что мы не так поняли друг друга._  
Нам стоит встретиться и лично всё обсудить. Библиотека, восточное крыло. Ровно в 6.   
И, пожалуйста, проследи за тем, чтобы твоя ручная собачка не последовала за тобой.

А. Транси»

— Не похоже на него, — Сиэль подозрительно сощурился, переводя взор на Себастьяна. Тот, сдвинув брови под прямым углом, выхватил из рук парня послание. — Однако если я пойду на встречу, то не только позволю ему окончательно открыться, но и сумею раздобыть ещё больше информации, которая, возможно, выведет нас на главного зачинщика этой чертовщины.

Андрас оторопел. Этот мальчишка не шутит?

— Вы серьезно хотите пойти на его требования? 

— Да, почему бы и нет. Ведь мы не знаем, кто стоит за всем этим. К тому же, — он взглянул на настенные часы, — уже без десяти шесть. 

Развернувшись, Сиэль схватился за ручку двери, готовый потянуть её вниз и выйти за пределы общей спальни, но Себастьян, положивший свою руку поверх его, не позволил это сделать. Сиэль поднял на слугу недовольный взгляд. 

— Себастьян, пусти меня. Сейчас же, — от голоса Сиэля веяло холодом, но на Андраса это подействовало слабо.

— Даже не думайте, — он стоял на своём. — Одного я Вас никуда не отпущу. Тем более, что мы оба знаем, на что способен этот скользкий тип. 

— Я так решил. А ты — мой слуга, ты обязан мне подчиняться, несмотря ни на что! 

— В данный момент я — Ваш преподаватель, мистер Фантомхайв. Даже положение помощника префекта не делает Вас статусом выше, чем я. Отойдите, — эти слова Себастьян сказал нарочито громко, дабы привлечь внимание заинтересованных студентов и ограничить Сиэля в действиях. 

Сиэль зашипел от злости: его дворецкий слишком некстати привязывал к ситуации публику, вынуждая его играть не по правилам этого колледжа.

— Нет, — Сиэль улыбнулся самой язвительной улыбкой, на которую был только способен. И, надменно вскинув брови, продолжил: — Даже не пытайся выставить ложную должность за положение, оно тебе не поможет. Я встречусь с ним, не смей преследовать меня. 

Мальчишка открыл дверь, сделав шаг за порог. Обезумевший от ярости Себастьян крепко схватил его за руку, не пуская дальше. Вздрогнув, Сиэль обернулся. 

— Не делайте этого, — Андрас смотрел на него с непередаваемой болью, крепко удерживая на месте. Мало того, что идея парня была слишком рискованной, так и чутьё демона подсказывало, что всё это кончится плохо. — Не делайте. 

Сиэль оценивающе пробежался глазами по толпе недоумённых и растерянных студентов и, усмехнувшись, повернулся обратно к Андрасу, одарив его меланхоличной улыбкой. 

— Ты слышал меня? Это приказ.

После этих слов Сиэль вырвал руку из хватки Себастьяна, повернувшись к нему спиной. Юноше хватило всего нескольких шагов, чтобы полностью пропасть из виду, нырнув в темноту зловещего коридора.

Не обращая внимания на застывших студентов, Себастьян резко прислонился к стене затылком. Его сердце билось в панике, тело била крупная дрожь. Вся сущность выла и металась внутри него, раздирая изнутри кровожадным зверем. Слишком неправильно, слишком больно, слишком… Зарычав от отчаяния, Себастьян ударил кулаком по стене, отчего по ней пошли глубокие трещины. 

— Проклятый мальчишка! — Почти взвыл Андрас, зажмуриваясь и прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Он схватился руками за волосы на затылке, выговаривая сквозь зубы все пришедшие ему на ум ругательства. Сделал глубокий вдох, набрав в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха: это производило на него отрезвляющий эффект. Глаза замерцали холодным розоватым огнем, а клыки во рту ещё сильнее заострились. Резко выпрямившись во весь свой рост, Андрас покинул комнату вслед за Сиэлем, впервые нарушив его приказ. 

Последним, что видели студенты, было странное алое мерцание на руке их преподавателя сквозь чёрную перчатку.


	26. Разгневанный дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ночной визит в библиотеку заканчивается трагически. Себастьян, застав Сиэля вместе с Алоисом в одной из секций, совершенно обескуражен открывшемся ему зрелищем.

Сиэль вступил в главный переход между северным и восточным крылом учебного корпуса. Время было не слишком уж и позднее. Некоторые ученики либо просто слонялись по школе, либо выполняли «У» в кабинетах. Насчёт вероятности второго расклада Сиэль даже не сомневался — профессор Михаэлис стремился сложить о себе впечатление непоколебимого тирана, потому не щадил студентов даже на время праздников. Однако второй этаж всё-таки пустовал. На нём находилась высокая дверь из крепкого дуба с красивыми стеклянными вставками, напоминающими окна. Расположенная возле кабинета астрономии, она вела в библиотеку, где Алоис, по его подсчётам, должен был ждать его уже как пять дополнительных минут. 

Отворив дверь и шагнув навстречу, Сиэль оказался в слабоосвещённом помещении с множеством длинных коридоров, расположенных между стеллажами книг. Он хорошо знал это место. В детстве, ещё учась в колледже, часто приходил сюда просто подумать или отдохнуть от посторонних. И, пройдя дальше, Сиэль даже приготовился вызывать Себастьяна, но… завернув налево, он увидел хрупкую фигуру в красном пиджаке, сидящую к нему боком со скрещёнными ногами. Заметив движение, Транси, сидящий на одной из парт, повернулся в его сторону лицом, одарив пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз.

— Я был удивлён, получив твоё послание. Почему же ты позвал меня именно сейчас? — Сиэль остановился напротив Алоиса, ожидающе скрестив руки на груди. 

Алоис поджал губы. 

— Я… — начал он неуверенно, — я понял, что должен перед тобой извиниться.

— И за что же? — Сиэль недоверчиво хмыкнул. Эта ситуация его в какой-то мере забавляла. 

Транси проигнорировал реакцию.

— После поединка на хоккее ты, вероятно, считаешь меня последней сволочью.

— У меня есть причины так считать, даже не опираясь на наш с тобой поединок. Тем более, что своим поведением ты вызывал мои подозрения и раньше, но сейчас… это перешло все границы.

— Да, но… — с тяжёлым вздохом Алоис упал лицом в ладони. — Из-за этого я постоянно нахожусь в заточении, понимаешь? — Он взглянул на Сиэля меж пальцев, на что тот изогнул бровь. — Я позвал тебя сюда сейчас, потому как решил, что поговорить с тобой наедине будет лучшим вариантом. Да и в такое праздничное время вероятность того, что кто-то окажется в библиотеке, сводится к минимуму. 

— Ближе к делу.

Догадаться, что Сиэль сейчас жертвует не только их конспирацией (которая, кстати, уже практически развалилась на глазах из-за их общей несдержанности), но и своей собственной шкурой, было крайне легко. То, что его контрактёр так необдуманно пошёл на поводу у собственных эмоций и желаний врага, лишь добавляло им проблем, причём очень серьезных. 

Пролетая длинные коридоры и старые винтовые лестницы со скоростью ветра, чуть ли не сшибая своим телом оказавшихся на пути учеников, подумавших, что в распахнутые окна колледжа залетела метель, Андрас мчался что есть мочи, не обращая внимания на болезненно жгущую на руке печать. Боль усиливалась с каждой секундой: чем ближе Себастьян приближался к месту цели, тем нестерпимее становились ощущения. 

Андрас, не останавливая движения, снял с руки перчатку. Шипя от боли, он воззрился на кровоточащий символ их с графом Фантомхайвом контракта, неровно мерцающий алым светом в кромешной тьме. 

— Дерьмо, — выругался Себастьян сквозь зубы. — И всё из-за этого маленького, нахального, мерзкого…

 _Сносящего голову мальчишки_ , — договорило сознание вместо него. 

— Заткнись! — Андрас, не помня себя от ярости, задел кулаком каменную колонну, находящуюся на лестнице между третьим и вторым этажом.

Строение рассыпалось на куски, однако Себастьян даже не обернулся. 

Пульсация в голове наречённого усиливалась, чувствуя душу контрактёра. Боль, охватившая всю ладонь, начала распространяться всё выше, охватывая не только руку, но и тело, в своих масштабах усиливаясь в несколько десятков раз. Но это не останавливало Себастьяна, который мужественно терпел и продолжал бежать, всё сильнее стискивая зубы и кулаки. 

И несмотря на то, что свет печати, полностью превратившейся из чёрной в красную, напоминая скорее раскалённый кусок железа, ослеплял из-за яркого света, холодный огонь в глазах демона горел мощнее. 

В данный момент Себастьяну было на это наплевать. Он лишь хотел уберечь глупого мальчишку от опасности, даже если тот сам приказал ему обратное. Даже оковами контракта Андраса сдержать было нельзя.

Когда до входа в библиотеку осталось всего лишь несколько метров, Себастьян резко остановился, яростно рыча. Очередной магический барьер, не слишком высокой сложности даже для него — у поставившего его времени было явно в обрез, — но требующий на обезвреживание минимум минут пять. Сделав глубокий вдох, больше похожий на стон отчаяния, Себастьян отошёл на пару метров и вытянул вперёд ладони, пропуская через них магию. Хотя сделать это было куда труднее обычного: начавшая распространяться по телу сила печати сильно препятствовала этому. Просто из-за того, что из-за боли сосредоточиться было куда труднее.

Себастьян криво усмехнулся: как будто это может его остановить. Любой, кто посмеет навредить его собственности, глубоко об этом пожалеет. Уж он об этом позаботится. 

Между тем, Транси, что-то доказывающий Сиэлю в глубине библиотеки, сорвался на крик:

— Всё дело в том, что я… Я так больше не могу! — Неожиданно всплеснул руками Алоис, пронзительно смотря Сиэлю в глаза. — Я устал постоянно пресмыкаться, я устал от ограничений, я хочу жить свободным и независимым! Только пойми, как я одинок, Сиэль! И ты… — Неожиданно для Сиэля, парень встал на ноги, сделав несколько шагов в его сторону, прижимая руки к груди. Сиэль, напрягшийся из-за странного поведения врага, наоборот, отступил на несколько шагов назад. — Ты, как никто другой, можешь понять меня!

Внезапно префект Алоис растянул губы в безумной улыбке, больше напоминающей оскал, а затем оглушительно громко засмеялся, начиная кружиться по комнате. По его щекам потекли слезы.

Это зрелище не могло не оставить после себя впечатления. Сиэль уже начинал жалеть, что в силу своей злости приказал Себастьяну остаться, так как поведение Алоиса начинало не на шутку напрягать. Он, разумеется, прекрасно понимал, на что шёл и какие опасности его могли поджидать при разговоре с этим странным человеком, однако на тот момент он больше всего хотел просто скрыться у Себастьяна из виду. 

Сиэль сжал руки в кулаки, грустно усмехаясь. Как же это было глупо. Неужели его дворецкий сумел добиться такого эффекта простой ссорой? 

На самом деле, для Сиэля подобное поведение было крайне необычным. Даже с раннего детства его отличительной способностью был потрясающий самоконтроль. Он никогда не позволял себе забыться при разговоре с кем-то, всегда просчитывал действия противника на несколько шагов вперёд и, в первую очередь, думал о собственном благополучии, даже если это шло в разрез с его личностными предпочтениями. А сейчас всё происходило совершенно иначе. Себастьян влиял на него, и не очень положительно, надо отметить. Вся проблема в том, что он был единственным, которому стоило просто посмотреть и… Все мысли улетучивались, вытесняемые неотступным образом безнравственного, порочного монстра, так и манившего к себе, дабы слиться в грязном танце страсти. 

_— Дай мне почувствовать её вкус…_

Совершенно некстати мальчишке на ум пришло воспоминание об их самом первом поцелуе.

Отчаяние. Сопротивление. Взрыв.

— Господи, оставь меня! — Сиэль крепко зажмурился, схватившись за голову, словно испытывая страшную боль. — Хотя бы сейчас!..

И Сиэль отшатывается назад, прямо к стеллажу с книгами, задевая головой некоторые из них, отчего рядом стоящие попадали на пол. 

— Тебе больно, Сиэль? — С возбуждением настоящего маньяка и диким блеском в глазах, Транси рванул к мальчишке следом. 

Сиэль стиснул зубы, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, сам не понимая, что на него нашло. Ему казалось, что череп медленно трескается, а грудь изнутри пылает жаром. Заставив взять свои эмоции под контроль, Сиэль резко раскрыл глаза. Сделав это, он увидел взбудораженное лицо Алоиса, находящееся на расстоянии буквально двух сантиметров от его собственного. 

— Что ты?.. — Парень с паническим недоверием воззрился на прижавшего его к стене префекта, опасливо пытаясь отстраниться от приближающихся к его губам припухлых алых губ. 

— Всё хорошо, Сиэль, — шептал ему Алоис, любовно проводя рукой по его ровной скуле. Сиэль предпринял попытку оттолкнуть его руками, но Транси сплёл свои пальцы с его пальцами и резким движением опустил их руки вниз. — Я просто… — произнёс он на выдохе, облизнув свои губы. — Поцелую тебя.

Вслед за этими словами Сиэль почувствовал ощущения знакомого тепла и влажности. Транси, проведя острым языком по его верхней губе, протолкнул его внутрь, прямо в рот ошеломлённого от происходящего парня. Второй не отвечал, однако он продолжал уверенно ласкать его губами, несильно сдавливая кисть Сиэля с кольцом. Сиэль даже не заметил, что в тот самый момент, как Алоис прикусил зубами его нижнюю губу, что-то тяжелое исчезло с его руки, затем скрывшись в кармане алого пиджака. Ощущения были не из противных. Однако это нисколько не могло сравниться с тем, что делал с ним Себастьян, стоило ему лишь оказаться непозволительно близко от него. Губы, так нахально насиловавшие его рот, по сравнению с губами Себастьяна были холодными и безжизненными. Поцелуй Алоиса скорее напоминал прикосновение холодного стекла к коже, чем податливую ласку искушенного любовника. И от понимания того, что в данный момент его губ касается не его преданный дворецкий, а Алоис, что-то внутри холодело и неприятно съёживалось. 

Сиэль наконец-то понял, что разница между теми, кто просто способен доставить ему удовольствие и Себастьяном, поразительно велика. Данное осознание не могло не встревожить. Он действительно чувствует к собственному слуге нечто большее, чем обычное влечение плоти?

— Чёртовы руны, — нарисовав последний иероглиф кровью на полу, Себастьян наконец-таки смог обезвредить ставший таким ненавистным ему магический барьер. Голубоватое свечение, различимое лишь глазу демона, наконец-таки исчезло. Теперь осталось найти Сиэля, и как можно быстрее.

Себастьян очень осторожно приоткрыл дверь, ведущую в библиотеку, проигнорировав усилившееся жжение, которое теперь ощущалось не только в его руке, но и в верхней части тела. Впрочем, оно было последним, что волновало Андраса в данный момент. Сначала нужно найти мальчишку.

А вот как раз с ним возникла проблема. Нет, не только потому, что безмозглый юнец спонтанно позволил врагу явное преимущество. Ведь стоило Андрасу зайти в библиотеку, как он сразу же почувствовал витающее в воздухе напряжение, панику и страх. Проклиная всё, на чём свет стоит, Себастьян рванул вглубь библиотеки, молясь Всемогущему Ваалу, чтобы этот юный кретин не успел серьезно пострадать. 

Он, Великий Маркиз Андрас, вызывающий страх и уважение одним своим именем, мог заставить дрожать от ужаса любого. Искусный садист, кровожадный воин и просто чудовище, ненавидящее весь людской мир, за одним единственным и крайне неожиданным для себя исключением. Сказал бы ему кто-то лет пятьсот назад, что его сумеет так заинтересовать обычный смертный человечишка, он бы четвертовал его заживо, а напоследок еще бы и Аластору «на помилование» отдал. В конце концов, именно Аластор был любителем грязной работы, в отличие от Андраса, который данную любезность мог оказать далеко не всем. Как бы то ни было, повороты судьбы порой бывали неожиданными даже для демонов. И Андрас, улыбнувшись мыслям о своей маленькой одержимости, завернул на первом повороте, где, по его ощущениям, и должен был находиться Сиэль.

Да, он и находился. Вот только к открывшейся взору картине Себастьян был не готов. Совершенно не готов.

Алоис Транси, ученик, которого Себастьян возненавидел с самого первого дня их знакомства и по совместительству коварный шпион врага, целовал Сиэля, крепко удерживая у книжного стеллажа. Поцелуй был таким проникновенным, чувственным и неторопливым, что со стороны складывалось впечатление, будто происходящее Алоису определённо нравилось. Даже больше. Он наслаждался этим. 

Трепетная ласка губ, сладострастные движения рук и прикрытые в блаженстве глаза — вот как выглядел со стороны обычно нахальный префект. Вёл Алоис. Сиэль не отвечал, но при этом бездействовал. А может, так Андрасу лишь казалось? 

Сиэль усиленно прятал лицо, отворачиваясь. Вырывал руки из цепких ладоней и вдавливал их Транси в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть того от себя, но все попытки были тщетны. По какой-то непонятной причине Алоис стал физически сильнее, и освободиться попросту не получалось. 

Но Себастьян не видел. Себастьян не слышал. Себастьян не чувствовал. Перед глазами всё плыло, сгущаясь в холодный туман ярости. В ушах звенело, как от исполняющего какофонию оркестра. А тело… тело, так сильно напоминавшее человеческое, задрожало, выпуская чёрные сгустки мрака из себя. 

Внезапно Алоис остановился, отрываясь от губ Сиэля, лицо которого от смущения и ярости было красным. Алоис усмехнулся, наблюдая за тяжело дышащим парнем.

— Что ж, — он хлопнул ладонью по карману пиджака, убеждаясь, что кольцо на месте, — это последнее, что я должен был сделать. Теперь…

Алоис потянулся рукой к щеке Сиэля, но тот перехватил её одним резким движением. 

— Убирайся, — прошипел Сиэль. — К чёртовой матери. Убирайся. 

— Как скажешь. Однако, это не последняя наша встреча, — посмотрев на Сиэля лукавым взглядом, Алоис направился вглубь библиотеки. На его лице была победная улыбка. 

Транси скрылся из виду, а Сиэль так и остался стоять на месте. Зрачки его глаз нервно бегали от паники, грудь вздымалась от учащённого дыхания. И как ему теперь всё это воспринимать? На душе осталось настолько прескверное чувство, что хотелось прямо сейчас взять и провалиться сквозь землю. Он чувствовал себя испорченным и грязным, словно всё, к чему прикасались руки префекта, становилось каким-то не таким, теряя былую красоту. Обхватив плечи ладонями, Сиэль поднял глаза и сразу же столкнулся взглядом с другими. Явно не человеческими. 

Багровый туман перед глазами Андраса позволял разглядеть лишь силуэт непокорного юноши, что от волнения расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки — свирепый взгляд демона, дрожащие от бешенства руки и плотно сомкнутые губы пробуждали в нём первородные инстинкты страха и ужаса перед зверем. Себастьян — хищник, а он — добыча. 

— С… Себастьян, — Сиэль старался взять себя в руки, однако запнулся даже на имени — Себастьян на этом моменте сильно вздрогнул, сузив злые глаза и сжав кулаки. Глубоко и медленно вздохнув, парень постарался продолжить: — Всё не так… не так, как ты думаешь, поверь мне.

— А как я думаю, Ваша Светлость? Неужели Ваш человеческий мозг настолько преуспел в развитии, что способен предугадать то, что на уме у самого демона? — Колко ответил Себастьян, делая первый шаг в сторону Сиэля. Мальчишка сглотнул слюну. 

— Я не делал этого.

— Ах, вот значит как! — Искренне рассмеялся Себастьян, только смех этот был скорее истерический. — Вы не делали, но позволяли делать с собой? Я что-то путаю, Милорд? Так может, мне напомнить Вам…

Андрас начал надвигаться на Сиэля. Из-под его ног выползали длинные тени. Чёрная ряса удлинялась, становилась неровной, бесформенной. Но самым страшным было другое: тени, сгущавшиеся у его головы, начали приобретать очертания. Очертания заострённых кверху рогов. И Сиэлю, до этого никогда не испытывавшему перед ним страха, стало не по себе настолько, что лицо резко побледнело, а лоб покрылся холодным потом. Сердце пустилось в сумасшедшую пляску со страхом и адреналином. Кровь закипела в жилах, в горле пересохло. Ноги, казалось, вот-вот перестанут удерживать тело в вертикальном положении. 

Капля пота стекла у Сиэля по виску. 

Они не раз попадали с Себастьяном в разные ситуации: отчаянные, щекотливые и, порой, просто безумные. Он вытаскивал его из горящего здания, спасал от преследования сумасшедшей невесты, вытаскивал с тонувшего корабля и, именно сейчас, в этот проклятый момент, не смог уберечь от совершенно безобидного, по сравнению со всем предыдущим, действа. Поцелуй Алоиса Транси, по всей видимости, вызвал в нем гораздо больше отрицательных эмоций, чем даже можно было представить.

Доказательством являлся новый поцелуй. Яростный, пылкий, жадный, отчаянно ревностный. Плотоядно терзая его рот, Андрас грубо сминал его губы, впиваясь в них зубами. Он как будто сошёл с ума, стремясь смыть всю грязь, которую оставил после себя Алоис. Стремясь доставить ощущения как можно более яркие, он грубо обхватил руками его тело, прижав к себе настолько сильно, что Сиэль был готов поклясться, что в тот момент услышал скрежет собственных костей. 

Он задыхался. Задыхался в этом вихре ненасытности. Задыхался в охватившем его тело огне, еле выдерживая напор рассвирепевшего зверя. 

Себастьян запустил язык ему в рот, начиная вылизывать изнутри, скользя им по зубам, по деснам, по всему, до чего мог дотянуться. Лишь бы затмить, лишь бы показать то, насколько этот безрассудный юнец принадлежит ему. Только ему одному и никому больше!

Это было похоже на окутавший туман ярости, смешанной со страстью. Тело смертного неконтролируемо рвалось навстречу, подпитываемое адреналином, желанием и чем-то ещё, что было в разы сильнее. 

Руки Себастьяна крепко прижимали его тело к себе, не позволяя вырваться даже тогда, когда Сиэль почувствовал отчётливую нехватку кислорода. 

Сладкий яд, впитывавшийся в его язык; терпко-сладкий, дурманящий, непередаваемый вкус самой великолепной человеческой сути; азарт, страх, неукротимое желание… целый океан эмоций рвался из мальчишки, — Андрас чувствовал это и с отчаянием впитывал в себя через поцелуй, пытаясь хоть немного насытить свою осатанелую сущность, всем нутром кричащую: «Моё!» 

Желание, растущее изнутри с самого первого дня, достигло пика, неистово стремилось наружу. Однако ревность, вызванная столь омерзительным представлением, была намного сильнее. 

— Что никто не смеет касаться Вас, кроме меня! — Себастьян вцепился Сиэлю в плечи, выкрикивая эту фразу вперемешку со свирепым рычанием. — Почему же Вы не понимаете этого?! 

— Я же сказал, что это было против моей воли, чёрт тебя дери! — Вспылил Сиэль, перенимая гнев дворецкого и начиная раздражаться сам. Пальцы мужчины ещё сильнее сдавили его плечи, Сиэль зашипел от боли. Проклятье, этот неуравновешенный снова вышел из себя! А ведь обещал держаться!.. — Я не успел даже возразить! Да отпусти же меня, наконец, проклятое ты создание! — Он сорвался на крик.

Задрожав, Андрас всё же отпустил его из мёртвенно-крепкой хватки, однако ярости своей унять не мог. В бешенстве он прикусил свои губы, позволяя человеку опасливо отойти от него на несколько шагов, краем сознания понимая, что ещё немного, и он бы переломал ему все кости. Но за весь этот период зрительного контакта он не разрывал. И снова этот трогательный страх синих глаз, вот только теперь из-за него самого. 

«Да, Сиэль, я чудовище! Неужели ты понял это только сейчас, глупый, недалёкий юнец!»

— Идя на поводу у своей несоизмеримой дерзости, Вы совершенно забываете о чувстве самосохранения! Настолько безрассудные поступки может совершить разве что безмозглый! Разумеется, это приводит меня в ярость! Думали, что прогуляетесь по замку вместе с нашим врагом, и на этом пожалуйста?! Вот до чего это довело! — Во время этой гневно-язвительной тирады Себастьян чуть не снёс полбиблиотеки, швыряя в порыве возбуждения первые попадавшиеся под руку предметы, коими обычно являлись либо книги, либо небольшие стулья. 

«Да он же весь корпус разнесет! — В панике понял Сиэль, смотря на то, как его обезумевший слуга практически добрался до статуи первого директора Уэстонского колледжа, считавшейся его культурным достоянием. — Неуравновешенное отребье, он ведь совершенно не понимает то, что делает!» 

Глубоко втянув в себя воздух для уверенности, Сиэль решительно сорвал с себя наглазную повязку, обнажая печать контракта. Иначе никак. Действие печати усиливалось в десятки раз, как только она становилась крайне заметна. 

— Кретин! Немедленно остановись и посмотри на меня! — Парень проорал приказ во всю глотку, изо всех сил стараясь заглушить треск ломающейся мебели. И как сюда ещё не заявились префекты? Хоть раз их бездействие оказывается полезно. 

Андрас зарычал от резко пронзившей всё его тело адской боли. Сжав руки в кулаках, он сильно стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Сущность рвала и метала внутри него загнанным в ловушку зверем: проходившие сквозь его нутро импульсы были похожи на множество мощных электрических зарядов, только гораздо хуже. Это чувство стало для него отрезвляющим в какой-то степени, и он замер на месте, сосредотачиваясь на нём. Постепенно импульсы стали утихать, но ярость… ярость присутствовала до сих пор. 

— Успокоился? — Голос Сиэля был настолько ледяным и суровым, что будь здесь хоть префекты или преподаватели, они явно бы растеряли всю уверенность перед этим непреклонным человеком. 

Себастьян молчал, плотно сжимая губы: прямо сейчас ему хотелось высказать малолетнему ублюдку всё, что он про него думает, но что-то останавливало этот порыв.

— Ты просто выжил из ума… — Продолжил парень, накрывая лоб ладонью. — А если бы сейчас здесь появился кто-то из профессоров или учеников? Ты представляешь, какие последствия могли бы быть?! Нет, не смотри на меня так, я бы не позволил тебе их убить! Достаточно крови за столь короткий срок! Мы ведь договорились, что наши цели находятся под строгим запретом, и что мы ничем себя не выдаем!

— Будто бы Вы не нарушили собственных слов, милорд, — зло усмехнулся Себастьян. — Что-то не припомню за Вами стараний держать наши личности в тайне, скажем, около получаса назад в общем зале Синего дортуара. 

— Мотивы моих поступков не должны тебя так смертельно волновать, слуга, — с язвительным нажимом ответил Сиэль. — Твоё дело — прислуживать мне, исполнять каждый мой приказ, но ни в коем случае не лезть мне в голову. Раз я так сделал, значит, так надо было.

— О, и поцелуи с Транси тоже считаются, верно? Значит, Вам просто приспичило позабавиться с, подчёркиваю, врагом и шпионом, напрямую причастному к заданию, и я не должен высказывать даже малейшего возражения в ответ? Да вы ещё более недалёкий, чем тот же наивный сопляк Макмиллан, — Себастьян смотрел на Сиэля с нескрываемой иронией. Хотя в глазах по-прежнему ярко пылал багровый огонь. 

— Тебя так волнует моя личная жизнь? — Отпарировал Сиэль, с ехидством глядя, как ревностное пламя в глазах дворецкого загорается куда сильнее. — Привязался, как собачонка, к хозяину, и теперь на всех посторонних скалишь клыки? Да ты… — в который раз играя с огнём, Сиэль поднялся на носки, притягивая лицо демона к себе за подбородок, сардонически щурясь. — Ревнуешь, не так ли? 

Андрас молчал, пытаясь не выдавать судорожного дыхания из-за вновь пронзившего плоть вожделения. Похоже, этот щенок уже давно смекнул, в чём было дело, внаглую играя на его демонической гордости. Не мог же демон по-настоящему желать тело человека… Сиэль осознавал, насколько это было стыдно для его дворецкого, и умело пользовался этим. 

— Так вот, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил Сиэль, обходя Себастьяна по кругу. 

Тот следил за движениями хрупкой фигуры очень внимательно и хищно. Возбуждение внизу живота нарастало. Так сильно хотелось вновь оказаться во времени, где, имея личину не дворецкого, а полноправного хозяина, он мог предъявить на Сиэля все права. Но тогда… тогда его чувства были не такими сильными. Стоило лишь захотеть ступить на ведущую к соблазну тропу, как что-то возникало на пути, не давая этому свершиться. И обычно этим «что-то» оказывалась его чертова гордость. Убеждённый, что желать плоть какого-то смертного мальчишки было невероятной низостью, Андрас пытался совратить этого же мальчишку сам. И до сих пор, к сожалению, безуспешно. Но меняются времена, меняются и желания. 

— Я сам хотел бы напомнить тебе парочку незначительных вещей. Например, что прошлого не вернуть, теперь ты полностью в моей власти и обязан подчиняться любому, подчёркиваю, любому моему приказу, — словно прочитав мысли, Сиэль саркастическим тоном отвечал на его манеру, вызывая этим больше раздражения. 

«Дерьмо. Эта маленькая сволочь, очевидно, нарывается», — зло думал Себастьян, в то время как Сиэль снова оказался напротив, издевательски улыбаясь. Но в этот момент парень совершенно не осознавал, что данная тактика для его безопасности не совсем удачна. Даже самый крепкий поводок не мог сдерживать монстра вечно. 

Но люди… люди зачастую ставят себя выше других. 

— А также то, что моя постельная жизнь тебя никоим образом не касается. Если бы я захотел позабавиться с Транси, я бы это сделал, будь уверен. И даже не поставил бы в известность, — к заключению голос Сиэля помимо насмешливых, принял уверенные и холодные нотки.

Себастьян зло усмехнулся. 

Пытался поставить самого Великого Маркиза Андраса на место? Это мы ещё посмотрим. 

— Нет, — не менее решительно ответил ему Себастьян, одарив Сиэля насмешливым взглядом, как он его несколькими секундами назад, улыбаясь.

Мальчишка сузил глаза. 

— А ну повтори, что сказал… — вконец разозлённый Сиэль заговорил, перейдя практически на змеиное шипение.

— Я не стану делить Вас с кем-то, — улыбка Себастьяна стала шире, обнажая нечеловечески острые зубы. — Меня касается ровно всё, что я посчитаю нужным. Вы же помните правила. «Ты обязан оградить меня от всех опасностей» — не это ли Ваши слова? 

— В правила также входит беспрекословное подчинение любому приказу, — холодным раздражением отозвался голос мальчишки. Не нравится? Всё было только впереди. 

— Но ведь защита господина стоит первостепеннее, не так ли? — От риторического вопроса Себастьяна веяло ядом. Саркастически изогнув брови, он нагнулся к Сиэлю, чуть не задохнувшегося от такой откровенной надменности и наглости. — И мне решать, с кем Вам общаться или нет. Мне решать, с кем Вам вести постельную жизнь. О, и даже… — он посмотрел Сиэлю в глаза настолько едко, что тот машинально сглотнул слюну. Наклонившись, Андрас зашептал: — Я могу даже сорвать Вашу свадьбу, если посчитаю её жизненно опасной для вашего здоровья и нервной системы. Боюсь, Леди Элизабет будет крайне расстроена, — театрально грустно надув губы, Себастьян покачал головой. 

— Ты забываешься! — а вот теперь Сиэль окончательно вышел из себя. Да как этот мерзавец смеет говорить подобное?! — Это вообще тебя не касается! Если я решу жениться на ней, то сделаю это! Тем более, что помолвка официально была оформлена более пяти лет назад! 

— Ещё как касается! — На повышенном тоне ответил Андрас, чувствуя, что в венах вновь начинает закипать былой гнев. — Я не отдам Вас никому, если посчитаю нужным! И я вполне способен это сделать! 

— Не смей переходить границы, Себастьян. А то попл…

Сиэль запнулся на полуслове. Причиной этому был резкий, очень сильный толчок в шкаф позади, из-за чего парень больно ударился затылком. Раскрыв глаза от шока, он увидел прижимавшего его к шкафу Себастьяна, выглядящего не менее злым, чем тогда, когда крушил всё вокруг себя. Дьявол, да что же с ним такое?! Столько вольностей он не позволял себе с того самого времени, когда Сиэль был у него в подчинённых. А сейчас ведь всё было не так, совершенно не так. 

— А то что?! — Прорычал Андрас. — Что Вы мне сделаете, Ваша Светлость? Напоите чаем? Да это даже смешно!

— Как ты… — Не помня себя от возмущения, хотел начать очередную тираду Сиэль.

— Как я смею? — Себастьян злорадно улыбался, специально вдавившись пахом в пах Сиэля, с усмешкой наблюдая, как тот заливается краской и отворачивает лицо. Слишком гордый, слишком своевольный. Идеальный. — Так же, как смеете дерзить мне Вы, господин… — Он со злой усмешкой прошептал эти слова Сиэлю прямо в ухо. — И сегодня я докажу Вам. Докажу, что один лишь я достоин Вами обладать. 

Теперь непоколебимый граф Фантомхайв смотрел на него с испугом. Превосходно…

И вновь уста Сиэля во власти у других. 

Себастьян действует жадно, бешено и импульсивно. Все краски мира сгущаются, собираясь в одной единственной точке. Шквал эмоций, неконтролируемая страсть и агрессия, — всё это бурлит в его крови, побуждая на экспансивные, несдержанные действия, проявляющиеся в хаотичных пылких поцелуях и лихорадочных движениях. Эти сладкие губы… он раскрывает их с огненным трепетом, то отстраняясь, позволяя Сиэлю рвано глотнуть воздух на несколько мгновений, то прижимаясь, обжигая жаром своего тела и прикосновений. 

Андрас вжимается в плоть Сиэля. Мальчишка начинает сопротивляться, пытаясь отстраниться. Руки усиленно надавливают Себастьяну на плечи, но тот не поддаётся. Напротив, принимает вызов и делает жаркое движение бёдрами, заставляя Сиэля рефлекторно всхлипнуть и вжаться в стену позади. Оторвавшись на секунду, Себастьян не смог сдержать своей издевательской улыбки, вслед за которой по устам прошелся длинный алый язык. 

Ближе, быстрее, жёстче. Мужская ладонь накрывает мальчишке шею, губы припадают к вискам, к скулам, к щекам в жестоких собственнических поцелуях. Андрас еле удерживается от того, чтобы не прокусить Сиэлю кожу, — в столь бесконтрольном положении, как сейчас, он мог просто не выдержать и искалечить его, нанеся этим самым непоправимый вред. Однако ему до опьянения нравилось шагать по краю. 

— Себастьян… остановись, — пытается шептать Сиэль охрипшим голосом, сжав в кулаках края чёрной рясы. Здравый смысл бьёт в колокола.

Боль в ладони становится обжигающе нестерпимой, но Себастьян продолжает это чувство игнорировать, с отчаянным стоном впиваясь губами в тонкую кожу шеи. Он не слышит слов, заглушаемых шумом крови в ушах и жаркими вздохами трепетавшего юного тела. Рычит от страсти, впиваясь руками с чёрными когтями в хрупкие бёдра.

Терпко-сладкий аромат души, что трепетала в его крепких объятиях, сходив с ума от волнения и возбуждения, стал невыносим. Маня и искушая искусителя в его собственной игре, он призывал немедленно сорваться, признав свою одержимость. Но Андраса так просто не сломать. Оплетя душу и тело короля нитями своей изысканной ловушки, в недра порока он утянет его за собой. 

Сиэль бьётся, как пойманная в клетку дикая птица, но Себастьян ещё крепче зажимает руками его тело, учащая трение их бёдер друг о друга. Они тяжело дышат, стоны охватывающего желания становится сдерживать всё сложнее, и строптивый мальчишка уже с трудом сопротивляется, ведомый одной лишь гордостью.

Себастьян прижимается своим покрывшимся испариной лбом ко лбу Сиэля, заставляя того непроизвольно опустить взгляд вниз. Сиэль судорожно сглатывает тугой комок в горле, растерянно смотря на причину их разделённого пополам возбуждения. Заметное уплотнение не только в брюках дворецкого, но и в его собственных, заставляет щёки покрыться румянцем, а глаза зажмуриться, не выдержав такого позорного зрелища. Как же стыдно! Мало того, что он толком не смог возразить Себастьяну на высказанное, да ещё и не сумел скрыть эрекцию, которую эта сволочь так отчаянно и добивалась, в чём Сиэль был безгранично уверен.

Униженный и распалённый, Сиэль болезненно закусывает нижнюю губу, мучительно всхлипывая. Себастьян, прекрасно замечая каждое действие и каждую промелькнувшую эмоцию на лице Сиэля, растягивает губы в кровожадной улыбке, тяжело дыша. Замутнённым взглядом оглядывает конвульсивно вздрагивающее тело Сиэля, ощущая обильное количество скопившейся во рту слюны, и рвано выдыхает. Тянет вниз руку, чтобы дотронуться до сладко вздрогнувшей под этим прикосновением, пусть и сокрытой одеждой, чужой плоти. Наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых ресниц за реакцией Сиэля, испуганно распахнувшего веки и отчаянно застонавшего, когда Андрас накрывает его эрекцию ладонью. 

— Н-не смей… — Хрипло проговорил Сиэль, побледнев от ужаса и накатившей паники. Глаза Себастьяна заискрились безумным блеском. 

Ничего не отвечая, он дерзко расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу брюк Сиэля, засунув в них руку, чтобы сжать член мальчишки в кулаке. 

Сиэль захлёбывается вскриком, а Себастьян, не промедляя ни секунды, принимается скользить по органу пальцами, с жадным восторгом наблюдая, как меняется выражение его лица в считанные мгновения. С испуганного, до яростного. С яростного до вожделенного, и обратно по замкнутому кругу. 

Сиэль закусывает губы, не позволяя себе стонов, и тогда Себастьян снова приникает к нему поцелуем, насильно открывая его рот. Хрипло кричит, впиваясь вспотевшими пальцами Себастьяну в волосы, а тот сходит с ума, грубо двигая рукой и рвано постанывая. Атмосфера пропитывается терпким ароматом секса, почему-то напомнившим Андрасу смесь запахов крепких виски и дорогих сигарет. 

— Прекрати… Прекрати сейчас же! — Не зная, как контролировать ситуацию, Сиэль повышает голос, но всё без толку. Нижняя часть тела жила отдельной жизнью, не поддаваясь мысленным приказам. 

— Ни за что, — жарко шепчет Себастьян, принимаясь двигать рукой быстрее, с мысленной усмешкой чувствуя, как сжимаются под ним чужие бедра. 

— Я… я приказываю! Остановись! 

Сиэль достает скрытый туз из рукава. Но Себастьян бьет его Джокером, не позволяя вспыхнувшей боли взять над собой верх. Не сломаться. Не здесь, не сейчас. И, не прекращая развратных действий, он с приглушённым стоном целует Сиэля в шею. Ласкающая ладонь заметно влажнеет, — похоже, страх и адреналин играли графу Фантомхайву совершенно не на руку.

— Почему ты… — поражённый шепот доносится до ушей Себастьяна, и он не в силах сдержать тихий злорадный смех. 

— Почему? — голос Андраса сквозит низкой бархатной хрипотцой. И, затаив дыхание, чтобы насладиться трогательной дрожью юного тела, он охотно отвечает: — Потому что я хочу Вас. 

Сиэль замирает, не чувствуя своего приоткрывшегося рта, испустившего поражённый выдох. Себастьян склоняет голову набок, чуть искривив губы в саркастично-меланхоличной полуулыбке.

— Не ожидал с Вашей стороны такого удивления. Неужели… — Себастьян неожиданно сильно сжимает головку члена Сиэля пальцами, заставив парня зашипеть, вцепившись руками в его угольно-чёрные волосы, и улыбается ещё шире, — Вам до сих пор не была видна ясность всех моих намерений? 

Сиэль ошарашено смотрит на Себастьяна. Сердце в груди отбивает ритм быстрого фокстрота. От вида алых мерцающих во тьме глаз по спине бегут мурашки. Кончики пальцев покалывают, член болезненно ноет от возбуждения. И Себастьян, подтверждая свои слова, задвигал ладонью ещё быстрее. 

— Вероятно, Вы думали… что я не стану заходить настолько далеко, — Себастьян сумасшедше усмехается, проводя кончиком чёрного ногтя по дрожащим губам Сиэля, чуть их царапая. — Но, быть может, хотя бы сейчас Вы осознаете насколько я… — он наклоняется ближе, — возбуждён?.. 

Сиэль словно со стороны слышит свои несдержанные выкрики, похожие на стоны боли. Себастьян жадно вслушивается в каждый, будучи заведённым до предела, и неминуемо доводит Сиэля до разрядки, тершись пахом о его бедро. Ему нравится происходящее до помешательства. Ещё немного, и он заставит мальчишку признать поражение. Принять, что этот аморальный союз неминуем, и более им не было смысла играть.

— Себастьян, я… А-ах… чёрт!.. — Сиэль не узнаёт своего охрипшего голоса, и даже пытается бить Себастьяна кулаками по спине. Себастьян находит это невероятно эротичным и трогательным. — Х-хватит!.. Я… я не хочу!.. 

— Не хотите? — Шепчет Себастьян с нескрываемым раздражением и издёвкой, ощущая, как Сиэль напрягается, словно натянутая струна. Что ж, он сыграет на ней ещё несколько аккордов. — Не хотите, потому что это я? 

— Именно!.. — Сиэль зажмурился, краснея от злобы на собственное тело, которое всем его словам полностью противоречило. — Ты!.. Мерзкий, похотливый… 

— Надо же, — зло улыбается Себастьян. Движения его руки становятся еще жёстче и грубее, Сиэль громко стонет, будто от жуткой боли, хотя испытываемые ощущения были, наоборот, до унизительного приятны. — Я считал Ваши способности ко лжи более совершенными. Однако за этот вечер Вы бьёте все рекорды по испытываемому разочарованию.

Сиэль был готов умереть от отчаяния и стыда. Ну почему, почему сейчас всё было именно так?! Почему этот ублюдок снова так успешно владеет ситуацией? Причем, руководствуясь самыми грязными методами… Так может, и ему поступить также? Господи, а он ведь практически подошел к разрядке!.. 

— Ты… как же ты не понимаешь, что… — Новый стон. Сиэль закусывает губы, пытаясь удерживать при себе последние остатки самообладания. Себастьян недобро прищуривается. — Даже несмотря на всё это, даже несмотря на то, что я на пьяную голову наговорил тебе вчера, ты ничего для меня… не значишь. Ты просто слуга. Никто больше, пустое место, — и для убедительности поднимает глаза, кривя лицо в гримасе глубочайшего омерзения.

Это было последней каплей. 

— Лжёте! — Кричит Себастьян в бешенстве, совершенно потеряв самоконтроль, и вырывает руку у Сиэля из брюк, чтобы прижать ей и второй мальчишку к стене за плечи. — Почему же после всего, что мы вместе прошли, Вы до сих пор смеете лгать мне?! 

— Не смей повышать на меня голос! — Не растерявшись, будучи до сумасбродства возмущённым сам, Сиэль наотмашь даёт Себастьяну пощёчину, из-за чего тот отшатывается от него на несколько метров, застывая на месте. — Кем ты себя возомнил?! 

Андрас страшно молчит, опустив вниз голову и сжав кулаки до хруста. Он не двигается, даже не дрожит. Света в и так тусклой библиотеке становится катастрофически мало, — грозно оглядевшийся по сторонам, Сиэль понимает, что это дело рук его дворецкого. Впрочем, его настрой ничуть не смягчается. Скорее наоборот. 

— Выблядок, — выплёвывает Сиэль с таким ледяным презрением, будто делает Себастьяну величайшее одолжение. — Думаешь, если я и пользовался твоими услугами, то это априори даёт тебе доступ к моему телу? Я не твоя собственность, и даже не твой дворецкий. Поздно, Себастьян. Мы это уже прошли, и я… больше не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы ты касался меня. Не хочу, чтобы нас с тобой могло хоть что-то связывать, помимо элементарного «хозяин-слуга», — Сиэль с огромным неудовольствием отмечает про себя, как нелегко даются ему эти слова. Даже несмотря на то, что половина из них являлась истинно-верной, вторая — гнусная, грязная ложь. 

Зачем он это сказал? Ему казалось это правильным. И совершенно неправильным испытываемые к Себастьяну чувства. А они были. Были, сколь ни прискорбно признавать… Сиэль даже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз ложь становилась для него настолько затруднительной. Настолько, что вызывала тошноту. 

Однако не менее тошнотворным оказалось вдруг ощутить себя прижатым к стене за шею рукой в нечеловечески крепкой хватке. Настолько крепкой, что на широко распахнутых в ужасе глазах выступили непрошенные слезы, а побледневшие губы тихо прохрипели одно-единственное имя: «Себастьян…»

Гортанный низкий смех, потрясший зловещую тишину библиотеки, становился громче и истеричнее. Сиэль не чувствовал пола под ногами — до земли не доставали даже носки. Находясь в жалком подвешенном состоянии, будто словленная на наживку рыба, он изо всех сил вцепился пальцами во всё сильнее душившую его руку, предпринимая воистину жалкие попытки освободиться. И, убеждаясь в безнадёжности данных манипуляций, мучительно хрипел, отчего Себастьян, прищурившийся и в любопытстве склонивший голову, ещё больше заходился смехом.

Воздуха перестало хватать, но пытка удушьем не заканчивалась. Сиэль зажмурился от унижения, не в силах смотреть Себастьяну в глаза, в которых он будто видел своё отражение. Безвольное, жалкое и до отвращения хрупкое. Оно беспомощно открывало рот, но вместо приказов или банальных ругательств вырывался лишь мерзкий свист. 

По щёкам начали течь слезы. Сиэль действительно старался держать их при себе, специально не поднимая век, но и это не спасало. Они предательски просачивались между ресницами из-за испытываемого позора и боли.

— Так-так-так, — с расстановкой начал Андрас, даже не пытаясь скрыть глумливых нот своего голоса. Впрочем, от существа, мгновением назад заливавшегося смехом, иного ждать нельзя было никак. — У нас есть один маленький глупый мальчишка, который настолько заигрался в Короля, что возжелал подчинить себе демона, подарившего ему эту корону? 

Себастьян резко отстранил руку от шеи Сиэля, сразу же свалившегося после этого на пол. Парень трясся от паники, сумасшедше глотая воздух, и стискивал в кулаках края пиджака, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом. Судя по всему, до него очень медленно доходила суть произошедшей ситуации, однако склонившаяся над ним опасная фигура демона, чуть не придушившего его, обязала поднять полные шока и ненависти синие глаза.

— Неужели Вы правда рассчитывали, что я буду вечно пред Вами пресмыкаться? — Себастьян наигранно ласковым жестом гладит его рукой по щеке, с насмешкой замечая, как в ещё недавно горделивом взоре Сиэля рождается отчаяние и искренний ужас. Да, всё правильно. Он должен чувствовать это. — Власть, долг, свобода. Такие растяжимые понятия, их нельзя делить на чёрное и белое. Нельзя быть до конца в чём-то или в ком-то уверенным. Даже в собственном всемогуществе — нельзя. Тем более, если за этим стоит Ваша душа. И сейчас я покажу, насколько Вы неправы, милорд. Пора платить по счетам. 

Что может быть лучше зрелища загнанного в угол строптивца?

_О, как же долго ты, мой юный друг, гнушался плотского греха, защищаясь личиной непокорного хозяина. И вот, когда контроль утерян, ты, устраивая драму, всё ещё пытаешься играть. Сущая нелепость, но ты, и правда, так забавен. Вот только заранее обрёк себя на поражение, выбрав непосильного врага._

Себастьян хватает Сиэля за руку, не отвечая на горячо читаемый вопрос в испуганных глазах. Резкое движение, и Сиэль уже стоит на шатающихся ногах, а Андрас разворачивается, утаскивая за собою следом. Трясущаяся ладонь, бессильно покоящаяся в его, Себастьяна, влажнеет, готовясь выскользнуть. Но нет, мужчина держит крепко, хотя мальчишка резко начинает вырываться. 

_Боишься? Да, неизвестность всегда мучительна. Чувство, ввергающее в страх не только смертных, но и демонов. Неизвестность, пустота, мрак, небытие, — все эти слова по своей сути несут один и тот же смысл. И в отличие от тебя, сейчас неизвестность мною не владеет. Но не волнуйся. Совсем скоро она покинет и тебя, мальчишка. Даже моему терпенью есть предел. И он достигнут._

— Куда ты меня тащишь?! Отпусти! — Сиэль шумно дышал и дёргался из стороны в сторону, словно в припадке, пытаясь вырвать ладонь. — Ублюдок, остановись сейчас же! 

Себастьян не обращал на возгласы Сиэля ни малейшего внимания, очень быстрым, по меркам человека, шагом двигаясь к выходу из библиотеки. Злость на Сиэля достигла настолько высокой отметки, что абсолютно всё, кроме желания воплотить месть в реальность, отходило на второй план, в том числе и его приказы. 

Во всём Сиэль виноват сам. Природа Андраса такова, что его сила возвращалась к нему с приходом чрезвычайно серьёзных эмоций. Когда его телом и рассудком руководил истинный гнев, ещё не было известно случая, чтобы кто-то сумел сдержать этот напор. Такое происходило крайне редко, но когда происходило — все сдавались поголовно. В конце концов, контракт был произведён не с обычным рядовым демонов, а с первоклассным военным, созданным только ради двух целей: сражаться и побеждать.

Как, например, сейчас. 

— Себастьян, да отпусти же меня, это приказ!.. — Настолько пронизанный ужасом и отчаянием голос, перешедший в крик, Андрас, пожалуй, редко слышал даже в сражениях. А Сиэль, судя по всему, вцепился в последнее сказанное им слово как в спасительную соломинку. — Приказ! Приказ!.. Приказ... — Что ж, голос сорван. Судя по всему, такое влияние на него оказало длительное нахождение без кислорода. 

Сиэль потерянным взглядом окинул спину Себастьяна, казалось, даже не вздрогнувшего под его словами. Он не мог видеть, как Себастьян закусил собственные губы в сопротивлении, вонзая в них зубы настолько глубоко, что по подбородку потекла кровь. Печать ожесточила наказание, но Себастьян лишь ускорил шаг да неизвестно почему прижал к груди левую руку. 

— Почему ты… не слушаешься меня? — Вопрос был произнесён крайне тихо, но уши демона сумели распознать отголосок мольбы, пусть и очень, очень слабый. 

Уста Себастьяна изогнулись в печальной усмешке. Святая наивность, право слово. А ведь сам граф Фантомхайв. Впрочем, так даже любопытнее… будет в процессе. 

— Вы так и не поняли? — Он обернулся в сторону Сиэля, медленно проведя языком по верхней губе. Испуганный и сконфуженный мальчишка теперь ещё и залился краской. 

— Не… непослушание карается наказанием, Себастьян, — Сиэль старался делать так, чтобы его дрожащий голос звучал как можно твёрже, но получалось, откровенно говоря, паршиво. — Так почему?

После этого вопроса Андрас неожиданно замер. Не сводя ярко-алых глаз с бледного лица Сиэля, он развернулся к нему всем корпусом, не расцепляя их рук. К лукаво изогнутым губам потянулась до этого прижатая к груди левая рука, даже в перчатке почему-то показавшаяся Сиэлю странной. Слишком… тощая? Иначе выразиться было никак нельзя, и спустя несколько секунд Сиэль таки понял почему. 

Как только чёрная перчатка оказалась отброшенной в сторону, а рукав мантии закатан по локоть, взору Сиэля предстало настолько неаппетитное зрелище, что его вырвало прямо на мраморный пол, чуть не запачкав собственные лакированные туфли. 

— Ах, ну да, я уже и позабыл, что такие слабые животные, как люди, не привыкли к подобного рода представлениям, — Себастьян оскалился, с любопытством осматривая часть руки, а точнее то, что от неё осталось — белые и в каких-то местах чуть потемневшие кости, слегка поблёскивающие на свету из-за остатков крови. — Такая интересная реакция моей телесной оболочки… пожалуй, на регенерирование полученного ущерба уйдет затратное количество энергии, но… ради Вас, мой лорд, я готов понести эту жертву. 

Сиэль сглатывает слюну и выпрямляется, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Поражённый взгляд скользит по ухмыляющейся фигуре Себастьяна, уже доставшего запасную перчатку и надевшего её на повреждённую руку, дабы её лицезрение не продолжало давить на и без того искалеченную психику потрясённого парня. 

Из ступора Сиэля не смогли вывести даже раздавшиеся на другом конце коридора голоса. Впрочем, на них моментально среагировал Андрас. 

Моментально подскочив к Сиэлю, он зажал ему рот неповреждённой рукой, а второй прижал к себе поперёк туловища, утаскивая в небольшую нишу, где обычно хранились швабры и прочая утварь. Из узкой щели между дверью и стеной они видели, как Саймон, помощник Вэйлонда, распахнул ведущую в библиотеку дверь и, тут же побледнев, стал давать рукой сигналы остальным, судя по всему, префектам и их помощникам. 

— Ну и ну… — Глумливо шептал Себастьян Сиэлю на ухо, который, увидев знакомые лица, стал яростно мычать и вырываться из его рук, рассчитывая на их помощь. — Ох, господин, им сейчас совсем не до Вас. Нет смысла пытаться привлечь их внимание — позже поделитесь впечатлениями. 

Сиэль замычал ещё громче, явственно показывая какой нелестный эффект произвело на него это высказывание. 

— Что-что? — Себастьян явно издевался, призывно потершись о Сиэля пахом сзади. — Вам тоже не терпится, правда? Понимаю… сложно сдерживаться, когда мы оба так взбудоражены, но… Вы ведь не хотите лишиться невинности в таком грязном месте? Нам стоит немного переждать, когда эти глупцы уж точно не смогут нас потревожить и тогда… тогда… — Себастьян провёл языком по мочке уха Сиэля, а тот, вспыхнувший от смущения и возмущения, задрожал и рвано задышал. 

Дверь в библиотеку за префектами закрылась. Сразу после этого оттуда раздались раздражённые вопли. Что довольно неудивительно, учитывая учинённый разгром. Себастьян быстро сориентировался и, проигнорировав ноющую боль в левом предплечье, взял Сиэля на руки и выскользнул из ниши, начиная нестись по коридору на полной скорости. 

От ниши до апартаментов Себастьяна они добрались меньше, чем за пять секунд. У Сиэля даже не было времени начать основательно паниковать — Себастьян, взмокший от волнения и предвкушения, вдруг остановился, ни на йоту не расцепляя объятий, принялся судорожно нашаривать в кармане небольшой ключ. И, наконец, найдя его и вставив в дупло, распахнул дверь с такой силой, что она ударилась о противоположную часть стены, едва не сорвавшись с петель. 

Себастьян с силой вталкивает Сиэля в комнату, вцепившись одной рукой ему в плечо, а второй обхватив синий галстук. Кажется, где-то поблизости раздаётся грохот опрокинутого стола и пары кресел. Узнать, правда это или нет, Сиэлю не удаётся: вновь ощутив болезненное столкновение со стеной, он раскрывает рот на выдохе и жмурится. Себастьян без промедления впивается в его губы ненасытным собственническим поцелуем, прокусывая нижнюю губу. Сиэль шипит от боли и вцепляется пальцами Себастьяну в волосы, пытаясь оттянуть его голову от своего лица, но тот распаляется ещё больше. Садистски улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй, он слизывает проступающие капли крови с сопротивляющихся соблазнительных уст. 

Разум сносит подступающей блаженной волной головокружения, отзываясь безумной дрожью тела и глухим рычанием изо рта. Андрас готов вновь воспарить от ощущений ангелом на небеса, лишь бы эти мгновения длились вечно, лишь бы трепещущий в его тисках человек, излучающий такое сносящее крышу ассорти запахов и эмоций, никогда не покидал его, постоянно составляя компанию в этом танце одержимости.

Его губы, его душа, его тело — каждая частичка Сиэля, сотрясавшегося подле его изнывающей от жажды плоти, пылала, подобно огню, в его руках. Мальчик был прижат своей грудью к его груди, позволяя услышать Себастьяну всё до самого малейшего звука. Услышать, как он тихо, даже чуть жалобно мычит сквозь поцелуй, в каком сумасшедшем ритме бьётся его сердце, и как бурлит в жилах аристократическая голубая кровь.

Андрас отпускает на волю губы Сиэля, спуская одну из рук ему на талию, чтобы, прижав к себе вплотную, вдавиться бёдрами в его живот, и смотрит на него так, будто видит в последний раз, пытаясь запомнить самые малозаметные черты. Почему-то в этот момент Сиэлю показалось, что сказанное сейчас Себастьяном должно перевернуть его жизнь с ног на голову. Как правило, его интуиция не ошибалась.

Не ошиблась и в этот раз.

— Я так хочу Вас. Хочу с того самого момента, как впервые увидел. С самого начала наших странных отношений я понял, что хочу сделать Вас своим… осквернить Вас изнутри, завладеть не только Вашей душой, но и… — Себастьян замирает, не способный договорить, но по его интонации, по той ярости и боли, которые он вкладывал в каждое произносимое им слово, реакция мальчишки оказалась незамедлительна.

Глаза Сиэля широко распахиваются, кончики пальцев сводит судорогой. Он в неверии всматривается в лицо Себастьяна, по-прежнему сжимая в руках пряди его волос. И в этом лице мальчишка пытается найти хоть что-то, способное выдать его вероятную ложь, даже если она практически невозможна.

_— Никогда не лги даже во благо мне._

И Себастьян, и Сиэль помнили об условиях контракта, каждый хотел получить как можно больше выгоды для себя. Вот только никто из них не хотел признавать, что противниками они являлись равными. Оба азартно боролись друг против друга, искали лазейки независимо от настоящей цели, и оба одерживали провал раз за разом по вине каких-либо факторов. Будь это вдруг странный, страстно разгорающийся друг к другу соблазн, или просто отчаянное желание мести. Мести даже на пустом месте с целью унизить и насолить, никак иначе. 

Нет, он, конечно же, подозревал и раньше, но меньше всего он ожидал услышать это от самого Себастьяна. Такие слова для него были равносильны настоящему признанию, а ведь Сиэль прекрасно помнил, что именно Себастьян мог составить ему здравую конкуренцию в гордости не меньшей, чем у него самого.

Себастьян прислонился взмокшим лбом к его лбу и прикусил собственные губы, будто от страшной боли. Его грудь высоко и быстро вздымалась и опускалась от напряжения. Он явно высказал куда больше, чем ему бы хотелось, и осознание этого ему отнюдь не льстило. Впрочем, несмотря на внешнюю сконфуженность, его взгляд, отпечатывающийся у Сиэля в сознании, отображал ровно столько же боли и ненависти к представителю самой презренной расы, сколько неприкрытой откровенной похоти, которой Сиэль, волей не волей, начинал уступать. Именно эта похоть, в чистейшем виде воплощённая в самом страшном на Земле чудовище, сводила с ума Сиэля-дворецкого из прошлого, и сводит с ума графа Фантомхайва из настоящего. И в этом настоящем он находится здесь, наедине с Себастьяном, с воплощением всех его самых потаённых страхов. 

— Ты… — Сиэль громко выдохнул и поднёс ладонь к очкам на золотой цепочке. Его рука заметно дрожала, во взгляде окончательно исчезла уверенность. Но, несмотря на это, он всё равно снял их и отшвырнул в сторону, позволив мерцанию багровых радужек с узким зрачком вырваться наружу. Лицо уже давно изменило выражение с ненавистно-яростного до глубоко ошеломлённого. — Договаривай. Сейчас или никогда.

По предостерегающему взгляду Себастьяна, улыбнувшегося странной улыбкой, Сиэль сумел прочитать: «Ты сам напросился». 

Проглотив скопившуюся в горле слюну и чуть нагнувшись, он почти дотронулся своими губами до уха Сиэля, чтобы тот точно сумел расслышать его:

— Но и телом. Один Дьявол знает, как же сильно я Вас ненавижу. Всей своей прогнившей душой ненавижу, но… несмотря на это, Вы делаете со мной то, что не под силу кому-либо другому. Ваша страсть… страсть, которая переходит в отчаяние, когда Вы видите, что я вот-вот готов потерять рассудок и сорваться. Которая летит мне навстречу и пылает огнём, испытывая на прочность. Которая заставляет меня дрожать от ярости и неконтролируемого желания, вынуждая постоянно вращать в мыслях всех потенциальных соперников, посмевших хоть раз бросить в Вашу сторону свой взгляд. И… — Он делает глубокий вдох перед тем, как продолжить, а Сиэль чувствует, как от слов Себастьяна у него подкашиваются колени. — Вы, маленький мерзкий мальчишка, Вы уже столько дней подряд не выходите у меня из головы, что я начинаю всерьёз задумываться о природе собственных ощущений. 

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Сиэль даже не заметил, как его нормальный голос опустился до уровня тихого шёпота. 

— Понятия не имею… я совсем не понимаю, что чувствую. Я никогда не испытывал этого раньше и... не могу сказать точно, — откровение Андраса напоминало мучительный стон, говорить он был способен почему-то лишь с огромнейшим трудом.

Он зарычал, пытаясь отогнать от себя самые страшные и дикие подозрения, ещё сильнее впившись руками в тело Сиэля, а тот, подчинившись странному желанию, обхватил мужчину за голову и притянул к себе, коснувшись его шеи в робком поцелуе. От этой неожиданно проявленной со стороны Сиэля нежности Себастьян побледнел и застыл, страшась спугнуть его лишними движениями. 

Сиэль, крайне редко бравший ситуацию в свои руки, привык сбрасывать эту обязанность на дворецкого, как должное. И так как сейчас всё было иначе, он с особой осторожностью перебирал волосы Себастьяна на затылке, ласково массируя кожу головы, и изучал губами гладкий изгиб его шеи, чуть ниже скрывавшийся под чёрной мантией. Стоило его языку дотронуться до острого кадыка, как он ощутил, что нечто с силой сдавило его запястья и бедро, а затем комната завертелась перед глазами, пока он не почувствовал упершийся в ноги полог кровати и резко представший перед ним ненасытный рот, растянувшийся в широкой улыбке с парой длинных клыков. 

Себастьян набрасывается на него неистовым вихрем, заставляя рухнуть на кровать с предусмотрительно отброшенным в сторону одеялом. Сиэль вздрагивает как от удара, когда сильные руки, сжимавшие его, вдруг переместились на грудь и принялись торопливо расправляться с узлом галстука. Себастьян склоняется над ним, грубым движением разводя в сторону худощавые ноги, и прижимает своё колено к его промежности. Сиэль выгибается ему навстречу с отчаянным стоном и впивается пальцами в края его жилетки, встречаясь глазами с другими, ненасытными и совершенно безумными.

У Андраса кружится голова, мир расплывается перед глазами туманным сине-фиолетовым маревом. Он тонет в чужом взгляде, сжимая пальцами сапфирный пиджак, через секунду порвавшийся под его натиском. 

_Ах, он прекрасен…_

Терпкая сладость проникает в ноздри, когда распростёртый под ним Сиэль прощается с рубашкой. Себастьян разрывает её, возбужденно постанывая, и припадает устами к твёрдой розоватой горошине одного из сосков, начиная втягивать его в себя настолько жадно, что Сиэль кричит на всю комнату, прощаясь с последними мыслями о возможном побеге. Его руки, впившиеся в мужские плечи, машинально прижимают Себастьяна к себе. Он полностью падает на спину, а Андрас, как его преданный слуга, верно следует за ним, накрывая своим телом. 

Сиэль закатывает глаза, закусывает губы и гладит ладонями Себастьяна по макушке. Тот, почти окончательно потеряв рассудок, отзывается блаженным урчанием. Как же упоительно приятно… Промежность горит, желая ласки, а упирающееся в неё колено ещё больше обостряет это чувство. Сиэль трётся бёдрами об него, смотря замутнённым взглядом в потолок. Последние остатки здравого смысла поражённо спрашивают: «Зачем?.. Он же демон, Сиэль. Нечистый, безнравственный, порочный… это неправильно. Пока не поздно, остановись!»

— Нет, всё-таки поздно… — Сиэль неопределённо улыбается и откидывает взмокшую чёлку со лба. Его лицо принимает меланхолично-страдальческое выражение, а ладонь смущённо опускается на глаза. Он стыдился себя.

Себастьян смотрит на него расфокусировано, оставляя на бледной груди яркий фиолетовый засос. Полураздетый Сиэль напряжённо выдыхает и проводит пальцем по щеке Себастьяна, прикрывшего от удовольствия глаза. Мальчишка, до этого удивлявшийся, почему тот был так поразительно нетороплив, понял: его дворецкий наслаждался каждым моментом. Казалось, что Себастьян забыл абсолютно обо всём, кроме него. Смотрел только на него. Слушал только его. Чувствовал только его. И внутренний собственник в душе графа Фантомхайва этому пожалуй, был неожиданно счастлив.

В сердце что-то неприятно дрогнуло. Сиэль, словно видя себя со стороны сейчас, не мог не вспомнить себя в тот момент, когда, не совладев с хладнокровием, вывел Себастьяна из себя. Тогда он врал самому себе, в попытке скрыться от низменных желаний, уже давно утянувших его в какую-то тёмную пучину, возврата из которой было не видать. Упорно делая это на протяжении многих дней и сделав это сейчас, он всё равно оказался здесь, с Себастьяном в одной постели. 

А тяжёлые вздохи, стоны и выкрики, вырывающиеся из его рта, когда Себастьян проводил своим языком по его чувствительным впадинкам у ключиц, прикусывал кожу на шее, груди и на животе, удержать было невозможно. Равно как и странную тягу обхватить лицо Андраса ладонями и прижаться губами к его губам. Причём самостоятельно. 

Сиэль делает это, поднимая лицо Себастьяна, тут же принявшего рассвирепевшее выражение, когда его оторвали от смакования долгожданного угощения. Мальчишка усмехается его проявившимся на лице эмоциям. Так что прежде, чем Андрас успел подумать, что он снова сопротивляется, и не вдавил его в кровать, сам прикоснулся к нему губами, начиная целовать очень медленно, пробуя на вкус его пылкость и сумасбродство. 

Себастьян замирает, как громом поражённый, когда Сиэль осторожно, почти ласково проводит острым языком по его губам, несмело в них толкаясь, то ли стыдясь своей инициативы, то ли боясь сделать что-то не так. Но, тем не менее, не отступает: со стоном подавшись ещё ближе, он сильно прижимает его голову к себе, фиксируя в одном положении, и целует. Целует неторопливо, волнительно. Целует так, как никого не позволял себе целовать, вкладывая в это действо то, что вряд ли когда-нибудь посмеет озвучить. Жажда, стыд, боль, зависимость, упорство… всё смешивается в раскалённой гамме ажитации, вынуждающей сердце трепетать от страха и желания, а душу источать такой пленительный аромат, что Андрас, окончательно запутавшийся в испытываемых им к Сиэлю чувствах, дрожит и отчаянно стонет. Дьявол… как же хорошо. 

Лицо Сиэля заливается краской, стоит ему услышать и почувствовать бёдрами, какой эффект возымел его поступок. От стонущего в его губы Андраса, уже запустившего свою ладонь в его штаны, чтобы приласкать охваченную жаром плоть, сердце колотилось в сумасшедшем ритме, а глаза затуманивались пеленой. 

Себастьян позволяет себе оторваться от Сиэля, когда почувствовал, что если немедленно не остановится, то его кровожадная суть возымеет над ним верх. Он знал, что она ждала самого подходящего момента, сосредотачивая в себе его самые ужасные желания, самые низменные мысли и трагические воспоминания. И он не мог этого допустить, прекрасно зная её ненасытность. Поэтому в тот момент, когда с горячим поцелуем его тело начало источать мрак, он отстранился от его губ, приподнявшись на вытянутых руках. 

Надо сказать, что несмотря на то, что в такой момент держать в узде контроль и разум было трудно, плохо скрываемое огорчение и вожделение на лице Сиэля его немало позабавило. 

— Вы решили окончательно свести меня с ума за сегодняшний вечер? — Андрас улыбался хмельной улыбкой, смотря на Сиэля из-под полуопущенных век. 

Сиэль саркастически изогнул брови. 

— Жаловаться вздумал? 

— О, даже в мыслях не было, поверьте… 

— В таком случае, — Сиэль выгнулся, похрустывая затекшей шеей, хотя в лежачем положении это далось ему с небольшим трудом, и приподнялся, обхватывая демона за плечи. Так ему было гораздо проще дотянуться до его уха, чтобы томно прошептать: — Считай это моим благословлением. Меня порой утомляет наша вечная война. 

— Ах, так значит, Вы сдались? — Андрас закрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда горячие дыхание Сиэля обдало кожу за ухом. 

И через секунду ощутил себя поваленным на спину. 

Узрев перед глазами потолок, Себастьян ошарашено приподнимается на локтях. Увиденное ошеломляет его не меньше: граф Фантомхайв собственной персоной дерзко восседал на нём сверху, специально сдавив бёдрами его каменно отвердевшую плоть поверх штанов. 

— Зачем Вы…

Развратно ухмыльнувшись, Сиэль элегантным движением откидывает чёлку со лба, демонстрируя взгляд полный власти, горячности и торжества.

— Сдался, говоришь? — Сиэль ещё сильнее сжимает бедра и трётся о пока что спрятанный в брюках член Андраса, тут же поражённо застонавшего так страстно, что у мальчишки сбивается дыхание: чужая власть его возбуждала не меньше, чем собственная. Тем более что он сам… не ожидал от себя подобной прыти. 

Прежде чем Себастьяну удаётся что-то произнести, хоть уста и не слушаются, издавая полухрипы-полувыкрики, Сиэль хватается за полы его уже расстёгнутого жилета и рубашки, и беззастенчиво разрывает по швам. 

— Надо же, неужели я вижу в твоих глазах растерянность, мой бесстрашный дворецкий? — Сиэль низко наклоняется к Себастьяну, сокращая расстояние между их лицами до нескольких сантиметров. — Ты, видимо, думал, что раз я человек, то не могу взять ситуацию в свои руки. 

— Ни в коем случае, — Андрас принимает вызов, не пряча взыгравшего в глазах плотоядного блеска, и прихватывает пальцами край чужих брюк. — Вот только подобные выходки играют Вам отнюдь не на пользу. 

Себастьян с необузданно взыгравшим в его крови злорадством и агрессией разрывает на Сиэле штаны, не оказываясь в долгу перед жилетом и рубашкой, и сразу же сдавливает его талию, обалдевая от прикосновения нежной молочной кожи к рукам. Сиэль от неожиданности широко открывает рот на резком выдохе, и возобновляет зрительный контакт. Его взгляд демонстрирует странную смесь между возмущением и возбуждением — поступок Себастьяна послужил своеобразной острасткой. 

— Как видите, несмотря на данное Вам обещание, в такие моменты я полностью теряю контроль… — Андрас прижимает к себе Сиэля так близко, насколько это было возможно. — К чёрту условности! Я хочу, чтобы Вы… — он, распалёно дрожа, перехватывает его запястья и тянет вниз, подталкивая к более решительным действиям. Ведомый чужой волей, юноша прижимает его член к собственному, со стоном сдавливая их в намокших от волнения и выделяющейся смазки ладонях. Андрас закусывает губы. — Как же невыносимо… Продолжайте, не смейте останавливаться.

— Это так похоже на просьбу с твоей стороны, — Сиэль отвечает, хотя его голос дрожит, и делает первое движение руками, из-за чего Себастьян сжимает зубы и шипит. — Ты ведь сам напросился. Я прекрасно знаю, что доставит тебе удовольствие. Однако, если попытаешься сделать лишнее движение, я тебе голову оторву. 

— Интересно, каким образом… А-ах, чёрт! — Себастьян выгибается, откидывая голову назад, и пронзительно стонет, как только тот сжимает головку его члена, не забывая ласкать свой. Не утихнувшая боль в запястье только обостряла ощущения, и мужчина проводит руками по гладкой спине мальчишки, по лопаткам, и ведет выше. Коснувшись уцелевшими пальцами сизых волос, он в сминающем объятии прижимает Сиэля к себе за голову и шею.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь… — Сиэль держал глаза закрытыми, стараясь сконцентрироваться на ощущениях. 

А они кружили ему голову, заставляя лихорадочно трепетать от жара стиснувших его рук, от хриплого постанывания Себастьяна и от движений быстро скользящих по их органам пальцев. Сиэль не был опытным любовником, отнюдь. Как ни странно, но только Себастьян смог пробудить в нём нечто похожее на страсть. Помочь прочувствовать, какого желать чужое тело, желать его прикосновений, его тепла. Именно с ним он мог испытывать это, а ведь, по иронии, именно с ним ничего подобного хотеть было нельзя. Причём по всем статьям. 

Он — его дворецкий. А также демон, заключивший с ним контракт и, в конце концов, мужчина. 

Взращённый в строгих условиях консервативной английской аристократии, он до своих пятнадцати краснел даже от простых поцелуев в щёку. По его мнению, ему всегда оказывали слишком много внимания, особенно, по рамкам того времени, более раскрепощённые дамы.

Как-то раз, незадолго до своих шестнадцати, Лиззи завела его в свою спальню и, жутко краснея, вдруг села на кровать и сообщила, что, так как их свадьба должна состояться через несколько недель, то им придётся заниматься «Этим». Даже на тот момент, будучи крайне избалованным и уверенным в себе мальчишкой, тема о постели ввергала его в дикую неловкость. Он боялся проявить себя с самой худшей стороны и навечно получить клеймо неудачного супруга. И как же тогда не хотелось об этом думать! В итоге разговор окончился ничем. Сиэль, покраснев, а затем побледнев и посинев, пролепетал что-то вроде: «Давай пока оставим эту тему», и, как ошпаренный, выбежал за дверь. 

А затем… пожар, спустя неделю. Совершенно непонятное исчезновение родителей и три года, полностью превратившиеся в бега. Никаких мыслей об интимной жизни ему даже в голову придти не могло, поэтому он и собирался хранить чистоту… до этого момента. 

Ведь появился Он. 

Он — воплощение всех человеческих пороков. Безумный садист с манией величия, извращенец, властолюбец, тиран. Социопат и психопат, упивающийся своей ненавистью к окружающим, с трудом сдерживающий себя во время исполнения их контракта, но, тем не менее, превосходно играя противоположную роль. Пожалуй, последнее даже заслуживало восхищения, а некоторые из перечисленных до этого качеств Сиэль с ужасом мог отнести и к самому себе. Находясь на разных берегах тонущего судна, что рано или поздно утащит одного из них на дно, как только придёт время сойти с него другому, они были до невыносимости похожи поселившейся в их сердцах тьмой. Оба были готовы идти по головам во имя своей цели. Безжалостные, с лёгкостью готовые отступить от вопросов морали и этики, если того потребует ситуация, способные на убийство. Но с одним отличием: если Себастьян без промедления готов убить невинного и глазом не моргнув, то Сиэль будет долго решаться на этот поступок, не зная, подчиниться своему отвратительному второму «Я» или прислушаться к оставшейся в нём человечности. 

Несмотря на эту разницу, они всё равно являлись неотъёмными частями одного целого, рождённые в разным мирах, но родственные по своей сути. Они дополняли друг друга, компенсируя недостатки и увеличивая преимущества. Может, это и стало причиной настолько взыгравшего между ними притяжения? 

Притяжения, повлёкшего за собой массу безнравственных последствий и открывшего когда-то неискушённому мальчишке всецело новую и неизведанную доселе природу взаимоотношений — страсть. 

Страсть, разрывающую изнутри и кричащую в стекло хладнокровия, разбивая его на осколки. Она поселилась в маленьком эгоистичном сердце, заставив его биться в сносящем крышу темпе и подарив стремление бежать дальше, прямо навстречу палачу. 

— Быстрее… — нетерпеливый шёпот вторгся в сознание, возвращая в реальность, и Сиэль смущённо вздрогнул, понимая, что слишком увлекся. Ему до этого удавалось познать удовольствие, чему опять таки поспособствовал Себастьян, но в данный момент всё было так по откровенному волнующе, что мальчик хотел прочувствовать это заново, как в самый первый раз. 

Впрочем, Сиэль не мог не уловить как дрожал и ёрзал под ним Себастьян, что ещё больше вгоняло его в невольную краску, и послушно задвигал руками быстрее. С удовлетворением отмечая послышавшийся над ухом судорожный выдох, Сиэль решился пойти дальше. Имея неплохое представление о том, как ласкать себя самостоятельно, и поминая полученный ранее в этом же занятии опыт, он извернулся, чтобы освободить вторую руку и опустить её вниз. 

Как только аккуратные пальцы мальчишки дотронулись до уздечки, а затем стали ласкать головку круговыми движениями, не забывая другой ладонью проворно скользить по стволу, Андрас закатил глаза, смакуя ощущения приятного трения, и ускоренно задвигал бёдрами, дабы обострить получаемое удовольствие.

Сиэль не остановился на этом, уже не пытаясь сдерживать собственных стонов. Рука, трогавшая верхушку члена Себастьяна, спустилась к мошонке, чтобы, сдавив её, начать поглаживать и оттягивать. У Себастьяна помутнело в глазах. 

— Негодный мальчишка… Вы даже сейчас издеваетесь надо мной, — расцепив руки, изо всех сил прижимавшие Сиэля к себе, Себастьян накрыл его ладони своими. 

Сиэль, не ожидавший, что данным положением снова будет править его слуга, проскулил что-то невнятное и закусил нижнюю губу. Действия, которые доставлял он себе сам, были давно изучены и не могли сравниться с тем, когда его касался Андрас. Возбуждение резко возросло, ноги обвились у мужчины вокруг талии. Ситуация тотчас была вверена Себастьяну, и Сиэль, задвигав бёдрами навстречу, обвил руками его тело, так отчаянно жаждав получить необходимую разрядку. Себастьян уловил его настрой, внимая каждому издаваемому в его грудь стону и всхлипу. Верно подводя его к эйфории, он уже чётко понимал: этим сегодняшний вечер не ограничится. Пора дойти до самого конца.

Но так как потерять самообладание было слишком легко, Себастьяну приходилось собирать всю свою волю, вкушая долгожданное по маленьким частям. Да, теперь он мог позволить себе больше, отточив самоконтроль. Поцелуи, до этого казавшиеся ему наркотической роскошью, всё также пьянили, но выработанная стойкость позволяла уступать голоду перед рассудком. 

Обнадёживающие мысли вдруг стали прерваны неожиданными словами:

— Я… хочу, чтобы ты укусил меня. 

Андрас ошарашено отстранился от Сиэля под его непонимающий взгляд.

— З-зачем?.. — Он даже заикнулся, не успев скрыть в вопросе своего удивления и ужаса. Сиэль нахмурился, но посчитал должным ответить.

— Боль отрезвит меня. Признаться честно, я… не ожидал, что всё так обернётся, и мне даже смутно верится, что происходящее — не сон. Я не намерен отступать, однако именно это поможет мне почувствовать всю реальность. Так что… — он закрыл глаза, обнажая беззащитную шею. — Укуси. Ты же демон, для тебя это не составит труда.

Чувствами Себастьяна завладела паника. Сиэлю, наверняка, неведомо, что кровь — самый мощный переносчик энергии человеческой души. Он мог позволить себе прокусывать губы Сиэля во время поцелуя, чтобы подкрепить свою силу хотя бы несколькими каплями, но это совершалось против его воли. А кровь, предложенная им добровольно, была сродни автоматическому приказу завершить контракт. Обычно, подобные Себастьяну, незамедлительно пользовались оказанной им милостью, получая возможность получить душу в обход, да и остановиться в процессе практически невозможно — слишком высоким являлся соблазн. Тем более, чем желаннее душа, тем сильнее был её эффект на потенциального потребителя. Влияние Сиэля и так крайне дразняще, особенно с учётом, что нормальной пищи он не поглощал более полутысячи лет. Один запах его кожи выбивал почву из под ног, а эффект, которое может произвести на него Это… 

И тут Андрас кое-что осознал. Он не хочет этого. Не хочет разрывать контракт с Сиэлем, даже несмотря на то, что голод мучает его дьявольски давно, а сам контрактёр вечно вставляет ему палки в колёса. Нет, даже не так. Он выводит его из себя до крайности, так и напрашиваясь на самую зверскую расплату. 

Себастьян ссылает это нежелание на воинскую честь: лишь отслужив, получаешь награду.

А потом вспоминает, что она нисколько не мешала ему нападать со спины, если того требовала ситуация.

Тогда убеждает себя, что, как истинный гурман, лучше станет безвольным овощем, чем поглотит неподготовленную душу.

Но и тут разочарование: что препятствовало ему пожирать души отбросов более пятисот лет назад? Что же сейчас мешает утолить голод и освободиться от оков, потерпев ещё немного?

Ах, ну и да. Душа Сиэля не нуждалась в подготовке. Она была идеальна по всем факторам, будь то сытность, запах или вкус. Другой демон на его месте посчитал бы этот приказ подарком судьбы.

Но Андрас не был «другим». И впадал в шок глубочайшей степени, совершенно не понимая, что им движет. 

Кажется, ему явно стоило поразмыслить об Этом на досуге. Сила непонятого им чувства возрастала, вынудив произнести крайне неожиданные для него самого слова:

— Я не стану этого делать.

Мальчишка приоткрыл рот в негодовании.

— Не можешь, значит? И почему же?

— Потому что нельзя. И это не обсуждается, — Андрас ответил Сиэлю тоном, не терпящим возражения. 

— Ты снова собираешься ослушаться меня, Себастьян? — Предостерегающе заговорил Сиэль, во все глаза смотря на страшно бледное лицо демона. Видимо, посчитав, что этого мало, он схватил бездействовавшую руку в перчатке за локоть и поднес её прямо к его лицу. — Считаешь, что этого мало, да? — В доказательство его слов кожа под пальцами Сиэля моментально покраснела. — Ты настолько пересёк лимит своих полномочий за сегодня, что, будь уверен, если я окончательно выйду из себя, то от тебя останутся одни лишь кости! Думаешь, что я шучу? 

— Да как же Вы не понимаете, что это, вероятно, разрушит между нами всё! Я не хочу причинять Вам вреда! 

Проникновенная боль в голосе Себастьяна нисколько не повлияла на Сиэля. Наоборот, усилила раздражение — его дворецкий и так слишком много перечил ему за сегодня. И не собирался облегчать ему жизнь, свято уверенный, что в случае непредвиденной ситуации метка сумеет этому помешать.

Как же непредусмотрительно. 

— Это приказ. Сейчас же укуси меня, — метка Сиэля засветилась, устремив свое сияние к порозовевшим глазам Андраса, пытаясь сломить его волю. 

Себастьян ощутил, что странная давящая волна начала проникать в его сознание, чтобы подчинить себе. Зарычав и закрыв ладонями лицо, он отшатнулся от Сиэля к противоположному концу кровати, изо всех сил сопротивляясь боли, рождающейся прямо в голове, раздирая его череп на части. 

«Нет… Нет!.. Нет! Только не это!...»

Мысли спутались от огненной пульсации, руки вцепились в волосы, туловище истерично раскачивалось из стороны в сторону, а глаза посекундно меняли цвет с обычного бордового на ярко-розовый. Звериная сущность раздирала когтями выстроенную из самоконтроля клетку, насилуя в прямом смысле слова изнутри. Сиэль понял, что это представление вызвано прямым непослушанием и, подобравшись к Андрасу вплотную, жёстко обхватил его подбородок, чтобы тот поднял лицо.

— Смотри на меня, — ледяным тоном произнёс мальчишка, приковывая к себе взгляд, полный страданий и сумасшествия. Вторая его рука вознеслась в воздух. — А сейчас ты… подчинишься. 

— Я не под… М-м! — Предложение оборвалось, как только два тонких пальца проникли в рот. 

На краю сознания осознав чудовищность положения, у него даже не было времени начать мысленно проклинать Сиэля за его безоговорочную глупость. Он поначалу даже попытался не сжимать зубы, что стоило ему ещё пятёрки сантиметров кожного покрова и мышц, но… это не помогло. Тонкая человеческая кожа была нежна, как масло перед ножом: Сиэль едва задел один из его бритвенно острых клыков, и тут же мазохистски застонал от режущего ощущения.

Первая капля попадает Андрасу язык, и весь мир моментально окрашивается в красный. 

_О да, я чувствую это…_

Голос, похожий на скрип старой двери, говорит внутри его сознания. Себастьян холодеет, пытаясь оказать ему сопротивление, однако даже не замечает, как рука, отталкивающая Сиэля, только сильнее притягивает мальчишку к себе, жадными поглаживаниями лаская нежное предплечье. 

«Нет… Будь я трижды проклят, только не это…» 

_Я хочу поглотить его без остатка. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас._

Зубы мягко впиваются в плоть, проявившийся солоновато-железный привкус распространяет по телу сладостную истому, от которой клыки заостряются сильнее.

«Я должен остановиться!.. Должен…» 

Сиэль выдыхает со стоном обжигающего удовольствия, ещё ближе прижимаясь к Андрасу. Ощущение скользящего меж пораненными пальцами языка сносит крышу, и он, обрадованный таким внезапным повиновением, возбуждается до крайности, опуская свободную ладонь на свой член, чтобы начать скользить по нему быстрыми движениями пальцев. 

_Больше. Мне нужно больше!_

Себастьян хватает так покорно протянутую ему руку и движется губами выше. Сиэль замирает, затаив дыхание, но рука на члене движется быстрей. Тот неожиданно прокусывает его запястье, заставив выгнуться от оглушительной боли. Его дыхание срывается, грудь вздымается всё чаще, и сердце стучит; стучит, отдаваясь эхом в ушах, словно отмеряя последние моменты жизни.

— О, Да… Да… — С высохших губ срывается слабый шёпот, больше напоминающий стон, и мальчишка смотрит на склонившуюся над его предплечьем голову. 

Острая боль, от которой неистово дрожат колени, распаляет Сиэля до крайности и он, запрокидывая голову вверх, кричит, казалось бы так, что голосовые связки надрываются. Его тело содрогается от резко подступившего оргазма, разлившего воспламеняющее удовольствие по венам и артериям, а разум мутится, словно под кожу вкололи морфин. Замедленно наклоняясь к Себастьяну, он краем сознания понимает, что тот ни на сантиметр не оторвался от него, а чувство, испытываемое во время укуса, становится тянущим и неприятным. И хоть ощущение холодных губ, нежно ласкающих его кожу, было дурманяще расслабляющим, Сиэль замечает, что перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, а всё тело наливается тяжестью. Лишь усилием воли он заставляет себя сохранять понимание реальности.

«Он больше не выдержит! Я… должен…»

В воздухе ощутимо запахло озоном, как после грозы. Часть сознания Себастьяна, та, что уже сдалась алчущему монстру, стремящемуся поглотить мальчишку, желала подцепить душу на кончик языка и медленно, никуда не торопясь, смаковать её, смешивая с человеческим вином, кровью и слезами, и теряться, теряться в сладкой горечи и аромате, напоминающем такой любимый Сиэлем бергамот. Торопиться же ему будет некуда. Не будет контракта и унизительных заданий...

«Нет, не хочу. Не хочу, я не к этому стремлюсь, надо… прекратить»

Не будет больше слабости в бою. Любые враги покажутся лишь немощным подобием самих себя, а когда от них не останется абсолютно ничего, кроме душ, они тоже окажутся поглощёнными.

Голос разума затих. Даже то слабое шептание, что упорно держалось, отдаваясь эхом, практически истаяло, оставив лишь животную ярость. Он, оскалившись, уже не был ни Себастьяном, ни Андрасом. И демон, что встал вместо него, оставил место укуса на предплечье Сиэля, двигаясь выше, ласкал языком нежную кожу и возвращался к запястью, слизывая прочертившие его кровавые дорожки. Снова вверх, на мгновение прижавшись губами к сгибу локтя, вдыхая. Вдыхая полной грудью этот сводивший с ума запах, раззадоривавший зверя внутри него всё сильнее и сильнее, словно ветер, раздувающий пламя до немыслимых объёмов, пока кислород в воздухе не закончится, и огонь не потухнет, убив единственный источник жизни.

Эта мысль, ворвавшаяся в кровавое марево сознания, встревожила тварь, но та тут же склонила голову, наблюдая алчущим взглядом за мечущимся по постели Сиэлем.

О, как же он был божественно прекрасен в своей беспомощности… В своей агонии от того, что добровольно отдал часть своей души, своей просто невероятной души, демону, самому презренному существу в этом измерении. И она его! Только его собственность!

Когтистые руки продолжали скользить верх, пока не сошлись на шее, нежно сжимая её. Себастьян, что-то тихо шипя, приблизился ближе, не оставляя свободного пространства между лицом и кожей. Задыхаясь от чувства вседозволенности, от злости, от бешеного желания и взвившейся страсти, он неспешно скользит носом вдоль изгиба, застыв у острой ключицы, и чувствует навязчивый зуд в клыках, порывающий вонзиться, не оставив ни единого места на теле, всё ещё не принадлежащего ему.

И вдруг — касание.

Касание настолько холодных ладоней к лицу, что монстр послушно замирает на какое-то мгновение, прежде чем вонзить зубы и почувствовать слабеющую хватку в волосах. Но пальцы, ероша чёрные спутанные волосы, скользят дальше, пока не дотрагиваются до…

Сознание, казалось бы, потерянное в безумии, куда он окунулся с головой, неожиданно бьёт набат, а его голос набирает силу, читая, читая, читая одну нотацию за другой:

«Ты потерял контроль. Ты потерял Себя. Ты потерял то, чем гордился»

«Зачем тебе сила, если ты не умеешь ей пользоваться?»

Рога, становящиеся с каждым мгновением всё больше, прекрасно передают чужое прикосновение, оглушающее прикосновение, но этого слишком мало. Марево возвращается, словно гигантская волна обрушивается на последние оплоты пробудившегося осознания, практически рухнувшего в небытие.

«Остановись! Остановись, чёрт тебя подери! Уже…»

Краткими мгновениями в теле зарождается боль. Это лишь короткие искры, но и их — достаточно.

«… Слишком…»

Нарастающая агония ударяет по безумию плетью, загоняя его в клетку, как одичавшего зверя, заставляя демона скривиться, выпустив плоть из хватки, и попытаться схватиться за спину. Однако звон колоколов, непонятно почему зазвеневший в голове, вынудил его зашататься из стороны в сторону, вцепившись ладонями в лицо. Кожа на лопатках принялась разрываться в клочья, заставляя крепко сжать зубы и почти проскулить, тонко, на одной ноте. Но тварь молчит. 

«… Поздно…»

И с последним, особенно мощным, будто электрическим, разрядом, что пронзил его тело, в воздухе стремительно размахнулись чёрные крылья, с перьев которых на пол медленно стекала кровь. На этот раз уже его.

Андрас, сам не до конца понимая, что же произошло, открыл глаза, тут же наткнувшись на Сиэля, грудь и руки которого были полностью усеяны алыми каплями, и резко отдёрнулся к изголовью, осознав масштаб учинённой ярости и впервые испугавшись её.

Они молчали, не в силах прервать затянувшуюся тишину, перебиваемую лишь очень быстрым надрывным дыханием Андраса, смешанным с его же редким поскуливанием. Забившись в самый дальний угол кровати, он уткнулся лицом в подогнутые колени, безудержно трясясь всем телом, будто загнанный в ловушку зверёк. Он не решался поднять глаза на Сиэля, боясь, что, вновь потеряв контроль, возжелает сжать его хрупкое тело в жестоких объятиях; загнать клыки под его тонкую нежную кожу, тем самым заставив затрепетать в предсмертной лихорадке, вручая ему, оголодавшему демону, себя всего. 

Впрочем, несмотря ни на что, именно эта ситуация раскрыла перед Андрасом карты. Внутренний голос саркастически посмеивался, качая головой, и повторял, словно мантру, одни и те же попиравшие его безграничное самолюбие слова:

_Ты привязался к нему, хотя цепь этой привязанности настолько хрупка, что, будь у тебя желание, ты бы разорвал её тотчас. Довольно жалко, не находишь?_

«Замолчи. Он всего лишь развлекает меня, пока я подготавливаю пиршество. Я не могу позволить себе безвозмездно овладеть его душой, согласно новым законам»

На его ответ голос в голове неистово засмеялся, отчего Андрас сильнее сгорбился, вжимая в колени лицо. Он прав, прав, чёрт возьми. И чувствовать себя униженным своей же истинной сущностью было ещё хуже. Но согласиться с ней сродни добровольному согласию целовать ботинки Сиэля и считать это чуть ли не своей жизненной целью. 

_Не смеши меня, Андрас. Ты и так никогда не потакал правительству, считая его законы слишком либеральными по отношению к другим существам. Эти жалкие подстилки настолько напуганы именем Создателя, что даже пальцем пошевелить против него страшатся. И сейчас ты пытаешься укрыться за их же спинами? Не будь глупцом._

Себастьян, не найдя что ответить, лишь мучительно застонал, зашатавшись на месте. 

_Ты запутался в собственном непонимании, и я искренне советую тебе разобраться, прежде всего, не в мальчишке, а в себе. Найди ответ в глубине своего сердца, иначе неопределённость окончательно поглотит тебя._

«Но, найдя его, как я пойму, что он — то, что мне нужно?» 

_Ты должен придти к этому сам. Прояснить ситуацию я не осмелюсь, но подсказку могу дать: большинство испытываемых эмоций ты черпаешь из меня. Моя сила подпитывает тебя. Моя ненависть распаляет тебя. Но чувство, руководящее тобой сейчас, мне не подвластно. Отпусти себя, позволь поддаться течению. Правда откроется тебе. Со временем._

Громко мучительно вздохнув, Себастьян наконец-таки поднял лицо, сразу же сталкиваясь с находящимися от него в нескольких сантиметрах перепуганными глазами. Вздрогнув так, будто его только что ударили мощным разрядом тока, он бешено затрясся, вжавшись в спинку кровати. Вопросы, терзания, новые странные эмоции… как можно всё это испытывать из-за какого-то человека? Как можно одновременно желать растерзать его на куски, поглотив все жизненные соки без остатка, но при этом бояться навредить, искренне желая укрыть от всех опасностей, в том числе и от себя самого. Впрочем, это было не всё.

Андрас хотел трахнуть его. Придавив к кровати, сжать нежные, с выпирающими костями бёдра, жёстко раздвинуть ноги и развести в стороны ягодицы. Вырвать оглушительный крик, понудив выгнуться и зарыдать от резко ворвавшегося в тело члена, и схватить за волосы так, чтобы мальчишка заскулил от невыносимой боли, пачкая белые простыни стекающей с ног кровью. Ошеломительно…

Но, проклятье, он же вместо этого, скорее всего, убьёт Сиэля... который, став его навязчивым видением, вместо сладостно крышесносных криков боли и удовольствия издаст предсмертный хрип, прежде чем навсегда затихнуть. И как же это было ужасно. 

— Себастьян, я… — Сиэль сидел перед ним на кровати, совершенно обнажённый, и тряс угловатыми плечами, растерянно водя пальцами по своей искусанной груди и рукам. — Я не стану винить тебя. Всё это — лишь моя инициатива.

Андрас медленно вздохнул, собираясь с силами для ответа. Напряжение, плотно засевшее в его теле, так и не хотело отступать. Впрочем, Сиэль разделял его: когда существо с пугающе длинными, острыми и очень опасными даже на вид рогами, сидит перед тобой, сгорбившись практически пополам, обнимая тело крыльями, вопреки всему вызывающими восторженное восхищение, спеси явно убавлялось. 

— Вы не должны винить себя. Вы вправе злиться на мое неповиновение. Причём неоднократное и… я буду изо всех сил стараться, чтобы этого больше не повторилось. 

— Ты ведь чуть не убил меня?

Мужчина замер от неожиданного, хоть и вполне логичного вопроса. Вид Сиэля был серьёзным, и Себастьян с горечью понял, что как бы он ни хотел сейчас солгать, ему всё равно сделать это не удастся. 

— Да. 

— Вот как.

Снова повисшая в комнате тишина устрашающе давила на виски, но, не в силах как-то исправить ситуацию, Себастьян только нервно пожевывал губу, уставившись на подрагивающие руки. В этот раз Сиэль снова решился вытянуть положение первым. 

— Так что ж не убил? — Он посмотрел на Себастьяна с колким хладнокровным спокойствием, за секунду вырастая в его глазах. Однако тот только грустно улыбнулся: слишком многое читалось в хорошо замаскированным под недовольство взоре. 

А ещё Сиэль явно не умел контролировать собственное тело: его сердце билось настолько громко, что Себастьян даже со своего расстояния мог всё расслышать отчётливо. 

Впрочем, Андрас мог его понять. У него самого ситуация обстояла не лучше. Даже каждое слово давалось с нереальным трудом.

— Не знаю. Не захотел. 

— Не захотел, потому что я ещё не готов?

— Нет. Не захотел, потому что это Вы.

После этих слов что-то внутри Сиэля и Себастьяна сломалось. И когда первый, после долгого молчания, во время которого явно тщательно обдумывал произнесённые слова, вдруг навис над ним, упёршись ладонями в его плечи, нисколько не побоявшись устрашающего облика, второй впился в его лицо напряжённым взглядом, совершенно чётко им говоря: «Прошу, не испытывай меня»

Всё же вслух просить Андрас был не в силах. 

Однако Сиэля это нисколько не спугнуло. Равно как и то, что ещё некоторое время назад существо, которое он сейчас так отчаянно обнимает, и которое не менее отчаянно стонет, дрожа, едва не убило его, оставив на теле следы укусов, что, возможно, не исчезнут никогда. 

— Себастьян, я хочу тебя…

Андраса захлёстывает лихорадка. Признание, такое долгожданное и умопомрачительное, нападает на внутреннее воздержание раскалённой лавовой волной. Порыв резко возросшего взаимного возбуждения сладкими импульсами прокатывается по их телам, отображаясь искрами фанатичного обожания в разделённом пополам взгляде. Себастьян, не помня себя, обрушается на Сиэля со всей своей долго сдерживаемой похотью, глуша его полузадушенный вскрик в простыни кровати. 

И теперь мальчишка прижат к ней животом, не в состоянии сдерживать нетерпеливое хныканье, — Себастьян придавил его тело так сильно, что кости буквально начинали хрустеть. Жадно дребезжащее в маниакальном нетерпении мужское дыхание, прерываемое ещё более возбуждающей хрипотцой, опаляет шею, и Сиэль, трепетно ожидая невообразимого, жмурится и закусывает губы, сжимая простынь во вспотевших кулаках. 

— А Вы уверены, что не будете жалеть?.. Я ведь могу снова сорваться. 

Себастьян усилием воли заставляет себя говорить, хотя от охватившего мандража губы практически не шевелятся. Его чёрные крылья трепещут, отливая во тьме слабозаметным проблеском перламутра, и он приподнимается, опираясь одной рукой о матрац. Волосы, ставшие влажными из-за проступившего пота, спутанными прядями спадают на лицо, но Андрас откидывает их небрежным движением, скользя по оголённой спине Сиэля затуманенным взором. И тот, почувствовав это, вдруг поворачивает к нему голову и смотрит таким обезоруживающим взглядом, что Андрас не может не ощутить прокатившийся по телу сладострастный жар.

— Абсолютно, — Сиэль немного склоняет лицо, пытаясь замаскировать смущение под спавшей чёлкой. — Я хочу этого… с тобой. Именно сейчас, — и прижимается к его паху ягодицами, из-за чего совершенно обескураженный Андрас заводится до предела, и, ведясь на провокацию, с горячностью срывает с себя брюки, оголяясь целиком. 

До конца не веря в реальность происходящего, он сильно хватает юношу за руки, чтобы закрепить их собственной ладонью у него за спиной. Сиэль дёргается, пытаясь обернуться, но Себастьян, видя это, иронически усмехается, жёстко впечатывая его в кровать лицом. 

«Вздумали играть по собственным правилам, не так ли? — Рот Андраса изгибается в саркастически злорадном оскале. — Не выйдет, Ваша Светлость. В постели над Вами господствую я» 

Порочные губы Андраса перебрались на шею Сиэля, начиная терзать кожу на ней. Твёрдая плоть упирается в ягодицы, заставляя второго почти болезненно проскулить сквозь сжатые зубы. Себастьян вздрагивает от столь сладостного отклика и, жадно дыша, принимается ласкать его языком за ухом. Сиэль трогательно мычит и подаётся назад с тихим всхлипом, Андрас с удовольствием прижимается к нему сильнее. Когда горячий член касается внутренней стороны бёдер Сиэля, то он, вспыхнув от смущения, всё равно сжимает орган ногами, начиная двигаться Себастьяну в такт. Быстрее… да, да… вот так… 

— Это приказ?.. — Себастьян сумасшедше улыбается и чуть отстраняется, чтобы понаблюдать за робкими, но от этого не менее страстными движениями Сиэля. Кровь приливает к низу живота от дразняще скользящих по члену бёдер, отчего член становится твёрдым и до одури тяжёлым, однако Андрас всё ещё ждет, терпит, предвкушает… Ему мало. Ему мало слов, он жаждет признания. Сиэль не единожды оступился за сегодня, так что теперь поплатится за всё.

— Нет… На этот раз нет. Я считаю, что это не должно происходить без обоюдного желания, иначе не вижу в этом никакого смысла. 

— Ох… вот как, — глаза Себастьяна наливаются кровью, он судорожно вдыхает ещё сильнее обострившийся для его нюха аромат. 

От разлившейся в пространстве похоти накаляется воздух, а Андраса уже колотит от возбуждения так, что зубы практически не попадают друг на друга. Этих слов ни черта не достаточно — он хочет всего и сразу. Хочет как можно быстрее прочувствовать содрогания Сиэля во время экстаза. Хочет, чтобы тот отчаянно выкрикивал его имя, когда он будет двигаться в нем быстро и жёстко, оттягивая его голову кулаком за волосы и целуя в шею. Чтобы тот рыдал, откровенно крича от удовольствия, и умолял не останавливаться, когда он будет наращивать темп и крепко удерживать его бедра, оставляя на них следы своих когтей. 

Развратная симфония их извращенного танца уже оживала у Себастьяна в голове, а их сливающиеся в жестокой страсти образы восстали перед глазами так ярко и неожиданно, что он взвыл и, не помня себя, начал обсасывать собственные пальцы. Сиэль завозился под ним и захотел обернуться, однако Себастьян по-прежнему крепко фиксировал его руки за спиной, так что у мальчишки получилось лишь несколько раз жалко подёргаться. Ноги, сжимающие член Андраса, так вызывающе сомкнулись вокруг головки, что мужчина неожиданно для себя громко застонал. 

«Вот маленькая тварь»

Себастьян выдергивает руку изо рта.

— Итак, милорд… — губы Себастьяна оказываются предельно близко от лица Сиэля и начинают целовать его в висок, вызвав нервную дрожь от этого прикосновения. — Скажите мне, чего же именно Вы хотите.

От звука его голоса неконтролируемые мурашки бегут по спине, и Сиэль молчит, пытаясь подобрать слова в растерянности. Полнейшее отсутствие знаний, даже теоретических, сильно подрывает его уверенность в себе, а признаться вслух, что он банально не понимает, что и как нужно делать, просто адски, непередаваемо стыдно. Он мог почувствовать, что его тело хочет чего-то, но чего именно… 

Взбудораженная усмешка Андраса прекрасно различима даже среди их учащенного дыхания, и Сиэль болезненно прикусывает губы. Он хочет, чтобы Себастьян как можно быстрее приступил к действиям — так невыносимо терпеть. 

— Тогда я помогу Вам осознать… — слова Андраса больше напоминают животное рычание, когда он резко вставляет смоченные слюной пальцы Сиэлю в задний проход.

Мальчишка на одной ноте проскуливает нечто жалобное и выгибается под ним, вжимаясь в грудь Себастьяна затылком. Ощущение тесных, горячих, сжатых вокруг пальцев мышц и прижимающееся к нему тело Сиэля, так трогательно и отчаянно постанывавшего, ещё больше раззадоривает. Он, мысленно умоляя себя не сорваться в этот же миг, прокусывает губы и начинает яростно иметь его рукой. Ладонь, удерживающая тонкие запястья, перемещается к нему на шею, чтобы прижать к себе ближе в разъяренном захвате. Сиэль чувствует обострившуюся нехватку кислорода и вцепляется в простыню, начиная комкать её в кулаках. Его голос становится охрипшим и надрывным — Себастьян, найдя нужный угол, принимается быстро двигать пальцами, и Сиэль окончательно теряет контроль, несдержанно крича в пустоту перед собой. 

«Мой… мой… только мой», — Себастьян на какое-то время закрывает глаза. Он уже не следит за движениями, действуя по повелению инстинктов. И ласкает Сиэля так, как им обоим нравится. Подготавливает, растягивает, позволяя ощутить всю прелесть проникновения. Тонкая грань между жаждой и одержимостью полностью размывается. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я овладел Вами. Чтобы довёл Ваше тело до отчаяния, заставив задыхаться подо мной от блаженства. Чтобы открыл Вам все прелести плотского удовольствия, поделив его с Вами на равных, и показал, насколько Вы можете быть желанны в своей откровенности. Не на правах дворецкого, а на правах любовника, — Себастьян, мягко вынимая пальцы из тела Сиэля, коснулся поцелуем его плеча, в котором смешалась не только жгучая похоть, но и нежная страсть. Сиэля словно оглушило. От сильных эмоций по его щекам покатились слезы, а он их не замечал. 

Увидев эту картину, Андрас замер.

— Я огорчил Вас?

— Нет, — Сиэль стушевался от паники и смахнул их с лица, мысленно проклиная себя. Адски неловко. — Просто забудь. Сейчас же забудь.

— Вам не стоит бояться меня, милорд, — в голосе Себастьяна читалось искреннее раскаяние, но Сиэль всё равно недоверчиво скривился. Первый это заметил. — Я скажу ещё раз: Вам не стоит бояться меня, — произнёс он с явным нажимом и надавил ладонью в перчатке Сиэлю на спину, побуждая того ещё сильнее прогнуться. — Не спорю, у Вас есть причины в этом усомниться, но… неужели Вы так и не осознали, насколько ясны мои намерения? 

— Нет, я осознал. Даже больше, я их разделяю. И при всём этом, с чего бы мне тебе верить, если ты можешь солгать с таким же успехом, как и пойти против контракта? Пусть мы и решились на… на это, я всё равно не обязан менять своего отношения, — Сиэль хотел договорить чётко и твердо, но не смог. Стоило ему почувствовать руки Себастьяна на своих ягодицах, как его голос от неожиданности поднялся практически до писка. Второй улыбнулся на это одной из своих самых самодовольных улыбок.

— Но вы дрожите. Дрожите так трогательно, что я не представляю, что со мной будет, когда мы… — Андрас медленно раздвинул две молочного цвета ягодицы, прекрасно чувствуя, что от открывшегося вида у него снова заостряются клыки. 

— Зат… кнись… — Голос предательски дрогнул, как только Себастьян развратно лизнул его сжатое отверстие. 

— И не подумаю, — злорадно отозвался Андрас и сильнее сжал ягодицы в руках, алчно вдыхая запах его тела. — Я слишком долго хотел этого… и вот, наконец, Вы мне ответили. Каждую ночь я грезил Вами и отчаянно жалел, что не решился сдаться соблазну раньше. Признаю, я Вас недооценил, опрометчиво надеясь, что первым сдадитесь Вы.

— Ты был таким невыносимым ублюдком, конечно же я… хн-н!.. — Сиэль резко замолчал, смущённо упёршись в кровать лицом. Себастьян снова заласкал его, страстно пройдясь языком по складочкам, чтобы немного увлажнить их перед проникновением. Это вызвало очередной стон со стороны Сиэля, пусть и практически неслышный. Андрас в ответ возбуждённо мурлыкнул, не смея проигнорировать такой умилительный отклик с его стороны. 

— А что изменилось сейчас, господин? Я Вам нравлюсь? — Он неожиданно укусил Сиэля практически около бедра, отчего тот громко вскрикнул, шокировано распахнув веки. Вид алеющего под его прикосновением участка кожи так усилил возбуждение, что Себастьяну пришлось с силой сжать в кулаке свой пульсирующий член. На ум сразу же пришла ассоциация с дерзкими шлепками, которыми он во время секса ограничиваться тоже не хотел. Раздражённо цыкнув, Андрас снова постарался сосредоточиться на подготовке своего неопытного любовника. А с этим трудностей возникало не меньше: от терпкого запаха кожи, вкуса приятной горечи и вызывающе сокращающихся под натиском его языка мышц глаза закатывались, заставляя сознание отключаться. 

— К-кретин… как ты только можешь такое говорить… мм-м!.. — Мальчишка заскулил, прикусив кожу на руке: Себастьян с жадным рыком начал проникать в него языком, явно насмехаясь над его словами. Язык двинулся глубже, и Сиэль с диким смущением осознал, что почему-то в этот раз он у Себастьяна куда длиннее, чем раньше. Очевидно, виной всему была его неполная трансформация. 

Достав язык со смущающим хлюпом, Андрас развратно облизнулся. 

— Могу, причём с таким же успехом, с каким могу хотеть трахнуть Вас, что, будьте уверены, я сделаю. Уж эта прерогатива-то Вам нравится?

Колечко мышц заметно приоткрылось под воздействием его ласк, и эта картина настолько захватывала, что сдерживать внутреннего зверя практически не представлялось возможным. Особенно, когда он изо всех сих пытался взять под контроль тело, чтобы не послать весь процесс подготовки к чёртовой матери и отыметь Сиэля. Отыметь так, чтобы он сорвал себе горло от криков боли, когда его нежный проход начнут жестоко рвать, вынуждая кровоточить под воздействием безжалостного проникновения. 

Зрачки сузились до максимума от столь извращенных фантазий. Андрас, почувствовав дикую волну родившегося в нём нетерпения, прикусывает губы, сдерживая мучительное рычание. Руки машинально вцепляются в бёдра Сиэля, по неосторожности раня их когтями. Юноша вскрикивает от боли, в панике пытаясь повернуться назад, но Андрас снова запускает в него язык, уже на всю длину, и начинает яростно вылизывать. 

— А-ха!.. Господи!.. — Сиэль, сам не ожидая, что эти ощущения настолько ему понравятся, пластично изгибается и зажмуривает глаза. Обильно скопившая в горле слюна стекает по подбородку, а пот ещё сильнее проступает на теле.

Андрас позволяет себе ненадолго вынырнуть из него после нескольких первых движений, но лишь потому, что не может ограничиваться в словах.

— А к Господу ли сейчас будет правильным взывать? Особенно, когда Вас ласкает его противник, — Себастьян вставляет в мальчишку два пальца, разводя нежные стенки ануса в стороны. Сиэль снова отчаянно скулит. — Никогда не забывайте, кто я есть, Господин. И именно я сопровожу Вас по этому грешному пути, таково моё предназначение. Ведь я демон, всецело принадлежащий Вам, пора это признать.

— Как же это… — «Омерзительно» так и вертится на языке, но Сиэль испытывает совершенно иное. Снова погрузившийся в него язык ритмично двигается, тело неосознанно льнёт к нему навстречу. И на губах с томным выдохом расцветает иное слово: — Восхитительно… 

Язык изворачивается под другим углом, изгибая кончик книзу. Андрас крепче сжимает его бёдра, Сиэль отдалённо слышит треск рвущейся ткани, которую он слишком сильно сдавливает в кулаках. Первому удаётся кое-что нащупать в маленьком теле, и в подтверждение этому второй издаёт надрывный вскрик. Себастьян прикладывает титанические усилия, чтобы не остановиться на этом. Его рука ласкает собственный член яростнее, потому что терпеть невозможно. Сердце пускается вскачь, смешивая голод и жажду воедино. Язык движется в каком-то неконтролируемом танце, остервенело попадая по простате. Сиэль почти срывает голос от криков, а Андрас воет раненым волком от возбуждения, ставшего болезненным. Одной лишь ладони давно недостаточно, и вот…

— Себастьян… пожалуйста, ещё… 

«Любой Ваш приказ»

Себастьян вытаскивает язык и выпрямляется. Спустя мгновение на ногах оказывается и Сиэль, чуть разочарованно выдохнувший из-за окончания прелюдий, — Андрас рывком приподнимает его над кроватью и плотно прижимает к своей груди спиной. Они не видят лиц друг друга, но сейчас это неважно. Достаточно почувствовать и услышать учащённое дыхание, обоюдно разлившийся под кожей жар и звучание сердец, отдававшееся во тьме хаотичным гулом, чтобы понять всё без слов.

— Вы же понимаете, что Вас сейчас ждёт?.. — Этот шепот пропитывает всё окружение порочностью. Сиэль закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к нему, в то время как руки Андраса хищно скользят по его телу, останавливаясь на талии, и тесно сжимают её. — Готовы ли Вы отдаться мне полностью, признав мою власть над Вами? 

— Да… — Сиэль откидывает голову Себастьяну на плечо, позволяя ему скрыть безумную ликующую улыбку в изгибе своей шеи. 

Себастьян плавно разводит ногой колени Сиэля в стороны, открывая себе доступ, и обхватывает пальцами член, пульсирующий и ужасно влажный. Мальчишка чувствует, что в его разработанный, сжимающийся от волнения проход упирается горячая головка, и его начинает лихорадить. Резко проявившийся страх чуть не рушит его решимость, но он всё равно этого хочет. Глаза зажмуриваются, так, что веки начинают болеть, а кулаки сжимаются до хруста. Поздно отступать.

— Давай закончим как можно скорее, — Сиэль медленно выдыхает, а Себастьян, превосходно понимая его чувства, иронически усмехается и качает головой, теснее прижимая к себе за талию. 

— Нет, господин. В таком случае Вы не испытаете то, что я хочу Вам показать. Не бойтесь… я рядом, я всегда буду рядом, — слова становятся приглушёнными, потому что Себастьян сдерживается из последних сил. — Поверьте… — его член начинает проникать очень осторожно, Сиэль тихо всхлипывает, плотно сжимая губы, — когда Вы войдете во вкус, то будете умолять меня, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось… А-ах…

Головка входит целиком, Себастьян стискивает зубы, вжимаясь лицом в плечо Сиэля. Тот смущённо стонет, трогательно обхватив пальцами его шею и туловище, чтобы не упасть. Голос Андраса срывается до неестественной хрипотцы при каждом постанывании. Он делает ещё один толчок, войдя ровно наполовину. Громкий, невероятно возбуждающий, судорожный стон Сиэля сотрясает комнату. Себастьян чувствует, как он ещё сильнее вцепляется в него пальцами, испуганно ища поддержки, и заводится, усиливая проникновение.

— Какой же Вы узкий… приятный и горячий внутри… Мой господин… 

Капли пота стекают по их вискам, член входит всё глубже. Сиэль хныкает, изо всех сил стараясь принять его в себя, а Себастьян изо всех сил старается держаться, хотя так хочется обратного. Кровожадное чудовище внутри него воет от негодования, из-за чего сильно заостряются рога, но Андрас продвигается медленно и осторожно, по сантиметру, лишь бы не причинить Сиэлю новой боли, лишь бы уберечь от самого себя. 

— Се… Себастьян… Себастьян!.. Себастьян! — Сиэль вздрагивает от каждого, пусть и очень аккуратного движения, и сжимается, заставляя Себастьяна мучительно взвыть — всё играло против его самоконтроля. 

— Не усугубляйте ситуацию и ведите себя потише. Вы даже не представляете, как мне трудно сейчас сдерживаться.

— Но ведь это так… А-а-ах!.. — Новый толчок чуть сильнее остальных, и Сиэль чересчур сильно реагирует на него, сжав мышцы сфинктера до предела. Андрас замирает, глубже загоняя свои когти Сиэлю под кожу и ругается сквозь зубы. Это. Уже. Слишком. 

— Прошу меня… простить, но Вы сами напросились…

Себастьян входит до самого конца и не может сдержать истошного рычания. Крылья широко раскрываются и страшно дрожат, тело как будто пробивают тысячи зарядов тока. Долгожданное, ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие заполняет собой всё его нутро, а от осознания их с Сиэлем абсолютного единства хочется кричать во всю глотку. Это наконец-таки свершилось. 

Мысли покоряют его, очаровывая рассудок, а плоть реагирует сама по себе. И когда мужские руки с талии перемещаются на бёдра, сжимая их до синяков, а твёрдый член начинает жёстко и быстро вторгаться во влажное покрасневшее отверстие, до слуха Андраса запоздало доходят чьи-то душераздирающие вопли. 

Он останавливается, словно ощутив жгучую пощечину, и ошарашено опускает глаза. 

Сиэль практически не держался на ногах, и стоял на постели, заметно пошатываясь. В тот миг, когда бешеные толчки прекратились, он испуганно зажал рот ладонью, застыдившись, что спасовал в самый ответственный момент. 

— Милорд?.. — Андрас, ожидая от Сиэля совершенно иного, поражённо посмотрел на него.

— Всё в порядке… Ты не должен был останавливаться. Тем более, я сам просил всё сделать быстро.

Голос выдавал Сиэля, показавшийся Себастьяну слишком болезненным и даже измученным. К своему же удивлению, он почувствовал, что к этому маленькому существу, что было таким слабым и хрупким физически, чтобы противостоять ему, но таким упрямым и гордым, чтобы сдаться, признав поражение, его неожиданно начинает гложить чувство вины. Что ненормально. Совершенно ненормально, учитывая то, что Андрас слишком люто ненавидел и презирал всех людей поголовно, чтобы испытывать к ним что-то вроде сострадания. Сиэль продолжал рушить все воздвигнутые им барьеры из ярости и злобы, с каждый днём пробуждая новые чувства к себе. Хвала Создателю, что только к себе. Вот только даже этого было чертовски много.

— Ну и? — Сиэль иронически усмехается, оборачиваясь в сторону Себастьяна. — Я дал тебе довольно обширную свободу действий. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не подозреваю о том, как сильно ты хочешь меня отыметь? 

Слова не нравятся Андрасу. Сиэль говорит так, будто жестокость с его стороны неминуема и лучше просто смириться. Этот мальчишка не хочет терять свою гордость даже когда, казалось бы, терять практически нечего. Неисправим. 

— Вам не стоит играть в героя, равно как и мне в жестокосердного ублюдка. И если я продолжу так же, как начал, то сломаю Вас. Вам так этого хочется? — Андрас отвечает такой же усмешкой, позволяя себе сделать ощутимый толчок. Сиэль стонет от неожиданности и кидает на него раздражённый взгляд. 

«Всё это — лишь глупая, пошлая игра до тех пор, пока в ней нет доверия, и мы оба это понимаем»

— Насколько мне помнится, ты вовсе не играешь в жестокосердного ублюдка, а являешься таковым, — парирует Сиэль, и Себастьян недовольно хмурится. А ведь он прав. Точнее, в это отчаянно хочется верить. 

— Вы слишком плохо меня знаете, чтобы утверждать это со стопроцентной уверенностью. А ведь я… — Андрас приподнимает лицо Сиэля пальцами, побуждая его лицо искривиться в непонимании, зачем шепчет в самые губы: — …очень непредсказуемая тварь, — и целует их. Долго, медленно, чувственно и нежно. 

Сиэль затихает, краснея под этой лаской. Ускорившиеся толчки маленького предательского сердца слышат оба. И если на лице у первого отображается непомерное смущение, то у второго — беспрецедентная победа. 

— Что и требовалось доказать, — Андрас разрывает поцелуй, продолжая смаковать привкус сладко-терпкой влажности. А затем улыбается. Искренне, не желая лукавить. — Вы без ума от меня.

Сердце замирает в судороге от адского стыда, и Сиэль молчит, шокировано хлопая глазами. Этот… этот подонок окончательно страх потерял? Мало того, что осмелился это произнести, так ещё, как ни прискорбно, догадался. 

Чёрт.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. 

Себастьян улыбается ещё шире, внимательно рассматривая его лицо, а Сиэль медленно выдыхает, стараясь взять эмоции под контроль. В конце концов, лучшей защитой всегда было нападение. 

— Кто бы говорил о безумстве, Себастьян, — он старается вернуть ухмылку, но нервозность не получается скрыть полностью. — Я, в свою очередь, прекрасно знаю, что ты испытываешь ко мне такие же чувства. Как бы ты ни отрицал это, но они слишком очевидны. 

— Стало быть, мы оба в одинаковой ситуации? — Андрас смотрит на него снисходительно, прекрасно осознавая, что этот мальчишка никогда так просто не сдастся. Меньшего он и не ожидал. 

— Похоже на то, — отвечает Сиэль ещё тише. Даже если он оказался застигнутым врасплох, то из игры теперь ни за что не выйдет. 

— Тогда… — Себастьян аккуратно выходит из Сиэля, учащённо задышавшего от смущающего движения внутри себя, и, повернув его к себе лицом, властно давит ладонями на плечи, заставляя его упасть на подушки спиной. — Предлагаю сменить позу. 

Узрев плотоядно-разгорячённое лицо Себастьяна напротив, Сиэль ужасно смутился. 

— Предыдущая позиция меня вполне устраивала! 

— Но ведь так будет куда проще прийти к взаимопониманию, — Андрас, уверенным движением разведя ноги Сиэля, дерзко прижался бёдрами к его паху. От этого его эрегированный член поднялся к животу, что второй совершенно не мог проигнорировать. Оказавшийся перед глазами покрасневший и сочащийся от смазки орган приковал к себе всё внимание, и мальчишка, застеснявшись собственного интереса, неловко отвёл взгляд. 

— Не думаю, что это обязательно… Мне было куда удобнее, когда ты находился сзади. 

Хотя это не сильно помогло. Фигура Себастьяна, хорошо различимая в темноте из-за того, что глаза Сиэля давно успели к ней привыкнуть, сейчас казалась особенно привлекательной. Стройная, накачанная, сильная и чуть взмокшая от их первого пробного контакта. Очень возбуждающе. 

— Нет, обязательно. Я хочу видеть Вас. Хочу видеть Ваше лицо, каждую промелькнувшую на нём эмоцию… — он обхватывает член рукой и без предупреждения вводит его в чуть разработанный проход. Сиэль тихо стонет и облизывает губы, вцепляясь пальцами в подушку над головой. Выражение лица Себастьяна от такой отзывчивости становится ещё более алчным. — Хочу следить за каждой реакцией на своё действие и смотреть, как Ваши уста приоткрываются в криках блаженства… — он толкается глубже, и Сиэль с поскуливанием выгибается, чувствуя, как глаза влажнеют от удовольствия. Так хорошо… бесстыдно хорошо. — Ах, как же это будет возбуждающе… Вы ведь согласны со мной?

— Я… не знаю… ах! — Сиэль робеет от этих порочных высказываний, а Себастьян, желая ещё сильнее распалить его, сгибает в коленях ноги мальчишки и прижимает их к его животу, принимаясь ускоренно вбиваться в горячее содрогающееся тело под другим углом. 

— Значит, сейчас самое время узнать! 

Он имеет его, грубо сжимая руками худощавые ноги, в порыве страсти оставляя на них красные следы от когтей, а Сиэль рыдает от удовольствия, упёршись руками в спинку кровати, чтобы не стукнуться о неё головой. Внизу всё пошло хлюпает, смешиваясь с громкими шлепками бёдер Себастьяна о его покрасневшую кожу. Слёзы, выступившие от переизбытка чувств, стекают по покрасневшим щекам Сиэля. Себастьян, видя это, бешено заводится. Член погружается в тело быстрее и изощрённее, задевая простату при каждом толчке, и Сиэль жалобно вопит, сжимая мышцы прохода и сгибая пальцы на ногах.

Андрас в острастке шлёпает Сиэля по ягодице, тот взвизгивает, инстинктивно вскидывая бёдра. 

— Надо же… — он шлёпает мальчишку снова, слишком резко загоняя член во влажный из-за собственных обильных выделений проход, — никогда бы не подумал, что мой юный… ах… трогательный и чувствительный господин окажется таким распутным… — орган очень быстро и горячо скользит в отзывчивой плоти, ладонь Себастьяна всё сильнее и чаще ударяет по коже.

— А-ах, п-прекрати говорить это!.. — Сиэль ударяется головой о спинку кровати, не выдерживая яростного напора. Тело горит, член ритмично ударяется о чуть надувающийся при каждом поступательном движении живот, оставляя на нём капли выделяющейся смазки. 

— Но ведь это только начало, милорд!

Андрас, схватив Сиэля за бёдра, резко тянет на себя, чуть отклоняясь торсом назад. Потеряв опору, Сиэлю приходится вцепиться ему в плечи. Их лица оказываются на одном уровне, алые глаза встречаются с чужими, сильно влажными из-за пролитых слёз. Сиэль смотрит на него с волнением и машинально сжимает ноги вокруг его талии. Андрас кровожадно оскаливается, теснее прижимая к себе Сиэля за бёдра, и резко продолжает двигаться, вслушиваясь в раздавшийся возле уха громкий умилительный крик. 

— Только посмотрите на себя, — одна из ладоней Себастьяна вцепляется в волосы Сиэля, оттягивая его голову. Сиэль опускает изумлённый взгляд на творящееся внизу безумие, отчего краснеет пуще прежнего и через некоторое время зажмуривается со стыда. — О нет, Ваша Светлость. Я же сказал, смотрите. 

Себастьян сильнее сжимает его волосы, учащая толчки до той степени, что мальчик, визжа, начинает подпрыгивать на его коленях и против воли открывает глаза.

Пред ними сразу же возникает когтистая рука с привлекательно выпирающими венами. Она властно удерживает бедро и не позволяет поскользнуться, пока потный и мокрый от смазки низ живота ритмично ударяет меж раздвинутых ягодиц, с хлюпаньем погружая длинный член в его тело до самого основания.

Это зрелище смущает и возбуждает до помешательства. Губы издают мучительный протяжный хрип удовольствия, глаза высвобождают новый поток слёз. 

— А Вы блестящий лжец и непревзойденный актёр, милорд, — Андрас усмехается, загоняя когти Сиэлю под кожу, отчего тот скулит от боли, как щенок, но при этом изощрённее извивается, чтобы глубже насадиться на орган, безжалостно вонзающийся в его разгорячённое податливое тело. — Кто же ещё, кроме Вас, мог бы скрывать очевидную истину так долго? Вы маленький, негодный и чертовски гордый мальчишка, который кричит от удовольствия, когда его жёстко имеют. Это именно то, чего вы так мучительно желали и от чего панически отгораживались. Ну же, признайте это!

Сиэль отчаянно мотает головой в разные стороны, из последних сил отрицая позорную правду, и с безысходностью смотрит, как горячий мокрый член Себастьяна быстро двигается в нём, неминуемо задевая простату, отчего все слова моментально застревают в горле, заглушаемые криками отчаяния. Себастьяна раздражает это, потому он высвобождает из хватки его бедро и, пряча когти, быстро, но плавно вставляет в его тело ещё два пальца. Глаза Сиэля широко распахиваются, лицо искажается в страдальческой гримасе. Он выгибается назад и оглушительно орёт, лихорадочно сжимая плечи Себастьяна руками. 

— Да как вы смеете до сих пор отрицать это! — Андрас рычит от яростной страсти, остервенело насаживая Сиэля на себя. — А может… я делаю все это зря? — Он останавливается, замирая в его теле, отчего тот вздрагивает и растерянно оборачивается. Что с ним творит это чудовище? Почему же с ним столько мучений? Сиэль заливается гневной краской, Себастьян отвечает ему взглядом полным иронии и насмешки. Маленькая упёртая сволочь, как будто всё должно быть легко. — Мне стоит прекратить, верно? — вынимая пальцы, он дразняще касается ими прижавшейся к животу сочившейся головки. Сиэль всхлипывает как от невероятной боли. Почему… господи, почему он делает это именно сейчас?

— Ах ты, ублюдок… — Сиэль шокировано шипит, с ужасом осознавая чего пытается добиться его наглый слуга. Себастьян многозначительно изгибает брови. 

— Это означало Ваше согласие, не так ли? — Себастьян, обхватив Сиэля обеими руками за бёдра, начал мучительно медленно покидать его тело, чувствуя, как испуганно начинают сокращаться горячие мышцы. Вот так, вот так… Он заставит его почувствовать это. Заставит этого дерзкого мальчишку почувствовать ту самую нехватку, ту самую сумасшедшую необходимость, без которой их взаимное желание в принципе невозможно, без которой нет того бушующего между ними огня. 

— С-стой!.. — Сиэль, громко дыша и вскидывая бёдра, в панике сжимает его талию ногами, чтобы не позволить выйти до конца. Себастьян разыгрывает полнейшее недоумение на лице, однако хищные глаза выдают все его истинные намерения. От этого понимания, от осознания собственной зависимости, он готов был сгореть со стыда прямо в этих головокружительных руках. Ведь он хочет этого. Хочет почувствовать это сносящее крышу пульсирующее наслаждение, хочет снова ощутить эту обрушающуюся на него власть. 

Хочет его. Хочет Себастьяна. И только Себастьяна.

Гнусного ублюдка, конченного извращенца и просто безумца, ставшего его персональным наркотиком, чья значительная доза уже в его крови. А организм, уставший требовать добавки, просто сдаётся, надев наручники на гордость, сражающуюся до самого конца. Глупый маленький идиот.

— Не делай этого.

— Чего не делать? Не иметь Вас? — Себастьян пресекает любые попытки Сиэля заставить его двигаться. Ему самому несладко. Любой всхлип Сиэля в такой ситуации, любое его жалобное постанывание и трогательное прикусывание губ пробуждает в нём желание бросить всё и сорваться. Но нельзя. Не сделав сейчас, не получится сделать никогда, ибо, вкусив сладкий плод Грехопадения, он априори станет от него зависим. И, потеряв полный контроль, больше никогда не сможет управлять собой полностью, окончательно отдавшись какому-то смертному мальчишке. 

— Чёрт возьми, нет! — Сиэль учащённо дышит, болезненно прикусывая губы. Как же стыдно, Господи… В попытке спрятать своё смущение, он тянется к Андрасу и обнимает его, впиваясь дрожащими пальцами ему в спину. Себастьян судорожно втягивает в себя воздух и прикрывает потемневшие от ненасытной жажды глаза. Но мальчишка не видит этого. Только тянется губами к шее, затем выше, останавливаясь практически у виска. Он переживает и трясётся, стараясь подобрать верные слова. — Не останавливайся… не здесь, не сейчас. Возьми меня… Быстро, яростно, жестко… как нравится нам обоим. Я правда этого хочу. 

Себастьян медленно втягивает носом воздух, разводя в стороны трепещущие за спиной крылья. Его руки опускаются Сиэлю на ягодицы, чтобы, обхватив их, приподнять юношу над постелью, выйдя из его тела, который, боясь упасть, сразу же прижимается к нему ближе, с волнением ожидая ответа. Себастьян не показывает ему своего лица, обрётшего истинное выражение чудовища, которое, сдерживая себя, наконец-таки получило то, что желало так долго. 

Сиэля. Теперь только Его Сиэля.

— В таком случае, я просто обязан взять Вас так, чтобы Вы запомнили это на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И, поверьте, мне это удастся, — Андрас резко выпрямляется во весь рост, спрыгивая с постели. Раскрывшиеся огромные вороньи крылья обвиваются вокруг Сиэля и заключают в кокон. Ощутив тесноту бархатистых перьев, Сиэль отстраняется от Андраса и изумлённо оглядывается по сторонам. 

Очертания в тёмной комнате, до этого хоть немного различимые, полностью заволакивает тьма. В последнем отблеске серебристого диска луны, прежде чем тот равным образом перестал быть видимым человеческому глазу, Сиэлю удаётся разглядеть длинные, подмявшие нижнюю губу Себастьяна клыки и язык, разделившийся пополам.

Зрачки глаз сужаются, а сердце пропускает громчайший удар.

Этот обезумевший огненный взгляд в миллиметре от лица, это алчное дыхание, проникающее, как ядовитый газ под кожу.

Руки на ягодицах, сжавшие их до пульсирующей боли, и член с крупной горячей головкой, упершийся в изнывающий от долгого ожидания проход.

— Себастьян, скорее… — Сиэль призывно трётся об его естество, в то время как Себастьян касается лёгким поцелуем его лба, словно успокаивая. — Я больше не могу… 

— Тише-тише… Я никогда не позволю себе разочаровать Вас, мой господин.

Он выполняет это желание и чувственно толкается в горячую тесноту, медленно вонзая вырастающие когти в мягкую плоть ягодиц. Сразу же переходит на головокружительно быстрый темп, заставляя Сиэля истерически забиться в своих руках и зарыдать от неравномерного, яростного движения. Перед глазами лишь багряное сияние других глаз, окружённое ореолом непроглядного чёрного пламени, а в теле плоть, мокрая от сока их страсти. Ноги трясутся, внутри отверстия болезненно печёт, грубо скользящий член Себастьяна чувствуется слишком отчётливо. Он длинный, увитый венами, как и его поразительно умелые руки. От каждого толчка слишком сильно хочется хныкать, скулить и кричать во всю глотку, что Сиэль и делает, двигаясь Себастьяну навстречу. Мальчишка умирает от этих ощущений жмётся к нему как можно теснее, а Себастьян отвечает ему взаимным объятием, которым прижимает к себе Сиэля так, что тот задыхается. И Сиэлю, как ни странно, это безумно нравится.

Волны удовольствия накатывают, сливая их тела воедино. Горячее дыхание смешивается в один общий поток. Они стонут, так громко, что если бы не эти каменные стены, об их отношениях узнали бы все. Однако этого не происходит. И это, разумеется, только к лучшему. 

_Всё-таки этот мальчишка тебя покорил. И ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это значит._

«К чёрту»

Андрас рычит, мотая головой, и ускоряет толчки. Сиэль, не видя ничего вокруг, находит его лицо на ощупь, и впивается отчаянным поцелуем в губы, будто прося прощения. За то, что не доверял, слепо идя на поводу у глупого эгоизма, не подпускал к себе, усиленно отвергая желания плоти, и нагло врал, говоря, что абсолютно ничего к нему не чувствует. 

Глаза закатываются от вкуса, обострившегося в сотни, нет, в тысячи раз. Крылья судорожно сжимаются, плотнее прилегая к телу Сиэля, впитывая в себя его запах и пот. Они целуются так яростно и бешено, что не замечают, как их языки пачкаются в крови, царапаясь о зубы. Кожа липких тел словно срастается, они не могут даже на мгновение оторваться друг от друга. Их движения не имеют ритма и грации, Себастьян вбивается в мальчишку как животное, бесстыдно шлёпая бёдрами о его впалый влажный живот, а тот кричит ему в рот, хаотично гладя руками его поджарую спину. 

— Себа-а-стьян!.. Только не останавливайся… Прошу, не останавливайся!.. Да! Так! А-а-ах!.. — Голос срывается, становясь похожим на сипящее шипение. Сиэль плачет от того, как сильно и быстро Себастьян вторгается в него, трётся при каждом толчке о простату, отчего жжение внизу живота становится хоть и мучительным, но не менее приятным. 

— О да!.. — Движения становятся жёсткими до крайности, капли пота практически ручьём стекают к низу живота. — Вам нравится это, да? Нравится, когда я трахаю Вас, а?.. 

— Да-а-а!.. Мне нравится!.. — Сиэль кусает Андраса за шею, хрипы становятся ещё более сдавленными, но тот всё равно слышит его. — Сильнее, сильнее, ну же… я так хочу… — он сильно прокусывает кожу Андраса по неосторожности из-за мощных толчков, отчего та надрывается в нескольких местах. 

Андрас, на секунду замерев и высоко откинув голову, пошатывается на месте. А затем улыбается, широко, нечеловечно. Вцепившись в бедро Сиэля одной рукой, а второй сжав его член, вбивается в его тело до боли, до темноты в глазах, громко шлёпая о его вход мошонкой. Сиэль от неожиданности громко мычит, сильнее плачет и ещё глубже загоняет свои зубы ему в кожу, чувствуя, как мышцы его прохода начинают резко и ритмично сокращаться, а Себастьян вдруг терпеливо останавливается в его теле, не переставая поглаживать головку его органа в ожидании, и позволяет ощутить всё до кончиков ногтей. Член вздрагивает и дергаётся несколько раз, прежде чем излить порцию вязкой белой жидкости Себастьяну на пальцы, который, преподнеся их к своим губам, проскальзывает между ними языком и, погрузив их в рот, обсасывает, медленно прикрывая веки от удовольствия.

Тьма рассеивается, крылья медленно раскрываются, Себастьян с Сиэлем падают на кровать. Первый с напряжением, а второй от полнейшего истощения. 

— О Боже… — Слова оборачиваются комом в горле, Сиэль устремляет слабый взгляд в потолок. — Мы… это сделали. Мы правда это сделали.

Андрас хмыкает, обхватывая член рукой. Пусть Сиэль говорит за себя, однако он прекрасно знал, что так будет. Порог его удовольствия являлся куда более высоким, чем у смертных. А после освобождения от отработки — особенно.

— Вам понравилось? — Себастьян тяжело выдыхает и закрывает глаза, начиная быстро ласкать себя. Если он не кончит как можно скорее, то просто взорвется. 

— Безумно… — отвечает Сиэль заплетающимся языком, негнущимися пальцами спускаясь от груди к животу. — Это было просто великолепно. Ты был вели… — повернувшись в сторону Себастьяна с расслабленной улыбкой, он вздрагивает, замечая, что в отличие от него, получившего разрядку, Себастьян до сих пор гладит свой член, всё такой же возбуждённый и влажный. Увидев это, лицо юноши принимает озадаченно-виноватое выражение, он непонимающе смотрит на мужчину. — Ох, Себастьян… почему же ты остановился? 

— Как будто бы Вам понравилось превратиться в живую куклу для использования моих потребностей, — Себастьян стал помогать себе второй рукой, понимая, что после такого экстрима одной ладони ему явно недостаточно. — Я многое позволил себе за сегодня, нагло воспользовавшись вашей благосклонностью, так что, пожалуйста, не отвлекайте меня и отдохните.

Нахмурившись, Сиэль подпёр голову рукой и начал с интересом наблюдать, как Андрас, медленно и тихо простонав, закусил изрядно потрёпанные губы и сильно сжал головку члена. И, судя по тому успеху, который наблюдался у него в течение нескольких первых минут, прогресс был слабым. В какой-то степени это даже начало раздражать. Сделав неуверенный вдох-выдох, Сиэль кое-как сумел подняться на колени, хотя его сильно трясло. Андрас приоткрыл один глаз, не зная, чего ожидать от него, и был безгранично удивлён, когда Сиэль вдруг убрал его руки и, оседлав бедра, стал немного неуклюже пропихивать его орган в себя. 

— Господин!..

— Даже не пытайся сопротивляться, я всё равно сделаю это… мгх… — Мальчишка тихо скулит, когда в тело проникает твёрдый член и чуть наклоняется, упираясь в грудь Андраса трясущимися руками. — Вот так… да… да… 

Эти медленно поднимающиеся и опускающиеся бёдра, оцарапанные его же когтями. Эти губы, зацелованные и истерзанные его же губами, а также глаза с ярко мерцающей печатью, подтверждающей их связь. Андрас жадно облизывается, откидывает голову на подушки, не сводя с Сиэля глаз, и обхватывает руками его талию, практически полностью заключая её в плотное кольцо ладоней. Слишком медленно… слишком мучительно. 

— Раз вызвались помочь, то соизвольте двигаться быстрее. Иначе я возьму ситуацию в свои руки, — Себастьян угрожающе приподнимает Сиэля над собой, резко вонзаясь в тесноватую плоть, отчего руки мальчишки слегка подкашиваются и он чуть не сваливается на него, припечатав своими губами его жадный рот. Жарко, горячо, влажно… адски приятно, но не настолько, чтоб хотя бы на немного забыться, позволив отпустить себя. 

— Нет, Себастьян… — Сиэль, мужественно стерпев внезапное вторжение, обхватывает лицо мужчины руками и смотрит на него с невероятной серьёзностью. — Настала моя очередь. А ты ничего не сможешь сделать, так как клялся подчиняться мне на моей крови, и твоё мнение здесь роли не играет никакой.

И после этого, воспользовавшись его откровенным замешательством, он приподнимается и рывком убирает руки Андраса, пригвождая их у него над головой. Взгляд мужчины в один миг приобретает злую острастку, а рот угрожающе обнажает острые зубы. 

— Игра с огнём всегда являлась Вашим крайне опасным увлечением, и сейчас она рискует взыграть Вам отнюдь не на руку. 

— Я так не думаю, — Сиэль злорадно ухмыляется и решительно насаживается на его член, сильно сдавливая мышцы. Себастьян раскрывает рот на выдохе и громко стонет, обдавая подбородок мальчишки жаром дыхания. Самолюбие Сиэля довольствуется этой реакцией, и он делает так снова, отчего Себастьян закусывает губы, нервно вздергивая уголок губ. Смышлёный щенок, ничего не скажешь. — А ты быстро вошёл во вкус. Ну и кто из нас теперь сверху, м?

— Вы слишком рано радуетесь, милорд. С таким успехом я кончу, в лучшем случае, лишь через час. Так что придумывайте что-то поинтереснее, если действительно хотите добиться какого-то результата, ведь… — он насмешливо приподнимает голову, касаясь его нижней губы самым кончиком языка, зрачки юноши сужаются, — Вы ещё слишком незрелы и слабы, чтобы обставить меня, демона, мастера по совращению человеческих душ. 

— Я не слаб, Себастьян! И я докажу тебе это! — Сиэль, раздражаясь, сильнее и быстрее насаживается на него, хотя теперь ощущения не приносят ему удовольствия, и он делает это лишь из-за глупого упрямства. Себастьян отмечает про себя, что процесс стал куда слаще, а трогательные потуги мальчика, выгнувшегося на нём, зажмурившегося и тихо поскуливавшего явно не от приятных чувств, сильнее возбуждали. Хотя другая его сторона относилась к этому весьма скептично, ведь Сиэлю вовсе не обязательно было так издеваться над собой. 

— Да как же Вы не понимаете… этого мало, господин, — он тихо стонет, смотря на то, как строптивый мальчишка насаживается на член, пошло всхлипывая при любом малейшем трении, и злится, чёрт подери! Из-за того, что Сиэль не может смириться со своей неопытностью, в итоге страдают оба! Потому что…

Как же. Хочется. Кончить. Долбанное дерьмо. 

— Прекратите мучить меня и просто позвольте мне хорошенько трахнуть Вас, раз уж Вам так хочется! 

— Заткнись! — Сиэль даёт ему сильную пощёчину, игнорируя злое пощипывание в глазах. 

— Ах ты, маленький ублюдок, немедленно слезь с меня, пока я тебе шею не свернул! — Андрас заходится рыком и впивается зубами в подушку, изливая на неё всю свою ярость. Хватит! Хватит!.. Слишком медленно… Чёрт, это слишком медленно! Недостаточно! Ему нужно ещё!

Сиэль прерывает движения на какую-то долю секунды, осмысляя услышанное. Теперь глаза уже конкретно щиплют от горькой обиды и огненной ярости. Подонок, посмевший нарушить субординацию, косился на него без доли раскаяния, пожевывая зубами подушку, которая была уже наполовину разорвана, вывалив целую тонну перьев ему на прическу.

— Ты поплатишься… — руки Сиэля смыкаются на шее Андраса. — Поплатишься за всё… 

«Что? Что этот сопляк задумал?!»

— Захотели убить меня? Как бы ни так. Силёнок маловато. 

— Но достаточно, чтобы сбить спесь с тебя, тварь. 

Сомкнувшиеся руки на шее. Злые слова, выходящие рваными клоками изо рта. Поначалу лёгкое нажатие, отдававшееся слабо ощутимым электрическим током в районе груди, усиливается, и Сиэль совершенно сумасшедше касается губами его лица, наблюдая за тем, как искры в глазах Андраса становятся ярче, рот открывается шире, а пальцы заходятся в едва заметных судорогах, обезумевая от жестокой похоти.

Сиэль жадно дышит от этого зрелища. Да, Себастьян демон, способный, едва пошевелив пальцем, стереть его в порошок, но сейчас, скованный по рукам и ногам своим же оружием — сладострастием, абсолютно беспомощен. Он вырывается, яростно пытаясь сбросить с себя Сиэля, но тот, дерзкий упрямец, возбуждается и сильнее сдавливает в себе увеличившийся вполовину член, сжимая бёдрами рвущееся прочь тело. 

Андраса не слушаются даже руки, которыми он беспомощно водит по кровати, расцарапывая всё вокруг себя. Сдавливающее чувство в районе шеи становится экстремально душащим, Сиэль вкладывает в него всю накопившуюся к Себастьяну злость, боль и ненависть, никогда не покидавшие его сердце, но нисколько не мешавшие остальным чувствам, куда более глубоким. Он что-то шепчет Себастьяну, а иногда даже кричит на него, но тот не слышит. Лишь конвульсивно бьётся в тонких руках, извергая последние остатки кислорода из лёгких, и хрипит от дичайшего наслаждения. У него нет мыслей, приглушается даже рёв сущности, которая целиком отходит на второй план и умирает от пронзающих ощущений.

Рога покрываются шрамами от перенапряжения, из уголка рта течет слюна, а в закатившихся до предела глазах практически не видно зрачка. Орган, который Сиэль так ревностно не выпускает из своего тела, накаливается почти докрасна. Мальчик кричит от этого мучительного чувства, но терпит, удерживая партнёра практически на издыхании. Когда Андрас выгибается в спине, рычит, раздирая глотку, и забывается в экстазе, выплёскивая струю спермы, Сиэль, не скрывая, плачет, роняя слезы на его потную грудь. 

И, обессиливая полностью, сваливается с него, вдруг улыбаясь совершенно счастливо.

Себастьян уставляется глазами в потолок и не может выговорить ни слова. Настолько бессильным от резко высвободившейся энергии он себя никогда не чувствовал, и совершенно дико осознавать, что до такого его довёл какой-то человеческий мальчишка. Однако факт остается фактом. Великого Маркиза Андраса, демона с трёхтысячелетним стажем, придушив, весьма успешно оттрахал его юный контрактёр, сумев доказать на деле, что в плане упрямства и желания властвовать мало чем ему уступает.

Даже не верится. Собственно говоря, как поживает это удивительное создание?

Андрас с трудом приподнимается на локтях, как бы невзначай оценив поникшее и почти иссушённое состояние собственного органа. Оно служило ему навязчивым доказательством честности Сиэля, который лежал к нему спиной на боку, поджав к животу колени. Из его растерзанного в пух и прах прохода медленно, по каплям, вытекала белая жидкость, успевшая собраться в небольшую лужицу на простыни. Себастьян, задрожав от настолько умилительного зрелища, осторожно лёг между его раздвинутых ног и принялся заботливо слизывать остатки собственной спермы, равно как и смачивать надорвавшуюся и кровоточащую во многих местах кожу своей слюной. 

Сиэль открывает глаза и опускает вниз голову, смотря на Себастьяна хоть и очень устало, но крайне самодовольно.

— Плохие зверушки должны быть наказаны, ты огрызнулся и получил за дело. Придётся тебе смириться с тем, что даже в постели у тебя никогда не будет надо мной абсолютной власти. 

— Не могу не признать, что я нисколько не опечален данным фактором, — Андрас, закончив процедуру, присел перед Сиэлем и перевернул его на спину, чтобы внимательно осмотреть остальные повреждения. — Ох, господин… в обычной обстановке такие раны затягивались бы очень долго, но с моими поцелуями Вы сможете встать на ноги всего лишь через пару дней. 

— Позже с этим разберёмся, — Сиэль вздохнул, попытавшись приподняться, но, поморщившись, упал назад. Себастьян попытался помочь ему, но вместо этого Сиэль отстранил его со словами «Я не беспомощный», и, покачиваясь, таки смог сесть, но по тихому стону было ясно, что ему очень больно. — К чёрту мне твоя забота сейчас, Себастьян. Всё было добровольно. Лучше скажи как сам, ты за всё время ни разу не снимал перчатку. 

— Посчитал правильным не травмировать Вашу психику в очередной раз. Тем более, сомневаюсь, что Вам бы понравилось это видеть во время процесса. 

Прекрасно догадавшись, о чём шла речь, Сиэль не смог скрыть смущённой улыбки. Хоть и длилась она какую-то долю секунды, потому что на смену ей пришло былое хладнокровие, Себастьяну хватило этого, чтобы всё прочитать на его лице. 

— Брось, дай я посмотрю. В конце концов, отчасти ты пострадал, спасая меня. Так что моя совесть не может быть полностью чиста, — Сиэль обхватил запястье Андраса, и тот на трезвую голову вдруг увидел кое-что ужасное. На мальчишке не было кольца. 

— Где Ваше кольцо?

Сиэль непонимающе уставился сначала на Себастьяна, а потом на руку. Губы машинально сжались в одну плотную линию, а от взгляда засквозило металлическим холодом. Да. Его не было. И они с Себастьяном за выяснением отношений совершенно не обратили внимания на его отсутствие. Но кольцо невозможно было украсть, ведь Сиэль постоянно следил за ним. Кроме…

Алоис Транси.

В тайнике Клода они оказались довольно быстро. Сиэль разрешил Себастьяну использовать магию в качестве экстренного случая, чтобы быстро собрать всю разорванную и разбросанную по комнате одежду воедино. Себастьян первым делом направился сюда, потому что в прошлый раз именно этот путь был закрыт для него малоизвестным магическим блоком. Но вошли они без препятствий, отчего обыкновенно плохое предчувствие стало вконец омерзительным. 

— Судя по всему, наши враги успели скрыться, господин, — Андрас мрачным взглядом сканировал помещение и носился по всем его углам, горячо надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь, но под руку попались только непонятные пустые склянки, мятая бумага, ошметки одежды и пара дохлых крыс. Хотя на столе, среди бесчисленной кучи абсолютно чистых скомканных листков, Себастьян смог заприметить единственный, отличающийся от других. На него были пролиты чернила. Встряхнув его так, что расплывшиеся чёрные пятна начали резко выцветать, он смог распознать текст, который и стал их единственной зацепкой. 

Сиэль стоял в центре комнаты совершенно опустошённый и с каким-то холодным равнодушием наблюдал за паникой Себастьяна, вызванной совсем не на пустом месте. Ведь все карты сходились именно на том, что Мефистофель прав. Но как же такая важная вещь в течение столь длительного срока могла находиться у Андраса под носом незамеченной, причём, даже не вызывая к себе ни единого подозрения? Правда… Андрас никогда не был особенно силён в магии, ограничиваясь знанием элементарных заклятий. А противник, возможно несуществующий, но к которому в один момент стали вести все нити, наоборот, владел ей в совершенстве. Неутешительное положение вещей.

Пока Себастьян ломал себе голову от нескончаемых догадок и переживаний, каждое из которых в теперешней ситуации предвещало самый скверный итог, Сиэль закрыл глаза и стал падать навзничь.

— Ох, мой господин… — Себастьян моментально подскочил к нему, ловя обмякшего мальчишку в своих объятиях. Сиэль лежал без чувств, начисто измотанный тяжёлыми событиями последних двух дней. Потрогав его лоб, Андрас удручённо почувствовал, что у него была температура.

Восхитительно. Враги сбежали, а Сиэль снова начинает заболевать. Делать нечего, значит, придётся возвращаться. 

Заботливо прижав к груди своё маленькое сокровище, Андрас прошептал согревающее заклинание, чтобы Сиэль сумел пережить оставшийся путь до Лондона. А затем, широко расправив чёрные крылья, вырвался наружу через единственное окно на потолке, защищая густотой своих перьев Сиэля, чтобы осколки не смогли поранить его. Разумеется, выбраться из ловушки, которая всё сильнее сжимается вокруг них, сложнее и сложнее с каждым днём. И теперь, когда у них есть слабости, на которые можно надавить, эта задача стала практически невозможной, но…

Они обязательно выберутся и заберут от своего выигрыша больше, чем потеряли. Слишком многое поставлено на кон.


	27. Дворецкий в отчаянии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После злоключений в Уэстонском колледже Себастьян и Сиэль возвращаются обратно в Лондон. Сиэль проявляет к Себастьяну всё больше почтения, которое давно вышло за рамки их деловых отношений. Себастьян находит в библиотеке странных дневник, а особняк Фантомхайв навещают нежданные гости, в том числе Клод Фаустус.

Мы с тобою летим, падая в бездну,   
Отбросим же маски ложного стыда.   
Даже если горькая правда известна,   
Напрасно играть словами «Если» и «Когда».

Андрас летел на максимальной скорости, вкладывая всю свою магию на защиту Сиэля от холода и снежных хлопьев, игнорируя заледеневшие кончики собственных ресниц и волос. Мальчишка, закутанный в чёрный плащ, тихо спал, иногда кашляя во сне или бормоча что-то несуразное, и сжимал пальцами запястье Себастьяна, неосознанно поглаживая его сквозь сон.

— Мы почти добрались, мой лорд, осталось немного, — Себастьян прищурился, облетая башню часовни, находящуюся недалеко от городских ворот, и резко спикировал вниз, маскируясь в тени узких нелюдных улиц. Сиэль, как будто услышав его слова, трогательно засопел и чуть улыбнулся. Скосив на него взгляд, Себастьян с ироничной усмешкой понял, что всё-таки во сне его грозный хозяин напоминал скорее невинного, незапятнанного ребенка, нежели гордого, хитрого и непокорного ублюдка.

Кончики его широко распахнутых крыльев чуть задевали края домов, оставляя после себя только резкий свист на пару с птичьим пухом. Обогнув колесницу прямо перед носом заспавшегося кучера, Андрас вновь взмыл в небо под карканье ворон и устремил свой взгляд на густую еловую рощу, сразу же за которой находился особняк Фантомхайв. Никто не ждал их возвращения, здание пустовало несколько недель, но осталось незатронутым благодаря специальному куполу, тут же распавшемуся на серебристые искры, стоило Андрасу коснуться его лишь кончиками практически полностью исчезнувших с головы рогов. 

Он приземлился на каменный подоконник, чуть шаркнув по светлому граниту каблуками сапог, и выпрямился во весь рост, проверяя временно забытое ими убежище на наличие потенциальных врагов. Таковых не нашлось, потому он спокойно поднял над головой одну из рук, чтобы излучаемая пальцами магия зажгла в нужных ему помещениях свет, а также гостеприимно открыла для них окно спальни. 

— Вот мы и вернулись, господин. 

Себастьян аккуратно положил Сиэля на кровать, не отрывая взгляда от его бледного лица. Ресницы парня дрожали во время сна, а руки слегка подрагивали от беспокойства. Сняв зубами печатку, Андрас присел возле его кровати, облокачиваясь об неё и нависая над Сиэлем, а затем очень осторожно погладил его лоб, пробуя на ощупь его нежную, но горячую и влажную кожу. 

— Себастьян?.. — слова, произнесённые хриплым, болезненным шепотом, заставили Себастьяна заметно вздрогнуть, а тонкие пальцы, мягко сжавшие его руку и поднесшие её к губам, оробеть.

— Да, я здесь, — Андрас наклонился ниже, посчитав непосильным скрыть довольную улыбку. Тем не менее, она изменилась на угрожающую, как только в неё вцепились аккуратные, но острые зубы. Раздражённо зашипев, он посмотрел на паршивца, что мирно спал секундами назад, а сейчас хмуро смотрел на него, слизывая кровь с тенара его ладони. 

— Жаль, что это здоровая. Хотелось ещё раз полюбоваться на результат твоего неповиновения, — Сиэль, тихо постанывая, присел на кровати, а Андрас, ухмыльнувшись, опустился перед ним на одно колено и принялся снимать его ботинки. Мальчишка совершенно не меняется. Но именно это Андрасу в нём так горячо нравится.

— Но ведь это Вы меня на это спровоцировали, — расправившись с обувью, Себастьян стал расстёгивать пуговицы его пиджака, на что Сиэль склонил голову набок, заинтересованно следя за изящными пальцами, перебирающими пуговицы и шероховатую ткань. 

— И я до сих пор удивлён, что ты так яростно среагировал на это. Демоны — эгоистичные, равнодушие ко всему, что не касается их собственной шкуры, ублюдки. Чудовища, желающие как можно скорее утолить свой голод, — поднимая руки, чтобы Себастьян снял с него пиджак и приступил к рубашке, Сиэль воззрился на него взглядом, выдающим его удивление и плохо скрываемое восхищение. — Но почему-то ты — не такой. И поступаешь совершенно иначе. 

Себастьян показательно проигнорировал эти слова. Сиэль смог заметить, что движения его рук стали торопливее, а губы, растянутые в бытовой усмешке, сошлись в ничего не выражающую тонкую линию. Волнуется?

Он снял с него рубашку, не подавая вида, что вдруг обострившееся молчание начинает смущать их обоих. И не мог оставить без внимания отметины от укусов и поцелуев, расцветших на красивой бледной коже, будто красно-фиолетовые цветы. Заворожённый, Себастьян коснулся самого яркого, находящегося недалеко от шеи, и потрогал его, краем сознания удивляясь, почему Сиэль не выказывает на его действия даже малейшего недовольства.

А затем замер, едва стоило Сиэлю подцепить пальцами его лицо и вынудить встретиться с собой глазами. Подчиняясь очередному капризу этого несносного мальчишки, он поднял голову, а Сиэль уже очерчивал контуры его скул, размышляя над тем, насколько сильно они отстают от его зубов по своей остроте. Но глаз не отводил и на миллиметр, пытаясь прочитать то, что на уме у демона, пусть он и всего лишь человек. 

И, наверное, это должно стать нормальным, как только точка невозврата была ими преодолена. Сиэль, не говоря ни слова, хотя край его губ слегка дрогнул то ли от насмешки, то ли от смущения, и не исключено, что от всего сразу, наклонился к Себастьяну, ловя в его взгляде искры пробуждающейся жажды от вида приближающегося к его губам рта.

Сиэль поцеловал его, словно это стало чем-то правильным. Просто взял и поцеловал, потому что захотел сделать это именно сейчас, ведь теперь им не нужны нелепо нарисованные границы. А Себастьян, расфокусированно смотря перед собой, потому что разум плавился от такой вызывающей откровенности, посчитал правильным завести свои руки Сиэлю за спину и прижать его к себе, отвечая на ласку, пусть и немного робкую, но жадную и желающую.

Сиэль одной рукой прижимал к себе его голову, не позволяя отстраниться, хотя Андрас этого и не хотел, а второй блуждал по его шее, расстёгивая верхние пуговицы. Дотронулся ногтем до оставленного укуса, освежая в памяти Андраса картину собственного экстаза и слыша его тихое полузадушенное рычание, проникающее в глотку, как обжигающий шоколад. И, осознавая, что не хочет вновь дразнить его слишком сильно, разорвал поцелуй также естественно, как и начал. 

— Приготовь мне ванну, Себастьян, мне нужно смыть с себя оставленную после этого чёртового места грязь, — Сиэль отодвинулся на середину кровати, а Андрас, дрожа и жадно облизывая губы, низко поклонился, скрывая яркое свечение сузившихся зрачков под густой чёрной чёлкой. 

Себастьяну отчётливо казалось, что он медленно сходит с ума. Прямо на его глазах тени от многочисленных предметов интерьера сгущались, словно впитывая в себя непонятно откуда взявшуюся тьму, и приобретали искажённую, искривлённую форму, не соответствующую реальному предмету. Длинные когтистые лапы неизвестного существа тянулись к нему из-под кровати, цепляясь пальцами за ворсинки ковра и вырывая их из него, оставляя открытыми ровные плиты молочно-белого гранита с тёмными вкраплениями. Но на этом тварь не останавливалась, нет. Она окружала его, разрушая вокруг ту пародию мира, которую он сам же и создал.

_Так занятно смотреть на то, как ты сходишь с ума. Рано или поздно это чувство погубит тебя, и губит прямо сейчас._

«Ты ничего не понимаешь. Это лишь жажда, не более того».

_Я ли не понимаю? Андрас, опомнись, ты споришь сам с собой. Мы — едины, однако, как я вижу, ты уже так не считаешь. Не находишь это странным?_

— Себастьян, ты вообще слушаешь меня? — его голос, голос Сиэля, доносился издалека, разносясь по пустому сознанию эхом маленьких колокольчиков. — С тобой всё нормально?

— Да, мой лорд, — рассеянно кивнув, Себастьян выбежал из комнаты, быстро захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Привалившись плечом к противоположной стене, он тяжело дышал и безумно злился из-за потерянности в новых ощущениях и эмоциях, спадающих на него, точно снежная лавина. Ноги, двигающиеся в нервной походке, распространяли эхо неровного стука каблуков, а тень, сгустившаяся на другой стене, саркастически зааплодировала ему чем-то отдалённо напоминающим руки. 

_Итак, Андрас, ты попался. Негодник, до сих пор не хочешь слушать меня?_

Андрас, застонав от боли, врывается в ванную, открывая её чуть ли не с ноги, и стискивает в руках моментально повлажневшие волосы. Дыхание тяжелое; облокотившись о раковину, он смотрит на свою дрожащую руку, с огромнейшей паникой и раздражением осознавая, что совершенно не может контролировать себя.

Бешеный взгляд хищных глаз перемещается в сторону стеклянной статуэтки ангела, которую Андрас хватает со злорадством и тут же с силой разбивает об пол. Мелкие, переливающиеся в лучах утреннего солнца осколки, рассыпаются по кафелю, точно белый песок, и Андрас, сняв перчатки, падает на колени, принимаясь яростно тереть их в ладонях, с тихим смехом смотря, как они прорезают его кожу. Осколки смешиваются с его тёмной кровью и маленькими розоватыми кусочками мяса, которые только-только начали появляться на его левой руке. 

Андрас шипит, наслаждаясь этими ощущениями. Закусывает губы, закатывая глаза и запрокидывая голову. Образ мальчика, близкого, горячо желанного и необходимого, настолько воплотился в его голове, что покоя от него не было как наяву, так и в рассудке. И теперь, когда этот маленький идеал стал всецело принадлежать ему, избавиться об этого дикого чувства феерии, превратившегося в настоящее помешательство, было практически невозможно. 

Грудь пылает, отдаваясь раскалённой пульсацией изнутри, в паху болезненно ноет, потому что Андрас натурально хочет Сиэля каждую минуту и каждый час, не зная, как контролировать или сдерживать эту потребность. 

«Ванная. Он приказал наполнить ванную».

Поток горячей воды обдает кожу Себастьяна паром, в медленно собирающейся луже он видит своё расплывчатое взмокшее лицо. Оседая на пол, он, не помня себя, откидывает голову назад и расстёгивает ширинку штанов, принимаясь яростно скользить по возбуждённому члену рукой. Дыхание становится жадным и быстрым, Себастьян окончательно теряется в ощущениях и, дрожа от непонятной истерики, ускоряет темп собственных движений. 

_Не слышишь меня, не слышишь меня… всё из-за этого мерзкого приторного чувства внутри тебя._

— Что же со мной такое… — он опускает глаза вниз и понимает, что чудовищно возбуждён. Снова. Член наливается кровью у него прямо на глазах, выделяемой смазки слишком много, и она буквально стекает у него по пальцам, пачкая рубашку и край штанов. — Неужели, это… ох, Сиэль… мерзкий мальчишка, это всё из-за тебя…

Сумасшествие. Себастьян понимает, что не может терять время, даже когда желание сводит его с ума. Преодолевая себя, он поднимается на ноги и пытается застегнуть брюки, хотя из-за адского вожделения это сделать сразу не получается. Он медленно вздыхает и пошатывающейся походкой направляется к раковине, чтобы умыться, отдалённо ощущая пульсацию усиливающейся печати и видя, как тьма застилает глаза. 

_Оно слишком похоже на свет. Оно ослепляет меня._

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, ощущая выступившую на лбу испарину, и, утерев её тыльной стороной ладони, посмотрел по сторонам, наконец обнаружив себя около раковины. Сотканное из теней чудовище отрывается от него на мгновение, разорвав плотную паутину мглы вокруг и давая свету достигнуть глаз Себастьяна, чей оттенок постоянно менялся от ярко-малинового до цвета тёмного вина с красными искрами, вспыхивающими по ободку вокруг сузившегося до узкой щёлки зрачка.

_Как приятно ссориться с самим собой, не так ли? Ты видишь?_

«Как я очутился здесь?..» 

_О, мой милый друг, разве ты не видишь?_

«Не вижу чего?»

Неожиданно раздавшийся резкий безумный хохот эхом прозвучал в пустой комнате, и Себастьян упал на пол, цепляясь за раковину и зажимая ладонью рот, из которого доносились эти странные, неестественные звуки. Они как будто проникали вглубь него, заставляли его всё сильнее погружаться в холодную и давным-давно мёртвую реальность бессмертного, где не было места ни таким, как Сиэль, ни таким… как он сам.

_Кем. Ты. Стал._

Он задрожал, обхватывая плечи и вздрагивая от неожиданного ощущения холодного прикосновения к затылку, словно кто-то медленно перебирал пальцами неровные чёрные пряди, с силой дергая их назад и заставляя его открыть горло.

«Нет!»

Андрас быстро ополаскивает лицо холодной водой, а затем поднимает голову, смотря в зеркало.

— Я не жертва, слышишь, мерзкая дрянь! — практически зарычал Себастьян, смотря прямо на своё отражение пылающим пламенем взглядом. Его искажённое в зеркале человеческое обличье вдруг начинает меняться. По всему телу появляются трещины, начиная расползаться в стороны, становясь всё больше похожими на древесную кору. От лица отражения отрывались целые лоскуты кожи, болезненно свисая вниз.

Демон в зеркале вновь низко рассмеялся, срывая атласные перчатки с рук. Плоть на повреждённой ладони быстро нарастает, печать восстанавливается и с каждым новым звеном сияет всё сильнее. Свет, исходивший от свидетельства их с Сиэлем контракта, практически резал глаза Себастьяна своим призрачным сиянием.

_Не жертва? А кто же тогда, если не ты, так страстно возжелал человека? Кто сейчас хочет его настолько сильно, что это заставляет выйти из себя даже меня — твою истинную силу?_

Себастьян, понимая, о чём начинает говорить его отражение, криво улыбнулся. Демон в зеркале меняется сильнее. Становятся заметными почти все зубы с левой стороны из-за отвалившегося куска плоти. Начали слегка удлиняться челюсти, нос падает на пол, оставив на своём месте лишь ноздри, выглядящие тёмными провалами на фоне ярко-красного блестящего мяса. От их границ вниз начала стекать рамфотека, приобретавшая формы будущего клюва. Череп мучительно вытягивался, как и волосы, чёрными спутанными локонами окружавшие изогнутые рога и спускавшиеся практически до самого пола. Редкие пряди даже лежали на плитах, дёргаясь из стороны в сторону, как будто были живыми. 

Демон подошёл к зеркалу. От его былой элегантности не осталось даже следа: движения резкие, руки практически непрерывно дрожат, дёргаясь от прорывающихся сквозь кожу перьев, отчего всё тело стало практически чёрным, отливая странным металлическим блеском. 

Себастьян медленно положил ладонь на зеркало, как раз на уровень лица отражения, замечая его скрипящие с обратной стороны зеркала когти, и резко посмотрел ему в глаза. 

Как и у него — ярко-малиновые.

Как и у него — пылающие от невыносимого и постоянного огня бешенства, подпитывающего его собственную несдержанную натуру.

Как и у него, но абсолютно другие.

В своём отражении Себастьян видел первородного себя. И тот, криво ухмыляясь, видел Себастьяна.

— Кто ты? — задали вопрос они оба, каждый — другому. Первый голос — спокойный и бархатный, несмотря на проскальзывающие нотки горькой ярости, а второй — многозвучный и резкий, но этой самой яростью ничуть не затронутый. Потому что обладатель второго — отражение всей его ярости.

— Ты — это я, — ответили они одновременно.

И неожиданно Себастьян уставился на свою демоническую форму, чувствуя повисшую практически ошмётками левую руку с пылающей печатью контракта на тыльной стороне. А так же боль, наполнившую каждую клетку тела, и крепкую хватку другой нечеловеческой ладони на своей, чьи когти ранили и прорывали его кожу.

— Так кто же ты, если не жертва? — раздался тот же звучащий многочисленным эхом голос, хотя клюв даже не был раскрыт. — Если ты даже себя не можешь одолеть? 

Себастьян попытался отдёрнуться, но всё тщетно, лишь ещё сильнее разрывалась кожа на левой руке. Он взглянул вниз, стараясь не дёргаться от вида его покрытых перьями ног, и неожиданно понял, что случилось.

Его тень.

Её не было.

Под ногами лишь кафельный пол, но кругом — пустота. 

Демон, почти полностью вырвавшийся из зеркала, сейчас молча ухмылялся его ошеломленному выражению лица, и это его когти практически касались горла Себастьяна. 

— Жертва? — Себастьян тихо рассмеялся, и резко этот безумный дребезжащий смех смолк, когда он, выхватив раненой ладонью нож из кармана, вонзил его прямо в шею демона, с усмешкой наблюдая вырвавшийся фонтан тёмной крови, часть которой попала прямо ему на лицо.

Тот резко зашипел, отпуская его более-менее здоровую ладонь, и резво отстранился, выдёргивая столовой прибор из ранения и отбрасывая его назад, в сторону пресловутой ванной. 

— Жертва, — согласно прошипел он, лёгким щелчком пальцев излечив рану. — Ты, случаем, не забыл, кто ты такой? Не забыл, через что мы прошли, что преодолели, втаптывая наших врагов в их собственный прах? Ты не забыл сладость полной победы, когда мы унижали тех, кто посмел выжить в той мясорубке, оставляя от них лишь жалкие останки? И ты… — демон резко топнул по полу ногой, отчего по поверхности тут же во все стороны поползли трещины, а на месте удара появилось углубление. — Ты готов всё это отбросить? Тысячелетия существования, столетия войн, десятилетия верной службы — и всё ради чего? Ради смертного мальчишки, который даже семидесяти годков не проживёт?

Себастьян прищурился, доставав ещё два ножа, держа по одному в каждой руке.

— Вы посмотрите, кто разговорился, — тихо прошептал Себастьян, наклонив голову из стороны в сторону. — Но ты ведь всё превосходно знаешь сам. Более того, ты понимаешь, к чему всё идет. А что до безумия, вызванного тобой, — Себастьян оскалил длинные клыки. — Я тебя породил, я тебя и уничтожу.

Он сорвался с места, очутившись позади тут же повернувшегося противника, который выставил руки, чтобы защититься от удара ножей, прошедшихся по толстой коже со скрежетом, а затем тут же перегруппировался, поднимая Себастьяна за лацканы фрака и швыряя его в стену ванной, который, ударившись об неё, упал на пол, но практически тут же поднялся сначала на корточки, а потом выпрямившись и в полный рост.

— Ты не обладаешь даже десятой долей моей силы, чтобы разбрасываться такими словами. Без своей истинной силы ты, как и любой демон, — ничто. 

— Да неужели? Отражение оскорбляет самого себя, как мило, — скривился Себастьян, ощущая кровь на своём затылке и чертыхаясь про себя. Только сотрясения ему не хватало. Полученного от борьбы с самим собой. Действительно мило. 

— Ой ли? — вновь многозвучно заговорил тот, начав идти по кругу и вынуждая Себастьяна повторять за ним. — Сначала долгие годы заключения, а сразу же после ты добровольно надел на себя ошейник контракта. Это ли не слабость? Хотя это можно в расчет не принимать, — он отмахнулся.

— Если бы не приказ Астарота, мы бы сейчас здесь не стояли.

— О, а ты резко взял и стал законопослушным баатезу. Нет, серьезно? — демон поднял бровь, — приказы не помешали тебе распространить чуму. Даже близко. Признайся, что сейчас ты всего лишь ищешь способ, как не признаться мне в том, что мы оба понимаем. Ты стал слишком зависим от него, это губит тебя, ты ведь даже почти принял это человеческое мерзкое имя своим, а всё потому, что мальчишка так называет тебя!

— Игра пошла не по правилам. Зависимость от него — моё на то желание. Мы сами себя переиграли.

— Ты ведёшь себя как жалкий человек! — громко взревел демон, подлетая к Себастьяну и хватая его за горло. 

Он поднимает Себастьяна в воздух и сильно ударяет об ванну, после отдергивает его голову в сторону за волосы и удерживает, наклоняясь к его покрытому кровью лицу. Себастьян только весело ухмыльнулся разбитой губой, прежде чем быстро ударить того ножом в глаз, пронзив орган практически насквозь и вытащив оружие вместе с ним, тут же отбрасывая в сторону. Тот взвыл, закрывая оставшийся после экзекуции провал и скалясь на бросившегося к нему Себастьяна, который опрокинул его на пол и сомкнул вокруг его шеи руки, чтобы крепко их сжать. Сосредотачивая энергию в ладонях, Себастьян начинает впитывать в себя вышедшую из-под контроля истинную сущность и заполнять образовавшуюся после материализации тени пустоту.

— Ты снова это делаешь, как же ты не можешь понять! — хрипло закричал демон, из последних сил брыкаясь. — Убери этот чертов свет от меня, убери его! Ты сам не понимаешь, к чему стремишься. Ты, Дьявол тебя… — он задохнулся, почти обмякнув в его руках. — Ты убиваешь сам себя, разве не видишь?!

— Ты… — и снова судорожный вздох, контуры тени начали растворяться в воздухе, становясь практически прозрачными. — Ты не сможешь выжить без меня! А этот свет, который источает это омерзительное чувство к Сиэлю в тебе, постепенно разъедает меня, точно кислота. И без меня, своей силы, ты… Погибаешь. Нарушишь правила ещё один раз, поглотишь мальчишку как можно быстрее, и спасёшься, — он в последний раз посмотрел Себастьяну прямо в глаза, продолжая исчезать. — Поглотишь его, и всё вернётся на свои места, будто ничего и не было. Выбор…

_…за тобой._

С тихим шелестом истинная форма исчезла окончательно, оставив на ладони Себастьяна лишь длинное чёрное перо, тут же обернувшееся в пыль.

— Себастьян, почему так долго? — вдруг донёсся до Себастьяна голос Сиэля, отчего тот резко оглянулся в сторону двери, с облегчением заметив, что она закрыта. 

К счастью, мальчик ничего не услышал, благодаря вовремя выставленному барьеру. Если честно, Себастьян даже не помнил, когда его поставил: то ли во время буйства в коридоре, то ли во время этого происшествия в ванной.

— Подождите ещё секундочку, Ваша Светлость! — ответил Себастьян, сосредотачиваясь на своей магии и возвращая всё помещение к его изначальному состоянию, попутно залечивая большинство повреждений на своем теле.

Он ещё раз щёлкнул дрожащими пальцами, заполняя ванну тёплой водой и опуская в неё руку, проверяя температуру. Странно, как он умудрился не испортить всё ещё больше, в таком-то состоянии.

Его колотило.

Со страшной силой, с которой та часть его сущности возвращалась на свое законное место. Когда-то он так ей гордился, а теперь она чуть его не прикончила.

— Себастьян? — дверь резко распахнулась, и Сиэль быстро вошёл, подозрительно осматриваясь по сторонам. — Всё в порядке?

Себастьян удивлённо вздохнул, услышав слабые нотки беспокойства в голосе Сиэля, практически полностью заглушённые холодным равнодушием. Тревога и дрожь, овладевшие им, почти тут же исчезли, сменившись уверенностью, а уголки губ поднялись в той самой лукавой улыбке, которая всегда раздражала Сиэля. Он повернулся, улыбаясь.

— Да, Ваша Светлость. В полном. Изволите принять ванну?

— Изволю, — в тон ему ответил Сиэль. Себастьян же, как только тот приблизился к ванной, принялся расстегивать рубашку на нём, даже не пытаясь скрыть плотоядного взгляда, скользящего по длинным ничем не прикрытым ногам. Увидев это, Сиэль сардонически усмехнулся, дотрагиваясь до спутанных волос Себастьяна, желая погладить его голову, как вдруг, вздрогнув, поднёс пальцы к лицу, присматриваясь. — У тебя ведь кровь на затылке. Ты что-то скрываешь от меня. 

— Что именно? — рубашка свалилась на пол, к ступням, и Себастьян помог Сиэлю переступить через бортик ванной, чтобы тот аккуратно погрузился в воду, ни за что не зацепившись. 

— Не увиливай, — Сиэль демонстративно показал ему кончики своих пальцев, — что здесь произошло? Себастьян, мы и так в полном дерьме. Если есть какие-то дополнительные проблемы, то я должен знать о них. 

— Милорд, не произошло ничего особенного… — Себастьян, хитро сощурившись, обхватил все три пальца Сиэля, испачканные его же кровью, губами, и, медленно прикоснувшись к каждому языком, старательно облизал их, из-за чего Сиэль учащённо задышал, но раздражения в его лице не поубавилось.

— Ты не проведёшь меня своими трюками, похотливая скотина, — Сиэль резко отдёрнул руку и по собственной неаккуратности порезался об один из клыков Себастьяна, но, не желая дразнить его ещё сильнее, просто опустил её в ванную, позволяя кровавым разводам разойтись в прозрачной воде. — Новые вольности в отношении тебя не облегчают того фактора, что ты по-прежнему мой слуга. Говори. 

— Просто, я… немного вышел из себя и ударился головой, — Себастьян вздохнул, обходя ванную и оказываясь за спиной Сиэля. — На вашем месте я бы беспокоился не за меня, а о ситуации, которой мы располагаем сейчас. И она далеко не оптимистична.

— Да что ты, — съязвил в ответ Сиэль, откидываясь к краю ванной и позволяя Себастьяну обхватить собственные плечи, чтобы начать разминать их мягкими массажирующими движениями. — Что ж, как бы там ни было. Из исходящей ситуации мы наконец-то смогли вычислить тех, кто играет против нас хотя бы ориентировочно. Стало быть, это крупные рыбы, Себастьян? 

— О да, — Себастьян нахмурился, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцами плечи Сиэля. — И Вы можете представить насколько, раз они — такие же, как я.

— Может, мы и смогли определить приблизительные личности преступников, однако их мотивы для меня — чистейшая загадка. Следовательно, предложений я жду от тебя, ведь рыбак рыбака… 

— Тогда Вам придётся отбросить свой скептицизм, господин, и позволить волку рассказать ягнёнку некоторые правила своей же стаи, — усмехнулся Себастьян, наливая в руку шампуня и начиная намыливать голову Сиэля.

— Я слушаю тебя, — раздражённо поджал губы Сиэль, остро отреагировав на «ягнёнка». Хотя препираться с Себастьяном сейчас — не лучшее решение. 

— Мы ведь не выдумка, и даже не бесплотные духи. Демоны — вполне самостоятельная раса, коих в этой вселенной ещё великое множество. Хотя «раса» слишком обобщённое понятие. Не вдаваясь в конкретику, которая Вам может показаться лишней, хочу сказать, что я, как и наши противники, относятся к числу так называемых баатезу. Мы — жестокие, кровожадные и хитрые воины, потому находимся на вершине пищевой цепочки, хоть и вынуждены постоянно бороться за это звание. Для любой расы существует определённое количество измерений, каждое из которых взаимосвязано между собой. 

Связующим звеном является одно — центральное, — на этих словах Себастьян коснулся груди Сиэля в районе сердца, из-за чего тот немного покраснел от неожиданности. — Земля является самым лакомым кусочком, так как, получив доступ к ней, можно обрести возможность подчинить себе все остальные миры. И именно для того, чтобы это не произошло, её населяют такие оболтусы. Слепые к окружающему их миру, недоступные к магии и слишком слабые, чтобы вызывать опасения на свой счёт. Потому многие демоны так ненавидят вас. За какие заслуги вам, людям, досталась самая востребованная территория? 

— Очевидно, чтобы вы не слишком раскатывали губу, — язвительно отозвался Сиэль, — ближе к делу. 

— Так вот. Сопоставив все факты, теперь я наконец-то могу понять, по какой причине похищались именно чистокровные. Враг действует скрытно и умело, управляя множеством марионеток из-за кулис. Аукционы по торговле отпрысками из аристократических семей, закрытые учреждения, частные клиники, детские дома, театры-варьете, тот же Уэстонский колледж, — всё это тщательно спланированная паутина, затронувшая каждый уголок Земли. Видите ли, чистокровные, к коим причисляетесь и Вы, несут в себе мощную генетическую природу, отличную от остальных людей. Благодаря микроэлементу меди в вашей крови, которая весьма пагубно влияет на нашу магию, можно получить как огромную силу, так и слабость, если она окажется в неверных руках.

— В каком смысле «пагубно»? — поинтересовался Сиэль. 

— Вам проще нами управлять. 

— Но… Себастьян, — Сиэль задумчиво прикусил губу, закрывая глаза в тот момент, как Себастьян ополоснул его волосы из кувшина с водой, а затем начал вытирать их полотенцем. — Ведь ты-то смог мне противостоять. Мои приказы в библиотеке не влияли на тебя.

— Может, тут скрыто что-то ещё помимо магии, милорд, и оно сделало меня сильнее, — Себастьян усмехнулся, отводя взгляд, потому что сам не думал об этом до этого момента.

А ведь действительно. Как?

Себастьян и так относился к тому количеству баатезу, чья энергия в плане магии была настолько слаба, что её едва хватало на заклятия средней мощности. Влияние крови Сиэля должно было сократить его способность противостоять контролю контракта вдвое, потому что демоническая природа Себастьяна не могла не давать о себе знать. Странно. 

«Может, всё это из-за…»

_Правильно мыслишь._

«Замолчи». 

— Значит, эта игра ведётся на вашем поле? — Сиэль обернулся на Себастьяна, заставив его тотчас вынырнуть из своих мыслей.

— Верно, господин. Но в чью именно пользу — неизвестно. И нам нужно разобраться в этом. 

— А что по поводу кольца? Раз Транси официально признан мальчиком на побегушках у врага, то сомневаюсь, что он сделал это из-за недостатка средств. 

— Именно это я и собираюсь выяснить… — Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, помогая Сиэлю выбраться из ванной и набрасывая на его плечи одеяло. Однако тот нечаянно зацепился ногой за бортик, и, пошатнувшись, оказался у него прямо на руках, встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

Неловкое молчание. Сиэль, отчаянно краснея из-за своей неуклюжести и ещё больше смущаясь из-за причины, которая эту самую неуклюжесть вызвала и отдавала ноющей болью недалеко от ягодиц, быстро укутывается в полотенце. Себастьян чувствует, как зрачки его глаз плотоядно сужаются, когда тот, отойдя на приличное расстояние, не проследил за задравшимся полотенцем, оголившим всё ниже пояса. А затем нервно трясёт головой, отворачиваясь к ванной. Остановившись возле двери, Сиэль чуть оборачивается.

— Ты же понимаешь, что необходимо держать дистанцию, если такое происходит, — ему явно было неловко это говорить. — Это не нормально. И очень сильно отвлекает от работы. Твоя задача — немедленно найти причину, по которой Транси могло понадобиться моё кольцо, а также, желательно, разгадать вероятные замыслы оппонентов. Мне кажется, что мы впутались во что-то очень тёмное, потому поддаваться этим… желаниям — не лучшее решение сейчас. Ты всё понял? 

— Да, мой лорд, — Себастьян поклонился, с загадочной улыбкой смотря в пол.

— Хорошо. В таком случае, я пойду спать. Я очень устал. Попробуй поискать что-нибудь в библиотеке.

Себастьян решил послушаться Сиэля, посчитав правильным отвлечься, так как повторный «нервный срыв», который так некстати начался в ванной, был бы сейчас как никогда лишним. Мальчишка, судя по всему, также мучился, не понимая, что нашло на них обоих и что начинает означать каждый их случайно брошенный друг на друга взгляд и мимолётные касания, вызывающие сладкую дрожь по телу. Ещё немного, и они могли окончательно потеряться в вихре эмоций на фоне серьёзных проблем. 

Себастьян остановился, идя по коридору неровным шагом. Ещё раз посмотрелся в зеркало, убеждаясь, что истинная сущность снова находится под его контролем, и с раздражением заметил проступившие на лбу капли пота, говорившие в очередной раз о том, что он явно слишком перенервничал, а ведь это так несвойственно для него, демона. Распсиховавшись, Себастьян дал самому себе отрезвляющую пощёчину, напоминая, что надо взять себя в руки. 

До библиотеки он добрался достаточно быстро. Отворив дверь, Себастьян невеселым взглядом прошёлся по каждому книжному стеллажу, вспоминая, какими тяжкими трудами ему далась уборка в этом месте. Он мог бы зауважать людей, для которых являлось привычным делом совершать такие подвиги, не имея при себе магии, однако нет. Все, кроме Сиэля, по его мнению, только заслуживали таких невзгод на свою голову — отрабатывали собственную безграничную тупость и примитивность.

Мысленно хлопнув себя по лбу за то, что его мысли опять сводятся к Сиэлю, Себастьян с тяжёлым вздохом открыл первую попавшуюся книгу. 

— Сомневаюсь, что сейчас окажется полезной техника бандажа, — Себастьян саркастически покачал головой. — Интересно, а Сиэль обучен ей? Было бы неплохо поинтересоваться. 

Впрочем, остальные книги не были настолько интересными и познавательными. Себастьян тонул в тонне литературы, которую считал бессмысленной, хотя, признаться, парочку исключений он смог для себя найти. В астрономии разбирался слишком хорошо, чтобы учебники по ней хоть ненамного не удручали его, а медицина, кораблестроение, когнитивная нейробиология, алгебра и история, которой за пятьсот с лишком лет он наглотался — и подавно. 

— Всё не то! — раздражённо воскликнул Себастьян, не замечая образовавшуюся огромную кучу книг за его спиной. — В таком темпе я тут до ночи сидеть буду, а Сиэль, по-видимому, уже десятый сон видит. 

Став в центр библиотеки, Себастьян закрыл глаза и выставил вперёд ладони, сосредотачивая магию в них. В мозгу хаотически крутились мысли о том, что конкретно смогло бы помочь в необходимых ему вопросах. Лучшим решением было заглянуть в самую важную секцию библиотеки — историю рода семьи Фантомхайв и секреты, которых они наверняка таят в себе. 

Добраться до неё, разумеется, было непросто. Любые уважающие себя аристократы всегда прятали или тщательно маскировали такую информацию, но с помощью распознающего заклинания, мелькнувшего в воздухе в виде красноватых искр, Себастьян всё же смог отыскать нужный рычаг. Сильно надавив рукой на торшер, Себастьян увидел, как огромная картина с изображением Георга II Ганноверского отъезжает в сторону, открывая дополнительный ход. 

Что ж, это было намного лучше. Здесь Себастьян решил искать внимательнее, и, когда он прочистил данную секцию практически полностью, ему на глаза попался странный дневник. Это последнее, что ему осталось осмотреть из фамильных архивов, потому, захватив книгу с собой, он вернулся к креслу у окна и начал неторопливо листать его. Вникнув в текст, Себастьян понял, что ему уже не до шуток.

Спустя какое-то время он практически неподвижно сидел в кресле, крепко зажмурив глаза и откинув голову на подголовник. Словно стремясь скрыться за слоем кожи от тех слов, которые выжигались уверенной рукой основателя рода Фантомхайв в самых потаённых частях его сознания: там, где царил невозможный по своей силе ураган гнева, постепенно переходивший в цунами бешенства и огромную пустошь отчаяния. Казалось, что с каждым мгновением тех фраз, что подгоняли его на грань острыми наконечниками плетей и розог, становилось всё больше, а он сам, придавленный наконец-то чётким осознанием истинного положения дел, наоборот, уменьшался в размерах, скрываясь от реального мира за занавесом пушистых перьев и шелковистой ткани развевающихся во все стороны плащей.

Еще какой-то час назад его жизнь представлялась не такой.

Совсем.

Еще час назад он смотрел на Сиэля, впервые чувствуя несносного мальчишку действительно своим, а теперь это всё уже не имело никакого значения. Абсолютно никакого. Корень всех проблем всё это время издевательски находился прямо под носом, но ни он, ни Мефистофель так этого и не поняли. Конечно же, вознесённые на пьедестал своего собственного эгоцентризма, возведённого в ранг абсолюта, они достаточно быстро перестали _видеть_. Им придётся столкнуться с последствиями собственной глупости, и достаточно скоро.

Андрас, проживший ни одну тысячу лет, прекрасно знал, что такое война. Он наслаждался ею, вожделел перед её самыми уродливыми проявлениями, от которых обычного смертного человека вывернет наизнанку. Андрас отдавался безумию, царившему на залитых кровью полях сражений, и с презрением смотрел на демонов, которых это самое безумие пожирало с потрохами. Однако сейчас где-то в комнатах особняка спал Сиэль, заботливо завёрнутый в простыни, который невольно стал частью всего этого. Однажды ступив за черту, мальчишка уже не сможет вернуться.

Себастьян с досадой ударил по мягкому подлокотнику и зарылся ладонью в свои волосы, заправляя их назад. В его глазах, не скрытых чёлкой ни в коей мере, ярко полыхал огонь, отражая бешенство и бессильную ярость, вызванную открывшимися фактами.

Почему?

Почему он не разглядел с самого начала? Не удосужился проверить, когда обе части бриллианта были у него в руках?

С губ сорвалось тихое опасное шипение, растворившееся в неторопливо клубившихся под его ногами тенях. И резкий треск.

Позади него с громким шумом разбились все окна, выходившие на сад; с резким порывом сквозняка, ворвавшегося в библиотеку, на пол упали осколки стекла и практически сразу обратились в песок, слабо светясь в свете только входившего в зенит утреннего солнца. И вместе с осколками повседневная жизнь Себастьяна, не лишённая своих бытовых проблем, но на удивление безмятежная, рассыпалась на части, чтобы уже никогда не восстановиться.

Андрас резко, безумно рассмеялся, почти чувствуя невыносимый жар в глазах, но не позволяя ему выплеснуться наружу. Потому что он — единственный в этом хаосе. Единственный, кто может разобраться во всех интригах, сплетённых за долгие годы лжи, вероломства и корысти. Потому что он впервые чувствует себя обязанным это сделать. Потому что он — единственный, кто может защитить Сиэля. Единственный, кто за это вообще возьмётся.

— Неужели ты потерял веру в себя, Андрас? — раздался отрывистый, лишённый даже намёка на слащавость, голос. Себастьян, чей истеричный смех резко оборвался, не взглянул на незваного гостя, положив свои локти на подлокотник и спокойно сплетя пальцы в замок. Он промолчал, скрывая взгляд за веками, не обращая внимания на Мефистофеля, который одним щёлчком пальцев запахнул портьеры, не давая свету солнца прорваться в помещение, и зажёг свечи, радостно полыхнувшие со вторым щелчком. 

— Ты молчишь, — заметил он, застывая за креслом Себастьяна и резко опуская ладони на его плечи. — Приди в себя, наконец. Ты что-то узнал, верно? — хватка предупреждающе сжалась, но Себастьян даже не вздрогнул от этого. — Сейчас ты должен взять себя в руки. Твоя сила прорывается через барьер. Ещё немного, и кто-то обязательно обратит на это внимание, да и твой драгоценный контрактёр может проснуться. Кто знает, что может с ним произойти, пока ты здесь пытаешься не потерять себя.

На этих словах Себастьян всё же дернулся и глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая взбудораженные открытиями нервы.

— Ещё, этого недостаточно. 

Андрас, лишь усилием воли сдерживающий свои эмоции в узде, ещё раз вздохнул полной грудью, окончательно восстанавливая контроль, и Мефистофель отступил от него, подойдя к одному из двух кресел, стоящих перед столом. Выглядел его необычный тюремщик точно так же, как и всегда. Претенциозно, с пафосом. И очень напряжённо. Даже на скромный взгляд Андраса, в тигровых радужках, до этого едва ли омрачённых хоть какой-нибудь тенью, застыло выражение крайней напряжённости. Казалось, во всей его позе проскальзывала готовность сорваться с места и бежать, бежать, пока прошлое не останется далёко позади.

— О, я так вижу, дело весьма серьёзное? — неожиданно сказал второй голос, который Андрас даже не ожидал услышать. Повернувшись, он заприметил Аббадона, что преспокойно разглядывал многочисленные стеллажи, заполненные книгами. — Ну и ну. Неужели тебе в контрактёры достался более-менее интеллигентный смертный? 

— А его-то ты зачем сюда привел? — выдавил сквозь зубы Себастьян, прослеживая перемещения Аббадона периферическим зрением. К счастью, тому, видимо, быстро наскучили потёртые переплёты, так что он пристроился в кресле рядом с Мефистофелем и закинул ногу на ногу, ожидая продолжения банкета. 

— Он оказался рядом и был вовлечён в дело, — как ни в чем не бывало протянул Мефистофель, растягивая губы в издевательской усмешке. В свете свечей это выглядело достаточно пугающе, несмотря на элегантный внешний облик и лишённую изъянов нечеловеческую красоту. — Он может быть полезен.

Андрас только недоверчиво хмыкнул, положив подбородок на всё ещё сплетённые в замок пальцы. Отойти от их недавней перепалки было по-прежнему тяжело. Особенно, когда из-за неё могла и должна была пострадать именно личность Сиэля. 

— И чем же?

Мефистофель предупреждающе поджал губы, на что Себастьян прореагировал лишь лёгким поднятием брови.

— А мне вот интересно другое, — неожиданно заговорил Аббадон, — почему, стоило нам подойти к этому прелестному барьеру, за которым ты закрылся, как нас обдало волной твоей силы? Причём такой мощи, что я даже грешным делом подумал, будто здесь в самом разгаре битва. Однако всё, что я застаю — это пара поломанных окон и нестабильный демон, который, вроде как, должен держать себя в ежовых рукавицах. Объясни, какого чёрта здесь вообще происходит?

— Происходит начало вероятного конца мира людей и, вероятно, Баатора.

— Что?! — резко вскинулись оба, хотя реакция Мефистофеля не выражала должного удивления: он-то давно обо всём догадался.

— Почему-то я именно этого и ждал, — саркастически произнёс Мефистофель, покачивая носком туфля и с невинной улыбкой встречая красноречивое выражение лица Андраса, обещавшего ему гостеприимный уют тюрьмы Аластора в ближайшие несколько тысячелетий, если он сейчас же не заткнётся.

— Вчера мы смогли узнать, кто именно стоит за той загадочной серией похищений. К несчастью, его подручный смог затащить моего контрактёра на приватный разговор, — Себастьян скривился от омерзения, вспоминая во всех красках картину, вызвавшую в его голове неописуемый приступ бешенства, ярости и ревности, и чем она обернулась, — в ходе которого было утрачено кольцо. Полагаю, оно уже у похитителей, которые успели сбежать. 

— Подожди-ка. То есть ты так рассвирепел из-за кольца? Обычной побрякушки?

Андрас поднял на Аббадона уничижающий взгляд и, дёрнув губой, кинул в него дневником, до этого мирно лежавшим на столе.

— Что это ещё за хлам? — приличиям Аббадона в отношении подобных тонкостей мог позавидовать бы, разве что, Транси. Хотя Андрас в какой-то степени мог его понять… раньше. Потому раздражённо зашипел, не обращая внимания на Мефистофеля, ещё сильнее напрягшегося после появления дневника.

— Это дневник Армэля Фантомхайва, прародителя рода Фантомхайв. Просмотрев его, вы поймёте, почему я так взбудоражен. 

Мефистофель встал со своего кресла и подошёл к Аббадону со спины, чтобы не упустить возможность просмотреть текст собственными глазами. На усвоение которого обоим баатезу потребовалось всего лишь около минуты, в течение которой Аббадон быстро пролистывал страницы одну за другой. И если в глазах Аббадона только начинали пробуждаться эмоции, свойственные любому существу перед возникающими в душе настороженностью, страхом и непониманием, то Мефистофель, уже прекрасно сопоставивший все факты, помрачнел настолько, что даже Андрасу пришлось удивиться, ни припоминая таких разбитых эмоций в его лице. 

— Дальше, — Мефистофель упал в кресло, пытаясь сдержать проступившие желваки на скулах. Андрас зло смотрел на дневник в руках поражённо замолчавшего Аббадона, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разнести всё поместье к чёртовой матери. Потому что это — его ошибка. Допущенная из-за до невыносимости высокого самолюбия, самоуверенности и одержимости одним смертным мальчишкой на грани безумия, отчего хотелось по-волчьи измученно завыть. 

— Как ты уже помнишь, около пяти лет назад ты сбросил на меня груз в виде расследования дела Винсента, и за два года я сумел войти к ним в милость в качестве доверительного лица, — дождавшись кивка со стороны Мефистофеля, Андрас продолжил: — Незадолго до момента, как Винсент собирался отправляться в Германию, случился этот проклятый пожар. Признаться, в тот момент я вообще не подозревал, что это было делом рук кого-то из наших — у меня не было желания как разбираться в проблемах этой странной семейки, так и энергетики никого из баатезу или других тварей я тоже почувствовать не смог. Всего-навсего неожиданно прогремел взрыв, что заставило меня придти к выводу, что кто-то из их врагов, а врагов у Фантомхайвов великое множество, так как Винсент был руководителем мощной мафиозной организации, подкинул им через окно гранату. Профессиональному убийце ничего не стоит прирезать всех слуг, а затем и провернуть такой трюк. 

Я так и не решился рассказать это Сиэлю, но, находясь в километре от места происшествия, и увидев уносящегося его верхом на лошади, я решился навестить особняк и с удивлением обнаружил, что из всех окон валит огонь. В центре гостиной я нашёл Рейчел, ноги которой были придавлены обломками. Она на тот момент не была мертва, лежа рядом с Винсентом, и я в тот момент ничем не мог помочь, да и не желал в меру собственного безразличия. В ту ночь она передала мне тот самый медальон с синим бриллиантом в оправе, показавшимся мне обычной безделушкой. 

— А кольцо? — Мефистофель к этому моменту уже докуривал третью сигару, удручённо потирая лоб двумя пальцами. 

— Оно оказалось у Сиэля до этого происшествия, что сыграло нам на руку чудеснейшим образом. Однако теперь это не имеет никакого значения — и медальон, и кольцо в руках врага, — Андрас горько усмехнулся, не замечая, что от ярости ранит ладони своими же когтями, впившихся в них в желании немедленно растерзать чью-то плоть. — Дерьмо. Если бы мы только поняли раньше… две части этого треклятого камня были у меня на руках, а я ничего не сделал! — он в секунду поднялся со своего места и от разочарования ударил кулаком по одному из книжных стеллажей, разлетевшимся в щепки после такого. — Абсолютно ничего!

— Успокойся, ибо прибираться тут будешь сам, — Мефистофель подошёл к нему и, схватив за плечо, заставил усесться обратно в кресло, однако Андрас не хотел успокаиваться, рыча, кусая губы и разрывая когтями обивку. Аббадон только сидел и нескончаемо ругался, спрятав лицо в ладонях, что, понятное дело, никому из присутствующих не внушало никакого оптимизма. — Вот только обстановка и правда мерзопакостная. Хотя я ожидал этого, вторил Совету об этом по несколько сотен раз на день, но меня, видите ли, никто и слушать не хотел, полагая, что я вру, дабы создать ещё большую сумятицу.

— Интересно почему? — Андрас коротко саркастически рассмеялся, снова начиная рычать. — Ведь именно вы, чёртовы баатезу Флегетоса, постоянно пудрите всем мозги и наживаетесь на собственном обмане!

— А нечего быть безмозглыми пустозвонами и вестись на это! — Мефистофель угрожающе зашипел, заставляя Андраса сузить глаза и вскочить со своего места.

— Андрас, не надо! — Аббадон выставил перед собой руки, прося его опуститься в кресло. — Мессира ради, нам сейчас помимо Левиафана только Сатаны во врагах не хватало.

— Мудро, — усмехнулся Мефистофель, лукаво смотря на Андраса, всё же заставившего себя снова присесть, но взгляд его не поменялся. — К тому же, Андрас. Если ты сейчас снова потеряешь самоконтроль, то пострадаем не только мы, но и Сиэль. А ведь ты не хочешь этого, правда?

При упоминании о мальчишке, Андрас вздрогнул и тяжело вздохнул. Мефистофель с Аббадоном сразу же заметили, как тот страшный огонь в его глазах, рискующий вырваться на свободу и сжечь на своём пути всё, тотчас утих, а зрачки расширились, словно воспоминания об этом человеке пробуждали в нём эмоции, сильно похожие на трепет, волнение и даже некую странную нежность. 

— Говори, — Андрас взял себя в руки и внимательно посмотрел на Мефистофеля, продолжавшего с подозрением относиться к его странной реакции сразу же после упоминания Сиэля. Впрочем, не было времени на то, чтобы думать об этом.

Вздохнув, Мефистофель протянул Андрасу одну из своих сигар, из-за чего тот странно посмотрел на него, но закурив, отметил, что она явно не человеческой продукции и действительно немного помогала успокоиться. Хотя этого было недостаточно, конечно.

— Так вот. У меня на их организацию давно были серьёзные подозрения, но её курирует Велиал, а прямых доказательств их нечистоплотности у меня не было. «Electi», как вам уже известно, мощная компания по легальному сбыту высококачественных Душ в наше управление. Их выгода в том, что Душу можно выкупить, а после и поглотить, не заключая с ней контракт. Это нововведение сильно урезало наши права и время, потому сотрудничество с ними стало пользоваться большим спросом. «Electi» заранее договаривается со жнецами, имея при себе их валюту, потому Вышние и не бунтуют, ведь всё совершается законно. 

Однако по приезду в колледж я сумел почувствовать кое-что странное. Пусть Велиал и превосходно маскируется, к слову, это его основная специализация, я всё равно могу отличить его энергетику от любой другой. Он пытался скрыться, отчаянно пытался, но его выдала безумная любовь к ароматическим зельям, — Мефистофель усмехнулся, — кто же ещё, кроме него, помешанного метросексуала, будет так душиться. 

— Ой, да вы все на демонесс смахиваете, это неудивительно, — Андрас скривил рот в насмешливой улыбке, многозначительно смотря на чёрные туфли Мефистофеля со шпилькой.

— Кто бы говорил, любитель обтягивающего кожаного трико и сапог на высоком каблуке, — съязвил тот в ответ. Аббадон засмеялся, а Андрас громко раздражённо засопел. 

— Не суть. Как я уже сказал, Велиал был здесь, где по тому же стечению обстоятельств было раскрыто убежище врага и украдено кольцо. На Совете же он яро спорил со мной, когда я как раз готов был натолкнуть управление к тому, что это всё дело рук Левиафана и его последователей. И сейчас я понимаю почему. Мутя воду, Велиал усиленно отводил от «Electi» все подозрения, очевидно, из-за какой-то собственной выгоды. Впрочем, он давно точит на меня зуб, ведь я его главный конкурент в борьбе за внимание Повелителя и, ко всему прочему, уже давно одерживаю победу. 

— С такими подробностями мы тут до вечера сидеть будем, — Аббадон закатил глаза под одобрительную усмешку Андраса, на что Мефистофель только выставил вперёд руки, как бы не при делах, и снова закурил. — Если переходить к главному, то я встретился с Мефистофелем недалеко от зала ДС, когда он как раз доставлял туда Барбело. То, что показалось мне странным, и я уверен, что ты тоже это заметил, — её энергетика была неощущаемой. Вообще. Несмотря на то, что она, как и все баатезу Нессуса, должна отслеживаться по их специфическому следу, при встрече с ней я её не почувствовал, что натолкнуло меня на определённые мысли. Сердце Океана могло стать источником этой энергетики.

Ведь ты, Андрас, помнишь, что баатезу не могут существовать, пока не будет места, где может храниться их жизненная сила. На то Всевышний по вине своей циничности и создал десятку избранных, несмотря на то, что кругов Баатора было девять. Лишь в ходе кровопролития мог установиться истинный порядок, ведь лучше всего подчиняет не желание спокойствия и стабильности, а страх. Страх стать отвергнутыми, чуждыми, ненужными. Большая масса последователей Левиафана, как проигравшего из избранной десятки, была навсегда стёрта, а что может быть хуже, чем Небытие? 

«Вечное отчаяние, вечная тоска и бесконечная боль от осознания, что упущенного никогда не вернуть, и жить с этим вечно», — мельком подумал Андрас, тяжёлым взглядом смотря на то, как медленно тлел в его руках кончик сигары. Почему-то от этих мыслей в его памяти возникло лицо Сиэля, и в сердце возникла острая, леденящая, как холодная сталь, боль. Смертность одного и Бессмертие другого рано или поздно разлучат их. А существовать дальше… со страхом Андрас начинал понимать, что на данный момент даже не представляет как. 

— Однако Сердце хранит эту силу, даря Левиафану возможность существовать, — продолжил Мефистофель. — И подозреваю, что не только ему, но и его особым приближённым. Однако так как оно находится не в Бааторе, то и выследить его нельзя. Левиафан искусный маг, его сила поражает даже самые просвещённые в этом плане умы, — при этих словах в голосе Мефистофеля даже послышались нотки восхищения, но под острыми взглядами Андраса и Аббадона, он поспешил сбавить пыл, хоть и ненамного. — Говоря о похищениях. Пусть его жизненная сила и заключена в Сердце, а Сердце сохранилось, ему всё равно нужна дополнительная энергия, чтобы иметь силы на колдовство, потому люди и пропадают. А стоит ему воссоединить Сердце в первородную форму, как пробуждённая в нём сила будет способна нарушить Вселенское равновесие. И это приведёт прямиком к апокалипсису, господа. 

Все трое замолчали. 

Горько усмехнувшись, Андрас снова затянулся, разбито смотря на то, как сильно изменились в лицах его собеседники. И он с ними полностью согласен. Что может быть хуже, чем осознание, что всё, к чему ты стремился до этого и всё, что тебе так дорого потерять, может рассыпаться в прах по вине одной очень глупой оплошности, которую, что ещё омерзительнее, можно было предотвратить в нужный момент, стоило только лишь… приглядеться чуть внимательнее. 

Отвлёкся, ошибся, упустил. Именно такие мысли сейчас терзали Андраса, укоризненно расплываясь в десятках, а то и тысячах обвиняющих, разочарованных фраз. Он уже слышал их в голове, слышал их страшным голосом Сиэля и видел его искривлённое в гримасе бесконечного ужаса и паники лицо, не желающее верить в эту сокрушительную правду. 

Мир на грани уничтожения.

Неужели всё, чего он достиг, было лишь бессмыслицей? 

Отрывки из памяти стали оживать перед глазами. Он, свергнутый с небес вместе со своими братьями, поддаётся зову сокрушительной мощи и силе острого клинка. Оружие постоянно меняет форму в его руках, и за долгие две тысячи лет, больше напоминавшие какой-то безумный кошмар, он уже не может сосчитать, сколько тварей успел собственноручно обезглавить. Кровь проносится мимо него нескончаемыми мириадами горячих, словно ртуть, капель, а аккомпанементом его жестокого танца становятся душераздирающие вопли сломленных врагов. Он носит множество имён и масок. Живёт одержимостью, слепо идя на поводу у неутомимого голода, и повинуется только собственной ярости, которая в конечном итоге сбивает его с первоначального пути.

Когда он полностью теряется в вихре нескончаемой ненависти, что-то играет против установленных им правил. Андрас оказывается на Земле, прямо на заре своего трёхтысячелетия, и отныне зовётся Себастьяном. Краски вокруг начинают сереть, он всё сильнее сходит с ума от жажды и проклинает, проклинает, проклинает каждый проживаемый им день. Но вдруг появляется Сиэль, и ему вновь удаётся почувствовать ритм собственного сердца. Ощутить это захватывающее дрожание конечностей во время нетерпения и услышать скрежет собственных зубов из-за ослепляющего гнева. 

Мальчишка сразу же показался ему не таким как все. Он, оказавшийся в поистине истощающих условиях, во время которых большинство людей ломалось под гнётом нескончаемого потока издевательств и унижений, проявил храбрость, упорство и выдержку, приложив все усилия, чтобы не сломаться. Было так захватывающе наблюдать за ним в первые дни знакомства. Он зацепил его сразу, стоило ему лишь войти в его нынче лежащий в обугленных руинах особняк. В нём было что-то такое, отчего у Андраса натурально захватывало дух, но на тот момент он слепо принял это чувство за жажду, даже не подозревая, чем она обернётся в дальнейшем. 

Он сваливал на него множество испытаний, в надежде найти то самое слабое место. Ведь если каждого, кто встречался ему до того момента, Андрас мог с лёгкостью читать как открытую книгу, всего лишь раз взглянув ему в глаза, то с Сиэлем было иначе. Он не растерялся, когда ему приходилось справляться с тонной с первой же секунды свалившихся на него проблем. Не отступил, когда Андрас натурально издевался над ним, то заставляя ухаживать за собой в ванной, то затягивая на нём корсет, отчего несчастный Сиэль, хоть в итоге и свалился в обморок, всё равно не сдался, имея пред собой чёткую цель. Жажда отмщения, банальное любопытство и недетский интерес крепко удерживали его рядом с Андрасом, который не уставал проверять его на прочность и пытаться запугать своей сущностью. 

Однако странности начались после их первого с Сиэлем поцелуя. 

Сиэль казался ему идеальным абсолютно во всем, с треском разрушая все выстроенные на счёт человеческого рода принципы. Его шарм, запах, внутренняя сила, тело, грация и, наконец, Душа — всё это сводило Андраса с ума, и он поддался этому чувству сразу же, даже не заметив как. 

Вкус крови, до сих пор ощущавшийся на языке, и запах, давно начавший преследовать его ежесекундно, вновь пробудил в Андрасе первозданные инстинкты. Не ожидая от своего тела такого, ведь на тот момент его сила находилась в спячке, он даже попытался запереться в кабинете, боясь, что запросто сорвётся и поглотит Сиэля. Тем не менее, кое-что сумело остановить его, и непонятно, что именно. 

Похоже, у Сиэля был особый дар, который он, как Фантомхайв, не мог не унаследовать. Сиэль постоянно попадал в неприятности: Андрас всего лишь за первую неделю едва ли не сбился со счёта, сколько раз приходилось бросаться ему на помощь. Андрас дрался за него, ожесточённо дрался из чувства собственничества, когда на него покушались такие же демоны, как он. Проклинал его, когда приходилось вызволять Сиэля на свободу сквозь дым и огонь. А потом, сходя с ума от паники во время крушения лайнера, молился, чтобы этот маленький ублюдок был цел и невредим. 

Затем всё стало иначе. Их роли поменялись как в зеркальном отражении, однако даже новоиспечённые маски не смогли изменить то, что родилось внутри. И родилось давно, теперь оно лишь набирало силу. 

И тут Андрас замер, не обращая внимания на собственную руку, потянувшуюся к лицу, чтобы мимолётно коснуться скул и шеи. Мефистофель скосил на него странный взгляд, но Андрас, не видя этого, закрыл глаза, вспоминая прикосновение гладких пальцев Сиэля к своей коже. Затем губы Сиэля, сначала сопротивлявшиеся ему, а после сдавшиеся и возжелавшие того же. И, наконец, стоны, всхлипы, выкрики, мольбы… рвавшиеся из его горла, когда он прижимался к нему всем телом, как к тому, кто сможет заменить ему всех и позволит проявить собственную слабость. 

Андрас понял. Сиэль доверял ему, как никому другому, пусть и не хотел этого признавать. Он наглый, самоуверенный, слишком гордый и своевольный человек, всё же в глубине души хотел, чтобы Андрас всегда оставался на его стороне в роли того самого Себастьяна, личность которого Андрас уже откровенно считал своей. 

_— Ведь в этом колледже есть подобный тебе?_

_— Да._

_— Сможешь ли ты его одолеть?_

_Андрас хитро улыбнулся, поднимаясь со своего места, и, встав перед Сиэлем, преклонил колено, глядя на него снизу вверх._

_— Если таков будет Ваш приказ, то я одержу над ним победу, милорд._

_И ты сможешь так просто оставить его?_ — въедливо спросил внутренний голос.

Андрас промолчал, сжимая подлокотники кресла с такой силой, что неожиданно отросшие когти прорвали кожаную обивку, выпуская мягкий наполнитель, лёгким касанием обласкавший кончики пальцев. 

«Нет».

Он, чёрт подери, Себастьян Михаэлис, дьявольский дворецкий дома Фантомхайв, и он никогда не нарушит свою прямую обязанность, продолжая защищать Сиэля даже ценой собственной жизни.

 _А когда закончится действие контракта, что ты будешь делать?_ — всё так же издевательски протянул мягкий шёпот на периферии сознания.

Андрас резко застыл, запрокинув голову на подголовник и посмотрев на белый потолок с несколькими трещинами, оставшимися там после его прошлой вспышки гнева. И эти практически незаметные изъяны, искажавшие когда-то идеальную работу, отражались на броне Андраса. Они точно так же искривляли её, подставляя появившиеся из-за изломов и рубцов грани новому свету, скользящему по ним неуверенной лаской и отражающемуся во всех его мыслях и поступках. 

Контракт, подтверждённый лишь добровольно надетым ошейником с поводком, вдруг перестал иметь хоть какое-то значение, ведь теперь мотив всех действий Себастьяна Михаэлиса изменился, перестав иметь абстрактные очертания души и принимая весьма ощутимую человеческую плоть. Нахальный мальчишка, безмятежно дремавший в своей постели, стал не просто нужен — необходим, как воздух обитателям этого жалкого мирка или как Сердце Левиафану. И жизнь без него…

Себастьян вздрогнул, закрывая веки в резком желании спрятать свои стремления от своих же собратьев. 

«Нет».

Он не сможет оставить его. Не сможет оставить Сиэля. 

Себастьян шипяще рассмеялся, прикрывая глаза ладонью и стараясь не замечать полную скрытого удивления и практически необъяснимой серьёзности ауру Мефистофеля, всё же удерживающегося от вопроса. Он же старательно отвлекал Аббадона, всё ещё буравящего непонятным взглядом дневник, который выглядел настолько невинно и обыкновенно, что нельзя было даже на секунду вообразить, насколько опасное знание сокрыто на пожелтевших страницах. А в сознании Себастьяна медленно воцарилось холодное, острое спокойствие, готовое ранить каждого, кто посмеет его нарушить. Сосредоточившись на одной цели, Себастьян плевать хотел на всё остальное.

— Он ведь не может не понимать, к чему всё идёт, не так ли? — задумчиво проронил Себастьян, в резком порыве поднимаясь на ноги, и неспешно подошёл к окну, слегка отодвигая портьеру в сторону и рассматривая спокойную безмятежность сада. 

— Ты что-то понял? — Аббадон посмотрел на него с редким замешательством, явно не ожидая, что Андрас так быстро отойдёт от своей вспышки. В конце концов, именно Андрас в своё время был известен долгими приступами неукротимого бешенства, а сейчас он и буйствовал всего ничего, да ещё и смог так быстро сосредоточиться на деле.

На это Себастьян лишь криво усмехнулся, опустив руку и позволив портьере упасть в прежнее положение, полностью закрывая доступ солнечному свету в помещение.

— Я это к тому, что полное восстановление силы Левиафана приведёт только к одному — к очередной войне. Баатор уже на грани полнейшего распада из-за нестабильности магии и до сих пор не может отойти от последствий первой войны, — спокойно заметил Себастьян, встав за своим креслом, и задумчиво потёр лоб: что-то саднило в груди, заставляя его неосознанно находиться в боевом режиме. — Так что, скорее всего, всё это — лишь театр, а он будет управлять всем за кулисами, ни за что не появляясь на переднем плане.

— Завязывай с метафорами, — раздражённо прошипел Аббадон. — И объясни, наконец, прямо, чего этот сукин сын хочет.

— Он хочет, чтобы Восьмёрка обратилась против нас.

Тишина, воцарившаяся после этих слов, была практически абсолютной: лишь со странным шумом дышал взбудораженный новостью Аббадон да Мефистофель закурил одну из своих сигар, дрожащими пальцами сжимая её, да так, что чуть не сломал, но вовремя ослабил хватку, почти расслабленно выдыхая в воздух клуб тёмно-фиолетового дымка.

— Ты уверен? — спокойно спросил Мефистофель, неподвижным взглядом рассматривая лицо мрачного Себастьяна.

— Я ни в чем не уверен, Мефистофель. Но я прекрасно знаю одно: мы в огромном дерьме. И шансы выбраться невредимыми ничтожны.

— Но если он думает, что мы так просто сдадимся, то он ошибается! — вскинулся Аббадон, Андрас на это только саркастически ухмыльнулся.

— А кто сказал, что мы это оставим?

И в этих словах, прозвучавших неожиданно громко, длинной красной нитью олицетворялось обещание стоять до конца, которое Себастьян, впрочем, придержал, почувствовав ещё один странный укол беспокойства.

— Да, кстати, о наших баранах, — вдруг заговорил Мефистофель, резко щёлкнув пальцами. — Мы с Аббадоном смогли выяснить возможную кандидатуру подельника Левиафана, который бы не смог просто скрываться в той человеческой академии так долго.

«Себастьян!» 

Резкий ментальный зов прорезал блаженную тишину сознания Андраса, заставляя его встать на дыбы и резко сорваться с места, не давая себе даже секунды на обдумывание: тревога ударила в последний раз, прежде чем незримое пламя окатило печать, заставляя его едва уловимо поморщиться. Такой силы опасность в самом, дьявол его подери, безопасном месте! Он страшно оскалился, заметив преследующие его в том же темпе две тени: Мефистофель и Аббадон бежали за ним, полностью сосредоточившись на неожиданно проявившейся в полную силу ауре демона, подозрительно знакомого.

— Ты же ставил чёртов барьер! — с обвинением в голосе крикнул Андрас, сворачивая в коридор и уже видя дверь, ведущую в спальню Сиэля.

— Он слишком силён! Что-то ему помогло! — в ответ яростно воскликнул Мефистофель, выравнивая бег.

Себастьян вдруг остановился и, не давая себе ни секунды на раздумья, резко распахнул дверь, практически отшатываясь от тут же настигшего его осознания личности гостя. 

_Он._

Демон, чьё имя звучало на устах Андраса с непередаваемым презрением и ненавистью, отражавшихся эхом через долгие прожитые века знакомства с этим отвратительным существом, оскалившим на него свои клыки. Демон, которого он, Андрас, никогда и ни за что не признал бы баатезу, просто потому что тот никогда не был достоин данного звания, а обратное никогда не стремился доказать, неспешно перебирал нити новособранной паутины и с ответным отвращением взирал на противника.

И эта тварь сжимала ладонь на шее Сиэля, заставляя его вцепляться тонкими пальцами в голубовато-бледную руку, пытаясь разжать хватку, но что он мог против демона? Маленькая жертва, неожиданно оказавшаяся в окружении хищников, дёргала ногами, вырывая крохи кислорода и вложив в стремительно затуманившийся взгляд всё своё непрошибаемое высокомерие и превосходство, зная, что Клод точно увидит его. И оказался прав.

Узрев это, Клод неожиданно растерял свою былую браваду, в приступе ярости сжимая его шею ещё крепче, отчего Сиэль, ослабев, повис немощной куклой в его хватке.

И только тогда Зепар отпустил мальчика, заставив его упасть на пол, и с насмешкой посмотрел на застывшего в дверях Андраса. Который тотчас ринулся к нему, но в тот же момент Зепар, являясь полноправным хозяином положения, резко подкинул в своих руках синий кристалл и сжал его в своей ладони, а энергия камня соткала вокруг него и мальчишки прозрачный голубоватый барьер, в который Андрас едва ли не врезался.

Себастьян, чувствуя, как неожиданно громко стучит его нечеловеческое сердце, с облегчением наблюдал за пришедшим в сознание Сиэлем, который начал резко откашливаться, держась за пострадавшее горло, на котором уже наливались тёмно-лиловым цветом следы чужой хватки.

— О. Могу вас похвалить: вы достаточно быстро сообразили, что произошло, — холодно заметил Клод, отслеживая краем глаза передвижения Сиэля, принявшего сидячее положение. — Однако человек из твоего подопечного так себе: такой хрупкий, я даже развлёкся с ним далеко не так, как хотел на самом деле. Умеешь же ты выбирать себе слабаков на свою голову. Хотя это ничтожество ведь отличается, не так ли? 

Он резко подошел к Сиэлю, хватая его за воротник ночной рубашки, и, развернув спиной к себе, прижал к своему телу, с намёком коснувшись пальцами засосов и укусов на его шее, оставленных Себастьяном в порыве страсти.

— Ты им одержим. Одержим настолько, что не хочешь видеть ничего и никого иного на его месте. И с радостью убил бы меня, если бы мог, — Клод лающе рассмеялся, рассматривая мечущегося в немом бешенстве Себастьяна, который в одинаковой степени был готов как сорваться с места, так и перенести Сиэля на своё. Увы, и то, и другое было абсолютно невозможно. — Но ты не можешь. Полезная вещица, что я могу сказать. Как и эта твоя зверушка. Себастьян-Себастьян, — Клод разочарованно покачал головой, презрительно выплёвывая изо рта его земное имя. — Разве мог кто-то даже в самом страшном сне представить, как ты, демон, являющийся примером для всех остальных, обезумеешь до такой степени?

— Не говори того, о чём не имеешь и малейшего понятия, мерзкая тварь, — тихо проронил Себастьян, не отводя взгляда от горько скривившегося Сиэля, который явно понял, что от него сейчас мало что зависит, и мучился от осознания собственной беспомощности. 

— Ой ли? А если я его трахну прямо тут, перед тобой, ты тоже так скажешь? — со спокойным научным интересом спросил Клод. — Будешь так же неподвижно стоять, наблюдая за тем, как я сломаю волю твоего маленького домашнего питомца, сделав его своей шлюхой?

Всё внутри Андраса словно оборвалось, когда он услышал этот ненавистный голос, сказавший не менее отвратительные слова. Он, бешено оскалившись, кинулся на барьер, ударив магической силой по прозрачной завесе, на которой не появилось даже малюсенькой трещины. Андрас гневно продолжал бить по барьеру, с вырывающимся за пределы его тела бешенством наблюдая за тем, как медленно углубляется морщинка между бровями Сиэля, как постепенно мрачнеет взгляд сине-фиолетовых глаз, который сосредоточился только на нём, на демоне, потерявшем себя во всей глубине своей отчаянной безысходности, но не желавшем признавать это даже на секунду. 

Со стороны ударила мощная магическая волна, тоже не причинившая особого вреда. Мефистофель.

Резко врезались в барьер вызванные Аббадоном мечи, отскочившие с резким звоном.

— Зачем вам Сердце? — резко спросил Мефистофель, не отпуская поднятой руки и продолжая отправлять удар за ударом.

— А ты сам как думаешь, мальчик на побегушках? — холодно рассмеялся Клод, не обращая на него никакого внимания. — Вы же не настолько тупоголовые, как те тряпки из Совета, я надеюсь, и должны были уже всё понять. 

Аббадон неожиданно остановился, прекратив череду ударов, и посмотрел на застывшего на месте Себастьяна, крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжимавшего кулаки и не отрывавшего отчаянного взгляда от Сиэля.

— Чего ты хочешь? — сквозь зубы проговорил Себастьян.

— Ой, смотрите, кое-кто стал таким прелестно послушным, — иронично заметил Зепар. — Что же до целей сей встречи, то они просты и обыкновенны. Видишь этот милый камешек? — он поднял кристалл на уровень своих глаз, усмехаясь с той же безжалостностью, что сопровождала каждое его действие. — Что самое печальное, он слишком привык к тебе. Пока ты носил его на своей шее, кристалл настраивался на тебя. Я предлагаю тебе почти бескровный выход из этой милой ситуации.

В это же мгновение он, казалось, вообще перестал испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции, даже глаза потухли, вернувшись к янтарному цвету глаз своей человеческой оболочки. 

— Ты даёшь свое личное и, подчёркиваю, добровольное соглашение на воссоединение камня, а в ответ, — он резко сжал хватку на горле Сиэля, заставив его захрипеть, и удовлетворённо увидел, как дёрнулся Себастьян. — Я оставляю его целым и практически невредимым. Если откажешься, я, понятное дело, ничего не смогу гарантировать, — он в притворном сожалении пожал плечами. — Видишь ли, среди моих сородичей уже распространились слухи о… — он скривился с таким видом, будто даже упоминание имени Сиэля ему отвратительно. — О твоей маленькой зверушке и вашей общей друг к другу… скажем так, слабости. А ты многим перешёл дорожку, представляешь? Хотя, разумеется, пройдёт достаточно времени, прежде чем он умрет, но, поверь, жизнь станет для него мучительней смерти.

Себастьян буквально побелел. Его выражение лица и застывший взгляд без лишних слов сказал всем присутствующим, что он об этом думал. Но, несмотря на это, Себастьян явно колебался.

— Ты серьёзно? — раздражённо прошипел Аббадон, обращаясь к Себастьяну, увидев этот сомневающийся взгляд. — Всего каких-то полчаса назад ты говорил, что не отступишься, но какого чёрта ты делаешь сейчас? Позорно отступаешь из-за… — он с явным недоумением взглянул на Сиэля, выглядящего практически в той же степени безразличным к обстановке, что и Клод, разве что глаза лихорадочно блестели, не отрываясь от Себастьяна ни на миг. — Из-за _человека_!

— Замолчи, — отрезал Андрас, даже не оглядываясь на него с Мефистофелем. — Заткни свою гнилую пасть, пока я не вырезал тебе язык.

— Так это была правда, — Аббадон даже отшатнулся назад, ошарашено смотря на Себастьяна. — Ты и правда с ним спал! По собственному желанию! 

Андрас резко дёрнулся, словно готовый сорваться с места, но снова застыл, только его плечи напряглись так, что даже Сиэль, и без того находящийся в стрессовой ситуации, встревожился по новой. А Аббадон резко врезался спиной в дверь, подчиняясь магии Мефистофеля, который отчего-то решил увести своего сородича с линии огня, но тот всё никак не мог угомониться.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, чёрт бы тебя побрал?! Весь наш проклятый Круг в опасности! Мы в опасности! Если ты дашь согласие на восстановление, то мы все просто исчезнем! А без мальчишки у них не останется ни единого рычага давления на тебя! 

На это Себастьян не смог не отреагировать. В мгновение ока он оказался подле Аббадона, резко врезав ему по лицу и, кажется, сломав нос. В следующее — уже стоял на своем обычном месте, даже не глядя на судорожно заживляющего повреждение Аббадона. 

— Что ж, даю тебе время для решения до полуночи, — холодно вмешался Фаустус. — А до тех пор прошу меня извинить.

Силуэт Клода на мгновение почернел, захватывая с собой и Сиэля. Тот за это финальное мгновение успел встретиться с Себастьяном взглядом и едва заметно, почти нежно, улыбнуться, прежде чем тьма поглотила и его, и исчезли как их с Клодом ауры, так и они сами. Сиэль всё понял.

— Продолжая ваш разговор, я не уверен, что со смертью Фантомхайва хоть что-то изменится. Вероятнее всего, она только ухудшит ситуацию, которую мы имеем сейчас, — сказал Мефистофель тихо и мягко, придерживая разбушевавшегося Аббадона за локоть и замечая, как начали дрожать, поднимаясь в воздух, многочисленные предметы, ассоциировавшиеся с обычной мирной и спокойной жизнью у многих.

И с каким треском они врезались в стены, в потолок, в окна, рассыпаясь кучкой пепла под ногами, сжигаемые вырывавшимся из пальцев Андраса пламенем, медленно и постепенно черневшим от охватившего его бешенства и бессильного отчаяния. 

Себастьян помнил только взгляд Сиэля, тот, последний.

В нём не было отчаяния, не было боли предательства. Не было абсолютно ничего, только тревога.

За него. За него! За демона, находящегося по ту сторону барьера в _абсолютной_ безопасности. Корчил из себя сильного перед Фаустусом, выводил его из себя, лишь бы… лишь бы Андрас понимал, что он, Сиэль Фантомхайв, выдержит всё, что для него уготовано.

Пока Себастьян Михаэлис, его преданный дворецкий, не придёт и не заберёт его.

Себастьян улыбнулся перекошенной горькой улыбкой, одним взмахом ладони швыряя тяжёлый комод прямо в окно. 

Какая уборка ему предстоит, если они вернутся.

Когда они вернутся.

Он распахнул глаза, сиявшие яростным пламенем.

— Сиэль — второй возможный хозяин камня. Они не могут воспользоваться им из-за его человеческого происхождения, — тихо проговорил Себастьян, пытаясь верить в собственные слова. — Но мы можем. А если мы заберем и его, и камень, у Левиафана не останется ни единого шанса.

Он обернулся к ним и проговорил лишь одно последнее слово, поставившее точку во всем разговоре:

— Выдвигаемся.


	28. Дворецкий, который не сдаётся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиэль попадает в темницу жестокосердного Клода Фаустуса. Себастьян решительно бросается ему на помощь, зная, что это стоит ему авторитета в глазах коллег и может стоять даже собственной жизни.

Сиэль сжимал зубы, стараясь не хрипеть, когда эта тварь тащила его прямо по земле, из-за чего его рубашка сильно задиралась, открывая всю нижнюю часть тела практически полностью. На него смотрело бесчисленное количество страшных, жутких глаз, и они все до единого горели страшным малиновым пламенем насмешки, презрения и злорадства. 

— Кажется, хозяин нашёл себе новую игрушку, — отпустил чей-то мерзкий скрипучий голос из темноты, заставляя Сиэля скривиться от боли и отвращения к собственному бессилию. Сейчас он ощущал себя загнанным в угол хищниками птенцом, даже не научившимся летать, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то надежду на спасение. А те швыряли его из угла в угол, насмехаясь над немощностью жертвы под ногами, чьё тело так унизительно было покрыто многочисленными следами поцелуев и укусов Себастьяна, выдававших его нечистоту. 

Себастьяна. Себастьяна… 

Сиэль крепко стиснул зубы и кулаки, до скрежета, до боли в пальцах. Себастьян — единственный, кто мог вытащить его из этого Ада, в который его сейчас неминуемо вёл некто, даже не потрудившийся представиться, но обращался с ним так, словно Сиэль был жалкой грязью под ногами, не достойной даже малейшего намёка на снисхождение. 

Впрочем, всё это сейчас имело не такое сильное значение как то, что его оторвали от Себастьяна, и неизвестно, что будет с ними обоими теперь. Даже холод грязных острых камней, разрезавших его кожу на икрах и ступнях, и издевательства, отпускаемые в его адрес неизвестными, не заставляли Сиэля переживать так сильно, как ощущение неизвестности, могущей навсегда лишить его возможности увидеть Себастьяна хотя бы раз.

«Хотя бы один единственный раз… — думал Сиэль, поддаваясь отчаянию на какой-то миг. И тут же отбросил его напрочь, не желая верить в то, что его демон, его верный дворецкий, не придёт за ним и не спасёт. — Нет. Я выдержу. Я выдержу всё, что мне уготовано, чтобы ещё хоть раз увидеть его снова».

Вдруг раздавшееся звучание заржавевшего железа заставило Сиэля попытаться обернуться, но в этот же самый момент рука, доселе стискивающая ворот его рубашки, переместилась к волосам, сжимая их в пальцах с такой силой, что Сиэль не смог сдержать тихого скуления. Глаза стремительно повлажнели.

— А ты ожидал чего-то иного от демонов, мальчик? — обернулся на него с ироничной холодной усмешкой Клод, в этот же момент швырнувший его в другой угол камеры так, что Сиэль с криком врезался в стену спиной, тут же падая на пол. 

Сиэль только зажмурился, прикусывая язык, чтобы не застонать от боли — при ударе стена, имеющая, судя по всему, неровную поверхность, больно задела его лопатку, разрывая рубашку и оставляя на ней короткий, но глубокий кровоточащий шрам. А затем поднял глаза, искрящиеся настолько сильной ненавистью и злобой, что Клод, заметив это, насмешливо хохотнул, закрывая за собой дверь в камеру. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Сиэль, продолжая смотреть на него с тем же бесстрашием, которого удостаивался каждый, хоть единожды возжелавший попытаться попрать его честь и самолюбие. 

— Что нужно? — безэмоционально отозвался Клод, с леденящим интересом начиная рассматривать его силуэт распростёртого на земле соблазнительного тела. — Да так, парочку вещей. Удивительно, как такое жалкое отребье смогло действительно хоть в чём-то мне понадобиться, но, признаться, у меня и правда есть несколько вопросов и предложение к тебе. 

Сиэль, понимая, что силы создания напротив в разы превышают его собственные, посчитал благоразумным молчать на отпускаемые в его сторону издевательства. Время — единственное, что имел он сейчас, и если от этого зависит, смогут ли они с Себастьяном снова быть рядом, то да, он потерпит. Пока. 

— Неужели тебе не хочется узнать, чем же так приглянулась хищнику твоя жалкая душонка? — Клод издал смешок, скрещивая руки на груди и приближаясь к Сиэлю на два шага, из-за чего тот невольно попытался чуть отползти назад. — Признаться, ты со своим наречённым доставил мне небольшое количество проблем, однако… — на этих словах Клод засунул руку под свой чёрный плащ, вынимая оттуда ярко-синий мерцающий камень, по форме напоминающий изумруд. — Твои губы так пристрастились к поцелуям, что, стоило моей человеческой ищейке, подарить тебе один из них, как ты тут же расслабился и потерял бдительность, тем самым позволив забрать у тебя вещь, изначально нам принадлежавшую.

— Кому «нам»? — Сиэль скривился, вспоминая, как Транси насильно прижал его в библиотеке к книжному шкафу, не позволив даже вырваться, и осквернил его своим привкусом на устах. 

— О, мальчик… — Клод саркастически усмехнулся, но эта усмешка была совсем не такой, как у Себастьяна. Она была жестокой. — Ты так многого не знаешь, так многое желаешь узнать и тот, кому ты сейчас больше всего доверяешь, даже не потрудился тебе что-либо рассказать.

— О чём это ты? — Сиэль непонимающе нахмурился, стараясь контролировать эмоции и не слишком сильно выдавать собственное смятение. У него это получалось крайне неплохо, даже пред тут же сощурившимся Клодом, ибо сказывался многолетний опыт неприятных, но нужных для деловых отношений семьи знакомств.

— Думаю, ты хоть раз задавался вопросом, Что именно погубило твою семью и чуть не погубило тебя, — Клод начал размеренными шагами кружить по комнате, так близко подбираясь к Сиэлю, что тот, дабы не контактировать с ним, отполз в центр камеры. Впрочем, Клод на данный момент особо приближаться к нему не так уж и спешил. 

— В любом случае, это не должно касаться тебя, — холодно отозвался Сиэль, стараясь не вспоминать ту ночь в самых мельчайших деталях. 

— Вот как? — Клод сузил глаза, внезапно остановившись прямо напротив Сиэля. — А если я скажу, что был там в ту самую ночь, что видел смерть твоих родителей и видел, как они корчились от боли, что ты ответишь мне тогда?

Сиэль сглотнул слюну, уставляясь в пол тревожным взглядом и поджимая ноги ближе к себе, потому что Клод едва ли не раздавил его пальцы подошвами своих твёрдых туфель. 

— У меня нет ни единого основания верить тебе.

— О, а Себастьяну, — на этом имени Клод снова ухмыльнулся с явным оттенком брезгливости, — верить ты, значит, готов?

— Уж больше, чем тебе, — холодно усмехнулся Сиэль. — Я даже не знаю твоего имени.

После этих слов Клод неожиданно растянул губы в насмешливо-умилительной улыбке, что Сиэлю крайне не понравилось, но он, опять-таки, держался.

— А ты думаешь, что знаешь и Его имя? — на этом моменте он склонился над Сиэлем настолько низко, что тот даже успел разглядеть своё отражение в его строгих очках. — Наивный глупый мальчишка, неужели, ты всерьёз рассчитываешь на то, что демон такого уровня сможет оказать тебе настолько высочайшую честь, открывшись полностью?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Сиэль нахмурился, а Клод, вновь вернув лицу прежнее безразличие, с насмешкой отстранился.

— Глупец, — неожиданно развернулся он, отдаляясь в дальний угол комнаты и раскрывая свой плащ, чтобы что-то поместить под него. Сиэлю, который следил за его каждым движением, это крайне не понравилось, и он напрягся, чувствуя новую волну тревоги. Клод в свою очередь же обернулся, неторопливым шагом возвращаясь к нему. — Вы, люди, такие примитивные и предсказуемые. Ты всерьёз считал, что Себастьян, как ты его с такой сладостью зовёшь, его настоящее имя? 

Сиэль промолчал.

— Ты хоть представляешь, в какую трясину попал и какие ложные надежды питаешь на его счёт? — продолжил Клод, смотря на него сверху вниз долгим странным взглядом, заставившим Сиэля почувствовать себя не только испуганно, но и по кое-каким факторам неуютно. Клод раздевал его глазами. — Может, по некоторым причинам ты и достоин звания персональной подстилки, но в остальном… 

И сразу же после этого Клод резко сорвал с него рубашку, заставив Сиэля почти взвизгнуть и стыдливо поджать колени к животу, прикрывая самые соблазнительные части своего тела. Страх того, к чему клонил этот монстр своими словами или действиями, был настолько силён, что у Сиэля на лбу проступили даже капли холодного пота. Жестоко улыбнувшись, Клод схватил его за волосы, заставляя с шипением приподняться с земли, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его тело. 

— Но в остальном — такой же. Жалкая смертная тварь. Ничтожество, — выплюнул эти слова Клод ему практически в губы, удерживая его голову так, чтобы Сиэль, из-за отвращения и унижения скривившийся, не смог отстраниться. А после резко разжал хватку, заставляя его с шумом свалиться обратно на пол. — Знаешь, мальчик, когда вы вдвоём с ним появились, то я откровенно не мог понять, что же он в тебе нашёл. Душа? Быть может, я сам склонялся к этому до поры, пока не…

Задумавшись, Зепар подошёл к Сиэлю ближе, равнодушно смотря, как тот пытается отползти от него на приличное расстояние, но упёршаяся в спину каменная стена мешала этому. Это позволило Зепару, преодолев ещё несколько шагов, остаться рядом с Сиэлем на таком же расстоянии, и тот, понимая, что больше деться некуда, а достоинство необходимо держать, посмотрел ему в глаза с ответным отвращением. 

Что Зепара неожиданно слишком сильно разозлило, и он вмазал ему пощечину, пока решая не переходить на кулаки, чтобы не переломать этому мальчишке челюсть и лишить его способности нормально говорить. 

Сиэль, всё-таки застонав от боли, пошатнулся.

— Пока не увидел, как он тебя брал, — омерзение в лице Зепара стало таким сильным, что он даже сплюнул Сиэлю на лицо, а тот, задрожав от ярости, трясущейся рукой стёр со своей щеки отвратительный плевок, закусывая губы до крови.

Терпеть. Ради Себастьяна.

В его взгляде, помимо взаимно питаемой ненависти, был ещё и ответный на данное высказывание вопрос. Догадавшись, что именно смутило Сиэля, Клод насмешливо изогнул брови, презрительно смотря на него свысока. 

— Это мой колледж, мальчик. Я контролирую в нём каждую деталь и вижу всё, что происходит в любой части замка.

Он вдруг низко наклонился к Сиэлю, крепко стискивая в пальцах его лицо, а затем, высунув язык, медленно провёл им по его щеке, интересуясь, какой на вкус могла быть его кожа. Сиэль тихо завыл. Ему было мерзко. Клод усмехнулся. 

— Вот как. Значит, ты шлюшка избалованная? Любишь к себе особое обращение? Знаешь, Алоис, например, привык постоянно прогибаться под меня, и побои, издевательства, унижения, порой отпускаемые в его сторону не только мной, а также секс, жестокий, яростный и быстрый, доставляют ему удовольствие в глубине своей души, пусть он и стыдится этого. Стыдится признать то, что он нижайшего уровня подстилка, которая просто не может существовать, пока её хорошенько не отдерут. Однако это я к чему. Все с чего-то начинали. И если сейчас тебе кажется, что Себастьян — единственный, который может доставить тебе удовольствие, то ты глубоко ошибаешься. Потому что ты — жалкий смертный выродок, и вы все единогласно хотите только одного — спариваться. 

Сиэль не хотел слушать то, что говорила эта тварь. И не собирался верить этому даже на мгновение. 

Ему нужен только Себастьян, и в этом никто не переубедит ни его, ни его тело, ни даже сердце с душой. 

Потому что это, Дьявол, правда. 

— Другое дело, Себастьян, — внезапно переключился Клод, и Сиэль против воли поднял на него взгляд, услышав столь дорогое своему сердцу имя. — Занятно. На твоём месте, чему никогда не суждено быть, я бы гордился, потому что на большие достижения ты, жалкий человечишка, увы, не способен. Гордился, что стал для демона настолько вожделенным кормом, что тот даже трахает тебя по своему же желанию, а это, признаться, нонсенс. Хотя и его можно понять — ведь до тебя, мальчик, он не питался более полутысячи лет, и, понятное дело, что ты для него — как глоток воздуха после затяжного пребывания под водой, вот он и набрасывается на тебя столь жадно и отзывчиво. 

Сиэль слабо усмехнулся, отводя взгляд. 

— Но, — сталь в глазах Зепара стала ещё холоднее и острее, — как бы это прекрасно не звучало, всё омрачает лишь тот факт, что объектом твоей изначальной мести должен был стать не я, а тот же Себастьян. 

Сердце пропустило недоверчивый удар, и Сиэль посмотрел на Клода, видя его очередную леденящую насмешку.

— Именно. Он так и не смог открыть тебе ужасающую правду: в ночь, когда погибали твои родители, он был рядом, но не сделал абсолютно ничего, потому что он — такой же бессердечный, как и я монстр. Такой же, как и все остальные демоны, не умеющие испытывать хоть каких-либо чувств, кроме ненависти, ярости, алчности, кровожадности и любопытства. Любопытства развращать таких внешне невинных и чистых, подобно тебе, созданий, а затем низвергать их в пучину грязи в насмешку ангелам, давно уже потерявшим к вам, людям, интерес.

Ты молился Богу, но он в ту ночь так и не появился. Не появился, даже когда в твоём особняке было так много тварей инородного происхождения, что любой нормальный ангел, почувствовав эту энергию, хоть немного бы встревожился. Но этого не было, мальчик. Не было, потому что мир равнодушен к людям и их страданиям, потому что такого понятия, как правосудие — не существует. Равно как и толка от твоего с Себастьяном контракта. Нет правосудия — нет мотива. И что остаётся? Привязанная к демону, однажды уже проявившего к тебе безразличие, душа, которая пойдёт ему на корм безо всякого смысла. Как тебе положение вещей?

Сиэль застыл, не желая верить в сказанное Клодом, понимая, что ещё немного, и окончательно потеряется в этом вихре непонимания, отторжения, ужаса и отвращения. Информация, которой он так отчаянно добивался всё это время, и которая заставляла его не спать ночами, предстала в нём в настолько омерзительной форме из не менее омерзительных уст, что даже просто представить её правдоподобность было непередаваемо. Сиэль, чувствуя медленно поступающий жар к глазам, которые он сильно зажмурил, а потом снова раскрыл, быстро задышал, хватаясь руками за колени. 

Клод равнодушно наблюдал за ним всё это время, а затем, дождавшись момента, когда тот показался ему в относительно вменяемом состоянии, перешёл к главной части разговора:

— Итак. Теперь, когда ты знаешь, я бы хотел перейти, собственно, к моему к тебе предложению. Себастьян — один из козырей в этой войне на стороне нашего врага, пусть и находится, вместе с подобными ему отребьями, в довольно плачевном положении. Помимо того, что ты умудрился раскрыть в нём множество слабых сторон, ты так же, как бы ни звучало это смехотворно, являешься его главной целью на данный момент, следовательно, он не может потерять тебя. Но всё это ведёт к непоправимому — небытию. Ведь ты знаешь, что случается с душой после поглощения? Она перестаёт существовать вовсе, теряет шанс на перерождение и стирается из этой вселенной. Тебя просто не будет. Никогда. Можешь ли ты себе представить такое? По истечению контракта, тебе и представлять-то будет нечего. 

— К чему ты это ведёшь? — дерзко вскинулся Сиэль, прожигая его лицо взором, полным презрения и ненависти, из-за чего Клод, явно ожидая иной реакции, запустил руку под плащ, хватаясь под ней за что-то. 

— К предложению, щенок. Есть лазейка, которую мы можем использовать, тем самым, подарив тебе шанс продолжить своё жалкое существование в ещё нескольких реинкарнациях. 

— Вынужден отказаться, — Сиэль искривил лицо в такой же насмешливой манере, коим не обделял его Клод. — Я уже выбрал себе покровителя. И то, когда мне следует пойти за ним, решать ему, а не тебе, чего бы мне этого не стоило.

— В таком случае, — Клод, отойдя от Сиэля на шаг, достал из-под плаща то, чего мальчишка и опасался. — Посмотрим, чего стоит твой голос, сопляк. 

Блеснувшая в темноте рукоять угрожающе затрещала в руках Зепара, а плеть рассекла воздух, оставляя слабую вмятину в стене.

Видя это, Сиэль побледнел.

Свист.

«Себастьян, быстрее, пожалуйста».

Андрас стоял неподвижно: ни один мускул его тела не шевелился, пока он оглядывал контуры магического барьера, скрывающего за собой территорию семьи Транси. Его не удивляло, что плетение было слабым, словно разрывавшимся на части — в конце концов, все щиты на себе держал Хананель, ныне находящийся под следствием в Бааторе. Даже он мог проникнуть незамеченным, если бы захотел, но магические техники никогда не были его сильной стороной, так что вся разведка оказалась на Мефистофеле. Аббадон отказался от этого практически по той же причине, разве что его личные способности могли привлечь к себе лишние взгляды, и их инкогнито покатилось бы ко всем чертям.

Хотя сам Аббадон не так уж и стремился что-либо делать.

С момента своей вспышки коллега молчал, испуская лишь миазмы презрения и злобы. Но на него Себастьян обращал мало внимания: ещё будет время для ссор и взаимных оскорблений, однако он, Себастьян, старается действовать во благо Баатора, Аббадон будет держать рот на замке, не позволяя себе пререкаться.

Ключевое слово _старается_.

Себастьян тихо усмехнулся, отходя от барьера дальше в тень рощицы и отклоняясь спиной на ствол дерева, достаточно крепкого, чтобы выдержать его вес. Кто бы мог подумать, что он откажется от такой соблазнительной возможности раз и навсегда приструнить эту несносную шайку Левиафана и Зепара, и всё ради одного мальчишки.

_Так ты доволен нынешним положением вещей, Андрас?_

«Заткнись», — мгновенно отреагировал Себастьян, не утруждая себя даже пониманием речей его другого я.

_Ты только посмотри: одна одержимость поставила тебя на колени. Патетичен, как ты есть, Андрас._

На это Себастьян только промолчал, чувствуя терзающую его изнутри бурю. Чем дольше он не видел Сиэля пред собой, не чувствовал его мягкую, чувствительную кожу под пальцами и не находил в его синих, пронизывающих всё естество глазах отражение своего собственного безумия, тем больше Андрас ощущал собственную слабость. Его собственная магическая сила обернулась против него, медленно испепеляя изнутри. Его личный Ад, и он беспомощен перед ним, когда рядом нет Сиэля. 

Нет.

Он не беспомощен. И тем более не _патетичен_.

Если хоть одна тварь встанет на его пути, то очень сильно об этом пожалеет, без сомнения. Потому что его собственный лимит жалости едва ли хоть когда-нибудь появлялся на свет.

— Андрас, — кивнул ему появившийся Мефистофель, знаком ладони подзывая к себе Аббадона, до этого стоявшего в отдалении. — Итак, Зепар действительно в этом особняке, если кто-то в этом сомневался. Более того, наш милый братец подготовил нам «тёплый» приём: в центральном крыле находятся около двенадцати демонов низшего ранга и три демона средней силы. Не настолько много, чтобы стать опасностью, но…

— Достаточно, чтобы добавить неприятностей, — прервал его Аббадон, зажав пальцами переносицу. — Есть зона, которая защищена не настолько плотно? И что мы вообще ищем?

— Есть. Восточное крыло особняка обороняется не так плотно, однако, уверен, что демонов, защищающих Зепара, будет достаточно. Это три близнеца. Признаться, я не помню их имена, разве что те, которые они выбрали для своих человеческих оболочек, но это не так важно сейчас. Кроме этих троих, там ещё пять низших и один средней силы. Затем вход в подвал, где, как я думаю, сейчас находится и твой контрактёр, и Зепар, в небольшом отдалении от выхода из Восточного крыла в Центральное, — Мефистофель уверенно расчертил в воздухе схему первого этажа особняка с несколькими «слепыми» зонами: там, видимо, не было отражающих поверхностей. — В подвал я так и не смог проникнуть, так что нам придётся действовать на месте.

— По периметру? — спокойно спросил Себастьян и осмотрел карту, мгновенно запомнив её. 

Восточное крыло, слава Ваалу, занимало не так много площади, зато по архитектуре было одно из самых сложных: количество ответвлений в коридорах достигало четырёх, и только один из них вёл в Центральное крыло. Остальные вели либо к лестницам на второй этаж, либо к галереям, опутывающим первый этаж подобно паутине. 

— Верно. Много наблюдателей с окон, которые могут поднять тревогу, — Мефистофель начертил ещё одну карту, на этот раз — местности вокруг особняка. — Вот примерный маршрут, однако я буду корректировать его, чтобы мы не попали в поле зрения противника раньше времени. Пока что надо постараться оставлять позади как можно меньше трупов, ясно? Потом развлечетесь.

Андрас на эту подколку даже не отреагировал, просчитывая вероятности их обнаружения до того момента, пока они не достигнут Восточного крыла. Выходило, что они и так достаточно высоки: большую часть территории занимал сад, открытый для обозрения, и в это время суток там не было даже теней, которые могли бы послужить укрытием от ненужного внимания.

— С такой территорией нас обнаружат раньше, чем мы успеем к зданию подобраться, — прошипел Аббадон, скрестив руки на груди. — Даже твои магические способности, Мефистофель, далеко не безграничны. А если ты понадобишься там? Нет, этот план абсолютно бесполезен. Пойди мы в открытую — ничего не изменится. 

— Я не уверен, — Мефистофель задумчиво потёр нижнюю губу, а его тигровые глаза слегка затуманились от мыслительной деятельности. — Мы можем покрыть половину пути: от периметра барьера до конца сада, тогда нам останется территория до окон одной из комнат. Нас в любом случае обнаружат, но чем дольше Зепар не будет знать о нас, тем лучше.

— На этажах ты замечал пауков? — внезапно спросил Андрас, скрывая свой запылавший малиновым пламенем взгляд за веками.

— Да. Особо многочисленны у входа в подвал и в проёмах, ограничивающих Восточное и Западное крылья от Центрального. Чуть меньше — на окнах.

— Необходимо будет уничтожить всех, что находятся на нашем пути, и у входа в подвал. Однако делать это постепенно — тогда Зепар не сразу узнает о нашем прибытии. Крайне мнительная тварь: простым донесениям он не поверит, а если и поверит, то ни за что не прервётся, чем бы он там не занимался, — Себастьян скривился от одной только мысли, что в руках этого чудовища сейчас Сиэль.

— Хорошо. Тогда сразу же после того, как сниму маскировку, займусь пауками. 

— Дождёмся, когда начнет вечереть, тогда и выступим. Ментальная связь на тебе, Мефистофель.

— Это я уже понял. Как только мы преодолеем сад, мне надо будет встать в центр. 

— Я встану на замыкающую позицию, — согласно кивнул Себастьян и отошёл в сторону, вновь отклонившись спиной на то же самое дерево, и сомкнул веки, погружаясь в полное молчание.

Сиэль уткнулся лицом в собственные колени, стараясь не дрожать от холода, который, казалось бы, исходил от камней его проклятой камеры, и пытаясь не морщиться от ощущения сильно болевших на ногах ран, оставленных плетью. Бесполезные старания, но так, по крайней мере, его трясло меньше. Он уже начал забывать ощущение тепла. А воспоминание о мягком и нежном прикосновении хлопка к коже улетучилось, при котором Сиэль ещё в бытность своего ребячества любил читать истории. Насколько призрачны мгновения счастья, настолько они и хрупки перед разрушительной ненавистью презираемого им существа.

Клода Сиэль даже демоном про себя не называл. Не мог. В его памяти демон всегда был чем-то большим, нежели простая преданная собачка, с радостью и готовностью устремляющаяся за костью, подброшенной Господином.

Господин, — с насмешкой, с сарказмом, горчившим на губах, порождавшим ответную реакцию с его уст.

Мой Лорд, — в минуты редкой радости, практически, безмятежности, и снова ярость и гнев.

Ваша Светлость, — с радостью, раздражением, едва сдерживаемой злостью.

 _Сиэль…_ — с нежностью, обволакивающей его, со страстью, легко разжигающей пламя в сердце и крови. 

— Себастьян, — тихо прошептал Сиэль, собираясь с силами и сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Прошло всего несколько часов с его заточения, и он не может так просто сдаться. Просто не может. Он же чёртов Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Краем уха он уловил звуки в коридоре — это Раума несли в камеру после очередной «сессии», и об его заточении Сиэль узнал уже только со слов Клода. После провала с Сиэлем, тот через какое-то время наведал едва ли восстановившуюся игрушку, потащив её за собой в пыточную. Сиэль практически не испытывал сочувствия: Раума он знал немного, пусть и был ему некоторым обязан.

Однако так же он понимал, что после Раума в эту клетку потащат его.

Раздался глухой стук тела о пол: демона даже не потрудились приковать обратно, видимо, решив, что он и так не поднимется в ближайшее время. Клод, который вполне мог быть абсолютно бесшумным, когда этого хотел, не утруждал заглушать стук каблуков, когда приближался к двери камеры Сиэля, глядя на пленника пустым взглядом красных глаз.

— Что ж, мальчишка, твоё время пришло, — равнодушно сказал Зепар, входя в комнатушку, и отстегнул кандалы от его ноги, с лёгкостью схватив его за волосы и потащив за собой в камеру пыток в конце коридора.

Сиэль постарался не шипеть, когда одежда слишком задралась и камни начали царапать его кожу. В конце концов, ему ещё предстоит гораздо худшее, чем это.

— Ты знаешь о методах пыток Средневековья? — тихо проговорил Клод, привязывая его к подобию дыбы, разве что тут конечности явно не растягивались, а просто удерживались кожаными ремнями. — О, ничтожества вроде тебя были достаточно изобретательны раньше. Стыдно признаться, но я сам, будучи довольно молодым и неопытным, даже помог в составлении одного или двух. Десяти или двадцати. Впрочем, вряд ли тебя заинтересуют детали моей биографии, не так ли?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Клод отошёл в угол комнаты, подбирая таз с водой и полотенцем и поставив его прямо около распятого Сиэля, с ласковой небрежностью дотрагиваясь пальцами до его острой скулы.

— Конечно же, тебе это не интересно. Вы, люди, жадные, очень жадные. Даже ты сейчас. После всей той информации, что я тебе по доброй воле рассказал, не утаивая ни единой детали от твоего суда. Хотя, конечно, для тебя сложно понять мотивы наших действий, не так ли? Тебе не понятно, как кто-то мог пройти мимо Твоего горя и не озаботиться последствиями до того самого момента, пока за помощь не обещана соответствующая награда. Ох, глупый маленький мальчик, разве ты можешь понять демона? — Зепар угрожающе наклонился прямо над его лицом, впитывая в себя излучаемую Сиэлем искромётную ненависть, почти дошедшую до предела. — Разве ты можешь быть хоть чем-то, кроме подстилки, кроме шлюхи, пусть и излюбленной. Твоя душа уже не представляет особой ценности — она связана контрактом, и даже в случае его разрыва урон, нанесённый ей при контакте с демоном, будет настолько непоправим, что она пойдёт низшим бесам на корм, и это только в лучшем случае. 

Сиэль промолчал, взглядом отслеживая неторопливые передвижения Клода, начавшего кружить вокруг него. Получалось у него это только тогда, когда Клод попадал в поле его зрения.

— У тебя ведь до сих пор есть шанс всё изменить. Разве тебе никогда не приходило в голову, Чем ты жертвуешь? Тысячи и тысячи душ стали для нас всего лишь разменной монетой, пропитанием в часы нужды, да и только. Вспомнит ли тебя кто-нибудь? Вряд ли. Даже Себастьян, как ты его называешь, как бы он не тешил себя этой своей одержимостью, забудет о тебе, стоит твоей душе наполнить его желудок. Ты ведь и настоящего имени его не знаешь, и он, как и никто другой, ибо это табу, никогда не посмеет открыть его тебе, потому что истинное имя демона — самый мощный рычаг управления, который не доверяется потребителям вроде тебя. Всё, конец истории Сиэля Фантомхайва, — Зепар скривил лицо, остановившись прямо перед ним. — У тебя есть сила, тем не менее. Власть над решениями твоего маленького послушного пса. Пока вы связаны, он не в силах тебе отказать.

«Как же», — Сиэль сразу вспомнил спаленную до костей тыльную сторону запястья левой руки Себастьяна. И точно был не в силах ему отказать? Как же. А приказы нарушать — вполне себе в силах.

— Достаточно лишь пошевелить пальчиком твоей тоненькой ручки — и всё закончится. Всё это.

Клод смотрел на него холодным, безэмоциональным и остановившимся взглядом. Сиэль точно мог сказать, что тот не испытывал ни радости, ни триумфа, ни чего-либо ещё. Всё внутри Клода давно и безвозвратно умерло, оставив лишь ошмётки былых чувств. В их числе была полная уверенность. Уверенность в том, что он сломает «никчемного человека», что сможет заставить его перейти на свою сторону, а потом убить, оставив Сиэля в той самой ситуации, о которой рассказывал прежде: безымянная душа и потерянная память о человеке по имени Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Нет уж.

Если ради кого Сиэль и собирался держаться, то только ради Себастьяна. Он не позволит себе сдаться. Несмотря ни на что.

— Что ж, будем надеяться, что я смогу переубедить тебя. Как я уже говорил, — впрочем, сомневаюсь, что ты запомнил, — я некоторое время трудился на благо Святой Инквизиции — забавно, не правда ли? — Клод с силой сжал его нос, заставляя открыть рот, и зажал его влажным полотенцем, не давая закрыть полностью. — Уверен, ты уже знаешь, что тебя ждёт, не так ли? Тогда приступим, личная шлюшка Себастьяна?

Сиэль задрожал, глядя на приближавшийся к его лицу таз.

— Пора, — тихо, практически шёпотом проговорил Андрас, наконец, открывая глаза. Всё это время он медитировал, настраиваясь на спокойствие и безмятежность, успокаивая вставшие на дыбы эмоции, побуждавшие его сорваться с места и мчаться на спасение Сиэля в полном одиночестве.

Мефистофель и Аббадон согласно кивнули, глядя, как на особняк Транси медленно наползают сумерки, и через мгновение все трое сорвались с места, преодолевая барьер и не потревожив его при этом. Мефистофель знает свое дело, определённо. Они быстро неслись по лугам, не теряя друг друга из виду и лишь иногда меняя направление движения, когда тот отводил их от постов демонов, раскиданных по территории в мозаичном порядке. За пять минут спасательной операции, Аббадон ещё ни разу не призывал свои мечи, хотя сжимал пару из них в своих руках, постоянно отслеживая изменяющуюся атмосферу вокруг и следя за тем, чтобы никто из низших не почувствовал их. 

«Андрас, второй этаж, третье окно слева», — раздался в голове уверенный голос Мефистофеля, и Себастьян, на мгновение оторвавшись от их ордера, легко поднялся в воздух и швырнул один из серебряных ножей низшему между глаз, магией тут же заставляя тело исчезнуть, а окно собраться из осколков, прежде чем вернулся к своим коллегам, уже находящимся практически около сада.

«Здесь многовато пауков, придется делать остановки. Аббадон, держи наготове, порядок номер четырнадцать», — снова указание Мефистофеля, и Аббадон тут же создал несколько мечей, тихо шепча что-то над каждым из них, прежде чем перекинуть один Андрасу, который на рефлексе схватил предложенное оружие.

«Разве твое оружие не ядовитое для всех посторонних?» — сжимая рукоять в руках, телепатически окликнул коллегу Андрас.

«Если я разрешу, то нет», — кратко ответил тот, продолжая нашептывать заклинания над клинками и уверенно поднимать их в воздух.

«Начинаем, всё по плану», — скомандовал Мефистофель, прежде чем трое устремились вглубь лабиринта, стараясь держаться в тенях и оглядывая проходы на наличие там потенциальных врагов. 

Андрас прямо-таки чувствовал, как сталь _пела_ в его руках, словно предугадывая, чью кровь ей удастся испить сегодня, и рвение меча к скорой схватке невольно передавалось и ему, отдаваясь в его ушах гулкими ударами сердца и очищая сознание от метавшихся в полном расстройстве мыслей о судьбе Сиэля. Андрас снова чувствовал себя _самим собой_. И с такой несравненной радостью он снёс голову первому попавшемуся низшему, что даже на мгновение потерялся в этой бесконечной вакханалии сражений, ведь в это состояние он не погружался с его последней битвы, более пятьсот лет назад. Усилием воли он заставил себе вернуть относительно трезвый рассудок, увидев, что Аббадон неожиданно оглянулся на него с неожиданным одобрением в малиновых радужках.

Таких же, как у него.

Он — точно такой же, как и они, всегда был.

_А как же Сиэль? Ты помнишь Си-э-ля?_

Себастьян невольно вздрогнул, полностью приходя в себя. Перед его глазами встало то последнее мгновение-прощание, когда Сиэль взглядом сказал ему всё то, чего не мог губами или действиями.

«Я буду ждать тебя».

Себастьян сосредоточился на той ярости, что всегда питала его во время сражений, и позволил ей выплеснуться.

Они остановились около арки, ведущей к подъездной дорожке, которая могла привести их к центральному входу, если бы они к нему стремились. 

«Тревогу пока никто не поднял. Я снимаю защиту. Андрас, замыкай, Аббадон, на первую позицию. Мы сможем прорваться только ко второму окну от угла, дальше действуем по плану или импровизируем. Цель: подвал, я начинаю уничтожение пауков. Пошли», — проговорил Мефистофель, и они снова начали движение, на этот раз ускорившись настолько, насколько возможно. 

Андрас почти сразу начал отражать атаки сзади: затаившиеся в саду среагировали, отыскав своего мертвого товарища. Взмахи меча в его руках становились практически незаметными, отражая одну волну магии за другой. Аббадон в это время покрывал всю их троицу повисшими в воздухе орудиями, каждое из которых действовало будто само по себе, но в то же время с одной целью. Андрас даже на мгновение позавидовал столь сильной разновидности телекинеза, но на мысли времени практически не оставалось: низшие и парочка средних пыталась сразиться с ними на ближней дистанции, и это было определенно не тем, что Себастьян мог позволить. 

Мгновением позже они ворвались в Восточное крыло, один за другим запрыгнув в окно.

Ещё секунда, и их порядок расформировался — Мефистофель остался позади Андраса, скрывшегося в одном из коридоров, а Аббадон остался практически на месте, поднимая перед собой и за собой десятки мечей, направленные на трёх близнецов, крепко державших в своей руке копья.

— Мы не можем позволить твоему другу идти дальше, — проговорил один из них, собираясь помчаться за Себастьяном, но путь ему тут же преградил забор из клинков.

— Тогда вам придётся пройти через меня, господа, — негромко заметил Аббадон, усмехнувшись. — Надеюсь, вы сможете заставить мои мечи _петь_.

«Я присоединюсь к вам позже. Найдите ублюдка», — мысленно отправил он своим спутникам.

«Найдём», — ответил Мефистофель, торопливо уничтожая каждую хотя бы напоминающую паука тварь и почти не оглядываясь на Себастьяна, использовавшего наравне как меч, отданный ему Аббадоном, так и ножи с вилками из серебра, вонзавшиеся противникам в глаза и между них. Проблема серебряных приборов была в яде, разработанном Мефистофелем когда-то очень давно: он мешал регенерации как баатезу, так и большинства других тварей, снижая её практически до нуля, а для низших демонов это было практически максимальным уроном, который они вообще могли понести. 

Андрас продолжал держать его в поле зрения, когда появился демон среднего уровня. Он, как и все демоны такого ранга, не имел каких-либо отличительных черт или же имени: безымянная тварь, которая даже права не имела находиться где-то рядом с высшими. Но убить её ножом определённо не получится — слишком высокая регенерация. Так что Себастьян, кинув вилку в последнего низшего, направил клинок на устремившегося к нему последнего противника в этой зоне.

Разобраться с ним большого труда тоже не стоило: один взмах после обманного маневра, и голова несчастного несётся на встречу с полом, чтобы рассыпаться там пеплом.

Кинув друг на друга взгляд, Себастьян и Мефистофель помчались прямо в вереницу коридоров, преодолевая их одним за другим, попутно первый уничтожал встретившихся низших, а другой — пауков. Благодаря разведке последнего, они смогли достаточно быстро дойти до арки, преграждающей вход в центральную зону.

«Интересно. Там Ананель», — неожиданно заметил Мефистофель.

«Значит, это ничтожество на их стороне, — ответил Себастьян, ничуть этим не удивлённый. — Сможем пройти незаметно?»

«Дай мне минуту».

Себастьян постарался сконцентрироваться на собственной магической силе, собирая её и медленно восстанавливая. Разумеется, он не успеет восполнить её полностью, но хотя бы часть — уже огромный плюс.

«Идём».

Себастьян впоследствии так и не смог вспомнить, как они дошли до подвала и как смогли обойти Ананеля (последнее, впрочем, мало его волновало), единственным, что он запомнил, была паутина, свисавшая с потолка подвальной лестницы настолько плотным слоем, что здесь не привлечь внимание Клода было уже невозможно. Они переглянулись, и Андрас одной вспышкой пламени спалил всю паутину вместе с пауками, тут же помчавшись сквозь огненное кольцо к подвальной двери и открывая её мощным пинком. 

Подвал представлял собой достаточно простую структуру: ряд камер, закрытых деревянными дверями с единственным зарешеченным окном на уровне глаз, и пыточной в конце коридора. Но была одна особенность, которая встревожила как Андраса, так и Мефистофеля.

Тишина.

Казалось, что сама атмосфера этого места поглощала собой все звуки, оставляя за собой мёртвую пустоту, посылавшей волну дрожи по их спинам. Странный, неестественный холод сквозил изо всех щелей, и от него Себастьян слегка передёрнул плечами, решая просмотреть все камеры, прежде чем войти в пыточную: вполне вероятно, что у Зепара было больше одного пленника и что Сиэль сидит в одной из этих комнат, предназначенных далеко не для людей.

«Андрас. Что-то есть в пятой камере от стены», — тихо заметил Мефистофель, самостоятельно следуя к указанной двери и неслышно отпирая её. Себастьян, заглянувший следом, с удивлением увидел распростертого на полу демона, который ему кого-то сильно напоминал. Он медленно прошёл в помещение, присаживаясь на корточки около пленника и чуть приподнимая его голову.

И насколько вымораживающим оказалось осознание личности томящегося в казематах Зепара демона.

— Раум?! — ошарашено прошептал Себастьян, отводя пряди с окровавленного лица, едва ли восстановившегося после очередных пыток. Длинные шрамы искажали черты, превращая их в нечто гораздо более уродливое, чем истинная форма Себастьяна.

Раум чуть приоткрыл заплывшие и отёкшие глаза, посмотрев на него затуманенным взглядом; уголки рта слегка дёрнулись, но он так ничего и не сказал.

— Ты знаешь, где Сиэль? — тихо спросил Себастьян, одновременно оценивая нанесенный ущерб магией. Полученные данные были крайне неутешительными. 

— В… — Раум зашептал настолько глухо и невыразительно, что даже двое высших не сразу поняли произнесённую букву. — В… конц…

— Он в пыточной? — торопливо спросил Себастьян, чувствуя, что Раум теряет сознание. Тот успел едва сомкнуть веки, прежде чем обмякнуть в его хватке, практически падая на пол, если бы не рука Себастьяна, медленно погладившего своего фамильяра по голове.

— Мефистофель, — твёрдо окликнул Андрас, мягко положив голову слуги на пол. — Позаботься о нём. Я пойду за Сиэлем. 

— Ущерб слишком весомый. Не проще ли будет его оставить? — равнодушно заметил тот, даже не кинув на пострадавшего взгляда. — Свою роль он уже выполнил.

— Делай, что я сказал. Он должен жить.

— А если твоему контрактёру помощь понадобится больше, чем ему? — Мефистофель лишь махнул рукой на Раума, не отводя взора от Андраса, ответившего ему короткой вспышкой гнева в малиновых глазах.

— Тогда ты должен успеть до этого момента. Ясно, я надеюсь?

— Предельно, — Мефистофель усмехнулся, отступая с его пути, и присел около Раума, выуживая из многочисленных карманов нужные фиалы с зельями. — Иди, ты же ради мальчишки сюда пришёл.

Андрас не ответил.

Внутри него, словно сойдясь в последней смертельной схватке, боролись два начала. Одно порывалось ворваться в комнату, уже заранее ненавистную, и отобрать Сиэля любой ценой. Даже жизнью. А другое боялось увидеть то, что скрывается за дверью. Увидеть униженного, оскорбленного, искалеченного Сиэля, лежащего под ногами Фаустуса, и _насладиться_ этим. Все демоны — садисты, без моральных норм и правил, однако Себастьян действительно боялся испытать удовлетворение при виде _сломанного_ Сиэля.

Но сейчас было не время решать этот спор. 

Андрас вынес последнюю преграду ногой, с изумлением видя, что дверь словно повисает в невидимых путах, прежде чем всем своим грузом обрушиться на пол. С таким же удивлением его взгляд прослеживает длинные тёмно-алые потрескавшиеся дорожки крови, выделяющиеся на камне в свете зеленоватого магического пламени, заметавшегося в руке Клода, лёгким щелчком пальца заставившего Сиэля упасть с дыбы на пол. Мальчик тут же начал судорожно откашливаться, и эти хриплые почти что крики рвали застывшего в проёме Андраса на части.

— Видишь ли ты это, мальчишка? — спокойно и невозмутимо спросил Клод, носком ботинка переворачивая своего пленника на спину и ставя ногу ему на грудь, наступая прямо на его грудину и ребра. — Видишь, во что ты превратил его? — он неторопливо поднял взгляд на Себастьяна, усмехнувшись при виде погасших глаз. — Должно быть, он наслаждается таким твоим видом. Беспомощным. Бессильным. Ожидающим Моего милосердия и помилования. Твое законное место, мальчик. Здесь, на грязном полу, вместе с мусором.

Андрас, услышав последние слова, взъярился. Словно они что-то изменили, что-то переключили в глубине его сознания. Все мысли о том, чтобы наслаждаться мучениями Сиэля вылетели из его головы, оставив после себя только невероятное по своей силе собственничество.

Он _мой_!

И Себастьян, больше не слыша голоса рассудка, попытался прорваться сквозь поставленный барьер, за чем с удовольствием наблюдал Клод, с каждой минутой давивший на грудь Сиэля всё сильнее, тем самым заставляя мальчишку кривиться и задыхаться от невообразимой боли. После воды лёгкие и горло саднило; тихие, хрипящие крики, вырывавшиеся из его рта, сливались в один бесконечно кружащийся водоворот мучений. Сиэль практически терял сознание, но всё равно повернул голову, смотря на беснующегося зверя за барьером.

— Может, я успею насладиться тобой, — холодно продолжил Клод, в жутком повторении склоняя голову набок и кидая взгляд вниз, на его дрожащее тело. — Надо признать, зрелище того, что вы устроили в моем колледже, было весьма завораживающим. Действительно ли твое тело настолько хорошо, что смогло остановить нашего дорогого общего знакомого от разрушения всего и вся?

Себастьян неожиданно остановился, крепко сжимая кулаки и презрительно глядя на Зепара. 

— Ну же, мальчишка, только представь его взгляд, когда я возьму тебя прямо здесь, пред его глазами. Представь, какого ему будет смотреть на то, как ты станешь стонать подо мной. И он, помня, как ты кричал, пока он Сам трахал тебя, наконец, осознает одну простую вещь. Разницы между тем, с ним ли тебе трахаться или с кем-либо другим — нет никакой. Потому что ты, мальчик, грязная шлюха. Грязная, жалкая, развратная. Такая же, как и все люди, которым от нас, демонов, нужно только одно — похоть.

Клод оскалился, убирая ногу с груди Сиэля и неожиданно ударив его в бок со всей силы, отчего тот завыл, пытаясь хотя бы перевернуться и прикрыть живот, но новый удар заставил его практически подставить спину, чем Клод тут же воспользовался. 

— Хотя я никогда не позволю себе оскорбить свое тело твоим, — ещё один удар в область рёбер. — Ты ведь уже _использованный_ , уже _грязный_. Ни на что не годное, — пинок в позвоночник. — Человеческое отродье.

— Не смей! — резко прорычал Андрас, швыряя в барьер огненные шары, с шипением врезавшиеся в зеленоватую поверхность и расчерчивая пространство короткими оранжевыми всполохами, подсвечивающими уже практически ничего не соображающего Сиэля, удерживающегося в сознании лишь силой воли.

— Не сметь, Себастьян Михаэлис? — презрительно сказал Зепар. — Ты так сросся с этим именем, что отказываешься воспринимать свое настоящее? Такие, как ты, давно потеряли право голоса, знаешь ли. Но в честь моего давнего к тебе уважения, — Зепар усмехнулся, немного отступая от Сиэля. — Хотя, какое уважение? — снова насмешливо продолжил он и вдавил голову Сиэля в пол ногой, вырвав хриплый его вскрик. — Как прекрасно ощущение смертных под ногами, не находишь? Иронично, что это именно твой смертный. Ты же так любил ставить на колени своих противников и давить их черепа до такой степени, что их мозги разлетались по округе. Так вот, раз уж мальчишка отказал мне в одной занятной услуге, может мне сделать с ним то же самое? 

Неожиданный треск заставил Зепара отвлечься; в какое-то мгновение огонь смог оставить на барьере длинную ветвистую трещину, разбившую щит пополам, и ворваться внутрь, практически сжигая его торопливо выставленную руку, из-за чего он выронил сверкающий холодным блеском синий камень.

— Сиэль! — заорал Себастьян, видя, как сапфир падает прямо около Сиэля. 

Тот, едва придя в себя в последний момент, тут же схватил камень и вскрикнул, чувствуя, как голубое пламя просачивается в него, капля за каплей, возвращаясь на свое былое место и заполняя его. А ведь он даже не чувствовал, что что-то было не так. Мимолетно вернулось трезвое сознание, слегка поутихла боль, и Сиэль из последних сил вырвался из-под Клода, откатываясь вбок. Оказавшись на животе, он крепко сжал в ладони половинку сапфира — оставшаяся часть радостно сверкала на полу, пока одна из верных теней Клода не схватила её, скрывая под собой. 

— Никчёмный ублюдок! — взревел Клод, начав двигаться по направлению к Сиэлю, но тут же был остановлен занавесом мечей, неожиданно появившимся прямо перед ним. 

Клод призвал свои тени на защиту, отгораживаясь от лезвий, словно плащом, и отпрыгивая к дальнему концу пыточной камеры. Остаток орудий повис над Сиэлем, заслоняя его от беспорядочных вспышек пламени и всполохов магии, носящихся по всему помещению, оставляя длинные глубокие трещины на полу и стенах, совсем рядом с ним. Он чувствовал себя так, словно попал в самое пекло: медленно нагревался воздух, разгорячённым прикосновением ласкающий его кожу, от напряжения камень в ладони как будто сиял сильнее, впитывая окружающую энергию в себя и начиная сверкать, предвещая серьёзную магическую вспышку.

— Ну уж нет! — в следующее мгновение Сиэль почувствовал, как что-то острое пронзило его грудь. Пылающее ощущение струившейся крови, буквально покрывавшей пальцы, что попытались крепче сжать кинжал, ворвавшийся в его плоть. Краем глаза Сиэль увидел, как скрывается тень Клода, нанёсшая рану, и как сам он, рассмеявшись, махнул Себастьяну рукой и исчез в свете и шуме атак, так и не достигших своей цели. Сердце медленно погасло, возвращаясь к своему прежнему мёртвому виду.

— Сиэль! — и снова крик. Мальчик мимолётно почувствовал, как его нежно переворачивают на спину, осторожно задевая кинжал, как громко отдаётся чужое судорожное дыхание в его ушах и как грудь окутывает облаком магия, такая знакомая и тёплая. Дышать стало чуть легче. Кровь, стекающая вниз, начала останавливаться, словно коркой замерзнув вокруг кинжала и не давая кислороду проникнуть в рану. — Держись, скоро всё закончится!

Рывок. Его подняли на руки.

Андрас крепко прижал трясущееся тело к себе, попутно облачая его в одежду и создавая лёгкий барьер вокруг рта и носа — так ему будет легче дышать, когда они поднимутся в воздух.

— Какого черта ты здесь, Аббадон? — резко спросил Себастьян, на мгновение отрываясь от практически обмякшего в его руках Сиэля.

— Разобрался с тройняшками, пошёл сюда. А тут твой малец, который чёрт знает откуда смог достать часть Сердца, так что пришлось вмешаться, чтобы его не прихлопнули между делом, — прошипел тот, мельком оглядев присоединившегося Мефистофеля с Раумом на плече. — Только не говори мне, что ты и Это решил спасти.

— Не твоего ума дело.

Они, все трое, бежали к выходу, едва успевая перебрасываться фразами. Мефистофель объяснил, что потратил слишком много сил, излечивая самые серьёзные раны Раума, поэтому поддерживать мысленную связь на былом уровне больше не способен, но в воздухе постарается временно её восстановить.

— Ещё как моего! — крикнул Аббадон, когда они пробежали половину Восточного крыла. — Мне же придётся защищать его!

— Заткнись! — рыкнул Андрас, выпрыгивая из окна наружу и практически на бегу раскрывая крылья и взмывая в воздух, даже не глядя на своих коллег, поступивших сходным образом.

Секундой позже они уже летели в сторону особняка Фантомхайвов, слабо замечая, как беснуются оставшиеся низшие и преследуют их демоны среднего ранга и тройняшки.

«Ты же сказал, что разобрался с ними!» — взревел Андрас, посылая огненную вспышку.

«Я понятия не имел об их регенерации! — в ответ крикнул Аббадон, призывая мечи и отправляя их в случайных противников, просеивая их словно сквозь частое сито. — Я их разрубил практически пополам!»

«Недостаточно!»

«Заткнитесь оба!» — резко пресёк их ссору Мефистофель, завершая создание барьера вокруг них, что делало их недоступными для магических атак. 

Оба спорщика послушно заткнулись, уничтожая тех идиотов, что осмелились приблизиться к ним слишком близко. Андрас регулярно отвлекался на Сиэля, чьё лицо сильно побледнело и осунулось, а дыхание стало поверхностным и неравномерным. Себастьян убрал практически весь ущерб, который мог быть нанесен, но, видимо, повреждения оказались серьёзнее, чем он думал, поэтому надо было поспешить.

Но Андрас не мог ускориться.

Без защиты барьера Мефистофеля с полубессознательным Сиэлем на руках он был слишком лёгкой добычей для этих тварей, и вряд ли Аббадон бросится его спасать. Так что единственное, что оставалось Себастьяну — это защищать их троицу от поползновений, попутно продолжая удерживать Сиэля в более-менее приемлемом состоянии. 

«Слева!» 

Андрас мгновенно отклонился вправо, пропуская над собой длинное копьё, тут же развернувшееся обратно.

«Вниз!»

И они, сложив крылья, почти синхронно рухнули вниз: под ними одним сплошным мозаичным полотном сливались предместья Лондона, постепенно переходящие в сам город. Впрочем, ни одного из них это не волновало: Андрас вспышками пламени разделывался с оставшимися демонами среднего уровня, спалив их практически подчистую и оставив лишь мгновенно развеявшийся пепел, а Аббадон в это время разделил близнецов, прямо в тот же миг разорвав одного из них на части. Остальные двое едва ли удостоили убитого брата взглядом, все свои силы направив на погоню и не тратя их на бесполезные против щита Мефистофеля магические удары. 

Себастьян усмехнулся, уходя чуть влево и уклоняясь от очередной атаки в виде всё того же копья, правда, теперь укороченного на треть.

— Держись, Сиэль, — сказал он на ухо мальчику, который перевёл на него затуманенный взгляд и едва заметно кивнул, тут же прикрывая глаза. 

«Я не дам тебе умереть, Сиэль. Даже не рассчитывай на это», — мысленно обратился к нему Себастьян, понимая, что его мальчик уже мало что понимает.

«Андрас! Они нацелились на него!» — неожиданным эхом в его мысли вторгся голос Мефистофеля, и Андрас тут же повернулся лицом к близнецам, оценивая предпринимаемые ими действия. Все их жесты достаточно сильно походили на магическую атаку, но разве щит не защищал именно от них?

«Эту атаку мне не нейтрализовать. Выбирайся отсюда и лети вперёд», — сказал Мефистофель, полагая, что эти двое сразу же помчатся за своей предполагаемой жертвой, оставив их с Аббадоном в безопасности барьера.

«Я сразу за тобой», — неожиданно откликнулся Аббадон, перебрасывая Андрасу один из мечей, который тот тут же поймал, переложив Сиэля так, чтобы тот удобно устроился в сгибе локтя, положив голову на плечо.

«Пошли!»

Моментально они оба устремились дальше, разрывая кончиками крыльев порывы встречного ветра и меняя курс с такой периодичностью, что нацелиться в конкретную зону для двойняшек стало практически невозможно. 

Вскоре они уже летели над самим Лондоном, отражая как магические, так и немагические атаки: оставшись без защиты Мефистофеля, выжидавшего момент, чтобы вырубить обоих противников, это стало, по меньшей мере, сложно.

Себастьян понимал, что его собственный лимит будет истощен с минуты на минуту. Постоянная утечка магии для Сиэля и огромный расход в течение битвы с Зепаром повлияли на него трагически, и не стоило забывать, что по прибытию ему ещё придётся полностью излечить рану Сиэля, а доверить его кому-либо, даже тому же Мефистофелю, Себастьян просто не мог. Сказывались его вечная мнительность и недоверие. Поэтому он старался использовать силы по минимуму, но не получалось.

«Сзади!»

Это было последнее предупреждение, прежде чем внезапный удар заставил его резко нырнуть вниз и перевернуться, снова раскрывая немного потрёпанные крылья в нескольких метрах от крыши одного из зданий. Позже случайный прохожий, заметивший мимолётное появление крылатого существа на фоне неба, постепенно приобретавшего фиолетовый с легкой примесью синего цвет, напишет в своих воспоминаниях «о загадочных птицах, распростёрших свои крылья на фоне падавшего в объятья горизонта солнца» и о том, как «птицы» были похожи «на павших ангелов, встречающих рассвет новой эры». 

А пока Андрас, наплевав на конспирацию, просто швырнул в них огненной вспышкой, временно ослепляя, и Мефистофель, подобравшийся к ним сзади, сделал непонятный жест, прежде чем оба исчезли в неизвестном направлении.

Мгновением позже они уже составляли прежний порядок, а Себастьян всё чаще поглядывал на Сиэля, снова начавшего дрожать в его руках.

Спустя каких-то полчаса, впереди они увидели особняк семьи Фантомхайв, в чьих окнах играли последние лучи закатного солнца.

Приземлившись, Мефистофель быстро швырнул Себастьяну какую-то склянку, из-за чего тот быстро развернулся к нему с диким вопросом в безумных глазах.

— Остатки зелья, кретин! Ему должно хватить, ну же, не теряй времени! 

Мефистофель выставил перед собой половину Сердца и начал читать какие-то заклинания, создающие вокруг них защитный барьер, куда более великой мощности, чем старый, даже не оглядываясь на Себастьяна, пока Аббадон отбивал мечами последних помчавшихся за ними бесов с расстояния пятидесяти метров. 

И Себастьян, больше не раздумывая ни секунды, помчался с Сиэлем на второй этаж, в его спальню. 

Из-за ран, залеченных на скорую руку и расходившихся от движения, бежать практически нереально, но Себастьян не чувствует боли, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на мальчике, чья жизнь висит на волоске и может в любой момент оборваться. Сердце бешено стучит, пока он проносится мимо коридоров и лестниц, в этот момент напоминающих скорее нескончаемый лабиринт. Магия на исходе, вакуум может вот-вот рассеяться, и, чувствуя это, Себастьян бледнеет, игнорируя усиливающуюся из-за волнения боль в висках и застилающий глаза пот. Сиэль хрипит и дрожит в его руках, держась за его шею хваткой, с каждой секундой слабеющей, и Себастьян, не помня себя от ужаса, в мгновение преодолевает последний коридор, ворвавшись в его спальню, как торнадо. 

— Себастьян… — Сиэль хрипит настолько болезненным голосом, выглядя так устрашающе бледно и бессильно, что Себастьян практически воет, когда старается аккуратно положить его на кровать, чудом удерживая рукой защиту. — Я не хочу умирать… не хочу терять теб…

— Вы не умрёте! — резко обрывает его Себастьян на полуслове. — Молчите, поберегите силы, я обязательно спасу Вас!

«А что, если я умру, так и не успев сказать ему?» — Сиэль пытается изогнуть губы в не верящей горькой улыбке, но он так слаб, что она скашивается на бок, превращаясь в пугающий болезненный оскал. 

Начинающие затягиваться дымкой глаза с шоком и интересом смотрели на постепенно затухающее свечение на груди, перекрывающее доступ кислорода к ране, а затем переместились на Себастьяна. И тот не мог не видеть, как взгляд Сиэля становится пронзительно благодарным, отчаянным и нежным. Сиэль прощается с ним. 

— Себастьян… — Сиэль еле слышно шепчет, ощущая, как тепло стремительно уходит из его тела, а ледяное прикосновение смерти становится всё ощутимее, и даже Себастьяну не под силу было его полностью сдержать.

— Молчите! — одежда на груди Сиэля резко разрывается, и Себастьян практически с ногами забирается на кровать, достав из-за пазухи огромный моток бинта. — Я ни за что не позволю Вам умереть!

— Я… — Сиэль слабо тянется к его лицу рукой, но Себастьян перехватил его руку, смотря на него с такой болью и отчаянием, что тот был готов поклясться, что увидел очень маленькие капли влаги в его глазах. 

Удерживая магию на издыхании, Себастьян чуть приподнимает Сиэля над постелью и, оторвав край бинта зубами, заводит один ему за спину. 

— Верьте в меня, — Себастьян говорит эти слова на выдохе уже намного тише, заставляя Сиэля успокоиться, и накладывает на его грудь первый моток.

Удерживая Сиэля непередаваемо нежно, будто хрупкую бабочку, и видя зажёгшийся в его взгляде огонь надежды, направленный только на него, Себастьян трясётся, ощущая, как пот начинает стекать по лицу обильнее. Сил всё меньше, но страх потерять его, страх потерять этого мальчишку, ставшего ему до невыносимости необходимым, делал с Себастьяном невыразимое. Энергия, которая, казалось бы, должна была давно иссякнуть, продолжала гореть, хоть и слабела, пока он быстро накладывал на грудь Сиэля моток за мотком, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы в рану не попал кислород. 

— Верю, — Сиэль находит в себе силы улыбнуться ему. 

Странный контраст: физически грудь болела до нестерпимости, особенно когда ткань натягивалась, сильно сдавливая её, но одновременно с этим в ней разливалось тепло, когда Себастьян _так_ смотрел на него. Если бы не омрачавший их отношения факт контракта, то Сиэль бы мог по-настоящему поверить, что действительно нужен Себастьяну.

— Это только начало, господин, — судорожно дыша, Себастьян укладывает Сиэля обратно на постель, но тот не переставал отводить от него взгляда, пусть практически не мог пошевелиться или хотя бы уверенно вздохнуть. — Я не могу позволить себе оставить рану открытой и должен как можно быстрее залечить её. Мне придётся использовать снадобье, а Вам — вытерпеть это. Когда плоть на месте повреждения начнёт резко стягиваться, будет очень больно. 

— Зачем ты говоришь мне это, когда нам не остаётся другого выхода? — Сиэль слабо усмехается, не скрывая недоумения. — Даёшь мне шанс решить — умирать мне сейчас, оставив свою душу при себе, или согласиться на погибель, но чуть оттянутую? 

— Скорее просто осведомляю о неминуемых последствиях, которые даже я, ваш дворецкий, не смогу предотвратить, — грустно улыбается Себастьян. — Неужели Вы ещё не поняли? Я никому Вас не отдам. Ни Смерти, ни кому-либо ещё. 

— Я другого от тебя и не ожидал, — Сиэль слабо выдыхает, смотря в потолок. — Приступай. Я готов. 

— Могу сказать то же самое, — Себастьян хмыкает, с уважением смотря на Сиэля, и открывает бутыль зубами, чувствуя тут же раздавшийся резкий запах, отдалённо напоминающий человеческий спирт, но всё же отличающийся. — Прошу, постарайтесь не прикусить себе язык. 

Сиэль закрывает глаза, сжав в руках одеяло. Себастьян наклоняется над ним, делая глубокий вдох, чувствуя по отношению к Сиэлю необъяснимое волнение, понимая, какую ему предстоит вытерпеть боль. Но промедление сродни смерти, потому, сжав зубы, Себастьян сильно прижимает Сиэля рукой за плечо к кровати, чтобы он меньше дёргался, и выливает розоватую, напоминающую марганцовку жидкость, ему на грудь. 

Себастьян слышит душераздирающий крик Сиэля, чувствуя, как его тело конвульсивно бьётся под пальцами, и, сжимая губы, закрывает глаза, не в силах смотреть на это. Он уже удерживает парня двумя руками, сильно прижимая к постели. Тот воет, а слёзы, покатившиеся по щекам, сдержать невозможно. Ощущения кажутся ему слишком мучительными, в голове мелькает мысль о том, что проще умереть, чем терпеть это. 

Но тут над ухом раздаётся успокаивающий шёпот Себастьяна, а к мокрому холодному лбу примыкают губы, стараясь успокоить подбадривающими словами и нежными поцелуями. Сиэль не может сдержать от этого улыбки, смешавшейся с рыданиями и его страдальческими завываниями, из-за чего она превращается в широко раскрытый дрожащий рот. Одновременно с болью тело наливается энергией, и Сиэль пытается лихорадочно нашаривать ладонью в воздухе, надеясь найти Его. 

Их руки смыкаются в крепком рукопожатии, а встретившиеся взгляды вселяют веру в то, что, находясь друг с другом, они готовы вытерпеть всё.

Не нужны слова, когда эмоции и чувства говорят сами. Сиэль чуть затихает спустя некоторое время, всё так же держа руку Себастьяна, пока тот осторожно поглаживал пальцами его щёки, вытирая слёзы. Процесс лечения подходил к концу, рана под мокрыми бинтами лишь слабо шипела, а Сиэль ещё сильно трясся, ощущая эту оставшуюся ноющую боль. Губы Себастьяна дотронулись до его скул, и Сиэль, уже находя в себе силы обнять его, чуть поворачивается, чтобы к неожиданности Себастьяна впиться голодным поцелуем в его губы, сжимая в пальцах чёрные пряди его волос.

Это было похоже на жадные глотки воздуха. Себастьян, всё ещё переживая за Сиэля, отвечал ему порывисто, но осторожно. Мальчишка же целовал его уста так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Страх, что всё может резко пойти не по плану до сих пор оставался, потому, стоило ему всего лишь почувствовать отдалённую уверенность в конечностях, как он, не сдерживаясь, прижимал к себе Себастьяна, вымазывая своими оставшимися на щеках слезами его лицо. А затем, видимо, перестаравшись, резко отстранился, разводя руки в стороны.

Себастьян, быстро придя в себя и отдышавшись, наклонился к ране Сиэля, начиная осторожно снимать с него бинты. Как же повезло, что она была с правой стороны и не смогла затронуть сердце. Иначе исход был бы непоправим. 

— Получилось.

Себастьян с невероятным облегчением откидывается к стене, приводя в порядок растрепанную вспотевшую чёлку и выравнивая дыхание. Рана Сиэля полностью затянулась на его глазах, а сам мальчишка рвано дышал, уставившись ошарашенным взглядом в потолок, не веря, что всё таким благополучным образом завершилось. Нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы рук, он чуть заторможено комкал одеяло, словно пытаясь поверить в то, что он до сих пор жив и может чувствовать. Пот на его лбу выдавал всю его безграничную усталость, а бледное лицо и до сих пор красные глаза — недавний отчаянный плач. 

Подойдя к Сиэлю, Себастьян вновь склоняется над ним, убеждаясь, что тот действительно цел и невредим, а затем, видя его растерянный взгляд, обнимает, прижимая к себе так крепко, что мальчик тихо скулит и, тем не менее, не противится. Их отношения стали совершенно другими. Сиэль, оказавшись на грани погибели, осознал насколько дорога ему новообретённая жизнь и существо, затмившее всех, что сейчас так жадно и судорожно дышало ему в шею, будто боясь, что, стоит ему отпустить Сиэля, как кошмар возобновится. И Сиэль тоже обнимает его, всхлипывая и едва ли не снова начиная рыдать, зная, что не может не хотеть отблагодарить Себастьяна за спасение, ведь, как Сиэль смог понять, для его дворецкого существовали вещи куда весомее, чем их контракт.

Однако Себастьян всё равно выбрал его сторону. 

Этот факт заставляет сердце Сиэля настолько отчаянно потеплеть, что он, не помня себя, начинает целовать Себастьяна в макушку, который до их пор сжимает его тело в объятиях, до дрожи, до нехватки воздуха, потому что просто не может иначе. 

— Спасибо.

Это короткое слово, сказанное Сиэлем, вызывает у Себастьяна чистейшей воды шок, потому что Сиэль даже сейчас по правилам их контракта не был чем-либо ему обязан. Чуть приподнимая голову, чтобы упереться подбородком ему в плечо, Себастьян скашивает взгляд на него.

— Не стоит благодарностей. Я всего лишь дворецкий.

Сиэль вздыхает, отталкиваясь от его тела, и Себастьян с нежеланием отстраняется, заводя руки за спину — они позорно дрожат. 

— Ты спас мне жизнь, и не важно, обязан ты был это делать или нет. Это достойно благодарности, а я понимаю, чем ты жертвовал ради этого. Тем не менее, — он усаживается на кровати, поджимая ноги к груди, а затем неожиданно уставляется вперёд гораздо более холодным взглядом, из-за чего Себастьян напрягается, сразу же понимая, что что-то не так. — Есть то, о чём я хочу тебя спросить. И, поверь, оно рушит в моих глазах всё успевшее с трудом сложиться положительное впечатление о тебе. У меня не было времени говорить об этом раньше, но сейчас мы одни, мы в относительной безопасности, и я… не могу не заговорить об этом. 

— Я провинился перед Вами, господин? — Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на Сиэля, преклоняя перед ним колено и прижимая руку к груди.

— Хочу узнать это от тебя. У меня нет оснований верить тому куску дерьма, — как Себастьян понял, Сиэль в данный момент говорил о Клоде. Сам этот факт насторожил его, и он напрягся.

— О чём же речь?

— Правда ли то, что в ту ночь ты мог помочь моей семье, но не сделал этого, потому что тебе было просто… — Сиэль сильно скривился. — Просто наплевать? 

Застыв, Себастьян уставился куда-то перед собой пустым взглядом. Глупо было надеяться, что Клод не решит разыграть ситуацию в свою сторону и выставить его главный просчёт напоказ самому дорогому, что Себастьян имел сейчас — Сиэлю. Демоны — алчные, беспощадные, бессердечные и злобные создания. Это чёртова аксиома. Но видимо, мальчишка настолько привязался к нему, что не мог признать, что Себастьян действительно способен на такое оглушительное безразличие. И видя эти полные огненно-болезненной надежды глаза Сиэля, желающего всеми силами услышать от него отрицательный ответ, Себастьян физически ощутил в сердце огромную расползшуюся трещину, напоминающую некрасивую и сильно заметную царапину на дорогом стекле. Как же мерзко. 

— Что именно он рассказал Вам про меня? — глупо пытаться менять тему, Себастьян не может по-другому. Его тут же стыдливо отведённый куда-то в сторону взгляд заставляет Сиэля не верящее распахнуть глаза и напряжённо прикрыть ладонью рот, выдававшей его резко участившееся дыхание.

— Не уходи от вопроса, Себастьян, и ответь мне раз и навсегда. Это правда? 

— Да. Я действительно виновен. 

— Я не удивлён, Себастьян, — Сиэль не смотрит на него, специально не смотрит, только глаза выдают его состояние, теряя свой цвет и становясь практически блеклыми. — У тебя своя позиция. 

Себастьян тяжело вздыхает. Трудно сдерживать злость на самого себя, особенно, видя, как Сиэль обхватывает колени руками и трясётся, едва сдерживая готовую вот-вот начаться истерику. Печально лишь то, что раньше Себастьян свои же недостатки в виде жестокого эгоизма, злого нрава и безжалостности не считал таковыми, а сейчас… подумать только, во что он превращается.

— Господин, я… Я ничего не предпринял лишь по причине того, что был крайне безразличен к судьбе существ, меня совершенно не волновавших. Печально для Вас, разумеется, что ими оказались ваши родители, однако… на вашем месте я бы не тешил себя ложными надеждами на мой счёт. Вам больно, да. И, поверьте, ваша боль по какой-то причине мне давно не безразлична. Тем не менее, я уже ничего не исправлю и никоим образом не искуплю эту вину перед Вами. Мне жаль. 

Себастьян слышит короткий истерический смешок, наблюдая за тем, как Сиэль закусывает губы, перемещая руку на глаза. Его плечи начинают трястись, зубы сжимаются до скрежета, и вдруг… он смеётся. Окончательно опешив, Себастьян не знает, как на это реагировать. А смех усиливается, становясь похожим на перезвон фальшивых колоколов. Удивительно и то, что он не был наигранным — Сиэль вдруг отбрасывает руки от лица, откидывается назад, уставляясь бессознательным взглядом куда-то в потолок, не прекращая смеяться. 

И только когда Сиэль вдруг останавливается и принимает более-менее адекватное положение, Себастьян не может не увидеть, что его глаза совершенно пустые.

Себастьян всё понимает окончательно. Сиэль в нём не просто глубоко разочарован. Он морально опустошён, и снова возвращается к своей первоначальной защите — гордому хладнокровию, ироничной циничности и показному безразличию. Себастьян закрывает глаза, сжимая кулаки, чувствуя, что ещё никогда не был так подавлен. Вот и всё. То шаткое, успевшее установиться между ними доверие, рассыпалось в прах. 

Его мальчик снова ненавидит его. И это ожидаемо. Разве монстр заслуживает другого отношения?

— Так понимаю, на этом наше общение сводится к первоначальной стадии? Неприязни и недоверию? — Себастьян горько усмехается, подходя к оконной раме, которую он снёс комодом и которую до сих пор не успел починить. Быстро скосив взгляд на Сиэля и увидев заметные мурашки от холода на его груди, Себастьян, не желая терять время, восстанавливает повреждения магией, пользуясь тем, что Сиэль на него сейчас не смотрит. Встряхнув ладони, он прислоняется к стене, опустошённо понимая, что этот вопрос задавать не стоило. Да и зачем, когда всё и без того очевидно?

— Ты, вероятно, удивишься тому, что я сейчас скажу, но… я не ненавижу тебя. Даже больше, я совершенно не злюсь. 

Себастьян ошарашено распахивает глаза и медленно поворачивается в сторону Сиэля, замечая, как тот пожал плечами с глупой усмешкой, задумчиво водя пальцами по розовому шраму на своей груди.

— Вы шутите? 

— Нет, нисколько. 

— В таком случае, я осмелюсь потребовать объяснений с вашей стороны. Нормальный человек за такой проступок в отношении близких ему людей, как минимум, прекращает общение с провинившимся, а как максимум — пытается его убить, — Себастьян смотрит на Сиэля с явным непониманием, на что тот вдруг странно улыбается и переносит на него взгляд.

— А разве я — нормальный? — Сиэля забавляет такое отчётливое смятение в лице Себастьяна. Сам Себастьян не может не заприметить в глазах Сиэля плохо скрываемые проблески боли и… стыда, что было странно. 

— Я не понимаю, к чему Вы это ведёте.

— Красота заключена в глазах смотрящего — помнишь ли ты эту поговорку? — увидев утвердительный кивок со стороны Себастьяна, Сиэль продолжил: — Я хочу сказать, что мы оба вознесли друг друга до уровня идеала, но на деле оба являемся самыми простыми подонками, которых общество привыкло забрасывать камнями. Ты видишь во мне красоту внешнюю, духовную и нравственную по какой-то понятной лишь тебе причине. Тебя привлекла моя непохожесть на других, и только. А ведь от обычных людей я отличаюсь разве что самыми низменными чертами характера. Я жестокий, высокомерный, лицемерный и себялюбивый человек. А как недавно выяснилось — ещё и извращенец. В ту ночь я поступил не лучше тебя. Я ведь не попытался помочь моим родителям. Не бросился им на помощь и даже не позаботился о безопасности своего бывшего дворецкого, который растил меня наравне с отцом. Я не трус, но я… меня мало кто волнует помимо самого себя, понимаешь, Себастьян? Во всяком случае, на тот момент всё так и было.

Себастьян делает напряжённый вдох, наблюдая, как Сиэль стеклянным взглядом уставляется на его скрещенные на груди руки и по какой-то причине удивлённо приподнимает брови, видимо, заметив кое-что. Сделав то же самое, Себастьян отмечает, что так и не успел надеть перчатки, а вся его кожа, не считая оставшихся язв на левой руке, покрыта длинными шрамами и рубцами. 

— В последнее время моя работа оставляет желать лучшего, прошу прощения, — Себастьян тянется за запасной парой во внутренний карман пиджака. Сиэль вдруг приподнимает ладонь, намекая ему остановиться, а потом подзывает к себе указательным пальцем. Себастьян, не медля, подчиняется. 

— Вы жалеете об этом? — дыхание заметно учащается, как только Сиэль вдруг берёт его руки и прижимается к ним щеками, закрывая глаза, в которых на мгновение промелькнуло отчётливое сожаление. 

— Конечно же, — Сиэль перемещает его руки к себе на шею. Себастьян может почувствовать под кончиками пальцев его заметно участившийся пульс. — Однако это чувство не помогло бы мне исправить хоть что-либо как тогда, так и сейчас. Да и нет смысла печалиться о тех, кто давно ушёл из жизни. Все они мертвы. Я принял это, как и принял самого себя. Мерзкого самого себя.

— В таком случае, я не могу не задать Вам один вопрос. 

— Говори.

— В тот момент, когда Вас похищали на моих глазах, Вы совершенно точно думали обо мне. Я видел это в вашем лице, читал это по вашим эмоциям. Вы говорите мне, что Вас мало кто волнует помимо себя, но тогда я видел обратное. Как Вы мне это прикажете понимать? — Себастьян склоняет голову. Взгляд Сиэля моментально теряет уверенность, его бледные скулы окрашиваются в слабозаметный розоватый оттенок, а пульс под тонкой кожей бьётся быстрей.

— Может, догадаешься сам? — Сиэль пытается усмехнуться, но получается неуверенно и нервно. Себастьян видит, как мальчишка смотрит сначала ему в глаза, затем на его губы и облизывает свои. Все понятно и без слов. 

— Порой Ваши реплики могут не только вывести меня из себя, но и самым натуральным образом обезоружить, — Себастьян гладит его нижнюю губу большим пальцем. — Знаете, ведь я с самого начала понимал, что всё находится в моих руках, до самой последней нити, и на практике в любом контракте всегда происходит так. Человек, подписавший договор, ослепляется мнимым ощущением собственного превосходства, и любой его приказ, даже самый сложный, оказывается для наречённого всего лишь прихотью, которую тот по собственной милости решает исполнить. Если контрактёр нарушает правила, то их сотрудничество автоматически аннулируется, а душа, застрявшая между мирами и потерявшая опору, стала бы лёгким обедом для такого, как я. Однако с Вами всё получилось не совсем по правилам, — на этих мыслях Себастьян лукаво улыбается, замечая заинтересованные искорки в глазах Сиэля. — Я сам вынудил Вас стать моим. Я сам захотел спасти Вас, даже когда не обязан был это делать. Я сам оказался в ваших сетях, и сейчас, когда Вы смотрите мне в глаза, столь открыто признавая свою зависимость и предлагая мне себя… я понимаю, что не в силах удержаться, даже если это низость для меня. 

— И это кажется мне странным, Себастьян. Во многих сказах и преданиях демоны намеренно соблазняют людей, чтобы в последствие забрать его душу после полового акта, однако ты не только не сделал этого, но и… — Сиэль чуть смутился, пытаясь подобрать верные слова, — но и долго сдерживался, чтобы не овладеть мной, хотя у тебя было великое множество шансов. Почему же это имеет для тебя такое большое значение?

— Видите ли, — Себастьян снисходительно смотрит на мальчишку, перемещая свою вторую руку ему на грудь и обхватывая его, — я не обычный инкуб, я нахожусь по рангу гораздо выше. В мои цели не входит совращение невинных, обычно они сами плывут в лапы таких, как я. Но, Вы, Моя Светлость… — Сиэль млеет от такого обращения, отчего даже его веки закрываются наполовину. А Себастьян, очаровательно улыбаясь, наклоняется к его уху, понимая, что дальнейшее имеет слишком интимный формат, чтобы озвучивать его вслух: — Вы покорили меня настолько, что я хочу Вас постоянно, даже не смотря на то, что желать плоть человека для демона унизительно и жалко. Я готов бороться за Вас, потому что для меня Вы представляете наивысшую ценность. И ваше отношение ко мне, которое Вы уже перестали пытаться скрывать и которое подтверждает то, что наши чувства с Вами полностью взаимны, вызывает у меня желание посвятить себя всего одному лишь Вам. На целую вечность, — и после этого сжав руками колени Сиэля, которые начали заметно трястись, Себастьян опускается перед ним, позволяя Сиэлю разглядеть в собственных глазах нечто, сильно напоминающее горькую печаль. — Жаль лишь только, что это невозможно. Мы слишком разные, мой лорд, Вам придётся принять то, что всё имеющееся у нас сейчас — не долговечно.

— Только вот если верить твоим словам, то сожалеть больше всего придётся тебе, разве нет? — Сиэль не хочет показывать разбитость в собственных глазах, но у него не получается полностью спрятать это чувство. — Тебе ведь всю дальнейшую жизнь придётся сожалеть. Порой небытие — лучше, чем вечное существование рука об руку с болью. Хотя всё это лишь красивые слова, не так ли? Даже если сейчас ты считаешь это правдой, то спустя какую-то сотню лет ты даже имя моё забудешь. 

Себастьян с тяжелым вздохом поднимается с колен, понимая, что разговор зашёл в самую неприятную для него сторону, и он больше не может здесь находиться.

— Считайте, как Вам угодно. Я приготовлю ужин. 

Сиэль горько усмехается.

— Не отрицаешь, потому что боишься солгать мне, сказав, что это не так?

Себастьян, практически выйдя за дверь, вдруг останавливается.

— Нет. Не отрицаю, потому что боюсь сказать правду.


	29. Слабость дворецкого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вылазка в логово Фаустуса не могла обойтись без последний. Себастьян стремительно теряет авторитет перед сородичами и всё больше тянется к Сиэлю. А тот начинает подозревать, что их отношения — не просто прихоть.

Себастьян зло захлопывает дверцу печи, привалившись спиной к стене, и тихо воет, как загнанное в угол животное. Его мутит, ему тошно. Все их действия совершенно потеряли запланированный сценарий и каждую ночь, ещё в колледже, вне занятий, Себастьян подолгу запирался в кабинете и сидел, мрачно разговаривая со своей истинной сущностью, чей голос с каждым днём казался ему всё противнее, а облик — омерзительнее. И пути назад больше нет — он окончательно погряз в том, что любому демону даже не стоит пытаться познать. Ведь Сиэль, крепко обняв его за шею, спрыгнул в пропасть, заставляя их обоих лететь в неизвестность вниз головой. А они, падая всё ниже, забывали свои роли и имена, отчаянно вцепившись в друг друга.

Всё это — лишь красивая ловушка, в которую он сам себя загнал, решившись поддаться странному, неизведанному и не испытываемому доселе чувству. Голова раскалывается, а каждая мысль угнетает настолько, что хочется в один момент взять и послать всё к черту. А нельзя.

— Дерьмо! — Себастьян с силой ударил кулаком о тумбу, отчего на ней возникли трещины, а затем осел на пол, схватившись за волосы.

— Ты не смог исцелить его? 

Резко обернувшись, Себастьян видит Мефистофеля, который, облокотившись спиной о дверной косяк, преспокойно разглядывает собственные ногти. Он спокоен, как и всегда, лишь в тигровых глазах проскальзывает нечто похожее на иронию и задумчивость при взгляде на Себастьяна, но быстро отводит взгляд, видимо, не желая казаться ещё более навязчивым, чем обычно. Вздохнув, Себастьян поднимается, и, отвернувшись, быстро вытирает пот со лба платком. 

— Смог, разумеется. Ему лучше, но необходим серьёзный отдых, так как последние несколько недель были чистейшим адом. Сомневаюсь, что он объявится завтра до обеда в лучшем случае, — Себастьян, пытаясь быстро успокоиться, хоть это и трудно, медленно втягивает носом воздух и сглатывает слюну. 

— Нет проблем, мы с Аббадоном позаботимся о защите. Это в наших же интересах. 

— А также дневник. До завтра он остаётся у тебя, изучи его поподробнее. 

— Разумеется. Однако… ты ведь хочешь сказать мне кое-что ещё? — Мефистофель приподнимает брови, пытливо склоняя голову к плечу.

— Ты о чём? — Себастьян растягивает губы в фальшивой бытовой улыбке, делая вид, что не понимает его вопроса. 

— Андрас, на лжи здесь специализируюсь я, — Мефистофель и не пытается скрыть сарказма. — Ты имеешь другую типизацию, и, поверь, полностью оправдываешь её. У тебя ведь руки трясутся. 

Себастьян опускает взгляд вниз. С отчётливым раздражением, досадой, стыдом и злостью он видит, что это правда. Мерзко, мерзко, мерзко. Чёртыхнувшись, он сжимает руки в кулаки и нагло идёт вперед, намереваясь как можно быстрее скрыться от нежелательной компании, однако стоит ему сделать даже шаг за дверь, обойдя Мефистофеля, как неожиданно появляется Аббадон и хватает его за руку. 

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, пока сейчас же не объяснишься, — Себастьян оборачивается на Аббадона, холодно смотря на сомкнувшиеся пальцы на своём запястье, а затем медленно поднимает глаза, встречаясь с его свирепым взглядом. 

— У меня есть дела гораздо важнее. В первую очередь — забота о контрактёре, и ты, Аббадон, забываешься, что мне сейчас не до ваших разборок, — Себастьян дёргает рукой, сильно и резко, пытаясь отцепиться. Аббадон, оскалившись, не позволяет ему вырваться и яростно шипит. 

— О нет, Андрас. В первую очередь забываешься ты. А то, как я смотрю, приказы какого-то человечишки стали для тебя стоять выше безопасности не только нашего Мессира, но и всех нас. Это настолько возмутительно, что я даже не знаю, какие эпитеты подобрать к сложившейся ситуации. Ты же просто сошёл с ума! 

— Отпусти. Меня. Сейчас же. Если не хочешь в следующую секунду лишиться не только языка, но и всех конечностей, псина, — Себастьян отвечает ему тем же оскалом и шипением, а Аббадон едва ли не задыхается от возмущения и пламенного бешенства.

— Ты… — он хочет сжать пальцы крепче, но Мефистофель внезапно опускает свою руку на его ладонь, намекая разжать хватку. Со стороны он видел всё иначе. И был готов поклясться, что если б не вмешался, то эти два придурка просто испепелили бы как всю кухню, так и весь особняк. 

— Так мы ничего не решим, — он смотрит на них, отважно встречая на себе две свирепейших пары глаз. — Гнев и силу нужно направлять на реальных врагов, а если вы растратите это друг на друга, то помимо всеобщей разрухи ничего не получите. Помнится, Ваал преподавал тебе урок, Аббадон. А ты, Андрас, думай о Сиэле, которого данная ситуация уж точно искалечит. 

Вздрогнув, потому что оба вспомнили кое-что действительно важное для себя, Аббадон и Андрас отступили и отвернули лица друг от друга, стараясь угомониться. 

— Ты всегда напоминал мне собаку, Аббадон. Сейчас то же самое, ты нисколько не изменился, — реплика была произнесена Себастьяном чуть менее раздражённым тоном, из-за чего Аббадон, пусть чувствуя зуд в кулаках, так и рвущихся схватиться за клинки, всё же смог воздержаться. 

— А вот ты изменился, Андрас. И, знаешь, сейчас ты напоминаешь собаку даже посильнее меня, — Аббадон сужает глаза. — Помнится, раньше ты даже приказы Мессира выполнял с не такой уж и охотой. Однако что же я вижу сейчас: ты бежишь сломя голову к человеку, к этому примитивному мальчишке, и плюёшь на проблемы куда более значимого масштаба.

— Он не примитивен, ты безм… — Себастьян чуть снова не заводится, но трясёт головой под ещё сильнее сузившимися глазами Аббадона, осекнувшись. Много Сиэля. Слишком много Сиэля. — Мне не нужен был приказ, чтобы сделать это. На то — моё личное желание.

— Преданность не самая в прошлом любимая и восхваляемая тобой черта, псина, — Аббадон дерзит, отплачивая Андрасу той же монетой, и раздражённо разворачивается в сторону гостиной. 

Тихо прошептав себе под нос что-то вроде «безмозглый ублюдок», Себастьян, зло хмурясь, направляется следом, подталкиваемый со спины магией Мефистофеля, не позволяющего ему просто взять и развернуться. Что ж, отношения с бывшим, можно сказать, коллегой, рвутся на части на глазах. Из-за Сиэля. Но Себастьян не жалеет об этом ни черта. 

Хотя кое-что смогло чуть отвлечь внимание Себастьяна, стоило ему войти в гостиную. Как только он, поравнявшись с Аббадоном, который уселся в одно из кресел у камина, добрался до дивана, то сразу же заприметил своего пострадавшего фамильяра. Раум, перебинтованный практически на всех частях тела и нашпигованный тонной разнообразных снадобий, предоставленных Мефистофелем, тоскливым взглядом смотрел в потолок. Но как только в поле его зрения появилась прекрасно знакомая фигура, то он вздрогнул, стараясь наклонить голову как можно сильней. 

— Ваше Сиятельство… — прошептал он едва слышно, благодарно принимая прикосновение руки Андраса к своему лбу. Как редки были такие знаки внимания с его стороны.

— Не говори ничего, тебя серьёзно потрепало, — кивнул ему в ответ тот, — то, что ты не смог подать мне сигнал — не так важно по сравнению с остальными бедствиями, не имеющими к тебе никакого отношения. Возможно, это мне стоит извиниться перед тобой, ведь я порядком забылся и даже не проследил за тем, благополучно ли вернулся ты в Баатор. Так что признаю свою ошибку, спи. 

Под убаюкивающие поглаживания Себастьяна, Раум быстро закрыл глаза, впервые за долгое время, чувствуя хотя бы относительную безмятежность и спокойствие. Себастьян склонил голову, наблюдая за ним, задерживая прикосновения, ощущая по отношению к нему необычное для себя чувство вины. Раум, спасённый им лишь единожды и с тех пор верно служивший ему, столько раз сталкивался с его необоснованной жестокостью и всё равно, даже под угрозой ужасающих пыток, не предал его. Это вызывало уважение.

— Что с тобой стало, Андрас, оставь его уже, — Аббадон презрительно фыркнул, непонимающе смотря на Себастьяна. — Какой смысл быть благодарным за то, чем тебе обязаны? Не позорься. 

— Он заслужил извинений. Ведь я совершенно забыл про него, что не допустимо. Вероятно, если бы я не сделал этого, то не довелось бы ему попасть к той гнилой скотине в плен, — Себастьян отстранился от Раума, присаживаясь в кресло напротив Аббадона, пока Мефистофель, сидя в третьем кресле между ними, задумчиво теребил в руках половинку Сердца, иногда поглядывая то на первого, то на второго.

— Дай угадаю причину твоей «забывчивости» с первого раза. Мальчишка, верно? — Аббадон скривился так, словно почувствовал дурной запах. — Не пойми меня неправильно. Особенно помня, что в определённый момент я тоже положил на него глаз, потому что да, нельзя не признать, душа у него восхитительная. Андрас, дело сейчас совершенно не в нём, а в тебе. Неужели ты не видишь?

— Не понимаю о чём ты, — Себастьян пожал плечами, холодно отводя взгляд в сторону ласкающих кирпичи огненных языков. Мефистофель забавно усмехнулся, слыша и видя его откровенно неумелую ложь. Хотя не нужно было быть гением в этой области, чтобы заметить её — Аббадон, имея сходную с Себастьяном специализацию, помрачнел, закатывая глаза.

— К чему это глупое притворство? Ты мало того, что глаз с него не сводишь, стоит ему появиться в зоне досягаемости, так ещё и ведёшь себя… как одержимый, — Аббадон задумался, смерив Себастьяна оценивающим взглядом, на что тот снова посмотрел ему в глаза, не желая слишком явно пасовать перед ситуацией. А она показывала его не в лучшем свете по вполне объективным причинам. И Себастьян это понимал. — Скажу тебе так. Я знаю тебя с самого начала. Как только мы с тобой выбирали того, за кем последуем и кому позволим повести нас в этот мрак, я видел тебя другим. Совершенно. Вплоть до нашей последней встречи ты не давал мне усомниться в тебе, даже когда нам пришлось сойтись в поединке. Пусть мы и повздорили, я всё равно видел, что тобой руководит собственничество и жажда, а это совершенно нормально. Дело в другом. Не нужно быть зрячим, чтобы увидеть произошедшие в тебе изменения, достаточно лишь вслушаться в то, что ты говоришь, с каким рвением бросаешься в бой, и с какой отчаянностью перегрызаешь глотки, если что-то угрожает этому человеку. Посмотри хотя бы на то, как ты стал вести себя с Раумом. Ты никогда раньше не оказывал ему даже малейшего намека на милость и снисхождение. Он — просто прислуга, он не заслуживает твоего уважения, он должен молиться на тебя лишь за то, что ты дал ему место и смысл существования. Ни это ли высшая благодать с твоей стороны?

В ответ на эту тираду Себастьян не хотел отвечать вообще ничего, изо всех сил стараясь поддерживать маску непробиваемого хладнокровия на лице, в то время как в сердце разгорался пожар тревоги, а голос разума твердил, что Аббадон прав. Сжав одной рукой подлокотник кресла, он без разрешения взял сигару у Мефистофеля, который снова к этому времени начал курить. И на эту очередную наглость, что удивительно, тот снова не сказал ни слова, только бросив на него мимолётный взгляд, в котором смешались одновременно и ирония, и некое понимание. Себастьян старался на него не смотреть вообще, зная, что тот раскусит его в одно мгновение, если посмотрит в его глаза. А этого Себастьяну было не нужно… совершенно не нужно. Слишком много слабых сторон. 

— Итак, ты молчишь, — Аббадон хмыкнул, подпирая подбородок рукой, продолжая буравить его взглядом. — Не удивительно. Оправдать такое не под силу даже Ваалбериту, однако я, чёрт возьми, желаю услышать от тебя объяснения, потому что ты уже не тот демон, которого я знаю. Ты только вдумайся. У тебя был шанс избавиться от всех проблем, пожертвовав лишь человеческим отпрыском, ведь без твоего соглашения камень не функционален, и, следовательно, Левиафан не сможет обрести через него полную силу, что поможет нам избежать войны. 

— Нельзя было отдавать им Сиэля, Аббадон. Тем более, когда первая половина камня сейчас у нас на руках. Сиэль носил вторую на себе слишком долго, а значит, что Сердце тоже должно было к нему привыкнуть, — раздражённо огрызнулся Себастьян, чувствуя повторную волну зарождающегося гнева, потому что его сейчас выводило из себя буквально всё. 

— Но ведь ты противоречишь сам себе! — повысил голос в ответ Аббадон. — Ты сам говорил нам, что Сиэлем не воспользуются из-за его человеческого происхождения, и это, чёрт меня дери, звучало логично, потому что у человеческой расы совершенно другая природа энергетического ядра! Так объясни, наконец, почему же ты захотел его спасти, едва не пожертвовав не только своей, но и нашими с Мефистофелем жизнями! 

Вздрогнув, будто его ударило током, Себастьян быстро задышал, не замечая, что его сигара уже наполовину истлела, потому что он перестал чувствовать собственные пальцы от волнения. Первый раз он ощутил себя настолько загнанным в угол. А из-за вновь появляющегося безумного страха хотелось рваться из него как можно сильней. 

— Потому что у меня контракт, Аббадон, контракт! — Себастьян, не зная, каким чудом ещё заставляет себя сидеть в кресле, ударяет кулаком по подлокотнику.

— Да о каком контракте может идти речь, когда ты трахаешь его! — Аббадон, казалось, разозлился практически до крайности, порываясь встать и ответить ему за сломанный нос, но пока ещё держался.

— О, а что, в этом есть что-то удивительное? — язвительно отозвался Себастьян. — Не неси чуши. Демоны постоянно спят с людьми, когда есть такая возможность. Это нормально.

— Нормально до тех пор, пока люди вешаются на них сами! — Аббадон переходит на яростный крик. — Ты же трахаешь его, потому что сам того хочешь! У тебя, мать его дери, банально стоит на человека, и ты всем за него едва ли глотки не рвёшь, даже когда под риском находится целостность твоей собственной! Это совершенно не нормально, Андрас! Да как же ты не можешь понять, в какое вляпался дерьмо! Он — представитель самой слабой и низшей расы! Ничтожество, которое не заслуживает даже намёка на твою взаимность! 

— Да как ты смеешь так о нём выражаться?!

Аббадон тут же опрокидывается с креслом назад, в то время как Себастьян, швырнув сигару в камин, начинает наносить ему удары по всем видимым местам. Тот рычит, как освирепевшее животное, пытается перегруппироваться, но подлокотники ограничивают движения, а вдобавок Себастьян сжимает его торс ногами, не позволяя скрыться от ударов, так что Аббадону ничего не оставалось кроме как вертеться и ударять его в ответ. 

— Ты чокнутый! Ты полнейший псих, Андрас! — кричит Аббадон ему в лицо, хватая за волосы. 

— Не твоё собачье дело, как я отношусь к Сиэлю! Ты не имеешь права оскорблять его, кем бы тот ни являлся! — кричит Себастьян в ответ, раздирая кожу на сгибе пальцев.

— Это уже слишком! Ты ведь сейчас выбираешь его!.. — Аббадон уклоняется от очередного удара, в то время как Себастьян, яростно скалясь, оставляет заметную вмятину в полу. — Ты смотрел на него с такими эмоциями, ты становишься…

— Что, струсил, ублюдок? — Себастьян, хватает его за лацканы изумрудного камзола, почти вплотную приближаясь к его лицу. — Ну же договаривай, раз так разошёлся. 

— О, несомненно, договорю, — Аббадон чёрнеет, словно грозовая туча. А его взгляд помимо ярости стал выражать такое ярое презрение и отвращение, что Себастьян даже учащённо задышал. — И я уверен на все сто, что ты задумывался об этом хотя бы раз. Сейчас же ты, сам зная, что это правда, отвергаешь любую связанную с этим фактом информацию, потому что она убивает тебя. Ты становишься другим, Андрас. Ты становишься слишком человечным. 

Глаза Себастьяна широко распахиваются и он, безумно дрожа, отлетает от Аббадона к противоположному концу комнаты, оттолкнувшись от пола ногами. Аббадон, гордо приподнимаясь и отряхивая камзол, искривляет лицо в брезгливой гримасе, как только Себастьян перемещает ошарашенный взгляд с него на свои покрывшиеся мурашками ужаса руки. 

— Кажется, план обсудим позже, — Мефистофель хмыкает, наблюдая за тем, как Себастьян быстрым шагом покидает зал, не оглядываясь. 

— Просто он, наконец, понял, чем рискует, — Аббадон усаживается обратно в кресло, поставив его на место, и поражённо качает головой. — Что же с ним стало, Мефистофель? Потеря такого бойца, как он, будет полнейшим крахом для нас в таком шатком положении.

— Не думаю, что он не отзовётся, если начнётся война, — поспешил чуть успокоить его тот, — однако… он и правда изменился. Сильно.

— И не в лучшую сторону для себя. Такое проявление чувств всегда являлось для демонов слабостью, рано или поздно они срывались с этого обрыва вниз. 

— А может, он уже с него сорвался, потому что сам так захотел?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Аббадон недоумённо уставился на него. 

— Кто знает… — Мефистофель загадочно улыбнулся. — Он такой непредсказуемый.

Услышав стук в дверь, Сиэль встрепенулся, сидя на кровати только в одной рубашке. 

— Милорд, это я, — раздался прекрасно знакомый голос. 

— Да, разумеется, проходи.

Стоило Себастьяну появиться на горизонте с тележкой съестного перед собой, как Сиэль сразу же обратил внимание на его чрезмерно хмурый вид. Заметно это было по всем факторам: излишняя резкость в действиях, когда Себастьян, пусть и стараясь держать себя в руках, дёрганными движениями погрузил на тарелку кусок вишнёвого пирога, и по началу вместо вилки дал ему нож. Затем, налив Сиэлю чай, что тоже получилось немного с трудом, отошёл к окну, опираясь руками о подоконник. Даже по его спине Сиэль мог заметить, как напряжены плечи и как сильно пальцы впиваются в каменный барьер. Ну и, в конце концов, он практически не говорил с ним. Мало того, даже не смотрел. 

Хмыкнув, Сиэль приступил к еде, изредка продолжая бросать взгляды на Себастьяна, отмечая про себя, что ситуация не меняется.

— Кто же тебя так разозлил? — проглатывая очередной кусочек и запивая его чаем, Сиэль был рад, что Себастьян не смотрит на него, так как после голодовки набрасывался на еду, как стервятники на свежее мясо. И жевал примерно с такой же скоростью. 

Себастьян, вздрогнув, обернулся, из-за чего Сиэль стал показательно медленно жевать, маскируя неловкость в глотании чая. 

— По мне так заметно? — Себастьян дёрнул губой, пряча руки за спиной, потому что зуд в ладонях так и норовил тотчас схватиться за что-нибудь и переломать к чертям.

— Раз заметил я, то, думаю, да, — Сиэль ожидающе посмотрел на него, — так в чём дело?

— Ничего особенного, всего лишь небольшой конфликт со старым знакомым. Расследования он не касается, так что Вам не обязательно задумываться об этом, — Себастьян отошёл к стене, прислоняясь к ней и закрывая глаза с тяжелым вздохом. 

Подозрительно осмотрев его с ног до головы, Сиэлю почему-то не захотелось начать пытать Себастьяна лишними вопросами, чувствуя волны его раздражения даже с расстояния десяти метров. Замолчав, он позволил себе продолжить есть, стараясь не слишком откровенно рассматривать Себастьяна, который вдруг почему-то задышал громче и чаще. Его лоб слегка блестел из-за выступившего холодного пота, язык хаотично скользил по губам, но взгляд был направлен не на Сиэля, а скорее куда-то в пол. Себастьян глубоко задумался о чём-то. Ведь произошедшее для него за этот месяц было каким-то диким сумасшествием. За все пятьсот с лишним лет он не испытывал такого огромного спектра чувств, как за этот мизерный срок. 

Всё из-за Сиэля. Цвет его глаз, редкая ироническая улыбка, запах кожи, вкус губ и прикосновения его хрупких пальцев к своему телу будили в Себастьяне настоящего зверя. А царапины, укусы, засосы и синяки на теле, сотворённые им же, возбуждали до спазмов в животе. Удержаться невозможно. Это похоже на наркотик с неизмеримой дозой. Ты каждый раз стараешься принять слишком много, убеждая себя, что этот раз — точно последний, но в итоге не можешь остановиться, всё больше и больше уничтожая себя.

Прикусив губы, Себастьян потряс головой, стараясь избавиться от очередного поступающего чувства наваждения. Сиэль же усиленно делал вид, что не замечает его тихой паники.

И когда он, наконец-таки, пресытился впервые за долгие дни и поставил пустующую тарелку с чашкой на рядом стоящую тумбу, молчание в комнате затянулось. Мельком бросив взгляд на Себастьяна, а затем на свои ноги с оставшимися от плети шрамами, многочисленными царапинами, порезами и синяками, Сиэль скривился, начиная откровенно дрожать. 

Однако сейчас он живой. С Себастьяном.

Резко захотелось выпить. 

— Себастьян, принеси мне виски, — зная, как отреагирует на этот приказ Себастьян, Сиэль упрямо посмотрел на него, тут же встречая в его глазах неприятное удивление и категорический отказ. 

— Даже не думайте, милорд, — на слегка повышенном тоне отозвался Себастьян, сужая глаза. — Я намерен раз и навсегда прекратить начавшееся в колледже безобразие. 

— Себастьян, это приказ! — громко и настойчиво воскликнул Сиэль.

— Защита господина первостепеннее. Я отказываюсь, — отозвался Себастьян, шумно дыша из-за нарастающего недовольства.

— Второй раз ты не отвертишься. В защиту входит и психологическое состояние. Неси сюда, немедленно.

Сиэль прекрасно видел, как начал тихо под нос ругаться Себастьян, нехотя направляясь к выходу из спальни. Мальчишку это разве что лишь позабавило. Себастьян в такие моменты так сильно напоминал ему свою суетливую мать. И, пусть на тот момент Сиэль, откровенно говоря, имел не самый покладистый характер, и такое отношение к себе сильно бесило его высокомерную натуру, то сейчас эти воспоминания вызывали лёгкую улыбку. И ощущения какой-то… семьи. 

Хотя, стоило Сиэлю чуть замечтаться, как на душу сразу же свалилось чувство невыносимой боли и омерзения. Ведь весь его новый мир — чистейшей воды фальшивка, обернутая в красивую обёртку. Себастьян вовсе не его верный дворецкий и не горячо желанный любовник, а прячущийся под этими масками монстр, отчаянно желающий получить его душу и, может, немного зависимый от его тела. Однако на этом, пожалуй, всё. 

Во всяком случае, Сиэль считал так искренне. 

А потом смотрел на себя, с нежеланием копаясь в ощущениях, и понимал, что, чёрт возьми, он, самовлюблённый ублюдок, всё же попался в эту сладкую ловушку и позволил себе слишком многое. В первую очередь — чувства к палачу. Какими бы они ни были.

Быстро задышав, Сиэль прислоняется к спинке кровати и хватается рукой за волосы, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не сорвать их. Увидев боковым зрением подоспевшего к этому времени Себастьяна, застывшего в дверном проёме с бутылкой виски в руках, Сиэль лишь вяло махнул ему рукой в сторону тумбы, и тот, пусть и сощурив свои внимательные тёмно-алые глаза, исполнил его поручение.

Рядом звякнул стакан с коричнево-золотистой жидкостью, поднеся его к лицу, Сиэль увидел, что напиток в высоту едва ли достигает до сантиметра, что говорило о невероятной «щедрости» Себастьяна, а также об его негативности к такому пристрастию.

— Унеси использованную посуду.

Себастьян подозрительно сужает глаза. 

— И оставить Вас наедине с бутылкой? Ни за что.

— Значит, считаешь, что я достоин находиться в неубранной комнате? Такого ты обо мне мнения? — Сиэль усмехается, видя, как тот устало закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, господин… но, прошу, думайте о своём здоровье.

— О, разумеется. Ведь опьянение — это худшее, что может со мной произойти по сравнению с остальным, не так ли?

Вопрос не нуждался в ответе, и Себастьян, почему-то грустно улыбнувшись, исполнил его приказ, погрузив на тележку всё ненужное и скрывшись с ней за дверью. Хитро сощурившись, Сиэль сразу же схватился за бутылку, начиная пить прямо с горлышка. Как только четвертая часть была напрочь поглощена, Сиэль ухмыльнулся, чувствуя постепенно подступающее к телу тепло. А затем, подогнув к груди колени и обхватив их руками, пустующим взглядом начал буравить стену напротив. Временный транс.

Себастьян, вернувшись, с удручённым вздохом посмотрел на заметно уменьшившееся количество жидкости в бутылке, и недовольно посмотрел на Сиэля, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Опять ослушались меня? — Себастьян склонил голову, ожидая, когда мальчишка наконец-таки обратит на него внимание. Однако Сиэль всё так же молчал, почему-то игнорируя его. Себастьяна это напрягло. Сильно. Всё-таки за сегодняшний день, у Сиэля хватало поводов серьёзно разочароваться в нём. 

Однако в это так сильно не хотелось верить, что Себастьян решается осторожно присесть на колено перед его постелью и мягко дотронуться до его волос, чтобы откинуть сизые пряди с его вспотевшего лба. Как только он делает это, то Сиэль сразу же начинает дрожать, растерянно опуская глаза.

— Мне кажется, я должен кое-что тебе сказать. Но отойди на приличное расстояние, иначе я могу так и не решиться. 

Себастьян затихает, медленно выпрямляясь в полный рост. Его чутьё отчётливо вопит о том, что сейчас должно произойти что-то очень важное. Боясь теряться в собственных догадках, он осторожно отходит к стене, видя, как Сиэль немного расслабляется, но от этого не перестает дрожать. Ему было страшно. 

— Если Вам так будет легче, то я могу и вовсе выйти из комнаты. Поверьте, мой слух позволит расслышать любое ваше слово. 

— Нет, — даже слишком резко реагирует Сиэль, дёргаясь так, словно он хотел в эту же секунду подняться на ноги и убежать. Но, преодолевая стремительно сковывающий тело ужас и лишь одной силой воли собирая воедино мысли, начинавшие путаться из-за стремительно нарастающего нервного напряжения, он берёт себя в руки и заставляет сидеть. 

Надо. Сказать. Потом может быть слишком поздно. 

— Ты должен быть здесь, Себастьян. Ты должен быть рядом со мной. 

— Я здесь, господин, — медленно, практически по слогам отвечает Себастьян, отчётливо ощущая внутреннее состояние Сиэля в чуть ноющей на руке печати. Его это одновременно и пугало, и жутко будоражило. Действия и слова Сиэля Себастьян практически никогда не мог предугадать.

— Итак, я могу ответить тебе на твой вопрос, — Сиэль усмехается с толикой сумасшествия. Умом он понимает, что нельзя заходить на эту тему разговора, нельзя… однако чувствовать в сердце эту безысходность, когда эмоции рвут его душу на части, уже нестерпимо. Точка невозврата, за которую нельзя заходить, оказалась преодолена ещё в тот миг, когда он позволил себе отдаться Себастьяну. И сейчас всё происходящее являлось всего лишь неминуемым последствием. Главное — держаться. — Ты был прав, когда сказал мне, что в тот момент я совершенно точно думал о тебе. Потому что это действительно так. И, мне кажется, что наступил тот момент, когда я должен тебе во многом признаться. Потому что, пойми… постоянно испытывать это, постоянно мучиться из-за этого — невыносимо. Я слишком много чувствую, а для меня это не является нормальным, так как по своей натуре я очень сдержанный и хладнокровный человек. Но из-за тебя… из-за тебя теперь всё по-другому.

— Господин…

— Молчи! — резко вскинулся Сиэль, смотря на Себастьяна едва ли не с ненавистью, но она была уже не такой, как в начале. Чётко читая каждую его эмоцию в глазах, Себастьян замечает, что его гнев сейчас направлен не на него, а на себя самого. — Дай мне договорить, ублюдок! Ты хоть представляешь, что я сейчас чувствую?! 

«Думаю, представляю», — невесело усмехается себе в мыслях Себастьян, предпочитая не высказывать их вслух.

— Я… знаешь, я так усиленно пытался ненавидеть тебя, — Сиэль с горькой улыбкой закусил губы, уже не пытаясь контролировать свой дрожащий голос. — Ты был мне омерзителен. Каждый день, с самого начала, я мечтал лишь о том, как однажды смогу вцепиться тебе в шею и увидеть этот восхитительно испуганный блеск твоих глаз, который с каждой секундой начнёт угасать, уступая место смирению и покорности. Ты так сильно злил меня, что, просыпаясь среди ночи на той жалкой, отдававшей запахом плесени кровати дворецкого, я с рычанием вцеплялся в одеяло и скручивал его, представляя тебя на его месте. 

После этих слов Сиэль невесело усмехнулся, ловя на себе искренне озлобленный взгляд Себастьяна, что завёл руки за спину, судя по всему, не желая показывать дрожащих рук, которыми он, быть может, мечтал сделать то, что Сиэль только что решился озвучить. Однако когда Сиэль вновь посмотрел на Себастьяна, то тот оказался поражён, видя, как в глазах мальчишки неожиданно начали собираться слёзы, и, почувствовав это, Сиэль попытался скрыть их, отвернувшись к коленям и закрыв ладонями лицо. 

— Но… — всхлип нерешительности, Сиэль, очевидно, пытался переступить через себя, чтобы его откровения не остановились на этом. — Потом что-то изменилось во мне, и я сам не заметил, как стал думать о тебе в совершенно ином ключе. Я пытался контролировать себя, правда пытался, но спустя время я потерял над этим власть и перестал замечать, что всё чаще задерживаю на тебе взгляд, не излучающий ненависти. Ты стал мне искренно интересен в своей абсолютной непохожести на других существ. Даже твой мерзкий, доводящий меня до откровенной ярости, характер, стал представляться мне некой, свойственной тебе лишь одному изюминкой, и я… стал не ненавидеть, а изучать тебя. 

Себастьян нахмурился, нервно сглатывая слюну, и долгим взглядом посмотрел на Сиэля. Кажется, разговор начал заходить в какую-то неправильную сторону, и, тем не менее, Себастьян с каким-то неестественным для себя волнением ждал, ждал и хотел слышать, что же ему скажет Сиэль, который уже согнулся пополам, тихо икая и всхлипывая от несдерживаемого плача. И слыша это, Себастьяну инстинктивно захотелось обнять Сиэля, чтобы показать насколько сильно этот глупец важен ему, и насколько сильно он не хочет его терять. Возможно, так и стоило бы поступить, и он даже собрался с силами, протягивая успевшую не до конца покрыться слоем кожи руку, но что-то внутри запротестовало, заставив Себастьяна скривиться в гримасе глубочайшего презрения. Не к Сиэлю. К себе. 

— Сегодняшняя ситуация помогла мне осознать кое-что, — мальчишка старался смотреть куда-то вперёд, показательно не желая сталкиваться взглядом с тут же заметно вздрогнувшим Себастьяном, зная, что сейчас увидит в его лице: — Кажется, ты стал мне по-настоящему важен. Важен и нужен. Я… я… чёрт, я не знаю, как объяснить. Когда этот ублюдок пинал меня так, что у меня из груди чуть не выпрыгнули лёгкие, я не ненавидел тебя за то, что ты не рядом, наоборот… я… — громкий всхлип, — я беспокоился за тебя. Даже когда он ломал мои кости, я искренне переживал за тебя и молился, чтобы хотя бы ты был невредим. 

Сиэль специально закрыл глаза из-за стыда, смущения и странной радости, слыша, как рядом стоящий Себастьян очень тихо и шокировано прошептал: «Мой лорд…» А затем снова улыбнулся, сам не веря в то, как всё сложилось. Поразительно. 

Запустив трясущуюся руку в волосы и прижавшись к спинке дивана, Сиэль учащённо задышал. Холод страха и стыда объял сердце ледяным прикосновением, практически парализуя его тело и ограничивая движения. И всё-таки… даже не смотря на то, что его бледные губы шевелились от ужаса, а горло нещадно саднило от продолжительных всхлипов, он понимал, что не может остановиться. 

— Ты конченный подонок, ты сволочь, каких поискать, и если раньше лишь один вид твоей самодовольной физиономии рождал во мне желание просто взять и выбить тебе челюсть, то сейчас мне трудно представить свою жизнь без тебя. Иногда мне кажется, что если бы мы познакомились при других обстоятельствах, то всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Если бы только ничего не угрожало нашим жизням, то мы могли бы… Я не знаю. Иногда я даже думаю, что мне ничего и никого, кроме тебя не нужно, — Сиэль не постеснялся сделать большой глоток из вежливо принесённым Себастьяном стаканом с виски, зная, что если не сделает этого, то просто сбежит. — Я думаю о тебе. Я хочу тебя. Я зависим от тебя, и, Себастьян, пусть тебе от меня нужны лишь секс и Душа, я… 

— Нет. 

Сиэль дёргается от этого резкого голоса, и, дрожа, медленно поворачивается в его сторону, чтобы посмотреть на Андраса, который стоит с низко опущенной головой, дабы не показывать лицо. Но Сиэль видит, как быстро шевелятся его губы, как чуть трясутся плечи и как нервно сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы его рук. Быстро дыша от нарастающей паники, Сиэль шепчет, находясь на грани абсолютной истерики: 

— Повтори… 

А Себастьян молчит, непонятно от чего. Сиэлю начинает казаться, что Себастьян специально остановил его, чтобы он не успел сказать ему самое важное. Чтобы не испортил всё, что было между ними. От этих мерзких ощущений на душе становится так противно, что Сиэль медленно бледнеет, на физическом уровне ощущая, как что-то внутри него болезненно натягивается и готовится вот-вот порваться. Но, несмотря на это, он решается предпринять последнюю попытку:

— Себастьян, пожалуйста. 

К неожиданности мальчика, Себастьян вдруг подходит к его кровати и осторожно садится перед ней на колени. Сиэль тут же разворачивается к нему, слыша шум крови в собственных ушах. Себастьян поднимает голову. Сиэль видит в его лице так несвойственную ему серьезность и отчаянную боль. Как только мальчишка, лихорадочно расстегнув пару пуговиц рубашки сверху, потому что становилось откровенно нечем дышать, опустил вниз руку, его пальцы коснулись пальцев Себастьяна. Сиэлю пришлось задержать дыхание от интимности этого действа, не сводя глаз с лица Себастьяна, на этом моменте мимолётно посмотревшего вниз и неожиданно чуть улыбнувшегося. 

— Это не единственное, что мне нужно от Вас. 

Пальцы их рук сплетаются по воле Себастьяна. Тепло, разлившееся где-то внизу их тел, резко поднимается выше, застывая в груди и смешиваясь с кислородом в лёгких. Себастьян снова поднимает взгляд человеческих глаз на него, а Сиэль замечает в них ту самую давно позабытую нежность. Такое тёплое, чуть наивное чувство, от которого трогательный румянец проявлялся и проявляется у Сиэля прямо сейчас. Окрасив его влажные от слёз скулы, он заставил его отбросить всю злость к сидящему напротив него существу, но всё же поверить в происходящее до сих пор было сложно.

— Что же тогда тебе нужно?

Сиэль наблюдает, как Себастьян быстро моргает, открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь подобрать верные выражения. Они всякий раз Себастьяну не нравились, отчего он кусал губы, зажмуривался и шипел, злясь на самого себя за очередной бред, который было даже выговорить трудно. 

— Вероятно, то же, что нужно и Вам. 

Сиэль, жадно смотря на Себастьяна и не чувствуя, как по его лицу снова начинают течь слёзы, вдруг положил ладонь на его щёку, осторожно поглаживая большим пальцем его подрагивающий рот. 

— Мне трудно объяснить это, — Себастьян постарался сконцентрироваться на этом прикосновении, не сводя взгляда с лица мальчишки, который сейчас почему-то был так дурманяще ласков с ним.

— Постарайся, прошу. 

— Тогда… — Себастьян медленно берёт его руку, чувствуя, как испуганно вздрагивает ладонь Сиэля, и подносит к себе, опуская её на свою грудь. — Чувствуете? Оно здесь, милорд. Я не знаю, что со мной происходит. Я не знаю, откуда оно взялось и что делает его сильнее, но я ощущаю это на протяжении многих дней. Это похоже на жар и холод одновременно. Оно терзает меня, терзает мою сгнившую душу, и, сколько бы я не пытался понять природу этого чувства, я не могу узнать, чем именно оно является. Быть может, хоть Вы скажете, что творится со мной?

Сиэль не верит глазам, ощущая, как под собственными пальцами сильно и быстро содрогается грудная клетка Себастьяна. В мыслях, как заклинание, возникает единственное слово: бьётся. Сердце Себастьяна бьётся. Нет, не таким ровным звучанием, как должно быть у обычного человека, когда сердце всего лишь разгоняет по жилам кровь. Оно бьётся с ним в унисон, быстро и громко, отчего не верящий в это безумие Сиэль вдруг притягивает Себастьяна к себе, понимая, что даже ему описать происходящее с ними обоими на словах не под силу. Себастьян падает на него, кровать ещё сильнее проминается под их телами. 

— Боюсь, что… — руки Сиэля перемещаются Себастьяну на спину, скользя по лопаткам и ниже. — Боюсь, тебе на этот вопрос не отвечу даже я. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Зато я могу показать это тебе. 

— Вы слабы, господин, не забывайтесь, — Себастьян искренне улыбается и касается кончиками пальцев его лица.

— Мне многого и не нужно, — выдыхая, Сиэль очень мягко проводит кончиком носа по щеке Себастьяна, наслаждаясь его тут же усилившейся дрожью, а затем добирается губами до уха, запечатлевая в нём свои слова: — Только целовать тебя, Себастьян. Только этого я прошу.

Себастьян продолжительно стонет, не в силах сдерживать чувства от таких умопомрачительных слов. А затем, когда его пальцы касаются затылка мальчишки, чтобы притянуть его голову к себе как можно ближе, понимает, что такие мгновения их с Сиэлем единения были гораздо ценнее того, что они могли получить при обоюдном слиянии их тел. Это просто брало за душу. Брало даже за душу Андраса, которая, казалось бы, уже давно сгнила в гуще циничности, ненависти, пороков и разврата. Но…

Сиэль целует его, осторожно расстегивая фрак, стараясь делать это так ненавязчиво, чтобы показать, что дальше ласк заходить и не пытается. Андрас понимает это и, отбрасывая в сторону пиджак, закатывает глаза, когда Сиэль, забравшись ладонями под одежду, гладит его голую спину, сочувственно задерживаясь на новых, пока ещё не успевших затянуться, ранах. Андрас, отчётливо чувствуя, что хочет вознаградить его тем же, снимает рубашку с Сиэля, осторожно припадая устами к краю длинного свежего шрама. Сиэль всхлипывает, сильнее прижимаясь подбородком к темени головы Андраса, задевая руками его выпирающие лопатки. И как только Андрас, спустившись поцелуями к нижнему краю шрама, вдруг слышит тихое, сипящее, но безумно нежное: «Я полностью твой, Себастьян…», то что-то оживает внутри него, и Андрас на подсознательном уровне принимает это в прошлом ненавистное ему земное имя за своё. Настоящее. 

— О да, Вы мой… и я никому Вас не отдам, никогда, — Себастьян поднимается губами выше, выдыхая Сиэлю в шею эти слова, отчего мальчишка ещё сильнее трясётся, крепче обхватывая его спину. 

— Поклянись в этом, — Сиэль вздрагивает, когда язык Себастьяна касается его кожи. — Поклянись. 

— Пусть условно я принёс эту клятву в день заключения нашего контракта, но… — Себастьян, выпрямляется, чтобы посмотреть Сиэлю в глаза, отчего мальчишка, желая не показывать отчётливо проявляющиеся в них надежду, сильно смущается и из-за неловкости проводит языком по губам. Себастьян обхватывает подбородок Сиэля. — Но я прекрасно понимаю ваши чувства. Вы ищете подтверждения моим словам, не так ли?

— Именно. 

— Тогда знайте, что, когда на кон было поставлено существование всего моего народа, я всё равно выбрал Вас. Это имело для меня смысл, Вы — мой смысл. И я не лгу Вам, помните об этом.

Слова порой бывают вульгарны. Себастьян до сих пор не изменился в основных чертах своего характера, одна из которых — отсутствие скромности. Однако даже если оно было и так, Сиэль безгранично ценил Себастьяна за то, что он также пошёл ему навстречу, позволив себе открыться перед ним ровно на столько, сколько Сиэль позволил себе. Но Сиэль, в отличие от Себастьяна, не знал, как выразить свои чувства в словах, потому, поддаваясь каким-то древним инстинктам, просто повалил его спиной на кровать. 

Следом за прикосновением прохладной простыни к коже Себастьян ощутил пьянящее тепло на собственных губах и гладкие ладони, гладящие его скулы, шею и грудь. Усевшись на него сверху, Сиэль сжал бёдра Себастьяна ногами, слыша его вымученный стон, который тот по понятным причинам не мог подавить, но Сиэлю было слишком трудно удержаться от соблазна. Паховая область в штанах Себастьяна ещё сильнее напряглась, отчего он начать толкаться бёдрами вверх, прямо между оголённых расставленных ног Сиэля. 

Оторвавшись от его губ, Сиэль неловко посмотрел вниз, мельком замечая выступивший пот на груди Себастьяна от серьёзного перенапряжения. Сразу же после этого раздавшееся влажное дыхание Себастьяна, со стыдом посмотревшего на свои же бёдра, вынудило мальчишку слезть с его колен и неожиданно отползти в сторону. Себастьян посчитал, что на этом их романтическая мелодия отыграла последние аккорды, однако мальчику всё-таки удалось его удивить. И сильно.

— Сними с себя штаны, они будут мешать мне.

Себастьян опешил.

— Кхм, мой лорд… сейчас это показалось бы мне не совсем уместным. Мы же договорились. 

— Да, договорились. И всё-таки, сними. Я прекрасно вижу твоё состояние, оно красноречивее твоих слов. Пока что это просьба, и я очень не хочу, чтобы она превращалась в приказ — это будет унизительно. 

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, одновременно и стыдясь этой постоянно мучившей его слабости, и заводясь от того, что, стоило ему приспустить штаны до колен, как Сиэль уже смертельно покраснел, видя причину его беспокойства. Отшвырнув их от себя и растянув губы в чуть самодовольной улыбке, не лишённой умиления, Себастьян опёрся о подушку сзади спиной и расставил ноги. 

— Итак, господин, я сделал это. Вам удалось обличить мою самую сильную слабость — Вас. Я желаю ласкать Вас днём и ночью, каждые двадцать четыре часа в сутки, так что моя реакция вполне предсказуема. Вот только зачем это Вам?

Сиэль неловко прокашлялся, медленно выдыхая воздух ртом. Уверяя себя, что признание, которое он осмелился озвучить этим вечером, далось ему с гораздо большим трудом, чем то, что он хотел сделать в настоящий момент, Сиэль пододвинулся к Себастьяну. Как только он, повалившись грудью на постель, между его расставленными ногами, посмотрел на Себастьяна, то тот сразу же разгадал его намерения, уставившись на Сиэля с невероятным изумлением. 

— Ох, господин… прошу, не стоит. Ласкать мужчину внизу — низость, достойная либо рабов, либо слуг. Это не Ваша привилегия, одумайтесь, — Себастьян, благодарно кивнув Сиэлю за проявленное внимание, намеревался свести вместе ноги и отодвинуться, но тот вцепился в его колени, не позволив сделать это. 

— Неужели тебе самому не хочется этого? 

Сиэль облизнулся, кажется, не нарочно, и Себастьян от этой картины чуть не взвыл, ощущая, как его орган начал ещё сильнее сочиться. Так как Себастьян заёрзал при этих словах, Сиэль решился перевести своё внимание на объект, который собирался начать ласкать, и чуть возбуждённо промычал. Видеть, как на каждое его слово или действие, Себастьян реагирует не только эмоционально, но и физически, было так захватывающе, что Сиэль осмелился ещё ближе подползти к Себастьяну. Почувствовав адски возбуждающее горячее дыхание Сиэля, коснувшегося головки его члена, Себастьян громко простонал. 

— Значит, хочется… ох, Себастьян… — Сиэль обхватил плоть Себастьяна рукой.

Себастьян со своего ракурса же видел, как губы Сиэля всё ближе приближаются к нему. От такой картины хотелось одновременно и рычать, и шипеть, но всё же с трудом верилось, что Сиэль делает это по своему же желанию, а не из вежливости. Особенно зная брезгливость этого чёртенка. Ко всему прочему оставался ещё один фактор — до разрядки Себастьяну дойти будет крайне не просто, и Сиэль в определённый момент может просто не выдержать этого. Значит, и начинать не стоит. 

— Господин, нет, — голос прозвучал в разы увереннее, из-за чего Сиэль вздрогнул, почувствовав себя крайне неуютно. Впрочем, из-за своего упрямства он не мог так просто отступиться. Ни за что.

— И почему же? 

— Потому что Вам не хватит сил, — Себастьян растянул губы в извиняющейся улыбке, хотя в этот момент кое-что блеснуло в его глазах, отчего Сиэлю стало даже немного жутко. И одновременно пробудило в нём азарт. — Вы же помните, как сложно было нам в прошлый раз. Вы же, практически изнасиловали меня, хотя и не сказать, что мне не понравилось, — Себастьян замечтался, облизываясь крайне плотоядно. Воспоминания обжигающе страстны. 

— И, как мы оба помним, у меня это получилось, — Сиэль, ухмыльнувшись, сжал член Себастьяна рукой, желая немного сбить его вновь начинающуюся пробуждаться спесь, отчего тот зашипел, очень тихо шепча: «Дрянной… сладкий мальчишка». 

— Как и то, что практически сразу после этого Вы свалились в обморок. Когда дело касается ректального проникновения, то всё обстоит в каком-то роде проще. Ваше тело подстраивается под меня, чувствуя мою плоть в себе. Однако сейчас такую милость оказать Вы не способны, а ртом… я могу придушить Вас, если войду в раж. Потому что, напоминаю, я демон, господин. Я чудовище, которого сама природа предопределила следовать инстинктам зверя, а не человека. Поймите, я делаю это для Вашего же блага. Потому что Вы мне невероятно важны, и я не хочу причинять Вам боль. Не хочу. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что после всего, что успело произойти, это сможет принести мне боль? — Приподнявшись, Сиэль со странной усмешкой обхватил шею Себастьяна, и как только тот явно собрался возразить, приложил указательный палец к его губам, призывая к молчанию. — Ты ведь не убьёшь меня, так что остальное не имеет и малейшего значения. Я просто хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Потуши свет. 

Взгляд Себастьяна стал другим, приобретая звериные очертания. Склонив голову на бок, он оценивающе посмотрел на Сиэля, отчего тот чуть занервничал, но упрямо вздёрнул подбородок, показывая, что настроен абсолютно решительно. Увидев это выражение, Себастьян опустил глаза вниз. Разумеется, исходя из своего состояния, он явно был рад такой неожиданной перспективе. Вздохнув, Себастьян отвернул голову от Сиэля, рассеивая в воздухе дуновение слабого ветра, что сразу пролетел по комнате, затушив все свечи в одно мгновение.

— Я решил не закрывать окно, чтобы Вы могли хотя бы отдалённо видеть меня, — Себастьян откинулся на подушки, дотрагиваясь рукой до лица Сиэля. — Хотя знайте, что моя выдержка позволит протянуть до вашего полного восстановления. Так что ещё не поздно остановиться. 

— Ты говоришь так, словно я заставляю себя это делать, — Сиэль, жарко дыша, положил одну ладонь Себастьяну на бедро, а второй аккуратно обхватил орган у основания. Себастьян прерывисто выдохнул, не сводя с него глаз, и прикусил нижнюю губу в предвкушении. — Но нет, Себастьян. Я давно хотел этого. Мне было интересно, способен ли я довести тебя до такого же безумия? 

— В таком случае, у Вас есть шанс узнать это.

— Верно…

Они говорили тихо, потому что чувствовал уста друг друга на расстоянии сантиметра. Сиэль сделал глубокий вдох, чуть расфокусированно смотря на Себастьяна, а потом, закрыв глаза, мягко провёл языком по его губам, запуская его внутрь. Себастьян подался вперёд с громким сопением, чувствуя, как рука Сиэля медленно провела по его члену к самому кончику, растирая выступившую смазку. Мальчишка мягко прикусил его губы, наслаждаясь чувством упирающейся в зубы мягкой плоти. Тонкие пальцы, удерживающие бедро, сомкнулись сильнее, отчего Себастьян возбуждённо задрожал, толкнувшись бедрами в его руку, желая усилить столь необходимые прикосновения. 

— Вы можете ускориться, — ощутив, что Сиэль сжал головку его органа, Себастьян обнял его за спину, чуть задевая губами край его щеки. 

— Нет, я хочу изучить тебя. Дай мне время.

Сиэль начал опускаться губами ниже, поддевая кожу на шее Себастьяна. Улыбнувшись от удовольствия, Себастьян склонил голову ближе к противоположному плечу, чтобы дать Сиэлю больше доступа к этой части тела. Мальчишка был нежен, и одновременно азартен. Чередуя осторожные поцелуи с дерзкими прикусываниями, он постепенно спускался к груди, не переставая гладить его естество в таком же мучительно медленном ритме. Ощущая, как от этой близости, во время которой Сиэль сам изо всех сил ластился к нему, желая за всё доставленное удовольствие отплатить тем же, горячий мерный стук неподалёку от лёгких усиливается, Себастьян закатил глаза из-за сладкого возбуждения. Чувствовать, как тот, кого ты желаешь и кем дорожишь больше всего, хочет одного лишь тебя — непередаваемо.

Вся пережитая боль и обиды стали позабыты. Яркие краски эмоций и ощущений раскрасили тёмное, наполненное страданиями прошлое, в жгучие красные тона. Этот цвет отобразился в глазах Себастьяна, сдавливающего плечи мальчишки с тихим рычанием, как только тот, опустившись ниже ключиц, переместил ладонь с его бедра на мошонку, принимаясь ласкать её массирующими движениями, специально не ускоряя основной ритм.

Себастьян тихо простонал, изгибая губы в саркастической усмешке. Сиэль вызывающе посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, чуть улыбаясь из-за смущения. Первый запустил свою ладонь в волосы мальчишки, принявшись переминать их в своих пальцах, и тот, напоминая ластившегося кота, подался ему навстречу. Однако потом почему-то застыл на уровне его груди, задышав жарко и страстно. Себастьян опустил взгляд вниз.

— Передумали? — Себастьян лукаво сощурился, продолжая гладить мальчишку по голове. 

— Даже не надейся, — Сиэль усмехнулся, отвечая ему таким же выражением. Неожиданно его губы приблизились к одному из сосков, и, продолжая смотреть Себастьяну в глаза, он провёл по нему своим влажным языком. 

— А-а-х… господин… — Себастьян откинул голову, расфокусированно смотря куда-то в темноту и чувствуя, как слюна скапливается в его горле. Рука, прижимавшая Сиэля к себе, сильнее надавила на его затылок, приглашая усилить прикосновение, и Сиэль не мог отказать ему, чувствуя, как розовая плоть твердеет под губами. 

Закрыв глаза, Сиэль жадно втягивает горошину его соска в рот, ускоряя движения руки внизу. Себастьян задушено шипит, чувствуя, как острые зубы этого мальчишки дразняще впиваются в его грудь, а затем эти ощущения тонут в чувственных поцелуях и ласках, которые Сиэль дарит ему, находясь в каком-то странном забытьи. Ведь Сиэль, имея полное право думать только о себе после заключения контракта, сейчас откровенно нежит тело Себастьяна и старается показать то, чему демоны ещё не могут найти названия, потому что просто этого не ощущали. Эти мысли приводят Себастьяна к осознанию, что их чувства — не совсем то, чего они друг от друга ожидали. Слишком бушующий между ними возник огонь, и его подтверждениями являлись свои же стоны, становившиеся с каждой секундой всё громче. Малиновое мерцание в глазах набирает силу, ладони перемещаются на плечи Сиэля, инстинктивно подталкивая его вниз. 

Почувствовав, что пора, Сиэль, последний раз поднявшись, целует Себастьяна в губы. Кажется, он слишком многое вкладывает в этот поцелуй — стоило их устам соприкоснуться, как Себастьян, крепко обняв его, валит на спину, едва ли не душа. От такого Сиэль нечаянно сдавливает его естество в руке слишком сильно, что вынуждает Себастьяна громко промычать в его рот — он слишком возбуждён.

Сориентировавшись, Сиэль подталкивает Себастьяна, чтобы тот снова вернулся в положение нижнего. А затем, разорвав поцелуй и в этот же миг погладив его по скуле, быстро спускается губами от его груди к низу живота, ощущая, что рука, продолжавшая ласкать член Себастьяна, чересчур сильно влажнеет от обильных выделений. Себастьян, которому понимать происходящее становилось всё трудней, наклоняет голову. А узрев, что Сиэль уже ласкает ямку его пупка, пылко поглаживая свободной рукой его торс, начинает дышать быстрее.

— Ох, Вы же понимаете, что я не смогу сдержаться… а мы в доме не совсем одни, — Себастьян стискивает в ладонях простыни кровати, понимая, что Сиэль, чуть разведя его ноги в стороны, практически прикоснулся к…

— К чёрту, — заправив волосы за ухо, Сиэль чуть смущённо приближается к сочившейся влагой головке и облизывается. Дьявол, кто бы мог подумать, что ему это действительно нравится. — Я хочу услышать твои стоны. Хочу почувствовать тебя на языке. 

— Если бы Вы только знали, как порочно это звучит из ваших уст, ах… — Себастьян жмурится, с улыбкой прикусывая губы, когда Сиэль целует его пах, не чураясь ощущения коротких чёрных волосков, задевающих его подбородок. 

Сиэль что-то мычит в ответ и жадно вдыхает мускусный запах, источаемый плотью Себастьяна, со стыдом понимая, что он его искренне возбуждает. Потому, обхватив член двумя руками и проскользнув ими вдоль него снизу вверх, Сиэль, высунув язык, осторожно дотрагивается им до головки, пробуя Себастьяна на вкус.

— О да… Господин, прошу, продолжайте… — возбуждение пронзило не только низ живота, но и всё тело. Сиэль целует Себастьяна прямо там, обхватив верхушку члена, и ласкает языком, чтобы услышать его громкий чувственный стон. Этот звук доставляет мальчишке настолько сильное моральное блаженство, что, только на подсознательном уровне вспоминая, как именно Себастьян ублажал его ртом, он смазывает головку скопившейся слюной и страстно впивается в неё губами.

Плоть погружается в рот Сиэля на несколько сантиметров. Себастьян, сидя на кровати и опираясь руками позади спины, шумно дышит, восторженно смотря на мальчика, и медленно облизывает губы, когда тот поднимает на него взгляд. Сиэль, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией, старается погрузить в свой рот ещё немного, робея от того, что в этот же момент смазка начинает выделяться обильнее, из-за чего язык становится липким. Однако он всё равно старательно насаживается на него ртом, хрипя и зажмуриваясь, когда член задевает твёрдое нёбо.

Сиэль ласкает Себастьяна, чувствуя, как возбуждается сам. Губы скользят по члену, медленно и мягко, мучительно не ускоряя темп. Почти умоляющее «господин, ещё…» над ухом, вызывает у Сиэля желание каким-то образом отозваться. Сиэль мурлыкает, распространяя приятную вибрацию в горле, что Себастьяна заводит слишком сильно, и он, сжимая зубы и стискивая собственные волосы в одной из рук, громко стонет, не в силах видеть, как пошло краснеет лицо Сиэля и как из-под проникающего в его рот члена вытекает смазка вперемешку со слюной. 

Бездействие кажется Себастьяну слишком сильным испытанием. Страстно постанывая, он порывисто вцепляется ладонью в его волосы и сжимает их так сильно, что Сиэль вдруг распахивает слезящиеся глаза, чувствуя, как Себастьян начинает толкаться в его рот, чуть приподнимая бёдра. Сиэль мычит, понимая, что не продержится так слишком долго, ведь к этому совершенно не готов. Вцепившись в низ его живота ладонями, он пытается чуть оттолкнуть Себастьяна от себя.

Себастьян не входит до самого конца, и, тем не менее, слишком серьёзное воздействие на Сиэля оказывает даже половина. Сиэль, скуля из-за того, что смазка, заполняя горло, заставляет задыхаться, слышит над ухом рычание, становящееся с каждым разом всё громче. Себастьян, практически нежно гладя его по голове, как заворожённый смотрит на то, как погружается плоть в его влажное горло, как краснеют губы Сиэля из-за трения и как блестит кожа вокруг рта из-за выделений. Стоило Себастьяну, забывшемуся из-за серьёзнейшего перевозбуждения, нечаянно толкнуться дальше, задев нёбный язычок, как Сиэль вдруг задрожал, начиная давиться. Вздрогнув, он резко отстранился, слыша раздавшийся следом пошлый чавкающий звук.

Лихорадочно дыша, Себастьян смотрит мерцающими алым глазами, как Сиэль хватается трясущимися пальцами за горло и, отчаянно глотая воздух, быстро открывает и закрывает мокрый, вымазанный в слюне, рот. Это выглядит так до безумия трогательно, что Себастьян бросается к нему, тут же начиная обнимать, успокаивая. 

— Я же говорил… я — чудовище, — Себастьян чувствует, как трясутся острые плечи Сиэля в его ладонях и как быстрое дыхание опаляет его вспотевшую грудь. — Вам не стоило этого делать. Позвольте мне самому завершить начатое.

И как только Себастьян разъединяет объятие, намереваясь откинуться на постель и приняться ублажать себя самостоятельно, Сиэль вцепляется в его руки мёртвой хваткой, поднимая на него свои блестящие от слёз и паники глаза.

— Нет, не смей… — приглушённо шепча, он, испугавшись, что оплошал, снова обхватывает его внизу живота дрожащей ладонью. Себастьян, тяжело дыша, задерживает взор на стекающей по его подбородку густой капле слюны, смешанной с его смазкой, а потом, приходя в себя, категорично качает головой, явственно возражая.

— Вы ещё неопытны и слишком слабы от той массы бедствий, которые обрушились на нас в эту тяжёлую неделю. Я не могу так испытывать Вас. К тому же, прямо сейчас Вы с трудом смогли выдержать это, — Себастьян глядит большим пальцем его щёку, внутренне поражаясь тому, насколько сильно этот мальчик льнёт и тянется к нему, искренне желая подарить удовольствие, даже не смотря на свой немногочисленный любовный опыт.

— Мне понравилось, — Сиэль улыбается ему совершенно открытой улыбкой, окончательно обезоруживая этим Себастьяна, невольно почувствовавшего очередную порцию толчков в груди. — Правда, понравилось. Я не настолько слаб, чтобы у меня не получилось справиться. И не настолько силён, чтобы отпустить тебя. Дать необходимое тебе сейчас — невероятно важно для меня, и если ты не позволишь мне закончить, то я никогда себя не прощу. 

Себастьян внимательно смотрит на него, отдалённо ощущая, что Сиэль вкладывает в эти слова ещё и некий скрытый подтекст. А потом понимает, что просто не может отказать этому мальчишке, ставшему слишком много значить для него. Тяжело вздохнув, он, откровенно волнуясь за Сиэля, касается поцелуем его лба, из-за чего тот вздрагивает, и отстраняется, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Вы уверены? Ведь в отличие от Вас, я не смогу простить себя, если с Вами что-то случится.

— Я доверяю тебе, — Сиэль касается в ответном поцелуе его подбородка и надавливает руками на грудь, заставляя лечь обратно на подушки. — А значит, всё будет хорошо. 

Что-то дико возбуждающее есть в том, как Сиэль, неторопливо гладя ноги Себастьяна, начинает покрывать его член поцелуями, словно извиняясь за недавний проступок. Осознав это, Себастьян решается снять с себя обе перчатки, до сих пор немного стыдясь своей не до конца зажившей руки. И какого же было его удивление, когда Сиэль, очевидно, заметив его действия боковым зрением, переплетает пальцы, не занятые ласками, с его не полностью покрытой кожей ладонью. 

И Себастьяну не больно. Себастьяну слишком приятно как физически, так и где-то внутри. Розоватые, словно выжженные кислотой, впадины, оказываются под влиянием нежных прикосновений Сиэля, будто сожалеющего, что всё таким образом произошло. Себастьян задыхается, видя эту картину, а затем с оглушительным стоном откидывает голову назад, как только мальчишка беззастенчиво вбирает его член в рот почти полностью. Невыносимо приятно, влажно и горячо. 

— Вы прекрасны… — Себастьян гладит Сиэля по голове давно ставшей тёплой рукой. Услышав это, Сиэль поднимает глаза на Себастьяна, сильно сдавливая его плоть во рту так, что в неё впиваются даже его зубы. Себастьян вскрикивает от возбуждения, чувствуя эту остроту, и подгибает ноги, потому что Сиэль не перестаёт ласкать его. — Ах… Вы просто восхитительны. Только не останавливайтесь, прошу… не останавливайтесь. 

Сиэль льнёт к нему сильнее, ускоряясь и сжимая губы, чтобы увеличить давление. Затем трогает его бедро, намекая начать толкаться в свой рот. Этим самым он показывает, насколько доверяет, и одновременно слишком многое позволяет Себастьяну, который вроде бы не должен был даже рассчитывать на такой огромный знак внимания с его стороны. Себастьян, громко постанывая, усиливает нажатие на затылок Сиэля, чуть двигая бёдрами, пугаясь тотчас послышавшегося приглушенного хрипа и вместе с тем дико возбуждаясь от него. Плоть входит больше, чем наполовину, а Сиэль по-прежнему старается, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться или каким-то образом отстраниться от Себастьяна. Мычит, ненароком заводясь от усиливающихся страстных возгласов над ухом, давится органом, почти полностью заполнившим его глотку, и всё равно продолжает, рьяно наращивая темп собственных движений. 

— Тебе хорошо? — с причмокиванием оторвавшись от Себастьяна, Сиэль быстро скользит по его члену свободной рукой, принявшись страстно вылизывать его сверху вниз, а, опустившись к мошонке, нещадно терзать её губами. 

— Вы даже не представляете как… — Себастьян зажмуривается, способный говорить только глухим возбуждённым шёпотом. Шум крови в ушах становится нестерпимым, голова гудит. Он не может перестать смотреть на мальчика, чей розовый язык так пошло вылизывает его внизу, а глаза с мерцающей печатью затуманены страстью. — Только мысль о том, что Вы… — Сиэль наслаждается этой внезапной паузой в голосе Себастьяна, как только оттягивает кожу с его мошонки, — делаете это… обескураживает. А уж видеть, как…

— Как я отсасываю тебе? — Сиэль усмехается, быстро поднявшись губами к верхушке члена и медленно проведя по ней языком. 

Зрачки Себастьяна сужаются, как у хищного животного, но он, пока ещё не теряя самообладания, лишь сжимает руку Сиэля в своей и дышит, практически выпуская пар изо рта от жара. Сиэль растягивает губы в саркастически-сосредоточенной улыбке, понимая, что в данный момент шагает по тонкому канату над пропастью, нагло бросая Себастьяну вызов. И почему-то именно это заставляет мальчишку пойти дальше, ведь власть, которая оказалась в его руках вместе с обретённой печатью, была слишком заманчива, чтобы не воспользоваться ей в самых извращённых ситуациях.

— А Вы действительно плохой мальчик, — Себастьян оценивает поведение Сиэля ещё сильнее дёрнувшейся к его подбородку плотью и чуть нервно искривляет уголок губ. Этот паршивец прекрасно использует его слабые стороны. — Я, конечно, понимал это и раньше, но сейчас… Вы превосходите все мои ожидания. Вы поразительны.

Загадочно улыбнувшись вместо ответа, однако Себастьян успевает заприметить промелькнувшие искры безумия в его глазах, Сиэль буквально набрасывается на его член, делая сильное глотательное движение. Себастьян стонет, широко распахивая глаза и судорожно перебирая в пальцах волосы Сиэля, успевших стать мокрыми и впитать его пот. Губы быстро двигаются в такт покачивающейся голове, и Сиэль, снова вернувшись к головке его члена, вдруг резко беззастенчиво кусает её, зная, что Себастьян любит жестокость и боль по отношению к себе. Да, они оба были теми ещё мазохистами. 

— А-а-ах!.. О Дьявол!..

Себастьян безумно трясётся, не чувствуя стекающей по подбородку слюны. Пальцы на руках и ногах максимально подгибаются, Сиэль шипит, ощущая, как Себастьян вцепляется в его волосы до треска, из-за чего они рискуют стать вот-вот выдернутыми в придачу с кожей, покрывающей череп. Затем помимо солоноватого привкуса смазки на языке проступает горький привкус крови Себастьяна, и, не успев окончательно осознать, что только что совершил, Сиэль широко распахивает глаза и чуть не задыхается — тот сильно приподнимает бёдра, проталкиваясь в него практически до самого конца. Тошнота подступает к горлу мгновенно, и, тем не менее, понимая, что не может сейчас сдаться, Сиэль жмурится, отдалённо чувствуя проступающие слёзы на своих глазах, и сильнее сжимает губы, позволяя двигаться Себастьяну самому.

— О да… о да!.. — Себастьян вырывает руку из хватки Сиэля и опускает обе на его голову, касаясь большими пальцами его мокрых красных щёк. 

Пальцы тут же становятся влажными из-за его слёз, но Себастьян не может остановиться, выходя изо рта Сиэля практически до конца и также глубоко загоняя в него член обратно. Сиэль шмыгает носом, чувствуя сильную влагу в ноздрях, мешающую ему хоть как-то дышать. Скулит, когда трение на губах становится почти нестерпимым, и закатывает глаза, стремительно начиная терять ощущение реальности, когда плоть Себастьяна едва ли не целиком заполняет его рот, отчего глотка ритмично вздувается, а подступающий мерзкий тошнотворный привкус становится игнорировать всё труднее. 

— Ах, теперь-то Вы слышите мои стоны, не так ли? — расфокусированно смотря на Сиэля и чуть жмурясь из-за пота, стекающего со лба и начинавшего застилать глаза, Себастьян двигается ещё быстрее и маниакально вслушивается в раздававшееся тихое болезненное скуление Сиэля недалеко от своих бёдер. — Чувствуете меня на языке?.. Ах… а я же предупреждал… предупреждал Вас… 

Себастьян видит мутнеющие глаза Сиэля, это пугает его, но он не может остановиться. Он чувствует, как сокращается его глотка, готовая вот-вот извергнуть дурно пахнущее месиво съеденного пирога и выпитых виски, и слышит, как пошло хлюпает у него во рту при каждом новом толчке. Двигаясь с огромной скоростью и захлебываясь в собственных стонах, Себастьян не сразу, и, как бы то ни было, ощущает, как неожиданно до его поясницы дотрагиваются тонкие дрожащие пальцы. Они ласкают её, несмотря на всю его проявившуюся жёсткость, так нежно, что Себастьян, до крови закусив губы со стыда, резко выходит из Сиэля, тут же улавливая его громкий захлёбывающийся кашель. 

— М-милорд… прошу, простите…

От возбуждения, достигнувшего пика, Себастьян с трудом может контролировать себя или хоть как-то разбираться в обстановке, но лихорадка Сиэля, который сейчас, схватившись за горло, выплёвывал изо рта его смазку, в каких-то местах чуть розоватую из-за примеси крови, отрезвляет его. Себастьян приподнимается на колени, желая помочь ему встать, но Сиэль неожиданно делает это сам и ложится под него, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы вернуть свою голову в прежнее положение. 

— Не волнуйся за меня… я закончу это, — Сиэль всхлипывает, натурально игнорируя севший голос, а затем говорит то, что, произведя на Себастьяна сильнейшее впечатление, заставляет его задрожать: — И отныне называй меня по имени. Во всяком случае, когда мы наедине. Хочу слышать, как ты зовёшь меня, срывая голос от экстаза. 

— О, мой лорд… — Себастьян задыхается от шока, когда Сиэль, притянув к себе его сильно порозовевший от перевозбуждения член, щурит красные со слипшимися ресницами глаза и облизывает рот с сильно натёртой на мокрых губах кожей. 

— Я же сказал, — Сиэль шмыгает носом и, хладнокровно смотря на Себастьяна, оттягивает зубами находящуюся возле головки крайнюю плоть, отчего Себастьян громко шипит, проводя по простыни длинными когтями и разрывая её. — Называй. Меня. По имени. 

— А-а-х… Сиэль!.. — и он кричит его имя, не в силах не выполнить эту просьбу, как только Сиэль охватывает головку губами целиком и сильно сжимает её во рту, касаясь уретры кончиком языка.

Мальчишка слышит это и сильно вцепляется в его ноги, так, что под кожу Себастьяна проникают его ногти, а после работает ртом так быстро, что Себастьян от контраста таких умопомрачительных ощущений не может прекратить стонать. Каждое прикосновение и исступленное движение головой Сиэля навстречу негласно подталкивало Себастьяна к большему, словно говоря «давай, давай, ну же». И вся железная выдержка Себастьяна летит к чертям. Когда Сиэль, болезненно мыча, ревностно заглатывает в себя его орган, Себастьян впечатывает голову Сиэля в постель своими бедрами и начинает безумно толкаться в его рот, слыша пошлое хлюпанье и его тихое поскуливание. 

— Сиэль… Сиэль… — чавкающий звук, смешанный со звуком шлепанья мошонки Себастьяна о подбородок Сиэля, заглушается только вскрикиванием Себастьяна, которого сама ситуация заводит до предела. Сиэль с трудом дышит, уже наглотавшись его запахов пота и выделений, но покорно позволяет Себастьяну двигаться ещё быстрей, пытаясь не подавиться или не задохнуться, когда член слишком глубоко входит в его глотку.

— Сиэль… о как же мне нравится это, Сиэль… — клыки удлиняются и ранят нижнюю губу Себастьяна, от железной хватки волосы на голове Сиэля сильно трещат. Мальчишка плачет, понимая, что это уже слишком, но, несмотря на огромный физический дискомфорт и чувство тошноты, ставшим нестерпимым, моральное удовлетворение было в стократ мощнее. Его руки, желая подбодрить Себастьяна и показать, что он пока что справляется и готов выдержать всё, обхватывают его чуть ниже спины и гладят, вызывая этими касаниями мурашки по его телу. 

— Сиэль… мой Сиэль… — контраст такой искренней нежности мальчика с его же жестокими движениями почти мутит Себастьяну рассудок. Он понимает, что у Сиэля получится довести его до оргазма, так как сам вид проникающего до самого конца члена в маленький рот и его тихие сдавленные рыдания удовлетворяли тёмную сторону его алчной личности, пока что не исчезнувшей до конца и желающей самым мерзким образом изнасиловать Сиэля.

Однако другое чувство было сильнее. Понимание того, что это создание терпит такие мучения лишь ради него, заставляет все эмоции Себастьяна взбунтоваться, и он, хрипя от подступающей к телу эйфории, сгибается практически пополам, прижимая голову Сиэля к себе максимально сильно. Как бы мальчишка не пытался держаться, рвотные позывы вместе с усилившимися рыданиями нельзя было преодолеть. 

— Сиэль!.. Ах… Я кончаю!.. — Чувствуя, как ротовая полость Сиэля начинает сокращаться, Себастьян лихорадочно трясётся, наслаждаясь подступающими судорогами к ногам. А затем с громким криком изливается в него, плачущего от истерики, конвульсивно бьющегося из-за начинавшейся рвоты и давящегося спермой, попадающей прямо в его пищевод.

Широко распахнув глаза и до сих пор постанывая от приятной, оставшейся после экстаза, неги, Себастьян вынимает член изо рта Сиэля и, падая на спину, слышит, как тот из последних сил бросается к краю кровати и тошнит прямо на ковёр.

— Я всё уберу, не переживайте, — осторожно приблизившись к мальчишке, Себастьян погладил ладонью его по спине, помогая расправляться с остатками извергаемой массы. Сиэль трясся, стыдливо закрыв рот, как только закончил, и не мог ничего сказать, растерянно смотря куда-то. Себастьян не знал, как Сиэль теперь будет вести себя с ним. Вполне возможно, он жалел, что решился оказать ему такую услугу, имеющую настолько неприятные последствия. Горько вздохнув, Себастьян молча сполз с кровати, хоть это и далось ему с небольшим трудом. Какого же было его удивление, что сразу же после этого Сиэль отчаянно вцепился в его руку, отчего Себастьян обернулся. — Мой господин?

— Сиэль, — вздыхая, поправил Себастьяна он, подтверждая, что его просьба до сих пор имела для него весомый смысл. — Ещё раз обратишься ко мне по статусу, пока мы одни, и я посчитаю тебя тупоголовым идиотом.

Себастьян не мог не улыбнуться, видя Сиэля, который ответил ему тем же выражением, вытирая рот рукой. Всё же этот мальчишка…

— Глупый? Раздражающий? — Сиэль хитро сощурился, и Себастьян с неловкостью понял, что высказал свои мысли вслух.

— Безупречный, — не побрезговав поцеловать Сиэля, отчего тот сильно покраснел, Себастьян поднялся. — Так мне оставить Вас? Я планировал почистить ковёр и вернуться, но могу…

— Ни в коем случае. Отныне ты спишь здесь, даже если у тебя нет такой потребности, — Сиэль скептически вздохнул, наблюдая, как на Себастьяне, не без помощи магии, конечно, появляется идеально-выглаженный костюм дворецкого и не помятые белые перчатки.

— О нет, тут ты ошибаешься, Сиэль, — Себастьян обернулся на него со снисходительным выражением лица. — Я тоже не железный, так что крайне рад такому предложению.

Ничего не ответив ему, Сиэль отвернулся от Себастьяна, как только тот скрылся за дверью, и засиял, пока он не видит, какой-то совершенно глупой улыбкой, сворачиваясь калачиком на постели и поджимая колени к груди. Даже не смотря на то, что горло зверски саднило, живот болел из-за недавней тошноты, а от изнеможения голова раскалывалась, Сиэль чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. 

А так же он страшно хотел спать, но без Себастьяна это было просто невозможно. Впрочем, тот вернулся довольно быстро. Как только раздался осторожный скрип двери, шорох одежды, которую Себастьян, очевидно, полностью снял, а затем кровать позади прогнулась под весом второго тела, Сиэль почувствовал ласково обвившие его талию руки и одеяло, заботливо укрывшее его с ног до головы.

— Я договорился обо всем ещё около часа назад, — Себастьян мягко коснулся губами уха Сиэля, поглаживая его грудь, из-за чего мальчишка стремительно проваливался в сон. — Ты можешь спать столько, сколько тебе нужно, чтобы полностью восстановиться. 

— Только в том случае, если рядом будешь ты, — Сиэль нашёл под одеялом его руку и сплел их пальцы. Больше он ничего не расслышал, так как моментально заснул. 

И услышав тихое размеренное сопение Сиэля, Себастьян не мог не обнять его крепче, искренне жалея сейчас, что судьба поселила их в двух несовместимых друг с другом мирах. Боль, закравшаяся в сердце, распространила мучительное биение в груди. Однако Сиэль вдруг повернулся к нему, прижимаясь к его телу сквозь сон максимально близко, и все тревожные мысли Себастьяна улетучились, стоило ему закрыть глаза, напоследок коснувшись лба Сиэля в нежном поцелуе.

Себастьян позволил себе заснуть, чувствуя невероятную усталость после всего произошедшего накануне. Они с Сиэлем пока что не придавали слишком сильного значения возникшим между ними чувствам, но ощутимые перемены всегда лучше всего видны со стороны. 

Потому, когда Мефистофель постучал в спальню Сиэля, чтобы подозвать Андраса, а, не получив ответа, решился открыть дверь, был крайне удивлен тому, что увидел. Голые тела Андраса и Сиэля бессознательно переплелись между собой и прижались друг к другу так крепко, что их силуэты стали напоминать части одного целого. Оба крепко спали, забывшись в объятиях друг друга. И Андрас, которого Мефистофель привык видеть с необузданной яростью и жестокостью в лице, сейчас имел на редкость умиротворённое выражение. Он даже прижимал голову Сиэля к своей груди, зарывшись носом в его мягкие волосы. Да и стоявший в комнате запах давал понять, что именно эти двое делали, пока они с Аббадоном занимались решением серьёзных проблем. 

Как сложно описать эту ситуацию после всего, что было сегодня. Как сложно судить демона, чьи поступки совершенно не оправдывают его суть. Пока что даже Мефистофель с трудом мог найти хоть какие-то объяснения, а если они и мелькали в его голове, то даже он, безумный чудак, считал их чистой воды сумасшествием. И всё же не отвергал. 

Закрыв дверь, Мефистофель озадаченно посмотрел в пустоту перед собой, прикуривая. 

— Волк запал на овечку? — порция дыма соткалась в фигуры двух силуэтов, чьи руки, несмотря на сковывающие их наручники, крепко держались друг за друга. Усмехнувшись, Мефистофель помахал ладонью в воздухе, рассеивая дым, а затем неторопливым шагом направился по коридору, зная, что ни с кем не поделится своими подозрениями. — Забавно. Что ж, как бы то ни было, правда рано или поздно раскроется сама.


	30. Возненавидевший дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неожиданный визит Леди Элизабет заставляет Себастьяна сорваться, выплеснув на Сиэля гнев самым страшным образом, который совсем немного сбился с нужного пути. И впервые влюбился.

«Пожалуйста». 

— Мы не хотим, чтобы ты умер раньше времени. 

«Дай мне силу убить его». 

— Хотя под конец ты уже будешь алкать смерть, уж об этом я позабочусь. 

Сиэль резко открыл глаза, с удивлением и нарастающим страхом чувствуя связывающие его оковы. 

— Я удивлен. Для такого ничтожества, как ты, обычно хватает одной сессии. Что ж, от суки А… — внезапно Сиэль понял, что произнесённое слово скрыл собой неожиданно навалившийся шум. Он помотал головой, постаравшись избавиться от него, и смог услышать окончание фразы: — …думаю, стоит использовать более мотивирующие методы. Как тебе ампутация? Слышал, она у вас когда-то была очень популярна. Я даже буду настолько любезен, что оставлю своему дражайшему врагу твоё тело для пользования. Тебе, Себастьяновской подстилке, кроме рабочих органов больше ничего и не нужно. 

— Не смей, — тихо прошипел Сиэль, оглядываясь по сторонам и стараясь рассмотреть, где стоит Клод, тут же оказавшийся прямо перед ним и сжавший его челюсть болезненной хваткой. 

Небольшой шар, наполненный ярким голубым свечением, прорезавшим тьму и оковы, мягко опустился на грудь Сиэля, замкнувшись вокруг его шеи тонкой серебряной цепочкой, и принял форму прямоугольника. Мощная волна отбрасывает Клода к противоположной стене, да ещё и с такой силой, что по его лбу потекла кровь. Самая обычная ярко-красная кровь. 

Сиэль, не отрывая от него взгляда, ринулся прямо в окружающую темноту, прорезая каменные стены темницы и падая на странную чёрную зеркальную поверхность, излучавшую необычное, мертвенное свечение. 

И обернулся, отдаленно замечая, что ожерелье до сих пор слабо светится и потухает, соответствуя его постепенно успокаивающемуся сердцебиению. Перед его глазами медленно закружил белый туман, напоминая водоворот. 

— Что ты ищешь? — Сиэль неожиданно услышал чей-то голос, тихий и скрипучий, резко меняющий интонации с повествовательной до вопросительной. 

— Семью? — спросил неизвестный, не дождавшись ответа. Сиэль на краткое мгновение поморщился, вспоминая ревущее пламя пожара. 

— Надежду? — тёмные подземелья, негромкий, прерывающийся голос по ту сторону каменного мешка и его хозяин, истощенный от бесконечных пыток и требований. 

— Любовь? — непонятные мотивации, непонятный характер, непонятное притяжение. 

— Смерть? 

И все вокруг заволокло огненной завесой, пожирающей туман и тьму, оставляя после неё лишь пепелище. Сиэль задрожал, ощущая, как накатывает ужас, как погребает всё под собой безысходность, как слабость не позволяет даже шагнуть в сторону, как внутри медленно разверзается бездна, сотканная его личным безумием. И всё это под аккомпанемент криков мёртвых, что цеплялись за зеркало по другую сторону. Они истошно орали, и их кости, их кровь, их мышцы рассыпались пылью, обращающуюся в безликую тень. 

— Истоки? 

Сиэль кивнул, ожидая ответа. 

— Тогда смотри. 

И Сиэль смотрел. 

Прямо перед ним полукругом выстраивались высокие силуэты мертвых, которых Сиэль знал лишь по семейным портретам. Бывшие главы семьи. Первые — одержимые, потерявшие разум и подарившие его кольцу, что сиял на одном из их пальцев. Вторые — обезумевшие, эгоистичные, в конце концов, сломавшиеся из-за мерцающего подле сердца ожерелья, искажающего их чувства. А камень всё пожирал и пожирал, оставляя от гордости лишь оболочку бездушности, пока не переходил к новому хозяину, погубив старого. Сиэль обернулся, взглянув на последнего появившегося. Чёрные волосы, тёмные глаза, словно излучавшие свет и потухающие, стоило на ладони появиться проклятому камню. В этом силуэте Сиэль узнал собственного отца.

Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, мальчишка резко поднял взгляд к потолку, увидев два гетерохромных глаза: один голубой, второй зеленый. Под этим взором чёрное зеркало неожиданно начало покрываться трещинами, стремительно расходившимися всё сильнее и сильнее, и Сиэль понял, что даже крупные плиты рассыпались, не давая на них удержаться. Усмехнувшись, он раскинул руки и отклонился назад. 

И проснулся. 

— Сиэль? — встревожено окликнул его Себастьян, нависший над ним и крепко сжавший запястья обеих рук, прижимая их к кровати. 

Его трясло. С каждой секундой он старался всё яростнее вырваться из этой хватки, выворачиваясь и крепче сжимая зубы, сдерживающие во рту отчаянный крик. Что-то внутри него с грохотом трескалось и падало, разбиваясь, и Сиэль даже не мог понять, что именно не так. Почему именно сейчас присутствие Себастьяна внушало такое гнетущее ощущение? Почему чёртов глаз так жгло? 

— Успокойся, Сиэль! — уже чуть громче произнёс Себастьян, наклонившись к нему и прижав свой лоб к его лбу. — Посмотри на меня! Ну же! 

Сиэль резко закрыл глаза, стараясь не дрожать. Ему всё казалось, что он снова видит расстилающуюся позади демона пелену тьмы, постепенно скрывающую солнечный свет, а рога протыкают его насквозь своими острыми концами, лишая дыхания, жизни, _всего_. И он ничего не мог поделать. Абсолютно ничего. 

— Сиэль! — он отпустил его правую руку, осторожно положив освободившуюся ладонь на его лицо и мягко поглаживая скулу. — Это был всего лишь кошмар, не реальность. Слышишь меня? Всего лишь один сон. Ну же, Сиэль, сосредоточься на моем голосе. Ты ведь знаешь, кто я. Знаешь, на что я способен. Знаешь, на что я пойду, чтобы защитить тебя. 

Сиэль не хотел его слышать, но слышал. Взбудораженное кошмаром сознание пропускало практически все слова мимо ушей, не останавливаясь на них ни на секунду, но мягкий, успокаивающий тон отзывался внутри него, утихомиривая и глуша остатки неприятного сна, оставляя после себя лишь безумную истощённость. 

Себастьян переместил свою ладонь под его голову, положив её на шею, у самой линии роста волос, и оставил её там, успокаивающей тяжестью притягивая Сиэля обратно в реальность. Дрожь спадала, оставляя обмякшее тело, и Сиэль неуверенно открыл глаза, тут же заметив встревоженный взгляд напротив. Впрочем, Себастьян тут же криво улыбнулся, облегчённо выдыхая. 

— Я в порядке, — тихо прошептал Сиэль, прижимаясь к ладони под его шеей. 

— Я тебя держу. Всё хорошо, — ответил Себастьян, переплетая их пальцы в замок. 

Какое-то время они просто лежали, глядя друг другу в глаза, словно заимствуя неожиданно нахлынувшее спокойствие. Себастьян тихо гладил Сиэля по волосам, а тот положил свободную руку на его талию, чувствуя под пальцами умиротворяющую прохладу. 

— Это так странно, — всё-таки нарушил тишину Сиэль, когда его личный демон обвил его всеми доступными конечностями и практически прижался носом к голове, вдыхая запах. — Не ожидал увидеть кошмар именно сегодня. 

— Почему? 

— Просто. Ожидал, что пройдёт больше времени, — мальчишка устало вздохнул. — Выматывает. 

— Можешь поспать ещё, если хочешь. Не думаю, что нас кто-то ждёт в ближайшее время, — спокойно заметил Себастьян, слегка скосив взгляд в сторону циферблата и осознав, что они проспали чуть больше двенадцати часов. 

— Может, лучше поговорим? Не думаю, что смогу заснуть. 

— О чём ты хочешь поговорить? 

— Обо всём, Себастьян. Что вообще происходит, почему я причастен к этому, как события будут развиваться дальше? Почему ты нужен Клоду, — Сиэль догадался вспомнить имя директора, — и с чего вдруг ему потребовалось моё согласие? Что с Раумом? У меня больше вопросов, чем ты можешь предположить, Себастьян. 

— Полагаю, что так. Но, если не возражаешь, оставим вопросы, касающиеся нынешнего и предположительно будущего положения вещей на потом. С Раумом всё в порядке, хотя полное восстановление и займёт время. 

— Допустим. Вопросы об ожерелье и кольце тоже на потом? 

— Да. Боюсь, я не смогу ответить на них без разъяснений со стороны Фаэлена, — Себастьян раздражённо фыркнул, слегка взъерошив волосы на его макушке. — Есть что-то, что ты не сможешь публично спросить? 

Сиэль, казалось, на какой-то момент задумался, бессознательно крепче прижимаясь к телу рядом. 

— Когда я был… — он скривился, — скажем так, в гостях у Клода, его же так здесь называют, он много говорил. О тебе, о роли моих родителей, но он ни разу не сказал твоего имени. Иногда проскальзывало какое-то слово на «А», однако я так и не смог его разобрать, пусть мне и казалось, что это было обращение. 

Сиэль практически почувствовал, как Себастьян заметно напрягся. 

— Он называл моё настоящее имя. 

— Настоящее имя? — задумчиво проговорил Сиэль, пытаясь посмотреть Себастьяну в глаза, но тот лишь крепче сжал его в объятиях, не позволив даже пошевелиться. 

— Себастьян Михаэлис — не моё настоящее имя и никогда не было им. Это всего лишь полёт фантазии одного конкретного индивидуума во время проводимого надо мной суда, но не более того. Оно служит своего рода ширмой или защитой, чтобы враги не смогли воспользоваться настоящим. 

— Но они же и так его знают, нет? 

Себастьян вздохнул. 

— Знают, но не используют его. И не смогут. 

Снова воцарилось молчание. Сиэль, прикрыв глаза, думал, осторожно перебирая возможные варианты событий, Себастьян же удовлетворился ожиданием, вдыхая запах Сиэля, насыщенный и слегка терпкий из-за пота. 

— Какой силой обладает знание чьего-то имени? 

— Среди демонов — никакое. Знание имен друг друга является лишь своего рода этикетом, которым, хочешь или не хочешь, пользуешься. Когда-то, вероятно, это и имело значение, но в нынешние времена чьё-то имя является общедоступной информацией. Поэтому и силы у такой информации больше нет. Однако если знание передается кому-то не демонической природы, то там всё намного сложнее. 

— Из-за отличий? 

— По большей части. Если, например, человеку становится известно имя демона, то возникает связь, гораздо крепче, чем те же узы контракта. Фактически, при несоблюдении приказов контрактера можно обойтись малой кровью, в случае знания имени неподчинение приказам является невозможным. 

— А в чём тогда вообще состоит заключение контракта? — Сиэль задумчиво нахмурился. — Невозможно же заключить сделку с несуществующей личностью. 

— Контракты — это вообще немного другая история. На самом деле я должен был дать тебе право выбора моего имени, но… — Себастьян игриво взъерошил волосы Сиэля, так и не закончив предложение. — Контракты — это договоры между двумя сущностями, которые по своей сути индивидуальны. Поэтому они и не зависят от используемого имени. Ты вполне мог назвать любое другое имя вместо своего, и, тем не менее, контракт был бы заключен. 

— Понятно. 

— Я пойду, приготовлю тебе ванную, — произнёс Себастьян, с неохотой отпуская Сиэля и поднимаясь с постели. — Тебе не помешало бы освежиться. Да и раны необходимо промыть.

Сиэль только усмехнулся, но в этой усмешке не было ничего веселого. Он посмотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь и прикрыл глаза ладонью, загораживая солнечный свет, прорывавшийся в комнату через неплотно закрытые портьеры. 

— Доверие, значит? — тихо заметил Сиэль, лежа практически неподвижно. — Надо же. Кто бы мог подумать, что я захочу его получить?.. 

Когда Себастьян вернулся в комнату, Сиэль уже стоял у окна, спокойно смотря на окружающий особняк пейзаж. Впрочем, он повернулся сразу же, как только услышал щелчок двери и уверенно прошёл мимо Себастьяна в ванную комнату. 

— Ты не спросишь его у меня? — спросил тот, стараясь не смотреть в сторону мальчишки, снимавшего с себя одежду. 

— А от этого был бы прок? — Сиэль слабо вздохнул. — Я не хочу вынуждать тебя делать это, Себастьян. Если будешь готов, то скажешь сам. Без помощи с моей стороны. 

Себастьян улыбнулся, почувствовав неожиданное тепло, разошедшееся по его телу, и пошёл застилать постель, краем глаза отметив, что в комнату, приоткрыв дверь, заглянул Мефистофель. 

— Я думал, что вы ещё спите, — спокойно отметил он, заходя в спальню и безошибочно определив местонахождение Сиэля по плеску воды в раковине. — Даже собирался разбудить вас, — усмехнулся он, кивком головы показав на опустившееся на пол наполненное холодной водой ведро. 

Себастьян на эти манёвры только поморщился. 

— Только тебе охота применять настолько ребяческие проделки, — недовольно сказал он, набросив на кровать покрывало. — Зачем тебе понадобилось нас будить? 

— Помимо того, что вы спали практически полдня в то время, когда у нас каждая секунда на счету? — Мефистофель вопросительно выгнул бровь и тут же посерьёзнел. — Нам надо обсудить ситуацию и то, что я смог узнать из дневника. К тому же, я хотел поговорить с тобой. Ты уверен, что он не услышит? 

Себастьян посмотрел в сторону двери в ванную, которая была к этому времени закрыта. 

— Можно отойти к окну или выйти в коридор. 

— Лучше здесь, — Мефистофель оскалился и послушно проследовал к окну. 

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — раздраженно спросил Себастьян после нескольких минут бестолкового молчания. Впрочем, его раздражение развлекло Мефистофеля, если смотреть на его самоуверенную ухмылку. 

— О твоём контракте. Мне интересно, как ты его вообще составлял? 

— В каком смысле? 

— В прямом. Ты хотя бы уроки грамматики посещал или прогуливал их так же, как и уроки правильного составления печатей? 

Мефистофель замолчал, поднимая бровь. Выражение лица Себастьяна было спокойным, словно подобные инсинуации его ни капли не затрагивали. 

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Мефистофель от невысказанного вопроса. — Я прекрасно знаю, чем ты во время них занимался. Однако проблемы это не ликвидирует. 

— Так какого рода проблемы в моём контракте? 

— Честно? — Мефистофель притворно почесал затылок. — Сразу все. Проблема в том, что ваш контракт вообще неравноправен. 

— Объясни. 

Мефистофель сощурил глаза. 

— Это как положить на одни весы сердце, а на другие перо, а потом ожидать, что перо перевесит. Ты очень серьёзно напортачил в рунах. И именно из этого вытекает основная проблема: основа контракта легла полностью на тебя, а не на тебя и мальчишку, как это должно быть. Если объяснять простыми словами, ваш контракт можно разорвать, причём достаточно легко. 

— В чём именно проблемы моей печати? Насколько велик риск?

— Во-первых, для призыва такого типа используются гексаграммы, а не пентаграммы, — Мефистофель с усмешкой загнул первый палец. — Во-вторых, употреблена латынь вместо общепринятой кодировки Баатора, причём неверно. В-третьих, сразу две ошибки в лучевых. Раз ты решил использовать латынь вместе с кодировкой, то вместо «audia» на первом луче должно быть «audire», как и вместо «Halliy» нужно «Hallii Hra» на пятом. Честное слово, как ты мог напортачить в таких элементарных вещах? 

Себастьян сжал зубы, тихо ругаясь от безысходной злости, но, медленно втянув воздух, снова посмотрел Мефистофелю в глаза. 

— Как именно можно разорвать контракт? 

— Очень просто. Увеличить расстояние между вами, провести определенный ритуал — и всё. Связь разорвана. И основной откат от разрыва обрушится именно на тебя, причём даже я не совсем понимаю, насколько силён он будет, — Мефистофель покачал головой, видя, что Себастьян затихнул в себе, обдумывая произнесённые слова. — Даже если ты сам захочешь разорвать его, это ничего не изменит. Откат будет такой же и свалится тоже на тебя. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — приглушённо спросил Себастьян, опираясь спиной на стену рядом с окном. 

— Представь себе, что ты идёшь с наполовину спущенными штанами. Нужна осторожность, чтобы дойти до точки назначения и не упасть по пути. Я тебе именно это и предлагаю: будь осторожен, не вноси изменений в контракт и старайся избегать рисковых ситуаций, связанных с ним. На твоё счастье, наш милый друг не разглядывал твою печать в глазу контрактера и не распознал, где находится ваша Ахиллесова пята. Но если он пронюхает… 

— Мы все окажемся в ещё большем дерьме, чем раньше. 

— Да. 

— Себастьян… 

Осторожный, чуть дрогнувший и смущённый голос, раздавшийся из приоткрытой двери, заставил Себастьяна тут же обернуться, а его глаза автоматически потерять весь свой пугающий блеск. Совершенно очаровательный, в его же длинной рубашке, Сиэль неловко поёжился, посматривая на Мефистофеля с трудно скрываемым неудобством. Тот, хмыкнув, оценил его говорящий вид.

— Что ж, встретимся в столовой через час. Не опаздывайте, — Мефистофель многозначительно посмотрел сначала на Себастьяна, а после и на Сиэля. И, понимая, что их его взгляд начинает сильно напрягать, лишь странно усмехнулся и, закуривая, развернулся, направляясь на первый этаж.

— Что… ты хотел? — дождавшись, пока Мефистофель отойдёт на приличное расстояние, спросил у Сиэля Себастьян, очень осторожно дотрагиваясь до его щеки.

Закрыв глаза, тот тут же к ней приластился.

А после сразу же открыл их, не скрывая заигравшего в них игривого блеска.

— Я бы предложил тебе… — заговорил он, и Себастьян с заинтересованным недоумением вздёрнул бровь. Сиэль смущённо облизал губы, чувствуя, как румянец начинает медленно алеть на его щеках. — Принять ванну. Вместе со мной. 

Себастьян, удивлённо похлопав ресницами несколько раз, вдруг тепло улыбнулся. 

Сиэль ещё не единожды не краснел так, как сейчас, хотя ему уже приходилось раздевать Себастьяна в прошлый раз, когда они также принимали вместе ванну. Однако сколь ни была похожа на ту теперешняя ситуация, она всё равно была совершенно другой. 

Себастьян не хотел повторять их предыдущие ошибки, поэтому был против того, чтобы Сиэль начинал всё делать сам. Но Сиэль понимал, что не мог иначе. Ему так сильно хотелось почувствовать разницу ощущений, чтобы хоть немного разобраться в себе. В прошлый раз это было чистое смущение из-за неуверенности, незнания и неловкости, сейчас же… 

Нежный, ласковый, словно гладкий шёлк, взгляд Себастьяна скользил по его дрожащим пальцам, а сам он тяжело, глубоко дышал. Сиэль смущался не из-за того, что ему приходилось раздевать его, а из-за чувств по отношению к нему. Спустя относительно немногое количество времени, хотя черёд событий успели они перешить внушительный, Сиэль начал видеть Себастьяна иначе. Ощущать его иначе. Вся ненависть куда-то улетучилась, хоть он и боялся это признавать, но ещё больше боялся это выдать.

Одежда Себастьяна упала на пол. Теперь они стояли друг пред другом обнажённые. Сиэль, c горечью вздыхая, осмотрел его с ног до головы, видя виток многочисленных ран, где-то слегка напоминающих ожоги. Коснувшись своих же плеч в смущенном жесте, Сиэль понял, что его тело тоже не в лучшем состоянии. 

— Это пройдет. Ничего, Сиэль, мы тебя подлечим, — Себастьян тяжело вздыхает, осторожно дотрагиваясь кончиком пальца до его длинного розового шрама на груди, стараясь не смотреть на его исполосованные следами от плети ноги. 

— Это пустяк. Не волнуйся. Меня гораздо сильнее волнует твоё состояние. Ты ведь стерпел не только физические, но и магические атаки, это гораздо тяжелее.

— Как забавно, что ты уже и не пытаешься скрывать своего волнения за меня, — Себастьян усмехается, забираясь в ванну, и подаёт ему руку. — Иди ко мне, Сиэль.

Тёплая вода обволакивала их тела, пока Сиэль, обвивая торс Себастьяна ногами, вспенивал его волосы, причём делая это с таким откровенным наслаждением, что Себастьян, всякий раз отклоняя голову назад, искренне поражался. Вспоминая их первую встречу, он даже не мог предположить, что всё обернётся именно таким образом. Не только он менялся, менялись они оба. Вся та холодность, ироничность, равнодушие и такая яро раздражающая Себастьяна скрытая насмешка никак не сочеталось с тем, что отображалось в глазах Сиэля сейчас.

Сиэль купал его, наплевав на их положения, наплевав, что делать такое по отношению к дворецкому совершенно непозволительно. Водил губкой по его израненной груди, мягко, с нежностью, и морщась, когда она слегка краснела из-за остатков запёкшейся крови. А также смывал пену с его волос, позволяя себе дотронуться губами до его чуть вспотевшего лба, а затем проскользнуть ими вдоль закрытых от удовольствия век Себастьяна и его скул, на которых был заметен совершенно отчетливый румянец. Сиэль понимал, что это вовсе не от горячего пара вокруг них, так как Себастьян был крайне устойчивым к самым разным температурам, и, тем не менее, не хотел его ещё сильнее смущать. 

— Тебе понравилось ухаживать за мной с тех самых пор, как ты был моим дворецким? — уголок губ Себастьяна дёргается в озорной усмешке, Сиэль фыркает. 

— Я просто… пытаюсь представить, что мы нечто большее друг для друга. Это ложь, но я стараюсь верить в неё, и тогда она действительно становится похожей на правду, — Сиэль чуть отстраняется от Себастьяна, не позволяя ему увидеть массу тут же отобразившихся в мимике своего лица чувств. Одни его горько прикусанные губы чего стоят, а он и так уже достаточно раскрылся перед ним, чтобы чувствовать себя абсолютно незащищённым. 

— Почему же ложь? — плечи Себастьяна заметно напрягаются, Сиэлю становится не по себе. — Я не могу лгать тебе, Сиэль, не только из-за приказа, но и собственных принципов. Я действительно говорил правду, когда рассказывал о том, что чувствую. Да, я не понимаю, что это, но оно всё же есть. Чем именно оно является и как возникло — не знаю.

Сиэль с дрожью вздыхает, стараясь контролировать себя и сдерживаться, чтобы не начать обнимать Себастьяна, как полнейший идиот. 

— Кажется… с каждым днём я всё сильнее понимаю, как тону.

— В каком смысле? — Себастьян отчётливо вздрагивает и чуть приподнимает голову, впиваясь в лицо Сиэля встревоженным взглядом. Тот, нежно улыбнувшись, прогладил его щеку большим пальцем правой руки. 

— Я прекрасно понимаю, кто ты. Я видел неоспоримые подтверждения. Ты несколько раз чуть не убил меня, однако… чем ближе и дольше мы вместе с тобой, тем сильнее я понимаю, что мне этого мало, — в подтверждение своим словами Сиэль крепко обнимает Себастьяна за плечи, а тот пустым взглядом смотрит перед собой, пытаясь понять, что именно Сиэль имел в виду. Сиэль продолжает. — Мне мало, потому что я с каждым днём все больше утопаю в тебе. Ты везде, даже когда тебя нет поблизости, я думаю о тебе бесперебойно. Словно странный туман окутал меня, и этому нет конца и края. 

Себастьян ещё не помнил, когда в последний раз настолько громко сердце заходилось в его груди. Даже вчерашнее состояние уступало тому, что происходило сейчас. Это могло выдать его с потрохами, ведь они с Сиэлем прикасались кожа к коже, даже их тела напоминали единый силуэт, чьи лёгкие даже работали в одном ритме. Словно невидимая рука проникла к нему внутрь и что-то разворошила там с такой силой, что теперь все эмоции напоминали яркий кипящий шар, напитывающий всю его суть, до самых кончиков пальцев. 

— Клод сказал мне… вчера. Что считает, будто людям нужна от вас лишь похоть. Ты тоже так думаешь про меня? Считаешь, что я с тобой только ради цели контракта, не ставив тебя выше постельной игрушки?

Себастьян задумчиво нахмурился.

— Знаешь… не хочу хвастаться своими любовными похождениями, но у меня правда много кто был до тебя, — Себастьян слегка смутился, на что Сиэль громко фыркнул, смешно выставив язык. — И все их прикосновения отличались. Не все были страстными и порывистыми, но ещё никто не трогал меня с такой же нежностью, как ты. Помимо этого, тебя выдают взгляд и дыхание. Ты только посмотри… — Себастьян взял руки Сиэля в свои, показательно опуская их на свою грудь и заставив скользнуть ими вдоль собственного торса. — Мы сейчас с тобой в воде. Совершенно обнажённые. Ты меня и не поцеловал ни разу. И я не поцеловал. А нужно ли нам сейчас что-либо кроме самого факта быть рядом?

Сиэль, чувствуя, как его щёки заливает гораздо более сильный румянец, смущённо опустил глаза.

— Нам действительно ничего не нужно. Пожалуй, я ни сколько не жалею, что моя душа будет именно твоя.

Почему-то именно эти слова сейчас сделали Себастьяну по-настоящему больно. Однако вида он не подал.

— Рано тебе пока думать об этом, Сиэль.

Мальчишка усмехнулся.

— И правда, — он внезапно чуть подтолкнул его, заставив отползти, на что Себастьян удивлённо обернулся, а потом с недоумением покосился на губку в его руке. Сиэль улыбался. — Потрёшь мне спинку?

— Я не понял, — сказал Сиэль, глядя на тарелку с непонятной субстанцией, которую Себастьян перед ним поставил. — Это вообще что? — он угрожающе посмотрел на него, улыбавшегося самой невинной из своих улыбок. 

— Овсянка, сэр, — лукаво проронил Себастьян, на что Мефистофель, устроившийся на одном из позаимствованных из малой гостиной кресел, только хмыкнул и снова заговорил с Раумом, лежавшим на одеялах около камина.

Был и малознакомый Сиэлю третий демон, однако мальчишка мог лишь смутно припомнить его на одном из обедов у Себастьяна, когда тот ещё был его господином. Который на данный момент сидел во втором кресле и не выражал практически никакого интереса к происходящему, равнодушно покосившись на поморщившегося от такого внимания Себастьяна. И вздёрнул бровь, будто в ответ на неуместную шутку.

— Это я уже осознал, спасибо. Есть её я, конечно, не буду. 

— Господин, каши — важная часть ежедневного рациона каждого человека, а овсянка является традиционным завтраком англичан, — серьёзным тоном начал Себастьян, не обращая внимания на отчетливый зевок Сиэля, демонстративно отодвинувшего от себя тарелку.

— Как будто ты дашь мне отсрочку от выполнения контракта, если я буду весить на пару фунтов больше. Серьёзно, Себастьян, просто принеси мне чай и фрукт какой-нибудь, — отмахнулся на это мальчишка, отклонившись на стул, а затем перевёл взгляд на остальных присутствующих. — Господа, пересядете за стол? Думаю, так будет удобнее. Раум, оставайся на месте. 

— Согласен, — ответил Мефистофель, выуживая откуда-то тонкую книжку, которую он, сев за стол, аккуратно положил перед собой. Аббадон только недовольно закатил глаза, но всё же пересел за дальний конец стола, пренебрежительно глянув на Сиэля.

Себастьян, принёсший чай и несколько аккуратно порезанных дольками апельсинов, встал за левым плечом Сиэля.

— У нас ведь только вы не знаете практически ничего? — обратился Мефистофель к Сиэлю, получая в ответ лишь согласный кивок. — Есть информация, которую не знают большинство здесь присутствующих. Есть то, что не знаете только вы. С чего мне начать?

— Начни с дневника, Фаэлен. С остальным разберёмся, когда этот вопрос проясним, — вмешался Себастьян. Аббадон вообще никак не отреагировал, лишь закинул ноги на стол, непринужденно прикрыв зелёные глаза.

— Хорошо. Итак, — Мефистофель спокойно положил на столешницу стопку исписанных листов бумаги и взял в руки несколько из них. — Этот дневник принадлежит, как мы уже выяснили, основателю рода Фантомхайв, Армелю Фантомхайву. Он не пишет дату своего рождения и смерти, однако он написал, что на период деттингенского сражения ему было двадцать пять лет.

— Насколько я помню, на официальном гобелене вышит 1717 год, — сказал Сиэль, вздохнув. 

— Тогда возьмём это за истину, тем более что эта дата нашим требованиям удовлетворяет. Итак. В ранних записях ценных сведений немного — в основном он пишет о своей жизни в качестве бродяги, жалуется на судьбу и много ругается. Однако есть запись, в которой он замечает, что является последним представителем обанкротившегося французского рода, который попал в немилость, в результате чего большая часть членов семьи была казнена, — начал Мефистофель, откладывая один из листов в сторону. — Родовую фамилию он не упоминает, только пишет: «Я бы рад навсегда забыть слово, что несёт в себе такую печаль, но жизнью клянусь, я заставлю тех, кто это сделал, поплатиться».

Сиэль невесело хмыкнул, взглянув на понимающе усмехающегося Себастьяна.

— Он какое-то время жил с матерью, но та так и не смогла найти хоть какую-нибудь оплачиваемую работу, и в итоге до самой её смерти в 1736 году Армель занимался попрошайничеством и воровством, на чём его не раз ловили. В том же году на портовый город, в котором он проживал, напали пираты. Записи, которые следуют после этого, лишь поясняют, что его заставили работать на судне в качестве юнги, а сам корабль направлялся в Британию. Как он сам пишет, капитан пиратов занимался поставкой контрабандных грузов, а также торговлей людьми, оружием и всё в таком духе. Развлекался, как мог, — Мефистофель усмехнулся. 

Через какое-то время корабль остановился у берегов Британии, в одном из прибрежных городов. Члены команды пошли напиваться, а сам Армель решил под шумок сбежать, заодно прихватив большую часть награбленных сокровищ. Он пишет, что капитан, сойдя на берег, оставил свои ключи в рубке, откуда их умыкнуть было проще простого. Впоследствии Армель оставил приписку, что вырученных денег ему хватило на покупку снаряжения и небольшого дома в пригороде Лондона. И тут же запись: «Один из камней будто звал меня и говорил со мной. Я увидел отражение холодных бликов в волнах океана и понимал, что никогда не смогу расстаться с этой красотой».

— То есть, он нашёл интересующий нас камень в закромах неудачника-пирата? — недоумевая, спросил Аббадон, нахмурившись. — Но как он вообще оказался в мире смертных, если последний раз его видели…

— Не совсем так, — вмешался Себастьян, конец помрачнев. — Один из свидетелей той битвы говорил, что виновник событий, возможно, сам переправил его туда.

— Уверен? А если наш дорогой Фаустус утащил?

— Их же вместе взяли, помнишь?

— Он ведь сбегал однажды, — безмятежно обронил Мефистофель, видя, как начал хмуриться Сиэль, явно переставший понимать, что происходит. — Скорее всего, либо наш общий знакомый переправил его в место, известное Фаустусу, а уже тот перенёс его в измерение смертных, или же он сам переправил его туда, без помощи со стороны.

— Оба варианта звучат так себе.

— Согласен. Но обе вероятности возможны, как на это ни посмотри, — Мефистофель предупреждающе посмотрел на открывшего рот Аббадона и заговорил, попутно выуживая из карманов портсигар. — Итак, Армель, украв драгоценности и камень, позже ставший фамильным, поступил в британскую армию в 1740 году. Благодаря интригам и подкупам быстро двигался по карьерной лестнице, однако ранг он в своих записях не упоминает. Много речей о дискриминации из-за его французских корней и неизвестно откуда взявшегося состояния. Но всё изменилось в 1743 году, когда Армеля из-за его манипуляций заметил один из главных стратегов британской армии, а позже и сам главнокомандующий. На тот момент им был сам Георг II. Король взял Армеля под своё личное покровительство, хотя официально этого не объявлял. Дальше он пишет, что ему довелось принять участие в сражении двадцать седьмого июня под Деттингеном, позже известное как деттингенское. И, внимание, после битвы он заметил, что камень, который он таскал повсюду как талисман, разбился на две части.

— Медальон и кольцо, — тихо проговорил Сиэль.

— Именно. Впрочем, затея оформить осколки в украшения появилась у него уже после формального основания рода в 1746 году, когда ему пришлось участвовать в сражении против якобитов и Карла Стюарта, который собирался совершить государственный переворот и захватить престол. Именно тогда среди узких кругов заходило прозвище «Цепной пёс Короля». Однако есть здесь пара достаточно тревожащих записей. Не буду даже пытаться произносить их, но, судя по всему, камень уже тогда начал постепенно сводить его с ума. Дальше таких записей — несуразных и обрывистых, — становится ещё больше.

Потом он женился, у него родился наследник, и через семь лет после этого нет ни одной хотя бы разборчивой записи. Все исковеркано или зачеркнуто, или просто непонятно.

— По семейным хроникам, — задумчиво обронил Сиэль. — Безумие начало активно прогрессировать в 1754 году. С 1755 года мелькают записи о том, что хозяйка поместья и будущий наследник стараются не находится наедине с главой из-за его вечной паранойи и перепадов настроения. Кстати говоря, сама хозяйка крайне редко носила медальон по личным соображениям. Ходили слухи, что она была очень набожной, и не хотела носить на себе дорогие украшения. 

Запись же 1760 года говорит лишь о смерти Армеля, однако причина не упоминается. Хотя я склоняюсь к тому, что его убил сын. По крайней мере, дворецкий пишет об этом, как о вполне допустимом исходе. Забавно, что в этот же год умер и покровитель рода — Георг II. Хотя, его наследников это не остановило от использования услуг, предоставляемых Фантомхайвами.

— С камнем разобрались. По крайней мере, немного восстановили его историю, — подытожил Себастьян, подливая чай Сиэлю. 

— Ничего подобного, — тут же вмешался мальчишка, смерив взглядом Аббадона, который отчего-то высунул язык и сложил перед собой ладони в молитвенно жесте. В ответ в него полетел чайник со стороны Себастьяна. 

— Чайник — это хорошо, конечно, — неожиданно раздался глухой голос Раума со стороны кресел. — Но мне бы кто чашку кинул. Желательно, аккуратно.

Сиэль на это прыснул от смеха, увидев, что Мефистофель, сосредоточенно сжигавший бумаги, практически рассмеялся, потеряв концентрацию. Из-за этого ещё не сожженные обрывки опустились на столешницу, пачкая её пеплом, который в следующий момент полыхнул всеми цветами радуги, разносясь по столу и задевая ноги Аббадона, который что-то прошипел ему в ответ. Себастьян гаденько хохотнул, едва успевая прикрыть рот рукой, и с трудом уклонился от подсвечника, ударившегося об стену за его спиной. 

— Посмотрите только, собачка встала на задние лапки! — воскликнул Аббадон, раскачиваясь на задних ножках стула и удерживаясь в таком положении. — Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе хватило одного контракта, чтобы шею протянуть.

— Напомнить тебе, кто тут истинная собака, пёс? — ехидно проронил Себастьян. — Спорим, ты бы Мессиру не только заднюю точку подставил?

— Ах, ты!.. — и полетели стулья.

Сиэль устало вздохнул, почему-то вспоминая первые дни службы у Себастьяна. Тогда точно такой же хаос творился вокруг, только на уровне взаимных оскорблений и одностороннего унижения. Вот только эти два полоумных умудрялись делать всё одновременно, да ещё и использовать магию, чтобы, судя по всему, предметы мебели быстрее летали.

— И они меня спасли, — флегматично заметил Раум, занимая один из свободных стульев и подтягивая к себе чашку Сиэля. — Как у них вообще получается действовать заодно на заданиях?

— Меня тот же вопрос волнует.

— Поверьте, я этот вопрос нахожу жутко интересным уже не один десяток лет, — весело заметил Мефистофель. — Даже когда они ладили, их встречи всегда заканчивались чем-то подобным.

Раум только пожал плечами и тут же зашипел от боли. Мефистофель только покачал головой на его красноречивый взгляд и продолжил смотреть на Себастьяна с Аббадоном, которые разве что только крылья не распускали.

— Фаэлен, — позвал Сиэль, подхватывая со столика ещё одну чашку и тут же вспоминая, что чайник находится на другом конце комнаты. — Наша общая задача, как я полагаю, состоит в спасении мира?

— Вроде того, — Мефистофель приманил чайник, получив благодарный взгляд от Сиэля.

— И как они помогут нам в этом? — все трое посмотрели на спорщиков, которые тоже повернулись к ним.

— Смотрите-ка, кто вякать начал! — прорычал Аббадон и собирался ринуться к Сиэлю, но его вовремя остановил Себастьян, хватая за шкирку.

— Даже не думай, подкаблучник, — угрожающе заметил Себастьян, удерживая его.

— Кстати, это мне напомнило кое о чём, — вдруг заговорил Мефистофель, закуривая сигарету и выдыхая клубы фиолетового дыма. — У нашего воинственного красавчика же нет человеческого имени?

— Мне оно и не нужно, — отмахнулся Аббадон, вырываясь из хватки Андраса и снова садясь за стол.

— Правда что ли? — спросил Сиэль. — Мне тебя по твоему настоящему имени звать? Или договоримся на «эй, ты»?

— Или «подкаблучник хренов» — этот вариант мне тоже понравился, — хихикнул Мефистофель, создавая на столе точную копию обуви Ваала, которая просто-таки издевательски стучала каблуками по поверхности.

— Или «мусор», — сказал Себастьян и, заметив взгляды остальных, пожал плечами. — Все интересные для меня варианты заняли. Или «Эби».

— Альфред, — рыкнул Аббадон. 

— Ты точно в этом уверен, а, Эби?

— Заткнись.

— Ну, вот и разобрались, — хлопнул в ладоши Мефистофель, выглядя очень довольным. — Так на чём мы остановились?

— На камне. Что это вообще такое, кому он принадлежал, зачем все так яро за ним охотятся. Это для начала, — произнёс Сиэль, отмахиваясь от летящих в него клубов дыма, соткавшего в воздухе престранные фигуры.

— Камень, хм, — Мефистофель хмыкнул, прикрывая тигровые глаза и отводя сигару от лица. — По-настоящему он называется Сердце океана. Он принадлежал и до сих пор принадлежит по праву создания нашему самому могущественному врагу. Некоторое время назад этот самый враг проиграл войну, которую же и начал, и в результате оказался за решеткой. Это специальная тюрьма, по сути, которая должна была стать его погибелью. И, как мы думали, она ей стала.

— Что произошло?

— Как ты, наверное, понял, в тюрьме он оказался не один, а со своим другом, Фаустусом, который дважды умудрился сбежать. В первый раз его поймали достаточно быстро, хотя никто так до сих пор не знает, что он успел сделать за это время. Во второй он сбежал с концами, но на этот раз ему помогали извне. Как я думаю, в это же время совершил побег и самый главный, оставив вместо себя проекцию — копию, если тебе так понятнее. Копия растаяла, и мы все думали, что настоящий враг сгинул, но с недавних пор у меня зародились достаточно обоснованные опасения. 

Мефистофель выдохнул, глядя, как мрачнеет Себастьян, а Аббадон плотно сжимает губы.

— Когда начались исчезновения, я был первым, кто забил тревогу. Начали исчезать не просто люди — аристократы, известные своей «голубой кровью», а вместе с ними — и их души. Пока их не стало настолько много, что верхушка решила принять один указ.

— Какой указ? — подозрительно спросил Сиэль, тут же заметив, что выражение лица Себастьяна значительно ожесточилось, став практически неприступным.

— Указа, по которому души людей отходили демонам только по контрактам. Никак иначе. Благодаря этому ты до сих пор жив, мальчишка, — с кровожадной ухмылкой заметил Аббадон, даже не думая скрывать своей неприязни. — Если бы не это, я бы сожрал тебя в первый же визит. Хотя, думаю, наш дорогой пёсик не сдержался бы раньше. Не правда ли, пёсик?

Себастьян лишь сверкнул малиновыми глазами, но ничего не сказал. Правду ему было нечем крыть.

Сиэль вздохнул, понимая, что ему действительно спасли в тот момент жизнь. Учитывая поведение Себастьяна на то время, он бы удивился, прожив ещё хотя бы день после событий на корабле, к примеру. Если бы этого указа не было при их нынешнем уровне отношений, вряд ли бы Себастьян съел бы его прямо здесь или же дал это сделать кому-то другому.

— И что случилось после принятия указа?

— Много чего. Вообще с самим указом всё очень мутно. Ты знаешь, кто такие жнецы? — спросил Мефистофель, склонив голову к плечу.

— Брось, это же смертный. Откуда ему знать такие элементарные вещи? — насмешливо заметил Аббадон, не позволяя Сиэлю и слова сказать. — Жнецы, тупой ты мешок дерьма, это существа, которые проводят души из мира живых в мир мертвых. У них…

В следующий момент его тело с грохотом врезалось в стену.

— Не. Смей. Так. Называть. Моего. Контрактера, — чётко артикулируя, проговорил Себастьян, за шею прижимая Аббадона к стене и видя, как тот медленно задыхается, царапая острыми когтями по его рукам, отчего оставались кровоточащие царапины.

— Себастьян, — позвал Сиэль негромко. — Отпусти его.

Себастьян криво оскалился и ослабил хватку, оставив на горле своего сородича несколько параллельных царапин с обеих сторон.

— Чертов пёс, — хрипло произнёс Аббадон, цепляясь за своё горло и смотря на Себастьяна с отчётливой ненавистью.

— Ещё раз твой рот скажет что-то подобное, и я тебе при всех присутствующих яйца оторву, — тихо прошипел Себастьян. — Ты понял?

Аббадон изо всех сил постарался сделать глубокий вдох, и удержаться на месте.

— Так вот, жнецы, — невозмутимо продолжил Мефистофель, отмахнувшийся от потасовки, как от обычной встречи двух знакомых. — Действительно проводят души. И, можно сказать, там бюрократии гораздо больше, чем в любых других структурах вместе взятых. Каждая душа состоит на строгом учёте, и, если она пропадает, они перероют всё, но найдут куда, зачем, и почему. В этом плане контракты проще — их копии всегда на всякий пожарный хранятся в архивах, а вот если демон просто так душу съел — это практически никак не отследишь, если только сам он не признается. Что бывает крайне и крайне редко, как ты сам понимаешь. Когда души начали пропадать конвейером, они подали коллективную жалобу, причём оформили её через одного демона, — Мефистофель подразумевал Велиала, — который в свою очередь надавил на конкретного члена верхушки, фактически не оставив ему никакого выбора, кроме принятия.

— А разве был иной выбор?

— Был, конечно. Можно было создать специальную коллегию, которая начала бы разбираться со всем, или же просто заслать кого-нибудь в место, где аристократы пропадали чаще всего. Даже ваше правительство поступило разумнее, чем наше, — Себастьян хмыкнул, показывая своё отношение к подобному решению. — Вместо этого верхушка послушно склонилась перед требованием жнецов и учредила вот этот указ.

— И из-за него во многом нарушился магический баланс нашего мира, — продолжил Мефистофель, переглянувшись с Аббадоном. — Приток душ значительно упал, и прежде всего это случилось из-за того, что любой контракт требует времени для исполнения. Неважно, что клиент просит взамен на свою душу — это всегда время и всегда силы. С учетом пришедших проблем, этих сил стало банально не хватать на всё. Однако возникла ещё одна неприятность, связанная именно с похищенными аристократами.

— Какая конкретно?

— Видишь ли, практически все аристократы, похищенные в Колледже и кое-каких других местах, являлись обладателями «голубой крови», о чём я уже упоминал. Этот тип крови отличается от всех остальных, по многим факторам. Групп крови у людей всего четыре. Я знаю, что на данный момент известно три, но на самом деле их четыре. Также они разделяются по резус-фактору, — отрицательному или положительному, это такой белок на клеточной оболочке эритроцитов, — что тоже играет немало роли. Существует одна занятная деталь: каждая голубая кровь является четвёртой отрицательной, но не каждая четвёртая отрицательная является голубой. И, как мне известно, некоторые ученые у вас уже это предположили. 

— Лет шесть назад в вашем измерении был один клоун, который промышлял исследованием крови на неофициальной основе, прикрываясь театром-варьете. Насколько я знаю, он сейчас сидит в тюрьме в ожидании казни по подозрению в серийных убийствах, — заметил Аббадон, который, увидев недоуменные взгляды со стороны Себастьяна и Раума, только хмыкнул и пожал плечами. — А что? Я тоже иногда здесь бываю, знаешь ли. 

— Так вот, — продолжил Мефистофель. — Клетки крови, определяющие цвет крови, на самом деле являются сложным веществом, состоящим из металла и свернутого белка, причём не одного. И этим металлом у людей является либо железо, либо медь. В случае если в комплексе состоит медь, такая кровь называется голубой, потому что соединение конкретного этого металла по большей части несут голубую окраску.

— И чем Фаустусу и его шайке приглянулись обладатели такого типа крови?

— Для этого необходим небольшой экскурс в прошлое. Видишь ли, люди в прошлом использовали железо в качестве оберегов от демонов и подобных существ. Это работало, безусловно. Вот только всем хочется кушать, и чего только не сделаешь ради еды, — Мефистофель дёрнул плечом. — Вот и демоны настроили свою магическую направленность так, чтобы не воспринимать кровь, вот только не всю, а только с содержанием железа в эритроцитах. Поэтому к этой самой «голубой крови» мы всё еще уязвимы, причём даже сильнее, чем раньше. А поменять магическую направленность большинство демонов не способно.

— А главный враг это может, — подвёл итог Сиэль.

— Да. И так наша уязвимость к его атакам увеличивается, а у него есть практически непаханый ресурс, которого все стараются избегать, — Мефистофель хмыкнул.

— С этим прояснили. Так, значит, после указа вы были вынуждены разбираться с последствиями? — задумчиво проронил Сиэль, постучав пальцами по столу. — А это случайно не было маневром для отвлечения внимания?

— Я пришёл к тому же выводу. Впоследствии оказалось, что тот, кто и надавил на верхушку, влияет на решения Совета, — в нашем мире это что-то вроде совещательного органа, — и рассказывает ему свои теории, являющиеся, по сути, небылицами. Да и за те последние двенадцать часов, что вы спали, он успел сделать ещё кое-что.

— Что? — спросил Себастьян, насторожившись.

— Помнишь, как я утащил Хананеля с собой на время судопроизводства? — дождавшись медленного кивка Себастьяна, Мефистофель продолжил. — Где-то часов пять-шесть назад его освободили из-за недостатка улик.

— Что? — Андрас с размахом сел по левую руку от Сиэля, сжимая кулаки. — Но улик же было достаточно!

— Не совсем. Фактически, Хананель не был крепко связан ни с одним из похищений. А наш дорогой друг вмешался и наплёл судьям, что тот был его агентом под прикрытием, и откуда же бедняжка мог знать, что они пошлют ещё кого-то для расследования. Логично, что он принял тебя за подозреваемого и напал. Дважды, — ехидно протянул Мефистофель, заслужив понимающую усмешку со стороны Аббадона, закатившего глаза. — Не сомневаюсь, вы с этой крошкой ещё увидитесь в дальнейшем.

— Пусть, — только и сказал Себастьян, погрузившись в мрачное молчание.

— Отвлечение внимания. Да, сложив все факты, я понял, что нас всех просто нагло водят за нос, заставляя заниматься проблемами насущными вместо проблем глобальных. Но я стал искать эту самую глобальную проблему, которая могла потребовать настолько крупных приготовлений, гораздо раньше. А когда часть Сердца была украдена прямо из-под носа кое-кого, и я услышал, что Фаустус сбежал, то понял, куда всё идет. Считал, что понял. 

— Что-то не сходилось с Сердцем? — спросил Сиэль, заслужив ещё один недоумевающий взгляд со стороны Аббадона.

— Именно. Я подозревал ещё до твоего появления, что камень в ожерелье является только частью Сердца из-за похожести сил. Однако силы самого Сердца не ощущалось, лишь слабые её отголоски. Когда появился ты и твоё кольцо, от которого я чувствовал то же самое, я совершенно потерялся, — Мефистофель даже фыркнул, выпустив кольцо дыма, свернувшегося в вопросительный знак. — Видишь ли, камни абсолютно не тянулись друг к другу, даже не пытались, — заметив взгляд Сиэля, он пояснил. — Обычно вещи со сходной магической энергией тянутся друг к другу. Здесь подобного явления не наблюдалось. К тому же, от кольца, помимо силы Сердца, исходило много чего непонятного. 

Недавнее появление Клода здесь многое прояснило, на самом-то деле. Камни не стремились объединиться только потому, что их владельцы не соглашались на это сознательно. Поэтому, чтобы снова объединить Сердце, — он серьёзно посмотрел на Себастьяна и Сиэля, переглянувшихся между собой. — Нужны ваши согласия. Оба. 

— То есть нам необходимо получить Сердце первыми? Но один из осколков находится у Фаустуса и вряд ли он отдаст нам его так легко, — Сиэль поморщился, сердито взглянув на Аббадона, пожавшего плечами. — Помимо этого, необходимо узнать, как можно уничтожить Сердце в случае, если оно попадёт к врагу.

— Латану.

— Что?

— Называй его Латану. Скажем так, в древности по этому имени его звали западные семиты, но оно не истинное, — прояснил Аббадон. 

— Так. Вопроса это не снимает. Если я всё правильно понял, Латану, который, как вы подозреваете, живее всех живых, собирается свергнуть нынешнюю иерархию вашего мира и устроить там тотальный хаос, но для этого ему необходимо Сердце. А нам нужно Сердце, чтобы уничтожить его, и возможность разрушить камень в случае, если всё пойдет по худшему сценарию, — кратко подытожил Сиэль, опустошённо откинувшись на спинку стула.

— В общем, да, — на удивление мирно ответил Аббадон. 

— А теперь вопрос. Как Латану вообще создал Сердце? Не могло же оно просто так появиться из ниоткуда?

— Есть предположение, что во всём этом замешан отставной жнец. Тот самый, что украл у Себастьяна медальон, — тоскливо проговорил Аббадон. — Однако у этого самого жнеца появился портативный портал по измерениям, так что найти его трудновато.

— Выследить совсем никак? — спросил Себастьян у Мефистофеля.

— Вообще. Скрывается даже лучше, чем я, а это уже о чём-то говорит. Есть, правда, один способ, но для нас он недоступен.

— А для кого доступен?

Мефистофель посмотрел на Сиэля, подняв бровь, словно ожидая, что тот закончит своё предложение.

— Для жнецов?

Мефистофель согласно кивнул. 

— Если мы сможем привлечь их на свою сторону, это станет огромным преимуществом. Латану уже им огромную свинью подложил с «Electi». Кстати, ты должен помнить их. Помнится, тебя в тот момент как раз похитили, и похитителями были два достаточно своеобразных жнеца. 

— Припоминаю, — Сиэль мрачно усмехнулся.

— Если жнецы узнают про конечную цель Латану, то, возможно, они помогут.

— А больше никто не может помочь? — спросил Сиэль.

— К сожалению, нет. Есть парочка измерений, которые могут предоставить свою помощь на главную битву, но не более того. Ангелы…

— Они в это даже не сунутся. Их табу обычно играет нам на руку, но сейчас оно поворачивается к нам самой гадкой стороной. Как мы не можем произносить имена друг друга при смертных, и не важно, в каких мы отношениях, так и они не могут вмешиваться в чужие дела, пока к ним не сунутся первыми. Латану ясно поставил границы на нашем и вашем мирах, соответственно, не задевая их границы. А с Богами сложнее. Они ещё более чопорны в этом плане. Создатель же мира сего мог разве что посеять зерно, и только мы можем отвечать за то, как именно оно прорастёт, — пояснил Аббадон, скривившись. 

— Полагаю, что это твой выход, Мефистофель, — криво улыбнулся Себастьян.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — встав, издевательски ответил Мефистофель, кланяясь по пояс, и исчез. 

— Ну и за кем он пошёл? — слабо произнёс Сиэль и покосился на свою чашку чая. От таких новостей ему захотелось чего-то покрепче, но, к несчастью, только на трезвую голову удавалось понимать их адекватно. Пока что, по крайней мере.

— А ты крепкий, — недовольно признал Аббадон, заслужив пристальный взгляд со стороны Себастьяна.

— Благодарю, я полагаю, — неловко сказал Сиэль.

— Себастьян? — обратился Сиэль через какое-то время, когда Аббадон снова закинул ноги на стол и благополучно задремал, а Раум, закутавшись в одеяла, удалился в свою комнату, чтобы отдохнуть. — Можешь принести мне что-нибудь? Не кашу.

— Конечно, милорд. Сейчас, — Себастьян поднялся со своего места, по пути на кухню едва заметно сжав его плечо. 

— Чем, как ты думаешь, всё это закончится? — спросил Аббадон у Сиэля, как только Себастьян вышел за пределы слышимости.

— Моей смертью. Чем же еще? — вернул вопрос Сиэль, спокойно смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Все нити ведут к тому, что одолеть Латану — и есть моя цель. Придётся выступить в роли нового великомученика. Если не отдам душу, то свершится апокалипсис, и тогда помимо меня надежду на перерождение потеряют все.

— Ты оказываешь слишком весомое влияние на Себастьяна, понимаешь? И чем дальше, тем хуже. Он уже забывает многое из того, что не должен забывать, и это только твоя вина, — Аббадон неприятно оскалился. — Если бы был способ убрать тебя без вреда, я бы это сделал.

— Не сомневаюсь. Почему остановился?

— Слишком поздно для подобного вмешательства. Уберу тебя сейчас, и всё станет еще хуже. Тем не менее, моё уважение к тебе вряд ли поднимется, — тихим, практически рычащим голосом закончил Аббадон, снова закрывая глаза. — Я очень надеюсь, что, в отличие от этого болвана, мозги у тебя идут впереди действий.

Сиэль глубоко вздохнул, краем глаза уловив, как в воздухе появился силуэт Мефистофеля, придерживавшего незнакомого жнеца за локоть, пока тот не коснулся пола. В тот же миг в дверях показался Себастьян, поставивший перед Сиэлем кусочек яблочной тортильи, а перед гостем — чашку чая.

— Мистер Ти Спирс, рады видеть.

— Поверьте, — Ти Спирс выглядел вполне представительно в аккуратном костюме и очках, почти спустившихся на кончик носа, а затем взглянул на присутствующих жёлто-зелёными глазами ядовитого оттенка, предсказуемо остановившись на Сиэле, и поправил очки секатором. — Это далеко не взаимно.

— А мы вас и не заставляли здесь присутствовать, милейший, — проговорил Мефистофель и сел за стол, жестом предлагая гостю последовать его примеру. — Как я говорил, у нас есть ряд сведений, который вас заинтересует.

— Это касается присутствующего здесь человека?

— Нет, — ответил Сиэль, увидев, как у Ти Спирса на долю секунды расширились глаза от удивления. — Не меня. Но частично это связано со мной.

— Контрактёр, полагаю?

— Всё верно. И мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать мой жизненный выбор, — отметил Сиэль и посмотрел на Мефистофеля.

— Дело касается недавних пропаж среди людей и некой организации, стоящей за всем этим, — начал говорить Мефистофель. Особенно… Латану, — и тут же Сиэль увидел как заметно напрягся Ти Спирс, чётко осознав, про кого имелась в виду речь. 

— Вы уверены? — резко спросил Ти Спирс, взяв чашку чая в руки. — Мне сообщали, что он умер в своей камере.

— Проекция.

— Уверены?

— Повторяетесь, Уильям. Если бы не был уверен, я бы вообще не поднимал эту тему, — Мефистофель достал еще одну сигару и закурил, не отрывая взгляда от жнеца. — То, что я сейчас вам скажу, касается будущих планов Латану, а также того, что произойдёт в случае их осуществления. Первое, что он планирует — это погрузить наш мир в хаос. Не такая уж и большая проблема для вас, не правда ли? Однако не будем забывать, что магия станет очень дестабилизированной в этом случае. Даже сильнее, чем сейчас. Второе — захватить измерение людей. Вы думаете, сейчас пропадает много? Представьте себе, что станет после. Учитывая количество союзников нашего дорогого друга и степень их кровожадности, ни одно человеческое измерение долго не продержится, и вы банально останетесь без работы. Как вам такая вечность, мистер Ти Спирс? Уверен, не очень удовлетворительна. Он очень сильно нарушит баланс сил жнецов, если ему дать такую возможность.

— Допустим, — холодно обронил Уильям, опуская чашку на блюдечко. — Тем не менее, нас это никак не затрагивает. Мы найдём, чем заняться, уж поверьте. А если нет, нам найдётся работа и в других мирах.

— Вы так уверены в своих силах? — приторно удивлённо сказал Мефистофель. — Даже не надейтесь на божественные измерения. Ставлю свою душу на то, что они закроют границы своих владений, как только услышат о происходящем здесь безобразии, если ещё не услышали. Нейтральные измерения? Либо присягнут к Латану, либо их помощь будет крайне незначительной. Остальные измерения демонов? Либо будут уничтожены, либо присягнут. У вас не останется нор для побега, Уильям. Их уже даже близко нет. Я могу предложить вам официальную сделку от моего имени, ведь именно это вам нужно? Особенно сейчас, когда твои же подчиненные слегка подмочили тебе репутацию.

— Что на что?

— Свобода Гробовщика и помощь взамен на полную магическую калибровку.

— Гробовщика? — удивлённо заметил Ти Спирс. — Зачем вам нужен он? 

— Это уже наше дело, Уильям, — проговорил Аббадон. — Поверь мне, полная калибровка от этого парня — дорогое удовольствие. Лучше бы тебе согласиться, пока он предлагает. Ах да, и мы попросим тебя отследить его и постараться привести сюда.

— Что подразумевается под свободой? — спросил Уильям, оборачиваясь на Мефистофеля. 

— Это определение он выберет себе сам. Вам тоже предстоит сделать выбор, Уильям.

Ти Спирс помолчал около минуты, иногда слегка дёргая уголком губы, явно обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Есть возможность заручиться поддержкой сверху? — спросил он, наконец.

— За этим дело не встанет, — ответил Аббадон, усмехаясь.

— Так уж быть. Сделаем по-вашему. А теперь, перенесите меня обратно. Боюсь даже представить, какую огромную работу мне придется сделать, чтобы уговорить всё управление, — тихо вздохнул Уильям и исчез вместе со взявшим его за руку Мефистофелем.

— Что ж. Один есть.

— Я тоже пойду, — Аббадон встал из-за стола, подходя к Себастьяну с Сиэлем, из-за чего первый напрягся. — Мне нужно предупредить наше управление, доложить Мессиру обстановку, а там мы уже решим, что делать. Нужно быть готовыми, если внезапно наступит крах всего.

— Разумеется, это правильно, — Себастьян хмыкнул, украдкой наблюдая за жующим тортилью Сиэлем, отчего его щёчки прелестно надувались, становясь похожими на кошачьи лапки. — Мы останемся здесь. Сиэлю нужно вылечиться, иначе он просто не доживёт до конца контракта. Думаю, всё это, плюс ваши личные обязанности, займёт по времени недели две. 

— Да, верно, — Аббадон холодно повёл бровями, смиряя Сиэля взглядом умеренной неприязни, на что мальчишка в ответ дерзко посмотрел ему в глаза. — Что ж, удачи тебе, — он с натянутой улыбкой посмотрел на Себастьяна, выставляя одну из своих рук для рукопожатия. Себастьян и Сиэль посмотрели на неё с недоверием, но, тем не менее, первый всё равно поднялся на ноги.

— Взаимно, пожалуй, — он сухо усмехнулся. 

— Только, — Аббадон вдруг чуть притянул его к себе, заставляя свои губы остановиться возле его уха, и продолжил едва различимым шёпотом. — Не забывай о том, кто ты есть, Андрас. Не дай ему одурманить тебя.

Себастьян резко отстранился от него.

— Моё положение не стоит твоего беспокойства, Альфред, — и ответил с настолько едкой усмешкой, что Аббадон зашипев, развернулся, направляясь к выходу из особняка. Себастьян договорил ему уже в самую спину: — До встречи через полторы недели!

Сиэль, всё это молча наблюдавший за ними и к этому времени доевший свой, можно сказать, завтрак, встал, скрестив руки на груди.

— И что это было? 

— Да так. Он очень волнуется из-за напряжённой работы, потому постоянно и срывается на мне.

— Понятно… — Сиэль подозрительно сощурился. — Что ж, может, уже вечер, но мы поздно встали, и я пока что не хочу спать.

Себастьян улыбается.

— Это прекрасно, потому что у меня есть кое-что для тебя, Сиэль.

Через некоторое время Сиэль с недоумением наблюдал огромный склад вещей, коробок и бесчисленное количество слегка потрёпанных от времени шкафов.

— Почему именно чердак? — спросил Сиэль, осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Ты всё узнаешь достаточно скоро, Сиэль, — спокойно улыбнулся Себастьян. Звучание его голоса обволакивало Сиэля со всех сторон, заставляя невольно вернуть улыбку, забывая про общее непонимание ситуации. — Я уверен, что тебе понравится, — и схватил его за руку, уверенно переплетая пальцы, потянул за собой, грациозно маневрируя между бесполезным запыленным хламом. Себастьян удерживал Сиэля от случайных падений и крепче сжимал его тонкое запястье в нежной хватке, поглаживая большим пальцем гладкую кожу руки.

Сиэль, наблюдая за мельканием спины Себастьяна, не смог сдержать смеха, впервые за день почувствовав себя действительно спокойно. Тот усмехнулся, притягивая Сиэля ещё ближе к себе, и приобнял его за талию, останавливаясь около двери на крышу. 

— Не хочешь прогуляться? — игриво спросил Себастьян и хмыкнул, увидев, как Сиэль подозрительно нахмурился. 

— Ты уверен? Сейчас же зима, Себастьян. Мог хотя бы предупредить или захватить подобающую одежду, — пробурчал мальчишка, смерив злополучную дверь недовольным взглядом.

— Ты доверяешь мне, Сиэль? — неожиданно тихо спросил Себастьян, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и обхватывая руками за талию. Сиэль, посерьёзнев, самую малость откинулся назад, положив голову на плечо Себастьяна, и смущённо фыркнул.

— Как будто это всё ещё под вопросом, — лукаво заметил он, отстраняясь от него. — Да, кстати, я же просил тебя обойтись без магии?

— Просил, — безмятежно подтвердил Себастьян, вновь встав перед Сиэлем. — Но я надеюсь, что ты простишь мне одну малюсенькую шалость. Умоляю, проявите снисхождение, милорд! 

— Ты не Фаэлен, чтобы паясничать, — сурово заметил Сиэль, но уже мгновением спустя его выражение лица существенно смягчилось. — И что же мне с тобой делать?

Себастьян оставил этот вопрос без внимания, только показав Сиэлю полосу черной ткани, и начал завязывать ему глаза, стараясь сделать так, чтобы узел не давил слишком сильно.

— Это ненадолго, Сиэль. Обещаю, что всё будет в порядке. К тому же, я постоянно буду рядом, так что волноваться не о чем.

Сиэль на это лишь пожал плечами, стараясь не показывать того, что даже временная слепота его достаточно нервировала, но, судя по всему, Себастьян это почувствовал и, аккуратно взяв его под локоть одной рукой, другую положил на талию, ведя за собой вперёд. Странно, но Сиэль даже не почувствовал, когда они вышли на улицу — в конце концов, они стояли практически в шаге от двери и банально не могли не врезаться в неё на своем пути, если бы она была не открыта. Однако вместо этого мальчишка чувствовал только спокойное, согревающее тепло, расходящееся от рук, надежно державших его, и освежающую прохладу, создающую приятный контраст. Он даже удивлённо вздохнул, когда Себастьян потянулся к узлу, позволяя ткани упасть с его глаз.

И открыл глаза.

Он видел перед собой лишь иссиня-чёрное небо, раскрывшееся перед ним во всем своём великолепии сияющих жемчужин созвездий и ярких драгоценностей планет, и отливающий потрясающей белизной диск Луны, который был гораздо более крупным, чем Сиэль его помнил. Он оглянулся вокруг себя, уловив странный свет, исходящий из-под ног, и, посмотрев вниз, едва сдержал удивленный возглас: прямо под ним расстилалась голубизна дневного неба и само солнце, медленно двигавшееся в зенит. Но свет обоих светил был приглушён, не мешая любоваться великолепием.

— Как? — спросил Сиэль, впервые обернувшись на Себастьяна, который, как казалось, только этого и ждал, держа в своих руках торт, украшенный слегка подпаленной меренгой, которая в некоторых местах была практически чёрной.

— С Днём рождения, Сиэль, — Себастьян мягко взглянул на растерянно улыбнувшегося Сиэля и, отставив торт в сторону, притянул его к себе, зарываясь носом в сизые волосы и поглаживая мальчишку по затылку.

Всем, что Сиэль чувствовал в этот самый момент, было тепло. Оно было мягким и до невообразимой степени естественным, что, казалось, заполняло каждую, даже самую ничтожную и мизерную клеточку его тела, оставляя разум в состоянии безмятежности. Их прикосновения, даже _со_ прикосновения друг с другом, всегда были наполнены обжигающим огнём страсти, обжигающим кожу и проникающим в самое нутро, стирая в ничто все мысли и желания, оставляя после себя лишь непреодолимую тягу _владеть_ и _принадлежать_.

Но сегодня Сиэль не ощущал этого пламени. Он знал, что оно всё ещё внутри него, но его полыхание словно что-то сдерживало, превращая его из острого и кратковременного во что-то более продолжительное, но не менее сильное. И этому Сиэль не мог подобрать слов, да он и не хотел этого делать сейчас, чувствуя тепло солнечного дня под своими ногами и прохладу летней ночи всем телом.

— Ты всё-таки слишком сильно прижёг меренгу, — весело хмыкнул Сиэль, вспомнив пресловутый торт. — Похоже, ты действительно не использовал магию, чтобы приготовить его.

Сиэль, улыбаясь, практически ощутил сдерживаемый смех, как будто заклубившийся в груди Себастьяна, который даже не скрывал самодовольства.

— Как видишь, твои издевательства даром не прошли, — Себастьян погладил его по спине, а затем внезапно потянул Сиэля на пол, опуская его на бок и ложась рядом с ним, показательно положив руки на талию.

На этот манёвр Сиэль только усмехнулся, однако прижался чуть ближе, позволяя их лбам соприкоснуться.

Так они лежали ещё долго, купаясь во взаимной атмосфере неожиданно полного понимания и принятия, чувствуя на себе практические неощутимое прикосновение света небесных тел и видя, как от этого играют на телах другого тени, переплетаясь с едва освещёнными участками. Сиэль мягко коснулся носом носа Себастьяна, услышав в ответ лишь фырканье, после чего его вновь притянули как можно ближе, и Сиэль зарылся лицом в сгиб его шеи, удовлетворённо вздохнув.

— Ты ведь хочешь что-то спросить? — произнёс он глухо, чувствуя как объятия вокруг него стали самую чуточку крепче. Не то, чтобы он возражал против этого.

— Мои намерения настолько очевидны для тебя? — спросил Себастьян, скулой взъерошив волосы на его затылке.

— Сейчас — да, — правдиво ответил Сиэль.

— Я хотел спросить… — Себастьян неожиданно замолчал, словно собираясь со словами. — Сиэль ведь не твоё настоящее имя?

— Полагаю, это всё-таки всплыло бы когда-нибудь, — раздался задумчивый голос мальчишки, который даже толком не напрягся. — Пожалуй, этого следовало ожидать после нашего разговора об именах. Но да, ты прав. Как, кстати, ты об этом узнал?

— Просто я так и не нашёл «Сиэля Фантомхайва» в семейном архиве. Собственно, именно поэтому я сначала воспринял с подозрением названную тобой фамилию, однако кольцо достаточно точно указывало на принадлежность именно к этому роду. Я даже пытался найти твоё имя самостоятельно, но в итоге всем, что я обнаружил, была стопка бумаг с тщательно затёртой информацией, а ты неожиданно получил на руки справку о рождении и медицинскую историю.

— Дело предусмотрительности. На меня покушались после гибели семьи, как на единственного выжившего. Потому мы с тётушкой старались изо всех сил, — насмешливо заметил мальчишка, подняв голову и посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. — Кстати, не думай, что я прощу тебе такое самоуправство, — и он ущипнул Себастьяна за щёку, отпустив едва скривившегося Себастьяна мгновением позже. 

— Почему именно «Сиэль»? — серьёзно спросил Себастьян, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— А ты не догадываешься?

— Цвет глаз? 

— Именно, — выражение лица Сиэля заметно смягчилось, и он слегка ностальгически улыбнулся. — Когда-то отец и мать называли меня Сиэлем, небом их жизни, затем эту привычку подхватили остальные. Слуги, дворецкий, Мидлфорды — все. И мне это имя нравилось гораздо больше, чем моё настоящее. Истинное… — уголок его губы слегка дрогнул, но всё же он продолжил. — Заставляло меня чувствовать себя некомфортно даже в знакомой среде. Со временем моё имя перестало упоминаться вовсе, но это всё же не избавляет меня от его существования. Официально я крещён под другим именем, но по всем новым документам являюсь Сиэлем Фантомхайвом. 

— Некомфортно? — повторил Себастьян, нахмурившись.

— Наверное, ты поймешь. Имя порой таит в себе такое отражение себя самого, какое не хочется видеть и не хочется ассоциировать с собой в той или иной степени. И лгать самому себе и людям вокруг, что этих самых отражаемых качеств не существует, намного проще, чем смириться с ними.

— Но я ведь не человек, мне ты можешь довериться, — тихо проговорил Себастьян, нежно обхватывая лицо Сиэля и заставляя того посмотреть ему в глаза, увидеть его искренность.

— Позволь этому остаться моим секретом, — криво улыбнулся Сиэль. — Но секрет останется таковым до тех пор, пока в обмен на него мне не предоставят что-то равноценное.

Себастьян, увидев в лице своего мальчика знакомую решимость, задержал на нём пронзительный взгляд, а затем, кивнув, закрыв глаза, невесомо касаясь тонких губ Сиэля в поцелуе, скрепляющем ещё одну сделку между демоном и человеком, но на этот раз известную только им двоим.

— Спасибо тебе, — благодарно сказал Сиэль, тихо обводя пальцами контуры такого знакомого лица. — Лучший подарок из всех.

— Я рад, — только и сказал Себастьян, позволяя им провести ещё несколько спокойных часов перед нескончаемыми неделями бури.

После этого время полетело как бешеное. Они отметили День рождения Сиэля по-настоящему сказочно, и такой же сказочной была последовавшая за ним ночь, произошедшая прямо там, среди бесчисленного количества звёзд и планет. А затем всё просто пошло не по плану.

Сиэль должен был лечиться, отдыхая не только от изматывающих уроков и тренировок в колледже, но и заживлять раны, которые успел оставить ему не только Клод, но и Себастьян, сорвавшись пару раз. Постельный режим, рекомендованный мальчишке, они, разумеется, соблюдали, только не в тех традиционных форматах, которыми обычно напутствуют врачи. 

Сначала они старались как можно реже выбираться из дома, потому Себастьян практически ежедневно выпекал для Сиэля пироги и сладости, а потом самостоятельно работал над тем, чтобы набранные им калории действенно сжигались. Затем у Сиэля началась паника от ежедневного нахождения в четырёх стенах, и места их времяпровождения расширились до оледеневшего сада, который, слава Богу, магический купол тоже покрывал, хоть и не полностью, из-за чего приходилось сохранять осторожность.

После шалости на чердаке Себастьян взял у Сиэля разрешения сделать ещё некоторые, чтобы скрасить их и без того не слишком пасмурные дни. Так появлялась поляна из подснежников, пруд и даже чёрные жеребцы, которых Себастьян сделал таковыми из двух залетевших на их границы воронов. 

Несколько раз были и поползновения. Себастьян и Сиэль прекрасно понимали, чьих это было рук дело, однако пока у них находился медальон, они одерживали преимущество, имея большую часть камня, чем у врага. Это действительно утешало. Хотя Сиэль всё равно нервничал, когда посреди ночи в окне отражались короткие всполохи магии со стороны сада, а Себастьян тогда поднимался с его постели, подходя к окну и удерживая наготове меч. Впрочем, пытавшиеся пробиться к ним бесы достаточно скоро сдувались, и они с Сиэлем вновь засыпали в обнимку, стараясь не концентрироваться на окружающих их опасностях. Знакомые Сиэля к ним не приезжали, однако, как назло, когда тот попросил Себастьяна убрать препятствующий этому барьер, все их планы нарушило появление довольно неожиданной особы. Леди Элизабет.

Сиэль нервно сглотнул слюну, поставив чашку на стол. Элизабет с завидным хладнокровием помешала чай миниатюрной серебряной ложкой, растворяя сахар. Молчание начинало сильно напрягать, а на фоне того, Себастьян ещё каких-то полчала назад чуть было не взял его, — особенно. Они переглянулись с ним синхронно, Себастьян в свою очередь слишком заметно помрачнел, и этого нельзя было не заметить. Исходившая от него ярость напоминала жар раскалённого угля, а глаза метали молнии, прожигая ровный стан Элизабет, затянутый в изысканное платье цвета Гейнсборо. 

— Я не видел тебя на последнем матче, — прокашлявшись, Сиэль поспешил хоть немного разрядить обстановку, которая походила скорее на допрос в одной из грязных каморок местной полиции, нежели на вполне себе нормальный полуденный приём. 

Почему-то именно эта фраза заставила Элизабет сильно скривиться. Однако она попыталась замаскировать данное выражение лица, отпив из своей чашки несколько глотков. 

— Да, — край её губ дёрнулся в странной усмешке, — собственно говоря, это и есть причина, из-за которой я приехала с тобой поговорить. 

Себастьян в этот момент вздрогнул, словно заподозрив что-то, и уставился на Элизабет тревожно-озлобленным взглядом. Дрожь его кулаков постепенно усиливалась. Сиэль заметил, что его лицо стало на несколько оттенков бледнее, однако стараясь прокрутить в памяти последовательность событий того вечера, которые за их безумных с Себастьяном полторы недели успели заметно выветриться, он не мог вспомнить ничего из того, что могло бы доставить его невесте неудобства. 

— Я слушаю, — Сиэль нахмурился, чуть склоняя голову на бок. 

— Ты спишь с мужчинами, Сиэль. Я знаю это. 

Все мышцы словно сковало льдом. Сиэль тут же открыл рот, явно желая что-то ответить, но не мог выдавить из себя даже слова. Наблюдая за тем, как откровенно бледнеет его лицо, губы смыкаются в плотную линию, а руки чуть поджимаются к себе в инстинктивном жесте защититься, Элизабет лишь приподнимает брови, зная, насколько права и насколько жалко сейчас будет выглядеть любая попытка Сиэля отрицать данный факт.

— Будь умницей, Сиэль, и не пытайся лгать мне. Ты уже себя выдал. 

Быстрый стремительно затухающий взгляд Сиэля переместился в сторону Себастьяна, однако никого там не было — стена замест него пустовала. От этого сердце едва ли не ухнуло вниз под аккомпанемент нарастающего в ушах гула крови, но неожиданно над ухом раздалось родное, громкое и прерывистое дыхание. Себастьян не мог не встать на его сторону, пусть и его глаза вот-вот должны были утратить свою человечность. 

Понимая, что отрицать что-либо глупо, Сиэль иронически изогнул брови, делая новый глоток чая, и поднял на Элизабет взгляд. 

— И не собираюсь. Только откуда тебе это известно? 

Себастьян приподнял подбородок, хищным взором прослеживая за тем, как Элизабет усмехнулась в ответ Сиэлю, выуживая из своей сумочки небольшой конверт. Мальчишка отдалённо услышал, как начинает трещать спинка его кресла: Себастьян сжал её в руках слишком сильно, и его когти грозились выглянуть напоказ, затронув, возможно, не только обивку, но и шею нежеланной гостьи. 

— Знаешь, Сиэль, — она не торопилась передавать ему конверт, слегка прикусив губы. — Я понятия не имею о том, что именно произошло с тобой за эти долгие три с половиной года, однако… — тут её глаза наполнила дымка крайнего омерзения и презрения, — такое нельзя оправдать. Это мерзость, стыд и клеймо позора не только на твой, но и на весь наш род, потому что мы связаны как кровными узами, так и узами помолвки. 

Она медленно втянула носом воздух, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы её выражение лица не стало походить на плоть сморщенного червя. Сиэль продолжал смотреть на неё во все глаза, слыша, как рука Себастьяна скользит по спинке кресла ещё ближе и осторожно дотрагивается до шеи. Кажется, они оба были слегка напуганы, хотя с учётом их чрезмерной самоуверенности, — вопрос спорный. 

— Я… — Элизабет на мгновение прикрыла глаза, судорожно и болезненно, а уголки её губ слегка дрожали. И, тем не менее, когда она заговорила снова, её голос был не громче шёпота. — Я видела тебя тогда. На балконе, перед финалом турнира. Ты целовался с мужчиной, со своим преподавателем. 

Грудь Сиэля на это обвинение только слегка поднялась и опустилась, соответствуя сделанному глубокому вздоху. Себастьян, прекрасно чувствовавший его состояние даже кожей, осознал, что Сиэлю явно требовалось время, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. 

— Что поделать, — легкомысленно заметил Сиэль, в то время как выражение, застывшее в его глазах, выражало практически всё, кроме безмятежности. — Я был пьян. Позволю признаться, что я не помню события того вечера в точности. Кто же станет обвинять людей за поступки, совершенные в алкогольном тумане? Ведь это всего лишь поцелуи.

Выражение лица Элизабет застыло неподвижной маской, словно опустев, омертвев. И больше не было ни неумело скрываемых дрожащих пальцев, ни боли и страданий в её идеальной позе. Себастьян, похоже, был единственным, кто видел в этом внешнем фасаде огромные трещины, постепенно скрывающиеся за сшиваемыми вместе кусками маски глупой аристократки. Не то, чтобы ему было хотя бы жаль девчонку, и все же убивать её он не хотел. Сейчас это будет слишком милосердный поступок. 

— И ты не понимаешь последствий такого действия? — искусно выгнув брови, холодно спросила Элизабет, а её пустые глаза заметили, как Сиэль скрыл удивление от такого развития их беседы вместе с лёгким беспокойством. 

— Объясни, будь так любезна, — устало ответил Сиэль, пусть и усталость эта всё больше походила на напускную, а сам он становился всё более и более эмоциональным. Сейчас, в этот самый момент, они поменялись ролями, став отражением поведений друг друга. 

«Они бы стали неплохой парой, — подумал Себастьян, — однако лишь раньше. Он слишком сильно изменился». 

— Достаточно пустить слух, что пёс Её Величества порочит свою репутацию мимолетными интрижками с лицами своего пола. И тогда даже разница в степени влияний наших семей не будет иметь значений, потому что слухам верят вне зависимости от того, с какой стороны они поступили. Это… — Элизабет на мгновение отвела взгляд, переставший быть стеклянным и пустым, а её откровенное отвращение, отображавшееся в складочке меж бровей, становилось всё более заметным. — Это содомия, Сиэль. Это самая настоящая мерзость. И она может уничтожить как Фантомхайвов, так и Мидлфордов. 

— Но пока нет доказательств, слухи остаются слухами, — задумчиво отметил Сиэль, потирая висок и стараясь как можно аккуратнее смахнуть проступающий со лба пот. 

— А как ты думаешь, что это? — она подняла толстый на вид конверт, на который Сиэль посмотрел со значительной тревогой: внутри него что-то с громким треском оборвалось, обрушившись на стеклянную поверхность реальности. Сиэль пожалел, что, возможно, это будет день, когда их отношения с Элизабет, ослабевшие за столько лет, но всё равно сохранившие силу, будут окончательно разорваны. В какой-то момент Лиззи, как он её мысленно до сих пор пытался называть, хоть и из-за произошедших в ней явственных изменений это было сложно, смогла сохранить эту связь, пусть и на слишком короткий промежуток времени. 

Но сейчас, когда его ориентиры заметно сменили вектор, а в жизни появилось существо гораздо более значимое, Сиэль был готов её разорвать. Раз и навсегда. 

— Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, где мы стоим друг для друга, Элизабет, — веско заговорил он, стараясь скрыть и не дать ей ощутить даже долю того эмоционального хаоса, что она умудрилась привнести в его разум. 

— Да я уже не понимаю, где мы друг для друга стоим, Сиэль! — резко вскрикнула Элизабет, подавляя еле сдерживаемые рыдания, от которых зеленые глаза, казалось, сияли ещё сильнее, чем раньше. — Я уже ничего не понимаю! Ты готов погубить себя, погубить своё будущее только ради… — она всхлипнула. — Ради чего? Мимолетной интрижки? Ты хоть понимаешь, чего мне стоило выследить каждого владельца копии этой фотографии? Ты ведь не сможешь отделать простым «в колледже есть мальчики, похожие на меня»! И мне пришлось… Унижаться, умолять, а всё ради чего? 

Элизабет замолчала, больше не глядя на своего якобы жениха. 

— Понимаю, что ты меня ни во что не ставишь, Фантомхайв, — отрезала она, не позволив Сиэлю сказать и слова в ответ. — Поэтому, — Элизабет вздохнула. — Я прошу тебя только об одном. Сдержи договор между нашими семьями. И тогда вот это, — она снова подняла конверт. — Никогда не увидит свет. 

Сиэль вздохнул, оборачиваясь на Себастьяна, который тут же многозначительно кивнул ему, намекая, что с конвертом или без, их и сейчас мало что сможет рассекретить. А всё потому, что дьявольски прекрасный дворецкий не мог допустить осквернения имени не просто своего господина, а своего Сиэля, мальчика, который вызывал к себе нечто большее, чем приземлённое желание голода и души. 

Прекрасно расценив намёк Себастьяна, Сиэль обернулся назад к Элизабет, которая нервно теребила складки платья, а в её зелёных глазах собралась явные капли влаги. Поджав губы, Сиэль выудил платок из внутреннего кармана жакета и поднялся со своего места. Элизабет тут же подняла на него удивлённый взгляд, в то время как Себастьян заметно напрягся, и было не понятно, от ревности или злости. Хотя, возможно, от всего сразу. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что у меня достаточно связей, чтобы устранить эту проблему. И они слишком преданны моим деньгам, чтобы воспротивиться даже такому аспекту моей биографии, — он стал аккуратно вытирать слёзы с её лица, как делал это в прошлом, если в особо критических моментах Элизабет серьёзно выходила из себя. — Элизабет, ты же леди. Прими всё с достоинством, как и раньше. Возможно, данная ситуация даже к лучшему. Ты знаешь истинную причину отказа, который рано или поздно бы поступил с моей стороны, твоя самооценка нисколько не пострадает. Но знать об этом всем вовсе не нужно, да и не получится. 

— Я уже не глупая девочка, Сиэль, — она мрачно отвела его руку от себя. Сиэль сразу же отступился от неё на шаг, в то время как в его лице под медленно сводившимися бровями начинало пробуждаться ответное выражение. — Я чётко знаю, что в нашем обществе считается нормой, а что нет. На правах невесты я могу требовать от тебя не просто замять конфликт, а устранить его причину. Ты просто… болен, Сиэль. Я знаю хорошего психотерапевта, он поможет. 

Себастьян от такого заявления поражённо раскрыл рот, откровенно задыхаясь от столь вызывающего проявления дерзости и наглости. Сиэль поджал губы, опустив глаза. Да, ему было противно. Не в последнюю очередь и от себя, но он превосходно понимал, что просто не может иначе. 

— Поможет? — иронически усмехнулся Сиэль. — Знаешь, что в таком случае считается «лекарством», Элизабет? А именно: частые походы в бордель, с предварительным употреблением внушительного количества алкоголя. Мало того, что я буду осквернён, так ещё помимо алкоголизма смогу запросто подхватить массу венерических заболеваний. Тебя подобное устроит? 

— Тогда просто откажись от этого, Сиэль.

— Не могу. 

— Тебе противны женщины? — лицо Элизабет выражало столько разных эмоций, что Сиэль на мгновение растерялся, не зная, какой реакции она ожидает от него получить. 

— Мне нравятся они в плане эстетизма, но в сексуальном меня к ним совершенно не влечёт. Я всегда любил тебя как близкого друга и сестру, Элизабет, но не более того. Мне жаль. 

Повторное молчание, во время которого Элизабет с мёртвым выражением лица и искусанными губами сидела, закрывая большим и указательным пальцами глаза, стало настолько мерзким, что Сиэль почувствовал слишком явный прилив тошноты. Хотя он толком ничего не ел до этого. Себастьян подошёл к нему на шаг, но Сиэль выставил руку в преграждающем жесте, намекая, что проявлять их чувства ни в коем случае нельзя в такой момент. А он как-нибудь сам справится. 

— Я… — она осеклась, её подводил голос. — Я не хочу иметь мужа-содомита, Сиэль. А нашу свадьбу уже никак не отменить. Потребуются объяснения, и тогда что ты скажешь? Нет партии более подходящей, чем я. Или что, будешь искать другую, а потом бросишь её под таким же предлогом? Очнись, ты в западне со всех сторон, а из-за реальной причины тебя не только лишат титула, но и заключат в темницу, скорее всего, на пожизненный срок, потому что ты уважаемый человек, и критика к тебе повышенная. Такие промахи не допускаются, Сиэль, тебя не смогут не устранить, а врагов у тебя и так великое множество.

Сиэль к этому времени уже сидел в своём кресле, прикрывая рукой вид впивающихся в собственную нижнюю губу зубов. Себастьян только молчал, в открытую повернувшись спиной к Элизабет, потому что его выступившие от злости клыки и глаза, мерцающие настолько диким огнем, что в них смотреть было невозможно, слишком серьёзно грозились выдать его истинную сущность. В их сердце с Сиэлем разгорелся тревожный пожар, но оба уже не могли отступиться.

В секунды у них пронеслись перед глазами воспоминания волшебных двух недель, во время которых они, ни о чём не задумываясь, отдавались друг другу со всей своей пылкой эмоциональностью, со страстью, с нетерпением и жаждой, которые постоянно бушевали у них внутри. 

Себастьян и Сиэль вспоминали, как каждый божий день им ничто не запрещало звать друг друга по имени, вне чина и положения. Вспоминали, как оба отчаянно сжимали друг друга, будь то секс в бесчисленных частях особняка, полёт над лесом, танго, вальс, детские салочки или верховая езда. Неужели им и правда запрещено всё это? Почему им, так отчаянно желающим быть друг с другом, нет места как в мире Себастьяна из-за угрозы страшной войны, так и в мире Сиэля, где не допускаются проявления подобной любви? 

— Я же сказал, что у тебя всё ещё нет доказательств, Элизабет, — совершенно убитым голосом ответил Сиэль. — Я подкуплю всех слуг Её Величества, а, если придётся, каждого имеющего вес человека в этом протухшем городе! Фотографии и слухи в отношении меня не имеют силы, свадьба будет отменена по причине моей якобы невозможности к зачатию ребёнка, я подкуплю врачей. 

— Тебе всё равно приходится проходить проверку, причём, у непредвзятого лица, потому что ты не какой-нибудь бизнесмен, а сам цепной пёс королевы. Её Величество самолично захочет убедиться в том, что её самая преданная фигура чиста и непорочна. 

Сиэль ничего не ответил. 

— Да и… — Элизабет заметно замедлилась и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем озвучить желаемое. — Я разбиралась в деталях этого грязного дела, Сиэль, у меня было много времени. Я знаю, что у тебя был секс. На одном из фотоснимков запечатлено, как профессор мастурбирует тебе в библиотеке, а позже, по удивительному стечению обстоятельств, в его кабинете были найдены остатки семени двух людей, и у меня нет сомнений, что при анализе одна из них будет именно твоя. Не мудрено, что он уволился и как сквозь землю провалился, сняв с себя все обвинения. А вот ты здесь. И, скорее всего, был в положении нижнего, хотя это чисто моя догадка. И всё снова упирается в обследование, но теперь ещё и ректальное. Отличия же, насколько мне известно, у таких, как ты, заметны сильно. 

— Я тебя понял, — в голосе мальчишки помимо разбитости послышалась ещё и ощутимая хрипотца. Себастьян понимал, что от всех проблем может избавиться, стоило ему лишь обнажить руки из-под перчаток, но не мог сделать это без приказа Сиэля, а тот, по всей видимости, действительно почувствовал себя загнанным в тупик. — Ты хочешь свадьбы.

— Через месяц, это минимальный срок. 

— Будет тебе свадьба. Это всё?

Слова, произнесённые так, словно Сиэль бросил Элизабет грязную тряпку в лицо, задели её. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на Себастьяна, чьё поведение всё это время казалось ей странным. Тот повернулся в её сторону слишком некстати. Почему-то именно сейчас, когда его лицо не было закрыто плотной завесой из волос, а губы сомкнулись в такое знакомое надменное выражение, что-то громко стукнуло в груди Элизабет и сжалось в жгучий комок неверия и боли. Перед глазами тут же всплыло лицо ректора Сапфирового дортуара, мужчины, который и был тем самым сопровождающим Сиэля как на веранде, так и в библиотеке колледжа. 

Её кулаки сжались, и она подняла на Сиэля взгляд, полный ярости, ненависти, обиды и ревности.

— Нет. Хочу убедиться в том, что ты больше не подведёшь меня.

— И как же?

— Поцелуй меня, Сиэль. Здесь и сейчас. 

Значение её слов они поняли не сразу. А затем застыли, словно громом поражённые. Сиэль, резко прикусивший губу, отчётливо услышал, как Себастьян позади него зашипел, очень стараясь сделать это как можно тише, а обивка кресла с обратной стороны с резким треском порвалась, явно оказавшейся повреждённой из-за его длинных когтей. Элизабет же смотрела на него во все глаза, а в её взгляде отчётливо мелькали яркие искры вызова, лёгкой насмешки и желания мести. Судя по всему, она явно кое-что поняла, но, прекрасно осознавая, что не имеет даже малейших доказательств в сторону своего предположения, терпела, как настоящая леди. Потому решила колоть не напрямик, а косвенно, однако одного лишь этого хватило, чтобы в секунды сбить их не просто с толку, а действительно уязвить. Тем не менее, Сиэль всё ещё надеялся, что этого можно было избежать. 

— Поцеловать? Как именно? 

— В губы, Сиэль. Прямо в губы.

Шипение стало в разы громче, и тут уже Элизабет не смогла сдержать слабой насмешки, нарисовавшейся в её слегка изогнутых устах. 

— Себастьян, осторожнее… — очень тихо прошептал Сиэль, понимая, что тот услышит его. К своему же отвращению, он прекрасно понимал чувства Себастьяна и прекрасно помнил, что последовало за подобным в прошлый раз, потому очень не хотел это повторять. Правда, самым мерзким было осознавать, насколько сильно после такого надломятся их отношения, едва-едва начавшие приобретать отчётливую форму. 

Закрыв глаза, чтобы не показывать Элизабет, как в его глазах зародились тени боли, горечи, обиды и отвращения, он медленно поднялся с кресла. И тут же услышал, как Себастьян очень тихо завыл, отвернувшись и, видимо, прикусив кожу на руке. От этого становилось ещё противнее, а Сиэль не хотел подвергать его таким мучениям. Просто не мог. Чёрт возьми, они с ним буквально два дня назад лежали под ясенем, на который Себастьян именно ради него применил магию и заставил расцвести вместе с поляной подснежников, распростёртой под их спинами. Лежали, держась за руки, и говорили о том, как нужны друг другу, как откровенно не желают ни с кем делить друг друга и как мечтают уйти вместе навсегда, прочь от всех, прочь от их обеих гнилых реальностей, в которых им совершенно нет места. 

Теперь же отчётливо ясно, что даже сейчас они полностью друг другу не принадлежат, и Сиэль волей-неволей вынужден подчиняться, дабы избежать последствий, могущих создать им проблемы гораздо более значительные, чем сейчас. 

— Себастьян… — обратился к нему Сиэль, и тот, тяжело дыша, понял, что в этот момент он обратился к нему по имени не во имя соблюдения субординации, а потому что просто хотел позвать его как можно нежнее и осторожнее. — Пожалуйста, принеси нам ещё чая. Элизабет наверняка не хватило. А мы… управимся быстро, ты даже пальцем не успеешь пошевелить. 

«Обещаю», — мысленно добавил Сиэль, почему-то зная, что Себастьян уловит это недосказанное слово. 

Себастьян, до тихого треска закусив губы и низко наклонив голову, на негнущихся ногах направился к выходу из кабинета. 

— О нет, Себастьян, спасибо, но чая я совершенно не хочу, — вдруг остановила его Элизабет, смотря на Сиэля с ликующей уверенностью. — Останься, мы и правда управимся быстро. Ведь это всего лишь поцелуи. 

Себастьян резко остановился, крепко сжимая кулаки, и вернулся обратно на своё прежнее место. Сиэль, видевший всё, что происходило с ним и слышавший, как тот от отвращения и обиды едва ли не начинал скулить как раненая собака, почувствовал в своём сердце настолько серьёзную тяжесть и вину, что даже дотронулся рукой до шеи, сдерживая очередной начинавшийся рвотный позыв. 

— Сиэль, я жду.

— Да, конечно. 

Отвращения Элизабет у него совершенно не вызывала. Всё бурлящие в его крови эмоции были целиком направлены на самого себя. Из-за боли, которую он причинял Себастьяну не только представлением, должным свершиться в следующий миг, но и фактом нависшей свадьбы, которую можно было решить лишь одним путём — ликвидацией самой невесты.

И именно этот путь Сиэль ни в коем случае не мог допустить. Элизабет, пусть и со своими минусами, до сих пор являлась тем единственным и последним, что удерживало его прошлое. Когда она была рядом, в этом было что-то правильное, но…

Это никогда не станет понятным Себастьяну. И вряд ли он сможет его за это простить. 

А если и сможет, то Сиэль себя простить за это будет не в силах. За свою слабохарактерность, за боль, которую Себастьян был вынужден терпеть. 

И когда Сиэль, закрыв глаза в желании скрыться от всего мира, соткавшегося в одном единственном существе, оледеневшей рукой потянулся к скулам Элизабет, та вдруг сама поцеловала его, специально разворачивая так, чтобы обзор на ситуацию у Себастьяна был как можно более чёткий. 

Видимо, тихий надрывный стон ненависти и омерзения, который тот попросту не сумел сдержать, хоть и отвернулся, был для неё ожидаемым. Хотя, признаться, Элизабет сама ситуация не слишком-то и нравилась, пусть на данный момент это было самым удачным вариантом мести. 

Она оторвалась от него со скрываемым под победной улыбкой сожалением, уже не желая упиваться теми чудовищными эмоциями, которые вызвала в них обоих, пусть природа такого влечения была ей искренне противна. 

— Что ж, это всё. До встречи через месяц. 

Дверь за ней закрылась в звенящей тишине. 

Отшатнувшись обратно в кресло, Сиэль нервно поджал колени к животу в детском жесте и обхватил их руками, тут же уставляясь перед собой совершенно пустым взглядом. Стены кабинета, казалось, почернели и сморщились, словно высушенный лепесток лилии. Вся та злоба, ярость, гнев и боль, которые Себастьян всё это время в себе усиленно сдерживал, теперь не могли не вырваться наружу. Сиэль, понятия не имея, что предпринять, старался любыми способами замять ситуацию.

— Думаю, она… не приедет ещё месяц. Достаточно неплохой срок, ты так не считаешь? — его голос дрожал от паники, это было очевидно.

Себастьян молчал. 

— Вполне неплохой, учитывая, что мы… Себастьян?! 

Сиэль тут же осёкся, замечая, как длинные чёрные тени страшными клубками расползаются по ковру, обвивая подлокотники его кресла. Стоило Сиэлю повернуть голову в сторону Себастьяна, как тот тут же зажал его руками по бокам, заставляя вжаться в спинку кресла, а его лицо стать цветом белее самого белого снега. 

— Как ты мог… допустить это? — Себастьян шипел, обнажив зубы, точно волк. Его тело, его движения, его взгляд — всё вот-вот готово было потерять то человеческое, что успело зародиться внутри него, и сейчас оно быстротечно шло в конфликт против мрака, пока ещё не искорененного, выползающего из Себастьяна в виде чёрных бесформенных сгустков. 

Они цеплялись за Сиэля, в насмешке дотрагиваясь до его щёк и поглаживая острые скулы. А тот, точно жертва, пойманная в когти охотника, резко рванул впёред. Себастьян, не имея на лице даже усмешки, которая в минуты бешенства у него присутствовала всегда, тут же сжал его плечи. Видя эту пустоту в его лице, видя эту холодную ярость, Сиэлю стало страшно до пронзившей тело ледяной дрожи. 

«Он… такой же?.. Такой же, как Клод?..»

— А как я мог воспротивиться? — Сиэль дышит громко и сбивчиво, смотря на Себастьяна во все глаза. 

Кадык на шее Себастьяна дёргается от судорожного сглатывания, в то время как его дыхание похоже на клубы раскалённого ядовитого газа.

— Ты… должен был… должен был хоть что-то сделать! — Себастьян резко отшатывается от Сиэля, тут же опираясь об его письменный стол и хватаясь дрожащей рукой за голову. 

— Я… не мог, Себастьян, — Сиэль отвечает ему по слогам, искренне боясь даже пошелохнуться.

— Нет, мог! Мог, мог!.. Мог… Дьявол! — одним движением Себастьян поднимает весь письменный стол, отчего все находившиеся на нём предметы и бумаги тотчас рассыпаются по полу, а после этого швыряет его в стену, заставляя разлететься в щепки.

Зажмурившись, Сиэль чувствует, как помимо страха в нём начинает зарождаться самый отчётливый гнев. 

Он поднимается на ноги.

— Что за дерьмо ты тут устроил, Себастьян! — Сиэль подлетает к нему, вцепляясь в лацканы его фрака. Себастьян смотрит на него с мрачной, пугающей, злой пустотой, оступаясь. — Очнись, ведь не произошло ничего из того, что стоит настолько сильной злости!.. — Сиэль тут же отходит назад на шаг, видя, что Себастьян трясётся всем телом. 

— Не стоит настолько сильной злости, говоришь?..

— Не стоит, совершенно не стоит. Ведь это всего лишь… поцелуй.

На губах Себастьяна проявилась первая усмешка. Однако она Сиэлю не понравилась настолько, что он побледнел ещё сильнее, ощущая, как все его внутренние чувства встают на дыбы и кричат ему о немыслимой опасности. 

— Всего лишь? — тихо, словно недоумевая произнесённой фразе, сказал Себастьян, практически склоняя голову на плечо и смерив Сиэля таким уничижающим взглядом, что на какое-то мгновение мальчишка снова почувствовал себя заключённым темницы Клода Фаустуса. — Вы, смертные, такие жалкие. Воспринимаете всё вокруг с привычной для вас вечной непостоянностью. Вам плевать на долговременность, вы не хотите её, — Себастьян ещё ближе склонился к лицу Сиэля, зажимая его в своих руках. — Раз уж для тебя всё настолько просто… настолько малозначительно, то, может быть, тебе стоило трахнуть её прямо здесь, на моих глазах? Это же «всего лишь» секс, «всего лишь» потеря девственности, которой ты уже лишился, отдав её мне. Может быть, мне следовало оставить тебя у нашего общего знакомого? Не гнаться через всю страну. Не спасать тебя, оставив гнить ценой того, что мой собственный народ будет безопасности! Зачем я делаю всё это ради тебя, когда ты так это воспринимаешь?! 

В следующую же секунду Себастьян слышит короткий отчётливый звон в ушах. И, застыв, ошарашено смотрит, как Сиэль громко ругается и сгибается пополам, сжимая зубы и прижимая к груди сильно покрасневший кулак, оставивший на его щеке яркий след от удара. Пока Сиэль, судорожно дыша и шипя от сильной боли, потому что явно не ожидал, что тело Себастьяна окажется настолько прочным для его физических атак, тот с помрачневшим лицом подходит к нему. 

И тут же сильно хватает мальчишку за шею, заставив его оторваться от пола ногами на своей вытянутой руке. Они уже проходили это, однако сейчас Себастьян не ощущал гнева или ревности. 

Было высшей степени омерзение, обида, боль и желание немедленно подчинить себе этого щенка. 

— Как же жалко, — Себастьян холодно усмехается, видя, как в глазах Сиэля, совершенно не верящего в происходящее, собираются отчётливые капли влаги. — Ты действительно пытался напасть на меня? Впрочем, это прогресс. Хотя бы не пощёчина, хоть немного по-мужски. Правда, лишь для презренного человека. 

— П-пусти… — раздаётся в ответ свистящее шипение, Сиэль зажмуривается. — П-пусти… меня… ты… ублюдок… 

— Забавно. Это я тут ублюдок, учитывая, что во имя наших отношений, видимо, уже развалившихся с треском, один лишь я прикладываю усилия? 

— Ты… к-как же… ты не понимаешь, что… 

— Что тебе нравится трахаться со мной? Что я был твоим первым мужчиной? — Себастьян, игнорируя странную горечь и зуд в глазах, сжимает зубы и сдавливает руку сильнее, заставляя Сиэля лихорадочно затрепыхаться в его руках, словно пойманная на наживку рыбёшка. — Я всё понимаю, Сиэль. И прекрасно понимаю, как ты любишь лгать, ты всегда это делал. Каждую ночь, которую мы проводили с тобой, и речь сейчас далеко не только о сексе, ты шептал мне, как я нужен тебе, как ты зависишь от меня и как хочешь отдать мне всего себя. И я верил. Я верил каждому твоему слову, щенок. Верил, как жалкий человек. Верил, шепча тебе в ответ то же самое. 

Сиэль слушал Себастьяна. Слушал, с абсолютным безразличием относясь к тому, что комната уже расплывалась перед глазами, а его тело, особенно конечности, дёргались в судорогах, танцуя тот самый предфинальный Смерти вальс. Его волновало лишь состояние Себастьяна, и чем больше разочарования мальчишка слышал в его голосе, тем сильнее начинал ненавидеть себя. Лицо Себастьяна, который потерял себя во всей необузданной вакханалии разочарования и презрения, отображало то, чему Сиэль не мог найти объяснения. Именно это отличало его от Клода, далёкого к любым проявлениям чувств. 

Себастьяну было искренне больно. Поведение Сиэля действительно его задело, а слова потрясли до глубины души, давно расколотой на множество почёрневших осколков. Нечто у нижних век его глаз поблёскивало и искрилось, хотя Сиэль с мысленной самоиронией посчитал это обманом помутневшего от нехватки кислорода зрения. 

Было и то, что Сиэля в себе катастрофически поражало. Даже сейчас, когда жизнь едва-едва покинула тело, он переживал не за себя, а за него. 

За Себастьяна, действительно считающего все его признания ложью и не желающего дать ему хотя бы единственный шанс доказать обратное.

За Себастьяна, который пришёл за ним и спас, даже ценой уважения коллег и гарантии безопасности своего настоящего дома. 

За Себастьяна, который признался ему во взаимности их чувств, пусть и не знал каких именно, ощущая творившуюся между ними химию исключительно на подсознании.

И Сиэль, из последних сил оценивая собственные чувства, наконец-таки понял. 

Что _любит_ его. 

— Ты заплатишь за свою ложь, мерзкое отродье. 

Сиэль громко кашляет, чувствуя долгожданную свободу для едва ли не взорвавшихся лёгких. И задним числом понимает, что под коленями не твёрдый пол, а покрывало его собственной кровати. Это заставляет обернуться, но его голову жёстким толчком вдавливают в матрац.

— Я докажу тебе, кому ты принадлежишь, — помимо обезумевшего, грубого голоса позади спины, слышится звон пряжки ремня и шорох расстегнувшейся ширинки. 

— Нет, только не так, Себастьян, только не так! — Сиэль тут же переворачивается и отскакивает от Себастьяна на дальний угол кровати, затравленно смотря на него. 

На лице Себастьяна не шевелится ни один мускул. 

— Не веришь, что я могу быть грубым с тобой в постели? — Себастьян медленно обходит кровать, постепенно приближаясь к Сиэлю. Тот, уставившись перед собой пустым взглядом, наконец-таки осознал, что именно Себастьян хотел с ним сделать. 

На его губах возникает слабая дикая усмешка. 

— Не верю.

— Жаль. 

Себастьян резко хватает Сиэля за руку, заставив того взвизгнуть и испуганно задрыгать ногами. Мальчишка не верит до последнего. Не верит, даже когда Себастьян полностью снимает свои брюки до колен, и Сиэль с ещё пущим ужасом понимает, что его член практически сухой и не вставший толком. Себастьян хотел взять его вовсе не из возбуждения, а из чистого принципа. Сейчас его практически не волновало, что Сиэль чувствует по отношению к нему и какую раздирающую в сердце боль испытывает. Сиэль едва признался самому себе, что любит Себастьяна.

И Себастьян всерьёз вознамерился его изнасиловать. 

А что приказы? Они уже давно не имеют силы. 

Себастьян грубо хватает Сиэля за бёдра, предварительно разорвав всю верхнюю одежду на нём. Тот уставился перед собой опустошённым взглядом, прикусив губы вместе с сумасшедшей, горькой улыбкой. Его тело дрожит, но от ужаса. Он никак не может заставить себя расслабиться, хотя превосходно понимает, что в данный момент это необходимо, чтобы ситуация была не вконец омерзительной. 

Руки, обычно такие ласковые, которые так нежно гладили его щёки вечерами, с треском стаскивают с него брюки. Глаза Сиэля влажнеют от обиды и несоизмеримой боли. Воспоминания вызывают в сердце вовсе не ласковую дрожь, а ноющую истерическую судорогу. Даже тот Себастьян, заставлявший его работать от утра до поздней ночи, до лихорадки, до обморока, не был так ужасен. 

— Ха… — Сиэль сглатывает слюну, слыша неровное дыхание Себастьяна и осознавая себя полностью обнажённым. Он готовится к невыносимому вторжению в своё тело, но Себастьян, видимо, не может не поиздеваться над ним. — А теперь встань на колени и согни руки в локтях. 

Сиэль не двигается.

— Подчиняйся, щенок! — Себастьян резко хватает его за волосы, отчего Сиэль жмурится, чувствуя просачивающиеся через ресницы слёзы, и, всхлипывая, делает так, как приказано. — Умница. А теперь раздвинь свои ягодицы для меня. 

Тугой ком отвращения застывает в горле, всё происходящее кажется Сиэлю слишком унизительным и мерзким. Ему неудобно, он неуклюже облокачивается лицом о постель, трясущимися пальцами слабо дотрагиваясь до своих бёдер. Несколько раз он чуть не валится на бок, но под пристальным взглядом Себастьяна, угрожающе обнажившего когти из-под перчат, у него получается. 

— Готовься к тому, что я заставлю тебя визжать, как резанную свинью. 

Он вонзается в него быстро, стремясь причинить как можно больше ранений нежной коже его сжатого прохода. Немой крик застывает в горле Сиэля, пока зрачки его глаз сужаются до невероятно малых размеров. Себастьян не даёт ему промедления, вцепляясь в его ягодицы руками, не скрывающих когтей. Двигается с такой скоростью и силой, что кровать импульсивно его действиям громко ударяется о стену четырежды в секунду. 

Сиэль кричит не сразу, находясь поначалу в шоковом состоянии. Но когда его чувства ориентируются в пространстве, и он отчётливо ощущает помимо горячих слёз на своих бледных щеках ещё и дикие разрывающие движения позади, то, как и предсказывал Себастьян, орёт, что есть мочи. Орёт так, что от этого оглушительного зова мольбы о пощаде, замирает буквально всё.

В том числе и Себастьян.

Который, казалось бы, на мгновение пришёл в себя, потеряв яростный блеск в собственных глазах. 

Сиэль понимает это, даже находясь к нему спиной. Все его инстинкты обостряются, он слышит и чувствует, как Себастьян ослабляет хватку, медленно, но верно превращающую его бёдра в кровавое месиво. Ему обидно до дрожи, ему противно с самого себя. Противно, что он уже никак не может возненавидеть его, что бы тот с ним ни делал. Сердце словно покрылось горячим расплавом золота, излучающего лишь свет и неумолимую дрожь в конечностях.

— Себас… тьян!.. Умоляю!.. Прекра… ти!.. — Сиэль, крича практически без остановки, сильно жмурится и прикусывает губы с ещё большей силой. 

Он рыдает в открытую, пока Себастьян почему-то двигается чуть медленнее, глухо смотря на его белую, лихорадочно трясущуюся и покрытую потом спину. 

_Ну же, Андрас, он заслужил этого. Он отвернулся от тебя, отвернулся от нас, он получает по заслугам._

«Но… он же… — Себастьян, бледный настолько, что на впадинах его щёк начала проявляться даже синева, с шоком смотрит на тот кошмар, который он Сиэлю устроил. На то, как его разодранное на входе отверстие от проступившей крови пачкает член. На то, как впившиеся в его тело когти вошли так глубоко, что, аккуратно достав один из них, Себастьян заприметил под ними несколько заметных комочков мяса. — Нет… нет… так неправильно…»

_Смеешь сомневаться даже после того, как он подпустил к себе её? Предал нас, подчинился обстоятельствам? Ты не можешь остановиться сейчас!_

Следующий толчок был совершён против воли Себастьяна. Сиэль, плачущий и комкающий простынь тонкими бледными пальцами, только начал верить, что Себастьян остановился потому, что начал жалеть о своём поступке. Противоречащее мыслям жестокое движение вынудило его заорать ещё жалобнее и тошнотворнее, а следующая порция толчков вытянуть вперёд одну из рук, надеясь нашарить под подушкой револьвер. 

Себастьян замечает его действия, и, как только Сиэль умудряется сжать желаемое в ладони, отбрасывает подушку и заводит руку с револьвером ему за спину. Слышит, как Сиэль рыдает ещё сильнее, потеряв последний шанс на спасение, и теперь пытается дрыгаться, в надежде хоть как-то сбросить это чудовище с себя.

— За… чем?!.. Зачем?!.. — его голос не знает покоя, от текущих слёз сильно повлажнело в носу, отчего из него на подушку натурально текут сопли. Себастьян заламывает его руки за спину, не позволяя даже утереть их, а свободной рукой приставляет оружие к плечу Сиэля. У того всё молниеносно холодеет и сжимается внутри. 

— Демоны не знают пощады. Попробуешь снова выкинуть нечто подобное, и я начиню тебя ещё и пулей, — Себастьян продолжает толкаться в него, ощущая, как внутри прохода Сиэля становится всё более склизко. — Ах, это снова кровь. А показалось, что дерьмо. 

Ощущения сконцентрировались лишь на нижней части тела. И они настолько невыносимы, что Сиэль даже не заметил, как прикусил себе язык. Он плакал, отчаянно и горько, звал Себастьяна, просил, умолял его остановиться, но тот не прекращал. Лицо Сиэля с каждой секундой становилось все более бледным и более безликим, хотя голос, почти с таким же успехом раздиравший глотку, остановить было невозможно. Движения Себастьяна всё больше набирали обороты. Однако ярость совершенно не отображалась в его глазах, которые были и вовсе направлены в стену напротив. Потому что он не мог приглушить к себе дикое чувство стыда, презрения, ненависти и отвращения.

— Кровь отличный соус, но омерзительная смазка, знаешь это? — Себастьян зажмурился, как только до его ушей-таки донеслись эти безумные, отчаянные вопли. — Радуйся, что я не разорвал тебе прямую кишку, иначе ты бы подыхал в луже своей же крови и испражнений. Я демон, тебе не следовало об этом забывать. 

— Я… всё равно… всё равно… — голос Сиэля сорвался и охрип. Он то и дело захлёбывался собственными слюной и соплями, что сильно затрудняло его речь. — Не верю… что ты такой… не верю…

Себастьян онемел, чувствуя, как от этих слов вся его сущность уходит куда-то в пятки. Сиэль, который доверял ему всё это время, который любил так нежно целовать его закрытые веки во время дремоты и которого он сейчас с такой зверской жестокостью насилует…

Всё ещё не считал его монстром.

Боже.

— Сиэль, ты… — Себастьян отчётливо чувствует, как что-то внутри него с громким треском надломилось, а руки, сжимающие бледные бёдра до громадных, начинающих проявляться, ярко-фиолетовых следов, ослабляют хватку. 

«Я больше не могу так».

_Ты сам сделал свой выбор._

В следующее мгновение Себастьян ощущает отчётливый удар в районе солнечного сплетения, но картина перед глазами не меняется — истерзанный Сиэль всё так же, поскуливая, лежит под ним с разведёнными ногами. Секундное непонимание вдруг превращается в искреннюю панику, он совершенно не чувствует тела. И только затем осознаёт самоё страшное.

Его истинная форма сумела взять над ним верх. 

— …ничтожный, мерзкий выродок, — с невыносимым оскалом произносит Андрас, резко заламывая руки Сиэля за спину и, чуть отклонившись назад, тянет его на себя. 

Сиэль охрип, но боль была такой силы, что из его горла раздался мерзкий шипящий свист. Позвоночник и локтевые суставы издали тихий хруст, как только Андрас потянул его на себя со всем рвением, ничуть не жалея. От разрыва кишки спасала лишь относительная сдержанность монстра и ранняя многодневная практика. Дальнейшее было похоже на кромешный душераздирающий ад.

Ритмичные шлепки сильных бёдер стучали об истерзанные покрасневшие ягодицы, с которых стекал дурно пахнущий холодный пот. Запёкшаяся кровь смешивалась с вытекающей из разодранного сфинктера свежей, и это кружило монстру голову. Сиэль визжал, как резанный, уже абсолютно не понимая, где находится и что делает. От боли перед глазами всё плыло. Пока тело разрывалось от такой нечеловеческой жестокости, сердце билось в груди сумасшедшими порывами. 

Сиэль пытался заставить себя снова возненавидеть Себастьяна. Искренне пытался, ибо за то, что с ним делал сейчас этот ублюдок, нельзя было прощать. Если бы он только сумел сделать это, если бы только заставил себя взять свои чувства по отношению к нему под контроль, то нашёл бы силы ответить ему. Нашёл бы, даже если это бы стоило ему жизни. 

Но не находил. Бросающее в жар и холод, ослепляющее искрами и создававшее иллюзию, словно сама ртуть течёт по венам, глубокое чувство где-то внутри, не позволяло сделать этого. Оно было настолько сильным, что перекрывало всё отрицательное по отношению к Себастьяну. Из-за него Сиэль готов был пойти за Себастьяном на край света. Готов был слепо отдать самого себя Себастьяну на корм.

Из-за него же сейчас всё и терпит. До невыносимости презирая себя и с трудом веря даже в возможность существования настолько сильных отношений. 

— Ты ведь ненавидишь меня, да? — безумно рычал Андрас, крепко стискивая в одной руке запястья Сиэля, отчего кожа его кистей из-за медленного притока крови стремительно светлела, пока вторая удерживала ритмично вздувавшийся живот. — Ну же, маленький… — рука с живота переместилась на плечо, насаживая рыдающего Сиэля на член в ещё более жестоком и сильном темпе. — Признайся, признайся же, как ненавидишь меня! Признайся о том, как мечтаешь уничтожить меня!..

— Не-е-е-т!.. — Сиэль рыдал, но не мог говорить неправду. — Не нена… не ненавижу! 

— Лжёшь! — Андрас едва ли не завывает от ярости и, не прерывая движений, разъединяет хватку и запихивает Сиэлю по два средних и указательных пальца в рот, сильно оттягивая его щёки. — Говори правду, выродок! Говори, что ненавидишь меня!

— Не ненавижу тебя… — упорно отвечает Сиэль, хотя слова из-за растянутых по сторонам щёк звучали унизительно визгливо, приглушённо и грубо. Тела своего он уже практически не чувствовал. От боли внизу всё просто онемело, а из-за скопившейся в ноздрях и рте слизи было почти невозможно дышать. — Не ненавижу…

От такой немыслимой стойкости Андрасу хотелось рвать и метать. Стук кровати о стену в разы ускорился, пока его пальцы оттянули Сиэля за щёки настолько, что у того чуть не повылезали глаза. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты плакал, животное. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел. 

Крики превращались в визжания, визжания в жалобный плачь, плачь в горький измученный шёпот. 

А Себастьян, запертый внутри собственного тела, на всё это был вынужден смотреть. 

Он ещё никогда не испытывал такое сокрушительное отвращение, ненависть, боль и презрение. Ещё никогда не задумывался о проявляемых собой эмоциях в настолько глубоком масштабе. Он был одним из тех, кто безо всякой жалости, порой по простой прихоти, дырявил головы как виновных, так и невиновных длинным ржавым гвоздём, и далеко не всегда ими являлись демоны. Он многократно был руководителем одних из самых жесточайших пыток, если, скажем, Аластор временно отходил от дел. Он насиловал многих своих слуг, в том числе и Раума, во время процесса медленно отпиливая их конечности, а порой применяя и запрещённые зелья, позволяя им ощущать боль в гораздо более высоких масштабах, чем следует.

Он был кровожаден и безжалостен. Он гордился этими качествами.

Но…

Впервые он готов был себя за эти же качества люто ненавидеть. 

Сиэль, его мальчик, его отзывчивый храбрый мальчик, ему не раз приходилось страдать из-за него. Который так клялся ему каждый день до этого самого проклятого дня в том, что жить без него не хочет и что жизни без него уже не представляет, какой бы мрачной в итоге она для него ни была. 

Который всего лишь один раз ошибся.

И который теперь жесточайшим образом за это платил.

По его же вине.

«Прекрати. Это же…»

_Жестоко, Андрас. Верно. Так, как и должно быть. Тебе не следовало забывать своё имя. Наше с тобой имя._

Глаза Сиэля были практически полностью пустыми, в то время как тот, кого и следует звать настоящим Андрасом, навалился на него сверху, продолжая пропихивать в его подрагивающее тело свой скрюченный, измазанный кровью орган. Сиэль практически не держался ослабевшими пальцами за постель, его голова некрасиво елозила по простыни, отчего волосы, намокающие от выделений изо рта и носа, сильно спутывались и превращались в уродливый заплёванный комок. 

И Себастьян, всматривающийся в его лицо через призму восприятия Андраса, который почти полностью забылся в этом мерзком вихре жестокости и жажды, с неверием прочитал по его обкусанным, обсохшим и бледным губам два слова. 

«Не. Ненавижу». 

На губах демона возникает перекошенная горькая улыбка. Андрас напрягается, тряся головой, однако внезапно чувствует, как нечто как будто подавляет его силу, заставляя провалиться куда-то назад.

И Себастьян, вновь вернувшийся на своё законное положение, не собирался на этом останавливаться.

Шумно дыша и лихорадочно дрожа, Себастьян осторожно вынимает из тела Сиэля окровавленный член, с ноющей болью понимая, что тот не в силах даже пошелохнуться. Не чувствует стёкшую по его подбородку струйку крови из прокушенной губы, смешавшуюся со встретившимися ей на пути несколькими каплями холодного пота. Он неловко встал на пол и пошатнулся, едва сумев удержаться на ногах. А затем подошёл к двери и практически вылетел в коридор, не в силах даже на мгновение обернуться и посмотреть на Сиэля. 

Он был даже не уверен, в сознании ли Сиэль. Закрыл ли он глаза, пытаясь скрыться от боли? Свернулся ли в клубок, стараясь унять её? Себастьян уже ничего не знает, лишь старается спрятаться от самого себя в тени коридоров, практически на автомате стирая следы своего присутствия за собой. 

Он не чувствует ничего. 

Странная пустота, пришедшая на смену всем этим ярким, жесточайшим эмоциям, не даёт ему ничего понять или осознать. Даже мысли не задерживаются долго — их словно сметает ветром, не оставляя даже жалких ошмётков. Привычный шум, наполняющий поместье днями и ночами, ушёл на второй план, поглощаемый тишиной. 

И Себастьян шёл, шатаясь и смеясь, но не ощущая веселья. Лишь рваные раны, заставляющие его идти вперёд и сворачивать в нужных местах непонятно зачем, всё сильнее расходились с каждой проходящей секундой невыносимой вечности сожаления. Наконец, Себастьян слабо поднял голову, видя перед собой дверь, ведущую в кухню, и неуверенно открыл её, входя в погруженное в сумрак помещение. 

Он, цепляясь за столешницы и тумбочки, побрёл к шкафу, стоящему практически в противоположном углу, и открыл дверцы, натыкаясь взглядом на белый ящик, чем-то напоминающим чемодан. Себастьян вытянул его, аккуратно поставив на стол рядом. Но он даже не помнил, как его открывать. Ведь ему не было нужды им пользоваться. Ни разу. 

Наконец, найдя замок, Себастьян открыл его, опустошённым взглядом оглядывая содержимое и лишь ненадолго останавливаясь на кричащих надписях и эмблемах, не видя перед собой ничего конкретного. Увидев практически непрозрачный пузырёк с плотной пробочной крышкой, он дрожащей рукой взял его, огладив стеклянные стенки. 

«Заживляющая мазь, — гласили резкие и острые буквы готического шрифта. — Мазь наружного применения. Применять при царапинах, трещинах, шелушениях кожи», — гласила надпись чуть ниже.

Себастьян медленно осел на колени, крепко зажимая её в своей руке и слыша оглушительный треск окружающего его кокона опустошенности и усталости, наполняющую каждую проклятую частичку его тела невыносимой болью и _страхом_. В голове, разбивая вдребезги его прежние безумие и бессмысленную ярость, билось _осознание_. Всем, что он видел пред собой, было лишь тело Сиэля на дорогих простынях, покрытое быстро темнеющими отметинами, оставленными его жестокостью. Каплями крови, стекающими по ногам и окрашивающими ткань под мальчиком во впервые омерзительный ему красный цвет. Свидетели и его немые обвинители, молчащие о совершенном преступлении точно так же, как сухие, потрескавшиеся губы смолчали слова ненависти, ещё сильнее раня и травмируя потерявшего разум. 

И он тоже хранил безмолвие, кусая кровоточащие губы и раскрывая ещё сильнее толком не закрывшиеся раны, но не давая вырваться из горла агонизирующему крику, практически рвущем на части его голосовые связки, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Рана в его груди, не видимая ни человеческому, ни демоническому глазу, постепенно расширяла свои отвратительные отростки, обвивая плотным кольцом шею и руку, ту самую, на которой стояла печать попранной верности. 

Но печать не пыталась уничтожить его, не пыталась сжечь в огне за неповиновение. 

Потому что никакого приказа не было. 

Одно это понимание сводило Себастьяна с ума. Почему Сиэль терпел? Почему даже не попытался? Скажет он слово, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы неповиновение имело хотя бы последствия. Зачем он говорил все эти неправильные, не имеющие смысла вещи, будто стремясь его успокоить? И какие действия он предпримет теперь, когда его демон действительно последовал зову своей сущности, отобрав и осквернив то, что был обязан сохранить и лелеять? 

Себастьян зажал свободной рукой рот, чувствуя, что, чтобы сдержать крик, одного барьера из зубов и сжатых губ попросту не хватает.

Глаза словно резало: он почти всем телом ощущал резкий зуд, заставляющий его сомкнуть веки.

Ничтожество. 

Он засмеялся, глухо и надломлено, опуская голову и почти прижимая её к своей болезненно бледной груди, плотно сжимая пузырёк заживляющей мази в руках, и лишь самыми отдалёнными участками своего сознания — теми, которые ещё не были поглощены тьмой отчаяния и ненависти к себе, — позволял надеяться, что хоть что-то ещё можно исправить. 

Зная, что исправлять больше нечего.

Оглушенный собственными мыслями и эмоциями, Себастьян поднялся на ноги, только отдаленно понимая, как сильно они дрожат, и побрёл в сторону выхода, уже не цепляясь за мебель, но прижимая склянку к груди. Аккуратно, стараясь не разбить её в слишком крепкой хватке, но удерживаясь за неё, как за последнюю ниточку, ведущую из той беспросветной тьмы, куда он сам себя загнал. 

Всё вокруг покрывала плотная пелена сумрака, скрывающая за собой абсолютно всё, кроме одной-единственной дороги к другой двери. А когда подошёл, чувствуя себя всё так же потеряно, как и раньше, то просто прижался лбом к стене рядом, давая себе краткие моменты, чтобы хоть немного собраться с теми разрозненными ошмётками мыслей. 

Себастьян, вздохнув, открыл дверь и, не позволяя себе ещё хотя бы мгновения бегства, взглянул на Сиэля и застыл на месте, почти ломая в руке ручку двери. 

Сиэль так и не изменил своего положения, лишь слегка повернув голову на бок лицом к выходу, позволяя замершему Себастьяну увидеть почти высохшие дорожки слёз на его слегка припухшем лице, частично стёртые. И тело было почти таким же, как его представлял себе Себастьян в своём одиноком безумии: тёмные синяки на бедрах, на запястьях — они были везде, куда жалким получасом назад тянулись его руки, стремящиеся сломать это тело, эту личность и погрести под их обломками свою собственную душу, закрыв её там. Кровь…

Он отшатнулся, закрывая глаза и дрожа, и теряясь, и мотая головой из в стороны в сторону; всё, чтобы отогнать эти видения застывших тёмным багрянцем на бёдрах _его_ следов. На какое-то жалкое мгновение ему показалось, что именно это тёмное пятно на простыни стало последней каплей, заставившей его вновь опуститься на колени, прижавшись спиной к стене около комода и стараясь удержать нелепую дрожь в его сознании и в конечностях. Всё вокруг потемнело и с грохотом трескалось, разрушая всё, абсолютно всё, до основания, не оставляя и его. Всё, на чем держалась вся его личность, падало. 

Тишина разрывалась от криков. 

Пустота была переполнена эмоциями. 

Мрак поглотил весь свет. 

Себастьян ещё какое-то время сидел так, неподвижно смотря на белеющее на поверхности кровати тело и практически не веря ни глазам, ни ушам. Он просто не мог найти в себе сил подняться, ещё хоть раз коснуться того, кого осквернил настолько подлым способом. Чьё доверие разорвал своими же руками. Теми руками, которые должны были вылечить и облегчить его боль. 

И он не смел. 

Но, в конце концов, Себастьян всё же подошёл к кровати, не помня ни того, как он встал, ни того, как он шёл. Лишь неловко согнутое на постели тело имело значение. Лишь тот, кто, как он надеялся, сейчас спал, не чувствуя причинённой боли. Он аккуратно сел, стараясь не задевать лежащего, и протянул руки, осторожно отводя одну из ягодиц и слегка раскрывая сфинктер, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. 

Кусая губу до крови, когда увидел всё ещё немного кровоточащие раны. 

Моргнув, он с удивлением увидел в своей руке мокрое полотенце, которым, он, судя по всему, обтирал Сиэля, бережно стирая с его тела следы своей жестокости, и криво улыбнулся, понимая, что, видимо, даже для его психики последние события оказались слишком сильными. 

Достаточно для того, чтобы он начал терять себя самого. 

Себастьян сглотнул, тихо, почти неслышно смеясь, чувствуя беспрестанно накатывающие эмоции, почти хоронившие его под собой. 

Как-то совсем незаметно проскользнула мысль, что всё его состояние никогда не было свойственно демонам. И пропала, когда он аккуратно открыл мазь, слегка растирая её в пальцах и медля. Чёрт. Себастьян никогда не хотел, чтобы всё сложилось именно так. 

Вздрогнув, он всё же приступил к обработке трещин, аккуратно стирая кровь и как можно более старательно дезинфицируя кожу. Магией Себастьян попытался вернуть ему жизненные силы. Это должно было очень сильно помочь, восстановив массу внутренних повреждений, как при ранении в океане, но в таком нестабильном состоянии, как сейчас, Себастьян не был уверен, что справился на все сто процентов.

От каждого прикосновения к теплой коже под ним, Себастьян дрожал, чувствуя практически непреодолимый ужас из-за возможного пробуждения Сиэля. Но мальчишка не просыпался, лишь недовольно хмурился, когда он бережно смазывал нанесённые им же ранения принесённой мазью, делая это как можно более быстро. Убрал он руку сразу же, как закончил. 

Но теперь, когда цель, заставлявшая его двигаться, была достигнута, он уже ничего не мог с собой поделать, опустившись подле кровати и приготовившись к тому, что его пугало больше всего в данный момент — к ожиданию. 

Он сожалел. И сгорал. 

Но не чувствовал этого.


	31. Дворецкий молит о прощении

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян готов наложить на себя руки и умоляет Сиэля отомстить ему. Тот, приняв в расчёт все совершённые им зверства, решает дать Себастьяну то, чего он, по его мнению, заслуживает.

Мосты сгорают пред лицом судьбы,  
Я уже не жду пощады снисхождения.  
Если бы не смог вину свою я искупить,  
Нашли бы мои слёзы в душе твоей прощение?

Погружённый в себя, Себастьян не следил за временем, стараясь не двигаться, не моргать и не дышать, молчаливо наблюдая за постепенным таянием теней и слабо отслеживая мечущиеся в голове воспоминания, заставляющие его чувствовать себя всё хуже и хуже с каждой пролетающей секундой. 

Но когда рука, неожиданно теплая, нежно сжимает его плечо, он оборачивается, увидев перед собой спокойный взгляд Сиэля. 

— Я… — начал Себастьян тихо, но так и не смог найти слов, лишь вновь присев на кровать и повернувшись спиной. 

— Я подразумевал это, — практически неслышно говорит Сиэль, видя, как Себастьян мгновенно напрягается, услышав его голос. — Я не ненавижу тебя. 

— Просто признайся, что ты запутался, Сиэль, — Себастьян закрывает глаза, закусывая губы, и зарывает руку в волосы, нервно стискивая их в повлажневших от пота пальцах. — Невозможно не ненавидеть такое чудовище. То, что я сделал с тобой… непоправимо. Я обесчестил твои чувства. Я разрушил всё, что мы с таким упорством до этого момента строили. И до сих пор… чувствую, что что-то не так. Что я вовсе не этого добивался. 

Голос Себастьяна глухо дрожал, а сам он стыдливо закрыл лицо руками. Сиэль, прожигая его согнувшийся пополам силуэт, опустил глаза, задумчиво смотря на расползшиеся к этому времени на его бедрах и руках синяки, и улыбнулся.

— Ты ничего не разрушил, Себастьян, — Сиэль подползает к нему очень осторожно, крадясь, точно кошка, а затем садится напротив, заставляя его отвести руки от лица. Глаза Себастьяна полны шока и беспокойства, а как только мальчишка сплетает их пальцы, то он и вовсе проглатывает язык. — Повторяю. Ты ничего не разрушил. Думаешь, я не знал, к кому начинаю испытывать… это? Думаешь, я хотя бы подсознательно не был готов к такому? 

— Нельзя быть готовым к изнасилованию. Либо ты слишком низко себя ценишь, либо ты полнейший глупец. 

— Мы оба знаем о том, как высоки моя самооценка и интеллектуальные способности, — Сиэль чуть усмехается. — Тем не менее, я здесь. И я хочу помочь тебе, Себастьян. Это наша общая ошибка, давай исправим её вместе. 

Себастьян молча смотрит на то, как Сиэль осторожно поглаживает его руки, и в его печально-нежном взгляде не проскальзывает ни единой искры омерзения к нему. Он не может пошевелиться, не может избавиться от ощущения, как его громкий крик бьётся, застыв в горле. Это нельзя выразить словами. Чувства Сиэля не поддаются объяснению, а его собственные напоминают шаровую молнию, с непредсказуемой периодичностью ударяющую по самым уязвимым местам. Себастьян редко чувствует головокружение на физическом уровне, но сейчас оно слишком сильное, чтобы даже пытаться игнорировать его. Это мерзко. 

И вдруг он понимает, что всё это время было не так. 

— Знаешь, Сиэль, — внезапно Себастьян опускает свои руки ему на плечи, заставляя мальчишку повалиться обратно на постель. Тот подчиняется, и, как только его голова касается подушки, с непониманием переводит взгляд на Себастьяна, чьё выражение лица становится гораздо более странным. Даже безумным. — Целью моего зверского поступка было вовсе не наказать тебя. 

Сиэль хмурится, не осознавая, о чём идёт речь, даже когда Себастьян полностью снимает с себя одежду. Тяжело выдыхает, когда тот ласкающими движениями проскальзывает пальцами вдоль его члена несколько раз. И только затем, когда Себастьян, перебросив одну ногу через его бедро, садится на него, до Сиэля отдалённо доходит, что именно тот вознамерился совершить. 

— Ты… Себастьян, только не говори, что… — горло Сиэля влажнеет моментально, и он сглатывает слюну, наблюдая, как Себастьян с грустно-самодовольной усмешкой перемещается к нему ещё ближе, усаживаясь практически на живот. 

— Я хотел показать, что ты принадлежишь мне до самых кончиков волос, однако… — Себастьян заводит руку за спину, нащупывая его тут же вздёрнувшийся член, и слегка прикусывает губу, отчётливо чувствуя проступающий на скулах румянец, что его сильно раздражает. — Здесь ты всё ещё невинен. Леди Элизабет не прогадала, когда заикнулась о том, что до этого момента ты всё время был в пассивном положении. Но если она надеется, что этот факт даёт ей шанс сделать тебя мужчиной, то её ждёт разочарование. Я не позволю ей опорочить тебя. 

Сиэль молчит, едва ли не чувствуя, как от шока у него застывает язык. Лежит, не шевелясь, точно каменный, и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, как Себастьян, меланхолично усмехнувшись, чуть отклоняется назад, стараясь нащупать сзади себя то, к чему он ещё никому из ныне живущих на свете существ не позволял прикасаться. Добравшись указательным и средним пальцем до входа в своё тело, он погрузил их в себя буквально на сантиметр, закусывая губы в неверии, что действительно решился зайти настолько далеко. 

— Удивлён? — Себастьян перемещает взгляд на Сиэля, который глухо смотрит на его руку, орудующую меж ягодиц. — Поверь, Сиэль. Я не меньше. Сам до сих пор не могу поверить, что делаю это.

— У тебя уже… был такой опыт? — впервые за всё это время Сиэль решается посмотреть ему в глаза, до сих пор с трудом шевеля губами. 

Себастьян издаёт тихий смешок.

— Ни разу. Пожалуй, сегодня мы оба попытаемся открыть для себя немного иную сторону подобных взаимоотношений, — и нервно выдыхает, понимая, что слишком многого от себя ожидал. Он ни единожды себя не разрабатывал, потому проникновение даже для него было не самым приятным, да и любая плоть сейчас входила крайне туго. 

«Что ж, это даже к лучшему. Моя очередь платить».

— Я хочу, чтобы мы были квиты, — Сиэль напрягается, как только Себастьян приставляет его член к своему отверстию, предварительно даже не смазав себя. — Это будет… правильно, Сиэль… — Себастьян шипит, зажмуриваясь, когда головка постепенно проникает в его тело. 

Сам факт того, что он сейчас находится в нём, заставляет Сиэля буквально взвыть и изогнуться на кровати от невероятно новых ощущений, с шоком смотря на то, как его орган постепенно погружается в тело Себастьяна, мышцы которого так туги, что даже немного больно. 

— Себастьян… ты толком даже не подготовился, а это не самые приятные ощущения, — Сиэль обхватывает его за бёдра, легко принуждая слезть с себя, но тот упирается.

— Значит, терпи. Ты должен взять меня так же, как и я тебя. Безо всякой жалости, — Себастьян принципиально насаживается ещё сильнее, отчего они с Сиэлем оба скулят, пусть и второй гораздо тише. Член проникает в тело наполовину, и Себастьян, дрожа, болезненно улыбается, как только чувствует несколько проскользнувших по его ягодицам капель, тут же скатившихся Сиэлю на пах. 

Ощутив это, Сиэль моментально перемещает взгляд вниз, и его лицо тут же мрачнеет.

— У тебя кровь, — он резко выдыхает, сильно прикусывая губу, — это не то, чего я хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пережил то же самое, пусть даже и отдалённо. Слезь с меня, я всё сделаю сам. 

— Ни за что, — Себастьян зло усмехается, двигаясь на Сиэле яростнее, нарочно терзая своё тело ещё сильнее. Сиэль громко ругается сквозь зубы и сильно хватает Себастьяна за бёдра, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы сбросить его с себя, но тот никак не собирается поддаться. — Я искуплю вину, но даже не рассчитывай быть сверху, это не в моём характере. Тем более, ты…

— Всего лишь… человек, Себастьян?! — лицо Сиэля багровеет от гнева, хоть и его речь прерывается, так как Себастьян с каждым разом начинает ускоряться. 

Себастьян, услышав это, останавливается.

— Возможно, — он громко выдыхает, быстро насаживаясь на Сиэля до самого конца, отчего тот едва ли не кричит, сильнее упираясь затылком в подушку. 

— Ах, вот как, — Сиэль сильно двигает бёдрами и откровенно брыкается, елозя под Себастьяном, но тот с мстительной улыбкой двигается ещё быстрее, стараясь не заострять внимание на том, как раздирается в кровь кожа его сфинктера. — Что, получил иммунитет к моим приказам, и считаешь себя всесильным, не так ли? 

Себастьян усмехается.

— Во всяком случае, намного сильнее, чем раньше. 

— Но в одном ты прогадал, — Сиэль вцепился в волосы Себастьяна сильной хваткой, вынуждая его наклониться и коснуться в поцелуе своих губ. Глаза Себастьяна закатились, но Сиэль сразу же отстранился, и теперь в его взгляде не проскальзывало даже тени сомнений. — Мои приказы будут работать в любом случае, если я абсолютно уверен в них. Да, у тебя большая физическая сила из-за принадлежности к иной расе, но козырять ей предо мной сейчас как минимум неуважительно. Я хочу сделать всё самостоятельно, я хочу, чтобы ты отступился. И либо ты идёшь мне навстречу, либо мы снова не приходим к общему знаменателю, и мне опять-таки придётся отдавать своё тело тебе фактически на растерзание. 

Медленно осмотрев Сиэля с ног до головы, Себастьян физически ощутил, как потемнело его лицо, а кулаки рефлекторно сжались, желая немедленно вцепиться в чью-то шею, и не факт, что не в свою. Заторможенными движениями, он, стараясь не издавать ни звука, заставляет себя встать и отползти на центр кровати. После пробного проникновения, показавшегося ему крайне неприятным, внутри всё зудело и ныло, однако он был слишком горд, чтобы пытаться выдать это состояние и как-либо излечить себя. 

Ведь он искренне желал этой боли. 

А ещё был стыд, дикий. Себастьян успел потерять доверие и уважение к самому себе, не осознавая, как простить себя за настолько невыносимый проступок. Эти чувства были для него нонсенсом, и, тем не менее, он их ощущал. 

Что ж, может, главенство Сиэля в постели окажется даже правильным. Он должен был вернуть себе то, что Себастьян успел забрать у него — волю. 

— Ты сможешь выполнить одну мою просьбу? — дыхание Себастьяна тяжёлое и прерывистое, он впивается пальцами в спинку кровати, поворачиваясь к Сиэлю спиной.

Сиэль, отбросив волосы со взмокшего лба, с трудом отстраняется от созерцания стройного стана Себастьяна, и приближается к нему, осторожно дотрагиваясь губами до одной из его лопаток. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — голос Сиэля не громче шёпота, пока он, заворожённый, медленно скользит руками по его широкой грудной клетке и спускается к крепким бёдрам, касаясь их с такой ласковой жадностью, будто желает впитать в себя проступивший на них пот. 

Себастьян, медленно втягивая воздух, глухо смотрит в стену пред собой. 

— Изнасилуй меня. С такой же жестокостью. Отомсти мне за совершённое. Я посмел попрать твою честь и волю, и уже никогда не смогу простить себя за это, потому… боль, Сиэль, боль, причинённая тобой, станет для меня панацеей.

В ответ не раздалось и звука. 

— Ты слышал меня?! — раздражённо вскрикнул Себастьян, оборачиваясь на мальчишку, и тут же замер, видя, как тот присел на колени. — Сиэль…

— Я слышал тебя, — раздалось ниже спины. — Однако… кто сказал, что я обязан выполнять даже такие отчаянные просьбы? 

— Сиэль, это… — Себастьян медленно втянул носом воздух и закрыл глаза от дичайшего стыда, почувствовав, как тонкие пальцы коснулись его плотных ягодиц и сжали их, осторожно разводя в стороны, — это необходимо. Прошу, сделай это.

— Ты поранился. Сильно, — Сиэль, чувствуя невыносимое головокружение, с сожалением увидел, как изощрённо Себастьян старался себе навредить, когда вставлял в себя его член впервые. Его кожа сильно покраснела и в некоторых местах сочилась кровью. Сиэль облизнулся, громко выдыхая. — Мне уже девятнадцать. Я далеко не ребёнок, не стоит недооценивать мои способности. Я смогу доставить тебе удовольствие, и я сделаю для этого всё. 

Спинка кровати трескается от того, с какой злостью Себастьян сдавливает её в кулаках.

— Дьявол, но ведь мы совершенно не об этом договаривались, Сиэль! — Себастьян рычит и сильно ударяет по стене, тут же одёргивая себя, понимая, что, если переборщит хоть немного, то просто сделает дыру. — Ни о каком удовольствии не может идти и речи, ты должен отомстить мне!

— Мы не договаривались вообще ни о чём, кроме того, что в итоге моя душа достанется тебе, — вкрадчиво отвечает Сиэль, печально усмехаясь. — Сейчас моя очередь решать, что правильно, а что нет. Потому, пожалуйста, помолчи. 

— Си… — Себастьян едва ли не начинает новую тираду, но совершенно новое ощущение заставляет его запнуться на полуслове и очень тихо, сквозь сжатые зубы, проскулить. 

Сиэль, сильнее сжав в руках его бледные ягодицы, медленно прошёлся языком по отверстию Себастьяна, старательно собирая остатки его крови на язык. И в тот же миг довольно улыбнулся, слыша его очень тихий, полузадушенный стон, который Себастьян отчаянно старался скрыть, но не смог сделать это полностью. Отстранившись, Сиэль прикоснулся поцелуем к одной из его ягодиц, ещё сильнее сдавливая её в своих лихорадочно дрожащих от волнения пальцах.

— Ты такой чувствительный здесь, кто бы мог подумать, — Сиэль загадочно улыбается, проскальзывая языком вдоль впадины, и наблюдает, как под ладонями так сладко и соблазнительно проминается белая, к этому моменту слегка покрасневшая, кожа. 

Себастьян, чувствуя это, тихо раздражённо рычит, с паникой ощущая, как румянец на его острых скулах проявляется ещё сильнее, что так несвойственно для его строптивой и хладнокровной натуры. Сиэль внимает каждому звуку, издаваемому губами Себастьяна, и откровенно заводится, прикусывая одну из его ягодиц. Себастьян скулит чуть громче. 

— Надо же, тиран, мучивший меня и так ревностно доказывающий свою лидирующую позицию в наших отношениях, сейчас полностью в моей власти и стонет от каждого мимолётного движения. Как забавно. 

— Заткнись! — вспыхивает Себастьян, практически слыша, с каким треском ломаются грани его почти что отточенной до идеала самооценки. — Твои комментарии сейчас неуместны, ты вообще должен делать всё совершенно не так. 

— Я ничего не должен тебе помимо души, повторяю, — кончик языка Сиэля резко проникает в тело Себастьяна, и тот мгновенно сжимает губы, прижимаясь к груди подбородком, не позволяя мальчишке услышать свой жалобный стон. Оторвавшись на секунду, Сиэль прижимается к лихорадочно сжимающемуся сфинктеру в пошлом, жадном поцелуе, старательно смазывая слюной каждую сморщенную складку кожи, и мучительно стонет, осознавая, что возбудился чуть ли не до предела, отчего его заметно увеличившийся член дотрагивается головкой до живота. — Ох… какой же ты вкусный. 

— Прекрати так выражаться, прошу… — мычит Себастьян, стараясь не стонать, пока Сиэль, разгорячившись, двигает языком в его проходе ещё быстрее и сладостнее, из-за чего каждый миллиметр тела неторопливо обволакивают будоражащие мурашки. — Это… 

— Смущает, не правда ли? — Сиэль, напоследок заласкав его, крепко сжал сильные бёдра Себастьяна в руках и стал медленно вести дорожку из поцелуев от впадины меж ягодиц к позвоночнику, а от позвоночника к шее, исподтишка наблюдая за тем, как под плотной кожей красиво перекатываются мышцы на его накачанной спине.

Ощутив до сумасшествия возбуждающее дыхание Сиэля подле своего уха, Себастьян раздражённо прикусывает губы, откровенно страшась даже обернуться, дабы ничем не выдать своё состояние. Ведь это искренне заводило, а для него, всё ещё Великого Маркиза Андраса, быть настолько подвластным человеку и действительно наслаждаться этим являлось чем-то невероятно постыдным.

— Я хочу подготовить тебя, — Сиэль, ещё раз осмотрев Себастьяна с ног до головы, нервно сглатывает слюну, отмечая про себя, что ещё ни разу не видел его настолько красивым. Полностью открытый и взволнованный, Себастьян был немного выше его, что позволяло мальчишке скрыть свою смущённую улыбку, упёршись лицом ему в плечо. Рука Сиэля, обнимающая Себастьяна за грудь, стала медленно спускаться ниже, затрагивая пальцами дорожку чёрных волосков от паха до пупка, а после обхватила его член, к этому моменту заметно повлажневший. — Надо же, Себастьян. Тебе правда нравится то, что я с тобой делаю. 

— Может, ты уже заткнёшься и просто трахнешь меня?! — голос Себастьяна был злым настолько, что от него накалялся воздух, однако Сиэль на это только улыбнулся, прижимаясь к его спине всем телом и касаясь пальцами его губ. Себастьян напрягся. — Откушу.

— Постарайся не допустить этого, — прошептал Сиэль обволакивающим тоном, надавливая на нижнюю губу Себастьяна сильнее и вынуждая того открыть рот. — Давай… оближи их. 

Себастьян, оборачиваясь, испепеляет Сиэля взглядом, всем своим видом показывая, как именно к этому настроен. И, видя неотступную решимость в его лице, яростно шипит, но всё же открывает рот, чувствуя сокрушающий удар совести по своему же упрямству. Пальцы касаются языка. Сиэль облизывает губы, у него мутнеют глаза от нарастающего вожделения. Себастьян, пряча взгляд, осторожно проходится языком меж его указательным и средним пальцами, со стыда разрывая обои когтями.

Как только Сиэлю показалось, что этого достаточно, он достал пальцы, слыша пошлое чмоканье Себастьяна, тут же тяжело задышавшего от слишком сильной массы восходивших в себе чувств. 

— Скажи, почему ты делаешь это? — Себастьян уставился в стену тяжелым взглядом, стараясь не заострять внимание на том, как Сиэль ещё ближе прижался к нему со спины и приставил смоченные слюной пальцы к его судорожно сжимающемуся сфинктеру. — Ты человек, блуждающий во тьме, Сиэль. Ты пламенно жаждешь мести. Почему же ты не можешь распространить её на меня? 

Сиэль, упёршись лбом в спину Себастьяна, смотрел пред собой пустым взглядом, пусть и молчание стало слишком сильно ударять по их и без того истерзанным за сегодня нервам. Ведь он уже знал ответ на этот вопрос. Знал, помня, как сумасшедше билось сердце, а губы одними движениями шептали, что любят, даже когда Себастьян во время припадка едва ли не разорвал его лицо пополам. 

— Однажды ты это узнаешь, но сейчас… — и быстро вставляет в него пальцы, тут же нащупывая нужную точку, так как был слишком прекрасно ознакомлен с теорией того, где именно она находится. Подтверждением служит первый громкий стон Себастьяна, который резко выгибается назад с унизительным для себя румянцем, уставляясь в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами. — Вот так, Себастьян… тебе понравится. 

— Си… эль, ты!.. — не веря, что испытывает это, Себастьян безумно трясётся, не чувствуя, как слюна стекает на подбородок с его нижней губы. Сиэль дышит громче и обхватывает его за грудь второй рукой, задев соски, и тот из-за своей гиперчувствительности стонет ещё громче. — Ах!.. — новое движение. Сиэль вынуждает Себастьяна вплотную приблизиться к стене, принимаясь покрывать его шею и лопатки безумными поцелуями. Возбуждённый член уже трется об его бедро, пока Себастьян, не в состоянии привыкнуть к совершенно новому удовольствию, смотрит в потолок расфокусированным взглядом.

— Меня… — слова прерываются из-за судорожного дыхания, пальцы по-прежнему двигаются в сладостно-неторопливом темпе, — давно интересовало… хотелось ли тебе того же?.. Наверняка трудно устоять от любопытства, когда твой… партнёр ежедневно сходит с ума от ощущений, с которыми ты ни разу не был знаком.

— Вынужден разочаровать тебя, но… хах… — голос Себастьяна, срывающийся на стоны, низок, чувственен и бархатист, на глазах дрожат его длинные чёрные ресницы. — Нет, не хотелось… ни разу.

— Ты стыдился этого? — Сиэль сглатывает слюну, туманным взглядом смотря на то, как Себастьян резко прикусывает губы и мычит, когда он касается его простаты с особой лаской. — Ну же… скажи мне. 

— Почему ты не можешь делать это молча?! — Себастьян морщится от позорного для себя удовольствия и прижимается к стене ещё ближе, стараясь скрыть то, что действительно слишком возбуждён. Однако Сиэль, прочитав этот приём, специально обхватывает ладонью его сочащийся смазкой орган и усмехается, что Себастьяна раздражает ещё сильнее.

— Потому что меня волнуют твои чувства. Как и тебя мои. Почему ты всё никак не хочешь расслабиться, почему ты по-прежнему сторонишься?

Себастьян, закрывает глаза и мучительно сжимает губы, когда Сиэль дразняще касается головки его члена большим пальцем, а затем, найдя ритм, принимается скользить по нему, старательно массируя простату. Пот, проступивший на спине Себастьяна, постепенно стекает и образуется в капли, устремляющиеся к пояснице и его напряжённым ягодицам. Он превосходно чувствует, как нежно трогает его Сиэль и насколько трепетны поцелуи его мягких губ, неторопливо посасывающих мочку его уха. И с таким же успехом помнит свои ужасающие действия около часа назад. Хлюпающее ощущение крови в теле Сиэля, его умоляющие крики, рыдания и горькие слёзы, неистово стекающие по бледным щекам, вызывают паническую дрожь, а синяки и раны на угловатых бёдрах — самый откровенный ужас. Мальчишка, упорно жаждущий отомстить за смерть родителей, так долго питавший к нему невыразимую ненависть, в ответ на самый серьёзный из его проступков не сделал абсолютно ничего. Как можно понимать такое?

— Я сторонюсь, потому что в данный момент совершенно не могу понять тебя, — слыша настолько пропитанный болью голос Себастьяна, Сиэль остановился и навострил уши. Себастьян сделал осторожный шаг назад на согнутых коленях, дабы иметь пространство, чтобы свободно повернуть голову. — Раньше я… читал тебя как открытую книгу. Мне было понятно каждое твоё действие. Со временем стало сложнее, потому наши отношения начали всё больше загонять меня в ловушку, однако я в них ориентировался. Сейчас же я в полнейшей прострации. Ты совсем недавно с лёгкостью ударил меня кулаком по лицу, стоило мне всего лишь отвесить оскорбление в твой адрес. А до этого момента за отработанную службу и вовсе устраивал мне чистейший ад. Но почему не сейчас, Сиэль? Почему именно сейчас ты не собираешься мстить мне? Я хочу узнать ответ. 

— Я не могу сказать.

Категорический тон настораживает Себастьяна, он смеряет Сиэля суровым взглядом, а тот не боится сделать то же самое. 

— И почему же? — спинка кровати, которую Себастьян сжимает руками, угрожающе трещит, но Сиэля это слабо впечатляет. 

Который сразу же после достаёт из него пальцы, демонстративно глубоко вставляя оба в рот и старательно облизывая каждый. Себастьян сильно вздрагивает, однако его взгляд по-прежнему непреклонен и настойчив. 

Вздохнув, Сиэль понимает, что так просто не отвертится. 

— Не думаю, что на данный момент найду в себе силы сказать это прямым текстом, но…

Он, не контролируя усиливающуюся от переизбытка эмоций и возбуждения лихорадку, с наслаждением проглаживает руками выпирающие на груди Себастьяна мышцы, отчего тот дышит гораздо громче и чаще. Затем обхватывает его широкую талию, возвращаясь к пояснице, и разводит в стороны ягодицы, понуждая Себастьяна расставить ноги чуть шире и оттопырить их, что тот делает крайне неохотно, но всё равно подчиняется. Сиэль, довольствуясь тем, что член к этому моменту заметно увеличился в размерах, приставляет его к трепещущему проходу. Себастьян опирается ладонью на стену и, сжимая зубы, прячет в ней лицо, чувствуя проступающие желваки на скулах. Ему было откровенно стыдно. Не только от ситуации, а от того как именно это происходило. 

— …я покажу это тебе, — бёдра Сиэля делают первое движение вперёд, заставившего член погрузиться в тело Себастьяна на несколько сантиметров. Сам Себастьян, тихо простонав, тут же закрывает глаза, терзаемый угрызениями совести и контраста своего же омерзительного Я по сравнению с Сиэлем, который, в отличие от него, правда хотел всё сделать медленно и осторожно. 

Однако Сиэль из-за своей неопытности и ощущений, настолько умопомрачительных, что от них хотелось выть, не может в таком темпе держаться слишком долго. Он толкается в Себастьяна плавно, быстро и глубоко, и тот, явно не ожидая такого, сильно выгибается назад с громким, пронизывающим стоном-вскриком, резко проводя когтями по стене.

Сиэля сводит с ума сам факт собственной активной роли. У него одышка, он прислоняется головой к шее Себастьяна со спины, и, чуть разведя в стороны его ягодицы, из-за чего тот тихо поскуливает, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, смотрит, как именно его орган находится в теле Себастьяна. И именно Себастьян сейчас так отчаянно сжимает его в себе, в неконтролируемом темпе облизывая свои резко пересохшие губы. 

— С… Себастьян… — в этот момент Сиэль хочет сказать ему гораздо больше, но с удивлением понимает, что едва ли может говорить, и ему не остаётся ничего, кроме как обнять его. Сильно, с нежностью, с неистовым желанием показать всё, что он чувствует хотя бы прикосновениями.

— Всё нормально, Сиэль. Продолжай… — Себастьян переводит на него затуманенный взгляд, не узнавая своего охрипшего голоса. Их тела дрожат с такой силой, словно они оба находятся на лютом морозе, однако вместо холода чувствуется не поддающийся описанию жар, заставляющий их глаза слезиться.

Сиэль, касаясь его шеи лёгким поцелуем, чуть сильнее сжимает его бедра, и пробует продолжить, но в этот раз получается гораздо более туго. 

— Расслабься, пожалуйста. Ты слишком сильно сжался, и это сильно усложняет мне всё, — теперь в голосе мальчишки была такая ярая неловкость, что Себастьян бы даже усмехнулся, если бы со стыдом не осознал, что не сможет расслабить своё тело с такой лёгкостью. Его природа была настроена на завоевателей, но так как завоевателем он являлся сам, то до этого момента даже близко в таком формате никого к себе не подпускал. Сиэль же со своей юношеской горячностью, страстью, но при этом неопытностью, просто не мог действовать так, как любой зрелый и уверенный в себе мужчина. Следовательно, ему тоже нужна была помощь. 

— Это не так просто, как ты думаешь… — Себастьян щурится и специально расставляет чуть шире ноги, заставляя свои мышцы ослабить хватку, пусть и получается это далеко не с первого раза. В конце концов, почувствовав, что натяжение спало, у Сиэля получается войти глубже. — Главное, не сбавляй найденный ритм. Если устанешь, то лучше замедлись, чем остановись, потому что мышцы при трении раскрываются гораздо легче. 

— Всё ещё не выходите из роли, профессор Михаэлис? — Сиэль раззадорено усмехается и делает несколько быстрых толчков, отчего когти Себастьяна на обоях резко соскальзывают вниз, цепляясь за набалдашник кровати, а сам он громко и отрывисто стонет несколько раз. Сиэль, стараясь не сбавлять ритма, чувствует, как от таких звуков у него кружится голова. 

— А вам, мистер Фантомхайв, видимо, этот урок даётся гораздо труднее, — парирует Себастьян, как только Сиэль слегка замедляется и позволяет ему отдышаться. 

— Осторожнее с язвительностью, Себастьян, — мальчишка приподнимает его за бёдра и толкается ровно так, что член задевает простату, отчего Себастьян с низким жалобным стоном тут же вцепляется руками в подушку под собой и падает на живот, позволяя Сиэлю нависнуть сверху. А тот, не сбавляя ритма, как Себастьян его и просил, густо краснеет, когда осознаёт, что у него действительно получилось добиться задуманного. И, чуть приподнявшись, помогает Себастьяну положить под свои бёдра ту же подушку для удобства, как это тот делал с ним всегда, занимаясь они сексом в спальне. — У меня был слишком хороший учитель… 

— Слишком не заигрывайся, Сиэль. Я же говорил тебе, что нам сейчас нельзя останавливаться, когда мы уже так далеко зашли, — Себастьян закрывает глаза, в попытках спрятать от себя же дикое смущение, когда Сиэль ещё шире разводит его ноги и почему-то странно ёрзает, как будто ища удобное положение. 

— Разумеется, нельзя, Себастьян. Ох… разумеется, нельзя… — Сиэль, крепче сжав руками его покрытые испариной пота и чуть покрасневшие от трения ягодицы, вдруг начинает двигаться в нём настолько быстро, что Себастьян ошарашено выгибается назад и впивается когтями в простынь, пронзая спинку кровати застывшим от удовольствия взглядом широко распахнутых глаз.

— Сиэль!.. Осторожнее… а-ах… не так быстро!.. — чёрные волосы спутываются от резких движений, глаза закатываются, страстный крик рвётся из горла. Тело Сиэля бьётся в лихорадке, он слышит его, но никак не может остановиться. Ягодицы выскальзывают из мокрых вспотевших ладоней, и Сиэль не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как накрыть ими руки Себастьяна, сплетая их пальцы в замок. 

Ощущения становятся всё острее и острее, темп Сиэля неровен, хаотичен и сбит, однако он всё равно изо всех своих сил старается делать так, чтобы Себастьян действительно получал удовольствие, периодически задевая простату. Спустя некоторое время их первого пробного ритма, во время которого оба начали в открытую безудержно стонать, однако по Себастьяну было видно, что тот сдерживаться действительно пытался, Сиэль почувствовал, как трение внизу стало более гладким и скользким. Заинтересованный, он опускает взгляд, и то, что предстаёт его глазам, его невероятно трогает и одновременно заводит. 

— Себастьян, тебе это правда нравится… — пальцы Сиэля сильнее сдавливают кисти Себастьяна. 

— Не ориентируйся на мои стоны, это всего лишь от переизбытка чувств, — а тот, выгибаясь как дикая кошка, ещё глубже запускает свои когти в кровать. 

— Но ведь ты… — нехватка воздуха такова, что почти невозможно дышать, из-за чего слова превращаются в едва слышный охрипший шёпот, — двигаешься… мне навстречу. Тебе приятно…

— Ах, ты… м-м!.. — Себастьян со стыдом сжимается, вызывая у Сиэля новую порцию трогательных стонов из-за того, что сфинктер слишком сильно сдавливает член, и поворачивает голову, с недоверием смотря на то, как шлёпаются об его тело нежные, израненные им же самим бёдра. И, действительно, его тело тоже вторит Сиэлю. Вторит лишь на инстинктах, которые он действительно контролировать не мог.

Тут же мелькнувшая в голове вспышка воспоминаний вызывает тугой ком в горле и не позволяет Себастьяну снова расслабиться, из-за чего он оборачивается назад, помрачнев до безобразия. Сиэль не может не заметить этого.

— В чём дело? — ритм сильно замедляется, хотя Сиэль упорно старается не останавливаться, слушаясь совета. 

— Я не могу так. Мне стыдно чувствовать удовольствие после совершённого, — кулаки Себастьяна сжимаются настолько резко, что Сиэль шипит от боли, разъединяя их руки. А затем видит, как его голова опускается настолько, что практически вжимается в постель. — Я не шутил, когда просил тебя жестоко обращаться со мной. А ты бы справился с такой задачей, несомненно. Ведь ты уже выдержал гораздо больше, чем следовало бы.

— Я ведь говорил тебе… — тихий стон удовольствия превращается в стон боли, и Сиэль от ощущаемой вновь безысходности наваливается на Себастьяна всем телом, заставляя того ещё сильнее зажмуриться от жгучего позора. — Говорил, что мне абсолютно наплевать. Я хочу оставить эту ситуацию в прошлом. Лучшее, что ты сможешь сделать сейчас — забыть. Забыть напрочь, пока мы ещё можем быть с тобой вместе. 

— Не могу забыть! — вскрик Себастьяна, во время которого он с силой ударяет по кровати кулаком, морщась от отвращения и до крови прокусывая губы, сорван, охрип и некрасиво визглив. Себастьян впадает в откровенную истерику, и Сиэль, впервые наблюдая за такой не поддающейся описанию реакции у него, существа, поначалу отвергающего даже самые безобидные проявления человеческих эмоций, не в состоянии пошевелить и губами. Себастьян расходится сильнее. — Твои крики, Сиэль… жалобные, горькие, громкие, пронизывающие… они преследуют меня, огнём захватив мой разум. 

Слова прерываются, вслед за ними слышится глухое завывание. Себастьян впервые выглядит настолько убитым, подавленным и беззащитным. А Сиэль почти не знает, как ему помочь. Себастьяну явно надо выговориться, потому единственное, что может сделать сейчас мальчишка — обнять его со спины крепче, опуская свою голову к нему на плечо, пока тот, вздрагивая от новой порции неоценимой нежности и понимания в свою сторону, лихорадочно дрожит. 

— Все эти полторы недели, на время которых мы позволили себе запереться в особняке, скрывшись абсолютно от всех, я ощущал, не побоюсь этого слова, счастье. А ведь до этого всё существование гнался за призрачной мечтой, олицетворяющей силу, величие и безграничную власть. И я… был всем более чем доволен. У меня был смысл существования, и я искренне наслаждался каждой каплей пролитой мною крови. До того дня, как… как не почувствовал, что что-то стало не так. 

Сиэль, спрятав лицо в его чёрных волосах, обнимает Себастьяна крепче, показывая, что всё ещё рядом и готов выслушать каждое его слово.

— Это случилось две недели назад, Сиэль. Я и до того момента замечал кое-что, но тогда, на балконе, когда ты в колледже сказал, что я тебе даже в какой-то степени нравлюсь, а затем первый захотел меня поцеловать, я ощутил что-то по-настоящему странное. Оно возрастает. Сводит с ума… я говорил тебе об этом. И сегодня это чувство побило все рекорды воздействия на мою сущность. Я делал больно бесчисленному количеству существ бесчисленное количество раз. Я упивался этим. Однако, сделав подобное в отношении тебя, я в первый раз себя люто возненавидел. Потому умоляю тебя мне отомстить. Умоляю. 

В ответ на это несколько минут не было и слова. Только затем, когда Себастьян внезапно почувствовал, как Сиэль поднимается с него, а потом покидает его тело, кровать слегка промялась, и раздался тихий топот босых ног о ковёр.

— Поднимись, встань ко мне спиной и положи руки на подоконник. 

Себастьян усмехнулся, слыша этот непреклонный, суровый тон, на его губах расцвела меланхоличная улыбка. Видимо, Сиэль наконец-таки смог понять его, и это было воистину лучшим решением, которое он мог принять.

— Ты поступаешь правильно, — Себастьян сделал так, как приказано, и чуть шире развел ноги. — Давай. Сделай это. Дай мне почувствовать себя полнейшим ничтожеством. 

— Ты ведь уже им себя ощущаешь, правда? — Сиэль медленно провёл органом у Себастьяна меж ягодиц, останавливая руки на его бёдрах. Себастьян молчал, но не мог с ним мысленно не согласиться. — И неужели думаешь, что я захочу почувствовать себя таковым? 

— Зная твою несравнимую гордость, Сиэль, после пережитого ты уже должен себя таким чувствовать. 

Сиэль улыбается.

— Однако это не так. Мне гораздо более интересно, что чувствовал ты, когда… — он всё ещё не вторгается, скользя по поверхности в мучительно неторопливом темпе, отчего у них обоих перехватывает дыхание, — я был глубоко внутри, обнимал тебя своими руками. Ведь именно ты сделал меня мужчиной. И, поверь, такой подарок имеет для меня настолько великое значение, что я просто не могу отплатить за него болью.

— Это не причина. У тебя достаточно как высокомерия, так и злопамятности. Такое благородство не свойственно тебе, Сиэль. 

— Ты снова вынуждаешь меня ответить?

— Именно! — Себастьян яростно оборачивается, прожигая его растерянным взглядом. — Я хочу знать причину! Знать, что движет тобой, потому что это просто невыносимо! 

— Ты требуешь от меня гораздо больше, чем я могу сейчас тебе дать, потому обещаю восполнить это действиями… — Сиэль входит в Себастьяна максимально глубоко и быстро, насколько это позволяли его умения. Сдавленный стон, который Себастьян сдерживает, раздражённо прикрыв ладонью губы, не смущает, а лишь сильнее разжигает страсть. Но он не останавливается, потому что знает, что Себастьяну мало услышать лишь это. И, не позволяя ему снова уйти в себя и остаться наедине со своими внутренними терзаниями, мягким движением вплетает свою руку ему в волосы, а потом, разворачивая его голову, чётко диктует в самые губы: — Именно ты. Именно ты, а не цель нашего контракта. Именно ты весь смысл моего существования.

Зрачки сжимаются до максимума. Секунда, перед тем, как Сиэль задвигался в нём страстными порывистыми движениями, кажется Себастьяну вечностью, и все его мысли моментально сплетаются в один безумный пульсирующий клубок. 

Он — всё для него. 

Не это ли высшая вариация чувств из всех возможных? 

Сиэль сильно сжимает свободной рукой тело Себастьяна, с чувством, с неприкрытым обожанием. Шлепки бёдер, до этого момента звучавшие лишь изредка, в момент наполняют собой всю комнату, а ладонь, вплетённая в волосы, ещё сильнее стискивает их, заставляя Себастьяна бесстыдно откинуть голову назад, сорвав руку с губ, забившихся в сладострастной истоме. Сиэль ошарашено дышит, видя эту реакцию, его глаза слезятся от удовольствия, а торс истекает от обилия проступившего на нём пота.

— Ты чувствуешь это, не так ли, Себастьян?!.. — слова невозможно контролировать, они срываются на крик. 

— А-а-ах… Сиэль!.. — а у Себастьяна они и вовсе не могут сложиться ни во что кроме сумасшедших стонов и имени. 

Их тела бесстыдно мокры от соков возбуждения, волосы практически прилипают ко лбу. Сиэль, расходясь с каждым разом всё сильнее, видит, как Себастьян не может найти себе места из-за его движений. Он откровенно сжимает в проходе его плоть, царапается когтям по стеклу, потому что руки не могли всё это время держать подоконник, и кричит, столь открыто, громко и обжигающе, что Сиэль уже сам бьётся в истерике, стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение этого безумства. 

— Как же… — Сиэль резко задевает простату, судорожно вжимаясь в его шею губами, — тебе это нравится… Боже… — и шипит, задушено. Настолько возбуждающе выдыхая эти слова Себастьяну прямо в ухо, что тот расплывчатым взглядом скользит по окну, в неверии косясь на длинные полосы на стекле, оставляемые им же в порыве страсти. 

— Остано… — горло сжимается от единичной икоты, обрывая слова. Он потерянно оборачивается назад, ощущая, как его грудь ритмично вбивается в подоконник, а внизу поясницы горит всё. И трепещет. — …вись!.. Сиэль… остановись, это слишком!..

— Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой?.. — на одном выдохе отвечает ему Сиэль, под конец срывая голос. 

Себастьян мутным взглядом наблюдает за их движущимися в едином темпе бёдрами, и как их кожа краснеет от столь сильных и быстрых толчков. Он, мальчишка, физически не до конца окрепший на первый взгляд, чтобы совершать такие подвиги, в мгновения разрушил всё устоявшееся о себе впечатление. Сиэль неоднократно доказывал, что не уступает ему по силе духа, но то, что он сможет перехватить власть над ним в постели, Себастьян предугадать никак не мог. 

— Себастьян… ты прекрасен… — взгляд Сиэля расфокусирован, он едва способен говорить. Сиэль шепчет эти слова ему в шею, смешивая их с поцелуями, пока Себастьян поражённо смотрит на это, окончательно потеряв контроль над звуками, которые издаёт его пересохший рот.

В этот момент, когда мальчишка оторвался от его кожи, украдкой полюбовавшись на оставленное собою красное пятно со следами зубов, их взгляды пересекаются. 

И оба начинают, как безумные, целоваться. 

Сиэль юн, порывист и горяч, его движения не могут иметь единого ритма и динамики. Себастьян, всеми силами коря себя за удовольствие, которое он, как последняя сволочь, смеет получать, всё равно со рвением насаживается на его член, и едва ли не кричит от стыда за своё же блаженство. Его эмоции изливаются в губы Сиэля, которые он или яростно прикусывает, отчего у того по подбородку медленно, но верно начинала течь кровь, или целует с такой нежностью и лаской, что у Сиэля откровенно мутится рассудок. 

— Скажи… скажи, что тебе нравится это! — Сиэль молниеносно отстраняется от Себастьяна, вбивая его в стену ещё сильнее и чувствуя, как ноги начинают трястись от невыносимой усталости, но он не может остановиться. 

— Мне… — глаза Себастьяна закатываются до предела, у него из края губ течёт слюна. — Нравится!.. До безумия нравится!..

— И ты не хочешь, чтобы я останавливался, не так ли?! — порочные фразы и раззадоривающие слова вперемешку с хрипотцой от насыщенного секса делали мелодичный голос Сиэля невероятно будоражащим. 

— Не хочу!.. Продолжай… а-ах… пожалуйста!.. — а скулящие, низкие и жалобные стоны Себастьяна воистину сводили с ума. 

Член Себастьяна горит, и он понимает, что больше не в силах концентрироваться лишь на одном удовольствии, когда низ живота не просит, а требует, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Он с резко прерывающимся стоном, потому что Сиэль сзади него ещё сильнее разошёлся, прикусывает губу и обхватывает орган в свою руку, принимаясь ускоренно ласкать себя.

Сиэль это замечает.

— Подож… ди… — он осторожно выходит из него, а Себастьян оборачивается на него с необузданной паникой в глазах. 

— Ты решил отплатить мне так?! Сиэль, это… — он истерически усмехается… — и впрямь жестоко…

— Тш-ш… — Сиэль отшатывается к кровати, из последних сил опираясь о стену рядом с собой, а сам, схватив его за руку, резко тянет назад. Себастьян, не ожидая такого, сваливается на постель, уставляясь на мальчишку с искренним непониманием. 

— Сиэль, что ты?..

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил без рук.

— Ты серьёзно?! Сиэль, не смей! Моё тело!.. — Себастьян смотрит на него во все глаза, до сих пор не веря в услышанное. Однако Сиэль на это лишь нежно улыбается, резко разводя его ноги в стороны и также резко толкаясь. Себастьян тут же выгибается со вскриком, а его сильные руки, хаотично шарящие по простыни, стремительно превращают её в жалкие лохмотья. 

— Я… знаю, Себастьян!.. — Сиэль кричит на него и перехватывает его руки, сплетая их пальцы воедино, дабы не позволить Себастьяну прикоснуться к себе. Тот рычит, яростно, жутко и громко, а из его груди от такой дерзости вновь начинало раздаваться потрескивание клокочущего огня. — Знаю, какой у тебя предел!.. И всё равно хочу сделать это!

— Не сможешь, ты, глупый мальчишка! — Себастьян злится так отчётливо и сильно, что когти его рук, которые Сиэль сжимает со всей своей отчаянностью, вонзаются ему под кожу, из-за чего тот взвизгивает, но не перестаёт толкаться. — Нет… нет!.. — он видит и чувствует, как тонкие стройки крови Сиэля вновь втекают у него по пальцам, что заставляет впасть его в настоящую панику. При этом возбуждение достигло такого уровня, что от ноющей боли в члене хотелось буквально выть. — Сиэль! Прекра… ти! Прекрати это безобразие!

Сиэль не слышит. Он заворожён и оглушён, он может воспринимать только ощущениями и глазами. И видя, как сильное тело Себастьяна лихорадочно бьётся под ним, от света свечей рельеф мускул на его груди становится ещё заметнее, а при этом именно его член заставляет всё это великолепие трепетать, содрогаясь в руках, вызывает в Сиэле безграничный прилив счастья, возбуждения и восхищения. Он не слышит его криков, которые были так отчётливы и громки, что от них дрожат стены. И не осознает, как его руки почти полностью алеют от того, как интенсивно течёт его кровь. 

Приходит он в себя лишь в тот момент, когда Себастьян даёт ему пощёчину, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— У тебя кровь! Сиэль, ты бы хоть видел, что делаешь!.. — и резко берёт один из обрывков простыни, натуго перетягивая им кисть Сиэля от пальцев до запястья. Сиэль останавливается, приходя в себя, и поражённо смотрит на то, как Себастьян испуганно притягивает к себе его руки, начиная покрывать их поцелуями трясущихся от паники губ. — Я снова сделал это с тобой…

— Себастьян…

— Я снова причинил тебе боль… Сиэль… как же я себя ненавижу… 

Вместо того чтобы услышать слова обвинения с его стороны или почувствовать, как тот покидает его и разворачивается, Себастьян ощущает неизъяснимое тепло на собственных губах и мягкие касания аккуратных пальцев, обвивших в ответ его запястья.

Сиэль отрывается от него, с нежностью смотря ему в глаза, Себастьян снова застывает, точно громом поражённый. 

— Когда же ты, наконец, поймёшь, что нужен мне именно таким, какой ты есть…

— Сиэль…

— Тише. Давай, ты сможешь. Просто отдайся этому.

Руки Себастьяна оказываются над головой, когда Сиэль прижимает их к постели. И продолжает целовать его. Нежно, чувственно. Вкладывая в это соприкосновение всё. Толчки возобновляются с невероятной скоростью, хотя у Сиэля уже откровенно болят бёдра, и он сам на пределе. Себастьян бьётся в его руках, ёрзая под ним и истерически обвивая ноги вокруг его таза. Головка члёна трётся об его влажный живот, они оба уже вконец охрипли, у нет сил даже на стоны. Они лишь двигаются и дышат так, что, кажется, вот-вот потеряют весь кислород. 

Себастьян не контролирует свои закатанные к небу глаза, и руки, вырвавшиеся из хватки и прижавшие Сиэля к себе настолько близко, что помимо шлепков, хлюпаний и глухих вскриков раздался тихий хруст его костей. Рот в крови от своих же зубов, неоднократно задевающих губы и дёсна, а Сиэль возбуждается от этого привкуса, именно он даёт ему настолько сильную способность держаться. 

— Ах, Сиэль!.. Сильнее, умоляю тебя!.. — Себастьян не верит, но действительно ощущает приближение эйфории. Живот Сиэля сильно намок от пота и выделений его плоти, потому приятно задевает её, и каждое его новое движение сопровождается притоком новых судорог. 

— Да… да… — слова едва различимы. Себастьян от приближающегося удовольствия сжимается всё сильнее, это едва ли не лишает Сиэля способности говорить, однако он, зажмурившись и стиснув зубы до скрежета, двигается в нём изо всех сил, не замечая, что от таких действий самому же себе набивает синяки.

Себастьян почти полностью потерялся. Последним, что он услышал перед тем, как выгнуться и почувствовать ответную горячую влагу в своём теле, это слова Сиэля, отчаянно шептавшие ему что-то напоминавшее «Люблю».

Их экстаз был практически немым, однако тела забились в таких диких припадках, что они чуть не скатились с кровати, проломав и смяв всё вокруг себя. Сиэль, первый раз в своей жизни кончая не только с именем Себастьяна на губах, но и прямо внутрь его тела, упорно ждал, пока тот, в ответ шевеля ртом его имя, полностью изольётся на живот, практически обжигая их кожу своим горячим семенем. И когда они закончили, то навалились друг на друга с такой усталостью, будто вот-вот провалятся в самый настоящий обморок. Их объял покой. 

Себастьян ещё долго лежал с открытыми глазами, не в состоянии даже слова прошептать. Где-то вдали, в отрешенном от его мыслей мире, всплывали отрывки из прошлого, в котором он, будучи более порывистым, неопытным и молодым, искренне страшился хоть раз оказаться «под», а не «над». И с каким упоением наслаждался каждым криком душераздирающего отчаяния. Ему благоволили нависшие над его миром мрачные, вечно свинцовые небеса, а яркие вспышки молний только провоцировали на ещё большее количество самых разномастных убийств. 

Красный. Цвет крови, боли, страсти, ненависти и этого самого ощущавшегося в груди невероятного притяжения. Он был его любимым цветом, он мог познать каждую его грань. Каждую, кроме последней. Как оказалось, именно она была совершенно несовместима с остальными по отношению к тому, кто и представился ему той самой недостающей частью мозаики внутри своей же разрозненной души. 

Сиэль подарил ему всего себя в ответ на то, что он его же взял насильно. 

Сиэль даже не побоялся сказать ему об этом и всерьёз признался в том, что он для него — всё.

А что Себастьян? Наслаждение, одолевшее совесть и самоуважение. Чувства, принёсшие ужас вместо удовлетворения. И повергнутые в грязь принципы, которыми он когда-то так гордился. 

Что теперь от него осталось? Жалкая тень прошлого, лишённая собственного стержня, или же что-то новое, вышедшее из мрака патетичной личности демона Андраса? Что до самого имени… Оно было ему отвратительно. До той степени, что одна ассоциация с ним гнала его в ванную, под холодную воду, чтобы жёсткой губкой натирать собственную кожу до красноты. Чтобы смыть ту грязь, что поселилась в нём, вычистить засохшую кровь из-под когтей и обрезать их — всё, чтобы хоть на мгновение забыть, что это имя принадлежит ему. 

И Себастьян был практически уверен в том, что эта ассоциация ещё нескоро пропадет. 

Он вздохнул, неуверенно посмотрев на Сиэля, который опустил свою голову ему на грудь, и неловко сжал его плечо. Впрочем, Сиэль, поднявший на него взгляд, понял намёк, бережно выходя из него и ложась на постель рядом, пристально наблюдая за его реакцией из-под ресниц. Себастьян, однако, был слишком удивлён ощущению вытекающей из себя спермы Сиэля, чтобы хоть как-то на это отреагировать. Каким-то мгновением раньше он чувствовал себя переполненным, ощущая теплую плоть внутри в невероятно интимном прикосновении. Сейчас же его словно опустошили, выпотрошили, оставив лишь ощущение теплой жидкости, медленно вытекающей и пачкающей простыни. Слегка приподнявшись, он увидел белесые капли, покрывающие его бёдра у самых ягодиц, и не понимал, что ему чувствовать. Но что-то внутри него дрожало. 

Себастьян неловко откинулся на подушки, потерев переносицу, слегка неаккуратно дёрнув ногой и тут же ощутив тянущую боль. И так Сиэль чувствовал себя каждый раз?.. 

Что такое вообще испытывает к нему Сиэль? Почему он так ценит его, демона? Себастьян, как бы он ни старался, даже не мог на секунду представить концепции всепрощения проступков другого человека, когда они настолько серьёзны. Кто, чёрт побери, прощает изнасилование? Да ещё и относится к насильнику так милосердно, не наказывая, но показывая всю глубину его ошибки. 

Воспоминания и слабые отголоски ощущений напоминали ему о произошедшем, но он попросту не мог поверить. Его мысли, протестуя, кричали, что таких людей _не_ существует и _не_ может существовать. Однако его тело говорило обратное. Такая нежность в прикосновениях, такая забота, что каждый миг чувствовалась на кончиках пальцев — всё это не проявляется просто так, ни с того, ни с сего. 

Себастьян не знал, чему стоит верить. 

Осторожно сев, он спустил ноги с кровати, опустошённо смотря на пол перед собой. 

— Сбегаешь, Себастьян? — раздался холодный голос Сиэля, отчего Себастьян крупно вздрогнул, не решаясь обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

— Я… — он просто не мог найти слов, пытаясь выловить их в хаосе сознания. — Я не знаю… — Себастьян корил себя за трусость, за то, что даже не может повернуть голову и посмотреть прямо в синие глаза, взирающие на каждое его движение с едва заметным напряжением. И, собравшись, он всё-таки повернулся. — Не знаю… Правильно ли было всё это. 

Фиолетовый. 

Красный. 

Тёмно-синий. 

Розовый. 

Он задрожал, резко встав и с ужасом смотря на Сиэля, чей вид был просто кошмарен. Синяки, которые до этого были только на боках и запястьях, теперь неравномерно покрывали всё тело, в особенности концентрируясь на зоне бёдер и колен. Длинные глубокие царапины, прорезавшие бледную кожу в тех местах, за которые хватался Себастьян, кровоточили, и он был уверен, что они оставят шрамы. Помимо тех, что уже розовели и белели на коже, оставляя постоянное напоминание о травмирующих событиях. Одним из которых стало… Себастьян закрыл глаза, отшатнувшись и отведя взгляд. 

Но не мог избавиться от видения кровавых браслетов, доходящих практически до самого локтя, на запястьях, практически тёмно-фиолетовых от синяков. От усталого, болезненного выражения в синих глазах, которое становилось всё бесчувственнее с каждой проходящей минутой. От того, что, в стремлении перестать быть причиной боли, принёс ещё больше вреда. 

Он хотел сбежать. 

— Понятно, — сухо промолвил Сиэль, отворачиваясь, судя по шороху простыней. 

И сбежал. 

Вышиб дверь своим телом, не видя перед собой абсолютно никого и ничего, цеплялся за всё, что могло удержать его на шатающихся от слабой боли ногах, и, преодолевая коридор за коридором, отстраненно замечал, что он практически перестал чувствовать хоть что-то. Тело словно принадлежало кому-то другому, двигалось, подчиняясь чьей-то воле, слабо, спазматически дёргая плотно прижатыми к телу руками, словно марионетка на ниточках. 

Он даже криво улыбнулся от такой мысли, не ощущая самой улыбки на лице. 

Дрожание, одолевавшее его изнутри, усиливалось с каждым пройденным шагом. Себастьян практически падал, но зачем-то поднимался, и выражение его лица в зеркале, перед которым он на какое-то мгновение приостановился, было мёртвым. 

Никаких эмоций в глазах, во внезапно заострившихся чертах лица, сейчас кажущихся ещё более _нечеловеческими_ , чем когда-либо. И никакой улыбки на губах. 

Таким же он чувствовал себя внутри. 

Мёртвым.

Себастьян пошёл дальше, уже не оглядываясь и не видя, как за его следы отчаянно цеплялась его тень. Остановился он только перед дверью на крышу, смотря на неё и не понимая, почему медлит. Почему не тянет руку к ручке, почему не открывает и не выходит? Зачем ему вообще на улицу? 

И, тем не менее, открыв дверь, он сначала смотрел на лужи, образовавшиеся из-за льющего ливня, а затем — на тяжёлые, тёмные тучи, угрожающе нависающие над особняком и напоминающие совсем другие облака и другое небо. Себастьян вздохнул, закрыв глаза, и вышел на крышу, практически сразу поднимая лицо вверх, ощущая прохладные капли, потоком обрушившиеся на него и смывающие с него, казалось бы, всю наносную грязь так же безжалостно, как это сделал бы он сам. 

Он не понимал, откуда узнал про то, что идёт дождь. Или про то, что это приятно — ощущать холодные капли, стекающие вниз по обнаженному телу. 

Какая же он тварь. 

Вместе с дождем Себастьян неожиданно вновь почувствовал своё тело своим собственным. Ручейки воды прокладывали свой путь к поверхности крыши, скользя по столь же холодной коже и словно возвращая в онемевшие конечности слабое воспоминание о тепле. Об уюте. О спокойствии. О нежности. О прикосновениях. 

Он поднял руку ладонью вверх, сложив лодочкой, и практически сразу же воды скопилось достаточно, чтобы она начала переливаться через край, падая на жесткую поверхность и разлетаясь в стороны. Также чувствовал себя и Себастьян — растрескавшимся. Вот только осколки его оказались немного дальше, чем лужа. 

Он снова посмотрел на небо, прикрывая веки и пытаясь слиться с безжалостной стихией, принявшей лишь почти безобидное обличие ливня. Как и сам Себастьян, долгие годы прячущийся среди людей, но ни на мгновение не перестававший быть тем, кем он являлся. Сейчас? Стал ли он ливнем? Или лужей, которая пропадёт с первым же солнечным днём? 

Какая же он тварь. 

Но он даже не мог считать себя ничтожеством. Не после того, как Сиэль… Чёрт. Он не мог произнести это даже в собственных мыслях. Почему он такой трус, когда он не имеет на этого ни единого права? 

Сиэль отнёсся к нему так бережно, так нежно, милосердно сглаживая острые углы, но, сам того не зная, обостряя остальные. Своим отношением, своим неизменным прощением он поднял такую бурю в его сознании, что Себастьян просто не выдержал и сбежал. И сейчас ощущение того, что этот поступок намного более говорящий, чем всё, что он совершал до этого, не покидало его, застаиваясь в мыслях неприятным липким осадком, болезненно ранящим уже почти несуществующую гордость. Трус. 

И Себастьян даже не мог предположить, насколько это действие ранило Сиэля. 

Но что ему делать со своими эмоциями? 

Себастьян лёг прямо на холодную поверхность, чувствуя, как боль в пояснице почти исчезает, но не чувствует от этого облегчения. Он бы хотел ощущать её как можно дольше, но слабость, которая почему-то не проявлялась до этого, вдруг навалилась на него с такой силой, что дальше стоять стало попросту невозможно. Прелести смертного. 

Он тоскливо усмехается, давая воде омыть себя с ног до головы. И впервые в своей жизни открывает дверь, которую он до этого держал закрытой. Она же слегка приоткрылась после встречи с Сиэлем. 

Сиэль. Эмоции, наполнявшие его, едва ли можно было описать простыми словами. Это было и резкое, острое желание защитить, прижимая к себе как можно ближе. И непреодолимая нежность в минуты спокойствия, и огненная страсть, зажигающаяся от прикосновений как керосин от спички. И покой, который, казалось бы, замораживал их в своём мире, не допуская до него остальных и давая им шанс прояснить то, что должно быть прояснено, открыть тайны. Однако это был далеко не полный список. Его одержимость Сиэлем не вписывалась даже в рамки одержимости, разрывая их и не давая им появиться снова. Он был заворожён им, притянут, как бабочка к огню, что надеялась однажды быть сожжённой.

То, как он поступил. Как Сиэль мог простить его тогда? И так нежно взять после, заставив желать этого? Заставив вновь испытывать весь этот наплыв эмоций? Уже после изнасилования Себастьян думал, что ничего не исправить. Но что теперь, когда стало ещё хуже? Когда он сам отбросил от себя дар, который ему с такой беззаветной преданностью предоставили? Когда он сам обрубил нити? 

Какая же он тварь! 

Его просто трясло от омерзения и отвращения к себе, едва ли сдерживаясь от того, чтобы выпустить это наружу, но короткие языки чёрного пламени всё равно вырывались, исчезая практически сразу же от шквала воды. Напряжение действительно отпустило спустя какое-то время, но эмоции — нет. Они сворачивались внутри него, разбередив все его недавние эмоции, всё его недавнее безумие, которое он попытался скрыть и уничтожить, но не смог. 

Теперь всё это обрушивалось на него. 

Странно слабый, он послушно позволял нескончаемому потоку воды прижимать его тело к крыше, раня ставшую чувствительной кожу тысячей острых иголок. 

А его мысли продолжали смешиваться, с треском разбивая оставшееся спокойствие и оставляя лишь клубок тревог, чувств и боли. И этот клубок _жил_. 

Себастьян резко сел, едва шикнув из-за боли, пронзившую поясницу, но буквально в тот же момент поднял лицо к небу, вновь, вновь и вновь вызывая воспоминания до этого дня, когда всё было настолько хорошо, насколько вообще могло быть между ними. За одни эти воспоминания он был готов пожертвовать всем. За каждый момент, когда он сознательно был рядом с Сиэлем, смотрел на него и видел отражение собственных чувств в его глазах, Себастьян готов был отказаться от всего, но остаться рядом. За будущее…

За будущее он не раз отдаст любую из своих жизней. 

И понимание этой решимости преследовало его, преследовало его мысли, его сознание, заставляя испытать такой коктейль эмоций, что он уже был на грани. Его эмоции всегда вели к одному и тому же. 

К отчаянию. 

Сейчас он дрожал от всего испытанного за день, позволяя волнам эмоций погребать его под собой и уходить вместе с дождем. Но их было слишком много. Себастьян резко дёрнул себя за волосы, в надежде хоть немного прийти в себя. Но вспышка боли повлекла за собой воспоминания о другой душевной боли, которую он испытал тогда, на кухне. И тогда, и сейчас, он не понимал, куда всё идёт, не осознавал, что будет с ним, когда… _если_ он вынырнет. Что будет, если он ещё раз потеряет контроль и не сможет остановиться? Что будет с Сиэлем, если тот опять не прибегнет к контракту, даже во спасение собственной жизни? Что будет, если он очнётся рядом с трупом, понимая, что это сделал _он сам_? Сможет ли он пойти дальше и забыть о нём? Себастьян не сможет. Не сможет…

Слабый. 

Слабый демон, слабый человек. 

Чего ещё можно было ждать от труса? 

И дождь, что беспрерывно стекал по его лицу, постепенно стал тёплым. Себастьян удивлённо поднял руку, но уловил лишь прохладные капли, ударившие по красноватой коже. Тёплым дождь стекал только по лицу. 

Слабый. 

Но именно в этот момент Себастьян Михаэлис почувствовал себя _живым_.

Осознание ситуации пришло к нему только спустя несколько минут такого состояния. Он заторможенно присаживается на колени и ошарашено проводит руками по лицу. Решившись высунуть кончик языка, он ощущает на языке привкус соли. Его собственные слёзы. 

— Я… действительно плачу?..

В это трудно поверить, и он не может передать это словами. Однако, чем отчётливее он понимал, что плачет, тем сильнее плакал, чувствуя, как с этими слезами что-то так давно переполнявшее его, уходит прочь. 

Себастьян тоже хочет уйти. Хочет уйти отсюда как можно быстрее. Хочет вернуться к Сиэлю и попросить у него прощения за всё. Ведь это единственное, что он мог сделать.

И это было единственным, чего Сиэль всей душой сейчас хотел. 

Лежа в своей кровати, Сиэль медленно затянулся одной из найденных в ящике стола немецких сигарет, принадлежавших когда-то близкому другу своего отца. Он первый раз курил, уныло выпуская сгустки дыма вверх, в сторону потолка, но вообще ничего не испытывал. Никакой горечи на губах, никакого раздирающего ощущения в горле. Лишь дым, пустота, одиночество и он сам, погрязший в нелепых мечтах, глупых надеждах и чувствах, обрётших название и, видимо, уже потерявших смысл на то, чтобы их раскрыть. 

Когда дверь в спальню тихо скрипит, Сиэль краем глаза видит застывший в проёме силуэт Себастьяна, но не поворачивается в его сторону, всё так же задумчиво прожигая тлеющую сигарету взглядом.

— Это так забавно, — произносит он глухим охрипшим голосом. — Курю первый раз в жизни, а ничего не чувствую. Хотя сигареты дорогой марки, вроде бы так быть не должно.

Себастьян, незаметно утерев остатки слёз со щёк, постепенно начинавших приобретать здоровый оттенок, медленно подходит к Сиэлю и моментально падает перед ним, упираясь лбом в его колени, такие потрёпанные, но такие родные и тёплые.

— Прости меня. Прости меня, Сиэль. Прошу тебя. 

Сиэль, присаживаясь и туша сигарету о пепельницу, смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом вдруг едва заметно улыбается. И, сгибаясь, сдавливает руками его плечи в ласковом объятии, а Себастьян, не поднимая головы, ещё крепче сжимает его колени в ответ.

— Ты прощён, Себастьян. Всё хорошо. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой.


	32. Рождественский дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Двадцать пятое декабря, в особняке идёт подготовка к Рождеству. Сиэль отходит от последствий изнасилования, а Себастьян испытывает сильный внутренний диссонанс. Из-за открывшихся в себе совершенно новых эмоций, он ставит их отношения с Сиэлем под серьёзную угрозу. Ведь не за горами брак с Леди Элизабет.

— Так каков план? — спросил Сиэль, заходя в малую гостиную. 

Мефистофель сидел на одном из диванов, невозмутимо покачивая ногой. Аббадон находился на втором в аналогичной позе, но ещё и с бокалом красного вина в руках, а Себастьян о чём-то разговаривал с Раумом, на котором уже практически не было бинтов после благоприятной медицинской помощи на родине. Услышав его голос, демоны отвлеклись от своих занятий и выпрямились.

— Предлагаю нам всем сесть за стол, — сказал Мефистофель, указывая на стоящий маленький круглый столик на пятерых. На нём уже были расстелены карты с обозначенными красными чернилами областями и стрелочками.

— Итак, — начал Мефистофель, когда все расселись. — Через две недели в Альберт-холле состоится благотворительный банкет, на котором обязали присутствовать всех аристократов, приближенных к королеве. Включая тебя, Сиэль.

— Было непросто выпросить у Её Величества такую услугу, знаешь ли, — усмехнулся Сиэль. — Хотя она достаточно быстро согласилась на это, когда я упомянул о деле пропавших аристократов.

— Основные действия будут происходить не там, а вот в этом здании, — Мефистофель постучал по одному из заброшенных домов, находящегося всего в километре от Альберт-холла. — Здесь мы начнем приготовления для нашей ловушки. Изначально всё будет зациклено на одном заклинании, которое использовалось нашим старым знакомым после побега из тюрьмы. Проекция. Две такие будут присутствовать на мероприятии, в качестве графа и его дворецкого, в то время как настоящие будут оставаться в точке сбора, но на разных этажах.

— Из-за согласия?

— Именно. Слишком опасно оставлять вас двоих рядом друг с другом, даже с учётом охраны. Никогда не знаешь, что произойдет. Проекции должны будут оставаться на относительно неприкрытой местности и при этом казаться настоящими. Поэтому нам потребуется более усложненное заклинание, чем то, что использовал Латану при побеге из тюрьмы. Хотя бы потому, что действий для выполнения будет гораздо больше, — Мефистофель закурил одну из своих фирменных сигар, выпуская изо рта клубы фиолетового дыма. — Магия погрузит вас в транс, и вы фактически будете контролировать проекции так же, как контролировали бы собственные тела. Но пока не убьют ваших клонов, вы останетесь беззащитны. Поэтому вас будут охранять Альфред с его отрядами.

— Значит, мы сыграем на том, что Клод, зная о возможности ловушки, может попытаться убить одну из проекций или сразу обе.

— Нет, вряд ли Клод сам будет это проверять. Пошлёт одного из своих подчиненных — это максимум, на который мы можем рассчитывать, — покачал головой Себастьян, задумавшись. — Вот только всё будет зависеть от того, на кого они нападут первым.

— Именно. Себастьян им не настолько нужен живым — они вполне могут вызвать его дух и заставить согласиться на соединение. А вот с Сиэлем они такой трюк провернуть никак не смогут, — заметил Аббадон, взглянув на нахмурившегося Сиэля. 

— Иными словами, если они нападут на меня первым и убьют мою проекцию, то это будет означать, что план пойдёт к черту?

— Они будут знать, что это ловушка, но вот беспомощностью Себастьяна они воспользоваться не смогут. На этот случай будут дежурить снайперы, которые уберут его, в случае чего. Ситуация, впрочем, осложнится. Однако они вряд ли успеют обнаружить нас настолько быстро, чтобы доставить нам крупные неприятности. К тому же, подручные Альфреда будут стоять по периметру. И тут начинается истинная ловушка. В разных точках мы прячем специальные капканы, которые привлекут внимание тех, кого отправят на наши поиски. Особенно это касается Хананеля. Их мы расставим на равных расстояниях от Альберт-холла, чтобы не дать им раньше времени обнаружить нас.

— Фаустуса, впрочем, нам так подловить не получится. Но и не надо. Стоит ему подойти к нам достаточно близко, и, что самое главное, в одиночестве, элитный отряд демонов загонит его и заберёт у него второй осколок, — уверенно проговорил Аббадон, оскалившись.

— Как мы можем быть уверены, что кольцо будет у него? — спросил Сиэль, вздохнув.

— Оно будет у него. Так или иначе, ему необходимо согласие вас двоих и оба осколка. К тому же, не стоит забывать, насколько Клод самоуверен. Впрочем, если возникнут непредвиденные обстоятельства, я заготовил пути отступления, — Мефистофель нахмурился, задумчиво стуча по столешнице костяшками пальцев. — Однако сам я не буду участвовать напрямую, в связи с чрезвычайными магическими затратами. И мало чем помогу в основном бою.

— Таким образом, командование отрядами остаётся на мне, — мрачно закончил Аббадон, разглядывая Сиэля с Себастьяном, которые в этот момент старались как можно незаметнее взяться за руки, но, уловив пристально-неприязненный взгляд в свою сторону, смутились. — Завтра я начну расставлять ловушки в здании, а также определю местонахождение каждого из вас. Но, судя по планам дома, самые легко обороняемые точки — это подвальные помещения и бывший конференц-зал на третьем этаже.

— А разве не потребуется использовать два заклинания на две проекции?

— Не совсем так. Магически вы будете в одной комнате, пространственно — в двух разных. Благодаря этой особенности моей магии, мне понадобится только одно заклинание, чтобы сотворить две проекции. До тех пор мне нужно, чтобы каждый из вас запомнил планы помещения и пути отступления. Ошибок быть не должно, — Мефистофель резко захлопнул перед собой карту, переводя серьёзный взгляд на остальных. — Иначе всё пойдёт насмарку. 

— Главное — не допустить возможность того, чтобы Сиэль пострадал, — Себастьян всё же взял Сиэля за руку, не прекращая напряжённо смотреть перед собой. Сиэль перевёл на него долгий взгляд, отмечая про себя, что после той самой оплошности, из-за которой на его теле до сих оставались заметные шрамы и синяки, Себастьян стал гораздо более чутким и внимательным. Всё ещё чувствовал вину? 

— А ты всё о том же, — Аббадон резко скривился и поднялся изо стола. — Вернее, о нём же. Все здесь прекрасно понимают, насколько дорога тебе эта мелюзга, и вовсе не обязательно так часто напоминать об этом, — он, развернувшись к ним спиной, облокотился о спинку кресла и демонстративно отвёл взгляд. 

— Но с ним и не поспоришь, — бросил в ответ Мефистофель, выстраивая на столе из дыма, имеющего теперь светло-голубой оттенок, чашу весов, и в каждой из чаш воплощая фигуры Сиэля и Себастьяна. — Касаемо договора… — фигура Сиэля перевесила, — мальчик нам действительно дороже. Ведь, в отличие от Себастьяна, с его смертью прервётся всё. Камень привязан к Сиэлю Фантомхайву, не к его душе. Однако, — Мефистофель сделал взмах ладонью, и теперь уже чаша с фигурой Себастьяна покоилась внизу, — потерять Себастьяна — потерять двадцать процентов на выигрыш в войне, ведь помимо того, что ему подчиняются тридцать легионов демонов, он превосходный полководец, а также незаменимый воин. 

— Вы же с Себастьяном подчиняетесь одному главному, так? — Сиэль обратился к Аббадону, игнорируя острый взгляд Себастьяна. 

— Не «главному», а «Верховному», мальчик, — обернулся Аббадон, выразительно искривляя рот в презрительной мине. — Не думаю, что тебе будет полезно знать всю структуру нашего правительства, но если выражаться понятным для твоего примитивного мозга языком, то всего Верховных девять, каждый из них заправляет отдельным слоем нашего мира. Конкретно наш враг посягнул на восьмой, последствия тебе уже известны.

— Именно, — Сиэль сузил глаза и неожиданно перевёл взгляд на Мефистофеля. — Ваши мотивы с Себастьяном я понять могу, вы, по желанию или без, вынуждены сотрудничать, так как это ваша общая проблема. Но… Фаэлен, какова тогда твоя причина помогать нам? Себастьян мне нашептал, что ты всегда ищешь для себя выгоду. Не будь у тебя настоящего мотива, первые подозрения в потенциальном предательстве падут на тебя. 

Мефистофель, улыбнувшись, украдкой посмотрел на Себастьяна, словно посылая ему зрительные овации по поводу мальчишки, а потом снова обернулся на Сиэля, чей сосредоточенный взгляд ни на секунду не затухал. 

— Мои мотивы весьма просты, — в руках Мефистофеля появилась колода карт Таро, он достал из неё старший пятнадцатый аркан. — Как ты можешь заметить, я подчиняюсь одному далеко не безызвестному у вас демону, хотя его часто путают с другим, а то и вовсе приписывают им обоим одну и ту же личность. Не буду уточнять, кто он конкретно, но каждому из наших Верховных подчиняются два демона, и в очень редких случаях, они адекватно взаимодействуют друг с другом, как Себастьян с Альфредом. 

— Это уже как посмотреть, — холодно усмехнулся Себастьян, проницательно смотря на Аббадона, который ответил ему таким же выражением лица. 

— В любом случае, — Мефистофель прокашлялся, — так уж получилось, что мы с моим коллегой являемся главными конкурентами. Сейчас в фаворитах у Повелителя нахожусь я, но стоит Латану одержать верх, как мой конкурент сразу поднимется по должности, ибо я сдам позиции, получив далеко не самую лестную кличку, а именно: «надзиратель отпрыска проигравшей нации». 

— Заткнись, пока я тебе лицо не размазал, — Себастьян раздражённо оскалился, многозначительно постучав когтями по поверхности стола. 

— Если сможешь попасть в цель, — в следующее мгновение голова Мефистофеля пропала из виду, а вместо неё остался только торчащий кверху воротничок шёлковой рубашки. Сиэль несколько раз удивлённо похлопал глазами и замотал головой. 

— Пожалуй, я ещё долго буду привыкать к таким фокусам, — он взял Себастьяна за локоть, отчего тот вздёрнул плечами, но, обернувшись и увидев пронзительный взгляд Сиэля, медленно вздохнул и успокоился. 

— Думаю, тебе предстоит увидеть ещё немало фокусов, — Себастьян, коснувшись указательным пальцем подбородка Сиэля и заметив, как тот инстинктивно облизывает губы в ответ на это движение, на какое-то мгновение замялся, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, под ехидную усмешку Аббадона встал изо стола. 

— Пусть мы и должны придерживаться строгого плана, надо также понимать, что исход всё равно не предсказуем, — тяжело осмотрел всех Себастьян, скрещивая руки за спиной. — Мы серьёзно рискуем, шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. В случае чего, придётся импровизировать. Потребуется осторожность.

— Нам всегда нужна осторожность, — меланхолично подчеркнул Сиэль, смотря Себастьяну прямо в глаза. 

— Ну и раз мы всё обсудили, то я бы предпочёл здесь не задерживаться, а немедленно отправиться к начальству, чтобы найти тех, кто сможет стать нашим подспорьем, — Аббадон направился к выходу. — Adieu! 

— Тогда я буду ждать тебя наверху, — Сиэль мягко дотронулся губами до уха Себастьяна и сразу же развернулся, направляясь на лестницу. 

Себастьян, проводив его ускользающий силуэт тоскливым взглядом, тяжело вздохнул, а затем принялся лениво собирать грязную посуду со стола. Мефистофель, до сих пор сидевший в своём же кресле, положил на него ноги, как раз в тот момент, когда Себастьян начал собирать скатерть, дабы вытряхнуть неё. Увидев подобную наглость, Себастьян не растерялся и просто швырнул лёгким сгустком пламени в сторону его туфель.

— Если ты сожжёшь мне обувь, то я тебе волосы вырву, — недовольно бросил в его сторону Мефистофель, магией смастерив себе из кресла достаточно удобную мини-софу.

— Ты в нашем доме гость, веди себя, как подобает, — отпарировал Себастьян, изящным движением забирая скатерть, так, что весь мусор после завтрака оказался эффектно замотанным в неё. 

— С каких это пор особняк Фантомхайв стал и твоим домом, Андрас? — Мефистофель закурил, усмехнувшись. — Что, неужели перестал тосковать по Баатору? Позабыл ощущение раздирающего глотку голода? 

Себастьян замедлил шаги, уставившись в одну точку и не замечая, что его руки начинают натирать чайник с такой силой, что с него начал стираться яркий цветочный орнамент. В конце концов, он просто закрыл глаза и, поставив его на полку, к неожиданности для Мефистофеля сел обратно за стол. 

— У тебя нет выпить чего-нибудь?

Мефистофель многозначительно приподнял брови.

— Выпить? Надо же, и с чего вдруг тебя потянуло? — Мефистофель хотел бы ещё порядком пошутить на эту тему, но тяжёлый, обращённый на него свирепый взгляд Себастьяна, предостерёг, что лучше делать этого не стоит. Мефистофель хмыкнул. — Кровь. Тебе какую?

— Любую, кроме человеческой. 

— С каких пор ты перестал её употреблять?

— С тех самых, как попробовал кровь Сиэля.

Мефистофель всё же протянул ему бокал с тёмной жидкостью с резким запахом, истинного сорта которой Себастьян и знать-то особо не хотел, за раз осушив целый бокал и тяжело уткнувшись в собственные ладони. Терпкая жидкость обожгла горло огнём, но Себастьян чувствовал себя настолько разбитым и уставшим, что даже не обратил на это внимания. 

— Я… не хочу возвращаться в Баатор.

Рука с сигарой застыла на полпути к приоткрытому рту, прежде чем Мефистофель, дёрнув уголком губ, всё-таки затянулся. 

— Занятное начало, продолжай. 

Себастьян уставился на него измученно-ненавистным взглядом. 

— Не дразни меня, ублюдок, ты даже представить не в силах, что я сейчас чувствую, — выговорил Себастьян, сжимая зубы и стараясь не бить кулаком по столу. — Я и сам вижу, до чего докатился. Я не могу поверить в это, но, тем не менее, уже понимаю, что не могу измениться. 

— А, помнится, ты ещё месяц назад, при своей нелепой болезни, грозился как можно скорее вылезти из этой «дыры» и начистить мне физиономию, — Мефистофель, замечая, как сильно Себастьян вздрогнул под этими словам, изящно нарисовал сигарным дымом восьмёрку в воздухе. — Так ты хочешь рассказать мне что-то конкретное или используешь меня в качестве подушки для соплей?

— Конкретное, — Себастьян, массируя пальцами виски, подлил себе в бокал очередной добавки. — У меня появились серьёзные беспокойства по поводу не столько своего морального, сколько физического равновесия. Моё тело… оно… реагирует на всё совершенно иначе. 

— В плане? — Мефистофель моментально преобразился, а его брови сузились под прямым углом. 

Себастьян не отвечал, прожигая взглядом пятно крови, оставленное им на скатерти от не слишком аккуратного питья. 

— У меня такое чувство, что все мои ощущения… как будто обострились, но при этом я совершенно очевидно ослаб. 

— Ты давно не питался, — Мефистофель поднёс к новой сигаре зажигалку, накрывая ладонью огонь, как ни в чём ни бывало. — Не накручивай себя, это пройдёт. Все мы слабнем без подпитки. 

— Не в этом дело, не в этом, — Себастьян резко замотал головой. — Я голоден, я страшно голоден, да. Но меняется не столько сила моих возможностей, сколько природа самих чувств… Мефистофель, они совершенно другие. 

— Поподробнее, твои мысли в такой каше, что я сам это дерьмо разобрать не смогу, — он иронически хмыкнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

— Я начинаю обращать внимание на то, на что раньше мне было глубоко плевать. И получать от этого искреннее удовольствие, — Себастьян сделал нервный глоток. — Я стал практически регулярно спать по ночам, не только потому, что Сиэль зовёт меня, но и потому, что банально устаю. Я стал наслаждаться прохладными каплями воды, освежающими лицо и тело в состоянии стресса. Чувствовать холод, когда ныряю в прорубь. Как ни странно, моя магия наоборот становится сильнее, будто я черпаю энергию из какого-то нового пробудившегося во мне источника. И… чёрт побери, я даже во время секса сдаюсь в разы быстрее, чем раньше. Меня это пугает. На самом деле, очень пугает. 

Мефистофель озадаченно похлопал ресницами, с нескрываемым изумлением прослушав весь его монолог, и даже постарался не острить, когда сам Себастьян после этих слов сразу же уткнулся лицом в столешницу. 

— Что со мной происходит?.. — послышался тихий, едва не скулящий тон. 

— Ты говорил с ним об этом?

— Нет. 

— Почему ты боишься крови?

Себастьян резко приподнял голову, а всё его лицо моментально помрачнело. 

— Я сорвался. Вчера. И после этого чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что у меня даже присутствовало ощущение тошноты, что в таких ситуациях со мной не бывало никогда. Я чувствую, что ввязался в настоящее дерьмо, долго старался игнорировать эти странные симптомы. Со временем же это приобрело такие обороты, что я решился рассказать об этом тебе. А ты, сволочь, знаешь, какой у меня к тебе уровень доверия. 

Мефистофель со снисходительной улыбкой проигнорировал в свою сторону этот выпад. 

— Хо, — протянул он, — и с каких пор мальчишка на ногах? Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь, что он был в состоянии даже передвигаться до сегодняшнего утра. 

— Нет, он… 

_— Себастьян…_

Хриплые стоны, отпечатавшиеся в ушах. 

_— …ты прекрасен…_

И воспоминания сжимающих бёдра нежных рук, рождающих дрожание в ногах. 

Судорога, возникшая на кончике пальцев, побудила Себастьяна покрыться мурашками от моментально нахлынувших воспоминаний, а лицо покраснеть, столь откровенно и отчаянно, что он в панике встал изо стола, даже не потрудившись заменить за собой испачканную скатерть. И Мефистофель, видя, как тот отворачивается, а затем, пошатываясь в смятении, почему-то начинает уходить, не может не воспрепятствовать этому.

— Погоди, — Мефистофель преградил ему дорогу. — Так что он сделал? 

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — Себастьян, заставив взять себя в руки, молча отвёл взгляд. 

Мефистофель странно и недоумённо нахмурился, оценивающе смотря на него. Надо признать, столь редкий для Себастьяна вид, вид чистейшего смущения, приходилось видеть крайне редко. Это одновременно вызывало как дикое удивление, так и кое-какие подозрения, которые у Мефистофеля довольно давно возникли на отнюдь не пустом месте. Сузив глаза, он с напряжением посмотрел куда-то в сторону, а затем снова поднял взгляд, явно придя к какому-то выводу.

— Ты решил вознаградить его достоинство, подарив ему собственное? — честно говоря, Мефистофель не был стопроцентно уверен в своей догадке, но по красочно изменившемуся после этой фразы лицу Себастьяна, он понял, что попал в самое яблочко. — Однако… — он явно был озадачен, растянув губы в широкой ехидно-саркастической улыбке и чуть прищурившись, — ты действительно далеко зашёл.

— Сам знаю! — огрызнулся Себастьян, резко проходя мимо него и довольно сильно задевая его плечом, а после направляясь в сторону лестницы.

— Смотри, Аббадону не расколись! — Мефистофель не смог сдержать приступа смеха и, лихорадочно тряся плечами, закусил кожу на указательном пальце. — А то он тебе это достоинство по самые яйца отрежет.

— Не успеет. 

— А сейчас ты куда?

— Так ведь двадцать пятое декабря. А я вчера как раз Сиэлю над кроватью омелу повесил.

Себастьян развернулся, направляясь вверх по лестнице слегка ускоренным шагом, пока Мефистофель продолжал наблюдать за его силуэтом, настолько напряжённым даже со спины, что в мрачности и взволнованности Себастьяна по поводу новоявленных странностей не оставалось ни единого сомнения. Закурив, Мефистофель задумчиво присел обратно в кресло, не вздрогнув, когда сильно хлопнувшая дверь оповестила, что Себастьян добрался до второго этажа.

— Какие эмоции, — многозначительно приподняв брови, Мефистофель всё же закинул ноги на только что убранный Себастьяном стол.

Себастьян давно не чувствовал себя в настолько мерзком настроении, и даже преддверие праздника не скрашивало его настрой, хотя Раум — единственный помимо Сиэля, кто не вызывал в этом доме к себе негатива, — достаточно сильно постарался над тем, чтобы особняк выглядел по всем канонам Рождества: ленты, гирлянды; переливающиеся в отблеске свечей очаровательные стеклянные шары разных цветов, контрастные тематические украшения и даже миниатюрные ёлочки в вазах, которые были посыпаны чем-то странным. Кажется, Раум для создания иллюзии снега благоразумно догадался использовать обычную вату и клей, а не хитрые магические заклинания, ибо при комнатной температуре все плоды его стараний непременно бы растаяли.

— А ты венок на входную дверь повесил? — сухо спросил Себастьян, не зная, что чувствует при виде его искренних стараний: в данный момент Раум усердно посыпал искусственным снегом очередную ёлочку, стараясь разложить его так, чтобы он разместился по её веткам равномерно. 

Раум, услышав его голос, моментально привстал и поклонился в привычном вежливом жесте.

— Разумеется, ваше Сиятельство, это я сделал в первую очередь. Думаю, господину Сиэлю понравится, я очень стараюсь.

— Господину? — Себастьян изогнул бровь. — С чего бы тебе его теперь так называть?

— А разве вы с ним не вместе? — совершенно спокойно спросил Раум, очевидно, вогнав этим Себастьяна в лёгкое ощущение сконфуженности, судя по тому, как тот вздрогнул, нервно поправив манжет фрака. — Хотя можете не отвечать. Я знаю, что это не моё дело.

Себастьян, задержав на нём странный взгляд, по итогу не ответил ничего, резко продолжив свой путь до спальни. А Раум, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил украшение ёлки в горшке, только теперь вместо декоративного снега в руках у него были блёстки.

Себастьян не знал, почему этот вопрос вызвал в нём настолько сильные эмоции. По правде говоря, воспоминания вчерашнего дня вызывали в нём такие серьёзные противоречия, что Себастьян до сих пор чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Сиэль этой же ночью, невзирая ни на что, прижимал его к себе, не желая отпускать, и даже на утро вёл себя более чем естественно. Не сказать, что он пытался делать вид, будто между ними ничего не случилось, но он… не злился. Это пугало. 

И дезориентировало — Себастьян прошёл гораздо дальше, дойдя до детской, и понял это только в тот момент, когда отворил дверь, увидев у окна одну-единственную кровать, явно не для размеров взрослого человека, а также множество прочего барахла, вроде детских книжек и мягких плюшевых зайцев в забавных миниатюрных маечках с узором клубники в шоколаде. Это даже вызвало первое подобие улыбки на лице Себастьяна: клубника и шоколад. Любимое сочетание вкусов Сиэля, если дело доходило до десертов. Хотя Себастьян узнал об этом только вчера, когда Сиэль, желая перед сном разрядить обстановку, пожаловался ему, что лучше бы вместо лимонного торта он постарался приготовить клубнично-шоколадный.

Себастьян закрыл дверь в детскую, будучи в состоянии лёгкой задумчивости, и неожиданно нахмурился, не понимая, что конкретно смутило его. Но он отогнал от себя это чувство так же, как отмахивался от назойливого дыма, и направился к Сиэлю, открывая дверь в их комнату.

Сиэль стоял у окна, медленно наблюдая за падающим снегом, который был крайне редким для Англии, и только при особенно холодных температурах. Ещё в детстве мать рассказывала ему, что при его рождении зима тоже была суровой, тогда тоже шёл снег. 

Сиэль неожиданно для себя скривился, прикусив губу, а глаза его загорелись. Это было очень и очень редко, но порой, особенно в таких моментах одиночества, тоска по погибшим родным накатывала, а факт, как именно они погибли, не получив его помощи, усугублял это чувство. Но до слёз не дошло. Правда, Сиэль всё-таки промокнул небольшое количество влаги, которое собралось у нижних век, и сразу же после дверь в спальню заскрипела.

— Сиэль? — Себастьян вошёл в спальню, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и застыл на пороге: Сиэль стоял полностью обнажённым, но это зрелище никоим образом не возбуждало — следы со вчерашнего дня горели всеми оттенками синего и фиолетового, кое-где даже виднелись остатки засохшей крови, в особенности, в областях у ягодиц. 

Себастьян побледнел; его лицо стало безжизненным, как у восковой куклы, застыв безэмоциональной маской. Сиэль медленно повернулся к нему с задумчивым выражением лица, но в его разноцветных радужках глаз не было ни малейшего упрёка. Только тоска.

— Ты долго разговаривал. А мне сейчас как никогда хочется, чтобы ты был рядом.

Себастьян, опустив взгляд, всё же сделал растерянный шаг к нему навстречу, и стал рядом, пока Сиэль, отвернувшись, вернулся к лицезрению пейзажа.

— Утром было темно, ты достаточно спешно собирался, не дав мне ничего рассмотреть, — Себастьян повернул лицо в его сторону, — ты специально сделал это, чтобы не портить мне настроение перед завтраком?

— Возможно, — Сиэль уклончиво повёл плечом, хмыкнув себе под нос. 

— Почему ты разделся сейчас? Мы ведь не одни, а если бы вошёл не я?..

— Я знал, что войдёшь именно ты, — Сиэль усмехнулся. — В любом случае, не думай, что я действительно пытаюсь испортить тебе настроение или попытаться соблазнить, взыграв на твоей склонной к садизму части личности. Просто… в общем, я пытался смазать некоторые раны, пока тебя не было, в надежде, что справлюсь сам и не заставлю тебя лишний раз смотреть на это. Но у меня не получилось. Так что и скрывать это нет смысла.

— Смысла скрывать побои изначально не было, — Себастьян со стоном рухнул на постель, присев. — Я должен видеть это.

Сиэль ничего не ответил. Себастьян в свою очередь также молчал, но думал о чём-то, судя по тому, как были закусаны его губы и двигались мышцы лица, отчего на его лбу появлялись морщины.

— Где эта мазь? Я сам всё сделаю.

— Не знаю, из чего она, но запах странный, — Сиэль поджал губы, неловко протягивая Себастьяну баночку с мазью. — Как ты понимаешь, тебе нужно будет смазать меня там. Сам я… не дотягиваюсь. Это, думаю, понятно.

— Тебе лучше тогда лечь, — Себастьян подвинулся, хлопнув по свободному месту рядом с собой. Честно говоря, он сейчас практически не смотрел Сиэлю в лицо, не зная, что ощущал сильнее — угрызения совести или банальную неловкость. — И, вот, — Себастьян положил примерно в центр кровати подушку, неловко приподнявшись на ноги.

Сиэль, вздохнув, лёг на кровать, вниз животом и в таком положении, чтобы область паха упиралась в подушку. И был практически полностью уверен, что, не будь её, вряд ли бы он согласился вновь оказаться в этой позе. Ассоциации были тяжелыми, и этого не отнять. Сиэль довольно поздно ощутил, что всё его тело напряглось, и этого не мог не заметить Себастьян.

— Расслабься, пожалуйста, мне нужно нормально раскрыть тебя, чтобы не причинить твоему телу ещё больше травм, — Себастьян не знал, как бороться со злостью к себе, а вместе с ней также с неуверенностью и неловкостью, так что предпочитал маскировать свои эмоции словами. Огромным количеством слов. — Да, так-то лучше. У тебя тут осталось ещё и много запёкшейся крови. Думаю, мне не помешает влажное полотенце. Я схожу в ванную.

— Не надо! — Сиэль обернулся настолько резко, что Себастьян чуть не отшатнулся, так как и без того находился в достаточно сильном нервном напряжении. Видеть учинённые собой последствия было не просто тяжело, а мучительно. А что самое противное — всё это была только «поверхность».

— Сиэль?

Сам Сиэль тут же осёкся, неловко вжав голову в плечи. 

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Я чувствую себя слишком… беззащитно. Используй магию, если видишь необходимость, но… не уходи.

Себастьян понимающе вздохнул, осторожно погладив одну из его ягодиц большим пальцем.

— Конечно.

Сиэль не знал, каким образом в руках Себастьяна оказалось полотенце. Материализовалось ли оно из воздуха или было призвано с помощью магии, однако уже секунду спустя тот осторожно очищал кожу его натёртого сфинктера от остатков застывшей крови так, чтобы не переусердствовать и ни в коем случае не причинить ещё больше боли. Это было приятно. Даже не столько физически, сколько морально. Себастьян, очевидно, сам бесконечно раскаивался в своей ошибке, глубоко оценив его вчерашний поступок, который нельзя было назвать ничем, кроме проявления искренней любви и милосердия. Вероятно ему, как демону, такое было достаточно сложно понять. 

— Не молчи, скажи что-нибудь, — Сиэль неловко поелозил на кровати, отчего его сфинктер слегка приоткрылся, на секунду сжавшись вокруг большого пальца Себастьяна, который придерживал одну из ягодиц Сиэля рукой.

И рука поспешно исчезла, в то время как на лбу Себастьяна выступил холодный пот.

— М-м… сегодня такие сугробы, — единственное, что он сейчас смог сказать.

— Поговорим о погоде? — Сиэль похлопал ресницами: такие разговоры, мягко говоря, не слишком-то и скрашивали столь интимный процесс лечения.

— Почему бы и нет, — медленно выдохнув, Себастьян заставил себя собраться, а затем выдавил крем прямо внутрь Сиэля. Со стороны того раздался только неловкий писк: то ли потому, что ощущения от обильного количества жирной субстанции внутри смущали, то ли потому, что тюбик был достаточно маленьким и холодным. Однако со своей стороны Себастьян не ощущал даже намёка на возбуждение, это были безутешные попытки хоть как-то загладить вину. — Я сегодня на пару минут вышел на порог, и в снегу даже спрятались носы моих ботинок. Да и погода для вашего хрупкого здоровья адская: 19 по Фаренгейту.

— Да ладно тебе, — Сиэль не сдержал лёгкой улыбки, слегка повернув голову в сторону Себастьяна, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Себастьян, прекратив свои действия в этот момент, тоже посмотрел на него, а затем безнадёжно усмехнулся, осторожно возобновив смазывание Сиэля внутри. На Сиэля это сработало наркотически. Его взгляд помутился, и он предпочёл снова уткнуться лицом в свои скрещенные руки, проговорив оставшуюся часть предложения с заметной слабостью в голосе: — Я закалил… свой иммунитет. Череда последних событий имеет нас во всех положениях не хуже тебя. Даже тело выносит уроки определённого рода.

— Мне мерзко, что я сорвался из-за такой мелочи. 

Сиэль напрягся, приоткрыв глаза, так как последние слова Себастьян высказал достаточно резким и жёстким тоном. А затем он достал пальцы из его тела, резко отстраняясь.

— Я закончил.

Сиэль осторожно перевернулся на спину, немного поморщившись из-за заметных признаков боли, но его глаза были устремлены только на Себастьяна, который, протерев руки, сейчас изящно натягивал на себя перчатки, стоя перед зеркалом. Сиэль физически ощутил распространившуюся в воздухе энергию: по телу побежали мурашки, наэлектризовались даже кончики волос. Глаза Себастьяна не горели огнём, но излучали невероятной силы ярость. 

Зеркало треснуло.

— Ты злишься, я понимаю, — осторожно начал Сиэль, стараясь контролировать ровный тембр голоса, хотя его тоже начинало колотить. — Но подобные кризисы случаются у всех. А если и нет, то мы с тобой всё равно никогда этого не узнаем. Ведь и тебе неизвестны примеры подобных отношений. Да и… ты попросил прощения, а я простил.

— Так ли неизвестны? — Себастьян посмотрел на Сиэля с невероятной иронией. — Если подразумевать саму связь демона и человека, то тут всё предельно просто. Человек влюбляется, демон пользуется. Человек приносит себя в жертву, считая свои действия оплотом высоких чувств, а не банальным желанием плоти, и умирает. Его не смущает, что с ним обращаются, как с куском мусора. Он наивно считает, что над ним совершают акт любви, что является чистой воды нелепой и презренной ложью. Таковы люди. Они слепы, но их любовь ещё более слепа. 

— И ты пользуешься? 

Сиэль стоял в центре комнаты, нагой, но с полнейшей уверенностью в ногах и теле. Казалось бы, эти слова не произвели на него никакого впечатления, лишь слегка была изогнута бровь да в ровную линию сомкнуты губы, но они оба знали, что это — та самая неприятнейшая маска ледяного спокойствия и равнодушия, которую Сиэль надевал в особенно глубокие моменты обиды.

Себастьян, посмотрев на него, физически ощутил спавшую багровую пелену с глаз, а за ней оказалось гораздо более чудовищное зрелище: Сиэль, мастерски скрывающий боль, за бледным, абсолютно равнодушным лицом.

— Нет. Не с тобой.

Себастьян не знал, насколько эти слова помогут ситуации, но, судя по всему, эффект они оказали слабый: Сиэль лишь кивнул, спокойно пройдя мимо него к комоду, чтобы достать оттуда некоторые вещи. 

— Я переоденусь в ванной. У меня тело болит, чтобы прямо сейчас натягивать на себя штаны. Пойду постою под горячим душем.

Сиэль открыл дверь, выходя из спальни в полнейшем неглиже, ровной походкой направляясь к ванной и даже не обращая внимания на встретившегося ему по пути Мефистофеля. Тот на какую-то долю секунды опешил, замечая его издалека, а также Себастьяна, который стоял в дверях спальни и явно не знал, что предпринять. Кажется, он был настолько обескуражен собственной глупостью, что сам факт того, что Сиэля голым видит кто-то помимо него, не то, чтобы не возмущал, а вообще не заботил.

— А вам тут почта, — Мефистофель продемонстрировал два письма. 

Сиэль не ответил Мефистофелю, даже не посмотрел на него. Только сухо выхватил письма, а затем дверь в ванную закрылась за ним с громким хлопком.

Себастьян закрыл глаза руками, приваливаясь к стене.

— Если мы не расстанемся сегодня, я… я…

И скатился по ней, ударяясь нижней частью тела. Некстати эти ощущения напомнили ему и о других. Себастьян зашипел, резко ударяя кулаком об пол:

— Дерьмо.

Сидя в ванной у двери, Сиэль тоскливо потеребил пальцами застёжку портсигара, однако, достав сигарету, вдруг обнаружил, что не захватил с собой огня. Это сильно подпортило его настроение, тем не менее, выходить из ванной ему не хотелось куда больше. Смирившись, что скрасить мерзкое настроение мерзким вкусом во рту ему вряд ли удастся, Сиэль просто опёрся спиной на дверь и принялся разворачивать письма. Первое было от Её Величества, в котором, как и ожидалось, не было ничего хорошего, а вот второе было от Элизабет.

«Сиэль, если ты это читаешь, то прошу тебя с полной ответственностью подойти к тому, что написано далее, — было во втором письме, и Сиэль нахмурился. — Через три дня я навещу тебя вместе с фотографом — нам необходимо провести праздничную фотосессию, которая позже пойдёт в “The Times”. Её Величество королева Виктория оповестила моего отца в письменном уведомлении, что ждёт максимальной оперативности в ликвидации распространившихся мерзких слухов. Наверняка, она уведомила об этом и тебя. Я чувствую вину за вчерашнее и приношу искренние извинения, хоть и на данный момент ты их объективно не достоин. Буду к полудню в четверг».

Сиэль протёр глаза пальцами. В данный момент ему меньше всего хотелось связываться также и проблемами исключительно бытового характера, которых, к сожалению, было никак не избежать. Словно ему тройки постоянно препирающихся между собой демонов вместо нормальной охраны и прислуги мало. 

Эту информацию необходимо было преподнести Себастьяну, тем не менее, в данный момент он плохо представлял, как это сделать, учитывая характер их недавнего конфликта. Впрочем, Себастьян был далеко не так глуп, как большинство людей, которые в таком случае откладывали решение подобных проблем на часы, а то и дни, потому не прошло и пяти минут, как в дверь постучались.

— Сиэль, — это был Себастьян. Причём, его голос звучал достаточно уверенно, несмотря на сквозившую в нём печаль. — Это я. Впусти меня.

Сиэль, приподняв брови, был в душе действительно рад, что Себастьян не стал повторять ошибки большинства, которое обычно предпочитало избегать последствий конфликта, вместо того, чтобы решать его, однако всё равно не смог найти в себе силы ответить ему. Впрочем, Себастьян был не настолько глуп, чтобы расценить его молчание, как отказ, потому вошёл в ванную самостоятельно.

— Тебе не стоит сидеть на холодном полу, — сказал он сразу же, как увидел, что Сиэль отнюдь не грациозно сидел сбоку от двери, упёршись в пол ничем не укрытой пятой точкой. — Заболеешь.

— Полагаю, я достаточно взрослый, чтобы разобраться с этим сам, — хмыкнул Сиэль, хотя его ответ звучал достаточно безучастно. — Зачем пришёл?

— Извиниться, разумеется, — отозвался Себастьян, встав неподалёку от окна. Сиэль не планировал ему отвечать, поэтому следующие его слова звучали гораздо более вкрадчиво, чтобы хоть каким-то образом достучаться. — Правда, извини. После вчерашнего я сам не свой. Даже не могу понять, что на меня нашло сегодня утром. Наверное, я так и не научился справляться со стрессом, ведь никогда его раньше не ощущал. У моих сородичей не бывает подобных состояний.

Сиэль, медленно вздохнув, внезапно скомкал письмо. Это была его попытка хоть как-то излить негатив. Он не планировал злиться на Себастьяна всю свою дальнейшую жизнь, однако осадок действительно оставался. 

Взяв себя руки, он приподнялся на ноги и встал неподалёку, захватив с собой уцелевшее письмо. 

— Я доволен, что ты решил со мной поговорить как мужчина. И я приму извинения, но… ты же понимаешь, что я слишком горд, чтобы так легко простить тебе подобное? — Сиэль изогнул бровь.

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул.

— Конечно же нет.

— Ну вот, — Сиэль кивнул. — А сейчас я чувствую себя действительно мерзко. Как тебе такое разгребать, я не знаю. Я тебя услышал, но это не значит, что твои слова меня не задели.

— Мне уйти? — Себастьян склонил голову к плечу. И, судя по его выражению лица, он действительно не хотел этого. 

Сиэль решил уклониться от ответа, переведя многозначительный взгляд на скомканный в руках клочок бумаги. Передав его Себастьяну, который спокойно развернул его, ему было особо забавно наблюдать за тем рьяным негативом. Очевидно, он ревновал. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать, так как, возможно, после вчерашней стычки с Элизабет у него оставался гораздо больший осадок, чем даже у Сиэля.

— Её визит не создаст проблем установленному куполу? — Сиэль усмехнулся. — Было бы неловко. 

— Не должен, — холодно ответил Себастьян, продолжая анализировать взглядом строки письма. — Если только Фаустус не настолько глуп, чтобы не рассекретить себя перед людьми, что делать запрещено. Он нападает только ночью, а магия работает только на представителей отличных от людей рас. Другое дело, насколько это вписывается в наши планы.

— Вписывается, — спокойно продолжил Сиэль. — Я ведь человек, у меня ни магии, ни боевых навыков. Продолжу исполнять надлежащие мне, как человеку, обязанности.

— И тебя совершенно не раздражает тот тон, который она выбрала для разговора? — Себастьян не пытался скрывать своей неприязни.

— Вполне нормальный тон. Я заслужил. Она ещё поступает с честью. Ведь это именно она выкупила все улики. Она, кстати, упомянула об этом немного ниже официального текста. Нас, оказывается, видел мальчик-первокурсник. Представляю, какая это для него теперь психологическая травма. Нам ещё повезло, что он был настолько ошарашен увиденным, что не успел рассказать об этом всем в этом проклятом городе.

— С честью во имя себя самой, разумеется, — скривился Себастьян, словно пропустив всё остальное мимо ушей.

— Будь прокляты эти руны! Это не моя забота, иначе какого чёрта ты ещё здесь торчишь?! — это кричал Аббадон. Себастьян с Сиэлем синхронно развернулись в сторону окна, наткнувшись на очередной конфликт, который в данный момент активно развивался прямо возле их любимого ясеня. Мефистофель, выставив перед собой руки, усердно трудился над поддержкой купола, в то время как Аббадон со злостью рассматривал какие-то мерцающие прямо на снегу письмена.

— Может, разберешься с этим? — Сиэль помассировал пальцами виски. — Это только второй день, а у меня уже этих криков голова раскалывается.

— А как я смогу заслужить твоё полное прощение? — спросил он, уже подойдя к двери. — Меня до сих пор это беспокоит. 

Сиэль тяжело вздохнул.

— Пока не знаю. Просто… — он поджал губы. — У меня весьма крепкие нервы, но это не значит, что меня ничто не может задеть. Между прочим, — и Сиэль продемонстрировал Себастьяну ещё одно письмо, на котором красовалась торжественная королевская печать. — Королева бесконечно возмущена слухами, которые ходят обо мне после колледжа. Она требует немедленного разрешения этого вопроса, даже написала мне целую письменную нотацию на эту тему. Я тоже ради тебя жертвую отнюдь не мелочами, помни об этом. Не губи своими же руками то, что мы создаём. У нас нет никого, кроме нас самих.

Себастьян болезненно вздохнул. Сиэль был абсолютно прав, и только глупец мог считать иначе.

— Я полностью тебя понял, Сиэль, — тяжело ответил Себастьян. 

— И да, — окликнул его Сиэль, когда Себастьян практически вышел за дверь. — Намекни им, что им тоже бы не помешало уважать людские традиции. Сегодня Рождество, они приглашены на ужин. Подготовка к нему, кстати, как всегда только на тебе.

Сиэль внимательно оглядел собравшихся за столом и лишь приподнял бровь, заметив хмурый вид практически каждого. Повисла тишина. Без сомнений, это было весьма неловко. Помимо Сиэля, в зале их было четверо, и каждый чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

Мефистофель, который любопытно оглаживал подбородок и смотрел только на еду, надеясь уловить хоть что-нибудь, что сможет переварить его жадный до яств баатезу желудок. Эти попытки были совершенно безнадёжными, он знал это, но всё равно надеялся, что на столе вдруг из ниоткуда появится что-то, что соответствует его вкусу. Скажем, подкопчённая нога грифона, внутренности адского пса или же разжиревшее сердце самого Себастьяна.

Раум, который неловко мялся у двери, хотя его пригласили за стол, но он не был уверен, что приказы Сиэля действительно не будут противоречить уставам Себастьяна, который всегда был к нему максимально строг, выпарывая даже за приготовление ванны не той температуры, какой было приказано изначально.

Себастьян, который до сих пор испытывал заметную неловкость после утреннего срыва и ещё большую неловкость после совершенно неумелой попытки извиниться, а также нелепой сцены негласной ревности. Он не притрагивался, само собой, ни к чему на этом столе, и так и не решался держать с Сиэлем долгий зрительный контакт, ибо в данный момент это было сродни пламени инквизиции.

Выделялся из всех только Аббадон. Он сидел прямо напротив Сиэля и буравил его настолько мрачным, хмурым и едким взглядом, что, стояла бы индейка на столе сырой, то тут же бы протухла, ибо на его эмоции в летнюю пору слетелись бы даже мухи. 

— Что это ещё значит, мальчишка? — Аббадон проигнорировал острый взгляд повернувшегося в свою сторону Себастьяна, который сидел справа от Сиэля, а тот, в свою очередь, находился в другом конце стола, где и подобало находиться главе дома. — У нас на носу операция в Альберт-холле! Этими глупостями ты отнимаешь время.

— Вообще-то операция ещё не назначена, — спокойно ответил ему Сиэль, не приподняв головы. Вместо этого он только погрузил в рот наколенный на вилку кусочек салата. — Завтра мы это узнаем. Вы же поставили с Фаэленом защитный купол ещё часом назад. В настоящее время нас ничто не отвлекает.

— Его необходимо укрепить, это ведь в первую очередь влияет на безопасность тебя самого, мальчишка, — не унимался Аббадон.

— На счёт укрепления не беспокойся, — ответил ему Мефистофель, тоскливо уколов вилкой кусок варёной картошки. Ужин ему явно придётся добывать себе самостоятельно. — Чтобы его укрепить, необходимо поставить дополнительные руны, а чтобы поставить дополнительные руны, я должен всё тщательно проверить и сверить. Признаться честно, сейчас у меня этим желания заниматься нет. Это нудная и долгая работа. Которая, ко всему прочему, не требует такой жёсткой необходимости, как ты описываешь.

— Тогда я просто-напросто не желаю здесь оставаться, — Аббадон резко приподнялся из-за стола, однако Себастьян, желающий реанимировать свой подпорченный в глазах Сиэля авторитет, среагировал чуть ли не мгновенно, быстро приподнявшись, переместившись Аббадону за спину и так же быстро усадив его обратно за стол. Сделав это, он снова вернулся на прежнее место. — Не смей ко мне прикасаться, — Аббадон жестко повернулся в сторону Себастьяна. — Ты — предатель. Будь мы в Малагарде, и тебя бы тут же осудили.

— Однако мы не в Малагарде, — холодно ответил Себастьян. — И сейчас ты, как и все присутствующие здесь, находятся в особняке графа Сиэля Фантомхайва. Ты обязан соблюдать здешний этикет. Или же ты позабыл, что мы несём ответственность за каждый закон того мира, в который попадаем? — он сузил глаза.

Аббадон раздражённо фыркнул, ничего не ответив, но скрестив руки на груди. Сиэль украдкой посмотрел на Себастьяна, окинув его пронзительным взглядом, а тому только оставалось хранить самоконтроль, чтобы не выглядеть чересчур услужливо или мягко по своим меркам.

— Сиэль прав, — сказал Мефистофель, предпочтя просто закурить, так как это единственное, что он мог поместить себе в рот, — в настоящий момент он — полноправный глава дома, а так уж получилось, что мы все, — Мефистофель обвёл зал рукой, — его гости. Кем бы мы друг другу ни приходились или что бы ни делали, это не отменяет того, что хозяин здешней территории — он. На балу Себастьяна, надо отметить, ты вёл себя гораздо сдержаннее.

— Может, это потому, что запах мальчишки настолько смешался с запахом моего достопочтенного коллеги, что от этого слияния мне хочется блевать, — Аббадон спародировал рвотные позывы, на что Сиэль лишь усмехнулся, продолжив поедать салат. Себастьян чуть не сжёг Аббадона заживо за это, однако посчитал нужным, что Сиэлю хватает стрессов за сегодняшний день. Тем более, у него была действительно прочная кожа, чтобы спокойно терпеть такие оскорбления в свой адрес — Себастьян его лично натаскивал на это. 

— Так понимаю, ужинать сегодня буду только я? — Сиэль привстал из-за стола, чтоб, как и подобает главе дома, разрезать индейку. Тем не менее, он вдруг повернулся в сторону Себастьяна. — Не попридержишь тарелку? Мне кажется, что она будет скользить.

Мефистофель приподнял брови, ожидающе вздыхая, а Аббадон сузил глаза. Себастьян, судя по всему, не ожидал от Сиэля подобного и немного воспрял духом, хоть и старался не слишком этого показывать, понимая, в какой накалённой ситуации находится.

— Что дальше? Задницу ему подтирать будешь? — Аббадон кивнул Себастьяну в сторону Сиэля.

На что Себастьян отпарировал куда более изящно, деловито прислонив к груди руку в чёрной парадной перчатке:

— Если таков будет приказ.

— Полагаю, мы уделили время твоим традициям вполне достаточно, — Аббадон, раздражённо втянув носом воздух, приподнялся, кивая в сторону Мефистофеля. — Или ты предпочтёшь понаблюдать за очередным спариванием этих голубков?

Себастьян не знал, какими силами природы ещё заставлял себя хвататься за этот несчастный поднос. 

— Что ж, — Мефистофель быстро выдохнул изо рта остатки дыма. — С этим вынужден согласиться. Я бы остался, да мне тут есть нечего. А мне даже заниматься рунами будет куда приятнее, чем продолжать кромсать этот несчастный кусок картошки. Ждём о вас максимальной ответственности к завтрашней вылазке. И да, — он развернулся у двери, неподалёку от которой, в коридоре, его ждал Аббадон, постукивая по полу каблуками, а также Раум, посчитавший, что он тут тоже лишний. — С Рождеством. 

Сиэль усмехнулся и продолжил резать индейку, трезво рассудив, что демонам подобного в ответ говорить не стоило. Впрочем, примерно в таком же темпе прошли дальнейшие двадцать минут. Сиэль просто ел, являясь единственным, кому были заготовлены все угощения на столе. Он не смог не переесть, потому ему оставалось только молиться на свой метаболизм, который в прошлом его никогда не подводил, позволив, при всей любви к еде, сохранить фигуру в завидном виде. 

Себастьян же убирал посуду на столе. Однако спустя некоторое время ему действительно наскучило такое длительное молчание. Да и Сиэль за весь этот вечер сделал достаточное количество ответных попыток с ним сблизиться, так что, обречённо вздохнув, Себастьян понял, что ему, как демону, придётся проявить себя действительно по-геройски — заставить проснуться своё чувство совести.

В тот момент, когда Сиэль поднялся, чтобы на всякий случай проверить висящий у камина носок в надежде получить какой-нибудь неожиданный подарок в качестве извинений, Себастьян спохватился. Его подарок был действительно большим, чтобы запихнуть в какую-то вещь подобных размеров, а магию он применить не решился, так как не знал, как бы отреагировал на это Сиэль, учитывая его двоякое отношение к таким фокусам.

— Постой, не трогай его, — вдруг сказал Себастьян, и Сиэль недоумённо развернулся в его сторону, деловито скрестив руки на груди. — Там всё равно ничего нет, — прояснил Себастьян. И прежде чем Сиэль хотел начать искренне возмущаться или же, что хуже, расстраиваться, продолжил: — Точнее, он не здесь. Вообще-то, я хотел подарить тебе его на Новый год, но сейчас не могу быть уверен на сто процентов, что мы доживём до него, так что…

Оставив Сиэля стоять возле камина, который мог разве что хлопать ресницами, Себастьян удалился куда-то за дверь, а уже через несколько секунд вернулся с каким-то огромным устройством в руках. Себастьян поставил его на стол. Стоял он к Сиэлю спиной, так как до сих пор чувствовал себя очень уязвимо после их ссоры. И пока его руки старались как можно осторожнее приоткрыть тонкую упаковку, которую он тоже притащил с собой, Себастьян не мог видеть того дикого восторга в глазах Сиэля. 

— Это… — Сиэль медленно подошёл к Себастьяну ближе, оставаясь немного позади его спины. 

— Граммофон, — кивнул Себастьян, бросая мимолётный взгляд на Сиэля через плечо. — Я знаю, что твой прошлый пришёл в негодность, да и модель была достаточно старой, 1877 года. А ты ведь любишь музыку. 

— Да, очень, — Сиэль сильно прикусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая широкую улыбку. Она казалась ему слишком вульгарной сейчас, и он постарался замаскировать свой восторг в тереблении упаковки от пластинки, пока Себастьян подготавливал граммофон к его непосредственному использованию. — А Фаэлен с Альфредом не будут возмущаться, что ты снова прохлаждаешься? 

— Я уведомлю их, что сегодня — последний день такой распущенности, — Себастьян усмехнулся. — Конечно, понятие субъективное, но сегодня, всё-таки, день особенный. А у нас время и так на счету, так что… хочу постараться, чтобы ты его запомнил максимально приятным образом.

— Да уж, постараться придётся, — многозначительно хмыкнул Сиэль. — Я не думаю, что мне достаточно одних лишь словесных извинений. Хоть и понимаю, что ты погорячился. Я тоже виноват. Наверное, слишком идеализировал твой эмоциональный контроль. Тебе присуща серьёзная прямолинейность, так что такие слова… пугают, знаешь ли.

— Ну, я всегда был достаточно вспыльчивым для демона, — отходчиво ответил Себастьян. — Что меня действительно удивляло во все времена, так это изобретательность людей при всей их вопиющей примитивности.

— Я вообще-то только-только начал тебя прощать. 

Себастьян вздохнул, не зная, что ответить, и предпочёл просто подойти к Сиэлю вплотную, приобняв его за талию. Сиэль не стал язвить, внимательно заглянув ему в глаза. 

— Чайковский? — спросил Сиэль, кивнув в сторону коробки, на которой изящным шрифтом красовалось «TCHAIKOVSKY: “The Nutcracker” Suite».

— А, да, — ответил Себастьян, дотянувшись пальцами до включателя. — Около года назад он был в Брюсселе, где дирижировал концертом, в программе которого была сюита из балета «Щелкунчик». Она и записана, — пластинка пришла в движение, и Себастьян приподнял тонарм. — Думаю, эта мелодия придётся тебе по вкусу. Достаточно драматичная, но вместе с тем романтичная. 

— В самый раз, — усмехнулся Сиэль, вдруг плавно разъединив объятие. — Включай.

Себастьян отреагировал с незаметным вздохом, но, как и Сиэль, облокотился о стол, опуская тонарм с иглой на пластинку. 

После шума, который был свойственен граммофонам и, пусть звучавшего не слишком эстетично, но вместе с тем придававшего особый шарм, мелодичные переливы арфы заполонили зал. А после зазвучал альт в драматичном дуэте со скрипкой. Сиэль затаил дыхание. Его взгляд наполнялся восторгом с каждым оборотом иглы вокруг пластинки, а после потеплел, постепенно скрывшись под ресницами. Казалось, что он на время забыл обо всём, даже о присутствии Себастьяна рядом, хоть и ощущал его дыхание, но оно словно витало где-то вдали. 

Себастьян улыбнулся, видя эту реакцию, и стал чувствовать себя слегка увереннее. Очевидно, что подарок Сиэлю пришёлся более чем по душе.

— Понимаешь, я хотел тебе сказать… — начал Себастьян.

Сиэль приоткрыл один глаз и резко прислонил указательный палец к губам Себастьяна, который тут же замолчал.

— Тс-с… — Сиэль мягко прислонился плечом к его плечу, осторожно отводя руку от его лица и кладя её на стол, практически туда же, где находилась рука Себастьяна, из-за чего они слегка соприкоснулись мизинцами. Кажется, от этого мимолётного соприкосновения по их телам пробежалось что-то вроде нежной искры, судя по тому, как их дыхание неожиданно затихло. — Давай… — Сиэль тихо прокашлялся, переводя немного сконфуженный взгляд на граммофон, пока Себастьян медленно втягивал воздух носом, — давай просто послушаем.

И они затихли. Даже инородный скрежет пластинки, который нередко раздавался вперемешку с оригинальной мелодией, не так сильно резал слух.

Себастьян тоже слушал, как и Сиэль, хоть и не сказать, что это его заворожило в равной степени сильно, так как он до сих пор испытывал вину. Однако вдруг пальцы Сиэля, рука которого до этого практически неподвижно лежала на столе, зашевелились, осторожно обласкав его поверх мизинца и безымянного пальца. Себастьян бросил взгляд в сторону. Сиэль чуть улыбался, медленно оглаживая руку Себастьяна, и вдруг полностью накрыл её своей. Кажется, на его скулах возник очень малозаметный румянец. Однако это было не столько смущение, сколько признак сентиментальности. 

— Я достаточно романтичен. Для тебя это неожиданно? — тихо спросил Сиэль, бросив лукавый взгляд на Себастьяна.

— Уже нет, — усмехнулся Себастьян, разворачивая руку внутренней стороной ладони вверх. Теперь их с Сиэлем ладони соединились в крепкое рукопожатие.

— Пластинка закончилась, — вздохнул Сиэль, убирая тонарм. — Жаль, что они играют так мало. Но я слышал, что сейчас усиленно работают над другими, на которых можно будет прослушивать музыку гораздо дольше. Но это всё равно достижение, и люди кое-что умеют. Быть может, однажды они смогут изобрести что-то действительно поражающее воображение. Скажем, машину, которая сможет долететь до Луны.

— Зачем тебе на Луну? — Себастьян приподнял брови, с удивлением смотря на Сиэля. — Я думал, тебе и на Земле нравится. А на Луне нечего делать. 

— А ты что, был на Луне? — Сиэль поражённо повернулся в сторону Себастьяна.

— Нет, не был, — Себастьян замотал головой, мягко усмехнувшись. — Лететь туда слишком долго, неоправданно долго, ведь там ничего нет, кроме холода и камней. А какой смысл лететь туда, где тебя никто не ждёт?

Сиэль усмехнулся.

— Никто не ждёт? Не знал, что демонам это важно.

— Да не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Себастьян, почувствовав, что действительно сказал что-то не то. — Как бы там ни было, согласен, порой людям удаётся создать нечто прекрасное. Но это всё… 

«Никогда не сравнится с тобой, Сиэль». 

Себастьян полагал, что озвучил это лишь в мыслях, но, судя по тому, как вдруг смутился Сиэль, осознал, что это было не так. 

Наверное, Сиэль ещё не знал, каким образом лучше ответить Себастьяну, чтобы не показаться слишком мягкотелым, так как после слов утром, пусть они были сказаны Себастьяном сгоряча, он чувствовал небольшую паранойю по этому поводу. Ему было не по себе проявлять слишком нежные чувства, хоть он и понимал, что в них не было ничего неправильного. Наверное, от той ситуации надо было просто отойти.

Сиэль отвернулся в сторону граммофона, пытаясь замаскировать неловкость, но сделать это было не так легко, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Их руки с Себастьяном были по-прежнему соединены. Заметив, что Сиэль попытался отстраниться, Себастьян поспешно отвёл руку. 

Сиэль, в свою очередь, тут же пожалел об этом, и крепко стиснул её.

— Да хватит уже, — Сиэль раздражённо посмотрел на него.

— Что хватит? — Себастьян не понял вопроса.

— Убегать от меня, — прояснил Сиэль, сдувая чёлку с лица. — Хватит бегать, избегать меня, не смотреть на меня. Знаешь, иногда мне тоже хочется, чтобы и ты проявлял что-то вроде… не знаю. Вот я уходил из спальни утром, а ты не остановил. Я чуть не ушёл сейчас, и ты тоже не остановил. Мне хочется чувствовать, что я тебе тоже нужен.

— Наверное, мне всё ещё трудно понимать людей в такие моменты, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Да и после всего, что было, чувствую себя очень уязвимо. Боюсь снова лишить тебя свободы.

— Не всем нужна свобода, ибо между ней и одиночеством всегда очень тонкая грань. Да, иногда трудно разобраться, когда именно стоит пойти навстречу, когда лучше удержать, а когда отпустить, но ведь мы всегда учимся друг у друга, — усмехнулся Сиэль, резко развернувшись. — Ты учишься понимать людей, а я — понимать тебя. Иногда нам трудно, но… а кому сейчас легко?

— Ты прав, — чуть улыбнулся Себастьян. — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что для человека ты слишком умный.

— Вот ты снова начинаешь, — закатил глаза Сиэль. — Ты сам, между прочим, не всем канонам среднестатистического демона соответствуешь, однако я к тебе не равнодушен ещё с момента, когда ты вел себя, как редкостный мудак! Я, может, в твоих глазах тоже тот самый человек, которых мастурбирует только на твой темный образ, но твоим поступкам я не ищу оправдания, и не склоняю тебя к свету. Я неравнодушен к тебе такому, какой ты есть. А если ты не понимаешь этого, и я для тебя теперь табу, значит, ты редкостный идиот, которому стоит последовать изначальному сценарию: съесть меня. Без обязательств! — Сиэль быстро дышал, его плечи гневно вздымались. 

— Да как ты смеешь так думать?! — слова задели Себастьяна, его глаза едва ли не испепеляли Сиэлю лицо, несмотря на то, что он всё ещё стоял абсолютно неподвижно. — Я ведь говорил тебе, говорил! Это было сказано сгоряча. Если бы я воспринимал тебя таким образом, то чёрта с два вчера бы остановился!

— А как я могу думать по-другому, если я тебя в такие моменты совершенно не понимаю, Себастьян?! — в ответ закричал Сиэль. — Ты то… — он задрожал, пытаясь говорить как можно спокойнее, но его подводил то голос, начиная срываться на неестественные тона, то язык, который натурально заплетался. — Ты то… избегаешь меня, то, наоборот, пытаешься извиниться, а что думать мне?

— Не нужно ничего думать! Я просто отношусь к тебе иначе!

— И почему же?

— Потому что я!..

Себастьян осёкся, осознав кое-что важное.

Затем замер.

И впервые по-настоящему покраснел.

— Себастьян?

Сиэль сощурился. Себастьян впервые выглядел настолько необычно для своего типа характера, и на первый взгляд никак нельзя было сказать, что он вообще способен был испытывать смущение. По крайней мере, до этого Сиэль никогда не замечал в нём эмоций подобного рода, так что эта сцена воистину значила очень много. 

— Себастьян? — переспросил Сиэль, наблюдая, как тот прикрывает лицо, видимо, желая натурально провалиться под землю. — Себастьян, это что… румянец? 

— Подожди, мне надо на пару минут отойти, — Себастьян развернулся, чтобы покинуть зал, однако Сиэль внезапно загородил ему путь, деловито скрещивая руки на груди. 

— И куда же? — брови Сиэля были изогнуты в невероятно саркастичном выражении, и он ещё ближе подошёл к Себастьяну, который непроизвольно отошёл ближе к столу, достаточно поздно заметив, что на этом потенциальная возможность отступления свелась к нулю. — Себастьян, — повторил Сиэль, подойдя к нему ближе. Себастьян непроизвольно приподнял подбородок, встречаясь с ним взглядом. 

— Что? — спросил Себастьян с заметной нервозностью.

— Да ничего, — Сиэль повёл плечом. — Просто… не убегай от меня. Особенно, когда ты выглядишь настолько красиво.

И Сиэль, не давая Себастьяну возможности опомниться, вдруг коснулся руками его рук, которые тот удерживал над носом и почти закрывал ими глаза. На немой вопрос в глазах того, Сиэль спросил лишь:

— Можно?

Себастьян, помедлив, всё же кивнул, осторожно приоткрывая пылающее лицо. И тут же отвёл взгляд. Ему не нравилось, когда ситуация выходила у него из-под контроля. Однако это случилось снова.

— Тише-тише-тише-тише… — зашептал Сиэль, с интересом рассматривая настолько необычную для Себастьяна эмоциональную реакцию. Тому было явно неловко. До жути. До шевеления волос на голове и мурашек в теле. Тем не менее, если бы Себастьян продолжал отстраняться, то проявил бы ещё большую слабость, потому, заставив себя собраться хоть на какую-то часть, поднял глаза, переведя мутный взгляд на Сиэля. Тот, в свою очередь, с неприкрытым любопытством ощупывал его лицо. — У тебя это впервые?

— Да. 

Короткий ответ, и Себастьян снова затих. Сиэль, усмехнувшись себе под нос, несколько раз обласкал его щёки большим пальцем. И, кажется, после этого действия они у Себастьяна загорелись ещё ярче.

— Мне нравится, — также коротко ответил Сиэль. Хотя спустя некоторое время добавил: — Тебе очень идёт. Подходит под цвет глаз.

Себастьян не сдержал взволнованный смешок. 

— Меня немного пугают такие вещи, если честно, — вдруг признался Себастьян. — Вчера сорвался, утром сорвался, а теперь краснею, как мальчишка. Что дальше? Буду прятать под матрацем романы Джейн Остин и читать их, запершись в ванной? 

Сиэль, осознав, что именно имел в виду Себастьян, покраснел и сам. И, надо признать, гораздо гуще и ярче.

— Эй! Вообще-то это неприлично, лазить по чужим личным вещам! 

— Разве чужим? — глаза Себастьяна хитро блеснули, а сам он улыбнулся, слегка обнажая клыки. — Серьёзно, Сиэль. Матрац — самое ненадёжное место для хранения таких вещей, учитывая, что я на нём провожу времени не меньше. Если уж хотел запрятать — положил бы на самое видное место в библиотеке. Я туда вообще не заглядываю. 

Сиэль молчал, опустив взгляд. Ему до сих пор было стыдно.

— Кстати, по этой причине я решил подарить граммофон. Сначала хотел какую-нибудь мистическую книгу, но в последнее время тебе по душе рассказы о любви. И я подумал, что тебе вряд ли понравится, если я об этом узнаю, — Себастьяну нравилось наблюдать, как пальцы Сиэля всё сильнее стискивают лацканы его фрака и как его нос трогательно вздёргивался, быстро сужаясь и расширяясь из-за очень частого дыхания. — Что я вижу, у тебя даже уши покраснели. Но не волнуйся. Эту тайну я…

Вдруг канделябр с пятью свечами, который служил основным источником света, опрокинулся на стол, и скатерть загорелась.

— Осторожнее, чёрт возьми! — Сиэль быстро вылил остатки пунша на скатерть, и теперь они с Себастьяном находились в практически полной тьме, различая лица друг друга только благодаря камину. — Ну вот, — вздохнул Сиэль. — Теперь стол выглядит максимально неэстетично. 

— Я уберу, — сухо бросил Себастьян, небрежно поправив спутавшиеся на голове волосы. Его взгляд был направлен в сторону. Из-за своей неосторожности он чувствовал себя очень неестественно. 

— Нет, — Сиэль резко схватил его руку, и Себастьян остановился, задержав на нём глубокий взгляд.

— Нет? — он изогнул бровь. — Это моя обязанность.

— Я… — Сиэль опустил глаза, а его губы нервно двигались, пока зубы то поддевали их, то прикусывали, из-за чего они соблазнительно припухали, являясь единственным, на чём Себастьян теперь мог концентрировать своё внимание. — Хотел, чтобы мы перешли к этому. Поцелуй меня.

Скатерть со стола была сорвана настолько быстро, что не раздалось даже звона разбитой посуды, которая стояла на том же самом месте, где и находилась; только канделябр с подтаявшими свечами перекатился в сторону, ибо Сиэль упал на его прежнее место спиной, а его рубашка измазалась в остатках воска. Себастьян сбросил её специально, и, наверное, это было его попыткой избавиться от чрезмерно ярких эмоций — он опасался распространять их на Сиэля. 

Потому, когда они принялись целоваться, Сиэль не мог не почувствовать, с каким напряжением его касался Себастьян. А также не мог не услышать звука его когтей, раздавшихся над ухом неприлично громко. Как Сиэль впоследствии догадался, Себастьян не просто исцарапал стол, а соскоблил с него приличное количество древесины. 

Свои действия Сиэль тоже не контролировал. Когда они с Себастьяном лишь начинали переходить на особый для них уровень близости, то сумасшедшим Сиэль себя ощущал буквально сразу, хоть рассудок и не полностью отходил на второй план. Тем не менее, Себастьян ненароком прикусил его губу, не до крови, но с несдержанностью. И Сиэль немедленно стиснул его бёдра ногами, обхватив так, что брюки затрещали, а у Себастьяна потемнело в глазах. 

— С-Сиэль… — у Себастьяна закатились глаза. — Отпусти. Это слиш… слишком.

Сиэль нахмурился, внезапно осознав, что находится в гораздо более выигрышном положении. Возможно, эти мысли появились у него в голове по воле чистой случайности, а, быть может, он давно хотел застать Себастьяна в таком состоянии. Вздёрнув брови, Сиэль отошёл на несколько шагов, пока Себастьян продолжал опираться о стол и даже не мог повернуть лица в его сторону. И вскользь усмехнулся. Раньше он не мог и представить, что Себастьян мог хоть в чём-то уступить ему, особенно, в таком деликатном вопросе, как физическая близость. Но теперь…

Сиэль ослабил узел собственного галстука, склонив голову к правому плечу. 

— Разденься.

Себастьян дёрнулся, резко повернув лицо в его сторону.

— Я не привык, чтобы это происходило таким образом.

— Просто ты мало кому решался довериться, — это была улыбка, Сиэль предпочёл не скрывать её, а вот Себастьяну явно было не по себе. — Себастьян, — сказал Сиэль уже жестче. — Я жду.

Себастьян, нахмурившись, аккуратно поддел пуговицы фрака, начиная расстёгивать их одну за другой. В приглушённом свете потрескивающих поленьев они слегка напоминали светлячков, и блестели точно так же. В конце концов, фрак упал на пол, а вслед за ним жилетка, галстук и рубашка. Полностью обнажив верхнюю часть тела, Себастьян коснулся пальцами ремня брюк и, слегка поджав губы, замедлился. 

— Полностью? 

— Полностью.

Пряжка звенела в руках Себастьяна больше, чем положено. Сиэль, внимательно изучая его лицо, а также, разумеется, тело, не мог не заметить, как на его крепких ключицах выступил пот — Себастьян волновался. Сиэлю и самому становилось жарко. Приглушённый свет играл на руку, учитывая, что брюки Сиэля были полностью чёрными. В нынешней обстановке ему максимально не хотелось показывать свою слабость первым. Хотя Себастьян мог и учуять, ему это было под силу. 

Себастьян предусмотрительно снял ботинки и носки, прежде чем спустить с себя штаны, а, разобравшись и с последними, сделал медленный вдох, буквально кожей ощущая на себе взгляд Сиэля. Эмоции Сиэля были интересны во время возбуждения. В них не было выразительной страсти и похоти, однако присутствовала некая слабость. Когда Сиэль возбуждался, его глаза обычно мутнели, темнели, но при этом очень ярко блестели, а губы прикусывались в несколько раз чаще, чем обычно. 

Себастьян слегка улыбнулся, вновь узнав этот взгляд. А смущение замаскировал под упавшими на лицо волосами. 

— Ты такой красивый… — Сиэль сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы оказаться у Себастьяна на расстоянии метра, и вытянул руку, якобы невзначай дотрагиваясь до его напряженного торса. Увидев, как по груди Себастьяна скатываются капли пота, Сиэль, прикусив губу, собрал их пальцами, а пальцы сразу же погрузил в рот, затихнув.

И лишь потрескивание поленьев заглушало их дыхание.

— К тебе хочется прикасаться, — продолжил Сиэль и, будучи полностью одетым, придвинулся к Себастьяну ещё ближе, проводя рукой вдоль его торса и так до самого пупка. 

Себастьян же чувствовал себя достаточно уязвимо, так как не привык быть единственным обнажённым в помещении, когда это случалось не совсем по его инициативе. Не то чтобы он слишком смущался этого, но ему было непривычно оказываться в чей-то власти. Причём, не только физически, но и морально. Вероятно, также сказывался вчерашний опыт. Себастьян не жалел о нём, но теперь испытывал заметное ощущение дисгармонии. Так всегда бывает, когда выходишь из зоны комфорта.

И, возможно, взволнованность сыграла Себастьяну не на руку. Из-за несвойственных себе эмоций, а также прикосновений Сиэля, руки которого теперь касались его пупка, мягко надавливая на него большими пальцами, Себастьян ощутил, как его собственный член приподнялся выше. И уткнулся Сиэлю в живот. 

— Ох… — Себастьян тихо простонал, и Сиэль посмотрел на него на редкость дьявольским взглядом. Это от Себастьяна не укрылось, и он даже тихо засмеялся: — Продолжаешь изучать, какого это — быть мной?

— Я на это был способен и раньше, ведь я тоже очень сильно люблю себя, — Сиэль аккуратно обхватил член Себастьяна практически у головки, хотя сам возбудился не на шутку. Отвлечь Себастьяна ласками было прекрасной возможностью, чтобы замаскировать собственные чувства. Себастьян усмехнулся; его дыхание также учащалось. — Однако это не так увлекательно, как… познавать тебя.

Сиэль прижался к Себастьяну вплотную, этим самым прижав его к столу. Граммофон позади них звякнул. Это заставило их настороженно переглянуться, а также неловко улыбнуться, хоть и очень слабо.

— На столе нет места, — тихо сказал Себастьян, обхватив Сиэля со спины, однако тот угрожающе сжал его бёдра, намекая, что в настоящее время ни в коем случае не потерпит его инициативы.

— Будь покладистее, Себастьян, — Сиэль задышал ему в шею, и глаза Себастьяна непроизвольно закатились, — я намерен взять плату за твои ошибки. Сегодня ты подчиняешься мне.

Себастьян тихо вздохнул, покорно опустив руки по бокам. Возможно, их отношения ещё не совсем доросли до того, чтобы Себастьян хотел подчиняться Сиэлю сам и полностью по одной лишь своей инициативе, однако Сиэль имел право потребовать что-то в качестве компенсации за свой моральный ущерб. И Себастьян был с ним солидарен.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-то конкретное? — Себастьян скосил взгляд на Сиэля, немного повертевшись. А затем на его губах расцвела улыбка: он ощутил явное доказательство того, что и Сиэль сейчас был к нему отнюдь не равнодушен.

— Честно, пока не знаю. У меня много мыслей в голове. Действительно много. И, наверное, это некстати, — Сиэль задумался. — Однако… знаешь, сейчас я, кажется, понимаю, что меня всегда тянуло к мужчинам. И мой изначальный интерес к тебе, а также безграничное терпение и, разумеется, азарт — куда же без него, были отнюдь не беспочвенными. 

Себастьян, вздрогнув, слегка отстранился, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

— Ты серьёзно? — он нахмурился.

— Да, — Сиэль, вздохнув, кивнул. — Правда. Не думаю, что мои наклонности — это результат травмы или что-то в таком духе. У меня было счастливое детство, я благоприятно вошёл в переходный возраст. Конечно, потеря родителей могла сказаться… но я плохо понимаю, каким это может быть образом. Так что склоняюсь к тому, что я просто родился таким. Это нормально?

— Я не то чтобы специалист в вопросах по поводу человеческих границ нормального, — Себастьян окинул его намекающим взглядом, и Сиэль слегка закатил глаза. — Но испытывать таку явную симпатию к демону — явно не есть нормально.

— Если мы говорим именно о физических аспектах, то я испытываю к тебе, как ты выразился, симпатию, не потому, что ты демон. А потому что ты мужчина. У тебя не было такого? 

— Чего именно?

Сиэль отвел взгляд, хотя не хотел этого делать. Тем не менее, Себастьян смотрел на него с явной требовательностью, и Сиэль понял, что ответить придётся, если он планирует сохранить за собой доминантную роль.

— Ну, это похоже на… м, не знаю. Возможно, нечто похожее испытывают животные в период гона? — Себастьян приподнял брови после этих слов, и Сиэль сам смутился своего сравнения, но, чтобы не растерять былой уверенности, продолжил: — Я не говорю, что меня тянет к тебе исключительно на этой почве, но без неё не обходится. Я сейчас толком ни с кем не могу поговорить об этом, поэтому хочу рассказать тебе.

— Конечно. Я слушаю.

Себастьян смотрел на него очень серьёзно. Сиэль нехотя подумал, что всё-таки подобный самоконтроль — это действительно результат опыта, который в его случае приходил с возрастом, однако старался держать себя в руках. Правда, при первой попытке возобновить рассказ голос у Сиэля достаточно сильно задрожал, вследствие чего ему пришлось замаскировать это под кашель.

— В общем, — немного неловко продолжил Сиэль. — Я… смотрю на тебя и возбуждаюсь. Причём, я не отделяю образ мужчины от своего сознания. Я воспринимаю тебя не как партнёра без пола, с которым мне просто хорошо, а именно как партнёра мужского пола. Можно сказать, это даже вопрос психологии. Но… понимаешь, я вижу тебя, трогаю тебя, трогаю все твои части тела, без исключений, и мне это нравится. И даже моя природа говорит мне, что всё правильно, хотя это с человеческой точки зрения не совсем так. Иногда я чувствую из-за этого свою некоторую ненормальность. Однако… — под конец повествования Сиэль стал говорить намного тише, и Себастьян, заслушавшись, не сразу ощутил, как рука Сиэля стала властно надавливать ему на затылок, намекая опуститься вниз.

Себастьян, немного согнув колени, так, чтобы уткнуться своим лицом ему в торс, приподнял голову и изогнул брови в искреннем вопросе. Сиэль усмехнулся с лёгкой нервозностью. Это было от возбуждения.

— Однако сейчас я уверен, что это будет правильно. И мне… — Сиэль заставил опуститься Себастьяна ещё ниже, и сразу же после начал раздаваться тихий звон пряжки ремня. Сиэль, прикусив нижнюю губу, неотрывно смотрел Себастьяну прямо в глаза, пока его рука расправлялась с крайне мешавшими сейчас штанами.

— Сиэль? — Себастьян сглотнул слюну и непроизвольно повернул лицо в другую сторону, внезапно осознав, что сейчас полностью находится на коленях, а ширинка брюк Сиэля, которая пока что была закрыта лишь благодаря его руке, была прямо возле скулы. 

К ещё большей неожиданности, Себастьян понял, что давно не испытывал такой сухости в горле.

— И мне интересно, насколько сильно это понравится тебе, — внезапно заключил Сиэль. Себастьян буквально в воздухе ощутил резкий запах мускуса. И вздрогнул, осознав, что именно это было такое. Сиэль, мягко улыбнувшись, кивнул, и ещё крепче сжал волосы Себастьяна на затылке. — Именно, Себастьян. Ты ведь уже догадался, чего я хочу? Ты знаешь этот запах лучше, чем что-либо ещё, ты его ни с чем не спутаешь. Подними лицо.

Себастьян знал, что почувствует, когда встретится с Сиэлем глазами, однако всякий раз это происходило как-то по-новому, вследствие чего он никогда не был полностью к такому готов. Мокрый член Сиэля, — он всегда сочился гораздо сильнее, чем у обычных юношей его возраста, чем вызывал к себе немалый аппетит, — уткнулся Себастьяну прямо в щёку.

Ощутив влажность предъэякулята на своей заливающейся румянцем коже, Себастьян принюхался. Сиэль, наблюдая за ним сверху, ещё не понимал, как от Себастьяна не отваливались кровоточащие куски плоти, ибо смотрел на него так, будто пытался сожрать. Себастьян, в свою очередь, сейчас напоминал никак не демона и даже не человека с присущей им слабостью перед вожделением, а собаку. Преданного пса, который обнюхивал каждый участок кожи члена Сиэля со странной, практически животной любознательностью. Так Сиэль посчитал, когда увидел его расширившиеся зрачки и приоткрывшиеся ноздри: Себастьян, прижавшись к его паху у основания члена, буквально наслаждался густым запахом, исходившим от коротких лобковых волос.

— Тебе он нравится, да? — пусть голос Сиэля и дрожал, теперь в нём присутствовало и кое-что другое. Себастьян, сам того не зная, действительно сумел пустить в его душу корни чего-то очень тёмного. Это была похоть. — Скажи, — и Сиэль резко сдавил волосы на его затылке, заставив Себастьяна прижаться носом к своим паховым волосам ещё сильнее; они даже проникли вглубь его ноздрей, — тебе нравится мой член? Ты хочешь его?

Глаза Себастьяна практически максимально потемнели, но вместо того, чтобы предпринять что-либо, он активно закивал головой, из-за чего кончик его носа несколько раз потёрся о впадину между лобком и основанием пениса Сиэля. Сам Сиэль едва ли не ощутил себя сошедшим с ума. Терпеть было сложно.

— Давай, — это было произнесено сквозь зубы. Сиэль послал всё к чёрту. — Отсоси мне. Ты знаешь, как.

Себастьян, пусть и перебарывая свои некоторые внутренние предрассудки, исподтишка посмотрел на Сиэля и немного приподнялся, покорно раскрыв рот. Губы прижались к головке члена в очень быстром и сильном движении, из-за чего Сиэль даже поперхнулся: рот Себастьяна, пусть и не обхвативший полностью, напоминал всасывающую воронку. Это было даже немного больно. 

Сиэль зашипел, и Себастьян тихо усмехнулся, погружая его пенис себе на язык.

Сиэль любил, когда его целовали. Причём, не просто целовали, а обласкивали, не пропуская и миллиметра — так он чувствовал себя ещё более желанным. В редкие периоды незанятости они могли делать это часами, и за это время Сиэль выдыхал имя Себастьяна по шестьдесят раз. А когда терпеть становилось вконец невыносимо, и Сиэль буквально умолял взять его в рот, губы Себастьяна, сжалившись, сжимались вокруг него, принимая на язык все успевшие просочиться с головки члена соки. 

И тогда Сиэль кончал меньше, чем за десять секунд. 

Себастьян превосходно знал эту слабость Сиэля, он неоднократно играл на ней, поэтому решил воспользоваться аналогичным приёмом, сначала нежно облизнув его мокрую головку пениса, а после оставив на ней ещё более ласковый поцелуй; вслед за ним и другие. Возможно, это было не совсем правильным подходом, но Себастьяну очень часто казалось, что Сиэль был словно фарфоровым, несмотря на то, что тот имел скорее спортивное, нежели худощавое телосложение. Такое впечатление также могла создавать его кожа. Особенно сейчас: бледная, сияющая в свечении догорающих поленьев, она была подобна лунному диску, а на контрасте с яркой розовизной ствола и краснотой головки — и вовсе, как чистый снег.

Однако неожиданно Себастьян ощутил себя с силой придавленным за голову, и его глаза резко расширившись, непроизвольно повлажнев. Себастьян поднял на Сиэля сконфуженный взгляд, член был вогнан в его глотку больше, чем наполовину.

— Я не просил меня ласкать, — хрипло сказал Сиэль. — Соси. Глубже.

Себастьян раздражённо нахмурился. Ему был отнюдь не привычен подобный характер их с Сиэлем интимных отношений. Однако Сиэль, увидев его выражение, приподнял брови. Себастьян, к своему сожалению, осознал, что своей задумчивостью скорее оскорбляет, а не расстраивает его. Сиэль не был насильником, но здраво желал, чтобы Себастьян сам пошёл на уступки. 

Сделав медленный вздох носом, Себастьян терпеливо осадил свою строптивость и закрыл глаза, покорно расслабив горло. 

— О да… — тело объяло дрожью. Себастьян всосал в себя член полностью, и Сиэль пошатнулся, резко упёршись рукой в поверхность стола. — Давай, — Сиэль положил руку Себастьяну на голову, и тот сильно зажмурился, чувствуя нарастающее давление не только в глотке, но и со стороны затылка. — Давай… давай… глубже… 

Себастьян сосал, чувствуя, как слюна просачивается с языка на подбородок, а лоб покрывается потом. Вместе с постепенным дурманом, который приходил к нему всякий раз, когда он чувствовал этот запах — запах Сиэля, его кожи, выделений тела и, без сомнений, сущности, которая в настоящее время содрогалась от удовольствия буквально так же, как и оболочка, Себастьян чувствовал голод.

Кровь, лимфа, слюна, сперма — всё это являлось основными переносчиками энергии в теле любого человека, однако, разумеется, далеко не каждыми хотелось настолько сильно упиваться. Однако Сиэлем хотелось. 

Вместе с распространившимся по комнате запахом, влажностью в глазах, а также слизью и слюной, смесь которых заполонила собой носоглотку, зрачки Себастьяна расширились до самого максимума, и он уже сам вцепился в бёдра Сиэля руками, начиная усиленно двигать головой. Сиэль был вкусным. Каждая клетка его тела у Себастьяна всегда вызывала к себе натуральное плотское наслаждение, и тот даже не заметил, как вместо предрассудков его мысли наполнились совсем другим.

Сосать. Глубже.

Из горла вырвался задушенный стон, который сейчас являлся скорее мычанием, и Себастьян поглотил член Сиэля до самого конца, настолько, что даже прижался носом к волосистой части его паха.

Нёбный язычок промялся под воздействием крупной головки, вызывая инстинктивные рвотные содрогания. Однако Себастьяну не было до них никакого дела. Его глаза были красными. И мутными от переизбытка чувств. Кажется, он никогда не ощущал себя настолько _сытым_. 

Сиэль выругался нецензурными словами. Его ресницы практически приросли к верхнем веку, настолько сильно закатились его глаза.

— Кажется, ты входишь во вкус, — это было сказано шёпотом, голос Сиэля полностью осип. Себастьян не поднимал лица, но яростное чмоканье его губ, которые начинали краснеть от яростного трения, отвечали Сиэлю сами за себя. — Нравится, да? Нравится быть покорным? 

Себастьян не ответил. Даже его глаза были направлены куда-то в пустоту — возможно, он сейчас даже не видел ими, а все его ощущения сконцентрировались лишь на двух вещах: запахе и вкусе. Сиэль, продолжая быстро дышать, провёл ладонью по его лицу, сначала касаясь щеки, чем не вызвал у Себастьяна и малейшей реакции, а после схватился за его волосы, которые успели сильно промокнуть. И только оттянув пряди его волос, которые приоткрыли вспотевший блестящий лоб, а также совершенно безумное выражение лица, Сиэль смог обратить на себя внимание — Себастьян соизволил поднять на него глаза. Но, нельзя было не признать, такая одержимость очень сильно возбуждала.

— Я задал… вопрос, — Сиэль прищурился, и Себастьян остановил губы на середине ствола, хотя его язык по-прежнему не мог остановиться, яростно вылизывая Сиэля изнутри, из-за чего обильное количество слюны стекало не только на подбородок, но и на шею. Сиэль едва ли не забыл, что хотел ему сказать, увидев это. — Чёрт, да ты же окончательно потерял голову… ты так сильно любишь мой член? Он настолько вкусный?..

— М-м… Мфмпф… — Себастьян низко замычал, активно кивая головой, при этом его руки ещё сильнее стиснули Сиэля за бёдра. Сиэль резко захлопнул рот, сдержав чуть не вырвавшийся из них слишком откровенный стон. Однако его глаза заслезились, этого он никак не мог скрыть, в том числе и от Себастьяна, который, словно специально, ещё сильнее сдавил губами член и замычал вдвое громче, быстро тряся головой и волосами.

— Я знаю, что ты задумал… — Сиэль нервно усмехнулся, вытирая пот с мокрого лица; голова Себастьяна у его бёдер, причмокивая, двигалась с равномерностью, но при этом явной страстью. — У тебя не выйдет, слышишь? Иди сюда.

Себастьян не сразу догадался, что именно Сиэль имел в виду, пока тот резко не схватил его за волосы, отстранив от себя. Себастьян воспринял это негативно и уставился на Сиэля разъярёнными глазами. Его руки, которые Сиэль тоже отстранил от себя, сжались в кулаки. Они то и дело разжимались из-за пота на ладонях, однако, возможно это было просто из желания как можно скорее вцепиться в член. 

Но Сиэль не собирался на этом останавливаться. И, пусть это было для него в новинку, смотря на Себастьяна, подбородок и щёки которого были сплошь вымазаны в выделениях его тела, он неожиданно ощутил для себя интересное желание: ему захотелось сжать в пальцах его лицо. 

— Пёс злится, что его оторвали от ужина? — Сиэль склонился над Себастьяном, резко сдавив его щёки. Себастьян, успев к этому моменту практически полностью опомниться, скривился: Сиэль сдавил его лицо настолько сильно, что щёки уродливо вспухли, а рот превратился в вертикальную щель, из которой неэстетично вытекала слюна с остатками предъэякулята.

— Отпу… шти, — его голос звучал ещё более некрасиво, и Себастьян зажмурился, ощутив, как его лицо ещё больше покраснело. Хотя Сиэлю это как будто адски нравилось, ибо смотрел он на Себастьяна так, словно пожирал глазами заживо. Редкий для него взгляд.

— Нет, — он ещё сильнее сдавил лицо Себастьяна пальцами, и тот завыл. Адски стыдно. — Ты должен отработать свой проступок, помнишь? Я этого хочу.

Себастьян приоткрыл глаза, — было отчётливо видно, как на белках лопнуло несколько сосудов, — и недовольно посмотрел в сторону. Сиэль был прав, дьявол его дери. Тихо вздохнув через нос, Себастьян надломлено кивнул. Сиэль улыбнулся.

— Мне кажется, что моя кровь буквально кипит, — на напрягшийся взгляд Себастьяна Сиэль ещё сильнее склонился к нему, гипнотизируя глазами. — В этом нет ничего удивительного. Ты, последняя сволочь, конченный садист, который ещё вчера меня насиловал и от которого у меня настолько сильно сносит крышу… Я тебя хочу.

Или слова Сиэля сквозили нездоровым мазохизмом, или это было что-то гораздо большее. Себастьян не смог сдержать смущения, отведя взгляд в сторону. Пальцы начали соскальзывать, так что Сиэль заново обхватил ими лицо Себастьяна, вскользь заметив, как у того на щеках остались следы от ногтей. 

— Ха… — Сиэль обхватил собственный член, резко отпустив лицо Себастьяна и вновь схватив его за волосы. — О да… — горящими глазами он неотрывно наблюдал за эмоциями в лице Себастьяна, которые становились всё ярче и безумнее, как только пенис Сиэля приближался к губам, однако рука удерживала, не позволяя самостоятельно податься навстречу. — Да-а…

Мгновенье, и во рту вновь засияли софиты. 

Зал погрузился в полумрак; поленья почти полностью истлели, и вместо красноватого сияния комната освещалась лишь золотом дорогого ковра, на который то и дело попадали полупрозрачные капли. Также на нём присутствовали полосы. Захлёбываясь и почти не чувствуя горла, ибо рот мог ощущать лишь давление и горячее трение вместе с привкусом молока и соли, Себастьян хрипел, а ковёр под ним буквально превращался в лохмотья. Всё окуталось запахом человеческой плоти, а также звуками пошлых причмокиваний и, разумеется, стонов. 

— Ха-а... Ах, да-а!.. — голова Сиэля была запрокинута. Все свои физические силы он вкладывал только в руки, которые удерживали давящегося Себастьяна за голову, а также в ноги, чтобы не повалить того на ковёр и не брать в положении лёжа. Тем не менее, несмотря на свою волю и полный физический контроль над ситуацией, стонал от удовольствия он по-прежнему как мальчишка — очень визгливо и трогательно. И кричал точно также: — Я трахаю… Себастьян, я трахаю тебя!..

И Себастьян позволял. На удивление всё, что было для него так важно раньше, когда дело доходило до искусства ведения любви, какой бы она ни была в его представлении, — гордость, непокорство и исключительное главенство, — перестало иметь значение. Существовал лишь Сиэль, его хаотичные, но невероятно быстрые движения, а также член, регулярно поддевавший нёбный язычок и заставлявший этим давиться. 

— Твой рот… твой чёртов мокрый рот… такой жадный… да-а… да-а… Себастьян, да-а!..

Сиэль трахал его глотку так, словно мог умереть в любую секунду. Себастьян смотрел, как Сиэль двигается, как двигается его член, как напрягаются мышцы на его то отдаляющемся, то приближающемся животе, и не верил в то, что действительно получает от этого удовольствие. 

Его собственный пенис будто запекали в жаровне. Так Себастьяну казалось, когда он старался заглотить как можно глубже. Затолкать Сиэля в себя, затолкать в себя его скользкий, вспухший член, прямо внутрь своего свернутого в трубочку рта. И сосать, сосать, сосать и заглатывать до тех пор, пока лицо не лопнет от перевозбуждения, глаза не вытекут из глазниц от перенапряжения, а все жизненные соки организма не намотаются на этот пенис.

— Я кончаю… чёрт возьми, кончаю! А-ах… А-а!..

Оргазм Сиэля был крайне эмоциональным. Что было вполне объяснимо для юноши его возраста, переживающего настолько откровенный опыт, когда гормоны вовсю разогревают кровь. Сиэль закричал, замерев в глотке Себастьяна, и так сильно прижал к себе его голову, что кончик носа Себастьяна чуть не врос в его потный лобок. Во всяком случае, кожа на нём сморщилась, а его кончик очень сильно подогнулся. 

Сперма заполнила глотку, и Себастьян измученно замычал. Тем не менее, его лицо было искривлено в совершенно безумном, ошарашенном восторге.

Отшатнувшись от Себастьяна, Сиэль свалился на пол. От его рубашки разило потом. Себастьян, покачнувшись, сделал то же самое. Его потное лицо впечаталось в ковёр, пока смесь слюны и спермы медленно вытекала из его сморщенных щёк. Он не мог выговорить и слова.

— Боже… — Сиэль распростёр руки по ковру; его взгляд упирался в потолок, но он был готов поклясться, что прямо сейчас видел вместо него звёздное небо, — …мой.

Себастьян сильно зажмурился и снова раскрыл глаза. Верхние и нижние ресницы как будто склеились друг с другом, из-за чего хлопать глазами было неприятно, однако спустя некоторое время он понял, что это было всего лишь из-за загустевшего пота, который, обильно стекая со лба во время их орального секса, загустел, образовавших в массу липких комочков.

И это являлось единственным, о чём Себастьян сейчас мог думать. В голове было полнейшее опустошение.

Его тело начало приподниматься само по себе, хотя Себастьян сейчас не понимал, где конкретно находится и что делает. Тем не менее, он неожиданно для самого себя закашлялся, и это отрезвило.

Сиэль вздрогнул, повернув голову в его сторону, когда увидел его пошатывающийся силуэт. И поднялся на ноги, хоть и не без усилий — ему даже пришлось опереться рукой о стол. Сиэль нисколько не жалел затраченных усилий на недавний опыт, разве что только самочувствие Себастьяна вызывало намёк на тревогу. Однако, как бы то ни было, из-за вчерашнего физического стресса, а также сегодняшнего подвига, его тело скорее напоминало выпотрошенный кусок мясного пирога: Сиэль и двигался с заметной слабостью, и походка его сильно шаталась. 

— Себастьян… — Сиэль негромко позвал его. — Ты как?

Себастьян не ответил, хотя его глаза были широко раскрыты и он видел, что Сиэль поднялся на ноги боковым зрением. Вероятно, он слышал, но не знал, что ответить или просто не мог найти в себе силы говорить. Сиэль напрягся, наклонившись к нему. 

И некстати осознал, что ещё не встречал зрелища эротичнее.

Лицо Себастьяна было красным. От перевозбуждения он весь взмок; смесь слюны и спермы ореолом расположились вокруг его рта, переливаясь в последних остатках света, а волосы спутанными прядями спадали на глаза, причём таким образом, что его причёска никаким образом не походила на повседневную. Скорее, это был клубок. Или гнездо. В любом случае, разница была не очень великой.

Себастьян поднял на застывшего Сиэля свои красные глаза, и тот, наверное, впервые в жизни понял, что значит быть по-настоящему созревшим. Картина, которую вряд ли бы выдал даже его извращённый мозг в настолько яркой чёткости, должна была отвращать обычного человека, однако Сиэль испытывал нечто совершенно иное. 

Себастьян был мужчиной. Физически развитым мужчиной с совершенно мужским лицом, не смотря на имеющийся оттенок андрогинности, крепкими мышцами, большими ладонями и твёрдыми квадратными ягодицами. И сам Сиэль не был похож на женщину, даже не смотря присущую ему аристократическую мягкость лица, ведь и тело его, и характер — всё было мужским и принадлежало тоже мужчине. 

Тем не менее, их с Себастьяном тянуло друг к другу так, что от этого наэлектризовывался воздух. В обычной обстановке не происходило ничего, но лишь стоило их взглядам встретиться… и рождалась магия. На счёт границ «нормальности» Себастьяна Сиэль был не уверен в силу природы того, но зато со своими он, наконец, сумел разобраться по-настоящему четко. Возможно, дело было не только в том, что он влюбился. Возможно, тяга к мужчинам — действительно его стихия, а, значит, всё произошло именно так, как должно.

Сиэль улыбнулся самому себе под нос. Ответов на необходимые вопросы становилось всё больше.

Себастьян снова закашлялся, и Сиэль вынырнул из своих мыслей так же стремительно, как погряз. 

— Тебе помочь подняться? — спросил Сиэль. — Давай, — он протянул ему руку, — я помогу.

— Ты сам на ногах еле стоишь, куда тебе. К тому же, я вполовину тяжелее тебя, — Себастьян съязвил, но беззлобно. Видимо, пока Сиэль мечтал, он практически пришёл в себя, во всяком случае, его ориентация в пространстве теперь была гораздо более чёткой. — Всё нормально, я сам. 

— Ты… — Сиэль неловко поджал губы. — Ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Хриплю, как слышишь, — Себастьян усмехнулся, поднимаясь с колен. — Хочу пойти… умыться. Если я буду ходить по особняку в таком виде, то растеряю последние остатки своего авторитета. Ты не помнишь, ставил ли я звуковой барьер?

— Честно, не помню. Вроде бы нет…

Себастьян устало накрыл лоб рукой. 

— Теперь мне от их вопросов точно не отделаться. Это тело… я стал держать в голове гораздо меньше вещей. Пойду хоть умоюсь, — Себастьян уже принялся разворачиваться, кое-как набросив на себя одежду, однако Сиэль вдруг схватил его за руку, заставив резко остановиться. От этого прикосновения Себастьяна снова затрясло, поэтому его голос зазвучал ещё более хрипло, чем до этого: — Да?..

— Я жду тебя на нашем месте, — Сиэль слегка смущённо бросил взгляд в сторону. Похоть сошла с него после оргазма, как вода, и сейчас он снова чувствовал себя достаточно растерянно. Особенно, на фоне воспоминаний. Но некоторые чувства остались — у Сиэля на лице то и дело возникала крайне довольная улыбка. — Приходи. Поговорим.

Себастьян неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся.

— Разумеется.

Себастьян толком не помнил, как добрался до ванной. Однако он сделал всё, чтобы действительно никому не попасться на глаза, ибо до сих пор не придумал оправдание. Причём, не только для Аббадона и Мефистофеля, но и самого себя. 

Сиэля рядом не было. Шумно выдохнув, Себастьян начал судорожно умывать лицо холодной водой, с заметным смущением чувствуя, насколько у него всё там липко. Намылив руки, он начал стирать остатки выделений тела Сиэля с себя, старательно вспенивая каждый особенно липкий участок, из-за чего на них появлялись катышки. Разумеется, он мог привести себя в порядок по одному лишь щелчку пальцев, но почему-то не хотел этого делать. Вероятно, потому, что это был именно Сиэль. Хотя ни с кем другим у него подобного не было, ибо в прошлом он не считал нужным заботиться о последствиях, которые оставались после малозначимых сексуальных перипетий. 

Несколько раз проведя языком по дёснам, Себастьян ощутил заметное ощущение дискомфорта. Он не сразу понял, что это, однако, как только до него дошло, цвет его лица практически вернулся к тому, который он тщательно смывал с себя холодной водой. Липкое семя Сиэля, пусть и было достаточно жидким, всё равно застыло между зубов и в их впадинах, из-за чего создавалось ощущение, словно во рту застряли остатки загустевшего желе.

Иронично, но зубную щётку он себе наколдовал, а вот вычищать последствия всё равно захотел самостоятельно. Сиэль не брал в расчёт, что у Себастьяна должны быть свои атрибуты личной гигиены, и был прав, ведь они по определению не нужны демону. Обычно. 

Это было достаточно интересным опытом. Даже немного напоминало прикосновения особых тонких щупалец с многочисленным числом усиков, как лапки сороконожек, которые имелись у представителей более диковинных рас демонов, например, танар’ри. 

Прополоскав рот небольшим количеством воды и сплюнув её в раковину, Себастьян смахнул со лба взмокшие пряди и принялся за процедуру прочистки верхних десён. Надо отметить, что для его пасти обычная щёточка была мала, так что Себастьян сотворил свою немного большего размера, так как имел гораздо более острые зубы, которых, ко всему прочему, было ещё и больше, чем нужно.

Дверь в ванную отворилась так же бесстыже, как выглядели щеки Себастьяна, когда он проминал их изнутри зубной щёткой. Это был Мефистофель. Увидев Себастьяна, он красноречиво изогнул бровь, а заодно и поспешил закрыть за собой дверь. Незачем, чтобы это представление видел кто-то помимо него. Особенно Аббадон, чьё мнение на счёт Себастьяна и так упало, чуть ли не ниже Нессуса. 

— Ты чистишь зубы?

Резко сплюнув воду в раковину, Себастьян принялся орудовать щёткой вдвое агрессивнее.

— У меня что-то застряло в зубах.

Мефистофель закатил глаза.

— Дай угадаю, сперма Сиэля?

Себастьян развернулся к нему с убийственным выражением лица, и щётка мгновенно треснула.

— Чего ты хочешь? Мы же всё и так обсудили, разве нет? — он вытер лицо полотенцем, на что Мефистофель нахмурился, но продолжал молчать по этому поводу. — Завтра мы с Сиэлем под охраной Аббадона посетим Её Величество. Ты ведь проконтролировал, чтобы в карете находились энергетические порталы? До этого момента что-то планировать бессмысленно, ведь мы пока не знаем ответа королевы.

— Да, с этим проблем не будет, — он подпалил табак в трубке, умиротворённо облокотившись на дверь. — Но вообще-то… я хотел с тобой поговорить не об этом.

— Разве? — Себастьян презрительно изогнул бровь, выразительно осматривая его с ног до головы. — А о чём нам говорить, кроме как о деловых вопросах?

Мефистофель хмыкнул и медленно отошёл от двери, подойдя к нему два шага ближе. Он был немного ниже Себастьяна, но разницу в росте компенсировали его каблуки. 

— Это, разумеется, похвально, что у тебя наконец-то появилось чувство ответственности, — начал он, многозначительно кивая в стороны его печати контракта, которую Себастьян поспешил скрыть под перчаткой. — Однако и меня, и Аббадона крайне напрягают происходящие в тебе изменения, — и он перевёл взгляд в сторону щётки, которую к этому времени покоилась в том же стаканчике, где была щётка Сиэля. — Ты не похож на себя. Ты усердно пытаешься держать ситуацию под своим личным контролем, но у тебя не получается. Всё, что я вижу сейчас — хаос.

— Кто не носит в себе хаоса, никогда не породит звёзды, — Себастьян вскользь улыбнулся себе под нос, вспоминая, как одним вечером Сиэль сказал это за чтением, пока Себастьян смягчал маслом ступни его ног. На странный взгляд Мефистофеля Себастьян повёл плечом. — Фраза Ницше, не моя.

— Увлекаешься земной литературой? — Мефистофель приподнял брови. — Тебе даже тексты Ипоса всегда давались с трудом, а ведь он пишет их и для высших, и для низших. Не важно, — он снова затянулся табаком, и Себастьян скривился, щёлкнув пальцами, чтобы применить очищающее. Хотя оно всегда слабо работало в его присутствии, ибо запах той странной травы, которую употреблял Мефистофель, был слишком едким. — Я здесь по поводу того, что ты сказал мне утром. Сколько лет мы с тобой друг друга знаем?

Себастьян неприятно усмехнулся и повернулся обратно к раковине, рассматривая в зеркале над ней отражение Мефистофеля, который выглядел невероятно серьезным даже для делового разговора.

— Какое это отношение имеет к нашим предпочтениям в литературе? — спросил Себастьян, не удостаивая его хоть каким-нибудь ответом. Он не пытался скрывать своё недоверие к будущему развитию и без того неприятного разговора.

— Больше тысячи лет, Андрас, — Мефистофель буквально прошипел его имя, едва ударяя костяшками по древесине двери и тем самым делая бесполезными все попытки подслушивания. — И, тем не менее, я никогда не видел тебя таким. Я, если честно, даже не думал, что мне придётся.

Себастьян слегка сузил глаза, скрывая слабый малиновый блеск в радужках, хоть и знал, что Мефистофель всё равно увидит его.

— И мне жаль, что я тогда не оспорил твой приговор.

А он мог. Мефистофель был, пожалуй, одним из тех, кто действительно мог бы, при должном усилии, повлиять на его наказание или даже ограничить срок его пребывания на Земле. Одна из причин, по которой Себастьян не выносил долгие разговоры с Мефистофелем. Да и в принципе его самого.

— Какой прок от твоих сожалений? — оскалился Себастьян, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала. — Как ты заметил, мы знаем друг друга слишком давно, чтобы не иметь понятия о действиях в подобных ситуациях.

— В том-то и дело, Андрас. Я даже близко тебя не узнаю. Аббадон — тоже. И если тебе предстоит предстать перед судом ещё раз, вряд ли он даже захочет заступиться за тебя, — Мефистофель сделал большой акцент на этих словах, и Себастьян, при всём нежелании, вынужден был немного повернуться в его сторону. — Уклоняясь от ответов, ты только усугубляешь ситуацию, а также теряешь настолько ценный сейчас авторитет. Причём, не только в глазах Аббадона, но и в моих. А мы — единственные, кто сейчас находится на твоей стороне. И ты это понимаешь.

Себастьян медленно закрыл глаза, с силой зажмуриваясь. 

— Как я уже сказал утром, твоё состояние — это последствия голода, скорее всего. Однако, — он снова затянулся, удерживая внимание насторожившегося Себастьяна, — если ты уверен, что это действительно не главная причина, то я предположу, что ты просто… подсел. Стал зависим. Это мне знакомо, — и Мефистофель многозначительно приподнял трубку, явственно намекая на сжигаемый в ней табак. — И это можно вылечить. Если действовать своевременно.

Постучав пальцами по раковине, Себастьян устало вздохнул. У него присутствовало неотложное ощущение того, что даже намёк на обсуждение этой темы с Мефистофелем вызывал в нём патологическую усталость. Дело было не вовсе в том, что он слишком желал обходить эту тему стороной, а просто он сам, наедине с собой, настолько часто грузил себе этим голову, что выслушивать всё, что было связано с дурными последствиями так называемых «изменений» было мерзко. Себастьяну в очередной раз максимально сильно хотелось снять данный диалог на нет.

Но он не мог. При всём желании не мог. А так же, как ни было прискорбно, Мефистофель действительно был прав в том, что являлся для Себастьяна чуть ли не единственным, кто хоть как-то старался поддерживать с ним контакт в данной ситуации, учитывая, что Аббадон почти полностью потерял доверие, а никого другого поблизости тоже не было. 

— Я не уверен, что это зависимость. Скорее… я привязан к нему. К его вкусу. У меня сводит желудок, когда я чувствую его запах. Мутится рассудок, когда ощущаю его кожу под пальцами. И мне особенно приятно, когда он испытывает ко мне положительные эмоции, ибо, рассеиваясь в воздухе, они служат превосходной приправой. 

Себастьян ответил. С неохотой, не ответил, и в данной ситуации предпочёл полуправду, так как истинная правда была для него либо непостижимой, либо слишком пугающей. 

— Он не такой, как другие, и я… не могу отдать его никому другому, — продолжил он, сжав руки в кулаки, и Мефистофель непроизвольно нахмурился. — Никому. Он мой. Он мой, всегда был моим, есть и будет. Я это знаю. И не может быть иначе. Ты это понимаешь, Мефистофель? 

— Хочешь сказать, что ты… — он изогнул бровь, но его интонация звучала достаточно холодно. Ответ мало его удовлетворил. — Собственник?

— Можно и так сказать, — Себастьян раздражённо выдохнул через нос.

— А по поводу Баатора? — Мефистофель облокотился о стену, скрестив руки на груди, и весь его вид говорил лишь о максимальной подозрительности. Себастьян, поджав губы, успел тысячу раз пожалеть о том, что сказал. Хотя, с другой стороны, не сказав, его бы разорвало от нервов, как лопнувший воздушный шар. — Ты не хочешь возвращаться туда. Почему?

Тем не менее, Себастьян улыбнулся. Возможно, мгновенно пришедший ему на ум ответ казался ему слишком странным, но это была чистая правда.

— Наверное, потому, что там далеко не так интересно, как здесь, — он усмехнулся, смотря Мефистофелю в глаза, на что тот поражённо замер, не веря, что слышит это от Себастьяна. Того самого Себастьяна, который проклинал и ненавидел весь людской свет. — Здесь столько приключений. Буквально за несколько месяцев я пережил то, что не переживал за все три тысячи лет. Там одна минута напоминает вечность, а здесь же… всё по-другому. 

— И ты понял это только сейчас? В последние годы за весь огромный срок наказания? — Мефистофель иронично приподнял бровь, и Себастьян отвёл глаза. Себастьян не жалел о сказанном, но… Мефистофель не понимал его. Хотя долгое время считался демоном гораздо более либеральных взглядов. И если даже Мефистофель его не понимал, значит, изменения были действительно разительными.

— Сиэль и появился в последние годы за весь огромный срок наказания, — ответил Себастьян. — Моя одержимость переросла в привязанность, привязанность — в собственничество, а собственничество дало зачаток тому, что я действительно стал несколько иначе воспринимать окружающий мир. Хотя я не могу сказать, что до сих пор от него в восторге, — Себастьян пнул ногой звякнувший туалет. 

Мефистофель не знал, что ответить на это, и даже практически перестал курить. Себастьян вздохнул.

— Поговори с Аббадоном, — продолжил Себастьян. — Скажи, что нет поводов для беспокойства. Их действительно нет. Я справлюсь. Я просто действительно никого подобного раньше не встречал.

— Аббадон никогда не примет то, чем ты стал, — Мефистофель медленно осмотрел Себастьяна с ног до головы, и ему даже на мгновение показалось, что что-то в нём стало разительно другим. Но вот что именно… не то запах, не то что-то иное. — Никогда. Он настроен к твоим изменениям крайне отрицательно, и прав. Вероятно, он единственный из нас троих, кто действительно с полной ответственностью относится к своей должности. Своих отрицательных качеств скрывать не буду, я думаю всегда только о себе, однако Аббадон верен лишь Ваалу. Ты это понимаешь. Если Ваалу станет угодно устранить тебя, Аббадон об этом позаботится. Да и я могу ретироваться, если посчитаю, что для меня это перестало быть выгодным. Помни, кто ты есть, Великий Маркиз. Потеряешь себя, и война будет проиграна.

Себастьян замолчал, отведя взгляд. 

— Может, тогда тебе лучше просто отказаться от этого? — достаточно равнодушно и как бы невзначай предложил Мефистофель.

Себастьян не понял, что он имел в виду.

— В каком смысле. 

— От контракта, — прояснил Мефистофель, замечая, как изменяется в лице Себастьян, и не сказать, что это его порадовало. — Если уж ты не можешь в данный момент поглотить его душу, но при этом очевидно теряешь контроль, может, тебе стоит попробовать преждевременное расторжение? В твоём случае из-за непрочности построения печати ущерб будет минимальным. Думаю, ты понимаешь, как это сделать. Прочитаешь заклинание для его заключения задом наперёд, а взамен я даже найду тебе другую душу. И не одну, если пожелаешь, ведь сам знаешь, что…

— Я не брошу его.

Себастьян смотрел на Мефистофеля с такой яростью и твёрдостью в глазах, сжав кулаки и полностью выпрямившись, что Мефистофель, при всём желании убедить Себастьяна последовать именно такому решению, вздохнул. 

— Что мешает? — Мефистофель изогнул бровь. — Ты ведь в таком случае его даже не убьёшь. Если уж никак не можешь решиться поглотить его душу, оставь её для лучших времен. Если ему суждено быть поглощённым тобой, значит, всё так и будет.

— Я даже думать об этом не хочу! — Себастьян повысил голос, не замечая, что от его энергетики нагревается даже воздух в комнате, а зеркало — запотевает. — Если я расторгну контракт, то он останется без моего присмотра, а, следовательно, и без защиты. Каждый, абсолютно каждый захочет себе его заполучить, он ведь… он ведь такой… — Себастьян закусил губы, нехотя ощутив, как об одних лишь воспоминаний о Сиэле у него начинают трястись поджилки. — Если с ним что-то случится, потому что я разорву контракт и оставлю его без покровительства, то я этого не вынесу. Он — мой!

После этого в ванной повисла звенящая тишина. Мефистофель сделал глубокий вдох, а Себастьян только прикусил губу, раздражённо разворачиваясь обратно к зеркалу. Сейчас ему как никогда снова хотелось умыться, однако в присутствии Мефистофеля это было гораздо сложнее. Слишком уж подобные мелочи были не в общепринятом стиле ему подобных.

— Что ж, ну хоть это в тебе осталось. Такой же вспыльчивый и жадный мудак.

Мефистофель нервно усмехнулся. Себастьян сначала похлопал глазами, непонимающе смотря на его лицо. А затем рассмеялся. 

— Вам не о чём беспокоиться, — заключил Себастьян уже после. — По крайней мере, сейчас у нас есть вещи гораздо важнее, чем это. Ты нашёл группу добровольцев для проведения операции в Альберт-холле? Дай угадаю, желающих защищать смертного и демона в отставке было не больше, чем десятка из сотни тысяч? Ведь никому в Бааторе к чёрту не сдался какой-то крайне известный блистательный Маркиз в сексапильном латексном трико на не менее сексапильных шпильках, — сыронизировал Себастьян.

— Да, всё примерно так, как ты сказал, — ехидно отозвался Мефистофель. — Хотя я наведался в тюрьму Аластора, несмотря на то, что обычно там находится лютый сброд. Тем не менее, именно этот сброд максимально отстранён от политики, поэтому плохо представляет, кому действительно стоит служить, а кому нет. Они верны лишь предложенной сумме душ. А мы заплатим предостаточно, я позаботился. 

— Те, кто служат лишь за счёт душ, верны только себе, и ты это знаешь, — Себастьян хмыкнул, принявшись застёгивать пуговицы рубашки, которую он расстегнул, когда умывал лицо. — Не жди от них особой ответственности. Впрочем, это не важно, они ведь всё равно лишь пушечное мясо. Я привык работать и не в таких условиях. Посмотрим по ситуации. Если сомневаешься, можешь сказать им в последний момент, что изменишь план. Меня сейчас гораздо больше волнует надёжность купола… Сиэль, скорее всего, вне дома. Хотя я не уверен в этом.

— Его как раз сейчас укрепляет Аббадон, — сдержанно ответил Мефистофель, максимально иронично изогнув бровь, когда Себастьян всё равно в итоге настолько важный вопрос склонил на тему Сиэля. — Аббадону не очень-то и по душе человеческие прихоти. Думаю, сегодняшнего ужина ему было предостаточно. В данный момент он обосновался где-то у ясеня в глубине сада.

— Передай ему, пусть не слишком топчет там газон, — раздражительно отозвался Себастьян. — Я там специально наводил красоту.

Мефистофель вздохнул, понимая, что диалог в итоге зашёл в никуда.

— Передам. А ты передай Сиэлю, что завтра у нас подъём в шесть утра. И только попробуйте проспать. А если уж снова будете тратить время не на отдых, то… — Мефистофель приоткрыл дверь, в пол оборота смотря на Себастьяна. — Мы услышим. Вас всегда очень хорошо слышно.

Дверь захлопнулась. 

Себастьян накрыл глаза ладонью, облокотившись о раковину.

— Умыться. Надо умыться.

Поправив красную бабочку на шее, Себастьян сглотнул слюну, остановившись у изящной двери с витражными вставками. Сиэль стоял на балконе, облокотившись о парапет. Себастьян вздохнул: в очередной раз Сиэль крайне халатно относился к своему здоровью, набросив на себя лишь утеплённый халат. Посчитав, что тёплый клетчатый плед в дополнение к его подарку Сиэлю явно не помешает, Себастьян вежливо постучался, и Сиэль, встрепенувшись, немного повернул лицо в его сторону. На его лице сияла слабая, но отчётливая улыбка. Это было приглашением войти. 

Когда Себастьян приоткрыл дверь, то был рад, что Сиэль повернулся обратно в сторону сада, и он тихо погрузил свой подарок на небольшой столик у окна. 

— Тебе крайне не рекомендуется заболевать сейчас, когда у нас завтра такое важное задание, — Себастьян недовольно нахмурился и набросил плед на плечи Сиэля, заботливо укутывая его им с ног до головы. — Хорошо хоть, что помимо тапок тёплые носки надел. Нам вставать завтра в шесть утра, между прочим.

— О, я в курсе, — мягко ответил Сиэль, закутываясь в принесённый плед с ещё более умиротворённым выражением лица. — Альберт тут со мной говорил минут как двадцать назад. Видимо, он надеялся расстроить меня этой новостью, зная, что мы с тобой ночью обычно не спим.

— Теперь спим. 

Сиэль вздохнул, услышав этот поникший, но спокойный тон Себастьяна.

— Подойди поближе, я ведь тебе не чужой, — он посмотрел на него через плечо, многозначительно осматривая с ног до головы, и внезапно вздрогнул, заприметив кое-что в углу. — Постой. Что это такое? — и он указал в ту сторону рукой.

Себастьян довольно облизнул губы, пытаясь замаскировать лёгкое смущение.

— Ах, это… — он взял со стола поднос с угощением и поставил прямо перед Сиэлем, чьи глаза, казалось, расширились практически вдвое. И блестели точно так же, как выстланный по подоконнику снег. — В общем, я решил последовать твоим рекомендациям и приготовить всё точно по рецепту. Нежные бисквитные коржи с добавлением какао, спелая клубника, шоколадный крем и нежная шоколадная глазурь. Всё, как готовил твой дедушка.

— Он не был моим дедушкой, — сказал Сиэль, и не смог скрыть удовольствия, когда первый кусочек торта отправился ему прямо в рот, за чем Себастьян наблюдал с нескрываемым интересом — ему было действительно важно мнение Сиэля насчёт своей стряпни. — Но действительно вёл себя так. Он мой предыдущий дворецкий. Именно он спас мне жизнь тогда. 

— Сочувствую, — Себастьян ещё не научился утешать людей, поэтому постарался вложить в это слово как можно больше печали. 

— Прошлое — в прошлом, — тихо ответил Сиэль, но настолько устал за сегодняшний день портить себе настроение, что не зациклился на этой мысли, предпочтя просто продолжать уплетать очередной кусочек. — М, смотрю, клубника свежая. Ты точно сделал этот торт сам?.. — его глаза хитро блеснули в сторону Себастьяна.

Себастьян неловко поджал губы.

— Почти. Клубника была выращена у нас в горшке. Не совсем традиционным способом, да, ибо сейчас её мало где найдёшь, зато собрал и нарезал я её строго вручную, как и всё остальное, — ответ Себастьяна напоминал рапорт военного, на что Сиэль усмехнулся, успокаивающе выставив ладонь.

— Тебе не стоит переживать по этому поводу, я в любом случае бы его съел, так как он слишком вкусный. Однако остальное, — Сиэль отодвинул от себя тарелку в сторону, — на завтра. Я и так сегодня на ужине наелся, а это ещё и на ночь глядя. Нужно знать меру.

— Да ну, — Себастьян скептически свёл брови под прямым углом, осматривая Сиэля с ног до головы, — тебе не повредит хоть пару, хоть пять, хоть десять килограмм, ты был бы красив в любой форме.

— А у демонов вообще существует понятие эстетики? — Сиэль повернулся в сторону Себастьяна, посчитав, что накинуть на него часть пледа будет отнюдь не лишним. И Себастьян под него с радостью залез, теперь они с Сиэлем находились как будто в огромной палатке. — Не так давно был в библиотеке и вспомнил про одну книгу. У моего отца были странные знакомые, которые наверняка практиковали чёрную магию. Во всяком случае, с эзотерикой и тому подобным я сталкиваюсь далеко не в первый раз. 

— Что за книга?

— Псевдомонархия демонов, французский перевод Гревена, — Сиэль повёл плечом, чувствуя себе несколько неловко. — Надеюсь, если я изредка смотрю что-то подобное, ты не воспримешь это как копание в твоём личном белье? 

— Смотря какие трактаты ты изучаешь, — Себастьян многозначительно усмехнулся, потрепав его по голове. — Знаешь, сколько посредственных магов пыталось докопаться до правды? Их не счесть. Тем более, вся находящаяся информация, если уж какая-то и является действительно верной, то всё это — расставленные нами же подсказки. Людям никогда не постичь что-либо подобное в полном объеме. Наш мир устроен слишком сложно, даже я не знаю всех секретов, и для многих это скорее лишняя головная боль. Лучше бы тебе не увлекаться таким, Сиэль. Это опасно. А, учитывая среду, в которую ты ввязан, это может быть опасно для всех нас. 

— Я и не хотел на самом деле, — поспешил успокоить его Сиэль, заметив, что Себастьян начал дышать намного быстрее. — Я вообще начал это к тому, что, когда открыл иллюстрации, то… ну, я был очень удивлён. Вы там изображены такими дикими, что я всерьёз засомневался, как… как, ну…

— Как я могу понять, красив ты или нет? — Себастьян лукаво изогнул брови, проедая Сиэля взглядом буквально изнутри, из-за чего тот прилично засмущался.

— Ну… — он опустил взгляд. — Да, что-то вроде того.

— Очень просто: я и не пытался.

Сиэль похлопал глазами несколько раз, а потом снова поднял лицо, сразу же натыкаясь взором на снисходительно улыбающегося Себастьяна. Примерно с таким же выражением он заставлял его переписывать «Илиаду», ибо смотрел на него, как на неоперившегося птенца. Впрочем, Сиэлю действительно не хватало знаний в этой области.

— Сейчас я немного не понял, что ты имел в виду.

Себастьян вздохнул.

— Всё просто, Сиэль. Пусть демонам и важна физическая привлекательность человека, с тобой у меня всё вышло как-то иначе. Я просто… — Себастьян поджал губы, явно стараясь грамотно подобрать слова, на что Сиэль подозрительно сощурился, — я просто, хм, увлёкся, привязался, стал одержим… не знаю. В общем, мне сейчас правда всё равно. Если бы меня спросили, почему ты так мне приглянулся, я бы не смог ответить в точности.

— А как же душа? — напрягся Сиэль.

— А что с ней?

— Ты же всё ещё хочешь её, верно? 

Себастьян опустил взгляд, странно усмехаясь. А после снова посмотрел на Сиэля, причём, таким образом, что тому даже стало не по себе. Его рот оскалился действительно плотоядно.

— Я всегда буду её хотеть. Однако это, на самом деле, уже ничего не значит.

Сиэль фыркнул, отворачиваясь от Себастьяна с лёгким ворчанием. Кажется, это было что-то вроде «Опять этот кретин отвечает загадками», ну и что-то не совсем приличное далее по списку. Себастьян решился приобнять Сиэля за талию, рассеивая все его вызывающие даже намёк на негатив мысли.

— Ты простил меня? — спросил Себастьян, и с трепетом ощутил, как Сиэль тоже обнимает его в аналогичном движении, только ещё и кладёт ему голову на плечо, так как был ниже.

— Ты слишком хорошо владеешь языком, чтобы я продолжал на тебя злиться, — он саркастически усмехнулся, на что Себастьян возмущённо выдохнул через нос. — Я о твоих способностях говорить мне всякое приятное. Хотя и остальное… на уровне, так скажем.

В воздух с шумом поднялось небольшое количество снега, из-за чего создалось ощущение, будто прямо в этот момент мимо них пролетела стайка крошечных светлячков — снежинки искрились из-за света, который исходил из большого витражного окна. Впрочем, от этого зрелища Себастьяна с Сиэлем тут же отвлёк сильный шум, сильно напоминающий пушечный залп. Вздрогнув и с заметной опаской переведя свой взор немного вправо, туда, где кончался их сад, Сиэль заметил распространяющиеся в воздухе сгустки света, которые то появлялись, то гасли, как разбивающиеся уличные фонари.

— Нам пора, да? — Сиэль настороженно посмотрел на Себастьяна, который напряжённо осматривал сад. Его глаза были сужены, а зрачки сейчас скорее походили на кошачьи. Впрочем, он неожиданно расслабился.

— На самом деле, мы ещё можем немного постоять, если ты хочешь, — ответил Себастьян. — Фаэлен поставил нам отличный купол, а Альфред до сих пор стоит на страже. Он меня недолюбливает, но к работе всегда подходит ответственно даже из принципа. Я ему не доверяю, как и никому из своих сородичей, но знаю, что он не любит чувствовать себя проигравшим или оплошавшим. Служить и работать — его стихия. Но это не значит, что мне сегодня нельзя не быть начеку.

— Тогда нам всё же действительно следует пойти, чтобы ты хоть немного отдохнул, — Сиэль вздохнул, начиная медленно стягивать с них плед. Но Себастьян неожиданно попридержал его руки.

— Постой.

— В чём дело? — Сиэль нахмурился, но секундой после резко покраснел: Себастьян, хитро улыбаясь, держал в своей руке веточку омелы.

— Какое же Рождество без поцелуев под омелой, если ты меня-таки простил? 

Сиэль растерялся, буквально всей клеткой тела ощущая своё смущение. Возможно, такие мелочи смущали его даже больше, чем лицезрение Себастьяна с измазанным в его выделениях лицом. И он прикрыл свой рот рукой, вдруг застеснявшись улыбки. 

Себастьян, усмехнувшись, вдруг подбросил омелу в воздух, и она расцвела над ними подобно плющу: уцепившись за карниз, который также являлся креплением для подвесных фонарей, она пустила свои корни вниз, прекратив свой рост над их головами на расстоянии сантиметров десяти. Сиэль чувствовал, что снова превратился в ребёнка. От его самоуверенности не осталось практически ничего, кроме искреннего детского восторга и лёгкой романтичности, которая, впрочем, проявлялась только при Себастьяне.

Смущение Себастьяна почти не было заметно в силу его более закалённого характера, хотя подобные эмоции в нём не наблюдались и раньше. Однако он тоже чувствовал себя немного не по себе: то бабочку на шее поправлял, то губы облизывал, словом, всё, чтобы хоть куда-то деть руки, а, следственно, и то самое смущение.

Сиэль, заметив это, разозлился на самого себя. Это говорило о том, что всё возвращалось на прежний уровень их отношений, где Себастьян правил балом, а он — подхватывал, даже несмотря на то, что сегодня весь день пытался делать иначе. Сиэлю действительно не доставало опыта в отношениях. Да и чего скрывать, они были у него первыми, не считая неудачных попыток в подростковом возрасте, которые обычно были по инициативе родителей и всё равно в итоге не оканчивались успехом. 

Но, собравшись с духом, он всё равно заставил себя взять в руки, и, пока Себастьян наклонялся к нему, поцеловал его первым. Хотя, наверное, они сделали это одновременно.

— Мм-х…

Себастьян шумно выдохнул через нос и ещё сильнее прижал к себе Сиэля, услышав его тихий стон, и явно от искреннего удовольствия. Сиэль, в свою очередь, во всю стискивал ладонями его лицо, задавая положения их лицам и головам, но не в состоянии уследить за телами. Себастьян, поддаваясь порыву, резко прижал его к парапету, а после, что было гораздо неожиданнее, усадил на него, из-за чего Сиэль испуганно разорвал поцелуй, уставляясь на него с сильной настороженностью.

— Погоди, ты что, хочешь… — Сиэль сглотнул слюну, слыша тихий треск ткани — это рвалась рубашка Себастьяна где-то в районе лопаток.

— Знаешь, никогда не мог стоять спокойно перед битвами, — он тихо усмехнулся, ещё крепче обхватывая Сиэля, и тот почувствовал, как Себастьян также приобнял его за ягодицы, видимо, чтобы покрепче удерживать в дальнейшем, хотя каждое его прикосновение напоминало очередную попытку совратить. — Мне всегда хотелось… носиться по всему гарнизону, орать на всех, измываться над невинными — о, это было моим любимым… — и Себастьян стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как крылья на его спине начинают приобретать размер и форму. — Нам всё равно следовало бы проверить купол на случай погрешностей или прорех, да и Альфреда лишний раз подразнить не помешает, слишком уж он выделывался за ужином… Ш-ш-ш… 

Себастьян прошептал согревающее. Сиэль обожал чувствовать на себе этот тип магии, так как буквально в любой обстановке телу казалось, будто его помещали в горячую ванну. Немного развернувшись, он уселся у Себастьяна на руках поудобнее, приготовившись к дальнейшему полёту. 

— Высоко не получится, ты же знаешь? 

— Не волнуйся, я отличный пилот, — Себастьян полностью раскрыл крылья и стал на край парапета с Сиэлем на руках, демонстрируя свои потрясающие навыки равновесия. — В какую сторону полетим? Только не кричи слишком громко.

— К звёздам, — шепнул Сиэль Себастьяну прямо на ухо. Тот насупился, и Сиэль закатил глаза. — Ну или хотя бы вдоль розовых кустов. Но только так, чтобы с ветром.

Себастьян, усмехнувшись, резко взмыл в небо. 

И Сиэль закричал. От восторга.


	33. Дворецкий, распятый на кресте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Герои решают рискнуть и провести операцию в Альберт-холле, чтобы вернуть кольцо. Из-за предательства со стороны подчинённых ситуация принимает трагический оборот. Себастьян, попав в подземелья Клода, готов принести себя в жертву, ведь на кону самое ценное — Сиэль.

Было решено начать подготовку к операции в Альберт-холле, что само по себе было очень затратно и трудновыполнимо из-за огромного количества ежедневно посещающих эту площадку обычных людей. Себастьян и Сиэль понимали, что на это потребуется достаточно много времени, но с трудом ожидали, что эта миссия практически вплотную займёт весь отведённый на неё срок. Ко всему прочему, у них самих были дела и здесь, которые нельзя было игнорировать.

В частности, одним из таковых являлся разбор приличной кучи писем, приходивших Сиэлю из колледжа, и те были самого разного содержания. Глупо было думать, что со стараниями Элизабет или без них, слухи о так называемой «мерзости» не разлетятся по всей округе со стремительной скоростью. Впрочем, и его невеста сыграла здесь далеко не последнюю роль, видимо, действительно выкупив все имеющиеся доказательства и безвозвратно испепелив их в камине поместья Милдфорд, как только на её руках был документ с согласием Сиэля на свадьбу вместе с подтверждающей всё это печатью. 

Сиэль был вынужден проверять каждое письмо, зная, что во многих из них была действительно важная ему информация, например, напоминания о том, как соскучилась по «своему дорогому мальчику» Её Величество, а также её косвенные намёки немедленно опровергнуть столь порочащие репутацию семьи Фантомхайв слухи. В посланиях от учеников тоже было много интересного, но все письма, исходящие из колледжа, вскрывались и, скорее всего, под кураторством Клода могли предоставлять неверные данные, так что Сиэль им особо не доверял. 

Было принято решение заявить о свадьбе публично, как того потребовала в одном из своих писем Виктория. А Сиэль, ко всему своему прискорбию, так и не смог забыть того болезненного взгляда Себастьяна, когда ему приходилось впервые стискивать в руках новостную газету за одним из завтраков, где крупным шрифтом гласило «Фантомхайв и Мидлфорд дали обещание соединиться узами брака в середине зимы». 

Свадьба была запланирована на третье февраля, но, пусть до неё оставался практически месяц, каждый день, который приходилось почти полностью убивать на подготовку купола, обмундирований, накопления магии и просто стратегические мелочи, пролетал пулей. Сиэль с Себастьяном зареклись на время подготовки об этом не думать, но ежедневно уставали так сильно, что у них с трудом хватало времени даже на друг друга. Сиэль хотел касаться Себастьяна ночами и они по-прежнему спали в одной кровати, но дальше того не заходило — Себастьян всё никак не мог себя простить. 

А время летело.

— Глава дома Фантомхайв — Сиэль Фантомхайв! — торжественно оглашает конферансье, отступая в сторону и давая Сиэлю пройти вперед, к перилам, и спуститься в зал, не обращая внимания на сгрудившихся у подножья лестницы представителей среднего класса, имевших достаточно денег и обменявших их на одну возможность присутствовать здесь.

Первый и последний раз.

Сиэль, как и остальные члены элиты, сопровождаемые слугами, прошёл в огороженную невидимой линией зону, на всякий случай охраняемую верными людьми Её Величества, прекрасно знавшими личности всех официально допущенных гостей. Он с благосклонной и насквозь фальшивой полуулыбкой на лице, смотревшейся для посторонних вполне естественной, приветствовал аристократов, ненавязчиво пытающихся осведомиться о приближающейся свадьбе и о его таинственной «болезни», из-за которой Сиэль оказался заперт в собственном особняке почти на месяц, перепоручив руководство над компанией своему заместителю. В свою очередь, он не стремился опровергать какие-либо слухи, не желая давать своим собратьям по кругу повод для шантажа, только намекая на сведения, которые в итоге сведут всю эту акулью шайку сплетников в тупик, оставив правду в тени.

К счастью или к несчастью, но Сиэль умел очень хорошо заговаривать зубы.

Спустя некоторое время даже самый настойчивый лорд — насколько Сиэль помнил, это был советник Королевы по вопросам экономики, — оставил его в покое, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться.

— Пойдёмте, милорд. Я проведу вас к приготовленному месту, — мягко сказал Себастьян, приблизившись и указывая направление.

Бал в Альберт-холле, чья организация лежала полностью на Сиэле, что автоматически перебросило всю ответственность на Себастьяна, разделял главный зал на несколько зон. Первая, непосредственности бальная, располагалась в центре, прямо под стеклянным куполом, захватывая северный край, где располагался трон королевы Виктории. Вторая, зона отдыха наиболее привилегированных особ, находилась вдоль западной стены, скрытая от посторонних взглядов тяжелыми шторами, которые при желании можно было отпустить. Третья, зона отдыха тех, кто не попал в первый список, занимала всё остальное пространство, огороженная специальными ширмами от остального зала. Четвертая же, зона среднего класса, не вступала во взаимодействие с другими тремя, если, конечно, не поступало предложение кого-то из элиты. Хотя и такое было практически невозможно.

Разговор ведь идёт о высокомерных лицемерах, не терпящих даже намек на конкуренцию.

Сиэль внутренне поморщился, внешне не показывая своего недовольства, частично вызванного слабым, но назойливым шумом, чем-то похожим на шум плохо работающего электричества, постоянно присутствовавшего где-то на периферии сознания. К тому же, тело слушалось непривычно медленно, и Сиэлю приходилось постоянно контролировать каждый свой жест так, чтобы не выглядеть нездоровым. Всё-таки, заклинание, под которым он сейчас находился, было далеко не из элементарных. 

Хотя главным всё-таки было не вызвать подозрений в подмене.

С удовольствием сев в кресло в своей нише в западной зоне, Сиэль слегка откинул голову на подголовник, удовлетворенно ощутив скользнувшие по скальпу пальцы, перебиравшие отдельные пряди и поглаживающие кожу.

— Как тебе удаётся настолько себя контролировать? — недовольно спросил Сиэль. — У меня постоянно эта проклятая усталость. Да и тело не слушается.

— Слушается, но не так, как вам хотелось бы, милорд? — тихо замечает Себастьян, взмахом поднимая защиту от прослушивания и одновременно продолжая гладить его по голове. — На самом деле, это вопрос практики. Чем чаще практикуется нечто подобное, тем легче это будет получаться. Конкретно под этим заклинанием я нахожусь второй раз, но похожие на него постоянно испытывались и совершенствовались лично мной. 

— Было бы лучше для всех, если бы ты отправился под моим обличием. Или я под твоим.

— Нет, Сиэль. К моему великому сожалению, Клоду нужны мы оба. Напасть на одного, зная, что другой где-то поблизости, он бы не рискнул. Он и сейчас идёт по лезвию ножа, не зная, где находятся Фаэлен с Альфредом. Однако он решит, что эта ситуация ничем не хуже любой другой.

— Будем надеяться, — Сиэль раздраженно фыркнул, попытавшись сложить руки на груди, но в итоге оставив их на подлокотниках.

— Одно то, что ты можешь держать видимость, уже поразительно. Мне почти не пришлось расходовать магию на прикрытие, — Себастьян погладил Сиэля по скуле, обращая на себя взгляд синих глаз. — Поверь, это требует гораздо более сильной воли и дисциплины, чем тебе кажется.

Сиэль не ответил, лишь снова вздохнул.

— Пока действуем по плану. Ты знаешь, что делать, когда всё начнется.

Себастьян отпустил Сиэля, отойдя в сторону и прислушиваясь к себе. Он тоже слышал магический шум на периферии, но умел его изолировать, сосредоточившись на важнейших на данный момент вещах.

— Сколько осталось? — тихо спросил Сиэль, стараясь не показывать собственной изнеможенности. 

— До официальной части — около пяти минут.

Следующие пять минут они провели в молчании: Себастьян сел на пол около ног Сиэля, положив свою голову ему на колени и наслаждаясь тяжестью его изящной руки на своих волосах. Мгновения нежности уже давно омрачали призраки будущего, затаившегося совсем рядом. И пусть одного из них преследовало его собственное безумие, а другой страшился неизвестности, но страхи уже давно ничего не меняли. Ведь это были последние мгновения до грозящего разразиться шторма. Поэтому они так ценили их, стараясь запомнить другого абсолютно точно, и приготовились бороться за жизнь, или же пожертвовать своей, если потребуется.

Наконец, Себастьян поднялся на ноги, приведя свои волосы и костюм в порядок, и подал руку Сиэлю, помогая встать. В конце концов, для людей магия демонов была тем ещё испытанием. Вместе они вышли из ниши, сразу направляясь к бальной зоне. 

Именно там всё должно было начаться.

Ощутимая дрожь прошла по телу Сиэля, когда он мимолетно взглянул на проглядывающееся сквозь стеклянный купол безоблачное небо. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что оно упадёт, покрывшись алыми, кровоточащими огнём, трещинами, низвергнувшись холодным, вымораживающим всё на своём пути кровожадным океаном, убивая и изничтожая.

Сиэль мало представлял себе войну. Он её не знал, читал о ней лишь в книгах, да и спасение мира, как такового, имело для него весьма абстрактное значение. Хотя после событий, последовавших с момента его знакомства с Себастьяном Михаэлисом, он здраво опасался за свою жизнь, пусть недавно этот фокус изменился. Сиэль боялся.

Он лежал с открытыми глазами ночами напролёт, воскрешая в своей голове детали их плана, а также действий, которые следовало предпринять. Иногда разговаривал с Себастьяном, но тот чаще всего мог заснуть из-за разделяемых с Мефистофелем магических нагрузок, связанных с подготовкой заклинания и многочисленных щитов, которые должны были скрывать их от Велиала, ибо тот уступал совсем немного в искусстве иллюзий. Чаще всего его окружало безмолвие и тиканье старинных часов, учитывая, что во сне Себастьян забывал дышать. Но в его объятиях было тепло. Сиэль уже перестал задумываться, почему именно в руках Себастьяна он находил собственную гавань безмятежности, сосредотачиваясь на собственной роли и споря с Аббадоном, когда тот начинал заикаться о вопросах безопасности и охраны территории. А потом всё начиналось сначала.

И он снова не мог закрыть глаза.

В одну из таких ночей Себастьян заснул в постели один.

В ту ночь Сиэль сидел в библиотеке, разглядывая детальный план здания. Он знал наизусть пути отхода, знал, куда бежать сразу после того, как полностью придёт в себя, знал, что в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, если всё пойдёт совершенно не по плану, ему придётся спасаться самому, воспользовавшись одной из точек перемещения, настроенных на особняк, не обращая внимания на тех, кто остался позади.

Оглядываясь назад, он вспоминал, как в предрассветные часы молча разглядывал схему здания, отстраненно рисуя возможные стратегии врага на листочке, чтобы с утра подбросить их Аббадону для обдумывания, размышлял над судьбой Раума, шедшему на поправку, но не способному пока выдержать полновесную боевую операцию, и сознавал.

Он не сможет. Уйти, оставив Себастьяна позади? 

Сиэль моргнул, приходя в себя. Как оказалось, он нашёл удачное время для выпадения из реальности — как раз заканчивалась мелодия гимна Соединённого Королевства.

Одновременно с этим коротким облегчением пришла мысль, преследовавшая его с той самой ночи.

Кто-то должен уйти.

— Всё в порядке? — на грани шёпота спросил склонившийся Себастьян, заметивший нездоровую бледность проекции.

— Нет, — с той же громкостью ответил Сиэль, смотря на королеву, взиравшую на всё с её обыкновенной беспристрастностью. — Но будет, когда всё это закончится.

— Ты правда так думаешь, Сиэль? — произнёс знакомый высокий голос позади него. В следующий момент, Сиэль почувствовал неожиданную вспышку боли под рёбрами, и всё перед глазами окрасилось в ярко-красный цвет.

Еще через секунду он упал на бетонный пол, судорожно сжимая ткань рубашки в районе сердца и ощущая, проживая нанесенное ему летальное ранение, скривившись от агонии фантомной смерти, ища взглядом хоть кого-нибудь. Наконец, он наткнулся на демона, уже звавшего кого-то из коридора, и Сиэля заволокло облегчением, когда в помещение вошёл Аббадон.

— План Б, — срывающимся тоном зашипел Сиэль, зная, что его всё равно услышат. — Убей, — он прикрыл глаза, собираясь. — Себастьяна.

— Уже, — холодно ответил Аббадон, поднимая того за шкирку и посадив его на стул. — Тебя я оставляю здесь, под защитой. Путь отхода помнишь? Отлично. Тогда, ради твоей собственной жизни, я надеюсь, что этого окажется достаточно.

Он ушёл, захлопнув за собой дверь, и исчез во тьме коридоров, как любой солдат с огромным опытом военных действий.

Ты никогда не будешь готов к первому дню войны и не поймёшь, что это именно она, пока не увидишь её однажды.

Аббадон узнал первый день с первой обращенной к нему фразы Сиэля.

Война началась.

Аббадон почти сразу сорвался на бег, по пути составляя список мест, который ему надо будет проверить в первую очередь; среди них был и периметр, который составляла относительно малая часть отряда, но все как один были рекомендованы либо им самим, либо уважаемым в военной сфере демоном.

Однако доверять сейчас не следовало никому.

— Командир! — вдруг донесся сбоку голос одного из его заместителей. — Попытка убийства Андраса провалилась! 

— Что? Объясни!

— Они закрыли его в цепях, ограничивающих магию, и прикрывают его от наших атак. Судя по виду, это подручные Ананеля.

— Черт. Пошли снайпера или мага-дальника. Пусть возьмут это на себя, но убить Андраса надо как можно быстрее.

— Понял, сэр! 

Аббадон поморщился, затормозив около самого выхода из здания. Значит, Андрас безоружен, а охраняют его… На первую атаку их должно было хватить. Пока следовало проверить периметр.

Аббадон, вновь сорвавшись с места, торопливо вызывал мечи на тот случай, если они понадобятся настолько скоро. Но сейчас военачальник уже ни в чём не был уверен. По взгляду Сиэля было ясно, что многое пошло не так. С известием о неудаче в убийстве, подозрения только укрепились. Заклинание Мефистофеля, в общем-то, имело один весомый такой недостаток, помимо условия возвращения в свое тело. Проекции, хоть и имели возможность пользоваться магией, ибо та в основном заключалась в душе носителя, физически были слабее раз в десять. Поэтому неудивительно было, что Себастьяна так быстро скрутили. Другой вопрос, откуда враги узнали об этой роковой слабости? 

Знали об этом грязном секрете лишь несколько. Он сам, Мефистофель, мальчишка, Андрас и пятеро магов, помогавших с ритуалом.

Лишь двое из пятерки подходили под описание предателя. Осталось лишь выяснить, кто из крыс бежал с корабля, чтобы потом её можно было допросить.

До периметра оставались жалкие метры, когда Аббадон почуял неладное и остановился, направив мечи таким образом, чтобы оставить прикрытыми все уязвимые зоны.

Но молчание продолжалось.

Аббадон не видел никого из демонов, что должны были стоять на страже, и это навевало определенные неприятные мысли. Да и ситуация складывалась более чем непредсказуемая. Со всех сторон его окружали здания, пусть обитаемые, но для демонов это никогда проблемой не было. И точек, откуда можно нанести удар, тоже было достаточно.

«Мефистофель. Проверь периметр, быстро», — подумал он, неслышно переступая назад и старательно прикрываясь от возможной атаки. Сейчас, судя по ощущениям, он явно был в меньшинстве.

«Трупов меньше, чем было ответственных членов отряда. Троих не хватает. В зданиях сидят личные ассассины Фаустуса, — раздался очень тихий голос Мефистофеля. — Отступай осторожно, я активировал третий режим».

«Понял».

Значит, в их рядах точно была осведомлённая сверх меры крыса. Маячки не сработали, ассассины, а значит и личная свита Фаустуса уже здесь, окружают дом.

Дьявол!

Без потерь они выбраться не смогут. Если они не успеют убить Андраса, придётся вытягивать и его. Плюс человеческое отродье.

Аббадон сосредоточился, на мгновение увидев последнюю мысль Мефистофеля, отосланную из последних сил: карту с примерным расположением ассассинов в домах. Что ж… Мало кто, кроме Мессир, знал, что Аббадон был способен слепо управлять своими мечами на расстоянии, несмотря на свои, весьма скудные, возможности в магии. Именно это помогало ему в некоторых практически безысходных ситуациях. Сейчас же он использовал это, чтобы уравнять возможности.

Примерно. Мефистофель, всё-таки, берег свои силы и пытался хоть немного их восстановить на случай появления Велиала.

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть.

Мечи один за другим пронзали сердца демонов, отрезали им головы, конечности, не давали им даже сдвинуться с места, чтобы предпринять что-то в ответ: ведь щит Аббадона всё еще был на месте.

Семь. Восемь. Девять. Десять.

Один из этих ублюдков решил подобраться сзади, спрятавшись в тенях. Вот только Аббадон далеко не вчера родился, и одного взгляда хватило, чтобы неудачливый убийца склонил головы, а пронесшийся меч с треском отрубил ему голову, орошая асфальт брызгами крови и осколками позвонков, светившихся белыми жемчужинами на фоне. Сдвинувшись чуть в сторону, он пропустил над собой огненную вспышку.

Попался.

Одиннадцать.

Меч по рукоять вонзился в глазницу.

Двенадцать.

Аббадон взглянул себе под ноги, оценивая наведенную руну и перенеся часть клинков на неё, давая им частично погасить взрыв, отбросивший его прямо в кирпичную кладку одного из зданий.

— Ну и ну, — раздался насмешливый голос со стороны, Аббадон даже скривился, словно от зубной боли. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты каким-то образом умудрился сохранить былую форму! Детки этого паршивца были на кое-что способны, в отличие от него самого, могу уверить. А ты разнес их, как котят. И как теперь понимать уровень образования?

— Помолчал бы, Велиал, — предупреждающе заметил Аббадон, швыряя нож в притаившегося демона, попав точно в сердце.

Тринадцать.

Велиал спокойно посмотрел на валяющиеся трупы, даже пнул пару из них, изучая их раны и что-то мурча под нос. 

— Ты знаешь, это ничтожество просило меня сохранить жизни этих ублюдков. Уж очень он не хотел их отдавать. Но что не сделаешь, когда ты взял собственную жизнь взаймы? Впрочем, со второй своей задачей они вроде как справляются. Хотя я немного не уверен. Вероятно, они скоро сдадут позиции. Это неизбежно, — Велиал поднял чёрную шляпу в знак уважения, прежде чем опустить на место. — Как и твой проигрыш. Как и поражение всей вашей шайки энтузиастов.

— Может быть. Не тебе ли не знать, как изменчиво течение событий?

— Ты прав. Но, — глаза Велиала запылали ярчайшими огнями. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы оставить его в нужном русле.

В тот же момент Аббадон сорвался с места, удерживаясь на карнизе и продолжая движение, сохраняя противника в поле зрения. Без Мефистофеля, способного ограничить влияние иллюзий Велиала, даже думать о ближнем бое нечего. По крайней мере, у Аббадона оставалось какое-никакое оружие дальнего. Пока нужно было тянуть время. 

А он знал, что пока Велиал последует за ним. Этой сволочи было интересно.

Вскарабкавшись на крышу, Аббадон уверенно занял позицию у противоположного края, продолжая удерживать мечи и готовый отразить атаку, вне зависимости от места удара. Как он и ожидал, Велиал не стал нападать, молча усевшись на бортик крыши и внимательно смотря на него, испытывая его терпение.

Еще несколько мечей со звоном поднялись в воздух.

Они не сказали друг другу больше ни слова. Как только клинки почти сплошным потоком понеслись на Велиала, тот отпрыгнул, приземлившись на крыше здания напротив и магическим щитом отражая непредсказуемые и стремительные лезвия, едва успевая усилить его достаточно. 

Следом за этим, на Аббадона обрушилась целая ледяная буря, к счастью, Аббадон вовремя успел уйти из зоны поражения иллюзии и снова напасть. Также он продолжал постоянно двигаться, стараясь не оставаться на одной крыше, балконе, карнизе достаточно долго, чтобы его вновь втащили в заклинание. 

Велиал поступал схожим образом, маневрируя среди постоянных нападок и уже отчаявшись на постоянное действие магических щитов. В конце концов, даже идиот-Аббадон вполне мог догадаться, как именно необходимо ломать подобного рода защиту. И Велиал не забывал, что где-то здесь находился и Мефистофель. Да и пока он получил всего лишь несколько глубоких ран, существенно снижающих скорость движения, но не более того. На лечение времени не было, но Велиал собирался справиться и без него.

Но такой темп изматывал. Иллюзии срывались, мечи врезались в бетон прямо под его ногами, уходя почти по середину лезвия, и яд, струившийся по металлу вниз, разъедал всё на своем пути.

Велиал скривился, понимая, что его физических сил на продолжительное противостояние попросту не хватит; даже магия уже начинала слушаться хуже, обжигая подушечки пальцев непослушными искрами. Однако он не собирался отступать из-за подобного неудобства, наоборот. Он обернёт это в свое преимущество.

Он усмехнулся, обнажая острые клыки, и начал приготовления к финальному аккорду, расправляя крылья и отпрыгивая на максимально возможное расстояние. Как раз где-то здесь, если Велиал правильно запомнил, располагался барьер Мефистофеля, ещё не павший, но уже дырявый как решето и не имеющий своей изначальной силы. Однако кое на что этот щит еще был способен — запереть всех внутри себя. 

Мефистофель, конечно, не настолько глуп, чтобы не оставить себе несколько портальных зон для отхода, но они, в отличие от той же границы щита, отслеживались достаточно просто из-за вызываемого магического дисбаланса. Велиал прекрасно знал, как эти зоны нейтрализовать. Всё упиралось разве что во время. Осталось только дождаться прибытия кавалерии.

Закрывшись от очередного шквала клинков, целившихся, что закономерно, в его крылья, Велиал сконцентрировался и резко спикировал вниз, не забывая петлять между зданиями, усложнив тем самым задачу Аббадона, преследовавшего его по пятам. Удавалось это далеко не всегда; всё-таки стоило отдать Аббадону должное, тот мог практически играючи заблокировать направление полёта, поднимая стену мечей, но, к удаче Велиала, на этот трюк ему требовалось гораздо больше времени, чем было. Перекрестное метание ножей тоже добавляло неудобства, однако простая оптическая иллюзия решала многие проблемы, учитывая, насколько близко они находились друг к другу.

Ни единого свободного мгновения подумать; любая остановка приведёт к его смерти.

Сам Велиал знал, насколько это было захватывающе. У него всегда были амбиции, всегда было стремление к власти, что пожирало его изнутри, и он плёл одну интригу за другой, везде искал свою выгоду, скалился на место Мефистофеля, пробовал сам встать на место фаворита, но всё было тщетно. Этот ублюдок всегда был на полшага впереди.

Когда ему предложили избавиться от противника навсегда, утерев его телом грязь, Велиал даже не сомневался, соглашаясь. И если уж он что-то начал, он это закончит.

Всякий раз, когда он уклонялся от очередной атаки или врезался в стены зданий, или прошибал окна своим телом, в последнюю секунду успевая закрыть крылья и тут же, совершив перекат, побежав в противоположную сторону, на ходу накладывая заклинания и прямо-таки ощущая медленно опустошение собственных магических резервов, оставив неприкосновенной лишь ту часть, которая понадобится ему для барьера. Аббадон же, словно ищейка, мог уловить его мысли еще до того, как они появлялись, постоянно вставая на пути и всячески мешая, стараясь повредить его руки, которые Велиал всеми силами защищал. Словно черная тень, он обходил иллюзии, попадаясь лишь на те, что покрывали слишком большую площадь.

В бою мага и воина всегда побеждает ум и стратегия. Ведь для Велиала первоочередную важность носила именно та отсрочка, что он подарил остальным, взяв на себя одного из сильнейших оппонентов.

И теперь, когда на краю сознания мелькнуло кратковременное присутствие Ханны и её подручных, пришло время для финала.

Велиал звонко рассмеялся, резко складывая крылья и камнем падая вниз, лишь у самой земли вновь их расправляя, чтобы приземлиться без трудностей и прикоснулся рукой у самой границы щита, сосредотачивая свои силы и отмечая, как клинки Аббадона отражал какой-то подручный Ханны. Не то, чтобы его интересовало имя этого ничтожества.

Главное, чтобы тот прожил, пока он меняет практически полностью характеристики щита, попутно заделывая дыры, откуда противник вполне мог удрать.

Ощущение смерти барьера Велиала окатило уже постфактум: труп упал на землю, а Аббадон стоял над ним со странным выражением на лице, напоминающее вроде и презрение, и жалость. Впрочем, Велиал был не настолько знатоком человеческих эмоций, да и на лице Аббадона они смотрелись дико.

Последним, что Велиал почувствовал, был странный холод в сердце. В последние мгновение он наложил на себя заклинания от яда Аббадона, но сразу же его практически полностью парализовало. 

Вселенная схлопнулась.

— Вот же сукин сын, — выругался Аббадон, в упираясь руками в колени и тяжело дыша. — Удрал.

«Срочно обратно! Хананель!» 

— Что? — Аббадон резво распахнул крылья, полетев прямо к базе и лишь мимолетно отражая атаки случайных низших демонов, каким-то образом умудрившихся пролезть за защиту вместе с этой сучкой.

«Что с моими?»

«Треть мертва. Еще одна охраняет Сиэля, третья патрулирует третий этаж, еще пять дезертировали, — кратко обрисовал ситуацию Мефистофель. — Хананеля пока задержали на втором этаже, но кто-то, видимо, сдал планы здания».

«Вместе со всем остальным. Позже надо будет проверить магов, вдруг что-то получится вытрясти».

«Я бы на это не рассчитывал. Клод подобных ошибок не допустит, так что они, кто бы это ни был, скорее всего мертвы».

«Мальчишку пока не трогают?»

«Нет, пока их только Андрас интересует. Его тело, если быть точным».

«Его что, до сих пор не убили?»

«Дальник облажался. Пришлось выслать парочку моих, чтобы убрали. В течение пяти минут должны управиться».

«У нас нет пяти минут, Мефистофель! Какого черта элитные, Мессир их подери, воины, начали без конца лажать, словно низшие?!»

«Они начали ошибаться, когда мы доверили часть плана чертовому предателю», — в тихом голосе Мефистофеля звучали стальные нотки ярости, добавляющие свою долю к начинающейся головной боли Аббадона.

«Сиэль начал двигаться к порталу. Ему пока ничего не угрожает, — ровно произнёс Мефистофель. — Хананель застрял на втором этаже. Не знаю, сколько я смогу его удерживать, так что, будь так любезен, поторопись».

«Почему период восстановления настолько длителен?»

«Не понимаю. По моим расчётам, это должно было занять меньше пятнадцати минут. Погоди, — Мефистофель, судя по всему, связался с кем-то ещё. — Андраса уничтожили».

«Хоть что-то наконец-то начало следовать плану», — недовольно замечает Аббадон, выламывая окно второго этажа и врываясь в его главный коридор. К счастью, перед самой операцией они успели возвести несколько стен, отделяющих лестницы, ведущие на первый и третий этажи, которые почему-то находились на двух противоположных концах коридора. Кого за это благодарить, неумелых инженеров, зачем-то решивших расположить подъем и спуск именно так, или строителей, послушно следовавших чертежам, он не знал.

Перед ним, прищурив глаза и сжав ладони в кулаки, стоял Хананель; его белые волосы, накрепко заплетенные в косу, растрепались от врывающегося в помещение ветра. И выглядел он странно невредимым для попавшего в одну из иллюзий Мефистофеля. Аббадону приходилось драться с ним; он уже не помнил повода, не помнил собственных мотиваций, однако то, что Мефистофеля смертельно опасно иметь во врагах, он запомнил.

Поэтому это уже обрисовывало общую степень усталости и нехватки магических резервов Мефистофеля.

«Да, иллюзия очень слабая, но Хананель, видимо, ослаб за время пребывания в руках Совета», — хмыкнул Мефистофель, ничуть не обидевшись мыслям Аббадона. Всё-таки, в них была правда.

В тот же миг Хананель открыл ясные фиолетовые глаза, тут же посмотрев прямо на застывшего в боевой стойке Аббадона.

— Прибежал спасать своего беспомощного дружка? — издевательски спросил Хананель, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Хотя, как я вижу, Велиал уже порядочно тебя потрепал.

— С полом бы лучше определилась, — презрительно хмыкнул Аббадон, неспешно поднимая за своей спиной мечи.

— На твоем месте я бы не стоял настолько близко.

Аббадон на это лишь издевательски отступил на полшага назад, внимательно рассматривая надвигающуюся на него тьму. Ощущения были по меньшей мере странными: хоть он и чувствовал собственную магию, пронизывавшую мечи, но как-то отстраненно, да и они реагировали с сильным опозданием. Очень редко доводилось драться с кем-то с Нессуса.

Аббадон закрыл глаза, располагая клинки в равном расстоянии от себя и нацеливая их во всех возможных направлениях атаки. Единственное, на что техника Хананеля не могла повлиять, было оригинальная ориентация в пространстве. Даже запечатывая противника в вакууме, реальная опора оставалась, пусть и не ощущалась самим попавшим в ловушку. И еще одна деталь.

Несмотря на отсутствие звуков во внешней среде, тело, будь это человеческое или лишь похожее на человеческое, никогда не «молчало». Достаточно было лишь слушать.

И для одного из немногих демонов, хоть что-то соображающих в тактике, это уже был весомый фундамент для работы.

Тем не менее, первый удар, прошедший в угрожающей близости от его шеи и сошедший с траектории только благодаря одному из мечей, застал его врасплох. Впрочем, Аббадон тут же успокоился, прислушиваясь к спокойному, ровному биению собственного сердца и току крови в сосудах, медленно циркулирующих вместе с кислородом и магией. Эта же магия равномерно распространялась вокруг, хотя её хватало лишь на маленький радиус, но это уже было что-то.

Вторую атаку Аббадон уже отразил, успев уловить направление удара и перенаправив его в противоположную сторону.

Третью он пропустил над собой, вовремя отклонившись назад и выпрямившись, перехватив заклинание на полпути и нейтрализовав его.

С легкостью вращая в руках рукояти одной пары мечей, он буквально танцевал на одном и том же месте, двигаясь вместе со своей магией, преодолевая одну атаку за другой и, как он надеялся, закрывая проход к лестнице на третий этаж. Действительно, очень сильно дезориентировали разные направления атак, но техника Хананеля позволяла и не такое. И поэтому, когда со спины неожиданно прилетел шар энергии, протащивший его на несколько метров вперед (или назад?), Аббадон постарался сгруппироваться настолько быстро, насколько мог, готовясь отразить очередную атаку, но вместо этого его встретило гробовое молчание.

Тишина мешала сосредоточиться, мешала думать; заслоняла даже те немногие источники звука, на которые Аббадон мог полагаться.

Она давила, подавляла, порождая нечто отдаленно напоминающее раздражение, быстрыми темпами переходящее в гнев.

И это было плохо. Малейшее проявление необдуманных эмоций приведет его к проигрышу мгновенно.

Но и успокоиться Аббадон не мог. Дикое ощущение от слишком быстрого биения сердца в груди мешало настроиться на магию, хаотично отреагировавшую на подобный поворот событий, отчего в его защите появилось сразу несколько провалов, которые, как он не старался, не успевал закрыть.

Новый рывок протащил его еще на несколько метров в неизвестном направлении, когда Аббадон уловил, что он врезался спиной во что-то определенно твердое. Странное ощущение скованности движений пришло только сейчас, вместе с болью из-за многочисленных ран, разбросанных по его телу словно какая-то головоломка для смышленого человеческого отродья.

Он резко открыл глаза, а прямо перед ним, довольно щурясь и поигрывая змеящимися на его руках цепями, поблескивающими от явно циркулирующим по ним магии, стоял Хананель. 

— И генерал пал, — тихо промолвил он, резко дернув цепью, Аббадон прикусил губу от силы сотрясшего его магического импульса. — На твое счастье, Зепар приказал доставить ваши тела живыми.

Мгновением позже всё растворилось во тьме. 

Хананель, смотря на поверженного противника, лишь издевательски рассмеялся, отсылая его с появившимся подручным. Можно было подумать, что у измотанного от боя с одним из сильнейших магов Аббадона хватит сил на второго, пусть и ослабленного заключением. Абсурд.

Снова усмехнувшись, он, слегка покачиваясь, безмятежно поднялся по лестнице, попутно задушив двух неудачно сунувшихся демонов своей косой, неожиданно для его врагов удлинившейся и практически полностью охватившей пролёт над ним. Хананель редко практиковал этот трюк хотя бы потому, что он съедал его магию только так. Да и применять это посреди ближнего боя было по меньшей мере глупо. Но эти придурки слишком глупо поступили, не устроив засаду.

Хананель не собирался сдерживаться. Убив «стражу», он в мгновение ока добрался до конференц-зала, где, как он знал, должен был находиться Себастьян, всё ещё слишком слабый, чтобы быть хоть в какой-то мере опасным.

Пинком распахнув дверь, он тут же посмотрел на стоящего на одном колене Себастьяна, поднявшего на него мрачный затуманенный взгляд алых глаз и даже попытавшегося использовать магию, но неудачно; красноватые язычки пламени на мгновение вспыхнули на кончиках пальцев, обволакивая фаланги полупрозрачной дымкой, и тут же растворились в воздухе, оставив лишь весьма специфический запах сожжённой кожи.

— А ты всё никак не умеришь свою гордость, Андрас? — издевательски покровительственно спросил Хананель, притягивая к себе стул и усаживаясь прямо напротив преклонившего колено Себастьяна. — Я бы на твоем месте поберег силы, тем более, тебе они точно понадобятся, — он хмыкнул, закинув ногу на ногу. — Знаешь, я даже подумывал развлечься с тобой. В конце концов, проигрыш тебе был для меня унизителен, а повысить самооценку за твой счёт мне никто не помешает. Особенно сейчас. Вся твоя стража разгромлена, генерал захвачен, да и маг на полпути к этому. Вместе с твоим щенком.

Хананель оскалился, увидев ярость, медленно обращающуюся в бессилие, заставившее всё тело некогда великого воина ослабнуть и наклониться чуть ближе к паркету, словно потеряв стержень. О, что за вид это был!

— Я уверен, Зепар захочет вернуться к своим развлечениям с твоим ублюдком. Помнится, это занимало достаточно его времени, чтобы я успевал разобраться со своими делами. Как ты думаешь, мальчишка согласится побыть игрушкой для битья для моего дорогого начальства? Впрочем, не то, чтобы у него был выбор, — невразумительно заметил Хананель, поглаживая подбородок. — Уверен, он сломается быстро. В прошлый раз Зепару не хватило всего пары минут, чтобы окончательно подавить его волю. Теперь же, когда твою драгоценность будет некому спасать, о, Зепар сможет оторваться. Может, он даже мне позволит поиграть с его новым щенком. 

Рычание непроизвольно вырвалось из груди Себастьяна, хриплое и надломленное, и ослабшее, и разъяренное, наполненное ненавистью, от одного вида которой уголки рта Хананеля задрожали в пародии на улыбку.

— Что ж, полагаю, прямого ответа я от тебя не дождусь, — щелкнув пальцами, он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как цепи крепко обвиваются вокруг Себастьяна, сковывая его движения настолько надежно, насколько вообще можно было. Подняв немощное тело в воздух, Хананель неторопливо направился к выходу с этажа, заметив, что там уже стояли подручные, готовые принять груз, которые он с радостью скинул, тут же сорвавшись с места и направившись на первый этаж, попутно отдавая приказы подчиненным, чтобы стояли на стрёме около всех обнаруженных порталов. 

Несмотря на то, что Велиал предотвратил возможность их использования, всегда оставался шанс на несрабатывание чар, а с учётом общей нестабильности магии, такое было вполне возможно.

К тому же Хананель предпочел перестраховаться. Прошлый раз, когда он был слишком самоуверенным, обернулся крупнейшим унижением за всю его долгую жизнь.

Сосредоточившись, он неторопливо обшаривал помещение за помещением в поисках последних двух целей сегодняшнего рандеву. Мефистофеля оказалось найти проще простого. А следом за ним и Сиэля.

Оба быстро передвигались в одну и ту же сторону и уже почти достигли барьера. Мальчишка, скорее всего, начал двигаться раньше, но как он умудрился избежать захвата, пока был в полном одиночестве? Ответ обнаружился, когда Хананель смог обнаружить еще две неизвестных ауры поблизости.

Значит, мальчишку они охраняли лучше, чем Андраса. Неудивительно, ведь никто не рассчитывал, что беспомощность Себастьяна продлится больше нескольких минут. В то время как от смертного изначально не ждали ничего, кроме создания неудобств и помех. Но ничего, догнать их труда не составит.

«Кто-то должен уйти».

Сиэль вспоминает свои же мысли с горечью, прячась за зданиями и скрываясь от взглядов возможных недругов. Всё это время, ещё с той последней бессонной ночи, он знал, кто из них уйдёт.

Люди слабы; у них нет ни развитых чувств, ни скорости, ни силы. Зачастую нет и силы воли. Сиэль всё это время оставался помехой, обузой, которую было необходимо постоянно защищать и вытягивать из неприятностей. Ещё до того, как стала известна полная история происхождения камня, вернее, камней, передававшихся в его семье, он постоянно был источником всякого рода неприятностей, вовлекая в них всех, кто находился в шаговой доступности.

Теперь эта ситуация только обострилась, зазвенела по всем периметрам колокольчиком тревоги, знаменуя расширение пределов.

И он побежал.

Смотря на удаляющегося Аббадона, что-то говорившего подошедшему к нему демону, Сиэль Фантомхайв, испытывая боль от фантомной смерти, чувствовал приближение настоящей.

Он бежал.

Слабо обращая внимание на свою охрану, состоявшую из четырёх демонов, Сиэль выбрался из здания почти невредимым, заработав лишь несколько неглубоких царапин от вылетевшего из рамы стекла, прилетевшего ему в лицо. Оглянувшись, он увидел только слабо узнаваемый силуэт повисших в воздухе мечей, готовых к атаке. Значит, Аббадон уже ввязался в бой. Но Сиэль не знал, чем этот бой закончится для каждой из сторон.

— Нам надо спешить, — тихо замечает один из членов охраны, глядя в ту же сторону, что и Сиэль.

— Да, — только и отвечает он, прежде чем побежать снова, больше ни разу не посмотрев назад.

Он лишь замечал волны, пробегающие по прозрачному куполу барьера всякий раз, когда совершалась магическая атака. Их было даже слишком много; настолько, что пару раз Сиэль умудрился уловить обрывки фраз со стороны своего эскорта, и в них был лишь жестокий реализм.

— Абб… быстро вымотается… Не придёт в… Расходует слишком много… Дестабилизируется…

Сиэль мог узнать проигранную битву, когда её видел. 

Сейчас, скрываясь в тенях, в его глазах отражалась именно она. 

— Я уведу хвост, — кратко отчиталась защитница Сиэля, уверенно ныряя в разветвление улиц. Их осталось трое.

Сиэль только глубоко вздыхает, тихо спрашивая:

— Сколько ещё?

— Около десяти минут. Но нам надо покрыть это расстояние быстрее.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я пойду с тобой, — неожиданно объявляет Мефистофель, появившийся буквально из ниоткуда. 

— Всё настолько плохо? — произносит Сиэль, чувствуя, как тяжелая пустота, разрывавшая всё внутри, распространяется по оставшимся частям тела вымораживающим онемением.

Вместо этого Мефистофель только кивает, не объясняя ничего, и срывается с места. Они быстро уходят от возможных преследователей, постоянно меняя направление движения и прячась за бетонными стенами зданий, замечая впереди патрулирующих. Мефистофель в это время, судя по взгляду, телепатически общается с лидером охраны, и разговор у них складывается не из приятных, учитывая, как мрачнеют остальные члены маленького отряда, переглядываясь между собой.

Наконец, они приходят к какому-то решению, и еще один уходит, напоследок кивнув ему и моментально исчезнув.

Сиэль судорожно прикрывает глаза, стараясь не думать о Себастьяне и проваливаясь в этом начинании. Он не может не думать о нём, безмолвно коря себя за то, что именно Себастьяна почти не охраняли, не видя в этом особой нужды. Что их, в надежде запутать врага, расположили на расстоянии почти трёх этажей друг от друга, и это, как неудивительно, сыграло не последнюю роль в сегодняшнем провале, ведь за Сиэлем в итоге так никто и не пришёл. Он сам стал мишенью, последовав самому кошмарному сценарию.

Сиэль не знает, чем всё закончится. Скорее всего, ничем хорошим. 

— Почему ты не можешь переместиться сейчас? — тихо спрашивает Сиэль, стараясь отогнать от себя состояние апатии.

— Слишком мало сил осталось, — резко отвечает Мефистофель, ныряя в одно из зданий. — Я пытаюсь прикрыть наши ауры, но не уверен, что даже это работает.

— Пока Хананель в нашу сторону не направляется, — медленно замечает лидер эскорта, замерев под оконной рамой и осматривая обстановку на улице. 

— Это замешательство не продлится долго, в любом случае. Наша единственная надежда сейчас — портал. 

— Но ведь… — начал второй оставшийся защитник.

— Неважно. Его магия всегда давала осечки, — снова отсекает Мефистофель. — А учитывая его состояние на тот момент, такой вариант становится наиболее вероятен. И Хананель наверняка это понимает так же хорошо, как и я.

— Значит, ауры.

— Да. Пока нас не заметили визуально, он малоспособен определить наше точное местоположение. Если мы сумеем добраться до барьера незамеченными, это уже будет пределом мечтаний. Но с нашими текущими силами я бы на это не надеялся.

Сиэль вдруг понял, что его ногти с такой силой впились в кожу ладони, что на той уже показались тонкие красные полукружья, а пальцы свело.

Они снова побежали. Сиэль старался бежать настолько быстро, насколько мог, игнорируя дискомфорт в груди, возникающий из-за не вылеченной до конца раны и отсутствия каких-либо физических упражнений в недавнем прошлом. Странно, но каким-то образом у него получается держать темп наравне с остальными, улавливая указания Мефистофеля в виде коротких резких взмахах ладонью.

Они проскакивают мимо очередного поста, едва успевая скрыться с глаз среди бетонного лабиринта.

Они оглядываются друг на друга с безмолвным напряжением, улавливая даже самую слабую дрожь мышц лица и почти незаметные движения ладонью.

Они безмолвно стоят, дожидаясь, пока их противники не отвернутся достаточно, чтобы можно было проскользнуть.

К несчастью, им попались слишком профессиональные. Они поворачиваются практически одновременно, наблюдая за противоположными сторонами и не оставляя никакой надежды на то, что одному из них взбредёт поболтать.

Третий из охраны коротко отмахивается и выбегает на свет, магией швыряя врагов в противоположную сторону и тут же вытаскивая сабли, готовясь к бою. Троица, больше не смотря на оставшегося, продолжает путь, передвигаясь так же быстро, как и до этого.

Всё, что слышит Сиэль, это собственное дыхание и сердцебиение, заглушающее даже потрескивание магических атак, даже вибрацию, проходящую по земле. Всё, что он видел — это возвышающаяся чуть впереди граница барьера, её периметр. Они так близки к цели…

И тут же Сиэль почувствовал невыносимую боль, прошившую позвоночник, с удивлением обнаружив себя врезавшимся в стену и посмотрев на надменно ухмыляющегося Хананеля, до сих пор стоящего с поднятой ногой.

— Вы ведь не думали, что я позволю вам уйти вот так? — спрашивает он, и одним ударом срубает голову демона, чьего имени — ни человеческого, ни тем более истинного, — Сиэль так и не узнал. Отрезанная часть подает на асфальт, обильно истекая кровью, и, как ему кажется, замерший холодный взгляд почти багровых глаз, застывших навсегда, обращен именно на него. Хотя всё это чепуха.

Мефистофель, не теряя времени, отскакивает, приземляясь на разумном расстоянии и внимательно разглядывая Хананеля.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь уйти с таким балластом? — издевательски замечает Хананель, указывая в направлении осевшего Сиэля, поднимающегося на ноги. — Я и не думал, что ты настолько глуп.

— Дело не в глупости, — холодно отвечает Мефистофель, слегка покачивая головой. — Но, впрочем, вряд ли до твоих мозгов дойдёт весь смысл.

— Твоя теория уже провалилась. Или теория нашего дорого воинственного друга, это не так важно. Те, кому вы доверили эту операцию, предали вас один за другим. Мне даже пришлось уничтожить пару соблазнительных предложений, с учётом того, насколько у меня их было много и без того. Разве не очаровательно? 

— Наша натура всегда была такова, — невозмутимо замечает Мефистофель, пожимая плечами. Сиэль за его спиной весьма выразительно хмыкнул. — С ней ничего не поделаешь. Было бы странно, если бы само воплощение вероломства и лицемерия прекратило строить интриги и притворяться тем, кем оно на самом деле не является.

— И, тем не менее. Всё это, — Хананель показательно обвёл территорию вокруг себя, иронично улыбаясь, — было возведено на доверии. Вы положились на него так, словно вы люди, что уже говорит само за себя. Солдату не следовало нанимать хоть кого не из своего круга — тогда, возможно, вы бы и смогли провернуть всё это. А так, вы уже проиграли. У тебя уже не осталось сил, у мальчишки тоже. У меня их достаточно. Делайте выбор.

Сиэль и Мефистофель переглянулись между собой, каждый краем глаза заметил, как вокруг них стягивается кольцо, не оставляя ни единой лазейки. Откуда они все взялись, вряд ли можно было сказать точно, но Мефистофель покачал головой, и Сиэль закрыл глаза.

Выбор был сделан.

Они опустились на колени.

— И стоял народ и смотрел. Насмехались же вместе с ними и начальники, говоря: других спасал; пусть спасет Себя Самого, если Он Христос, избранный Божий, — Клод Фаустус отбросил некий потрёпанный фолиант, с издевательской улыбкой осматривая связанного Себастьяна. — Евангелие от Луки, глава двадцать три, если ты заинтересован в подобном чтиве. 

Лицо Себастьяна не выражало ничего, он бесстрастно смотрел на прислонившегося к одной из стен Фаустуса. Книга с глухим шумом ударилась о мраморный пол у подножья эшафота, прямо под высоким резным крестом, изготовленным из неизвестного Себастьяну чёрного материала, оттягивавшего и поглощавшего весь проникающий в помещение свет. Из-за этого даже свечи, расставленные на одном и том же расстоянии от основания украшения не давали достаточного освещения, чтобы разглядеть обстановку зала во всех деталях. Разве что можно было различить бархат, укрывавший стены и лежащий плотными складками на полу, да рунический рисунок на плитах. И эти руны… Поймав их краем глаза и переведя часть из них, Себастьян посмотрел прямо на оскалившегося Зепара, чьи клыки в темноте сверкнули золотистыми отражениями пламени свечей. 

— Верность, преданность, жалость, сострадание — чувства, чуждые нам, однако ты позволил им взять над собой верх, — Клод медленно осмотрел Себастьяна с ног до головы, но приблизиться к нему даже не попытался. — А ведь они не всегда свойственны даже людям. Ты был рождён в теле и сущности чудовища и, признаться честно, я искренне восхищался твоей кровожадностью в прошлом. — Клод усмехнулся, тихо и до крайности надменно, презрительно взирая на Себастьяна, скованного, как какая-то собака — уже не блистательный маркиз, а раб своей же гордыни. — Сейчас же я вижу жалкие ошмётки твоего былого величия, запятнанные слепым обожанием в сторону низшего из существ, в то время как ты для них самих почти что покровитель. 

Клод неторопливо обошёл Себастьяна по кругу, даже на вид напоминая змею, сжимающую свои кольца вокруг жертвы, уже беспомощной, но всё равно способной укусить, пусть и не с достаточной силой. Себастьян, наблюдая за ним, понял, что тот показательно направляется в его слепую зону, ненадолго поднимая книгу и роняя её под его ноги, тут же скрываясь в сумраке, скрывающей всё, кроме сияния глаз. 

Себастьян сглотнул, стараясь не показывать нервозности и попытаться вернуться к той холодности, что обуяла его по прибытии сюда.

— Взгляни на это, — и Себастьян услышал, как раздался шелест страниц. Ступни обдало едва ощутимым дуновением, Евангелие показало ему изображение распятого Иисуса Христа. Себастьян недоумённо вздёрнул брови.

— Не увлекаюсь Библейскими эпосами и совершенно не понимаю, что ты надеешься от меня услышать. 

— Распятие — одно из самых тяжёлых видов казни в качестве как своей моральной, так и физической составляющей. Агнец Божий отчаялся принести себя в жертву на Голгофе, наивно надеясь отработать грехи прогнившего людского рода. Спаситель человечества, Святой. А на деле — обычная дешёвая пародия на героическое самоубийство, по какой-то причине вошедшая в мировую историю и ставшая символом настоящей эры. Не удивлюсь, если после смерти ему, как и всем подобным, пришлось отрабатывать свои грехи вовсе не на Семи Небесах, а с рядовыми жнецами. 

Клод саркастически рассмеялся, бросая короткий взгляд в сторону вернувшегося в зал Хананеля, кивнувшего ему, что всё идёт по плану и заключённые на своих местах. В том числе и мальчишка. 

Хананель склонил голову набок, красноречиво указав на Себастьяна, однако Зепар лишь отвернулся, ничего не ответив. Впрочем, он ему был правда интересен со своими жалкими попытками сохранить собственное достоинство, от которого, откровенно говоря, уже давно ничего не осталось.

— Ты же, — он хмыкнул, иронично склонив голову к плечу при взгляде на Себастьяна, — поступаешь также. Приносишь себя в жертву ради одного из человеческих отпрысков, ради отброса, и борешься за то же, за что и они — за мир. Вместо того чтобы примкнуть в наши ряды. 

— Примкнуть в ваши ряды? — Себастьян холодно ухмыльнулся. — Фактически, источник моей силы привязан к Восьмому Кругу, и в случае его разрушения я исчезну навсегда. Я борюсь не сколько за мир, сколько за собственное существование, — и после этих слов кончики пальцев совершенно отчётливо обдало холодом, словно в этих словах было что-то неправильное. Себастьян напрягся, но виду не подал. 

— Лжёшь, — чётко проговорил Фаустус, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Ты борешься не за самого себя, а за мальчишку. Иначе бы тебя здесь не было, иначе бы ты просто не брал его с собой на эту миссию, — он рассмеялся. — А было так забавно наблюдать, как вы бегаете, словно тараканы в своей же клетке, не зная, что над вами давно повесили увеличительное стекло. Ты ведь в курсе, что вас предали с самого начала? Даже Велиала убеждать не пришлось, чтобы он вычислил слабовольного — он и так пришел. Нынешний совет, к моему удовлетворению, расстраивает многих, особенно принятый Астаротом закон. Большинству плевать на магический баланс, а вот вседозволенность, которую пытаются ограничивать… для демонов, она является всем.

Клод схватил Себастьяна за волосы, оттянув назад и смотря в его глаза, красные, почти что стеклянные от пустоты, спрятавшей за собой бессильную ненависть, и как же они отличались от его собственных, полыхающих от той же эмоции.

— Чего стоило твое достоинство, Андрас? Ты продал его первому встречному, и не демону, а человеческому ублюдку. Каково было падать перед ним, подставлять ему собственную же спину, зная, прекрасно осознавая, кому ты её подставляешь?

Плечи Себастьяна затряслись от откровенного приступа смеха.

— Открою тебе одну маленькую тайну, Сиэлю я далеко не только спину подставлял. И, поверь, это было превосходно. 

Клод резко застыл, искривляя рот в отвратительной гримасе, и резко вдавил голову Себастьяна ногой прямо в пол, слыша его тут же раздавшееся громкое рычание, а также видя порцию усиленных попыток сбросить с себя оковы. 

— Тогда ты будешь явно не против, если я отполирую подошву об тебя.

— Сдохни.

Сгусток пламени, яркий и стремительный, атакует прямо грудь Клода и тот в смятении отходит на несколько шагов, пока Себастьян, свалившись связанным на бок, трясётся в приступе истерического смеха.

— Знаешь, что забавно? — Клод, взяв в охапку его волосы, потащил Себастьяна к эшафоту. — Смертные, практикуя конкретно эту казнь, заставляли преступников нести на себе кресты. Словно бремя. Я даже где-то читал, что они это связывали со смертным грехом, Адамом и Евой. Чушь, конечно, но дай людям поверить во что-то, они сразу же это сделают. Лишь бы от ответственности уйти. Хананель, — обратился он к демону, неподвижно застывшему у дверей. 

— Слушаюсь, — спокойно ответил тот, прежде чем выйти. 

— А с тобой мы ещё немного поговорим, Андрас, — Зепар швырнул Себастьяна на крест, тут же привязывая его руки и ноги к перекладинам цепями, точно по канону. — Вид неплохой, но божественности тебе явно не хватает. Как думаешь, у твоего мальчишки она есть? Хотя о чём это я, — он в притворном издевательстве воздел руку к потолку, отчего всё его тело на мгновение окружил ореол из рассеянного света позади стоящих свечей. — Теперь его даже она не спасёт, вне зависимости от того, как я прикончу его и тебя. 

Клод, оскалившись, смотрел на застывшего в неудобной позе Себастьяна, слабо дернувшего руки, тут же притянутыми обратно еще больше натянувшимися оковами. 

— Так вот какую казнь ты выбрал, — хрипло заметил Себастьян, вздрогнув, когда вокруг его шеи обвилась веревка, притянувшая его голову к верхней вертикальной перекладине. — Мне стоило догадаться, когда ты начал цитировать Евангелие. Не в твоей природе читать что-либо, кроме указов твоего драгоценного хозяина. И то, ты больше доволен, когда тебя тащат за ошейник к его ногам, выказывая их вслух. 

— Мой хозяин, как ты выразился, хотя бы сильнее меня. Твой же годен лишь на то, чтобы сломаться в нужный момент и сломать тебя. О, я уже предвижу это зрелище, — Фаустус усмехнулся, склоняя голову набок. — Может, я даже приведу его сюда ради финальных аккордов, — приблизившись, он положил руку на грудь, растопырив пальцы, почти болезненно давя на неё. — Чтобы он наблюдал, как ты безмолвно истекаешь кровью, бессильный, изможденный, в постоянных попытках выжить, дергаясь вверх и вниз из-за такой тривиальности, как кислород. Хотя, конечно, на это потребуется как минимум пара часов. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты умер быстро, верно? Когда пройдёт шесть, я сломаю тебе ноги. Дивное будет зрелище, демон, умирающий за человека, мучающийся за свои и чужие грехи. Хотя тебя, в отличие от многих, никто не простит. Не примет в вотчину с распростертыми объятиями, не вернет былое величие. Ты станешь ещё одним ничтожеством, что не смогло сохранить собственную природу, предав её, оставив на растерзание тем, кто не простил подобного. Я даже думал поставить вас друг напротив друга, но, увы, не знал, как поставить вас по канону распятия Христа. В конце концов, мы же сегодня следуем определенному сценарию, не так ли?

Себастьян холодно взглянул на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть слабую дрожь в руках от неудобного положения, хаотично вспоминая точное положение тела на гравюре. И вздрогнул, когда вспомнил. 

— О, вижу, ты в полной мере осознал свое положение. Что ж, полагаю самое время, — Зепар повернул голову к вновь вошедшему Хананелю, несшему поднос с пятью железными гвоздями, каждый длиной в двадцать сантиметров, и терновым венком. — Кажется, я слишком долго разговариваю, не находишь? — Клод поднял один из гвоздей, оценивая его вес и остроту, прежде чем в предвкушении посмотреть на Себастьяна, опуская будущее оружие на место. — Ах да, чуть не забыл, — он резко подскочил к кресту, одной рукой сдавливая шею Себастьяна, а другой надевая на неё ошейник, одним движением сбрасывая цепи, сдерживавшие магию и регенерацию до этого. Себастьян практически сразу бессильно повис на вывернутых запястьях, сдерживаемый лишь оковами вокруг запястий и голеней. 

— Ну и ну. Кажется, я нашёл-таки управу на твою дерзость, — равнодушно оглядев искривленное лицо Себастьяна, Клод сотворил в правой руке молоток. — Думаю, записать это в личные достижения. Андрас, Великий Маркиз, безжалостный воин, сдался под натиском человеческой пытки. Для твоих подчиненных, полагаю, это вообще окажет деморализующее воздействие. Как же, их царь и бог — и такой слабак. Может, я даже не раскрою суть самой казни, оставив это для нашего уважаемого общества. Врагов, готовых низвергнуть тебя, очень много. Уверен, они придумают казнь, намного унизительнее этой, и даже не дернутся. 

Не дождавшись никакой реакции от прикрывшего глаза Себастьяна, Зепар щелчком заставил его чуть опуститься, разрывая терновый венок в одном месте, и приложил его ко лбу скованного, проследив, чтобы колючки впивались в кожу, вызывая поверхностное кровотечение, прежде чем вновь закрепить два конца вместе на затылке, попутно отрезая лишнее. Отворачиваясь, он резко поднял Себастьяна в его прежнее положение, из-за чего тонкие ручейки крови начали медленно стекать по лбу вниз. 

Зепар с любованием огладил стержень гвоздя, больше напоминавший кол своей вытянутой пирамидальной формой, вновь поднимая его и приближаясь к Андрасу. 

— Тоскливо чувствовать себя смертным, не так ли? — неожиданно его выражение лица стало совсем уж каменным. В раздумье Клод постучал ботинком по мраморному полу, прежде чем изучающе осмотреть правое запястье. — Даже я не могу представить границ твоей боли. Впрочем, я больше чем уверен в твоём высоком болевом пороге. 

Клод уверенно поставил острие лезвия на определённую точку у запястья. Там, как знал Себастьян, проходили сухожилие мышц-сгибателей пальцев и срединный нерв. Себастьян прикрыл глаза, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, хотя это становилось достаточно сложно сделать без поддержки цепей, до этого державших его в ровном положении и не дававших падать или опускаться. Себастьян чувствовал холодное острие гвоздя, касающееся кожи, и мгновение спустя руку пронзило ощущение твердого металла, едва попавшего между локтевой и лучевой костями. По всему телу прошла волна жара, когда еще один удар молотка заставил гвоздь вонзиться в перекладину, надежно застряв там, а спасительный холод цепей скользнул прочь, оставив его беспомощно свисать на кресте и понимать, воспринимать и осознавать лишь одно. 

Боль. 

Острая, тягучая, пронзающая. От неё конвульсивно дёргалось тело, молчаливо крича о своей агонии, разрывающей мышцы, ломающей кости, прорывая мембраны. 

Он исподлобья смотрел на Клода, торжествующе улыбающегося ему и держа в своей руке второй гвоздь. 

— Ещё четыре. И с каждым из них я буду ломать тебя, оставляя лишь жалкие ошмётки от твоей восхваленной воли. Но не это убьёт тебя, не это убьет твою душу. То, что будет после этого, станет твоей погибелью. И я буду наблюдать, как ты редуцируешься до уровня животной твари, помнящего лишь об инстинкте самосохранения. Однако никто не придёт.

Неожиданно Себастьян рассмеялся, дёрнувшись и устремив на Зепара мёртвый, почти безумный взгляд, блестевший от раскаленной ненависти и свирепого гнева. 

— Посмотрим, как это у тебя выйдет, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян, стараясь дышать глубоко и морщась от неудобства и боли, которую он постарался прогнать на периферию сознания, но она постоянно привлекала к себе внимание. 

— Как скажешь, — довольно отозвался Клод, вновь приближаясь и склоняясь к левому запястью, не упуская из виду взгляда Себастьяна, переставшего в кои-то веки напоминать человека. Иронично, ведь именно сейчас Себастьян и был им. Человеческое тело, человеческая чувствительность, человеческая регенерация, но за радужками глаз стоял не человек, тонущий в собственной крови, а демон, позволяющий себе купаться в ней. 

Клод вбил второй гвоздь одним уверенным ударом до конца, мрачно улыбнувшись, когда Себастьян выгнулся, плотно сжимая губы и закрывая глаза. Его безвольно повисшие ладони судорожно дрожали. 

Хананель, когда Себастьян снова пришёл в себя после первых мучительных минут, не мог удержаться от маниакальной улыбки, широкой и почти жизнерадостной. 

Никогда и никого Себастьян так не ненавидел в своей жизни, до этого самого момента. 

Но эти двое вызывали её, чистую, незамутненную ненависть, не смешанную ни с чем. 

Сиэль. 

Это имя отозвалось странным трепетом, и Себастьян прикрыл глаза, возвращаясь к образу безмятежного утра в постели с тонким, но таким тёплым телом, прижатым к его груди. К воспоминаниям о прохладе сизых волос, пахнущих бергамотом с примесью мяты. Этот запах Себастьян преследовал практически неосознанно, жадно вдыхая его, сохраняя его в себе всякий раз, когда выпадала возможность. Сонная улыбка, отражающаяся яркими искрами в глазах Сиэля, их с ним накрепко сцепленные пальцы. Согревающая ласка. 

Биение сердца, находящее своё идеальное отражение в его ушах. 

— Вот значит как, — холодно проговорил Клод, увидев и каким-то образом осознав, что происходит. — Тогда, полагаю, мне следует поторопиться? 

Он поднял в воздух поднос с остальными гвоздями, присаживаясь на корточки, и, магией согнув ноги Себастьяна в коленях, поставил и временно закрепил ступни на перекладине, пальцами ощупывая нужное ему место. 

Дождавшись, пока Себастьян полностью уйдет в себя, Клод уверенным ударом молотка вышиб его из иллюзии, вгоняя гвоздь между второй и третьей пястными костями. Разрушая едва восстановленное психическое равновесие, оставляя лишь руины вместо него. 

На этот раз Себастьян едва слышно взвыл, чувствуя, как весь вес его тела переносится на плечи и руки, и без того вывихнутые. Боль усиливалась. Она буквально разрывала последние оставшиеся осколки хоть сколько-нибудь ясного сознания, оставляя его один на один с разваливающимся телом. Его собственным телом. 

Голова его поникла, склоняясь на грудь. 

Четвертый гвоздь вонзился во вторую ступню. 

Себастьян повис, стараясь всем телом держаться ближе к кресту, но чувствовал, как медленно и неминуемо нарастает напряжение в мышцах, от которого дрожало всё тело. 

Боль. 

Боль вызывала агонию, агония вызывала отчаяние.

«Ради Сиэля». 

Зепар наблюдал за всем этим с едва сдерживаемым торжеством. Осталось подождать лишь немного, всего несколько часов, прежде чем Себастьян сломается окончательно, и тогда угроза будет практически уничтожена. 

В его руке, готовый к финальному удару, лежал пятый гвоздь. Который положит конец одной пытке и послужит началом другой, гораздо более мучительной и гораздо более долгой. Фаустус отчасти недовольно посмотрел на дрожащее почти человеческое тело Себастьяна, которое точно не даст ему совершить точный прокол в нужном месте.

Клод хмыкнул и вздохнул, снова поднимая Себастьяна в вертикальное положение цепью, и приложил ладонь к правой стороне его груди, начиная пальпировать, пытаясь найти более-менее приемлемое место. К сожалению, о точном местоположении конкретно этого гвоздя ничего не было известно, лишь зона, однако Клод всегда был готов пойти на некоторые вольности в сценарии. Например, изначально он хотел пронзить одним из гвоздей кадык Себастьяна, дабы лишить его голоса, но потом отказался от этой затеи. Всё же было что-то привлекательное в практически полной идентичности ран демона, поставившего жизнь человека выше собственной и Божьего Агнца, сделавшего то же самое. 

Найдя нужное, Клод неторопливо прижал острие к коже и нанёс удар, вгоняя гвоздь под углом и точно пронзая правое лёгкое. Вытаскивать, впрочем, он пока его не собирался. Это была бы слишком лёгкая смерть. 

Непрекращающееся дрожание мышц. Затуманенный взгляд, хватающийся за последние нити ясности. Крики невыносимой боли, когда цепь неминуемо исчезла снова, отчего Себастьян практически упал, удерживаемый лишь гвоздями. И кровь, расцвечивающая алыми узорами бледную кожу под собой, смешиваясь с потом и становясь более прозрачной. Истинное блаженство. 

Зепар отступил назад, впитывая в себя все краски и выражения страдания, агонию и бессильную ненависть, улыбался. От умиротворения.

Алоис судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь спрятать нервозность за присущим ему высокомерием. Перед этими опасно было показывать уязвимость, даже намеки на неё могли стоить очередного унижения, очередного наказания. Транси, позабывший этот урок однажды, теперь помнил его, слыша едкий голос Фаустуса и треск ломающихся под тяжелыми ботинками костей. Железные нотки крови оставляли тошнотворный привкус на языке, но каким-то образом тогда Алоис всё еще сопротивлялся. Позже, валяясь в собственной моче и рвоте, обессилев, он наблюдал, как Клод заполняет бумаги, не глядя на него, и он чувствовал лишь боль и стекающую по бедрам свежую кровь и сперму. Эти воспоминания всё еще были выжжены в его памяти, приходя в его сны снова и снова, заставляя его бесшумно просыпаться среди ночи, чувствуя оставленные слезами безмолвного отчаяния дорожки на щеках, стягивающих кожу, и пустоту, холодную, поглощающую всё, чем он был, и всё, чем он не был. 

Однако слова, сказанные Фаустусом тогда, преследовали его даже наяву. Он ни на секунду не мог отвлечься от них, сидя на скучных уроках, загоняя очередную жертву в ловушку, играя, манипулируя… Они влияли на него. Делали его покорным своей же судьбе. Ирония, потому что слова говорили о ней же. 

Когда они вошли в комнату — гостиную, как помнил Алоис, — их «гостей» посадили в три отдельные клетки, располагавшиеся достаточно далеко. И, видимо, все трое были измождены достаточно, чтобы не возмущаться апартаментами. А Транси хорошо помнил, что бывает в обратном случае.

Впрочем, «гости» были слишком ценны для такого отношения. 

Сиэль вскинул на него пустой взгляд, откинувшись спиной на прутья, и смотрел, выжидая. Транси на миг подумал, что он сам что-нибудь скажет, но тот оставался безмолвным, не обращая внимания на Ананеля с Хананелем, обустроившихся у самого входа и более не обращавших на них своего царственного внимания. 

Двое незнакомых демонов застыли в дальних углах своих узилищ, рассматривая своих тюремщиков с явным безразличием. Алоис, оглянувшись на Ханну, которая до сих пор не определилась с полом и постоянно меняла его, всё-таки подошёл к клетке Сиэля, опершись спиной на одну стен. 

— Как я вижу, твоя роль во всём этом фарсе так и не изменилась, — тихо, почти шепча, произнёс Сиэль, краем глаза взглянув на тюремщиков, которые как раз в этот момент что-то обсуждали на повышенных тонах, причём Ананель выглянул крайне недовольным. Наконец Ханна, громко и выразительно фыркнув, удалилась, а Ананель вышёл, громко хлопнув дверью. — Поразительное самомнение с их стороны, — вновь замечает Сиэль, разминая плечи и продолжая следить за странно-нервным Мефистофелем, крепко вцепившимся правой рукой в рукав левой, да так, что ткань под острыми ногтями разрывалась практически мгновенно. 

— Да они все такие, — равнодушно ответил Транси, продолжая стоять спиной к Сиэлю. — Думают, что они ослабили вас настолько, что вы даже не подумаете сбежать. К тому же, они тут бегают наперегонки, пытаясь выслужиться перед Клодом. 

— А ты, значит, не пытаешься? — раздался вопрос со стороны одной из дальних клеток. 

— У меня и шанса нет изначально, — насмешливо сказал Алоис, не давая напряжению тела проникнуть в голос, который всё равно получился будто бы сдавленным. — К тому же… 

— Что? — спросил Сиэль, только его голос звучал намного ближе. — Ты не считаешь, что задолжал мне? 

— Это когда? 

Транси судорожно вздохнул, вспомнив Макмиллана, вспомнив краткое «даже он полезнее тебя» от Фаустуса и тень в глазах его помощника, и слегка качнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания. Что толку сейчас задумываться над этим? Гордон, хоть и был последним, уж точно не был первым. Он его отправлял на казнь сам, стоя около двери и проверяя, не появится ли в коридоре кто-нибудь незваный. Всё это время он слушал чужие крики, создавая видимость невозмутимых случайных действий, что-то бессмысленно черкая на листе бумаги. 

«Даже он полезнее тебя» тогда прозвучало впервые.

— Тебе так повезло, — неожиданно начал Алоис, не поворачиваясь. — Ты родился «ценным», «вкусным», тебе нет нужды доказывать свою ценность, тебе никто не скажет, насколько глубоко ты пал. 

— Ты так считаешь? — безразлично заметил Сиэль. — Что ж, тогда полагаю, все мои злоключения стоят того, как думаешь? Потерять семью, потерять имя, едва не сломаться под пытками и быть похищенным, постоянно соглашаться на что-то рискованное и ждать смерть за каждым углом? 

— Уж лучше так, — горько рассмеялся Транси, чуть отойдя и посмотрев на свою дрожащую ладонь. — Уж лучше так. Я не знал своей семьи, даже мое настоящее имя — одна сплошная загадка, которая, как я полагаю, даже не стоит внимания. Я даже не знаю, зачем я до сих пор существую. 

— Правда что ли? — спросил Сиэль, прикрывая глаза. — Ego cogito, ergo sum. 

— Я мыслю, следовательно, существую, — мрачно перевел Транси. — Вряд ли будет доказательством в моем случае. 

— Ты выжил до сих пор, причем в не заинтересованной в твоей жизни компании. Уже говорит о чём-то, по моему мнению. 

— Это всего лишь адаптация. Всего лишь перемычка в мозгу, когда ты терпишь, терпишь и смиряешься. Я не чувствую себя сумасшедшим, я веду себя так же, как и всегда. И тем не менее, перебороть собственное привыкание я не в силах. 

— Когда я был в колледже, — начал Сиэль неторопливо, услышав нетерпеливый вздох со стороны Аббадона. — Слышал о том, что во время освобождения заложников, полиция часто сталкивается с тем, что они просто не хотят уходить из мест своего заключения. И чем дольше они находились в плену, тем сложнее им уйти от этого. Кажется, психологи начали разрабатывать эту тему, но так ни к чему не пришли. 

— Тем меньше шансов для меня. Уйти, в плане. Мне даже удалось, в какой-то момент. Но чувствовал я себя еще более паршиво, чем до этого. Никто этого не заметил, да и кому я нужен. Так, лишь бы их тайну не выдал кому не надо, а в остальном жалкая мушка. Вернулся и почувствовал себя… удовлетворенным, пожалуй. Этот мир мне знаком, Фантомхайв. Я просто не знаю другого. Не могу чувствовать другого. Этим мы и отличаемся, наверное. Ты живешь совсем на другой стороне жизни. Более насыщенной, более яркой. В то время как я живу в тумане. 

— Однако ты прекрасно сознаешь, что делаешь. И что делал. 

— Меня нельзя обвинить в несознательности? Жаль. Думал, повесить все на безумие. 

— Увы, — Сиэль резко усмехнулся. — Этот путь для тебя закрыт. Зависимость, помешательство? Эти все ещё открыты. 

— Думаешь, выйдет? Никак не ожидал увидеть в тебе оптимиста, Фантомхайв. 

— А я им и не являюсь. В случае, если ты решишь пойти на то, о чём сейчас думаешь, тебе будет закрыт любой выбор. 

— Даже больше, чем ты думаешь, — Транси вновь повернулся лицом к Сиэлю, рассматривая его так, как будто впервые. На лице того не было ни жалости, ни нетерпения. Словно зеркало, оно отражало лишь острую решимость, острую необходимость сделать хоть что-то и то самое ненавистное смирение. — Что ж, — Алоис вздохнул, быстро и глубоко, прежде чем вытащить из кармана похоронно звякнувшие ключи, отсвечивающие в свете свечей угрожающим блеском, разгоняющим сумрак помещения. — Не слишком драматично? 

— Пожалуй, нет, — вздохнул Сиэль, и замок отозвался коротким шумом, открываясь и выпуская его на свободу. Сиэль быстро выбрался наружу, принимая один из ключей и побежав отпирать клетку Аббадона, уже разминавшего плечи. 

Когда они оказались на свободе, все трое, Мефистофель с Аббадоном тут же встали у входа, подкарауливая Ананеля, что-то нетерпеливо шипевшего демонам низкого ранга по ту сторону, а Сиэль встал напротив Алоиса, откинувшегося спиной на пустую клетку. 

— Не пойдешь с нами? 

Транси лишь коротко улыбнулся. 

— Многовато судьбоносных решений для одного дня, не считаешь? 

— Маловато, если считать оставшуюся жизнь. 

И снова эта мимолетная улыбка, едва ли коснувшаяся спокойных светло-голубых глаз. 

— Действительно. 

В коридоре раздался какой-то шум, и Сиэль, нерешительно посмотрев на Алоиса, подал ему руку, которую тот пожал, тут же подталкивая Сиэля в сторону его товарищей. 

— У тебя еще спасение в планах, так что лучше вам поспешить. Я не знаю, когда… 

Дверь слетела с петель, врезавшись в противоположную стену с оглушающим треском и едва ли не снеся Алоиса, успевшего вовремя упасть на живот. Раздались ругательства, электрический шум заклинаний закладывал уши, заставляя Транси максимально близко подойти к стене, прикрывая глаза от неизвестно откуда взявшегося дыма, скрывшего за собой и троицу с Сиэлем, и Ананеля, и демонов, которых тот отчитывал всё это время. Алоис смотрел на это с выражением усталого равнодушия, скосив взгляд на виднеющийся за окном купол. 

Транси не надеялся преодолеть его. 

«Твоя судьба, ублюдок, была предрешена еще тогда, когда твой бывший хозяин подумал тебя выкупить. Считай это временным вливанием, — Клод холодно улыбнулся, смотря на Транси, едва вставшего на дрожащие ноги. — Мне стало немного интересно, на что могут пойти люди, которые никогда не смогут переродиться вновь. Человечество живёт на вере в то, что их трупы не обернутся простой грязью, а воплотятся во что-то более возвышенное. Ты же знаешь, что у тебя был шанс, а теперь его нет. И ты никогда, заметь, никогда не сможешь познать настоящее счастье. Потому что ущербен, причем даже сильнее, чем любое другое человеческое отродье». 

— Эй, ублюдок, — рявкнула Ханна, заставив Алоиса лишь повернуть голову в её сторону, равнодушно заметив, что ни Сиэля, ни Ананеля не было, а по коридору эхом отдавались звуки боя и бега. — Решил-таки коготки показать, значит? 

— Скорее, последнее слово, — меланхолично заметил Транси. 

Глаза Ханны совсем незаметно расширились, когда она, вынув из ножен на бедре меч, подошла к Алоису, останавливаясь на расстоянии в нескольких метров и только сейчас замечая бессильную, почти истеричную радость, скрывавшуюся за флегматичным фасадом. За разведенными в приглашающем жесте руками, за ритмичным, глубоким дыханием, за беспомощным выражением в глазах было только одно желание. Умереть. Умереть, совершив хоть что-то в отместку судьбе. 

Ханна, никогда до этого момента не испытывая каких-либо сильных эмоций, засомневалась. 

С резким свистом меч вошёл в грудь, пронзая сердце и вырывая из Алоиса сдавленный крик с кровавым кашлем, а его тонкие, изможденные руки рефлекторно сжались на лезвии, мгновенно покрываясь глубокими ранами и истекая кровью. Еще раз судорожно вздохнув, он рывком вырвал из себя клинок, отбросив его куда-то в сторону и попытавшись зажать обильно кровоточащую рану ладонью, все сильнее оседая на пол, сплевывая кровавые сгустки и тяжело, поверхностно дыша. 

Онемение накатывало всё сильнее, обхватывая сначала конечности, а потом всё тело ледяной колыбелью, ослабляя и без того слабую хватку на груди. 

Алоис слабо, на выдохе, рассмеялся, тут же закашлявшись; в его разуме, на удивление царила тишина, словно вся вина, боль и скорбь выходили из него вместе с кровью, окрашивавшей в яркий алый цвет его белую рубашку. 

Мимолетно Транси подумал, что ему такой контраст по душе. Навевал воспоминания о прошлом и очищал их. Делал их более… пустыми. Транси, подняв голову, из-под полуопущенных век посмотрел на Ханну, выглядевшую странно печальной.

Но что-то внутри, что-то, что сподвигло его на последний отчаянный шаг в своей жизни, говорило, что Ханна очень сильно отличалась от образцового демона. Всегда отличалась. Теперь это просто проступило наружу.

Мысли были какими-то заторможенными. Транси понял, что ему остались считанные мгновения до того, как он умрет. Лишь бы эта смерть не была напрасной. 

Ханна была в растерянности. Она была на войне, она видела гибель окружающих, прекрасно ощущала, как последние остатки душь покидали мир, оставляя после себя лишь бесполезный труп. Но, как оказалось, она не знала, что такое смерть на самом деле. 

Лишь отчаявшиеся воспринимают смерть как благословление. 

Лишь глупцы воспринимают её как последнего врага, сбегая от неё. 

Алоис Транси, с его неяркой, тусклой душой, встретил смерть со смирением и покоем, как бы сделало это создание бесконечно мудрое, для которого в этом мире не осталось уже ничего. Хотя, разумеется, он не был настолько умен. 

Но выражение его потухающих глаз, когда он смотрел на неё и словно бы видел её насквозь, говорил об ином. Об опыте, полном сожалений. О жизни, которая, может и не стоила того, чтобы быть прожитой. 

В последние мгновения, когда вокруг начавшего остывать тела развернула свой плащ кровавая погибель, от него отделился маленький, сияющий мотылёк. У этого мотылька не было ничего: ни уверенности в потрепанных, покрытых желтоватыми точками крыльях, ни силы, чтобы преодолеть препятствие, застывшее над ним. Тем не менее, мотылёк взмыл.

Ханна осторожно, с невиданной для себя деликатностью, поймала мотылька, стараясь не сжимать крылья, и посмотрела сквозь едва сжатые пальцы на скромное создание, нетерпеливо перебиравшее лапками. Толком не понимая, что делает, она молча подошла к окну, магией распахивая створки и создавая в куполе небольшую брешь. 

— У тебя будет шанс. Не уверена, будет ли он последним, но… будь так добр, не потрать его зазря. 

И отпустила. 

Мотылёк, неуверенно и быстро хлопая крыльями, устремился к бреши, попутно выравнивая полёт, и Ханна проследила за ним долгим взглядом, видя, как тот исчезает за пределами магического барьера.

Сиэль, задыхаясь, бежал за Мефистофелем и Аббадоном в тронный зал, понимая, что расстояние между ними становится всё больше и больше с каждой минутой. Тем не менее, он не чувствовал себя так, словно терял ориентир. Наоборот, преодолевая метр за метром, Сиэль ощущал дрожащую нить связи, ведущую его далеко вперёд, обгоняя и демонов, и их преследователей — всех, кто пытался разорвать её. 

Он устало усмехнулся, видя, как распахиваются двери сбоку, и вовремя пригнулся, пропуская выше себя магический заряд, оставивший на стене дымящуюся дыру и красноватые отблески пламени на мраморном полу, выделяющие его темный силуэт. Со стороны Мефистофеля просвистело ответное заклинание, отозвавшееся уже знакомым шумом в ушах. Сиэль сорвался с места, прямо-таки чувствуя заряд энергии, заставляющий ноги шевелиться, а мозг — мыслить ясно. 

Это помогало. 

Отчасти. 

По крайней мере, это немного оттесняло его волнение за Себастьяна, которое только увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии, стоило ему толком разглядеть лицо Аббадона. В какой-то момент их заключения тот скривился так, словно ему предложили съесть или сделать что-то действительно отвратительное, а его левая бровь судорожно дергалась до того момента, пока Сиэль не подговорил Алоиса. 

Аббадон явно знал что-то. 

И молчал об этом. 

Не стоило и упоминать о том, что простое беспокойство переросло в тревогу, буквально рвавшую сознание на части, оставляя одну лишь мысль, одно лишь стремление: «Успеть!» 

Когда они достигли нужной им двери, Мефистофель толкнул обе створки, пропуская вперёд себя Аббадона, который тут же схватил Клода за шею, опрокинув его на спину. Сиэль даже не заметил, что сделал сам Мефистофель, наткнувшись взглядом на лужу свежей крови на полу, почти заполняющую начертанные руны и достигшей своими пределами нескольких свечей, окружая желтоватый воск. 

Капли капали. Медленно, но верно они стекали по бледной коже, казавшейся почти мертвенной. Металлический блеск гвоздей, и вокруг каждого — кровавый ореол, чем-то напоминающий солнце своими неровными, постоянно изменяющимися краями. Склоненное лицо, тоже исчерченное красноватыми дорожками, часть из которых стала практически прозрачной из-за пота. 

Более Сиэль ничего не слышит. 

В его груди чужим, медленным, останавливающимся на долгие секунды, отзывается биением _другое_ сердце. 

Предплечья слабо дрожат от боли, судорожной, неиссякаемой, непрекращающейся. 

Лоб ноет от впивающихся острых шипов. 

Он рвётся прямо к центру этой боли. 

— Медальон! — слышится чей-то крик из двух голосов, не достигающей и десятой доли его сознания. 

Ничего не имеет значения. Только Он. 

Взрываются магическим шумом заклинания, от которых Сиэль уходит инстинктивно, будто заранее зная, куда они нацелены. Он ничего не слышит, ничего не говорит, лишь дышит, поверхностно, быстро. В едином движении он почти падает на мраморном полу, скользя по чужой крови, но вовремя успевает восстановить равновесие и снова бежит. На ходу наклоняется в сторону, уклоняясь от ревущего пламени, мгновенно охватившего ткань на стенах, освещающих зал своим страшным переливом кровожадных огней. 

И оттого становятся заметнее кровавые браслеты, почти закрытые на истончившихся запястьях, и такие же иглы, доходящие до пространства между вторым и третьим пальцами на ступнях. А также линия крови на груди. 

«Лёгкое», — отстраненно думает Сиэль.

И чем чётче становилось зрелище, к которому он приближался, тем сильнее начинало щипать в его глазах. Казалось, время замедлилось в десятки раз, а он сам, то и дело пропуская над собой всполохи огня, льда и магии, двигался до омерзительного медленно. По лбу Себастьяна в бешеном темпе текла кровь, но сердце в груди Сиэля билось быстрее. 

Успел. 

Колени подкашиваются.

Поникшая голова, едва подрагивающие губы, искалеченное тело и конечности, искаженные и истерзанные настолько неестественно, что на них было страшно смотреть, а также кровь, множество крови — вот во что превратился Андрас, некогда Великий, но уже позабывший своё настоящее имя. И Сиэль, ощущая, как отчаянно дрожит его собственная рука, а глаза щиплют настолько, что он жмурит их почти полностью, дотягивается до него, и желая, и боясь прикоснуться к его щеке, замечая слегка засохший на ней и уже липкий холодный пот. 

— Себастьян… прошу, посмотри на меня.

Копна чёрных волос тут же взметается в воздух, а в лицо Сиэля уставляются два безумных, без яркого блеска, глаза, зрачки которых тут же расширяются.

Себастьян делает медленный глоток воздуха, облизывает сморщенные из-за сухости губы и находит в себе силы искренне улыбнуться, внимательным взором анализируя относительную сохранность физического состояния Сиэля, на котором от силы была порция пусть и заметных, но всё же лишь царапин. 

— Мне… отключили… магический поток… — Себастьян зашипел, стискивая зубы, но стараясь терпеть боль, видя, настолько диким стал взгляд Сиэля. 

— Что я должен делать?! Мы должны выбраться отсюда! 

— С… сними… ошейник… 

Сиэль не сразу понял, что Себастьян имел в виду, потому присел, чтобы заглянуть под чёрные спутанные волосы и немного приподнять его бледный подбородок. Взяв себя в руки, он действительно старался не смотреть на те страшные раны, которые буквально зияли у него под носом, а металлический запах крови, до невыносимости сильный, стоял прямо везде и вызывал этим в его желудке желание как можно быстрее низвергнуть всё возможное. Скорее всего, желчь, учитывая, что он не ел уже полтора дня. Хотя по сравнению с выдержкой Себастьяна, разумеется, это была капля против целого океана на весах. 

— Нашёл. 

Сиэль дотронулся до довольно плотного чёрного ремешка, по текстуре чем-то напоминающим кожу, но это явно была не она. Стоило Сиэлю к нему прикоснуться, как пальцы обожгло чем-то напоминающим жар углей, но на его собственной коже не виднелось ни единого повреждения. Закрыв глаза, Сиэль старался не сосредотачиваться на этом ощущении, стремясь как можно быстрее найти чёртову застежку, механизм которой явно был не из простых. Себастьян же по-прежнему неровно дышал над его ухом, однако Сиэль успел почувствовать, как несколько капель чего-то тёплого скалилось ему на оголённую часть из-за порванной рубашки плеча. Он понял, что это. Но концентрировать на этом внимание не мог себе позволить. 

Себастьян, отслеживая происходящее вокруг затуманенным взглядом, осознавал, что в данный момент у него не было сил даже на эмоции, однако понимание, что Сиэль жив, не могло не согревать. Что, впрочем, было не на руку. Сердце, желающее испытывать, желающее дарить и ощущать нежность, при любой попытке оказывалось загнанным в угол напоминанием о боли в пробитом лёгком, а также успевшей собраться в глотке крови. 

— Я не понимаю, как это работает, — голос контролировать было трудно. Где-то на заднем плане раздавался свист и звон оружия, Сиэль понимал, что сейчас Аббадон и Мефистофель из последних сил сражаются за них с Себастьяном, но чёртова штуковина всё никак не хотела поддаваться. Наконец, спустившись пальцами ближе к его ключицам, его ногти поддели что-то вроде выемки, а сам Себастьян дёрнулся, резко открывая глаза. 

— Это здесь, Сиэль, немедленно сорви это дерьмо с меня! 

Вцепившись ногтями в ошейник, Сиэль со всех сил расцепляет его.

И тут же оказывается снесённым обрушающейся на него мощной волной магии. Сиэль еле поднимается, чувствуя давление, отзывающееся слабым потрескиванием на открытых участках кожи, и внимательно смотрит на Себастьяна, дергающегося на удерживающих его гвоздях, но делая только хуже, судя по резко усиливающемуся потоку крови. И он не мог отвести взгляд, замечая лишь едва прорывающееся из-под шляпки гвоздя бледное, разреженное сияние. 

— Сиэль! — вскрикнул Мефистофель, и на этот раз тот его услышал, резко поворачиваясь и лишь едва успевая поймать несущуюся прямо на него стальную палку, при более близком рассмотрении оказавшимся чем-то вроде щипцов, но огромных. 

Сиэль тут же снова подбежал к Себастьяну, подцепляя инструментом шляпку гвоздя, пробившего правую руку, и начал сильно тянуть его щипцами, но как можно более аккуратно. Тот не поддавался, крепко засев в перекладине, однако внезапно сияние из раны распространилось и на металл, силой вырывая его из креста, а дальше дело пошло легче. Сиэль, не отрываясь, смотрел, как медленно выходит стержень, оставляя после себя зияющие стенки раны, хотя какие-то ткани внутри уже начали восстанавливаться, подгоняемые проснувшейся магией. 

— Ноги, быстро! — резко крикнул Себастьян, заметив, как Сиэль повернулся к левой руке. Тот, расчетливо посмотрев на него, всё-таки присел на колени, начиная ту же процедуру с гвоздем в левой ступне. 

Себастьян, кривясь и шипя сквозь зубы при каждом неосторожном движении, в то же время начал вытаскивать оставшиеся два в теле, практически позеленев от количества крови, вытекшего из него при этом. И, тем не менее, даже чувствуя свою ломающую кости боль, это он заметил лишь отдаленно, всё время внимательно смотря на склоненную голову Сиэля. 

Волосы растрепаны, одежда едва ли отстирается хоть когда-нибудь. Всё это едва ли были признаками достойного участника битвы. Однако глаза. Синие, зрачок едва ли напоминает точку, огонь в них горит настолько ярко, что обжигает решимостью, волей, хладнокровием. Это был взгляд уже обожженного первым военным проигрышем лорда. 

Себастьян странно горд, что видит его. Даже изнывая от боли, не зная, сможет ли он когда-нибудь почувствовать что-то кроме неё, его захватывает волна жара, подхлестывающая магию. 

Гвозди падают. 

Два. Три. 

Сиэль рывком вытягивает оставшийся стержень из ступни, роняя щипцы, чтобы подхватить начавшего падать Себастьяна. Тот тут же кладёт свою голову ему на плечо, а Сиэль за какие-то короткие мгновения успевает прочувствовать в этом жесте столько облегчения, нежности и вместе с тем невыносимой горечи, что с трудом сдерживается, чтобы немедленно не порваться привести его в чувства вместе с отчаянными поцелуями на губах. Но вместо этого он аккуратно присел на колени, обхватывая Себастьяна за спину одной рукой и давая ему опору, которую тот с радостью, не в последнюю очередь от безысходности, принял, едва удерживаясь дрожащими руками за рубашку Сиэля на спине. 

Четыре. 

Сиэль снова берет щипцы, приступая к последнему гвоздю, чувствуя эту крупную, сильную дрожь, передававшуюся и ему. Но ему приходится, сжав губы, тянуть инструмент в своих руках всё сильнее. Вдруг ощущая, как металл резко выскальзывает из перекладины, он, зажмурившись, останавливается.

Со вздохом, сорвавшимся с потрескавшихся губ, гвоздь падает на мраморный пол. 

Пять.

Сиэль осторожно подхватывает Себастьяна, помогая ему встать, и они вместе, не сговариваясь, тяжело посмотрели друг на друга, тут же переводя взгляды в ту половину зала, где велись активные сражения. Свечи, стоявшие на полу, давно потухли, оставив в качестве освещения лишь факелы, неожиданно зажегшиеся по углам и разбрасывающие во все стороны блики оранжевого света из-за непрекращающихся магических атак. Особенно в этом выделялись Мефистофель, Хананель и Клод, в то время как попытки Ананеля влезть в противостояние магий были пресечены Аббадоном. 

Но и так было понятно, что они долго не продержатся. 

Аббадон и Мефистофель измотаны, а Сиэль и Себастьян практически бесполезны. 

— У вас получилось забрать медальон? — Себастьян без особой надежды посмотрел на Сиэля.

— Не было таковой возможности, — Сиэль нервно пожевал губу, на самом деле нисколько не жалея, что поставил первостепенной целью освобождение Себастьяна, а не какого-то артефакта, пусть от него и зависела судьба их всех. Хотя ощущение явственной безрассудности присутствовало. 

Себастьян расставил руки, проводя ими в воздухе параллельно своему телу, вновь облачая себя в привычный костюм-ласточку, однако основания перчаток тут же заалели до сих пор подтекающей кровью из ран, удерживающейся там одной лишь его силой воли. А затем медленно перевёл глаза на поле битвы, стараясь проанализировать как их возможности, так и возможности врага. Честно говоря, представление его воодушевляло слабо. 

Мефистофель уже давно сконцентрировался на защите, а не на атаке, и в данный момент с трудом удерживал одной рукой прозрачный с фиолетовым отблеском магический щит, мешавший подступиться к нему около десятка демонов среднего порядка. Второй же удерживал Клода, ещё не до конца отошедшего от паралича, но доставлявшего ему массу проблем, в частности, своими то и дело подбиравшимися к его ногам тенями. Хананель отсутствовал, но это не являлось гарантом, что он не поблизости или где-то не затаился. А Аббадон явно использовал один из последних арсеналов своих мечей, множество из них в неподвижном состоянии валялись по полю битвы, так как на их телекинез откровенно не хватало сил. 

— Мы должны любым способом достать медальон, если не камень, который у тебя уже отобрали, иначе наше положение будет едва ли не смертным, — Себастьян скривился, понимая, что магия в его жилах питается его же собственной болью, отдававшейся сердце. Он крепко сжал руку Сиэля, ловя на себе его полный отчаяния, но и решимости взгляд. — Единственный способ — выманить Клода, он — наша главная проблема, но сейчас битву против него я не выстою, я потерял очень много крови, а вместе с ней и сил. Спрячься у креста, а я немедленно подошлю к тебе Мефистофеля, чтобы его щит охватил и тебя.

— Постой, — Сиэль не дал Себастьяну возможности ворваться в битву, специально стиснув его пальцы в своих. — Пообещай, что мы вернёмся. В наш с тобой дом. Вдвоём. 

Себастьян задержал взгляд на его лице, чувствуя расползшуюся по собственным губам горькую улыбку. Прошёл миг, прежде чем их губы мучительно прижались друг к другу. Клод, заметив это, воззрился на подобную сцену с искромётным отвращением и резко оттолкнул щит Мефистофеля, отчего тот даже пошатнулся. А затем направился в их сторону, распространяя тихий стук покрывшихся коркой льда подошв сапог. 

Себастьян распахнул глаза, ощутив огромной силы злобу, и осознал, что врага выманивать уже не придётся.

Резко разорвав поцелуй, Себастьян развернул Сиэля и закрыл его своей спиной. 

Удар. 

Их тела летят, сшибая деревянные перегородки трибун, с треском, со стонами. Сиэль, не обратив и малейшего внимания на то, как сильно у него кружится голова, моментально встаёт на колени и с ужасом видит, как Себастьян лежит рядом с ним, не двигаясь, с пробитыми до крови обоими висками. Сиэль отчаянно трясёт его голову, и Себастьян открывает глаза, вновь заслоняя его, а затем устанавливается тяжёлым взглядом куда-то в сторону. 

Клод, многозначительно оценив вид их обоих в гуще пыли и досок, смотрит на них сверху вниз, точно стервятник на падаль.

— Интересно, как всё обернулось, — к ним, угрожающе стуча по полу парой тяжёлых ботинок, приближался Клод, с равнодушием рассматривая их. — Кажется, я уже огромное множество раз говорил тебе, что ты пал и что в тебе не осталось ничего, за что тебя можно было бы уважать, но… похоже, я преуменьшал, — он наклонил голову к плечу, а его губы искривились в насквозь фальшивой, лишенной всякого чувства, улыбке. — Ты отдалился от своей расы, повернулся к ней спиной, самонадеянно уверяя себя, что всё получится решить без вмешательства правительства. Даже не гарантировал собственное выживание, отказавшись от моего предложения, выгодного к тому же, не раздумывая. Ты успешно трахнул его, и что теперь? — Фаустус присел перед ними, чуть склонившись вперед, от чего Себастьян и Сиэль поспешно отдернулись. — Сломанные кости, заторможенная регенерация, и эта _привязанность_. Кажется, в тебе не осталось даже доли того, за что я тебя уважал. 

— Так, что ли? — горько усмехнулся Себастьян, а в следующее мгновение Клод с неожиданной силой врезался в противоположную сторону, загораживаясь руками от огня. Себастьян, с ладони которого еще срывались оранжевые язычки пламени, поднялся, сплёвывая кровь и вытирая губы рукавом разодранной практически в клочья рубашки. — Что ж, может мне показать тебе, насколько ты ошибся? 

Фаустус, отклонившись спиной на стену, саркастично изогнул бровь, с любопытством отмечая отсутствия малинового блеска в глазах Себастьяна. 

— Я? Ошибся? Жаль, ты не видишь себя сейчас. С этим своим безнадежным взглядом, готовый защитить жизнь другого ценой своей, но не имеющей за спиной ни единой надежды уберечь обоих. Человеком. Ты не помнишь, что вроде как раньше унижал таких? Помнишь, как разрушал их суть одну за другой и чувствовал ровным счётом ничего? — он холодно рассмеялся, впрочем, этот режущий слух звук прекратился почти моментально. — Заблуждаешься здесь только ты. 

Сиэль, взглянув на Клода, который пока, видимо, решил только разглагольствовать, быстро отрывал от своей рубашки полосы ткани, сосредоточенно притянув к себе руку не сопротивлявшегося Себастьяна и как можно более тщательно забинтовывая её, продолжая по периферии следить за их противником. Сейчас уменьшить кровотечение было его главной задачей. 

— Я, по крайней мере, не служу тому, кого ненавижу, — саркастично заметил Себастьян, бросая короткий теплый взгляд на Сиэля, и едва уловив, как лицо Клода стало совершенно пустым, прекратив отражать какие бы то ни было эмоции. — О, а ты полагал, что это секрет? И ты ещё меня идиотом считал? Несложно уловить, когда кто-то служит из личной выгоды, а не из преданности. Ты поступил ещё более глупо, чем я, впрочем. Хотя, после того, как он спас твою бесценную жизнь, у тебя и выбора-то не было. 

— Глупо? Но где теперь я и где теперь ты. Я живу и здравствую, Повелитель вот-вот снова начнёт войну и всё погрязнет в крови, — Клод пошёл вдоль стены, заложив руки за спину и не смотря на них, однако и Себастьян, и Сиэль, бинтовавший второе запястье, были уверены, что тот уведомлен о каждом их движении. — Твоей и твоего ничтожества среди неё не будет. Никаких следов жизни Себастьяна Михаэлиса и Сиэля Фантомхайва. Разве не это лучшее наказание для такого как ты? Забвение, знание, что даже твой собственный сюзерен не будет помнить, кто принес ему львиную долю его побед. Забавное знание. У меня сейчас оба артефакта, а кровь избранных сыграет свою роль в спектакле. Всё, что остаётся, это согласие. И кто меня остановит? Ты? 

Фаустус резко сорвался с места, окружая пару сзади и почти схватив за воротник Сиэля, но Себастьян резким движением ноги в челюсть отбрасывает его на пару метров, тут же вскидывая руки и защищаясь от такого же удара быстро пришедшего в себя Клода. И ещё одной быстрой атакой Себастьян отбрасывает Клода на пол, практически у самой стены, наблюдая, как тот быстро вставляет челюсть на место и смотрит на него с былым равнодушием. 

— Хоть что-то в тебе всё-таки осталось. 

— Или это ты себя переоцениваешь. 

Сиэль, не теряя времени, порвал рубашку практически на половину, закрепляя своеобразный бинт на груди, и, закончив, слегка сжал дрожащими пальцами бедра Себастьяна, почти тут же почувствовав спокойное касание к своим волосам; лёгкие, успокаивающие движения. Он, вздохнув, слегка подался навстречу, но тут же отстранился, внимательно смотря на Клода, наблюдавшего за ними с даже болезненным презрением. Ни Сиэля, ни Себастьяна, впрочем, это не трогало.

А вот кинжал, который Фаустус вытащил из-под плаща, вращая рукоять в пальцах, волновал ещё как. Себастьян из последних сил сотворил свой меч, всё еще чувствуя согревающее прикосновение к своей коже и теплое ощущение, вызванное им. Он был словно переполнен этим мягким, но твёрдым, спокойным, но яростным теплом. И, повторяя клятву, произнесенную однажды, Себастьян в своих мыслях проговаривал слова верности вновь и вновь, ощущая ответную клятву в хватке тонких пальцев, и во взгляде, которого он не видел, но в наличии которого был уверен. 

Будь всё проклято.

Клод Фаустус, отряхнув чёрный плащ, занял исходную позицию. Себастьян, стараясь следить за его передвижениями, думал, какую в итоге тактику тот решил выбрать. Было три варианта: или он нацелился на него, или на Сиэля, или блефует, и тогда придётся действовать по ситуации. Исходя из его привычек и своеобразной психологии, Себастьян готов был практически со стопроцентной уверенностью рассчитывать на третий, вопрос лишь только в том, хватит ли у него сил в критический момент и сумеет ли он выбраться отсюда вместе с Сиэлем. 

Неожиданно Клод, сузив глаза, бросил свой кинжал вверх, прямо к потолку, заставив его удариться об один из выступов и поменять траекторию. Кинжал летел в Сиэля. Себастьян моментально перехватил его, на мгновение отвлекшись от основного противника, за что серьёзно поплатился, ощутив мощный удар в грудь. 

Он врезался прямо в Сиэля, который успел только вскрикнуть и отлететь к стене, ударившись об неё и зажмурившись, сдерживая стон боли. Себастьян снова медленно поднимался на ноги, хрипя, а рубашка на его груди немного промокла из-за излившейся из раны крови. Сиэль искренне старался контролировать себя в такие моменты, понимая, что волнение ничем делу не поможет, а физически он до сих пор полезен по факту ничем. Положение было шатким. 

— Ты и представить не можешь, насколько приятно видеть каждое твоё падение, — Клод изогнул бровь, искривляя губы в леденящей улыбке, с насмешкой проскальзывая взглядом по ним обоим и замечая, как Сиэль снова подбегает к Себастьяну, а тот заслоняет его своей рукой. — Ты, можно так сказать, символ всего вашего круга, должный характеризовать вас как человеконенавистников, готовых последовать малейшему зову своей ярости и утонуть в бесчисленных сражениях. Но, вот ирония, на твою прожорливую до человеческих душ пасть всего лишь стоило надеть намордник, как ты тут же теряешь всё своё былое всемогущество. Ты ничтожество, Себастьян Михаэлис. Жалкое, похотливое ничтожество, которое даже разобраться в собственных желаниях не может. Неужели твоя символическая преданность в рамках вашего контракта настолько высока, что заслуживает того, чтобы ты поплатился за эту мерзость всем, включая и жизнями сородичей? 

— И об этом говоришь… ты? — Себастьян и не собирался скрывать насмешки, стараясь не выдавать боль от полученных повреждений на лице. — Ты то самое отребье, которое за своими призрачными желаниями возвыситься до избранной девятки предпочитает прикладывать усилия вышестоящих? Мечтая о власти, ты предпочитаешь находиться подвластным, зная, что слишком слаб даже для того, чтобы бросить вызов такому мощному противнику, как Латану. Клод Фаустус, ни тебе меня судить. 

— Ни мне тебя, значит? — Клод осмотрел Себастьяна оценивающим взглядом, тут же перемещая его в сторону Сиэля. — Да брось это, Михаэлис. Мы, на самом деле, мало отличаемся друг от друга, помимо привычки лгать самому себе и преувеличивать собственные силы аж до размеров эго собратьев наших бывших. Ангелов, если ты еще и эти свои годы забыл. Тебе не стоило забывать, что сделало нас такими. И ты, и я, и Ханна, и все эти несчастные ублюдки, которые сейчас не могут себе найти места и идут на первый же зов свистка, как послушные псы. Мы все трахаем их, Себастьян. Трахаем в разных вариациях, но с разными подсознательными пониманиями. Признайся самому себе, что тебе нравится вставлять ему лишь по причине того, что большего эти твари и не заслуживают. Тебе нравится слышать его крики — они услащают твой разум. Тебе нравится ощущать содрогания его склизкого тела — ты самоутверждаешься за счёт этого. Ты все сильнее и сильнее погружаешься в созданную самим же собой иллюзию, дешёвую сказку, с детской мечтой перевернуть последнюю страницу и увидеть: «И жили они долго и счастливо». Вот только ты обманываешь сам себя, надеясь, что за подобное предательство тебе ничего не будет.

— Не приравнивай меня к себе, кусок гнилого дерьма, — помрачнел Себастьян, кривясь от отвращения. — Тебе никогда не понять меня, ты далёк от всего, что можно назвать даже намёком на свет и преданность. Ты отвратителен.

— Себастьян Михаэлис заговорил о свете и преданности? — съязвил Клод. — Как мило. Удивительно, к чему ты это ведёшь. Что ты трахаешь мальчишку из преданности? Весьма забавная вырисовывается картина. Быть может… — он перевёл пронизывающий взгляд на Сиэля, мерзко усмехаясь, — контракт между вами был заключён, потому что он всего лишь захотел иметь возможность регулярно спать с тобой? Ты умелый любовник, Себастьян, не тешь себя нелепыми надеждами в каких-то потенциально возвышенных чувствах мальчишки к тебе. Все люди твари низшего порядка, все до одного любят две вещи — деньги и секс. И первое равно перетекает во второе. Деньги они тратят на алкоголь, чтобы напиться и трахнуться или на тряпки и богатое имущество, чтобы чуть более удачно трахнуться. Будь уверен, разочаруй ты его как любовник, он тут же будет искать себе нового. И в чём в итоге весь смысл этого фарса? 

Сиэль тоскливо опустил взгляд, не собираясь верить Клоду, но серьёзно задумываясь над его словами, особенно, вспоминая то, что ещё совсем недавно говорил ему Алоис. По сути, у Фаустуса были обоснования так считать, учитывая, что великое множество людей попадало под его критерий. Неоднократно те попавшие в его плен юноши и девушки, которых перед процедурой изъятия жизненной силы просто подвергали групповому изнасилованию, ломались, превращаясь в безвольные куклы для утоления всех извращенных желаний его команды. Алоис проходил то же из раза в раз, но запутался, искренне мечтая о любви, но ни разу не пробуя её на вкус, и в итоге с каждым разом всё больше страдал, понимая, что это вовсе не то, что ему было нужно. 

Даже думать о такой перспективе существования было отвратительно. Даже представляя себя на месте одного из них, Сиэль готов был тут же стошнить желчью себе прямо под ноги, но по понятным причинам сдержался. 

Клод Фаустус не знал любви, не мечтал о ней и не верил в неё, относясь к ней как к наиглупейшей иллюзии, которое человечество выдумало лишь ради того, чтобы возвысить самих себя. Сиэль уже давно пришёл к чёткому выводу по поводу своих ощущений в отношении Себастьяна и понимал, во что вляпался, но изменить это было никак нельзя.

Судя по виду Себастьяна, тот тоже осмыслял произнесённые слова и, вспоминая о процессе своего зверства, приходил к очень трепетному выводу, бросая на Сиэля сожалеющий, болезненный и тёплый взгляд, на который мальчишка не смог не ответить таким же. 

Однако железная хватка вдруг обвившейся вокруг шеи совершенно чужой ладони выбило из головы все нежные по отношению к Себастьяну мысли, заставив захрипеть. Клод, отбив Себастьяна одним мощным ударом, приподнял мальчишку на вытянутой руке над землёй, с усмешкой склоняя голову набок.

— Ты красив, Сиэль, — насмешливо произнёс он ему в лицо, отслеживая краем взгляда перемещения Себастьяна и тут же приставив к горлу Сиэля кинжал, заставив того замереть от них в двух шагах, трясясь от чёрной ярости. — Ты красив и именно по этой причине он с таким благоговением имеет тебя, — Клод усмехнулся, разворачивая Сиэля перед собой и перемещая взгляд на Себастьяна, чтобы обратиться к нему. — Итак, весь ваш отряд потерпел сокрушительное поражение и прямо в этот момент ещё двое твоих соратников бьются вместе с тобой насмерть, полностью рассчитывая на тебя.

Себастьян с Сиэлем переместили быстрый взгляд в сторону, на поле основного поединка, замечая силуэты Аббадона и Мефистофеля, которые с трудом отбивались от команд из тридцати низших и нескольких демонов ранга выше среднего, что создавало им катастрофические проблемы. У Мефистофеля был пробит висок и рассечено плечо, а Аббадона клинки почти не слушались, большинство из которых было разбросано по всему залу и безвольно подёргивалось на полу. 

— Договаривай, пока я не выбил тебе зубы, — зарычал Себастьян, едва ли не порываясь сорваться, но Клод выставил указательный палец, чуть надавливая на прислонённый к шее Сиэля кинжал и заставляя того снова замереть на месте. 

— Прямо сейчас, Себастьян Михаэлис, я даю всем вам выбор, — Клод сузил глаза. — У тебя есть вариант уйти и выжить, отдав мне мальчишку, забрать своих коллег с собой и хотя бы попытаться выдержать войну. Или же сразиться за него, не только погибнув, но и обречь на такую же участь всех на своей родине. Решение не на минуты, а на секунды, твои напарники уже практически пали, как и ты сам. 

Себастьян замер, прожигая Клода взглядом и ловя на себе сконцентрированный взгляд Сиэля. И в том коротком мгновении, которое они разделили на двоих, Себастьян боялся верить в то, что видел. Его глаза были направлены прямо в его глаза, но в эту секунду не выражали даже намёка на надежду. В них была только невыносимой силы мольба — Сиэль мысленно кричал ему покинуть поле боя, зная, что должен проиграть эту схватку. Жертвенность, вновь проявляемая им, была совершенно незамутненной и своей искренностью напрочь сшибала с ног. 

Метка на ладони начала постепенно излучать свет, как и правый глаз, вдруг замерцавший лихорадочным блеском.

Сиэль умолял его подчиниться. 

— Я согласен, — Себастьян тяжело посмотрел на Клода, и ответный взгляд Сиэля на него, прежде чем синие глаза закрылись, был полон кошмарной, ужасающей тоски и нежности, отчаяния и чего-то столь глубокого, что Себастьян первым склонил голову, скрываясь за руинами маски. 

Клод лишь дернул губой, встряхнув Сиэля в своей хватке и прислонив его к своей груди, коротко прошептав на ухо: 

— Смотри, отребье, внимательно смотри за падением своего ненаглядного пса. Думаешь, ты первый, кого он предал? Особенно, ради спасения собственной шкуры? Мне всегда нравился аромат отчаяния, мальчишка. От тебя им всегда пахнет особенно вкусно. Если тебя это утешит, в качестве еды тебя никто не предаст. 

И издевательски кивнул Себастьяну, словно давнему приятелю. 

— Если думаешь, что я тебя не знаю, Михаэлис, то ты только что ошибся. Кровная клятва, завязанная на мучительную смерть. Ну же, ни у кого здесь нет времени для твоих сомнений. 

Себастьян, прищурившись, сделал длинный глубокий разрез на одной ладони когтями другой, показав рану Фаустусу. 

— Я, следуя наказу истинного имени моего и истинной сути моей, даю клятву отступиться и покинуть поле боя вместе со своими сородичами. Да будет магия мне судьей. 

Клод только хмыкнул, умудрившись сделать такой же порез на свободной ладони, впрочем, рана тут же слабо засияла, почти мгновенно заживая. 

— Какого цвета предательство, как ты думаешь, Сиэль? — Фаустус издевательски протянул имя мальчишки, крепко зажимая ему шею и рыча, пока тот не открыл глаза снова. Тогда он показал ему ладонь; порез теперь был почти чёрным, а вокруг него была словно сеть мелких расползающихся трещин, чем-то походя на некроз. — Все наши союзы такие токсичные. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе ударят в спину, не так ли, Себастьян? 

Тот ничего не ответил, дожидаясь окончания церемонии. Фаустус закатил глаза, но все же сказал финальные слова: 

— Да будет магия мне судьей, — он холодно улыбнулся, пожимая его руку и не отводя пронзительного взора от его серьёзного лица. — Клятва принимается. 

Себастьян, крепко стискивая его руку, вглядывался в его непроницаемое лицо, склонив голову к одному из своих плеч. А затем всё произошло даже слишком быстро. Сначала сверкнули алыми огоньками глаза, выдавая всю накопившуюся ярость и ненависть, а потом мрамор под ногами Фаустуса резко нагрелся, прожигая обувь насквозь и раня ноги, отчего Клод резко выпустил Сиэля из рук. Тот, впрочем, практически сразу оказался в кольце рук Себастьяна, обессилено вздохнув. 

Но сам Себастьян на достигнутом останавливаться не собирался. Он, резко оказавшись за спиной Фаустуса, надавил на остистый отросток седьмого позвонка, одновременно концентрируя пламя в виде иглы и отправляя её прямо в спинной мозг, надежно парализуя Клода. А потом просто позволил пламени стекать с рук, прожигая кожу, мышцы — всё, только чтобы остановить эту тварь хотя бы на двадцать минут. 

— Безумец, ты ведь заплатишь… — он хрипел. — Заплатишь за это… 

— Да, именно так. Я _солгал_ , — Себастьян растянул губы в безумной улыбке, вдавливая его голову в пол. — Ничтожество, мне мерзко даже касаться тебя. 

Крик Сиэля, который с ужасом видел, как от излучаемой Себастьяном силы стены начали трескаться, до него практически не сумел долететь. Он из последних сил отшвырнул от себя онемевшее тело Зепара, так и не сумев подняться с колен. Его охваченная огнём туша отлетела куда-то вдаль, успев сбить с ног несколько рядовых и даже снести головы парочке низших. Страшно содрогнувшись и услышав, как трескаются его же надломленные кости, Себастьян, кривя губы в болезненной улыбке, согнулся пополам и отхаркнул кровь, прижав к груди руку. Прямо над ним с шумом и крахом начал рушиться потолок, стали сыпаться стенки зданий. Из последних сил переведя взгляд назад, он увидел Сиэля, уже бегущего к нему со всех ног, а также Мефистофеля с Аббадоном чуть подальше, которые с трудом пробивались к ним сквозь тьму появившегося минутами назад подкрепления.

Себастьян не успел понять, когда именно его глаза закрылись, а тело повалилось на бок, планируя сравняться с землей. Однако прикосновение мягких, родных ладоней к вискам, а также тёплое судорожное дыхание склонившихся над ним губ он ощутил совершенно чётко. И тут же утонул в беспамятстве. 

— Себастьян! — кричал Сиэль, едва ли не впадая в панику от вида текущей крови из уголка его губ. — Себастьян, прошу тебя, очнись! 

— Он очнётся, просто истощён, — подлетел к ним Мефистофель, чей вид тоже явно оставлял желать лучшего, в основном, из-за подсохнувшей на шее и одежде крови, в обильном количестве вытекшей прямо из ушей от мощного перенапряжения. — А мы должны немедленно убираться отсюда, иначе пропадём к чертям!

Одной рукой Мефистофель создал над ними небольшой купол, защищающий их от камней сверху, а второй давал сигналы Аббадону. Тот, в свою очередь, сумел пробиться к ним через секунд десять. Увидев неподвижно лежащего Себастьяна, а также склонившегося над ним и кусавшего губы Сиэля, Аббадон взъярился. 

— У нас же был шанс отобрать медальон! Какого чёрта ты не сделал этого, никчёмный кусок дерьма?! 

Сиэль посмотрел на него в ответ с холодной ненавистью.

— Здесь каждый сражается за свои собственные интересы. 

— Полно, — тяжело посмотрел в сторону Аббадона Мефистофель, замечая, как служивший объектом экзекуции Себастьяна крест начинает стремительно падать на землю. — Если мы не уберёмся отсюда в течение минуты, то нам всем придёт конец. Но я потерял способность предугадывать мысли противников, так что понятия не имею, в какой именно нам следует рваться выход. Защитное поле — максимум, на что я сейчас способен. 

— Тогда к чёрту это всё, просто оставляй щит! — Аббадон взвалил Себастьяна себе на плечо, молча хватая Сиэля за запястье. — Выходим снова через западное крыло! И плевать, что будет! 

Они все, не возражая, моментально сорвались с места. Время как будто замедлилось вокруг них, пока они проносились прямо мимо противников врага, тут же устремившихся за ними следом. Клод и Хананель по-прежнему приходили в себя, а Ананель в отличие от них предпринял попытку нападения, за что с рёвом Аббадона оказался буквально снёсённым с ног вихрем его мечей, которые тот сумел поднять взглядом всего лишь на несколько секунд, но всё-таки сумел.

Мефистофель, помимо создания купола, ещё и напрягал зрение, не обращая внимания на начинающиеся лопаться в глазах сосуды, чтобы загипнотизировать остатки тех низших, которые пытались разрушить защиту вокруг них. 

Сиэль поспевал за ними, благодаря хватке Аббадона, которому был в этот момент искренне благодарен, так как те успели перейти на явно нечеловеческий темп бега. Лишь за секунды они преодолевали по нескольку десятков метров, а выпутаться из тёмных катакомб Клода в одиночку без знаний — задача практически невыполнимая. То и дело его взгляд перемещался в сторону Себастьяна, руки которого безвольно качались по сторонам при каждом их движении, и в каждый такой миг Сиэль, закрывая глаза, молился. Просто за то, чтобы он сейчас испытывал как можно меньше мучений. 

— Выбей стекло! — зажмурился Мефистофель, закрывая глаза ладонью от слишком яркого света. 

— На фигурную резку времени не будет, уж извини! 

Зарычав, Аббадон поднял взглядом лежащий неподалёку валун и тут же зашвырнул его, напрочь снося и раму, и стёкла, хотя оставались достаточно острые части, о которых можно было порезаться. И как только они прыгнули, Сиэль, группируясь, дотянулся до раскачивающейся руки Себастьяна и схватил её, чтобы не позволить тому получить ещё больше повреждений. 

Вырвавшись, где-то ещё минут пять они бежали по открытой местности перед особняком, а Мефистофель и не старался скрывать купол, видя, как в его заднюю часть врезаются успевающие долетать в их сторону заклинания. Преодолев ограду, они на несколько секунд остановились, переводя дух.

— Теперь можно лететь, — Мефистофель встал позади Сиэля, раскрывая позади себя крылья, чем-то напоминающие соколиные, и взял его под руки, пока Аббадон схватил Себастьяна аналогичным образом, расправляя за спиной свои. — На согревающее заклинание сил нет, постарайся не замерзнуть, лететь будем высоко. 

Сиэль спокойно кивнул, бросая очередной тяжелый взгляд в сторону Себастьяна и, вздохнув, постарался замотаться в те остатки рубахи, которые ещё успели сохраниться на его плечах.

Они взмыли в небо. 

Сиэль медленно выдохнул, понимая, что явно переоценил возможности своего иммунитета к подобного вида температурам. Впрочем, бывало и похуже, например, когда он нахлебался воды на корабле, а потом ещё и раненым тонул в океане. С появлением Себастьяна его жизнь так преобразилась, что даже изначально хрупкое здоровье от подобных стрессов явно получило какую-никакую закалку. 

Им вслед ещё доносились атаки, но ни одна из них не смогла достигнуть своих целей. Потеряв слишком много, ни Мефистофель, ни Аббадон не могли допустить со своих сторон даже малейшего промаха. Видимо, весь масштаб катастрофы начал в полной мере доходить только во время полёта, оба были мрачные до ужаса. И Сиэль тоже. 

Где-то через минут двадцать Сиэль смог заприметить возвышение строящегося Тауэрского моста, бросая тоскливый взгляд в сторону исходящего света из некоторых окон. Он не хотел в этом признаваться, особенно Себастьяну, зная, на что подписался, как только устроился не только к нему на службу, но и записал его в любовники, однако ему до боли не хватало обыденности, самой простой беззаботной жизни. Покоя. 

Он ощущал это, временами. Они с Себастьяном зареклись ещё с момента его дня рождения дать себе временный отдых от всех и, хоть немного, хотя бы ненадолго побыть вместе. Пожить вдвоём самой обычной жизнью, хотя насколько обычной она являлась именно для Себастьяна — вопрос спорный. Но тот сам предложил, а Сиэль и не возражал. Но, объективно рассуждая, даже тогда это было не то. Осадок летящего времени и редких поползновений постоянно напоминал, что они являются вовсе не творцами собственной судьбы, а заложниками обстоятельств, сведших их вместе лишь по счастливой случайности. 

Заложники положений, мыслей, чувств. 

_Несвободные._

Вскоре стали виднеться знакомые местечки, а вслед за ними и границы особняка Фантомхайв, на которые они тут же приземлились. Ко всей массе испытываемых чувств примешалось ещё и чувство ностальгии, но Сиэль трудно понимал, чем именно оно было вызвано. 

Приземлившись, они молча направились к главному входу, направляясь в центральный холл особняка. 

— Итак, каково наше положение, Фаэлен? — обратился к Мефистофелю Сиэль, придерживая голову Себастьяна, тело которого находилось на диване. 

Тот к тому времени уже успел привести в порядок свой внешний вид и сейчас тоскливо курил, сидя в одном из облюбованных им кресел. А Аббадон просто молча стоял у стены, отвернувшись, и Сиэль, бросив в его сторону быстрый взгляд, понимал, что трогать его на данный момент лучше не стоит. 

— Оба камня на стороне противника. Операция по сбору избранных завершилась, а это означает, что Латану прямо сейчас способен действовать самостоятельно. У него в таком состоянии не хватит сил захватить Восьмой круг, но вполне хватит создать магический дисбаланс. 

— И это значит, что…

— Что он будет брать нас на шантаж. Сначала он вторгнется на территорию, затем будет крушить всё, что попадётся ему под руки. Сейчас его целью и не является захват, ему важно заставить остальных Верховных взбунтоваться, а они не будут сражаться за общий порядок, нет. Они просто захотят устранить слабое звено, то есть, Верховного Восьмого, а также потребуют выдать ему Себастьяна и… — Мефистофель внимательно посмотрел на Сиэля, тот сглотнул слюну. — Тебя они схватят и будут пытать. Скорее всего, здесь и на глазах у Себастьяна, который ничего не сможет сделать, и, видя твои мучения, даст согласие на воссоединение первым. После этого они добьются согласия и от тебя, может не обойтись и без гипноза, так как мой конкурент гораздо более силён в этом, чем я. В таком случае, сколько бы не было в тебе моральных сил, они любыми способами добьются от вас согласия, а затем убьют. 

— Понятно, — мрачно выговорил Сиэль, низко наклоняя голову и стискивая зубы. 

— Это не всё, — подал голос Аббадон, зло оборачиваясь в его сторону. — Схема контрактов устроена так, что если не получается исполнить его в одной из жизней контрактера, то он переносится на следующую. Но вот незадача. Себастьян, как и я, впрочем, как и все мы, кроме разве что Мефистофеля, будем безвозвратно уничтожены, потеряв место жизненного источника. А контракт останется на твоей душе в качестве выжженного пятна. Судьба следующей жизни не сможет подстроиться под твою отправившуюся блуждать в тенях душу из-за того, что точка отправления будет присутствовать, а точка назначения — не существовать. Ты вечно будешь скитаться в качестве неприкаянной сущности и страдать, потому что тебе всегда нужно будет найти кого-то конкретного, но ты будешь искать это вечно. А чувство неопределённости одно из самых страшных, мальчик. Это убивающее чувство. Подумай, хватит ли тебе сил жить с ним вечность? А что самое страшное — такая версия судьбы для тебя сейчас наиболее вероятна. 

— Это всё потому, что я выбрал Себастьяна, а не медальон? — Сиэль скривил губы в кривой усмешке, смотря на Аббадона загоревшимися от горечи глазами. 

— Да! — Аббадон, не скрывая, зарычал, ударяя по тут же разломившейся под его кулаком столешнице, на что Сиэль отреагировал довольно спокойно. — Если бы выбрал его, то у нас шансов было бы гораздо больше!

— Насколько больше? — Сиэль сузил глаза. — И где гарант, что я смог бы с такой лёгкостью отобрать его? Мою попытку могли бы запросто пресечь, а затем схватить в заложники. И началось бы то же самое, о чём уже сообщил Фаэлен, но гораздо раньше и быстрее. Ситуация начала гнить, когда я позволил себя одурачить Алоису Транси. Всё сейчас — лишь трагические последствия. 

Началось тяжёлое молчание. Аббадон, продолжая ещё что-либо бурчать себе под нос, зло отвернулся, а Мефистофель многозначительно цокнул языком. 

— Вполне возможно, что ты прав. Что ж, тогда работаем с тем, что есть, — продолжил Мефистофель. — Планы у нас такие. Я договариваюсь с Департаментом «Несущие Смерть» о предоставлении нам укрытия здесь, на Земле, а также выхожу на контакт с Гробовщиком. Слышал, что у него в кармане находится такой же камень, как и у меня, это поможет мне выйти на него. Аббадон в свою очередь собирает своих, встретимся здесь же, сразу на рассвете. Без Себастьяна мы не можем принимать серьёзных решений, как по поводу тебя, так и по поводу всей ситуации. 

— Что, прям все будут здесь? — Сиэль явно смутился. К вторжению целой армии демонов он был явно не готов. 

— Это удобно, — Мефистофель спокойно дёрнул плечом. — Твоя территория хорошо охраняется, плюс, при отсутствии главного те в свою очередь тоже не смогут предпринять радикальных решений. Да и… ситуация там шаткая. Откровенно говоря, временно покинув территорию, мы сможем оттянуть вариант магической перегрузки всего нашего измерения. Более Девятки Верховных в таком состоянии наш мир с трудом выдержит, нужно всё продумать. Источник силы не захватить за один день — он находится слишком глубоко, это дело не одной недели. 

— Так что, тут будут прямо все? — с ещё большей настороженностью повторил свой вопрос Сиэль.

— А, нет, конечно, — ответил Мефистофель. — Появится только элита. Их не больше десятка. 

Сиэль вздохнул, нервно поджимая губы. Ещё один десяток демонов. Ещё один десяток голодных демонов с самого агрессивного Круга. Такая себе новость. 

— И нам уже пора, — явственно надавил на них Аббадон.

— А как же мне лечить Себастьяна?! — тут же вскинулся Сиэль, отчего те ожидающе усмехнулись. Заметив такую реакцию, Сиэль прокашлялся и пояснил: — Ему же нужно придти в себя к утру. 

Мефистофель, вздохнул, достал что-то из своего кармана и подошёл к Сиэлю.

— Возьми, поднимешь его этим. 

— Это что, обычный нашатырный спирт? 

— На _нём_ сработает, — Мефистофель, бросив короткий взгляд на Себастьяна, вздохнул. — Его тело уже начало лечение. Не знаю, каким образом, но его магический лимит сильно возрос. От тебя будет требоваться только промыть и перебинтовать его раны. Может, в кое-каких местах ещё и зашить. 

— Понял. 

— Тогда до утра. Будь готов, Сиэль.

Услышав хлопок закрывшегося портала, Сиэль вздохнул, медленно опускаясь на колени перед диваном, на котором лежал Себастьян, и устало положил голову ему на живот. Воспоминания о страшном виде глубоких ран, торчащих гвоздей и стекающих капель пота и крови по его бледному лицу заставляли Сиэля чуть ли не выть, отчего он ещё сильнее утыкался лбом в его грудь, стискивая кулаки, сжимая зубы и периодически кусая ими губы. Убедив себя приподняться, Сиэль ещё раз осмотрел его с ног до головы и закрыл глаза, впиваясь зубами в кожу на правой руке. Грудь истерически пульсировала, жжение в глазах становилось практически невыносимым, и Сиэль не смог сдержаться: осев на пол, он громко, истерически закричал, надеясь, что подобное проявление эмоций хоть чем-то ему поможет.

Не помогло. 

Отвесив самому себе пощёчину, Сиэль заставил себя собраться и встать на ноги. 

— Всё будет хорошо.

Сиэль не знал, кому высказал это. Не знал, правильнее ли будет оставить Себастьяна здесь или же расстелить простынь на полу, а затем уже заняться его лечением. Однако ещё немного подумав, он пришёл к выводу, что хотел бы, чтобы Себастьян, очнувшись, сразу же узнал родные стены, родные узоры на балдахине _их_ кровати. И успокоился. 

Хоть на время. 

Осторожно обхватив его поперёк туловища, Сиэль положил руку Себастьяна к себе на плечи, а затем поднялся на ноги. Тот, конечно, был немного тяжеловат, особенно для его не слишком натренированной фигуры, но, тем не менее, даже с ним Сиэль держался вполне уверенно.

До спальни он добрался без особых происшествий, чувствуя себя слишком истощённым, чтобы обращать внимания на нелепые мелочи, но одновременно достаточно сильным, чтобы без проблем донести Себастьяна до кровати. 

А вот дальше было сложнее. Чем меньше одежды становилось на его теле, тем мрачнее становился Сиэль, припоминая, что даже в ночь смерти его родителей он не мог ненавидеть кого-либо настолько сильной и незамутненной ненавистью. В ту ночь всё было иначе, он ни разу не видел их изуродованные, обгоревшие тела, а вот тело Себастьяна… грязное, исстрадавшееся, имеющее такие глубокие раны, что на них без чувства тошноты смотреть было сложно, лежало прямо здесь, пред его глазами. 

Захотев взять его за руку, Сиэль вздрогнул, почувствовав довольно грубую на ощупь кожу внутренней стороны его ладоней. Перевернув их, он мучительно содрогнулся, видя, что они имели вовсе не привычный белый, а скорее коричневатый оттенок. Себастьян так перестарался с огнём, что чуть не сжёг самого себя. 

Скривившись от боли и ненависти, Сиэль изъял из прикроватной тумбы специально заготовленную аптечку, а затем достал из неё мазь. Выдавив немного себе на пальцы, он начал бережно втирать её Себастьяну в кожу, понятия не имея, что ему сейчас точно со спецификой его физиологии поможет. Тем не менее, Сиэль не мог не предпринять подобной попытки, так что, смазывая его руки, тяжело и усиленно дышал, краем взгляда осматривая остальные повреждения. А их было много.

Расправившись с этим, Сиэль напоследок поцеловал руки Себастьяна по очереди в тыльную сторону ладони, испытывая к нему сейчас такую невыносимую нежность, но при этом плохо понимая, как основательно помочь. При повреждениях такого масштаба просто промывка и перебинтовка ран казалась ему детской несущественной забавой, но при всей его физиологии Сиэль другого попросту не знал.

Он справился довольно быстро, уже имея опыт в этом деле. А вот, как только закончил, немного отошёл от кровати и осмотрел Себастьяна полностью, на душе стало так едко горчить, что все слова отчаяния даже перестали складываться в полноценные фразы, вместо них из горла рвался очередной надрывный крик. 

Но Сиэль сдержал его, шатаясь и постанывая, но понимая, что Себастьян до сих пор способен слышать. Истерики сейчас были ни к чему при всей их уместности, ибо напрочь убивали и без того крайне малую надежду. 

Переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, Сиэль не придумал ничего лучше, как лечь рядом с Себастьяном, осторожно положив руку ему на грудь. Шум ритмично-медленных толчков сердца успокаивал, как и раздававшееся тихое сопение. Кажется, сейчас он просто спал. 

Сиэль нашёл руку Себастьяна, осторожно сплетая их пальцы. Осталось только ждать. 

Так и не закрыв глаза, Сиэль принялся наблюдать за таянием теней на стенах и струившимся по свечам каплям воска, вслушиваясь в каждый вздох Себастьяна и практически не дыша. 

— Не покидай меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Схема распятия
> 
> Местоположение гвоздей при распятии, чтобы нанесённый Себастьяну урон был понятен ярче и четче.


	34. Дворецкий делает выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Война подобралась прямо к порогу. Страшное время требует страшных решений, которые неизбежно ознаменуют начало конца.

Время тянулось с промозглой медленностью. Сиэль поначалу старался считать минуты по секундам, но сбился со счёта где-то на пятнадцатой. Вместо этого он мучительно уткнулся Себастьяну в плечо, не сумев сдержать тихий стон. Ждать, терпеть и искать в себе силы надеяться на лучшее просто потому, что сердце не могло иначе, работая как заведённое. Но, не видя подтверждения желаниям, это изнуряло. 

Прошло ещё пятнадцать минут. Или тридцать. А может, и вовсе целый час. Однако как только он вот-вот готов был начать молиться, неожиданно ощутил, как что-то пытается сжать его пальцы. Бросив стремительный взгляд вниз, Сиэль увидел, что тот старается ответить на рукопожатие, и с неверием перевёл взгляд на его лицо. Ресницы Себастьяна дрожали. 

Проглотив комок в горле, мальчишка присел на колени, взяв руку Себастьяна и поднеся её к своей груди. Тот громко вздохнул. 

— Сиэль?.. — Себастьян медленно открыл глаза, морщась от достаточно неприятного пробуждения — теперь раны болели гораздо сильнее, хоть в теле и не присутствовало той разбитости, которая была в прошлый раз.

— Я здесь, Себастьян, — ответил Сиэль, подбираясь к нему ещё ближе. — Мы дома. 

Себастьян, анализируя полученный ответ, медленно приподнял брови и, оценивающим взглядом осмотрев своё перебинтованное тело, вернулся к Сиэлю.

— Ты меня вылечил? 

— Постарался сделать всё, что было в моих силах, — Сиэль скептически скосил губу, касаясь одного из перебинтованных запястий Себастьяна. — Вот здесь было труднее. Раны такой силы, что я вообще не представляю, как такое можно залечить. Бинты мне приходилось менять раз пятнадцать. Страшно подумать, сколько ты крови на поле боя потерял.

— Бывало и похуже, — Себастьян поморщился, присаживаясь на кровати, слегка подпирая поясницу ладонью. Сиэль заботливо положил подушку позади него, чтобы тот на неё безболезненно откинулся. — Всё это из-за голода, Сиэль, — он измученно вздохнул, печально наклоняя голову, — я не ел слишком давно, а энергии слишком мало. Хотя, признаться честно… она всё равно во мне присутствует, и я даже чувствую её пульсацию у себя в жилах, но вот откуда она берётся и какова её природа — огромный вопрос. Физически я слишком слаб, но магически как будто получил силу, в раз десять превосходящую мою собственную. Она и помогает держаться. 

— Сейчас-то тебе лучше? 

— Намного.

Сиэль облегчённо выдохнул и слез с кровати. 

— Не хочешь перебраться на кухню?

— Да, полагаю, там нам будет лучше, — кинул Себастьян, поднимаясь с постели. 

Примерно через пять минут они находились этажом ниже. Себастьян сидел на стуле, опершись руками о стол и скрестив пальцы в замок, пока Сиэль возился позади него с чайником и мешочками, в которых находилась заварка. Чуть потянувшись и отметив про себя достаточно приличную боль в изувеченных, но подлеченных суставах, первый обернулся назад, любуясь видом хлопочущего над кухонной тумбой мальчишки, который сейчас в своей длинной рубашке и легких штанах выглядел очень по-домашнему. И как же Себастьяну нравилась эта сцена. Такая спокойная, тёплая и будничная, словно всё было так, как им втайне и хотелось — мирно. 

Поморщившись, Себастьян мельком увидел проступь сукровицы на бинтах, что было вполне ожидаемо. Регенерация должна была занять примерно ночь, хотя чудо, что он уже сейчас находится в относительно живом состоянии. 

— Так что вы решили, Сиэль? — обернулся он к нему, пока мальчишка прогревал кипятком чайник. 

— Мы без тебя как раз таки почти ничего не решили, — ответил он достаточно тусклым голосом. — На рассвете здесь состоится совет. Появится элита вашего Круга, как выразился Фаэлен. Вот тогда-то мы и будем всё решать.

— Элита?! — Себастьян чуть ли не вскочил на ноги, но Сиэль выставил вперёд руки, успокаивающе прося его продолжить сидеть на месте. Себастьян шокировано смотрел перед собой, лихорадочно перемещая взгляд из одной точки в другую. — Это значит… что здесь будут все, кто обязан мне и кому обязан я. В том числе и мой настоящий предводитель.

— Я понимаю, — Сиэль вздохнул, в очередной раз понимая, что от него снова почти ничего не зависит, и он прицепился к Себастьяну, как груз. Унизительно. 

— Ты сам как относишься к такой новости? — Себастьян перевёл взор на мальчишку. 

— Ну… — Сиэль многозначительно поджал губы. — Я уже давно воспринимаю череду того кипящего вокруг нас дерьма как само собою разумеющеюся. У меня уже нет сил бояться или возмущаться. Ты ведь будешь рядом, полагаю… а это самое главное. 

— Я буду рядом, Сиэль, даже не сомневайся в этом, — Себастьян посерьёзнел. — Прошу, помни, что, не смотря на все обстоятельства, ты для меня — важнее всех. 

Сиэль на это только печально улыбнулся, мельком обернувшись в его сторону, и принялся наливать себе чай. Второй сузил глаза, обратив внимание на его движения и на переливающуюся, отдающую паром субстанцию, и неожиданно обнаружил достаточно странное для себя желание. 

— Знаешь, Сиэль, а налей мне немного.

Сиэль так удивился, что чуть не выронил чайник на пол, но вовремя спохватился и поставил его на стол дрожащей рукой. 

— Серьёзно? — Сиэль прыснул со смеху. — Насколько я помню, в прошлый раз тебе от него поплохело. 

— Всё равно наливай, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Вот и посмотрим, поплохеет ли в этот раз.

Сиэль аккуратно разлил чай по чашкам, ставя чайник на стол и пододвигая к ним обоим их порции. 

— Ты сам на это подписался, — долгим взглядом смерил его Сиэль и сделал первый глоток, не разрывая зрительного контакта. 

Себастьян меланхолично усмехнулся. 

— Думается мне, что сейчас этот вкус может оказаться вполне неплохим, — он взял в руки свою чашку, задумчиво вертя её в перебинтованных руках. А затем, осторожно приблизившись к ней губами, попробовал немного, ту же странно чмокая губами. 

— Ну как? — Сиэль настороженно наклонил голову, пристально наблюдая за реакцией в его лице. Себастьян приподнял брови. 

— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — он вздохнул, принимаясь пить, отмечая про себя, что, несмотря на все потенциальные минусы этого напитка, он приятно согревал горло, оказывая даже в чём-то расслабляющий эффект. 

— Ты… — Сиэль тяжело опустил глаза. — Сегодня ты дал смертельную клятву ради моего спасения. Значит, ты… 

— Всё не так просто, Сиэль, — отрезал Себастьян, снимая этот вопрос на нет. — Сейчас есть вещи и важнее. Значит, на рассвете? 

— Да, всё верно.

— И сколько у нас времени? 

— Ну… — Сиэль озадаченно поджал губы, — когда ты проснулся, было пол-одиннадцатого, а сидим мы здесь где-то минут пятнадцать. У нас ещё вся ночь впереди. 

— Вся ночь… — Себастьян сделал новый глоток, поднимая долгий взгляд на Сиэля. Разделив с ним зрительный контакт, тот судорожно выдохнул, сглатывая слюну.

Себастьян опустил глаза. 

— Скажи, зачем. 

— Что «зачем»? 

— На каких основаниях ты посчитал меня своей наивысшей ценностью? — Себастьян вновь уставился на Сиэля серьёзным взглядом. 

— Я… — Сиэль не знал, что ответить. — Ты про медальон? 

— Про всё сразу, — Себастьян не менял выражения, и Сиэль искренне терялся под таким его видом, совершенно не понимая, что конкретно было у него на уме. — Поначалу я думал, что… это лишь слова. Ты доказал мне своё отношение. Своё… благосклонное, трепетное и излишне сентиментальное ко мне отношение. Но был ли я выше твоей цели? До этого дня я сомневался. Скажи… зачем. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Сиэль сжал подлокотники своего кресла, потому что русло разговора стало ему резко не нравиться. 

— Я хочу твёрдо понять, что с нами происходит, — Себастьян низко опустил голову, заставив Сиэля ещё сильнее напрячься. — Точнее… — его голос хрипел, — к чему мы уже пришли.

Сиэль, слыша, как нарастает шум в собственных ушах и груди, сильно прикусил губы. А затем, заставляя себя собраться, вытянул руку вдоль стола, осторожно обхватывая ей ладонь тут же вздрогнувшего Себастьяна. Делая глубокий вдох, Сиэль слегка наклонился вперёд, прикасаясь второй рукой к щеке Себастьяна в невероятно робкой, но нежной ласке. Тот, словно застывший, смотрел на него во все глаза и не мог пошевелиться. 

— _Этому_ не находят объяснения. _Это_ существует само по себе. 

Себастьян неожиданно растягивает губы в истерической улыбке, с силой сжимая ладонь Сиэля, и тот, распахнув глаза, бросает шокированный взгляд вниз. Однако ещё неожиданнее стал поцелуй. Мучительный, страстный, нежный и невероятно болезненный. Оба резко зажмурились, пока Себастьян с жаждой прижимался к губам Сиэля. Но это была не жажда собственничества. Это была жажда определённости, ответов; невербальный крик, буквально умоляющий Сиэля о помощи, потому, распознав это чувство, мальчишка, не выдержав, отстранился, уставляясь на Себастьяна непонимающим взглядом и быстро дыша. 

Себастьян, всем видом истончая безумие, резко схватил Сиэля за плечи. 

— Я должен осознать, что _это_ такое, понимаешь?! — закричал он, чуть ли не ему в лицо, фактически тряся его над столом. — Я стал другим! Я полностью потерял себя настоящего, потому что мне кажется, что я испытываю точно то же самое, и при этом я даже не знаю, как это называется! Это… — он стремительно отпрянул от него, отшатываясь, словно ошпаренный, и, дрожа всем телом, осел на пол. Голос его перешёл едва ли не на сипение. — Это так... — он хрипло дышал, — мучительно, Сиэль. Чувствовать и не знать, что чувствуешь. Меняться и не понимать, в какую сторону меняешься. Жить и… уже не знать, ради чего. Вернее, знать, но не понимать, как всё изменилось так внезапно, как… как… я вообще ничего не понимаю! 

Он закрыл лицо ладонями, шатаясь из стороны в сторону. 

— Ничего не понимаю… ничего не понимаю… ничего не понимаю… 

Сиэль не мог пошелохнуться и прожигал Себастьяна изумлённым взглядом, переваривая услышанное. Тот к этому моменту стал попросту рвать волосы на голове и выть раненой собакой. Не выдержав, Сиэль сорвался с места, едва ли не сметая скатерть со стола, и упал на колени перед Себастьяном, обхватывая его лицо руками. 

Себастьян, бешено глотая воздух, положил свои руки поверх его ладоней, расплываясь в мучительной, сумасшедшей улыбке, открывающей ряд его острых зубов. 

— Что же ты делаешь со мной… 

Сиэль резко обнял его, изо всех сил стараясь успокоить его дрожащее в истерике тело. Себастьян вжался лицом в его плечо, точно ищущий защиты ребёнок у матери, и обхватил за спину, трясущимися пальцами дотрагиваясь до его выпирающих из-под домашней рубашки лопаток.

— Почему ты сам не можешь… найти ответа?.. — Сиэль боялся даже дышать, находясь ошарашенным настолько откровенным проявлением эмоций, но всё равно осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к его голове, начиная успокаивающе массировать её пальцами.

— Потому что… — голос Себастьяна получалось расслышать с трудом, он очень сильно хрипел, — потому что я забыл это слово, Сиэль… я не в состоянии произнести его… 

— А я его никогда и не произносил, — Сиэль нервно усмехнулся. — Слова не могут передать всю красоту чувств, в отличие от искренних действий. 

— Так и что же… мне вечность в незнании просидеть? — Себастьян сильнее вцепился руками в его тело, но Сиэль не обратил и малейшего внимания на боль. 

Вместо этого он отклонил от себя его голову, ласково убирая волосы с его лица, и заглянул прямо ему в глаза. 

— Если ты не в состоянии произнести его, то… может, просто покажешь?.. 

Слов больше не требовалось. В считанные секунды они оказались на втором этаже, однако почему-то именно сейчас пальцы двигались с трудом, застенчиво теребя края слегка смятой одежды. Себастьян весь пылал; Сиэль чувствовал его жар, прикасаясь ладонями к его вспотевшему от волнения лицу, и дрожал, стараясь не концентрироваться на шуме слишком смущающей и неловкой сейчас возни — Себастьян попросту не мог найти дверную ручку. И, едва ли не сойдя с ума с наросшего в разы волнения, напряжения и даже отголосков стыда, Себастьян всё же сумел открыть дверь.

Не рассчитав силы, они оба свалились прямо на пол. 

— Тш-ш… — Сиэль, судорожно ловя ртом воздух, осторожно дотронулся указательным пальцем до подрагивающей нижней губы Себастьяна. — Тебе не кажется, что… — он шептал, — ты слишком торопишься? 

Себастьян, всё это время смотря на Сиэля с пылающей, пронзительной нежностью, вдруг растерянно опустил взгляд.

— Я ведь… и не знаю, как правильно… 

Сиэль, на секунду закрыв глаза, виновато вздохнул. 

— Прости, — он притянул Себастьяна к себе, крепко обнимая за спину и талию. — Я просто имел в виду, что… всё хорошо, понимаешь? 

— Понимаю, — Себастьян меланхолично усмехнулся, медленно ведя кончиками пальцев от его ключиц до скулы. — И всё-таки мне кажется, что пол — не лучшее место для этого.

— Да, ты прав. 

Не сговариваясь, они быстро приподнялись, тут же усаживаясь на край кровати, чувствуя себя при этом ужасно неловко. Сиэль не мог найти причину своему вдруг родившемуся стеснению, а Себастьян боялся даже шелохнуться лишний раз. Страх, непонятно откуда взявшийся, но его природа постепенно становилась Себастьяну понятной, обвязывал не хуже железной проволоки, и если бы Сиэль не решился аккуратно дотронуться пальцами до его крепко сжатых в замок рук, то на месте в одном положении они бы просидели ещё очень долго. 

— Себастьян, посмотри на меня, — уверенный голос заставил Себастьяна напряженно повернуться, натыкаясь на два серьёзных, но понимающих фиолетово-синих глаза. — Чего ты боишься? 

— Мы не делали этого с того самого раза, как… — Себастьян мерзко скривился, зная, что шрамы на своём теле Сиэль носит до сих пор. — Я мало того, что отвык, так ещё и… придя сюда, я плохо понимаю, что мне делать. 

— В каком смысле? — Сиэль непонимающе захлопал глазами. 

— В прямом. Я не совсем уверен, что хочу снова делать с тобой это, — Себастьян странно замялся, — сложно объяснить. Я хочу проявить свои чувства именно таким образом, но… не могу назвать это сексом. А также искренне боюсь снова сделать тебе больно. Я ведь не человек. 

— А как по мне, — Сиэль с лёгкой улыбкой подсел к нему ближе, заправляя ему за ухо пряди чёрных волос. — Очень даже похож на него. Ты с наслаждением вдыхаешь грудью воздух, когда стоишь на пустынной лесной поляне. Подставляешь лицо солнечным лучам, дождю, холодному, освежающему ветру. Искренне смеешься над моими шутками, спишь, устаёшь и даже… — Сиэль многозначительно приподнял брови, — пьёшь со мной чай. Очень даже человек. 

Себастьян устало усмехнулся. 

— Сказал бы ты это месяца три назад, я бы попытался убить тебя, как минимум. 

— Знал бы я три месяца назад, что окажусь втянутым в эту невероятную авантюру, я бы запасся антидепрессантами под максимум. 

Они снова замолчали.

Вздохнув и бросив взгляд на расположившегося на своём плече задумчивого Сиэля, Себастьян собрался и развернулся к нему, мягко опуская ладони на его грудь. 

— Ты поможешь мне, Сиэль? — начал он, всё-таки решившись приняться за расстёгивание пуговиц на рубашке Сиэля, открывая себе вид его поджавшихся от волнения сосков. Тем не менее, на его тело он так изрядно не смотрел, стараясь держать между ними зрительный контакт, на этот момент казавшийся чем-то гораздо более интимным. — Поможешь мне… показать тебе это? 

— Я буду вести тебя, — Сиэль прикрыл веками свой затуманенный взгляд, отрывисто выдыхая, когда Себастьян полностью освободил его от верхней одежды. — Но направление ты выберешь сам, — он поднялся, позволяя Себастьяну стащить с себя штаны, а затем, огладив его бёдра, сделал с ним то же самое. 

— Я понимаю, — Себастьян медленно выдохнул, утягивая Сиэля обратно на кровать и располагая его рядом. Уловив на себе его ласковый взгляд, он ответил тем же. — В этот раз… — Себастьян подтянул Сиэля к себе рукой, прижимаясь к его бёдрам, — я хочу подарить тебе лишь нежность. 

Сиэль задержал на нём долгий, пронизывающий взгляд, и Себастьян в отблесках луны заприметил, что его глаза загорелись и слегка покраснели от частично просочившихся слёз. Это его взволновало. 

— Что-то не так? 

— Я не ожидал услышать от тебя подобные слова. Это очень много для меня значит. 

Себастьян, резко закусив губу, крепко обхватил Сиэля, прижимая к своей груди его голову. Они оба хотели сказать друг другу слишком много, но времени на это не оставалось практически совсем. Однако сейчас, хотя бы на одну единственную, их последнюю полноценную ночь, они забудут все тревоги. И пусть всё летит к чертям. 

— Как… — Себастьян мягко прикоснулся к его губам, отмечая в своём теле странное дрожание: на подобный уровень близости ему мало того, что не приходилось заходить, он попросту никогда раньше не мог себе представить чего-то подобного. — Как тебе хочется? 

— Честно говоря, мне абсолютно всё равно, — Сиэль смущённо улыбнулся, прижимая Себастьяна ближе к себе. — Мне просто важно, что это именно ты. Отдадимся этому вместе. 

Они схватили друг друга практически единогласно, впившись в губы с такой дикой отчаянностью, что заболели скулы. Себастьян отстранился чуть быстрее, позволяя Сиэлю закатить глаза в едва ли не мучительном удовольствии. Ах, как же он долго ждал этого. Как же долго он желал вновь прочувствовать его. Вцепившись пальцами в волосы Себастьяна, Сиэль специально повалился на спину, что позволило тому нависнуть сверху, опуская ладонь на его чуть покрасневшую щеку. Большим пальцем Себастьян ласкал губы Сиэля, надавливая, но не проникая, и не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица, выражавшего гораздо больше, чем знакомая благодарность, нетерпение, волнение и даже нежность. 

Сиэль смотрел пронзительно и глубоко, словно что-то разглядывал и тщательно изучал в его личности, но при этом не предпринимал и малейших попыток проникнуть в неё. Себастьян впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя таким очевидным и спрятанным на поверхности, что пришёл даже в лёгкое состояние шока. Этот мальчишка совершенно очевидно _читал_ его мысли, чувства, — абсолютно всё, что было скрыто настолько глубоко, насколько Себастьяну хватило на это сил.

Ненавязчивая улыбка Сиэля вдруг абсолютно потеряла всякий отблеск в глазах, и он неожиданно притянул голову Себастьяна к себе, скашивая взгляд в сторону уха, к которому прикоснулись его же собственные губы. 

— Ты уже подсознательно нашёл ответ этим чувствам, но просто ждёшь, когда я выскажу их первым. 

— Мы разные, Сиэль. Я воспринимаю всё совершенно иначе. 

Сиэль грустно усмехнулся, завозившись под Себастьяном так, чтобы обхватить руками его явно взмокнувшее лицо. Лбы их соприкоснулись. 

— И, Себастьян, всё будет именно так. Всё будет именно так, как ты хочешь. Как мы хотим, — тихо выговорил Сиэль, видя, насколько серьёзным становится Себастьян, в момент осознавший, о чём именно шла речь. — Но чтобы это произошло, чтобы последние сдерживающие нас барьеры рухнули, я хочу почувствовать вкус твоих настоящих чувств ко мне. Не затуманенных похотью и гневом. Я хочу увидеть тебя _настоящего сейчас_. 

Себастьян в миг изменился в лице, распахнув глаза и немного отпрянув от Сиэля. Однако отвечать не спешил, всматриваясь в него проницательно-серьёзным взглядом. И, внезапно найдя в голове какое-то незапланированное, но уверенное решение, на удивление привстал, слез с кровати, и, развернувшись спиной, абсолютно нагим направился куда-то в центр спальни. Стан его был сосредоточен и натянут, словно тетива, а плечи расправлены. Всё это создавало впечатление его уверенности в себе, но… быстро присев на колени и тщательно просканировав каждую клетку его тела, Сиэль зафиксировал, что руки Себастьяна сильно тряслись. 

— Ты ведь осознаешь, что отдал сердце монстру, Сиэль? — Себастьян опёрся рукой о стену, слегка поворачивая в сторону мальчишки лицо, из-за чего его глаза в темноте стали отливать неестественно-ярким свечением.

Сиэль, холодно дёрнув уголком губ, встал с постели и поднялся на ноги. 

— Ох, поверь, ещё как осознаю. И у меня были шансы в этом убедиться. 

Себастьян понимающе кивнул, бросая тусклый взгляд вниз, в сторону своей тени. 

— Видишь ли, я уже давно не являюсь таким, каким был изначально. Я действительно пожалел о содеянном в тот раз. Я _действительно_ испытываю к тебе это. 

— К чему ты это ведёшь? — Сиэль очевидно напрягся, но виду не подал. Себастьян, горько покачав головой, окончательно ушёл в тень, вплотную прислоняясь к стене и разводя в сторону руки. И в достигающем их спальни свете ночных светил Сиэль заметил: кожа Себастьяна темнела. 

— К тому, что я изменился благодаря тебе, Сиэль. Я потерял ценность собственного, настоящего имени. Оно мне попросту не нужно. Как и вся та сила, что мне принадлежит, но… — тени поползли сильнее, вслед за ними раздался достаточно громкий шум, похожий свист в те моменты, когда расстилается большая скатерть. — …но ведь я по-прежнему держу это в себе, по-прежнему являясь частью иерархии, успевшей стать мне искренне отвратной. Действительно ли хочешь увидеть меня в форме той личины, в которой я был воссоздан? Действительно ли я могу открыть тебе свой самый сокровенный секрет? 

— Да, — приподнял подбородок Сиэль, но искренне не знал, чего ожидать. 

— Ты ведь уже знаешь, что имя демона — самый мощный рычаг управления им, когда он в руках человека. Зная его, ты автоматически становишься выше рангом и больше не обязан отдавать приказы — с именем демон отдаёт полное соглашение на беспрекословное подчинение, и даже нюансы более не обговариваются, — голос Себастьяна практически полностью затих, но Сиэль, осматриваясь по сторонам, абсолютно точно заприметил силуэты чёрных перьев, скользящих мимо него прямо по стенам. — Тогда смотри, Сиэль. Смотри и знай, что на самом деле имя, данное мне, — Великий Маркиз Андрас. 

Сиэль не может найти времени даже на осмысление масштабности того знания, которое Себастьян решил преподнести ему явно в форме безграничного уважения, чести и _доверия_. 

Всё кажется Сиэлю слишком медленным. Вот, неторопливо появляется чёрный лаковый сапог прямо из темноты, аккуратно поддев высокой шпилькой край его лилового ковра и переступив через него. Шаги продолжаются, открывая глазам Сиэля достаточно стройную, обтянутую чёрным костюмом длинную ногу. Себастьян переступает снова, обнажив свой облик наполовину и поправив руками скрещенные кожаные ремни на груди. Однако, когда, чтобы показаться полностью, ему не хватало какой-то пары шагов, он на миг задержался, низко опуская голову и бросая тяжёлый взгляд на Сиэля, упорно стоявшего на своём месте, но пока ещё не видевшего его лица. 

Как многое Себастьян в эту незначительную секунду обдумывал. И вспоминал он их первую официальную встречу, когда Сиэль на полном серьёзе захотел работать у него, но абсолютно не понимал, на что подписался. Вспоминал, как именно Сиэля он презирал, но желал и за это ненавидел. А Сиэль, испытывая абсолютно то же самое и терпя от него подлянки по сотню раз на дню, в итоге все равно, шатаясь, вытаскивал его, раненого, с тонущего судна, по-настоящему желая спасти Себастьяну жизнь. Себастьяну, который, между прочим, на нижней палубе оказался именно потому, что за Сиэлем же и бросился.

Началось ли это тогда? Неизвестно. 

Было ли это предначертано судьбой? А чёрт его знает. 

Важно одно: постепенно Себастьян начал ощущать к Сиэлю странное тепло, поначалу показавшегося ему зовом похоти или отголосками долгого, изнуряющего голода, однако воплотившегося в желание безвозмездно опекать, согревать и защищать. Дарить нежность. 

Но вопрос, примет ли Сиэль окончательно его самого, оставался таким же нерешённым. 

— Себастьян, выходи, — Сиэль всё равно обратился к нему по привычному имени, смотря на его частично покрытый сумраком силуэт одновременно и с решимостью, и с опаской. 

Себастьян хрипло усмехнулся, открывая глаза. 

— А теперь, Сиэль… в приказах ты больше не нуждаешься. 

Первым, переливаясь в последних остатках света, исходящих из окна, стала вырисовываться форма длинного, заострённого книзу чёрного клюва. Затем стали видны длинные, не менее сантиметров десяти в длину, страшные когти на руках, а также постепенные очертания ветвистых рогов, угрожающе скрюченных прямо кверху. Подсознательное чутьё Сиэля, который в этот момент одной верой и любовью заставлял себя стоять на месте, не просто кричало, а истерически моталось из стороны в сторону, не требуя, а умоляя немедленно сбежать. Сбежать как можно дальше и быстрее. 

Но вместо этого Сиэль стоял на месте, вцепившись краем зубов во внутреннюю сторону щеки и не обращая никакого внимания на ощущавшийся во рту лёгкий медный привкус. Он стоял, позволяя Себастьяну окончательно предстать его взгляду.

Увидев его полностью, Сиэль всё-таки отшатнулся.

Себастьян, напоминая свой привычный облик лишь телом и то довольно отдалённо, слегка наклонил вниз голову, собирая в кулак длинные, практически достигающие до пола чёрные волосы, двигавшиеся, между прочим, сами по себе. Вся верхняя часть лица была почти не покрыта кожей, скорее напоминая текстуру сочившегося кровью куска мяса, окружавшего две бездонные ямки, по идее, являющиеся ноздрями. Это лицо, лицо чудовища, совершенно не напоминало Сиэлю лицо Себастьяна Михаэлиса. Но, тем не менее, Сиэль, до этого прожигая его взглядом со смесью шока и ужаса, заставил себя подняться с постели и даже подойти к нему ближе на шаг.

— Я удивлён, напуган и ошарашен, но лишь потому, что мне ещё не приходилось видеть подобного. Я не отвращён, — Сиэль постарался выговорить это как можно увереннее, помня, что, как бы сейчас не выглядел Себастьян, по факту больше всех напуган был именно он, позволив себе ему открыться. 

— Великий Маркиз Андрас не вызывает в самом графе Фантомхайве отвращения. Я польщён, — отпарировал Себастьян, стараясь не концентрироваться на том, что Сиэль в этот момент слышал его в разы охрипший и даже в чём-то постаревший голос. 

Сиэль по-прежнему смотрел на него с явной опаской, потому Себастьян старался как можно меньше двигаться и этим самым удерживать рассудок мальчишки в относительно трезвом состоянии. Он-то при своей психике и от вида его разъеденного до костей предплечья рвал. Как Сиэль держался сейчас — Себастьяну было искренне непонятно. Вероятно, сказывался высшей степени шок, но и он не вечен. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я теперь только так тебя называл? — Сиэль нахмурился, явно не выглядя радостным этой затее. 

— Я полагал, что ты сам того можешь захотеть… с этим знанием тебе ведь откроются такие возмо…

— Плевать, — резко отрезал Сиэль, морщась от неприязни. — Плевать на возможности, плевать на то, что это мне потенциально даёт, я спрашиваю тебя: как ты, лично ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл?

— Мы ведь оба не приверженцы своих истинных имён, — Себастьян слегка дёрнул плечом. — Если тебе было бы удобнее называть меня Себастьяном, как и раньше, то я был бы благодарен. 

— Мне без разницы, какое имя ты носишь, потому что оно всё равно является твоим, — Сиэль немного приблизился к нему, хотя было видно, что он с трудом перебирает ногами. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортнее. Своё же настоящее имя я, боюсь, сказать тебе ещё не скоро смогу. Я хочу убедиться, что ты действительно можешь ждать меня и не требуешь услуги за услугу. 

— Не требую, Сиэль, — Себастьян кивнул. — Скажешь лишь тогда, как станешь готов. Я понимаю. А по поводу меня… думаю, я могу обращаться обратно? Ты ведь этого хотел?

Сиэль явно замялся, поджимая губы, явно желая высказать что-то, но не зная, как сформулировать это правильно. 

— Что-то не так?

— Я… я бы хотел коснуться тебя. 

Себастьян озадаченно замолчал. Идея Сиэля мало того, что казалась ему в очень многих аспектах небезопасной, так ещё и напрочь сносила голову своей внезапностью. Сейчас его тело находилось в той стадии, когда контролировать зов истинной природы было максимально трудно, о чём свидетельствовало практически полное преображение и хищные поползновения тени под его же собственными каблуками на Сиэля. Его суть, омерзительная суть Андраса, от которой Себастьян подсознательно полностью отказался, всё ещё жила в нём и могла доставить ряд очередных неприятностей. Однако вспомнив, чем подобное кончилось в прошлый раз, Себастьяну стало до безумия противно. Неужели его чувства настолько слабы, что не позволят удержать монстра в стальных цепях? Второй раз это не должно было случиться.

Закрыв глаза на несколько секунд, Себастьян сосредоточенно вздохнул.

— Ты можешь сделать это, Сиэль, — ответил Себастьян. — Но… пожалуйста, — он прислонил к груди свою руку, стараясь успокоить ускоряющееся от нараставшего волнения сердцебиение, — пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Сиэль немного постоял на месте, пожёвывая губу и явно всё обдумывая. Но примерно спустя полминуты он поднял голову и, собравшись c духом, приблизился к Себастьяну почти вплотную. Надо признать, он до сих пор был очень сильно напряжен. А второй старался задерживать дыхание: в такой форме обоняние нарастало в десятки раз. 

— Себастьян, пожалуйста, наклони голову. С каблуками ты очень высокий. 

— Да, конечно, — Себастьян неловко хмыкнул, поначалу и не подозревая, что затеял Сиэль. Однако как только руки мальчишки бесстрашно обхватили его за некое очертание скул у основания клюва, он резко распахнул глаза. — Сиэль, что ты…?!

— Тш-ш, — Сиэль успокаивающе огладил край рогового чехла, стараясь не смотреть на нос, точнее, на его отсутствие, понимая, что если сделает это, то его уж точно стошнит, а это унизит их обоих. — Все хорошо, Себастьян, я рядом. 

Вместо этого Сиэль перевёл свой взгляд на глаза, изменившиеся из-за нависших над ними плотных, морщинистых чёрных век без ресниц, но одновременно с этим не поменявшиеся ни на каплю; взгляд Себастьяна был абсолютно таким же, как и всегда, и даже цвет глаз не отливал во тьме малиновыми огнями Преисподней. Сиэль уже и позабыл, каким он был, но сам факт его долгого отсутствия в лице Себастьяна, а также неотъемлемое тому подтверждение прямо в этот момент, побудило Сиэля робко, но не без насмешки, улыбнуться. 

— Ты не смог обратиться полностью.

Себастьян поражённо застывает. 

А Сиэль окончательно добивает его, обхватывая клюв крепче, закрывая свои глаза и прикасаясь губами прямо к рамфотеке. Себастьян, ощущая это, искренне верит, что сейчас от чувств его тело поражённо расколется. 

Всё моментально начало трескаться. Себастьян, забившись в лихорадке, осел на пол, схватился за волосы и закричал, чувствуя, как невероятной силы свет внутри него желает вырваться наружу и сейчас буквально рвёт по швам всю его внешнюю оболочку, которая всё это долгое время так упорно находилась внутри. Сиэль хотел рвануть к нему, испугавшись до ужаса, но Себастьян, прошептав одними губами «не подходи», выставил вперёд левую руку, обозначая, что в этот момент путь к нему закрыт. 

Это продолжалось на протяжении нескольких минут, и за это время Себастьян практически полностью преобразился в свою человеческую форму, хотя и не мог понять, чем было вызвано такое стремительное отторжение им же себя самого. Хотя, нет, пожалуй, всё же мог. И тем самым его поражала сила, которую _это_ имело. Его чувства были совместимы с истинной силой, так же, как вода и масло — никак. 

Окончательно придя в себя, Себастьян свалился на бок, слыша краем уха, как спешит к нему Сиэль и, присаживаясь гораздо раньше, чем требовалось, буквально скользит к нему по полу на коленях, инстинктивно ища на его шее пульс. 

— Да жив я, жив, — Себастьян болезненно улыбнулся ему, не замечая, как у него от перенапряжения даже успела потечь кровь из носа. Которую Сиэль, к слову, заботливо стёр удобно попавшейся под руку рубашкой. 

— Что это было? — Сиэль был явно рад видеть привычную версию облика Себастьяна, но всё равно был до ужаса бледным и перепуганным не на шутку. Это бодрило. 

— Я… так скажем, незапланированно обратился обратно, — Себастьян присел, с шипением потирая ушибленную голову. — И… — он поднял на Сиэля странный взгляд, — причиной этому отчасти являешься и ты. 

— Что я сделал не так? — Сиэль не понимал, в чём косвенно обвинялся.

— Это не упрёк. Скорее, занятный факт. Ещё никто и никогда не проявлял ко мне нежность до тебя, а этой форме подобные проявления чувств тем более незнакомы. Можно сказать, ты и в этом вопросе стал у меня первым, — Себастьян устало хохотнул. 

— Итак, я получил, чего хотел, — резко напомнил о былом разговоре Сиэль, помогая всё ещё чуть пошатывающему Себастьяну подняться на ноги, а затем повернулся к нему лицом, — я увидел тебя настоящего, я помню действия тебя настоящего, но я всё ещё хочу быть с тобой. Теперь ты мне точно веришь?

Себастьян болезненно зажмурился, отворачивая лицо, в очередной раз вспоминая роковую ошибку рук и ненавистей своих. Сиэль решил немного надавить на него, за подбородок разворачивая его лицо к себе обратно. 

— Ты мне точно веришь? — повторил он.

— Верю, Сиэль, — Себастьян тяжело открыл глаза, и Сиэль не смог не заприметить в них такой силы раскаяние, которое Себастьян ещё никогда не показывал. Сглотнув слюну, Сиэль положил обе ладони ему на щеки. 

— Никогда не сомневайся во мне. Знай, Себастьян, я тот ещё лжец, но если я кому-либо не лгу, то только лишь тебе. 

— Спасибо.

Больше не было ни единой мысли сомнений в голове. Они принялись синхронно целоваться, переплетя пальцы на уровне лёгких и практически болезненно вжавшись друг в друга, чтобы чувствовать слияние не только рук, но и душ. Тепло, стремительно рождавшееся в каждой клетке тела, вплоть до кончиков волос, заполняло целиком. Они, абсолютно забыв о времени и обо всём, так бы и застыли на одном месте, если бы Сиэль в попытке привстать на носочки нечаянно не поскользнулся. Но он был тут же словлен в объятия Себастьяна, который слегка опьяненно смотрел на него, держа над полом в уже знакомой им позиции, выученной из уроков танго. 

— Давай ляжем, — мягко прошептал он ему, продолжая всё также уверенно удерживать. Сиэль тепло кивнул. 

Себастьян так и донёс его до постели на руках, никак не желая отпускать, и как только голова Сиэля успела коснуться подушки, он, ни секунды не медля, навалился сверху, вжимая его в кровать весом собственного тела. И пальцы заскользили по спине, перебирая выпирающие под кожей мышцы, словно поддевая струны некого замысловатого инструмента, о названии которого Сиэль не начинал и не собирался начинать гадать. Сегодня ночью они оба умело друг на друге сыграют. 

— Так… так всё-таки как тебе хочется?.. — Себастьян отстранился, приподнимаясь на локтях. Его лицо уже успело покрыться испариной, как и лицо Сиэля, пронзительно смотревшего на него и искренне улыбающегося. 

— Мы же договорились, — Сиэль пожал плечами, касаясь кончиками пальцев волос Себастьяна на затылке, успев подобраться к его шее рукой. — Ты ведёшь, а я подхвачу. Прояви себя, я ещё успею. 

Себастьян не смог сдержать растроганной улыбки и, понимая, что надо идти дальше, аккуратно провёл губами по его щеке, задевая ухо и спускаясь ближе к шее. Сиэль слегка выгнулся, устремляя меланхоличный взгляд в край балдахина, ощущая отдалённое чувство ностальгии. Некогда Себастьян держал его также, желая прокусить сонную артерию, находясь в режиме полупревращения. Но сейчас ничего этого не было. Себастьян, казалось, не допускал даже мысли о том, чтобы каким-то образом воспользоваться телом Сиэля в кощунственных или хищных целях. Жила пульсировала у него под пальцами, маняще выпирая из-под тонкой кожи, но Себастьян, вопреки своей природе, лишь мягко огладил её языком, тут же перемещаясь на грудь и обдавая соски Сиэля жаром своего дыхания.

Мальчишка нерасторопно заёрзал, перебирая ногами. Неудобно. Почему-то их сегодняшний настрой возбуждал его сильнее воспоминаний самых горячих их с Себастьяном ночей, хотя сейчас тот был с ним чрезвычайно медлителен и осторожен.

Член налился кровью. Сиэль допустил смущённый смешок, закрывая растянувшейся в неловкой улыбке рот тыльной стороной ладони. Себастьян, удивлённо отстранившись от сосредоточенного изучения языком рельефа рёбер, бросил взгляд немного в сторону. Сиэль явно возбудился гораздо быстрее обычного, и сейчас волей-неволей упирался своим органом Себастьяну прямо в плечо. 

— Похоже, сегодня ты особенно нетерпелив, — Себастьян едва заметно усмехнулся, разводя ноги Сиэля шире и ложась прямо между них. Мальчишка негромко и неловко засмеялся, бросая взгляд вниз. А зрелище того, как Себастьян осторожно оглаживал губами внутреннюю сторону его бедра, слегка задевая и щекоча головку члена своими спутанными волосами, можно было воспринимать как вид отдельного визуального наслаждения. 

— Я долго хотел этого, — Сиэль томно вздохнул, зажмуриваясь, как только Себастьян, подобравшись к самому паху, осторожно провёл языком в щели на его мошонке, тут же прикасаясь к основанию, отчего головка органа изредка касалась и пачкала смазкой его лоб. — Но и помимо того… ведь сейчас всё иначе, правда? — Сиэль опустил растроганный взгляд на Себастьяна, немного заторможенно откидывая со лба успевшую взмокнуть чёлку и прикасаясь свободной рукой к его голове.

— Поверь, Сиэль, — Себастьян моментально прижался к подставленной руке, начиная тереться об неё щекой и закрывать глаза от удовольствия, когда аккуратные пальцы чуть поддевали его ресницы. — Если бы всё было не «иначе», я бы не сумел настолько глубоко довериться тебе, — а затем вернулся к ласкам, принимаясь оставлять лёгкие, дразнящие поцелуи вдоль всего члена Сиэля, постепенно поднимаясь вверх, отчего мальчишка заскулил и заёрзал. 

— Себастьян… — глаза слезились от переизбытка физических и моральных чувств, в то время как Себастьян вытянул руки чуть вперёд, обхватывая им талию Сиэля и ощутимо надавливая большими пальцами на его живот, — покажи мне это… прошу тебя. 

— Просьбы в данном случае неуместны. Я и сам до невозможности хочу этого.

Себастьян, содрогаясь и лихорадочно дыша, впивается губами в головку члена и изо всех сил старается не потерять разум в первую же секунду — Сиэль стонет слишком жалобно и отчаянно, чтобы оставаться к этому равнодушным. Они часто делали это, часто тонули в удовольствии, теряясь и запутываясь в нём, точно бабочки в сетях, но никогда до этого момента Себастьян не старался быть по-настоящему нежным. Хотя испытывал по отношению к Сиэлю огромную череду чувств.

С первого дня он возжелал и возненавидел его, и презирая, и поощряя это самое желание, смешанное с глубоким отторжением всего, что связано с любой привязанностью к человеческой природе или подобием на неё. И как часто он задумывался, на что постепенно становятся все эти ощущения похожими. Презрение обратилось в уважение, отвращение — в чувство наслаждения, в то время как ненависть, вероятно, стала тем самым непроизносимым словом, над которым Себастьян себе так сильно голову ломал. 

Себастьян заглатывает в рот сильнее, слыша раздававшиеся у изголовья кровати истерические всхлипы и регулярные сокращения приятных судорог в своих вытянутых ногах. Как великолепен язык тела, через него можно было слишком многое передать. Себастьян не умел этого, но искренне старался, двигая головой в медленном, но чувственном темпе. Ласкал языком каждую часть, и это практически всегда было слишком похоже на поцелуи, даже когда он откровенно глубоко брал член Сиэля в рот.

— Я… — Сиэль расфокусированно смотрит на него, усиленно и старательно гладя по голове, но не прижимая её к себе, полностью отдавшись во власть чувств и ощущений. — Я счастлив, Себастьян… — он нетерпеливо вскинул бёдра, явно прося подарить ему другой вид ласки, что Себастьян понял практически моментально, напоследок всосав в себя головку с такой старательностью, что Сиэль, выгнувшись, громко зашипел. 

— Потерпи немного, я ещё не успел смазать тебя, — рот перемещается ниже, запуская язык прямо внутрь, и тут Сиэль уже не сдерживается, закидывая одну из своих рук за голову и принявшись стонать в собственное же плечо. 

— Твои щёки и это место сейчас одинакового оттенка, — Себастьян чуть улыбнулся, закрывая глаза и целуя дрожащее, пока ещё достаточно плотно сжатое, но искренне отзывающееся ему отверстие, от прикосновения к которому так выгибался и дрожал Сиэль. 

— Ну у тебя и комплименты… — мальчишка смущенно засмеялся, сильнее утыкаясь лицом в своё плечо. — Мог сказать что-нибудь… не знаю, возбуждающее? 

— Зачем? — Себастьян хитро стрельнул глазами в его сторону, не прекращая медленные поцелуи и перемещая руки ему на ноги, чтобы сжать пальцы на внутренней стороне бёдер. — Сегодня мы максимально откровенны друг с другом, я лишь сказал то, что думаю. 

Сиэль, расслабленно выдохнув, бросил тёплый взгляд вниз, тянясь в сторону Себастьяна ладонью.

— Иди ко мне, хочу обнять тебя. 

Себастьян, сильно вздрогнув, задёрживает на нём долгий взгляд. И, убедившись, что в выражении лица Сиэля отсутствуют даже намёки на малейшее недовольство, кивает. 

— Тебе хорошо?.. — Себастьян, прерывисто дыша, поднимается наверх и слегка разворачивает Сиэля на бок, закидывая одну из его ног к себе на бедро, а затем приставляет влажные пальцы ко входу в его тело.

— Теперь… — Сиэль теснее прижимается к нему, опуская одну из своих рук на его же член, понимая, как Себастьяну хотелось, но как самоотверженно тот даже не тянулся себя ласкать, — теперь — да, — он начинает скользить по нему, с трогательным наслаждением слыша сразу же раздавшийся над ухом чувственный стон, — да… теперь мне хорошо. 

— Хочешь делать это вместе? — Себастьян говорил тихо и прерывисто, закусывая губы, когда Сиэль начинал немного ускоряться, а сам надавливал пальцами на проход. 

— Безусловно, — ответил Сиэль томным голосом. — Давай, мне тоже хочется вести тебя. 

Себастьян задрожал, глухо смотря перед собой, когда Сиэль сжал его снизу крепче и принялся нетерпеливо сопеть. Облизнув губы, он притянул его голову к себе, утыкаясь губами в макушку Сиэля, а сам вошёл в него пальцами, плавно и мягко. Мальчишка желал вцепиться руками в хоть что-то, потому в одной стиснул простынь, а во второй — его член. Пожалуй, он даже немного переборщил — Себастьян завыл, сжимая зубы, пока Сиэль, закатывая глаза, продолжал ласкать его, уткнувшись носом в ямку между его ключиц. Сознание медленно уплывало. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь?.. — Себастьян, вспотев, прислонился лбом ко лбу Сиэля, впиваясь в него пронизывающим взглядом, на что тот ответил тем же, легко касаясь губами его губ. Движения их рук были ритмичными, но аккуратными и размеренными. Сиэль, дрожа от каждого движения внутри себя, желал отвечать на удовольствие и едва мог дышать, когда видел, как его действия имеют успех. — Понимаешь, что именно я хотел тебе показать?.. 

— Это прекрасно, Себастьян, — Сиэль зажмуривается, ощущая, как Себастьян надавливает на его простату, в то время как его тёплое дыхание практически просачивалось ему под кожу, создавая ощущение невыносимо приятной жары. 

Грудь Себастьяна вспотела, из-за чего Сиэль немного скользил по ней носом, легко постукивая макушкой головы по его подбородку в такт движениям. Второй рукой Себастьян крепко прижимал его к себе за спину, поглаживая лопатки, и Сиэль, ускоренно двигая рукой и слыша, как тот стонет ему на ухо едва ли не собачьим поскуливанием, не мог перестать думать о том, что их ждало дальше. В такие необыкновенные моменты, как сейчас, жизнь впервые за долгое время стала иметь для него настоящую ценность и любая мысль о том, что всё это могло в один миг разрушиться, приносила настоящую, почти физическую боль. 

Он любил Себастьяна. Искренне, сильно и глубоко, но всякий раз, как вспоминал, что грозит эти чувства порушить, впадал в отчаяние, не считая правильным признаваться в них. Они казались настолько очевидными и настолько непонятными одновременно, что, копаясь в себе, обычно, в редких минутах одиночества, Сиэль попросту рыдал, как совсем юный мальчишка. Насмешка судьбы, ошибка природы, выжженное пятно как на личной биографии, так и на всей богатой родословной. Ко всему прочему, ещё и груз на Себастьяна, который попал в ту же трясину и сам не знал, как из неё выбираться. 

— Ты ведь… ах… не жалеешь обо всём этом, правда? — Сиэль тяжело дышит, покрываясь густым румянцем, когда до его ушей добираются звуки хлюпанья внизу их животов. — Не о том, что мы сейчас делаем… а о том, что произошло с нами в целом. 

— Утонув в этом, мы обрекли самих себя на погибель, — Себастьян не может не печально усмехнуться, хотя ему явно было трудно контролировать голос, учитывая, что Сиэль по-настоящему разогнался и сейчас массировал его головку, не забывая ласкать остальными пальцами член вдоль поверхности. — Но… — он нашаривает второй рукой его голову, мягко отводя её от своей груди и внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза, — поверь, Сиэль, ты — лучшее, что произошло со мной за всю мою нескончаемо долгую жизнь, и я буду за это бороться. 

— А-ах! — Сиэль тут же сильно сгибается, сжимая мышцы, так как Себастьян вставил в него пальцы сильнее и глубже, но при этом опять-таки без единого намёка на жёсткость. — Себастьян… — слюна просачивается из уголков рта, мальчишка ищет губы Себастьяна своими, — Себастьян… 

— Тише, тише, Сиэль… — он идёт ему навстречу, проговаривая слова через поцелуи. Вязкое удовольствие становилось всё ярче. — Не думай ни о чём, думай только обо мне… 

Сиэль с трепетом вцепляется в него, принимаясь покрывать отрывистыми, но глубокими поцелуями его губы. В груди Себастьяна всё моментально теплеет в разы сильнее, и он сваливается на спину, не выдержав давления Сиэля, который специально подталкивал его к этому. Кожа спины утонула в прохладе простыней, руки ежесекундно обхватили его за бёдра. Себастьян, приподнимая голову над подушкой, жадно отвечал, пыхтя и задыхаясь. Волосы на голове спутывались от постоянной возни то их рук, то их тел, трущихся о кровать. Нежно проведя языком по нижней губе Сиэля, Себастьян чуть отодвинулся, позволив им обоим отдышаться. 

— Ты же… хах… захотел, чтобы я сам проявил себя, — Себастьян едва заметно улыбается, склоняя голову на бок и опираясь о кровать полусогнутыми руками. 

— Знаю, — Сиэль неловко смеётся. — Но, похоже, сегодня мы подсознательно играем равноценным дуэтом, — он берёт в руку его член, ласкающее массируя, из-за чего Себастьян поджимает пальцы на ногах, немного сгибая их в коленях, — сначала ты меня, а затем я тебя…

— Но затем нам снова придётся поменяться, правда?.. — Себастьян облизывается и протяжно стонет, тут же оказавшись под Сиэлем, который лёг на него, перебросив через одну из его ног свою. Тот, не в силах сдерживать поцелуи, старается ласкать член ритмично, но ускоренно, при этом целуя то ключицы, то соски. Себастьян, расфокусированно смотря в потолок, выгибался, заходясь в приятных судорогах, и, внезапно дёрнувшись, резко осознал, что его лимит после их перерыва стал ещё короче. 

— Сиэль, я… — он поджимал ноги, прижимая его к себе, и не мог перестать стонать ему в шею. Это было так откровенно, что мальчишка ещё больше покраснел, — ах… Сиэль, я сейчас…

— Кончай, не сдерживайся, — Сиэль не понимал, как заставлял себя говорить такое, испытывая весомое стеснение. Однако желание возбудить Себастьяна, помочь ему расслабиться и позабыть обо всех свалившихся на их голову проблемах, подстрекало не хуже любой пощёчины. 

— Сиэль… — живот поджимался от удовольствия, перекатывая очертания пресса, — мой драгоценный мальчик… — руки истерично вцеплялись в спину, оставляя на коже красные следы. 

— Я с тобой, Себастьян… я вижу, что ты чувствуешь… — Сиэль решился провести языком по его ушной раковине, с удивлением слыша, как Себастьян от этого практически вскрикивает, вскидываясь на кровати. — Ах, так тебе нравится и здесь… давай… давай, кончи для меня… 

Рот Себастьяна открывается в немом вскрике — Сиэль ласково прикусил мочку его уха, и контролировать себя больше нет сил. Резко выгнувшись, он безумно выплёскивается, закатывая глаза и хрипя. Сиэль, тяжело и прерывисто дыша, слизывает стекающую слюну из его приоткрытого рта, поднося к нему свои пальцы. Скосив на него одурманенный взгляд, Себастьян покорно облизывает их, глотая собственную сперму, пока Сиэль мягко смотрит на это, гладя его вспотевший лоб второй рукой. А затем они ложатся, обнимая и вцепляясь друг в друга руками, продолжая тяжело дышать. Себастьян притягивает к себе Сиэля, опустив на свою грудь его голову, и, прижавшись к ней подбородком, потерянно смотрит перед собой. 

— Извини меня за это… — Сиэль выставил перед собой руку, наблюдая за стекающими остатками спермы Себастьяна на внутренней стороне ладони. — Я сегодня так переволновался за тебя, что… — он с болью дотронулся до бинтов, поглаживая его торс. 

— Всё хорошо, Сиэль, — Себастьян мягко поцеловал его в лоб, на секунду закрывая глаза. — Я понимаю, что тебе тоже нужно было подготовиться, — он выбрался из-под него и навис над ним, — однако сейчас я действительно хочу сделать это. 

— У тебя всё получится, Себастьян, — Сиэль падает назад, позволяя Себастьяну развести свои ноги, и постанывает, когда тот касается членом его сжимающегося прохода.

Себастьян ложится на Сиэля практически полностью и гладит его лицо рукой, застывая, когда тот легонько прикасается к ней в поцелуе. 

— Я буду медленным… — член надавливает на вход и начинает проникать, из-за чего Сиэль, всхлипнув, ближе тянет Себастьяна к себе и стискивает его плечи. Тот держит глаза упорно закрытыми, контролируя каждое своё движение, чтобы ни в коем случае не причинить ему боль или дискомфорт. — Я буду… — головка вошла полностью, заставив Сиэля откинуть голову, дёрнувшись под ним, — нежным… 

— Я… — Сиэль ищет лицо Себастьяна, но из-за постепенно нарастающего приятного давления внизу это получается не с первой попытки, — я не могу без тебя… — в итоге он находит его, дрожащее, потное и разгорячённое. Себастьян видит его взгляд и понимает, что это самое прекрасное, что ему доводилось видеть до этого момента. Глубоко внутри что-то накаляется. 

— Я тоже… — он проникает глубже, на половину, отчего Сиэль мычит, но по-прежнему держит его голову в том же положении. Вид каждой реакции на своё действие ещё больше будоражит, по лбу Себастьяна обильнее просачивается пот. — Сиэль… смотри мне в глаза. 

Тот растирает выступившие капли на его лбу без всякой брезгливости, и сразу же после громко отрывисто стонет, так как член входит в него до конца. Сосредоточенно мыслить было достаточно сложно, но мальчишка всё равно старался, выполняя его просьбу и стараясь ни секунды не отводить взора от его лица. 

А оно изменилось. Весь вид Себастьяна излучал к нему настолько сильные, настолько глубокие и искренние чувства, что Сиэль даже был поражён тем, что видел подобное именно в нём. Он подозревал, тайно желал и надеялся, сейчас же всё это стало откровенно выставлено на показ. 

— Я вижу… это, — глаза Сиэля повлажнели, и он в смущении тут же постарался запрятаться, но Себастьян тут же пресёк его порыв, взяв за подбородок. 

— Что именно ты видишь, Сиэль? — Себастьян был настойчив. — Скажи мне, прошу тебя.

— То, что ты больше не должен пытаться мне что-либо доказать, — Сиэль громко задышал. — Твои глаза говорят гораздо больше, чем ты сам. 

— Значит, ты веришь мне? — Себастьян начал постепенно двигаться, наслаждаясь тем, как Сиэль тут же изменился в лице, раскрывая рот в немом стоне удовольствия. 

— Верю!.. — он всё-таки зажмурился, не выдержав, когда Себастьян слегка ускорился, распространяя сладкое трение внутри его тела. — Верю тебе… 

Себастьян, не выдерживая, вдавливает голову Сиэля в кровать, до сладкой боли впиваясь в его губы, и принимается страстно двигаться, отчего глаза мальчишки распахиваются, а он сам бьётся под его телом, ещё сильнее прижимая того к себе и обвивая ноги вокруг его талии. Всё становится похожим на вихрь, они оба вцепляются друг друга, хаотично шаря руками по телам. Пот проступает на коже слишком быстро и обильно, кровать ходит ходуном, громко скрипя и постукивая при каждом столкновении о стену.

Себастьян крепко держит Сиэля в объятиях, заставляя его от удовольствия буквально кричать себе в губы, не выпуская, но и не раздавливая под весом собственных мышц. Долго так продержаться они не могут — попросту не хватает воздуха, а из-за возросшего темпа далеко не всегда получалось дышать через нос. Потому Себастьян, отрываясь, прижимается губами к шее Сиэля, одновременно задевая простату, чтобы в спальне раздался его заливистый вскрик.

От осознания того, что они сейчас делали и с какой невероятной силой друг другу отдавались, жар в сердце начинал печь со всей силы, распространяясь вплоть всех конечностей. Себастьян двигался ласково быстро, вслушиваясь в стоны Сиэля, который безудержно выговаривал его имя, и внутри всё сводило от эйфории. Однако воспоминания страшных ночей, во время которых на их жизни регулярно посягали, взгляда Клода, когда тот с садистским удовлетворением вбивал в него гвозди, и страшных слов, грозивших заставить Себастьяна расстаться с самым ценным — с Сиэлем, вызывали такое невыносимое отчаяние, что от него начинало печь в глазах.

— Я не позволю отобрать им тебя у меня, — Себастьян опирается одной рукой о кровать, смотря на Сиэля и прижимая его к себе за бедро. — Не позволю, слышишь! 

Сиэль не мог говорить, хрипя от блаженства и комкая простынь ослабевшими пальцами, но вид Себастьяна рождал в нём дополнительную дрожь. 

— Мы будем вместе!.. — бедра шлёпались друг о друга, внизу всё пекло. — Я сделаю, всё, чтобы защитить тебя!..

— Себа-астьян!.. — Сиэль практически плакал от удовольствия, движения были быстрыми, но при этом гладкими и плавными, сводя с ума. 

— Посмотри на меня ещё раз, Сиэль… — Себастьян свой сорвавшийся темп едва контролировал, лаская щёку мальчишки дрожащей рукой. — Посмотри на меня… посмотри, как я без ума от тебя… 

Сиэль перевёл взгляд на него, трясясь и счастливо улыбаясь. Схватив Себастьяна за руки, он вновь притянул его себе, негласно прося замедлиться и придти в себя. Темп пошёл на спад, тот замер в теле мальчишки, громко дыша. Не вынимая члена, Себастьян опустил голову ему на грудь, позволяя тому ласково огладить свою спину.

— Тш-ш… — Сиэль коснулся губами его затылка. — Ты переволновался… всё хорошо. Прошу, не думай сейчас ни о чём, кроме меня. 

— Я бы так хотел тебе счастья и покоя, Сиэль, — захрипел Себастьян, изучая потерянным взглядом светящийся силуэт окна на ковре. — Так бы хотел, но… 

— Если нам выпала такая доля, то мы должны пройти через неё, — Сиэль болезненно усмехнулся, принимаясь гладить его шею. — Ты не можешь и не должен себя винить.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастливым. 

— Моё счастье — это ты, давай остановимся хотя бы на этом. 

Себастьян вздохнул и приподнял голову, рассматривая Сиэля. Тот склонил голову, улыбаясь ему подбадривающей улыбкой, а затем робко скосил взгляд вниз, неловко облизывая губы.

— И… я хотел бы закончить, — он двинул бёдрами в намёке. 

— Извини, я что-то… — Себастьян потёр переносицу. — Я волнуюсь. В последнее время моя психика более шаткая. 

— Это нормально, — Сиэль играл пальцами с прядями его волос, накручивая их себе на палец. — Важно лишь то, что мы вместе. Не важно, как всё закончится. Главное — остаться вместе. 

— Ты неисправим. 

— Знаю. 

Вздыхая, Себастьян опустил руки вдоль тела Сиэля, проводя ими вверх и вниз. Кожа мальчишки отозвалась приятными мурашками и пробежавшей по всему телу дрожью. 

— Не хочу думать ни о чём, кроме тебя, — он целует его торс с трепетом, щекоча своими чёрными волосами напрягшиеся соски, и постепенно возобновляет движения, отчего взор Сиэля моментально затуманился, а тело стало покорно выгибаться.

— И не думай… только ложись на меня, — Сиэль дотрагивается до его руки, — хочу, чтобы ты дышал и стонал мне прямо в ухо. 

Многозначительно вздёрнув брови, Себастьян вытянулся во весь рост, полностью накрыв Сиэля. Толчки возобновились, не потеряв своей плавности, но приобретя порывистость, которую Себастьян никаким образом не мог сдерживать, как заворожённый впитывая каждую проскальзывающую эмоцию Сиэля в себя. Мальчишка вздрагивал при каждом толчке, обнимал его и сильно сжимался, как будто бы боясь, что в любой момент их счастье может что-то разрушить. И Себастьян не мог не понимать его — абстрагироваться от всех переживаний было слишком трудно.

Однако именно эта горечь, наполнявшая и резавшая грудь стальными ножами, заставляла ценить каждое мгновение. Наслаждаться временем, которое он проводил только с Сиэлем, имея возможность согревать и ласкать. Обмениваться стонами, хрипами, объятиями и поцелуями. Разговаривать, чисто и откровенно, без всякого лукавства, с невероятным взаимопониманием. 

— Сиэль… — он едва выговаривает родное имя, ощущая, как тонкие пальцы оглаживают его спину. Неожиданно щеки наполняет румянец — Сиэль спустился значительно ниже, коснувшись его ягодиц.

— Мне не хочется забывать это место, — Сиэль целует его в висок, подталкивая ускоряться, и стонет, наслаждаясь горячим трением. Пальцы его сжали ягодицы Себастьяна, нежно сминая их и растирая успевшие закатиться в расщелину капли густого пота. — Ты заслуживаешь быть обласканным везде. 

— Как и ты, Сиэль, — он выдыхает сквозь зубы, ощущая, как пальцы мальчишки забираются в него, постепенно стараясь проникнуть глубже, хоть и слегка соскальзывая — Сиэлю было трудно контролировать руки, когда Себастьян продолжал всё также быстро двигаться в нём. 

— Тебе нравится… когда я ласкаю тебя и сзади, да?.. — Сиэль всё же сумел найти удобное положение и теперь, вставив в него по пальцу обеих рук, толкал на себя, подставляя шею под поцелуи. 

— До безумия… — Себастьян хрипло усмехнулся, двигаясь в нём быстрее. — И… — он с наслаждением вошёл в него страстно и глубоко, отчего тот громко вскрикнул. — Может, мне стоит расценить такие действия за желание поменяться?..

— Может и стоит, — Сиэль облизнулся, нащупав его простату и вынудив Себастьяна от этого вжаться лицом ему в плечо, тихо поскуливая. — Играем дуэтом, помнишь?.. 

— Тогда… — Себастьян, отдышавшись, вышел из него и лёг рядом, расставляя ноги. — Сделай это, — он коснулся пальцами собственного входа, чуть раздвигая его в приглашающем жесте. — Настала твоя очередь.

Сиэль, оценивая всю эту картину, залился густым румянцем и прокашлялся. Непередаваемо красивый, открывшийся только ему, накаченный и зацелованный им же до по красных следов. Себастьян и не собирался скрывать того, как изнывал от желания. Член сочился, а бархатная дорожка из волос то и дело слегка сгибалась — Себастьян в нетерпении то напрягал, то расслаблял мышцы на животе, слегка ёрзая на месте. И, встряхнув волосами, откинул их назад, шире раздвинув отверстие пальцами. 

— Я жду тебя, Сиэль. Мне хочется, чтобы ты кончил в меня, — Себастьян выставил свободную руку вперёд, протягивая её к нему.

— От твоих слов можно потерять разум, ты понимаешь это? — Сиэль не может не принять такое ошеломительное приглашение, судорожно выдыхая и постанывая при виде того, как его собственный член касается соблазнительного, чуть покрасневшего прохода.

— Понимаю, — Себастьян тяжело выдохнул и дразняще сжал головку мальчишки указательным и средним пальцами, словно ножницами, отчего тот всхлипнул. — Однако… — он откидывает голову назад, сжимая зубы и выгибаясь всем телом, позволяя Сиэлю сжать ладонями свои напрягшиеся широкие бёдра, — мне так трудно удержаться от того, чтобы перестать смущать тебя. Ты так прекрасен.

— И полностью твой, — договорил Сиэль, быстро входя до самого конца, отчего Себастьян под ним, содрогнувшись, забился, широко открывая рот и вцепляясь в кровать. Определённо мальчишка, несмотря на своё проигрывающее по физическим данным телосложение, делал успехи. — Ну же, Себастьян. Теперь твоя очередь получать от этого удовольствие. 

Сиэль был ещё совсем юным, и за счёт этого его член тоже не обладал заметной грубостью, скорее напоминая тающую свечу, нежно проникающую и обласкивающую все внутренности за счёт обильно выделяющейся смазки, но при этом твёрдую и напористую. Движения его бёдёр были всё также неровны, а пальцы рук лихорадочно тряслись, периодически соскальзывая и сильно потея. Себастьян чувствовал это, чувствовал его дыхание над собой, и стонал, выгибаясь навстречу. С каждым движением их тела всё сильнее сливались, а из-за просачивающегося пота кожа слипалась при каждом столкновении. 

Сиэль переместил руки с талии Себастьяна ему на плечи, прижимаясь к нему и не сдерживая трогательных стонов, которые тот возвращал в таком же объёме, а затем спустил одну из них вниз, принимаясь выжидающе поглаживать пульсирующую головку. От таких ощущений Себастьян чуть не расплавился.

— Это лучшая ночь, Сиэль… — Себастьян скосил взгляд в сторону, обнимая его за лопатки и хрипя ему прямо в ухо. 

— Ах… о да… — мальчишка заметно ускорился от этих слов, чувствуя, как блаженствующий хрип Себастьяна усиливается, а его отверстие, умоляя не останавливаться, сдавливало в себе всё сильнее. — Себастьян, я…

Сиэль вытянулся на одной из рук, нависая над постелью. Тело Себастьяна ритмично покачивалось при каждом толчке, иногда слегка ударяясь затылком о кровать. Разгорячённое, мокрое от пота лицо раскрывало в рот в негласных стонах, а чёрные волосы красиво обрамляли его, пусть и спутавшись во многих местах. Взлохмаченный и доведённый до такого состояния, он был похож скорее на впервые познающего красоту любви юношу, нежели на бывшего тирана и садиста. 

— Я счастлив… — пот стекает со лба и попадает Себастьяну на щеки, амплитуда толчков возрастает до максимума. Тот широко раскрывает рот и кричит, сумасшедше обхватив Сиэля за поясницу, надавив на неё пальцами, и помогает ускоряться, отчего они оба заметно влажнеют внизу, а по их ногам медленно струятся капли прозрачного сока. 

— Ты единственное, что имеет значение для меня… — Себастьян, отрывисто проскулив, припадает ртом к темени на голове Сиэля, прижимая к себе его за спину и шею. Сердце билось как бешеное от любого всхлипа, а трепетание члена внутри не только сводило с ума, но и приносило чувство несказанной благодарности. 

Слюна изо рта вытекала практически непрерывно, стекая на грудь. Пальцы, гладившие орган, ощутили усилившуюся пульсацию. Себастьян внезапно громко закричал, истерически выгнулся и заёрзал по кровати, вцепляясь в Сиэля в такой силой, словно боясь, что в эту секунду может потерять его.

— Я кончаю, Сиэль!.. — чувствуя волны удовольствия, Себастьян взбудораженно сжимал ноги вокруг его таза, самоотверженно стараясь передать ему те же ощущения, и усиленно стискивал собственные мышцы, отчего мальчишка поплыл, теряясь вместе с ним. — Кончаю… 

— Себастьян… 

Говорить Сиэль практически не мог, вжавшись в него всем естеством и с дрожанием целуя его губы. Оргазм нахлынул на них медленной, но невероятно сильной волной, заставив их затрепетать и зашептать хриплые признания, которые разобрать было невозможно. Сперма стремительно выплёскивалась, пачкая раскрасневшуюся кожу. По лицам стекали капли пота и слюны, оставшейся от поцелуев. Упав друг на друга, они крепко обнялись, дыша так, словно пробежали несколько десятков километров, и тряслись от постепенно отступающей волны экстаза, от жара и от эмоций. 

Держа глаза глубоко открытыми, оба смотрели непонятно куда, но каждый в свою сторону. Осознание реальности стремительно наступало вместе с тиканьем часов на стенах, но никто из них не предпринимал даже попыток пошевелиться. Пальцы их рук были крепко сцеплены, кожа слегка вспухла от обрушившейся на неё волны поцелуев. Однако они по-прежнему не делали абсолютно ничего, устало улыбаясь. От умиротворения. 

Ещё некоторое время они просто лежали, вслушиваясь в своё дыхание и тоскливо проскальзывая пальцами по коже друг друга. Им так сильно хотелось застыть навечно в таком положении, чувствуя согревающее тепло и отзывчивость при каждом взгляде, вздохе, прикосновении. Однако, пробыв в полной тишине и прострации около часа, им с грустью стало понятно, что, пожалуй, на этом и закончился их временный покой. 

— Который… который час? — слабо выговорил Сиэль.

— Почти пять утра. Нам пора готовиться, — обречённо ответил Себастьян. 

Ровно через пятнадцать минут они, абсолютно одетые, сидели в гостиной на софе друг напротив друга. Разве что Себастьян лежал, положив голову к Сиэлю на колени, наслаждаясь тем, как мальчишка успокаивающе перебирал пряди его волос, правда, учащённо вздыхая: они оба страшно волновались, однако зимние ночи были чуть длиннее, потому возросшее ожидание становилось мучительным. Настроение было тяжелым. 

Заприметив боковым зрением отдалённо показавшиеся первые лучи, Себастьян чуть приподнял голову, концентрируя на себе внимание Сиэля.

— Пора. 

Как и подобает хозяину особняка, Сиэль должен был выйти встречать их всех на главное крыльцо, несмотря на то, что расовым положением был их всех значительно ниже. Подобравшись к двери, Сиэль замер, глухим взглядом смотря на две изогнутые ручки, которые он должен был открыть, буквально всем телом слыша отзвуки своего бешеного сердцебиения. Он медлил, но неожиданно поверх его ладоней Себастьян опустил свои, сжимая их в подбадривающем жесте.

— Ничего не бойся, Сиэль. Мы же вместе. 

Пути назад больше не было. 

Знакомый сад встретил их леденящей вьюгой, и Сиэль последний раз обвёл его взглядом, испытывая как дикое чувство ностальгии, так и смертельную тоску, зная, что всё как прежде уже никогда не будет. Так больно было расставаться с привычным миром, с любимыми деревьями, под которыми он в детстве с родителями устраивал пикники и собирал с Элизабет, тогда ещё постоянно счастливой и улыбчивой, листья. Были и другие воспоминания. Они с Себастьяном, на зелёной траве, а вокруг них ореол из подснежников, создающий иллюзию волшебной сказки. И снова они с Себастьяном, скачут вместе на лошадях, стоят в обнимку под дождём или просто держатся за руки, вместе читая книги. Покой, а вокруг них тишина.

Маленькая недостижимая мечта. 

— Как скоро они будут здесь? — Сиэль сжал плечи руками и не понимал, трясло ли его так от холода или волнения, которое не менее сильно хрустело на зубах. 

— С минуты на минуту, — Себастьян подошёл к нему со спины, захватывая ладонями его предплечья и что-то очень тихо шепча. Мгновенно по телу разлилось тепло, а кожа лица вновь приобрела приятную розовизну.

— Всё-таки очень удобно иметь такие способности, — с благодарной улыбкой посмотрел на него Сиэль, сжав в ответ его руки. Себастьян кивнул ему и вдруг, что-то почувствовав, переместил быстрый взгляд в центр сада. 

— Идут. 

Короткая вспышка молнии, сопровождаемая громким потрескиванием, возникла в нескольких метрах над землей, примерно в десятке метров от начала центральной лестницы. Резко поднялся шум, возросла сила ветра, закружившего клубнями и даже слегка приоткрывшего две массивные двери в особняк. В рождавшейся вьюге, жмурясь и закрывая лицо от снега, Сиэль заметил возникающую сферу из огня и света, расползающуюся до тех пор, пока не достигла земли, и сопровождающуюся проблесками маленьких быстро перемещающих молний. Горизонт порозовел, в портале нарисовался чей-то вытянутый силуэт. 

Аббадон показался первым, быстро переступая через барьер и становясь на знакомую, немного покрытую снегом мостовую. Он быстро осмотрелся по сторонам, и, убедившись, что Себастьян и Сиэль ждали их на пороге по договорённости, кивнул, махая рукой и тут же отходя в сторону. 

Шум усилился, сопровождаясь высоким звоном и в ушах. Сиэль закрыл их, шипя, и неотрывно смотрел на портал, ощущая на плече в разы усилившуюся хватку Себастьяна. Тот волновался. 

Следующий персонаж Сиэлю был совершенно не знаком. Это был очень высокий, под два метра ростом, мускулистый мужчина с намёками на чёрную щетину и слегка вьющимися короткими каштановыми волосами до плеч. Обтянут он был лишь в брюки и красный плащ-накидку, не скрывающий его густой волосяной покров на груди. Сиэль не знал его чина и статуса, но по всему внешнему виду и по тому, с какой важностью он направился к ним, мальчишка понял, что этот демон был явно непрост. Смутило и то, что Себастьян при его приближении тут же вышел из-за его спины и, присев на одно колено, поклонился.

— Приветствую вас, Мессир. 

Ваал оценивающе посмотрел на него, даже не удостоив взглядом Сиэля, и первым распахнул двери в особняк. 

— Сбор в главной столовой, верно? 

— Так точно, Мессир, — поспешил ответить подошедший к нему Аббадон, услужливо открывая перед ним дверь. — Предлагаю вам сесть за стол. 

Сиэль неловко поджал губы, тяжело вздыхая. Давно ему не приходилось чувствовать себя настолько незначительным, однако возникать по этому поводу ему всё равно мало хотелось, учитывая, что практически каждому здесь он мог спокойно пойти на корм. Мельком посмотрев обратно в сад, мальчишка чуть язык не проглотил, замечая, что к ним направлялось ещё девять гостей, включая знакомых Фаэлена и, что неожиданно, Уильяма Ти Спирса.

— Не волнуйся, Сиэль, — мягко шепнул ему на ухо Себастьян, разворачивая в сторону главной столовой, куда уже успел войти Ваал. — Просто держись меня и ничего не бойся. 

Спустя некоторое время они уже сидели в полном составе за длинным столом, по двум краям которого находились Сиэль и Ваал. Себастьян находился с первым, по его же убедительной просьбе сидя наравне со всеми и закрыв глаза на этикет. Сейчас козырять контрактом было как минимум глупо, да и Сиэль чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, ловя на себе проницательные, а иногда и хищные взгляды так называемых гостей. Не считая Себастьяна с Сиэлем, всего их в зале собралось одиннадцать. Ваал в качестве лидера, Аббадон в качестве главного помощника; Небирос, являющийся советником Ваала и по совместительству одним из членов судей в ДС, как и Саргатанас, разделявший его должность, но служивший Астароту и прибывший сюда, чтобы контролировать ситуацию. Мефистофель с Уильямом присутствовали здесь тоже по собственным причинам, первый как свидетель, а второй как представитель всего департамента «Несущих Смерть». Единственным, кто стоял, был Раум, находясь от Себастьяна на расстоянии нескольких метров, и Сиэль был даже рад видеть его, абсолютно поправившегося вследствие длительного лечения на родине. 

Также присутствовала тройка достаточно своеобразных демонов: Абигор — хозяин академии по военной подготовке и, что являлось редкостью, преподававший человековедение, Аластор — хранитель ключей центральной тюрьмы и по совместительству их главный экзекутор, и Ипос, возглавлявший Орден Демонов-Магов. Помимо всего, рядом с Аббадоном сидел достаточно колоритный субъект, родом явно с Нессуса из-за говорящего серебристого цвета волос, но Сиэль не знал как его имени, так и целей. Впрочем, ничьих имён, помимо имени Себастьяна, он знать и не должен был. 

— Я так понимаю, что разговор предстоит тяжёлый, — начал Небирос, обращаясь ко всем и поворачиваясь к Саргатанасу. — Ты получил разрешение? 

— Да, — тот важно поправил оправу своих роговых очков. — Себастьян, мы получили разрешение на временную завесу в сознании твоего контрактёра, замаскирующую все попадающие под табу названия, чтобы не иметь неудобств. 

— Моё истинное имя он и так уже знает, — Себастьян усмехнулся, видя, как на лицах всех присутствующих расползается чистейшей воды шок. — Мне всё равно. Под вопросом только ваше удобство. 

«Прекрасное начало, молодец, Себастьян!» — яростно и саркастично воскликнул Сиэль в мыслях, впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладоней от волнения. Присутствующие моментально перевели в его сторону свои взоры, и даже Мефистофель изменился в лице, смотря на Себастьяна глубоким и ошарашенным взглядом. Ти Спирсу, впрочем, было всё также плевать. 

— Я согласен, — выдавил из себя Сиэль, с трудом натягивая на лицо вежливую улыбку. — Делайте всё, что считаете необходимым.

— Что значит «знает твоё истинное имя»?! — Аббадон даже порвался встать из-за стола, но демон с серебристыми волосами, имя которому было Агалиарепт, приостановил его за плечо, выжидающе приподнимая подбородок и явно желая продолжения шоу. 

— Я уверен, Себастьян сможет дать нам этому объяснение позже, как только гармония вновь установится, — угрожающе сузил глаза Ваал, однако Себастьян выдержал его взгляд, не проявляя ни единого намёка на любые отголоски нервозности. — Проводите церемонию.

— Попрошу вас подняться, — Саргатанас обратился к Сиэлю, вставая из-за стола и снимая с себя очки. Как только мальчишка встал в нужную позицию, он наклонился к нему. — Просто посмотрите мне в глаза.

Сиэль, сделав так, как ему было велено, заприметил лишь два оранжевых всполоха, на секунду выпадая из реальности. А как только он, пошатнувшись, очнулся, то обратил внимание на небольшую тяжесть в голове, слегка отдающую болью. Какое-то со стороны раздавшееся слово стало похоже на шум, как будто бы проникнуть звуку в его сознание мешала толща воды. «…, с ним точно всё в порядке?» — это был голос Себастьяна. 

— Готов, — Саргатанас отстранился, — мистер Фантомхайв, вы снова можете сесть. 

Себастьян, кивнув в его сторону, поднялся, отодвинув Сиэлю стул и помогая ему сесть за стол, после чего сам опустился рядом. 

— Как трогательно, — съязвил Аластор. — Пятьсот с лишком лет поголодал и сам на себя наручники надел? А в прошлом ты мне за подобное разбил пол черепной коробки. 

— Между прочим, я спешу, — колко заметил Уильям, постукивая пальцами о стол. — Так что мне бы хотелось перейти к основной части разговора. 

— Проведя анализ местности, на которой планирует выступать Левиафан, — Мефистофель привлёк к себе внимание, создавая позади себя гигантскую полупрозрачную проекцию всего их мира, и Сиэль пришёл в шок от того, насколько он был огромен. — У меня есть предположение, что на данный момент, как и большую часть времени, он находится и находился в Серых Пустошах, потому его невозможно отследить, — он указал ногтем на силуэт, напоминающий мир, состоящий из трёх плоских поверхностей. — Учитывая, что источник его силы находится вне родного измерения, то он может быть в каждом и одновременно нигде. Призрак, каков он есть. 

— Известно так же то, что накапливать силы он начал относительно недавно, примерно, столетия два назад, как раз тогда в «Electi» сменялся куратор, — продолжил Аббадон, достав перед собой небольшой отчёт. — Скорее всего, у Велиала были свои личные счёты, и с того самого момента, как должность тайного владельца организации перешла на него, исчезновения практически не отслеживались, потому что он поставлял Совету ложные данные. Саргатанас, ты проверил наше предположение?

— Всё именно так, как вы и подозревали, — ответил он. — Связавшись с Его Величеством Астаротом, я выяснил, что решение по поводу наложенного ограничения на свободное поедание человеческих душ было принято с лёгкой подачи третьего лица, входящего в состав главных советников Флегетоса. Магический дисбаланс — лишь следствие, которое изначально было задумано Левиафаном, Зепаром и его приспешниками, дабы частично связать нам руки. Однако подтверждения данным фактам либо всплывали слишком медленно, либо не всплывали вообще. 

— Армия готова, Мессир, — Небирос посмотрел на Ваала. — Она готова и на данный момент находится в предоставившем нам укрытие Механусе, однако мы не знаем точных сил врага и понятия не имеем, кто конкретно встал на его сторону. Информации слишком мало, он очень тщательно всё скрыл. Мы можем ждать только его первого удара, не зная, выстоим ли. 

— Основная проблема — не как выстоять, а как не позволить нашему Кругу разрушиться, если мы явимся сражаться всеми разом, — веско заметил Себастьян, приковывая к себе взгляды всех. — Рабы, в лучшем случае, слабы, а в худшем не способны на хоть какую-то мозговую деятельность. Плюс, не стоит отметать возможность восстания. Личность Левиафана широко известна, с этим могут возникнуть неприятности. Конкретно с идеями, которые он пропагандирует. Я предлагаю оставить часть войск непосредственно на кругах, желательно по отряду, в качестве командира должен присутствовать нестандартно мыслящий, как минимум, способный быстро реагировать на глобальные угрозы вроде Зепара и доложить нам, основным силам, в случае подобного поворота событий.

— Твоя идея хороша, Андрас, — хмыкнул Ваал, — в целом, основной вопрос остаётся. Нам необходимо решить, где распределить свои силы и постараться призвать на нашу сторону как можно больше сторонников. 

— На наши отряды можете рассчитывать, — ответил Агалиарепт. — Нессусу не по душе мириться с потенциальным верховенством партии, которая привлекла к себе наших бывших сторонников. Предатели получат по заслугам. 

— С нашими спорно, — произнёс Саргатанас. — Как и с армией Флегетоса, полагаю. Астарот не любитель широких битв, предпочитая всё решать путём дипломатического подхода, а им… — он с неприязнью посмотрел на Мефистофеля, — лишь бы выгоду для себя получить. На вашем месте я бы не доверял таким проходимцам. 

— У меня есть свои мотивы, — поспешил оспорить его Мефистофель. — Не забывай, что в случае победы Левиафана я потеряю все льготы и займу место младшего помощника, так как Велиала за военные заслуги мой Повелитель всенепременно вознаградит. 

— Эвоно как, — презрительно хмыкнул Уильям. — Как вижу, вы располагаете не такой уж и многочисленной информацией. Впрочем, это не настолько плохо, как, например, ваша вонь. Вчера я допросил двух наших сотрудников, которые некоторое время спонсировали «Electi» притоком новых душ и понесли за это веское наказание. Насколько им известно, идеи Левиафана поддерживают очень многие небританские жнецы, в частности, департаментов Германской, Астро-Венгерской, Османской империй и Болгарского царства. Мы, произведя одолжение, сможем предоставить убежище, а заодно и поспособствовать поимке Гробовщика, но всю вашу рать держать тоже не намерены, да и небезопасно это. 

— Можно временно осесть также и в Ахероне, однако это будет проблематично, учитывая их весьма нестандартное устройство измерения, — Мефистофель многозначительно цокнул языком. — Но и вариантов у нас больше не имеется. Механус — один из самых безопасных вариантов, но тогда нам придётся очень строго отслеживать время, учитывая, с какой скоростью оно у них скачет. Остальные земли битком набиты междоусобицами, им будет просто не до нас. 

— Предлагаю разделиться, — сказал Аббадон. — Нельзя возлагать надежды только на одно измерение, а так как у нас есть в доступе два камня перемещения, то мы можем себе это позволить.

— И желательнее бы вам покинуть Землю сегодня, — заметил Ти Спирс. — Поверьте, слухи разлетаются с максимальной скоростью, ваше путешествие сюда не могли не заметить. Сейчас даже эта территория не безопасна, а вы слишком мало ознакомлены со всем потенциалом противника, чтобы идти на радикальные меры. Нужно внедрить в их ряды шпиона или хотя бы просто обнаружить слабое звено, которое даст шанс раскрыть все его замыслы. Но сейчас вы малоспособны. 

— А с мальчишкой что? — Аластор бросил говорящий взгляд на Сиэля, тут же переводя его на Себастьяна. — Андрас, ты что, не помнишь о правилах? 

— О чём он говорит, Себастьян? — Сиэль, сведя брови под прямым углом, повернулся к Себастьяну, замечая его низко опущенную голову и плотно сжатые губы.

— Мы… мы не можем забрать тебя с собой, таковы правила. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. 

— Он не понимает, — спародировал Аластор, издавая громкий смешок. Чем вызвал к себе глубоко-ненавистный взгляд Себастьяна, но успешно проигнорировал его. — Мальчишка, конкретная обстановка в том, что для нас ты будешь обузой в этой войне. Если, разумеется, не использовать твой потенциал более рациональным образом. 

— Это, каким, например? — решительно спросил Сиэль, не замечая, как Себастьян, спрятав руки под столом, сжал их в кулаки и стиснул зубы.

— Например, мы могли бы использовать тебя как временный сосуд, учитывая твою весьма удобную способность влиять на Сердце, — изложил свою мысль Ипос, до этого не подававший вообще никаких признаков присутствия в обсуждении.

— Не совсем рационально, учитывая, что с его смертью потеряется и необходимость в одной из частей позволения на воссоединение, — посмотрел на него Аббадон умоляющим взглядом. — Тем более, этот мальчишка тщательно лелеянный нашим дорогим коллегой ужин, о котором он уже мечтает сотни лет. Андрас нужен нам всесильным в этой битве, иначе мы просто не выстоим без такого мощного союзника. 

— Согласен, — Ваал обратился к Себастьяну. — С советом мы договоримся, ведь внеплановое поглощение души — лишь правовое нарушение, физически ты не получишь никаких повреждений. В суде не будет никаких проблем, ты будешь оправдан под предлогом чрезвычайной необходимости. Поглощай его душу. 

Себастьян застыл под их пристальными взглядами, оказавшись повергнутым в непонимание и шок. Сиэль, вцепившись в колени моментально вспотевшими руками, смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, совершенно очевидно тоже не ожидая того, что всё должно было закончиться так быстро. Неужели судьба действительно уготовила им настолько трагический конец? В это было возможно поверить, но подготовиться — нет. Себастьян не мог не видеть этого взгляда, зная, что в его собственных, абсолютно человеческих, глазах уже давно бурлил такой же. Судорожно и громко задышав, Себастьян сглотнул слюну, чувствуя, как от ужаса такой неожиданной перспективе всё тело стремительно немеет, а голос садится на несколько тонов. 

— Я… — он прокашлялся, вызывая в лице сородичей смятение и недоумение подобной реакцией. — Я не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость.

— Ты что, забыл о главном риске? — вдруг серьёзно заговорил до этого всё время молчавший Абигор. — Не съешь ты его сейчас, как оставишь его душу навеки блуждать в тенях, так как тебе совершенно очевидно придётся уйти с нами. 

— Подробнее! — резко вскинулся в его сторону Сиэль, не видя, как смертельно бледнеет Себастьян, и лихорадочно дыша от начинавшего стремительно охватывать всё его существо отчаяния. — Расскажите всё!

— Мальчик, ты же сам знал, на что шёл, — Абигор состроил очевиднейшее выражение лица. — Ввязавшись в это, ты автоматически подверг свою душу невероятно высокому риску и давлению, ей уже никогда не стать прежней — сам факт контракта запятнал её. 

— Я всё это и так знаю! — Сиэль громко и быстро дышал. — Объясните, каков именно риск в данной ситуации. 

— Вас нельзя разделить, — он пожал плечами, переводя глубокий взгляд на Себастьяна, на котором просто не было лица. — Сейчас вы находитесь в прямой зависимости друг от друга, но во всех измерениях разные правила и так уж получается, что контракты не подразумевают вместе с собой свободное перемещение. Вместе уйти вы не можете, контракт был заключён здесь, на Земле, правила его не могут выноситься за установленные как законом, так и магией рамки. А если уйдёт Себастьян, оставив тебя здесь, то твоя душа потеряет «спутник» и останется неприкаянной, потеряв доступ к вероятной реинкарнации. И в чём тогда смысл? Сначала пятьсот с половиной лет терпеть, затем несколько месяцев пахать как собака, мучаясь от невыносимого голода, а как у нас война на носу, не иметь возможности подкрепиться? Ему нужны силы. Тебе придётся с этим смириться. 

Сиэль медленно опустил взгляд вниз, так и застывая в этом шатком положении. В его голове охваченный сумасшедшей пульсацией разум выдаёт истерические крики с примесью непонятной какофонии, пока глаза замерли в одной точке, в одно мгновение воссоздавая отрывки всего, что они с Себастьяном успели пережить. 

Руки, поначалу казавшиеся Сиэлю экстравагантными из-за колоритных чёрных ногтей, лукавый взгляд, оскорбительные фразы и язвительная улыбка. Вот, каким поначалу предстал ему Себастьян Михаэлис, пожирая его плотоядным взглядом хищника, когда он впервые сидел в его старом кабинете и мирно пил чай. Эпатажным, отвратительным и вызывающе вульгарным, нисколько не стесняющимся своих наклонностей и стремящимся пробудить в нём то же.

Череда утомительных дней, бессонных ночей и уйма неприятностей, одной из которых стал их первый поцелуй, когда, он, не сдерживаясь, повалил Сиэля прямо на обеденном столе, вгрызаясь в его рот так, будто бы стремился сломать его и ещё в тот самый момент испить все жизненные соки. И проходили дни, наполненные его несдержанностью, и постоянно попадал Сиэль в нескончаемые проблемы.

Затем, словно по щелчку, лёгкое притяжение, выразившееся в их первую попытку познать удовольствие в ванной. И ревность, пламенная и страстная, обнажившая подсознательные намерения Сиэля, чем Себастьян тут же воспользовался, взяв во временное пользование комнатку с общей постелью, явно в насмешку. Уже тогда Сиэль понимал, что им обоим всё происходящее совершенно точно начинало нравиться, однако он старался держаться до последнего, вплоть до своего пьяного признания, не упустив из возможности также череду тех безумств, которые успели произойти с ними в целом за время учёбы. Все недостатки Себастьяна, которые изначально были неприятны ему до рвотных позывов, не только перестали раздражать, но стали вызывать желание.

А потом случилось то, что Сиэль никак не мог предугадать.

Он влюбился. 

— Я согласен, — ответил Сиэль, оборачиваясь к Себастьяну, по своему выражению лица явно не верившему в это и не желая верить. — Себастьян, сделай это, моё время пришло. 

Остальные поддержали Сиэля кивком головы.

— Мальчишка прав, Андрас. Поглощай его. У нас и так мало времени.

Себастьян перевёл на них всех обезумевший взгляд, а затем, упершись руками в стол, медленно, точно онемев, поднялся. И тут же запылал от несказанной ярости. 

— Какое вы имеете право распоряжаться судьбой _моего_ человека?! Какое вы имеете право принимать такие решения за меня?! — он закричал, несколько раз ударив по столу кулаком, прожигая всех взглядом настолько яркой и огненной ненависти, что даже Сиэль вжался в спинку стула, расфокусированно смотря на его вот-вот готовый загореться чистейшим пламенем силуэт. Пожалуй, это было тем зрелищем, к которому не остался равнодушным даже Ти Спирс.

— Андрас, приди в себя! — Аббадон, не сдержавшись, тоже поднялся, делая острый акцент на его настоящее имя. — Ты что, забыл, кем являешься, и что сейчас стоит на чаше весов?! Мы ведь говорили об этом, говорили неоднократно! Пришло время положить всему этому конец!

— Или что, хочешь бросить нам вызов? — Ваал яростно приподнял подбородок, устремляясь на него подавляющим взором, негласно приказывая подчиниться.

Себастьян резко зажмурился, крепче стиснув кулаки и зубы. Магия Высшего проникала в его сознание, желая найти слабое место и надавить на его истинную сущность, но всего этого не было. Грязь Великого Маркиза Андраса давно ослабела и бездыханно барахталась где-то в недрах сущности, оставив после себя одну лишь оболочку, сумевшую взрастить в себе нечто иное, получив новое имя — Себастьян Михаэлис. 

— Вы не вправе решать судьбу Сиэля, каким бы ни было ваше положение, Мессир, — прошипел Себастьян одними губами, сокрушая проникающее в себя невидимое силовое поле. — Я могу и сам взять ответственность за свои поступки. 

— Так и бери. Вот только вариантов у тебя остаётся мало, — заметил Мефистофель, задумчиво склоняя голову к плечу. — Ты ведь сам всё понимаешь. Какие бы у тебя ни были чувства к Сиэлю, реальность такова, что мы не можем иначе. 

— Себастьян, пожалуйста, — тепло обратился к нему Сиэль, поднимаясь со своего места. Себастьян, бросая на него быстрый непонимающий взгляд, чувствует и видит, как пальцы мальчишки сжимаются вокруг его собственных, а он сам тянет его в центр комнаты, останавливаясь напротив встающего за окном солнца. — Мы прошли вместе через многое и период моей жизни, связанный с тобой, я считаю лучшим из всех возможных. Я не был инициатором нашего с тобой контракта, но испытываю несказанное счастье, вспоминая всё то, что ты смог мне за это время подарить. Прошу, отомсти за меня и за мою семью, приняв мой подарок. Я хочу, чтобы моя душа насытила тебя. 

Не желая обращать даже малейшее внимание на устремленные и поражённые взгляды демонов в их сторону, Сиэль обхватывает ладонями его лицо и последний раз вглядывается в него. 

— Ты стал моим смыслом жизни. Позволь же мне тебе во благо отдать свою. 

И после этого он впивается в его губы диким, обезумившим поцелуем, едва ли не хрипя, почувствовав, как крепко стискивает в руках его плечи Себастьян, осознавая, что Сиэль сейчас _по своей воле_ отдавал ему всего себя, каким-то невероятным образом заставляя свою душу проникать ему прямо в глотку.

Себастьян отшатывается к стене, однако Сиэль не отпускает его ни на мгновение, вцепившись в его лицо мёртвой хваткой и пользуясь тем, что первый от шока и ужаса не способен даже пальцами пошевелить. 

Остальные смотрели на эту сцену с самыми разными эмоциями. Ваал с иронией, Аббадон с потрясением, а Мефистофель со странной силы тяжестью, давно осознав, что здесь происходит, но с трудом веря, что этому будут настолько веские доказательства. 

— Мефистофель, открывай портал, — обернулся к нему Ваал. — Пока остановимся в Ахероне. А далее посмотрим, как пойдёт. 

Тот, отрывисто кивнув, быстро провёл в воздухе ярко-оранжевым кристаллом и начертил линию, в которой нарисовался ярко светящийся и распространяющий вспышки молний портал. Демоны начали стремительно покидать помещение, однако Аббадон, которому было суждено идти первым, напоследок ещё раз обернулся, с тревогой замечая, как Себастьян медленно открывает глаза, обнажая настолько горький и мрачный взгляд, каков ему ещё никогда не приходилось видеть.

— У вас десять минут, дольше не продержимся, — тихо сказал Мефистофель, разворачиваясь и становясь ногой в портал. — Решайтесь. 

Он ушёл вслед за остальными, оставив Себастьяна и Сиэля в абсолютнейшей тишине. 

И, ощущая горячее тепло его невероятно родных губ, Себастьян впервые за долгое время засомневался. 

Кем стал для него Сиэль Фантомхайв за это время? Чего стоила череда их посвящённых друг другу ночей? При первом взгляде на него Себастьян не ощущал ничего, кроме дикого аппетита и усиливавшегося в разы голода, мечтая практически с первых секунд об этом самом моменте. Любые их соприкосновения рождали в нем настолько глубокую жажду, что он не мог сосчитать дней, во время которых обессилено раздирал когтями стены, желая вонзить их в его чувствительное тело. Но когда что-то пошло не так? Когда голод, невыносимый, долгий и непередаваемо сильный перестал иметь для него настолько весомое значение, чтобы, закрыв на него глаза, посвятить всего себя лишь тем мгновениям их общего тепла? 

Когда именно его чувства из влечения монстра обратились в то, что они имеют сейчас и с такой же стремительностью теряют?

Внутри него словно что-то с громким криком растрескалось, обнажив свою умеющую глубоко чувствовать сущность и лишив Себастьяна последних остатков сомнений по поводу того, что он должен был сделать в этот финальный момент.

Резко оттолкнув Сиэля от себя, он быстро создал прозрачную завесу, запрещающую ему приближаться к нему ближе, чем на расстоянии метра. Тот явно не понимал, что происходит, уставившись на него, припадочно дрожа и задыхаясь. Себастьян, не отводя от него взгляда, зубами снял со своей левой руки перчатку, показывая ему лихорадочно замерцавшую, словно что-то ожидая, печать.

— Сиэль Фантомхайв, я, Великий Маркиз Андрас, разрываю наш с тобой контракт. 

Сиэль совершенно точно не понял, что услышал, пока перед его глазами неожиданно в вихре не закрутилась вся комната, срывая с окон шторы и разрывая обои на стенах. Внизу, прямо под их ногами, загорелась фиолетовая печать контракта, тут же запылавшая алым и ставшая трескаться по частям. 

Сиэль закричал, падая на колени и срывая с себя повязку, чувствуя невероятное жжение в глазах. Себастьян резко выгнулся следом, падая на пол и начиная биться в истерических конвульсиях. Его облик ежесекундно менялся из истинного в настоящий. Лопались сосуды в белках глаз, а фиолетовые вены под кожей вспухли так, словно вот-вот готовы были взорваться. 

Постепенно ветер начал утихать, а свечение печати на паркете — рассеиваться. Себастьян, пошатываясь и дико смеясь, присел на колени. Лазейкой, которая могла с лёгкостью попасть в руки врагам, в итоге он сам же и воспользовался, в момент лишив себя всего, к чему с самого начала их знакомства с Сиэлем стремился, но всё равно ощущая небывалой силы нездоровое счастье. 

Сиэль смотрел на него с потрясением высшей стадии, бледный и даже слегка посиневший. 

— Что ты… сделал?.. 

Себастьян, заставив себя подняться, подошёл к нему и, подав руку, помог встать с пола. 

— Я отпускаю тебя, Сиэль, — он нежно улыбнулся ему, ощущая на подсознании зарождающуюся в сердце уничтожающую истерику. — Отпускаю, зная, что ты достоин лучшей жизни, нежели бесконечные страдания рядом со мной. Через две недели у тебя свадьба. Это шанс начать всё с чистого листа и забыть всё, что между нами было. Мы — просто ошибка. 

С трудом заставляя себя двигаться, Себастьян целует Сиэля в его покрытый холодным потом лоб, последний раз вглядываясь в его лицо, с удовлетворением замечая, что глаз, где некогда была печать, снова посинел, хоть и был сильно выцветшим. 

Он разворачивается к порталу, шатаясь и дрожа, ощущая знакомый зуд в глазах и влагу, которую в данной ситуации сдержать невозможно.

Сиэль, осев на пол, глухо смотрел на свои трясущиеся руки, пытаясь произнести имя Себастьяна или хоть каким-то образом позвать его, но губы не подчинялись воле, голос охрип и осип. Резко вскинув голову, он внезапно всё понял. 

— Нет… — на грани слышимости шепчет Сиэль, с трудом поднимаясь на шатающиеся и негнущиеся ноги. — Нет… Себастьян… не смей уходить!.. Слышишь, не смей!

Себастьян на мгновение замер, прокусывая губы до крови. Он уже не ощущал бегущие по щекам слёзы и наотрез запретил себе разворачиваться, не желая открывать Сиэлю этот самый последний секрет. А того как будто прошибло ударом молнии, и он, окончательно встав, набросился на него со спины, из последних сил вцепляясь в его левую с уже выжженной печатью руку. 

— Не смей уходить, Себастьян! Не смей! Только не после всего, что с нами было! 

Тем не менее, Себастьян продолжал идти вперёд. Не видя другого способа, Сиэль оббежал его спереди, утыкаясь ему в грудь.

— Не покидай меня, прошу, не покидай меня… — он не скрывал эмоций, впервые рыдая настолько горькими и отчаянными слезами, отчего Себастьян едва ли не сгорел заживо из-за глубоко раздирающей его душу тоски. Но это было неправильно.

— Ты останешься здесь! — резко закричал он Сиэлю, отшвыривая его в другой конец столовой и выстраивая перед ним ту самую завесу, которая была полностью прозрачной, но не давала и единого шанса пробиться сквозь неё.

Врезавшись, мальчишка упал, хрипя и содрогаясь. Он не мог поверить, каким образом всё кончалось. Не мог поверить, что все эти чувства, каждый их взгляд, каждое прикосновение и каждая проведённая вместе минута сейчас вот-вот сморщится и растает, подобно сгнившей розе. Ведь Себастьян оставлял его здесь не просто так. Себастьян понимал, что на этой войне ему суждено погибнуть.

И почему-то в это безумное, последнее мгновение, он совершенно чётко понял, что всё это время должен был сказать, но упорно боялся. Сейчас же терять было нечего.

— Я люблю тебя… — из последних сил шепчет Сиэль скулящим голосом, проклиная себя и жалея, что больше не способен на большее, так как, видимо, надорвал голосовые связки. 

Услышав это на грани сознания, Себастьян замирает на месте, вспоминая то самое единственное слово, над которым он всё это время так усиленно ломал голову, но не мог найти его названия и от этого чуть ли не сошёл с ума. Это самое «люблю тебя», первое, пламенное и надрывное, эхом отпечаталось в его ушах, заставив тут же снять завесу и свалиться на колени. Сиэль, не теряя времени, бросается к нему, резко разворачивая к себе и стискивая его плечи перед самым порталом.

— Ублюдок, как же ты этого ещё не понял! — он тряс его, будучи не в состоянии смотреть ему в лицо из-за слёз. — Как же ты ещё этого не понял… — он вдавился ему прямо в грудь, продолжая рыдать, — я люблю тебя… любил всё это время. И мне плевать, связывают ли нас узы контракта или нет, потому что мы всё равно будем вместе, понимаешь?!

Себастьян, слыша каждое его содрогание, смотрел перед собой расфокусированным взглядом. В голове ярчайшей мыслью билось понимание, переворачивая вверх дном все его внутренние чувства. Любит.

Себастьян резко прижал к себе Сиэля, задыхаясь вместе с ним и слыша, как тот обессилено скулит, стискивая ткань его рубашки ослабшими руками. 

Портал закрылся, повиснув в воздухе огненной вспышкой.

####  _Конец второй части_


	35. Дворецкий в Преисподней

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Решившись отказаться от всего ради единственного, кто представляет для него настоящую ценность, Себастьяна, Сиэль покинул свой родной мир, решившись отправиться в самое опасное для людей место — в Баатор.

Там, где истлели все понятия морали,  
Где кровь своим смрадом землю напитала,  
Мы сами себе права из небытия создали,  
На разрушении построен наш роман, всё пало.

Сиэль никогда не знал, что значит чувствовать себя в невесомости. Разумеется, это была заря двадцатого века, и ни для кого не было секретом, что Земля на самом деле круглая, а её окружает плотное гравитационное поле. Это знание было очевидным, и Сиэль даже представить себе не мог, что бывает совершенно иначе. Нет, разумеется, наступали моменты, когда ему казалось, что почва уходит из-под ног. К примеру, во время своего первого полноценного оргазма. Или их с Себастьяном уединённого вальса, который они исполняли в зале особняка прямо перед портретом его покойного отца. 

Однако теперь Сиэль был твёрдо уверен в том, что никогда ещё не испытывал это ощущение в настолько яркой чёткости.

Как только они приподнялись с пола, Себастьян без всяких слов обхватил его тело, взгромоздив на руки, и Сиэль даже не успел заметить, когда именно тот успел раскрыть свои огромные угольно-чёрные крылья за спиной. 

Сиэлю не было страшно. Себастьян без слов взял его за руку, но Сиэль не видел его лица, так как неотрывно смотрел на всё ярче и шире расползающийся перед лицом вихрь пламени. А затем оно поглотило их. Без остатка. 

На удивление, Сиэль не ощутил даже малой доли жара. Себастьян словно оттолкнулся от какой-то поверхности ногами, и они нырнули в распростёршийся перед ними туннель. Вокруг была лишь безграничная свобода, сияние, свет, и надёжные руки, которые крепко прижимали его к себе, твёрдо зная, что уже никогда не отпустят. 

Сиэль покидал этот мир, впервые осознав в нём своё место.

И Сиэлю было абсолютно наплевать, что он действительно решился отправиться за Себастьяном буквально на край света. Наплевать, что за его спиной осталась тонна воспоминаний, родных мест и некоторое количество людей, которым он до сих пор был не безразличен. Что газеты Лондона кишат новостями о его приближающейся свадьбе. И что сама невеста, отправившись навестить его по поводу организационных вопросов с давно исчезнувшей с лица улыбкой, в данный момент ошарашено стояла перед особняком, пока его охватывал огонь.

На лице Элизабет не было слёз. И даже поражённый голос кучера, который едва ли не силком тащил её обратно в карету, а также подоспевшая группа пожарных, которая из последних сил пыталась отвоевать особняк из-под власти бушующей стихии, — не были слишком весомыми аргументами, чтобы переживать по поводу пропажи её опороченного жениха.

Так должно было случиться. Не то что бы она не переживала за Сиэля, однако последняя череда новостей имела слишком внушительный вес, чтобы проливать слёзы в прошлом наивной и, как она считала когда-то, любившей его девушки. Их с Сиэлем пути разошлись ещё давно, но теперь в их отношениях была поставлена слишком жирная точка. А Элизабет слишком сильно полюбила себя, чтобы не найти в себе силы оставить его позади и шагнуть куда-то дальше.

Хотя всерьёз сомневалась, что найдёт его обгоревший труп под останками. 

— Мы летим к тебе? — Сиэль задал этот вопрос с нарочитой безмятежностью, так, словно они с Себастьяном всего лишь отправились куда-то на каникулы, на что тот, лавируя между пламенными сгустками разноцветного огня, улыбнулся, бросив на него взгляд.

— Пока ещё нет, Сиэль, — и он прищурился, видя, как туннель принимается сужаться, а в его конце замечается отверстие, искрившееся ярким голубым светом. — Для начала мы заглянем в ещё одно не менее увлекательное место. Обхвати мои бёдра ногами, сейчас нас будет кружить.

Сиэль сделал так, как попросили, и огонь внезапно рассеялся, обогнув их вихрем. Себастьян сделал несколько движений в воздухе, защищая Сиэля своими сомкнувшимися вокруг крыльями.

И рухнул камнем, вниз головой. Сиэль, отчаянно удерживающийся за его тело, одной силой воли подавил непременно возникший рвотный позыв — внутри переворачивало буквально все внутренности. Гравитация неожиданно возобновилась, и Себастьян резко распахнул крылья, разворачиваясь вниз лицом. Они начинали приземляться.

— Смотри, мы прилетели, — тихо сказал Себастьян, и Сиэль, всё ещё усиленно сглатывая слюну в отчаянной попытке хоть как-то привести своё физическое состояние в норму, обернулся. Скверное самочувствие напрочь отошло на второй план, ибо то, что предстало его глазам, он не видел ещё никогда жизни. 

Этот странный новый мир полностью имел геометрическую форму. Это было чистое, голубовато-серое пространство со странными на вид участками земли, никоим образом не напоминавших Сиэлю подобие его прошлой планеты. Хотя бы потому, что их было огромное множество, и каждый из них имел форму куба. Себастьян, судя по траектории полёта, приземлялся на самый ближний, который будто был полностью выкован из железа, и при приближении к нему Сиэль успел заметить не менее странный на вид город, состоящий из того же материала. А также толпу знакомых лиц. И армию. 

— Они знают, что я здесь? — Сиэль обратился к Себастьяну, нервным взглядом осматривая весьма непривлекательное на вид существо, судя по всему, являющееся главнокомандующим кучи непонятных военных — демонов среднего порядка. И с ним, как Сиэль успел заметить по колоритно выделяющемуся красному плащу, говорил Ваал, очевидно, обсуждая нечто по вопросам битвы. 

— Пока ещё нет, — тяжело ответил Себастьян, искренне стараясь приземлиться на какой-либо как можно более уединённый участок. Сиэля нужно было подготовить. Да и Себастьяну не помешало бы собраться. Ведь сейчас он искренне не мог предугадать последствия. — Сейчас мы в Ахероне, в одном из измерений Ада. Это Авалас, его первый слой, и мы находимся в одном из его крупных городов — Кландоре. Держись меня, здесь всё очень строго, чужака могут уничтожить даже за несоответствующий здешним нормам цвет волос. К слову, отсюда родом моя личная зверушка. Возможно, как-нибудь вас познакомлю. 

— А мой… цвет волос достаточно подходящий? — Сиэль нервно прикоснулся пальцами к их прядям, когда они оказались на земле, возле железного навеса, из поверхности которой, тем не менее, всё равно росли странные растения. — Просто я сам иногда не могу понять, какого они цвета. То сизые, то синие, то и вовсе зелёные…

— Сойдёт, здесь любят холодные оттенки, — Себастьян завёл его за подобие памятника, осторожно осматриваясь по сторонам. Убедившись, что опасность пока находится достаточно далеко, он развернулся к Сиэлю. Тот не мог не заметить, что вид у Себастьяна был достаточно растерянным. 

— Ты волнуешься? — Сиэль сощурился. Себастьян, тем временем, поправлял перчатки, галстук и пиджак. 

— А что, так заметно? 

— Ну да, и для тебя это достаточно редкое явление, — Сиэль поджал губы. — Что смущает тебя настолько сильно?

— Просто тут слишком много тварей, которые прекрасно чувствуют твой запах. А ещё я понятия не имею, как отреагируют на твоё появление остальные. Не люблю действовать по ситуации, ты в такие моменты особенно уязвим, — однако после этого долгого пояснения голос Себастьян заметно выровнялся, и он удовлетворительно кивнул головой. — Что ж, я выговорился, и теперь мне легче. Мне нужно поставить на тебя защиту. Открой свой правый глаз. 

Сиэль сделал, как велено, но тут же скривился, как только сетчатка глаза уловила свет. Лицо Себастьяна также изменилось, застыв, и его движения в момент приобрели чёткость, как у робота. По взмаху пальцев в его руке появился влажный платок, который он немедленно приложил к области кожи под глазом.

— В чём дело? — Сиэль неприятно поморщился, когда платок прошёлся по верхнему веку. Себастьян отстранился от него с невероятно мрачным выражением лица, и Сиэль заметил, что на платке были остатки крови. Его собственной.

— Ты что, даже ничего не почувствовал? 

Сиэль непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Нет, абсолютно. А что, должен был? 

— У тебя глаз практически выцвел. Он отнюдь не такой ярко-синий, как раньше. Ты что, даже не почувствовал кровь?

— Нет… ничего не почувствовал.

Себастьян неожиданно наклонился, дотрагиваясь языком прямо до его глаза. Сиэль к своему удивлению понял, что не ощутил практически ничего. Только остаток его слюны на нижних веках, но никак не давление языка на глазное яблоко. 

— И сейчас? — спросил Себастьян.

— И сейчас, — подтвердил Сиэль.

— Закрой левый глаз рукой и взгляни на меня.

Сиэль, нахмурившись, поступил, как попросили, и вздрогнул: лицо Себастьяна казалось сильно расплывчатым, он мог разве что различать цвета и редкие очертания его скул, глаз и носа. Но в остальном — пустота.

— Да, видимо, я начал терять им зрение. Я очень плохо вижу твоё лицо. Что поделать, — Сиэль сказал это, и тут же увидел, как губы Себастьяна изгибаются в оскале, и он явно начинает ругаться себе под нос, скорее всего, на самого себя, ибо его взгляд стал пронзительно гореть от боли и ненависти. Сиэль не мог не ответить на это, и с весьма жесткой интонацией: — Не смей себя винить. Не смей, слышишь? Ты спас меня. Именно благодаря этому мы оба живы. Как будто глаз — что-то настолько важное.

— Сделаю вид, что успокоился, — эти слова возымели эффект, и Себастьян вздохнул, молча взяв его под руку. В этот момент Сиэль вновь вздрогнул.

— Подожди, а что с твоей рукой? 

Себастьян сначала изогнул брови в непонимании, а после, хмыкнув, обнажил свою руку, где когда-то находилась печать контракта, и демонстративно пошевелил пальцами. 

Чёрный ореол, походивший на инверсированную версию солнечной короны из-за застывшей твёрдой коркой крови, — единственное, что напоминало об их контракте с физической стороны помимо почти полностью выцветшего глаза. И если в момент разрыва контракта Сиэль чувствовал им только боль, которая проявилась от лопнувших в большом количестве кровеносных сосудов, то сейчас едва ли мог различать окружающие его предметы. Ему пришлось открыть второй глаз вновь, чтобы нормально разглядеть изменения. 

— Что ж… как говорится, не без последствий, — Сиэль печально усмехнулся, взяв Себастьяна под руку. И не хотел набрасывать на свой повреждённый глаз чёлку из чистой сентиментальности по отношению к Себастьяну — тот постоянно заправлял её ему за ухо.

— Сиэль, — обратился тот к нему напоследок, — пообещай мне кое-что.

— Что именно? — настороженно спросил Сиэль.

— Никогда не показывай свой страх и, что бы ни случилось, всегда держись рядом со мной. Любая ошибка может стоить нам жизни, ибо, помни, теперь мы совершенно одни. Помощи ждать нельзя даже с союзной стороны, — дождавшись кивка со стороны Сиэля, Себастьян, сделав глубокий вдох, шагнул вперёд. — Нам пора.

Армия расположилась на вершине холма. Тем не менее, из-за того, что в этом странном измерении абсолютно всё подчинялось геометрии, возвышение имело форму лестницы. Изначально Сиэль полагал, что все те высоченные фигуры — лес здешних странных деревьев, но какого же было его изумление, когда в свете призрачного, льющегося с потолка сероватого сияния он увидел, что это были вовсе не деревья, а воины, облачённые в мерцающие латы. Алчная часть человечества, узрев это, непременно бы свалилась в обморок от перевозбуждения. Их латы были из золота. Они стояли настолько ровным строем, что даже не обратили и малейшего внимания на то, что Сиэль с Себастьяном двигались к их группе.

Выделялась только толпа знакомых Сиэлю баатезу, никого из которых по имени он до сих пор не знал. Это был, несомненно, Ваал, беседующий с одним из военных — видимо, старшим офицером; Аббадон с Небиросом, которые, хвала Богам, пока что стояли к ним спиной и были слишком поглощёны работой, а также Абигор, беседующий с другой частью легиона, и Мефистофель, который повернулся в их сторону сразу же, как они с Себастьяном принялись подниматься на возвышение. 

Сказать то, насколько сильным и красноречивым было его удивление, значит, не сказать ничего. Мефистофель, медленно переведя поражённый взгляд с Сиэля на Себастьяна, уставился на того в упор. Себастьян же смотрел на него в ответ с мрачной тяжестью. Разумеется, ведь они оба понимали, что из-за этого будут огромные проблемы.

— …их войска пробились к окружению Гренполи, практически полностью уничтожив на своем пути семьдесят восьмой легион. Выжившим пришлось отступить, могущественный маркиз Лерайе пал, его уничтожили его же собственными стрелами. Однако погонщики танар’ри хорошо справляются со своей задачей, успешно защищая другую часть нашего строя на северо-западной полосе. Нам всё же удалось перебросить почти половину сорок третьего легиона, — чётко доложил обстановку стоящий перед Ваалом солдат. 

— Годится. Передай, чтобы скармливали сильным более слабых, мне нужно как можно больше крепкого войска вокруг стен замка, и как можно меньше мусора, который лишь засорит нам территорию, пав при сражении, — ответил Ваал. — Что-то ещё? 

— Да. Врагом полностью захвачены северо-западная часть Асфиксиса. Разворошен кратер одного из вулканов, потому из Нессуса теперь по нему струится река Стикс. Выживших нет. Но нам удалось отстоять остальные территории, успешно уничтожены шесть когортов танар’ри. Также мы, наконец, отбили портал возле дворца, потому территория свободна для перемещения. Но позиция шаткая, враги вот-вот вновь соберутся у стен замка. Нам нужно больше адских псов, кошмаров и бесов. 

Аббадон тем временем разговаривал с Небиросом, который, слушая его, умудрялся внимательно проверять находящиеся в руках списки, где мельчайшим до невозможности шрифтом был подписан кодовый номер каждого из военных, и некоторые числа то исчезали под влиянием его магии, то пополнялись, изменяя свой внешний вид. Иными словами, текучка. 

Себастьян с Сиэлем почти взобрались на вершину холма, и как только их силуэты появились в поле зрения, Небирос, который заприметил их первым после Мефистофеля, замер, очень медленно шепча что-то Аббадону. Тот поднял взгляд.

Кажется, той силы отвращения и ненависти, которая была отображена в его глазах, Сиэль ещё никогда не ощущал в свой адрес. И даже моргнуть не успел, как Себастьян моментально завёл его за спину, укрывая от Аббадона, который моментально сорвался с места, нацеливаясь нанести ему как минимум десяток ударов, если не больше. 

— Успокойся сейчас же, — прорычал Себастьян, а его глаза загорелись, пока он удерживал руки Аббадона перед собой, а огнём, который возник прямо в воздухе, мечи, который Аббадон успел поднять силой мысли. Тот ничего не ответил. Слов не мог найти. А Сиэль отчаянно пытался хранить молчание и сейчас взывал ко всем силам, чтобы судьба не уготовила ему позорнейшую участь — сдохнуть прямо здесь.

Разумеется, эта сцепка отвлекла абсолютно всех. Ваал, услышав возню сзади, а также уловив сконфуженный взгляд военного, развернулся, что немедленно сделали и остальные. Все, кто присутствовали на территории в ближайшие несколько сотен километров по меркам Земли. 

— Это что, человек? — раздался чей-то голос сзади. Такую дерзость, зная, что она останется абсолютно безнаказанной, судя по всему, позволил себе всего лишь низший бес. 

Остальные молчали. Аббадон, всё же отойдя от Себастьяна, окинул его невероятно разочарованным взглядом. Ваал имел эмоции редкого и крайне неприятного удивления в лице, слегка приподняв брови. Абигор, до последнего момента остававшийся крайне безучастным, пораженно вздёрнул подбородок, Небирос быстро захлопал глазами, а Мефистофель — закурил.

Сиэль же чувствовал себя так, словно хотел провалиться под землю. Прямо сейчас. Перед Себастьяном ему вдруг стало до безумия стыдно и совестно. А о том и вовсе говорить было нечего. Казалось, эмоции на лице Себастьяна словно истлели, однако это была лишь оболочка, скрывающая непомерно сильное ощущение сконфуженности. 

Либо они примут его с Сиэлем, либо никого из них.

— Что это? — Ваал красноречиво кивнул в сторону Сиэля, смотря на него, как на незначительную, но очень назойливо летающую перед носом букашку, которую хотелось немедленно прихлопнуть, да так, чтобы не осталось и следа. Себастьян выпрямился.

— Я разрушил контракт по личным причинам. Я посчитал нужным сохранить его жизнь, а после — забрать с собой, как важное лицо. Как вы знаете, на Сиэля завязана одна часть Сердца, и умереть ему сейчас было бы бесконечно глупо по моим отнюдь не метафорическим суждениям, — Себастьян ответил это холодно и чётко. Возможно, это был давнишний инстинкт военного, который не позволял ему показывать эмоции больше, чем нужно, и меньше, чем нужно.

Мефистофель многозначительно усмехнулся себе под нос. Забрать с собой? Крайне сомнительно, если учесть тот факт, как отчаянно Себастьян боролся за его жизнь, и утащить следом с собой на войну, в мир жестоких баатезу, явно противоречило любой логике. Ведь именно сейчас жизнь Сиэля была в наибольшей опасности. 

Ваал многозначительно кивнул, и по его выражению лица, он всё ещё обдумывал ситуацию, которая, без сомнений, казалась ему вопиющей до ужаса. 

— Ты серьёзно? — вдруг яростно спросил Аббадон, резко сделав к Себастьяну шаг вперёд, чтобы нависнуть прямо над ним, однако тот быстро среагировал, и Сиэль вновь был заведён за спину. Сиэль быстро дышал от волнения, но, как и Себастьян, изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие хотя бы внешне. И ему стало немного легче, когда рука Себастьяна, помимо того, чтобы заслонить, ещё и крепко прижала к себе, из-за чего Сиэль немного вдавился носом в одну из его лопаток.

— Мои слова были недостаточно убедительны? 

— Он же… — Аббадон не находил слов, чтобы выразить всю переполнявшую его ярость. — Речь тут даже далеко не в том, что он — никчемный человечишка, а в том, что ты голоден, твоя физическая сила на издыхании, ты нужен нам сейчас же в абсолютной боеготовности, но всё равно по каким-то необъяснимым причинам решил уберечь его от объективно ожидаемой напасти. Я слов не могу подобрать, чтобы описать, насколько это нелепый и необдуманный поступок. 

— Вся судьба контрактора в руках заключавшего контракт, — невинно сказал Мефистофель, выпустив очередной сгусток дыма. — Сомневаюсь, что это решать тебе. Другое дело, как к этому отнесётся суд. 

— Суд в любом случае отнесётся к этому наихудшим образом! — повысив голос, ответил Аббадон. — Тут дело далеко не только в правовых нарушениях, а, скорее, в вопросах патриотизма. Андрас поставил под удар не только себя, но и всех нас вместе взятых, что априори делает его предателем. А всё лишь из-за того, что позволил выжить этому щенку! Уму непостижимо!

По легиону прошёлся поражённый рокот. Аббадон являлся единственным, кто был кое-как морально подготовлен к такому развитию событий, учитывая массу и силу всех эмоций, которые Себастьян успел на него излить, когда речь доходила до Сиэля что словом, что делом. И, потому, по иронии, больше всех злился.

А вот остальные не знали, как относиться к тому, что видели. Мальчишка, чьего имени большая часть из всех присутствующих даже не знала, и демон, который в прошлом успел отличиться невероятной кровожадностью и нетерпимостью ко всему человечеству в целом. Даже видеть их рядом, держащимися за руки, представлялось чем-то за гранью возможного. Разумеется, относились к этому они бесконечно негативно, но были слишком удивлены, чтобы принимать важные решения на этом самом месте. 

К тому же, говоря объективно, даже такая ситуация не вызывала бесконечного ажиотажа, когда на носу была война. И, вероятно, одна из самых тяжелых, с которой им вообще приходилось сталкиваться.

— Пятьдесят второй легион направить к стенам замка, мы переместимся туда через портал, — скомандовал Ваал, переводя медленный взгляд на Себастьяна с Сиэлем. — А этих… — он мрачно осмотрел их с ног до головы. — Под стражу, немедленно. В срочном порядке над ними будет проведён суд.

Сиэль мало задумывался о своём будущем.

Раньше, до встречи с Себастьяном, его мысли были поглощены участью его родителей и повседневными заботами, о которых раньше ему и задумываться не приходилось. А после той самой судьбоносной встречи, Сиэль уже не был прежним. Он, мальчишка, всего лишь ребёнок, рано заставивший себя повзрослеть, смотрел на связанного с собой демона уже совершенно другими глазами, теми, что видели и принимали мир таким, каков он есть. И чьей частью Себастьян был за много лет до рождения его самого.

Сейчас он, скинув с себя последние узы, собирался принять участие в войне. Единственным, что связывало его с этой битвой, был Себастьян. Связь между ними тоже стала для него огромным сюрпризом, особенно, если вспомнить, какими были их отношения в самом начале. 

Сиэль усмехнулся, покачав головой на вопросительный взгляд Себастьяна, который стоял чуть поодаль, прислонившись спиной к стене и внимательно следя за их надзирателями, которые должны были сопроводить их на суд чуть позже.

Сиэль отстранённо заметил, что они мало походили на людей, хотя, как оказалось, на Бааторе многие предпочитали оболочку человека своей истинной форме. Он не понимал, с чем это связано, но, вопреки собственному любопытству, не задавал вопросов и без того нервному Себастьяну. Ведь через несколько часов их судьба будет решена.

Но Сиэль будет цепляться до самого конца. Не важно, чье мнение ему придется оспорить или кого придется оскорбить. Пока он здесь и пока всё ещё дышит, ничто не заставит его просто так сдаться.

Себастьян, видимо, заметив этот мрачный взгляд, подошёл к нему, обнимая рукой за плечи и прижимая к своему телу. Тепло, так хорошо знакомое, заставило Сиэля на мгновение улыбнуться, прежде чем вернуть своему лицу прежнее безучастное выражение.

Не было нужды давать их надзирателям ещё больше компромата.

— Андрас! — один из охранников окинул их презрительным взглядом, прежде чем указать своим средневековым копьём на дверь. — Пора.

Себастьян вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами, и Сиэль ободряюще сжал его ладонь, прежде чем они вдвоем направились через открытую дверь и коридор, пол которого покрывала кровь и обломки человеческих костей; от их хруста Сиэль внутри передёрнулся, стараясь держать лицо. И пусть запах в самом коридоре стоял не настолько отвратительный, как в остальных частях Баатора, Сиэль едва сдерживал рвотные позывы, почти постоянно сглатывая и сжимая в руках ткань камзола.

Впереди, чернея письменами, с угрожающим скрипом начала открываться дверь, ведущая в зал суда, не оставляя им никакого выбора, кроме как пройти в неё. 

Сиэль и Себастьян переглянулись между собой, безмолвно давая друг другу спокойствие и уверенность, которую не один из них не чувствовал, но их уже лишили права выбора.

Вместе с шумом очередного огненного заряда, который с треском молний распался о покрывавший замок защитный купол, глашатай затрубил в рог. Либо через эти двери выйдут они оба, либо один из них. 

Зал представлял собой что-то вроде римского амфитеатра, отличаясь от оного только наличием потолка, почти скрытого от взгляда поднимающимися клубами красного дыма, в основном сконцентрированного у задних рядов, на которых сидели демоны в античных мантиях, скрывающих не только их фигуры, но и лица за тенями глубоких капюшонов.

Сиэль мало понимал в иерархии баатезу, но даже ему было понятно, что сидящие на задних рядах явно играли важную роль, если не в сегодняшнем суде, то в других, гораздо более важных политических вопросах.

И надо признать, зал ДС был слишком вычурным. У Сиэля, видевшего перед собой только некоторую часть трибун, откровенно зарябило в глазах от золотых украшений и драгоценных камней, которые были словно бы впечатаны во все доступные поверхности.

Даже в мире людей подобное считалось бы безвкусным.

— Подсудимый, Великий Маркиз Баатора, подчинённый Восьмого Дьявола, демон Андрас, — объявил один из баатезу, сидящий около трибуны, отличавшейся от остальных. Трибуна Судьи, понял Сиэль, сглотнув. — Душа, принадлежавшая подсудимому по праву контракта, заключенного по типу сделки.

С передних рядов послышались смешки.

Саргатанас, сейчас имевший роль архивариуса, поднял взгляд от пергамента, на котором писал, и посмотрел прямо на Сиэля, на мгновение ошеломляя малиновым огнём.

— Душа, назовите себя для протокола, — ровно произнёс он, не обращая внимания на буйные разговоры на задних рядах.

— Сиэль Фантомхайв.

— Пройдите в клетку, Фантомхайв, — монотонно произнёс он, возвращая взгляд к пергаменту.

Сиэль неуверенно посмотрел на Себастьяна, но тот лишь буравил взглядом Саргатанаса, прежде чем неохотно кивнуть. Смех продолжился, однако Сиэль, не проявляя внешних эмоций, прошёл к клетке, которая была больше него, но не оставляла возможности сесть: по круглому периметру через каждые полметра шёл ряд остроконечных игл, которые почти упирались в тело. Сиэль, тем не менее, сохранял спокойствие, лишь на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Любая вспышка страха была бы замечена всеми, кто находился в зале, без каких-либо исключений.

— Это было необязательно, Саргатанас, — тихо прошипел Себастьян, отчего Сиэль все-таки поморщился. Чертова печать, заменяющая имена головной болью.

Тот лишь поднял до ужаса невыразительный взгляд на Себастьяна.

— Я лишь следую протоколу, Великий Маркиз. Я нахожусь здесь по указанию моего господина и буду исполнять его приказы, чего бы мне это ни стоило. В то же время, как Архивариус данного процесса, я имею полное право командовать теми, чьё влияние в деле не настолько значительное.

— Не настолько значительное? — отозвался демон, сидящий у прохода на арену амфитеатра. — Из-за этого смертного мы здесь и собрались! — он кровожадно усмехнулся, глядя прямо на Сиэля, уставившегося в ответ. — И я жду не дождусь возможности его сожрать.

— Только посмей, Аластор! — в ответ крикнул Себастьян. — И я четвертую тебя прямо на этом самом месте. Опыт у меня в этом есть, — саркастично выдал он. — К тому же, хочу напомнить, что мне пришлось делать твою работу, никчемный ты палачишка!

— Тишина! 

Старческий голос, звеневший от силы и авторитета, заставил всех демонов мгновенно замолчать и обратить взгляд на главную трибуну, где сидел, подперев подбородок, один из самых странных демонов, которых только видел Сиэль. Он выглядел старым, — учитывая, что все встреченные им демоны предпочитали намного более молодое обличие, это было действительно странным, — морщины покрывали его искаженное в недовольной гримасе лицо, делая его похожим на средневековую маску, а роба, покрывавшая видимую часть тела, не скрывала его худобы. Седые волосы аккуратно лежали на плечах, почти сверкая в неярком свете магических печатей, покрывавших стены за трибунам. 

Судья, имя которому было Ваалберит, отвёл одну из прядей от своего лица, прежде чем беспристрастно посмотреть на них; Сиэль на мгновение почувствовал себя настолько голым, насколько это вообще было возможно, и он даже захотел отвести взгляд.

Но нет, он не позволит себе подобной трусости.

Судья хмыкнул, переводя взгляд на Себастьяна.

— Не успев вернуться, ты сразу же попадаешь ко мне, Андрас? — сказал он, будто роняя камни с каждым словом.

— К моему сожалению, это действительно так, Ваша Бесчестность, — ответил Себастьян, и Сиэль, не выдержав, поднял бровь на обращение.

— Более того, ты должен был вернуться несколько земных месяцев назад, не так ли? Архивариус, вам прислали протоколы прошлого суда?

Саргатанас тут же поднял взгляд от пергамента.

— Так точно, судья. Согласно приговору, вынесенному в 1351 году по земному исчислению, Великий Маркиз был приговорен к нахождению в пределах земного измерения в течение пятьсот сорока трёх лет и воздержанию от человеческих душ в течение обозначенного периода. Соответствующее решение было вынесено на основании совершения Великим Маркизом преступления, предусмотренного пунктами «А» и «Б» из части первой статьи четырнадцатого кодекса Баатора.

— Если не ошибаюсь, — неспешно промолвил Ваалберит, — массовое убийство посредством чёрного мора, Андрас?

— Да, Ваша Бесчестность.

«Черный мор? Чума? — Сиэль покосился на Себастьяна, но лишь закатил глаза, видя, как Себастьян упрямо смотрит прямо на судью. — Так вот почему он оказался в мире людей. Стыдно признать, но я благодарен тому, что те люди тогда всё-таки умерли».

— Меня, надо признать, удивила причина сего заседания, — продолжил судья, словно бы и не услышав ответа Себастьяна. — Особенно нахождение причины в этом зале. Не часто это место посещается теми, кто не принадлежит Аду. К тому же… — Ваалберит затих, задумчиво погладив себя по бороде. — Прокурор, зачитайте обвинение.

С места справа от трибуны поднялся Небирос, выглядящий как среднестатистический человек, с каштановыми волосами, прикрывавшими левую часть лица, и глубоким на вид шрамом, пересекавшим рот у правого угла. Полностью чёрной рукой он сжимал в руках исписанный пергамент, по которому изредка пробегали языки голубого пламени.

Сиэль окончательно перестал понимать, какой цвет магии за какой вид заклинаний отвечает.

— Для протокола, сторону обвинения возглавляет Ваал, его представителем являюсь я, Небирос, доблестнейший Маркиз. Великий Маркиз, подчиненный Восьмого Дьявола, демон Андрас, обвиняется в нарушении пунктов «Б» двадцатой, «А» и «Б» двадцать четвертой пятого кодекса Баатора.

На этих словах на трибунах воцарилась практически полная тишина, и демоны уставились на Сиэля, который смотрел только на судью.

— А также в нарушении шестнадцатой статьи шестнадцатого кодекса Баатора.

После этих слов в просторном зале суда словно разразился гром.

— Связь со смертным?! — раздался крик с дальних рядов. 

— Преднамеренное расторжение контракта без сохранения души?!

— Предательство основного права!

— Предатель!

— Лишить его титула!

— Чур душа — моя!

Крики понеслись со всех сторон, не дожидаясь, пока Небирос сядет на своё место.

— Порядок в суде!

Сиэль вздрогнул, услышав яростный окрик Ваалберита, постучавшего молотком по своей трибуне; его стук разнесся по всему залу громогласным эхом, заставляя всех присутствующих затихнуть.

— Подсудимый, пункты обвинения вам понятны? — тут же спросил судья, вновь откидываясь на спинку своего кресла и поправляя очки в круглой оправе на своей переносице.

— Да, Ваша Бесчестность, — ровный голос Себастьяна, потерявший всякую эмоциональную окраску, резал слух. Сиэль осознал, что нарушения его демона были слишком серьёзные даже для него. И его раздражало собственное бессилие.

Он был в мире, где он сам ничего собой не представлял, где любое его слово будет обесценено в тот же самый момент, как будет озвучено. Любое его движение, любой его страх будет мгновенно осмеян в лучшем случае. В худшем же он попрощается с жизнью. 

Сиэль прекрасно осознавал все риски. Ступая следом за Себастьяном, Сиэль понимал, что он мог вполне остаться в мире людей, будучи не связанным контрактом, и, возможно, сбежать от Клода с его приспешниками.

Но…

Сиэля угораздило влюбиться в создание войны, в разъярённое буйство чёрного мора и цепкую хватку чёрных когтей. И в успокаивающий шелест крыльев, и спокойное тепло объятий, и разгорающуюся с каждым мгновением искру страсти. В ревность, безумие и смерть, что следовали за Себастьяном, словно плащ, окружая его, подавляя всё и вся на своём пути. И Сиэль сам стал его частью. Надев на свой палец злополучное кольцо, заключив контракт, не сдаваясь даже в подземельях Клода, Сиэль только застегнул на себе своеобразный ошейник, нацепляя такой же на шею покорно склонившегося Себастьяна.

И в холодном блеске звёзд замерло их вечное мгновение.

Поэтому он стоит здесь, в клетке, словно какое-то животное, смотря в ответ на презрительные взгляды, не позволяя себе склонять головы, не сдаваться накатывающей от нечеловеческого давления усталости, не закрывать глаза от ослепляющего блеска драгоценных камней.

Себастьян стоял перед ним, и следом за ним вилось спокойствие.

Себастьян, словно в ответ на его мысли, выпрямился, окинув взглядом амфитеатр.

— Подсудимый, — вновь начал судья. — Признаете ли вы себя виновным?

— Нет, не признаю, Ваша Бесчестность.

Ваалберит вздохнул и поджал губы; пусть он и не ожидал согласия, но этот процесс явно обещал затянуться.

— Что ж, тогда начнём. Полагаю, будет уместным немного сменить порядок, по которому данное судопроизводство будет происходить. Во-первых, слово подсудимому будет даваться после обсуждения каждого нарушения. Также сторона обвинения и сторона защиты может призвать на свою сторону свидетеля, который выступит по конкретно обговоренной позиции. Во-вторых, я оставляю за собой право выносить приговор, который посчитаю нужным, все зависимости от мнения здесь присутствующих лиц, — судья покосился на Ваала, сидящего прямо за ним и прикрывшего глаза. — В-третьих, право слова в течение всего процесса будет предоставляться только непосредственно задействованным лицам.

Аластор на своем месте скривился.

— И, в-четвертых, смертному право слова предоставлено не будет. Сие понятно?

— Да, Ваша Бесчестность, — отозвался Себастьян. Сиэль только кивнул, не обращая внимания на смеющихся демонов, один из которых кинул в него что-то оранжевое. Это что-то, впрочем, тут же поймал Себастьян, кинув обратно. — Позволите вступительное слово?

Ваалберит посмотрел на него исподлобья, сощурив глаза, но всё же махнул рукой, одобряя. В тот же момент прокурор поднялся с места.

— Слово предоставляется подсудимому, Верховному Маркизу, демону Андрасу, — нейтрально произнёс Небирос, присаживаясь.

Себастьян издал безэмоциональный вздох и шагнул вперед; Сиэль, внимательно следя за ним, заметил, как Себастьян зрительно стал выше, значительнее. Его тень, дрожавшая в бликах свечей, неожиданно замерла и медленно начала поглощать собой весь пол их круглой арены, показывая себя лишь мимолетными всплесками чёрных языков пламени, на мгновение огладивших собой прутья клетки.

— Я, Андрас, демон войны, уже находился в этом зале. Многие из здесь присутствующих стояли на этом самом месте в попытке оправдать то преступление, которое они совершили. Мы сами создали свои законы, и Дьяволы сами подписали кодексы, обязуя нас к их исполнению. И в мирное время я не посмел бы и слова сказать против обвинений. Я не стану отрицать того, что заключил контракт с Сиэлем Фантомхайвом с целью получения его души вместе со вторым осколком известного артефакта, — Себастьян затих, его плечи на мгновение опустились, словно он собирался с мыслями.

Однако времена изменились. Мы находимся не просто в состоянии войны: наш мир, такой, каким мы его создали в попытках избежать вечной службы на стороне «Добра», находится под угрозой, какой мы не знали раньше. Вы обвиняете меня в предательстве, но я никогда даже не помышлял о подобном проступке. Даже будучи в изгнании, я был частью Баатора. И остаюсь верен как Баатору, так и своим убеждениям — это не поменялось. 

Левиафан надеется на нашу разобщенность. В течение многих лет, может, даже со дня заключения, его приспешники готовились к тому, чтобы в один день вернуть ему его силу. И теперь нас от аннигиляции удерживает только то, что им для объединения камня необходимо мое согласие и, господа, согласие этой самой души.

С одной стороны, можно легко сказать, что преждевременное окончание контракта с моей стороны и поглощение души станет действительно лучшим вариантом из возможных. Но вы готовы в случае моей смерти, возможность которой никто не отменял, постоянно следить за моей сущностью, чтобы Зепар не призвал меня обратно и не вынудил дать собственное согласие? Сейчас у вас есть военное преимущество над Левиафаном. Хотя бы в том, что ему нужны мы двое. К тому же, сам факт необходимости единовременного согласия делает убийство одного из нас помехой.

Вы обвиняете меня в том, что я поставил интересы смертного превыше интересов Баатора? — Себастьян взглянул прямо на Ваала, смотревшего на происходящее с крайней апатией на лице. — Так вы сами столько лет вели Баатор к этому самому положению. Вы сами начали паниковать только тогда, когда магия стала исчезать. Вы сами пустили к себе предателей и лжецов, не проверив их на вшивость. Вы сами допустили то, что вашу же вечность и нескончаемый опыт обернули против вас, — саркастично заметил Себастьян, театрально взмахнув рукой. — Если уж обвинять меня в предательстве, то начните хотя бы с истинных виновников сегодняшней ситуации.

Я — демон войны, господа. Всегда им был и всегда буду. И, может быть, если бы меня не отправили бы в изгнание тогда, полтысячи лет назад, то всё могло бы сложиться лучше. Но, всё могло бы сложиться и намного хуже, с учетом того, что тогда обе части артефакта, скорее всего, уже находились бы у Левиафана. Тогда мы бы с вами уже гнили бы в Бездне. Да, я допустил связь со смертным, да, я расторг контракт и оставил душу у смертного. Многие из здесь сидящих посчитают это моей фатальной ошибкой, и я соглашусь с вами. Однако, да будет Дьявол мне свидетелем, я убью любого, кто даже на секунду подумает сделать его моей слабостью.

Себастьян отступил; Сиэль видел, как следом за ним отступают и тени, вновь сворачиваясь в дрожащий силуэт на мраморном полу. Но видел он и то, что некоторые демоны явно задумались, блеск малинового огня словно притух, не затмевая собой ярко-желтые языки пламени свечей. Мефистофель, сидящий недалеко от прокурора, выглядел откровенно самодовольным и закурил одну из своих сигар. Аббадон лишь прикрыл глаза, не давая понять, как он отнесся к этой своеобразной речи. Он всё ещё держал обиду на Себастьяна. 

Хотя Сиэля бесконечно удивило, что именно он не стал выступать против них, имея предельное количество компромата. Вспомнить хоть, что стены в его особняке не достаточно плотны для ушей демонов, а голос у них обоих с Себастьяном был звонким.

Возможно, Аббадон ещё не определился, как именно относился к этому?

— Что же до основного права, — вдруг продолжил Себастьян, вызвав новую волну интереса к своей персоне. — То нарушил я его или нет, будет решать судья. Это единственный пункт обвинения, по которому мне придется давать реальные показания.

— Так давайте ускорим процесс, — произнёс один из демонов заднего ряда, который являлся истцом. — Как я понял, Великий Маркиз, вы предлагаете нам устроить суд, более соответствующий военному времени. И своей речью вы достаточно ёмко обозначили свою позицию по вопросам, что касаются расторжения вами контракта со смертным и ваше якобы предательство. Так что я предлагаю заинтересованным лицам высказаться по данному вопросу, а после сразу перейти к основному пункту обвинений.

— Хм, — тихо хмыкнул Ваалберит, задумчиво поглаживая свой молоток. — Предложение не лишено смысла. Сторона обвинения не имеет возражений?

— Не имеет, Ваша Бесчестность, — тут же ответил Небирос.

— Мы тоже не имеем возражений, Ваша Бесчестность, — откликнулся Архивариус, на мгновение отвлекшись от пергамента.

— Подсудимый?

— Не имею возражений, Ваша Бесчестность.

— Что ж, в таком случае, слово, касающееся обвинения в нарушении пунктов «Б» двадцатой, «А» и «Б» двадцать четвертой пятого кодекса Баатора, передается стороне обвинения, — проговорил Ваалберит, тут же смотря на Небироса, снова поднявшегося с места.

— Ваша Бесчестность, — обратился он к судье, прежде чем повернуться к трибунам. — Обвинения в нарушении двадцатой и двадцать четвертой статьи, что подразумевает предательство в пользу людей и не следование эдикту о порядке заключения контракта со смертным, выдвинуты Его Превосходительством, Ваалом, в виду опасений, что здесь находящийся Великий Маркиз связал со смертным слишком глубокие взаимоотношения. Великий Маркиз в своей речи коснулся того, что он сам согласился бы с обвинениями, если бы не времена, наступившие для всего Баатора. Фактически, он признал за собой тот факт, что да, действительно заинтересован в этом конкретном смертном. Вопрос о возможном предательстве оставляем открытым. Мой Господин признает, что Великий Маркиз служил Баатору верно на протяжении многих лет, и был изгнан лишь из-за своей жадности.

Сиэль незаметно закатил глаза. Несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, на этих словах Небироса он снова не мог не вспомнить первые дни в особняке Себастьяна, и чистку чертовых конюшен в дождь. И тот проклятый бал. О да, случаев проявления жадности и нетерпимости у Себастьяна хватало с лихвой.

— Теперь же стоит вопрос о том, следовало ли позволять Великому Маркизу расторгать контракт. 

— Право заключения и расторжения контракта всегда было правом самого демона, вне зависимости от приказов вышестоящих лиц, — скучающе отозвался Мефистофель. — Закреплено, к слову, эдиктом, в нарушении которого вы обвиняете Великого Маркиза. И, для протокола, я свидетельствую о том, что на протяжении своего изгнания в мир людей, Великий Маркиз оставался верен Баатору. Свидетельство подкрепляю прописанной мне должностью наблюдателя, закрепленную приговором прошлого процесса.

— Однако, как сказал сам Великий Маркиз, мы не можем мыслить в масштабах мирного времени. В том же эдикте есть положение, обеспечивающее передачу контроля над контрактами в случае непредвиденной катастрофы.

— Которое было принято во время изгнания Великого Маркиза в мир людей, что автоматически освобождает его от нарушения конкретно этого пункта обвинения, — саркастично отозвался Мефистофель.

— Незнание не освобождает от ответственности.

— Не в том случае, если присутствовавшее при расторжении или перед расторжением контракта вышестоящее лицо не потрудилось объяснить изменения эдикта, — ответил какой-то демон с середины трибуны, опережая Мефистофеля, который закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку своего стула, недовольно пыхнув сигарой.

— Это действительно так. Но это не отменяет того факта, что Великий Маркиз счёл своим правом перенести смертного сюда, на Баатор.

— Что относится к основному праву, Небирос, — фыркнул Мефистофель, посмотрев на прервавшего его ранее неизвестного демона таким взглядом, что тот предпочел заткнуться. — И конкретно сейчас дебатам не подлежит.

— Что не отрицает взаимосвязанность пунктов обвинения.

— И? Нарушение основного права, в любом случае, не будет обсуждаться прямо сейчас, — заметил Аластор, который неожиданно стал серьезным. — Тем более, сейчас поднят вопрос о возможной вовлеченности Великого Маркиза в сеть Зепара.

— Что только что опроверг Мефистофель, — сразу же вставил слово Себастьян; его тень нервно вздрогнула, оскалившись на Аластора, который только кровожадно усмехнулся. 

— Откуда нам знать, что Мефистофель тоже не задействован?

— Мефистофель был одним из тех, кто настаивал на том, что в дело вовлечены демоны, не питающиеся от источника Баатора. Более того, среди его подчиненных предателей не было, или же он сразу избавлялся от них, мне всё равно. К тому же, не сомневаюсь, что после последнего фиаско в мире людей, Лорд Астарот проверил всех, кого только можно.

Саргатанас на последнем замечании едва заметно вздрогнул, Сиэль заметил это лишь потому, что Себастьян слишком красноречиво посмотрел на того.

— Это далеко не обозначает, что ты прошел мою проверку на вшивость, Великий Маркиз.

Взгляд Себастьяна явно показывал, куда Аластор может засунуть свою проверку на вшивость. Сиэль тем временем внимательно разглядывал Небироса, пытаясь понять, к чему всё идет. Пока что дела на его взгляд обстояли приемлемо — по крайней мере Мефистофель выступил на их стороне, это уже было хорошо. Да и Сиэль не мог не заметить, что позиция обвинения была слишком… неявной. Небирос пытался загнать Себастьяна в ловушку, вот только какую? По всем позициям до сих пор у Себастьяна или у Мефистофеля был ответ, однако Сиэль сомневался, что в Бааторе плохие прокуроры. Скорее, плохими тут были именно адвокаты, за их отсутствием.

— Тогда, Ваша Бесчестность, я предлагаю перейти к главному пункту обвинения, — внезапно громко произнёс Небирос, и Сиэль сжал руки в кулаки, понимая, что сложнее всего будет опровергнуть или дать основания нарушения именно по этому пункту.

Основное право? Что это такое вообще? Кто-то сказал, что Себастьян нарушил его, притащив Сиэля сюда. Но ведь души попадают в это место практически каждую секунду. Может, всё дело в форме? Он же, вроде как, остался смертным. Нет, дело не только в этом. Демоны ведь тоже фактически смертны, просто живут очень долго.

Тогда в чем же состоит основное право?

— Я так понимаю, по предыдущим пунктам обвинения у вас не будет дополнений? — тихо проговорил Ваалберит, склоняясь ближе к трибуне и сцепив руки в замок.

— Не будет, Ваша Бесчестье, — кивнул прокурор, следом за ним последовали Себастьян и архивариус.

— Тогда вам слово, прокурор.

— Как Великий Маркиз позволил себе не раз отметить на протяжении своей своеобразной речи, мы — демоны. Мы сами создали себя, создали порядок и свою иерархию, которая нам позволила существовать в гораздо более организованном виде, чем Бездна не может позволить себе даже мечтать, — начал Небирос, обходя клетку Сиэля со спины, и тот мог поклясться, что от Небироса несло чем-то странным. Ржавчиной и солью.

— И, как Великий Маркиз и сказал, мы сделали это только ради собственных амбиций, ради свободы. Наше основное право, то самое, на которое мы обычно не обращаем даже внимания, пролистывая многочисленные кодексы, эдикты и указы. Право не следовать заветам Богов, право не преклоняться перед людьми, не холить их и не лелеять. Мы взращиванием в людях их же пороки, но, давайте признаем, за столько лет нам уже стало всё равно, что с ними будет. Вопрос пропитания, конечно, провисит какое-то время, но даже так магии Баатора для нас всегда будет достаточно, если кто-нибудь не решит снова начать войну, которая истощит даже самые значительные магические резервы.

Это — наше основное право, право существовать отдельно от человеческой расы, как таковой. Демон Андрас, своей интрижкой, поставил это право под удар. Человек на Бааторе! Более того, человек, душа которого не связана контрактом с одним из нас! 

Поднялся недовольный ропот, и Сиэль скривился, чувствуя, как иглы сдвинулись ближе к его телу, словно завися от настроения толпы. Но он не стал прерывать прокурора, смущенный до крайности собственным бессилием, но понимающий, что, скажи он хоть слово, и всё пойдёт к чертям.

— И мы должны защищать это беспомощное существо от Левиафана? Мы должны просто положиться на то, что он не сломается, стоит Левиафану начать с ним свои игры? Что он не предаст нас в том случае, если Левиафан предложит ему более удачную сделку? Мы сами взрастили в человечестве эти пороки. Мы культивировали их, заботились, чтобы их влияние было настолько сильным, чтобы они сами шли к нам за всевозможными благами и мимолетной удачей. И теперь мы должны положиться на порождение собственных трудов?

Внезапно прокурор резко обернулся и подошел вплотную к самому Себастьяну.

— Разве не все здесь присутствующие понимают необходимость каждого нашего закона? Разве не все из здесь присутствующих хоть раз, но видели Бездну? А теперь беспорядки поднимаются из-за того, что несвязанная душа смертного попала на Баатор с позволения одного из Великих Маркизов!

И следуя правилам суда военного времени, мы должны пресечь любое присутствие брешей в нашей обороне, любую возможность для врага получить преимущество. Оставляя смертного здесь, не связанного, не принадлежащего одному из нас, мы ставим себя под удар. Пока он здесь, демоны не будут знать покоя, и может сложиться так, что и им взбредёт в голову устроить лишь ещё больший беспорядок. Вы поставили нас под удар, Великий Маркиз. Не это ли определение предательства?

Небирос резко развернулся на каблуках, стремительно направляясь к своему месту и не удостаивая оставшихся позади Себастьяна и Сиэля даже взгляда. Не то, чтобы те не скрывали свои эмоции от всех присутствующих. 

— У меня всё, Ваша Бесчестность, — наконец, закончил Небирос, и Ваалберит, всё это время задумчиво поглаживающий свою бороду, махнул в сторону Себастьяна, призывая его начать своё выступление.

— Я не согласен с позицией того, что я предал Баатор, — уверенно начал Себастьян. Глядя со спины на его статную фигуру и будто бы видя гордый размах чёрных крыльев по обе стороны, Сиэль не мог не влюбиться в него ещё сильнее. — Может, я и подверг опасности статус Баатора, но, оставь я его в мире людей, то Зепар добрался бы до него в ту же секунду, как мы покинули измерение. К тому же, прокурор заявил, что Баатор, существовавший задолго до того, как эта душа даже появилась на свет, разрушится от его влияния. Неужели мы опустились настолько низко, что любая душа, пусть приведенная сюда одним из Великих Маркизов, может подвергнуть существование целого измерения под угрозу? Мы сосуществуем с Бездной, и она представляет из себя намного более значительную опасность, чем человеческая душа.

— Ты сказал, что своим существованием Сиэль обеспечил брешь в нашей защите. Я считаю, что нахождение Сиэля на Бааторе реально представляет собой огромный риск, но именно риск во многом способствовал нашим победам в наших предыдущих войнах. Если помните, предыдущая война с Левиафаном тоже была выиграна подобным же образом. И, что касается пороков и их влияния на конкретную душу, то я лично буду отвечать на появление даже мизерной возможности подобного предательства. У меня все, Ваша Бесчестность.

— Вы действительно не знали, что сказать на нарушение основного права, Великий Маркиз? — глухо заметил Ваалберит, качая головой.

— Это правда, демоны ныне считают его чем-то естественным и не знают, как защитить себя в случае подобного обвинения, — язвительно ответил Себастьян, пожав плечами. — Сомневаюсь, что кто-то до меня осмеливался на что-то подобное.

— Забавно, что в прошлый раз ты оказался здесь из-за массового убийства людей, а в этот пытаешься спасти одного из них от неминуемой гибели.

— Война непостоянна в том, кому оказывать свои услуги, — тихо проговорил Себастьян, и Сиэль прикрыл глаза, усмехнувшись.

— Что ж. Тогда я вынес своё решение, — сказал Ваалберит, поднимаясь с места. Демоны встали следом за ним, с разными выражениями на лицах. Презрительных взглядов было достаточно, но были среди них и гордыня, и безразличие. Мефистофель так вообще выглядел так, словно ему не терпится уйти отсюда куда подальше. Впрочем, как и Аббадону. Тот вообще выглядел странно неуверенно, но старался этого не показывать.

— Суд установил, что подсудимый, Великий Маркиз Баатора, подчинённый Восьмого Дьявола, демон Андрас будет освобожден от судебного преследования до окончания войны. Также душа, Сиэль Фантомхайв, будет состоять на его попечении до того же периода, если его не постигнет смерть до этого времени, — Сиэль чуть ли не вздохнул с облегчением, когда иглы наконец отодвинулись от него ближе к прутьям. — Однако по окончанию войны, вы снова будете судимы, Великий Маркиз. На данный момент ваше влияние на ход сражений слишком велико, однако…

Ваалберит искоса посмотрел на них, не скрывая собственного презрения.

— Демоны Баатора не обязаны оставить в покое несвязанную душу. Баатор не возьмёт на себя его защиту, она полностью на вас, Великий Маркиз. Вам понятно?

— Да, Ваша Бесчестность.

— Что ж, тогда заседание окончено. Освободите душу.

Аластор, недовольно ворча, отпер клетку, выпуская Сиэля, рядом с которым тут же оказался Себастьян.

— Можете идти, — сказал Саргатанас, даже не смотря на них. — Но не забудьте про бал. Вы обязаны присутствовать на нём.

— Я помню свои обязанности, Саргатанас, — съязвил Себастьян, подталкивая Сиэля к двери, через которую они вошли.

— Как раз в этом я и сомневаюсь, Великий Маркиз, — монотонно ответил тот, но Сиэль этого уже не слышал: стоило им выйти за двери, как оные тут же закрылись; письмена на них на мгновение полыхнули ярким алым светом, прежде чем снова погаснуть, став черными.

Они выжили.

Сиэль, который весь суд так отчаянно сдерживался, скрывая собственную беспомощность и унизительное положение, практически всхлипнул, прежде чем мгновенно собраться. Себастьян, впрочем, был не лучше: он замер на месте, словно статуя, прежде чем прижать Сиэля к себе, зарывшись лицом ему в волосы. Сиэль прижался лицом к его груди, старательно вдыхая запах и не замечая уже ни хруст человеческих костей под ногами, ни вонь. Его облегчение накатило настолько разрушительной волной, что ему стало всё равно, сколько демонов видят их прямо сейчас, смеются над их показательной человечностью и ждут подходящего момента, чтобы разрушить всё и вся на своем пути.

— Мы выжили, — повторил Себастьян его недавнюю мысль.

Да, они выжили. Пока. 

— Ваше Сиятельство, — обратился внезапный вежливый голос со стороны, и Сиэль увидел Раума, который подошёл к ним с Себастьяном, выглядя, наверное, самым приятным на вид из всех, кого им уже умудрилось встретить за этот тяжелый день. — Позвольте проводить вас и вашего спутника до покоев.

— Позволяю, — кивнул Себастьян, но тут его ноги неожиданно подкосились. 

Сиэль с Раумом успели схватить его, с болью увидев, насколько сильно он вспотел. Даже его лицо было чудовищно бледным. Раум кивнул Сиэлю в определённую сторону, и они оба потащили его, который, сквозь силу, но всё равно поднимался.

«А ведь он так и не успел отойти от пытки… но всё равно постарался вложить все свои силы в то, чтобы достойно выглядеть на суде. Господи…» — это было единственной мыслью, которая сейчас билась у Сиэля в голове.

Некоторое время спустя они уже шли по здешним туннелям. Сиэль, осторожно спустившись с достаточно странной на первый взгляд лестницы, перила которой были усеяны множеством торчащих во все стороны шипов, бросил взгляд на Себастьяна, чей мрачный вид совершенно не располагал даже к малейшему намеку на диалог, пусть и мимолётный. Вздохнув и обхватив его покрепче, он возобновил шаги, слыша, как Раум, находящийся на десяток метров впереди, неожиданно остановился и начал шептать что-то, судя по всему, пароль.

— Надо же, почти что катакомбы, — хмыкнул Сиэль, отмечая заметную сырость на стенах, а также потрескавшиеся в некоторых местах каменные выступы, небольшие куски которых успели отвалиться и теперь шуршали под ботинками рассыпчатой пылью. — С вашими склонностями я ожидал увидеть разве что только алмазные дворцы да платиновые купола.

— Такая обстановка только здесь, уверяю, — отозвался Раум, проскальзывая руками по находящейся перед ними каменной двери, такой же старой и потрепанной на вид, как и всё остальное. Его пальцы оставляли следы, заметно выделяющиеся на фоне всей остальной поверхности и ныне казавшиеся практически чёрными. Как Сиэль успел понять, дверь он смазывал кровью. — Видишь ли, если наш здешний повелитель никогда не бывает доволен тем, что мы создаём, и заставляет возводить строения снова и снова, то замок Малагард — неприкасаем. Причём, очень и очень давно. Иронично, но единственное место, которое действительно нуждается в реконструкции, никто и никогда не посмеет снести. 

— Замок Малагард? — спросил Сиэль у Раума, пару раз похлопав ресницами. — Это название того, где мне сейчас?

— Можно и так сказать. Хотя Малагард — это в принципе название столицы, так что при упоминании замка, мы подчёркиваем, что речь именно о замке, — Раум кивнул. — Достаточно поэтичное название, ты так не считаешь?

— Ну, пожалуй. Хотя меня гораздо больше волнует, как он с таким успехом до сих пор не развалился… — нервно скосил губы Сиэль, даже здесь чувствуя слабые отголоски достаточно сильного землетрясения. — Это же как жить на действующем вулкане. Никогда не знаешь, что произойдёт.

— Так не в этом ли вся прелесть? — отозвался Раум с мимолётной улыбкой. — Нам это нравится. Да и, как по мне, только когда всё слишком хорошо и спокойно — действительный повод для опасений. Научишься контролировать хаос, и он обратится в порядок. Так и создавался наш мир. 

Дверь неожиданно зашумела, отодвигаясь в сторону, и как только они переступили её порог, Сиэль замер, осматривая спальню взглядом, который явно нельзя было назвать похожим на равнодушие или даже на простую симпатию. Он был поражен. У людей нечто подобное редко встретишь, причём, даже у королей. К примеру, спальню Людвига Баварского, находившуюся в невероятной красоты замке Нойшванштайн, Сиэль лично для себя считал эталоном роскоши. Баварию он посещал лишь однажды, в раннем детстве, и за ту поездку ещё долго расплачивался усилившимися приступами астмы, но даже одно изящество замка, видневшегося вдали, покорило Сиэля в самое сердце. Спальню же он увидел значительно позже, посредством просмотра фотографий, которые ему показывала сама Виктория на одном из чаепитий. 

Невероятно высокие потолки — как минимум метров 20, что было равноценно семиэтажному жилому строению обычных горожан или четырём с половиной этажам особняка Фантомхайв, которых имелось только два. Их не портили даже пугающие фрески с претензией на психоделику, однако что конкретно на них было изображено, Сиэль так и не разглядел, слишком уж высоко они находились. Но, судя по обилию чёрного и красного, а также массе силуэтов, напоминающих всякие орудия пыток, — ничего хорошего. 

Некоторые фрески были и на самих стенах, но не в таком количестве, ибо перекрывались многогранностью шуршащих портьер рубинового цвета, висевших между пилястр. С левой стороны находились статуи, их было около пятнадцати штук. На первый взгляд они показались Сиэлю уродливыми, из-за чего он даже поморщился, но, всмотревшись в них, понял: каждая из этих статуй изображала Себастьяна.

Вернее, его истинную форму, практически не отличавшуюся от той, какой он её запомнил. На самих статуях висела внушительная масса обмундирования и оружия. Да и всё в целом, как Сиэль успел понять, было посвящено его былым военным достижениям. Выделялась, разве что, стоящая перед зеркалом кровать: она была поистине масштабна. И на удивление без балдахина. Это компенсировала её высокая спинка, украшенная мерцающими камнями и выкованная из какого-то чёрного материала, напоминающего дерево по мягкости, но его названия Сиэль не знал.

— Впечатляет, — Сиэль дёрнул губой, высоко приподнимая брови. — Не скажу, что я ожидал чего-то простого, но явно не таких… императорских размахов, — и посчитал, что слова «королевский» тут было явно недостаточно.

— Ты спальню нашего Мессира не видел. Вот там поистине императорский размах. Считай, замок внутри замка. Ваше Сиятельство… — обратился Раум к Себастьяну, который лишь слабо дёрнулся при обращении, а Сиэль, вздрогнув, перевёл на него быстрый напряжённый взгляд. — Ваше Сиятельство… — повторил Раум, но Себастьян не отозвался, его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты. Судя по всему, дремал. — Ваше Сиятельство? 

— М? — прошептал он с явной хрипотцой. 

— Мы хотели узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь, — спросил Сиэль, однако Себастьян, несколько раз похлопав глазами, лишь поморщился и махнул рукой.

— Нормально, — он усмехнулся и подёргал плечами, намекая перестать удерживать его на ногах. А затем, приподняв голову, на какое-то время растерянно замер, оглядывая спальню с заметным удивлением. Даже зная, что вернулся, он до сих пор с трудом верил своим глазам. — Надо же… 

Небрежной походкой он прошёл в центр спальни и облокотился о стоящий по левой стороне высокий камин, который тут же зажёгся по его прикосновению, а угли в нём замерцали огнями. Себастьян выдохнул, сжимая губы, и упёрся лбом в верхнюю часть камина, пока его пальцы с нежностью оглаживали каменные выступы боковых колонн, приветливо нагревавшихся от каждого его касания.

— Я вернулся, — прошептал Себастьян, хотя сам не понял, с какой интонацией это было сказано. Был ли он сейчас счастлив, Себастьян не знал. 

— Нам надо каким-то образом придумать, как скорее поднять тебя на ноги, — начал Сиэль, сужая глаза и анализируя помещение, как будто пытался найти что-то хоть отдалённо напоминающее подобие аптечки. Однако в такой обстановке раздобыть ту же гильотину было бы явно в разы проще. — Здесь есть что-то вроде лекарств? Или каких-нибудь отваров? В общем и целом, нужно хоть что-то, что могло бы поднять его дух, — вопросительно посмотрел он уже на Раума.

— Боюсь, не найдётся, — тот вздохнул, и было непонятно, сожалел он или вскользь иронизировал по поводу абсолютной непросвещенности Сиэля. — Фаэлена здесь нет, он отправился на переговоры по поводу союза с армией Флегетоса — сейчас каждый меч на счету. Так что помощи нам ждать, видимо, неоткуда. Что поделать, здесь или ты, или тебя. 

— Мне ничего не нужно, — резко ответил Себастьян. — Я справлюсь. Это мелочи. 

Себастьян развернулся, и стало заметно, как на запястьях его рубашки проступили жёлтые пятна — то ли сукровица, то ли гной, а сама одежда была настолько мокрой от пота, что практически прилипла к его телу. Он нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на Раума. Тот так и не собирался уходить. А вот Сиэль совершенно очевидно хотел остаться с Себастьяном наедине и с напряжением стоял на пороге. С момента попадания в Баатор, у них почти не представлялось этой возможности. 

— Ваше Сиятельство, быть может, вы желаете, чтобы я подготовил вам ванную? Я бы помог вам помыться, если вы того хотите. Или размять ваше тело с помощью масел. Раньше вам это нравилось. 

Сиэль приподнял брови, прокашливаясь в кулак. Его губы растянулись в неловкую улыбку, а взгляд упёрся в пол из-за склонившейся головы, волосы которой упали на лицо, как будто специально маскируя его ревностный румянец. 

— Я сказал что-то не так? — Раум непонимающе нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Сиэля на Себастьяна. Последний смотрел на Сиэля с понимающей улыбкой и сжал губы, выдыхая через них плотную струю воздуха. В данный момент они оба были абсолютно солидарны друг с другом в испытываемых чувствах, и неловкость, родившаяся из нескольких неосторожных предложений, пропитала воздух моментально, как по щелчку. 

— Думаю, твои услуги больше на сегодня не понадобятся, — Себастьян дёрнул плечом, смотря на Раума многозначительным взглядом. 

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что я вам не нужен? — Раум быстро моргал, его лицо вытянулось от удивления. Сиэль, стоя рядом с ним, виновато втянул носом воздух, но ничего не сказал.

— Да, пока, да, — кивнул Себастьян. — Нам с Сиэлем надо… — он переглянулся с Сиэлем, и тот отвёл взгляд, чувствуя, как ещё сильнее краснеет, — поговорить. О многом. Так что не тревожь нас, пока я тебя не позову.

— Что ж… слушаюсь и повинуюсь.

Раум ответил не сразу. Однако как только его глаза заметно потускнели, он склонил голову и прислонил руку к груди, его тело принялось распадаться на чёрные тени. Те, в свою очередь, обратились в стаю таких же чёрных птиц, которые с шелестом пролетели по комнате и задели головы Себастьяна с Сиэлем, в пух и прах растрепав их волосы оперением своих крыльев. Прокружив вихрем, они рванули прочь из спальни через дверь, отворившуюся посредством магии. Хлопок оповестил, что они остались абсолютно одни. 

Сиэль ещё некоторое время заворожено смотрел им вслед, однако это не продлилось долго: спустя секунд десять, моргнув, он неудобно прикусил губу, чувствуя себя искренне виноватым. Ревность как-то слишком внезапно улетучилась, а вместо неё наступили угрызения совести, хотя и, надо отдать должное, очень кратковременные — он и без того по своей натуре был достаточно эгоистичен. Правда, лёгкий осадок всё равно остался.

Вздохнув, Сиэль прошагал дальше, продолжив с любопытством осматривать статуи, а точнее, их необычные, почти полностью усеянные металлическими шипами доспехи. Не смотря на огромную силу времени, которое не пролетело мимо этих стен, они блестели так, словно были выплавлены только вчера, Сиэль видел в них собственное отражение почти так же, как в зеркале.

— А у тебя тут красиво, — сказал он Себастьяну, который к этому моменту полностью снял с себя верхнюю одежду и сейчас усталыми движениями стягивал ботинки, упираясь в них пальцами и пятками ног. На магию энергии не было, даже малейшей. 

— Ага… — только и смог прошептать он, перед тем как повалиться на кровать, упираясь в её простыню носом. 

На самом деле, эта сцена сейчас была наиболее говорящей, чем даже очевиднейшая физическая слабость Себастьяна, которая выражалась в его нетвёрдой походке и практически полному отсутствию каких бы то ни было ярких эмоций. Сиэль склонил голову, внимательно осматривая его. И не скажешь, что демон. Всем своим видом он сейчас походил на глубоко уставшего, измученного человека, которому хотелось лишь одного — выспаться.

Себастьян засопел, и Сиэль неудобно перекачнулся с одной ноги на другую. Он чувствовал себя достаточно неуверенно в новой обстановке, многое смущало либо своей вопиющей красотой, либо кошмарностью, и в обоих случаях трогать предметы он опасался. Спальня, надо признать, при всей своей красоте, убери из неё кровать, стала бы больше походить на музей, — никаким человеческим уютом здесь и подавно не пахло. 

Хотя, стоило ему услышать вздохи Себастьяна и даже его очень тихий храп, и Сиэль уже не так сильно испытывал чувство неловкости, ибо облегчённая радость, что Себастьян, наконец, отдыхает, была лучшим, из всех лекарств. Это очень успокаивало. 

Слабо улыбнувшись себе под нос, Сиэль без задней мысли решил дотронуться до одного из мечей, который находился на поясе у одной из ближайших статуй. И тут же пожалел об этом. Меч, пошатнувшись, начал со скольжением падать со своего изначального места. Сиэль, спохватившись и словив его из последних сил, благодарно воззвал ко всем высшим силам сразу и очень медленно и осторожно повесил меч обратно, тихо шипя от паники себе под нос. Будь проклята его неуклюжесть, из-за неё Себастьян чуть не проснулся. 

Желание осматривать комнату резко упало, Сиэль медленно поднялся на ноги. И так и застыл в центре комнаты. У него была мысль присесть на стоящий возле камина табурет, однако он от неё тут же отказался, ибо не был уверен в том, что тот не сломается или вовсе не превратится во что-то ужасное.

А Себастьян в этот момент слабо нашаривал рукой сквозь сон пространство у груди — лежал он на боку, — и, видимо, не найдя там чего-то очень необходимого, проснулся.

— Сиэль… — Себастьян пробормотал это в подушку, из-за чего его речь была немного приглушённой. — Сиэль, не стой там. Иди ко мне, хочу с тобой полежать. 

Сиэль вздохнул, тепло улыбнувшись, и подошёл к кровати, осторожно присаживаясь на постель. Себастьян лежал в одних штанах и не открывал глаз, но наверняка превосходно слышал любое движение с его стороны. Схватившись за края пиджака, Сиэль застопорился, стоит ли ему раздеваться, но после недолгих размышлений понял, что всё-таки стоит. И как только его рубашка вместе со штанами оказались на полу, а он сам остался в одних подштанниках, то забрался к Себастьяну под одеяло. Тот вздохнул от облегчения и обнял его.

— Ты как, нормально? — спросил Сиэль очень тихо, застывшим взглядом смотря Себастьяну куда-то за спину, в то время как его губы были вдавлены ему в плечо.

— Во всяком случае, лучше, чем было, — ответил Себастьян.

— Тебе надо поспать, — требовательно сказал Сиэль, специально надавливая ему на голову, чтобы тот улёгся на подушку, но вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, Себастьян мотнул головой и отстранился от него. Было заметно, что он раздражён.

— В чём дело? — Сиэль нахмурился.

— Я не слаб, ясно? — взгляд Себастьяна был направлен в потолок. — Даже думать о таком не смей. 

Сиэль остановился, смотря на него в лёгком смятении. Очевидно, что сейчас для Себастьяна это была одна из самых больных тем, однако неужели он всерьёз настолько в себе усомнился? Сиэлю было всё равно с точки зрения собственной безопасности, хотя это явно противоречило здравому смыслу, но такова уж сила чувств — они непредвзяты, а вот с точки зрения самочувствия Себастьяна — отнюдь нет. 

— Даже тень подобной мысли не мелькала у меня в голове, что уж говорить о чем-то более существенном, — слегка усмехнулся Сиэль. — Почему тебя это так волнует? Ведь всё прошло хорошо. Ты держался очень стойко, и нас отпустили.

Себастьян устало нахмурился, как от головной боли, вспоминая о суде, однако, вероятно, это была именно она. Несмотря на сглаживающий приговор, который объективно понесёт за собой массу неприятных последствий, впечатления после процесса остались по большей части негативные. Роль играло всё: начиная с того, что Сиэль был вынужден пережить по отношению к себе обращение, как к жалкому детёнышу какого-то дикого зверя, — совершенно ожидаемо, но от того не менее неприятно, — и заканчивая тем, что, после вынесения приговора, Мессир смотрел на него с мрачным ожиданием, словно какие-то определённые мысли уже были у него в голове. 

Была ли это своеобразная месть, или же наказание, или же всё сразу, Себастьяна всерьёз беспокоило, так как в итоге он не мог расслабиться даже здесь. И вряд ли защитные заклинания Мефистофеля сильно поспособствуют этому в положительном ключе. Не смотря на нехватку магии, которая затрагивала весь этот проклятый круг Ада, отдельная элита в лице Ипоса и его подопечных умела слишком многое, чтобы закрывать на это глаза. Что ж, легко им с Сиэлем никогда не было. 

— Ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь, что всё это — лишь временно. Они ещё найдут способ нанести нам ущерб, моральный, физический или и тот, и другой.

— Разумеется, понимаю, — спокойно кивнул Сиэль. — Но если мы говорим о настоящем времени, то сейчас наиболее продуктивным и разумным решением будет… — Сиэль, обернувшись, увидел рядом с собой сложенное в несколько раз одеяло, и, схватившись за него одной рукой, взмахнул им, укрывая их с Себастьяном, — тебе — спать, набираться сил, а мне — стеречь твой сон.

Сиэль обхватил Себастьяна за предплечье, уставляясь на него требовательным, подчиняющим, но мягким взором. Себастьян, вздохнув, поцеловал его в лоб, и повернулся на бок, чтобы они оба были ещё ближе. Сиэль уткнулся носом Себастьяну в сосок. 

— Может, ты и прав, — признался Себастьян. — Просто в этой кровати трудно расслабиться.

— Но ты в любом случае постарайся, — Сиэль поджал губы, — ведь вечером у нас бал, так? 

Себастьян сильно нахмурился при его упоминании, но сейчас у него не оставалось сил даже на эмоции.

— Всё верно.

Себастьян с Сиэлем остановились на некотором расстоянии от пропилеев, ведущих в бальный зал. Кроме них и стражников, явно вооруженных донельзя, в парадной никого не было, из чего Сиэль сделал вывод, что либо они опоздали, либо идут на бал нетрадиционно. Будучи аристократом по воспитанию, Сиэль понимал, что это грубо, но, в связи с последними событиями, не мог не поблагодарить Себастьяна, пусть и про себя.

Стражники, явно уже слышавшие об исходе суда, смотрели на них c ожиданием. Они не проявляли никаких эмоций на своих подобиях лиц, но у Сиэля создалось впечатление, что над ним смеются. Вернее, смеются над Себастьяном, а он сам — лишь временное приложение к демону, непонятно как оказавшееся вне зоны своего обитания.

— Мы ведь не через официальный вход зайдем? – спросил Сиэль наигранно спокойно. Странный запах, проникающий в помещение через щель под дверью, играл на нервах своей, можно сказать, дикостью. Отдалённо это напоминало запах общественных туалетов в достаточно дешевых пабах пригорода Лондона, однако что-то не менее сильное заглушало его.

— Нет, — ответил Себастьян, смерив стражей одним недовольным взглядом, от чего насмешливая аура вокруг них пропала, правда, тут же превратившись в тень неприязни. — Вся зона вне бальной залы является зоной беззакония. Там в случае чего я был бы бессилен — слишком много нежелательных сторонних лиц.

— Вот значит как… — Сиэль склонил голову к плечу. Своими пальцами, дрожавшими от волнения, он вцепился в рукава камзола, стараясь сосредоточиться. 

Пусть это далеко не первый его бал, и даже не первый бал, где он должен был оказаться в окружении демонов, Сиэлю всё равно было не по себе. Не то что бы он боялся их всех, — для такого он был слишком самоуверен, но всерьёз опасался. Не за себя, а за Себастьяна, ибо понимал, что для его защиты действительно не имеет весомых физических сил, кроме способности создавать как можно меньше осложнений. Впрочем, то ли так неладно сошлись звёзды на небе, то ли с Сиэлем действительно что-то было не так, но эта способность практически никогда не работала.

— Что именно значит «зона беззакония»? И почему бальная комната отличается? — спросил Сиэль почти шепотом, стараясь вернуть себе состояние спокойствия, которое теперь уже практически распалось на части.

— В бальной комнате у меня будет право вмешаться, — тихо заметил Себастьян, прежде чем повернуть Сиэля к себе за плечи и распустить ленту. — За её пределами я мало что могу поделать без поддержки. Меня не было здесь почти полтысячелетия, и за это время всё влияние, которое у меня было, практически исчезло. Следы остались, но… — он мягким движением завязал ленточку, правда, напряжение, связавшее их обоих в той или иной степени, так и не сменилось настороженностью. Оба волновались практически как перед повешением. И знали об этом, также деликатно молча. — Вдобавок ко всему мой проступок слишком серьёзен. То, что приговор был… мягко говоря, никаким, только осложняет моё положение в среде. 

— Почему?

— Демоны — простые создания с этой точки зрения. Пусть в массе своей мы чудовища, поощряющие зло, коварство и жестокость, наш род всё равно остаётся достаточно консервативным. Порядки и законы для нас, как христианская Библия. Если провинившийся сородич принял наказание так, как ему должно, то он может даже подняться по иерархии. Это, разумеется, редкость, но и такие случаи бывали. В нашей же ситуации приговор обозначен так, будто я оспорил право судьи на мое подобающее наказание. Это… плохо, можно так выразиться.

— Я бы скорее гордился тем, что, наоборот, избежал наказания, чем вытерпел его, — саркастично выразился Сиэль, скрещивая руки на груди и покачиваясь на каблуках. Запах становился даже слишком тяжелым, чтобы выносить его, не пережимая носа.

Себастьян поджал губы, дёргая плечом.

— Традиции. Пусть военный суд и ускорил дело, но если я не отличусь на будущей войне, то, боюсь, меня ожидает судьба похуже, чем простое отсутствие приговора, — Себастьян посмотрел на него и кивнул, поворачиваясь к страже. — Пора. И помни, что я буду рядом. Даже если ты потеряешь меня из виду, даже если тебе покажется, что выбора нет, связь между нами в той или иной степени осталась. Магический след даст тебе знать, в каком направлении бежать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сиэль и встал рядом с Себастьяном, больше не обмениваясь с ним взглядами. Они стояли единым фронтом, в данный момент этого было достаточно.

— Пароль? — коротко спросил один из стражников.

— Муки Христа, — меланхолично усмехнулся Себастьян.

— Проходите.

На первый взгляд это была обычная средневековая потерна — длинный коридор с каменными стенами, обшарпанными в некоторых местах и очень сырыми. Сиэль не проконтролировал тело, когда его плечо прижалось к Себастьяну, а тот и не думал его отталкивать, напротив — крепко сжал его руку в своей. Чем глубже они продвигались, тем труднее становилось дышать: нос стремительно заполнялся не только запахом сырости, но и чего-то очень густого, омерзительного, от чего мутить начинало даже патологически, и спустя некоторое время Сиэль, к своему сожалению, понял, что это такое.

— Это что… фекалии? Такой резкий запах, — он прикрыл нос рукой, зажмуриваясь, так как у него откровенно заслезились глаза. 

— Фекалии, кровь, благовония, гниющая плоть, отходы… много всего. В своём сочетании это даёт очень резкий результат, сам понимаешь, — Себастьян сделал небольшое движение пальцами в воздухе, и дышать стало легче. — Это очищающее, — объяснил он. — Но его не хватит надолго, ибо источник этого амбре не только слишком силён, но ещё и долго не прекратится.

— Так подозреваю, что одними запахами мы сегодня не отделаемся, — ответил Сиэль, но не смог скрыть в голосе нервной дрожи. — Это будет сильно отличаться от бала в твоей предыдущей резиденции?

— Да. И разительно, Сиэль, — Себастьян не желал заводить эту тему, не потому что, надеялся обойти, а потому что понимал, что подобное знание судьбу и мысли Сиэля ничуть не облегчит. Скорее, наоборот, напугает. — Понимаешь ли, на Земле немного другие правила — там территорию контролируют жнецы, и любая жестокость с нашей стороны всегда строго пресекается. Ведь мы — не люди, это злоупотребление своим местом в так называемой пищевой цепи, да и им строго из личностных принципов не прельщает давать нам шанс лишний раз позабавиться. Потому все жертвы, которые погибали там, строго выкупались, и под немалую сумму. Но здесь же нет никаких правил, Сиэль. Ты должен быть готов к этому.

— Я… понимаю, — у Сиэля дёрнулась губа, и он медленно опустил глаза. — Знаешь, может, я и представляю, что именно ты подразумеваешь, но, боюсь, пока не увижу, всё равно в действительности не пойму. 

Рукопожатие Сиэля стало крепче.

Они продвигались всё дальше. Себастьян с напряжением оглядел достаточно старые, но очаровательные в своей мрачности своды потолков, болезненно опуская взгляд вниз. Сиэль находился с ним рядом, не отставая ни на шаг, но, хоть его глаза источали тревогу, Себастьян всё равно осознавал, что тот даже на мгновение представить себе не мог весь масштаб разверзшейся там жестокости. 

Балы баатезу никогда не ограничивались одними лишь пиршеством и плясками. В его мире, мире вне людских законов, правила существовали лишь для того, чтобы определять силу и степень их собственных прав, и никогда — чьих-либо ещё. Всех существ, отличных от их собственного, чистокровного происхождения, либо не признавали, либо не считали достойными даже вздоха в свою сторону. Каждый, кто сюда попадал, и без разницы, Бог это или смертный, всегда становился жертвой безумных извращенцев и садистов, для которых лишить кого-то жизни, и обычно по-настоящему мучительными методами, было чем-то сродни плюнуть на асфальт. 

У Сиэля действительно был опыт жестокого обращения над собой — лицо Себастьяна приобретало цвет белков глаз всякий раз, стоило разуму оживить ту сцену даже на самую малость. Однако это было в прошлом. Как и многое другое.

Сиэль знал его другим, не таким как сейчас. Знал его, когда Себастьян был не способен даже на минимальные проявления нежности, а все его действия обычно сводились к насмешкам и унижениям разных степеней. Знал его в периоды ярости, подавленности, знал его, способного на насилие и на убийство.

Но не более того.

Были времена, когда причинение боли, надругательства всевозможных способов и прочие извращения, которые, к слову, за приёмом пищи озвучивать было отнюдь не принято, были для Себастьяна лишь способом самоутвердиться, порой, повеселиться, а иногда и излить накопившийся гнев. Не следует лукавить, Себастьян на нечто подобное был бы способен и сейчас. 

На самом деле, для этого даже не обязательно быть среднестатистическим демоном — талант к придумыванию изощренных методов убийства был в крови даже у людей. Себастьян себя действительно не сдерживал, не думая представлять себя на месте жертвы — а и зачем? Он не предполагал, что ему предстоит испытать нечто схожее. Тем более что, будучи превосходным экзекутором, отрастил себе слишком толстую кожу.

Хотя после воздействия Сиэля на его психику это странным образом изменилось, но Себастьян не хотел это вспоминать. 

Носогубную складку пришлось осторожно обласкать языком, чтобы Сиэль ни в коем случае не увидел возникшие на ней капли пота. 

Теперь ему предстояло сделать выбор.

Вернее, можно сказать, он просто оттягивал необходимость принятия решения уже слишком долго.

— Сиэль, когда мы зайдем, постарайся не проявлять лишних эмоций. На тебя будут оказывать давление почти все гости бала в надежде добраться до тебя или же до меня. Распоряжение суда, конечно, может их остановить, но это вряд ли произойдет.

Пойдет ли он против вышестоящих лиц в реальном боевом противостоянии? И не просто словами?

— Насчет этого не бойся, — холодно заметил Сиэль. — Благо, опыт у меня уже есть.

Разумеется, пойдет. Разве может быть иначе? Он изменился, и Сиэль тоже. И если его родной дом не хочет принимать его таким, какой он есть сейчас, что ж, тогда и он не обязан следовать установленным внутри него правилам.

— Я горжусь тобой, — почти шепотом проговорил Себастьян, видя, как дверь в зал открывается в конце коридора. 

В воздух высоко взмывались вихри огня, сгустившиеся в трёх столпах бального зала. Их языки пламени, исходившие прямо из пола, устремлялись вверх, к потолку, и спускались на стены, касаясь высоких окон, что открывали обзор на покрывающий замок купол и разверзнувшееся у его стен море распрей и сражений. Грохот органа, бесчисленное множество свечей, бархата, подвешенных к потолку и растянувшихся, точно паутина, цепей, а также… мрак. И запах сырого мяса.

Внизу, от подножия лестницы и вплоть до конца всего зала, в центре которого восседал Ваал на огромном троне, больше похожем на груду рубинов и костей, расположились гости. Если, разумеется, их было правильным так называть. Несмотря на свои дорогие одежды и человекоподобное телосложение, хотя таковое, говоря откровенно, присутствовало далеко не у всех, они практически не походили на людей. Скорее, это были звери. 

Хотя издалека они напоминали даже не зверей, а насекомых. Полчище термитов, которые копошились у подножия трона, то залезая друг на друга, то терзая любое попавшееся им под руку тело.

Самих танцующих пар было мало. Основная масса либо поедала какие-то странные, нанизанные на длинные шампуры, куски сочившегося кровью мяса, либо совокуплялась. Хотя даже в этом Сиэль не был уверен на сто процентов, так как видел лишь скопление сущностей с самыми разными формами тел, отнюдь не человеческими. И все они с визгами прыгали, один на другого, дырявя друг друга предметами фаллического типа, но всё равно сексом назвать это было сложно. И даже не оргией. Скорее, обоюдным групповым изнасилованием.

Стоны, хрипы, визги, кровь, смех, смердящее зловоние и ослепляющие вспышки пламени, которое вырывалось из потоков, а гости ещё сильнее подставлялись его жару.

Атмосфера криков и равномерно распространяющейся по телу агонии застыла у Сиэля перед глазами, однако он только нервно дёрнул губой, усмехаясь.

— Колоритно. 

Себастьян посмотрел на него, высоко изгибая бровь. 

— Как я понял, зрительная сфера у тебя кое-как подкована. Однако это только начало, — они медленно зашагали по лестнице вниз, и Себастьян моментально напрягся, внутренне поднимаясь на дыбы: воздух колыхнулся, многие гости стали чувствовать их появление. 

— Да уж понял… — мимо Сиэля это тоже не прошло, и он постарался уставиться взглядом куда-то строго к себе под нос, чтобы и не прятать его, но и не концентрировать явное внимание на окружающих. Если бы была возможность вернуть себе былую наглазную повязку, то он был бы только рад этому. А заодно приобрёл бы вторую. Было сложно сохранять спокойствие. 

Жажда. Все до единого застыли немыми, но укоризненными статуями, напрягая мышцы, как будто для прыжка. 

Запах человека.

— О, прекраснейшие из ужаснейших, дети ночи и мрака, пред вашими взорами предстали главнокомандующий армией Маладомини, в прошлом легат тридцати легионов духов, легендарный воин, незаменимый помощник Его Величества, распространивший Чёрный Мор по Европе и смиренно отбывший за это наказание в объёме пятьсот сорока трёх лет, Его Сиятельство Великий Маркиз Андрас и его ручной зверёк! — объявил глашатай, выдержав короткую многозначительную паузу, после того как Себастьян с Сиэлем сошли с лестницы и остановились у её подножия. 

Сиэль не был удивлён, как его представили, и спокойной стоял рядом с Себастьяном, хотя спокойствие это, понятное дело, было наигранным. Но наигранным качественно. А Себастьян только улыбнулся, зная, что так вызывающе вульгарно и напыщенно его преподнесли исключительно ради насмешки над Сиэлем, желая создать контраст. Оглядывая гостей цепким взглядом, он старался быть начеку, но внешне хладнокровным, даже слегка самодовольным. Однако желающих поглядеть на них было всё больше, а пространства вокруг — меньше. 

«И всё сейчас — эпатажный бал демонов? Скорее скопление уродливых извращенцев. Хотя это, наверное, синонимы», — пусть Сиэль и держался, но без дрожи смотреть на тех, кто кольцом их оцепляет, не мог. Кто-то предстал в облике свирепой волчицы с крыльями грифона и змеиным хвостом, изрыгая из пасти пламя вперемешку с чёрным дымом; кто-то — в образе адского колеса с торчащими во все стороны конечностями разных зверей, кто-то предпочитал более человекоподобную форму и искренне привлекательную внешность молодого мужчины или женщины, а у кого-то всё тело было покрыто язвами и кровоточащими нарывами, которые пульсировали так, словно были живыми.

Не всегда имея твёрдую определённость своей формы, каждый из них мог обернуться кем угодно и, тем не менее, они были материальны, все до одного. Это подтверждали тени, которые расползались на стенах от их силуэтов, точно огромные статуи, возвышаясь над ним с Себастьяном, как толпа мрачных гигантов с горящими глазами. 

В первых рядах появилось знакомое лицо. Это был Мефистофель. Сиэль узнал его, так как он, нарочно или нет, практически не изменил свою человекоподобную форму. Разумеется, за исключением длинных, тонких, завивающихся спиралью рогов, а также одеяния, состоящего из изысканной, но вместе с тем броской чешуйчатой шкуры сфинкса в пол, укрывающей его плечи и спину. Спереди он был облачён лишь в чёрную кожаную портупею и стринги из такого же материала вместе с изящными высокими сапогами выше колена на шнуровке с позолоченной шпилькой. Крайне вызывающе по меркам родной Сиэлю викторианской Англии, но по здешним — вероятно, крайне невинно. 

Мефистофель кивнул им с Себастьяном, и те сделали то же самое в ответ.

Громче зазвучала музыка, вторгаясь в уши мрачными, похоронными, но торжественными нотами, и Сиэль незаметно дотронулся до руки Себастьяна, удерживая на себе его взгляд.

«Нам туда?» — он слабо кивнул головой в сторону Ваала, стараясь игнорировать всё больше доносящихся до своего слуха смешков. 

«Да», — кивнул Себастьян, отвечая ему так же, жестом головы. И как только они двинулись вперёд, пока публика, словно делая одолжение, расступалась перед ними, он аккуратно положил свою ладонь ему на бёдро, прижимая Сиэля к себе сильнее, но достаточно сдержанно. Сейчас он как никогда раннее ощущал угрозу потерять его, которая исходила буквально со всех сторон. 

Однако он не мог позволить себе показывать даже малую долю слабости. 

Сиэль прекрасно понимал это и смиренно шёл рядом. Но ему казалось, будто с каждым шагом вперёд ноги становятся всё тяжелее и тяжелее, наливаясь свинцом. Словно кровь застывает в жилах и, расширяя сосуды до невозможной степени, оборачивается льдом. За свистом и хохотом, звуками соития и криков несчастных беззащитных душ, Сиэль слышал самого себя. На периферии глаза проскользнуло нечто до ужаса знакомое, и он, даже отговаривая себя не замечать, не отвечать на столь явную провокацию, повернул голову, наткнувшись взглядом на массивный, высеченный из тёмного дерева крест, на котором был распят человек. 

Сиэль едва успел сглотнуть прилившую ко рту рвоту, чувствуя на языке столь знакомый вкус желчи, но все никак не мог себя заставить прогнать видение совсем другого создания на подобном кресте. Не мог очнуться от видения уничтоженных в ничто запястий и стоп, от вбитого в ещё бьющееся обнаженное на потеху толпе сердце острого гвоздя, от иронической короны из самого настоящего золота, издевательски надетую одним из хохочущих вблизи креста демонов, от разреза вдоль живота, из которого наружу свисали кишки, безучастно повисшие на бледно-жёлтых сальниках.

Он на мгновение вздрогнул, чувствуя страх и мёрзкое ощущение отторжения.

А потом прямо перед ними упал ребёнок.

Сиэль не понимал, откуда он тут взялся, хотя на ум ему непроизвольно пришла мысль о пропавших в без вести, и отстраненно заметил, что ему было не больше десяти; тонкие руки и ноги опоясывали тысячи кожаных ремней, соединенных единой веревкой, ведущей наверх. Невольно, Сиэль проследил за ней взглядом, увидев, что в помещении был и второй этаж, представленный балюстрадой. И у потолка над этой самой балюстрадой были вбиты множество крюков самых разных размеров.

Ребёнок, чьего пола Сиэль не мог определить из-за кровавого месива в районе гениталий, резко оторвался от пола, ведомый веревкой, и на какое-то мгновение он столкнулся с ним взглядом.

Пустой. Безмолвный. Мёртвый.

Это дитя словно высосали изнутри. Сиэль как мог сдерживал рвотные позывы, понимая, о, он прекрасно понимал, что этого ребёнка уже не спасти. Что эти существа, делающие цирк из всего, что происходило вокруг, сломали волю маленькому человеку, сделали из него игрушку ради собственных утех и извращённых забав.

— Вот дерьмо, — донесся до него до невозможности сёрьезный голос с этажа выше. — Этот уже сломался. А я думал, что он не настолько жалкая тряпка. Ах, ничего не поделаешь. Несите следующего. И вышвырните этого мелкого выблядка в кратер вулкана. 

Себастьян резко сжал руку на его талии, заставив придти в себя, и напомнил мимолётным взглядом, зачем они здесь. Почему они не посмели бежать, пока была такая возможность. Сиэль вздохнул, чувствуя горький запах отвратительного амбре, что казалось намного более концентрированным в бальной зале. 

Но времени придти в себя ему не дали. Ведь шум вокруг них стал затихать, демоны, даже пребывая в своих нескромных одеяниях, не шумели, не скандировали. Они стояли, усмехаясь, следя за ними, казалось бы, отовсюду. Кое-кто из толпы дотянулся своей когтистой рукой до Сиэля, которую ему тут же оторвал Себастьян и сжёг прямо на месте, не переводя взгляда с того, с кем им сегодня предстоял разговор. И, тем не менее, Сиэль, заметно побледневший, но отчаянно скрывающий, насколько увиденное пошатнуло его психику, не мог выбросить из головы ощущения того, что они сейчас находятся в самом опасном для них месте. Опаснее суда, опаснее Ахерона, опаснее всего остального Баатора вместе взятого.

Они подошли к Ваалу. 

Мессир, как его вежливо называли все присутствующие, скрывая страх в глазах и пряча искреннее желание занять его место, стоял практически неподвижно в самом центре залы, безразлично осматривая происходящее на балу. 

Стоило им подойти, как Ваал, окинув их тяжелым взглядом под ожидающие взгляды остальных гостей, которые столпились вокруг на относительно небольшом расстоянии, только махнул рукой. Аббадон, находившийся между его широко расставленных ног, медленно выпрямился во весь рост, будучи полностью обнажённым; разве что на его шее покоилось около десятка надломленных крестов на серебряных цепочках. Повернувшись к Себастьяну с Сиэлем с выражением абсолютнейшего спокойствия, он облизнул губы. По его подбородку текли белёсые подтёки. 

Себастьян поклонился, призывая Сиэля сделать тоже. Немного шатко, но Сиэль смог последовать примеру, выпрямившись, как только рука Себастьяна его отпустила.

Ваал на них уже не смотрел.

— Война всегда была твоим призванием, Андрас. Под твоим командованием были тысячи, миллионы, и все они следовали твоим приказам беспрекословно, — он медленно перёвел взгляд на них, смотря на них жутким древним взглядом, от которого Сиэль почувствовал, будто всё его тело насквозь проткнуло ледяными иглами. — И ты оставил свой пост на очень продолжительное время, Маркиз.

— Это никогда не было моей целью, Мессир, — спокойно ответил Себастьян, но Сиэль почувствовал, как тот ощутимо напрягся. Всё его тело словно уподобилось дикому хищнику, отвечая на угрозу, повисшую в воздухе.

— А тем временем, ты не явился предо мной, когда заподозрил, что это Зепар стоит за всем. Ты не сообщил мне ничего, чтобы могло повлиять на ход нынешней войны, хотя, давай признаем, сведений у тебя было достаточно, — тут взгляд Мессира на секунду обратился к Сиэлю, и он ощутил себя так, словно смотрел в бездну — такую же пустую и беспощадную. — И теперь, после Суда, ты стоишь передо мной, как высокомерный ребёнок, что решил, будто ему всё сойдет с рук. Ты всего лишь демон раздора, Андрас, создание войны, которое никогда и ни за что, не сможет жить в мире. Уж тем более, не в том, что ты себе вообразил.

Мессир отстранился, и вместе с ним исчез похоронный холод, возвращая их в душную атмосферу бала демонов.

— Нелегкая задача тебе предстоит, Андрас, — сказал он уже более спокойно. — Мы только что потерпели поражение на Ахероне, потеряв пятый процент имеющихся войск. В твоем любимом мире Людей начали возникать трещины, ведущие прямо в Бездну. Жнецы, из-за этого, думают отозвать договор о взаимопомощи, так как на них свалилось слишком большое количество бумажной работы, — Мессир усмехнулся. — Твое возвращение титула тоже не сыграет тебе на руку. Ты уверен, что сможешь защитить свою игрушку, когда дело дойдёт до войны?

Себастьян и Сиэль одновременно напряглись, а Сиэль, которому было нечего терять, оглянулся, увидев нацеленные на себя кровожадные взгляды со всех сторон. Он лишь хладнокровно посмотрел на них в ответ, и те облизнулись, переговариваясь между собой.

— Сможешь, Андрас? Я нахожу весьма ироничным тот факт, что тот, кто так ненавидел людей, кто послал на них Чёрный мор, пал за одного из них. Один из моих самый преданных слуг стал тем, кому я не смогу доверить ничего. Не тогда, пока рядом с тобой дышит и процветает под твоим преданным взором эта слабость, — прошипел он, приближая Себастьяна к себе за ладонь — ту самую, на тыльной стороне которого была черная солнечная корона разорванного контракта. — Думаешь, ты можешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, Андрас? Тогда ты забыл, в каком мире мы живём. Забыл, на _чём_ мы строили свои устои. _Как_ зарабатывали себе влияние и территории.

Оглянись же вокруг! Мы в самом свободном от законов месте во всём Бааторе, — Мессир обвёл зал рукой, порождая в ответ лишь эхо из криков и стенаний, из боли и разрушения любых границ морали, из гогота и кровожадного смеха, звенящего, словно единая нить, соединяющая весь этот карнавал ужаса в одно единое целое. Сиэль прижался спиной к Себастьяну, встречая холодные, алчные взгляды с поднятой головой, и сжимая руки в кулаки от напряжения, чувствуя пот, стекающий по спине. Они стояли, каждый напротив своего противника, понимая, что подобный бой никогда и ни за что не будет равным.

Но будь они прокляты, если сдадутся здесь.

— Моя слабость, Мессир? — спросил Себастьян, лицо которого приняло гораздо более соответствующее своей истинной сути выражение, чем когда-либо прежде. И вдруг его руки, одну из которых он вырвал их хватки Ваала так, будто это ему ничего не стоило, охватили языки красного пламени, неторопливо поднимающиеся вверх по его предплечьям и плечам. — Мессир, если вы подумали, хоть на секунду вообразили себе возможность того, что я хоть кому-то позволю воспользоваться своей так называемой слабостью, то совершили ошибку. 

Пламя обуяло грудь, спускаясь к ногам, а исходящий из него свет заставил остальных присутствующих замолчать. Они, словно побуждаемые невидимыми инстинктами, начали отходить от центра зала, а некоторые старательно творили заклинания, которые могли бы потушить огонь, но ни одно не сработало. Словно вся их магия потеряла свою силу, кроме магии того, кто творил это адское пламя.

— Как вы уже выразились ранее, Мессир, я командовал миллионами, я воевал с миллионами. И уж точно я не позволю вам обыграть меня в том, что я умею лучше всего. 

И огонь, что не затухал от сотен направленных на него проклятий, окружил Себастьяна и Сиэля по идеальному кругу, вздымаясь под самый потолок невероятным огненным штормом.

— Себаст!.. — Сиэль резко отшатнулся назад, оказавшись защищённым внезапно стиснувшийся вокруг него схваткой Себастьяна, который завёл его за спину. Зажмуриваясь, заслоняя лицо от стремительно взмывавших в воздух потоков огня, Сиэль с полнейшим шоком смотрел на то, как вверх поднимается чистое, практически белое, сияющее пламя. 

Сиэль не верил глазам. Он не обращал внимания на поражённые и в момент изменившиеся взгляды остальных. Мефистофеля, который впервые за долгое время улыбнулся той самой старой-доброй безумной улыбкой. Аббадона, который смотрел на Себастьяна с мрачным удивлением, однако в этих эмоциях, на удивление, не было злости. И даже Ипоса, который, наверное, был единственным, кто обычно безэмоционально и безмятежно относился практически ко всему, а сейчас, что важно, горел взглядом небывалого любопытства и заинтересованности.

Огонь заставлял плавиться украшения из драгоценных металлов, и крюки, на которых были подвешены человеческие жертвы. Всё вокруг обуяло чистое, незамутненное пламя, сотворенное настолько могущественной магией, что даже Ваал отпрянул, заслонив рукой свое безупречное лицо, что скривилось в изумлении, но лишь на мгновенье. Остальные демоны отпрянули от Себастьяна с Сиэлем далеко назад. А некоторые даже пали под напором пламени, пожирающего всё, что оказывалось в непосредственной близости от него.

Крики и смерть, что были столь привычны для здешних посетителей, окрасились в совершенно другие оттенки. Из багряных цветов засохшей крови с тёмно-коричневой примесью фекалий в чёрный цвет обугленных тел баатезу и выбеленных рогов, в цвет оплавившихся металлов и лишённой всякой жизни пустыни. В цвета демона войны.

— Моя стихия — война, Мессир, — раздался громкий, отдающийся эхом голос Себастьяна, подкрепляемый шипением пламени. — И будь я проклят, если проиграю хотя бы одну.

И огонь утих, втянувшись в ладони Себастьяна так же неожиданно, как и появился. 

Ваал оглянул его нескрываемо мрачным взглядом, видя, как Сиэль медленно выходит из-за спины Себастьяна, и немного сужает глаза, видя в его лице очевиднейшее, незамутненное неудовольствие. Возможно, Сиэль бы усмехнулся, если бы считал себя достаточно сильным, чтобы противостоять такому могущественному существу, однако не сделал этого, смиренно промолчав, ибо, разумеется, это было отнюдь не так.

— Стало быть, ты утаил от меня ещё кое-что — свой значительно возросший магический лимит? — Ваал холодно усмехнулся, казалось, оставаясь совершенно равнодушным даже к тому, что сейчас несколько десятков его подданных оказались заживо сожжёнными по одному лишь движению пальцев Себастьяна. 

— Признаться, я сам не ожидал, что всё обернётся таким образом, — Себастьян лишь вздёрнул плечом, демонстрируя театральную неловкость и удивление. Воплощение невинности. — С недавних пор я стал делать успехи. И если хоть кто-то посмеет посчитать, что голод хоть на секунду ослабил мою силу, то я немедленно сделаю с ним то же самое.

Аббадон нахмурился. Себастьян сейчас без всякого стеснения смотрел самому Мессиру в глаза и… лгал. Его взгляд, брошенный на Себастьяна, который почувствовал это, но демонстративно не обернулся, был необычайно острым и напряжённым. Аббадон, без всяких сомнений, вспоминал все те моменты, когда физическое состояние Себастьяна было воистину ужасающим, но не мог не взять в расчёт то, что только что предстало глазам. 

Столь высокая магическая сила при столь слабом физическом самочувствии? 

У демона, изначально не предрасположенного к магии, изначально являвшегося в ней откровенным неучем, для которого даже создание монеты не казалось чем-то элементарным? 

Аббадон бросил напряжённый взгляд на Мефистофеля, и на удивление получил кивок с его стороны, намекающий, что они обязательно обговорят это позже. Что было достаточно странно, учитывая, что между ними, как демонами Кругов Ада, имеющих между собой достаточно напряженные отношения, никогда не было особого контакта.

«Блефует, однако, блефует», — Сиэль закрыл глаза, воздерживаясь от желания немедленно не усмехнуться. Кажется, Себастьян учился у него самого. Демон, что никогда не лжёт, и, надо же, после их общения успевает попрать свои принципы аж дважды. 

Потому бросил лишь взгляд на собственные ботинки. К своему неприятному удивлению, он не смог не заметить, что кожа ладоней Себастьяна была в некоторых местах сильно обожжена, и нахмурился. Так должно было быть? Или с Себастьяном действительно что-то происходит? 

— Что ж, так и быть, — Ваал приподнял брови, хотя напряжение из его взгляда никуда не исчезло. 

Он махнул рукой в сторону Аббадона, и тот без слов понял его, пройдя к нему за спину и начиная массажировать его плечи, плавно и медленно спускаясь руками на грудь и иногда облизывая его ухо. Сиэль слегка скривился. Не то что бы это зрелище было ему неприятно, но неожиданным было увидеть настолько знакомое лицо в роли, практически, путаны местного государя. Хотя, как прояснил ему ещё до бала Себастьян, тот был просто его личным слугой. И, судя по всему, интим в эти услуги тоже включался. 

— Так что прикажете? — спросил Себастьян, пока Аббадон мягко вгрызался в шею Ваала. Как понял Сиэль, откусить приличный кусок кожи — считалось здесь лаской. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты утаил от меня не только это. Но всё тайное становится явным, так что я все равно всё выясню о тебе, не сейчас, так потом, — его глаза угрожающе блеснули. — К тому же, посмотрим, как ты проявишь себя на следующем задании. Надеюсь, в этот раз сюрпризы с твоей стороны будут приятными. Гробовщик назначил тебе встречу, — и он перевёл взгляд с Себастьяна на Сиэля, — точнее, тебе и мальчишке. Для тебя это отличный способ проявить свои, как ты имеешь в виду, неожиданно объявившиеся способности.


	36. Облик дворецкого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьян продолжает терять физические силы, однако его магия растёт. Сиэль, настаивая на полном доверии, просит Себастьяна продемонстрировать ему самое сокровенное — свою истинную форму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Иллюстрации к главе
> 
>   
> Художник: [Lady Ghost](https://lady-ghost-draws.tumblr.com/). Версия без цензуры [здесь](https://sun9-10.userapi.com/c851220/v851220163/4c815/ujEUQOrLcnA.jpg).  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Они вернулись в покои Себастьяна недолгое время спустя. Только Сиэль практически ничего не говорил по дороге, а Себастьян не имел ярого желания тормошить его. Без слов было понятно, что настроение у Сиэля было самым, что ни на есть мрачным. Да, пусть они с Себастьяном сумели вырваться и даже уйти невредимыми, если не брать в расчёт морального ущерба, Сиэль не был настолько равнодушен к окружающим, чтобы закрывать глаза на то, что они испытывали. 

Попав в этот зал, Сиэль ощутил особенно сильно, сколь много Себастьян делал ради него. Фактически, он мало чем отличался от тех жертв. Да, допустим дворянское происхождение добавляло ему неких привилегий над остальными, но в остальном — то же самое. Одно и то же происхождение, одна и та же неспособность оказать сопротивление, одна и та же слабость. Вспоминая о криках несчастных, которые оказались там вовсе не так, как Сиэль — по принуждению, он искренне страдал, хотя на его лице не отображалось практически никакой эмоции. Пища в глотку тоже не лезла.

— Я не очень хочу есть, извини. Тошнит, — Сиэль отставил тарелку с куриным бульоном в сторону, который Себастьян был вынужден наколдовать — готовить не имел возможности за банальным неимением продуктов. 

— Ты чувствуешь себя плохо? — он скосил взгляд в его сторону, напряженно стоя у окна. — Можешь сходить в ванную, умыться. Я подготовил там всё таким образом, чтобы ты не напоролся ни на что лишнее. 

Сиэль, отрешённо кивнув, поднялся с кровати. Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, отворачиваясь к плотно запахнутым портьерам. Отодвинув одно из них неторопливыми движениями рук, он задумался, смотря, как лава у подножия их веранды постепенно затухает, образуя плотную потемневшую корку из металла и огня. Разные мысли крутились у него в голове. Возможно, он действительно жалел. 

Из стороны ванной комнаты послышались отнюдь не аристократичные звуки рвоты и прочего. Сиэля, судя по всему, прорвало. Однако из-за шума воды, которой тот, по всей видимости, умывал лицо, Себастьян не мог понять, плакал он или ему было просто тошно. В конце концов, Сиэль вернулся через некоторое время обратно в спальню. Весь его внешний вид говорил лишь о глубокой печали.

Хотя на его лице была и улыбка. Она достаточно резко контрастировала с его раскрасневшимися глазами, но, тем не менее, была искренне тёплой. 

— Жаль, что там была не та обстановка. Как я понял, «балы» у вас подразумевают оргии. А я так хотел с тобой потанцевать. 

Себастьян вздрогнул, оборачиваясь на него. Вряд ли это было единственным, в чём Сиэль сейчас нуждался. А то ещё ожидать от человека. Люди слабы перед эмоциями. Они жестоки по натуре, но по иронии был склонны и состраданию. Сиэль определённо захочет поговорить с ним по этому поводу в дальнейшем. Когда отойдет, переживёт, переварит, сможет забыться. И Себастьян, разумеется, изо всех сил постарается поспособствовать этому. Не из чувства долга или ответственности, а просто потому, что был к нему слишком неравнодушен. 

— Сиэль, — позвав его, Себастьян обнаружил внезапную хрипотцу в голосе и был вынужден прокашляться. — Не хочешь подойти ко мне? — он слегка повернул голову в его сторону, окидывая его задумчивым взглядом.

Сиэль, склонив голову к плечу, помешкал пару секунд, но, тем не менее, поднялся.

— Да? — вкрадчиво спросил Сиэль, внимательно смотря на него.

Себастьян, странно улыбнувшись, вдруг дважды хлопнул в ладоши, и прямо на глазах Сиэля спальня полностью преобразилась: исчезло большинство мебели, включая статуи и картины с жестокими иллюстрациями, но исключая, разве что, кровать, которая как будто отдалилась от них на ещё пару десятков метров; красный цвет полностью испарился, сменившись на оттенки глубоко-синего, такого же цвета стали и портьеры. Окна словно покрылись дымкой, которая оттеняла их, превращая в не более чем часть интерьера, но никак не в злободневные «дыры» с видом на привычный Баатору багряный горизонт. Ошарашено оглянувшись, Сиэль запрокинул голову вверх. И тут же споткнулся от увиденного, начиная падать назад: из центра зала, под его куполом, на него светила яркая, полная луна. 

Себастьян словил его, с трепетом ставя обратно на ноги, но не разъединяя объятий. Будучи до сих пор глубоко шокированным, Сиэль мог спросить лишь:

— Что? 

— Я подумал, что… — Себастьян сжал губы, маскируя неловкую улыбку, из-за чего его щёки сильно вздулись, — я подумал, что ты за сегодня насмотрелся достаточно… всякого. Может, это, — он опустил одну руку ему на талию, а ладонь — заключил в другой. Сейчас в их стойке не было ведущего и ведомого, в своих положениях они были абсолютно равносильны, — поднимет тебе настроение? Хоть чуть-чуть.

— А музыка? — изящно изогнул бровь Сиэль.

— Ах, да.

В воздухе вспыхнуло несколько десятков серебристых искр, которые, прокружив спиралью, опустились на пол. Стоило этому случиться, как на том самом месте возник белый рояль, клавиши которого, вдавливаясь, сами начали играть некую медленную мелодию. Сиэль прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь побороть невесть откуда взявшуюся неловкость, а Себастьян как будто специально не сводил с него глаз, не то что бы желая ещё сильнее смутить, но явно предвкушая что-то.

— Я думал, что твоя магия специализируется в основном на создании иллюзий, — начал Сиэль, когда они с Себастьяном сделали первый шаг, начиная неторопливо вальсировать по комнате. — Это всё — настоящее?

— Она вообще ни на чём не специализируется, — поправил его Себастьян, — на самом деле… да. Раньше и правда иллюзии получались лучше всего. Но, как ты успел убедиться за сегодня, я проявляю успехи. Так что настоящее.

— Вот как… — Сиэль, немного оттаяв, положил подбородок ему на плечо, пока они медленно переступали с одной ноги на другую, скорее покачиваясь, нежели танцуя. А то было и понятно: после таких событий сил не оставалось практически ни на что. Себастьян сделал то же самое, и их глаза закрылись, пока они вдыхали запахи друг друга, тел и волос.

— Себастьян… — Сиэль освободил руки, откидывая их вместе с корпусом назад. Себастьян продолжал держать его, кружа по комнате, ибо мог позволить себе это из-за явного превосходства в физической силе. 

Сиэль приоткрыл глаза. Над его головой, где-то вдали, проносились лишь звёзды с планетами, которые дорисовывало воображение, — а может, это магия Себастьяна так разгулялась? — пока губы слабо напевали «Лунную сонату» Бетховена, а крепкие руки кружили его над полом. Иногда ему даже казалось, что они с Себастьяном взмывали в воздух, вспаривая, подобно пуху в вихре разгулявшегося ветра. Сердцебиение становилось тихим, размеренным, сознание затихало, а кошмары — тонули в небытие. 

Себастьян остановился, продолжая удерживать Сиэля, а также позволить его телу придти в себя от усиливавшегося головокружения. Однако сейчас Себастьян был почему-то уверен: нагрянь шторм, а Сиэль бы так и не изменил положения, получая искреннее удовольствие от нагрянувшей безмятежности. Не сдержавшись, он медленно отпустил одну из рук, кладя её Сиэлю на грудную клетку. Стремясь вдавиться, вжаться, желая забрать те оставшиеся в её глубине отголоски боли. Ощутить, как плавно перемещается воздух в его лёгких и как он сам наклоняется сильнее, прислоняясь лбом к его груди.

Его обхватили за шею, и он вдруг ощутил себя вконец растерявшим контроль над телом. 

Они упали. Сиэль, чьи волосы ореолом обрамляли лицо, прижавшись к полу, томно вздыхал, смотря на Себастьяна через пелену своих ресниц. А тот просто лежал на нем, и вставать, судя по всему, не собирался. 

— Это самое прекрасное, что было за этот долгий день, — выдохнул Сиэль, впервые за сегодня улыбаясь по-настоящему. — Спасибо. 

Себастьян приподнялся, внимательно осматривая его тело и лицо. Одежда помята, рубашка вылезла из штанов, слегка прилипнув к животу из-за проступившего пота. А взгляд расслабленный, в чём-то потерянный, но вместе с тем — благодарный.

— Как бы ни не хотелось, нам надо вставать. Пол здесь жесткий, это уж точно не пойдет на пользу твоему организму, — Себастьян присел, смотря на Сиэля с приятной усталостью. — Пойдём на кровать? 

— Пожалуй… — Сиэль, поднявшись на ноги, потянулся, — ты прав. Пойдём.

Спустя короткое время они лежали на ней, сейчас не думая совершенно ни о чём. Непонятно откуда, но в лицо иногда бил ветер, очень сильно напоминающий тот, который Сиэль вдыхал, стоя на родной веранде своего особняка. Обычно в те моменты он был лишь в домашнем халате и мягких тапках, а в руках держал чашку чая, пока Себастьян стоял сзади и дремал, положив голову ему на плечо. Тогда они занимались просчётом плана операции в Альберт-холле, на неё ушло две недели, но, честно говоря, пролетели они, словно один день. Да и вообще их с Себастьяном совместная жизнь, как Сиэль уже считал правильным выражаться, имела слишком плотный и нервозатратный график, так что это было ожидаемо. Но, на удивление, именно сегодня время как тянулось, как застывший песок. 

— Мне жаль, что ты увидел всё это, — вдруг сказал Себастьян. Сиэль повернул лицо в его сторону. — Но ты же сам понимаешь, что иначе мы не могли. Посещение подобных мероприятий — обязанность с моей стороны, — Себастьян отвёл взгляд.

Сиэль, задумчиво смотря на его лицо около минуты, вдруг вздохнул, а его глаза потеплели.

— Иди сюда, — он приглашающе раскрыл руки. Дважды повторять не пришлось. Себастьян вжался в Сиэля, прижимая голову к его груди, и тот положил подбородок ему на макушку, поглаживая его спину ласковыми движениями. — Всё хорошо, Себастьян. Всё действительно хорошо. Главное, что мы рядом. 

Себастьян отвёл задумчивый взгляд, но согласно кивнул, предпочитая промолчать. Разумеется, весь нынешний комфорт был отнюдь недолговечным. 

— Интересно, что стало с особняком, когда мы ушли? — отстранённо спросил Сиэль. — Наверное, Элизабет беспокоится, — он слегка усмехнулся.

— Он сгорел. От него ничего не осталось, — мрачно ответил Себастьян, устремляя пустой взгляд куда-то во впадину меж его ключиц. — Когда портал закрывался, возникла вспышка. Она подожгла всё. У нас… больше нет ничего.

Сиэль замер, а его лицо вытянулось, будто окаменев. Замолчав на некоторое время, пока Себастьян в равной степени помрачнел и перестал подавать даже отдалённые признаки жизни, он вдруг медленно выпустил ртом воздух и потрепал его по голове.

— Да и чёрт с ним. 

— Что ж… — Себастьян задумался, как будто не ожидая подобных слов, — хорошо, — и посмотрел на Сиэля так внимательно и серьёзно, что тому самому стало не по себе. Взгляд Себастьяна словно наизнанку выворачивал.

— Что-то не так? — Сиэль неловко поёжился. 

Себастьян на это лишь слегка улыбнулся, склонив голову к одному из своих плеч, и опустил глаза, придя к какому-то важному выводу. И, вдруг широко усмехнувшись, прикоснулся к скулам Сиэля, медленно оглаживая пальцами зону от щёк до его подбородка. Сиэль от неожиданности заметно покраснел и стал прожигать его вопросительно-требовательным взглядом. 

— Ты очень вырос, — прояснил Себастьян. Сиэль один раз похлопал ресницами, будто не понимая его, а затем скептично закатил глаза, вздыхая. 

— Ой, да в каком месте? — вскользь бросив взгляд на свою фигуру, которая по данным фигуре Себастьяна явно проигрывала, он посмотрел на него максимально иронично. Прогресса не было с тех пор, как ему было шестнадцать. Сиэль хотел сказать что-то по этому поводу, однако Себастьян резко прислонил указательный палец к его губам.

— Я не про твоё тело, — продолжил он. — Взрослость — это не только физическая сила. Дело в моральных качествах. Твои слова, поступки, решения, характер — всё это напиталось мудростью, и после сегодняшнего дня я в этом окончательно убедился. Теперь я вижу в тебе не просто силу, а опору, без которой более не могу обойтись и сам. 

— Ну, это… — Сиэль явно был смущён, в эмоциональном смысле. — Хорошо, полагаю, если оно так. Это позволяет мне ощущать некую продуктивность в наших взаимоотношениях. А то в последнее время у меня создаётся ощущение, что я только беру, ничего не отдавая взамен. Это очень подкашивает уверенность в себе.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Себастьян приподнял брови.

— По сравнению со всеми остальными, — начал Сиэль, — физически я всё ещё слаб. А это проблема. Я хочу быть полезен, когда настанет ответственный час. Не хотелось бы сидеть без дела, раздражая всех своим присутствием и не имея возможности защититься, ведь не можешь же ты быть в двух местах одновременно, да и ты, скорее всего, будешь постоянно отвлекаться на меня и переживать — в прошлый раз мы прогорели именно на этом. А одно мгновение рассеянности… и оно станет фатальным. Ни помехой, ни обузой быть не хочу.

Слова Сиэля Себастьяна немного обескуражили. И он замолчал, размышляя. Сиэль терпеливо ждал его ответа, но нельзя было сказать, что в этот момент он не волновался. Реалистическая часть рассудка твердила, что надежды оказать сопротивление настолько могущественным противникам, учитывая свои данные, — речь шла о физических, — у него было действительно мало. Однако романтическая — искренне горела этой идеей. Хотя её реализация тоже отдельный вопрос.

— Ну… — Себастьян, успокоившись недолгое время спустя, уселся на кровати по-турецки, задумчиво скашивая губу. — Вообще твоё решение отправиться за мной было достаточно… непредсказуемым, скажем так. Я не думал, что всё настолько серьёзно, — Себастьян вскользь улыбнулся, явно вспоминая нечто безумно трогательное. Сиэль подозревал, что уловил его мысли, и слегка зарделся. — Но на самом деле ты абсолютно прав. Что ж, тогда я дам тебе пару уроков, чтобы ты смог дать отпор, если что-то случится и меня не будет рядом. Только надо будет только подобрать оружие тебе по руке.

«Не только дать отпор, но и защитить тебя, если потребуется», — клятвенно пообещал себе Сиэль, но решил не озвучивать свои мысли, так как Себастьян явно бы отреагировал на них весьма противоречиво и скептично. 

— Спасибо, — вместо этого ответил Сиэль, смотря на Себастьяна с искренней благодарностью. — Ладно, тебе завтра официально возвращают статус маркиза. Тебе бы отлёживаться и готовиться, но… я действительно очень ценю то, что сейчас ты тратишь на меня своё время. А ещё и утешить пытаешься. Это говорит об очень многом. 

— Да ну, — Себастьян отмахнулся, но нельзя было не отметить, что от слов Сиэля ему стало очень приятно, учитывая, как потеплел его взгляд, — это пустяки, — он притянул Сиэля к себе. На кровати они стояли на коленях.

Сиэль закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах его тела и наслаждаясь силой мышц, которые объяли его, будто заключив в крепость по его собственной воле. А Себастьян плыл, внутри было так упоительно спокойно, словно вся вселенная замерла, включая собственноручно им созданную — разверзнувшаяся над ними космическая гладь затуманилась, поднявшись ещё выше. Ни звёзды, ни боль, ни страх, ни гадостное послевкусие пережитого не хотели вторгаться в их покой. 

Раскрыв глаза, пока Сиэль, уткнувшись в его шею носом, размеренно дышал, задремавши, Себастьян вскользь подумал, что именно такие моменты были чем-то по-настоящему важным. Трудно сказать, что именно послужило тому причиной, но если раньше Себастьян мог кончить лишь от одного блеска молочной кожи Сиэля, которая высвобождалась из-под одежды, то сейчас его мысли были абсолютно чисты. Впрочем, если оргазмом можно было назвать ощущение абсолютной внутренней эйфории, то он непременно испытал его, ведь и глаза закатывались, и тело билось в судорогах. Им было хорошо.

Сиэль, медленно скользя руками по его спине, от холки на шее до поясницы, вновь поднялся руками выше, до уровня лопаток, и вздрогнул, немного приоткрывая глаза. Себастьян же находился в абсолютнейшей прострации и этого совсем не заметил.

— У тебя что-то на спине… — тихо сказал Сиэль и понял, что лучше бы ему было молчать. Себастьян, нехотя открыв глаза, встрепенулся и отстранился.

— Ах, чёрт. Это крылья. Наверное, как-то сами вылезать начали, — ответил Себастьян немного нервно, и хотел было отстраниться, но Сиэль не позволил, специально опуская руки на эти выпирающие бугорки, которые от этого ещё больше увеличились в размерах. Ощутив это, Себастьян затрясся, закатывая глаза. Во рту у него повлажнело.

— А что повлияло? Ты далеко не всегда так… реагируешь, — Сиэль слегка покраснел, но не переставал ощупывать их, замечая, что на них начинают появляться два нароста, которые становились всё длиннее и теперь напоминали шипы.

— У меня сейчас физическая и эмоциональная гармонии в полнейшем хаосе, — ответил Себастьян, постаравшись вернуть общее состояние в норму, хотя вышло это не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. — Голод сказывается, полагаю. Моя истинная сущность рвёт и мечет, однако она уже не настолько сильна, чтобы брать под контроль мой разум, но в итоге вся её остаточная энергия изливается в трансформацию. Как ты успел убедиться на балу, человекоподобных лиц среди нас мало.

— А почему так? — с интересом отозвался Сиэль, немного ослабив хватку. Шипы на спине отросли ещё сильнее, и наверняка могли бы пронзить ему ладони, не убери он их в нужный момент. — И вообще на что способны? 

— Это… — Себастьян задумался, заодно и отстраняясь от странной, охватывавшей тело слабости, которая бывала у него редко, — сложный вопрос, но я постараюсь объяснить. Мало кто из нас выбирает человеческую личину, если в принципе не имеет цели вступать с людьми в тесные контакты. Инкубы и суккубы, к примеру, больше всех из нас напоминают людей, но и направленность их деятельности, скажем так, нацелена на прямой физический контакт с человеческим родом. Остальные же выбирают свой облик, ориентируясь на ваши ассоциации. Голова льва у Ипоса — смелость, а склонный к познанию человеческих наук и преподающий военное дело Абигор в представлении людей выглядит, как могучий всадник с копьём. Наши облики — процесс вашей же силы мысли. К слову, потому и элита предпочитает человеческие тела. Люди же выбирают подобных себе наиболее похожими на них самих. 

— Так и в итоге вы материальны или существуете лишь по вине нашего воображения? 

— Мы, можно сказать, материальное из нематериального, — прояснил Себастьян, снисходительно улыбаясь. — Процесс перерождения энергии во что-то гораздо более существенное. Но так как природа наша изменчива, то и мы сами переменчивы, ведь появились по своей собственной воле, а не под влиянием высших сил. Всё существующее, что ангелы, что демоны, что жнецы, по сути, набор кодов, который породил Создатель, бесплотный источник энергии и всего живого. А код можно взломать, если имеешь ключ. Отсюда и магия. 

— А что ж ты сам тогда прячешься, — внимательно взглянул на него Сиэль, но для Себастьяна это явно был один из самых неудобных вопросов. — Ты даже на пир пришёл в своей человеческой форме. Я понимаю, что так ты хотел поддержать меня, но я видел, как все косились… и в основном на тебя. У вас это считается дурным тоном?

— Ну а сам как думаешь, — Себастьян меланхолично усмехнулся. — Разумеется. Демонов и так презирают, когда они склонны к формам смертных. Впрочем, есть и исключения, как тот же Абигор или Люцифер с излюбленной им формой человеческого дитя. Но мне… — он дёрнул плечом. — Так хотелось. В такой обстановке лично мне было важно, чтобы ты видел во мне поддержку, а не чудовище. 

— Но ведь я люблю тебя, а не твою человеческую форму, — возразил Сиэль. И тут же деликатно напомнил: — Кстати, мы это уже обсуждали. Но ты тогда продержался не больше минуты и то… не весь.

— Ты был напуган, Сиэль, — жестко ответил Себастьян, полностью взяв эмоции под контроль и отстранившись, из-за чего Сиэль напрягся, так же отодвинувшись от него на шаг. И, пресекая любые возражения с его стороны, Себастьян решительно заключил его лицо в ладонях, серьёзно заглядывая в его глаза: — А я — меняюсь. Меняюсь из-за тебя. Существование в качестве своей истинной сущности больше не приносит мне удовлетворения, ты должен был понять это. Да, как данность, она имеется. Но я не хочу быть таким. Пойми это.

Сиэль ничего не отвечал в течение первых двух минут. Только зрачки его глаз, сузившись, дрожали. Себастьян сказал сейчас то, что, возможно, говорить не стоило, и тот сам понял это с опозданием, ощутив энергетику Раума, который до этого всё время находился на балконе, слушая их диалог, а тут внезапно исчез. Сбежал прочь, не желая верить в то, что услышал.

А Себастьян и сам с трудом верил в то, что сказал. 

— В любом случае… — начал Сиэль, хотя голос его был неровным, он быстро дышал. — Это ведь не значит, что ты не являешься… таким. Возможно, для тебя это проклятие. Бедствие, которое ты всеми силами пытаешься избежать, но, может, не стоит игнорировать его, а, наоборот, пытаться взять под контроль. Знаешь, даже люди одной силой воли способны добиться очень многого, настолько, что, порой, совершают то, чего совершить по факту невозможно.

— Сиэль, мальчик мой, — Себастьян посмотрел на него настолько снисходительно и иронично, что Сиэль растерялся, вздрогнув и даже слегка покраснев. — Я уже на одной силе воли и держусь. Представь, что ты находишься в клетке, запертый, во тьме, без еды и воды. Ничего не успокаивает твой разум, ничего не лечит раны. Есть лишь… запах. Настолько сильный, что покой обрести невозможно, и ты сам, как оголённые провода. За всё время я до сих пор не привык к чувству голода. И когда ты ворвался в мою жизнь, он лишь обострился.

— Но мы ведь… — Сиэль покраснел ещё сильнее, внезапно воспоминания показались ему слишком интимными. Возможно, на фоне собственного признания. — Мы ведь… целовались. Много, очень много раз. И не только. Мне показалось, что ты привык.

— И однажды уже сорвался, — холодно посмотрел на него Себастьян. — Да и лишь чудом смог придти в себя. Не спорю, возможно, я смогу снова очнуться во время процесса, если мы всё-таки попробуем. Но если для тебя это лишь физический урон, который ты простишь мне в силу своего бесспорного благородства, — его глаза на мгновение блеснули, заметив, как поморщился Сиэль, — которого ты стесняешься, понимаю, и тем не менее. Если для тебя это лишь физический, то для меня — моральный. Настолько сильный, что он разъедает меня, терзает, душит… Знаешь, после того раза подсознательно я уже собирался наложить на себя руки. Это было мерзко. 

Себастьян опустил голову, больше не говоря ничего. Сиэль тоже не решался рушить это молчание первое время, не зная, что сказать. Потому просто подсел к нему поближе, и они оба легли обратно на кровать, обхватывая друг друга за спины. Один стыдился себя из-за слабости, другой — из-за давления, которое, возможно, было слишком сильным, однако необходимым.

Открыв глаза и скосив на него серьёзный взгляд, Сиэль всё-таки продолжил:

— Знаешь, почему я подарил тебе девственность? — это был не риторический вопрос, и Себастьян даже свёл брови под прямым углом, не понимая, в какую сторону завернулся их диалог. — Что ж, ладно, скажу сам. Я не знаю. 

— Что? — не понял Себастьян.

— Говорю же, я не знаю, почему своим первым выбрал именно тебя, — прояснил Сиэль. — Я не думаю, что любил тебя тогда. Да, какие-то признаки были. Вообще чувства — слишком сложный вопрос. Я, к примеру, всю жизнь считал себя слишком холодным и чёрствым, чтобы испытывать такое, а что в результате — отправился на край света за мужчиной, перед этим поставив на уши весь Лондон из-за слухов о своей гомосексуальности, так ещё и признался ему в любви, причём, со слезами на глазах. 

Себастьян слегка улыбнулся с проблеском теплоты, хотя тяжесть никуда не ушла из глаз, которые были практически полностью сокрыты под веками. 

— Я к тому, что, если ты даже тогда смог остановиться, то это уже что-то значит. Или же, — на этом моменте Сиэль прижал Себастьяна сильнее, и его губы поджались, пока язык нервно перекатывал слюну во рту, — твои чувства ко мне не настолько сильны, чтобы противостоять этой силе? Чтобы удержать монстра. Хотя бы в этот раз.

Себастьян резко отшатнулся от Сиэля, вцепляясь в его плечи с такой яростью, что тот замер, подавив немой крик. 

— Как… — он дрожал, и сейчас явно был не в себе. Возможно, говорить Сиэлю этого не стоило, — ты можешь… так думать? Как? После всего?

Сиэль, захлопав ресницами, опустил лицо, спрятав за волосами, намереваясь уйти от ответа. Однако вместо этого Себастьян сжал его плечи ещё сильнее, чуть ли не начиная трясти. От бешенства.

— Отвечай. Это серьёзно. 

— Что ж, хорошо, — Сиэль помрачнел, поднимая на него глаза. — Скажем так. Я до сих пор опасаюсь, что наши чувства не взаимны. Неожиданно понял, что мне действительно не безразлично, как ты относишься ко мне. Ты даёшь мне отдачу, но в последнее время я сомневаюсь, что ты испытываешь именно то, что я. Возможно, для тебя я как… хм, не знаю. Как любимая душа, с которой не хочется расставаться. Но не как любимый человек.

— О, — только и ответил Себастьян. Его лицо стало практически бесцветным. 

Сиэль замер, вытягиваясь в лице. 

— Я что, прав?

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, слегка прикрыв глаза, будто от усталости. 

— Прости.

— Так что это значит, Себастьян?

— Прости мне мою наглость задать тебе ответный вопрос. На основании чего у тебя возникли такие сомнения?

Сиэль растерялся, не сразу найдя слов, которые смогут правильно выразить все его чувства и мысли.

— Наверное, потому, что ты никогда не говорил, что любишь меня. Все твои фразы оканчивались лишь намёками, упоминаниями вскользь, уклончивыми ответами, многозначительными взглядами… Да, я действительно говорил, что всё это — лишь слова, важны действия. Но сейчас я сомневаюсь в этом. Иногда мне кажется, что… — он на секунду замолчал, чтобы привести в порядок дыхание, — я был не очень прав. Слова, они… когда они сказаны в нужное время, в нужном месте, когда они не становятся вульгарными и не теряют собственного смысла, они как заклинания. Я чувствую странную неудовлетворённость, не слыша в ответ то же самое.

Себастьян, приподняв брови, вдруг присел на кровати, выставляя руку перед собой. Сиэль нахмурился, не понимая, что он собирается сделать, однако Себастьян прислонил палец к губам, призывая его к молчанию.

Мгновение спустя на раскрытой ладони Себастьяна возникла красноватая вспышка, которая, вытянувшись, вдруг приняла форму розы. Слишком реалистичной, чтобы казаться иллюзией: Сиэль мог рассмотреть её в мельчайших деталях, от изящества прожилок на матовых листьях до крохотных, слегка покачивающихся, волосков стебля.

Однако, прикоснувшись к розе, Сиэль вдруг с удивлением осознал, что совершенно не чувствует её на ощупь. Разве что воздух, в котором она якобы была, был чуть более нагретым.

— А… зачем это всё?

— Ты заговорил о заклинаниях, вот я и показал тебе одно из них. К слову, — вдруг Себастьян резко с силой сжал ладонь. — Теперь ты ничего не видел.

— Я не понимаю, что это всё значит.

Себастьян, медленно вздохнув, пригласил его снова присесть на край кровати, и теперь взгляд Сиэля вряд ли можно было назвать растерянным, он был наполнен требовательностью.

— Твои слова — стопроцентное попадание. Как видишь, некоторые из них действительно играют роль заклинаний.

— Я не понимаю.

— Понимаешь, — мягко начал Себастьян. — Я… другой. По природе. Из-за предрасположенности к магии и прочему я, как ты успел убедиться, способен на очень многое. Но в последнее время я уже не узнаю ни себя, ни своё тело. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Сиэль. Я понимаю, и мне больно, что я не могу дать тебе этого, но… если я скажу. Скажу то, чего ты просишь, то не знаю, что будет со мной. А сейчас я не готов к настолько разительным переменам. Понимаешь меня?

Себастьян держал его за руку, внимательно смотря в глаза. Сиэль, анализируя услышанное, сглотнул слюну, медленно кивая. И опустил голову. Кажется, он понял, что Себастьян хотел ему сказать.

— Извини, — теперь Сиэль чувствовал себя даже слишком неловко. 

— Ничего, — спокойно кивнул Себастьян, хотя Сиэль услышал слишком громкий вздох облегчения. — Я рад, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию. Я боялся, что ты не поймёшь.

Однако Сиэль вдруг напрягся.

— А что может произойти? — он поднял голову. — Или ты сам даже предположить не можешь?

— Честно, не знаю, — ответил Себастьян. — Но в том, что последствия будут серьёзными, я уверен на сто процентов.

— Понятно, — Сиэль растерянно кивнул. — Правда, знаешь, ты меня не переубедил.

— В смысле?

— Мы ведь всё равно не будем друг с другом до конца честными, если не решимся полностью познать свои темные стороны, а твои слова о чувствах дали ещё больше понять то, что ты настроен по отношению ко мне так же серьёзно, — сейчас Сиэль не покраснел из-за серьёзности момента и слов, которые имели достаточно тяжелый характер, однако глаза его заблестели. Так бывает, когда вспоминаешь о чём-то безмерно приятном. — Я хочу, чтобы ты обратился. Давай снова попробуем. Только, клянусь, на этот раз я не сбегу. 

Кажется, Себастьян воспринял это уже без злости и ярости или раздражения, а скорее с безысходностью. Так как если всё выше не помогло переубедить Сиэля, то теперь он совсем не знал, что делать. И начал массировать виски. 

— Почему для тебя это так важно?

— Это… — он отвёл взгляд. — Возможно, сентиментальный вопрос. Даже слишком. Мне неловко говорить, будет звучать… очень уж вульгарно.

— Уж постарайся, — теперь это было раздражение. 

— Ну… — Сиэль вдруг засмеялся, но каким-то странным, очень коротким и отрывистым и нервным смехом. — Просто хочется действительно удостовериться в том, что… любовь побеждает всё, — и он засмеялся ещё сильнее, не то ли от смущения, не то ли от стыда. А вот на Себастьяна это оказало очень сильное воздействие. 

— Ладно. 

Даже не оборачиваясь на Сиэля, который замер, не ожидая, что Себастьян так внезапно согласится, он отошёл от него метров на десять, и развернулся, начиная развязывать шнуровку плаща. 

— Постой, ты серьёзно? — Сиэль был ошарашен. 

— А что, решил передумать? — холодно ответил Себастьян, эффектно отбрасывая плащ в сторону рояля. — Отодвинься подальше, тебя может задеть.

— Постой.

Сиэль поднялся на ноги, и Себастьян, принявшийся за расстёгивание пуговиц золотистого жилета, остановился, поднимая на него взгляд. Сиэль, подойдя к нему, неожиданно поцеловал его. В этот жест была вложена сила. Себастьян, приоткрывая глаза сквозь поцелуй и увидев, как тот сильно зажмуривал свои, догадался: Сиэль это делал в качестве поддержки. Потому что верил в него.

— Я… — Сиэль облизнул губы, пока его рука мягко оглаживала щёку Себастьяна. Тот дрожал, впившись в него взглядом. Почему-то тело снова билось в лихорадке. Но то ли от жара, то ли от холода — не понять. — В общем, я… не хочу, чтобы воспринимал это как обязанность. Я делаю всё это из цели тебе помочь, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Себастьян, делая медленный глубокий вдох через нос. — Но ты зря поцеловал меня. Я ещё не обратился, а меня уже колотит.

Сиэль виновато прикусил губу.

— Тебе не будет больно? — неожиданно спросил он.

— Будет. Это всегда так. Только, Сиэль, я… — Себастьян замолчал, отводя глаза. Однако тот с силой сжал его подбородок, вынуждая внимательно посмотреть на себя. 

— Не смей сомневаться. Всё пройдёт замечательно, и я никуда не убегу. Ты слышишь меня? 

Это был один из тех самых моментов, когда Сиэль открыто подавлял Себастьяна одной лишь своей волей. Хоть в эмоциональном плане он чрезвычайно импульсивен и экспрессивен даже для демона, Сиэль все равно умудрялся влиять на него, как во время контракта, так и после его разрыва.

Себастьян, принявшись за расстёгивание пуговиц рубашки, наверное, впервые осознал: Сиэль действительно имел способность его подавлять. То ли это был характер, то ли некая внутренняя сила. Ведь, даже ощущая, как сердце бьётся при каждой мысли о нём, подчинялся Себастьян отнюдь не под влиянием эмоций. 

А просто потому, что Сиэль так сказал.

— Зрелище это не из приятных. Ни в коем случае не подходи, пока я не скажу.

Дождавшись, пока Сиэль отойдёт от него на приличное расстояние, Себастьян полностью разделся, замирая в центре зала с раскрытыми в стороны руками и ногами, поставленными по ширине плеч. 

Из утробы раздалось рычание. Глаза Себастьяна закатились, он высоко запрокинул голову вверх. Его рот широко раскрылся, и внезапно он забился в таких конвульсиях, что Сиэль чуть не подскочил, подорвавшись подбежать к нему, но тут же себя одёрнул, приказывая сдерживать эмоции. И приложил все усилия, чтобы его ноги практически физически приросли к полу, а он сам — наблюдал. 

Однако дальше — в стократ хуже. 

Вслед за конвульсиями, объявшими тело Себастьяна настолько, что тот истерически содрогался, изменяясь в лице, то шипя, то кряхтя, то смеясь, то крича, то и вовсе, казалось, практически рыдая, но с полностью сухими глазами, последовали судороги. 

Сильные, нарастающие. Покрытая мурашками кожа вспухала, а вены под ней — увеличивались, становясь всё больше похожими на ярко-фиолетовые, глистообразные трубки, которые шевелились под кожей, словно там копошилась стая червей. 

Колени Себастьяна подкосились, и Сиэль был практически уверен в том, что раздавшийся шум являлся треском его настоящих костей. Прислонив руку ко рту, Себастьян отхаркнул кровь, завывая, хотя Сиэль, видя это, в особенности кровь, которая полностью испачкала его рот, руки и часть груди, уже жалел, что попросил Себастьяна пойти на это. И дело тут было не в якобы слабохарактерности. Как любому человеку, излишне трепетно относившемуся к кому-то из других существ, ему было искренне больно за те ощущения, которые Себастьян сейчас терпел. Сентиментальность момента, оправдываемая высокими чувствами, как-то вмиг испарилась, оставив вместо себя лишь сморщенное в глубоко болезненной гримасе лицо и руки, намертво вцепившиеся в край постели. 

— Боже.

Кожа Себастьяна стала слазить со спины лоскутами, а он сам — закрыл лицо руками, крича ещё сильнее, и лишь несколько секунд спустя Сиэль понял, что его челюсть, вытянувшись, вырывалась вперёд, больше напоминая клюв, на котором, кровоточа, висели части кожи. Кажется, это был его человеческий рот, а, точнее, губы. 

Из спины полезли штыри, разрастаясь, однако с уже имеющимися на них склизкими отростками, являвшимися чем-то вроде зачатка перьев. Кожа Себастьяна начала темнеть, волосы — расти, а из головы на поверхность пробивалось два рога, и кожа лопалась над ними, как огромные, белеющие пузыри. 

Впоследствии Себастьян начал затихать, ещё сильнее скрючиваясь и дожидаясь, пока поверхностное преображение после внутреннего также завершится, а он сам перестанет ощущать невыносимое чувство разрывающей боли. Слёзы не текли по его лицу в силу твёрдости сущности, пробившейся на свет, и его собственной высокой выносливости, которая, пусть и сильно подкосилась, но позволяла выдержать всё, что происходило с его телом.

Хотя, признаться честно, Себастьян на грани подсознания понимал, что преображение действительно стоило ему слишком многого. И не перевоплощался он тогда, перед балом, далеко не только из сентиментальности. Он просто не был уверен в том, выдержит ли нечто подобное снова. 

Однако для Сиэля это было важно. Потому Себастьян, несмотря ни на что, не мог ему отказать. 

Впрочем, все эти мысли, при всех их силе, в таком состоянии словно заглушались. В сущности своей истинной формы ему было привычно слышать в ушах лёгкий гам, раздражающий, но крайне сильно способствующий активации всех способностей, позволяющих драться ему в бою лучше, чем кто-либо другой. И, без сомнений, воистину свирепо. 

Выпрямившись и отряхнувшись от остатков своих же крови и плоти, Себастьян широко раскрыл плечи, распахивая крылья за спиной, и полностью предстал перед Сиэлем. 

От того, кажется, морально не осталось живого следа. 

Было бы правильным уточнить, что издалека Сиэль не видел всё в чёткости, но и этого более чем хватило, чтобы он был практически насмерть поражен. Казалось, даже ночное небо над ними отступило, взмыв куда-то очень высоко. Сиэль не мог оторваться от Себастьяна, то ли застыв от страха, то ли очаровавшись мрачным великолепием ужаса, но даже самым краем взгляда не мог не заметить, что прежняя романтическая обстановка вокруг них растворилась напрочь. Сумерки обратились в глубокую ночь, звезды почти потухли, а стены с гравюрами, прежде окутанные туманом, постепенно проявляли свой цвет и всё больше пестрили всеми оттенками красного. 

Себастьян, медленно расправив плечи и зажмурившись так, словно каждое движение в давно позабытом облике приносило ему искреннее наслаждение, потянулся. Приветливо захрустели кости позвонков, приятно расслабились до этого затёкшие мышцы шеи. Казалось, сейчас он Сиэля практически не замечал, полностью погрузившись в изучение себя. И на то были причины. Более пятисот лет он не обращался полностью, от и до, особенно, с учётом того, что его предыдущее перевоплощение являлось ничем иным, чем превосходно созданная им иллюзия, хоть и модернизированная некоторыми физическими функциями находившегося в спячке организма. 

Сиэль видел, как Себастьян смотрел на свои чисто-чёрные, будто сотканные из тьмы руки, однако и редкие перья, и когти на них были совершенно точно не бесплотными, исходя из чего Сиэль пришёл к выводу, что такой цвет имела лишь его кожа. Как оглаживал длинные густые волосы, простиравшиеся до пола и двигавшиеся самостоятельно, обвиваясь вокруг его совершенно человеческих ног и ступней. 

Тело Себастьяна действительно в своей массе больше было человеческим, по крайней мере, на вид. Хотя крылья за спиной, рога и голова с длинным вытянутым клювом, которая и пугала больше всего, не соответствовали этому образу, однако визуально это не слишком сильно отличалось от того, что Сиэль бы хотел увидеть. Его кожа была пигментирована, имея где-то чёрный, бледный и розоватый оттенки, в особенности в паху, где его безучастно висевший пенис по цвету явно выделялся. И это особенно контрастировало с лобком, густо усеянным тёмными жёсткими волосами. Хотя, скорее всего, это тоже было оперение. 

Сиэль не знал, как охарактеризовать испытываемые им чувства. Это, бесспорно, был страх. Скорее даже патологический, на подсознательном уровне. Его сущность по природе боялась таких существ, что было совершенно не удивительно. Однако вместе со страхом имелся интерес. И не только интерес. Уже сейчас Сиэль ощущал странное влечение, не в плотском смысле, хотя как знать. 

Облик Себастьяна завораживал. Возможно, это было одним из ответвлений психологического мазохизма. Может, чувства так туманили разум и глаза, а, может, Сиэль был просто психически нездоров, если после некоторой адаптации его начинало тянуть к Себастьяну, который на данный момент оглаживал собственный клюв когтями. Однако его глаза, впервые за долгое время походившие звериные из-за сузившегося зрачка, пусть и не сияющие, как раньше, сузились, и он повернул голову в сторону Сиэля.

Тот, не ожидавший такого, нервно застыл, разом позабыв всё чувство былой увлеченности по отношению к его сущности. Себастьян не сводил с него глаз.

— А теперь, медленно встань… — Сиэль чуть не скривился от этого голоса, который был слишком далёк от человеческого. Если бы он не знал, что сейчас с ним в одной комнате находился Себастьян, то точно бы подумал, что с ним разговаривает самый настоящий старик, хотя, надо отметить, всё равно достаточно бархатисто. 

Тем не менее, Сиэль обещал себе не пасовать, потому сделал, как попросили. 

— И подойди. На пять шагов, — добавил Себастьян, продолжая сверлить его странным взглядом. 

Сиэль, сглотнув слюну, приблизился, не без содрогания отмечая, что те детали внешности Себастьяна, которые поначалу были не видны глазу, стали действительно отталкивающими. Такое впечатление производило лицо, почти чёрное, морщинистое, с нависшими веками, кровавыми провалами в виде отверстия носовой кости человеческого черепа и вытянутым клювом, который в профиль показался Сиэлю не менее длинным, чем вся его голова.

Себастьян, склонив голову к плечу, тоже пошёл в его сторону, и Сиэль замер, не зная, как реагировать, однако сейчас его эмоции были, очевидно, в полнейшем хаосе. Себастьян странно смотрел на него, ничего не говорил. Его движения и действия было трудно предугадать, а особенно пугало то, что сейчас Сиэль даже не мог полностью быть уверенным в том, что тот не находится под влиянием своей истинной формы. Пусть Себастьян и убеждал, что такого быть не может, такие мысли всё равно мелькали в тени сознания, особенно, когда тот приблизился вплотную. Сиэль так и не снял ничего из своего парадного наряда, однако сейчас чувствовал себя раздетым догола. Себастьян пожирал его глазами.

— Ты боишься? — интонация Себастьяна была похожа на шипение змеи, и он зашагал вокруг Сиэля, медленно обходя его по кругу. 

Пытаясь стоять ровно и как можно меньше дёргаться, Сиэль, отслеживая его взглядом и внимая к каждому шороху, слышал, как тот, смакуя, с шумом втягивает в ноздри его запах. А затем в его утробе заурчало, от голода. 

— Я привыкну, — ответил Сиэль, медленно втягивая носом воздух. Резко наступило понимание, что Себастьян, скорее всего, теперь проверял его на прочность. 

— Хм.

Себастьян усмехнулся, неожиданно приблизившись со спины. Сиэль не успел опомниться, как под его выползшую из штанов рубашку залезли руки Себастьяна. И эти ощущения заметно отличались от обычных. Сейчас, мягко оглаживая изгибы его живота, иногда прикасаясь к впадине пупка, однако в основном задерживаясь на талии, руки Себастьяна были гораздо сильнее и опаснее своих рук в человеческом обличие. Казалось, сожмёт он его сейчас слишком сильно, и Сиэль сломается. Учитывая, что Себастьян уже несколько раз успел слегка оцарапать его когтями. 

— Ты такой аппетитный… — тихо проговорил Себастьян очень хриплым шёпотом, и его клюв слегка приоткрылся, практически касаясь своим кончиком плеча Сиэля. — Твой запах такой терпкий, а вот ты сам довольно хрупок. Смотри, — он слегка надавил кончиком ногтя на напряжённый живот Сиэля, не царапая, но нажимая им с достаточной силой, чтобы Сиэль ощутил его чрезмерную остроту, — я могу сделать лишь одно движение, и все твои внутренности окажутся у меня в ладони. Выпотрошить тебя — всё равно что насадить мотылька на раскалённую иглу. Твоё тело слишком красиво, чтобы не увековечить эту красоту, — он быстро провёл языком по мочке уха Сиэля, и для того, заметно побледневшего от слов Себастьяна, было серьёзной неожиданностью обнаружить, что у Себастьяна в этой трансформации действительно есть язык. Причём, настолько длинный и толстый. 

— А что, звучит заманчиво, — Сиэль вдруг посмотрел на него с лукавством, примечая ещё сильнее разжёгшиеся искры в его глазах, — если ты этого действительно хочешь… в этом есть смысл. Умереть от руки возлюбленного по собственному желанию. Возможно, в этом есть доля нездорового мазохизма, но ведь ты тоже находишь это прекрасным, не так ли? 

Голос Сиэля дрожал, но уже не столько от страха, сколько от странного азарта. Ему казалось, что он начал понимать правила игры: Себастьян проверял его на прочность, и теперь вопрос за лишь за тем, чего он жаждал получить. Ко всему прочему, оперение его ладоней, которое присутствовало в не очень большом количестве, но в достаточном, чтобы вызывать этим в теле противоречивые ощущения, щекотали кожу. В особенности, его верхнюю часть лобка, которую Себастьян сейчас беззастенчиво ощупывал. 

— Слишком дерзкие слова для настолько беззащитного существа, — и Себастьян резко сдавил его талию, так, что зрачки глаз Сиэля моментально сузились, а он сам открыл рот, заходясь в судорогах боли. Тем не менее, когда Сиэль слишком сильно изогнулся, кряхтя, Себастьян достаточно быстро отпустил его, отчего он свалился на пол. Схватившись за живот, Сиэль с мрачным удивлением посмотрел на склонившегося над ним Себастьяна. 

— Ты хочешь убедиться в моей преданности? Хоть убей, я не откажусь от того, что сказал ещё возле портала. 

Глаза Себастьяна холодно блеснули, однако он не сдвинулся с места, молча наблюдая за тем, как Сиэль медленно встаёт, поднимаясь с пола. 

Как фарфоровая кукла. Бледнеет, покачивается, дрожит, но стоит. Как же его тщедушное тело может быть настолько стойким?

— Неужели я не отвратителен тебе даже сейчас? — не смотря на огрубевшую кожу век, сплошь усеянную морщинами, вряд ли они могли спрятать эмоции, которые вразрез контрастировали с нечеловечностью облика и, не смотря на свою мрачность, обезоруживали своим огнём. Никакая аура или личина демона не могли скрыть произошедших изменений. И Сиэль тоже не мог этого не заметить. — Я вижу страх, я чувствую его запах, ощущаю самим естеством отвращение. Ты не готов принять меня таким.

— Ты что, не веришь мне? — Сиэль с напряжением сощурился, замечая, как Себастьян на этих словах едва заметно вздрагивает. Хотя, возможно, это был один из неизвестных Сиэлю его внутренних физических процессов вроде икоты, но всё-таки хотелось верить, что он сумел застать его врасплох. 

— Не верю?

— Ты задаешь мне странные вопросы, — ответил Сиэль, резко сокращая расстояние между ними до упора. Тот отшатнулся. Возможно, таким образом он просто пытался абстрагироваться от его запаха. — Ты сомневаешься во мне? Или так голоден, что боишься мне навредить и так молишь, чтобы я не дразнил тебя и исчез? 

Сиэль подошёл к Себастьяну снова, зная, что это произведёт на него впечатление. Впрочем, после озвученного вопроса, Себастьян словно стал безразличен ко всему. Его грудь не вздымалась — он даже не дышал. Сиэль попал в яблочко.

— Страх, отвращение… — задумчиво протянул Сиэль, выразительно осматривая его с ног до головы. Себастьян молча наблюдал за этой реакцией. — Возможно, ты немного путаешь, но лично всё, что я испытываю сейчас — искреннее волнение, что ты… вдруг захочешь воспользоваться ситуацией и, оправдывая свой поступок неким сомнительным героизмом, вдруг сбежишь. От меня. Возможно, это ещё и страх, согласен. В любом случае, он не оправдан тем, чего ты так сильно боишься сам. 

Теперь их роли изменились, и уже Сиэль шагал вокруг Себастьяна, стараясь держать под контролем его действия, а заодно и повышая внимание на некоторых раннее неизвестных глазу деталей, вроде его видоизменённого позвоночника, который, выпирая из спины, напоминал бугорки; как те, что были на спине у драконов из иллюстраций к книгам в жанре фэнтези. 

Однако на счёт Себастьяна было не понять, намеренно ли он позволил взять Сиэлю ситуацию под контроль, чтобы в нужный момент атаковать, или же всерьёз растерялся. Успев достаточно хорошо его изучить, Сиэль с уверенностью мог сказать, что оба этих варианта были более чем возможны. И, быть может, это было чересчур сентиментально и наивно, но даже сейчас с трудом верилось, что Себастьян действительно мог всерьёз навредить ему. Пока что складывалось впечатление, что всё это — лишь маскарад, который он устроил исходя из некоторых собственных комплексов. А их наличие было очевидно. 

— Знаешь, что по этому поводу думаю лично я? — Сиэль остановился прямо перед ним, скрестив руки на груди. — Сейчас ты боишься самого себя. И испытываешь отвращение по той же причине. Но не хочешь признаваться в этом открыто, так что пытаешься перевести стрелки на моё якобы отторжение такого рода вещей. Я человек, для меня нормально испытывать страх перед существами твоей природы. Однако сейчас я здесь, стою перед тобой, смотря тебе прямо в глаза, и даже не имею мысли о том, чтобы убежать. Ты скажешь, что это добровольный акт самопожертвования? Возможно, но лишь потому, что мне дорог именно ты сам. Ты, как Себастьян и как существо, которым перестаёшь себя воспринимать. 

— Я могу сломать тебя, Сиэль, прямо сейчас, в эту секунду, — медленно ответил Себастьян, сужая глаза. У него даже затряслись пальцы, нервно теребя воздух. — На моих руках кровь миллионов людей. Огромная тьма жертв прошла через меня, и я не уверен, что смогу вовремя остановиться, если ты возжелаешь стать следующей. Взгляни на меня, — и он провёл в воздухе руками, красноречиво указывая на своё тело, — это облик чудовища, тебе следует абстрагироваться от образа Себастьяна, которого ты знаешь, и свыкнуться с пониманием, что вот он я, такой, омерзительный. У меня нечеловеческое сердце, нечеловеческое лицо. А если тебе суждено навсегда остаться рядом со мной таким? Я не хочу, чтобы ты жертвовал собой ради того, кто даже твоих губ в этой трансформации коснуться не может.

Сиэль, выслушав это, заметил, что глаза Себастьяна с каждым разом тускнеют, и не смог сдержать печального вздоха. Впрочем, как и желания подойти и обнять его. 

Когда Сиэль вдруг обхватил руками Себастьяна за грудь, очень медленно и осторожно опустив голову ему на плечо, пока пальцы обхватили его у основания крыльев, сам Себастьян, растерявшись, не знал, что говорить. Сиэль был слишком великодушен и добр по отношению к нему. Настолько, что от этого становилось больно. Себастьян считал, что не заслужил по отношению к себе такого, но и отказаться не мог. Не хотелось. 

И, не зная, что ответить на это, Себастьян сконфуженным взглядом смотрел на край его вполовину спрятавшегося под клювом затылка, но Сиэль не намеревался вынуждать его говорить, вдруг отстранившись. 

— Я понимаю, почему ты это говоришь. Я понимаю, почему ты делаешь со мной всё это, но, Себастьян, — он опустил ладони ему на лицо, наклоняя голову так, чтобы клюв был направлен вниз, а глаза остановились на одном уровне. — Ты же видишь меня насквозь. Взгляни в мои глаза. И ты увидишь. Я не уйду тебя. Никогда. 

Себастьян вздохнул, смотря на него. Если бы его рот был человеческим, то на его губах непременно возникла бы безнадёжная улыбка. Тьма отступила, возвращая комнату в практически первозданный вид созданной Себастьяном иллюзии. Сиэль, осматриваясь по сторонам, с приятным удивлением тоже не мог не заметить эти изменения.

— Ох, ты решил вернуть романтическую версию спальни? — Сиэль многозначительно изогнул брови, видя, как вокруг снова преобладал синий цвет замест агрессивного красного. 

— Давай постоим вот так… немного. Я хочу успокоиться, — тихо ответил Себастьян, осторожно кладя свою голову ему на плечо, не проконтролировав, что его волосы тоже потянулись к Сиэлю, обвиваясь вокруг его рук и спины.

— Кажется, я им нравлюсь, — Сиэль немного нервно усмехнулся, чувствуя, как один из локонов Себастьяна мельком надавливает на одну из ягодиц. — Они что, двигаются сами по себе? 

— Скорее, демонстрируют потаённые желания, — судя по голосу, Себастьяна тоже немного позабавила ситуация. Хотя присутствовала и незначительная неловкость. 

— Тебе не очень трудно так стоять? — Сиэль скосил взгляд на край его щеки, которая попадала в поле его зрения.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — отозвался Себастьян.

— Ну… я же знаю, что сейчас твой аппетит более навязчивый. Меня удивляет твой самоконтроль. Я ожидал, что мы и касаться друг друга из-за твоей жажды толком не сможем.

— А меня удивляет, что ты не испытываешь отвращение к моему облику, — холодно усмехнулся Себастьян. — Не знаю. Я сам боялся этого. Но на самом деле, мне заметно легче. Может, ты был прав, и это не столько моя воля, сколько действительно приобретённая привычка… я правда не знаю. В любом случае, это хорошо.

— В последнее время ты удивляешь меня всё больше, — хмыкнул Сиэль, не без румянца на щеках ощущая, как Себастьян решился прижать его к себе, обхватив за талию, — спишь, умываешься, голод свой контролируешь. Знаешь, как говорят. С кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься.

— Может быть, — Себастьян задумчиво сощурился, ещё сильнее прижимаясь к Сиэлю. Тот дёрнулся. И, кажется, Себастьян только сейчас догадался, по какой причине. — А… м-м. Тебя не слишком сильно смущает, что я сейчас обнажён? В этой форме у меня есть свой излюбленный костюм, но я не хотел облачаться в него сразу, так как иначе ты бы не увидел меня полностью таким, каков я есть.

— Не слишком смущает, только дополнительное движение у паха вряд ли можно назвать утешающим. Я не настолько безразличен к тебе в этом плане, знаешь ли. 

— Так мне одеться? 

— Не стоит, — Сиэль прикусил губу, сдерживая довольную улыбку. — Это довольно забавно. Разве что… я устал стоять. Твои крылья не помнутся, если мы снова туда вернёмся? Ибо это единственный предмет мебели в твоей комнате, на который мне не страшно садиться.

— …ну и в конечном итоге я убил всех заклинателей, потому что печать призыва была неправильно составлена, — заключил Себастьян примерно час спустя, задумчиво постучав по клюву кончиком ногтя. — Потому с тех пор я даже не пытался заключать контракты. Люди ещё тогда настолько разочаровали меня своей примитивностью, что в последующие лета я даже не имел желания с ними связываться.

Сиэль расслабленно улыбнулся, подперев голову руками. На данный момент он абсолютно безмятежно лежал на кровати, задрав согнутые в коленях ноги, которые болтались и покачивались в воздухе время от времени. Сейчас, слушая рассказы Себастьяна, что сидел у изголовья, скрестив пальцы в замок, и увлечённо смотрел куда-то вдаль, с удовольствием воскрешая в голове воспоминания былых времён, Сиэль напоминал ребёнка, мечтательно вздыхавшего от каждой новой сказки родителей. И его глаза светились таким искренним блеском восторга, что этот вид не мог сразить, пожалуй, только бессердечного.

К слову, потому и сам Себастьян не мог смотреть на него слишком долго. Лицезрение настолько очаровательных эмоций оказывало слишком сильное воздействие, а сильный румянец вряд ли бы подошёл его тёмной и морщинистой коже. 

— Однако войны — это твоя заслуга? Сам же сказал: «именно мой меч рождает пламя войны». 

— В моё официальное предназначение входить должность «сеять раздоры», — прояснил Себастьян. — Полагаю, доля правды в этом есть. 

— И какое твоё самое значительное достижение в этой сфере? — спросил Сиэль, лукаво изогнув бровь.

Себастьян посмотрел на него с таким выражением лица, словно Сиэль спросил его, как решать простейший пример по элементарной математике. 

— Как какое? — он многозначительно дёрнул плечом. — Посеять зерно раздора в отношениях с твоей невестой, разумеется. Считаю это самым важным за всю свою жизнь достижением. Моя мужская честь не могла допустить, чтобы у меня увели возлюбленного, — Себастьян сказал это с таким уверенным и ни на самую малость не сомневающимся в своей правоте видом, что Сиэль прыснул со смеху, зашвыривая в него подушкой. 

— Фактически, это ты меня увел, — Сиэль вкрадчиво посмотрел на него. — Да ещё и невинность забрал.

— Ничего не знаю, — Себастьян мотнул головой, вытаскивая свой клюв от подушки, которая нанизалась на него наполовину, однако разлетевшиеся по кровати перья вновь начали наполнять её под воздействием магии, а порез, оставшийся на ткани, в одно мгновение затянулся. — Это была взаимная услуга. 

— Кстати, если вернуться к свадьбе… — Сиэль перекатился на бок, подпирая подбородок ладонью, чтобы задумчиво посмотреть на него. — У нас есть разница во времени с моим миром? Порой мне кажется, что было бы гораздо проще просто «переждать» все проблемы. Честно говоря, мне так не хочется разбираться со всем тем, что мы там устроили.

— К сожалению, разницы во времени нет, — ответил Себастьян. — В теории, возможны изменения, но всё это зависит от общей гармонии. На данный момент всё пусть постепенно и летит в тартарары, но медленно. Особого диссонанса я не заметил. 

— А такое уже случалось раньше? — с искренним интересом спросил Сиэль.

— Ну… — Себастьян задумался. — Достаточно редко, на самом деле. И обычно это обосновывалось масштабными катастрофами. Вспомнить хоть тот же Всемирный Потоп из Книги Бытия Ветхого Завета. На самом деле, в то время на Бааторе была первая глобальная война, и мы до сих пор отходим от её последствий. Были почти полностью разрушены все девять слоёв. И сам понимаешь, как это сказалось на общем магическом балансе. В результаты войны пострадало множество миров, не только наш. К примеру, земли Ахерона в прошлом были едины и напоминали одну-единственную масштабную поверхность. Но огромное количество энергии, оказавшей внушительное влияние на их земли, поспособствовали расколу. Это было ударом для измерения, воплощавшего в себе Порядок даже в большей степени, чем Зло. Потому Ладугуер, повелитель дварфов — гномов-кузнецов, отдал указ отполировать каждый участок земли. Теперь это огромные, висящие в пустоте блоки. 

А касаемо вашего мира, из-за первой войны было почти полностью истреблено всё человечество, но кое-кто сумел выжить в силу обычных счастливых случайностей. Хотя, подозреваю, что на то была воля свыше, но от нас скрывают подробности этого события. В то время на Землю была вызвана огромная группа магов, которые официально перезаписывали воспоминания. Процесс катастрофы замаскировали воспоминаниями о Потопе. На самом деле, работа с памятью вещь очень ответственная, мы не имеем права воздействовать на это без официального разрешения, которое может возникнуть исключительно на случай событий такого масштаба. Иначе все бы уже давно воспользовались этой возможностью, вложив в память людей истинные имена своих противников, чтобы косвенно подчинить их через смертного. Лазеек много. 

— Значит, если начнётся война… всё снова будет так же, как и тогда? — Сиэль побледнел так, что цвет кожи его лица сливался с его же белоснежной рубашкой. 

— Мы сделаем всё, чтобы этого не случилось, — обнадёживающе посмотрел на него Себастьян. — В любом случае, тратить силы и нервы на опасения бессмысленно. Через два дня у нас назначена встреча с Гробовщиком. Он должен что-то знать.

— А ты не будешь мстить ему за рану на груди? — Сиэль находился всё ещё под впечатлением от рассказа Себастьяна, потому его голос стал более безучастным.

— Посмотрим, — тот холодно изогнул брови. — Для начала надо обсудить все необходимые вопросы. 

— И к этому времени я должен буду полностью освоить навыки боевых искусств, — Сиэль усмехнулся. — Я сам не вынесу, если буду обузой, тем более, на таком серьёзном задании. Всё ж, отправившись за тобой, я не планировал быть «прицепом», как меня многие тут охарактеризовали. 

Сиэль затих, с напряжением уставляясь в постель. У него хватало сил, чтобы поставить себе цель и достигнуть её, какой бы сложной она ни была, ибо имел достаточное количество мужественности и решительности для этого. Однако, как и любой другой нормальный человек, разумеется, волновался.

А вот Себастьян посмотрел на него с нежностью. Человека делали его поступки, и сам факт наличия у Сиэля такого желания говорил бесконечно многое. Не смотря на множество черт характера, которые были присущи исключительно юнцам, порой в Сиэле было что-то такое, что делало его отнюдь не по годам взрослым. Он был отважен, рассудителен, умел взять себя в руки в критической обстановке несмотря на полнейшее отсутствие внушительных физических данных, помимо этого необычайно вынослив и, как оказалось, склонен к самопожертвованию. 

Отрицательных черт по меркам общепринятой морали у него тоже имелось предостаточно, но они были оправданы реальностью, которая была не так уж к нему благосклонна. А сегодняшний день, возможно, оказал на него ещё большее воздействие. Они не говорили об этом, но Себастьян знал, что Сиэль до сих пор держал в памяти то, что увидел. И при своей предрасположенности к эмпатии вряд ли сумеет когда-нибудь это забыть.

— Ты такой отчаянный, Сиэль, — негромко произнёс Себастьян, и Сиэль вздрогнул, вынырнув из мыслей и переведя на него своё внимание. — Никогда бы не подумал, что в людях может быть столько… благородства. Я слишком долго за вами наблюдаю, и один лишь ты заставил меня усомниться в своих догмах. Удивительно, но, несмотря на всё то, что я с тобой сделал, твоя душа до сих пор осталась незапятнанной. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты бесконечно светлый человек.

— Да ладно тебе, мне кажется, ты просто слишком привередливо ко всем относился.

Сиэль отмахнулся, хотя был очень смущён. Обстановка и без того была крайне интимной: Себастьян, обнаживший сущность, тело и воспоминания, которые с такой искренностью доверил ему, и Сиэль, давно находившийся в состоянии, которое сильно напоминало опьянение. Возможно, от переизбытка крайне редких за последнее время чувств искренней радости. В любом случае, всё это дошло до того, что даже лицо Себастьяна казалось ему бесконечно красивым. Каждая морщинка, каждая сморщенная складка огрубевшей кожи на его лице была искренне очаровательна. Сиэль любовался. 

— Скажу так, во многом я с Клодом согласен, — Себастьян напомнил о нём, и Сиэль заметно растерял былую расслабленность. Ассоциации в голове возникли слишком уж премерзкие. — До встречи с тобой о человечестве я был такого же мнения.

— А сейчас какого? 

— Что есть то, ради чего действительно стоит бороться, — Себастьян хмыкнул, смотря на Сиэля в упор. — К тому же, в некоторой степени люди даже со своими недостатками тоже по-своему увлекательны. Мне кажется, я научился различать их. Отчасти даже понимать. Это странно, не обошлось и без твоего влияния, но порой мне кажется, что я сам в чём-то на них слишком похож. Возможно, неожиданно обнаружившейся во мне эмоциональностью.

— Приятно слышать, — Сиэль, слегка помедлив, привстал на колени и, к лёгкому удивлению Себастьяна, подсел к нему ближе, упершись своим боком в его руку. Впрочем, Себастьян незамедлительно поспешил воспользоваться ситуацией, обхватив рукой талию Сиэля, однако тот никак не отреагировал на это. Просто улыбался. Было видно, что он успокоился и сейчас хотел помолчать. 

Они сидели, расставив ноги в стороны и прислонившись к спинке кровати. Прямо в спину, со стороны широко распахнутого окна, которое было создано под влиянием магии Себастьяна, бил ветер. Сиэль, прекрасно помня запах сада своего дома, который глубоко запомнился ему ещё с самого детства, расслабленно откинул голову назад, утыкаясь в плечо Себастьяна затылком и прикрывая глаза. В том, что это был именно тот ветер, Сиэль даже не сомневался. Ассоциировал ли Себастьян его с чем-то по-особенному им дорогим, или же просто хотел порадовать Сиэля — не столь важно. Эффект оправдывал ожидания. Своеобразное затишье перед грядущей бурей. 

Сиэль улыбался, прикасаясь к оперению на ладонях Себастьяна, мягкому, как пух. А тому, кажется, было щекотно. Себастьян издавал странные звуки, это был смех. Только по вине его иной физиологии звучавший так, словно исходил прямо из утробы; низко, насыщенно и очень приглушённо.

— Тебе не неприятно? — Сиэль приподнял голову и увидел на лице Себастьяна такую живописную расслабленность, что, слегка зардевшись, даже пожалел, что задал ему этот вопрос. Эмоции Себастьяна были максимально красноречивы. 

— Продолжай… — судя по всему, это приносило ему удовольствие. Недолго думая, Сиэль осторожно убрал руку, дотрагиваясь ей до подбородка Себастьяна, который плавно переходил в клюв.

— Это так увлекательно, — Сиэль попробовал почесать Себастьяна там и осторожно пошкрябал по его тёмной шкуре. Она была достаточно жесткой на ощупь, так что Сиэль приложил усилия, чтобы его действия были более ощутимы. Себастьян, удивлённо распахнув глаза, заурчал и сильнее запрокинул голову назад, чтобы открыть Сиэлю больше простора для действий. — Словно дикого зверя ласкаю.

— А что, разве нет?.. — зрачки Себастьяна расширялись, пока Сиэль с неподдельным любопытством наблюдал за его реакцией, плавно перемещая руку чуть дальше, останавливая её поверх кадыка. 

— Ну, я надеюсь, что ты пока что в большей степени под властью человеческого рассудка, — Сиэль чуть приблизился к шее Себастьяна носом, останавливаясь возле его ключицы, и так чувственно потёрся об неё, что Себастьян встрепенулся, упираясь в кровать растопыренными пальцами ног. Кажется, так действовал на него усилившийся запах — Сиэль шумно дышал прямо возле его ноздрей.

Сам Сиэль, двигая пальцами более неторопливо, практически неощутимо, но всё равно доставляя этим удовольствие, задержал на Себастьяне задумчивый взгляд, изучая его глаза с плотно закрывшимися веками, провалы ноздрей, который уже не казались такими отвратительными и страшными, а также рога, волосы и клюв. На последний он обратил особое внимание. 

Губы Сиэля непроизвольно припухли, причмокивая, а язык мягко обласкал их, верхнюю и нижнюю поочерёдно.

Себастьян, услышав этот звук, немного повернул голову в его сторону.

— Что? 

Сиэль поджал губы, опустив голову. Себастьян смотрел на него с полнейшим непониманием происходящего. 

— Я тут подумал… — Сиэль приподнялся, будучи в одной рубашке и штанах, и под полный сконфуженности взор Себастьяна чуть отодвинулся, перебросив свою ногу так, чтобы сидеть у него в районе коленей. И застыл, медленно дыша. Себастьян, возможно, рассудком не до конца осознавший, что Сиэль захотел сделать, но подсознательно — догадывающийся, затих, смотря на него в упор. Сиэль осторожно сжал его плечи руками, держась на том же расстоянии. — Можешь приподнять лицо? 

Возможно, они теряли опору под ногами. В их отношениях достаточно часто возникали моменты, когда они, практически не сговариваясь, понимали друг друга без слов, даже если застрявшие в их голове мысли были до невозможности абсурдны. Это было похоже на неизбежную реакцию симбиоза. 

Себастьян медленно приподнял голову, останавливая её на том же уровне, где находилось лицо Сиэля. Расстояние между ними было достаточно большим. Тем не менее, Сиэля это отнюдь не смущало. Он внимательно осматривал клюв, обхватив пальцами по бокам. Его поверхность была достаточно жесткой на ощупь, а кончик — острым. 

  
Иллюстратор: [Modestartist](https://vk.com/modestart)

— Ты только не бойся… — голос Сиэля дрожал, он несколько раз запнулся. — Просто… просто закрой глаза, открой рот… 

Искреннее, едва детское волнение в окружённых морщинами глазах Себастьяна смиренно сокрылось под плотными веками, пока его клюв немного приоткрылся. Сиэль смотрел на это с растерянностью. Действовал он очень медленно, даже вздохнуть лишний раз боялся, чтобы не потревожить своим запахом Себастьяна ещё больше. 

Однако вот его пальцы осторожно огладили подклювье, задерживаясь на небольших, но ощутимых трещинах, которые, видимо, являлись последствиями тяжелых схваток. Себастьян тоже практически не шевелился, стараясь себя контролировать, хотя начинал тихо хрипеть от того, насколько мучительно было выдерживать эту непосредственную близость. Всё это было так странно. И до дрожи волнительно.

— Высунь язык, пожалуйста… хочу попробовать его.

— Х-ха…

Когда Себастьян был в этой трансформации, то даже его вздохи звучали совершенно иначе. В них как будто присутствовал благородный запах плесени. Он хрипел, как старик, но при этом его голос разливался настолько очаровывающее мягко, что Сиэль, возможно, в своём извращённом подсознании находил и это, и весь облик его, невероятно возбуждающим. Волнение Себастьяна, искреннее, как у юнца, вразрез контрастировавшее с вопиющей агрессивностью внешнего вида, являлось чем-то из ряда фантастики, но создавало неописуемый колорит. 

Сиэль приоткрыл рот и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его лицо от смущения и всех побочных эмоций, в том числе и от возбуждения, буквально горит. Его всерьёз притягивало к данной трансформации Себастьяна в моральном и физическом смыслах. Настолько, что колени тряслись, как на первом свидании, глаза слезились, в паху начинало ныть, и даже живот содрогался в предвкушении, воскрешая в памяти воспоминания мучительно-сладостных фрикций. 

Сиэль ощущал себя настоящим извращенцем.

Язык очень мягко скользнул по губам, будто заново пробуя их на ощупь. Себастьян с Сиэлем практически синхронно содрогнулись, чувствуя, как их дыхание ещё сильнее учащается, а в воздухе начинает пахнуть, как перед грозой. Себастьян не торопился, осторожно забираясь внутрь и высовывая язык намеренно сильно, чтобы лицо Сиэля находилось как можно дальше от острия клюва. Но самого Сиэля, по всей видимости, это никаким образом не заботило. Он погрузил язык Себастьяна в рот ровно на столько, чтобы их языки переплелись, начиная неторопливо двигаться по кругу. Не французский поцелуй, лучше. 

— М-м… — глаза Сиэля закатились, он сильнее сжал плечи Себастьяна, который в настоящий момент не был способен даже думать. Но, разумеется, после того, как они закончат, его ещё долго будут сокрушать воспоминания о несомненной храбрости Сиэля. О силе его чувства, которое не отталкивало даже отвратительное лицо. 

— Ещё… я хочу ещё… — Сиэль ненадолго отстранился, тихо проговорив это, и вновь приоткрыл рот, пропуская язык. Он постарался расслабить горло, чтобы тот смог проникнуть глубже.

Было очень мокро. Сиэль даже не заметил, как густо испачкал свой подбородок их слюной. Себастьян был более чист, однако ему было ничуть не легче. 

Их действия по отношению друг к другу стали более откровенными и уверенными. Сиэль осторожно оглаживал его шею, дотрагиваясь то до подбородка, то до волос, которые отзывались ему с заметным трепетом, обвиваясь вокруг пальцев и предплечий. 

Себастьян же продолжал удерживать свои руки на его талии, но с постепенно нарастающим напряжением начинал ощущать едва заметное скольжение. В это трудно было поверить лично ему, но Сиэль действительно возбудился. Об этом говорило то, с какой силой он сжимал его ноги меж бёдер, ерзая и пытаясь оказать хоть малейшее воздействие на член, к которому смущался прикасаться, так как не хотел сдаваться прямо сейчас.

Разошёлся Сиэль не на шутку. Возможно, почувствовав, что Себастьяну удаётся держать себя в руках, или же потому, что их поцелуй стал в разы откровеннее. А, учитывая длину и ширину языка Себастьяна, который, пусть и уступал его пенису, всё равно был достаточно приличным в размерах. Это был уже не поцелуй, а настоящий оральный секс. 

Себастьян жил нескончаемо долго, но даже представить не мог, что никогда до этого не горел в огне по-настоящему. Всякий раз, в моменты их близости с Сиэлем, его колотило, как никогда раннее, и это чувство никак не затихало. 

Сколько раз они уже целовались? А сколько занимались сексом? Раз двадцать? Пятьдесят? 

Он сбился со счёта, но никогда не мог насытиться. Иногда ему казалось, что в нём даже возрождается вселенная, как от Большого взрыва. Чувства, которые он испытывал, никак не иссякали, потому концентрировались, превращаясь, возможно, в нечто гораздо более значительное, чем то, что Сиэль уже озвучил ему однажды.

Но Себастьян не мог даже представить, что это. 

Они потели, их глаза закатывались. Язык медленно скользил по небу, двигаясь вперёд и назад. У Сиэля сильно промокла рубашка от обилия слюны и пота; жар в паху нарастал, побуждая кожу покрываться мурашками. Их с Себастьяном трясло очень сильно. 

Язык касался щёк, ритмично толкаясь внутрь, и выходил изо рта полностью, заставляя остаток слюны повиснуть в воздухе, как паутину. Сиэль жадно дышал, откашливаясь, выплёвывал накопившуюся слюну, и вновь погружал его в себя, ласкал языком, сглатывал…

Давка рук Себастьяна усиливается, сжимая бёдра Сиэля всё сильнее и изощрённее. Его колено утыкается ему в ширинку штанов поверх пениса, и тот полузадушенно мычит, широко распахивая глаза, тёмные и помутневшие от переизбытка чувств, в особенности от возбуждения. Себастьян трётся ещё быстрее, буквально насилуя его коленом через одежду и откровенно трахая в рот языком, до той степени, что Сиэль перешёл на содрогающийся хрип, захлёбываясь слюной. Его ритмично покачивающаяся голова в такт движений, а также содрогающееся от накалявшегося трения тело двигались в одном ритме, вперёд и назад, всё быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее… 

— Б… — Сиэль пытается выговорить это сквозь обилие стекающих с губ сгустков слюны, а также толчков языка. — Боже… 

Себастьян смотрел на него до крайней степени нечеловечно. Сиэль видел этот взгляд, видел его через пелену тумана, который неминуемо означал приближение судорог оргазма, и медленно сходил с ума. Если можно было одним словом описать то чувство глубокого наслаждения, которое испытывала его тёмная сторона, которую возбуждало уродство, которая безумно вопила от восторга при каждом взгляде на сморщенное, разгорячённое и почти чёрное лицо Себастьяна, то это, несомненно, «экстаз». 

Сиэль истерически выгнулся, едва ли не захлебнувшись, когда ощутил, как язык Себастьяна практически достал до пищевода, задев нёбный язычок, а он сам — позорно намочил штаны, кончив прямо в одежду. 

Себастьян осторожно вытащил язык, ошарашено наблюдая за тем, как Сиэль обмяк в его руках, а его тело, всё ещё дрожа от судорог, медленно выгнулось назад. Уткнувшись затылком в простынь кровати, Сиэль уставился поражённым взглядом в потолок. Его лихорадило.

— С… Себастьян… ах… ах… 

Себастьян медленно опустил взгляд вниз, на свои припадочно трясущиеся ладони. Затем на Сиэля, чьё тело импульсивно дёргалось, а руки — хаотично перемещались по кровати, то ли пытаясь сжать в пальцах простыню, то ли вытирая об неё пот. Его тело выглядело беззащитно. В чём-то Сиэль даже напоминал зверя, ещё не убитого, но мучительно содрогавшегося в ожидании никак не наступавшей кончины. Отчасти он напоминал Себастьяну распятого себя — воспоминания об этом всплывали от третьего лица, и они оба, и Себастьян из воспоминаний, и Сиэль из реальности, хотели лишь одного — чтобы всё закончилось как можно быстрее. 

Член Себастьяна дёрнулся, высоко задравшись вверх, и это было настолько резко, что Сиэль слабо перевёл на него взгляд, заметив движение со стороны. Его глаза покрылись испариной, словно запотевшее стекло, пока слюна текла по подбородку непрекращаемым, но слегка вспененным потоком.

— Давай закончим это. Хоть как-нибудь, — Сиэль прикусил губу, елозя по кровати. — Я же вижу, как сильно у тебя стоит. 

— Я сомневаюсь, что сейчас это будет хорошим решением, — было не понять, Себастьян показательно отказывался, или же его настрой был действительно категоричным. Пожирал он Сиэля глазами так, словно уже обгладывал его мясо до костей, однако руки сжимали собственное тело с такой силой, что кожа предплечий начинала светлеть от прекращающегося потока крови. Себастьян колебался.

— Боже, да ты что, издеваешься… — кажется, он вот-вот готов был разрыдаться. Что поделать: эмоциональный фон в разрухе, сердце только начинало осознанно содрогаться от известного чувства, а штаны промокли настолько, что волосы лобка от липкости практически врастали в них, что было очень больно. — Я в таком ужасном состоянии, у меня ноет буквально всё. И у тебя тоже. Почему бы нам не помочь друг другу? Ты что, не хочешь?

— Хочу, — ответил Себастьян очень резко, и Сиэль растерялся, с непониманием склоняя лицо в его сторону. 

— Так в чём проблема? Я не боюсь, а хочу тебя так, что можно сдохнуть. 

— Просто… — взгляд Себастьяна был направлен на Сиэля, но смотрел словно мимо. Такое ощущение, будто перед ним возникали совсем отрешенные от настоящего времени картины, ибо его лицо искривлялось в разных чувствах, судя по тому, как морщины над его глазами ходили ходуном. — Я уже совсем не знаю предел своего контроля. Даже если мы займёмся безобидной обоюдной мастурбацией, я не могу гарантировать, что не сорвусь. А ведь помню, как оканчивались все мои предыдущие разы в далеком прошлом. Так как обычно мои бывшие были другими демонами, то я привык не сдерживаться. Либо я мучительно убивал жертву в процессе, либо это просто было обоюдное потрошение. 

Несмотря на свою малоподвижность, у Сиэля вполне хватало сил, чтобы ревниво скривиться на слове «бывшие». Он посмотрел на Себастьяна исподлобья, так, словно тот совершил воистину серьёзное преступление, и тот, увидев это выражение, застыл. О красноречивом непонимании Себастьяна говорило то, как приподнялись части тёмной кожи над глазами. Кажется, они выполняли функцию бровей. 

— Что? 

— Ты же понимаешь, что после такой информации я не смогу от тебя отстать, — Сиэль безнадёжно вздохнул, уже начиная стесняться своей ревности. Однако ничего не мог с ней поделать. — Но ведь ты сейчас смог всё проконтролировать. Я не говорю о чём-то большем, у меня самого нет сил, но… мне правда бы хотелось, чтобы ты меня ещё немного потрогал. Это знаешь, как терапия. После сегодняшнего я сам не свой. 

— Но если я сорвусь, то всё станет ещё хуже, — Себастьян угрожающе сузил глаза. На что Сиэль, впрочем, отреагировал лишь меланхоличным дёрганьем плеча. 

— К тебе у меня нездоровое всепрощение. Не могу воспринимать тебя как монстра, вот хоть убей. Даже после того, что увидел. А вот напряжение снять… хочется. Очень, — он вздохнул. — Слушай, это важно. Я действительно мучаюсь. С тобой моё либидо, наверное, и так выросло до уровня Эйфелевой башни, так это ещё и вопрос принципа. Я очень тебя прошу. 

Себастьян сглотнул слюну, растерянно оглядывая его тело, но даже не шевельнулся. Его словно заморозило.

Сиэль с болью откинулся обратно на постель, видя эту реакцию. Да так, что даже ударился затылком.

— Я ведь… 

Он поджал губы, пока язык нервно перекатывал во рту некоторое количество слюны. Их отношения имели необычное свойство постоянно открывать им обоим с Себастьяном нечто новое. С одной стороны, они были действительно знакомы относительно недолго, однако порой казалось, что успели изучить друг друга так, будто знали чудовищно давно. Однако такие моменты напрочь разбивали уверенность в этом. Сиэль уже признавался, и, тем не менее, было удивительным осознать, что фразу «я люблю тебя» всегда было говорить настолько тяжело, будто она никогда не была озвучена даже в мыслях. Вероятно, потому, что действительно имела смысл. 

— Люблю тебя.

И сказать её сейчас стоило. Себастьян дёрнулся, приходя в себя. Кажется, застопорился он из-за комплексов по поводу своего внешнего вида и природы в целом. Однако когда Сиэль, прошептав признание во второй раз, и это стоило ему действительных усилий, судя по испарине у нижних век, молчать и не двигаться было бы настоящим кощунством. А Себастьян уже не был настолько жесток. Во всяком случае, уж точно не в отношении Сиэля.

Глаза Сиэля заискрились, когда Себастьян с виноватым выражением лица приподнялся, приседая рядом. Сиэль сделал то же самое, позабыв о физическом дискомфорте, и его руки оказались в ладонях Себастьяна, который медленно поглаживал их своими чёрными пальцами. Он пытался извиниться.

Сиэль до сих пор с трудом понимал, какие именно Себастьян выражал эмоции, так как глаза являлись единственным, что напоминало о его человеческом лице, однако сейчас без сомнений смог прочитать в них тепло. И трепет. Себастьян собирался сказать что-то важное.

— Мне кажется, что я… тебя тоже.

Себастьяну не обязательно быть зверем, чтобы рвать Сиэля на части с непревзойдённым мастерством. Одно подобное выражение пронзило не того не хуже кинжала, однако, если от него и суждено было умереть, то смерть воспринялась как благословение. 

— Что? — глухо спросил Сиэль, чувствуя, как температура тела повышается, а лицо буквально мерцает от разлившейся там красноты. — Что ты сейчас сказал?

Если бы у Себастьяна был рот, то он непременно бы улыбнулся. И хотел надеяться, что Сиэль сумел прочитать его эмоции, судя по дыханию, которое было взволнованным, как у ребёнка. Так и случилось. Уже через секунду Сиэль прятал сумасшедшее счастье в глазах, уткнувшись ему в волосы. Он постеснялся этого показывать, ибо не был уверен, что подобное выражение будет хорошо сочетаться с более комфортной мужественностью. Тем не менее, как только они обнялись, у Себастьяна на лице всё было точь-в-точь также. 

— Давай разденем тебя для начала.

Удивительно, как порой могли сочетаться нежность и эротизм. Они говорили о высоких чувствах, но при этом трогали друг друга за откровенные места. Сиэль Себастьяна за соски, не решаясь прикасаться к его пенису до того, как тот стянет его штаны, а сам Себастьян пытался повернуть Сиэля так, чтобы снять вышеназванное было легче. К сожалению, из-за позы, в которой они сидели, штаны застревали между кроватью и ягодицами Сиэля, а тот, чувствуя трение, тихо стонал, прикусывая губы. Было до невозможности тесно. 

— Пожалуйста… — Сиэль быстро дышал, водя носом по шее Себастьяна и груди Себастьяна, ибо откровенно не знал, куда себя деть, — быстрее… умоляю, быстрее… 

— Сейчас, подожди немного, ещё чуть-чуть… — Себастьян, не выдержав, просто резко приподнял его за бёдра, схватившись в них, и, с силой сдёрнул штаны, резко, но мягко обхватил его член. Сиэль замычал сквозь стиснутые зубы, прикусывая темную шкуру на шее Себастьяна. Казалось, все жидкости организма моментально сконцентрировались на области внизу живота. Глаза Сиэля были сухи, но при этом его пенис буквально плакал.

— Я сейчас упаду… — Сиэль медленно дышал, закрыв глаза, стараясь контролировать себя, пока его руки лежали на груди Себастьяна, прижимаясь к его оголённому, тёмно-серому торсу. Себастьян вновь провёл по пенису Сиэля, чувствуя, как тот ещё сильнее вжимается ему в грудь лицом. — Если бы ты не успокоил меня после бала, не думаю, что я бы вообще смог адекватно относиться к любого рода близости.

  
Иллюстратор: [Хинеки](https://vk.com/sirius2305)

— Я понимаю, — Себастьян прижал его к себе ещё сильнее, ощущается, как тот подпирает его клюв затылком, и начинает всё громче сопеть — движения руки ускорялись, растирая выступающий предъэякулят. В каком-то смысле звук скольжения по коже отстранённо напомнил Себастьяну ощущения скользящей по телу прохладной дождевой воды, и слишком некстати подумал, что было бы вполне неплохо, если бы вдруг пошёл дождь.

Самым неожиданным, что Сиэль мог почувствовать сейчас — это капли воды, льющиеся на них сверху. Поначалу он всерьёз напрягся, посчитав, что Себастьян неожиданно заплакал. Это было крайне опрометчивой мыслью, учитывая, что, стоило ему поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, заранее вынырнув из-под клюва, Сиэль не увидел в его лице ничего, кроме неловкости. И вместе с тем безмятежности. А вот сверху, с потолка, на них была направлена туча.

— Как ты это сделал? — это был румянец, Сиэль смотрел на Себастьяна с ребяческим шоком. Даже ощущения внизу живота приглушились: головка пениса, набухнув и покраснев, ныла уже не так сильно, отзываясь по телу приятной щекоткой, но никак не болью, которую он испытывал некоторое время назад. 

— А что, дождь кажется тебе чем-то более сложным, чем всё, что я творил до этого?

— Нет, но… — Сиэль задумался. — Не знаю. Это так реально. Кстати, никогда не стоял с тобой под дождём. А тем более голым. 

— Всё бывает впервые, — Себастьян дёрнул плечом, опустив многозначительный взгляд вниз. — На самом деле, я не просто так это сделал. Меня очень трясло после поцелуя. Я, можно сказать, наглотался твоего запаха. А такая передышка поможет мне остыть. Немного, — тем не менее, трогать Сиэля внизу он не переставал. Что, возможно, было забавно, учитывая, что выражение Сиэля касательно этого сейчас стало практически безучастным. Он в упор смотрел на Себастьяна.

— И ты не считаешь это странным? 

— В каком смысле? 

— Ну, в прямом, — намекающее кивнул Сиэль. — Я помню… как-то мы шли с тобой по Лондону, я замерзал. Было холодно. Ты с абсолютным спокойствием дал мне своё пальто, чтобы я закутался в него, а сам остался без верхней одежды. И тогда ты говорил, что твоё тело устойчиво к человеческим температурам. 

— Ну и что с того? — Себастьян занервничал. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы Сиэль заподозрил то, чего не стоило. 

— С того, что в таком случае ты не должен реагировать на температуры вообще. Следовательно, и прохлада дождя не может оказывать на тебя такое воздействие, — и всё же заподозрил.

— Допустим, — Себастьян отвёл безучастный взгляд в сторону, не желая показывать, как рушится его выстроенная стена моральной несокрушимости.

— Что с тобой происходит?

Себастьян вновь обратил внимание на Сиэля. Его боковое зрение не могло не уловить два мерцающих огня, которые вот-вот готовы были превратиться из взволнованных в глубоко-раздраженные, если бы Себастьян продолжил уклоняться от этого вопроса.

— Слушай, — он вздохнул, — я отвечу на этот вопрос, но не сейчас, ясно? 

— А когда? 

— Когда буду готов. Возможно, и сегодня, если хорошо меня попросишь… — он намекающее прижал Сиэля к себе за бёдра, и тот моментально растерял половину своей серьёзности, когда член Себастьяна потёрся прямо об его ногу, оставив на колене многоговорящее пятно. Взгляд Сиэля наполнился лёгким раздражением, а его скулы замерцали. 

— Ты используешь запретный метод… — он отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Так нечестно. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это наше общее слабое звено, но ведь хоть иногда можно говорить серьёзно? — он громко засопел от возмущения.

Живот Себастьяна сотрясся от очередного приступа негромкого смеха.

— Так кто же в этом виноват, если ты сам захотел поцеловать меня… — он осторожно приподнял голову Сиэля за подбородок, и тот судорожно вздохнул, видя лицо Себастьяна особенно близко.

Что странно, не смотря на то, каким чёрным оно было из-за цвета кожи, его мягкий взор осветлял все недостатки. Сиэль вскользь подумал, что так наверняка происходит и в реальной жизни: каким бы красивым ты ни был внешне, пороки души в любом случае отражаются на лице, старя его как минимум на несколько лет. С Себастьяном было то же самое, но наоборот. Заметив, что привык к его лицу, Сиэль начал всматриваться гораздо глубже. Удивительно, но даже сила такого преображения не смогла спрятать самое важное: тепло. 

Словно в подтверждение эмоциям Себастьяна, редкий дождь превратился в настоящий ливень. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь делать это на мокрой кровати? И не жалко ли тебе своих фресок на стенах? — Сиэль не смог сдержать усмешки, когда его в момент промокшие волосы сильно прилипли к лицу, а с клюва Себастьяна вода текла ручьями, спадая ему на спину.

— Да ничего. Мне они всё равно разонравились.

Рассеянно дрожали свечи, переливаясь золотом в кованных напольных канделябрах. Мягко танцевали, то сливаясь воедино, то отрываясь друг от друга, две размашистые тени на стене. Имея человеческое тело, Себастьян бы непременно целовал Сиэля в губы, пока удерживал за ягодицы, прижимая к себе, но сейчас не мог себе позволить подобного из-за высокой угрозы травматичности. А вот Сиэль совершенно не чувствовал дискомфорта. Его это, наоборот, бесконечно увлекло.

Себастьян не мог покрывать его тело поцелуями из-за видоизменённой головы, и вообще был не уверен в перспективе заниматься таким, пусть это была лишь мастурбация, в традиционной позе. Однако Сиэль настоял, повалив его на спину и усевшись на животе. Как Себастьян в дальнейшем понял, Сиэль хотел изучить его полностью, от пальцев до волос. С его стороны это было крайне самоотверженно. Пусть и чувствуя желание, которое не позволяло ему сидеть ровно, из-за чего он постоянно ерзал, Сиэль в первую очередь хотел показать, насколько благодарен Себастьяну за доверие. Благодарен настолько, что даже раскрасневшийся, сочившийся предэякулятом член, не был серьёзным поводом остановить порыв обласкивать каждый миллиметр этого безумного тела. 

Иногда на язык даже попадался пух. И перья. 

— С-Сиэль, ты слишком разогнался, — руки Себастьяна остановились на бёдрах Сиэля, призывая его сбавить темп, пока они оба яростно ласкали пенисы друг друга. Тот не мог остановиться, с особым усердием вылизывая впадину между ключиц Себастьяна, понимая, что осязание того заметно притупилось, потому для большинства ласк приходилось применять силу. 

— Я не могу придти в себя, — ответил Сиэль очень торопливо, впечатываясь губами в подклювье Себастьяна с нижней стороны, где заканчивалась шея и только-только начинался подбородок. На Себастьяна это оказало очень сильный эффект. До него никогда не дотрагивались в этом месте, в то время как Сиэль ритмично вылизывал его там языком, потому как только его тело резко выгнулось с рычанием, а крылья приоткрылись, упираясь в кровать, Сиэль был вынужден, вскочив, остановиться. 

Себастьян быстро дышал. Его язык даже слегка высунулся из приоткрывшегося клюва. 

— Я, разумеется, понимаю твой запал, но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то всё это кончится очень плохо, — его глаза горели. Сиэль, сглотнув слюну, очень медленно слез с него, присев рядом.

— Прости. Просто… — он поджал губы. — Просто ты мне очень нравишься.

Себастьян медленно прикрыл глаза. На Сиэля в принципе было невозможно злиться, когда речь заходила в область особо сентиментальных вопросов. Тем не менее, изнывающий член, а также подрагивающие от нетерпения пальцы с когтями говорили об обратном. Сиэль ласкал его тело с такой пылкостью, самоотверженностью и незамутненной нежностью, несмотря ни на что, но даже не подозревал о том, что Себастьян в эти моменты с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не убить его. И, разумеется, напоследок вдоволь насладившись. 

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, ты уже говорил мне об этом, но…

— Нет, я не об этом, — перебил его Сиэль. — Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь в этой трансформации. 

— О… 

Себастьян не знал, что ответить. Он в принципе не представлял, как такое уродство могло прийтись по вкусу человеку, имеющему абсолютно здравое тело и дух. Тем не менее, Сиэль прожигал его взглядом настолько яркого и вызывающе искреннего обожания, что Себастьяну даже стало неловко. И он толком не понял, было это от ситуации или от себя. 

Себастьян вскользь окинул своё тело долгим взглядом. Как в принципе нечто такое могло понравиться? Он был слишком резок, из-за крыльев — громоздок. Лицо имело несерьёзно некрасивый вид, учитывая, что его облик был не вполовину перенимающим подобие какого-то дикого и чудовищного зверя, а нескладную на вид птицу, на чьё лицо нельзя было смотреть без сочувствия. Бесспорно, для врагов, умирающих мучительной смертью от его руки такой облик мог показаться тяжелым психологически, но лично Себастьян стал комплексовать. Из-за того, что не мог поверить в то, что Сиэль искренне проникался к нему такому симпатией, но при этом не боялся, в душу закрадывалось гораздо более мерзкое чувство: стыд. А не смеялся ли он над ним?

Себастьян продолжил молчать, постаравшись практически отвернуть лицо от Сиэля. По той манере проявившегося у него поведения, для Сиэля, который, возможно, не был превосходным психологом, но в кое-чем явно разбирался, было очевидно, что тот просто стеснялся себя.

Вздохнув, Сиэль понял, что одними словами тут ничего не решить. И излишне резкими действиями тоже. 

— Тебя напугала моя пылкость? — Сиэль склонил голову к плечу, внимательно смотря на него.

— Меня не надо пытаться жалеть, — Себастьян ответил это достаточно резко, хоть и злости в его словах не было. Сиэль, многозначительно приподняв брови, медленно кивнул себе под нос. В принципе, он был прав с самого начала. 

Значит, нужна была мягкость.

— Себастьян, послушай меня сейчас очень внимательно, — Сиэль придвинулся к Себастьяну, но очень осторожно, видя, как тот нервно дёрнулся, замечая движения со стороны. — Только для этого мне нужно, чтобы ты спокойно лёг, лицом вверх. 

Взгляд Сиэля был настойчив, и Себастьян с неохотой подчинился. Многозначительно усмехнувшись, Сиэль неожиданно присел на его грудь, из-за чего его возбуждённый член призывно вздёрнулся, а бёдра — покачались, едва ли не застилая смутившемуся Себастьяну весь обзор. Медленно облизнув нижнюю и верхнюю губу, Сиэль осторожно взял пенис Себастьяна в руку, сдавив у основания. Тот моментально зарычал в потолок, изгибаясь всем телом и сильно вскидывая бёдра вверх. В каком-то смысле, как бы ни звучало забавно, Сиэлю казалось, что он откровенно седлал дикого быка, а его собственный член и рука, ласкающая его внизу — были тем самым красным флагом, которые не позволяли Себастьяну полностью успокоиться. 

— С-Сиэль, я бы предпочёл видеть тебя сейчас не настолько… — его и так хриплый голос стал ещё более неровным. В горле першило, что провоцировало имеющееся количество слюны вспениваться, пока дразняще стоящий и невероятно аппетитный член Сиэля покачивался возле его собственного. Иногда их пенисы даже касались друг друга — пульсирующая головка члена Сиэля ощущалась очень ярко, особенно, когда проходилась вдоль ствола, размазывая смазку. 

— Тш-ш… всё хорошо, — Сиэль прислонил к губам указательный палец, хотя Себастьян продолжал всё также нервно елозить под ним, прикусывая губы, когда тот сдавливал его член в руке слишком сильно. 

— Сиэль, что ты…

— Смотри, — и Сиэль неожиданно чуть выгнулся, так, чтобы его бёдра приподнялись выше, приоткрывая прижатые к телу Себастьяна, приплюснутые снизу ягодицы, а также сжатое кольцо ануса, сейчас выглядящего особенно трогательно и возбуждающе, будучи прямо у лица. А затем Сиэль начал ласкать себя и его, видя, как глаза Себастьяна поражённо расширились, пока их пенисы увеличивались в размерах от возбуждения, а анальное кольцо Сиэля пульсирующее задрожало. — Смотри и не отрывай глаз, Себастьян. Смотри, как я мастурбирую… У меня стоит на тебя.

  
Иллюстратор: [Хинеки](https://vk.com/sirius2305)

Глаза Себастьяна потемнели. Он замер, неотрывно наблюдая за Сиэлем, видя, как тот принимается яростно водить рукой по собственному пенису, не забывая ласкать и его. Руки Сиэля были мокрыми. Он настолько сильно истекал, хотя было заметно, что из-за недостатка сил от общей усталости организма его тело дрожит, с трудом удерживаясь в выбранной им позе. Тем не менее, Себастьян был слишком заворожен зрелищем, чтобы обращать на это внимание, а Сиэля это подталкивало тереть их внизу ещё быстрее, отчего кожа рук краснела, а на лбу выступал пот. 

— С… Сиэль… — подбородок Себастьяна приподнялся, а кадык нервно вздёрнулся, перенимая общий настрой организма. Себастьян сильно выгнулся, чуть ли не скуля: Сиэль резко прижал свой член к его собственному. Головки их органов краснели, ощущая нежное трение друг друга, а смазка стекала практически непрерывным потоком. Правда, в основном у Себастьяна, ибо Сиэль по природе не мог выделять столько. В итоге сидеть на Себастьяне становилось ещё труднее: внизу живота хлюпало, ягодицы ёрзали по коже, а розоватый анус пульсирующее сжимался, намекая, что нуждается в равном внимании. 

В глотке стало слишком сухо. Себастьян больше не мог держаться в настолько безвольном состоянии. Его руки хаотично перемещались по постели, то задевая простынь, подгибая и царапая её когтями, то потроша подушки, когда Сиэль расходился слишком сильно. Возможно, Сиэль наивно предполагал, что чувствительность Себастьяна поумерилась даже в том самом месте, потому его действия были довольно грубыми. 

Сиэль стиснул его слишком сильно, чуть ли не выдаивая его член, и Себастьян громко захрипел, раскрывая пасть под ошарашенный взгляд Сиэля. Запястья рук того промокли до невозможности, смазка Себастьяна текла потоком. 

— Иди сюда, ах, быстрее! — Себастьян схватил его за бёдра настолько резко, что Сиэль вскрикнул низким голосом от возбуждения. Когтистые, чисто-чёрные руки опьянённо водили по его груди, задевая соски и проскальзывая по рёбрам. Контраст, возникавший при соприкосновении с его бледной кожей, вытянутый клюв и ярко-горящий, практически хищный взгляд, возбудил Сиэля до невозможности, и он послушно придвинулся вперёд.

Ноздри Себастьяна расширились, вдыхая запах липкой смазки и пота, которым пропахли член и анус Сиэля, задержавшись также между немного жестковатых паховых волос. 

— Ты хочешь этого, Себастьян?.. — Сиэль надавил рукой Себастьяну на затылок, удерживаясь на безопасном расстоянии от его клюва. Его рот искривился в непроизвольный, но вопиющий оскал, из-за чего губы стали напоминать форму извилистого прямоугольника, обнажающего белизну стиснутых до максимума зубов. Себастьян, видя это буквально вопившее о желании секса выражение, едва ли не сошёл с ума: его взгляд поплыл, и он одурманено закивал, чем заслужил порцию ласковых поглаживаний по волосам. 

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как меня сейчас возбуждает твоё лицо, — Сиэль улыбнулся, хотя это выражение в какой-то степени лучилось самодовольством. Он взял в руку свой пенис, дразняще покачивая им прямо перед носом Себастьяна, с удовлетворением видя, как зрачки того сужаются, а чёрные руки впиваются в его тело с ещё большей острасткой. — Оближи его. Ну же… 

Сиэль редко брал верх, когда дело доходило до орального секса. Да и в принципе они не настолько часто успели попрактиковаться в иных сексуальных позициях. Тем не менее, сейчас Сиэль настолько подавлял его в плане психофизического воздействия, что Себастьян воспринимал это как нечто неизбежное, но в гораздо более правильном и положительном смысле. 

Высунув язык, он медленно провёл им по пенису Сиэля, широко распахнутыми, отуманенными глазами наблюдая за эмоциями в его лице. Язык был длинным и обвивался вокруг органа так, будто сжимал его в тисках; мягких, горячих, скользких, как расплавленное масло. Сиэль резко содрогнулся, вцепляясь в его рога руками так, что кожа головы Себастьяна от этого напора затрещала, а он сам принялся вылизывать его там, как безумный. Сиэль горячо стонал, едва ли не плача, но не терял контроль над ситуацией, и двигал бедрами навстречу его языку так быстро и сильно, что остриё клюва несколько раз чуть не продырявило его пупок. 

— Ты чувствуешь?.. Чувствуешь, как я хочу тебя?.. — рот Сиэля широко раскрывался на каждом выдохе, пока тот старательно вылизывал его. Взгляд Себастьяна был переполнен восхищением и преданностью. — Ах… ах!.. Вот дерьмо!..

Сиэль резко отстранился от Себастьяна, продолжая удерживать его за волосы и трясущимися пальцами поправлять свои. Тот смотрел на него с непониманием. Отдышавшись, Сиэль виновато улыбнулся, красноречиво показав на свой член.

— Я чуть не кончил, в то время как ты толком ничего не получил в ответ. 

— Для меня… — клюв Себастьяна был мокрым, что выглядело по-извращённому эротично. — Так даже лучше. Не хочу иметь поводов сорваться.

— А как мне кажется… — Сиэль обхватил его член рукой, многозначительно проводя от основания до головки, отчего Себастьян задрожал, чувствуя, как его глаза закатываются, а вены на запястьях вспухают. — Что если мы не зайдём слишком далеко, то напряжение снять тебе отнюдь не помешает. У меня есть идея.

Себастьян хлопал глазами, приходя в себя, но, заметив, как Сиэль вдруг разворачивается к нему спиной, вздрогнул. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я подумал… — Сиэль низко наклонился, не видя, как сужаются зрачки Себастьяна, когда его тело из-за такой позы продемонстрировало самое интимное. Ягодицы приоткрыты; розоватое отверстие пульсировало, влажно поблескивая от стекших к нему капель смазки, а уплотнившаяся из-за накопившейся спермы мошонка так дразняще висела прямо перед лицом, что у Себастьяна потемнело перед глазами, и он в момент забыл всё, что собирался сказать.

Немного солоноватый из-за пота, горьковатый из-за естественной среды заднего прохода, запах тёплого тела Сиэля кружил ему голову, от чего вся сущность едва ли не вставала на дыбы, однако он всё ещё себя контролировал.

Себастьян не успел заметить, как яркий стыд улетучился куда-то вдаль, вглубь отрешённого от них пространства, оставляя вместо себя лишь чувство безграничной нежности по отношению к Сиэлю. И, без сомнения, страсти. 

— А если ты поранишься?.. — отстранённо спросил Себастьян, но его действия противоречили этому, так как он уже раздвигал руками ягодицы Сиэля, подпирая клювом его живот. Из-за позы терпкий запах прямой кишки попадал ему практически сразу в ноздри, и он был настолько сильным, что даже помогал сдерживать мечущую внутри сущность, насыщая Себастьяна своей густотой. 

— Царапин я уже не боюсь, — загадочно улыбнулся Сиэль, с восторгом утыкаясь носом в пах Себастьяна и трясь им о его член у основания. Где-то в очень далёких недрах подсознания мелькнула мысль, что по отношению к Себастьяну он перестал испытывать всякого рода брезгливость, пусть и не сразу. Сейчас Сиэль воспринимал его как кого-то бесконечно родного и естественного, когда тот был рядом. В любых смыслах. Даже такие детали, как промокшие из-за пота жесткие волосы лобка, пух на мошонке, которого раньше не было, и сморщенная кожа крайней плоти, которая подпирала головку плотным капюшоном — не являлись чем-то отталкивающим. 

Скорее, наоборот. Это зверски возбуждало.

— Мне так нравится, как ты здесь пахнешь… — Сиэль обдал головку пениса Себастьяна горячим воздухом, трогательно наблюдая за тем, как тот дёргается, ещё сильнее увеличиваясь в его руке. Хотя, казалось, расти уже некуда.

— Так что, ты хочешь, чтобы мы ласкали друг друга одновременно? — Себастьян говорил очень тихо и осторожно, боясь слишком широко раскрывать клюв, из-за чего его речь была слишком тихой и трудноразборчивой, но Сиэль смог прекрасно различить всё. — В любом случае… — он, сильно отодвинувшись назад и широко раздвинув ягодицы Сиэля, медленно провёл языком от ануса до основания его члена, изредка натыкаясь кончиком на несколько достаточно мягких и гладких паховых волос. — Вряд ли мы сможем продержаться долго. Я уже на пределе. Как и ты сам, — Себастьян многозначительно надавил языком на мошонку Сиэля, заставив того затрястись. 

— Так в этом и смысл, — Сиэль прикусил губы, однако скопившаяся во рту слюна всё равно стекала с зубов на подбородок. — Я очень хочу спать. Сегодняшний день серьёзно изнурил меня, хотя я всё ещё держусь. К тому же… знаешь, заметил такую особенность. Мне не снятся приятные сны, если я перед сном не кончаю или не довожу до оргазма тебя. А сейчас мы сможем попробовать сделать и то, и другое одновременно. 

— Ты только… — глаза Себастьяна закатились, когда Сиэль медленно провёл по его члену языком. И он к его неожиданности немного развёл ноги в стороны, смущённо приподняв бёдра над постелью. Сиэль понял его и без слов, тем не менее, Себастьян всё равно прояснил. — Потрогай и там. Из-за прошлых разов не могу испытывать полноценный оргазм, если…

— Я всё понял, Себастьян, — Сиэль успокаивающе погладил его рукой по заметно трясущимся бёдрам, хотя это было банально по той причине, что Себастьян действительно из последних сил держался. — Не волнуйся, — и он, сильно высунув голову вперёд, неожиданно поцеловал Себастьяна прямо в сжатое кольцо мышц, задерживая там язык, чтобы проникнуть внутрь него кончиком, обласкав сморщенные и пока что достаточно тугие складки. — Тебе понравится. 

У Себастьяна от такого сильно дёрнулось всё тело, вместе с покрывшимися испариной возбуждения белками глаз. Кажется, его тело было уже на грани истерики.

— Я больше не могу так, Сиэль, — игнорируя, как тот непонимающе встрепенулся, ещё ближе приближаясь ягодицами к его лицу, Себастьян сильно отстранил Сиэля от себя, чтобы получить достаточно простора для своей головы, и глубоко вошёл в него языком.

— Себастьян!..

Всё, что происходило в дальнейшем, можно было описать одним словом — хаос.

Сиэль, чувствуя, как его глаза слезятся от ритмично вторгавшегося в него крупного языка, который входил в его тело до самого максимума, лихорадочно трясся, пока Себастьян быстро двигал ему навстречу бёдрами, глубоко и сильно проникая ему в глотку. 

— М… мфмпф… мфм-м!.. — Сиэль громко мычал, его глаза были широко распахнуты, едва ли не вдавливаясь в нижние веки. Из-за непонятного извращённого желания он пытался рассмотреть член, но в результате видел только движение мошонки, которая ударялась об его подбородок с таким громким шлёпаньем, что глотка истерически содрогалась, едва ли не давясь обилием соков, которые выделял Себастьян.

Тот уже и не помнил, в какой именно момент Сиэль вставил в него пальцы, то ли это случилось, когда он с особым усердием тёр кожу головки пениса Сиэля, то ли когда с особой чувственностью надавил на его простату кончиком языка. Однако когда Сиэль сделал это, Себастьян неожиданно понял, что теперь с трудом вылизывал его внутри, ибо из глотки рвались слишком откровенные стоны, которые приглушались, превращаясь в странное хрипло-визгливое мычание, и слишком извращённо звучали у Сиэля в голове. 

Кругом был только насыщенный запах соли, а также вкус слизи, которая полностью заполняла собой их рты, практически проникая в носоглотку. Себастьян вбивался в него всё глубже, заставляя сильно двигать головой и впечатываться носом в его насквозь мокрые паховые волосы. Пальцы скрючивались, и чуть ли не были готовы надломиться от того, как Себастьян сжимал их в себе, однако свободной ладонью Сиэль ещё сильнее стискивал его член, пока рот искривлялся в выражении извращённого восторга. Глаза закатывались, практически выпадая из орбит. 

С точки зрения психического воздействия, их оргазм был одним из самых ярких, что они испытывали. Возможно, влияло то, что они оба стремились как можно быстрее довести до оргазма друг друга, чувствуя и дух соревнования, и стремясь поскорее снять напряжение. Мышцы тела болели очень сильно. Они много двигались, успели нанервничаться, устали. У них бы не хватило сил на нечто большее, тем не менее, то, что они испытывали сейчас, казалось им в стократ лучше.

— А-ха!.. Да!.. Себастьян!.. Господи, о да!.. — кончая, Сиэль не выдержал, выпустив член Себастьяна изо рта, практически рыдая от долгожданного облегчения. Из-за судорог, которые обволакивали всё тело, он сдавил его член слишком сильно.

Пальцы чуть не оказались вырванными из костяшек из-за резко обхвативших их мышц. Краем взгляда, как в тумане, Сиэль видел, как ноги Себастьяна надрывно дёргались, подминая собой постель, ударяясь об неё пятками и стискивая пальцами простынь. Но он не мог слышать, как тот, кончая ему прямо на лицо, тихо, очень тихо и отчаянно матерился.

Медленно облизнув губы, Сиэлю от усталости не хотелось открывать глаз. К тому же, их ресницы и так слиплись от попавшей на них спермы.

Себастьяну пришлось подловить его, так как он чуть не поранился одной из ягодиц об известную часть его лица. 

Тело всё ещё тряслось. Присаживаясь на кровати, Себастьян осторожно перевернул Сиэля, который практически не шевелился, и лениво приподнял с пола одну из подушек, которые они отбросили. И вздрогнул, когда увидел совершенно бесстыдные бледные подтёки на его лице. Осторожно вытянув ноги вперёд, Себастьян, развернувшись на бок, немного отодвинулся от Сиэля, укрыв их одеялом, и принялся вылизывать его лицо. Конечно, он мог помыть его и другим способом, но не было и малейшего желания идти в ванную за мокрым полотенцем.

Себастьян редко задумывался над тем, насколько красиво Сиэль выглядел в абсолютно любые моменты, будь то горечь, счастье, нежность, усталость или страсть. Это казалось ему чем-то очевидным: в совершенстве невозможно найти недостатки. Однако даже вконец измотанный, вспотевший и испачканный в его же сперме, Сиэль имел какое-то по-особому откровенное, даже слегка вульгарное очарование. 

Вздохнув, Себастьян медленно провёл по его лицу языком. Сначала по губам, щекам, скулам. Затем по векам и лбу. Однако когда задел кончик его носа, Сиэль вдруг встрепенулся, открывая затуманенный взгляд. 

— А я… не сплю, ты знаешь? — выражение его лица было переполнено теплом, хотя в уголках губ виднелись остатки чего-то тёмного. 

— Ты, кажется, моих перьев наглотался, — Себастьян провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе, но тот не сразу добрался до необходимой точки — Сиэль облизал его, лукаво сощурившись. Тем не менее, несколько секунд спустя, Себастьян удерживал в руке то, что смутило его раннее. — А нет. Это лобковый волос. Ты перестарался. 

Сиэль, откинувшись на спину, только безнадёжно пожал плечами. 

— А с тобой иначе невозможно. 

Себастьян последовал его примеру и сделал то же самое, уставляясь взглядом в потолок. К его неожиданному и бесконечно приятному удивлению, он заметил, что даже после таких пертурбаций раннее созданное им ночное небо вместо потолка спальни никуда не исчезло, хотя во время их секса периодически становилось то ярким, то тёмным, то и вовсе практически прозрачным. Однако сейчас всё вернулось на круги своя. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — скосив в сторону Сиэля пресыщенный взгляд, Себастьян заметил, как тот медленно поглаживал живот ладонью по кругу. И напрягся. — Тебе что, плохо? 

— Да нет, всё нормально, — умиротворённо ответил Сиэль. Правда, он до сих пор ощущал редкие сокращения мышц, которые остались после полового акта по инерции. — Просто внутри всё так приятно болит. Вроде бы мы делали это не так, как обычно, а всё равно последствия очень заметны. 

— Ты просто устал, — вздохнул Себастьян. — И нам надо как можно быстрее придти в форму. Завтра мы должны обучить тебя военным навыкам, да и ты должен присутствовать на церемонии возвращения мне титула. Одного я тебя точно не оставлю, это слишком опасно. 

— Я знаю, — спокойно кивнул Сиэль. — Не переживай по этому поводу. Какой с этого толк? Мы всё равно ничем не изменим. А вот… — он повернул лицо в его сторону. — То, что меня сейчас впечатляет гораздо больше — твоё доверие и огромный самоконтроль. Тебе трудно было держать себя в руках? 

— На удивление не очень, — Себастьян повёл бровями. — Были сложности, но… я полагал, что всё будет гораздо хуже. Однако сейчас я слишком измотан, чтобы думать, почему так произошло. Смотри, — он кивнул в сторону потолка, где на них до сих пор светило небо, — тучи рассеялись. И луна такая полная. Мне нравится, что моя магия настолько усовершенствовалась. Всё очень реалистично. Похвали меня, я старался. 

— Ты неисправим. Но да, это красиво, — Сиэль тихо рассмеялся себе под нос, закатывая глаза и устремляя свой взор вверх. Неожиданно выражение его лица изменилось, приобретя странное выражение. Его взгляд застыл, а губы поджались плотную, лишённую эмоций линию. Словно он вспомнил о чём-то действительно важном, но раздумывал над тем, стоило ли озвучивать это. Потому молчал. Себастьян заметил это и уставился на него с вопросом. 

— Что-то не так? 

— А что там за звезда? — Сиэль повёл бровями в сторону наиболее яркого светила, которое уступало по своему сиянию лишь Луне, да и то спорно, учитывая, что они находились явно на разных расстояниях, и Луна была гораздо ближе. — Это наше небо или здешнее? 

— Наше, конечно. На настоящем небе Баатора нет ни звёзд, ни Луны. 

Сиэль многозначительно приподнял брови, кивая себе под нос. Себастьян сузил глаза. 

— А в чём дело? 

— Ну, — Сиэль задумчиво улыбнулся, явно уделяя гораздо больше внимания своим мыслям, нежели тому напряженному взгляду Себастьяна, которым тот безостановочно прожигал его лицо. — А хотя почему бы и нет, — сказал он после некоторого затишья, и Себастьян не сразу понял, что Сиэль сейчас обращался к самому себе. — В принципе, если ты мне открыл настолько много, то почему бы и мне не рассказать тебе больше. 

— В каком смысле? — теперь в голосе Себастьяна отчётливо звучала насторожённость. И он даже прилёг на бок, подпирая голову рукой, чтобы смотреть на Сиэля с ещё большей внимательностью. Тот странно усмехнулся. 

— Моё настоящее имя, которое не успело сохраниться по вине сожжённых дотла документов, а также любых косвенно указывающих на него доказательств — Сириус. В честь этой звезды. 

Себастьян замер. И не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить свои эмоции, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ответить ему хоть что-то. 

Сиэль ожидал такую реакцию. Потому лишь развёл руками, словно сказал что-то совершенно незначительное. 

— Роды моей матери были очень тяжелыми, — продолжил он, не позволив Себастьяну опомниться, — я был не единственным, кто появился на свет — у меня был родной брат-близнец. Но, по вине случая, произошло так, что выжил только я. Он родился мёртвым. Кажется, моему брату не хватило жизненных соков организма, которое потребляло моё тело в утробе матери. Это неудивительно. Я родился зимой, погода тогда была особенно суровой. Знаешь, даже аристократы иногда страдают нехваткой продовольствия. 

— А почему же именно Сириус? — вопрос был вброшен Себастьяном достаточно неуклюже — Сиэль не планировал останавливать рассказ. Тем не менее, такой интерес с его стороны вызвал умиление. 

— Мой отец… любил необычные имена. У них с матерью было два варианта, как назвать меня. Либо Сиэлем, — он окинул себя многозначительным взглядом, — имя, которое я взял в качестве прикрытия, либо Сириусом, в честь самой яркой на небе звезды. Это была, кстати, идея мамы. Она видела в моем появлении некий свет. А после рождения имя Сириус приобрело и гораздо более важный смысл. Как ты знаешь, в 1862 году Альван Кларк обнаружил, что Сириус — это на самом деле две очень близко расположенных друг к другу звезды. Родители решили, что я обязан жить за двоих. Как звезда, вобравшая в себя свет второй. 

Сиэль опустил глаза, так как ворошить эти воспоминания было для него особенно серьёзным грузом. В какой-то степени он сумел освободиться от тисков преследовавших его призраков прошлого, однако осадок оставался самый что ни на есть тяжелый. Тем не менее, ради Себастьяна он готов был пойти на это. Чувствовал необходимость. Особенно понимая, сколь много тот сделал ради него. 

Себастьян склонил голову, видя это выражение в лице Сиэля, и вдруг понял, что испытывает достаточно редкую для себя эмоцию — сочувствие. Причём, отчётливое. 

— Красивое имя, — он погладил его по щеке, осторожно прикасаясь к ней и задерживая там руку. Сиэль повернул голову в его сторону, и его взгляд внезапно потеплел. 

— Спасибо, что оценил. Но для меня носить его… слишком тяжело. Ты это и сам прекрасно понимаешь. Ведь ты тоже не любишь своё. 

Себастьян с тяжелым вздохом откинулся обратно на постель, нахмуриваясь. 

— Да, не люблю. Только если причина того, почему я избегаю своего настоящего имени нам обоим предельно очевидна, то твою понять я всё ещё не могу. К тому же, — он чуть склонил лицо в его сторону, — моё истинное имя — клеймо демона. И всё, что связано с ним, вызывает у меня лишь воспоминания собственной жестокости. При общении с тобой ассоциировать себя с чем-то подобным нет и малейшего желания. А вот твоё имя я считаю вполне себе безобидным, даже зная его историю. 

— А моё истинное имя — клеймо боли, которую пришлось пережить, — Сиэль посмотрел на него неожиданно остро. Слова Себастьяна были далеко не тем, что Сиэль хотел от него услышать. — Сиэль — это мальчик, существующий здесь и сейчас. Мальчик, на плечи которого не был свешен груз навязанной ответственности в виде роли единственного наследника. После смерти брата меня опекали настолько сильно, что я не видел практически ничего, кроме своей собственной спальни и, в очень редких случаях, сада. В имени, которое я выбрал, нет ничего из того, что ассоциировало бы меня с человеком из прошлого, который… Знаешь, меня всегда воспитывали, как будущего главу рода, а я лишь хотел уехать куда-нибудь в центр Лондона, вглубь толпы, остановиться там на какой-нибудь совершенно неизвестной улочке, и открыть свой магазин. 

— Магазин? — искренне удивился Себастьян. — Но ведь у тебя есть целая фабрика. 

— Как будто меня привлекает её нынешняя кожевенная направленность, — Сиэль фыркнул. — Стильные сумки, сапоги, ремни, прочая атрибутика… это не очень-то и соответствует моим личным предпочтениям. Да, Нина Хопкинс хороша, как заместитель, и, возможно, если мы успеем спасти мир меньше, чем за месяц, о моём отсутствии даже не узнают, но это всё равно не то, чего бы мне искренне хотелось. Тем более, фабрика досталась мне в наследство, а я хотел бы открыть и создать что-то сам. 

— И что именно? — Себастьян поинтересовался без задней мысли, однако к его пущему удивлению Сиэль неожиданно робко замялся, отводя взгляд. Кажется, он… стеснялся. 

— Мне всегда хотелось… заниматься производством игрушек. Но во главе целой фабрики я как-то себя никогда не представлял. Мои мечты крутились о маленьком уютном магазине где-нибудь в не менее уютном местечке. Это было бы так… здорово, — он неожиданно искренне рассмеялся, но, заметив абсолютную растерянность в лице Себастьяна, смутился и также неожиданно затих. Лицо Сиэля быстро вернулось к выражению повседневного спокойствия, хотя было видно по глазам, что у него остался сильный осадок неловкости. — А вообще это абсолютная нелепость. Забудь. 

— Почему же нелепость? — Себастьян провёл рукой у него по волосам, и, кажется, одним этим движением разрушил выстроенную преграду хладнокровной несокрушимости. Скулы Сиэля вновь замерцали, а он сам стал прятать взгляд, не желая пересекаться им со взглядом Себастьяна. — Напротив, это очень… — он вздёрнул брови, — трогательно. 

— В любом случае, думаю… на сегодня откровений достаточно, — Сиэль не смог сдержать нервной усмешки.

— Хорошо, — Себастьян вздохнул. — Однако эта информация вряд ли поможет мне уснуть. Буду охранять тебя.

Себастьян развернул Сиэля к себе спиной, прижимаясь к его голому телу. Оно было немного липким от остатков пота и подсохнувшей слизи, потому некоторая часть его оперения моментально пристала к нему, но, кажется, они оба были не против. Своеобразный безобидный способ в очередной раз почувствовать себя одним целым. 

Сиэль томно улыбнулся. Себастьян осторожно взгромоздил свою голову ему на плечо. 

— Спи. Ты очень устал. 

Сиэль закрыл глаза, теснее закутываясь в одеяло. Снотворным послужил их с Себастьяном секс, а колыбельной — его тихий шёпот.

Себастьян, медленно гладил его тело, расфокусированным взглядом наблюдая, как ресницы на глазах Сиэля через некоторое время задрожали. Кажется, тот начал засыпать. И, вдыхая запах его мокрого, обессиленного тела, Себастьян как никогда ощущал ценность настоящего, которое у них сейчас было с Сиэлем. 

Уже сейчас огонь войны достигал настоящих окон их спальни, бушуя у подножья замка. А завтра Сиэль начнёт обучение. 

Себастьян вздохнул, осторожно приподнимаясь с постели и направляясь в ванную, как только почувствовал, что сон Сиэля стал более глубоким, и он бы вряд ли возразил, если бы Себастьян оставил его всёго лишь на пять минут.

В принципе, это было лишь из желания спать с ним в полнейшем комфорте. Себастьян чувствовал сильное неудобство из-за отсутствия своих человеческих губ. Он не мог ни целовать Сиэля по-человечески, ни шептать ему на ухо слова, которые помогали бы заглушать шум раздававшихся магических атак за окнами. Те были достаточно громкими, и Сиэль нервно ворочался. 

Себастьян вошёл в ванную с лицом абсолютнейшего спокойствия, и даже не вздрогнул, когда увидел себя в зеркале, хотя уже с трудом выносил этот облик. 

С недавних пор у Себастьяна появилось несколько новых и показавшихся ему бесконечно забавными привычек: он стал мыть руки и чистить зубы перед сном. Конечно, отчасти это было необходимо, чтобы вымывать изо рта остатки спермы, которая, загустев, обязательно бы вызывала неприятные ощущения, оставшись в расщелинах между зубов, однако Себастьян стал делать это и в другие дни, свободные от моментов, когда они с Сиэлем вновь творили непотребства.

Его истинный облик сошёл с тела гораздо проще, чем появлялся. Отваливалась лишняя кожа, куски плоти; выпадали когти и волосы, а клюв обратился в весьма мерзкий на вид порошок, сильно напоминая горсть перемолотой высушенной кожи.

Убрав учинённый хаос, Себастьян с наслаждением умылся и посмотрел на своё вернувшееся абсолютно-человеческое лицо. В этот момент он чувствовал себя невероятно комфортно. Щёточка заскользила меж зубов методичными, вымеренными движениями, однако что-то шло не так. Себастьян нахмурился, чувствуя во рту странное шатание. Сплюнув, он обнаружил в раковине собственный зуб — один из дальних моляров. 

Себастьян смотрел на него долгим взглядом, но не испытывал удивления. В конце концов, его брови приподнялись, и он странно улыбнулся самому себе в зеркало, стряхивая оставшуюся влагу с волос.

— Моё тело делает успехи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Истинный облик Себастьяна по виденью автора  
>  Иллюстратор: [Modestartist](https://vk.com/modestart)


	37. Коронованный дворецкий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастьяна коронуют, возвращая ему статус Маркиза, однако из-за голода ему все хуже — он вот-вот потеряет запас жизненных сил. Сиэлю, обычному человеку, необходимо научиться сражаться в кратчайшие сроки против самих демонов, а Себастьяну необходимо ещё больше — не умереть.

Себастьян медленно провёл бритвой по скуле, очищая участок вспененной кожи от лишнего волосяного покрова. За всю свою жизнь он брился лишь однажды, и то по приказу Сиэля, не видя в этом явной необходимости. С того самого момента растительность на его ногах практически не росла, однако буквально несколько дней назад с его телом произошли изменения. Волосы стали расти не только на местах, где изначально находились для исключительной мужественности его человеческого обличья, но и на местах, где совсем не требовались, то есть, на лице. 

Себастьян улыбнулся, оценивающим взглядом посмотрев на себя в зеркало, и бритва заскользила ещё быстрей. Он никогда не предполагал, что столь странные, особенно с точки зрения баатезу, вещи, будут приносить ему искреннее удовлетворение и даже, откровенно говоря, натуральную, незамутненную радость. 

Отложив бритву в сторону, Себастьян умыл лицо, с довольным выражением хлопнув ладонью по своей абсолютно-чистой бледной коже, и взялся за расчёску. Он восторгался своим новым телом. Казалось, появись у него морщины, что было совершенно странной и дикой мыслью, — и почему она вообще возникла в его голове? — Себастьян в равной степени бы радовался, так как это казалось ему чем-то совершенно новым за все три тысячи с лишним прожитых лет. 

— Себастьян, ты там скоро? — Сиэль недовольно постучался о дверь ванной и прикусил губу, перекачнувшись с ноги на ногу. Одна его рука сильно удерживала пенис поверх штанов, а губы очень тихо нашептывали всевозможные проклятия. — Ты там наводишь марафет уже сорок минут. Это слишком долго даже для демона. Я писать хочу. 

Себастьян вздрогнул и начал торопливо расчёсываться.

— Одну минуту.

— Себастьян, если я тут обмочусь, то свалю всю вину на тебя! Думаешь, я смогу смотреть в глаза твоему фамильяру, если ему придётся вытирать с пола эту лужу?! — Сиэль со всей силы стукнул кулаком по двери, его ступни уже откровенно отплясывали чечетку. — А ну живо выходи!

Быстро положив расчёску на раковину, Себастьян спешно накинул на себя халат, и открыл дверь, за которой стоял Сиэль, смотря на него с убийственной улыбкой.

— Вышло не на минуту, а на две. Пусти уже.

Быстро влетев за дверь, Сиэль также же быстро захлопнул её за собой, не собираясь смотреть на опешившего Себастьяна и уж точно не желая показывать ему, как справляет нужду. Спокойно выдохнув и подмывшись в неподалёку находившемся биде, Сиэль присел обратно, и, пока Себастьян где-то за дверью наводил марафет, стал размышлять о жизни. Как это обычно бывает в такие моменты, Сиэль стал искать глазами, что бы могло его занять, и ненароком принялся оглядывать ванную.

Ванная состояла из трёх зон, которые были отделены двумя рядами узких аркад. Сиэль находился в первой зоне, являвшейся, соответственно, уборной. Как ему мельком сообщил Раум, раньше здесь была пыточная, где Себастьян хранил всякие мелочи вроде железной девы, плети, дыбы, гильотины и личной наковальни для переплавки оружия — теперь всё это хранилось в оружейной. Шкаф, который в настоящий момент выглядел вполне безобидно и выполнял функцию места для хранения полотенец, раньше служил складом, в котором хранились свитки с очень важной информацией, которую Себастьян, разумеется, никогда не читал.

Также имелись крюки. Сиэль заметил их, когда поднял голову выше. Они были прибиты к потолку, заострены на концах, а их кончики были неестественно тёмными, словно кто-то обмакнул их в чернила. Тем не менее, при своём устрашающем предназначении, сейчас они являлись лишь креплением для подвесных подсвечников. 

Сиэль поджал губы, не зная, что чувствует по этому поводу. С одной стороны это было приятно: Себастьян в первую очередь подумал о его личном комфорте, о том, что он человек с естественными потребностями, которому было необходимо чувствовать себя если не как дома, то хотя бы так, чтобы не было неудобно или неловко. И вроде бы ситуация забавная: военный, бывший, — или нет, — экзекутор, демон по происхождению, печётся о человеке настолько сильно, что даже трансформирует нечто действительно чудовищное в банальные атрибуты людского быта.

Однако всё это было не совсем так. Всё это лишь свидетельствовало о двух вещах, тяжелых вещах. Во-первых, об изменениях Себастьяна. О том, что он делал, чтобы не только спасать ему жизнь, но и обеспечивать банальный, по человеческим меркам, уют. А во-вторых, о прошлом. Ведь Сиэль, по сути, действительно не знал, каким Себастьян был до их первого рокового знакомства. Не знал, насколько грязны и жестоки были его помыслы и уж тем более деяния.

Смог бы Сиэль полюбить его, изначально зная, кто Себастьян на самом деле такой?

Взгляд Сиэля наполнился пронзительной иронией, и он нашарил позади себя кран, поворачивая его, чтобы лишить Себастьяна возможности оценить неэстетичные недостатки человеческого тела. Но, надо сказать, вкус у Себастьяна был настолько отменный, что даже из такого процесса можно было получить удовольствие. Себастьян, видоизменив ванную комнату магическим методом, как бы это ни было странно, постарался действительно на славу: даже клозет был сделан с любовью. Он был из фарфора, почти не поглощал запахи, а снаружи был украшен каменной резьбой в стиле ренессанса. 

Разве это было важно? Сиэлю не очень сильно хотелось об этом думать, да и он не считал это правильным, ведь сам не мог назвать себя из прошлого достойным той жизни, которая у него сейчас была, благодаря появлению Себастьяна. Люди меняются. И, судя по поведению Себастьяна, возможно, демоны тоже. 

Подойдя к раковине, чтобы помыть руки, Сиэль посмотрел на себя в зеркало, с удовольствием отметив, что мешки под глазами спали, а кожа выглядела свежей и ухоженной. 

— Однако вряд ли это имеет значение перед коронацией, — Сиэль вздохнул, вслух прокомментировав свои мысли.

Коронация. Достаточно вычурное название для церемонии вручения титула отнюдь не самому важному, хоть и не последнему лицу в этом странном мире, как считал Сиэль. Себастьян объяснил это любовью здешнего правителя к пышным церемониями. Впрочем, после зала суда, Сиэль этому не особо удивлялся. Но переживал. Любое массовое событие, в котором они с Себастьяном должны были принимать участие вне зависимости от собственного желания, было огромным риском, и Сиэль прекрасно понимал, почему. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Сиэль посчитал правильным оборвать свои ничем не могущие помочь переживания по этому поводу, и просто открыл кран, чтобы помыть руки. На глаза попалась расчёска.

Сиэль, вытерев руки заранее заготовленным полотенцем, сначала не понял, что его смутило в точности. Он не был уверен, нуждался ли Себастьян в таких человеческих атрибутах и нуждался ли вообще в том, чтобы следить за своим внешним видом, если физиологические процессы его тела были очень ограничены. Сиэля скорее удивил не сам факт, что тот стал настолько тщательно следить за собой, а наличие волос на расчёске. Разве они могли выпадать у Себастьяна так просто? 

Нахмурившись, Сиэль без брезгливости собрал их и перебрал в пальцах. Ничего необычного на первый взгляд, просто волосы.

Один из которых был седым.

Сиэль вышел из ванной, медленно закрыв за собой дверь, и первым делом посмотрел на Себастьяна, который натягивал на себя чёрную латексную перчатку до локтя. Сиэль замер, непроизвольно ощутив, что все его тревожные мысли на мгновение ухнули куда-то вглубь сознания, а взгляд сам по себе оказался притянутым к его стройной фигуре. Себастьян стоял перед зеркалом, пока что не смотрел на него, так как был слишком увлечён своим костюмом, и вся роскошь его облика едва ли не граничила с сексуальностью. Нет, не так. 

Себастьян сам был воплощением сексуальности. 

Сиэль осторожно подошёл к нему, всё ещё чувствуя сильное смущение. Взгляд первым делом переместился на его вызывающие сапоги.

— Каблук не слишком высок? — тихо спросил Сиэль.

Себастьян вздрогнул и загадочно улыбнулся, сразу же развернувшись на голос. 

— Нет, нисколько. Ими особенно удобно дырявить головы.

Сиэль хмыкнул, вспомнив о крюках в ванной, но всё равно подошёл к нему гораздо ближе, краем взгляда замечая, что на кресле сбоку от зеркала висит чёрный плащ Себастьяна, выстланный изнутри красной тканью. Кажется, это был атлас. 

— Хочешь, помогу? — Сиэль взял плащ, примерив, как он будет смотреться на Себастьяне, который в настоящий момент расправлялся с сапогами, стараясь их натянуть так, чтобы не осталось ни одной складки. Выглядели они так, словно были сделаны из того же чёрного материала, как и весь костюм, сильно напоминающий латекс. — У тебя тут такие крепления странные, правда, но они очень красивы. Выглядят как серебряные паучки.

— Это два солнца. Пауки, как у Фаустуса, в моём-то костюме? — Себастьян фыркнул, принимая помощь Сиэля, и предусмотрительно присел, так как с каблуками он был выше его чуть ли не на две головы. — Хм, — заключил он, осматривая себя в зеркале в полный рост, когда Сиэль немного отошёл в сторону, будучи удовлетворённым своей работой. — Знаешь, а довольно неплохо.

— Превосходно, если выражаться конкретнее, — не без усмешки уточнил Сиэль.

Себастьян нервно вздохнул, чувствуя, как вместе с этим комплиментом в теле возникает явственный мандраж. А затем развернулся к Сиэлю, демонстрируя свой наряд в полной красоте и роскоши. Сиэль, отойдя ещё на несколько шагов, чтобы оценить его облик, прикусил губу. На его скулах замерцал румянец. Это было действительно очень красиво.

— Тебе правда нравится? — внимательно посмотрел на него Себастьян.

— Правда. Поверь, правда, — хватило бы и первого слова, но Сиэль не смог сдержаться. — А вообще, — продолжил он, немного успокоившись, — я, если честно, сильно удивлён, что вы… что ты прямо так ходишь. Разве ты не говорил мне ещё за завтраком, что планируешь облачиться в доспехи? 

— Я и облачился, — недоумённо ответил Себастьян.

— В моём представлении они выглядели немного по-другому, — Сиэль сам смутился своей непросвещённости. — Ну, латы там, тяжёлые ботинки, кольчуга, щит. Или что там ещё бывает. А этот костюм смахивает скорее на парадный, только во много раз экстравагантнее. Скорее для некого деятеля искусства, а не для воина.

— Война — это и есть искусство, — твёрдо ответил Себастьян.

Сиэль только пожал плечами, задерживая взгляд на длинных ногах Себастьяна, которые в этом костюме, пожалуй, казались ещё в полтора раза длиннее. Себастьян саркастически приподнял брови. Осознав, что слишком засмотрелся, Сиэль, смутившись, перевёл своё внимание на носки своих мягких тапок. Кажется, в нём заиграли внезапно объявившиеся комплексы. Что было отнюдь не удивительно, ведь он, в своём домашнем халате, выглядел сравнительно скромнее Себастьяна, одетого не то, что по последнему писку, а словно бы по моде, которая должна была придти только спустя пару веков. 

Себастьян это очень хорошо почувствовал, заметив, как поджались губы Сиэля, и вздохнул, быстро преодолев возникшее между ними расстояние.

— Сиэль, — он поддел его подбородок тремя пальцами, и Сиэль непроизвольно сглотнул слюну, чувствуя, как Себастьян буквально гипнотизирует его взглядом. — Поверь, мне уже давно глубоко наплевать, что думает обо мне здешний контингент, я мнение о себе и без того значительно подпортил. Я нарядился так для тебя. Лично для тебя. Мне доставляет удовольствие тебе нравиться.

— Ты и так мне нравишься, — нахмурился Сиэль, надеясь, что усилившийся жар в лице лишь обман ощущений, а не более яркий румянец.

— Это немного другое, — мягко возразил Себастьян. — Я имею в виду, что мне приятно баловать тебя. И не важно, первоклассная ли это выпечка или мой блистательный облик.

— Не такая уж и первоклассная у тебя выпечка, ты ещё и не научился печь сладости так, чтобы не подпаливать их, — смущённо отпарировал Сиэль. Но на вторую часть утверждения он отвечать не стал, так как не смог не согласиться.

— Я научусь, — Себастьян улыбнулся, задержав большой палец на его пылающей скуле. Он был в чёрной перчатке и на порозовевшей коже Сиэля выглядел так, словно осквернял святыню. Это особенно почувствовалось, когда тот прижался к Себастьяну ближе. Кажется, Сиэль попытался поцеловать его, но, ощутив заметную разницу в росте из-за каблуков, ещё больше смутился. 

— Лучше представь, как ты будешь снимать это с меня, когда мы вернёмся с коронации… — прошептал Себастьян, наклонившись к нему самостоятельно и обхватив рукой за спину. — Только это будет нелёгкая задача, ведь это очень сложный костюм. Но ты ведь способный мальчик, правда?

— Лучше иди плащ поправь, дурень, — Сиэль смущённо оттолкнул его от себя, и Себастьян со смехом отстранился, прекрасно осознав причину, по которой тот так среагировал: под халатом у Сиэля сильно вздулась паховая область. — Он у тебя немного спутался.

— У меня, кстати, для тебя тоже кое-что есть, — ответил Себастьян, быстро одёрнув плащ и вновь поправив спутавшиеся от объятий с Сиэлем волосы. — Никуда не уходи, я сам хочу его тебе показать.

— Хм? — Сиэль удивлённо изогнул бровь, наблюдая, как Себастьян удаляется куда-то в другой конец зала. 

Там находился трон, который также выполнял функцию сундука для особо ценных вещей. Он был очень бледным, и, как Сиэль помнил, мягким на ощупь. Почему-то только в этот момент он догадался, что трон был сделан из костей. Чьих — не известно, зато огромную часть его поверхности украшали рубины. Да и в целом, что кровать, что письменный стол, что прочая мебель, — всё это очень сильно походило своим стилем на эпоху Византии. Если Сиэль не ошибался, похожего типа трон был у епископа Максимиана Равеннского. Только вместо изображённых Святых на его основании были силуэты мучеников, а рубины отображали кровь, которая струилась по их изувеченным телам.

Себастьян приподнял массивную часть сидения, а затем достал какой-то костюм, который даже в это время суток словно сиял лунным светом.

— Этот костюм в некотором смысле напоминает усовершенствованную кольчугу. Мне ведь не нужно объяснять, почему я даю тебе это? 

— Это защита, верно? — Сиэль внимательно посмотрел на Себастьяна. Тот кивнул, впрочем, не очень радостно.

— Если честно, я заказал его сразу же, как мы прибыли сюда. Ещё до моего судебного процесса, — Себастьян развернул его, демонстрируя его в полном объеме, и Сиэль непроизвольно ахнул: не смотря на своё предназначение, костюм был по-настоящему красив. Даже эстетичен. Любоваться подобными вещами, возможно, было неправильно, однако Сиэль не смог удержаться и не потрогать его пальцами. — Большая его часть состоит из застывшей протоплазмы шоггота, поэтому костюм в каком-то роде является «умным» ведь основной материал — живое вещество, которое, обретя хозяина, направит все ресурсы на его защиту. Наиболее уязвимые части тела покрыты специальной паутиной, а также, — Себастьян указал на чёрные вставки костюма, — укрепляющие пластины. 

Сиэль бы присвистнул, если бы умел свистеть. 

— Достаточно впечатляюще, — он взял в руки костюм, однако он неожиданно распался на две части — прилагались штаны. — Кто делал? У тебя вряд ли бы нашлось время.

— Ты будешь удивлён, но всё это сделано под надзором Альфреда, — Себастьян иронически усмехнулся, заметив, как округлились глаза Сиэля. — Не знаю, что он о себе или о нас с тобой думает, но, видимо, это была его попытка поставить меня на место. Чтобы я не думал, что принципы для него важнее службы. 

— Службы? — изогнул бровь Сиэль. — Не понимаю, причём тут служба.

— Тебя нельзя оставлять без внимания, раз уж такой ценный воин, как я, в первую очередь буду бороться именно за тебя. Даже ценой собственной жизни, — Себастьян улыбнулся Сиэлю. — А Альфред боится, что я буду занят тобой, а не войной. Поэтому решил снизить вероятность такого развития событий и смастерил для тебя защиту сам. Хотя идея всё равно была моя, — ревниво прокомментировал Себастьян.

Сиэль прикусил губу, вновь ощутив, как много Себастьян для него делает. Пусть теперешний статус их отношений действительно подразумевал некоторые обязательства друг перед другом, но Себастьян явно делал для него гораздо больше, чем должен был. Он не просто делал, он жертвовал. Как и Сиэль. Всё вдруг пришло к тому, что они, поначалу не переваривая друг друга, вдруг решили отречься от всего, чтобы просто быть друг к другу ближе. Это всегда было очень странно осознавать.

Поэтому Сиэль просто обнял его. Резко подошёл и обнял, выронив из рук свой новый замечательный костюм. Себастьян, пусть хватка Сиэля была и внезапной, а толчок — неожиданным, даже не пошатнулся. На этих каблуках он держался уверенней, чем в обычной обуви. На его лице отобразилась нежность. Она, возможно, не очень соответствовала его мрачному облику, но это не остановило Себастьяна тоже прижать Сиэля к себе.

— Как-то слишком много объятий за утро, — тихо сказал Сиэль, прислонив щеку к его груди. — Мы явно волнуемся.

— И правильно. Если бы не волновались, то нас можно было бы назвать глупцами.

— А мне не прилагается таких же сапог, как у тебя? — Сиэль поднял на него ехидный взгляд. — Знаешь, не нравится мне эта разница в росте. Я не люблю чувствовать себя ребёнком.

— Я специально оставил основание трона открытым, так что ты можешь сам подойти и спокойно достать сапоги, — Себастьян сказал это, зная, что на Сиэля эти слова возымеют эффект. Так и случилось. Реакция в виде неожиданного поцелуя в подбородок была очень даже кстати.

— Как натяну их на себя, смогу попасть в места и повыше, — отозвался Сиэль, незамедлительно отправившись к трону-сундуку. Он также прихватил с собой костюм. — Мне тоже нужно приодеться, так понимаю?

Себастьян покровительственно кивнул, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как Сиэль от предвкушения едва ли не приплясывает. Всё-таки ему действительно нравились красивые и стильные вещи.

На усеянном рубинами фронтоне из обсидиана, который располагался над главной дверью, загорелся центральный факел. Их было всего три, и каждый предупреждал хозяина о том, кем именно является потенциальный посетитель. Левый — соратник, правый — враг, центральный — слуга. Однако пару раз бывало и так, что загорались все трое: в такие моменты приближался сам Ваал.

Себастьян, нахмурившись, щёлкнул пальцами, и дверь начала отъезжать в сторону, разрушая их с Сиэлем спокойствие.

— Ваше Сиятельство, — это был Раум, который сразу же поклонился. — Его Высочество принц Аббадон желает поговорить с вами.

Сиэль не слышал имени из-за по-прежнему наложенной на его сознание магии, а вот Себастьян напряжённо вздохнул. Не то что бы он считал правильным игнорировать Аббадона, но встречаться с ним лишний раз точно бы не хотел.

— Сообщи, что я очень занят, — отрезал Себастьян.

— Ваше Сиятельство, но он за дверью.

Себастьян закрыл глаза, устало вздохнув. На немой вопрос обернувшегося Сиэля он только махнул рукой, намекнув, что беспокоиться не о чем, а сам направился к двери.

— Проконтролируй, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке, — сказал он Рауму. — И сделай так, чтобы он был по возможности собран как можно скорее. Ему нужно надеть на себя костюм. Если будут проблемы, я почувствую сразу.

— Слушаюсь, — покорно ответил Раум, когда Себастьян покидал покои.

Переступив в коридор, залитый красным сиянием огня, который равномерно пылал в высоких каменных кубках, Себастьян наткнулся взглядом на хмурого Аббадона. Тот был в своей истинной форме, в его внешности в равной степени присутствовали как черты человека, так и черты рептилии; только кожа была чёрной, в некоторых местах более грубой, а также покрыта чешуёй. Он выглядел мрачнее обычного и, что интересно, такое выражение его лицо приобрело сразу же, как он увидел костюм Себастьяна. Высокомерно задрав подбородок, Себастьян поддёрнул плащ, и прошествовал мимо, оборачиваясь на него через плечо:

— На смотровую площадку, как и всегда? 

Аббадон ничего не ответил, пойдя за ним следом.

Замок Малагард был полностью составлен из обсидиана и располагался не только на горе, но и внутри её недр. Спальня Себастьяна находилась в одной из трёх самых высоких башен, и как только они пресекли коридор, а затем и несколько до бесконечности вычурных арок, составленных из костей танар’ри, павших ещё в первой войне, то оказались на смотровой площадке, которая располагалась ровно на том же уровне, где и спальня. Но, в отличие от неё, она находилась с той стороны замка, где у его подножия постоянно дымились реки жидкого пламени, вследствие чего потоки дыма служили её дополнительным ограждением.

Площадка соответствовала здешнему пейзажу. Хоть и выглядела довольно скромно, если учесть, что замок практически пестрил от обилия вставленных в его стены драгоценностей. Основным ограждением служил ряд очень высоких полуразрушенных арок из того же обсидиана. Кроме него, а также огромной статуи Ваала, которую, как змеи, покрывали потоки огня, на смотровой площадке не было абсолютно ничего, и Себастьяна это бесконечно устраивало. И когда он успел устать от такой роскоши? 

Став на одну из арок, Себастьян выжидающе осматривал окрестности, пока Аббадон выбирал себе удобную позицию для дальнейшего диалога. Себастьян находился на самом краю, не раскрыв крыльев, и всё равно уверенно смотрел вперёд, хотя, казалось, ещё немного, и он мог упасть прямо в огненную пропасть. Он жалел, что здесь не было солнца. Непонятно по какой причине он стал мёрзнуть без него, а здешний багровый закат, который никогда не исчезал, казался даже раздражающим — словно глаза уставали. Руки неприятно ныли в области заживающих шрамов, но Себастьян не показывал этого, ведь не мог позволить себе подобного рода слабость. 

Хотя в целом Маладомини практически не изменился даже за прошедшие пятьсот земных лет. И, если честно, даже если бы здесь что-то изменилось, то Себастьян мало бы этим озаботился: у него были проблемы покрупнее, чем видоизменение плана Баатора. 

— Какие-то проблемы, Аббадон? — спросил Себастьян, не отводя взгляда от лавовой горы вдалеке. На собеседника он пока притворно не обращал внимания, лишь видя слабое изменение в выражении лица на периферии своего зрения. — Вы не назначали репетицию коронации.

— Небирос, нынешний председатель правления, не видел в этом необходимости. Ты не в первый раз возводишься в ряд монархов в качестве компенсации за упущенное время. Возлагать корону маркиза на тебя будут в тронном зале, а не в Храме Ваала, ибо он взят под осаду, — Аббадон ответил это с таким выражением лица, словно всё озвученное не стоило и малейшего внимания.

Себастьян лишь хмыкнул, обдумывая полученную информацию. Осада Храма Ваала вполне могла оказаться правдивой, но это также могло быть и прикрытием. В конце концов, в самом Храме действовало так называемое право неприкосновенности — пока идет церемония возложения, ни один демон не мог убить принимающего звание. Во многом это было мало необходимо, однако до установления этого права были случаи убиения незадачливых титулованных лиц.

Изменение места возложения короны решало эту проблему, ведь в тронном зале это право не действовало. Было ли это преднамеренно? Или Храм действительно осадили? Себастьян не знал. И это добавляло ему беспокойства. А ведь ещё оставался вопрос его облика. Он был слишком беспечен с Сиэлем.

Внешне его волнение, впрочем, ни капли не отразилось.

Аббадона это раздражало. 

— С чего это вдруг у тебя появилась привычка буравить меня яростным взглядом? — спросил Себастьян, обернувшись, наконец, к нему лицом, и холодность в его глазах на секунду заставила Аббадона отступиться. В этом взгляде проскользнула частица того, прежнего Андраса, который ставил целые измерения на колени и убивал врагов без всякого промедления.

И Андрас считает врагом _его_? Не свою смертную игрушку?

Почему этот взгляд обращен на него? Аббадон ощетинился, а его зелёные глаза яростно полыхнули, впившись в Себастьяна с ещё большей яростью.

— Мессир, на твое счастье, попросил меня уберечь твою голову от пасти Адских псов, — прорычал Аббадон, но глаза Себастьяна сощурились лишь на малость сильнее, показывая, насколько он этому поверил. — Однако, раз я здесь, а твой ненаглядный смертный, что ещё более важно, расхаживает в созданных мною же тряпках, чтобы ты не тратил на это свое драгоценное время, здесь тебя ещё не позабыли. Помнят, каким ты был. Неужели ты думаешь, что столь разительное изменение твоей натуры пройдет незамеченным? Ты настолько одержим им, что плюёшь на Баатор, на свой родной мир! Тебе мало одного предательства? 

Себастьян прекрасно понимал, что о нём думают. Память у демонов всегда, абсолютно всегда была превосходной, и то, каким стал Себастьян за время своего пребывания на Земле, было очевидно для всех. Аббадона поставили к нему в качестве телохранителя, но, похоже, о его настоящей слабости никто еще не в курсе. Если об этом узнают, то ни ему, ни Сиэлю не сносить головы, и приговор Суда тут станет абсолютно неважен.

Он выполняется до тех пор, пока Себастьян играет свою роль.

Поэтому ему надо вести себя как Андрас, как будто он до сих пор им является.

— Что не так? — холодно спросил Себастьян. — Ты не в себе сразу же, как меня увидел. Вместо того чтобы изливать на меня весь гнев, — о, разумеется, ведь, при имеющейся войне за стенами, несоответствующее общему этикету поведение какого-то там демона во много раз важнее, — ты мог бы чётко объяснить причину своей дерзости. У меня, между прочим, время тоже не бесконечное, ещё Сиэля надо подготовить. Вдруг одна из твоих шавок так заиграется, что мне снова придётся сжечь её заживо? 

Внутренне Себастьян передернулся, чувствуя себя так, словно его облили чем-то поистине неприятным. Но ему надо играть, как можно дольше, как можно убедительнее.

— Ты не выглядишь, как демон, — жёстко выговорил Аббадон, смотря Себастьяну в глаза, и в подтверждении своим словам ударил по земле длинным чёрным хвостом. — Ты всегда, абсолютно всегда приходил на все важные мероприятия в своей истинной форме. Или что, твой мальчишка настолько слаб духом, что не вынесет этого зрелища? — сыронизировал он.

Взгляд Себастьяна ожесточился, и появившийся в его руке меч вонзился прямо рядом с шеей Аббадона, оставляя длинный порез, тут же начавший кровоточить.

— Не смей обвинять меня в том, о чём ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, Аббадон! — резко отрезал Себастьян, склонившись над Аббадоном. — А что до мальчика, то он _видел_. И он до сих пор здесь, рвется присутствовать на моей коронации. Опасно судить по обложке, Аббадон. Разве не это в нас пытались вбить ещё на обучении военному мастерству? — ядовито прошипел он, так и не отстранившись.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия? — саркастично повторил Аббадон и, почти насадившись на меч, склонился ближе к Себастьяну. — А какого дьявола ты преступаешь собственные принципы? Свои понятия?

— Принципы? — Себастьян приподнял брови. — У меня один принцип: сражаться.

— За Баатор, — зло договорил Аббадон. — Или ты, Андрас, Великий Маркиз, легендарный воин, решил сменить ориентиры? Я воевал с тобой рядом, но теперь я не могу встать к тебе спиной, Андрас. Потому что теперь нет гарантии, что ты не предашь нас ради собственной прихоти, не оставишь свои войска на растерзание Левиафану, стоит ему пообещать безопасность мальчишки. Нам и без этого хватает нервотрепок. Если бы нам было проще убить тебя, я бы сделал это.

— Вот только от этого не станет легче, — иронично сказал Себастьян, выхватив меч из стены и отстранившись. — Пока идёт война, и даже после неё, я не оставлю Баатор без своей защиты. Так что до тех пор за свою жалкую спину можешь не беспокоиться. Если уж ты настолько не способен защитить её самостоятельно, я, так уж и быть, сделаю это за тебя.

Себастьян Михаэлис в последний раз посмотрел на Аббадона тем самым взглядом, прежде чем вновь обернуться к краю смотровой площадки. Эти слова могли повлиять на Аббадона, однако, пусть тот и замолчал, повисшее в воздухе напряжение ощущалось ещё сильнее. В случае Аббадона это было похоже на огромный пожирающий его изнутри костёр. Это ощущение возникало у него в тех ситуациях, которые он искренне не понимал, как решить, но зато чётко чувствовал, что всё катится к чёрту. 

— Знаешь, Андрас, — начал Аббадон, и Себастьян буквально кожей ощутил волны резко распространившейся вокруг мрачной ауры. Не той, которая бывает при огненной ярости. Эмоции Аббадона были другими — сухими и безжизненными, как истлевшая трава. — Ты всегда говорил правду, сколько я помнил. Это было одним из правил твоего личного кодекса, который ты полностью попрал. Но и вчера, и сейчас, и в любой другой момент, когда ты посчитаешь себя достаточно безрассудным, чтобы поступить ещё более ничтожно, помни: предавая самого себя, предавая устои, которым был верен несколько тысяч лет, ты превращаешься в _ничто_. Но когда ты поймёшь это, будет слишком поздно.

Себастьян впервые за весь разговор не смог не стать по-настоящему серьёзным, ощутив всем нутром, что Аббадон, вероятно, подозревает или, что хуже, знает гораздо больше, чем должен был. Однако сам Аббадон спрыгнул с арки на ярус ниже, уцепившись ногой за лобовой карниз, который являлся частью этажа, принадлежавшего Аластору — главному экзекутору. Впрочем, тот вряд ли бы жаловался на этот счёт, так как всё равно большую часть времени предпочитал проводить в своей тюрьме, находившейся внутри соседней горы. 

— И да, — напоследок сказал он Себастьяну, а на его лице возникло едкое презрительное выражение. — Тебе не помешает сменить перчатки или хотя бы подложить под них что-нибудь. Запах твоих гнойных запястий почует даже Аластор. А ты ему, к слову, вчера сжёг нос.

Себастьян резко отвернулся, зажмурив глаза, и вложил все силы в то, чтобы не зарычать от горечи, так как это было действительно унизительно. Аббадон исчез, затерявшись где-то в недрах замка, и, пусть эмоции нельзя было показывать, даже когда он был в полном одиночестве, это не всегда получалось. Тем не менее, сделав медленный вздох, Себастьян перевёл мрачный взгляд на огромный колокол, который, проржавев, всегда выглядел до бесконечности уродливо, словно в насмешку над всеми церковными традициями, а затем на стены своей башни, где сейчас находился Сиэль, причём, вне его надзора. 

Коронация должна была начаться сразу после шести ударов колокола, и к тому времени они с Сиэлем обязаны были стоять перед дверями в тронный зал.

Нужно спешить.

— Хм… — Сиэль, растерянно поджав губы, вертелся возле зеркала и осматривал свой новый костюм. — Он, конечно, хорошо на мне сидит, но я выгляжу в нём лет на пять младше.

— Вы и так не смотритесь на свой возраст, сэр, — спокойно прокомментировал Раум, из-за чего Сиэль крайне недовольно стрельнул в его сторону глазами.

— Не думал, что такой, как ты, обращает внимание на подобные вещи, — ответил Сиэль, натянув рукав и просунув в специальное отверстие на нём большой палец. — Особенно, если сам выглядишь лет на тринадцать — шестьсот. 

— Тысячу девятьсот шестьдесят восемь, сэр, — вежливо ответил Раум. — Господин Андрас пощадил меня, когда меня чуть не растерзал его ездовой волк Тимидис. Он тогда возвращался с лаврами, спровоцировав восстание Спартака. С тех самых пор я в неуплатном долгу перед ним.

— Пощадил? — изогнул бровь Сиэль. — Насколько я осведомлён о его прошлом, он даже не слышал о таком слове, как «пощада». 

— Он хотел получить слугу, преданного слугу, так как никому не мог верить, а я лишь дал ему то, что он хочет, сэр.

Сиэль, пожав плечами, натянул на себя сапоги и задумчиво отошёл от зеркала, ожидающе осмотревшись. Раум был не самым плохим собеседником, но никогда не говорил больше, чем требовалось. К счастью, такого понятия, как «неловкое молчание» он, видимо, тоже не знал, имея слишком малый эмоциональный диапазон, поэтому Сиэль не стал на этом зацикливаться, решив прогуляться по спальне. Учитывая, что по размеру она была почти такой же, как английский корт для гольфа, это было бы довольно несложно. 

— А я могу выйти на террасу? — обернулся к Рауму Сиэль. 

— Только не доходите до самого края, сэр, ибо магическое поле, защищающее апартаменты господина Андраса, там прерывается.

Кивнув, Сиэль направился в сторону террасы. 

Ступив на идеально отшлифованный, но такой же чёрный, как и весь остальной замок, пол, Сиэль сначала даже не решался приподнять головы, словно то, что находилось за границами парапета, было не только ужасно опасно, но и совершенно запретно. Возможно, он первый за всю историю человек, которому удавалась возможность побывать в таком воистину забытом Богом месте, причём, не просто побывать, — достаточно было вспомнить того ребёнка на балу, — а побывать, находясь в положении относительной неприкосновенности, да ещё и в спальне одного из самых влиятельных лиц. 

Тем не менее, Сиэль поднял лицо. Не сразу, поначалу ему пришлось сделать один глубокий вдох. Но, как только он сделал это, то понял, что стоит практически на самом краю террасы, в шаге от края магического купола, а впереди, прямо перед ним, раскидывалась огромная багрово-коричневая гладь. У Сиэля захватило дыхание.

Это не было похоже на сказку. Смертные не просто так избегают потусторонних тёмных сил, так как испытывать страх к чему-то подобному было их естественным инстинктом самозащиты. Однако Сиэль, помимо страха, не мог не ощутить и ещё кое-что. Сиэль не был очарован, но испытывал схожее чувство: он был словно притянут. Настолько, что не мог оторвать глаз.

Это был действительно невообразимый пейзаж, и Сиэль как будто не видел горизонта. Почти везде кругом были либо скалы, либо высоченные крепости из обсидиана или золота, но, как Сиэль понял, последнее здесь ценилось меньше, так как имело более низкую температуру плавления. Небо ярко сияло красным, и на нём не было ничего, кроме огромных чёрных сгустков смога, которые, благо, были достаточно далеко. Также присутствовали глубокие чёрные ямы, которые Сиэль заметил не сразу, но догадался, что они были образованы именно от того, как часто здесь велись строительные работы. 

Где-то вдали бушевали вулканы, и из-за их грохота Сиэль даже не сразу различил копошащее у подножия замка месиво, что было не удивительно, учитывая, что почти все демоны рядовых войск сливались с пейзажем из-за тёмного цвета своей кожи и чисто-чёрных, словно ониксовых, доспех. 

Взглянув на это, у Сиэля как будто спала пелена, но не с глаз, а с обоняния. Колдовство момента улетучилось, оставив после себя лишь смрад, приглушённые вопли и лязг оружия, а также регулярные толчки, напоминающие землетрясение — такой эффект создавали врезавшиеся в замок магические вспышки. Дыхание, как следствие, тоже затруднилось, ибо воздух напоминал смерд старой, непрерывно работающей фабрики по переработке тяжёлых металлов. Это были запахи цинка, мочи, сгоревших поленьев, палёного железа, соленой руды и ещё чего-то кровяного, но едкого, словно кого-то вытошнило сырым мясом.

При возникновении в голове подобных ассоциаций Сиэля и самого чуть не вывернуло, однако он переборол себя, внушив уверенность, что это — далеко не самое страшное, что он уже видел. Или, возможно, увидит.

Тяжело вздохнув, Сиэль хотел уйти обратно, но вдруг понял, что не может.

Нет, его ничего здесь не держало. Тем не менее, сама уникальность зрелища, несмотря на весь ужас и смрадный привкус, который из-за запаха стал присутствовать даже во рту, приковывала к себе настолько, что Сиэль внезапно ощутил себя действительно увлекшимся. Возможно, даже немного восторженным. 

— Быть может, именно здесь моё место? — Сиэль спросил это вслух, не ожидая получить ответа.

— Очень сомневаюсь, Сиэль.

Сиэль моментально обернулся на голос, чуть не свалившись за парапет от испуга. Однако Себастьян, вернувшийся в апартаменты несколько секунд назад, оказался необыкновенно быстрым: он в секунду оказался возле Сиэля, и, схватив его, резко потянул на себя, заставив вжаться спиной в свою грудь. Сиэль всё ещё держал глаза широко распахнутыми, будучи в состоянии лёгкого шока, а Себастьян, ожидая подобного, только обнял его ещё сильнее, положив свою голову ему на плечо.

— Я вернулся только что, — Себастьян облегчённо выдохнул и закрыл глаза. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он чуть не потерял его.

— Извини, я не сразу заметил твоего присутствия, — Сиэль, чётко осознав, что это действительно Себастьян, не мог не расслабиться. И его даже тронуло, что Себастьян не заставил его уйти, хотя вылазка на террасу потенциально находилась в списке тех вещей, которые совершать не следовало. Вместо того чтобы прогнать, Себастьян подорвался и поддержал. Это говорило о многом. — Спасибо. Я рад, что ты здесь.

— Мне не понравилось то, что ты сказал, думая, что говоришь с собой наедине.

Сиэль нахмурился, ощутив, что Себастьян стал очень напряжённым. 

— Почему? Разве ты не допускаешь такой возможности? — Сиэль немного повернулся в его сторону, обхватив рукой за скулу. Себастьян непроизвольно прижался к его затылку щекой, из-за чего волосы на голове Сиэля стали лежать гораздо более неопрятно. — Меня всегда тянуло к потустороннему и необычному, тебе ли об этом не знать.

— Ты слишком человечен. А это место, — Себастьян обвёл свободной рукой расположившийся перед ними горизонт, — убивает любые привязанности. Кроме преданности, возможно. Уж больно удобное чувство для господ. 

— Но ведь это твой дом, Себастьян. Не говори так, будто это место совсем чужое. 

Себастьян отвёл взгляд, не желая вспоминать о своих недавних мыслях, но не мог не сделать этого, так как это было одной из самых неприятных и болезненных правд: Баатор, место в котором он просуществовал большую часть своей осознанной жизни, не было ему домом. Больше нет.

— Пойдём отсюда, Сиэль. Здесь небезопасно, а я до сих пор не дал тебе кое-что по-настоящему важное, — Себастьян предпочёл просто направить Сиэля в сторону спальни, прежде чем концентрироваться на этом вопросе. Он знал ответ на него. Давно знал.

Но это не означало, что ему стоило озвучивать это даже самому себе.

— Так что ты хотел мне показать? — встав у кровати, Сиэль скрестил руки на груди, не собираясь скрывать своей заинтересованности. — Ты не оценил мой костюм, кстати.

— Оценил, — Себастьян неловко улыбнулся. — Просто мне кажется, что ты всегда выглядишь очень красиво, и это не решает костюм.

— Ладно, — Сиэль с этим лишь дипломатично согласился.

— А по поводу… — Себастьян, отойдя к камину, приоткрыл небольшую шкатулку и достал оттуда необычную диадему, сделанную слишком строго, чтобы назвать её женской. Она была похожа на прямой обруч, за исключением одного зубца, который был ровно по центру, направлен вниз и должен был касаться лба, а внутри него был нежно-голубой кристалл, то ли сапфир, то ли лунный камень. — Вот, — он протянул диадему в момент растерявшемуся Сиэлю, — это диадема с особым магическим полем, с внутренней стороны на неё нанесены руны. Надень её на голову, можешь считать это шлемом.

— А откуда она у тебя? Тоже работа Альфреда? — Сиэль хмыкнул, покорно надев на себя предмет, но не удержавшись от того, чтобы повернуться к зеркалу. — Красиво… и цвет камня мне нравится.

— Верно, я его заменил, — мягко кивнул Себастьян, подойдя к Сиэлю практически вплотную. — И нет, Сиэль, это исключительно моя работа. Раньше её носил я, но тебе она гораздо нужнее, так как, если я и смогу защитить себя магией, то твоя голова остаётся полностью непокрытой, а это не дело.

— Что ж, раз ты так решил…

Облизнув губы, Сиэль посмотрел на себя с Себастьяном в зеркале. Это было очень необычным и завораживающим зрелищем. В своих костюмах, на каблуках, они были не только выше своего роста, но и удивительно хорошо сочетались друг с другом. Чёрное трико, сделанное будто из очень блестящей кожи, и похожее серебряное, со вставками в виде чёрных пластин и паутины, пусть и отличались по стилю, но удачно гармонировали по внешнему виду. Сиэлю даже инстинктивно захотелось прижаться к Себастьяну ещё ближе, в попытке почувствовать это единение не только внешне, но и телом. Хотя сейчас он совершенно не думал о физической близости, ибо гармония момента несла за собой нечто куда более важное. 

— Мне приятно видеть, что мы так похожи, — Сиэль не проконтролировал свой восторженный вздох.

— Мы будем ещё более похожи, когда мне вернут титул. Моя корона маркиза будет прекрасно сочетаться с твоей диадемой, — Себастьян оставил один-единственный, но долгий поцелуй Сиэлю в лоб, перед этим мягко обласкав пальцами его подбородок. Сиэль сразу же закрыл глаза, почувствовав это. Неожиданно на душе стало тревожно. 

— Постой, давай по-другому, — Сиэль полностью повернулся к нему, убедившись, что теперь достаточно высок. — Меня нервирует такая трепетность с твоей стороны. Не знаю, почему. Иди сюда.

Обхватив лицо Себастьяна руками, Сиэль с силой поцеловал его, демонстрируя не только собственную волю, но и мужество, с которым он твёрдо намеревался отправиться за ним в тронный зал. Себастьян, почувствовав это, горячо ответил на поцелуй, и их глаза закрылись, позволяя скрыть волнение перед приближавшейся церемонией.

Закутавшись в твёрдый замок из его объятий, а также плаща, который обвился вокруг них, словно одеяло, Сиэль старался просто как можно дольше наслаждаться этим моментом. А Себастьян пытался не думать о том, что их обоих ждёт, зная, что никогда не умел заранее готовиться к катастрофам, тем более, когда они стояли прямо возле порога. Они целовались, как в последний раз, и даже забывали дышать. Раум, который не испытывал неловкости, наблюдая за этим, всё равно понимал, что видит нечто очень сокровенное. Мимолётно дотронувшись до своего рубцового шрама под мантией, он озадаченно поджал губы.

Удар колокола, именуемый в людских церквях началом благосвета, заставил Себастьяна с Сиэлем заметно напрячься и отстраниться друг от друга, а Раума ощетиниться. «Шесть», — пронеслась у Себастьяна паническая мысль. 

— Начинается, верно? — отрывисто спросил Сиэль, сглатывая слюну и со стыдом чувствуя, как всё его лицо стремительно потеет.

— Верно. Спускаемся в парадную. Живо.

Тронный зал был заполнен, как никогда. Любые проходящие в нём церемонии всегда являлись особенно значимыми, и право посещать их имели исключительно титулованные лица. Обычно таких было не больше пятидесяти. В Бааторе основную массу демонов всегда составляли члены легиона, то есть военные, которые не имели права даже заходить на территорию замка — за исключением нескольких избранных, кто имел в своём подчинении свыше десяти тысяч легионов. Однако сегодня в этом торжественном зале присутствовали почётные представители не только Маладомини, но и других кругов. 

Графы, маркизы, герцоги, бароны, малые советники и другие активные политические деятели — все они собрались здесь, словно на главное событие нынешней эпохи, чтобы собственнолично узреть, как Андрас, Великий Маркиз и потенциальный предатель, собирается предъявить право на законный титул и регалии. Разумеется, лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что его остроконфликтное возвращение в Баатор — не просто слухи. 

Зал представлял собой базилику, которая состояла из пяти различных по высоте нефов и завершалась апсидой, где и стоял трон. Он состоял из рубинов остроконечной формы, их острия были направлены вверх. Эти рубины были настолько огромны, что даже один из них мог заменить целую колонну из тех, что в избытке подпирали десяток сводов, являющихся потолками для боковых гостевых лож. 

Зал имел вытянутую форму, и, по меркам Баатора, был не самым большим — но чудовищно высоким, так как занимал практически всё центральное пространство горы. Даже несмотря на хорошую освещенность, потолки нельзя было разглядеть, и, подняв голову, гость видел лишь бесконечную и беспросветную тьму, темнее самой тёмной ночи. 

Как только удары колокола, сопровождаемые активными перешептываниями толпы, смолкли, Ваалберит, как главный судья и как центральный представитель мудрости, поднялся на пятый неф, недалеко от трона. 

Резко распахнулись двери. Ваал, одним фактом своего появления заставив всех присутствующих затихнуть, величественной походкой направился в сторону апсиды. Неизменно сопровождал его Аббадон, который встал сразу же по правую руку, как только Ваал занял своё законное место на троне.

— Мы собрались здесь в военное время, — начал Ваалберит заранее заготовленную речь, — дабы вернуть в наши ряды демона Андраса: полководца, главнокомандующего, легата тридцати легионов духов, незаменимого слугу Его Величества, прибывшего спустя пятьсот сорок три года после отставки за совершенное преступление — распространение Чёрного мора — а также ещё полгода, в течение которых он имел смелость заключить контракт со смертным и разорвать его сразу по необходимости вернуться в Баатор. 

Это ни для кого не являлось новостью. Да что там, многие до сих пор не понимали, как Андрас со всей своей немногочисленной свитой и оставшимися лояльными к своей персоне лицами ещё не гнил в темнице. Однако, в настоящий момент Ваал взял позицию наблюдателя — и, следовательно, его подчинённые тоже. 

Поэтому в зале стояла тишина. 

— Введите его.

Себастьян вошёл в тронный зал — уверенно и лениво, на грани непочтения, стуча по полу каблуками — и неспешно обвёл взглядом присутствующих. Те воззрились на него, как на нечто невообразимое. Впрочем, для них всех он и был невообразимым. Себастьян иронично усмехнулся. Разумеется, его появление — а, точнее, облик человека — не мог не вызвать недоумения, так как это была одна из тех вещей, которую он обычно держал за семью замками. 

Однако теперь их мнение не стоило для него и гроша. 

Себастьян продолжил неспешный шаг, а в это время через боковую дверь, ведущую в гостевую ложу, вошёл Сиэль — не имевший права присутствовать среди почётных гостей, но не остановленный этим. Вместе с ним прибыли Раум и Мефистофель. Сиэль, затаив дыхание, даже не обратил внимания на ошеломляющую архитектуру базилики, так как его взгляд сразу упёрся в Себастьяна. Тот, отчётливо почувствовав его присутствие, улыбнулся, но головы не повернул. 

Остановившись возле Ваалберита, Себастьян опустился на одно колено.

— Не ты один не можешь отвести от него глаз, — многозначительно шепнул на ухо Сиэлю Мефистофель, как только Ваалберит начал читать церемониальную речь, пафосно возвышаясь над Себастьяном. — Впрочем, вряд ли в данной ситуации это комплимент. Как можешь заметить, восторженных лиц маловато. 

Сиэль, услышав это, чуть дёрнул плечом, но, чтобы нарушить его невозмутимый вид, подобных речей было недостаточно. Мефистофель в ответ иронично повёл бровью. 

Сиэль и правда не мог отвести глаз от Себастьяна. Даже преклонив колено и прислонив руку к груди, с опущенной головой, Себастьян словно возвышался над всем этим сборищем. Его чёрный костюм сиял, отражая свет, и намертво приковывал к себе взгляды, а загадочная улыбка, которую он адресовал лишь одному присутствующему в зале, не могла не вызывать брезгливого раздражения на лицах многих гостей. О чём Сиэль и сам прекрасно догадался. 

— Не из-за меня ли это случайно? — также тихо шепнул Сиэль, надеясь, что торжественная речь ведущего была достаточно громкой, чтобы его не услышали. Впрочем, они и так находились достаточно далеко от центра событий, чтобы привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. — Или же… 

— Посмотри на гостей, что ты видишь? — ответил Мефистофель, и Сиэль осмотрелся. Присутствующие здесь демоны действительно имели невообразимую внешность, хоть это было и не сразу заметно из-за недостатка света. Например, Агалиарепт, находясь в гостевой ложе напротив, хищно сверкнул девятью глазами, поймав на себе его взгляд. Сиэль вдруг вспомнил, как сам он давным-давно, в другой жизни, также стоял, преклонив колено, и буквально физически ощущал, как со всех сторон его буравят холодные взгляды толпы. Эта толпа ничем от той не отличалась. Разве что демоны оказались честнее людей, открыто проявляя свою неприязнь, не пряча своего презрения к выскочке за фальшью напускных улыбок.

— Именно, — усмехнулся Мефистофель, поймав изменившийся взгляд собеседника. — Все они — лишь озлобленные корольки, которые ждут любой удобной возможности потешить не только своё самолюбие, но и отомстить. Поверь, для баатезу нет большего наслаждения, чем поиздеваться над известными лицами, ведь те, как правило, не только наживают себе массу врагов, но и дают богатую почву для завистливых сплетен. 

— Так понимаю, они недостаточно смелы, чтобы поступать по своей воле, а не плясать под дудку владыки? Иначе в чём смысл нынешней церемонии? — Сиэль выгнул бровь, переведя взгляд на потолок. Он только сейчас решил по достоинству оценить мощь и роскошь здешней архитектуры. Впрочем, она не особо заботила его, тем более после того, как он бывал в гораздо более претенциозном зале суда. 

— Верно. А теперь посмотри на него, — Мефистофель мягко дотронулся до подбородка Сиэля пальцами, вновь обращая его внимание на Себастьяна. — Ты видишь, Сиэль? Понимаешь, почему он выводит их из равновесия? 

Сиэль, нахмурившись, дернул головой, и Мефистофель с лёгкой усмешкой отстранился. 

— Все они здесь лишь с одной целью, — продолжил Мефистофель, с ленцой оглядывая зал. — В связи с военным положением сейчас каждый воин на счету, а возросший магический лимит Себастьяна создаёт проблемы. Однако теперь у них есть ещё более веские причины ожидать подходящего момента. Когда Себастьян станет достаточно слаб, чтобы перестать сопротивляться, они нападут, и нападут без колебаний. К предателям применяются самые жестокие меры наказания, а ему некуда бежать. 

— Он не слаб! — Сиэль резко обернулся к Мефистофелю, гневно сверкнув глазами. Кажется, его несдержанность не осталась незамеченной: Аластор, стоящий неподалёку и выглядящий, как устрашающего вида сатир с внушительной фигурой, угрожающе посмотрел в их сторону, и Сиэля передёрнуло. Раум, нахмурившись и ощетинившись, встал перед Сиэлем, а Мефистофель закатил глаза, сделав очередную затяжку. Аластор, скривившись, отвернулся. Не хватало ещё показывать, что ему на них хоть немного не начхать. — И вчера вы сами увидели это, — продолжил Сиэль гораздо тише, сведя брови к переносице. — Разумеется, вы можете избрать позицию выжидания, но это будет крайне неблагоразумно, учитывая, что магия Себастьяна с каждым днём становится всё сильнее.

Мефистофель посмотрел на него так, будто Сиэль был ещё зелёным юнцом. 

— То, что ты испытываешь к нему, несомненно, безумно трогательно, — они синхронно повернулись в сторону Себастьяна, который сейчас выглядел гораздо более напряжённым, чем в начале церемонии. Похоже, даже сквозь толпу он почувствовал настроение Сиэля. — Однако в этом мире существуют куда более высшие силы. Полагаясь на самих себя, вы рискуете остаться ни с чем, если вас нигде не примут. Сейчас вы идёте по лезвию ножа. А если миссия с Гробовщиком провалится, то считайте, что вы уже мертвы.

— Я не вижу смысла тратить силы, нервы и время на то, чтобы думать о том, что будет, “если”, — хмыкнул Сиэль и сделал медленный вдох. Это вернуло ему утраченное было равновесие. — А в данный момент я твёрдо знаю одно: Себастьян силён, и я лично убедился в этом, увидев его истинную форму.

— В которой он не соизволил явиться на коронацию, — вкрадчиво шепнул Мефистофель. — Ты не задумывался, почему?

— Уверен, что у Себастьяна свои мысли на этот счёт. И он никогда не давал мне повода в нём сомневаться, — Сиэль нахмурился, чувствуя, что начинает уставать от этого пустого спора. 

Себастьян, стоя в полусогнутом положении, вдруг поднял голову на Ваалберита, и это заставило Сиэля встрепенуться — похоже, торжественная речь подходила к концу.

— А ты не думал, что у него просто не хватило сил на повторное перевоплощение, м? — Сиэль сам не понял, что его так напрягло в этих словах, но в груди словно вырос ледяной ком и разом ухнул вниз, заставив буквально оцепенеть. — И если так, то его дела действительно плохи. Хорошенько вспомни процесс его перевоплощения, Сиэль. Тебе следует знать, что это воистину пустяк для любого демона.

Мефистофель замолчал, поднеся мундштук к губам. Ничего не изменилось в его лице, лишь во взгляде заплясали странные тени. Закурив, он с невозмутимым видом направился в сторону золотых балясин, оставив Сиэля наедине с Раумом.

Сиэль ошарашено перевёл взгляд на Себастьяна и, не чувствуя ног, пошёл следом за Мефистофелем, не обратив внимания на всполошившегося Раума. Наверное, он поступал опрометчиво, однако сейчас ему было действительно всё равно. Всё, чего ему хотелось — это удостовериться, что его опасения беспочвенны и никогда не станут правдой. И что тот седой волос на расчёске либо померещился ему, либо был обычной игрой света. Нет. Этого просто не может быть, и точка.

Мефистофель усмехнулся, увидев Сиэля рядом, и ещё больше позабавился над реакцией окружающих гостей. Не будь на Сиэле костюма и диадемы — а также Раума, который, преданно исполняя долг, встал ровно позади, чтобы заслонить его спину — он наверняка был бы уже мёртв. Впрочем, это, наверное, лишь вопрос времени.

Сиэлю не хотелось ничего. Только подойти и взглянуть в эти глаза, потребовать прямого ответа — каким бы он ни был. Но он, намертво вцепившись руками в парапет, лишь продолжал смотреть и слушать.

— Властью, данной мне, — торжественно заключил Ваалберит, подняв чёрную корону с тремя длинными зубцами, между которыми находилось по зубцу короче; она отливала металлическим блеском, — я вновь провозглашаю демона Андраса, полководца, главнокомандующего, легата тридцати легионов духов и незаменимого слугу Его Величества, Великим Маркизом!

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем корона коснулась его головы. За это время практически каждый, будь то Ваал, прищуривший глаза, или Аббадон, вовсе отвернувшийся в сторону, успел посчитать его виновным чуть ли не в каждом постигшем Баатор бедствии. Однако, и возвращённый титул, и вся эта жаждущая поживы толпа — прямо сейчас это было последним, что заботило самого Себастьяна. Внутри он ощущал лишь глубокую, опустошающую усталость. И даже тяжесть вновь надетой короны была не в силах этого изменить.

Вероятно, без обвинения во взгляде на него смотрел лишь Сиэль. Вся та власть, к которой он так рьяно стремился большую часть своей сознательной жизни, в один момент перестала казаться чем-то важным. Блюстители здешних законов — хладнокровные и непоколебимые правители, глядящие им в рот слуги и коварные заговорщики — все они были не более чем заложниками собственных же титулов и преследовали только одну цель — взобраться на вершину иерархии. Себастьян и сам стремился стать таким. Когда-то. 

Себастьян, думая об этом, сделал один медленный вдох перед тем, как подняться на ноги и развернуться к толпе. 

Зал встретил его сухим презрительным молчанием. Не было и аплодисментов, которых никогда не удостаивался ни один здешний правитель, не было и улыбок на лицах. Себастьян стал искать глазами Сиэля. Когда раздалась торжественная музыка, их взгляды встретились. 

— Во славу Ваала! — единогласно воскликнула толпа, и под потолок взмыли ярко-красные потоки пламени. — Во славу Ваала! — повторил Себастьян, вновь преклонив колено. Так поступили все, включая Сиэля, который неотрывно смотрел на Себастьяна, продолжая удерживать с ним зрительный контакт. — Во славу Ваала! — когда правителя восхвалили в третий раз, Себастьян, разделив с Сиэлем взгляд, слегка улыбнулся. Однако лишь на мгновение, сразу же после повернувшись обратно в зал.

_Я клялся сопровождать вас до самых глубин Ада — мы здесь.  
Ваш трон разрушен, а блеск короны померк — я дарю вам свой трон и свою корону.  
Ваша жизнь иссякла — возьмите мою. Я ваш, до кончиков поседевших волос, до последнего вздоха._

Себастьян медленно осматривал собравшуюся толпу, без толики интереса, даже с неким сожалением. И всё отчётливее приходил к выходу, что всё это — совершенно не то, что ему нужно. Оказавшись он на этом самом месте полгода назад, то чувствовал бы себя триумфатором: и корона Маркиза, и устоявшиеся привилегии открывали ему путь на новую войну — туда, где и было его предназначение. 

Однако появился Сиэль. И если бы не он, Себастьян не чувствовал бы бесполезность короны на голове, отстраненность при взгляде на своих же подчиненных, беспомощность при одной лишь мысли, что ему придется сражаться и что Сиэль теперь в точно таком же положении. Но раз уж он оказался здесь, то сделает все возможное. Точно по фон Клаузевицу: «Война до победы, и точка».

Разумеется, на него смотрели с презрением, когда в самом конце церемонии, вместо того, чтобы молча отправиться в свои покои, Себастьян поднялся к Сиэлю и взял его за руку. Сиэль окинул его поражённым взглядом, но не сказал ни слова. Пробравшись сквозь озлобленную толпу, они покинули тронный зал, а языки пламени под потолком — потухли. 

Когда они оказались в галерее — сравнительно узком, но очень длинном помещении, отделённом с одной стороны аркадой, — магический купол, окружавший замок, треснул, однако возле него тут же оказалась группа подоспевших магов. Замедлив шаг, Сиэль стал смотреть, как они зачаровывают купол. Себастьян, бросив на него короткий взгляд, остановился. Они находились прямо по центру одной из арок, вследствие чего их тела объяло красное сияние заката и пламени, парившего в небе из-за разгоревшейся битвы. Смотря на копошение членов легиона, защищавших замок от нападения, Сиэль непроизвольно глотнул слюну.

— Не жалеешь, что не находишься там? — он посмотрел на Себастьяна.

— Для нас это почти что будни, — Себастьян хмыкнул. — Латану ещё не вывел основную часть своих войск, в данный момент он лишь проверяет нашу оборону. Хоть и не сказать, что даже эти атаки не учинили нам хлопот. Как бы там ни было, в пробных боях элита практически не участвует, лишь отдаёт приказы. 

— А я думал, что ты такого не пропускаешь. Даже если сам относишься к элите. Ну, это если учесть все твои военные байки, — изогнул бровь Сиэль, деловито скрестив руки на груди. 

Себастьян лишь усмехнулся, устремив свой взор обратно к багровому небосводу. Увенчавшая его голову чёрная корона возвышалась подобно отдельному миниатюрному замку с множеством башен — Сиэль не мог оторваться. Хотя, возможно, в этом была виновата вовсе не корона, а сам Себастьян, которому она была особенно к лицу.

— Эта корона тебе очень идёт. Отныне ты официально Великий Маркиз, по всем правам и привилегиям, — Сиэль продолжал изучать его взглядом. — Ты свободен от контракта со мной. Не собираешься вернуться? Ты ведь так хотел этого.

Себастьян опустил глаза, а его лицо стало одновременно и странным, и печальным. 

— Себастьян? 

— Я уже вернулся, чтобы сражаться. После того, как мои ноги коснулись этой проклятой земли, пути назад нет, и больше никогда не будет. Но… — Себастьян серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Ты со мной? Ты согласишься стоять ко мне спиной в решающий час, когда настоящая война наступит?

Такие слова от Себастьяна, который всегда всё взваливал только на себя, являлись почти что признанием. Сиэль попытался замаскировать воспрявшие эмоции за уверенным выражением лица, но Себастьян, прищурившись, хоть и не без улыбки, читал его как открытую книгу. Не зная, как наилучшим образом выразить свои чувства, Сиэль присел перед Себастьяном на одно колено и взял его за руку. Из-за чёрной перчатки она выглядела даже пошло для настолько важного момента.

— Да. Вместе и до самого конца, — Сиэль поцеловал его руку. Сверху послышался взволнованный вздох.

Сиэль отстранился, подняв голову и неопределённо улыбнувшись. Себастьян молчал, но в одном его взгляде читалось нечто настолько благодарное и вместе с тем отчаянное, что Сиэль не смог не встревожиться. Сделав медленный вдох, он поднялся на ноги, и они, кивнув друг другу, направились в сторону башни. Разумеется, прекрасно осознавая смысл своих слов и неопределённость положений. Но клятва, принесённая от чистого сердца, не могла не исполниться.

Вернувшись обратно в покои, Себастьян первым делом наложил руны, тут же засветившиеся по косяку двери, из-за сильной опаски, что кто-то из особо озлобленных присутствующих на церемонии последовал за ними. Сиэль, мельком оглянувшись на него, одобрительно хмыкнул и повернулся обратно в сторону спальни. Стянув с себя сапоги, когда Себастьян полностью разобрался с защитой, он облегчённо выдохнул. Пусть на каблуках он пробыл относительно непродолжительное время, ноги, отвыкнув, быстро уставали. Без всякого зазрения совести отставив сапоги к камину, Сиэль проследовал на кровать.

— Знаешь, может, я и погорячился, когда хотел, чтобы у меня тоже была обувь с каблуками, — Сиэль хмыкнул, принявшись рассматривать свою ступню. — Может, подпилишь мне их своим мечом? Уверен, он у тебя достаточно острый, чтобы прорубить целую скалу. 

— А ты в курсе, что именно на каблуках находится специальное магнитное поле, которое позволяет тебе «прилипать» ко многим поверхностям на непродолжительное время? — Себастьян обернулся. — У тебя недостаточно физических сил, чтобы, скажем, запрыгнуть на здание, однако ты сможешь забежать от него. В противном случае я просто не смогу оставить тебя в бою одного, — он сдёрнул с себя плащ и элегантно закинул его на трон.

— Хм, — Сиэль бросил странный взгляд на Себастьяна, тот вопросительно вздёрнул бровь. — А ты сам не устал? Ты в них ходишь с раннего утра, — Сиэль многозначительно осмотрел шпильки, ещё раз поразившись тому, насколько они высоки. Что было интересно, несмотря на свою вопиющую пошлость, а также то, что костюм специально выделял все мужские характеристики тела Себастьяна, подчёркивая, а не сглаживая мужественность, они каким-то образом изящно сочетались с остальным костюмом. Хотя, возможно, просто потому, что подлецу всё к лицу.

— Уверяю, Сиэль, я не снимал их не просто часами, а годами. Однажды даже целое столетие, — Себастьян потянулся, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия. — Так что для меня это обычное дело. Они как родные.

— Кстати, я голодный, — Сиэль вдруг услышал урчание в животе. — Может, давай ты там это… снова что-нибудь наколдуешь. Я, конечно, такое не приветствую, но раз уж у нас такая ситуация, что тут разве что гнилые камни, да обугленные части чьих-то тел… — Сиэль пытался разыгрывать глубочайшую печаль. Однако лишь для вида: в последнее время у них с Себастьяном было так много стресса, что, вспомнив, на что были способны его руки, когда тот начинал готовить еду не совсем честно, у Сиэля сосало под ложечкой. 

— Нет вопросов, — Себастьян пожал плечами, — тогда предлагаю устроиться на кровати, там как раз достаточно места, чтобы поместилось достаточное количество угощений.

— На кровати? — Сиэль нахмурился. — Я думал, в твоём кабинете. Просто я видел там стол.

— Он не предназначен для такого, — категорично ответил Себастьян. 

— А кровать, что, предназначена?

— Она для многого предназначена.

Сиэль прикусил губу, замаскировав смущение под приглушенным кашлем. Себастьян, удовлетворительно вздёрнув подбородок, дождался, пока тот слезет с кровати, а затем, потерев ладонями, сорвал с кровати покрывало и резко взмахнул им в воздухе. 

Сиэлю всегда было интересно, что происходит в таком случае, так как на сам процесс магических преобразований он никогда не смотрел в силу скептицизма, а также по той причине, что Себастьян редко пускал подобное в ход, не столько подчиняясь старому приказу, сколько помня о том, как Сиэль это недолюбливал. Еда появилась на покрывале с лёгким шелестом, и первую секунду буквально искрилась, словно её кто-то обсыпал блёстками. Что ни говори, а по сравнению со всеми ужасами этого мира, это не могло не показаться чем-то прекрасным, настоящим воплощением чуда. 

Сиэль поражённо выдохнул, ещё раз посмотрев на Себастьяна, а тот поклонился, прижав руку в груди. Видимо, снова пародировал дворецкого. В его нынешнем королевском образе это выглядело почти что вульгарно.

— Всё-таки я никогда не пойму, как это работает… 

Сиэль осторожно присел на кровать, переживая, чтобы его неуклюжесть не стала причиной неприятностей. Тем не менее, он переоценил себя. Пытаясь сложить ноги по-турецки недалеко от тарелки с пирожными, он буквально вывалил тарелку на себя. Себастьян, увидев это, вознёс глаза к небу, однако не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Честное слово, Сиэль, этот костюм сделан из невероятно редкой адской твари, которую с трудом сыщешь даже здесь, — он красноречиво кивнул на пятно на икре покрасневшего со стыда Сиэля. — А ты умудрился запачкать его коньячно-сливочным кремом. Ещё никогда такого не встречал, — он хмыкнул, дотягиваясь до бокала и беря в руку бутылку вина.

Сиэль, прикусив губу, ничего не ответил, вместо этого принявшись стирать с себя крем неподалёку лежащим полотенцем, которые Себастьян наколдовал вместе с едой. Себастьян, вздохнув, приподнялся и подошёл к нему.

— Давай я помогу, — он с улыбкой взял полотенце в руки, принявшись стирать с Сиэля пятно. Благо, из-за текстуры его костюма, это было достаточно несложно.

— Садись уже, — фыркнул Сиэль, раздражённо махнув рукой. — Кстати… — продолжил он, когда Себастьян уселся на место.

— М? — тот изогнул бровь, сделав глоток вина.

— Как думаешь, мои родители в гробу не перевернутся, если я стану есть руками? — Сиэль подтянул к себе тарелку с рыбой и чипсами, а также кусочек шоколадно-клубничного торта.

Себастьян, зажмурив глаза, затряс плечами в немом смехе. Бросив на него взгляд исподтишка, Сиэль непроизвольно задышал быстрее, а в груди ощутимо потеплело. Когда Себастьян так реагировал, в душе всегда становилось как-то по-особенному хорошо. 

— Просто жуй, — ответил Себастьян.

Сиэль прикусил губу, улыбнувшись, и всё же решился погрузить в рот первый ломтик картошки, которая на удивление оказалась действительно вкусной. Сиэль был не настолько голоден, чтобы съесть слона, однако пожирал еду с явным аппетитом: незаметно опустили тарелки не только с рыбой и чипсами, но также с греческим салатом и зелёными оливками. В добавок к этому в желудке у Сиэля уютно поместился как кусочек мясного пирога, так и своего любимого торта. 

Себастьян тем временем так и продолжал спокойно пить вино, однако вдруг решил отложить его в сторону. Он впервые почувствовав странные для себя ощущения: возможно, ему показалось, но голова стала словно немного тяжелей, а глаза стали слипаться гораздо чаще, чем требовалось. Себастьян не знал, что значит быть пьяным, однако возникшие в теле ощущения показались ему даже забавными, и с каждым разом они становились сильнее.

Вытянувшись на кровати — она была более чем вместительна не только для еды и их тушек, но и, возможно, ещё целой команды по крикету, — Себастьян подпёр голову рукой, мечтательно уставившись на Сиэля. Он не помнил, сколько выпил. Возможно, бокала три. Раньше он спокойно мог прикончить и двадцать, однако сейчас его тело стало гораздо более чувствительным к алкоголю. Что ж, это было даже интересно.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — Сиэль сделал глубокий вдох, взволнованно заметив, что взгляд Себастьяна, стоило ему заговорить, стал ещё более пронзительным. Даже романтичным. — Это… ну. Не знаю. Я же ем, всё-таки.

— И что? — бархатно отозвался Себастьян, чувствуя себя явно навеселе. — Мне нравится смотреть, как ты ешь.

Сиэль поёжился. Возможно, в этом правда можно было найти что-то особенное: всё-таки лицезрение постоянно открывавшегося и закрывавшегося рта, а также скользящего по губам языка действительно могло вывести кого-то из равновесия, однако Сиэль чувствовал себя слишком странно. Тем не менее, это было странно приятно. В конце концов, поедание пищи — действительно очень интимный процесс.

— Только не так пристально, пожалуйста, — Сиэль заметно смутился, испачкав щёку кусочком торта, который до сих пор ел.

Себастьян, увидев это, вдруг присел. Сиэль, медленно смотря на него, был немного удивлён, когда тот вдруг коснулся его щеки указательным пальцем, а, собрав с него остатки крема, погрузил их в собственный рот. Его прикрытые глаза, а также мокрый, медленно скользящий между губ палец, заставил Сиэля застыть. В животе, помимо тяжести, разлилось тепло.

— Ты как-то странно себя ведешь, — Сиэль хмыкнул, приблизившись к его лицу. От Себастьяна разило алкоголем. — Боже правый, ты что, пьян? — он побледнел. — Себастьян, у нас сейчас немного не та обстановка, чтобы позволять себе такое!

— Я не нарочно, — тот пожал плечами. — Раньше я спокойно мог в один присест выпить двадцать семь рюмок водки, и это бы никак на меня не подействовало. Я не знал, что так выйдет. Я быстро приду в себя.

— Но сейчас-то ты не в себе, — Сиэль нахмурился, вздохнув. — Ты хоть меч удержишь? 

Себастьян резко разрубил им подушку.

— А ты как думаешь, — он усмехнулся, видя, как Сиэль оценивающе приподнял брови. — Лучше давай о чём-нибудь поговорим. До твоей тренировки ещё часа четыре.

— Всё равно это как-то странно, — Сиэль опустил взгляд, вспоминая о разговоре с Мефистофелем. Это очень сильно омрачило воцарившую между ними непринуждённость. — Почему твои ощущения так изменились?

— Кто знает, — неожиданно задумчиво ответил Себастьян, расположившись рядом с ним. — Ты закончил? — он скосил взгляд на еду.

— Да, пожалуй, — Сиэль отложил салфетку, которую заправлял за воротничок.

Навёл порядок Себастьян абсолютно таким же образом, как и устроил его, однако это имело немного другой эффект. По его щелчку пальцев вся еда вместе с посудой и другими ненужными вещами превратилась в золотой порошок, эффектно прокружив по комнате и распавшись у потолка, подобно салюту. Сиэль, проследив взглядом за этим, мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Пусть на душе было и тяжело, однако когда Себастьян просто лежал с ним рядом, а впереди было много свободного времени, настроение повышалось. Не до конца. Однако было легче. 

— Знаешь, Сиэль, — усмехнулся Себастьян, мягко коснувшись пальцами его плеча, пока его взгляд был по-прежнему направлен в потолок. Тот отозвался, тыкнувшись затылком ему в подбородок. — А я ведь уже давно за тобой наблюдаю. Правда, раньше ты напоминал скорее неограненный бриллиант. Помню, как-то хотел даже изъявить желание попросить Винсента познакомить меня с тобой, но здраво подумал, что он меня не так поймёт.

Сиэль уставился на него глубоко ошарашенным взглядом.

— Что?

— Я часто был у вас, но редко попадался на глаза, так как сам не любил этого делать, — Себастьян усмехнулся, игнорируя реакцию Сиэля. — Я долго не хотел тебе рассказывать об этом. Знаешь, меня постоянно что-то останавливало. Сначала это был повод держать тебя подле себя, а ещё дальше — банальные сомнения. Мне почему-то уже тогда не нравилось слишком часто раскапывать собственное прошлое. Так уж получилось, что твоя судьба сошлась с моей.

— Почему ты решился рассказать мне об этом сейчас? — задушено отозвался Сиэль.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Себастьян. — Наверное, это алкоголь. Хорошо, что хотя бы голова не болит. 

— Так как ты познакомился с моим отцом? 

— Это Фаэлен, — он вздохнул. — В то время у него был контракт в Германии с одним человеком, который пытался найти своего пропавшего младшего брата, и он обратился к Винсенту. В то время мы не подозревали, что за этим стоит Фаустус. Чтобы облегчить Фаэлену контракт, он сторговался со мной — я тогда жил без его надзора целых полгода, представляешь? — чтобы я вышел с Винсентом на сотрудничество. С тех пор мы в основном пересекались в его подсобке, всегда строго по четвергам, и обычно ближе к вечеру. Изучали множество старых карт, перерывали материалы. А тебя я увидел на одном из балов-маскарадов, который посетил буквально мельком.

— Если ты хочешь рассказать мне, как именно погибла моя семья, то лучше отложи это на потом, — тяжело вздохнул Сиэль, пытаясь переварить это. — Для меня слишком много информации на день. Если честно, я и так уже за утро достаточно перенервничал. Только пообещай, что точно ответишь.

— Если ты этого хочешь, — вздохнул Себастьян, внезапно ощутив себя достаточно неловко. — Наверное, я мог преподнести эту информацию более изящно, да?

— В другой ситуации, если уж не сейчас, я бы её вряд ли воспринял нормально, — Сиэль нервно усмехнулся. — Сейчас я сыт и могу усвоить это вместе с едой. Только… я вот одного не понимаю.

— М? — Себастьян изогнул бровь, дотронувшись губами до его виска. Корона на его голове немного сползла от спутавшейся причёски, тем не менее, всё ещё держалась.

— Я что… — угрожающе начал Сиэль. — Вместо того чтобы батрачить на тебя уйму часов, мог просто взять и споить тебя, гад ты несчастный?! — он резко поднялся на ноги, схватившись за подушку. Себастьян подорвался со своего места, примирительно выставив руки перед собой.

— Сиэль, нет, нет, ты что, раньше я был не таким, совсем не таким… — он попятился.

— Гад! — Сиэль швырнул в него подушкой, резко сдув чёлку с лица. — Господи, я в ванную. Всё. Мне нужно почистить зубы и переварить всё это, — он спрыгнул с кровати, направившись в сторону уборной. 

Себастьян, отложив подушку, странно покосился в сторону упавшей на кровать короны, которая была сбита Сиэлем в процессе короткой перепалки. Он долгое время рассматривал её, вертел в руках, однако внезапно просто взял и зашвырнул в сторону. Она упала на полку трофеев, рядом с щитом одного из лидеров Тевтонского ордена. Поднявшись с кровати и подойдя к зеркалу, он спокойно навёл порядок на взлохмаченной голове и удовлетворённо улыбнулся, когда она не была увенчана ничем. Теперь ему это было совершенно не нужно.

Встряхнув волосами, он, пока Сиэль не видел, осторожно наколдовал себе стакан холодной воды с двумя ломтиками лимона.

— Давай же! — прорычал Аббадон, пропуская мимо себя очередную атаку Себастьяна. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю в серьезность твоих намерений с такими атаками?

Себастьян, стоявший в боевой позиции позади него, плотоядно оскалился, и блеск его глаз на мгновение отразился в засветившемся магической аурой лезвии меча. В следующий миг холодный металл оставил на лице Аббадона длинный порез, практически полностью отрезавший его мочку уха и часть длинных чёрных волос, слипшихся от крови. Тот недовольно хмыкнул, пока его повреждённое ухо быстро регенерировало, и отступил ближе к стене, избегая очередного удара от раззадорившегося Себастьяна. Они по очереди загоняли друг друга в угол, дразнились, насмешливо высекая из столкновений своих орудий алые искры, подчеркивающие их темные волосы, свободно развевающиеся в такт появлявшимся дуновениям ветра.

Звон мечей заполнил скромный тренировочный зал своим непередаваемым скрежетом, и Сиэль, в это время собиравший лежащий перед ним автомат, поджал губы, стараясь не смотреть. И дело было даже не в том, что он боялся засмотреться на элегантно-смертельный танец двух баатезу, но…

Никогда до этого момента Сиэль не видел его настолько утонувшим в своей стихии. Себастьян — демон войны. Об этом ему не раз говорили не только другие нечеловеческие создания, но и сам Себастьян. И, тем не менее, только сейчас картина того, каким был Себастьян до своего заключения на Земле, полностью уложилась в его голове. Смертоносным, наслаждавшимся каждой каплей крови, попадающей на лезвие его верного клинка; безжалостным, скрывая какие бы то ни было чувства за малиновым занавесом адского пламени — хотя сейчас таковое в его глазах было не разглядеть; безумным существом, не видящим ничего и никого кроме тех, за кем ему предстоит охотиться, и тех, кому ему необходимо подчиняться.

Сиэль прикрыл глаза, вздохнув и вставив магазин в автомат, прежде чем встать в нужную позицию. Приклад уперся в плечо знакомой тяжестью, руки уже знакомо сняли автомат с предохранителя, прежде чем передернуть затворную раму и остаться на ней, в то время как вторая была у крючка.

Прицелившись, Сиэль нажал на спусковой крючок, всем телом ощутив знакомую отдачу, но справившись с ней. Вместо этого Сиэль неприятно усмехнулся, прошив одну мишень за другой градом пуль и прекратив стрельбу только ради того, чтобы перезарядить магазин. Он легко шел вдоль ряда мишеней, не сомневаясь и не мешкая, превращая в сплошное решето одну мишень за другой.

Да, Сиэль прекрасно понимал, с кем связался, когда пошёл следом за Себастьяном. Понимал, когда заключал контракт, понимал, когда разрывал его. Он был бы очень обязан, если бы его перестали считать за идиота, который ничего в этой жизни не понимает. И теперь, когда у него было оружие, которым он мог воспользоваться в случае нападения, Сиэль отказывался быть тем же жалким беспомощным человеком, способным, разве что, исполнять роль курьера во время битвы. Ни за что.

Выдохнув, Сиэль резко вытянул магазин, тут же поставив автомат на предохранитель, и опустился на колени, начав его разбирать. Себастьян достаточно хорошо объяснил ему азы и поставил стойки, вдоволь понаблюдав, как он неловко хватался за оружие при любом удобном случае, прежде чем, недовольно цыкнув, снова показать правильную позицию для рук. Сиэль даже не думал, что Себастьян окажется педантом во всём. Но, по крайней мере, Сиэль уже имел не только собирать-разбирать автомат, но и стрелять из него лежа, стоя и быстрым шагом.

О стрельбе на бегу пока говорить не приходилось. Как и о стрельбе по движущимся мишеням.

— Так, значит, это оружие тебе всё-таки подошло? — спросил появившийся невесть откуда Мефистофель, отчего Сиэль весьма заметно напрягся, прежде чем неприязненно посмотреть на него.

— Тебе повезло, что я его уже разобрал, — фыркнул Сиэль, снова начиная сборку. Он до сих пор относился к нему с напряжением после разговора на коронации. — Сколько ты уже здесь? — спросил Сиэль, в то время как Мефистофель с усмешкой смотрел на «тренировочный» поединок Себастьяна и Аббадона. Себастьян обзавелся парой царапин на руках, а Аббадон щеголял целой плеядой новых ран, но его это не останавливало вообще, лишь придавало немного безумный вид.

— Только пришел, — отмахнулся Мефистофель, зажигая одну из своих любимых сигар. — Знаешь, этот милый автомат является детищем Себастьяна.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Сиэль сконфуженно посмотрел на него.

— Ну, — начал Мефистофель, обратив на себя внимание тренирующихся баатезу жестом руки. Что интересно, и Себастьян, и Аббадон сразу же остановились, поверхностно дыша. — Он подсмотрел чертежи у смертных через зеркало памяти — вещь, через которую мы можем наблюдать за ходом некоторых событий, которые уже случались, случаются или ещё только случатся. А потом адаптировал под тебя, прежде чем отдать заказ нашим оружейникам. Правда, у смертных это самое оружие или его подобие появится только через тридцать-сорок лет. Если вообще появится.

Фиолетовый дым, который Сиэль уже привык ассоциировать с Мефистофелем, раздражал своим неприятно-сладким запахом, поэтому смысл слов дошел до него не сразу.

— То есть демоны могут видеть будущее? — ошеломленно спросил Сиэль, осторожно поставив автомат на пол.

— Не совсем, — заметил тот, вытащив из кармана своего пиджака какой-то свиток, прежде чем перекинуть его Себастьяну, который, увидев печать, сразу же скривился. — Скорее, концепции будущего. Мы не можем видеть «большую картину» в виду того, что она очень часто меняется в связи с решениями определенных лиц. Да и увидеть жизнь конкретного человека — это всё равно, что напрашиваться на головную боль, которую уже взяли на себя жнецы, имея возможность не только «подсматривать», но и путешествовать во времени. Вместо одного, четкого будущего, мы видим лишь дикую смесь вариаций, которые не всегда зависят от самого человека. Я вот, к примеру, ношу пиджак Saint Laurent — уж больно мне понравился стиль одного модельера, который ещё даже не родился, однако в будущем уже имеется его след. Поэтому-то все так удивились, увидев тебя рядом с Себастьяном тогда. Да и я тоже. В тех вариациях, что я подсмотрел, тебя не было.

Мефистофель окинул Сиэля удивительно задумчивым взглядом, втянув в себя сигаретный дым.

— К тому же, эта способность ограничена, если у человека есть ангел-хранитель, — недовольно заметил включившийся в беседу Аббадон. — Или если он находится под защитой демона с подходящими способностями. Да и против других демонов подобный трюк работает не всегда. Мы от природы изменчивые и импульсивные, какими бы не были наши традиции, поэтому никогда нет четкой вариации.

— Хм, — Сиэль изогнул бровь, поднявшись на ноги и перебросив ремень автомата на левое плечо. — Так почему ангелы до сих пор не вмешались? Ну, если есть люди с ангелами-хранителями. В конце концов, нет никакой возможности, что война их не затронет. 

— Всё не так просто, — сказал Себастьян, покачав головой. — Ангелы сами по себе — достаточно инертные создания. Наблюдатели, по сути. Несмотря на то, что некоторый процент людей действительно находится под них непосредственной защитой, ангелы не смогут спасти их от катастрофы подобного масштаба. У каждого ангела есть определенный лимит «помощи», который, к тому же распределяется сразу на несколько человек, вместо одного. То есть, чтобы спасти одного подопечного, им придётся отдать жизнь другого, и при этом третий лишится возможности сверхзащиты, если уже спасённый подопечный не оправдает ожидания. 

Аббадон презрительно фыркнул.

— Спасение кого-либо от войны, неважно каких масштабов, может потребовать последней меры, — Себастьян пожал плечами, не видя в этом ничего зазорного. — Спасение одного подзащитного за счет жизней остальных. И использование этого ставит авторитет ангела под сомнение. Лучше уж заставить человека погибнуть в результате войны в качестве мученика, чем дать ему возможность прожить жизнь за счет других. А если он еще и проживет её бесполезно, то на карьере ангела сразу же можно ставить крест.

— Поэтому они и не принимают участие в войне? Боятся потерять уважение? — спросил Сиэль, нахмурившись.

— Не только. Ангелы крайне подвержены влиянию войны. Вернее, они легко становятся одержимыми ею. Как только они начнут принимать в ней участие, они не остановятся, пока не сочтут свою цель выполненной. При данном развитии событий мы точно потеряем один из миров. Поэтому та часть демонов, что отвечают за «подсматривание» в будущее, внимательно наблюдают за ангелами высших эшелонов, пытаясь понять, решат они вмешаться или же нет.

— Неожиданно, — фыркнул Сиэль, заметив, как Мефистофель смотрит на Себастьяна, дожидаясь, пока тот закончит читать письмо.

— Если что люди и поняли правильно насчет ангелов, так это то, что они — поразительно мстительные создания, — практически прошипел Аббадон, закатив глаза. — Ладно, пошли, смертный. Потренируем тебя пользоваться холодным оружием, пока голубки разговаривают.

— Дьявол упаси, — смешливо отмахнулся Мефистофель, но пошел в сторону выхода, не дождавшись Себастьяна, который просверлил Аббадона непонятным взглядом, но все же двинулся следом.

— А зачем мне холодное? — спросил Сиэль у Аббадона. 

— У тебя не всегда будет возможность оставлять между собой и противником достаточно дистанции, чтобы воспользоваться своей игрушкой. Так что тебе необходимо оружие ближнего боя. Так как уже есть одно огнестрельное, с которым ты еще даже не освоился, то второе будет из разряда холодных. А именно, — Аббадон схватил с полки позади что-то вроде кинжала, прежде чем вытянуть его из ножен. Действительно, по длине это был кинжал. За исключением его трапециевидной формы и рун на черном лезвии. — У вас такие называют ниндзято — японский вид кинжалов. Тебе он будет по руке. На лезвии находятся специальные руны, которые позволят нанести урон даже демону в истинной форме. Точно так же, как пули от твоего автомата.

Вдруг Аббадон так оскалился, что Сиэль вздрогнул, явственно почувствовав, что муштра вот-вот ужесточится. Однако, азартно ухмыльнувшись, он вытянулся. 

— Так почему бы тебе не научить меня им пользоваться?

Остановившись возле длинного металлического стола, на котором в изящном тандеме сплелись выгравированные силуэты потоков огня и стаи воронов, Себастьян упёрся в него руками и уставился перед собой тяжёлым взглядом. Мефистофель, хмыкнув, проследил, за силуэтами Аббадона и Сиэля, которые по-прежнему тренировались в оружейной, и сделал эффектный взмах ладонью, накладывая на кабинет звуковой барьер. 

И кабинет, и оружейная находились в отдельных боковых помещениях, которые включались в апартаменты Себастьяна и располагались по обеим сторонам от террасы. Здесь всё соответствовало одному стилю — обсидиановые стены везде были неровными и выглядели так же, как поверхность горы, а пол блестел так, что в нём можно было разглядеть собственное отражение. Однако кабинет всё же отличался от остальных комнат своим минимализмом: помимо стола в нём не было ничего, даже стульев. Себастьян в них не нуждался, а гостей никогда не ждал. Тем не менее, из-за стен, а также трёх готических окон, невероятно масштабных, здесь чувствовался свой антураж. 

В воздухе возникла огненная вспышка — Себастьян предусмотрительно сжёг свиток, понимая, что информация в нём совершенно секретна.

— Откуда это известно? — Себастьян остро посмотрел на Мефистофеля. — Его участие в создании Сердца — точно не уловка?

— Нет, — тот категорично покачал головой. — Передал мне эту информацию Уильям. К слову, можешь отдать мне честь, я не только уговорил его найти Гробовщика, чтобы договориться об общей встрече, но и убедил его поискать дополнительную информацию о Сердце среди своих. Жнеца, который вышел с ним на контакт, зовут Отелло. Он работал с Гробовщиком, когда тот ещё служил в Департаменте, и раскрыл нам несколько секретов. 

— И ты полагаешь, что Гробовщик знает, как можно уничтожить Сердце? — Себастьян, соединив руки за спиной, остановился у одного из окон и принялся задумчиво гипнотизировать пейзаж. — Сам помнишь, у меня к нему не самые светлые чувства. Тем более, я мечтаю вернуть должок, — и он сузил глаза, вспомнив о ранении Косой Смерти на лайнере.

— Союз с Гробовщиком — ваш последний шанс выжить, а мой — сохранить то, что по праву принадлежит мне, — веско ответил Мефистофель, выдохнув в сторону потолка несколько сгустков дыма, и Себастьян бросил в его сторону слегка недовольный взгляд. — Скажи спасибо моей любви к свободе и непереносимости, когда мной командуют. Если бы не это, то вы бы никогда не получили мою неоценимую помощь, — он фыркнул.

Себастьян многозначительно повёл бровями, посмотрев себе под нос. То, что он не стал острить по этому поводу, а просто промолчал — уже можно было считать серьёзным знаком одобрения. 

— Так когда встреча? — спросил он, не повернувшись.

— Завтра, ровно четыре часа, в это время будет садиться солнце. В его лавке. То бишь, вам надо будет переместиться на Землю. Однако только вам. Если пойдёт кто-то, кроме вас, то он ни за что не останется на диалог, так как посчитает, что это засада, — непринуждённо ответил Мефистофель. — Поблагодари меня также и за камень врат, которым вы сейчас все так дружно пользуетесь по моему позволению. Слышал, именно за такую штучку Гробовщик продал твои воспоминания Левиафану. 

— И весьма успешно, как мы смогли заметить, — раздражённо отозвался Себастьян, резко развернувшись обратно к столу. — Зепар с прекрасным успехом смог определить мою слабость. И вот как теперь надеяться, что завтрашняя встреча с Гробовщиком пройдёт хоть немного хорошо? Его ориентиры вертятся быстрее флюгера.

— О, так ты уже признаёшь, что Сиэль — твоя слабость? — Мефистофель саркастически усмехнулся, закатив глаза. — А зря. Он ведь так старается. Если честно, сейчас я в нём уверен даже больше, чем в тебе, — его глаза сузились и нехорошо заблестели. Себастьян, увидев этого, посмотрел на него с таким же выражением, ответив на вызов. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Ничего особенного, кроме того, что тебе больше нельзя верить, как бы высоко ты себя не ставил и не подавал. Ты ведь у нас теперь и лжец, и от битв воздерживаешься, и людей любишь. Ха, почти как я, только ты делаешь это гораздо менее грациозно! — он рассмеялся, игнорируя злой взгляд Себастьяна, который с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не оторвать и не запихнуть его голову в жаровню. 

— Я делаю то, что считаю правильным, — раздражённо ответил Себастьян, отвернувшись обратно к окну. — Мнение других меня не волнует, тем более, когда все они — тот же безвольный сброд. Сиэль нам нужен и важен. А сохранение наших жизней меня волнует куда больше, чем собственный авторитет, знаешь ли.

— И очень зря, — неожиданно серьёзно ответил Мефистофель, из-за чего Себастьян невольно повернул лицо в его сторону. — Против тебя готовят заговор. Пока что ты им нужен. Но как только война окончится, тебя уберут любой ценой. Тебя никогда не оставят в покое, куда бы ты не направился и где бы не захотел спрятаться. Предателей не прощают. Твоя участь незавидна и, что гораздо хуже, неизбежна.

Себастьян неожиданно улыбнулся. Криво и надломленно, так, словно Мефистофель только что рассказал ему высочайшего качества чёрную шутку, от которой очень сильно хотелось смеяться, но внутри была пустота.

— Не дождутся. Я сдохну ещё до этого момента, скорее всего.

Мефистофель склонил голову к плечу, нахмурившись.

— Всё настолько плохо? 

Вместо ответа Себастьян снял с руки перчатку, которую успел натянуть, как только они с Аббадоном закончили драться. Мефистофель застыл, впервые видя нечто подобное. Прямо на руке Себастьяна, недалеко от ореола затягивающейся после воздействия гвоздя раны, зиял порез. Абсолютно свежий и кровоточащий.

— Что это? — он даже подошёл ближе, нагло взяв его за руку, чтобы ощупать кожу. Себастьян мог одёрнуть её, но предпочёл не делать этого, а его улыбка стала ещё более ироничной.

— Последствия одержимости, как ты охарактеризовал моё чувство. Говорил, тебе это знакомо? Очень сомневаюсь.

— Никогда не видел чего-то подобного, — зрачки Мефистофеля сузились, пока он методично осматривал руку. — Погоди, и это… — он даже растерялся. — После битвы с Аббадоном? Не яд? 

— Не яд, — холодно ответил Себастьян.

— Поразительно, — ответ был произнесён с весьма неопределённой интонацией. 

Себастьян быстро убрал руку, эффектным движением натянув перчатку обратно. Не собираясь отвечать на странный взгляд Мефистофеля, он просто отошёл к окну. Он не знал, стоило ли ему говорить правду, однако внезапно понял, что и скрывать смысла такое не было, когда вся его жизнь, очевидно, и без того подходила к концу. Возможно, его история даже разлетится по Баатору. А, возможно, про него с Сиэлем даже сочинят балладу. Правда, наверняка, печальную.

— Никому не говори то, что я тебе сейчас скажу, — неожиданно начал Себастьян, и Мефистофель даже выронил из рук сигару, которую только-только собрался подпалить: ещё никогда, за всю историю их знакомства, Себастьян не начинал важные разговоры так. Хмыкнув, он всё же достал новую, уставившись в потолок задумчивым взглядом.

— Ба, да ты бьёшь рекорды по своему мастерству удивлять меня. В последнее время всё больше. Что ж, я слушаю.

Себастьян опустил глаза, поджав губы. Сказать было трудно, тем не менее, сказать это Мефистофелю неожиданно показалось значительно легче, чем тому же Аббадону, бывшему близкому соратнику. 

— Я не думаю, что выживу. Даже больше: я чувствую приближение смерти так, словно она хлопает меня по плечу, приглашая на последний ужин. За этот краткий срок я действительно надеюсь спасти наш мир, так как это единственная возможность уберечь жизнь Сиэля. Это он сделал меня таким. Я умираю из-за того, что к нему чувствую. Мефистофель, это совершенно не свойственные нам чувства. Возможно, такова расплата за мои грехи. 

Мефистофель, прожигая взглядом его ровный, практически мёртвый силуэт, ответил только: 

— Продолжай.

Себастьян прикусил губу, закрыв глаза. То, что он собирался сказать дальше, было куда более сложно. Но он чувствовал, что так было нужно: словно с каждым предложением он по частям избавлял себя от невероятно тяжкого груза.

— Я уверен, что чувствую к нему то же, что и он чувствует ко мне. А ты знаешь, что он ко мне чувствует. Даже я это вижу, когда он думает, что я не смотрю. В результате я полностью перестал слышать зов своей истинной натуры, настолько, что отделился от неё. Моё тело, оно… почти полностью стало телом человека. Сейчас я скорее напоминаю смертного с демоном-подселенцем, то есть, одержимого. Это всегда ведёт к разрушению. Всегда. Я превратился в живое воплощение хаоса. Именно поэтому я умираю.

— Сколько осталось? — единственное, что спросил Мефистофель. Тем не менее, никто из них обоих не ожидал такого мрачного тона.

— Ба, да ты что, опечален? — Себастьян спародировал его недавнюю интонацию. — Мы ведь друг друга не выносим, забыл? Тебя должны радовать такие новости.

— Вынужден признать, что без тебя здесь будет довольно скучно, — Мефистофель пожевал сигару, устремив ироничный взгляд в потолок. — Так сколько?

— Наверное, не больше нескольких недель, — искренне ответил Себастьян. — Хотя мне кажется, что меньше. Я очень надеюсь, что война закончится раньше. Это будет зависеть именно от того, как мы сможем повлиять на обстоятельства. 

— Ему скажешь? — с таким же тоном спросил Мефистофель. — Знаешь, он… — он повернул взгляд в сторону оружейной, где за окнами было заметно, что Аббадон с Сиэлем по-прежнему тренируются, и весьма ожесточенно, судя по быстрому движению силуэтов, — чувствует что-то. Я видел это по его глазам, когда он смотрел на тебя сегодня утром. Он верит в тебя. Всеми силами верит. И вряд ли вынесет того, что ты мне сейчас сказал.

— Я знаю, — с чувством ответил Себастьян, вложив в эти слова ощутимую печаль. — Знаю, поверь. Он бы пошёл за мной. Куда угодно… даже туда. Но проблема в том, что на этом наши с ним пути разойдутся. У меня нет души, не будет и продолжения жизни после смерти. Мои глаза посереют, тело истлеет, а останки превратятся в ничто. И я сам стану ничем. А вот его будет ждать жизнь дальше. Такова цена за бессмертие: в итоге всё равно наступает абсолютная смерть, а «смертные», как мы их с таким презрением называем, перерождаются, как фениксы из пепла. 

— А ты знаешь, что он — изначально одинокая душа? — с интересом спросил Мефистофель. Себастьян, расширив глаза, обернулся на него с небывалой напряжённостью.

— Я тебя сейчас правильно понял?

— Я понятия не имею, как ты меня понял, — осадил его тот, усмехнувшись. — Я не слышу твоих мыслей. Уже очень давно, а ты никогда не умел ставить блок, чтобы препятствовать мне этому раньше. В любом случае… да. Его судьба не установлена. Ты знал об этом?

Себастьян ошарашено отвернулся обратно к окну. Его зрачки хаотично дрожали, а руки — упёрлись в края оконной рамы.

— Я слышал об этом от одной из твоих ведьм. Такая… с пышными чёрными волосами. Она сказала мне об этом на матче.

— А, — Мефистофель странно усмехнулся. — Так ты говорил с одной из трёх Вещих сестёр, мойрой Клото — прядущей нить человеческой жизни. Не удивительно, что ты не знаешь их в лицо, они не тусуются в компании напыщенных самодуров, — на острый взгляд Себастьяна он пожал плечами. — В общем, один-одинёшенек твой смертный. Так бывает, и в системе Создателя бывают сбои. Он всё ищет, ищет из жизни в жизнь, но никогда не может найти того, кто по-настоящему способен согреть его сердце. Интересно, что таковым оказался именно ты.

Себастьяну от этого вердикта стало в тысячу раз паршивей.

— Я хочу закончить этот разговор, иначе разрушу весь этот замок, камня на камне не оставив.

Мефистофель окинул его долгим взглядом. 

— Думаю, они уже должны были закончить тренировку.

Оказавшись в оружейной, Себастьян никак не ожидал увидеть разгорячённое и практически счастливое лицо Сиэля, а также Аббадона, который во всю ругался бранными выражениями, держась за плечо. На его изумрудном камзоле была видна кровь, а из дула автомата Сиэля валил дым. Себастьян, изогнув брови, был несказанно поражён зрелищем. Заметив, что тот вернулся вместе с Мефистофелем, Сиэль сначала смутился, а затем самодовольно вздёрнул подбородок — приглашал полюбоваться.

— Этот гадёныш в меня попал! В следующий раз убью на месте! — взъярился Аббадон, достав пулю из плеча своими же когтями, что ещё больше разворошило рану, чуть не превратив её в зияющую дыру. Сиэль, увидев это, перевёл задумчивый взгляд на Себастьяна, и тот почувствовал, как в горле встал ком: Сиэль был отнюдь не глуп и во время этой тренировки наверняка сделал множество выводов насчёт его состояния. Особенно, получив прекрасный пример для сравнения. 

Заметив бледность его лица, Сиэль встревоженно приподнял бровь, изогнув рот в вопросе «Что?», однако Себастьян отмахнулся и перевёл своё внимание на Аббадона. Сиэль нахмурился.

— Не учи его дурным выражениям! — в ответ заорал Себастьян, разозлившись. — Он ещё слишком юн!

— Мне, к слову, девятнадцать лет, — напомнил Сиэль, скрестив руки на груди. — Не веди себя, как мой почивший папаша. 

— В любом случае, нам уже пора, — Мефистофель усмехнулся Сиэлю, бросив на Себастьяна короткий многозначительный взгляд. — Встретимся завтра в час дня, чтобы я передал вам камень. Остальное останется на вас.


	38. Дворецкий при смерти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиэль усердно тренируется, чтобы быть в состоянии сражаться, когда наступит настоящая война. Нуждаясь в союзниках, они с Себастьяном посещают лавку Гробовщика. Себастьян чувствует тиканье часов: ему осталось совсем немного.

Оставшись с Сиэлем наедине, Себастьян первым делом откинулся на спинку трона и запрокинул голову. Он страшно устал. В этот момент он словно потерялся, мир утратил очертания, а всё происходящее перестало иметь значение. Кажется, Сиэль звал его, однако безуспешно. Очнулся Себастьян лишь некоторое время спустя, когда Сиэль промакивал его лоб мокрым полотенцем. 

— Я что, отключился? — Себастьян поморщился, массируя виски, но прохлада полотенца была приятной. — Только не говори мне, что да. 

Сиэль опустил глаза, резко отвернувшись к тазу с водой, чтобы отжать полотенце. Было бы нехорошо, если бы Себастьян заметил его дурное настроение. 

— Да, на пару минут, — вздохнул Сиэль, снова поворачиваясь. — Ты стал слишком сильно уставать, ты знаешь это? 

Себастьян отвёл взгляд, не желая отвечать, и Сиэлю это не понравилось. Пронзительно взглянув на него, Сиэль резко навис над Себастьяном, упершись ладонями в края широкой спинки его трона. Вздрогнув, Себастьян отпрянул и нахмурился. 

— Мне не нравится, что ты так смотришь. 

— А мне не нравится, что ты молчишь! — резко выдохнул Сиэль. — У тебя усталый вид. В последнее время почти постоянно, а это давно началось, я знаю. Ты после разговора с Фаэленом пришёл до ужаса мрачный, а когда я спросил — в очередной раз ушёл от вопроса. Я не собирался разжигать конфликт при Альфреде, но теперь… мне надоело. 

Себастьян устало вздохнул и потёр глаза пальцами, начиная массировать брови. Возмущение Сиэля имело веские основания, и было бы даже наивным полагать, что этого вопроса можно будет избегать ещё какую-то тысячу лет, но Себастьян просто не мог решиться. Это были и сомнения в правильности действий: учитывая огромный масштаб ноши, которую уже взвалил на себя Сиэль. Это была и растерянность: Себастьян в собственной голове это с трудом укладывал, а потому формулировки выходили неясными, и, по его же мнению, крайне нелепыми. 

А ещё страх. Страх был главной причиной — больше всего Себастьян боялся чувствовать себя слабым. 

— Себастьян, если ты не будешь говорить со мной… 

— Я буду, — резко ответил Себастьян, заметив, с какой силой Сиэль прикусил губу. — Извини. Я задумался. Но почему сейчас? 

— А когда? — тем же тоном спросил Сиэль, сдув чёлку. — Я ещё вчера пытался поговорить об этом. 

— Я понимаю, но что послужило причиной подобного тона? — Себастьян заглянул Сиэлю в глаза, и его взгляд стал очень внимательным. — Ты напуган, Сиэль. Я это вижу. Итак, чем? 

— Почему ты был на коронации не в истинной форме? 

Сиэль задал вопрос твёрдо и чётко. А вот Себастьян, не совсем ожидая его, резко изменился в лице. Его лицо помрачнело, брови сдвинулись, а губы сомкнулись в одну плотную линию, на что Сиэль ответил таким же выражением, однако его глаза вспыхнули с ещё большей требовательностью. Себастьян склонил голову к плечу, прищурившись. Между ними редко бывало такое напряжение, но сейчас буквально искрило. Ещё чуть чуть — и взорвётся. 

— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо, Сиэль. 

— Мои родители умерли раньше, чем я стал следовать хорошим манерам. 

Себастьян закрыл глаза, сдерживая внутреннее рычание. Сиэль же смотрел на него так, словно стал абсолютно безразличен ко всему. Но Себастьян помнил, что это была маска. Одна из наихудших масок, и если в такие моменты не уступить Сиэлю, то последствия оказавылись либо очень неприятными, либо горькими. Тяжело вздохнув, Себастьян опустил глаза, прикусив губу, и через некоторое время вновь поднял их. 

На лице Себастьяна отражалась такая боль вперемешку с раскаянием, что Сиэль не смог противостоять этому, и его защита моментально треснула. 

— Мне кажется, что тебе было бы лучше присесть, — небрежно начал Себастьян. 

— У тебя же только одно кресло, — раздражённо отозвался Сиэль. 

Себастьян, цыкнув, щёлкнул пальцами, и позади Сиэля тут же появилось такое же кресло, как в кабинете его родного особняка Фантомхайв. Впрочем, Сиэль сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить этот знак внимания по достоинству, и абсолютно безучастно взгромоздился на него, уставившись на Себастьяна ещё более требовательным взглядом.

— В общем, я… — Себастьян поджал губы, не зная, как начать. — Наверное, будет правильно сказать, болен. Это из-за голода, скорее всего. 

— Скорее всего?! — не выдержал Сиэль. — С тобой уже несколько недель творится чёрт-те что, а ты даже не понимаешь, что является тому причиной?! — он даже ударил рукой по подлокотнику. 

Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, поморщившись. Сиэль, догадавшись, чем чревата его вспыльчивость, приложил усилия, чтобы поумерить свою экспрессию, но вышло всё равно плохо. А вот Себастьян после этого вопроса ушёл в себя — его взгляд стал растерянным и даже немного смущённым. 

Сиэль недоумённо нахмурился. 

— Я позволю себе ответную грубость и задам встречный вопрос, — неожиданно начал Себастьян. — Я догадываюсь, что про коронацию ты спросил не с собственной подачи. Фаэлен, верно? — на его немой вопрос Сиэль только кивнул. — Меня волнует другое. Ты сам, лично, замечал что-то странное? 

Выражение лица Сиэля стало твёрдым. 

— Да. 

— Вот как? И что именно? 

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Сиэль неожиданно встал и под недоумённым взглядом Себастьяна направился куда-то в другой конец спальни. Но когда он развернулся с небольшим предметом в руках, Себастьян медленно приподнял подбородок. Его охватила тревога. 

— Мне не показалось, — ещё мрачнее ответил Сиэль, держа в руках расчёску. Себастьян нахмурился сильнее. — Вот, — Сиэль достал из неё волос. — Себастьян, он седой. Я, возможно, чего-то не понимаю, но уверен, что у таких, как ты, подобного быть не должно. Да и… много чего ещё не должно быть. 

— Много чего? — Себастьян изогнул бровь. 

— Избавь меня от необходимости перечислять весь тот огромный набор странностей, которые творятся с тобой в последние недели, — Сиэль закатил глаза. — Если уж хотел уберечь от меня тайну своей проблемы, надо было вести себя более скрытно. Сегодня я нашёл седой волос. А вот ещё в Рождество, к примеру, твою личную щёточку для чистки зубов. Чёрную, кстати. 

Себастьян снова промолчал. 

— Себастьян. Ответь мне чётко и прямо сейчас. Что с тобой происходит? 

— Я болен, Сиэль, — мрачно ответил Себастьян. — Иначе не могу это назвать. Я тяжело болен. 

Сиэль зажмурил глаза и сжал руки в кулаки, так, словно с трудом удерживался от удара. Это позволило Себастьяну с силой прикусить губу и остаться при этом незамеченным. Сиэль на любое подобное действие с его стороны отреагировал бы неестественно резко. 

— И чем же? — хрипло спросил Сиэль, прокашлявшись. 

— Названия нет. Но симптомы неутешительны. Если вкратце, то… мои чувства, так скажем, плохо воздействуют на мою истинную сущность. К слову, — на этих словах Себастьян неожиданно стянул с себя перчатку, зажав её в зубах. — Видишь порез? Это после тренировки с Альфредом, и он только сейчас начал затягиваться. 

Сиэль медленно взял руку Себастьяна, растерянно огладив большим пальцем пространство вокруг красной линии. В его лице чувствовался холод, он очень сильно побледнел. Тем не менее, Себастьян мрачно продолжил: 

— Моя регенерация сейчас очень близка к человеческой. Её пока что компенсирует магия, но… мне всё труднее ей управлять, так как я начинаю терять контроль над чакровыми каналами. К тому же, физические ощущения стали гораздо большей частью меня, чем раньше. Крылья раскрыть смогу, но если и сделаю это, то останусь с ними до конца. Думаю, если мне сейчас отрубят, к примеру, руку, вряд ли она заново отрастёт. Я больше не тот, кем был раньше. 

— Это можно как-то остановить? — тихо спросил Сиэль. 

— Я пытался, — искренне ответил Себастьян. — Пусть только силой воли, но пытался. Слишком поздно. Мне сейчас не помогут даже души, мой организм уже живёт не за счёт энергии, а, скорее, по инерции… Я не знаю, сколько у меня осталось времени. Но я бы хотел провести его с пользой. 

Сиэлю впервые за последние полгода захотелось просто умереть. И чтобы больше ничего. Это чувство нельзя было описать словами, оно мгновенно высасывало изнутри все жизненные соки. Кажется, он не мог даже думать: в голове было гулко и пусто. Как в старом склепе. 

Он полностью перестал шевелиться в кресле, мёртво уставившись в одну точку, и Себастьян, зная, что так будет и дальше, подошёл к Сиэлю, склонившись над ним. Тот безжизненно, как марионетка, приподнял голову. Сверни ему шею — он бы почувствовал щекотку. 

— Если тебе станет легче, мы в одном и том же дерьме. Шансов на выживание у нас обоих очень мало.

Всё-таки Сиэль зарыдал. 

— Если бы ты знал, как больше всего на свете сейчас я хочу просто… залезть под одеяло, с тобой, навечно… больше мне ничего не надо. Вместо этого мы находимся здесь, в этом ужасном месте, и… и… — Себастьян подхватил его, так как Сиэль начал падать вперёд лицом. Положив голову Себастьяну на плечо, Сиэль ничего не видел перед собой. Его взгляд был пустым, а слёзы — холодными. — У нас ведь практически не было времени побыть вместе. Те дни, после моего дня рождения… были лучшими в моей жизни. Единственное, чего я хочу, это просто быть с тобой. Я так устал. Себастьян… я так устал.

Себастьян вложил все свои силы в то, чтобы крепко удержать Сиэля и помочь ему подняться на ноги. Если бы сейчас у него спросили его собственное имя — он бы не сказал. Его единственным желанием было как можно скорее успокоить Сиэля. Неизвестно, почему судьба взвалила на его мальчика столько страданий, но было ясно одно — он их не заслужил. Ни единым вздохом.

— Пойдём, Сиэль, — хрипло прошептал Себастьян, взяв его на руки. — Пойдём. Нам надо искупаться. Вода смывает всю грязь: и пот, и горечь.

Ванна, как её скромно называл Себастьян, и горячие источники размером с небольшое озеро, как их назвал бы любой нормальный человек, были ничем иным, как образовавшийся в углублении горы бассейн, такой же чёрный, выложенный из обсидиана, как и все эти стены. Благодаря расположению башни, в которой и находилась спальня, вода всегда лилась прямо из неровной каменной кладки у стены и просачивалась вниз через небольшие ущелья, постоянно придерживаясь одного объёма, что предотвращало возможность затопления. 

К ванной вел небольшой предбанник, в котором находилось две торжественные софы в стиле барокко и четыре статуи в виде всадников на жеребцах из Откровения Иоанна Богослова. Предбанник разделял зону купания и зону для утоления естественных нужд. Если бы у Сиэля были силы поднять глаза, пока Себастьян стягивал с них обоих костюмы, то он бы непременно увидел нечто невообразимое: ванную можно было назвать настоящим гротом.

Это было тёмное, неровное, но очень просторное и свежее помещение, в обилии обставленное свечами в высоких золотых канделябрах и хаотично обвешанное красными портьерами. С правой стороны находилось огромное готическое окно — немного похожее на то, которое имелось в старом особняке Себастьяна, но только в несколько раз больше. Также можно было увидеть несколько необычных статуй. Они были необычны по той причине, что не были зловещими, изображая каменные вазы с изящными розами, лепестки которых были из морганита. А пар, исходящий от воды, создавал эффект дыма.

Как только они оказались полностью раздетыми, Сиэль по-прежнему не подал никаких признаков жизни, продолжая тихо дышать Себастьяну в плечо. Вздохнув, тот нежно опустил его в воду, забравшись в неё, и Сиэль моментально вздрогнул, осторожно приподняв голову. 

— Где мы? — он наконец-то нашёл в себе силы осмотреться, и Себастьян осторожно ослабил хватку, помня, что тут было достаточно глубоко. Судя по изменившемуся и немного приобрётшему жизнь взгляду Сиэля, место ему понравилось. — Здесь красиво… 

— Тут глубоко, будь осторожен. Это моя ванная комната, — Себастьян обвёл носом помещение. — Ну, или её часть. Так сказать, купальная зона.

Сиэль нашёл в себе силы немного улыбнуться, но на большее его не хватило. Понимая, что одним этим его вряд ли реанимируешь, Себастьян медленно поплыл в сторону водопада, продолжая удерживать Сиэля на руках.

— Держись за меня, хорошо? Тут действительно глубоко. Наверное, этажа два.

Сиэль хотел ответить что-то вроде «и как тут только всё это помещается…», но получилось только «угу». Когда они остановились у водопада, Себастьян сделал так, чтобы Сиэль обхватил его за бёдра ногами. 

— Хочешь, помою тебе голову? — спросил Себастьян. — Я наклоню тебя к водопаду, у меня тут есть кое-что для мытья. Ты только держись покрепче. 

Сиэль только растерянно кивнул, уставляясь взглядом в потолок и задерживая его на небольших мерцающих вкраплениях — алмазах, которые создавали иллюзию звёзд. Смотря на них, Сиэль неожиданно кое-что вспомнил, и его глаза покрылись слабой испариной.

Вспенив голову Сиэля, Себастьян мягко наклонил его к водопаду так, чтобы вода не стекала на лицо, обмывая исключительно волосы. Это был один из новых способов релаксации. Он действительно наслаждался, когда мог проявить свою заботу к Сиэлю, это создавало очень успокаивающее и умиротворяющее ощущение. Судя по всему, на того тоже. Спустя некоторое время скулы Сиэля порозовели от воздействия пара. 

Себастьяну неожиданно было ощутить себя буквально затянутым под фонтан, так как Сиэль утянул его целоваться. Это было действительно долго, но очень трогательно и мокро. Открыв глаза, Себастьян почувствовал, как тот гладит его щёку, пока вода стекала по их лицам, спускаясь к шее и груди.

— Ты абсолютно прав, Себастьян, — с одышкой ответил Сиэль, продолжая стоять с Себастьяном под фонтаном. — Нам нельзя терять время. Я сегодня же возобновлю тренировку и буду заниматься до тех пор, пока не свалюсь навзничь.

— Я бы и сам хотел показать тебе парочку приёмов, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — А ты не сможешь вынести максимальной пользы из этого, если будешь уставшим. Всему своё время. 

— Часа мне, думаю, хватит, — буркнул Сиэль, выплёвывая набежавшие потоки воды.

— Двух часов, — строго ответил Себастьян. — И не меньше.

— Давай подвинемся ближе к краю, — вдруг попросил Сиэль. 

Себастьян, немного отпрянув, стал продвигаться вместе с ним ближе к краю ванны, и когда они остановились, Сиэль потянул его на себя, так, что Себастьян практически лёг на Сиэля своим телом. 

— Вот так, — вздохнул Сиэль, обхватив лицо Себастьяна руками. — Давай просто постоим в таком положении и попаримся. А если хочешь, — Сиэль выдавил мыла себе на руку, — я тебе тоже голову помою. Или спину потру, — Сиэль провёл губкой по спине Себастьяна, но тот неожиданно зашипел, что заставило Сиэля отпрянуть, вздрогнув. — Что такое?

Себастьян устало улыбнулся и мягко отвёл руки Сиэля от себя. После чего сразу же обнял, лишая возможности всполошиться по этому поводу.

— Всё хорошо, Сиэль, — он уткнулся ему в шею, закрыв глаза. — Я просто чувствую себя очень уставшим. Давай просто попаримся. 

Если бы Сиэль и хотел возразить, то всё равно не стал бы этого делать. Когда Себастьян полностью лёг на него, он постарался расслабиться. В голову до сих пор заглядывали тревожные мысли, но Сиэль посчитал правильным не обращать на них внимания. Ведь, если им действительно осталось немного — это того совсем не стоило. Вздохнув, он обхватил Себастьяна за шею крепче.

А Себастьян так и не мог закрыть глаза, физически чувствуя тяжесть поселившихся в них теней. Он старался не думать об этом, однако в его душу давно закралось отчаяние, и всё, чем он отныне жил — вело к катастрофе. Сиэль был невероятно мудрым, стойким и храбрым мальчиком, однако даже ему, с его незаменимой поддержкой, было не под силу остановить нечто большее, чем просто тяжелое заболевание. То, чем страдал Себастьян, не только лишало возможности надеяться на его выздоровление, но и отрицало саму возможность существования такого, как он. Это было то же самое, что выпить смертельную дозу яда. Убивающего медленно, мучительно; оставляющего после себя непревзойдённо сильную душевную неудовлетворённость. Себастьян выпил его добровольно.

Его самочувствие не осталось незамеченным для Сиэля, у которого тоже не было сна ни в одном глазу, однако только потому, что тот слишком увлёкся разглядыванием окружающей обстановки: пейзаж за окном был действительно завораживающим, особенно, если учесть, что Сиэль мог разглядеть даже потоки струившейся по стенам горы лавы. Именно они нагревали воду здесь.

Погладив его по пояснице, Сиэль ощутил, что Себастьян был действительно напряжён. Прикусив губу, он немного отодвинулся и просунул руку между ними, обхватив пенис Себастьяна под водой. Тот резко раскрыл глаза.

— Сиэль? 

— Тихо, тихо… — Сиэль прижал Себастьяна к себе ближе за затылок, заставив его опустить свою голову к себе на плечо. — Я просто хочу помочь тебе расслабиться. Закрой глаза и наслаждайся. Здесь так мягко, правда? — он начал неторопливо ласкать его, понимая, что высокая скорость тут будет совершенно не нужна, а вот медленные поглаживания послужат лучше всякого снотворного. 

— Да… — Себастьян покорно расслабился, закрыв глаза. — Сиэль…

— М? — тот ответил, мягко поцеловав его в висок. — Что-то не так? 

— Ничего, — Себастьян отвёл взгляд. — Продолжай.

Сиэль возобновил ласки, прижав его к себе ближе. Опустив локти на бортики лагуны, Себастьян всё же задремал, медленно и плавно погружаясь в иллюзию спокойного сна. Сиэль, осторожно двигая рукой, вдруг понял, что его это тоже убаюкивало, хотя к себе он даже не планировал прикасаться. Не то что бы желания не было, а просто самочувствие Себастьяна сейчас казалось ему намного важнее. Вода успокаивающе шумела, струившись водопадом, а круживший туманом пар своей мягкостью и теплом создавал ощущение одеяла. Они засопели. 

Когда прошло сорок минут, Сиэль пошевельнулся, почувствовав, что Себастьян кончил — об этом говорила появившаяся в руке липкость. Помыв руку несколькими движениями, он попробовал привстать. Это разбудило Себастьяна, который тут же приподнялся на локтях.

— Я же сказал, что отдыхать мы будем не меньше двух часов, — он нахмурился. — Сиди и не рыпайся.

— Нет, — Сиэль категорично покачал головой. — Ни в коем случае. Тем более, я себя достаточно хорошо чувствую. Ты, если хочешь, отдыхай, а вот мне пора заниматься. Я до сих пор плохо стреляю в движении и по движущимся объектам.

— Как будто я засну, терзая себя мыслями, что ты слишком перетруждаешься, — Себастьян раздражённо откинулся в сторону бортика. — Однако, зная тебя, проще уговорить осла. Просто помни, что если к завтрашнему дню ты будешь не в форме, то мы покойники. Оба.

Сиэль усмехнулся, заметив это неодобрительное выражение, и, специально сконцентрировав взгляд Себастьяна на себе, резко встал на ноги. Мокрые волосы на его голове взметнулись, спина вытянулась, а капли, скользящие по ней, спустились к белым ягодицам. Шаловливо повиснув на них, они скрылись во впадине меж ними. Себастьян медленно втянул носом воздух, прищурив глаза, а Сиэль, как ни в чём не бывало, залез на камни. Его припухший пенис дразняще покачнулся недалеко от лица сосредоточенного, как на невероятно важной миссии, Себастьяна, а после скрылся под полотенцем. 

— Мне кажется, или всё это помещение всё равно меньше, чем твоя кровать? — Сиэль, утерев тело, обернул полотенце вокруг бедер. — В любом случае, тут очень уютно. 

Себастьян, оценив его направляющийся к уборной силуэт, нахмурился. Сиэль всегда мастерски сводил на нет неприятные диалоги. 

Когда Сиэль покинул зону горячих источников, Себастьян тяжело вздохнул и приподнялся. Тело приятно расслабилось, однако он всё равно не мог сказать, что у него сейчас было хорошее настроение. Видимо, сказывалась усталость. Хотя, скорее всего, не только она. Себастьян почему-то начал чувствовать настоящий голод. Она выражалась не просто общей слабостью организма, а вполне ощутимой пустотой в желудке. Которая, тем не менее, по-прежнему оставалась только пустотой. 

Потянувшись, Себастьян отряхнулся от воды и направился к халату, чтобы как можно скорее набросить его на своё обнажённое тело. У него имелись причины спешить, тем не менее, Сиэль вернулся гораздо быстрее, чем он ожидал.

— Что с твоей спиной? 

Себастьян резко обернулся на его голос, инстинктивно набросив на себя халат. Сиэль уже успел увидеть всё, что не следовало, и смотрел на него так, словно здесь только что кого-то выпотрошили. Тяжело закрыв глаза, Себастьян подошёл к нему, обняв за талию. То ли это была попытка извиниться, то ли скрыть неудобство, в любом случае, Себастьяну было не по себе. А Сиэлю — тем более.

Вместо ответа на вопрос Сиэль получил молчание. Однако оно было красноречивей любых выражений.

— Это то, о чём я думаю? 

Себастьян кивнул, и Сиэль прикусил губу.

— Дай мне посмотреть.

Себастьян явно не хотел делать этого и попытался просто уйти, однако Сиэль вцепился в него с невероятно категоричным выражением, и тот был вынужден отступить. Как только халат свалился на гладкие камни под их ногами, молчание Сиэля стало чуть ли не гробовым. 

Вся спина Себастьяна была усеяна ранами. И хоть они не кровоточили, выглядя относительно не опасно, их наличие всё равно поражало. Они были разных видов тяжести, форм и размеров, но наиболее крупные две на лопатках — судя по всему, оставшихся от крыльев, — до сих пор выглядели очень болезненно. Кажется, у Себастьяна присутствовали следы увечий на лице, но они практически не были видны. Сиэль дал себе мысленную пощёчину: и как только он сразу не заметил это?

— Это после трансформации, так? — когда Сиэль задал вопрос, Себастьян небрежно кивнул и вырвался, раздражённо накинув на себя халат. В такие моменты он терял контроль над ситуацией и чувствовал себя особенно уязвимо. — Не воспринимай это так, словно я с тебя кожу живьём сдираю. Я просто волнуюсь, понимаешь? 

— Понимаю. Но это не значит, что надо мной надо трястись, как курица-наседка, — Себастьян сказал это достаточно агрессивно, и Сиэль захлопал глазами — ему было явно неприятно слышать такое. Зажмурившись и поджав губы, Себастьян вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на него. — Извини. Просто когда ты акцентируешь на этом внимание, мне становится очень не по себе. Хватит. Это далеко не худшее, что со мной было. А переживаниями ты делу не поможешь.

— А твои запястья? — Сиэль не унимался.

— Я ещё утром менял бинты. И потом несколько раз. Всё, Сиэль, прекрати. Это раздражает.

— Ну уж извини, что я переживаю за твоё состояние, когда у нас на носу серьёзнейшая по важности миссия, а ты, ко всему прочему, ещё и болен! 

Сиэль явно не планировал повышать голос, но не сумел сдержаться. Обернувшись, Себастьян увидел, как тот поджал губы. Хоть Сиэль и считал себя правым, всё равно порицал свой поступок, и Себастьян, смотря на это, смягчился. Вздохнув, он подошёл к нему, дотронувшись указательным пальцем до кончика его носа. Сиэль, не ожидав такого, посмотрел на Себастьяна и тут же покраснел.

— Давай не будем ссориться. Просто не надо, — он обнял Сиэля, и тот, закрыв глаза, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Руками, в попытке извиниться, Сиэль осторожно огладил его спину, а Себастьян прошёлся носом по его шее. — Мы много нервничаем, обстановка очень неспокойная. Нам надо быть мудрее.

— Ты только поспи, как следует, ладно? — Сиэль приподнял голову. На категоричный взгляд Себастьяна он закатил глаза. — Да прекращаю я, прекращаю.

— Ты тоже себя до седьмого пота не изводи. Если не хочешь, чтобы мы завтра умерли, конечно, — Себастьян усмехнулся, заметив, как Сиэль возмущённо нахмурился. — Ладно, — Себастьян развернулся в сторону спальни. — Не забудь позвать моего фамильяра — тебе будет достаточно хлопнуть в ладоши. Пока я буду спать, его защита не помешает. Думаю, он сейчас на крыше. Он всегда там.

Покинув ванную, Сиэль ещё некоторое время просто стоял, наблюдая за тем, как Себастьян развязывает пояс, медленно раскрывает полы халата, откидывает одеяло и ложится в постель. Его голова коснулась подушки, а лицо исказило настолько сильное облегчение, что Сиэль прикусил губу и закрыл глаза, направившись с костюмом в оружейную, где и планировал переодеться. 

Переходя через новый ряд чёрных арок, испещрённых мерзкими фресками горгулий в районе замковых камней, Сиэль даже не поморщился, с уверенностью схватив висящий сбоку автомат. Он не мог сказать, что чувствовал себя как дома в этом месте, но никакого страха не испытывал. А ведь когда небо начинало особенно сильно темнеть — не из-за наступавшей ночи, а сгущавшихся над замком облаков смога, — а спальню окутывали мрачные тени, вытягиваясь от особенно странных на вид предметов, тут действительно становилось довольно мрачно.

Тем не менее, Себастьян, со своей мягкой улыбкой, когда их руки дотрагивались друг до друга в мимолётном соприкосновении, или с абсолютно потерявшимся, но спокойным выражением лица, когда его разум погружался в пучину глубокого сна, не просто не вписывался в эту атмосферу, а нейтрализовал её, лишая Сиэля возможности испытывать хоть малейшую тревогу.

Занимаясь в оружейной, Сиэль чувствовал то же самое. Пусть она не просто походила на камеру пыток, а фактически являлась ей — Раум переместил сюда все предметы, которые раньше находились в ванной, — Сиэль двигался по периметру с полной уверенностью в ногах и теле, и впервые в жизни был счастлив, что его фигура была такой компактной. Это помогало ему гораздо быстрее перемещаться в пространстве. Ко всему прочему, Себастьян очень угадал с моделью: автомат был действительно по руке. 

После новой очереди по мишеням в движении, Сиэль обернулся, стоя на колене. Вероятно, если Себастьян и наложил звуковой барьер, то явно не полной мощности, так как сильно ворочался после каждого нового выстрела. Вздохнув, Сиэль продолжил тренироваться. Даже учёба катанию на коньках, а позже — игры в хоккей, не выматывала так сильно. Однако Сиэль всё равно твёрдо решил не останавливаться, по крайней мере, пока не натрёт руки до мозолей. 

И это было его единственной возможностью ориентироваться во времени помимо собственных внутренних часов. Ведь они находились в мире, где никогда не вставало и не садилось солнце.

Сиэль вышел на террасу спустя примерно четыре с половиной часа, чувствуя себя достаточно уставшим, чтобы быть довольным собой, но вместе с тем достаточно живым, чтобы вдруг собраться с силами в случае непредвиденной катастрофы. Костюма на нём больше не было — от длительного ношения трико очень сильно уставала кожа, а пока у них с Себастьяном была возможность походить налегке, её следовало использовать. Тем не менее, в одном только халате на террасе Сиэль чувствовал себя очень некомфортно, потому не решился зайти слишком далеко. Кажется, Себастьян попросил позвать фамильяра.

Осмотревшись по сторонам и не увидев никого, Сиэль нахмурился, но всё-таки хлопнул в ладоши.

Дыхание перехватило, когда неожиданно прямо с крыши сорвалась стая воронов, которая, прокружив вихрем, перевоплотилась в очаровательное человекоподобное существо — Раум всегда выглядел самым безобидным и спокойным из всех демонов. Осмотрев его с ног до головы, Сиэль немного растерялся.

— Себастьян сказал, что мне стоит позвать тебя для дополнительной защиты, — начал Сиэль, прокашлявшись. — И, вероятно, мне стоит извиниться за то, что я стал нарушителем твоего привычного образа жизни? — он изогнул бровь. — Утром, когда мы были наедине, моя голова была занята совсем другим.

— Вам не за что извиняться, сэр, — Раум поклонился. — Я рад видеть, что вы в порядке и что Его Сиятельству с вами комфортно. Это всё, что мне необходимо знать.

Сиэль удивлённо приподнял брови, не ожидав настолько дипломатичного и миролюбивого ответа от демона, и даже прошёл немного дальше, опершись локтями об оставшуюся полуразрушенную часть колонны. Ему почему-то не хотелось так быстро заканчивать разговор.

— Мне кажется, или мы уже встречались? — повернулся к нему Сиэль, пока Раум продолжать стоять на своём месте в абсолютно той же позе, подобно фонарю. — Нет, в смысле, до подземелий Клода. У меня такое чувство, что я тебя и раньше где-то видел.

— В первый раз мы встретились на балу Его Сиятельства, сэр, когда тот ещё был заточён в Мире смертных, — ответил Раум, и Сиэлю отчётливо показалось, что с такой интонацией он разговаривает, вероятно, всю свою жизнь. — А ещё позже вы дали мне имя. Чаки, сэр. Звучит очень благородно. 

— Ну да, у нас так зовут… — Сиэль неловко улыбнулся, пытаясь назвать хоть одно известное лицо с таким именем, но йоркширский терьер у достопочтенной миссис Сомерсет, которая однажды заглядывала к ним на чай в его десятый день рождения — был единственным, кого он смог вспомнить. Потому просто предпочёл перевести тему: — Кое-кого очень влиятельного. Вообще, я достаточно удивлён тому, как ты воспринимаешь меня. Разве здесь не действует правило «Вассал моего вассала — не мой вассал»? Я не видел, чтобы ты подчинялся повелителю Себастьяна, хотя подчиняешься мне.

— Не помню, чтобы вы являлись повелителем Его Сиятельства, господин Сиэль, — Раум внезапно дёрнул уголком губ, изображая что-то наподобие улыбки, и это была самая яркая его эмоция, которую Сиэль видел за сегодняшний день.

— Но при этом ты называешь меня господином, — Сиэль растерялся.

— Могу снова вернуться к обращению «сэр», сэр, — дипломатично ответил Раум.

— Мне нравится и так, и так. Просто я всё равно не могу понять, почему ты обращаешься ко мне так же уважительно, как к Себастьяну, хотя вроде как подчиняешься только его приказам. 

— О. 

Раум, судя по всему, не ожидал вопроса, и его брови слегка приподнялись, выражая максимальную степень его удивления. Сиэль нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди: ему не нравилось чувствовать себя не настолько умным, как обычно, ибо Раум явно считал это слишком очевидным.

— У нас так принято, сэр, — ответил он несколько секунд спустя. 

— Принято, эм… — Сиэль захлопал глазами. — Обращаться так к очень почётным гостям господ, или как?

— Нет, — Раум отрицательно мотнул головой. — Так принято поступать, если господин связан узами брака. У нас это очень редкое явление, тем не менее, владычица Первого круга состоит в официальной связи с владыкой Второго, и многие их слуги подчиняются им обоим одновременно. 

Сиэль не думал, что его способно ещё что-либо смутить после порядочной закалки, однако он явно переоценил себя. Слова Раума настолько сильно всполошили его чувства, что он замолчал на целую минуту, а его лицо настолько покраснело, что затмило здешний закат. Прокашлявшись, Сиэль попытался выдавить из себя в ответ хоть что-нибудь, но получилось только затеребить поясок халата.

— Сэр, он сейчас развяжется, — Раум деликатно намекнул Сиэлю на приоткрывшееся бедро. Тот покраснел пуще прежнего, спешно запахнув халат.

— М-мы не… — Сиэль стыдливо зажмурился: у него дрожал голос. — Мы не состоим в браке. Это в принципе не возможно, что по правилам мира Себастьяна, что моего.

— Но вы ведь вместе, так? — спокойно спросил Раум. 

Сиэль сглотнул слюну и поджал губы, не понимая, как ещё не зажарился на собственных скулах, но кивнул.

— Значит, всё правильно, — он кивнул и добавил: — господин Сиэль.

Это действительно очень смущало. Не настолько, чтобы хотелось провалиться под землю, но достаточно для того, чтобы нервно перекачнуться с ноги на ногу и отойти ближе к центру террасы из-за вдруг возникшего желания прогуляться. Отойдя ближе к краю, где они утром стояли с Себастьяном, Сиэль некоторое время помолчал, но всё же решился спросить:

— А разве ты не должен быть против? — он сощурил глаза, вдруг ощутив, что всё смущение куда-то резко исчезло. — Ну, то есть. Разве ты не должен относиться к таким отношениям неодобрительно? Как делают все.

— Нет, если это не противоречит воле моего господина.

— Но это ведёт его к разрушению, — веско добавил Сиэль и тут же осёкся: ему следовало держать язык за зубами. Однако Раум практически никак не отреагировал. Разве что его глаза немного прикрылись, так, словно ему резко захотелось спать, или же он глубоко задумался.

— Это неважно, — по его интонации Сиэль понял, что ответ был искренним. — Если он хочет этого, значит, так правильно. Я никогда не размышлял над правильностью его приказов или действий, ибо моё дело — чётко выполнять его указания и заранее предугадывать желания. Если бы он захотел снова высечь меня до кости — я бы подставил тело. А если бы захотел, чтобы я столкнул его со скалы — я бы столкнул. Потому что такова его воля.

Сиэль надолго замолчал. Слова Раума его действительно впечатлили, и, признаться, на своём веку он практически не встречал настолько преданного существа, за исключением Танаки, его прежнего дворецкого, который был верен его семье до самого конца. И, вспоминая ту самую ночь, в том числе взмывавшие в небо потоки огня, которые вырывались прямо из окон родительской спальни, Сиэль осматривал Баатор, где земля буквально пылала, и чувствовал, что не только избавился от фобии, но также, возможно, немного вырос. 

Если раньше он был самовлюблённым, зацикленным на себе идиотом, то сейчас он был просто влюблённым идиотом. Волей-неволей, а жертвенность во имя другого, чем эгоцентричное желание спасти самого себя, всё же казалась чем-то гораздо более благородным. Даже если это ещё большая глупость.

— А каким он был раньше? — Сиэль улыбнулся, обернувшись на Раума, и его силуэт объяло красное свечение, которое на контрасте делало его кожу практически бесцветной. — Ну, Себастьян. Я столько слышал о нём.

— Не таким, как сейчас, сэр, — Сиэлю показалось, или это действительно была сдержанная улыбка? — Он никогда не пропускал ни одной битвы, даже самой незначительной. Всё, что касалось Баатора — вызывало в нём настоящую страсть. Он активно участвовал в политической жизни, присутствовал на всех мероприятиях, был безжалостен к врагам и щедр по отношению к соратникам — хотя не доверял им, это было только для того, чтобы потешить своё эго. Вся его деятельность была основана на жестокости и военных достижениях, и когда пришло время выбирать главнокомандующего армией — ему этот пост отошёл без всяких возражений и сомнений. Он даже метил на пост главного советника, но быстро охладел к этой затее, так как не желал быть чем-то верным псом. Сами понимаете, что по его возвращению сюда многие были разочарованы. Он действительно изменился.

— А ты был разочарован? — Сиэль сощурился.

— Не знаю, что нужно чувствовать, когда испытываешь такое, — невинно ответил Раум. — Сэр, я не очень эмоционален.

— Да ничего, — Сиэль развернулся, вдруг обнаружив, что улыбается. По какой-то причине он ощутил, что немного привязался к этому странному созданию. Наверное, потому, что его разговоры «по душам» обычно бывали только с Себастьяном, а остальные… остальных он практически потерял. Ради этой новой жизни он полностью отринул старую, хотя вряд ли планировал нечто подобное несколько месяцев назад. — Мне было действительно приятно поговорить. Это было, хм… как с другом.

— Его Сиятельство никогда не произносил слова «друг», сэр, — Раум вопросительно склонил голову к плечу. — По крайней мере, в моём присутствии. Что это значит?

Сиэль прикусил губу, не зная, почему это вызвало в нём настолько глубокую печаль. Он поднял глаза, чтобы ответить, но неожиданно Себастьян закричал. Его собственное имя.

Коротко взглянув на Раума, Сиэль бросил только неловкое «извини», хотя знал, что не должен был извиняться, и побежал в спальню. Тот за ним не последовал. Наверное, догадался, что это был их личный вопрос.

Полностью бледный, Сиэль застыл у кровати в нескольких шагах, смотря на Себастьяна и пытаясь понять, что вызвало причину крика. Он уже был готов бросаться в оружейную за автоматом на случай непредвиденной беды, однако на удивление не смог заприметить абсолютно ничего. Но спустя секунду понял. Резко повернувшись к нему, Себастьян снова закричал его имя, хотя его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты. Причём, он прокричал это настолько страшным и отчаянным голосом, что Сиэль едва ли не поседел.

Его руки прижали к себе голову Себастьяна меньше, чем секунду спустя. А затем стали неистово трясти её: Себастьяну снился кошмар. Открыв глаза, он вцепился в Сиэля так, словно это было единственным, за что он мог держаться над пропастью. 

— Ты здесь… — это было сказано облегчённым, но страшно вымученным тоном. Сиэль успокаивающе провёл рукой по его лицу, смазывая большим пальцем несколько капель его пота. Себастьян весь дрожал. 

— Я здесь, — быстро повторил Сиэль, прижав его к себе ещё ближе. Его ладонь начала мягко гладить Себастьяна по макушке, и тот застонал. У Сиэля в груди ухнуло. — Ты кричал во сне… тебе снился кошмар?

— Да, — мрачно ответил Себастьян, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы привести дыхание в порядок. Его взгляд был напряжён и отведён в сторону. 

Сиэль расположился рядом с ним, вытянувшись во весь рост.

— Расскажи, — попросил Сиэль. — Так будет лучше. Ты выглядишь очень напуганным.

— Да мне вообще никогда не снились сны до этого момента, откуда мне было знать, что это не реальность?! — Себастьян снова повысил тон, застыдившись своего страха. Однако Сиэль не разозлился. Вместо этого он снова погладил Себастьяна по лицу и тот, выдохнув, поджал губы. — Не хотел кричать.

— Ничего, — спокойно кивнул Сиэль, мягко проведя пальцем по линии его брови. — Так что тебе снилось?

Себастьян вдруг обнял его настолько сильно, что у Сиэля даже заслезились глаза: он буквально кожей почувствовал, как много эмоций было вложено в этот простой жест. А также ощутил мурашки Себастьяна, особенно в тех местах, где халат приоткрылся, и тот касался его голого тела своей кожей. Догадавшись, что Себастьяну нужно время, Сиэль избавился от своего халата и накинул на них одеяло. Теперь они были похожи на двух бабочек, которые по странному стечению обстоятельств попали в один кокон.

— Мне снилось, что кругом была тьма. Мрак, — голос Себастьяна дрогнул. — А тебя не было. Кругом ничто, и я сам… ничто. 

— Это не ничто, — успокаивающе ответил Сиэль. — Это лишь полностью заполонённое тучами ночное небо, через которые однажды непременно пробьются звёзды. Тебе просто нужно взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. 

Себастьян сделал новый тяжёлый вздох и поцеловал Сиэля в скулу, благодарно проведя рукой по его спине. Это выразило его чувства намного лучше, чем все возможные слова благодарности. Сиэль потёрся носом о его шею.

— Я закончил тренироваться, — Сиэль сказал это, надеясь, что это хоть немного поднимет Себастьяну настроение. — Завтра утром ты сможешь показать мне несколько приёмов. А пока что… мне полежать с тобой?

— Конечно, — он неожиданно поднырнул под его подбородок, опустившись немного ниже. — Только… пошепчи мне что-нибудь. Хорошее. Пожалуйста.

Теснее закутав их в одеяло, Сиэль устроился немного поудобнее и прижал к себе голову Себастьяна так, чтобы иметь возможность касаться своими губами его уха. Мягко поцеловав его в мочку, Сиэль безо всякого стеснения, робости, но с абсолютной искренностью стал повторять, как мантру, три слова. Достаточно громко, чтобы Себастьян слышал это и не мог сдерживать улыбки, но вместе с тем достаточно тихо, чтобы кроме Себастьяна этого не мог услышать никто. 

На замок стремительно нависала тень, и они очень старались не думать о том, что эта ночь у них, возможно, последняя. Осмотрев их долгим взглядом, Раум развязал ленту портьеры. Спальня погрузилась в полумрак.

***

Бездна представляла собой в основном безжизненные пустоши, в которых могли выживать лишь танар’ри — демоны данного измерения, да те баатезу, что доказали свое могущество. «Слоистость» измерения позволяла его обитателям скрываться от своих преследователей не одну тысячу лет, а высокий смертный риск для всех непрошеных гостей — увеличивал этот срок в несколько раз.

Верхние слои Бездны напоминали собой пораженную войной пустыню: красно-черные руины; возникавшие тут и там деревья, тлеющие слабыми малиновыми огоньками, вонзившимся в толстую каменистую кору подобно сколопендре; а также многочисленные белесые кости, слабо светившиеся в свете адского пламени. Были здесь и останки павших демонов, медленно сгорающие дотла. Некоторые из трупов на самом деле были живыми существами, но всепожирающее пламя не оставляло пути к отступлению. Как и тот факт, что они находились в Бездне, где всем управляло только одно — сила. И те, кто не обладают ей, измерению были без надобности. Как и те, кто не способен эту силу удержать.

Клод Фаустус был не таким. Даже когда его силы почти иссякали, он считался не менее опасным, более того, тот, кто рассчитывал убить его в подобном состоянии, сам оказывался жертвой своей цели. Подобно истинному баатезу, Клод не знал чувства жалости. Ему было плевать, выживет ли кто-то из его потенциальных охотников, но Левиафан приказал скрываться, и не выжил никто.

Стоя на одной из скал верхнего слоя Бездны, — равнины Бесконечных Порталов, — Клод медленно приоткрыл ядовито-желтые глаза, прежде чем безучастно посмотреть в сторону звёзд, нарисованных кровью «бракованных» — людей, что считались потомственными наследниками аристократических семей, не будучи ими при этом. Что ж, даже они на что-то годятся. Фаустус оскалился, глядя на сферу голубоватого оттенка, повисшую над фокусом главной звезды, и перемещающиеся в ней осколки Сердца. Ещё немного, ещё самую малость.

Он спрыгнул со скалы вниз, не обращая и малейшего внимания на круживших в воздухе подчиненных Пазузу — Владыки здешнего слоя. Фактически один из принцев Бездны уже признал Левиафана своим правителем, но Клод как никто понимал, что тот лишь выжидает: ни один из состоявшихся принцев Бездны не признает над собой правителя, кроме самого себя. Клод сам был таким же. 

Левиафан подозревал о его предательстве, не мог не подозревать, так как был знатным параноиком, но это не отменяло того, что Клод по-прежнему был нужен ему для завершения операции. Возможно, они оба выжидали подходящего момента, чтобы уничтожить друг друга. 

Клод ничего не говорил Левиафану, мастерски умея не только блокировать собственные мысли, но и видоизменять их для тех, кто пожелал бы вторгнуться в его сознание. Не пытался узнать планы Пазузу, и уж тем более, не пытался вмешаться. Если одному из властителей Бездны удастся сделать что-то стоящее, то Клод будет тем, кто соберет урожай. Если же нет, то он вернется к ожиданию. Рано или поздно Левиафан совершит ошибку, которая будет стоить ему всего. И тогда, вне зависимости, будет ли Сердце у Левиафана или же нет, он не сможет спастись. Но прежде надо разобраться с прочими надоедливыми созданиями. В частности, с вновь коронованным Великим Маркизом.

Клод долго смеялся, услышав, что этой пародии на баатезу вернули титул. От прежнего Андраса в этом Маркизе не осталось практически ничего, кроме человеческой оболочки, и уже за одно это Клод презирал своего врага. О, сколько он планировал свою месть этому отродью, сколько лет было потрачено на совершенствование навыков, сколько амбиций возлагалось на отмщение за прошлые унижения. И в итоге все это оказалось бесполезным.

Потому что самого Андраса не стало. Была лишь непонятная тварь, использующая это имя. Клод пытался вытащить того, кому не стыдно было бы отомстить. Дьявол, он пытался найти хоть что-то от бывшего Андраса в этой дряни, однако ему оставалось лишь засвидетельствовать падение некогда великого демона. 

Клод был разочарован.

И тем болезненнее был тот факт, что, даже будучи в подобном состоянии, Андрас раз за разом разрушал его планы. А этот его смертный… Клод выдохнул сквозь зубы, морщась от неприятного запаха, свойственного всем слоям Бездны. Сиэль Фантомхайв не представлял собой ничего особенного. Помимо того, что он по чистой случайности оказался владельцем одного из осколков Сердца и был одним из «не бракованных» аристократов, мальчишка был слаб, как может быть слаб только смертный, да и гением его вряд ли можно было назвать, после контракта с демоном.

Тогда почему?

Клод не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Ему надо было знать только одно: человеческое отродье стало слабостью его противника. И он не погнушается этим воспользоваться. 

Он оскалился, подходя ближе к звезде. Демоны, ответственные за ритуал, стояли на концах пятиконечной звезды, чуть поодаль стояли те, кто их сменит при малейшем признаке магической истощенности. Им нельзя останавливаться, только не сейчас. Если хоть что-то пойдет не так, то все годы подготовки пойдут к Дьяволу. Клод отлично знал, что с объединенной армией Баатезу они справиться не смогут, тем более все заинтересованные лица знали об их местонахождении. Однако у них до сих пор была одна, решающая абсолютно всё, лазейка. Сердце, пусть и без согласия владельцев, можно было соединить, на время, которого должно было хватить с лихвой, чтобы устроить хаос во имя шантажа. Во имя одного этого они и вели тщательную подготовку, собирая тех, кто обладал необходимой кровью.

— Сколько ещё? — спросил Клод.

— Сложно сказать, милорд. Сердце сопротивляется, — ответил один из стоящих наготове, смотря на сферу. — Мы собираем его без разрешения владельцев, милорд. Но магической составляющей должно хватить.

Словно отзываясь на его слова, Сердце угрожающе засияло, но, подавляемое кровью, затихло, вернувшись к бесполезному кружению по сфере.

— Надейся, чтобы это оказалось так, — как ни в чем не бывало, заметил Фаустус. — Иначе я отправлю вас к бывшим лордам Бездны. Кто знает, насколько они проголодались со времен своего заточения?

Стоявшие демоны заметно передернулись, но Клод не обращал на них внимания, внимательно смотря, как осколки Сердца в сфере дернулись, сближаясь, прежде чем отлететь к периферии, на мгновение сверкнув. Магическое давление, почти вдавившее всех присутствующих в землю, исчезло вместе с погасшей искрой, и камни снова закружили вокруг друг друга, сохраняя расстояние между собой. Это явление вызвало крик, человеческий крик со стороны, но Клод даже бровью не повел, повернувшись к одному из магов.

— Дополнительная кровь?

Один из подручных указал на дерево в стороне. На земле подле него сидела девушка, ровесница человеческого отродья. Чёрные длинные волосы покрывала кровь и сажа, а тёмно-зеленое платье скрывало под собой всю её фигуру, за исключением тонких изящных рук, прикованных цепью к стволу дерева. Она неотрывно смотрела на них, сощурив свои зеленые глаза, но молчала, прекрасно понимая, в каком положении оказалась.

— Истинная?

— Да, милорд.

Клод удовлетворённо приподнял подбородок, собравшись с мыслями, прежде чем развернулся к заклинателям спиной. Ещё немного, и даже само Сердце не сможет сопротивляться их воле. И тогда можно будет начать игру по-настоящему.

— Ханна?

— В камере на четвертом уровне, милорд.

Надо признать, на Сердце была его основная ставка. Вот только послужит оно не Левиафану, а ему. Стоит Сердцу соединиться, его повелитель тотчас начнет разрывать ткань пространства и времени между измерением людей и Баатором. Вот только, вот незадача, это потребует намного больше сил, чем Левиафан планирует. Не зря Клод подкорректировал его расчеты. И тогда, даже если Сердце не испепелит Левиафана дотла, он вполне сможет украсть артефакт из его ослабевшей хватки, а его самого оставить на растерзание адским псам.

Сам Баатор потеряет часть солдат, пытаясь восстановить ткань реальности. Все демоны с магическим талантом будут отправлены на это задание в попытках избежать божественного вмешательства. Баатезу будут так заняты, что не заметят, как Сердце украли у них из-под носа. А когда они это поймут, будет уже слишком поздно.

Он низвергнет всех и каждого, кто попытается ему противостоять. Особенно это затронет Андраса и его маленькую игрушку. Только надо будет поблагодарить их за предоставленную возможность, прежде чем убить.

Мимолетно усмехнувшись, Клод стремглав направился к порталу на четвертый слой, где обосновался его временный повелитель. Тем более, пока игра еще не началась, необходимо обеспечить страховку. 

Порталы в Бездне напоминали дыры, соединяющие два слоя путем связывания материй пространства в определенной точке, что обеспечивало их стабильность даже в слоях, где магия практически отсутствовала большую часть времени. Перемещение, правда, было достаточно неудобным, но ни танар’ри, ни лордов Бездны, ни баатезу этот факт не беспокоил. У лордов Бездны были свои методы перемещения, а баатезу вполне спокойно мирились с таким перемещением, в виду стремления сохранить собственные магические резервы.

Мысленно скривившись от прошивших все его тело невидимых игл, Клод спустя мгновение стоял во дворе нынешнего убежища Левиафана — замка, чем-то напоминавшего замок Малагард своим стилем, хотя отсутствие лавы немного искажало это впечатление. К сожалению, ритуал по объединению осколков нельзя было провести на этом слое: в основном из-за опасности оного. К тому же, равнина Бесконечных Порталов идеально подходила для восстановления связи Сердца с другими измерениями через, собственно, порталы. От Стикса — реки, связывающей все миры демонов, от Бездны до самого Нессуса на Бааторе, — место проведения ритуала было отгорожено мощнейшими щитами, не позволявшими шпионам даже близко подобраться к этой зоне.

Всего через каких-то десять минут он стоял перед дверью кабинета Левиафана, отметив, что Ананель шёл по направлению к временной темнице Ханны. Явно решил поиздеваться, но Фаустусу до этого дела не было.

Распахнув двери, он зашел в сумрачную залу, едва освещаемую поставленной на столе свечой, горевшей неестественным фиолетовым пламенем. 

— Повелитель, вы меня вызывали? — нейтрально спросил Клод, следя за тем, что его выражение лица даже случайно не показало Левиафану о его подлинных намерениях. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что тот уже давно обо всем догадывается. По крайней мере, о неверности с его стороны — точно. Другое дело, что он не действовал в соответствии со своими подозрениями.

— Да, — обронил Левиафан, отходя от окна-бойницы, почти не пропускавшего в залу даже какое-то подобие света. — У меня есть для тебя задание, касающееся нашего старого знакомого.

Клод, прекрасно понимая, о ком идет речь, поднял бровь.

— До меня дошли сведения, что Великий Маркиз собирается встретиться с Гробовщиком. Скорее всего, чтобы заполучить его помощь с Сердцем. 

— В чем будет состоять моя задача, повелитель?

Левиафан на единую долю мгновения посмотрел на Клода своими гетерохромными глазами, прежде чем повернуться к нему спиной.

— Встреться с Гробовщиком раньше них. Даже если жнец работает на нас, всегда остается риск, что ему станет все равно, кому и как помогать. Уговори его устроить засаду, убей Великого Маркиза, а мальчишку приведи сюда. Согласие одной стороны на объединение осколков упростит нам задачу, но если шанса не возникнет, убей и его. Если же они поговорят с Гробовщиком первыми, убедись, что он все ещё на нашей стороне.

— Как прикажете, повелитель.

Не выдавай себя. Будь холоден. Будь апатичен. Будь непринужден. Будь баатезу.

Никто так не знает цену самим себе, как баатезу, размышлял Клод, разворачиваясь к двери. Левиафан, чьё лицо потеряло всякое выражение, смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем его белые волосы едва сжались на его шее, но опали так же быстро, как устремились к нему. Никто так не знает цену тем, кто им служит, как баатезу.

Левиафан скривил губы; его волосы послушно легли на его плечи аккуратными волнами, прежде чем он щелчком пальцев закрыл двери за Клодом. Тот усмехнулся, тенью переместившись к порталу в мир людей, и ступил в него. Фиолетово-красный вихрь, обхвативший его, пронёс Клода над тысячью и тысячью реальностей, как тех, где правит порядок, так и тех, где правит хаос. Это выглядело так, словно миры проносились вокруг него, показывая моментальные видения крови, войны, мира, спокойствия, тотального разрушения, утопии. За три тысячи лет жизни, он повидал каждый из них, воевал практически с каждым, пытался завоевать каждое хотя бы раз.

Фаустус элегантно приземлился на крышу одного из зданий и осмотрелся. В мире людей за последнее пять лет он бывал намного больше, чем любой из демонов. По крайней мере, среди тех, кого не отправили сюда на временное проживание. Так что Клод прекрасно понимал, куда ему идти, и, не теряя ни минуты, он сорвался с крыши вниз, спокойно скользя по трубам и почти бесшумно ударяя каблуками своих сапог об асфальт. Смертные даже вскользь не посмотрели на странного мужчину, спрыгнувшего с крыши и спокойно пошедшего дальше.

Клоду это было только на руку. Не торопясь, он направился в сторону лавки Гробовщика, изредка смотря по сторонам, но не видел ничего, кроме серой массы. Невольно, его мысли вернулись к смертному отродью, и Клод поморщился, более не обращая внимания на тех, чьи души вряд ли стоили хотя бы чего-то.

Наконец, впереди показалось его место назначения, и Клода на мгновение охватило чувство надвигающейся катастрофы. Его интуиция взвыла, и он резко поднял голову вверх, увидев одного из заклинателей, который, свернув крылья, приземлился прямо рядом с ним.

— Милорд! Ханна сбежала! И она нарушила контур щита со Стиксом!

— Что? — зашипел Клод, прежде чем посмотреть на свою цель, находившуюся всего в паре десятков метров. Он не мог рисковать. Если контур нарушен, то вражеские баатезу в любой момент могли сорвать ритуал, а они не могли себе этого позволить. 

— Открывай портал, живо! — отрезал Зепар, и спрыгнул вниз, потянув демона за собой. — Как она сбежала? — спросил он, выскочив на равнину Бесконечных порталов и побежав в сторону звёзд.

— Поменялась местами с Ананелем. Она вырубила его и поменяла свой облик, — добросовестно отчеканил заклинатель. — Мы не заметили подмены, так как они близнецы, пока она не разрушила фокус щита. Мы удерживаем границы, но если мы не вернем щиту стабильность в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, нам может не хватить сил на соединение Сердца.

Клод выругался, увидев впереди дрожащую завесу, временно исполняющую роль щита. Все демоны, что должны были заменять своих собратьев на концах звезд, повисли в воздухе, отражая атаки баатезу, которые, разумеется, не упустили своего шанса. Но ничего. У него достаточно сил, чтобы поставить новый щит. Или обеспечить прикрытие.

— Принесите фокус, — сказал он демону рядом, прежде чем начать читать заклинание. Древние слова слетали с его губ, застывая в том мареве веществ, что можно было бы ошибочно назвать воздухом. В следующий миг тьма, послушно отделившаяся от его тени, повисла в нескольких миллиметрах над щитом заклинателей, которые тут же сконцентрировались на фокусе.

Клод равнодушно усмехнулся, чувствуя на своей тьме многочисленные и абсолютно бесполезные атаки низкоранговых баатезу, прежде чем контратаковать, сметая весь фронт разом. Остальные баатезу, увидев легкую победу над своими сородичами, атаковали с удвоенной силой, но это не возымело никакого толка. Для кого-то уровня Клода требовался соответствующий противник, а этим было до него ещё слишком далеко, чтобы они составляли хоть какую-нибудь конкуренцию.

Следующая волна тьмы аннигилировала все заклинания, попавшие в её узы, и Клод отпустил её лишь после того, как над зоной ритуала вновь развернулась радужная поверхность щита. Убедившись, что щит стабилен, а выживших среди баатезу по ту сторону не осталось, Клод направился к заклинателю, что прибежал к нему ранее.

— Куда сбежала Ханна? — холодно спросил он, призывая его следовать за ним, пока он направился к порталу в мир людей. 

— Баатор, милорд. Мы не успели её остановить.

Клод мысленно выругался. Он не успеет догнать Ханну в таком случае, да и следовать за ней сейчас станет слишком хлопотно, учитывая её место назначения. Но она слишком много знала, чрезвычайно много. 

— Отправьте Ананеля за ней сейчас же. Я буду на Земле по распоряжению повелителя. Пошлите за мной отряд Дельты.

— Как скажете, милорд.

Виды, предоставляемые порталом, Клод пропустил, сосредоточенный только на одном. Ему надо было успеть в мир людей до того, как там покажется Андрас. Выскочив в каком-то незнакомом переулке — порталы, следуя природе Бездны, открывались очень хаотично, если только не были привязаны к определенной точке, — Клод заспешил к лавке. Но опоздал. Там, помимо Гробовщика, чувствовались две очень знакомые ауры.

— Черт, — выругался Клод.

***

Лондон в январе 1894 года был практически таким же пасмурным и серым, как и всегда, за исключением возвышавшегося над Темзой Тауэрского моста, строительство которого практически завершилось. Его торжественное открытие должно было состояться в июне, и, судя по огромному объему выполненной работы, в этот грандиозный проект была вложена значительная сумма не только из королевской казны, но и вкладов многих аристократических семей. 

Ступив на него и заслонив лицо от свойственных порталам силовых молний, Сиэль поражённо осмотрелся, даже не смея предположить, что портал выведет их прямо сюда. С высоты Тауэрского моста, абсолютно пустынного, Лондон казался невероятно компактным, хоть и простирался довольно далеко — Сиэлю было достаточно раскрыть руку перед лицом, и город выстраивался буквально на ладони.

— Здесь так пустынно и красиво, — Сиэль обернулся на Себастьяна, который парой хитрых движений закрыл за собой портал, используя камень врат. — Знаешь, мой отец никак не хотел вкладываться в постройку этого детища, — он многозначительно топнул по мосту, — считал это принудительной выкачкой денег. И у него были веские причины так считать. Он тебе об этом не рассказывал?

— Мельком, — ответил Себастьян. — Но гораздо больше о деле, которое в итоге и завело нас сюда. 

— Тогда, полагаю, нам следует поторопиться, — Сиэль взгромоздился Себастьяну на руки, слыша, как тот раскрывает за спиной крылья. — Нас не увидят в небе?

— Заклятие отвлечения, — хмыкнул Себастьян. — Только держись. Это будет действительно с ветром.

Сиэлю было действительно тяжело не кричать, учитывая, что скорость, которую набрал Себастьян, была невообразимой, а траектория — сумасшедшей. Тем не менее, некоторое время спустя они приземлились в одном из безлюдных переулков, удачно славировав перед Палас-театром Виктория, дверь которого приоткрылась сразу же, как они завернули за угол. 

— Так это здесь? — неуверенно спросил Сиэль, сжимая ремень автомата, перекинутый через левое плечо. На его счастье, заклинание отвлечения внимания отлично работало, так что проблем с ношением оружия посреди бела дня пока не возникло. 

Они с Себастьяном шли на встречу с Гробовщиком, которого Сиэль прекрасно помнил, хоть и виделся с ним достаточно давно. Иронично, но в тот момент он навещал его с целью убедиться в своём решении сбежать от Себастьяна, а получил ещё больше причин терпеть весь удар его тирании. Ко всему прочему, в прошлом его отец достаточно часто пользовался консультациями Гробовщика и иногда таскал своего сына с собой, чтобы тот потихоньку вливался в семейные дела. А, учитывая то, каким тот был всезнающим, Сиэль даже не был удивлён, что Гробовщик по итогу оказался далеко не человеком. Он и тогда оставлял о себе странное впечатление. 

— Да, — негромко сказал Себастьян, морщась. Он всё ещё помнил последнюю встречу со жнецом на лайнере, и шрамы, оставленные косой смерти, неприятно заныли. — Нам надо убедить его помочь нам.

— Он настолько необходим?

— Ещё как, — Себастьян покачал головой, смотря на тёмное одноэтажное здание впереди, покрытое символикой, связанной со смертью и иже с ним. — Он, по словам Отелло, подручного Уильяма, был одним из тех, кто непосредственно работал с врагом. И был одним из тех, кто создал Сердце, позже разделённое на ожерелье и кольцо.

Сиэль замолчал, посмотрев в ту же сторону. Ему это, надо признать, совсем не нравилось. И то, что им надо просить о помощи фактически у врага, и то, что этот самый враг — Гробовщик. Да и Сиэль вряд ли мог рассчитывать, что хоть когда-то он поймет образ мыслей хоть кого-то из сверхъестественных существ. Даже Себастьяна он понимал не так часто, как хотелось бы.

— Тогда идём? 

Они на мгновение посмотрели друг друга, прежде чем развернуться к конторе Гробовщика и пойти медленным шагом. Неспешно идя по мостовой, они оба отслеживали любую подозрительную деятельность вокруг, стараясь не выдавать собственного интереса. Надо признать, что даже сюда им пришлось добираться с предельной осторожностью — оказавшись вне Баатора, они тут же оказались в опасности. Сиэль был на нервах с тех самых пор, как они оказались в одной из подворотен лондонских улиц, перенесенные порталом. Ему все время казалось, что за ними следят, но он не был уверен, делают ли это свои или же чужие.

Себастьян открыл дверь конторы, пропуская Сиэля вперед, и незаметно осмотрел улицу, но, ничего не заметив, зашёл внутрь.

Обстановка конторы Гробовщика была по меньшей мере необычной. Сиэль весьма размыто помнил обилие гробов, покрывающих как пол, так и стены. Там же, где их не было, стояли банки с заспиртованными в них частями человеческих тел. Стоящий в помещении запах чем-то напоминал ему амбре Баатора, но степень едкости была намного меньше, не слишком раздражая глаза и нос. Хотя, возможно, его обоняние просто закалилось.

Сиэль настороженно осмотрелся вокруг, тихо взяв автомат в руки; Себастьян, преследующий его по пятам, не снимал руки с эфеса своего меча.

— Надо признать, — неожиданно раздался глубокий с шипящими нотками голос. — Не ожидал я таких высокопоставленных гостей. Граф Фантомхайв с Земли и Великий Маркиз Андрас с Баатора. Такой захватывающий оксюморон! Чем могу служить?

Крышка одного из прислоненных к стене гробов скрипуче отодвинулась, обнажив фигуру, стоящую в нем. Сияющий зеленый глаз, не скрытый челкой, сверкнул, разрезав душную тьму конторы, прежде чем седые волосы скрыли и его.

— Гробовщик, — предостерегающе оскалился Себастьян, не обратив внимания на приветствие. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем мы здесь.

— О да, конечно, — засмеялся он, разводя руками в стороны, отчего черная хламида, служащая ему одеянием, всколыхнулась, взмывшись над грязными полами. — Не ожидал я, что потомок Винсента свяжет свою жизнь с демоном, — фыркнул Гробовщик, хихикнув. — Но род Фантомхайв всегда тянулся ко всему необычному. 

— И нам нужна твоя помощь, чтобы разобраться с одной из таких необычностей, — заметил Сиэль, присаживаясь на гроб, но не отпуская руки, вцепившейся в спусковой механизм автомата.

— И она связана с тем, что ты учудил на лайнере, жнец, — презрительно зашипел Себастьян. Неожиданный свист воздуха, заставил Сиэля вскинуть голову, видя, как лезвие чёрного меча вонзилось Гробовщику в руку. Тот, впрочем, взглянул на неё лишь на долю секунды, прежде чем вновь оказаться лицом к лицу с Себастьяном. — Помни, что я не обеспечил тебе Ад только лишь потому, что ты слишком полезен. И ещё потому, что я знаю, насколько вам, жнецам, отвратительна ваша же жизнь.

— За каждое сведение должна быть своя плата, — усмехнулся Гробовщик, когда Себастьян очень неаккуратно вытащил свой меч, смахивая с него капли крови на пол. — И за помощь с Сердцем она намного выше, чем за всё остальное.

Вместо ответа Себастьян стянул перчатку с руки, показав её Гробовщику. Эффект не заставил себя долго ждать.

Гробовщик неожиданно истерически расхохотался, фыркая и задыхаясь, всё крепче и крепче прижимаясь к стене позади себя, прежде чем упасть на гроб, стоящий неподалеку.

— Распятый демон! О, ирония! — завыл он, смеясь и держась за бока. Сиэль скривился от неожиданного шума, удивлённо смотря, как на полках затряслись многочисленные банки, а некоторая их часть с треском упала на пол, распространяя вокруг аромат формалина и полуразложившихся частей тел. Себастьян закатил глаза.

— Хи-хи… — задушено хмыкнул Гробовщик, растекшись по крышке гроба и подняв указательный палец левой руки, что приоткрыло его покрытый чёрным лаком ноготь. — За этот милый кусочек платы я не расскажу нашему общему другу, что вы здесь были.

— А какова гарантия, что ты нас не обманешь? — Сиэль прищурился, многообещающе вздёрнув автоматом. — Ты уже сотрудничал с Клодом, твоя преданность слишком непостоянна.

— Моя преданность безоговорочна, граф. Самому себе, — Гробовщик усмехнулся, пригласив их с Себастьяном присесть на один из гробов: Себастьян проигнорировал, продолжив стоять на своём месте, а Сиэль нервно вздёрнул бровь, так как не был уверен, что, сделав это, не усядется верхом на одного из почивших постояльцев лавки. — Вас не должно это беспокоить, если у вас есть то, что нужно мне. А у вас есть это, гарантирую.

— То, что тебе нужно? — Себастьян изогнул бровь. 

— Разумеется, — Гробовщик странно усмехнулся, достав из кармана печенье в форме человеческой кости. На его кивок головой в вопросе «будете?» Себастьян и Сиэль отрицательно покачали головой. — Иначе я бы не соглашался на эту встречу. Видишь ли, в настоящее время ты, Великий Маркиз, единственный, кто может помочь мне в одном деле. Поначалу я полагал, что причина в банальной скуке и привязанности лишь к одному измерению. Однако, несмотря на обретённый камень врат, это не решило мою проблему. Путешествуя из времени во время, из измерения в измерение, из пространства в пространство, я стал чувствовать самое страшное — усталость.

— Так ты хочешь предложить сделку? — Сиэль вкрадчиво посмотрел на Гробовщика. 

— Так точно, граф, именно, что да! — воскликнул Гробовщик, словно догадка Сиэля принесла ему ощутимое физическое удовольствие. — Итак, — его тон стал в разы спокойнее, — я прекрасно понимаю, почему вы здесь. Вы хотите знать, как можно уничтожить Сердце?

— Именно, — единогласно ответили Себастьян и Сиэль.

— Я полагал, что вы уже должны были об этом догадаться, как только Отелло поведал Уильяму захватывающую историю о моём сотрудничестве с легендарным чудовищем, одним из первых детищ нашего Создателя. Правда, в настоящее время утратившим и былое величие, и могущество, кроме одного — воли. Она создаёт проблемы, — начал Гробовщик, принявшись неторопливо шагать между гробами. — Эта история настолько давняя, что от неё даже пахнет смертью — подобно запаху кокона шелкопряда, сладковатого, мускусного и пасмурного, как самая серая погода. Однако я поведаю её вам, раз вы действительно явились за этим.

— Можно как-нибудь менее красноречиво и сжато, пожалуйста? — нервно попросил Сиэль. — У нас действительно не так много времени.

— Ах, эти смертные, у них всегда нет времени, — Гробовщик меланхолично улыбнулся, посмотрев на него исподтишка, словно вспомнив о чём-то очень личном. — Так и быть. Если коротко, то, чтобы создать абсолютное бессмертие за счёт Сердца, в него необходимо было вложить самое важное — смерть. Я, как представитель, пусть ныне и бывший, несущих смерть, провёл ритуал, путём которого закалил Сердце к этой разрушительной стихии. Я использовал свою косу таким образом, чтобы оно повисло на грани, не разрушившись, но впитав в себя суть смерти, чтобы в противном случае оказать сопротивление. Проще говоря, это как сделать прививку от болезни, — прояснил Гробовщик. — Тем не менее, Сердце всё ещё висит на грани.

— Значит, чтобы внести дополнительную дозу для разрушительного урона, необходима твоя Коса, — мрачно прокомментировал Себастьян. — Хорошо. Что тебе нужно лично от меня?

— Хм, — Гробовщик неожиданно загадочно усмехнулся, поднявшись на ноги без каких-либо проблем. — Граф, — он посмотрел в сторону Сиэля, и тот почувствовал, словно его окунули в ледяную воду — настолько пронизывающим был взгляд, которого он даже не видел. — Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я ненадолго отберу вашего кавалера?

Сиэль и Себастьян переглянулись, но в итоге первый махнул рукой, опуская, наконец, автомат.

Себастьян, ободряюще сжав плечо Сиэля, пошел следом за Гробовщиком в подсобное помещение. Стоило двери за ним закрыться, как по косяку сразу же засветились руны, предотвращающие подслушивание.

— Связь ваша, конечно, — продолжил Гробовщик, толкнув ногтем стоящие на своём столе колбы, из-за чего одна из них свалилась на пол. — Ни разу я не видел ничего подобного. Не считай это комплементом, впрочем. Неизведанные дороги тем и опасны, что нет ни векторов, ни хоть каких-либо направлений. Ты, в итоге, оказался чужим в собственном измерении. И не только в вопросе выбора партнера.

Гробовщик подошёл к Себастьяну, сжав в железной хватке его руку с печатью прерванного контракта.

— Тебе не уйти от его кары, не остановить действия проклятия. Оно уже зашло слишком далеко. Твои узы с Баатором почти прерваны, и это, в свою очередь, лишает тебя регенерации. И вместе с этим твоя сущность, всё твое существо, разрушается. Следы этого уже повсюду.

Резко отпустив его конечность, Гробовщик отошел к одному из окон-бойниц, отворачивая лицо от Себастьяна.

— Я знаю, — только и сказал Себастьян, и он действительно всё знал. Прерванный контракт ещё никогда не заканчивался для демона хорошо, но Себастьян, вся суть которого восстала против поглощения души Сиэля, не имел другого выбора. Не было его и сейчас. Неважно, сколько душ он поглотит теперь — всё это будет без толку, лишь немного отстрочив его окончательную гибель.

— Ты умрёшь, Андрас, — неожиданно сказал Гробовщик.

И из уст жнеца, помощника самой Смерти, это звучало как нельзя более мрачно.

— И если эта война не закончится в ближайшее время, то и его ты защитить тоже не сможешь. А твои собратья вряд ли даже подумают об этом после твоей кончины, — перед глазами Себастьяна так и предстало видение мёртвых, бездушных синих глаз, лишенных той искры жизни, что беспрестанно полыхала в них сейчас. И он разом побледнел, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не сорваться со своего места и не устремиться к Сиэлю. — Так что действовать тебе придётся очень быстро, — Гробовщик рассмеялся, подставив своё лицо свету. — Итак, теперь о главном. Ты знаешь суть проклятия жнецов, Себастьян?

Применение человеческого имени было неожиданным.

— Достаточно мало, — кратко заметил Себастьян, сжав эфес мечта. 

— Люди, лишившие жизни самих себя, оказываются на перекрестке времени и пространства. Вынужденные служить Смерти, мы видим прошлое, настоящее и будущее тех, за кем приходим. Ведь мы, фактически, находимся вне временной линии, как таковой. Поэтому я знаю, что произойдёт дальше. Но сейчас речь не об этом. И пусть мы не можем столкнуться с самими собой, в виду опасности создания парадокса, подобная возможность остается. Однако она есть не всегда. Есть события, которые мы не в силах изменить, даже если очень сильно захотим.

Таким событием стало для меня создание Сердца. И пусть это был достаточно захватывающий опыт, — он снова рассмеялся, — Я надеялся достичь кое-чего другого, когда участвовал в этом процессе.

— Собственной смерти?

— Это так очевидно? — спросил Гробовщик, не обернувшись. Его волосы осветил прорвавшийся сквозь облачную завесу луч солнца. — Deus lo vult. Бог этого желает. Желает нашей службы, во имя искупления грехов. Многие довольны нашим псевдобессмертием, но меня оно никогда не привлекало. Я работал только для того, чтобы заслужить право уйти, и только потом понял, что это никогда не подразумевалось нашим контрактом. Создав Сердце, я был уверен, что оно сможет меня убить. Но Левиафан отказался исполнять свою часть сделки. Для него, как и для тебя, я был слишком полезен. 

— Но есть же Коса? Почему ты не воспользовался ею? — спросил Себастьян, неожиданно заслушавшись рассказом Гробовщика. 

— О, всё не так просто. Ни один жнец не поднимет на меня руку, ни один демон не пожелает сделать этого, опасаясь мести со стороны департамента, ни один ангел не освободит меня от моей участи. Поэтому, как только Сердце будет уничтожено, я прошу тебя, Андрас, Великий Маркиз, убить меня моей же Косой, — Гробовщик развернулся прямо к нему, и его зеленые глаза оказались не скрытыми челкой. Их пронизывающий взгляд заставил Себастьяна поджать губы.

— Моя коса послушается тебя, а мести со стороны ты можешь не опасаться — всё равно ты умрешь раньше, чем кто-то успеет что-либо сделать, — пожал он плечами. — Я же пообещаю, что помогу с Сердцем, и, возможно, даже предприму что-то против Зепара. К тому же, неужели ты не хотел вернуть мне должок?

Себастьян молчаливо посмотрел на него, понимая, какой перед ним стоит выбор. Гробовщик не отпустит его, если он не согласится, но, смотря правде в глаза, он действительно мало что терял. Жить ему осталось немного — департамент банально не успеет ничего сделать после. И момент смерти Гробовщика, скорее всего, станет одним из событий, которое ни один из жнецов не сможет изменить даже без риска создания временного парадокса.

— Я согласен, — Себастьян дал ему руку.

Вслед за этим рукопожатием, по их запястьям прошла красная магическая ветвь обещания, которая тут же распалась.

Через небольшое количество времени Себастьян, поднимаясь по деревянной лестнице, ведущей из подсобки, услышал хлопок закрывшейся за его спиной сиреневой сферы портала, и вернулся в лавку. Сиэль абсолютно спокойно сидел на крышке одного из гробов, смиренно ожидая Себастьяна, хотя по его внешнему виду было заметно, что он успел хорошо поволноваться. Услышав скрип, Сиэль резко обернулся, и его взгляд тут же потеплел.

— Всё прошло хорошо? — он хмыкнул, убрав дуло автомата.

— Да, вполне, — кивнул Себастьян, подойдя к Сиэлю. Тот, в свою очередь, не сдержался и резко обнял его. Себастьян, будучи под впечатлением от недавнего приватного разговора, медленно закрыл глаза, сжав в ответ талию Сиэля. В таком положении они простояли около двух минут, абсолютно молча.

— Так понимаю, он ушёл. Все подробности позже? — Сиэль поднял взгляд на Себастьяна, и тот кивнул. — Хорошо. Тогда открываем портал?

— Нельзя, — категорично покачал Себастьян. — Блоки жнецов самые мощные, именно поэтому на ход их работы повлиять сложнее всего. Каждый, кто попытается применить здесь магию или магические артефакты помимо Гробовщика, поплатится, и не факт, что не жизнью. 

— Весьма удобно, — хмыкнул Сиэль. — Зря ты мне это сразу не сказал. А то я переживал, что здесь нам бы смогли устроить засаду.

— Не факт, что засаду нам не устроят сразу по выходу из лавки, — вздохнул Себастьян, взяв Сиэля за руку и направившись к двери. — Боюсь, что так, скорее всего, и будет. У Клода много шпионов, но если сейчас мы только потенциальные покойники, то без этой встречи были бы абсолютными. Мы не зря добирались сюда.

— Тогда пойдём? — Сиэль взглянул на Себастьяна, приготовившись толкнуть дверь. Себастьян, прищурившись, кивнул.

— Так-так-так, — раздался знакомый голос, как только они показались на улице, и Сиэль мгновенно направил на его обладателя дуло своего автомата. — Знакомая вонь, — протянул Клод Фаустус, медленно перемещаясь над ними на своих странных, скользких на вид паучьих лапах, которые присутствовали в дополнение к его человеческому телу, вместе с чуть удлинившимися волосами и плотоядным выражением лица. 

— Зепар, — прошипел Себастьян, крепко сжимая эфес меча в правой руке. — Неужели тебе, наконец, хватило наглости напасть посреди мира людей?

Клод презрительно оскалился, глядя на них сверху вниз.

— А ты, наконец, пал окончательно? — спросил он, скривившись. — Пугающая тенденция, — заметил он показательно задумчиво. — С этим… ты знаком меньше года, но он уже обратил тебя в того ещё гуманиста.

Сиэль сощурился, краем глаза уловив, что в толпе, окружавшей их, началось непонятное движение. 

«Значит, решили взять в клещи?» — подумал он, поймав знакомый малиновый блеск. Себастьян рядом, похоже, пришел к тому же выводу и придвинулся ближе к нему. Увидев это, Фаустус истерически рассмеялся.

— Ты только посмотри на себя, демон раздора! На прошлой войне ты сам, лично, загонял меня в угол, дразнил меня моими слабостями! А теперь… — Клод выхватил свой собственный меч — необычный на вид клинок, из металла, который по какой-то причине отливал цветом насыщенного изумруда, — и направил его на Себастьяна. Выражение его лица переменилось, став леденяще хладнокровным. Даже воздух вокруг словно потемнел, становясь тяжёлым и вязким, от чего у Сиэля на какую-то долю секунды перехватило дыхание. 

— А теперь я смогу загнать тебя, — злорадно произнёс Фаустус и отцепился лапами от здания, упав прямо к ним. В ту же секунду Себастьян раскрыл крылья, ухватив Сиэля за воротник, и, уходя из окружения, швырнул в стягивавшихся демонов огненный шар. От криков людей и демонов, слившихся в единую какофонию боли, Сиэль до белизны костяшек сжал магазин автомата. Холодный ветер, приносящий с собой ставший тошнотворным запах Темзы, буквально давил на лицо Сиэля, заставляя прикрывать глаза. Хоть он и понимал, что именно этого делать не стоило.

— Я возьму на себя Клода, — неожиданно сказал Себастьян, сконцентрировав на себе внимание Сиэля. — Сможешь продержаться? — спросил он, мастерски уклонившись от чуть не попавшего в них энергетического заряда.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, а, Себастьян? — произнёс Сиэль, прекрасно понимая, о каком уровне доверия говорит то, что подобный вопрос вообще был задан. — Отомсти этому куску дерьма.

Над его головой раздался смешок, почти слившийся со звуками взрывов магических ударов; Сиэль фыркнул, осознав, что такие моменты проявления доверия у них всегда случались, когда весь мир катился к чертям. 

И тут Себастьян отпустил его.

К счастью, высота была небольшая, и Сиэль сумел сделать перекат, оглянувшись и увидев, что те нападавшие, что хотели загнать их в клещи, теперь пошли за ним. Причём, сделали это они очень странно — не используя собственных крыльев. Хотя, вероятно, их у них, как и у Клода, просто не было. 

Решив подумать над этим позже, Сиэль зигзагами побежал по мостовой, уже не останавливаясь и держа автомат наготове. Сейчас ему нужно было найти какой-нибудь узкий проулок или тупик — пока он на открытой местности у него нет и шанса против демонов. Над его головой со свистом пронёсся Клод, швырнувший в него шар тёмного пламени, и Сиэля отпрыгнул далеко в сторону. Он успел вовремя: последовавший взрыв оставил в мостовой аккуратную дыру, а он отделался лишь временной глухотой на одно ухо.

— Не уйдешь! — заорал позади кто-то из его преследователей, и Сиэль, повернувшись и стараясь не кривиться из-за звона в ушах, выстрелил в его направлении, тут же сорвавшись с места и не услышав ошеломленный крик демона, в которого он, похоже, попал.

Небо над его головой неожиданно потемнело, и Сиэль, сворачивая в сторону жилых домов, краем глаза увидел, как эта тьма полыхнула огненным штормом, оставляя за собой лишь привычную синеву. Себастьян и Клод, что обменивались ударами прямо над Букингемским дворцом, были буквально объяты вихрем теней и пламени. Сиэль вынудил себя отвернуться, нырнув в один из переулков и слившись со случайными прохожими, которые ещё не успели скрыться с поля их неожиданной битвы. Впрочем, этим людям уже не суждено было уйти живыми; демоны-преследователи хладнокровно убили их, полностью зациклившись на нем.

Этим Сиэль и воспользовался; проверив небо на неприятные сюрпризы, он резко развернулся и нажал на спусковой крючок. Автоматные очереди прошили приближающихся баатезу насквозь, оставив в их телах заметные дыры, которые тут же заполонило сиреневое пламя. Но это не останавливало их, нет; боль от пулевых ранений добавляло их оскалам все больше и больше кровожадности, пока они приближались к нему.

Сиэль снёс одному из них голову.

Баатезу ошеломленно наблюдали, как их товарищ взорвался, облив всех, кто находился рядом, своими внутренностями. Сиэль сглотнул прилившую к горлу рвоту, скинул пустой магазин, тут же поставив ему замену. Стремглав он понесся дальше, воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством. Он не видел, куда бежал, и не знал, сколько ещё ему нужно продержаться.

Но, несмотря на свою внутреннюю панику, Сиэль соображал удивительно ясно. Его дыхание сбилось, а печень под ребрами ныла из-за слишком интенсивной нагрузки, однако он, пересиливая себя, бежал дальше, обстреливая демонов, если те приближались к нему слишком близко. Улицы Лондона представали перед его глазами лишь непонятными серо-синими разводами, контрастным алым выделялись пятна крови.

Рана от когтя на левой руке болела. Её словно жгло изнутри, и Сиэль выругался, на бегу заматывая кровоточащий порез, а затем снова обстрелял нападавших позади автоматной очередью, получив в ответ несколько магических ударов одновременно. Сиэль прижался к земле, пропуская шары над собой, и, кривясь, почти забежал за поворот, когда в стену рядом с ним со всей силы врезался Себастьян.

Выглядел он достаточно прилично, учитывая все обстоятельства; на лице алело несколько длинных порезов и ещё пара на правой руке, сжимавшей эфес меча. Себастьян, поджав губы, смотрел на приближающегося Клода и, похоже, ни один из них не заметил, рядом с кем они приземлились. 

Сиэль, решив опередить баатезу позади него, встал перед Себастьяном, услышав его задушенный вздох, и выстрелил прямо в лапы Клода. 

Автоматная очередь задела также и паутину, на которой Фаустус удерживался в воздухе, как на крыльях. Тот, не успев увернуться, пораженно вскрикнул от боли, а затем яростно посмотрел на Сиэля. В его глазах, ставших ярко-малиновыми, не было даже намека на человечность.

— Щенок! — прошипел он, кинувшись прямо на них.

Звон скрестившихся лезвий зазвучал в воздухе, когда прямо перед Сиэлем, отражая гневную атаку, появился меч Себастьяна. Оба зарычали, но Клод всё-таки отлетел назад, когда не смог дожать атаку до конца. Рука Себастьяна обняла его талию, прежде чем они снова взлетели. Фаустус, нити паутины которого не могли так легко восстановиться в нужном объеме, тлея всё тем же сиреневым пламенем, перемещался чуть поодаль, явно лишившись большей части своей скорости.

— А где ещё один? — спросил Себастьян, искусно летая между зданиями. Сиэль, скрываясь от яростного ветра, прижался лицом к его груди.

— Снёс ему голову, — ответил Сиэль, вдохнув неповторимый запах тела Себастьяна и попытавшись хоть немного успокоить взбушевавшиеся нервы. Рука на его талии сжалась самую толику сильнее в немой поддержке, которую пока ни один из них не мог позволить себе оказать. Несмотря на то, что это была не первая его битва, он впервые являлся её участником. Сиэль только сейчас, оказавшись на краткое мгновение в какой-никакой безопасности, осознавал, насколько на самом деле он был к этому не готов. Но…

Сиэль вздохнул запах Себастьяна, такой знакомый и вызывающий в нем ощущение уюта. Да, ради этого он здесь. И будь он проклят, если кто-то остановит его.

Легко и непринужденно планируя на своих крыльях, Себастьян приземлился на крышу одного из высотных зданий, и Сиэль сразу же отошел чуть в сторону, проверив магазин, чтобы проверить количество оставшихся патронов. Поставив магазин на место, он сделал мысленную закладку, когда ему придется его менять. Клод приземлился почти следом за ними, рыча из-за того, что некоторую часть его лап приходилось чуть ли не волочь следом: видимо Сиэль повредил кости — об этом говорил белесый блеск в ранах, прикрываемый сиреневым пламенем.

— И даже так, — начал Фаустус. — Я в гораздо более выгодном положении, чем ты, Андрас, — он саркастично вздёрнул подбородок.

Себастьян и Сиэль пошли по кругу, их примеру последовал и Клод, пытающийся собрать силы.

— И почему же это? — спросил Себастьян, держа свой меч в оборонной позиции. — Это не я сейчас с покалеченным телом.

— Напомни-ка мне, когда я нанёс тебе эти раны на твоём лице? — жеманно произнёс Клод, на что Себастьян практически никак не отреагировал. Но даже его деёрнувшаяся бровь стала для Фаустуса достаточным ответом. — И наверняка те раны, что я нанёс при распятии, тоже не зажили до конца.

Теперь мысленно скривился уже Сиэль, осознав, что это правда, но постаравшись не выдать данного факта. Он до сих пор помнил, как эти раны выглядели и как выглядят сейчас. И как бы ему не хотелось сейчас расстрелять Фаустуса, Сиэль понимал, что ему-то и в прошлый раз удалось подстрелить его лапы только из-за незнания Клода о последствиях. Сейчас он сможет попасть, только если они смогут застать его врасплох.

— Несмотря на то, что ты не отрезан от источника, как я, твоя способность регенерации замедленна, — ехидно усмехнулся Клод, сделав неспешный выпад, который, впрочем, был отражен Себастьяном. — И это не последствия от контракта, который ты так поспешно разорвал, Андрас. Вернее, не только от него.

Себастьян зло посмотрел на него исподлобья; ему нечего было ответить на эти слова, и Клод прекрасно об этом знал.

— Твоя регенерация подозрительно близка к человеческой, демон раздора, — заметил Фаустус, проницательно посмотрев на Сиэля, не снимавшего пальца с курка. — Насколько ты пал, а, Андрас?

— И демон с настолько низкой регенерацией смог поставить тебя на колени, Зепар, — весело хмыкнул Себастьян, оскалившись. — Или тебе напомнить, как ты ни разу не смог одолеть меня в честном противостоянии? Неужели ты возомнил, что у тебя получится на этот раз?

Лицо Клода ожесточилось ещё сильнее.

— Нам предстоит это выяснить, полагаю, — холодно заметил он, подняв свой меч вертикально вверх.

— Сиэль, встань позади меня! — резко крикнул Себастьян, и Сиэль тут же выполнил указание, увидев, как в воздухе начинают кружиться потоки тьмы, напоминавшие смесь нефти и зыбучих песков; попав на кровлю крыши, они мгновенно впитывались в неё, отчего твёрдая поверхность становилась неустойчивой и скользкой. Себастьян не стал медлить, вонзив меч в кровлю под своими ногами, и небольшая площадь, на которой они стояли вдвоем, оказалась окружена кольцом пламени, пожирающего приближающиеся к ней язычки тьмы. Кольцо вспыхивало яркими протуберанцами, разрежающими тёмные спирали в воздухе над ними, и, группируясь, они вонзались в толщу вражеской атаки подобно копьям, разрывая созданную магией материю. 

В воздухе, уподобляясь снежной метели, кружились чёрно-красные частицы материи, уничтожающие друг друга, в то время как их создатели стремились сделать то же самое, смотря на своего противника, каждый через свою занавесу. Тёмные лучи разбивались о вздымавшуюся вокруг них двоих огненную преграду; лишь изредка они прорывались сквозь неё, но отражались лезвием меча.

— Сиэль, — вдруг начал Себастьян; его голос практически заглушался треском пламени и шипением распадающейся тьмы. — Я долго не продержусь. Нам надо заканчивать.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Сиэль, крепче сжав своё оружие, и моргнул, когда Себастьян поддел его локтём, многоговоряще кивнув в сторону Клода. — Издеваешься? Как я смогу в него попасть? 

— Это оставь на меня.

Сиэль вздохнул, собравшись с силами.

— Ладно, давай попробуем. Но если у нас не выйдет, моя смерть на тебе, — фыркнул он.

— Как скажешь, — в тон ему ответил Себастьян. — По моему сигналу.

— Понял.

В этот же момент Себастьян взлетел, оставив Сиэля одного в круге пламени. Сиэль, выравнивая дыхание, стал в боевую позицию, всё время держа дуло на Фаустусе, который напряг конечности, но прыгать не спешил. 

То, что началось после, Сиэль едва ли не смог понять. Себастьян использовал магию по минимуму, оставляя круг вокруг Сиэля, и изредка отвечал на атаки Клода, вместо этого либо предпочитав уклоняться в воздухе, либо непринужденно отражать их лезвием меча. Фаустус, которого происходящее раздражало всё больше и больше, медленно поднимался в воздух на своей паутине, видимо, сам этого не замечая.

И, наверное, если бы не ситуация, Сиэль не смог бы оторвать взгляда от Себастьяна. Полностью развёрнутые чёрные крылья, без каких-либо проблем подчинявшие ветер себе, разметавшиеся черные волосы, создавшие подобие извращенного ореола вокруг его покрытого кровью лица, и сияющие глаза. В воздухе, посреди удушающих лент тьмы и огненных протуберанцев, он словно светился от наполняющей его энергии.

Клода это раздражало.

Сиэль заметил, как тот медленно, но верно, теряет своё привычное выражение лица — на место холодности и презрения пришло бешенство и отстраненное изумление. То немногое, что Сиэль знал о военном деле, дало понимание: Клод совершит ошибку в таком состоянии рассудка. Причём, он сам даже не станет об этом задумываться, будучи одержимым Себастьяном.

Он её совершил.

Полностью оторвавшись от земли, Клод сконцентрировал всю свою энергию в следующую атаку. Включая ту, которая окружала Сиэля, испытывая на прочность огненный круг вокруг него.

— Да сдохни ты уже! — заорал Клод, став совершенно непохожим на самого себя.

В этот самый момент, вместе с чёрным лучом чистой энергии, выпущенной Клодом, Сиэль выстрелил, не нуждаясь в сигнале Себастьяна.

Одна очередь.

Сменить магазин.

Вторая.

Пока он не очнулся, пока не сообразил, что произошло.

Сиэль не упустит шанс, который ему так опрометчиво дали.

Перезарядка.

Третья.

Всё его внимание сконцентрировалось только на одном. Не спускать палец с курка до тех пор, пока в магазине хоть что-то есть, не обращать внимания на вновь взметнувшиеся ленты тьмы, снова пытающиеся прорваться через огненное кольцо, не замечать появляющихся на его руках порезов. Только стрелять. Пока он не испустит последний вздох. Пока не отправится туда, где ему самое место.

Но патроны рано или поздно кончаются. И Сиэль, почувствовав пустоту в своей сумке, опустил автомат, посмотрев на Клода, перед которым жалкой занавеской застыла изрешечённая тьма. Пули, что должны были попасть в голову, застыли в ней, покрытые какой-то плёнкой. Многочисленные раны на его теле кровоточили и горели пламенем, но Фаустус не издал ни звука, смотря на Сиэля с такой непритворной ненавистью, что Сиэлю пришлось сдерживаться и не дёрнуться от такого взгляда. Рядом с Сиэлем спланировал Себастьян, и они оба посмотрели на того, кто в самом начале был настолько уверен в своей победе, что не воспользовался собственным элементом неожиданности.

Были ли это от испытываемой им ненависти по отношению к ним? Или тем, что он не считал никого из них достойным противником?

Наверное, только Сиэль задавался этими вопросами, а Себастьян просто шёл вперед, разрезая распадающиеся вокруг себя тени.

— Последние слова? — спросил Себастьян, упёршись кончиком лезвия в шею Клоду.

— Не дождёшься, — криво усмехнулся Фаустус, а в следующий миг прямо под его ногами разверзся портал, из которого выпрыгнул один из тех баатезу, что бегали за Сиэлем по кварталам. Он отразил атаку Себастьяна и отбросил его обратно к Сиэлю. Оскалившись, он, щеголяя отверстиями от пуль в своей одежде, но в остальном целый, схватил Клода за воротник и снова нырнул в портал, закрыв его за собой.

Сиэль, свалившись от напряжения на колени, опустошенно посмотрел перед собой, а потом закрыл рукой глаза, чувствуя себя странным образом обманутым.

— И что будет теперь? — спросил он у Себастьяна, страшась ответа на этот самый вопрос.

— Объясню, как вернёмся, — Себастьян, подав ему руку, помог подняться. — Пойдём, Сиэль. Мы устроили очень много шума. И нужно возвращаться обратно как можно скорее, если мы не хотим брать за это ответственность.

***

Сиэль аккуратно обмакнул ватку в раствор антисептика, прежде чем промокнуть ей крупный порез на скуле Себастьяна. Тот послушно держал глаза закрытыми, не морщился, однако всякий раз, когда Сиэль, увлекаясь и проявляя чрезмерную старательность, приближал своё лицо к его губам, Себастьян облизывал их, чувствуя, что в помещении становится душновато. «Сиэль всегда очень шумно и тяжело дышит, когда сосредоточен, — задумался Себастьян, осторожно приоткрыв один глаз: Сиэль по-прежнему орудовал ваткой с невероятно серьёзным выражением лица и пожёвывал губу. — Чёрт, возбуждает».

— Ох, — Себастьян закрыл глаз от греха подальше, когда Сиэль стал аккуратно промачивать ваткой уголок его рта.

— Что такое? — Сиэль покосился на него, принимаясь смачивать подбородок. — Если что-то не так — скажи. 

— У нас сейчас повторная вылазка на носу, быстрее.

Сиэль категорично мотнул головой. 

— Нет. В последнее время сюрпризы твоего тела мне не нравятся, надо как можно быстрее залечить порезы. Ты как-то сам говорил, что люди — слабые животные, которые могут умереть от простого заражения, а с природой этого места… — Сиэль поморщился. — Не удивлён, что ты всегда ходишь в перчатках.

Себастьян вздохнул, но покорно расслабил плечи, позволив Сиэлю дальше обрабатывать раны. В основном пострадало лицо, но немного задело и шею.

Вернулись они в Баатор с Сиэлем около получаса назад, и первым делом сразу же встретились с Мефистофелем, чтобы вернуть ему камень врат, а также с Аббадоном, чтобы сообщить о результатах операции. Им повезло: тот был в немного приподнятом настроении, что было от силы раза три за всё это столетье, ибо из-за нарушенного защитного барьера прямо в месте реки Стикс у них появилась возможность не только получить доступ к Планам с обосновавшейся группой Левиафана, но и схватить Ханну — беженицу или шпионку, что на данный момент было неизвестно. С ней они и должны были встретиться. 

— Как думаешь, почему она хочет поговорить именно с нами? — спросил Сиэль у Себастьяна, заканчивая обрабатывать последний шрам.

— Понятия не имею. Но не скажу, что это играет нам на руку. Я и так имею статус предателя, — Себастьян вздохнул, откидываясь на кровать спиной, и Сиэль, отложив ватку, осторожно присел рядом. — Напомни, когда у нас встреча? 

— Только не говори, что забыл, — Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна так, словно увидел приведение. Тот бросил на его острый взгляд. — Через час, — мрачно ответил Сиэль, прикусив губу.

Себастьян возвёл мученический взгляд к небу и провёл рукой по лицу.

— Это просто ужасно. Я стал забывать даже то, что было сказано совершенно недавно, — сказал он, принявшись массировать переносицу. — И, пусть я по-прежнему помню своё прошлое, мне кажется, что ещё немного, и я даже не смогу пересказать Столетнюю войну. Сиэль…

— М? — Сиэль поднял голову, не сумев скрыть сочувствия в глазах.

— Иди ко мне, выглядишь как напуганный щенок, — Себастьян, невесело усмехнувшись, хлопнул по месту на кровати рядом с собой. — Вот так, — он улыбнулся, когда Сиэль примостился рядом, уставившись на него растерянным взглядом. Себастьян дотронулся до его щеки. — Ну что ты? Тебе страшно?

— Не могу назвать это страхом, — Сиэль закрыл глаза, прижавшись ближе, и, хоть поглаживания немного успокаивали, этого было явно недостаточно. — Знаешь, наверное, я подавлен. Нет, не так. Ты с каждым разом слабеешь, я не могу найти выхода… я вообще ничего сделать не могу. Это даже не отчаяние. Это катастрофа.

Себастьян прижал его к себе. Некоторое время они просто молчали, не то от отчаяния, не то от усталости, не то потому, что не находилось слов. Тем не менее, Себастьян вдруг откинулся на спину, возведя к потолку мечтательное выражение, и Сиэль изогнул бровь, не понимая причину таких эмоций.

— Что?

— А я не думал, что ты такой пессимист, Сиэль.

— Я реалист, — тот насупился.

— Тогда почему не счастлив, когда мы с тобой лежим здесь под одеялом прямо сейчас? — Себастьян изогнул бровь. Сиэль, подняв на него растерянный взгляд, попытался улыбнуться, но это всё равно было не слишком весело. — Ты ведь говорил, что тебе больше ничего не надо.

— Говорил, — Сиэль хмыкнул и, пусть его выражение по-прежнему нельзя было назвать умиротворённым, перевернулся на бок, уткнувшись Себастьяну в шею. Тот воспринял это как извинение, и был прав: Сиэль осторожно дотронулся поцелуем до впадины между его ключицами, которую приоткрывал воротник чёрного костюма. — Просто… — продолжил он, так и не отстранившись, — прости. Знаешь, я был ужасным ребёнком. Часто запирался в комнате и не хотел кого-либо видеть, гордо величая свои состояния депрессиями, хотя на самом деле это было от желания быть кому-то нужным — чтобы меня подошли и утешили. Вовсе не потому, что я действительно страдал. В итоге это вошло в привычку. И сейчас я чуть не сделал то же самое.

— Как бы там ни было, мы есть друг у друга, — Себастьян погладил его по макушке, ощущая себя так, будто на него снова надели рясу преподавателя, ибо, пусть они с Сиэлем и лежали в объятиях на одной кровати, их разговор почти стал напоминать лекцию. — Цени настоящее, это единственное, за что стоит держаться. Вопросы о будущем и смысле жизни мало кому облегчали жизнь, если они превращались в повод для переживаний. 

— А как же тогда жить? — Сиэль приподнял голову, и его взгляд наполнился глубокой тоской. — Не задаваясь вопросами о будущем, ты не поймёшь к чему стремиться. 

— Задавай вопросы самому себе, — обнял его Себастьян, мягко прошептав это на ухо; Сиэль закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как, не смотря на печаль, в груди теплеет. И он нашёл руку Себастьяна под одеялом, надеясь усилить это чувство. — Не о том, что возможно, а о том, чего ты хочешь и ждёшь от самого себя. Неужели люди, ставя себе цели, осознанные цели, а не расплывчатые желания, полагаются лишь на слепую удачу?

— Возможно, такие найдутся, — хмыкнул Сиэль, однако на его лице была улыбка — Себастьян мягко поглаживал большим пальцем его ладонь. 

— Сиэль, — он вдруг обратился к нему невероятно серьёзно, и Сиэль приоткрыл глаза. — Выигрывают только те, кто, сохраняя собственное достоинство, остаются честными перед самими собой и чувствуют твёрдую правильность собственного поступка. Он может быть неожиданным. Он может не соответствовать некоторым твоим внутренним убеждениям или установкам. Он просто должен быть таким, чтобы ты сам почувствовал, что это оно, что так надо.

Сиэль промолчал.

— Поэтому так трудно обрести счастье, — продолжил Себастьян. — Люди сами зачастую не знают, чего хотят. Или заблуждаются. «Правильность» можно познать только путём проб и ошибок, которые невозможно совершать до бесконечности, ведь, в конечном счёте, какая-то из них будет фатальной. И тогда всё снова начинается по новому кругу. Важно быть мудрым, Сиэль. Важно играть честно. 

— А как же судьба? — спросил Сиэль.

— Она есть. Но она лишь посылает испытания, а результаты нашей борьбы могут поменять её изначальный вектор. Каждый миг, каждую секунду может измениться всё. Поэтому, — Себастьян откинулся на спину, обрадовавшись тому, что его нравоучительная речь возымела успехи, судя по тому, как ожило выражение лица Сиэля. — Не пытайся предвидеть будущее. Всё равно не успеешь.

Сиэль внезапно поцеловал Себастьяна в щёку, и тот покраснел, неожиданно для самого себя.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, — он устремил расслабленный взгляд в потолок, закинув руку Себастьяну за голову, которой стал поглаживать его скулу. — Ну и куда мы денемся от этого. Ты прав, придётся выкручиваться. Главное, что мы вместе.

— Знаешь, Сиэль, во всём этом дерьме есть ещё одна светлая сторона, — вдруг заговорил Себастьян. Его глаза странно сверкнули, и он плотоядно сощурился. — Я заметил это, когда мы были в ванной.

— Что именно? — безмятежно отозвался Сиэль, не видя этого взгляда. 

— Твой член стал больше, — Себастьян чмокнул Сиэля в щёку, вернув поцелуй.

Сиэль сначала похлопал глазами, а затем, сильно покраснев, поджал губы, сдерживая глупую смущённую улыбку.

— Скажешь тоже, — он отвернул лицо, демонстративно фыркнув. — До тебя всё равно далеко. С твоим-то клювом…

— Не понял, — Себастьян нахмурился.

— Ну, — Сиэль покраснел ещё сильнее, посчитав себя не просто идиотом, а идиотом с плоским чувством юмора. — Знаешь, ну… есть у нас, среди человеческого люда, шутка про большие носы…

Себастьян несколько секунд пытался понять, что Сиэль имел в виду — тот, к слову, из-за дикого чувства стыда за это время едва ли не превратился в угольки, — а затем рассмеялся. Громко и счастливо. Настолько, что у него даже заслезилось в глазах. Сиэль даже позабыл о неловкости, изумлённо уставившись на это зрелище. 

— Я так давно не слышал твой смех, — он улыбнулся, приподнявшись на локте. И, вздрогнув, не смог не ответить, что Себастьян, как бы ни было иронично, в своём состоянии выглядел ещё более живым, чем когда-либо: чёрные волосы разметались по подушке подобно нимбу, глаза ярко блестели, оставаясь при этом своего обычного оттенка, скулы были слегка порозовевшими от прилившей к лицу крови, а белая широкая улыбка сияла подобно диску восходящей луны. Заметив изучающий взгляд Сиэля, Себастьян завороженно прикоснулся рукой к его нижней губе, дотронувшись до неё указательным и среднем пальцами. 

Сиэль погрузил их в рот, не разорвав интимного зрительного контакта. 

Себастьян резко втянул носом воздух и присел, вынудив Сиэля сделать то же самое. Рука покинула рот.

— Ты сам знаешь, как многого мне сейчас хочется, — он прикусил губу, продолжая пронизывающе смотреть на Сиэля. Тот на секунду закрыл глаза, попытавшись скрыть смущение. — Но… — вместо этого он взял его руку, обхватив её своими, и прижал к себе. — Но нельзя, — Себастьян поцеловал его ладонь, и Сиэль отчётливо ощутил, что это — плата за вчерашнее в галерее. Кажется, за место «главного ухажёра» в их отношениях они будут соревноваться вечно. 

— Нам уже пора? — Сиэль нехотя посмотрел в сторону выхода.

— Ещё нет, — покачал головой Себастьян. У нас ещё больше получаса. 

— Нам действительно повезло сегодня, — вдруг сказал Сиэль, поджав губы. — Знаешь, если бы не было проблем с рекой Стикс, то Клод, скорее всего, был бы во всеоружии. Однако это, так чувствую, лишь вопрос времени. Если честно, наш недавний бой мне кажется бессмысленным.

— Это не так, — остро ответил Себастьян. — Мы сохранили свои жизни и сумели договориться с Гробовщиком. Теперь он — наш союзник.

— Как ты можешь быть так в этом уверен? — Сиэль нахмурился, склонив голову к плечу, однако его ладонь неосознанно сжала одну из рук Себастьяна крепче. — Он ведь уже столько раз менял союзников. Он и у Клода до сих пор на не самом плохом счету, если ты не помнишь.

— У меня есть то, что ему нужно, — вкрадчиво ответил Себастьян. И, зная, что за этим последует неизбежный вопрос Сиэля, который уже захлопал глазами от непонимания, быстро дополнил: — Меня гораздо больше волнует, чем это обернётся. Последствия будут разительны не только для Баатора. Есть риск, что многие погибнут. Действительно многие. 

— И это ты мне говорил не гадать о будущем? — печально усмехнулся Сиэль. — Хватит, Себастьян, — он обхватил его за шею, принявшись гладить холку, и тот поднял на него взгляд, — хватит. Мы справимся. Что бы ни случилось, мы справимся, потому что мы с тобой вместе, единое целое, понимаешь? — Сиэль приблизился к нему настолько близко, что их лбы соприкоснулись, и они широко смотрели друг другу в глаза. — Я уже отказался от всего. Абсолютно от всего. Но, — он крепко сжал руку Себастьяна, — у меня всё ещё есть ты.

Себастьян склонил голову к плечу и задумчиво обхватил пальцами его подбородок, огладив рот Сиэля большим пальцем.

— Да.

Когда их губы практически соприкоснулись, когда Сиэль закрыл глаза, считая вульгарным выставлять напоказ свои эмоции, Себастьян внезапно ощутил кое-что экстраординарное. 

Зрачки его глаз сузились до максимума — окно разбивалось вдребезги.

Резко схватив закричавшего Сиэля, Себастьян мгновенно оттолкнулся ногами от кровати в сторону оружейной, где находились автомат и меч, и развернул крылья, которые отрастил за спиной ещё до вылазки в Лондон. Практически кубарем влетев туда, они поражённо смотрели, как кровать превращалась в щепки. Со стороны раздался громкий крик ворвавшегося в спальню Раума.

— Ваше Сиятельство!

Себастьян и Сиэль встревожено переглянулись, резко осознав, что началось что-то совершенно не входящее в их планы. Решительно побежав за Раумом, они вырвались из оружейной и устремились к террасе, не разрывая рукопожатия. Сиэль на ходу запрыгнул на руки Себастьяну, уже выучив позу, в которой ему удобнее всего стрелять, а тот, добежав до парапета, резко и сильно оттолкнулся ногами.

Они взмыли в небо. Себастьян, упершись взглядом в горизонт, замер, а тело Сиэля, которое он инстинктивно сжал с утроенной силой, стало практически каменным.

Измерение вокруг них умирало. Огни сияли как никогда раньше, ослепляя взор своей невыносимой яркостью, которая буквально прорезала каменистую породу насквозь. Что-то словно разрушало этот Круг изнутри, подрывая основы, уничтожая фундамент. Даже огненная земля не могла преодолеть накала магии, ничто не выдерживало давления вражеских заклинаний. Казалось, ими был поражён даже небесный свод; тысячи трещин рассекали его на части, заставляя их падать на раскаленную землю. Во всем своём хаотичном великолепии, пустившей свои корни в последнюю обитель порядка, это была Преисподняя.

Прямо над ними, освещённые магическим огнём множества заклинаний, в воздухе, находились их противники. Глаза Сиэля невольно остановились на Клоде, выражение лица которого напоминало странную смесь торжества и презрения, прежде чем его внимание привлёк тот, кто стоял впереди. Белые волосы этого баатезу походили скорее на единую материю, чем на множество нитей: они струились в воздухе за его спиной, двигаясь в такт шипения боевых заклинаний. Его гетерохромные глаза оглядели поле будущей битвы, прежде чем он, видимо, обрадованный увиденным, усмехнулся.

— Вы отказались идти нам на встречу, — внезапно прозвенел голос, судя по всему, Левиафана. — Поэтому мы сами пришли к вам. 

Он развёл руками в стороны, и прямо над ним развернулась огромная магическая печать, от одного взгляда на которую побледнели не только Себастьян с Раумом, но и все баатезу, успевшие покинуть замок и парившие радом на своих крыльях.

— Победитель, — вновь грянул его голос, и Сиэль отстраненно заметил, что он отдается странным эхом. Мотнув головой в сторону, Сиэль крепче сжал магазин автомата, выругавшись про себя. — Получит всё!

Армия за его спиной взревела, и Сиэль ошарашено увидел, что часть демонов Баатора также отозвалась. Они были словно загипнотизированы речами Левиафана, готовые слепо следовать всему, что тот скажет, и это, наверное, был первый случай, когда Сиэль столкнулся с чем-то подобным. Когда чистая харизма одного вынуждала остальных изменить собственные взгляды. Влияние пары фраз ещё никогда не выглядело для Сиэля настолько кошмарным и разрушительным.

Руки на его теле сжались, и Сиэль посмотрел на Себастьяна, постаравшись согнать страх со своего лица, хоть и знал, что у него это не получилось. Всего пару минут назад он лечил его раны, всего пару минут назад у них, казалось бы, была целая вечность, чтобы разобраться в самих себе. Но теперь всё это стало неважно, абсолютно неважно. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, и эта решимость передалась Себастьяну. Его глаза засияли ярче, чем когда бы то ни было.

Земля под ними взорвалась. Огненные протуберанцы взвились вверх, поражая всех, кто не успел скрыться от поля их действий: множество баатезу мгновенно сгорали, и чёрный дым тлеющих тел поднимался над землей огня. Себастьян, развернув крылья, заскользил между пламенными фонтанами, уклоняясь от магических заклинаний, и Сиэль, обхватив ногами его талию, поставил автомат на его плечо и начал стрелять по нападавшим. 

Себастьян, получив свободу рук, выхватил свой верный меч и швырнул ответными магическими зарядами по тем, кто планировал подобраться сверху. С теми, кто сумел увернуться, разбирался Раум, используя свою магию на полную мощность.

Сиэль, всеми силами удерживаясь за Себастьяна, умудряясь стрелять и вовремя менять быстро кончающиеся магазины, также вносил свою лепту, заставляя баатезу не пытаться бросать магические заряды им в спину. Вот только сил Сиэля было недостаточно, чтобы продолжать в таком темпе долго: истощенный после битвы в Лондоне, он во многом держался лишь на чистой силе воли, и Себастьян прекрасно это чувствовал, поддерживая его во время особенно крутых сальто, позволявших уходить из зоны поражения взмывавших ввысь протуберанцев, сопровождавшихся яростными криками павших. 

Запах горящего мяса смешался с привычным амбре Баатора, и Сиэль очень старался сдерживать рвоту при одном только намеке на получившийся аромат. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему подстрелить крыло нападавшего, который решил зайти сзади. Даже невыносимое режущее чувство в глазах, вызывавшее слезы, не помешало ему это сделать.

Раум, отражавший заклинания рядом, посмотрел вниз.

— Ваше Сиятельство! — резко закричал он, привлекая внимание Себастьяна, который в это время отрезал голову танар’ри. — Гравитация! 

— Твою мать! — выругался Себастьян, резко свернув крылья и нырнув вниз. Сиэль, оказавшись внутри, прижался лицом к его груди, даже так чувствуя огромное давление ветра и тепла. Они стремительно падали, и мимо них проносилось что-то поистине огромное, швырявшее их из стороны в сторону. Сиэль прижался к груди Себастьяна и ещё крепче сжал в своих руках автомат, чувствуя, насколько они запотели и практически дрожали от испытываемого им стресса. Ему стоило бы взмолиться. Да некогда.

Их падение, впрочем, достаточно быстро прекратилось, и Себастьян вновь развернул крылья, позволив Сиэлю посмотреть на окружающий мир. 

На них падало небо. Огромные пласты связанной магией материи пробили землю под ними насквозь, и Сиэль мог поклясться, что на мгновение почувствовал исходивший от дыр холод. Красно-рыжее небесное полотно заменила беспросветная тьма, оставившая огонь единственным источником света. Он разливался внизу и падал водопадами дальше вниз, а магические заклинания, светившиеся кометами в новом безлунном небе, устремлялись метеоритами к разрушающейся земле. Те несчастные клочки грунта, которые всё ещё оставались на плаву огненной реки, стремительно неслись к разверзшейся бездне. Один только вид этого подавлял.

Сиэль скривился, когда мимо них, едва ли удерживаясь на ошметках крыльев, прямо в бездну упал демон. Он не знал, был ли это свой или чужой. И настолько погряз в эмоциях, что ему было плевать.

Неожиданно Себастьян резко сделал сальто в воздухе, уклонившись от мощного заряда тьмы в свою сторону, и Сиэль мгновенно понял, кто, наконец, достиг их. Раум отправил ответное заклинание, которое с лёгкостью было поглощено поднявшейся занавесой. Прибыл Клод.

— Я, кажется, — начал он, глядя на Сиэля, который ещё крепче сжал в своих руках автомат и направил дуло на него. — Должен тебе за тот раз.

В следующий момент Сиэля практически вышвырнуло из рук Себастьяна, но он смог удержаться, выстрелив в Клода парой очередей. Однако Сиэль уже знал, что они его даже не заденут. Несмотря на охвативший его ужас, он все же резко сменил магазин, готовый выстрелить ещё раз, даже если это будет бесполезно.

— Ваше Сиятельство, вам нужно убираться отсюда! — резко крикнул Раум, но Себастьян уже не слышал его; Сиэль буквально чувствовал, как тело, за которое он держался, слабеет. Приоткрыв глаза, Себастьян лезвием меча начертил в воздухе рунический круг. Вместе со следующим взмахом, вся объятая пламенем поверхность земли вспыхнула ещё сильней, взметнувшись вверх огненным штормом, которая разрезала окружившую их тьму в клочья. Впрочем, на этом заклинание не остановилось, начиная цепляться за всех, кто оказался в его поле действия.

— Себастьян! — закричал Сиэль, увидев, что его глаза закатились, и, потеряв поддержку, они оба снова начали падать вниз, но уже без всякого контроля. Раум, в последний момент схватив своего хозяина за руку, едва ли мог удерживать их обоих на весу, медленно снижаясь к морю пламени. Сиэль хаотично искал один из островков суши, ещё не растворенный беспощадным огнём, но не мог найти абсолютно ничего. 

Неожиданно для себя и Сиэль, и слегка поддерживаемый им Себастьян, приземлились на твердую поверхность, которой раньше точно не было.

— Значит, с магией ты до сих пор не ладишь, Андрас? — спросил баатезу, спланировав рядом с ними. Сиэль, сознание которого было до жути ясным, вспомнил его как прокурора на суде Себастьяна. И который, как он помнил, практически не проявлял агрессии или неприязни по отношению к нему. Слабое облегчение, учитывая окружающий их театр военных действий.

— Твоя заслуга, Небирос, — вдруг задушено отозвался Себастьян, немного сложив крылья. — Какова обстановка?

— А ты сам не видишь? У нас полный пиздец, — выругался прокурор, вызвав удивленные взгляды со стороны Раума и Сиэля. — Долго Маладомини не продержится, магический баланс уже разрушен к Дьяволу. К тому же, они грохнули конструкт прямо вниз, к Люциферу. 

— Настолько глубоко? — поражённо отозвался Себастьян, взглянув в расширившуюся бездну прямо под ними. Что выглядело крайне жутко, учитывая, что магически сотворённая поверхность была прозрачной, и Сиэль сильно передёрнулся, ощутив холод, чувствовавшийся намного сильнее, чем раньше.

— Да, Андрас, — протянул Клод, соткавшись из тьмы прямо перед ними. — Настолько. Как думаешь, как много времени пройдет, прежде чем это чудовище утянет весь Баатор в беспорядок?

— Думаешь, у вас получится это сделать? — сквозь зубы спросил Себастьян, и Сиэль, увидев мимолетную дрожь его рук, медленно выдохнул, стараясь не привлечь к себе внимание со стороны.

— А ты думаешь, что меня хоть кто-то остановит? — сострил Клод. — Всего через пару часов это место станет второй Бездной. Но, уверяю тебя, ни ты, ни твоя игрушка этого не застанете.

В руке Фаустуса появился меч, и его лезвие заискрилось зеленоватым оттенком.

— Потому что я убью вас раньше, — холодно произнёс он, взмахнув мечом.

Взметнувшийся в раскаленный воздух смерч заставил Себастьяна вновь взлететь ввысь, едва удерживая Сиэля, который зажимал ладонью рот и нос, чтобы хоть как-то дышать. Однако из-за накапливающего в воздухе угарного газа и веществ, испускаемых сгорающими телами павших, с каждой секундой это становилось всё тяжелее. Озон, заменявший кислород под магическим влиянием, только ухудшал ситуацию, но Сиэль, поддерживая дыхание ритмичным и глубоким усилием воли, пока справлялся.

Небирос, чуть отстав, с досадой посмотрел на сотворенную им платформу, разбитую в клочья режущим ветром тьмы, и, посмотрел на Фаустуса, прежде чем обнажить двуручный меч, выкованный из какой-то кости, судя по блеску лезвия. Резкий удар плашмя заставил Клода отлететь назад, едва удержавшись на многочисленных нитях паутины. Но этого нападения не хватило надолго: Сиэль, заметив попытки Себастьяна уйти из зоны поражения смерча, видел как Небирос, пусть и едва, но сдает. В магии он не уступал Фаустусу: используя пространственную магию, Небирос спокойно перемещался ему за спину, атакуя, но даже так он отставал от своего противника на шаг.

Фаустус имел намного больше боевого опыта. А подловить того, кто, пусть и был более чем готов действовать в критических ситуациях, но не имел опыта в затяжных боях с превосходящим врагом, ему труда не составило. Пространственная магия, искажавшая ткань реальности на сотую долю секунды, стала для Небироса слабостью. Он не учёл одного: вместе с падением измерения в беспорядок, источник магии самого измерения тоже претерпевает соответствующие изменения. Даже целый отряд магов во главе с Мефистофелем не были в силах остановить процесс трансформации, надеясь лишь на то, что обитателям Баатора хватит времени адаптироваться под изменения в источнике.

Не сработавшее в последний момент заклинание, задетые мечом крылья, расколотое ударом лезвие его собственного оружия; Небирос едва успел убраться из-под атаки. И всё же, этого малейшего промедления хватило Клоду, чтобы сорваться за Себастьяном. Сиэль в последний момент увидел, что прокурора уносит с поля сражения ещё один баатезу, присутствовавший на суде. Он, вроде бы, был архивариусом?

Мотнув головой, Сиэль вновь поставил автомат на плечо Себастьяна, открывая стрельбу по погнавшемуся за ними Клоду.

Но и в этот раз — безуспешно.

Фаустус, наученный горьким опытом, легко уклонялся от пуль, буквально скользя по распростершейся под его ногами тьме. Неспешно вращая эфес меча в руке, он выглядел так, словно вышёл на прогулку. На эти движения отзывался всё еще идущий на них смерч, распадаясь на тысячи и тысячи чёрных нитей, концентрирующихся в шар на конце сияющего зелёным огнём лезвия.

Раум, атакуя Клода и едва успевая блокировать атаки остальных демонов, даже не успел среагировать, когда тот выстрелил Себастьяну прямо в спину. Себастьян сжал губы, и руки, окружавшие Сиэля, на мгновение сжали его до такой степени, что тот услышал хруст собственных ребер.

Себастьян на какой-то миг завалился набок, и только тогда Сиэль понял, что Клод целился далеко не в спину, нет.

Он целился в крылья. И в одном из них зияла огромная дыра, едва ли прикрытая ошметками перьев и плоти.

Они падали, и на этот раз у них не было того, кто бы мог их спасти. Не было ни Небироса, ни Аббадона, ни Мефистофеля. Раум, почти на исходе собственных сил, едва мог удержать их обоих, планируя на крыльях всё ниже и ниже к покрытой огнём поверхности земли. Не было ничего, кроме огня, крови и запаха горящей плоти. Сиэль едва ли мог сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, помимо того, что Себастьян не реагировал на его голос: его лицо стало мертвенно-бледным от испытываемой боли, а глаза были закрыты. Себастьян с трудом цеплялся за остатки своего сознания, и едва ли мог оказать им хоть какую-то помощь.

— Господин Сиэль! На девять часов! — резко раздался крик Раума, и Сиэль тут же посмотрел в указанном направлении, увидев небольшой кусочек суши, который был испепелен окружающей геенной и слишком быстро направлялся к развёрзшейся бездне. Однако у них не было другого выбора. 

— Давай! — только крикнул Сиэль, крепче сжав Себастьяна. Он отстранённо ощутил, как их падение заметно ускорилось. Окружающее марево цветов на секунду слилось в единое полотно, растрескавшееся на алые оттенки.

Но Сиэлю уже не было до этого абсолютно никакого дела. Он не осознавал пролетающих мимо заклинаний, не видел падавших сверху баатезу, которые сгорали до костей при малейшим соприкосновении с тем, что сейчас являлось поверхностью земли. Не ощущал жара, заставлявшего его задыхаться, не чувствовал кровь Себастьяна, покрывавшую его руки. 

Однако он чувствовал опасно накреняющееся тело, всё сильнее опиравшееся на него, ощущал слабость мышц под своими руками, видел сложившиеся в бессилии крылья. Видел покрытое испариной лицо и дрожащие в бесконечном усилии веки.

Раум отпустил их прямо на шаткое плато, двигавшееся в сторону червоточины, от которой всё сильнее тянуло мертвенным холодом. Сиэль немедля обхватил руками лицо Себастьяна, касаясь его лба своим и зовя его по имени. Себастьян изнеможенно приоткрыл глаза, на секунду встречаясь с ним взглядом, прежде чем отстраниться и развернуть пораженное крыло. Чем бы ни было заклинание, оно явно чрезвычайно могущественным.

— Надо признать, — вдруг раздался голос Клода, и все трое посмотрели наверх. — Я думал, что у мальчишки хватит ума сбросить балласт. В конце концов, Андрас, ты теперь даже свою игрушку защитить не сможешь, настолько ты ущербен.

Себастьян зло посмотрел на него, тяжело дыша сквозь зубы и явно сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не закричать от агонии. Сиэль, пытаясь избавиться от охватившего его ужаса, выпустил несколько очередей в Клода. От чувства бессилия ему хотелось взвыть. Он ничего не мог поделать! Ничего! Даже с оружием, даже с чертовыми навыками, он был всего лишь человеком, который только и мог, что смотреть, как Раум отражает одно заклинание за другим и постоянно находится на линии огня, пытаясь закрыть их Себастьяном, а по итогу получая всё больше ранений.

Себастьян, ослабев до невыносимой степени, заставлял себя стоять только благодаря непомерным усилиям. Разрезая нависшую над ними тьму мечом, он прижимал раненое крыло ближе к себе. Всё, на что был способен Сиэль — это пытаться отстреливать демонов, решивших избрать их своей целью. А также менять магазины каждые несколько минут и понимать, что это конец.

Плато, на котором они стояли, треснуло.

Всё словно пришло в движение: Себастьян пошатнулся, зашипев и свалившись на колени от заливших часть его ног потоков жидкого огня, других нападавших оттеснили баатезу, которые сумели выжить, в то время как Клод, точно Немезида, навис прямо над ними и вознёс меч к небу в убогой пародии молитвы.

Сердцебиение эхом отдавалось в ушах, и Сиэль, в последней попытке сделать хотя бы что-нибудь, выпустил оставшиеся патроны в Клода, получив в ответ лишь издевающийся смех, прежде чем меч с отвратительным звоном вонзился прямо в огненную поверхность, рассекая её на части.

Земля затрещала. Их платформа, будучи и без того весьма хрупкой из-за воздействия поистине колоссального давления, начала разъезжаться буквально по швам — от неё откалывались целые куски, устремляясь в пропасть. Сиэль закричал, вцепившись в руку Себастьяна, который вот-вот готов был потерять сознание, и всеми силами пытался удержать его на накренившейся поверхности. Но он был слишком слаб, он слишком устал, он слишком человек, чтобы сделать хоть что-то!

От прилагаемых усилий на глаза наворачивались слезы, но Сиэль, сжимая зубы, упрямо смаргивал их, цепляясь другой рукой за Раума, который держался за другой край платформы. Себастьян, держась за них обоих, усиленно пытался найти себе опору крепче, но плато под руками рушилось прямо на глазах. В бездну устремлялось всё: части чей-то брони, обломки зданий, его же соратники. Внизу была абсолютная, мертвенная тьма.

Клод почти равнодушно, улыбаясь только краем губ, смотрел на их попытки спастись, точно выжидающий стервятник. Себастьян мельком посмотрел на это выражение, а затем посмотрел на Сиэля, и его лицо побелело. Клод улыбнулся шире.

— Раум! — прорычал Себастьян, практически нависнув над бездной. Сиэль, неотрывно смотря на это, чувствовал, как всё сильнее ноют перенапряженные мышцы, которые должны были вот-вот сдаться от такой тяжелой нагрузки. Он с шипением попытался зацепиться ногой за один из выступов, и, почувствовав, что его нога удержалась, использовал её как точку опоры, чтобы потянуть Себастьяна вверх.

— Не могу! — закричал в ответ Раум, начиная тянуть Сиэля на себя. — Слишком тяжело.

Вместе, они начали вытягивать Себастьяна, понимая, что если они не покинут платформу, то упадут вместе с ней. Они, впрочем, не думали практически ни о чём, кроме как о малейшем шансе на выживание. Все чувства заморозило, заставляя их работать синхронно. От невероятного давления в ушах звенело.

— Игра окончена, Андрас. Ты проиграл, — прозвенел во внезапно наступившей тишине голос Клода, и Сиэль почувствовал, словно кто-то заморозил его изнутри: настолько неожиданно сильным стало предчувствие наступающей опасности. Он не посмел оторвать взгляда от лица Себастьяна, которое вдруг исказилось пониманием. Себастьян, вновь обратив к нему взгляд, крепко вцепился в его руку, неожиданно нежно улыбаясь.

— Себастьян?.. — задушенным голосом спросил Сиэль, пытаясь запомнить его лицо. Что-то подгоняло его, заставляло прослеживать глазами любые черты, от немного свалявшихся чёрных волос, покрытых копотью, кровью и сажей, до полюбившегося ему лица, острые линии которого словно сгладились, буквально лучась от переполнявшего чувства. 

Сиэль не мог отпустить его. 

Но рука соскользнула.

Всё разом наполнила звенящая тишина. Пронесшийся в миллиметре от виска чёрный луч скрыл от него падающего в червоточину Себастьяна, оставив после себя только умертвляющее ощущение пустой ладони. Сиэль медленно попытался пошевелить пальцами, в последней попытке поймать его руку — не было абсолютно ничего.

— Себастьян! — заорал Сиэль, не чувствуя собственных слез и пытаясь дотянуться до того, кто уже скрылся в темноте. Вцепившаяся в талию холодная хватка резко оттянула его с платформы, подняв в воздух. — СЕБАСТЬЯН!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Автор рекомендует пользоваться [группой ВКонтакте](https://vk.com/the_service_of_the_demon),  
> где хранятся новости, факты и другая информация о работе!
> 
> К фанфику имеется множество иллюстраций,  
> которые размещены в [этом альбоме](https://vk.com/album-165464060_253375398).
> 
> О вселенной и персонажах размещены [статьи](https://vk.com/@the_service_of_the_demon).
> 
> Оригинал опубликован на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2189759).


End file.
